A FAVOR DEL ENEMIGO
by Sigma Shey
Summary: Siendo la hija del jefe de la policía y a su vez también una policía novata, Sakura está dispuesta a convertirse en una auténtica defensora de la ley cuyas manos no temblarán al momento de apresar a cualquier partidario de la injusticia. Sin embargo, ¿Podrá vedar la libertad al atractivo Sasuke Uchiha? Puede sonar bastante contradictorio pero, ¿Se puede estar a favor del enemigo?
1. El incidente en Yuki Gold

Sumary:

Siendo la hija del jefe de la policía y a su vez también una policía novata, Sakura está dispuesta a convertirse en una auténtica defensora de la ley cuyas manos no temblarán al momento de apresar a cualquier partidario de la injusticia. Sin embargo, ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a fondo a quien se ha convertido en su peor enemigo? ¿De qué manera habría de castigar y vedar la libertad al atractivo líder de la más peligrosa banda de ladrones Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Ganarán los sentimientos del corazón o los principios de rectitud que le fueron inculcados? ¿Se puede estar a favor del enemigo?

 **Este es apenas mi primer proyecto en esta página y depende de ustedes que lo continúe. Imagino que si estás aquí es porque conoces Naruto, y si no, ¡Qué esperas para verlo!**

 **Antes de empezar a leer mi fanfic quiero que tengan en cuenta algunas cosillas (intentaré ser breve):**

 **\- Las personalidades de Sakura y Sasuke serán un poquito distintas a como los plasmó Kishimoto en su manga, por lo tanto verán a un Sasuke más espontaneo y más inteligente (porque sería aburrido si fuese como el original), el objetivo es mejorarlos o moldearlos un poquito a mi manera, cuidando de no estropear demasiado sus actitudes verdaderas.**

 **\- Para alivio de muchos les informo de antemano que no hallarán horrores ortográficos, si encuentran algún error fue porque quizá estaba deprisa o no logré verlo, pero procuraré cuidar bastante mi redacción.**

 **\- Si tienen alguna duda o inquietud, o queja o simplemente les gusta lo que voy haciendo por favor escríbanme un review para conocer sus opiniones, han de saber que es importante para toda autora conocer el criterio de sus lectores.**

 **\- La historia es completamente original, me pertenece en su totalidad, (excepto por lo personajes que como ya saben le corresponden a Kishimoto-sensei)**

 **\- Subiré un capitulo cada dos días. Si llego a tener dificultades yo se los haré saber, prometo justificarme para no decepcionarlos.**

 **Y ahora, basta de rodeos.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **A FAVOR DEL ENEMIGO**

Capítulo 1: El incidente en Yuki Gold.

Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que Sakura comenzó a trabajar como una oficial de policía. Tanto le habían costado los duros entrenamientos en la academia, las miradas por encima del hombre que le lanzaban otras mujeres por considerarla a ella alguien menos femenina y por supuesto meses completos de sermones e insinuaciones de su madre como intentos fallidos de persuasión para que se dedicase a algo que encajase mejor con el rol de la mujer que era:

" _Serías una magnífica doctora, fue a lo que yo siempre aspiré."_

" _Ya tenemos a un policía en la familia, por Dios hija considéralo, incluso a tu padre como jefe de la policía casi le ha costado la vida su trabajo."_

" _Oh, no quiero… no quiero pensar que tú hija mía podrías resultar herida de gravedad… la idea de perderte me aterra"_

" _Eres muy inteligente para dedicarte a algo tan burdo y que ha nacido específicamente para los hombres."_

" _Ninguna de las materias en la escuela se te dificultaron, podrías estudiar casi cualquier cosa, ¿Por qué escoger un oficio en el que más que el cerebro has de usar la fuerza?"_

" _Y si tanto te gusta la idea de castigar criminales, como abogada serías perfecta."_

Y la peor de todas que en añadidura era la que más odiaba:

" _¡Eres una mujer! Cualquier hampón podría herirte casi sin proponérselo."_

Pero esto último era lo que menos se acercaba a la realidad y todo el que la conocía bien sabía que pese a su estatura y complexión, Sakura tenía demasiada fuerza para ser una mujer joven que jamás se torturó en un gimnasio y que estaba demasiado lejos de poseer una exuberante masa muscular como las de esos fisicoculturistas de terror. Esa pequeña virtud le había dado más ánimos para entrar a la academia, y ahora que había conseguido el título oficial y comenzaba su vida de acción no se arrepentiría, demostraría que ella era una auténtica defensora de la ley que triunfaría en su posición y les cerraría la boca de una vez a todos. ¡Si señor! ¡Claro que sí!

Solo que… esa vida de acción aún no comenzaba y las tareas a las que había tenido que dedicarse no habían sido demasiado… dinámicas.

\- ¡Le digo que deje de hacer sonar esa bocina, todos aquí ya le escuchamos! – ordenó al hombre impaciente del vehículo rojo que parecía que se estuviese muriendo por ir al baño porque entre todos los involucrados en el área de retén él era el más impertinente.

\- ¡Pues cumpla con su deber, oficial porque tengo mucha prisa! – contestó a la defensiva el hombre – No sé cuándo demonios ni a quién se le ocurrió la erradísima idea de involucrar a las mujeres en los trabajos de los hombres – escupió por lo bajo el hombre, creyendo que Sakura no lo escucharía y equivocándose a la vez pues ella se encontraba muy cerca.

A Sakura le habría gustado tirar a ese viejo asno al suelo y atarle las manos a la espalda con las esposas que aún no había tenido ocasión de utilizar, llevárselo a la cárcel y darle una verdadera razón para hacer un berrinche.  
¿Cuándo se enfrentaría a los auténticos villanos? A otros oficiales casi tan novatos como ella les habían encargado ya tales deberes. Su padre, el jefe de la policía: Kizashi Haruno tenía que ver en todo ello por supuesto, no permitía que a su delicada flor de cerezo se le encomendasen tareas que pudiesen poner en riesgo su vida. Ya le había permitido ingresar en la academia a muy corta edad sólo porque no tuvo más opción, pero siempre con la idea en mente de que la protegería desde las sombras tanto como su cargo de jefe se lo permitiese.

\- Muy bien, eso es, avancen – decía mientras movía sus manos para que los vehículos siguiesen su curso lentamente sin juntarse demasiado los unos con los otros – cosa que podía ser posible por la impaciencia de muchos – de modo que el flujo excesivo fue disminuyendo – eso es, con cuidado… que tengan un buen día… ¡ah, ah, ah! – dijo en voz alta e hizo sonar el silbato que colgaba de su cuello para detener al hombre del vehículo rojo – A usted señor temo que tengo que multarlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo dice?! – preguntó el hombre muy indignado – ¿Qué demonios le sucede? No he hecho más que esperar a que el estúpido nudo se desenvolviera y ahora tengo una deuda injustificada por una incompetente que…

\- ¡Suficiente! – ordenó Sakura en tono autoritario dejando al tipo con la palabra en la boca –, más respeto por la autoridad. Si me permite fundamentar mi decisión su vehículo carece tanto de las luces delanteras como de las traseras, y eso señor no solo pone en riesgo su vida sino también las de los peatones y otros conductores que circulen en su misma vía, así que absténgase de contestar tajantemente una vez más porque bien sabe que estoy en lo cierto.

El hombre entregó su identificación con dedos temblorosos y Sakura escribió rápidamente la multa para entregarla al sujeto que ya echaba chispas por los oídos y la nariz. Cuando se hubo marchado de allí con los brazos tiesos en el volante, Sakura dibujó en su boca una pequeña sonrisa torcida de satisfacción. Lo mejor de ser la ley, o mejor dicho, representarla es que cuando tienes la razón no hay argumento opuesto que valga, en especial cuando secretamente también te estas vengando de quien la incumplió.

... ... ... ... ...

Los enmascarados vieron la silueta imponente de su jefe llegar a la guarida, y tras lanzarse unas concretas miradas cómplices uno de ellos decidió revelar sus intenciones:

\- Señor, mis contactos dicen que en estos momentos la zona de la joyería Yuki gold está bastante despejada. Llevaba semanas esperando esta oportinidad.

\- Bien por ti – respondió el jefe con laconismo.

\- Sí... bueno, estaba pensando en que usted quizá se animaría a acompañarme. Mis compañeros y yo estábamos comentando que hace más de un mes usted se niega a salir a…

\- Ya te dije Zaku que no me puedo arriesgar de esa forma en esta condición. La última vez un agente de la policía casi me descubre el rostro y ello habría implicado el más grande problema para toda la organización de cazadores ANBU. ¡Y todo por unos cuantos diamantes!

El resto de los presentes bajó la cabeza ante aquella reprimenda, lo cierto era que ninguno sabía qué decir. Sin embargo, una presencia más que había estado oyendo desde una habitación contigua ingresó a la sala para emitir su opinión. Era una mujer joven de ojos y cabellos negros muy largos que mantenía recogidos con una cinta hasta casi el final de las puntas.

\- Zaku tiene mucha razón, Sasuke. Pareces un topo temeroso de la luz del día. ¿Piensas acaso quedarte confinado aquí todo el tiempo? todos sabemos que aquel encuentro con ese policía fue muy peligroso, pero eso sólo significa que debes ser más precavido y veloz la próxima vez, creo que deberías...

\- Silencio Kim – ordenó el jefe –. La única razón por la que no había salido fue por la herida de bala que ese policía logró acertarme en el abdomen… – aclaró con bastante molestia y después de unos segundos en silencio pareció habérsele ocurrido algo – ¿pero sabes una cosa? Acabas de darme un buen motivo para hacerlo ahora – agregó con malicia –, porque si llego a encontrármelo de nuevo, haré que me las pague.

Kim también se negó a decir algo más. Sasuke estaba motivado y aunque tenía gran conocimiento sobre su comportamiento sereno y seguro, ahora temía que fuese capaz de cometer una locura por cobrar venganza de aquel policía. Solo esperaba que no estuviese cegado por tal sentimiento de encono pues esta vez corría más riesgo de ser atrapado.

\- Andando Zaku. Asaltemos la joyería Yuki Gold – añadió por último y salió de aquel lugar siendo seguido por uno de sus subordinados.

... ... ... ... ...

Después de quedarse unos minutos más en el andén, observando el tráfico despejado de esa vía, Sakura subió a su auto y se marchó. Mientras conducía se arregló la gorra en su cabeza, mirándose por uno de los espejos y percatándose de su expresión descontenta que patentaba lo poco que la motivaba seguir haciendo lo mismo. Suspiró profundamente. Bueno, por ahora su trabajo estaba hecho, ya tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a verdaderos maleantes. Apenas llevaba unas pocas semanas, no siempre la iban a obligar a mantenerse al margen de los auténticos problemas en que se requiriese la fuerza. La ciudad, el país y el mundo entero estaban llenos de…

-¡Criminales! – exclamó y se detuvo en seco tan pronto observó cómo el vidrio del aparador de una joyería era roto por la cabeza de un hombre al que seguramente alguien había lanzado violentamente.

Sakura se acomodó mejor los guantes de las manos y sacó su radioteléfono:

\- Aquí la oficial Haruno desde el 2-7-2 Marunouchi, se está perpetrando un robo a mano armada en la joyería Yuki Gold. Necesito refuerzos.

Apostaría a que la ayuda ya había sido solicitada y que llegaría después de que los malhechores ya se hubiesen esfumado con todo el botín, así que ella, la única policía en toda la zona tendría que hacer algo. Sería una estupidez por supuesto, entrar sola en aquel lugar y quizá convertirse en una rehén más, pero no tenía más opción, daría lo mejor de sí, su anhelada oportunidad había llegado y estaba dispuesta a correr todos los riesgos, le sobraba el valor.

Bajó del auto apretando el arma entre las manos y preparada para dispararla en cualquier instante, pero apenas entró a la tienda, el panorama que a su vista se presentó la dejó casi con la boca abierta: gran parte de los trabajadores y clientes – la mayoría eran parejas que seguro buscaban anillos de boda – se encontraban recostados en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, uno de los dependientes se detuvo a medias de meter en una bolsa de tela las joyas cuando la miró a ella pidiendo ayuda con los ojos, y por último los ladrones que no eran más que sólo dos y que se encontraban vestidos de aquella forma peculiar con que solían ser identificados: una armadura gris sobre una camisa negra que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, pantalones también negros, guardias de metal en los brazos, guantes largos y un tatuaje en espiral en el hombro izquierdo. Sin mencionar el detalle más significativo de su apariencia que ocultaba sus rostros: las máscaras blancas de animales con detalles en rojo o verde. No cabía duda, eran ellos, la más afamada organización de ladrones del país: Los cazadores especiales ANBU, El escuadrón del infierno.

\- N-no se muevan – balbuceó levantando el arma.

Uno de los dos cazadores levantó también su arma para apuntar a uno de los rehenes.

\- Jah, no sé si es muy obstinada o muy estúpida esta oficial – comentó con sorna –, ¿Qué dice usted, jefe?

Al referirse al otro hizo que Sakura desviase su vista al que amenazaba al trabajador para que le entregase las joyas, sólo que a diferencia del primer anbu, éste desprendía un aura de seguridad en sí mismo y a su vez la representación de la más pura amenaza hacia todo aquel que le rodease. La máscara que poseía era de gato con líneas rojas, del resto no podía ver nada porque el hombre vestía una túnica blanca con capucha que llegaba hasta sus pies. Algo que destacaba en él de sobremanera era el arma que cargaba, no era de fuego, se trataba nada menos que de una espada, específicamente un sable.  
Sakura sintió sus ojos fijos en ella y casi pensó que le estaba leyendo la mente. Sí, aquella sensación de temor justificó el por qué el otro le había llamado jefe. Ese hombre era intimidante.

El jefe tomó el saco de tela con las joyas dentro y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura.

\- No se mueva – habló ella con voz temblorosa –, le digo que no se mueva.

Él se detuvo y ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si intentase verla mejor para analizarla. Acto seguido guardó su sable en la funda que cargaba en la espalda y continuó caminando hacia ella.

\- Repito que no se mueva, ubique las joyas en el suelo y levante las manos – volvió a ordenar ella para ser ignorada –, ¡le digo que…!

\- Usted no está en condiciones de darme órdenes, oficial – contestó el jefe ANBU tranquilamente – le recuerdo que mi amigo tiene un rehén y yo podría hacer correr la sangre de cualquiera de los demás. Me basta un movimiento sencillo.

Sakura tragó saliva sin lograr despejar el enorme nudo de nervios que tenía en la garganta. Él tenía razón.

\- Baje usted el arma y dese la vuelta contra la pared – ordenó el jefe de mascara de gato.

Sakura echó una mirada al pobre hombre que estaba siendo encañonado por el otro anbu y luego observó a los que yacían en el suelo mirándola con súplica. Solo aquellos pobre inocentes le apagaron el orgullo y las ganas de lanzársele a esos tipos con uñas y dientes. Obedeció lentamente y se dio la vuelta con ambas manos pegadas a la pared.

-Bien – dijo el jefe –. Creo que a usted no la conozco oficial, ha de ser nueva.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso aquel hombre conocía bien al cuerpo de policías de toda la ciudad? Tenía que estar bromeando, de lo contrario eso demostraba que tenía demasiada experiencia como criminal. Sakura sintió que se acercaba más hasta tenerlo pisándole los talones. El jefe tomó su sombrero de policía y se lo puso en la cabeza. Ella apretó los dientes para controlar los impulsos de moverse y darle un buen golpe en el rostro.

\- Vaya… – murmuró mientras ahora se tomaba el atrevimiento de soltarle el moño bajo que tenía en la nuca y dejarle caer su largo cabello lacio –, de modo que mi vista no me falló en cuanto la vi, su cabello es realmente rosa…

\- ¿Verdad que sí es extraño, jefe? – preguntó el otro – y hasta gracioso, ¿Cómo pudieron admitir en la policía a una mujer tan menuda como esa y con ese extravagante y feo cabello rosa?

\- Cállate, Zaku – ordenó el jefe, obligando al otro a morderse la lengua.

El jefe comenzó a mover sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Sakura mientras comentaba sus primeras impresiones.

\- Es demasiado delgada para que la dejasen ingresar a la policía – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y palpándosela –, su complexión es demasiado frágil – comentó mientras las pasaba por sus brazos. Sakura apretaba más los dientes –, no se moleste si le soy demasiado sincero, pero esa falda la hace ver como una mojigata y le resta mayor movilidad – continuó poniéndole las manos en las caderas – y por último, el atributo que da la cara por una mujer… – le palpó los pechos con desinterés antes de dar el veredicto final –: patético.

En ese punto ella no pudo más y con toda la ira que fue capaz de reflejar en su expresión volteó el rostro hacia un lado para mirar con desprecio al jefe. Pero al hacerlo, ambos fueron realmente conscientes del otro. Las gemas jades de Sakura colisionaron con los pozos negros del ANBU que apenas se notaban a través de los orificios de la máscara. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que él cortase el contacto al pasar una de sus manos por el cabello de Sakura y provocando que ella soltara un gruñido.

\- Déjeme decirle una cosa, oficial novata – le susurró al oído –… _no se meta en mis asuntos, no son de su incumbencia_ , evite quemarse la boca con la sopa de otro. No quiero volver a verla – puntualizó en un tono amenazador –. ¡Ahora es cuando, Zaku! – se dirigió al otro y ambos saltaron fuera del lugar a través de una ventana rota.

Sakura que ya se encontraba libre de aquellas zarpas detestables apenas pudo reaccionar al observar anonadada cómo esos sujetos se embarcaban en su auto policial y a toda velocidad se marchaban, dejando nada más que una nube de humo y un par de papeles volando indolentemente.

Entonces lo comprendió.

¡Aquel maldito ladrón la había toqueteado para robarle las llaves del auto! ¡Se había burlado de ella en su propia cara!

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Interesante o aburrido?**

 **¿Quieren saber qué sucederá después?**

 **Les agradecería ex corde que me dejasen una review para conocer sus opiniones.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Sigma Shey**


	2. Suke Hachijou

**Y lo prometido es deuda, apenas estoy aprendiendo a manejarme en esta página porque como soy nueva sus opciones me confunden un poco, pero espero adaptarme pronto a cada una de ellas para manejarme con mayor velocidad.**

 **Estoy complacida de al menos tener un seguidor no anónimo. Espero que a ese se le unan más y más y más para que me motiven a continuar. Sin más preámbulo, aquí el segundo capítulo.**

 **...**

Capítulo 2: Suke Hachijou

La cabeza le dolía. Aquel revoltijo de emociones negativas la estaba frustrando. Le habían robado, sí, y no cualquiera de sus posesiones, sino un enorme objeto que ni siquiera le pertenecía. No quiso quedarse a esperar a los refuerzos que había solicitado, tuvo que verse en la humillante tarea de tomar un taxi para llegar hasta la estación de policías porque ella siendo una policía no había podido con un par de malhechores y se dejó quitar de la peor forma el auto.  
Con cuánta burla la verían sus compañeros cuando llegase a relatar lo sucedido. Ya podía imaginarse el tipo de cosas que le dirían con desdén:

" _¿Qué haces todavía en la policía?, está claro que aquí no perteneces"_

O en son de guasa:

" _¿Una policía ha venido a la policía a denunciar el robo de un coche de policía?"_

Una sensación de frío pesado cayó a su estómago, lo que le esperaba sería tan vergonzoso que necesitaría más fuerzas de las que tenía para poder soportarlo.

\- No - se dijo en voz alta, ganándose una mirada del conductor.

Por supuesto que no rehuiría de sus obligaciones, por Dios, ¡apenas estaba empezando! Y aunque no había sido un buen comienzo, necesitaría de mucho valor para enfrentar las consecuencias de su descuido, de más esfuerzo para superarlo y por supuesto de mucha voluntad para enmendarlo. ¿Y de qué forma lo enmendaría? ¡Atrapando a aquel detestable ladrón! Decidió que definitivamente haría hasta lo imposible por apresar a ese pez entre sus redes.  
El jefe de los ANBU caería a sus pies o dejaba de llamarse Sakura Haruno.

\- Pero primero lo primero…

El dolor volvió a asaltarla con mayor intensidad hasta la coronilla. Sakura podía jurar que se sentía como si un endemoniado herrero hubiese usado su cabeza de yunque. Cuando llegó a la estación suspiró hondo y con una endeble determinación entró. Sin embargo y después de haber relatado su patética historia no escuchó ninguna de las burlas o comentarios que se esperaba. Todo lo contrario.

\- Bueno… esta no es la primera vez que sucede, Sakura – le dijo Kankuro, mirándola con comprensión.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó ella sobresaltada.

\- Sí, mucho antes de que ingresaras aquí ya habíamos escuchado dicha historia. Hay cuatro agentes más a los que les sucedió lo mismo. Fueron víctimas del mismo sujeto y de la misma forma.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero… es que… no logro entenderlo…

Shino asintió con la cabeza para corroborar el testimonio de Kankuro y después de acomodarse los lentes negros habló:

\- A Chouji le sucedió primero mientras multaba a un motociclista. Después a Shikamaru que es un despistado y despreocupado mientras apresaba a otro ANBU, y luego a Kiba acompañado de Naruto durante una larga persecución a pie. Tú serías la quinta.

\- ¡Cómo puede ese sujeto ser tan hábil! – exclamó con mayor enojo.

-Tranquila – la apaciguó Kankuro –. La reputación del jefe de los ANBU se justifica muy bien… no nos preocupamos demasiado por los autos porque después los encontramos en algún basural o calle desierta cuando nos lo notifican.

\- ¿Es decir que no se quedan con ellos ni los destruyen? – cuestionó Sakura.

\- No – respondió Kankuro –, tienen ese cuidado. El jefe de los ANBU lo hace sólo para burlarse de la policía. Los autos son encontrados por supuesto, pero con ciertos desperfectos que no tenían antes, como rayones con algunos " _ja,ja,ja"_ , graffitis, un neumático o una ventana rota, y el combustible en cero.

\- ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos tranquilos mientras esos delincuentes hacen de las suyas! – exclamó furiosa –, ya había escuchado de ellos por supuesto, pero no tenía idea de que llegasen tan lejos hasta el punto de jugar con la policía.

\- Habla sólo por uno – dijo Kankuro –, es decir el jefe que es el que nos hace sus jugarretas.

\- Pues quienquiera que sea debemos capturarlo.

\- ¡Tienes toda la razón, Sakura! – exclamó Naruto con efusividad.

\- Sí, es nuestro deber por supuesto – intervino Shino –, el problema es que es un pez muy escurridizo. Estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó ella con interés y suspicacia.

El nombre le sonaba de alguna parte o tiempo remoto, el problema era que no lo recordaba.

\- Te contaré lo poco que sabemos de él – continuó Shino volviéndose a acomodar los lentes negros en forma de circulo –. Sasuke Uchiha es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la familia Uchiha cuya mayoría de miembros murieron hace doce años durante un incendio en la gran casa Uchiha. Él logró escapar – no sabemos cómo – con serias heridas en el rostro que lo dejaron irreconocible. Tras vagabundear por la calles con una bolsa de papel sobre la cabeza por un largo tiempo, fue acogido por los ANBU debido a sus magníficas habilidades para robar comida y otro tipo de minucias. Con el tiempo se convirtió en su líder y mayor experto en el latrocinio de objetos valiosos – hizo una pausa para contemplar por un momento la expresión absorta de la pelirrosa y el silencio de sus otros compañeros –. Después de varios años de observación nos hemos percatado de que Sasuke sólo interviene en los robos de objetos muy valiosos que no involucran dinero, que usa una espada en lugar de un arma de fuego, que es muy reservado porque apenas se le han escuchado unas pocas palabras, que usa una máscara blanca de gato con líneas rojas y en ocasiones una túnica blanca, que aparte del tatuaje que tienen todos los ANBU hombres en sus brazos izquierdos posee uno también en su cuello en forma de tres aspas que se siguen entre sí, que a diferencia de otros ANBU jamás se quita la máscara – quizá por vergüenza a su horrible rostro – y que su velocidad es impresionante.

Sakura tragó en seco al escuchar toda aquella información. Si alguien como Sasuke Uchiha podía ser mencionado con tanto prestigio por un oficial tan competente como Shino, debía ser entonces un auténtico ladrón de élite. Y por lo tanto, muy peligroso.

\- ¿Qué más se sabe de él? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Bueno, aún no se mancha las manos con sangre, o al menos no directamente porque sospechamos de que es él quien también maneja al letal escuadrón de sicarios conocido como _Hebi_.

\- Y eso no es todo – agregó Naruto –. El teme nunca… quiero decir, Sasuke nunca ha sido capturado por nosotros.

\- Sí, pero en este mismo momento debe tener además una cicatriz de bala en su abdomen bajo – replicó Kankuro –, uno de nuestros mejores agentes casi le echa el guante hace unos meses y por poco también le descubre el rostro. Desde entonces Sasuke no se había aparecido más… hasta ahora.

\- ¿Quién casi logra tal hazaña? – quiso saber Sakura.

\- Hyuga – respondió Shino –, Neji Hyuga.

... ... ... ...

Después de haber dejado votado el auto de aquella policía ingenua en un rincón olvidado de Dios, Sasuke enfiló junto con Zaku a la guarida de nuevo. Tan pronto llegó sacó con su particular velocidad un collar de perlas del saco de tela donde se encontraban las joyas que acababa de hurtar sin que ninguno de los presentes se diese cuenta, la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y tiró el resto sobre la mesa principal.

-Ahí está el botín – informó –. Tú Dozu – señaló a uno de sus subordinados que tenía casi toda la cara cubierta por una venda debido a un terrible accidente –, encárgate de llevárselo a Orochimaru. Me voy.

\- ¡Espera Sasuke! – exclamó Kim, haciendo que él se detuviese sin importarle mirarla – parece que no tuviste un muy buen día. ¿No encontraste a ese oficial, verdad?

\- Hmp – se limitó a decir y continuó caminando.

\- Oye, espera, ¿no querrás que salgamos juntos a algún lado? – insinuó ella moviendo su cabello con gracia –. Ya sabes… para despejarnos de este ambiente… tú y yo…

\- No creo… gracias – respondió cortante y siguió su camino.

Una vez detrás de la puerta logró escuchar unos cuantos comentarios de sus subordinados:

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Kim.

\- Nada, ya sabes cómo es – respondió Zaku –. Hoy le pasamos por encima a una oficial que parece ser nueva. Seguro Sasuke se encargará de averiguar sobre ella como hace con todos los demás. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, esa mujer no mataría ni a una mosca.

Sasuke pensó que sólo él podía comprobar o descartar eso. Pero fuera de lo que pudiese ser capaz de hacer esa mujer, debía reconocer que le pareció todo un espécimen. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos aquel mínimo hilo de pelo que logró quitarle cuando la tuvo de espaldas y lo observó.

\- Rosa – murmuró para sí mismo como si todavía no creyese el color de esa mínima hebra –… interesante...

... ... ... ...

El jefe de la policía no estaba para nada contento cuando le informaron del ligero percance que había sufrido su preciada y única hija. Tenía los puños y el ceño crispado a la vez que deseaba tener frente a sí al afamado líder de los ANBU para hacerle pagar caro y con todo el peso de la ley lo que se había atrevido a hacer. Se encontraba con uno de sus mejores agentes en la oficina principal: a quienes todos llamaban por costumbre el _capitán_ Yamato cuando Sakura hizo presencia allí.

\- ¿Me mandó a buscar? – preguntó la joven al ingresar con porte de respeto, como si se estuviese dirigiendo a su jefe y no a su padre.

\- Está bien, hija, no tienes que actuar de esa forma ahora, estamos en confianza – comentó Kizashi –. Necesito saber si realmente te encuentras bien, ¿ese sujeto no te tocó? ¿no hurtó acaso un solo pelo de tu cabeza?

Sakura quiso poner cara de abatimiento y aburrimiento, ya iba a empezar su padre con esas preguntas exageradas. Si se ponía a pensar en las respuestas honestas tendría que dar una positiva a cada cuestión pues Sasuke Uchiha sí le había tocado el pecho – para robarle las llaves –, tomó el gorro policía de su cabeza y también jaló algunos de sus cabellos casi al final del encuentro, aunque quizá no se quedó con ninguno sí supo que le desprendió algunos. Sakura negó con la cabeza, decir la verdad haría que su padre se encolerizada más.

\- Oficial Haruno, hace un par de minutos nos informaron que hallaron el auto cerca de un callejón de mala muerte – informó Yamato –. Sólo tiene el parabrisas roto y un neumático en mal estado.

Sakura apretó los puños. Aún no podía o más bien no quería creer que realmente ese ladrón le hubo robado el auto.

\- Necesitamos escuchar el testimonio completo de lo que sucedió – continuó Yamato.

No le quedó más opción que acceder de no muy buen talante pues después de haber oído las historias que habían relatado sus compañeros supo que a través de simples testimonios no podrían seguirle la pista a Sasuke Uchiha, lo único que por poco le dio caza fue el operativo minucioso dirigido por Neji Hyuga.

Una vez que hubo terminado de recoger la información el capitán Yamato se marchó, dejando solos en el despacho a padre e hija. El primero con un semblante de preocupación, la segunda con patente incomodidad y anticipado disgusto. Sabía lo que escucharía.

\- Hija – comenzó Kizashi – ¿Por qué tomaste la absurda decisión de enfrentarte a esos delincuentes tú sola? Apenas y pudiste escapar de allí con vida, pero no puedes tener la seguridad de que volverán a ser compasivos contigo, tuviste demasiada suerte.

Sakura entornaba cada vez más los ojos y se le ahondaba la arruga entre sus cejas mientras escuchaba por minutos lo que su padre seguía diciendo.

\- No debiste entrar jamás en esa joyería y lo sabes, lo correcto había sido llamar una patrulla de refuerzos, esperar por su llegada y marcharte después de dar las debidas indicaciones. Los oficiales más experimentados se habrían hecho cargo del caso, tú aún no estás en condiciones de enfrentar hampones como muchos de tus compañeros, apenas y saliste de la academia…

Un sabor amargo se apoderaba de su paladar mientras aquel monólogo se extendía cada vez más y más, pretendiendo justificar su error de una manera vergonzosa, haciéndola sentir como una mimada inútil, destruyendo de una vez por todas aquella vieja esperanza que antes concibió al pensar que una vez que ingresase en la policía haría un papel de heroína y sus padres y demás conocidos tendrían que alzar la vista para verla en lo alto: una mujer que era capaz de cuidarse a sí misma y proteger al resto. Pero nada había cambiado, poco importaba que fuese mayor de edad, que la llamasen _oficial Haruno_ , que cargase un arma de fuego y portase aquel elegante uniforme; seguían imponiéndole una sobreprotección que no había pedido ni requerido y que antes, en su etapa de niñez no le había servido para nada porque eso jamás acalló las burlas que le hacían el resto de sus compañeros debido a su raro cabello y a su amplia frente, etapa durante la cual había decidido que defender la justicia sería su destino y mayor sueño, y cuya realización ahora intentaban frustrar sus seres más queridos. Empezando por su padre y jefe.

\- De ahora en adelante deberás tener un compañero. Sasuke Uchiha es uno de los más buscados ladrones, un sujeto muy peligroso, su compasión tiene límites, la próxima vez podría actuar verdaderamente en tu contra…

\- ¡La próxima vez sería ella quien lo tendría de espaldas! ¡Y no necesitaría de su asquerosa compasión, maldita sea!

\- Papá, no me comprendes – intentó ella de buena forma explicar –, yo puedo hacerlo, sé que podré ser una ejemplar oficial, te sentirás orgulloso cuando…

\- No, no, no – la interrumpió Kizashi – ya sé a dónde quieres llevar pero lo que quiero es te dejes cuidar de la manera que me parece, aún necesitas ganar más experiencia para afrontar retos mayores.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras continuaba escuchando aquella retahíla de argumentos predecibles, reiterados y que de cierta forma mataban su honor. Comenzó a sentir la habitación más espaciosa y la puerta más alejada, como si sintiera que no sería sencillo salir de esa situación para escapar a las decisiones impuestas de su padre… permaneció allí con los puños temblándole hasta que no lo toleró más y…

\- ¡Basta! – gruñó Sakura en una mezcla de ira y determinación cortando las palabras de su padre – No intentes hacerme ver como una cobarde, papá, no necesito de un compañero que sé que secretamente hará el ridículo papel de escolta porque tú se lo ordenarías; estoy harta de que me creas incapaz de siquiera defenderme a mí misma. ¿Qué estaría haciendo entonces aquí? Yo represento la seguridad para el resto de la población, ¡un protector no necesita ser protegido!

\- Sakura, exijo que comprendas la complejidad de tu posición, no conoces nada del mundo de los delincuentes, el último encuentro casi te hace perder la vida…

\- ¡El último encuentro me hizo abrir los ojos! – respondió antes de que su padre continuase –, quiero y necesito que de ahora en adelante me trates como a una más de tus agentes de la policía, quiero cumplir con todas las tareas que en realidad me corresponden, esas que parten de ser inofensivas como llenar papeleos y patrullar a ser arriesgadas y emocionantes como vigilar eventos públicos, seguir la pista a un criminal, luchar contra él y posteriormente arrestarlo.

Las demandas de su hija lo dejaron mudo. Sakura no supo qué pensar ante la desolada y confusa expresión de su padre hasta que él decidió hablar de nuevo.

. Sakura… me gustaría que las cosas fuesen tan fáciles como las expones, pero no puedo cumplir con total satisfacción esos deseos que tienes. Debes ser más realista, hija, la policía no es como siempre las plasman en las películas. Qué equivocada estás con esas ideas de superhéroes que…

\- No – cortó ella con unas extrañas y aborrecibles ganas de llorar –… es inútil, padre… ya no quiero seguir escuchándote.

Se dio media vuelta y sin prestar atención a los llamados de su padre para que no se marchase de esa forma comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida mientras se enjugaba con el revés de la mano una lágrima que escapó de su ojo izquierdo. Cuando abrió la puerta descubrió detrás a Naruto que casi se da bruces contra el suelo. Había estado con el oído pegado a la puerta para escuchar todo aquello, pero eso no le molestó por supuesto, su buen amigo rubio lo hizo porque seguro escuchó su voz en alto cuando reclamaba a su padre y se preocupó por ella.

\- ¡Ho-hola, Sakura! – saludó Naruto con nerviosismo y una gran sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando disimular –, ¿todo bien?

-Si – murmuró ella con los ojos fijos en el suelo y le pasó por el lado para continuar su camino.

El chico no se quedaría allí parado por supuesto, la siguió hasta que salieron de aquel lugar importándole poco que uno de sus compañeros lo requiriese en ese momento para una rápida emergencia. Caminó detrás de Sakura en silencio hasta que minutos después arribaron a la más cercana cafetería donde la mayoría de los oficiales solía comprar sus donas y cafés.  
Sakura se sentó en una mesa y Naruto se acomodó en frente, aún en silencio, esperando a que ella hablase de su problemática, pero como no lo hizo, le tocó al obstinado chico rubio de ojos azules preguntar:

\- Oye… ¿estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

De acuerdo, admito que escuché gran parte de la discusión con el jefe, y ¿sabes una cosa? Me atrevería a decir incluso frente a él que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. No te aflijas por eso Sakura, que algo tan insignificante como los preceptos de tu padre no te impidan cumplir tus sueños; debes romper ese cascarón en el que te han obligado a permanecer. ¡Demuéstrales a todos que sí puedes!

\- Puedo – repitió ella –. Puedo, Naruto; tú sabes que puedo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si no me dan la oportunidad?

\- ¡Entonces créala! – exclamó el chico con una sonrisa y un ojo cerrado en un guiño de optimismo – ambos sabemos que no siempre podrán mantenerte al margen del peligro; cuando las circunstancias se presenten aprovéchalas y da lo mejor de ti. ¡Es lo que siempre yo hago! No permitas que otros te impongan las limitaciones que piensan que te corresponden, ¡no señor! Nadie tiene derecho a decidir por ti y nadie más que tú tiene la capacidad de detenerte.

Sakura sonrió con los ojos cerrados tras oír esas palabras y asentir para darle toda la razón a su buen amigo. Definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, o más bien recordar pues también lo había decidido antes.  
A unos metros de allí se encontraba una simpática joven de largos cabellos azulados, fleco cuadrado sobre su frente que le daba un aspecto de candidez y hermosos ojos nacarados y brillantes observando a Naruto y sonriendo también con ternura al haber oído tan magnifico discurso, mientras sus mejillas se encendían de un leve rojo. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, estudiaba aún en la universidad, pero trabajaba de vez en cuando en la cafetería de su padre, más con el pretexto de ver a Naruto que con el de ayudarle con la clientela en general. Sakura se percató de ella y de inmediato la llamó para que se acercase. Eran buenas amigas.

\- Ah, hola Hinata! – la saludó Naruto con su natural buen ánimo – no te había visto.

\- Si… yo… Naruto… hola – murmuró la chica, mirando el piso y moviendo el menú de la cafetería nerviosamente entre sus manos –, hola Sakura.

\- Hola, Hinata.

\- ¿To-tomo sus órdenes? – preguntó después de tragar saliva –, ¿n-necesitas el menú, Naruto? – se lo tendió con las manos temblorosas.

\- Nah, solo tráeme lo de siempre por favor, ya sabes – respondió Naruto desperezándose y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- S-si, por supuesto… ¿tú Sakura?

\- No te preocupes por mí, Hinata – respondió Sakura amablemente –. Yo ya me marcho, tengo trabajo que hacer.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Naruto un poco desilusionado – pero Sakura, se suponía que compartiríamos un rato para seguir hablando de…

-No Naruto – le interrumpió ella con una serena sonrisa –. En verdad agradezco todo lo que me dijiste. Pero ya es momento de ponerme manos a la obra si quiero triunfar, y lo lograré sólo con esfuerzo y paciencia.

\- Si… comprendo – sonrió Naruto.

\- Lamento dejarte a solas – dijo Sakura y miró suspicazmente a Hinata que aún no se marchaba –. Mejor dicho, quedas en mejor compañía. Hinata no permitirá que te sientas solo, ¿verdad, Hinata?

\- ¡Sa-Sakura! – exclamó Hinata más apenada, recibiendo sólo un guiño de ojos alentador por parte de su amiga.

\- Bueno, hasta pronto amigos.

Salió de la cafetería satisfecha de haber podido lograr que esos dos compartieran al menos un momento a solas, pero sus expectativas se cayeron a pedazos cuando divisó a un par de oficiales que habían decidido justo en aquel momento ir por un bocadillo.

\- ¡Qué aburrido! ¿no pudiste esperar a que termináramos con ese papeleo de una buena vez? – preguntó Shikamaru mientras bostezaba,

\- Tengo hambre – respondía Chouji palpándose su gran estómago –, después de que comamos algo podemos continuar, Shikamaru, ya sabes que no se debe trabajar con el estómago vacío. Puedes empalidecer.

\- Viejo, tu estómago nunca está vacío – contestó Shikamaru.

Sakura los saludó a ambos y después de tenerlos de espaldas suspiró con resignación. Bueno, ya llegaría el momento en que Hinata tendría su oportunidad. Mientras tanto ella decidía que si la oportunidad no se le presentaba de nuevo, la crearía tal y como se lo recomendó Naruto. Ya se las ingeniaría.

Ahora se fijaba un nuevo objetivo que de ser el caso que lo consiguiera, probablemente le haría hasta ganar las llaves de la ciudad: atraparía a Sasuke Uchiha.

... ... ... ...

Aquella mañana temprano se desperezó lentamente y tras removerse un par de veces en la cama Sakura dio un respingo al recordar que se encontraría con Ino ese día, aquel fin de semana no tenía turno. Salió de voladas hacia el amplio y bonito baño de su apartamento para darse una ducha que le quitase aquel semblante soñoliento. Se preparó un desayuno corriente compuesto de algunos tocinos, huevos y unas tostadas de pan acompañado de jugo de naranja natural, durante la academia había aprendido a alimentarse bien pues sus energías físicas serían valiosas para empezar cualquier día. Mientras masticaba observó lo confortable y apagado que lucía su apartamento; al menos eso sí lo habían permitido sus padres cuando ella decidió independizarse; tan pronto vio aquel apartamento un par de años atrás decidió que lo compraría para su comodidad, y es que el lugar era espacioso sin ser demasiado grande, lo había llenado con pocos muebles, unas pinturas que antes colgaron en su cuarto y por supuesto algunas fotos de su familia y amigos junto a ella. Le encantaba su pequeño hogar ubicado en el tercer piso de aquel complejo de apartamentos

Usó un vestido azul pálido que le caía a la altura de las rodillas, un listón en la cabeza negro que hacía resaltar hermosamente sus largos cabellos rosas, un hermoso reloj en forma de flor en su muñeca, su bolso café en el hombro y andalias cómodas. Todos en la calle la creerían un ángel caído del cielo por aquel aspecto tan dulce e inofensivo – en especial por esos bellos ojos verdes que tan magnífico contraste lograban con su piel blanca – sin llegar a imaginar que dentro de ese bolso cargaba su identificación de oficial de la policía y un arma de fuego. Sí, esos detalles destruían cualquier sospecha de personalidad sagrada e ingenua. Era una guerrera de la ley.

Al salir de aquel sitio, ubicándose los lentes de sol en los ojos y apresurada por llegar cuanto antes no se dio cuenta del hombre que pasaba frente a sí y con el que chocó violentamente. La sacudida que se pegaron casi la hace caer hacia atrás, pero contó con la suerte de que aquel sujeto poseía una velocidad tan sorprendente que logró tomarla de la cintura para jalarla hacia adelante y conseguir que ella volviera a equilibrarse bien sobre sus pies.

\- Ouhh – se quejó ella mientras se arreglaba el cabello en su lugar –, lo lamento señor no lo vi y…

Pero ahora sí lo veía y ¡por Dios! Su lengua no pudo seguir respondiendo al encontrarse con el rostro perfecto de aquel hombre. Tenía los ojos negros, tan profundamente negros que el punto más intenso del cielo de noche le envidiaría su oscuridad, la piel blanca, facciones severas que lo dotaban de potente masculinidad, y luego, luego estaba su cabello, negro también con mechones largos que caían a una y otra mejilla y puntas abundantes levantadas atrás que haría preguntar a cualquiera si ese era un toque natural o debía esforzarse para lograr tal efecto. Sakura se quedó contemplándole por un momento hasta que decidió bajar la cabeza para disculparse nuevamente.

\- No, soy yo quien debe disculparse, señorita – respondió el hombre –, yo la vi venir, pero pensé que sería usted quien se detendría antes.

Vaya, aquel hombre debía ser bastante arrogante para admitir tal pensamiento. O quizá quería cruzarse con ella a propósito. Eso último sonaba mejor.

\- Si… bueno, es que voy deprisa y no me fijé… también es mi culpa.

\- Descuide – dijo él haciendo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole a ella que se olvidara de eso –, ¿vive usted por aquí?

\- Si, en este complejo de apartamentos.

\- Qué extraño, yo suelo pasar bastante por este sitio y no recuerdo haberla visto antes.

\- Ah, bueno, tal vez me vio antes y se le…

\- No – la cortó él –. Su apariencia es tan inusualmente exclusiva que estoy seguro de que jamás la habría olvidado.

Sakura sonrió cordialmente y se sonrojó un poco. ¡Además de apuesto era caballeroso!

\- Sa…ku…ra… – murmuró él como saboreando cada sílaba.

\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó ella un poco exaltada –, ¿conocía usted mi nombre?

\- Oh, de modo que lo he adivinado - dijo él con fingida sorpresa -, bueno, no ha sido difícil después de ver su cabello pues me recordó a los arboles de cerezo en primavera. Tiene usted el nombre bien puesto.

\- ¡Ah, ya comprendo! – exclamó ella con una risita encantadora –, muchas gracias, mi nombre completo es Sakura Haruno.

\- Yo soy Suke Hachijou – respondió él y tomó la linda y blanquecina mano de ella para apretarla un poco entre la suya – es un placer conocerla.

\- Encantada sr. Hachijou.

\- Llámeme Suke, por favor, ¿le importa si le digo a usted Sakura?

\- No… en absoluto – sonrió ella complacida, llevando un mechón detrás de su oreja e intentando controlar su sonrojo hasta que recordó –. Oh, lo siento, es que… iba deprisa y debo irme.

\- Hmp. Si, comprendo – dijo él con una media sonrisa y soltándole por fin la mano –, espero volverla a ver Sakura.

\- Igualmente. Hasta pronto.

Y tomó un taxi con impaciencia para marcharse por fin de allí a casa de su amiga, sin contar con que aquel hombre llamado Suke la observó con malicia mientras se alejaba y que una vez que desapareció de su vista observó el bonito reloj dorado en forma de flor que antes había portado ella en su muñeca.

... ... ... ...

 **Espero les haya gustado, y bueno, demás está decir que Suke es Sasuke, pero hago énfasis en este detalle para recalcar a ustedes la diferencia en la pronunciación de ambos nombres, Suke se pronuncia tal y como se escribe, pero en el caso de Sasuke suena más bien como si dijera _Saske_ , de modo que para notar la similitud a simple oído sería difícil, o al menos no sería algo que cualquiera habría de tener en cuenta.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que subiré en un par de días.**

 **Si te gustó por favor déjame un lindo review, de lo contrario déjame un feo review, jajajaja, digamos que lo que me importa es que me dejen reviews para ya saben, tener conciencia de que al menos soy leída por alguien.**

 **Un beso.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	3. Una sombra en la oscuridad

**En este capítulo me dedicaré un poco a narrar bajo la perspectiva de Sasuke para que no se vuelva muy monótono leer sobre los pensamientos y sucesos de Sakura. De esa forma iré variando lentamente sin perder los hilos de la historia y el camino que trazo en ella.  
Quiero abarcar tantos personajes del manga como sea posible, ubicarlos en situaciones similares y atribuirles factores idénticos a los del manga para que no olvidemos que se trata de la magnífica obra **_**Naruto**_ **de Kishimoto-sensei, sólo que adaptada a mi manera. ;)**

 **Sin nada más que agregar los dejo leer el siguiente capítulo:**

 **... …. ….. ….**

Capítulo 3: una sombra en la oscuridad.

Con no mucho cuidado sacó la tapilla de aluminio que sellaba al yogurt para posteriormente llevársela a la boca y lamerla un poco.

\- Ino cerda – murmuró Sakura a su amiga –, al menos ten algo de educación, se supone que estás en camino a ser una psicóloga forense. Si vas a comportarte de esa manera ningún criminal o víctima te tomará en serio y mucho menos dejarán que juegues con sus mentes.

Ino no le prestó atención al momento en que comenzaba a tomarse el yogurt de fresa, dejándose un bigote rosa al acabarlo posteriormente. Ella seguía prácticamente en pijama, con sus soñolientos ojos azul pálido y su larga cabellera rubia suelta. El mechón que caía justo sobre su cara y tapaba uno de sus ojos se notaba bastante despeinado.

\- ¿Jugar con las mentes de la gente? – preguntó Ino limpiándose el bigote de yogurt –, no deberías expresarte así de nosotros los psicólogos, frente.

\- No pretendas hacerte la inofensiva. Fue por eso que escogiste esa carrera, eres una manipuladora de mentes. Te encanta jugar con las personas, en especial los hombres.

\- No es verdad – replicó la rubia –, pero ya que hablas de jugar con las personas. Cuéntame un poco más de lo que te ocurrió hace un par de días con ese ladrón experimentado. Prácticamente te robaron en tus narices.

Sakura cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz con molestia.

\- Ya te relaté por teléfono lo que ocurrió, y me parece que es por lo mismo que estoy aquí.

\- Sí, es que te escuché tan enfurecida e indignada con ese tipo al que ni siquiera le viste el rostro que me preocupaste y te pedí que vinieras para despejar la mente un poco.

\- Correcto – asintió Sakura –, pero déjame decirte Ino que algún día seré yo quien vea de espaldas en un estado vulnerable y lamentable a Sasuke Uchiha, no importa si es en el suelo arrastrado y magullado o pegado a una pared de forma humillante y sin la capacidad de defenderse como él hizo conmigo, pero te aseguro que así será, y cuando suceda, le sujetaré las manos con mis esposas y le susurraré: " _gané" "ahora pagarás por todo lo que has hecho_ " – concluyó en tono solemnemente victorioso, como si le estuviese hablando realmente a él.

Ino soltó una pequeña risita al ver a su amiga tan ensimismada y motivada en aquello que decía.

\- ¡Qué bien, frente! – aplaudió – lo importante es que tienes el espíritu. Los deseos conllevan a la acción.

\- Si – estuvo de acuerdo Sakura –, y ahora deseo que vayas a ducharte y arreglarte de una buena vez para que podamos salir. No más charlas por ahora… o al menos no sobre ese sujeto.

La rubia asintió y enfiló directamente hacia su baño. Durante una hora más Sakura se vio obligada a consagrarse en la apariencia de su amiga. Ino tras salir del baño le pidió que le ayudase a escoger ropa, estilo de maquillaje y un peinado que no fuese tan insulso ni tan trabajoso para una salida casual. No hablaron más de Sasuke por supuesto, todo lo que de la boca de Ino salía eran interrogantes como:

" _¿Qué opinas de este, Sakura?" "¿Crees que luzca bien con este lazo?"_

Y exclamaciones tales:

" _¡Estos tacones casi me hacen morir la última vez que los usé!" "¡no saldré de esta casa hasta que digas que luzco perfectamente, frente!"_

Si, Ino era una de sus mejores amigas, y también la única a la que permitía que le llamase " _frente_ ", como una forma de broma producto de los recuerdos que ambas todavía conservaban de cuando eran unas niñas y los otros pequeños solían burlarse de Sakura por su frente, haciéndola sentir sola y rechazada por aquel atributo poco favorable que ocultaba con un fleco, hasta que Ino apareció en su vida como la primera amiga que tuvo para enseñarle a ser más espontánea y aceptar lo que no podía cambiar, es decir, su frente. A medida que crecían ambas chicas iniciaron una pequeña rivalidad respecto al largo de sus cabellos, pero sin dejar de quererse mutuamente.  
Ino era bastante coqueta, hermosa y segura, su problema era que respecto al físico – tanto el suyo como el de los hombres – era demasiado superficial. Mientras que Sakura por otro lado, en términos de apariencia física sólo había aprendido a valorar su hermoso cabello rosa, hasta el punto de cuidarlo y lucirlo con orgullo cada vez que podía. Solo eso, pues con el tiempo dejó de lamentarse de sus senos pequeños cuando se comparaba con los exuberantes de Hinata. Y gracias a Naruto además también aprendió sobre la tenacidad.  
Era una mujer hecha y derecha que por suma dedicación y voluntad se había librado de los caprichos adolescentes para madurar como correspondía.

\- ¡Ya está! – exclamó la rubia con satisfacción mientras modelaba frente al espejo.

\- Por fin – suspiró Sakura agotada –, ahora sí, vámonos. Van a ser las… – observó su muñeca y al verla desnuda sus palabras murieron – ¡no puede ser!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – se sobresaltó Ino.

\- ¡Mi reloj! – contestó Sakura buscándolo por el suelo – ya no está.

\- Quizá lo dejaste en casa y no te diste cuenta, frente.

\- No… no es así, Ino. Puedo jurar que lo até bien a mi muñeca, yo lo tenía cuando salí de casa… es tan extraño…

\- ¿Qué reloj era? – quiso saber la rubia.

\- El dorado que tenía forma de flor.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Ino desecha – ¿el que yo te regalé por tu cumpleaños? ¡Sakura no pudiste haberlo perdido, era precioso!

\- Lo sé, lo sé… a mí también me gustaba y si no lo hallo lo voy a lamentar siempre. No tenía ni cuatro meses, y me había dedicado a cuidarlo muy bien cuando lo usaba.

\- ¡Oh, qué lástima! – exclamó Ino apenada –, cuando lo vi en aquel aparador lo quise para mí y tuve que contenerme por regalártelo a ti con esa tarjeta de: " _ahora eres una hermosa flor"._ ¡Ese regalo encajó tan perfectamente con nuestra amistad que…!

\- Está bien, Ino, está bien – intentó apaciguarla Sakura –. No te atormentes más, quizá sea cierto y se me cayó antes de salir. Cuando vuelva a mi apartamento lo buscaré mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Y con esa excusa logró persuadir a Ino para que olvidaran el tema y salieran por fin a dar su paseo. A Sakura sin embargo siguió pareciéndole extraño que de un momento a otro aquel costoso y hermoso reloj que tan ahincado estaba a su muñeca hubiera desaparecido sin haberse dado cuenta. Estaba segura de que no se lo habían robado, y le costaba creer que se hubiera caído, ¡ella se habría percatado!

… … … … … …

Sasuke observó el hermoso reloj femenino y ya encontrándose en uno de los baños del centro comercial al que había decidido entrar se sacó la ropa con la que había encarado a aquella oficial de apariencia inofensiva para colocarse una nueva que le daría una apariencia totalmente distinta a la anterior. Ese era un protocolo casi estricto para él y creado por él, pues para ser un ladrón audaz y escurridizo hacía falta primero convertirse en el maestro de los disfraces.  
No era demasiado difícil esto porque lo aprendió de un verdadero maestro, sin embargo, Sasuke debía cuidar de que cada vez que usara cualquier camiseta o chaqueta no se le olvidase levantarle el cuello para ocultar de esa forma el tatuaje de las tres aspas que tenía del lado izquierdo y al que él se refería como " _marca de maldición"_ pues fue aquel detestable sujeto llamado Orochimaru quien contra su voluntad se lo hizo. No lo ocultaría si no fuera porque ya la policía se lo conocía.  
Salió del centro comercial casi arrastrando los pies, lo cierto era que no quería llegar a su destino, se sentía prácticamente obligado a ir; no tenía intenciones de ver a su novia. Pero lo hizo. Cuando ella lo vio llegar vestido exquisitamente de esa forma – camiseta blanca, chaqueta negra con el cuello levantado, bluejeans, tenis, lentes de sol y un bolso largo que cargaba en una mano donde seguramente debía tener su sable – no pudo evitar correr hacia él y darle un abrazo que no fue correspondido.

\- Hmp – soltó él medio molesto –, te dije que no me gustaba que me recibieras de esa forma, Karin.

\- Oh, Sasuke, ¿por qué eres tan amargado? – preguntó la pelirroja al tiempo que movía sus lentes para parecer coqueta –, te había estado esperando, no imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte. Me alivia tanto que Orochimaru se haya ido esta mañana de la ciudad pues…

\- ¿Orochimaru se fue de la ciudad? – preguntó el con el ceño fruncido –, ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, dijo que tenía que reclutar de su lado a un nuevo escuadrón…

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿con qué propósito? ¿Quién será esa gente?

\- Hey, tranquilo, no sé por qué te interesa tanto lo que hace o deja de hacer esa serpiente, pero tan pronto vuelva averiguaré más cosas.

\- Como sea… – suspiró Sasuke conformándose con eso – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Pasar tiempo contigo, por supuesto. No todo tiene que ser negocios y negocios… sin un Orochimaru que nos dé ordenes, los miembros de _Hebi_ tenemos un pequeño rato libre – decía Karin con voz melosa mientras con un dedo rozaba la piel del cuello de Sasuke.

Los miembros de Hebi, sicarios experimentados que trabajan para el más venenoso criminal que hasta ahora Sasuke hubiese conocido: Orochimaru, y quien era también además el jefe indirecto de los ANBU.

\- Salgamos a tomar algo y después… ya sabes… vamos a mi apartamento -. Susurró Karin en tono cómplice.

Sasuke no dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a permanecer tranquilo mientras su novia prácticamente lo arrastraba de la mano. Mientras anduvieron ella comentaba con entusiasmo sobre el clima, los magníficos objetos que se exhibían en los aparadores y la ropa que más llamaba su atención. Entraban entonces a algunas tiendas y Karin se dedicaba a probarse una prenda tras otra al tiempo que preguntaba a Sasuke cómo lucía y ganándose un escueto " _bien_ " o un inexpresivo " _hmp_ " o un simple asentimiento de cabeza entre cada vestido o calzado.  
Al final ella compraba lo que mejor le parecía pues el criterio de su novio era inservible.  
Él jamás le prestaba atención, nunca lo hacía en serio, se supone que cuando estuvieran juntos ella dejaba de ser una asesina y él un ladrón para convertirse en una feliz pareja del común que caminaba entre el resto de la sociedad, pero al parecer Sasuke siempre estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cavilando sobre estrategias o posibles misiones, o su favorito: buscar otras formas de burlarse de la policía. No la determinaba como ella consideraba que se merecía, pero aquello no la detenía, tenía al hombre que amaba y eso era suficiente.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento donde ella actualmente estaba residiendo, Sasuke se acomodó en uno de los sillones y Karin se sacó los tacones de dos patadas que remató con una risita sin gracia que por supuesto no divirtieron en lo más mínimo al chico de cabellos negros, y quien por cierto ni la vio porque tenía la vista ocupada en el techo.

\- Sasukeee – llamó ella con voz cantarina –, ven a la habitación, cielo.

\- Debo irme temprano, Karin – se excusó él, levantándose del sillón –. No tengo tiempo para dedicarte, ya hice suficiente de eso.

\- Sí, es cierto – contestó ella, caminando lentamente hacia él como lo haría una leona que asecha a su objetivo –. Pero… no te divertiste – lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo –, después te ocupas del resto… esos asuntos pueden esperar.

Él se dejó llevar hasta la habitación y una vez allí la chica se empinó un poco para darle un beso en los labios que él no tuvo intención de profundizar, pues así era siempre, incluso en momentos como ese en el que iban a hacer el amor. Cada vez que ella intentaba arrancarle suspiros de pasión a través de besos intensos él se detenía al poco rato, como si no le gustase besar, y entonces a ella sólo le quedaba conformarse con hacerlo de forma intermitente.

Karin se desvistió de forma acelerada y se sacó los lentes de los ojos para lanzarlos a un lado, lo jaló a él hacia la cama, haciendo que quedase encima de ella y comenzó entonces con su pequeña tarea de desvestirlo a él mientras le daba besos cortos y acariciaba con las manos su espalda, torso y rostro. Pero el líder de los ANBU no estaba dispuesto a demorarse demasiado, mucho menos si tenía que perder tanto el tiempo vistiéndose después, así que sin rodeo alguno, ni aviso previo se abrió el botón y cierre del bluejean para sacar su miembro, ponerse la debida protección y arremeter contra el sexo de su novia que apenas lo sintió llegarle tan violentamente comenzó a gritar.

\- Muérdeme, Sasuke – pedía ella mientras le extendía un brazo –, muer... muérdeme por favor… hazlo, Sasuke… ¡muérdeme fuerte!

\- Demonios Karin – gruñó –, no otra vez.

\- Necesito que lo hagas, necesito sentirlo… por favor muérdeme,

\- Estás marcada por todas partes de…

\- Hazlo – suplicó ella –, muérdeme... muy, muy fuerte.

Él apretó la mandíbula con molestia y mientras seguía empujando su cadera contra la de Karin, cumplió con su fantasía anormal y mordió su antebrazo al tiempo que ella lanzaba un grito más agudo con las mejillas coloradas. La hizo llegar poco después al orgasmo y él se entregó al suyo derramándose en segundos para de inmediato sacarse ese brazo de la boca, retirarse de encima de ella y tomar un poco de tiempo para acomodarse de nuevo el pantalón.  
Karin permanecía jadeando y mirando con satisfacción la marca de los dientes de Sasuke en su brazo. Sonrió para sí misma y no dijo palabra alguna sino que cerró los ojos lentamente.  
Bien, ya estaba hecho, una vez más Sasuke realizaba aquel extraño y patético ritual con Karin que nada de agradable tenía para él.

Comenzó a arreglarse la chaqueta y sin poder evitarlo de uno de los bolsillos de la misma se le cayó el reloj que había hurtado tan diestramente a la oficial del cabello rosa. Karin se acomodó un poco y pudo observarlo apenas, pero una vez que hubo reparado bien en él mientras Sasuke lo recogía lanzó un gritito de emoción.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡es el reloj más hermoso que he visto! – exclamó sentándose en la cama con gran interés –, oh, Sasuke, jamás pensé que tú fueses a hacerme ese tipo de detalles.

Él frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo la bonita pieza en su mano. Habría preferido sacarle un provecho a esa baratija e invertirlo en sus intereses, pero ya que Karin estaba tan convencida de esa teoría loca que ella misma se había formulado, prefirió entonces cedérselo en silencio.

\- Oh, Sasuke… te prometo que lo cuidaré siempre, amor. Te lo agradezco.

\- Tengo que irme – murmuró él.

\- Bien – exclamó ella de nuevo abrochándose el reloj en una de sus muñecas –, pero dame un beso más…

\- Otro día – contestó él y sin agregar nada más se marchó rápidamente.

En lugar de despejarle la mente, des-estresarlo o al menos hacerle sentir más complacido, aquel encuentro no provocó más en él que un poco de molestia. Cada vez se convencía más de que nada con Karin funcionaba, pero la necesitaba como chivo expiatorio para las nuevas ocurrencias y planes maléficos de Orochimaru, pues ella se encontraba más cerca de él. Sasuke tenía que hacer lo posible por derrumbar a esa serpiente y tomar su lugar, debía llegar a la cabeza de toda esa sucesión escalonada de bandidos en la que Orochimaru era apenas uno de los primeros peldaños.

Miró al cielo y notó que ya había oscurecido bastante, intuyó por sí mismo que debían más de las nueve de la noche. No había razón especifica por la que había dicho a Karin que debía irse más pronto, no se trataba de negocios, ni de armas planes importantes para los ANBU, ni dedicarse a una de sus investigaciones secretas; Sasuke solo quería salir de allí porque no deseaba estar con ella, encontraba más atractivo leer un libro, cortar el aire con su sable para practicar sus movimientos, entrenar sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo o simplemente caminar por las calles – sin importarle que fueran o no peligrosas – como estaba haciendo ahora.  
Las personas comenzaban a cerrar sus locales y poco era el transito que fluía en esa zona. Sasuke respiró con mayor tranquilidad al no escuchar demasiado ajetreo vehicular como ocurría en el día y centró sus ojos en las estrellas. Se sentía libre de toda tensión y presión cuando se encontraba libre de la presencia de Karin o de sus súbditos los ANBU o de cualquier pendenciero que le generara problemas como la policía o…

\- Hey, amigo – susurró un hombre con voz ronca al tiempo que lo detenía sujetándole un hombro con firmeza.

\- Qué – respondió Sasuke con un tono de desafío y arrugando el entrecejo.

Tuvo un corto tiempo para observar bien a ese hombre y darse cuenta de que medía casi dos metros, que los brazos que tenía eran el doble de los suyos y que sus ojos estaban rojos como producto de haber consumido alguna droga.  
Sasuke supo de inmediato que habría problemas, pero no para él; oh, claro que no, sino para el idiota que tenía en frente y que había cometido el gran error de escogerlo como a su víctima.

\- Un enclenque enano como tú no debería andar caminando por estas calles a semejante hora – comentó y se escucharon detrás de él en un callejón oscuro las risas de otros sujetos.

De modo que no estaba solo. Sasuke torció una sonrisa.

\- Q ué llevas en ese bolso largo, ¿eh? Parece tan liviano que me da la impresión de que lo que hay dentro es valioso.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? – preguntó el Uchiha.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó el tipo y lo cogió de los hombros, arrugándole la chaqueta de cuero negro para lanzarlo dentro del callejón oscuro.

Sasuke se sostuvo con sus pies en un hábil movimiento y con gran resistencia para no caer como el tipo esperaba, pero apenas estuvo dentro del angostillo que estaba pobremente iluminado apenas de un lado, fue atrapado por atrás por otro hombre de manos toscas y brazos peludos que lo ciñó por detrás. Aquel ingenuo no supo ni en qué momento el chico se le resbaló de sus extremidades pues cuando fue a verlo se sorprendió de tenerlo al frente libre de su abrazo.

\- Este enano es escurridizo.

Sasuke que no había soltado el bolso, aprovechó unos pocos segundos para abrirlo y sacar de dentro un filo diamantino y reluciente antes de que el primer bandido se le abalanzara y él en un instante enfocara un punto como blanco en su cuerpo donde logró hundir el sable, provocando que el sujeto soltara un jadeo y se detuviera en seco. Había sido atravesado. Sus compañeros apenas fueron conscientes de esto cuando tras parpadear varias veces en medio de aquella oscuridad pudieron divisar la punta de la espada que sobresalía de su espalda.

\- ¡Maldito desgraciado! – gritó otro de ellos.

Sacaron de sus bolsillos algunos filos más pequeños que el arma de su contrincante, pero también muy filosos y fueron todos tres en su caza a la vez. Sasuke los esperó con un brillo letal en los ojos y entonces hizo su primer movimiento magistral que arrancó más quejidos guturales.

… … … …

Andando a paso suave por aquella calle y con las bolsas de compras colgándole apenas de las primeras falanges de los dedos y el bolso café en su hombro, Sakura soltó un bufido que fue otro más de los tantos que había dejado escapar inconscientemente durante su largo recorrido a pie, pues no tuvo la disposición de tomar un taxi y marcharse de una vez a su casa.

\- ¡Es la última vez que salgo con Ino Yamanaka! – exclamó en su solitario furor que estaba tan solitario como ella.

Y la razón era simple: tras haber hecho algunas compras de las que ambas se sentían bastante satisfechas, fueron a parar a un café con el propósito de descansar, tomar algo y conversar, pero para su desgracia allí se encontraba uno de los amigos universitarios de Ino. No habría sido nada malo sino fuera porque la rubia estaba interesada en él, tampoco habría sido lo suficientemente malo si él no se le hubiese acercado con interés hasta insinuarle que salieran juntos justo ese mismo día y justo en ese momento, y claro que no habría sido lo peor si ella no le hubiese dicho que sí y suplicado en un susurro a Sakura que la perdonara porque ella no podía derrochar esa oportunidad que tan en grande se le había dado.

Después de haber visto como su amiga se marchaba con aquel chico, Sakura salió del café también y comenzó a vagabundear molesta, pensando en todos los reproches que le haría a Ino después, importándole poco caminar por horas e ignorando por dónde.

Se detuvo entonces al escuchar un horrible grito de ayuda a lo lejos, perteneciente a un hombre. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que se encontraba en un lugar peligroso. Buscó con los ojos a quien había gritado y sólo cuando el hombre lo hizo de nuevo – acompañado esta vez de un coro de quejidos lastimeros – supo que provenía desde una calleja más adelante.

Recorrió esos pocos metros y lo que observó dentro de aquel putrefacto callejón muy mal iluminado la dejó petrificada: cuatro hombres ensangrentados tirados en el suelo, quejándose, y uno de ellos arrastrándose como podía con un puñal en la mano.

Sasuke que había percibido las pisadas que se aproximaban se ocultó de inmediato en la oscuridad de uno de los lados del callejón, aparentando ser una sombra más; pensó que si se trataba de una persona del corriente podría burlarla fácilmente sin dejarse ver el rostro y escaparía de allí, pero cuando observó en la entrada del callejón a la oficial de cabeza rosada – que lucía un lindo vestido azul pálido, sujetando unas bolsas en las manos y con su largo cabello suelto – contuvo la respiración. ¿Por qué entre todas las personas había tenido que ser una policía la que llegase ahí? Y no solo eso, sino que para colmo de males era _ella_. Ella a quien no quería ver más involucrada en sus asuntos delictivos porque no tenía intenciones de herirla a causa de que la pobre era tan novata, joven y bonita que no se lo merecía.

\- Pero qué ha ocurrido aquí…

La oficial se acercó lentamente tanteando el lugar con sus ojos verdes e inspeccionando con cuidado todos los elementos que yacían en él. Se ubicó con cautela en frente de los heridos y allí soltó las bolsas que tenía en las manos. Lo que Sakura no sabía era que se había parado justo delante de Sasuke Uchiha, quien permanecía oculto como una sombra más en aquella espesa oscuridad.

Sacó de su bolso café el arma de fuego y la apuntó a los heridos, pues uno de ellos aún la señalaba con el puñal, y ella se encontraba tan nerviosa que temía que ese tipo estuviera actuando, que era él en realidad el causante de toda esa masacre y que sólo se había cubierto con la sangre de sus víctimas para que no se sospechara de él.

\- Oficial Haruno de la policía nacional – habló ella –, baje esa arma para que pueda socorrerlo.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia. ¡Ahora cómo rayos saldría de esa sin resultar herido por ella o verse en la lamentable obligación de herirla primero!

\- Le repito que baje el arma – ordenó Sakura nuevamente.

De lo que ella no se percataba era de que en realidad ese hombre no la amenazaba con el cuchillo, sino que intentaba hacerle ver que detrás de ella estaba el verdadero culpable de todo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y lanzó una mirada aún más amenazante al tipo que se quejaba. El pobre hombre que ya no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar tembló de pies a cabeza cuando le pareció ver en los ojos del Uchiha un destello rojo. Y para rematar esto pudo observar con su mirada borrosa cómo Sasuke ponía una mano en su cuello y la deslizaba lentamente de un lado hacia el otro, dándole a entender que si abría la boca y Sakura lo descubría por su culpa, él se encargaría de matarlo lentamente a como dé lugar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿no ve que no tiene escapatoria? – cuestionó Sakura – sé que usted hizo todo esto, pero no ganará nada impidiéndome el paso para auxiliarlo y al resto de sus compañeros que se desangran.

" _Si es que ya no murieron_ " agregó para sus adentros.

Sasuke empuñó el pomo del sable que tenía oculto en la espalda justo bajo su chaqueta y dudó en el momento de si atravesarla también a ella con la espada desde atrás, impidiéndole ver su rostro, o esperar, simplemente esperar un milagro para que pudiese escapar de allí sin lastimarla, lo cual parecía menos probable.  
¿Qué hacer en esa situación? Si se quedaba en su lugar y a ella se le ocurría darse vuelta, recibiría entonces un disparo que acabaría para siempre con su libertar – y quizá también con su vida –, si por el contrario decidía atacarla ahora que tenía la oportunidad salvaguardaría su identidad y escaparía una vez más de la ley… dejándola a ella tirada con el resto de sus víctimas y con su bonito vestido manchándose de sangre.

 _No…_

¡Qué lástima sería hacer aquello! ¡Pero qué más opciones tenía! Estaba comenzando a enloquecer en medio de ese dilema y en un segundo optó finalmente por la segunda opción. Más valía su rostro, su libertad y su organización que una herida en ella – pues no pretendía matarla –. Pero antes de hacerlo, la observó una vez más. Otra vez la tenía de espaldas, sólo que ahora ella era inconsciente de eso, y así era mejor porque podía observar con detalle su porte liviano, sus piernas desnudas medio abiertas en una posición alerta, lo lindo que le caía el vestido en la curva de su trasero, la tensión leve en sus brazos blanquecinos mientras sostenía el arma y por supuesto, su cabello rosa, suelto y largo. Sólo un centímetro los separaba y en ese pequeño espacio se encontraban la vida y la muerte batallando.

Una suave brisa llegó desde el frente e hizo que algunos mechones de la oficial chocaran con la nariz del Uchiha. Él cerró los ojos y percibió su olor que por un instante lo transportó a un campo de flores. Los abrió de nuevo cuando el viento se detuvo y entonces inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante para lentamente inhalar de nuevo el exquisito aroma de esa mujer.  
El hombre herido observó cómo Sasuke se acercó sólo un poco a la oficial de policía, y temiendo que ella acabara igual que él dejó caer el puñal de su mano para entonces señalar con su dedo índice detrás de ella.  
Sasuke reaccionó primero que Sakura y en la más rápida convulsión de su cuerpo aflojó el pomo de su espada, recogió de un manotazo azorado un par de las bolsas que había dejado caer ella y corrió hacia la salida del callejón tan velozmente como pudo. ¡Y sí que fue veloz! Porque Sakura apenas se volteó ante la indicación del hombre herido, sólo pudo ver el chispazo de unos ojos negros, seguidamente de una sombra que apenas se escurría de la oscuridad y doblaba la esquina de la calleja con sus bolsas de compras en las manos.

\- ¡Alto allí! – gritó empezando a correr también –, ¡ladrón!

Pero para su mala suerte, apenas dio el segundo paso acelerado e impremeditado resbaló con un charco de sangre y cayó sólidamente al suelo. Eso no la detuvo, se levantó enseguida y se apresuró a salir del callejón para sólo poder observar cómo un hombre a lo lejos subía un árbol altísimo con la agilidad de un mono y alcanzaba de un salto con suma destreza la cima de un edificio de tres pisos para continuar corriendo y saltando uno en uno a través de los siguientes. Mientras estuvo en ello Sakura pudo observar algo que sobresalía de su espalda, reconoció en él la silueta de una espada. Los dientes se le quisieron partir en la boca por la fuerza con la que los apretujó entre sí. ¡Ese había sido Sasuke Uchiha!

\- ¡Ayuda, por favor!

Sakura contuvo su ira y tuvo que volver al callejón para socorrer a los heridos.

\- Tranquilo… por favor quédese quieto – dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolso y llamaba una ambulancia dando las indicaciones rápidamente para luego marcar otro número –. ¿Naruto? Si soy yo, tienes que venir inmediatamente a donde me encuentro, he tenido otro encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha…

… …. …. …. ….

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo.**

 **Agradezco a las pocas que se tomaron unos segundos para comentar en una review que les estaba gustando la historia apenas con dos capítulos y por supuesto haberme agregado a sus favoritos tan pronto. ¡Eso ha sido como un sorbo de agua alentador en medio del desierto! Y es que era así como me sentía, desolada, creyendo que escribía para nadie.  
Así que una vez más GRACIAS.  
Y bueno, respecto al capítulo quiero esclarecerles un poquito algunas cosas:**

 **\- El tipo herido vio a Sasuke con ojos rojos como una pequeña referencia que quise hacer yo al** _ **sharingan**_ **, pero que no fue más que eso pues elementalmente aquello fue obra de su imaginación, una mala pasada que le jugó su mente al ver al Uchiha tan enfurecido.**

 **\- Sé que para algunos Ino debería ser otra oficial para que se mantuviese más cerca de Sakura, pero quise ponerla como psicóloga porque tenía deseos de asemejarla a sus habilidades originales:** _ **jutsu de transferencia de mente**_ **. Pero para que al menos tuviese una afinación directa con Sakura añadí la palabra "forense" en su profesión que aún está en desarrollo.**

 **\- Lo mismo hice con Karin. Ella disfruta del extraño fetiche de ser mordida durante el sexo.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus lindos reviews y no lo duden por favor, si tienen alguna pregunta disfruten de la libertad de hacerla que yo se las responderé.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	4. Un amigo en común

**Bueno, todos sabemos que los ladrones tienen su propia vida, algunos hasta son de cierta forma conocidos, y aunque renegados, tienen también un lugar en su comunidad como ciudadanos normales. Lo importante aquí es que el caso de Sasuke es bastante especial porque él lleva una doble vida siendo por un lado el sombrío enmascarado líder ANBU y por el otro el agradable y reservado Suke Hachijou sin que nadie o casi nadie lo sospeche, por eso es que les anticipo que a éste respecto iré revelando más detalles a medida que avancemos.**

 **Siempre y cuando reciba por supuesto su apoyo incondicional.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo leer…**

… … … … … …

Capítulo 4: un amigo en común.

\- ¡Sakura, Sakura! – gritaba Naruto corriendo estrepitosamente hacia ella –, ¡oh, no… qué te pasó!

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo – lo apaciguó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Pero, pero… esa sangre en tu vestido.

\- Descuida, no es mía, es de los heridos – respondió observando el callejón sombrío.

\- Qué alivio – suspiró él más relajado.

Aun podía escuchar el murmullo de las ambulancias que se habían llevado a los heridos mientras algunos investigadores y policías inspeccionaba el lugar y lo que había quedado de la escena que en él tuvo lugar: sangre y huellas.  
Naruto se quitó la cazadora y se la puso a ella para abrigarla del frío viento de la noche.

\- Necesito que me cuentes qué te sucedió – le dijo seriamente –, pero todo en su debido momento, ahora necesitamos salir de aquí.

Así lo hicieron, subieron al coche policial y se dirigieron a la estación pues además de relatar a su amigo, Sakura tenía que dar los testimonios de lo ocurrido.  
La única razón por la que ocultaba su ira burbujeante era que su amigo más incondicional se encontraba allí y él no tenía por qué enterarse de sus sentimientos negativos, al menos no de esos que sentía contra Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, ella supo que no podría contenerla todo el tiempo pues al igual que cuando se agita una soda y las burbujas rebalsan el recipiente provocando que su contenido se derrame, la furia que concebía no toleraría quedarse en su interior todo el tiempo y tarde o temprano se desbordaría para verterse sobre alguien. Y Sakura ya había decido el blanco. Si, el provocante de esa rabia tenía que ser el objetivo de la misma.

\- … Yo solo puedo decir que jamás había visto tal cosa – concluía Sakura –, cuando lo divisé saltando de esa forma creí que se trataba de un… _ninja_ – y arrugó el entrecejo tras pronunciar esa palabra que era sin duda la correcta para describir al Uchiha mañoso.

\- Reconozco que es muy rápido – comentó Naruto dando un sorbo a su bebida –. Lo importante es que no te hizo daño.

\- No lo hizo – repitió Sakura sintiéndose extraña por estarlo reconociendo ahora. Era cierto, Sasuke Uchiha no se atrevió a tocarla pudiendo hacerlo.

 _¿Por qué?_

\- Bien – dijo Yamato que había sido el encargado de interrogar a Sakura –, una última pregunta Sakura…

\- Adelante capitán Yamato.

\- ¿No pudiste ver aunque fuera una parte del rostro del líder ANBU?

Sakura se quedó en silencio y revivió de nuevo aquellos pocos segundos cuando se percató de la presencia a sus espaldas. Sólo pudo ver sus ojos negros que eran lo único que brillaba en medio de la oscuridad, ojos que ya había vista en esa otra ocasión en la joyería, no pudo reconocer sus facciones. No hubo manera.

\- No – respondió –, por desgracia no, señor. Él fue muy audaz.

\- Es extraño que sin embargo se haya atrevido a salir con el rostro descubierto – comentó Yamato.

\- Si, tiene usted razón. De cualquier manera y si se lo hubiese podido ver, no creo que habría servido de mucho porque es irreconocible… no es alguien que posea una identidad física ordinaria.

\- Pero, respecto al robo – continuó Naruto –, ¿Cuánto calculas que hurtó en tus pertenencias?

\- No lo sé, no llevaba la cuenta de lo que compré, eran tres bolsas de las cuales sólo una me quedó – respondió levantando la única bolsa y enseñándosela a Naruto –. Ésta solo contiene zapatos como ves. Las otras albergaban ropa – suspiró por la pérdida de sus cosas.

\- ¡Ah, Sakura, no te preocupes por eso! – intentó animarla Naruto en su habitual tono alegre y optimista –, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a restaurar…

\- No, no, Naruto, no te molestes por eso. Es lo de menos. Ahora solo debo concentrarme en mejorar mis habilidades. Si debo enfrentarme en el futuro al Uchiha, tendré que esforzarme por ser tan veloz como él. No volverá a salirse con la suya. No puedo permitirlo.

En ese momento el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar y al ver número del contacto de quien la llamaba supo de inmediato lo que le esperaba. Contestó la llamada y duró más de media hora hablando con sus padres – ambos a la vez pues fue su padre quien la llamó desde donde se encontraba (una investigación) y al poco rato vinculó también a su madre para que juntos la bombardeasen de preguntas y agitadas preocupaciones –. Cuando hubo colgado apenas tuvo tiempo de suspirar antes de que por la entrada de la estación entrase con pasos sonoros y veloces otro agente preocupado, incluso más que Naruto.

\- ¡Sakura, Sakura! – se detuvo frente a ella con la respiración alterada –, ¿te…encuentras…bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, Rock Lee, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones – contestó ella con amabilidad como siempre lo hacía a ese chico en especial, pues él no sólo le había dicho que estaba muy enamorado de ella, sino que se lo demostró tan pronto tuvo la ocasión. Lo consideraba uno de sus más queridos amigos.

Rock Lee no era guapo. Tenía unas cejas enormes, ojos redondos y el cabello negro, brillante y lacio peinado hacia abajo, pero era sin duda una persona maravillosa y simpática que junto a su sensei de artes marciales – Gai – constituían el dúo más osado, divertido, efusivo, optimista y de brillantes sonrisas que jamás se pudiese conocer.

\- Eres tú quien no debe preocuparse, Sakura, voy a aplastar al Uchiha. – contestó Lee –. Ya es un objetivo.

Sakura le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero en su mente se dijo que eso no podría pasar. Por supuesto que no, Sasuke sería suyo. Nadie más que ella lo aprehendería y haría pagar por todo.

\- Mmh, así que aquí estaban, Naruto, Sakura – dijo una voz perezosa mientras ingresaba al lugar.

Era un hombre de unos treinta años con mirada vaga, cabellos plateados largos y en punta y una mascarilla blanca típica de los investigadores cubriéndole casi todo el rostro. Su nombre era Kakashi Hatake, y además de ser buen allegado de Naruto y Sakura, se destacaba considerablemente en su profesión.

\- Sr. Kakashi – saludó Naruto –, ¿está todo bien?

\- Si, bueno… ya nos han informado que los cuatro hombres víctimas de Uchiha Sasuke se encuentran a salvo por ahora… nada novedoso.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Sakura sin poder evitarlo –, ¿Cómo ha dicho, sr. Kakashi?

\- Así es, Sakura. Además de haberse encontrado bajo los efectos perniciosos del alcohol y sustancias psicoactivas desde antes del enfrentamiento, todos y cada uno de ellos presentan serias heridas de espada, pero ninguna mortal. Lo cual es impresionante, pero como ya dije antes, nada novedoso. Sasuke Uchiha puede atravesar con su espada a cualquiera sin tocar ningún órgano vital, lo ha hecho en repetidas ocasiones a algunos agentes de la policía y uno que otro maleante, de los cuales ninguno ha muerto. En este caso sólo uno de los bravucones fue atravesado, y es el que de milagro se ha salvado porque la ayuda se tardó un poco. Se encuentra en cuidados intensivos.

Sakura se quedó estática y en silencio asimilando todo lo que escuchó, al igual que el resto de los presentes en esa sala, el sr. Kakashi no habló más, el capitán Yamato revisaba sus anotaciones, Rock Lee miraba un punto fijo en la pared y Naruto la observaba a ella con comprensión pues ambos sabían que Sasuke Uchiha no era cualquier cosa.

…. …. …. … …

"Fastidiosa"

Sí, esa era el calificativo más idóneo para esa mujer.  
Sasuke se recargó en el tejado de una casa mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, al menos ahora se encontraba seguro de que ya no le perseguían.  
Nunca antes se había sentido tan acorralado, y menos tratándose de una sola, débil y simple mujer, nunca antes había estado tan inseguro y alterado ante una situación de escape, y nunca por supuesto se le había acercado a un policía de esa forma, y no sólo porque fuesen casi todos hombres, sino por el patente hecho de ser policías.  
Volvió a suspirar hondo, se hallaba más tranquilo porque al menos no tuvo que atravesarla a ella también con el sable, y sí, aunque casi se le escapa de las manos la situación, consiguió burlarla una segunda vez y robarle también unas cuantas cosas para rematar. Él ganó de nuevo.  
Después de unos minutos continuó su camino y tras aventurarse en la ciudad dando tumbos, arribó cansado a su hogar. Se recostó en la cama con la vista fija en el techo y caviló sobre lo anterior.  
¿Cómo pudo cometer el desatino de inclinarse hacia esa mujer? Era un completo disparate que aún no lograba absorber. Si bien era cierto que su aroma le pareció de lo más singular y cautivante, no debió centralizar su atención en tal insignificancia, esa pequeña distracción pudo convertirse en el más humillante resbalón para un ladrón de su nivel. ¡Qué absurdo, aberrante, despropósito y tonto!  
Se sentó en la cama de forma apresurada, movido por sus estremecimientos de intolerancia tras imaginarse el haber caído encarcelado por ella. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar tales pensamientos inadmisibles y entonces observó las bolsas que le había hurtado a esa molesta policía. Movido por la curiosidad tomó uno de los empaques y hurgó dentro de él para sacar una hermosa falda larga de cuero negro, recordó entonces el porte de la oficial mientras la tuvo de espaldas y pensó que esa prenda le luciría muy bien. Metió de nuevo la mano y sacó una blusa roja bastante bonita, se le ocurrió que esa en específico haría un maravilloso contraste con su cabello rosa. Después de esa halló en el fondo un vestido morado de escote triangular y tiras largas para atarlas al cuello, ese atuendo no sólo la haría relucir bastante elegante, sino además sexy por dejar al descubierto su espalda nívea, sobre la que seguramente caería su cabello largo completando así una estupenda perspectiva que el imaginarlo hizo a Sasuke levantar una ceja. Lo que encontró después en la gran bolsa fueron dos pantalones corrientes, un blazer negro y una blusa amarilla. Ella tenía buen gusto. Sasuke tomó la otra bolsa y lo que halló en ésta le hizo tensar la mandíbula: ropa interior de todo tipo. Iban desde brasiers, corpiños y tops, hasta pantaletas comunes y brasileras. Agarró entre sus dedos trepidantes una de encaje negro y tragó saliva al imaginársela a ella…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?! – estalló la pregunta en voz gruesa.

Dejó la prenda a un lado, arrugó el entrecejo tembloroso y sujetó con fuerza la sabana de su cama, sintiéndose de pronto como un estúpido. Su patético subconsciente no se había conformado sólo con contemplarla cuando pudo, sino que ahora y encima de todo se apremiaba por imaginársela en paños menores.  
Ya le había hablado presentándose con el pseudónimo de Suke y se había comportado como un caballero y le había galanteado un poco, pero sólo porque ese era el paradigma de hombre que su disfraz le había exigido, no porque lo fuese en realidad, además que sólo de esa forma habría podido apoderarse de ese bonito reloj al que ya le había echado el ojo. Se divertía a costa suya porque era fácil burlarse de ella,

¡Nada más!

Pero ahora de repente se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en esa fastidiosa mujer, en su carácter simpáticamente osado, en lo atractivo de su cuerpo, en su llamativo cabello y en esas hermosas gemas verdes que adornaban como pupilas sus ojos… ¿Por qué? ¿Habrían sido por esos atributos que no quiso herirla? ¿Y sería también por eso que ahora deseaba de todo corazón que ella no se involucrara peligrosamente más con él?

Eso no implicaba que dejase de verla, no, claro que no porque allí estaba toda la diversión, Sasuke quería que jugaran al gato y al ratón. Sí, podía seguir burlándose de ella porque le gustaba hacerlo, robarle cuanto y cuando pudiese y escapársele de la misma manera. Pero no quería enfrentarla seriamente. La policía para él era lo que para un niño son sus soldaditos, juega y se divierte con todos, pero siempre tiene un grupo de favoritos que considera más que a los otros, y ella estaba comenzando a hacer parte de ese reducido grupo para él.

\- Suficiente de pensar en tonterías – se dijo.

Tomó las prendas que había sacado y las empacó como inicialmente estaban para guardar ambas bolsas en una caja y esa caja ubicarla debajo de su cama. No dejaría que Karin se percatase de ello, ya había tomado el reloj casi sin su consentimiento previo, ahora no se quedaría con nada más que le perteneciera a la oficial Haruno. Eso ya era cosa suya.

Antes de dormir sin embargo, a Sasuke Uchiha se le ocurrió una ingeniosa idea sobre cómo engañar y tomarle el pelo a Sakura para su recreación propia. Y ese pequeño estratagema le hizo rendirse al sueño con una sutil sonrisa maliciosa en la boca.

… …. …. ….. …

No le había quedado más opción que aceptar la imposición de su padre – como casi siempre –, por un lado le molestaba que le hayan asignado un compañero para que la ayudara en sus tareas, pero por el otro le agradaba de que ese compañero fuese Naruto. Se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y Sakura se había acostumbrado muy bien a su presencia, a su buen humor y de vez en cuando también a sus tonterías que en ocasiones demandaban unos cuantos regaños de parte de ella.

\- Si, aquí oficial Uzumaki – habló Naruto al radioteléfono –, zona despejada y tráfico sereno, repito, tráfico sereno.

\- Viejo, ya te oí – se escuchó del otro lado la voz haragana de Shikamaru –. Diablos, estoy aburrido.

\- Te entendemos Shikamaru – habló Sakura en voz alta para que del otro lado se escuchase –, nosotros también estamos deseando que ocurra algo, por muy mal que suene.

\- ¿Qué? debes estar loca. Eso sería más aburrido para mí.

Sakura frunció el ceño y Naruto negaba con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que ninguno podía entender a Shikamaru.

\- Chouji ya se embutió la caja de donas él solo – informó Shikamaru –, iremos por más y regresaremos de inmediato a la pacífica zona que nos encomendaron patrullar. Creo que hasta los ladrones hoy tienen flojera.

\- Hey, Shikamaru, no te confíes demasiado – le recomendó Naruto –, y mantén los ojos abiertos a cualquier sospechoso. ¡Deja ya la pereza!

\- Si, si, si, como sea – respondió Shikamaru bostezando –. Debo colgar.

Y así lo hizo. Naruto y Sakura continuaron patrullando por su lado hasta que media hora después a Naruto se le ocurrió copiar el ejemplo de Shikamaru y Chouji.

\- Hey, Sakura, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer y regresamos a nuestra labor?

\- Sí, me parece buena idea – respondió ella –, tengo un poco de hambre. Procuremos no demorarnos.

Llegaron a la cafetería donde Hinata Hyuga trabajaba de medio tiempo y una vez allí fueron atendidos por ella.

\- Luces muy bonita hoy, Hinata – comentó Sakura a propósito –, ¿no lo crees, Naruto?

\- Ah… ¿Qué? – preguntó el de forma despistada pues había estado leyendo el menú.

Ese era el tipo de ocasiones en las que a Sakura simplemente se le antojaba darle un buen golpe al tonto de Naruto. ¡Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que la pobre Hinata estaba muy interesada en él!

\- Oh… yo… muchas gracias Sakura – respondió Hinata con su voz suave y las mejillas coloradas mientras veía con una sonrisa a Naruto.

\- Entonces… yo quiero un late, tres barras de chocolate y una caja mediana de donas azucaradas – decidió él –, ¿para ti Sakura?

\- Un capuccino, dos sándwiches y una barra de chocolate también, por favor.

\- D-de acuerdo – respondió tímidamente Hinata tomando sus órdenes –. Yo... yo ya me retiro.

\- Si, ¡ah y por favor Hinata…! – agregó Naruto haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y volviese torpemente sobre sus pasos para encararlo con una expresión expectante –, no te demores ¿sí? Tenemos algo de prisa, se supone que tenemos que continuar patrullando en lugar de estar aquí.

\- S-si… entendido – asintió ella de nuevo y se marchó corriendo.

Sakura la observó divertida, esa chica sí que se esforzaba en agradar a Naruto.  
¡Al tonto de Naruto que a esas alturas ya debió haberle pedido una cita!  
Ambos tomaron asiento para esperar sus órdenes y mientras tanto se dedicaron a charlar trivialmente sobre sus deberes. Sakura se mantuvo pacífica y muy comunicativa hasta que por la puerta apareció la figura de alguien en particular que le cortó por un segundo la respiración, provocando que lo que sea que estaba diciendo a Naruto en ese momento muriera de pronto en sus labios. Aquel hombre con sus movimientos gráciles y su forma elegante, pero sofisticada de vestir le hicieron acelerar un poco el corazón… seguía pensando que hasta ahora no había visto a un hombre físicamente más atractivo que Suke Hachijou.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad –, ¿Por qué te detuviste?

\- Yo… eh… en qué estaba…

Pero fue imposible concentrarse de nuevo en esa conversación porque por obra del destino o de la casualidad, o de lo que sea que se encargase de que todo fuese como era, Suke hizo contacto visual con ella, y con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a acercarse desde atrás de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? – continuó Naruto –, parece que te hubieras petrificado, Sakura, ¿te encuentras…?

\- Vaya, pero qué agradable coincidencia – habló Suke, haciendo que Naruto diera un respingo y volteara la cara hacia atrás.

\- ¿Pero qué..? – comenzó con algo de tensión en su voz y de inmediato se corrigió – Hola, teme…

\- ¿Qué hay dobe? – saludó Suke a Naruto.

\- No esperaba verte tan pronto – continuó Naruto patentando un poco el nerviosismo en su voz – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que te encontrabas en China.

\- Tuve que volver. No fue posible prolongar mi ausencia en Japón por más tiempo. He vuelto a mis andanzas – respondió Suke y sus ojos se dirigieron a Sakura –. ¿Cómo está usted, oficial Haruno?

\- Señor Suke Hachijou – saludó ella cordialmente.

\- Qué… qué… ¿Cómo que…? ¿ustedes acaso… acaso s-se conocen? – preguntó Naruto aún más tensionado.

\- Si, bueno… no – respondió Sakura – sólo hablamos una vez hace un par de días cuando el sr. Hachijou… – se detuvo al escuchar un carraspeo de Suke, recordándole que a él no le gustaban esas formalidades –, quiero decir, Suke me interceptó saliendo de mi casa.

\- Un par de días – repitió Naruto, lanzando una mirada sospechosa a Suke –, ¿justo el día en que tuviste tu encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha?

\- Sí, justo ese día – respondió Sakura –. ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto? – preguntó al ver cómo su amigo crispaba un puño sobre la mesa.

\- Sí, ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto? – cuestionó también Suke con algo de ironía en su voz –, pareces un muñeco de cuerda atascado a medio movimiento.

\- Nada. No es nada por supuesto – respondió el rubio, poniéndose de pie –. Lo lamento, teme, pero tenemos que irnos, Sakura y yo no podemos perder el tiempo más aquí. Estamos en jornada laboral.

\- Está bien, Naruto – habló Sakura con algo de pena –, podemos quedarnos un poco más, aún no tenemos lista la comida y…

\- No, Sakura, debemos irnos – miró su reloj Naruto –, no podemos continuar aquí, si descubren que vinimos a comer tendremos problemas, y no queremos regaños – tomó la mano de Sakura y la hizo levantarse –. Adiós, teme, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

\- Pe-pe-pero Naruto… – tartamudeó Sakura extrañada por la actitud de su amigo que la jalaba de la mano y a la vez avergonzada con Suke –, alto. ¿Qué te ocurre? La comida ni siquiera…

\- ¡Hinata! – gritó Naruto importándole poco que todos en ese lugar se le quedasen viendo – ¡Hinata date prisa que ya nos vamos!

\- ¡Y-ya voy Naruto! – se escuchó a lo lejos la vocecita nerviosa de Hinata.

\- Hmp. Sí que tienes urgencia, dobe – comentó Suke con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa ladina –. En cuanto a usted oficial Haruno, o mejor dicho, Sakura, ha sido un gran gusto para mí verla de nuevo – agregó tomándole una mano y llevándosela a los labios para darle un cálido beso a la antigua que hizo estremecer y parpadear a Sakura a la vez.

\- ¡Demonios, teme! – exclamó Naruto, cogiendo esa misma mano de Sakura para alejarla del Uchiha –, déjate de tonterías. ¡Hinata! – apremió de nuevo más impaciente.

\- Y-ya está todo listo – informó la chica que salió de la cocina atolondradamente y jadeando para ubicar los paquetes frente a Naruto –, por favor, di-disculpa la demora.

\- Descuida, Hinata. Gracias por el servicio – contestó él con rapidez.

Sakura estaba tan conmocionada y confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo que sólo puro decir:

\- Sr. Hachi... emm, Suke, también fue un gusto para mí verle de nuevo, en otra ocasión, si es que la hay – agregó viendo a Naruto –, podría saludarle mejor y conversar como corresponde.

\- Puede usted estar segura de que la habrá – contestó Suke seguro de sí mismo.

\- ¡De acuerdo, ya es hora de irnos! – proclamó Naruto como si todos allí tuviesen poca audición –, Sakura, tú toma todo esto – le dio los paquetes con la comida y los vasos de café –, y llévalo al auto. Espérame allá afuera que yo ya salgo.

\- Pero… Naruto...

\- Por favor, date prisa que debemos marcharnos – agregó empujándola levemente por la espalda.

Ella obedeció y apenas logró hacerle una seña de cabeza a Suke como despedida porque tenía ambas manos ocupadas, y él le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa prometedora.

\- Hinata, ¿Podrías retirarte por favor? – preguntó Naruto seriamente sin despegar su vista amenazante de Suke.

\- S-sí – respondió Hinata –, hasta pronto Naruto – y desapareció de esa zona.

Una vez solos allí, ambos continuaron mirándose por unos segundos más, Naruto con demasiada seriedad y Sasuke con indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó Naruto – ¿tienes idea de lo que piensa ella sobre Sasuke Uchiha? ¿a qué estás jugando, teme?

\- No todo juego ha de tener un nombre – respondió él sereno –. Pero justo como has dicho, sólo es un juego y nada más.

\- Pues debe terminar – aseveró Naruto ahondando su ceño –, esto no debería ser divertido, no conoces a Sakura y ella no merece que la uses como una pelota de tenis que lanza Suke y recibe Sasuke para repetir lo mismo sucesivamente.

\- Solo estás exagerando. Me he acercado a muchos de tus compañeros, dobe. ¿Por qué te molesta que haga lo mismo con ella ahora?

\- Porque pareces estarlo disfrutando más y eso es lo que no me gusta – respondió Naruto –. ¡Además de ser absurdo! Le haces daño como Sasuke y luego pretendes enmendarlo como Suke.

\- Yo jamás le he hecho daño – corrigió el Uchiha con cuidado –. Y ese no es tampoco mi objetivo. Solo quería saber un poco de ella, así como hago con el resto de los oficiales que me quieren dar caza. ¿Cuál es el problema de eso? Todos saben de mí y pretenden que yo no indague un poco de ellos.

Naruto arrugó la nariz y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo para contestar a ese último comentario, la voz de Sakura le recordó que ella le esperaba:

\- ¡Naruto, date prisa! ¡la comida se enfría y debemos marcharnos!

\- ¡Ya voy, Sakura! – contestó y mirando otra vez a Sasuke –, aléjate de ella, teme, porque si llega a darse cuenta de que…

\- No se dará cuenta – intervino Sasuke –. Nadie más que tú se ha dado cuenta. Eres el primero, el último y el único policía que sabe mi secreto.

\- ¡Naruto! – urgió Sakura.

\- Quedas advertido.

\- Tú a mí no me ordenas qué hacer, Naruto – contestó Suke a la defensiva –. Y ahora vete antes de que ella decida venir aquí y comience a hacer lo que precisamente deseas tú evitar: hablar conmigo.

Después de esa autentica amenaza razonable, Naruto observó por unos segundos más a su amigo y se dio la vuelta para volver con Sakura y marcharse pronto de allí.

Una vez en el auto tuvo que ingeniárselas para evadir algunas y contestar lo mejor que pudo otras preguntas de Sakura. No fue sencillo porque ese día durante el patrullaje ella jamás dejó de interrogarlo sobre Sasuke:

" _¿Dónde lo conociste?" "¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?" "¿Cómo es él?"_

A las que había tenido que contestar de la forma más lacónica posible, y peor: con mentiras. Temía que Sakura se llegase a involucrar con él. Era mejor cuando pensaba que ella sólo se enfocaba en atrapar a Sasuke Uchiha, no en conocerlo aunque fuese con la identidad de otra persona, de la misma forma en que también habría sido mejor que él continuase haciendo lo suyo sin prestarle la mínima atención a Sakura.

Naruto era el amigo en común de ambos, y por muy egoísta que sonase, no podía permitir que se conocieran el uno al otro. Eso sólo acarrearía problemas. Muchos, muchos, problemas.

Una semana transcurrió en la que sólo se reportó un robo por parte de los cazadores ANBU, un robo en el que Sasuke no fue participe ni Sakura acudió tampoco.  
El sábado en la noche algunos oficiales del cuerpo de policía que tenían la noche libre acordaron asistir al lugar donde trabajaba Hinata Hyuga para aprovechar la noche y pasar un buen rato juntos. Entre el grupo se encontraban: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka – con su perro Akamaru –, Shino Aburame y en última instancia la amiga de Sakura, invitada por la misma: Ino Yamanaka.

\- Mmh – saboreaba Chouji mientras elevaba mejor su rostro al aire –, se me hace aguas la boca sólo con olfatear el BBQ.

\- ¿Olfatear? – preguntó Kiba con su tono mordaz en una sonrisa que revelaba un par de incisivos en su boca, haciéndolo parecer un hombre lobo –, ese verbo no podría combinar mejor que con mi amigo Akamaru, ¿verdad chico?

Y el perro blanco ladró como si le diese una respuesta positiva a su amo.

\- Ah… qué aburrido, mañana me toca turno de madrugada – comentó Shikamaru con una mano en la cara y el codo en la mesa.

\- Deberías quejarte menos cuando estás en presencia de otras personas, Shikamaru – respondió Ino –. Estamos aquí para olvidarnos de trabajos y estudios. En cuanto a ti, Chouji, espero no vayas a arrasar tú solo con toda la comida – agregó al chico gordo que se frotaba las manos.

Sakura sonrió. En esa noche ya era esa la tercera vez que Ino regañaba a Shikamaru y a Chouji, apenas se conocían y ya se trataban con familiaridad.  
¡Qué mejor comienzo para una pequeña amistad!

\- Am, muchachos… la comida ya les será servida – notificó Hinata con la mirada en el suelo.

\- ¡Yahoo! – aulló Kiba –, pues no nos hagas esperar más, Hinata. Trae nuestras órdenes lo más pronto posible que Akamaru está tan hambriento que si no estuviese entrenado, ya nos habría devorado a todos.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – cuestionó Chouji –, debería ser todo lo contrario, yo lo primero que pensé cuando vi a Akamaru esta noche es que luce muy apetitoso.

\- ¿Eh? – se sobresaltó Kiba casi con horror –, ¿pero qué disparates dices? No vuelvas a pensar en algo así… creo que estás lo suficientemente gor…

Y se detuvo de continuar inmediatamente al observar la vena de ira que le saltaba a Chouji en la frente. Si había algo que no se le podía decir a Chouji era que estaba _gordo_ , aunque fuera verdad, pues esto lo enfurecía con locura.

\- ¿Qué decías… Kiba…?

\- Eh… nada, nada… olvida eso, Chouji, yo sólo… ¡ah, mira ahí viene por fin la comida!

Con este último anuncio se apaciguó el ambiente en la gran mesa y una vez que todos fueron bien servidos comenzaron a fluir de nuevo las conversaciones. Kiba y Shino hablaban de canes e insectos mientras que él primero de vez en cuando lanzaba un trozo de carne a su amigo de cuatro patas, Naruto le contaba a Hinata – que se había quedado a un lado de la mesa – sus aventuras de la semana, Ino se entretenía mientras tanto con Chouji y Shikamaru y por último Sakura preguntaba a Rock Lee cómo hacía él para ser tan veloz, pues estaba realmente interesada en lograr conseguir una gran velocidad en sus movimientos (las razones eran obvias).

Desde afuera del lugar Sasuke pudo observar a unos metros a través de una ventana de cristal que era allí donde se encontraban los policías reunidos.  
No fue en lo absoluto sencillo librarse de sus congéneres y luego evadir las llamadas de teléfono de su novia que carecían completamente de sentido. Sasuke había salido a buscar diversión y para suerte suya la había encontrado.  
Se acomodó mejor el cuello alto de su chaqueta y a paso decidido enfiló hasta entrar aparentemente ensimismado en el lugar. Se dirigió a la zona en la que se encontraba el cajero y notando cómo las miradas de todos los policías se posaban en él, continuó haciéndose el inconsciente de ello.

Naruto frunció el ceño y deseó poder convertirse de repente en el blanco de atención de todos en ese momento para que dejasen de ver a Sasuke, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera – y por muy estúpida que fuera –, no conseguiría hacer que se olvidaran por completo del Uchiha hasta que se marchase, cosa que tampoco iba a pasar aún pues él supo que a diferencia de la última vez en que se acercó, Sasuke pretendía maliciosamente que fuesen ellos quienes lo llamaran.

\- Oigan, ¿Qué no es ese Suke Hachijou? – preguntó Kiba al resto.

\- Ejem, ¿cómo dices que se llama? – cuestionó de inmediato Ino con interés mientras se peinaba la coleta con las manos.

\- Es él – murmuró Shino.

\- ¡Oye, Suke! – llamó Kiba y después silbó para ganarse la atención de su objetivo –, por aquí.

\- ¡Hey, qué tal están todos! – preguntó Suke, acercándose con una coca cola en las manos que había acabado de comprar –. Disfrutando del fin de semana por lo visto.

\- Más bien aprovechándolo, viejo, antes de que comience de nuevo el estrés – respondió Shikamaru.

\- Y comiendo – agregó Chouji –, comiendo todo lo que podamos para comenzar la semana con energías.

Naruto tragó saliva sin dejar de mirar mal a Suke. Hinata notó algo de su tensión y entonces – con muy mal disimulado nerviosismo – le puso una mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que el chico respirara profundo.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, dobe? – le preguntó Suke al notarlo – Parece que a ti no te funciona el plan de escape porque tienes un nudo en la cara. Hmp, ni que estuvieras viendo al peor de los ladrones – agregó con una media sonrisa.

\- No… nada de eso, teme – respondió Naruto aflojando el puño que había creado con su mano.

\- Oye, creí que aún te encontrabas en China – comentó Kiba –, al menos eso fue lo que escuché hace unos meses.

\- Sí, pero hace unas semanas decidí volver – contestó Suke y su mirada se deslizó entonces hacia Sakura que le observaba reservadamente y que desde que llegó no había dicho una sola palabra –. Hola Sakura.

Ella se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente al escuchar el tono cálido con el que se le dirigió y con el que hasta ahora no había hablado a nadie más allí. No pudo evitar no sonreír un poco.

\- Hola Suke.

Ino comenzó entonces a carraspear y su amiga se percató – no sin cierto recelo – de lo que la rubia le estaba exigiendo.

\- Suke, ella es mi amiga Ino Yamanaka estudiante de psicología forense, e Ino, él es Suke Hachijou… un conocido – dijo Sakura.

\- Encantada – sonrió Ino y se inclinó exageradamente ante Suke como un mal intento por hacer que éste le viese el escote para tomar su mano.

\- Un placer – respondió él con indiferencia y en un tono de voz distinto al que había usado con Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas? – invitó Lee indicándole una silla.

\- Sí, puedes probar, Suke, aún hay suficiente – dijo Chouji masticando –. Necesitas comer un poco más, tienes la piel muy pálida.

Y de esa manera consiguió Sasuke Uchiha, ladrón experimentado y maestro de los disfraces hacerse un lugar en la amplia mesa rodeada de policías.  
Él sería supuestamente un corderito en medio de una jauría de lobos, sí, pero en lugar de ser devorado por los mismos, éste corderito había encontrado la manera perfecta de burlarlos a todos, frente a sus narices y continuar engañándolos por toda la noche.

Sakura por su parte estaba un poco sorprendida de que el hombre conociera a todos los policías que en ese momento la acompañaban, e intentaba disimular el gusto que le daba el que él se encontrase allí. Le parecía en el fondo un poco insensato de su parte pues no lo conocía nada todavía, sin embargo ya era consciente de una cosa que no podía permitir negarse a sí misma: Suke la atraía físicamente.

¡Y es que a quién no! ¡si ese hombre era realmente apuesto!

Incluso Ino se mostraba interesada… demasiado interesada como para no saber ocultarlo. La única mujer en el lugar que no se percataba del físico de Sasuke, o que al menos lo ignoraba con absoluto desinterés era Hinata, pues ella sólo tenía ojos para su Naruto, quien por cierto no aportaba nada a la conversación porque aún se hallaba molesto ante el atrevimiento de Sasuke. Su efusividad se hallaba eclipsada, pero nadie más que Hinata se preocupó de esto porque todos estaban ocupados comiendo y preguntando a Suke sobre China.

Tras acabar con toda la comida disponible en la mesa y pasarse unos cuantos minutos hablando, de pronto nadie supo qué más hacer. La conversación había muerto de alguna forma y todos se hallaron sumidos en un profundo silencio.  
Fue Ino a quien se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea para avivar el entusiasmo y quizá obtener una oportunidad de acercamiento con Suke.

\- Propongo algo – habló en voz alta –. Aún es muy temprano para marcharnos, así que ¿por qué no jugamos un rato?

\- ¿Juegos de mesa? – preguntó Shikamaru con un leve chispazo de interés.

\- No seas tonto – le reprochó Ino –, al menos no se trata de esos juegos a los que te refieres – y tomando la botella vacía de coca cola que se había tomado Sasuke continuó –. Juguemos a verdad o reto.

\- Qué aburrido – soltó Shikamaru.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo Chouji, viendo en eso una excelente oportunidad para comer más.

De modo que tras retirar Hinata todos los residuos de la mesa, ubicaron en medio de la misma la botella para hacerla girar. Observaron expectantes hasta que ésta disminuyó su velocidad y señaló a Shino.

\- ¿Verdad o reto? – cuestionó Ino.

\- Reto – decidió Shino pues no tenía ganas de hablar de sí mismo.

\- Bien – dijo por fin Naruto con un poco de ánimo –, ¡te reto a que te quites los lentes de sol que siempre llevas puestos!

Shino arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Aja, si no cumples te toca una penitencia… que será…

\- ¡Debes comprar una pizza y repartir sus porciones entre todos! – exclamó Chouji, ganándose los acuerdos de los demás.

Shino aceptó su penitencia sin debatirse pues no estaba dispuesto a revelar sus ojos, ese era uno de sus mayores secretos. Al obtener todos sus trozos de pizza se sintieron más interesados en el juego que iba realmente en serio, y ya sabían claro el tipo de penitencias que les esperaban si no cumplían. La botella giró de nuevo y señaló a Naruto.

\- ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Elijo verdad.

\- De acuerdo… – murmuró Ino pensativa sobre qué preguntarle pues no conocía bien al chico – ¿Quién crees que de las chicas en esta mesa hoy luce más bonita?

Naruto comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que todas lucen muy bien esta noche… Hinata está muy bonita, pero creo que elijo a Sakura.

Así es, Naruto no tenía problemas con decir la verdad ni mucho menos tener los mínimos escrúpulos al hacerlo. Puede que Hinata haya podido sentirse algo herida por esto, pero en realidad no fue así pues ella no escuchó nada más de lo que siguió después de que Naruto dijo: _"Hinata está muy bonita"._ Los labios le temblaban y la cara completa se le tiñó de rojo. Por un momento pensó que se desmayaría.  
Sakura sonrió agradecida y notó cómo por unos segundos Sasuke la miraba; o era idea suya o él corroboraba con esa expresión reparadora lo que Naruto había dicho. La única indignada ahí era Ino porque no se dijo nada específico de ella.

La botella giró de nuevo y terminó por apuntar a Chouji.

\- ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Elijo reto, Ino – contestó él, esperando a que lo pusieran a comer grandes cantidades en cierto tiempo determinado.

\- Bien – contestó Ino –, te reto a que hagas una dieta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Inevitablemente todos allí comenzaron a reír divertidos, excepto Suke que sólo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, como si fuese ajeno a todo lo que sucedía y esperara algo de su interés.

\- No, claro que estoy bromeando, Chouji – le dijo Ino –, no se pueden poner retos a largo plazo.

\- ¡Yo te reto a empinarte una coca cola sin parar y luego proferir el eructo más largo! – se le ocurrió a Kiba.

\- Acepto.

Y así lo hizo. Cuando Chouji se tomó la soda y eructó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, Kiba, Lee, Naruto y Shikamaru gritaron a la vez ovacionándolo y riendo. Las tres chicas permanecieron con cara de disgusto y Suke apenas abrió los ojos para volverlos a cerrar.

La botella giró de nuevo y tras dar un par de vueltas lentas, pero decisivas, señaló directamente a Sakura.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y antes de que Ino hiciera la pregunta acostumbrada, él se adelantó:

\- ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Emm… yo… – Sakura lo pensaba, si elegía verdad se le ocurrió que tal vez tuviese que responder a algo que no quería –, escojo reto.

\- Bien, entonces, Sakura, te reto a que aceptes salir conmigo.

Todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio sin saber qué decir. Por un momento Sakura creyó que había imaginado escuchar eso, pero se convenció de que no cuando Naruto dijo:

\- ¡Eso es trampa, teme! Ino dijo que no se podían los retos a largo plazo.

\- No es un reto a largo plazo – contestó Suke con serenidad –, yo solo la desafié a aceptar salir conmigo, es decir que puede decir que sí y librarse de una penitencia. Eso es independiente de asistir o no a la cita.

\- No dejaré que te aproveches de las circunstancias – declaró Naruto enojado –. No tienes obligación alguna, Sakura.

\- Sí, Sakura, no tienes obligación alguna – repuso Lee algo descontento también por lo que le había tocado a ella, y no sólo porque Sakura le gustaba, sino porque lo consideró injusto.

\- Tranquilos, chicos… es sólo un juego, además yo no tengo problema – respondió ella y miró al Uchiha –, acepto tu reto, Suke.

Sasuke asintió satisfecho, y cuando pareció que todo volvía a la normalidad y continuarían con el juego, Naruto hizo sonar fuertemente su mano contra la mesa para proclamar en voz alta con suficiente enojo:

\- ¡Maldición, Suke! ¿Qué es lo que te estás creyendo?

Todo volvió a silenciarse. Suke se levantó con patente altivez, tomó la botella de nuevo, la hizo girar y casi de inmediato la detuvo con un manotazo repentino, haciendo que ésta señalase a Naruto.

\- Las palabras están demás, así que será reto – sentenció con auténtica molestia –, y yo Naruto te reto a que me ganes en una pelea, ahora, afuera. Voy a cerrarte de una vez esa bocota.

\- Muy bien entonces, ¡venga! – respondió Naruto indispuesto a ocultar su enojo.

\- ¡Basta de esto! – gritó Sakura –. Suke, lo que acabas de proponer verdaderamente que no tiene sentido y tampoco es necesario, y en cuanto a ti Naruto, debería darte vergüenza tu carácter, tu trabajo como oficial es evitar los conflictos y detenerlos cuando ya han comenzado. ¿En qué están pensando? ¿Qué les sucede a los dos?

Nadie dijo una sola palabra.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy – aseguró Sakura –. Yo me voy mejor. Que pasen todos una buena noche.

Y así poco a poco fueron abandonando el lugar todos los presentes con despedidas murmuradas y talantes de resignación. Por supuesto que no habían querido marcharse cuando ya el juego se había tornado interesante, pero todos allí supieron que las cosas no serían igual después de el anterior estallido entre los dos amigos.  
Naruto y Sasuke no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra entonces, pero éste último al menos estaba dispuesto a hacer que Sakura le cumpliera lo que había contestado a su reto.

Oh, claro que ella lo haría.

…. … …. ….

 **¡Es todo, amigos!**

 **Creo que estoy en mi deber de avisarles que para el próximo capítulo me demoraré un poquito más porque espero hacerlo bastante larguito para su entretenimiento, pero eso sí les aseguro: habrá otro encuentro cercano entre Sasuke y Sakura, pues como ya vieron la cita debe suceder sí o sí.**

 **Una cosa: para los que no lo sepan, Naruto llama _teme_ a Sasuke porque es una manera insolentemente amistosa y acostumbrada que tiene de tratarlo, al igual que lo hace Sasuke llamando a Naruto _dobe,_ (esto es original porque puede verse en el manga).**

 **\- Dobe significa tonto o estúpido.**

 **\- Teme** **significa bastardo o cabrón.**

 **Es un poco complicado determinar una traducción oficial para estas palabras pues ya de por sí sabemos que el japonés es bastante dificil.**

 **Un beso a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, es por ustedes que la continúo, por muy pocos que sean. Yo sé que si me esfuerzo habrá otros que se interesarán también.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Hasta pronto, queridos lectores.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	5. Confusión inesperada

**De vuelta con el quinto capítulo que es de mí para ustedes un pequeño regalo de navidad atrasado.**

 **Disculpen si creen que me demoré mucho, mis excusas al final de este episodio que espero de todo corazón disfruten mucho.**

… … **. …. …. …**

Capítulo 5: Confusión inesperada.

" _Veamos…_ " se dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para asegurarse de lo que había hurtado. En primera instancia estaba el celular de alta gama de Shikamaru que sacó de su bolsillo mientras el chico prácticamente se dormía en la mesa cuando apenas empezaba el juego de la botella; después estaba la tarjeta de crédito de Chouji que pudo tomar mientras éste se empinaba la botella de soda durante su reto, fue tan fácil que a Sasuke le dio el tiempo suficiente para sacarle la billetera del bolsillo del pantalón, abrirla con las manos debajo de la mesa, revisar las fotografías del oficial obeso, contar su dinero en efectivo y finalmente tomar una de las tres tarjetas que guardaba, de su preferencia la azul; pudo robar a estos dos porque estuvo sentado en medio de ellos durante toda la noche, finalmente y no menos importante estaba la pequeña cajita de regalo que pudo sacar del bolso semi abierto de Ino Yamanaka cuando ésta inocentemente se inclinó hacia él al final de la velada para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. Abrió el pequeño obsequio del que estaba seguro ni ella había visto y halló dentro una hermosa cadena liviana de oro fino cuyo dije era el de una pequeña florecita.  
Bien, no podía quejarse de ese pequeño botín que tan hábilmente pudo recolectar esa noche. Estuvo a punto de echarle mano también a una de las pertenencias de Kiba, pero recordó a tiempo que ahí se encontraba Akamaru y prefirió abstenerse de hacer cualquier movimiento pues en caso de que el chico se diese cuenta de que algo le faltaba, no habría dudado de usar a su perro para que olfatease su objeto perdido en el resto de los presentes. Y es que prácticamente nadie puede engañar el olfato de un perro.  
Sasuke volvió a guardarse todas esas cosas y continuó caminando detrás de Sakura que aún se alejaba a pie, él permanecía lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no lo notase, pero no demasiado como para perderla de vista. Para su fortuna ella rechazó la compañía de Lee y Naruto que pretendían escoltarla hasta llegar a su casa, de modo que ahora estaba sola y lo bastante lejos del pequeño restaurant en el que los demás policías se esparcían también para marcharse. A Sasuke también le convino esto por si alguna de sus víctimas se daba cuenta de que les habían robado; ya él estaba completamente fuera de sus alcances.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y el trueno que lo subsiguió se escuchó a lo lejos con un sonido que retumbó el silencio de esa calle, e hizo sobresaltar perceptiblemente a Sakura que no se detenía y aceleraba el paso. Sasuke sonrió un poco cuando la vio brincar de esa forma involuntaria. Pudiendo observarla desde lo lejos le pareció que era más voluble, pequeña, ligera y menuda de lo que en un principio le pareció cuando desinteresadamente la tocó para robarle las llaves del auto policial. Pero sin embargo, nada en su apariencia lograba minar la sólida bravura que su aura desglosaba. Hasta un desconocido podía notar que era una chica fuerte.

Otro relámpago asomó en el cielo, obligando a Sasuke a desistir de su análisis. Iba a llover sin duda. El líder ANBU enfocó en la esquina por la que enfilaba Sakura su oportunidad de cubrirse de la lluvia: una anciana que acababa de bajar de un taxi con muchas bolsas de compras y una sombrilla que medio colgaba de su antebrazo. Sasuke se aproximó a ella con un propósito inicuo:

\- ¿Necesita ayuda? – le preguntó con afabilidad.

\- Oh, sí, muchas gracias – respondió la viejecita con una gran sonrisa al ver al chico.

Sasuke bajó todas sus cosas del auto y mientras la mujer forzaba su vista en introducir la llave en la puerta, Sasuke observaba con impaciencia la esquina por la que había doblado Sakura; si perdía más el tiempo también la perdería a ella.

\- Déjeme hacerlo por favor – se ofreció él y tomando la llave e introduciéndola, logró abrir la puerta empujándola firmemente.

\- Muchas gracias. Pero qué joven tan fuerte, amable y atractivo eres, tu madre ha de estar orgullosa de ti.

La mención de su madre le dificultó por unos segundos la respiración y le obligó a presionar más las bolsas entre sus manos. Comenzó a meterlas dentro de la casa solitaria de la mujer olvidándose de aquella memoria y en un astuto juego de manos entre introducir cosas y ubicarlas dentro, logró hacerse con la sombrilla que ocultó a sus espaldas ya estando en el umbral de la casa.

\- ¿No se me ha quedado nada? – cuestionó la inocente anciana a Sasuke.

\- No, señora, eso ha sido todo – sonrió él cordial.

\- Oh, pero qué buen muchacho eres. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme.

Se despidieron y tan pronto ella cerró la puerta, Sasuke echó a correr siguiendo la dirección que había tomado Sakura. No la encontró por ninguna parte y tuvo que adivinar qué calle había tomado. Primero se adentró en una que era transitada por unas cuantas personas, no le pareció que fuera esa, se devolvió y tomó otra de larga extensión y por la que apenas logró ver con su increíble visión cómo una muchacha de cabellos largos y rosados ya doblaba la esquina. Al menos ella estaba caminando lentamente pues al parecer no tenía urgencias por llegar aún a su casa.  
Otro relámpago rompió en el cielo y con él se vino también el inclemente aguacero. Sasuke corrió bastante rápido, logró cruzar la calle y al doblar por la misma esquina disminuyó la velocidad, abrió la sombrilla y se acercó a ella por atrás.

Sakura que se cubría pobremente de la lluvia con su pequeño bolso sintió cómo se detenía, al menos para ella pues ya no se mojaba. Dejó de caminar y miró hacia arriba para comprender el por qué: un paraguas negro y grande la cubría.

\- Debes evitar los resfriados, pueden interferir de la peor manera en tus deberes policiales – comentó él, mirándola a los ojos –, y no quiero que eso ocurra.

\- Su…Suke – murmuró Sakura asombrada –, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿me has estado siguiendo?

\- Mucho te engañaría si lo negara.

Ella abrió más los ojos. ¿Acaso la estaba acosando? Bajó la vista por un momento y luego volvió a levantarla hacia él. Esos ojos suyos… estaba segura de ya haberlos visto antes, sólo que no estaban iluminados de esa forma ni transmitían lo mismo que ahora. ¿Qué clase de misterios ocultaba este chico?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura después de tragar saliva.

\- Porque una mujer no debería pasearse sola a estas horas por la calle. Naruto y Lee se confiaron demasiado del hecho de que eres policía y puedes _cuidarte_ , pero yo no pienso lo mismo.

\- Oh, de modo que me estás llamando débil – respondió ella con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa.

\- No. En lo absoluto… pero siempre es mejor ser precavidos. Los peores asesinos son también asesinados si no tienen escrúpulos.

\- Tienes razón.

Él asintió y permanecieron mirándose por unos segundos más. Ambos estaban siendo cubiertos por el mismo paraguas, pero por muy grande que fuese éste, no garantizaba que entre ellos no hubiesen más de unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Hacía frío en el ambiente, pero ambos podían sentir el calor que emanaba el otro.  
Sakura tragó saliva, se estaba perdiendo en la oscuridad de los ojos de ese hombre… otra vez.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte allí? – preguntó él, haciéndola parpadear –, estoy esperando a que camines para seguirte los pasos y cubrirte de la lluvia.

\- Ah, sí, tienes razón – respondió sintiéndose un poco tonta –. Por cierto, no me había fijado en que cargabas un paraguas. No recuerdo habértelo visto.

\- No es mío, una amiga vive por aquí cerca y al pasar por su casa aproveché para pedírselo prestado – mintió.

Ella sonrió por lo circunspecto que le pareció Suke. No cualquier hombre se fijaba en un detalle tan insignificante como un paraguas. Otro habría preferido mojarse.  
Lo que no sabía Sakura era que Sasuke robó ese paraguas con el pretexto de acercarse a ella y permanecer a su lado al menos hasta que llegase a su destino o tomase un taxi.

\- Suke… ¿puedo preguntar por qué tú y Naruto se comportaron de esa forma hace un momento?

\- Hmp… a veces no comprendo los móviles de Naruto.

Y era mentira, Sasuke comprendía casi todas las razones que tenía Naruto para actuar como lo hacía. ¡Por Dios, cómo no hacerlo si se conocían tanto!

\- Creo que estaba celoso por lo que te pedí.

Sakura no fue convencida por esto. Era consciente de que ella le gustaba a Naruto o al menos le llegó a gustar en una época más remota, y aunque el chico aún conservaba un pequeño interés en ella que de vez en cuando mostraba, estaba segura de que bajo ese pretexto su amigo nunca se vería impulsado a actuar de esa forma con otro hombre, mucho menos si lo conocía. Nunca sucedió con Lee, por lo tanto no tenía sentido de que ocurriese con Suke.

\- No – respondió –. Naruto no es así.

Esa respuesta llevó a Sasuke a sonreír con un poco de amargura.

" _De modo que ella también conoce muy bien a Naruto..."_

Supo que no podría engañarla respecto a ese cabeza hueca, así que no insistió más.

\- No hablemos más de Naruto – propuso él –. El reto que te puse durante el juego tenía un propósito secreto muy serio.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, provocando que el cuerpo de Sasuke colisionara un poco con el suyo pues él prácticamente había estado caminando detrás de ella. Ambos sintieron a la vez un chispazo casi eléctrico al contacto. Ella se dio la vuelta y se encaró con él más de cerca. Apenas un par de centímetros los separaban ahora.

\- Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó con los ojos casi iluminados.

\- Por supuesto – murmuró él con voz ronca.

Sasuke inspiró hondo con lentitud y pudo apreciar de nuevo el aroma del cabello de la oficial, pero apenas y lo hizo pues necesitaba acercársele más para disfrutarlo a plenitud. Ahora más que nunca le sabría mejor a razón de que tenía el cabello húmedo, y eso lo intensificaba tanto como sucede con la tierra cuando es mojada y desprende el agradable _petricor_. Fue el turno de Sasuke de tragar saliva para contenerse, no volvería hacerlo; claro que no, la última vez casi le cuesta el cuello y temía que si se embriagaba de nuevo con el aroma de esa mujer, se volviera dependiente a ello o le urgiera hacerlo cada vez que la tuviera cerca. Y eso era inaceptable.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir…

Y ya tampoco sabía ni qué pensar, a Sakura casi se le olvidaba de qué hablaban porque la proximidad de ese hombre la estaba aturdiendo a niveles extremos. Su cuerpo no respondía para alejarse de él porque no quería, en su mente temía parecer muy asequible, pero ¡vive Dios! Ella todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era que él fuese quien se le acercara más con el pretexto barato y poco justificable de darle calor con su cuerpo para abrigarla del pequeño frío que ni siquiera llegaba a demandar tal conexión, para entonces hacerse la difícil y separarlo con un empujoncito que lo dejara deseándola, sabiendo que también a ella la dejaría deseándolo.

¡Ahora sí se daba cuenta de lo complicadas que son a veces las mujeres!

\- Sólo responde con sinceridad lo que prefieres – indicó Suke haciendo su voz cada vez más baja de tono, a ver si con eso la obligaba a acercarse más a él para escucharlo mejor y para que él pudiese aspirar su fragancia una vez más.

\- Pues yo…

Sakura comenzó a titubear con la cara sofocada.

\- Sólo dilo – pidió él con una media sonrisa que no pudo ocultar por la timidez que ella reflejaba – ¿tú quieres…?

Sakura sonrió un poco, bajó la cabeza con vergüenza y ocultó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

\- Está bien – murmuró apenada –. Lo haré porque eso fue lo que dije durante el reto.

Y porque ahora que se le estaba presentando de forma tan seguida, le embargó de repente la necesidad de conocerlo mejor.

\- Hmp… de acuerdo – dijo en un tono más serio, apartándose de ella para continuar caminando.

Sakura tuvo que avanzar un poco más rápido para alcanzarlo. Sentía cómo la calidez que habían forjado entre ambos se había enfriado casi tanto como la lluvia que bañaba la ciudad.  
Tenía que imitarlo y pensar también un poco con cabeza fría porque no estaba haciendo nada bien comportándose de esa forma con él. No lo conocía todavía.  
Supo que no podría pensar claramente si Suke se encontraba a su lado.  
Se detuvo y le dijo que a partir de allí se marcharía en un taxi con el pretexto de que no quería hacerle perder más su tiempo y también necesitaba llegar a su casa para descansar. Tras hacer detener a un taxi, se despidió de él con un apretón de manos, le agradeció por la sombra del paraguas, acordaron encontrarse al día siguiente – domingo – y se fue.

… …. …. … …

Las pequeñas piedras preciosas caían una tras otra mientras Dozu las recogía observándolas con ambición. Un movimiento del brazo de Sasuke lo obligó a detenerse, y es que si fuese por él se habría quedado todo el día tomándolas en las manos y dejando que se derramasen entre sus dedos sólo para mirarlas con sumo interés, como un niño que no piensa ni en parpadear frente a la tv mientras pasan su programa favorito.

\- ¿Cuántos son? – preguntó Sasuke esa misma noche después de haberse separado de Sakura.

\- Ciento cuarenta y tres diamantes, señor – respondió Dozu.

\- Hicieron un buen trabajo Zaku, Kim y tú en la ciudad vecina – reconoció Sasuke –, ¿no tuvieron problemas con la policía?

\- Unos pocos… a Zaku casi le disparan, pero logramos disiparlos con bombas de humo para escapar – respondió Kim que permanecía sentada en un recodo de la habitación –. ¿Qué has hecho tú mientras tanto, Sasuke?

" _Intentar tomarle el pelo a una policía_ " respondió en su mente.

\- No te importa – dijo con voz severa.

Kim era una mujer hermosa que en apariencia contrastaba de forma muy similar con los atributos de Sasuke: ambos tenían el cabello y los ojos negros, y la piel clara, pero para él no era más que una subordinada leal en exceso a Orochimaru – al igual que Zaku y Dozu – que nunca en la vida le interesaría.  
A la chica sin embargo se le daba por coquetearle de vez en cuando y al igual que Karin, no comprendía o no quería asimilar un rechazo.

\- Solo esperen a que el señor Orochimaru vuelva y vea lo que hemos recolectado – comentó Zaku satisfecho.

Sí. Así eran ellos. Pensando siempre en complacer a esa maléfica serpiente.

\- Guarda bien estos tesoros, Dozu – ordenó Sasuke –. La policía estará más al pendiente en estos días a cualquier mención de los ANBU, de modo que aún no es momento de reportarnos otra vez. Ustedes tres, como mi equipo principal " _sonido_ " se encargarán de dar esta orden a todos los ANBU de esta ciudad, y de las otras dos en las que también se encuentran camuflados.

\- Pero, señor…

\- ¿No fui los suficientemente claro, Zaku? – cuestionó Sasuke en tono amenazante –. Todo plan se paralizará, y ni una sola pieza de valor será hurtada hasta nueva orden. Además, como abejas de Orochimaru yo creo que ya han fabricado demasiada miel. Esperaremos hasta que vuelva de donde sea que se encuentre.

\- Sí, señor – contestaron los tres.

Sasuke se dio vuelta y sin siquiera despedirse, se marchó del escondrijo secreto.  
En los próximos días se libraría de la pequeña tarea de cambiar a cada rato de disfraz. Cuando hubo llegado a su casa, guardó su túnica, espada, mascara y el resto del uniforme ANBU en el closet que ocultaba una pared corrediza. Había ordenado no hurtar nada, pero en todo caso, los ANBU eran como él, disfrazados o no, robaban lo que se les antojaba, por muy pequeño o inservible que fuese, si algo les gustaba, lo tomaban y listo.  
Se recostó en la cama, y ya que estaba pensando en robos, se le ocurrió que si conseguía adentrarse mejor en la vida de esa ingenua policía, la limpiaría de todas sus pertenencias sin que ella se diese cuenta.

\- Hasta la ropa le voy a quitar otra vez – se dijo en voz alta y al percatarse del otro sentido que tenía esa simple oración, no pudo evitar imaginársela a ella otra vez con poca ropa. Se sentó de inmediato en la cama sintiendo de pronto una gran rabia consigo mismo –, ¡pero qué estupidez he dicho!

Volvió a recostarse con gran molestia y se durmió con el ceño muy fruncido, pensando en que no volvería a pensar en esa mujer; pero su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada y tras unas cuantas quimeras de letargo e inconsciencia, se vio a sí mismo en una joyería espaciosa, de paredes doradas y personal postrado a sus pies; en las manos cargaba un saco purpura enorme y como movido por sus instintos comenzó a hacer lo que le correspondía, aunque de forma displicente, con la más turbia apatía metió en la bolsa toda joya que descansaba en los aparadores y vitrinas hasta que un par de esmeraldas llamaron a lo lejos su atención, Sasuke corrió hacia ellas movido por una entrañable e inesperada inclinación sugestiva y tan singular que estuvo seguro de jamás haberse sentido de esa forma: tentado e imperiosamente empujado a robarlas. Pero al intentar tomarlas detuvo su mano en el aire como si ésta de repente se le hubiese petrificado a medio andar, observó cómo las bonitas esmeraldas se cuajaron en un par de ojos cuya dueña ahora personificada era la oficial Haruno.  
Sasuke se despertó de súbito con tanta rabia que derivó en dolor de cabeza. Maldijo cuanto pudo y después se volvió a dormir sólo para volver a soñar indeliberadamente con ella.  
Horas después y siendo ya de día, se despertó del peor humor.

… …. ….. ….. …..

\- ¡Llegó la hora de actuar, Sakura! – exclamó con bríos Naruto mientras sostenía el arma entre sus dos manos.

\- Si – respondió Sakura, sintiéndose tan enérgica como él y sosteniendo de la misma forma un arma.

Él asintió y ambos abrieron de un empujón la puerta de la casa en la que se perpetraba el delito, pero nada vieron, al menos no en la sala. Permanecieron en silencio y entonces escucharon una ostensible amenaza que venía de arriba, acompañada de los gemidos de una mujer y el llanto de un niño.

\- Estabas llamando a la policía, ¿verdad? – gritaba un hombre empujado por la ira –, ¡tú haces sólo lo que yo te ordene, mujer!

\- No… por favor… – suplicaba una mujer llorando –… por favor no le hagas daño a Inari… él no tiene la culpa de nada…

Y seguidamente resonó una palmada… peor que eso, fue una cachetada.

Al igual que Naruto, Sakura sintió que la ira le estaba bullendo en la sangre. Eso comprobaba lo que había sido reportado desde la llamada cuando les dieron la dirección de la casa en la que según la que llamó un hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer daño a un niño. Ya no cabía duda, allí sufrían de violencia intrafamiliar.

Con otro asentimiento de cabeza, ambos se dirigieron piso arriba con cautela y al escoger muy bien la habitación de la que venían los plañidos y las amenazas, Sakura dio una patada que abrió en un segundo la puerta para prácticamente brincar en la habitación codo a codo con Naruto apuntando su arma al hombre que sostenía del cabello negro a una pobre mujer arrodillada y con el rostro muy magullado, mientras en la esquina un niño pequeño se revolvía como podía del más vehemente miedo.

\- ¡Policía nacional! – exclamó Naruto –, ¡queda usted arrestado por ejercer violencia contra una mujer y un menor!

\- ¿Eh? – el hombre soltó los cabellos de la mujer que de inmediato se arrastró hasta su hijo para abrazarlo llorando –, ¡malditos policías! ¡lárguense de mi casa!

Sakura no toleró el atrevimiento con el que ese bruto – incluso desprovisto de toda arma para su defensa – se atrevió a hablarles.

\- No se mueva y ponga las manos en alto – ordenó en tono iracundo – ¡ahora!

\- ¡Ninguna mujer va a darme a mí órdenes! – gritó el hombre con venas en el cuello –, ¡Y mucho menos una condenada pu…!

No terminó de pronunciar la palabra insultante cuando con los dientes encontrados, Sakura le propinó tremenda patada que fue a parar en la quijada del hombre e hizo que cayera teatralmente hacia atrás, impactando con una pequeña mesa de madera y haciéndola añicos en el acto.  
Aprovechando el estado adolorido del tipo, Sakura dejó caer el arma del fuego al suelo, se aproximó de inmediato a él, lo volteó boca abajo con un empujón de su tacón, le ató las manos a la espalda con unas esposas y tras erguirse de nuevo le puso el pie encima.

\- ¡Un miserable tirano como usted no debería beneficiarse de un solo segundo de libertad! – gritó en su furor –, ¡yo me voy a encargar de hacer que pague como merece! ¡maldito cobarde!

Y mirando hacia atrás pudo ver la expresión anonadada y nerviosa de Naruto.

\- M-me das miedo, Sakura – murmuró el chico.

Sakura le quitó el pie de encima al hombre y ordenó a Naruto que lo llevase al auto. Él obedeció de inmediato y haciéndose con toda su fuerza logró que aquel rebelde se pusiera de pie con dificultad pues la patada que había recibido lo dejó prácticamente en un trance y aún no lograba concientizarse, sólo balbucear palabras ininteligibles.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó dulcemente Sakura al acercarse a las víctimas – No se preocupen, estoy aquí para ayudarlos.

\- Oh, gracias a Dios – soltó la mujer, aferrando una mano a Sakura –, cómo podré pagárselo… oficial… cómo podré yo…

\- No se preocupe, por favor – pidió ella –. Hizo muy bien en denunciar semejantes abusos. Yo sólo he cumplido con lo que me corresponde como miembro de la policía y como mujer.

\- ¿Como… mujer? – cuestionó la madre herida.

\- Si – respondió Sakura –, porque nosotras también tenemos derecho a defendernos y proteger a quienes nos importan – agregó viendo al niño –. Y es que nadie, independientemente de su género o posición en la sociedad merece recibir tales maltratos.

La mujer se puso a llorar al escuchar esa justa verdad y a lamentarse por no haber hecho nada antes.

\- Está bien, ya no tendrá que sufrir más. Fue usted muy valiente al hablar.

En ese momento ingresó Naruto a la habitación para acercarse a ellos.

\- Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sakura alarmada – ¿dejaste a ese bravucón solo en el auto?

\- No te preocupes, Kiba y Shino llegaron y se los entregué para ayudarte a ti a socorrer a las víctimas. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

\- Intentando superar los sustos – respondió Sakura –, pero ya todo ha terminado.

\- Hey, pequeño, no llores más – le dijo Naruto al niño –, digo, está bien hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero tienes que levantarte y seguir adelante. Tu madre y tú ya están a salvo, nada más que eso importa ahora, de veras.

El niño asintió de acuerdo, pero sin embargo siguió llorando. Sakura le hizo una señal a Naruto para que se lo llevase de allí pues en la habitación había un poco de sangre y objetos rotos, y su madre tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Naruto lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó afuera, quedando Sakura y la mujer a solas.

\- Oficial… una vez más gracias…

\- Tranquila. Ya pasó…

\- Es que… – la mujer se limpió las lágrimas que le corrían –, yo aun no comprendo cómo pude… cómo pude involucrarme con él…

\- ¿Cómo dice usted?

\- Mi nombre es Tsunami… yo solía vivir con mi padre Tazuna, un constructor de puentes cerca de un hermoso pueblito que daba vista al mar, hasta que cometí el error de escapar con el hombre que acaban de arrestar y venir con mi hijo a esta ciudad por seguirle. Él comenzó después de un tiempo a comportarse de forma violenta siempre conmigo, movido por los celos o cualquiera de sus afanes y pretensiones… yo podía soportarlo, pensando a la vez en recaudar el dinero suficiente – cosa que apenas ayer conseguí – para abandonarle y volver con mi padre que en otro tiempo tanto me advirtió sobre él… pero hace un momento simplemente no pude tolerar que se metiera con mi hijo… mi pequeño Inari que ha sufrido tanto por mi culpa.

\- Está bien – Sakura asintió con una pequeña sonrisa –, yo soy la oficial Haruno, para servirle. Y me alegra que además de reconocer su error, haya hecho lo posible y adecuado para enmendarlo. Usted llevará a juicio al agresor, testificará en su contra y sé que todo saldrá bien para que pueda volver con su padre, el constructor de puentes.

\- Si – gimió Tsunami –, y con mi querido Kaiza… ahora comprendo que él es el hombre que siempre merecí…

\- Muy bien dicho – la felicitó Sakura e hizo ademán de levantarse e incitar a la mujer también a hacerlo.

\- Oficial… antes de proseguir con proceso de justicia y como sé que no la veré más, déjeme darle un significativo consejo en compensación por lo que usted hizo por mí.

\- La escucho.

\- Enamórese de alguien que conozca bien – dijo Tsunami con solemnidad –. O de quien al menos esté segura nunca le hará daño.

Sakura parpadeó turbada. Hasta ahora ella no había pensado en el amor, no como algo importante porque nadie le había interesado seriamente.

\- Alguien que la trate como se trata a una flor – continuó –, alguien que usted sepa que se merece.

Ella asintió y agradeció a la mujer magullada.  
Después de eso le brindó asistencia médica para sus heridas y la llevó finalmente a la comisaria para que empezase los trámites contra el golpeador.  
Sakura no volvería a ver a Tsunami, pero sí que se le grabó a hierro ardiente su valioso consejo. Palabra por palabra.

…. ….. … … … …

\- En serio, frente, aún no lo comprendo – decía Ino mientras se paseaba por el apartamento de Sakura esa tarde –. Primero Chouji se ofreció a pagar todo lo que habíamos consumido Shikamaru y yo, pero no halló una de sus tarjetas de crédito, la más cargada para colmo de males, así que canceló con otra. Después les propuse a ambos chicos intercambiar números de teléfonos conmigo, y ¡oh, sorpresa! Shikamaru no halló por ninguna parte su celular, lo buscamos hasta el cansancio con Hinata y Naruto, pero no dimos con él. Tras llegar a mi casa recordé el pequeño obsequio que me mandó mi padre y que por cierto nunca abrí para encontrarme con que todo en mi bolso estaba en su lugar con excepción de eso. ¡Y te juro que en ningún momento lo saqué de su sitio para que me vengas con la teoría de que seguro lo olvidé en alguno parte! ¿Por qué sólo el _InoShikaCho_ perdió sus cosas?

\- ¿El qué? – cuestionó Sakura con gracia.

\- El _InoShikaCho_ – reiteró Ino _–,_ me refiero a Shikamaru, Chouji y yo. Sé que somos muy distintos, pero de alguna manera me siento bien complementada con ellos. ¿Y sabes qué supe esta mañana? Mi padre me dijo que conoce a los padres de ambos… yo no tenía idea de que fuesen tan buenos amigos.

\- Eso está muy bien, pero respecto a sus pérdidas, tampoco tengo idea. Quizá fue casualidad… no sé qué pensar…

\- Bueno, lo del agua al agua – suspiró Ino –. Entonces… ¡¿realmente vas a salir con el guapo de Suke?! – exclamó con gran vivacidad y picardía.

\- Si… bueno… él… yo…

\- ¡Ah, te gusta! – chilló Ino –, y te comprendo, a mí también me gustó.

\- ¡Ino!

\- ¿Qué? – levantó ambas manos aparentando inocencia –, es cierto. Creo que ninguna mujer podría ser juzgada si se enamorara de él porque nadie más que ese hombre sería el culpable de suscitar emociones fogosas o despertar cualquier corazón.

\- ¡Eso es lo más insensato que has dicho!

Ino prorrumpió una carcajada y decidió revelar entonces el plan indudablemente premeditado de Sakura:

\- Bien, no digamos más, sé que me mandaste a llamar para que te ayudase a acicalarte para Suke.

\- ¿Qué? oye, Ino-cerda ¿Qué clase de mujer estás creyendo que soy? Nunca he pensado en impresionar a…

\- Pero ahora sí – la cortó Ino –. Y está bien, Sakura… toda mujer en algún momento de su vida ha pretendido arreglarse para impresionar o encantar, ya sea al público en general o a un hombre en específico. Sé que tienes que aparentar todo el tiempo ser una mujer ruda y poco femenina que preserva la justicia a toda costa, pero a la vez estás creando un muro impenetrable que aparta a los hombres… eso no está bien… si alguien te interesa, piensa un poco en ti, olvídate por un momento de lo que debes hacer y enfócate en lo que quieres… tú mereces ser feliz. Ser policía no te transforma en un hombre.

Con esa última frase Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero después de unos segundos volvió a adoptar la expresión seria que tenía y a preguntarse si Ino tenía razón. Ella jamás había parecido tan segura de lo que decía.

\- Bien, al menos procura meditar sobre eso después – le aconsejó la rubia tomando un cepillo de cabello –. Debemos concentrarnos ahora en tu aspecto. En una hora deberás lucir como una prince… no, ¡qué digo! Esa palabra es utilizada por las mediocres. Sakura Haruno lucirá como una reina.

Pero aquel concepto no hacía referencia alguna a la antigüedad.  
Ino la vistió con una hermosa camisa blanca de mangas largas y escote triangular que acuñó con una falda azul oscuro que acababa un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, un cinturón negro que dividía ambas prendas en su pequeña cintura, una cartera azul rey en la mano, un collar de perlas en el cuello, tacones blancos y un par de pendientes pequeños para no malograr el look natural y elegante que había logrado. Le pidió a Sakura que usara el cabello suelto siempre a un costado para dejar al descubierto gran parte de su cuello – cosa que según ella le encantaba a los hombres –, y por último la maquilló de forma insulsa para no aparentar excentricidad: labial rosa, rímel opaco y unos cuantos toquecitos de rubor. Lucía tan bellísima que Ino se sintió de pronto como una artista que acaba de culminar su más preciada obra de arte.

\- Te juro que estoy empezando a creer que ganaría más dinero como estilista que como psicóloga – le dijo con una emoción casi infantil –, ¡de oruga mutaste a mariposa!

\- ¡Hey! – protestó Sakura, pero tras verse en el espejo, se sintió un poco apenada de pronto al comprender a la perfección las palabras de su amiga –. Ino… no lo sé… ¿no crees que estoy enseñando demasiada pierna? Los vestidos que comúnmente uso son un poco más largos que esta falda y…

\- ¡Tonterías! La idea es avivar el encanto apasionado en el hombre para que al final puedas traerlo a tu apartamento y…

\- ¿Qué? oye no, ¡no sigas! – exclamó Sakura cubriéndose los oídos.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – prometió la rubia entre risas –. Solo estoy bromeando… pero ya en serio, créeme que así estás perfecta.

No se dijo más. Después de que Ino se marchase, Sakura modeló una media hora frente al espejo, preguntándose si de esa forma – luciendo tan hermosa – no estaría exagerando para su primera cita con Suke. Y eso fue algo que sólo pudo comprobar cuando a su puerta llamaron por la autorización de un hombre que la buscaba.  
El corazón le dio en brinco y aterrizó en su garganta para ordenar que lo dejasen pasar.

Sasuke caminaba adusto con el ceño muy fruncido y tensión pronunciada en su mandíbula, pensando en que se comportaría otra vez como un estúpido caballero – cosa que no era –, que le llenaría el buche con cualquier tontería que se le antojase a ella, que la despojaría con sumo cuidado y gran malicia de todo lo que a él le llamase la atención y de lo que no también, y que finalmente sacaría una excusa con la que pudiese dejarla por ahí votada para que vagabundeara con las manos y los bolsillos vacíos… sí, y todo eso como castigo porque la muy condenada fue capaz de colarse en sus sueños. La haría pagar por eso aunque ella no lo supiera.  
Estaba empezando a creer que era una bruja y se sentía como un inmaduro por hacerlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Sasuke sintió que toda maldad se deshacía de pronto de sus intenciones como el papel en agua. La miró de pies a cabeza y no pudo comprender en el momento por qué se sintió como si algo pesado e invisible le hubiese caído encima.

¡Qué tontería más grande!

Carraspeó un par de veces y la saludó con un seco asentimiento de cabeza. Se sintió entonces expuesto, olvidó como representar su papel de caballero y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña parte de sí, esa parte que denotaba lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora, y lo que estaba sintiendo era molestia, mucha molestia por verse tan aturdido y afectado frente a ella. Ella que era otra más en el mundo y que nada de especial tenía… ¿verdad?

\- Luces bien – comentó con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista en el suelo.

\- Gracias… también tú – respondió Sakura un poco desanimada. Lo sabía, a él no le había gustado su apariencia.

Salieron del complejo de apartamentos en silencio, ninguno supo hacer comentario alguno, ella porque creía que él estaba disgustado por su apariencia u otros asuntos que no la involucraban y él porque en realidad olvidó cómo comportarse acorde a su disfraz debido a que tras verla, sus redes de pensamientos e ideas se entremezclaron y enredaron causando grandes estropicios en su proceder común.

Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los mejores ladrones de la ciudad.

Sasuke Uchiha jamás carecía de profesionalismo al momento de actuar.

Sasuke Uchiha constituía una ley por encima de sus congéneres.

Entonces por qué ahora Sasuke Uchiha se sentía tan inseguro ante la presencia de una policía – aunque exótica y hermosa – que no era más que eso: una mujer que preservaba la ley. Había visto miles de mujeres hermosas y de las cuales ninguna le había importado en lo absoluto – ni siquiera su novia –, sus ambiciones jamás residieron en un par de curvas bonitas, ni mucho menos en unos labios provocativos, o en una piel hermosa, o un rostro y cabello perfectos. Había utilizado alguna vez ciertos métodos de flirteo y profesado un par de insinuaciones, pero todo ello no tenía mayor cabida que la de conseguir un objetivo mezquino y avaro: robar a esas mujeres que tomó por víctimas. Y eso fue también justo lo que pensó hacer con Sakura. El problema era que ahora no sabía cómo… se le había olvidado…

 _¿Por qué?_

Arribaron a un restaurant manteniendo aún el silencio en el aire. Cuando se sentaron se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos y fue entonces Sakura – que se sentía bastante desilusionada – quien decidió hablar:

\- Lo siento – dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas? – cuestionó él, parpadeando como si hubiese salido de alguna ensoñación.

\- Yo… es que yo no debí vestirme de esta forma – murmuró apenada.

¡Dios, cómo podía ella disculparse por algo así!  
¿Cómo puede una mujer arrepentirse de ser bella? Sasuke sacudió la cabeza desechando esa pregunta y comprendiendo que Sakura pensaba que la razón por la que se estaba comportando como un idiota residía en ella.

\- Has de estar pensando que luzco patética de esta forma… y es que tampoco es mi estilo… quizá lo mío sea el uniforme policial.

\- No. Por supuesto que no… te pido me disculpes por mi excesiva reserva, es que estoy teniendo algunos problemas, es todo.

\- Oh, comprendo – respondió ella más animada –, ¿tienes problemas con alguien?

" _Conmigo mismo"_ pensó.

\- Si, algo así – respondió Suke –, pero ya no procuraré pensar más en ello. No quiero que mis efectos te afecten. Eso sería muy injusto.

Sakura sonrió con los ojos entrecerrado en un rictus de profunda honestidad y grata simpatía. Ese mínimo gesto cálido provocó que algo dentro de Sasuke se agitara como el vuelo de una mariposa.

Con sus pequeñas y níveas manos Sakura tomó el menú y echó una ojeada intensiva, arrugó un poco la nariz al observar un platillo preparado con camarones pensando que en ese momento sería de lo más inapropiado. Deslizó uno dedos sobre los nombres de las comidas con indecisión y tras unos largos minutos se decidió finalmente por un plato ligero, pero delicioso y especial, sonrió complacida con la aprobación final de su examen discreto y asintió para sí misma. Levantó entonces la cabeza y descubrió con gran vergüenza el rostro divertido de Suke que la observaba intentando no mostrar una sonrisa que bailaba en su boca.

\- Veo que te has decidido por fin – comentó él aún sin dejarla de ver con una chispa de ternura.

\- Lo siento, creo que me tardé demasiado en elegir.

\- No te disculpes – dijo poniendo su menú sobre la mesa –. Tú has sido objeto de mi escrutinio…

\- ¿Y qué sacas en limpio como conclusión? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Eres el espécimen más raro de mujer que he conocido.

Si, y aunque no hubiese conocido a muchas ni menos interesado por conocer a ninguna, fue fácil colegir lo que expresaba. Era cierto, y así lo sentía.

\- En tus maneras y porte de oficial denotas una posición tenaz, resistente y de gran vigor, lo cual indica que estás enamorada de tu trabajo…

Eso lo dedujo del incidente en Yuki Gold cuando de aquella forma altiva y osada ella se atrevió a darle ordenes, pese a tener todas las de perder pues él disponía de rehenes.

\- Eres compasiva, no tienes que esforzarte demasiado en demostrar o disimular según sea la ocasión devota cordialidad frente a quienes alternas, y está bien pues hace parte de tu deber ser paciente.

Eso lo derivó de aquella vez en el callejón cuando a pesar de estar siendo _amenazada_ por los heridos de espada y con la grandísima probabilidad de que aún rondase por allí el agresor – lo cual fue –, Sakura insistió en socorrerlos mientras hacía a un lado el tono firme para reemplazarlo por uno más sereno y casi suplicante. Quería salvar a esos malhechores.

\- Pero fuera de ello – continuó –, eres una mujer simpática que parece ocultar tras una férrea voluntad y a toda costa sus debilidades.

Y esto último logró teorizar desprendiéndose de lo que hace un momento escuchó: ella se sentía patética vestida de aquella hermosa forma que para sí no representaba más que la desnudez y exposición de una hipotética flaqueza. Pero esto último era muy comprensible, ya que una mujer hermosa y acicalada representa por lo general – al menos en apariencia – una gran necesidad de protección y tratos delicados. Y eso era algo que no encajaba en ella, Sakura no demandaba ese tipo de cosas porque hace mucho aprendió a defenderse por sí sola, y ahora más que nunca – siendo policía – se creía una protectora…

A ella le temblaron los labios por un momento, sorprendida por la vivacidad y audacia que había demostrado Suke al expresarse de esa forma tan segura, pero aún más sorprendente, acertada sobre ella. Nadie que la conociera mejor o al menos por más tiempo que ese atractivo hombre de mirada intensa hubiera podido describirla tan bien en pocas palabras.  
¿Acaso nada escapaba a ese par de ojos negros que Suke Hachijou ostentaba?

Fue una brillante hazaña verbal, y a juzgar por de quien se tratada en realidad, no habría sorprendido demasiado debido a que para que hubiera llegado a la posición en la que estaba, Sasuke había tenido que aprender a leer mentes, predecir movimientos y analizar a la perfección a una persona para concluir con la más detenida e infalible certidumbre todo – o al menos en gran parte – lo que era.  
¿Y de qué le había servido esto?  
Solo de dicha forma identificaba y precisaba sus blancos, el modo de llegar a ellos y la estrategia a manejar, cuyo fin era el de hacerse con lo que se le antojaba de los mismos.

\- Eres sorprendente – murmuró Sakura.

Acto seguido sonrió y le observó admirada. Se mordió el labio inferior y se acostumbró de inmediato a la idea de que Suke le estaba gustando más. Solo que esta vez no era de forma superficial. No… su determinación y astucia le atraían pues estas virtudes jamás habían sido mostradas en frente suyo por un hombre tan joven como él. Siendo la hija del jefe de la policía, Sakura se adaptó a la probabilidad inconmensurable de que los hombres más astutos y estratégicos eran o muy feos, o muy viejos, o en el peor de los casos: ambos.

\- No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero has acertado en todo, Suke.

\- No es tan complicado como parece – respondió él, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino –. Estoy acostumbrado a examinar y razonar sobre las personas… pero eso no es cosa importante ahora… por favor háblame de ti.

El mesero trajo sus órdenes y tan pronto se hubo retirado, Sakura cometió la inocentada de explicar su vida a quien en el fondo representaba también el papel de su peor enemigo.  
Sasuke la escuchó durante toda la cena, cuidando de no olvidar un mínimo detalle sobre ella y haciendo preguntas aparentemente casuales, cuyos trasfondos estaban ocultos. Mientras la parte racional de su mente se enfocaba a través del oído en cada palabra que de sus labios rosáceos y tiernos afloraba, sus ojos negros e insondables la observaban con atención y sonreían ante sus gestos espontáneos y manifiesta comodidad.  
De pronto permitió que su sentido de la audición se durmiera y sólo logró focalizar su apariencia, distrayéndose de maravilla en el excelente panorama que ella prometía. Estaba seguro de que sería imposible aburrirse de verla nada más.

\- …y estoy segura de que tú también has escuchado hablar de Sasuke Uchiha.

La mención de su nombre verdadero lo sacó de inmediato de aquel absurdo trance.

\- Sí, tengo entendido que es un ladrón – respondió con naturalidad.

No era la primera vez que aparentaba frente a alguien sobre sí mismo. Solo que ahora le interesaba el criterio que tuviera ella, recordando las palabras que antes fueron dichas por Naruto:

" _¿Tienes idea de lo que piensa ella sobre Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguarlo.

\- ¿Por qué lo mencionas? ¿se trata de un caso particular?

\- Por supuesto – respondió ella con vehemencia –. Es el peor de los ladrones que jamás ha conocido el cuerpo de policías, y personalmente la persona más detestable con la que he tenido que lidiar. Ha sido poco lo que hasta ahora he alternado con él, pero te aseguro que los escasos encuentros que hemos tenido han logrado suscitar en mí unas tremendas ganas de echarle el guante de una vez por todas y hacerle pagar como merece – apretó una mano –. Y lo lograré, sé que si me esfuerzo lo lograré. Sasuke Uchiha será aplastado como la vil y escurridiza cucaracha que es.

Sasuke mostró una ínfima sonrisa de auténtica burla. Nadie antes había hablado tan mal de él, frente a él, e ignorando que se trataba de él.  
Asintió con la cabeza y por primera vez no supo si sentirse enormemente complacido con todo lo que había escuchado o profundamente indignado. Decidió que mejor la primera porque allí la única ingenua era ella.

\- Bien dicho, Sakura, espero que te esfuerces mucho – le contestó –. Y sin importar cuanto trabajes, nunca pienses que es suficiente. Las exigencias deben ser infinitas… considera que Sasuke al igual que tú ha de estar trabajando en sí mismo y no piensa rendirse.

\- Si – susurró Sakura ensimismada –, es cierto, Suke, no lo había pensado de esa forma, pero tienes mucha razón.

Bien, y sin embargo a él no le pareció que le hubiese dicho la gran cosa. La tenía en la palma de la mano, en cualquier momento podía apartarla hacia un lado, pero mientras tanto decidió que se divertiría a costa suya.  
Fue entonces el turno de ella de preguntar a él sobre su vida, y por supuesto que todo lo que escuchó y creyó fue una sarta de mentiras que el muy astuto y calculador ladrón inventó con demasiada facilidad.  
La cena terminó casi a las diez de la noche; ambos se habían entretenido bastante con el otro y se sentían satisfechos de todo cuanto auscultaron. Él estaba atiborrado de información íntima sobre la oficial y ella por desgracia estaba llena hasta el borde de mentiras sobre él.  
Salieron del restaurant y se dedicaron a caminar juntos. La noche era hermosa y una suave brisa sacudía de vez en cuando sus cabellos rosa y negros.

Sakura estaba prendada de aquel atractivo, inteligente y fino hombre que tuvo la suerte de conocer. Tan afortunada y dichosa se encontraba que pensó que nada en el mundo podría arruinar a ella esa magnífica cita cuya atención principal había sido Suke, y agradeció que así fuese, pues si a él se le hubiera ocurrido llevarla al cine, o a un parque de diversiones o a cualquier otra atracción, no habría tenido tanto tiempo de conversar como lo habían hecho hoy: sentados, uno frente al otro, mirándose, escuchándose y comiendo juntos.

De pronto recordó la hora y con gran molestia reconoció que tenía que irse, por la mañana debía salir a trabajar bastante temprano y desvelarse no sería una prudente decisión, por muy buena que fuese la razón.

\- Yo… realmente no quería llegar a este punto todavía, pero tengo que hacerlo – le dijo a modo de introducción –. Es momento de que me vaya, Suke.

Él observó su reloj de pulsera y con gran horror descubrió lo tarde que ya era. Horas estuvo frente a ella, teniéndola de presa fácil y no pudo recordar en lo absoluto robarle otra cosa más que información…

¿Pero qué demonios había estado pensando? Si ese era el objetivo: ¡quitarle cuanto pudiese a la oficial Haruno y mandarla al infierno de un sacudón!

\- Ah… sí – respondió algo aturdido –. Necesitas un taxi…

\- Si – convino ella caminando hacia una parada.

\- Espera... – se apresuró él, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar con fuerza a propósito para que ella quedase pegada a su cuerpo.

El choque le generó una intensa y fogosa ola de calor, pero ese no era el punto.  
O le robaba algo en ese momento o renunciaba con seguridad a su puesto de líder de los ANBU.

Sakura se sorprendió a si misma al percatarse de que aquel encuentro íntimo no la indignó en lo absoluto, sino que le gustó… no… le fascinó. En esa posición, tan cerca de él y percibiendo casi con total claridad el ritmo de su respiración, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no hizo pie de separarse o alejarlo. Estaba más que dispuesta a permitir que ese momento se prolongase tanto como pudiera ser posible.

Ciñéndola con un brazo por la cintura, Sasuke levantó su mano libre y la llevó en dirección a la mejilla izquierda de ella, pudo sentir cómo de inmediato la chica se acaloró y casi se estremeció con ese mínimo toque. Deslizó el revés de sus dedos sobre la suave piel de ella y luego ubicó esa mano por completo en la nuca de ella, sosteniéndola con sutil firmeza. Todo su cabello rosado estaba echado hacia el otro lado de su cabeza – el derecho – y descansaba en ese hombro para demarrarse exquisitamente sobre su seno; de modo que Sasuke disfrutaba de la totalidad de su cuello desnudo con la palma bien abierta.

Con la metódica y sagaz estrategia de paralizar los sentidos de una mujer y valiéndose magistralmente del hecho de que ella se dejase tocar de esa forma por él, Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante en una señal imperiosa de llegar a besarla.  
Ella por instinto apasionado cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, esperando ese dulce contacto… se mantuvo así por unos segundos en los que no pensó nada más, pero nada ocurrió. Sasuke se separó de ella y al sentir el viento fresco de la noche otra vez rodear su cuerpo, Sakura abrió los ojos con gran desilusión y manifiesta vergüenza.

\- Bueno, es hora de llamar un taxi para ti – recordó él, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- E-es verdad – balbuceó ella intentando recuperarse de lo pasado.

No supo en qué momento ni cómo ocurrió, pero tras aproximarse a la vía y levantar la mano en la que sostenía su cartera para hacer detener a un taxi, un hombre de capucha negra pasó frente a ella a gran velocidad y le arrebató la cartera con una de las manos mientras que con la otra la empujaba con impetuosa violencia con un puño en el pecho, provocando que ella perdiese el equilibrio con esos tacones y cayera inevitablemente hacia atrás.

Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato y la sostuvo con uno de sus brazos.

\- ¡Me ha robado! – logró exclamar Sakura de pronto con gran enojo.

Aunque no más que el que en ese momento se apoderó de Sasuke. La enderezó para que ella se parase sobre sus pies de nuevo y echó a correr movido por una ardorosa vehemencia de acabar con ese infeliz que se había atrevido a tomar la cartera.

¿Qué se había creído ese tipo al pretender hurtar en sólo unos segundos lo que él no pudo en toda una noche?

Tras doblar por una esquina y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Sakura para que se detuviese, Sasuke logró alcanzar al ladrón. Lo tomó con ambas manos por el suéter de chompa y lo lanzó con ímpetu hacia una pared ennegrecida de moho. El hombre se removió intentando zafarse a la par que maldecía, pero Sasuke lo calló de un enorme puñetazo que le quebró la nariz y provocó que se le manchasen de sangre los maxilares.  
Oh, pero eso no significó que lo fuera a soltar. Tomándolo del cuello con una mano y apuntándole un dedo con la otra siseó:

\- Escucha grandísimo miserable. Nadie más que yo tiene derecho de robarle a esa mujer…

\- ¡Qu-qué demonios está diciendo! – escupió el ladrón callejero, ganándose un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared cuando Sasuke lo jaló hacia adelante y lo estrelló de inmediato hacia atrás, encolerizado –¡suélteme, está loco! – suplicó al sentir el casi insoportable dolor punzante que se le extendía por todo el cráneo.

\- Me he grabado bien tu rostro – continuó el Uchiha –. Y si vuelves a intentar algo contra ella una vez más, me aseguraré de que supliques el doble de lo que ahora haces… no sabes quién soy.

El hombre asintió con gran nerviosismo al ver la venganza reflejada en ese par de ojos llenos de oscuridad. Levantó la mano trémula en la que sostenía la cartera y sólo de esa forma consiguió que Sasuke aflojara su agarre y tomara la cartera de un manotazo.

\- Lárgate de una vez.

Al escuchar el voto de su libertad, el hombre se marchó como si hubiese sido expulsado de esa zona con una patada y ni siquiera miró hacia atrás.

\- ¡Suke! – llamaba la voz de Sakura que se acercaba más –, ¡Suke dónde estás!

Pero no fue necesario responder a ese desesperado interrogante porque ya había logrado dar con él. Sakura observó perpleja su cartera en manos de Suke y avanzó hacia él para asegurarse de que nada le había pasado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿a dónde se fue el ladrón?

Él le explicó en pocas palabras que el muy cobarde había huido cuando se sintió amenazado y a causa de su agitada perturbación dejó con gran torpeza la cartera tirada en el suelo.

\- Oh, gracias al cielo – suspiró ella, tomándola entre sus manos de nuevo –. No vuelvas a cometer esa locura, Suke. Deja en manos de la policía la persecución de los maleantes. Por desgracia yo no estaba preparada para encargarme de ello, pero eso me enseñará a no ser tan descuidada.

\- Será mejor que te marches ahora Sakura. Es tarde y peores sujetos pueden tomarte por blanco de nuevo – dijo él, pasándose una mano por el cabello –. Y si eso llega a pasar, no tendré más opción que la de enfrentarme a ellos.

\- No, no harás eso – rectificó ella imaginándose un horrible escenario –, y sí, tienes razón. Debo irme.

Sasuke la escoltó hasta hallar para ella un taxi. Antes de subir ella se empinó un poco y logró darle un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó embrollado.  
Una vez que hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión, él tomó su propio camino en el que después de unos minutos de marcha se preguntó por qué había procedido con tanta violencia frente a un individuo que se dedicaba a hacer lo mismo que él.

Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo el bonito pendiente que logró robarle a Sakura cuando ella esperaba que él la besara.

Se decepcionó de sí mismo… era una joyita insignificante.

… …. … …. ….

 **Eso es todo por ahora mis queridos tomodachis.**

 **Confieso que me tardé más de lo que esperaba en escribir este capítulo porque como ya saben la navidad se llegó y me dediqué a pasear y comer con unos amigos, cosa que me robó bastante tiempo debido a que sólo escribo en las noches.**

 **Pero estoy satisfecha de haber culminado este capítulo que hasta ahora constituye el más largo que he escrito.**

 **Como pudieron ver, incluí a un par de personajes – Tsunami e Inari – de la primera misión que tuvo el equipo 7 en la aldea de la niebla – y de la que estoy segura hizo llorar a muchos por lo que en ella aconteció –, recordando que dije que abarcaría tantos personajes del manga como fuese posible.**

 **Todos los que hemos visto y revisto Naruto sabemos que el personaje de Sakura es bastante espontaneo respecto a sus emociones y no teme demostrarlas, es más, en esta parte quise plasmar de forma similar lo que ocurrió realmente en el capítulo 3 de la serie: Sakura espera con ojos cerrados un beso de Sasuke y no lo recibe, sólo que en la original se trataba de Naruto con diarrea, jajajaja.  
Pero en el caso de Sasuke, digamos que ya está dándole más importancia a ella de la que jamás habría brindado a ninguna de sus otras víctimas y esto comienza a confundirlo bastante.**

 **Poco a poco iré haciendo que las cosas entre ellos se tornen más intensas. Les prometo que habrá excelente LEMON, pero mientras tanto hagamos que esta historia parezca realista a través de detalles y sucesos en un largo recorrido.  
Solo esperen con paciencia.**

 **Sin más me despido. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y lo que sea que tengan por decir háganlo a través de una linda review.**

 **Hasta pronto. ;)**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	6. Atracción involuntaria

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Para empezar: ¡feliz año! Espero que hayan pasado un excelente 31 con todos sus seres queridos y se hayan divertido mucho… a todos los que leen esto: que tengan un bonito 2016 y se esfuercen por realizar todas sus expectativas. Ya saben que con voluntad, confianza y esfuerzo todo es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo la continuación de** _ **A favor del enemigo**_ **, deseo con todo el alma que la disfruten.**

…. …. … … … … … …

Capítulo 6: Atracción involuntaria.

Sakura se secaba el cabello con una toalla de baño, frotándoselo desde la raíz hasta las puntas, sentada frente a su espejo y observando el pendiente que había ubicado antes sobre la mesa. Ya no podría volver a usarlo. Algunos artículos sólo deben ser empleados con su gemelo, del mismo modo en que no puedes ponerte un zapato sin el otro, tampoco deberías lucir un arete o pendiente sin su par idéntico. La única rara excepción a esta regla superficial son los calcetines que usas bajo los pantalones porque nadie se da cuenta casi nunca de que los llevas diferentes. Y esto es algo que sucede generalmente a los hombres.

Suspiró sometiéndose al suicidio más cotidiano: la resignación. En verdad le encantaban esos pendientes, y lamentaba más que nunca haber perdido uno de ellos. ¿Pudiera ser que lo extraviara en una de las tantas veces en que se acomodó tras la oreja un mechón rebelde de cabello durante la cita? ¿O quizá no estaba bien acomodado y se le salió del lóbulo cuando aquel atrevido ladrón la empujó repentinamente con tanta fuerza? Bueno, fuese lo que fuese, ya no había nada que hacer, no se puede llorar por la leche derramada.

Abandonó la distraída empresa de secarse el cabello porque ya no le escurría el agua. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre la cama. Inevitablemente su mente voló a ese torturante y humillante momento en que con las ilusiones por las nubes esperó un mínimo roce al menos de la boca de Suke Hachijou sobre la suya. Pero luego de un lapsus de profunda meditación concluyó para sí misma que siendo la primera cita apenas, había sido demasiado rápido actuar de esa forma con él.  
No fue preciso parecer tan accesible… y es que necesitaba conocerlo más. Independientemente de toda la información que él develó sobre sí mismo y que ella devoró con gran ansiedad, Sakura quedó con hambre.  
Lo cierto era que ya tenía clara una cosa: el chico le interesaba mucho, y haría lo posible por atraerlo más hacia sí. Cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara con Suke Hachijou no la desaprovecharía para acercársele, estaba decidida, de la misma manera en que tampoco desperdiciaría de nuevo un chance de atrapar a Sasuke Uchiha si el muy condenado se le aparecía.

A su puerta llamaron, y sin sorprenderse por supuesto de quienes eran – porque las esperaba –, se encaminó a la misma y la abrió, encontrándose del otro lado a sus dos queridas amigas: Hinata e Ino.

\- Buenas noches, Sakura – saludó Hinata.

\- Buenas noches a ambas.

De vez en cuando ambas chicas se reunían en el apartamento de Sakura donde se quedaban por algunas noches por diversos motivos:

El principal de ellos es que eran desde hace muchos años buenas amigas, cursaron juntas la primaria y el mismo destino tuvieron en secundaria, empero el haber entrado a la universidad y tomar cada una su camino no impidió que continuasen haciendo pijamadas o reuniones diurnas de vez en cuando.

Luego estaba la costumbre que habían adoptado Hinata e Ino de estudiar en casa de Sakura por ser ésta muy altruista, inteligente, atenta a los deberes de sus amigas y dispuesta a ofrecer los libros y pergaminos que secretamente guardaba en un recodo oculto de su habitación: iban desde largos tomos de ensayos e información educativa hasta novelas policiacas y románticas.  
En otras relaciones se pudiera decir que reunirse entre amigas en tiempos de exámenes no ayudaría a ninguna, pues se dedicarían a hablar y hacer de todo menos a consagrar su tiempo en lo que correspondería, pero en este caso, tanto Ino – que se especializaba en psicología forense – como Hinata – que cursaba derecho – se complementaban de maravilla con la oficial de policía y entre todas (por tener en común servir a la ley) se ayudaban mutuamente en cualquier problemilla – por muy pequeño que fuese – que en sus carreras se presentaba. Lo mejor era que les sentaba de maravilla.

\- Vamos, chicas, pasen – invitó Sakura cordial.

\- Caramba, pensé que nunca lo dirías – comentó Ino ingresando junto con Hinata al apartamento –. Mm… no percibo perfume de hombre. Creí que serías más audaz y traerías aquí al guapo de Suke, frente.

\- ¡Ino! – regañó Sakura.

\- ¿A Suke? – preguntó Hinata con timidez –, entonces, Sakura, ¿eso quiere decir que sí saliste con él a fin de cuentas?

\- Si, Hinata, perdona no haberte contado, pero no había tenido tiempo ni mente para hacerlo… además te vi tan ocupada la última vez en la cafetería de tu padre que…

\- Me llamó a mí y acudí de inmediato para acicalarla como si fuera un miembro de la realeza – concluyó Ino –. Pero lo que importa ahora aquí es que nos cuentes qué tal te fue con el chico, ¿verdad Hinata?

\- Me gustaría saberlo, pero n-no te sientas obligada, Sakura, si no quieres relatarnos tu salida con Suke, está bien, no hay presión alguna.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – lanzó Ino casi con indignación –, en serio, Hinata, ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos? ¿desde la semana pasada? Estas reuniones tienen el objetivo específico de confesarnos todo y ayudarnos siempre que podamos, y yo no me iré de aquí hasta que Sakura nos cuente con lujo de detalles como si estuviese narrando una buena escena de un libro lo que ocurrió en su cita con el guapo de Suke, en especial cuando fui yo quien se tomó el gran trabajo de arreglarla. ¡Anda, frente, somos todo oídos!

\- No te preocupes Hinata, claro que les contaré – respondió Sakura –. Ino tiene razón. Ustedes son mis mejores amigas y merecen saberlo.

Hinata que era siempre tan afable y transparente, asintió con la cabeza con gran contento y tras acomodarse en la gran cama cerca a sus amigas, se dispuso a escuchar con la mejilla apoyada en una mano.  
Cuando Sakura hubo terminado su relato cargado de emociones color rosa, Ino lanzó un gritito agudo de entusiasmo y se apresuró a opinar:

\- Yo digo que esto se puede poner bien serio. Primero hace ademán de besarte y luego persigue a un ladrón hasta recuperar lo que perdiste, ¡frentona suertuda! El chico está interesado. ¡Y es que te lo dije! Solo un ciego no se fijaría en ti con ese estilo que elegí para embellecerte.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Sakura – terció Hinata con una sonrisa de verdadera alegría y los ojos perlados brillándole de emoción, aquella historia sencilla había logrado conmoverla –. Y tú supongo también debes estar contenta porque él te gusta. ¿Qué se siente ser, o al menos tener la gran sospecha de ser correspondida?

\- Ahn, Hinata… creo que es muy apresurado pensar en ello. Entre Suke y yo sólo existe buena afinación, pero si esto llega a más, te responderé a gusto esa pregunta – respondió Sakura, guiñándole un ojo –. Quiero volver a verlo y conocer más de él… no sé si estoy actuando de forma exagerada y debería pensar que las cosas se darán lentamente, pero es que siento que no me he dado por enterada de cosas que tengo que saber.

\- ¿Le atribuyes esa necesidad a la intuición femenina? – cuestionó Ino.

\- Puedo asegurar que sí – respondió Sakura –. Me urge conocerle mejor.

\- Sí, también a mí – apuntó la rubia –, para cerciorarme de que es lo que mereces. No quiero que ningún idiota te lastime. No lo consentiría.

Sakura sonrió con simpatía. Ino aún poseía ese instinto protector pese a lo mucho que ya habían crecido. Pero Sakura se creía fuerte y suficiente; si alguien la lastimaba, ella se levantaría y pelearía.

\- Bueno… yo no puedo decir que lo conozco bien – habló Hinata –, pero ya lo había visto desde antes… es muy amigo de N-Naruto y también parece que conoce a otros policías que ingresan comúnmente en la cafetería de mi padre.

\- ¿No sabes nada de él? – urgió Sakura –, oh Hinata, si conoces un detalle, por mínimo que sea, te agradecería me lo dijeras.

\- No, además de su nombre, de que tiene una pequeña fortuna heredada de su familia y tratos estrechos con gente del exterior no sé nada de él – respondió Hinata, pero de repente un destello de reminiscencia iluminó su mente –. Aunque… una vez fui testigo de…

\- ¿Qué? – apuró Sakura –, ¿de qué?

\- No sé si tenga gran importancia; pero… – y se quedó meditabunda.

\- Anda, Hinata, no nos dejes así – protestó Ino –. ¿Qué fue lo que presenciaste?

\- Como ambas ya saben, tengo un primo que es investigador privado, uno de los más prestigiosos, su nombre es Neji Hyuga.

\- Sí, he oído hablar de él – respondió Sakura haciendo memoria –. Mi padre lo ha mencionado como si de un genio se tratase y algunos de mis colegas también, ha trabajado en muchas ocasiones con la policía. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con Suke?

\- Una vez, encontrándose Neji en la cafetería para hablar un par de cosas con mi padre, ingresó al lugar Suke Hachijou, pero de inmediato se quedó parado casi en el umbral, observando a Neji como si de un enemigo se tratase. Neji a su vez hizo lo propio cuando sintió que le divisaban de forma amenazante y se volvió a la vez para enfrentarlo en un duelo miradas… duraron así por casi un minuto, reparándose el uno al otro, hasta que Suke desvió los ojos con indiferencia y pidió una coca cola para marcharse de inmediato.

\- Ahh… creí que sería algo más interesante – comentó Ino con desinterés –. Tienes razón después de todo, no tiene gran importancia.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y no agregó nada más. Pero Sakura a diferencia de ambas sí comprendía que allí podía haber un motivo oculto.  
Quizá Neji y Suke se conocían. Pero ella nada podía hacer por averiguar sobre ello porque ignoraba mucho acerca de Neji – es más, ni siquiera lo había visto nunca –. Y apenas se proponía a indagar sobre Suke. Empero, se preguntaba por qué alguien como Suke se llevaría mal con un servidor de la justicia como Neji. Agradeció que Hinata haya exteriorizado ese pequeño detalle porque ahora se sumaba otro enigma sobre ese chico a resolver.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó un poco cansada en razón de las horas que se pasó conversando con sus amigas durante la noche anterior. Al levantar y estirar ambos brazos aún con los ojos medio cerrados y percatarse de que estos tropezaban con algo que les impedía continuar ensanchándose – el izquierdo tanteó una cabellera y el derecho algo muy blando –, Sakura abrió mejor los ojos y escuchó entonces las risitas de sus dos amigas. Observó que su mano izquierda empuñada estaba metida en la larga cabellera amarilla de Ino que se encontraba sentada en la cama dándole la espalda mientras se maquillaba, mientras que su mano derecha se había topado con los senos gigantescos de Hinata que estaba sentada a horcajadas en la cama dándole el frente, comiendo un tazón de cereal con leche.

Sakura retiró ambas manos de sus amigas y sonrió con diversión.

\- Buenos días, Sakura – saludó amablemente Hinata.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, frente? – quiso saber Ino mientras se aplicaba con sumo cuidado el rímel, viéndose en un espejito y sin voltear hacia sus amigas.

\- Buenos días, chicas – murmuró con voz ronca Sakura –, dormí muy bien. Espero que ustedes también.

\- Claro – corroboró Hinata –. Siempre que duermo aquí siento como si fuésemos trillizas.

La pequeña referencia de Hinata se debía a que cada vez que se quedaban en el apartamento de Sakura, todas dormían en su cama tamaño matrimonial. A Hinata le tocaba en el extremo derecho a Ino en el izquierdo y Sakura por último en el medio de ambas. En un principio, cuando Sakura adquirió el apartamento y decidieron inaugurarlo haciendo una pijamada, Ino se negó por supuesto a compartir cama con ambas con la excusa de que no tendría suficiente espacio, de modo que resolvió por dormir en el alargado sillón del que Sakura disponía en su living, pero esa misma noche habían visto una película de terror y la rubia no soportó permanecer sola y a oscuras en esa zona, así que se arrepintió de su decisión y fue a acurrucarse con sus amigas en la gran cama, donde durmió tranquila. Desde entonces dormía con ambas, y es que no le pareció tan malo después de todo porque compartían sus últimos pensamientos del día o jugaban entre ellas o tonteaban de alguna manera, siempre divirtiéndose. Además, ni Sakura ni Hinata roncaban o hablaban dormidas, lo cual constituía un alivio. Era ella a la que se le daba por dejar caer de vez en cuando un brazo o pierna sobre la que tuviera al lado, es decir Sakura.

\- Ehm, Ino, ¿puedo saber por qué te arreglas tanto? – cuestionó Hinata.

\- Hoy tengo clases a primera hora con el profesor que está más bueno en la facultad – respondió sin reparo alguno.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron y sonrieron, ambas conocían muy bien a Ino como para asimilar sus honestos atrevimientos.

A Sakura entonces se le ocurrió observar el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó alterada.

Al percatarse de lo tarde que se le estaba haciendo para ir a trabajar pegó un brinco en la cama tan inquietante, fuerte y repentino que en su afán por levantarse de la cama se sintió como una tortuga bocarriba y usó ambos brazos para impulsarse usando a sus amigas como apoyo, provocando que Hinata se tirara el plato de leche y cereal encima e Ino se rayase la cara con el pintalabios rojo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hinata desorientada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa? – hizo lo mismo Ino.

\- Ops – murmuró Sakura mirando a uno y otro lado –, nada, es solo que se me hace tarde – reparó en Hinata que se había levantado de la cama con la barbilla, el cuello, el pecho entero y la blusa bañados en leche –, lo lamento Hinata.

\- No te preocupes, Sakura, de todas formas aún no me he bañado – respondió la chica del cabello azul.

\- Lo siento también por ti Ino – agregó Sakura observando a la rubia.

\- De qué hablas, yo no…

Ino que no se dio cuenta del error gravísimo que cometió en su cara por prestar mayor atención al súbito arrebato de su amiga – creyendo que se trataba de algo grave –, se miró entonces al espejito y observó con horror la enorme raya roja que partía de su labio superior, caminaba sobre su mejilla y le llegaba casi a un ojo. Pegó un grito de horror que trastornó los oídos de sus amigas.

\- ¡Que me trague la tierra y arda en el infierno! – exclamaba al tiempo que zarandeaba los brazos en el aire –, ¡mira lo que me hiciste hacer, Sakura! ¡mira, soy un monstruo!

\- Tranquila, Ino, tranquila, puede arreglarse – intentaba convencerla Hinata –, no grites más por favor, alarmarás a los vecinos en los otros apartamentos.

\- Hinata tiene razón. Tienes que calmarte. Te ayudaremos a arreglarlo – habló Sakura –. Te dije que lo sentía, ¿de acuerdo? No es el fin del mundo.

\- Sí lo es, sí lo es – chillaba Ino, mirándose en el espejo –. Llevaba casi media hora en esto y en sólo un segundo se arruinó por completo, tendré que lavarme toda la cara y si me vuelvo a maquillar no quedaré igual… tanto esfuerzo perdido. ¡Cómo me duele!

Sakura que poca importancia siempre dio al maquillaje – toda los cuidados que ella tenía eran para su cabello – puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a su amiga para ayudarla, a la par que Hinata decía a Ino que incluso sin maquillaje podía impresionar y deslumbrar al susodicho profesor porque ella era extremadamente hermosa por naturaleza.  
Solo de esta forma lograron apaciguarla y reconfortarla con un nuevo retoque – aunque más insulso que el anterior – para que cada una se dedicase entonces a prepararse para enfrentar el día que les esperaba.

… … … … …

Tras enterarse de la incompetencia cometida en el distrito sur de Japón por un escuadrón de liderazgo ANBU, Sasuke con el ceño arrugado se sacó del bolsillo un celular alargado y blanco y marcó a uno de sus esbirros convecinos que conformaba como él la cabeza de los cazadores especiales.

\- ¿No recuerdas acaso la orden que di, Torune? – siseó Sasuke –, ¿o es que preferiste ignorarla por mero capricho ante un par de baratijas?

\- Le aseguro señor que me encargué de transmitirla a mi escuadrón con suma fidelidad, pero un grupo de ellos tomó la iniciativa por su parte y lo que sucedió fue inevitable – explicó la voz de Torune Aburame por teléfono.

\- De modo que te traicionaron – aventuró Sasuke, creyéndole de verdad a Torune que siempre había resultado ser un ejemplar ANBU, misma cualidad que lo había llevado hasta el puesto de sublíder en su distrito –. ¿Cuántos fueron capturados en el operativo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Dos de mis hombres cayeron. Eran cinco en total. En plena noche se escabulleron en el establecimiento de artículos religiosos y fueron atrapados de una forma que aun no comprendo… la policía llegó muy pronto alertada. He recibido un mensaje de ambos capturados y exigen que hagamos lo posible por sacarlos de la cárcel.

\- Traidores – murmuró Sasuke entre dientes –. No soporto a los traidores. Escucha bien Torune porque solo lo diré una vez; ese par de torpes pondrán en riesgo a la organización en general si llegan a emitir una sola palabra, y aunque nuestros hombres y mujeres están diseñados para soportar toda clase de tortura en caso de ser capturados por la policía, no me cabe duda de que esos dos hablarán. Ya nos traicionaron una vez al violar mis órdenes, y lo harán otra vez si respondemos con una negativa ante su descarada petición.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dice usted que haga? – preguntaba Torune Aburame –, ¿tendremos que pagar en anonimato sus libertades?

\- ¡Pero claro que no! – contestó Sasuke casi indignado –, escucha, ya hablé de esto con Orochimaru, y su respuesta fue que tienes que hacerlos desaparecer… en la misma cárcel.

\- ¿Hago que los asesinen otros convictos?

\- ¡Usa la cabeza, Torune! – sugirió su jefe –, tiene que parecer un accidente… tienes que usar esa colección de insectos venenosos que tienes.

\- Oh… sí – captó el Aburame, casi se podía escuchar su sonrisa –. Comprendo a la perfección, señor.

Después de sugerir un par de indicaciones más a su subordinado, Sasuke cortó la llamada y suspiró profundo. Odiaba cuando alguien en la organización desobedecía sus órdenes que siempre eran expuestas en bien general, casi nunca sucedía, pero cuando se daban esos casos siempre concluían en muertes… muertes que resolvía el mismo Orochimaru desde donde se encontrase. Estuviera lejos o cerca, la serpiente se enteraba de cada paso a favor o resbalón que cometían en su organización porque si un robo salía perfecto, o era capturado algún miembro ANBU, se publicaba con seguridad en los grandes periódicos del país.  
Sasuke se pasó una mano por los cabellos, pensando que aunque no le gustaba tal proceder, le tocaría hacer lo mismo si estuviese en el lugar de Orochimaru… cosa que pretendía lograr pues sus ambiciones eran enormes.  
Se metió de nuevo el celular al bolsillo y antes de sacar la mano sintió un mínimo objeto punzante dentro. Lo sujetó y sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos: era el pendiente de la oficial Haruno. Cerró los ojos mientras lo apretaba en un puño; rememoró con éxito involuntario la amenaza que había proferido a ese hombre que aunque tuviese una forma bastante mediocre e insulsa de robar, era de su misma calaña:

" _Nadie más que yo tiene derecho de robarle a esa mujer…" "Me he grabado bien tu rostro .Y si vuelves a intentar algo contra ella una vez más, me aseguraré de que supliques el doble de lo que ahora haces… no sabes quién soy."_

\- ¡Pamplinas!

¡Fueron estupideces, por supuesto! Pero aun así era imposible no reconocer que todas esas palabras fueron dichas por instinto, y se preguntaba ahora si sería posible oprimir los instintos. No podía permitir que estos se le escapasen de nuevo como si se tratase de un león cuando ve a su compañera en celo… no… él era una criatura racional y tenía que dominarse ante esa mujer. Hasta ahora no lo había conseguido como esperaba porque cada vez que la veía sólo se le ocurría mirar su bonito cabello y soportar las ganas de hundir su nariz en él para aspirarlo con fuerza mientras la apretujaba con los brazos, rodeando por completo ese pequeño cuerpecito tiernamente tentador que ella lucía.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

Otra vez se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en su cuerpo.  
¿Desde cuándo se dedicaba él a cavilar en los atributos de una mujer? ¡Si ni siquiera habían llegado a importarle en serio! Y lo peor es que – en materia de estatura, carnes y figura – ella no era la gran cosa. Sus mejores atractivos estaban en su cabeza.  
Abrió la mano para descubrir que el centro de su palma se había perforado con el pendiente de la oficial. Observó el punto de sangre que emanaba con delicada parsimonia y advirtió con cauta seriedad que si continuaba frecuentándola, más se le iba a apetecer, y no sería preciso – siendo quien era – involucrarse íntimamente con un miembro del cuerpo de la policía. Al igual que su mano en ese momento, quizá él terminaría siendo perforado por una bala de Sakura si por algún medio – Naruto quizá – ella llegaba a enterarse de la verdad… o… quizá fuera ella quien acabase siendo perforada por él.

¡Otra vez!

\- ¡Con un demonio!

Escuchó el golpeteo de unos nudillos en la puerta seguido de un pequeño llamado:

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntaba Kim del otro lado –, ¿está todo bien? ¿Por qué maldices tanto?

\- No sucede nada. Lárgate – ordenó molesto.

Impermeable, distante, grosera y fría. Esa era la forma en que acostumbraba a tratar a la mayoría de las personas cuando estaba siendo él mismo; pero como le había tocado fingir simpatía ante la oficial Haruno – simpatía que se estaba haciendo cada vez más real –, sería imposible repelerla de la misma manera que lograba con otros.

\- Tengo algo que quizá te interese – continuó Kim, ignorando el tono con que había sido tratada –. Hay un evento que se dará hoy, uno muy de tus preferencias. Pensé que en él quizá fijarías un nuevo objetivo para cuando comencemos a trabajar de nuevo.

Solo al oír lo anterior Sasuke accedió a abrir la puerta. Observó con indiferencia y cada enfado a Kim que posaba de forma coqueta sosteniendo un volante de papel en una mano y mordiendo una punta del mismo para denotar sensualidad. Sasuke le quitó de un manotazo el volante y sin expresar un " _gracias"_ o " _hasta pronto"_ , le cerró la puerta con estrépito en las narices.  
La mujer permaneció del otro lado con la boca abierta y el ceño arrugado de indignación, si no se tratara de su jefe y líder directo, habría lanzado una maldición o reclamado con furia. Tuvo que morderse la lengua y alejarse de allí a pasos sonoros.

Sasuke observó y leyó el volante. Por fin algo que despejaría su mente.

… … … … … … …

Lo primero que dijo Naruto al verla llegar fue:

\- ¡Se te hizo tarde, Sakura!

\- Lo sé, lo sé – manoteó ella en el aire para restar importancia a su falta –. Y lo lamento, pero ya deja eso de lado, vámonos a donde sea que tengamos que llegar, no caben más contratiempos en explicaciones.

Naruto aceptó de buena gana y se apresuraron en subir al auto. En el camino ella se justificó con que se había levantado algo tarde y había perdido un poco el tiempo con una de sus amigas debido a un ligero percance que ella misma provocó, después él le detalló que sólo tendrían que hacer guardia y pasearse por los pasillos de una galería de arte prestigioso y sumamente valorado que había sido traído del extranjero. Sakura suspiró, en parte por satisfacción porque le gustaba apreciar obras de arte, y en parte por descontento porque ahí le tocaba de nuevo realizar una tarea pacífica. Estaba comenzando a creer que jamás tendría ocasión de usar su arma de fuego.

Tan pronto pusieron sus pies en la galería, ambos oficiales observaron la variedad en las vestimentas y estilos de los transeúntes que no sólo remarcaban físicamente que se trataba de personas del exterior, sino que por sus maneras y la alta calidad patente de sus prendas, podía concluirse fácilmente que eran gente de buen dineral.

\- Esto será un poco difícil, Sakura – acotó Naruto en un susurro –, lo mejor será no involucrarnos con ninguno de ellos y ser dúctiles al momento de corregir cuando sea necesario.

\- Si… es cierto.

Sakura comprendía a lo que se refería su amigo; las personas de alta estima económica suelen ser tan presuntuosos, orgullosos y altaneros como los más rebeldes criminales, y la razón se sustentaba en sus posiciones sociales, siendo quienes eran muchos se creían por encima de la ley, y seguro lo eran en cuestiones de abogados y jueces, pero con la policía se creaban mayores altercados al momento de debatirse porque los errores que cometían eran evidentes y reprochables, recibían el debido y justo llamado de atención, y a causa de ello luego lanzaban petulantes frases a los uniformados como:

" _Usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí."_

" _No sabe quién soy."_

" _¿Qué es lo que se está creyendo?"_

Y una de las peores que iba dirigida a todo trabajador que considerasen despectivo:

" _Haré que lo despidan / le llamen la atención."_

Lo peor de todo era que podían hacerlo y conseguirlo. Naruto recordó que una vez presenció cómo Kiba obtuvo un buen regaño de uno de los superintendentes después de que el chico hubo llamado la atención razonablemente a la hija de uno de los concejales cuando se cruzó un semáforo en rojo y casi provoca un accidente. La adolescente armó un revuelo aludiendo a que el policía la había tratado como a una chiquilla de seis años. Conociendo a Kiba – que era porfiado y pendenciero – puede que así haya sido, pero la reprimenda que recibió fue demasiado fuerte e inmerecida.

Naruto y Sakura se separaron. Ella tomaría la zona donde se exhibían las piezas de arte hábilmente moldeadas y creadas con materiales como madera y cristal, y suspendidas de hilos dando al techo o ubicadas en pedestales, mientras Naruto se dedicaría a la región de los cuadros y pinturas.

… … … … … … …

Sasuke se paseaba observando los cuadros de figuras extravagantes, coloridas e ingeniosas. En ese momento se hacía pasar por Suke Hachijou, un hombre adinerado que ambicionaba apreciar toda muestra artística sugestiva al ojo de un experto. Vestía de traje completamente negro, zapatos lustrados y corbata roja. Las extranjeras se le quedaban mirando de forma bobalicona y se les ocurría que aquel hombre sombrío, serio y atractivo era más atrayente e interesante que cualquiera de los cuadros que se supone que fueron a ver.

Cuando Sasuke se percató de que Naruto ingresaba al pasillo caminando lentamente, y con las manos enlazadas en la espalda, no dudó un segundo en aproximársele para hacer un mordaz comentario:

\- No observes demasiado esas raras pinturas, dobe, pueda ser que te vuelen los sesos por ser tu cerebro demasiado primitivo para comprender muchas de ellas.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – se sobresaltó Naruto para dar la cara a su amigo –, ¿Sasuke?

\- ¡Sshh! – lo calló molesto –, no me llames de esa forma, idiota. Alertarás a todo el mundo y si llego a levantar sospechas por tu ineptitud por vida mía que te mataré Naruto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – se preguntó el policía rubio y al notar el silencio de su amigo intuyó una horrible treta –. Ni lo sueñes. No se te ocurra siquiera poner un dedo a estas obras, teme.

\- No digas tonterías, esto no tiene nada que ver con mis planes – negó el Uchiha –. Solo vine aquí porque necesitaba despejarme. Con lo mucho que me gustan estas cosas me pareció buena idea.

\- Estás teniendo problemas ¿eh? – lo codeó Naruto –. Me enteré de que fueron capturados dos de los tuyos en otra ciudad.

Sasuke no iba a decirle que en realidad estaba allí porque algunos de sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, y no se debía a nada más que a los atributos físicos y el inefable aroma de la oficial Haruno.

\- Ya no son de los míos – rectificó Sasuke –. Eso ya no es importante ahora.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, eh teme?

\- No hagas preguntas inútiles, sabes que jamás comparto mis planes. Y no porque tema a que tú siendo un policía los fueras a echar a perder, sino porque son cosas que sólo me conciernen a mí.

\- ¿No se los cuentas ni a tus mayores?

\- No – contestó Sasuke –. Todo el mundo se puede dar por enterado de ellos una vez que los haya llevado a cabo. Nunca antes cuando sólo comienzan a tener forma en mi mente… ahora lárgate, dobe, quiero seguir apreciando estas piezas sin la interrupción de tontuelos como tú.

\- ¡Hey! – protestó el oficial con esa indignación característica y poco seria que mostraba a su amigo.

\- Naruto – advirtió Sasuke en tono amenazador.

\- No puedo irme de aquí, teme. Esta es la zona que me ha tocado custodiar, así que vas a tener que lidiar conmigo – agregó con una maliciosa risita.

\- ¡Rayos y truenos! – gruñó Sasuke –. Bien, iré al salón de las obras tridimensionales.

Naruto advirtió con auténtico nerviosismo que cerca de ese salón se encontraba Sakura. No podía ser que esos dos se fueran a encontrar. No otra vez. Ellos no podían frecuentarse, ellos no podían conocerse.

\- ¡Ehh, Sasuke! Mejor quédate acá, ¿sí? te prometo que no te voy a molestar más – intentó convencerlo.

\- Maldición Naruto, si vuelves a mencionar mi nombre real te partiré la nariz y añadiré un poco más de color rojo a estas obras.

En cambio Naruto no prestó la mínima atención a esa amenaza, sino que se esforzó en la difícil empresa de hacer permanecer en ese salón a su indócil amigo.

\- Venga que estos cuadros están magníficos, no tienen comparación, son lo mejor de la galería, de veras.

\- Vete al diablo, quiero ver las obras tridimensionales, ya me aburrí de creaciones planas – respondió el Uchiha señalando las pinturas –. Necesito observar algo más real.

\- Entonces mira este cuadro de la mujer con el niño – lo jaló Naruto de la manga de su saco, haciendo que el Uchiha soltara un gruñido de irritación –. Mira, hasta da miedo, parece que se fuera a salir del lienzo.

\- No digas estupideces, yo me largo – se zafó el brazo dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Anda, Sa… Suke – continuó Naruto convirtiendo su brazo en un gancho alrededor del cuello de Sasuke –. Hay mucho más por apreciar aquí.

\- ¡Demonios, Naruto!

Ya habían hecho bastante escandalo como para que algunas personas se dieran cuenta, así que a Sasuke le importó poco que observaran cómo le daba un golpetazo en la cabeza a su amigo para marcharse de una vez.

\- ¡Ahh, teme, eso dolió! – se quejó Naruto a sus espaldas.

Sasuke lo ignoró mientras se acomodaba su elegante traje donde Naruto había dejado algunas arrugas con sus agarres insistentes.  
No se iría de allí hasta no haber evaluado cada pieza de la exposición.

… … … … … … …

\- … Y es por eso que está prohibido comer aquí, pequeña – concluyó Sakura su larga explicación a una niña de vestido rosa que se guardaba recelosamente una paleta a sus espaldas y cuyos padres se encontraban más adelante prestando mayor atención a las obras –. Vamos, sé una buena niña y dame esa paleta.

\- La niña dudó unos instantes antes de entregar con gran lentitud dubitativa su caramelo.

\- Eso es. Qué buena chica eres – congratuló Sakura aliviada. Segundos antes creyó que la pequeña iba a terminar haciendo un berrinche.

\- ¿Sabe usted por qué se la di? – cuestionó la niña limpiándose las manos en el vestido.

\- Umm… ¿quizá porque entendiste que está prohibido en este lugar? – aventuró Sakura.

\- No. Es porque usted tiene el cabello de mi color favorito.

Sakura rió un poco en una mezcla de dulzura por la candidez de esa niña y desconcierto pues nunca pensó que el rosa de su cabello le fuera a evitar un pequeño conflicto. Se despidió de la pequeña que corrió hacia sus padres y tras arrojar la paleta a un cubo de basura regresó a su deber.  
De todas las singulares obras que se exponían, una en específico llamó la atención de Sakura al causarle la sensación de que estaba incompleta. Eran más específicamente dos: una marioneta de una mujer con cabello marrón y una de un hombre con cabello rojizo que se arrodillaban uno frente al otro observando hacia abajo, como la imagen de un pesebre en el que aún no nace el mesías.

\- Pero qué singular _belleza_ – comentó una voz de cálido aliento a sus espaldas.

Sakura casi dio un brinco y se volteó para encararse con un hombre cuyos ojos eran de un atractivo café cenizas, piel clara y cabellos rojizos. A Sakura le pareció que estaba viendo la personificación de la marioneta masculina que había dejado a sus espaldas.

\- Disculpe – dijo ella, pretendiendo irse.

\- Oh no, espere, oficial – reclamó él, tomándola del brazo y haciendo que se devolviese –. No se vaya.

Ese hombre era un atrevido sin dudas, primero le hablaba cerca al oído desde atrás y ahora la forzaba a quedarse tomándola con inexcusable familiaridad. Sakura supo que no debía involucrarse con él. Llámenlo golpe o suerte de intuición, pero ella sintió que no era conveniente.

\- Lo lamento, pero debo continuar con mi deber – se excusó.

\- Nada ha ocurrido aquí – le dijo el pelirrojo –. Me pareció que estaba usted interesada en mi obra.

\- Oh… de modo que usted es el creador de las marionetas.

\- Desde luego. Mi nombre es Sasori – le estrechó la mano.

\- Oficial Sakura Haruno para servirle.

\- Bien, oficial Haruno. ¿Puede usted decirme qué le llamó la atención en ese par de marionetas?

\- Están muy bonitas. Pero percibí en ellas un hálito de... soledad, como si algo les faltase – se avergonzó de inmediato por su apresurada honestidad –. Perdone creo que lo malinterpreté.

Sasori negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida.

\- Ha acertado en su sospecha – le dijo –. A esta obra la llamo _"mamá y papá"_ porque representan a mis padres fallecidos, y lo que usted dice que les falta en medio soy yo.

\- Oh… comprendo, sr. Sasori, lamento su perdida. Es muy hermosa su obra.

\- No se disculpe por algo que quedó en el pasado, y sólo llámeme Sasori – dio un paso hacia ella y le tomó la mano para llevarla hacia una de las marionetas –, ¿siente usted la magnífica madera con que fueron creadas? Fíjese en todas marionetas de este salón, son seis en total y le doy en contra de las leyes del museo absoluto permiso de tocarlas – le señaló al resto mientras los nombraba –, estos son como ya sabe _mamá y papá_ , esa de ahí con apariencia de niño es _Komushi_ y está basada en un viejo amigo que tuve en mi infancia y que por desgracia murió envenenado, la que le sigue: el hombre con imponente apariencia es la _tercera sombra de viento_ o _Kazekage_ , seguido de mi favorita: _Hiruko_.

Y a la que Sakura le pareció la más fea por su forma indefinida y esa larga cola de escorpión que le sobresalía.

\- Pero usted dijo que eran seis – comentó ella –, sólo contó a _Mamá y papá, Komushi, Kazekage_ y _Hiruko._

\- Sí, es que la sexta soy yo – bromeó Sasori y tomando la mano de Sakura se la puso en la mejilla de él para frotársela con suavidad, mientras la veía a los ojos –, puede tocarme cuanto quiera, oficial – agregó en un murmullo.

En ese momento Sasuke entraba al mismo salón. Recorrió sus extensiones con los ojos para echar un vistazo general a las obras y se detuvo de súbito con gran sorpresa y desagrado al avistar a Sakura poniendo una mano en la mejilla a un hombre pelirrojo, quien a su vez se la sujetaba y acariciaba con ternura. En un gesto inconsciente empuñó los labios y encogió el ceño con molestia. Decidió ocultarse tras el umbral para poder vigilar mejor sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

\- Ehh…yo… Sasori… ¿puede soltar mi mano? – pidió ella intentado ocultar y evadir los impulsos de ese monstruo que albergaba en su interior llamado molestia. Si no fuera un ricachón, autor de algunas de las obras de la galería y si tampoco se encontraran en la bendita galería rodeados de gentes de la alta sociedad, Sakura lo habría apartado de un empujón que seguro lo haría estrellar contra la lejana pared.

\- Umm, pero por qué hacerlo… – hablaba Sasori con los parpados medio caídos y arrastrando las palabras – si usted huele exquisito – y se llevó los dedos de Sakura a la nariz para olfatearlos mejor.

\- Es que no me gusta lo que hace… – respondió ella removiéndose cada vez más incómoda.

\- Bien, déjeme decirle algo oficial, Haruno – dijo él saliendo de su ensoñación y apartándose la mano de ella de la cara sin soltársela –. Cuando entré a este salón para contemplar y ver a la gente contemplar mis obras, tuve que admitir por lo bajo que usted entre todas las cosas ejerce un alto reclamo de la atención, su porte es tan llamativo que me fue inevitable acercármele. Así que ya que estamos aquí, quisiera proponerle algo que estoy seguro nunca en la vida le han ofrecido…

Oh no… Sakura pensó que le vendría con una proposición de lo más desubicada y vulgar. Tenía que controlarse cuando lo escuchara. No podía abofetear a ese hombre y mucho menos allí.

\- ¿Qué le parecería tener un cuerpo como estos? – señaló a las marionetas – Un cuerpo que no se corrompe, al que no le afecta la edad, puedes fabricar la marioneta cuantas veces quieras y puedes hacer marionetas de toda persona que desees, si quieres.

\- No comprendo… ¿de qué habla? – cuestionó Sakura muy patidifusa.

\- Tengo una colección de 298 marionetas, estoy creando la 299 con la imagen de mi abuela y quiero que usted sea mi número 300 – señaló entonces a _mamá y papá_ –. Así como fabriqué las imágenes de mis padres, y la de mi antiguo amigo, puedo fabricar la suya… aunque requiere de trabajo y dedicación es más sencillo si se tiene cerca al modelo real.

Entonces Sakura sonrió cordial por primera vez ante él. Le alagaba y gustaba la idea, sin embargo, aún dudaba. Sasori era un hombre – aunque muy atractivo – bastante atrevido y jactancioso como muchos de su clase. No lo conocía.

\- Verá, lo primero a tener en cuenta son los atributos del ejemplar – continuó Sasori y la señaló con un dedo muy cercano –. Su tamaño y contextura.

Dio un paso atrás y la observó de pies a cabeza. Sakura sentía que la desnudaba con la mirada.

\- El matiz y largo de su cabello…

La rodeó como un felino y se posicionó a sus espaldas. Tomó sin ningún reparo su gorra de oficial y se la puso él en la cabeza – tal y como había hecho Sasuke Uchiha una vez –. Le soltó el cabello con apasionada lentitud y volvió a estar frente a ella. Entonces tomó uno de los largos mechones que colgaban a un lado de su rostro y se aproximó para olerlo, quedando a dos dedos de rozar su nariz con la de ella.

\- El color de sus ojos y las facciones de su rostro.

Le cogió la barbilla con una mano y con la otra en la nuca la obligó a ella a arrimarse más hacia él.

\- Si la tengo a usted cerca de mí, esa marioneta será como su gemela – concluyó en un murmuro de voz ronca.

\- Sa… Sasori…

Fue ella quien tras sentirse abochornada dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo distancia, mirando con vergüenza a las personas que se paseaban y llevándose – en un gesto de timidez – su largo cabello hacia un costado con las mejillas arreboladas.

En la entrada del salón y con un solo ojo contemplando la escena, Sasuke echaba humo por las orejas mientras crispaba los puños temblorosos. El maldito Sasori había hecho en unos segundos como si nada lo que él tanto había anhelado: oler la piel y el cabello de la oficial Haruno.  
¿Por qué demonios se hallaba ella en ese estado de encogimiento y sonrojo?  
¿Se conocía ya con el maestro de las marionetas?  
¿O serían novios?

Ese condenado de Sasori la había seducido en medio de una galería de arte atestada de andariegos amantes al talento, y ella – maldita fuera – se había dejado conducir como una tonta por todas sus mañas baratas.  
Si de sus instintos dependiera, iría hasta allí a paso seguro, le arrebataría a Sakura con posesividad, lo empujaría para provocarlo a una pelea de golpes y se desahogaría de lo lindo partiéndole esa carita aletargada de niño bueno.

Pero Sasuke era consciente de que no podía hacer eso, no sólo porque todos allí pensarían que estaba loco – incluso ella – y lo terminarían sacando a patadas, sino que además no podía definir en su cabeza una razón concreta para actuar de tal forma. Y es que para empezar, ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Esa molesta mujer podía hacer con su vida y con quien sea lo que se le diera la bendita gana.

\- ¡Con que aquí es donde estabas, teme! – exclamó Naruto dándole una enorme palmada con la mano abierta en la espalda a Sasuke y dejándole el tatuaje de la misma enrojecido en su piel nívea por debajo de la ropa.

\- ¡Maldición Naruto! – contestó Sasuke volteándosele y propinándole otro puñetazo en la cabeza más fuerte que el primero.

\- Oye… dolió – se quejó Naruto con las manos en la cabeza –, parece que hubieras descargado toda tu ira en mí.

Y efectivamente eso había hecho.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me harté de éste estúpido lugar, para empezar no sé ni por qué demonios vine aquí – decía Sasuke con aspereza –. Me largo de una maldita vez.

\- Oye, oye, espera, tú nunca maldices tanto, ¿Por qué dices tantas groserías? – cuestionó Naruto –. Estás realmente enojado, ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Nada. Simplemente me quiero ir – se excusó mintiendo –. Suerte en tu labor. Nos vemos.

Sin agregar nada más Sasuke salió de allí, dejando con la intriga a Naruto.

Minutos después una mujer muy anciana entonces le tocó la espalda al rubio y preguntó amable:

\- Disculpa muchacho, ¿sabes dónde queda el salón donde se exponen las marionetas de mi nieto?

Naruto le dijo que no sabía quién era su nieto, pero aun así la llevó adentro del salón donde había visto unas marionetas.  
Dentro del salón Sakura y Sasori continuaban en lo mismo, ajenos a lo que afuera acababa de suceder.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué me dice oficial?

\- Yo… me gustaría, pero no prometo nada, Sasori… además este no es el momento adecuado para discutirlo, estoy en medio de mi trabajo – contestó Sakura.

\- ¡Aja! – exclamó tras ellos la voz de una viejecita –, sabía que aquí habías estado, Sasori, el problema es que no me acordaba de cómo llegar a este salón. Fue todo gracias a este simpático policía.

\- ¿Cómo vas Sakura? – saludó Naruto.

\- Bien… está todo en orden por aquí – respondió ella.

\- Oh, ya veo, ya veo – terció la anciana picarona –. Con razón te quedaste por tanto tiempo. ¡Ay, Sasori, si no te conociera no diría que estabas galanteando con esta muchacha tan hermosa!

Sakura rió con simpatía y Naruto levantó una ceja. Estaba comenzando a hilar la realidad de los hechos: un hombre coqueteando con Sakura en ese salón, él sorprendió a Sasuke espiando ese mismo salón y éste le contestó con amargura y se marchó enojado.

Con que así estaban las cosas…

\- Oficial Haruno, ella es mi abuela Chiyo – presentó Sasori cordial –. Abuela ésta es la oficial Sakura Haruno.

\- Gusto en conocerla, señora Chiyo.

\- Hola, querida. Es un enorme placer. Espero que mi nieto no te haya espantado con sus ideas locas de marionetas – dijo la anciana provocando una risita en Sakura. Entonces se volvió a Sasori –. Tenemos que irnos, querido. Recuerda que aún quedan algunos trámites pendientes.

\- Sí, es cierto – respondió Sasori y miró a Sakura –. Por favor considere mi propuesta, oficial. Sé que nos volveremos a ver.

Y haciendo honor de su galantería de nuevo, tomó su mano y en lugar de un beso, le olió levemente.

\- Ya, ya, ya, eso es excesivo – le interrumpió la anciana con diversión –. Comienza a andar antes de que la oficial Haruno y yo te demos tu merecido.

Sakura se despidió de ambos y una vez a solas con Naruto decidió preguntarle por su expresión interrogativa:

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes cara de estar desenredando un nudo apretado.

\- Sí. puede que eso sea – respondió el rubio.

\- Bueno, continuemos trabajando – decidió ella ignorando esa respuesta.

… … … … … …

Sasuke enfilaba a grandes zancadas en una dirección incierta. En lugar de haber podido despejarse en esa extraordinaria galería de arte, lo único que consiguió fue enredarse más en una interminable telaraña cuya hacedora y responsable era la oficial Haruno.  
Para empezar, ¿Por qué tuvo que habérsela encontrado esa mañana en ese lugar? Y eso no era todo, habría podido lidiar con su presencia cerca porque había mucha gente y los pasillos eran varios, de modo que fácilmente la habría evitado, pero – y esto lo hizo sentir bastante idiota – prefirió quedársela mirando mientras recibía con grata simpatía los flirteos de Sasori.

 _Sasori_ …

Sasuke sabía quién era Sasori, una _basura_ según él que era fácilmente atraído por las mujeres de buen aspecto, pero nada serio en realidad, Sasori tomaba una chica y luego la desechaba como si se tratase de una muñeca, importándole nada que la chica hubiera disfrutado su periodo con él o acabase con el corazón partido.  
Empero no le había importado nunca su existencia porque el maestro de las marionetas no se había involucrado jamás en sus asuntos.  
Y ahora podía jurar que si lo veía, utilizaría cualquier excusa para incitarlo a un debate de cualquier índole, fuera físico o verbal.

¿Acaso Sakura se había convertido en uno de sus asuntos?

Justo cuando se hacía esta pregunta, observó cómo Sasori se acercaba tomando el brazo de una anciana de cabellos grises y mirada de bondad. Ese mínimo encuentro despertó su lado pendenciero y se quedó a propósito observando a Sasori con mirada de desafío mientras éste se aproximaba.  
El chico pelirrojo se detuvo correspondiendo la mirada del Uchiha y entonces decidió preguntarle con fingido tono de amabilidad:

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, caballero? Veo que me observa de una forma muy… singular.

\- Oh, no es nada… en realidad solo estaba pensando que el museo ha hecho un grandísimo derroche de espacio esta mañana. Siempre doy cabida en mi tiempo para visitarlo cuando exponen una nueva colección de piezas admirables.

\- Un fervoroso partidario del arte por lo que veo – comentó Sasori con una leve sonrisa –, pero ¿a qué se refiere con eso del derroche de espacio?

\- Se dedicaron a patrocinar una exuberante cantidad de horrorosas marionetas que en lo personal me parecieron de lo peor…una sola de esas habría constituido la mayor basura de ese salón, pero creo que cinco ya son demasiado – respondió Sasuke en tono vengativo.

La señora Chiyo contuvo por un momento el aliento mientras observaba cómo su nieto se quitaba los lentes de sol derramando por sus ojos una ira tan espesa y ardiente como la misma lava.

\- Imagino que si eres basura también terminarás elaborando basura – continuó Sasuke.

Sasori dio un paso adelante con las manos empuñadas y el cuerpo tieso. Su abuela se apresuró a ponerle una mano en el pecho.

\- Sasori no…

Y el chico se detuvo de inmediato, pero no por la súplica de la anciana, sino porque apenas comenzaba a reparar en la apariencia externa de Sasuke y recordar un rostro familiar.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si tuvieras la piel un poco más oscura, el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta baja y un par de líneas de expresión alargadas bajo los ojos yo diría que serías idéntico a un viejo conocido – comentó Sasori con malicia y diversión –. Eres tú sin duda alguna… la sangre Uchiha raya fácilmente en el exterior. Eres el hermano pequeño de mi amigo Ita…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar ese nombre, Sasuke se apresuró a tomarlo por la solapa de la camisa y pegarlo con violencia a la pared de uno de los establecimientos de la calle con una promesa amenazante en la mirada.

\- ¡Sasori! – exclamó la anciana con preocupación.

\- Está bien, está bien – apaciguó Sasori e hizo un gesto con la mano para que su abuela se calmara y se alejara un poco de allí. La anciana comprendió y retrocedió lo suficiente para no escuchar nada más - Supongo que me pasé al exponerlo de tal forma…¿pero qué más podías esperar ANBU cuando te atreviste a insultar mi arte?

\- Cierra la boca – ordenó el Uchiha en tono acre.

\- La cerraré si tú cierras la tuya – aseguró Sasori –. No sé qué motivo en particular te habría empujado a actuar de esa forma tan ruin para conmigo, Uchiha, pero sería mejor que hagamos una tregua antes de comenzar una guerra; como ya sabes, los ANBU me son indiferentes, sin embargo – levantó un dedo –, puedo ser muy retorcido y rencoroso si tú me das motivos. Te aseguro de que dispongo de tantas marionetas como tú, y estoy hablando de personas reales.

Sasuke le soltó al acto, recapacitando mejor las cosas, Sasori sabía jugar sus piezas tan bien como él.  
¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Solo porque cabía la gran posibilidad de que la oficial Haruno se dejase engatusar y herir por el casanova de Sasori había procedido de aquella forma tan hostil? Estaba poniendo en peligro la estabilidad de su organización por un arranque de… de… de lo que fuera eso que sintió cuando observó cómo el marionetista la tocó.

\- Muy bien… veo que eres astuto – continuó Sasori impertérrito –, no es sorprenderte ¿Qué Uchiha no lo es? Hasta ahora ninguno de los que he conocido.

Sasuke continuó mirándolo de forma despectiva, pero no desafiante ya. Sin despedirse siquiera o agregar nada más, dio medio vuelta y se alejó del maestro de las marionetas y su abuela.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos por varias horas, enojado y resentido consigo mismo por pensar que nadie más que él tenía derecho a meterse y jugar con esa mujer. ¿Desde cuándo y por qué se había vuelto tan egoísta en un asunto en el que ni venía al caso ese sentimiento? Primero aquel ladrón callejero que hurtó la cartera de la oficial y ahora Sasori.

Cuando se dio cuenta del gran trecho que había recorrido, observó entonces desde una gran eminencia de una zona planchada de pasto que ya era tarde.  
El sol comenzaba a hundirse en el profundo horizonte y la delgada ranura del oeste ardía en una mezcla de escarlata y dorado.  
Observó por un momento en esa dirección e inconscientemente el arrebol del cielo le recordó a su cabello… ese majestuoso y extraño cabello de Sakura...

… … … … …

Pocos días después, Sakura se encontraba degustando un café en la comodidad de uno de los asientos de la estación cuando algunos de sus compañeros ingresaron en la sala comentando sobre algo que al parecer no lograban explicarse. A Sakura no le importó hasta que escuchó la palabra ANBU.

\- ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó interesada – ¿ocurrió otro robo?

\- No, nada eso – contestó Shikamaru –. Es sólo que hoy, hace pocas horas encontraron muertos a los ANBU que fueron capturados.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Sakura conmocionada – pero cómo, ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Al parecer alguien puso secretamente un paquete sellado en la celda que compartían durante la noche – respondió Shino tras acomodarse los lentes –. Los rufianes pensaron de seguro que esa sería la señal y ayuda de su organización, pero al abrirlo provocaron la ira de cientos de abejas africanas que no tuvieron compasión alguna. Ambos murieron y otros tantos resultaron heridos al advertir lo que les ocurría. Casi se pierde a más personas por el ataque de los insectos, entre ellos múltiples oficiales que se involucraron inocentemente, pero que lograron escapar al percatarse de la amenaza. La ayuda de especialistas fue menester para acabar con los insectos y despejar esa zona y pudieran sacar los cuerpos. Nadie sabe quién puso el paquete y muy difícilmente lo descubrirían, esa información se la llevaron a la tumba las víctimas.

\- No cabe duda de que fueron los mimos ANBU quienes tomaron la decisión de deshacerse de los cautivos – comentó Kiba –. Ya no los necesitaban y creyeron conveniente matarlos… fue una forma horrible de morir, ¿verdad Shino? Tú que sabes de insectos has de saberlo mejor que nadie.

\- Lo fue – consintió Shino –. Las abejas son insectos voraces y sensibles… no me cabe duda de que un buen conocedor de las mismas llevó a cabo el plan.

\- Sí, pero bajo las órdenes de su jefe – agregó Shikamaru.

Sakura empuñó una de las manos. Hacía falta ser un asco para traicionar a los tuyos y asesinarlos de la más asquerosa y vil forma.  
Otra razón más para despreciar a Sasuke Uchiha.

… … … … …

 **¡Chan, chan, chaaan!  
Sasuke está cayendo muy bajo sin saber por qué ni cómo evitarlo, y comprendería si piensan que vamos un poco lento, pero no es de mi gusto apresurar las cosas cuando estoy lidiando con un personaje tan espinoso y enigmático como Sasuke Uchiha, el chico desde un principio fue apático y para hacerlo ceder y caer a los pies de una mujer requiere tiempo, esfuerzo y sobretodo darle motivos. En este caso me he valido de los atributos físicos de Sakura, (en los que el muy tonto y ciego no se fijó en el manga) los cuales son razón suficiente de interés porque físicamente es una chica hermosa, – a mí en lo personal siempre me gustó su peculiar diseño sin igual –, de modo que tengo que agregar que esto es solo un comienzo, poco a poco me encargaré de que esos dos se vean obligados a verse con mayor frecuencia (y no exactamente siendo Suke Hachijou).  
Naruto por su lado está comenzando a sospechar de que su amigo y rival se está interesando de una forma distinta en Sakura, ¿seguirá perseverando en la tarea de impedir que se encuentren o por el contrario les dará unos empujoncitos con la esperanza de que Sakura pueda hacer cambiar a Sasuke? Bueno, si quieren saber eso tienen que continuar leyendo, dar _follow_ a mi historia, ubicarla entre sus favoritos y dejarme reviews :3 (qué exigente jajajaja)**

 **Del resto, sólo puedo decir que quise que aquí Sasori fuese ligado un poco a su abuela y se interesara también en las mujeres hermosas, y esto último aún por no ser cierto – ni cerca – me basé en el hecho de que al chico (según el databook) le gustan las palabras** _ **belleza eterna**_ **, y por supuesto no anulé su gran aprecio por el arte, el suyo más específicamente.  
Fue necesario cambiar un poco la personalidad de Sasori por cuestiones de trama y preferencias personales… es que aunque el chico es lindo superficialmente, yo lo consideré un asco como persona (o marioneta humana) en el manga.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron este capítulo, pronto estaré de vuelta con más.**

 **Un beso y por favor no se vayan sin dejarme un review.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	7. Literalmente cerca

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos!  
Devuelta aquí con el siguiente capítulo. **

**Pude haberlo subido esta mañana pero el peor engorro intermitente que le toca a cada mujer afrontar todos los meses apareció y dado que sufro de dismenorrea en grado tres, no pude editar y subir el capítulo, estuve postrada en la cama con dolores intensos, vómitos constantes y derritiéndome como vela (sudando) hasta quedar exangüe.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado, lo importante es que aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia. Gracias a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y a una de ellas le respondo por aquí que no me aburre en lo absoluto leer largos comentarios, ¡Por el contrario son los que más me emocionan! Ojalá todos comentasen como tú YARLX.**

 **Disfruten de este capítulo, nos vemos al final.**

… … … … …

Capítulo 7: Literalmente cerca

Sasuke hacía bailar entre sus manos el vaso de whiskey y sin cavilar demasiado en el líquido se lo tragó todo de un sorbo. Era el cuarto y estaba seguro de que a ese le seguirían más, pero no porque tuviese intenciones de emborracharse, sino porque estaba llevando a cabo esa pequeña empresa de forma inconsciente, como sucede cuando caminas con los oídos taponados de un par de auriculares, prestando mayor atención a la música que a tus pasos.

\- Señor – anunció Baku (otro ANBU) haciendo acto de presencia en el recinto del jefe –, se encuentra aquí el miembro de Hebi que había estado esperando.

\- Hazlo pasar – ordenó Sasuke.

Baku se retiró y tras escuchar los escandalosos pasos de su invitado, Sasuke levantó la cabeza para ver con fría expresión que Suigetsu llegaba hasta él y se detenía a un metro de distancia.

\- Habla – ordenó al chico.

Suigetsu sonrió con esos extraños dientes suyos muy similares a los de un tiburón y antes de proceder a contar lo que el líder ANBU esperaba oír, prefirió hacer un comentario de lo más innecesario:

\- No me digas Sasuke que estás bebiendo tanto por alguna riña que tuviste con Karin.

Una de las cejas de Sasuke se levantó y de inmediato el ANBU escupió el whiskey que aún tenía en la boca y que no había llegado a tragar. Primero por haberse percatado de lo que estaba haciendo – en verdad se estaba emborrachando –, y segundo por la monumental estupidez que había dicho ese entrometido de Suigetsu.

Por favor, ¿Karin? Ni se acordaba de ella.

\- No se te pudo ocurrir peor gansada que esa – le reprendió Sasuke con una agria mueca.

\- ¿Entonces la razón no es Karin?

\- ¡Pero claro que no! – exclamó sintiéndose ridículo por tener que responder a esa desubicada pregunta –, déjate de payasadas y confiéreme la información que te ordené averiguar.

Suigetsu arrugó un poco el ceño. Cada vez se convencía más de que a Sasuke poco le importaba Karin.

¿Qué le habría visto esa tonta?

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella tan tonta?

¿Y por qué se estaba preguntando él semejantes tonterías?

Que Karin hiciera lo que se le viniese en gana, ella no era más que su compañera de equipo.

\- Neji Hyuga no es un policía como habías creído, Sasuke – comenzó –. Se trata de un investigador privado. Hasta ahora sólo ha fracasado en seis operativos, siendo el de capturarte el último, y del que sospecho no se dará por vencido – hizo una pausa al ver a Sasuke entornar los ojos –. Está muy bien respaldado y su agudeza es tal que le ha otorgado entre otras cosas valiosos reconocimientos nacionales. Es considerado por muchos un genio. Tiene una prima de nombre Hanabi que va a la secundaria (tengo el nombre de la escuela) y otra de nombre Hinata que asiste a la universidad y trabaja de vez en cuando en la cafetería de su padre (también tengo los nombres y ubicación de ambos lugares). Asistió anteriormente a una escuela de artes marciales cuyo entrenador de nombre Gai es una patada viviente. Mantiene tratos estrechos con la policía nacional que de vez en cuando lo requieren y mandan a buscar como apoyo fundamental en sus pesquisas. En conjunto con él trabaja una mujer de nombre Tenten, es su asistente personal, amiga íntima y fiel colaboradora, le sigue en todos y cada uno de sus pasos; lo que pude averiguar sobre ella es que posee una excelente habilidad con las armas, y no sólo las de fuego, también las filosas. Por último y no menos importante, tengo la dirección de su residencia actual, si tú das la orden, Sasuke, Hebi se hará cargo de hacerlo desaparecer. No importa cuánto nos tardemos en hacerlo.

\- No – respondió Sasuke –. Ninguno de ustedes moverá un musculo contra ese hombre – se palpó en el abdomen la cicatriz de la bala que Neji le había asestado hace meses –. No es asunto suyo. Ahora largo, ya terminaste aquí.

Suigetsu no dijo nada más pese a que en el fondo estaba insultando a Sasuke por arrogante, ingrato, desdeñoso y vacío.

¡¿Qué le había visto Karin?!

Bien. Sasuke no podía perder de vista sus objetivos. Tan pronto reiniciasen los proyectos ANBU procuraría participar en los más relevantes con la esperanza de que el detective de ojos blancos fuese a colaborar del lado opuesto, entonces con toda la gloria y regocijo con que cuenta la venganza, lo atravesaría con su sable en el mismo punto en el que recibió él aquel balazo. Un día de estos le haría llegar la cuenta a Neji.

Tomó un ejemplar del periódico de ese día que reposaba en la mesa y leyó la noticia de los ANBU muertos en la celda a causa del salvaje ataque de un panal de abejas africanas. Marcó entonces a Torune y tras haber intercambiado una cuantas palabras le dijo lo que pensaba:

\- Creí que usarías una tarántula venenosa o unos cuantos escorpiones. Fuiste un poco desatinado y extremo.

\- Yo dispongo de insectos señor, no de arácnidos – respondió Torune.

Sasuke iba a decirle que no había demasiada diferencia entre unos y otros porque eran alimañas minúsculas y que tampoco importaba, pero prefirió guardárselo porque no esperaba escuchar un discursillo sobre las desigualdades de ambas índoles animales. Nadie conocía mejor de bichos que los Aburame.

\- Bien. Lo importante es que lo lograste.

\- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta señor? – inquirió Torune.

\- Habla.

\- ¿Cuándo podré dar orden de reanudar los operativos? Tenemos muchos blancos y mis muchachos están algo impacientes.

\- Nada se hará hasta nueva orden, y deja de prestar mayor atención a lo que comenten en tu comarca. Si desobedecen y son o no capturados por la policía ya saben lo que les espera. Si por el contrario aún lo ignoran enséñales el periódico de hoy. No quiero que vuelvas a preguntarme sobre lo mismo, ¿está claro?

\- Muy claro, señor.

Sasuke colgó y se le ocurrió de inmediato que tenía que ocuparse en algo antes de que Karin, percatándose de la paralización de los ANBU apareciese en algún momento y se viera obligado a pasar tiempo con ella. Debía mantenerse en movimiento y ausente de los lugares que ella sabía que él frecuentaba – incluyendo sus moradas –, de tal forma que consiguiera esquivarla. Tenía que salir a dar una vuelta.

Además, no podía permanecer tampoco en ese lugar ni un segundo más. Siempre que se quedaba a solas y en silencio la bonita imagen de la oficial Haruno ocupaba su mente y el recuerdo de su aroma nublaba su férrea cordura.

Hasta ausente esa mujer era un fastidio.

… … … … … …

\- En línea recta señor, camine en línea recta – reiteró Sakura con mayor impaciencia ante el hombre que le había tocado detener por haber chocado su auto de los ochenta contra un árbol –. Creo que no necesito nada más para convencerme de que está usted muy borracho.

\- No, no, noou – protestó el hombre con un dedo levantado en el aire y remolcando las palabras –. Usted está equivocada… ¿ve cómo camino? ¿lo ve?

\- Arrastrando los pies y desequilibrado – respondió Sakura con los brazos cruzados y con la punta del lapicero en el labio –. ¿Tiene idea del peligro que corre y al que también expone al resto de personas que se le crucen?

\- Pero si el choque fue insignificante, ni que fuera matado al árbol – bromeó soltando una risotada.

\- ¡Suficiente! – gruñó Sakura – ¡Ese árbol pudo haber sido un transeúnte, no sea incompetente!

\- Oiga, no me regañe ¿sí? – pidió el hombre con las manos juntas como un niño que reza.

Aparte de estar borracho a Sakura le pareció que el pobre tenía poca cordura

\- No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con usted – sentenció comenzando a escribir la costosa infracción.

\- Oficial, por favor, usted… usted es muy bonita, perdóneme esta vez, ¿siiii?

\- ¿Cree que con halagos me va a persuadir? Por favor, evítese las molestias de seguir hablando.

\- Pero, pero, pero…

\- No más protestas – ordenó Sakura.

\- Bien, bien, ¿Qué es otra infracción en mi colección? Solo una pieza más.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Mire esto – dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a su auto con desequilibrio al caminar y sacaba una enorme cantidad de infracciones no pagadas, hasta parecía que le quedaban más dentro del auto. Estaba hasta el cuello de deudas –. ¿Cree que me importa enseñárselas? Estoy quebrado, mi esposa me corrió anoche de la casa y creo que perderé mi trabajo – lanzó un suspiro que fue más bien como un silbido –. Ojala fuese un lisiado para infundir lastima en la gente y que me ayuden hasta a ir al baño, pero no me preocupo de eso, ahora iré a la cárcel y de igual manera me van a tener que mantener, ¡Vida buena! – y lanzó sus infracciones al aire como si fuesen papelillos brillantes que caen desde arriba en los eventos exclusivos.

Sakura abrió la boca al escuchar tales barbaridades, ¿estaba hablando en serio? Ese hombre necesitaba ayuda.

\- ¡Sakura! – la llamó Naruto del otro lado de la calle –, ¿Qué pasa? ¿aún no acabas? ¿te está dando problemas ese hombre?

\- No, en realidad ya…

Pero se calló cuando sintió la pluma abandonar su mano de forma brusca. El hombre se le había quitado.

\- Aja, aja, ahora sin pluma no podrá escribir – cantaba mientras bailoteaba de forma ridícula.

\- ¡Oiga, devuélvame eso! – ordenó molesta Sakura –, no sea irracional, está buscándose más problemas.

\- Vamos, si la quiere alcáncela – se burlaba el hombre levantando el brazo tanto como pudo y divirtiéndose de ver a la minúscula oficial haciendo lo posible por tomar su lapicera.

A Sakura le habría encantado poder sacarle el aire de un puñetazo para que ese miserable beodo hediendo se doblase ante el impacto y arrebatarle la pluma de esa forma, pero por mucho que le hirviera la sangre debía contenerse de cometer semejante desfachatez. No era el momento ni la persona adecuada.

Naruto del otro lado se molestó al ver lo que sucedía y cuando entonces se disponía a cruzar la calle mientras se arreglaba la gorra, se detuvo tras dar el primer paso al percatarse de que la ayuda ya había llegado: un hombre apuesto con su metro ochenta y algo se había detenido a metros y ahora bajaba de su auto para dirigirse a donde se estaba produciendo el altercado con el ebrio problemático. Naruto sonrió de medio lado y se recostó en el auto policial para observar lo que pasaría.

La risa del borracho se cortó de la más absurda manera cuando le fue despojada la pluma desde detrás. Se dio media vuelta entonces y con sus ojos medio achispados divisó a un hombre un poco más alto que él, de cabellos y ojos negros muy atractivo, pero con expresión de agrio enfado.  
Sakura tragó saliva y contuvo una sonrisa de alegría.

 _Suke_.

\- Haciendo alarde de su estatura que no es después de todo la gran cosa – masculló al ebrio.

\- Oye, oye, amigo, qué te crees ¿ah? ¿Quién te llamó? – se puso a la defensiva el hombre empuñando sus manos en lo alto y tambaleándose un poco – ¿quieres pelear? Venga, venga…

\- No sea ridículo – soltó el Uchiha más hastiado de lo que ya estaba después de ver a Sakura en su camino, pues mientras conducía evitaba pensar en ella, y justo se le aparecía en la vía, peor que eso: siendo víctima de otro idiota –. Haga caso a la oficial y evítese mayores problemas conmigo que a diferencia de ella, no tendré consideración alguna si tengo que ponerlo en su lugar.

\- Muy valiente el niño ¿eh? Muy valiente.

El hombre abandonó su peso entero en los brazos al momento de dar un empujón a Sasuke que lo hizo tirar hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente pues el ANBU consiguió soportarlo y en su lugar se lo devolvió usando el doble de fuerza con gran antipatía y poniendo el peso del pobre viejo en su contra. Ni siquiera pudo sostenerse sobre sus pies porque tras recibir la impetuosa propulsión del Uchiha aquel patético hombre cayó bocarriba en el andén y no volvió a levantarse.

\- Suke… – habló entonces Sakura con una sonrisa – gracias, pero no era necesario que intervinieses, yo ya estaba a punto de…

\- Olvídalo – la cortó él con aspereza.

Sakura lo observó con cuidado, en lugar de mostrarse cordial, Suke lucía muy enojado, y su intuición le decía que lo estaba con ella más que con la situación. La pregunta era…

 _¿Por qué?_

\- Ya me voy – dijo Suke dándose la vuelta.

\- Espera, ¿Por qué te marchas? – se apresuró ella caminando detrás y chocando con su espalda cuando él se detuvo de pronto para volverse – ¿te sucede algo?

\- No me sucede nada, oficial – respondió con la misma austeridad y llamándola a propósito de esa forma –. Tengo cosas que hacer así que no me haga perder más el tiempo.

Esa respuesta la enojó y no se iba a callar, no tenía ninguna obligación de contenerse como la tuvo hace un momento, él no tenía por qué hablarle de esa forma sin razón aparente.

\- ¿Y quién te obligó a entrometerte? – respondió a la defensiva elevando más los ojos de forma insolente –. Si ayudarme es considerado por ti perder el tiempo entonces nadie más que tú tiene la culpa de ello.

Sasuke recibió esa respuesta como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada inmerecida, ¿Qué demonios…? Nadie le hablaba de esa forma al jefe de los ANBU, nadie.

\- ¡Repite eso Sakura! – la tentó con una amenaza a flor de labios.

\- No lo haré – estableció ella aún más indignada por el tono con que él se le había dirigido – ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Estás actuando más irracionalmente que ese tipo – señaló al borracho que roncaba en el suelo –, y sus móviles a diferencia de los tuyos y por muy descabellados que sean sí están justificados.

Primero lo llamaba entrometido y ahora era peor que un borracho. Esto ya era demasiado para el orgullo del soberbio Uchiha. Empuñó ambas manos.

\- O te disculpas ahora mismo, Sakura o…

\- ¿O qué? – provocó ella.

\- ¿Acaso tienes idea de quién soy?

Y de inmediato se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta. ¡Claro que ella no sabía quién era en realidad! Y si lo supiera en ese instante se libraría la peor de sus batallas en plena calle y en la que seguro él sería el gran perdedor. Ella no tenía que saber quién era.

La señaló con un dedo que de inmediato se crispó tras observar en el rostro de la oficial una mezcla de desconcierto y… ¿tristeza?  
No quiso continuar prologando aquella discusión y tras recordar la torturante manera en que ella se dejó tocar por ese bestia de Sasori, el ANBU prefirió ignorarla enfilando un recorrido hacia su auto, empero mientras insertaba las llaves escuchó el golpeteo de esos pequeños deditos blanquecinos contra el cristal del parabrisas. Ella lo había seguido porque necesitaba una explicación.

\- ¿Vas a decirme o no qué es lo que te pasa? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada, Suke, y si te estás desquitando conmigo por lo que te hizo otra persona, déjame decirte que…

\- ¡Antes de aceptar salir conmigo me hubieses dicho que tenías novio! – escupió el Uchiha con severa hosquedad.

Fue el turno de Sakura de dar un respingo y sentir haber recibido una cachetada.

\- ¿Qué? yo… yo no… ¿Quién te…?

Ella estaba confundida y la furia que estaba padeciendo el Uchiha en ese momento no le permitió discernir correctamente en esa reacción porque lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que ella estaba corroborando esa información con su nerviosismo y no sabía cómo responderle ahora que él sabía la verdad.

\- Muy bien que te ha de sentar la compañía de ese vulgar marionetista pretencioso.

\- ¿Sasori? – soltó ella entornando los ojos con mayor turbación.

Genial, y ahora mencionaba su nombre. De modo que sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, no iba a negar conocer a Sasori. ¡Y encima le decía Sasori! Si habían llegado a tratarse con tanta familiaridad era porque tenían algo… una relación íntima.

 _¡Rayos y truenos!_

¿Cómo pudo alguien como ella involucrarse con tamaño basural? Ni siquiera él siendo lo que era le llegaba a los talones a Sasori en materia de corrupción, maldad y descarrío.

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso, Suke? ¡Entre Sasori y yo no existe nada!

\- Me lo contaron – mintió –. Los vieron muy acoplados en una galería de arte. Yo no salgo con mujeres de otros, Sakura. No creí que fueses tan descarada…

\- ¡Un segundo! – exclamó ella iracunda –. ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme de esa forma, Suke Hachijou, y menos en mi presencia! Es increíble que hayas podido creer en tremenda falacia sin consultarme de antemano, eres un…

La palabra le quedó en la punta de la lengua cuando él arrancó a gran velocidad su vehículo, ignorándola magistralmente con un dedo índice levantado.  
Sakura estaba que echaba humos.

\- ¡Shannaroo! – exclamó, haciendo chocar uno de sus pies contra el asfalto en un gesto infantil de cólera.

Esa palabra – que no significaba nada – sólo podía representar dos cosas sobre Sakura: gran entusiasmo, molestia o ira, o simplemente el aviso de un buen puñetazo.  
Naruto sabía que en este caso se trataba de la segunda, ¿Qué le habría dicho Sasuke? Con sus maneras delicadas y discretas de increpar y enfrentar a las personas seguro que había sido tan afable como una mariposa.

" _Ese idiota"_

Desde el otro lado Naruto dudaba de si cruzar o no la calle por el miedo que le infundía su compañera cuando se enfurecía. Probó a tentar terreno.

\- Hey, Sakura, ¿todo bien?

\- ¡Naruto, ven acá! – ordenó ella, señalando el suelo –, ayúdame a arrestar a este… – con sobresfuerzo se contuvo de lanzar insultos contra el hombre que dormía. Sentía que ese miserable tenía la culpa de ese encuentro con Suke – tipo – concluyó entre dientes.

\- Voy.

Naruto cruzó la calle y prefirió no mirar a Sakura, de la misma manera en que no se puede hacer contacto visual con una bestia encolerizada por temor a convertirse en su víctima. Más fácil era cargar él solo con ese ebrio durmiente que enfrentar a Sakura.

\- Hay que llamar también a la grúa para que se lleven el coche de éste desdichado – agregó sacando su teléfono –. Eso le pasa por acumular tantas infracciones y desafiar a la autoridad.

Cuando el coche desapareció de sus vistas y el viejo borracho estuvo acomodado en el asiento trasero del auto policial, Naruto y Sakura se acomodaron en los delanteros mientras el primero conducía y la segunda con expresión enfadada miraba por la ventana sin enfocarse en nada.

\- Sakura… ¿todo bien? – cuestionó Naruto –. ¿Peleaste con Sa…? Es decir… algo pasó con Suke, ¿verdad?

\- Estoy furiosa con él y con el que inventó esa absurda mentira de que yo tengo novio.

\- ¿Qué? no comprendo.

\- Ni yo – suspiró Sakura –. Según me dijo, alguien le contó que yo estaba saliendo con Sasori porque nos vieron juntos en la galería de arte. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Cuántas calumnias! Estoy tan furiosa que podría golpear a alguien. ¡Si tan solo tuviese frente a mí al cabrón de Sasuke Uchiha!

Y Naruto deseó también que ojalá lo tuviera porque nadie más que él se lo merecía por mentiroso e impulsivo. Empero, eso solo le comprobaba una cosa: Sasuke sí se había puesto celoso… increíble, Sasuke en verdad estaba interesado en Sakura.  
Naruto volteó hacia su compañera para observarla, ¿Qué le habría visto Sasuke? Es decir, ella era hermosa, es cierto, incluso a él le había gustado, pero tenía entendido que a su amigo no le bastó jamás una cara bonita, mujeres más atractivas que Sakura se le insinuaban a diario.  
Tampoco la conocía muy a fondo, ¿Por qué de repente Sasuke ponía sus ojos en alguien como ella?  
Interés… sí, sólo podía ser eso… un interés superficial que se apagaría cuando se la llevase a la cama.  
Dio un respingo, ¡qué horror! Eso no podía pasar. Si a eso se iba a consagrar el Uchiha, él lo detendría, incluso si para ello tuviera que partirle la cara. ¡Nadie se iba a burlar de Sakura, no señor!

\- Naruto, qué sucede – le cuestionó ella –, estás muy tenso frente al manubrio, relájate.

El oficial rubio tomó aire y decidió dejar esa molestia repentina a un lado para pensar mejor. Si observaba la contraparte a ese anterior argumento podría darse cuenta de que tenía mejor sentido a través de una pregunta: ¿desde cuándo Sasuke se encaprichaba con una mujer para únicamente acostarse con ella?  
 _JAMÁS_.  
Él no era así. Sasuke ni se fijaba en las mujeres, y mucho menos había llegado a celar a ninguna. Naruto asintió más aliviado con una media sonrisa.  
Sakura era especial y si llegaba a despertar en el ladrón un sentimiento cálido quizá las cosas cambiarían. Ella poseía un amplio sentido de la justicia que anteponía por encima de todas sus convicciones. Ella era quizá lo que Sasuke necesitaba para comprender que lo que hacía estaba mal, ya que los intentos de persuasión de Naruto jamás fueron suficientes. Y a su vez, tal vez la hermosa y comúnmente solitaria oficial encontraría el amor en el ladrón. Que Naruto recordara, nunca le conoció un novio a la pelirrosa, lo cual fue siempre un alivio para él porque ella le atraía, pero si cabía la posibilidad de juntar a Sakura – su mejor amiga – con Sasuke – su mejor amigo – y llegaban a entenderse y corresponderse mutuamente, él sería feliz por ambos.

\- No te preocupes, Sakura, las cosas se arreglarán – le aseguró Naruto con una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma? Creí que tú no querías que yo me involucrase con él, al menos eso fue lo que me diste a entender con anterioridad.

\- Si, bueno… no soy autoridad para ninguno de los dos – respondió meditabundo.

Pese a todo lo que había analizado aún quedaba averiguar con el mismo Sasuke si lo que pretendía con Sakura era bueno o malo, Naruto aún no había tomado una decisión. Todo dependía de lo que le dijera el complejo jefe de los ANBU: si se iba por las malas sería capaz de apartarlo de su amiga hasta con golpes, si resultaba lo contrario, les daría a ambos empujoncitos amistosos para juntarlos.

… … … … … …

Acababa de joderlo todo.

Sasuke comenzaba a sentir un punzante dolor de cabeza en razón de lo molesto que se sentía. ¿Ahora de qué manera se le iba a acercar a la oficial Haruno hipócritamente en son amistoso para robarle?  
Una vez más lograba sentar cabeza después de haber cometido los errores, como siempre, todo el tiempo se dejó cegar por sentimientos negativos pasajeros: rabia, impulsividad, venganza, desesperación, rencor… para después discernir en sus actos y arrepentirse de los mismos.

¿Qué haría? No quería dejar de frecuentar a esa mujer porque le divertía burlarse de ella, sin contar con que todavía no había conseguido hundir su nariz en ese abundante cabello rosa, por muy estúpido que sonase, se le antojaba aspirar de nuevo esa inexplicable fragancia que sólo ella poseía, cosa que el condenado de Sasori había conseguido .  
De acuerdo, ella parecía muy convincente: quizá Sasori no era su novio, y él como un imbécil la había repelido con esa lamentable e injustificada excusa.

¿Habría que pedirle disculpas?

Oh, no, claro que no, Sasuke Uchiha jamás había pedido perdón a nadie y no lo haría ahora. Ya se le ocurriría algo. De alguna manera llegaría de nuevo hasta ella.  
Mientras tanto se dedicaría a realizar sus fechorías y satisfacer sus maliciosos caprichos.

… … … … … …

Tres días habían pasado desde su discusión con Suke Hachijou. Discusión en la que él decidió mandarla al diablo cuando la ignoró de aquella despectiva forma.  
Bien, si las cosas con el uno no funcionaron, quizá pudiera echarle el guante al otro: Sasuke Uchiha.  
Era domingo y se encontraba visitando a sus padres, pero con la excusa de que necesitaba buscar un libro en la biblioteca del estudio de su padre, Sakura tenía como objetivo hurgar entre los archivos personales de los criminales más buscados que su padre ocultaba recelosamente en alguna parte, y todo con la esperanza de encontrar información sobre el líder ANBU. Cualquier pista significativa pondría en marcha una intensiva pesquisa que la llevara a capturarlo.  
Los cazadores especiales ANBU no se habían reportado desde hace ya unas semanas, quizá estuvieran armando sucias tretas, de modo que ella tampoco perdería el tiempo.  
Se apresuró en ordenar todo de forma apresurada cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

\- ¿Hija? ¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó su madre antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Hola, mamá – respondió Sakura tontamente y sentándose muy rápido, haciendo evidente que algo malo estuvo haciendo, no obstante, su madre no era mujer muy suspicaz –. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si, bueno, eso vine a preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Encontraste el libro que querías, hija?

\- No. No lo hallé. Pero descuida, en otra ocasión será buscarlo mejor.

\- Bueno. Deberías bajar ahora. Tenemos suerte de que tu padre se encuentre libre de deberes, debemos aprovechar cada segundo.

\- Habla por ti, mamá – comentó Sakura entre una risa nasal.

\- ¡Búrlate todo lo que quieras! Ahora como es tu jefe lo tienes muy cerca. ¡Ay, qué haré yo para pasar más tiempo con mi familia! ¿será meterme a policía también? – agregó Mebuki con diversión, haciendo reír a su hija.

Sin embargo, la idea de bajar y conversar no fue demasiado alentadora para Sakura porque cuando sus padres tocaron el tema del trabajo en la policía, no pudieron parar de comentar lo afortunados que se sentían de que su queridísima hija no había recibido todavía un balazo o siquiera una pequeña herida porque la chica sabía manejarse con mucha cautela.

Vaya teatro. Cuánta hipocresía. ¿A quién querían engañar con eso? Si solo se encontraban los tres allí – además de las empleadas de la casa – no era necesario fingir que Sakura no se dedicaba únicamente a tareas simples y de poco esfuerzo por culpa de ellos mismos. En especial de su padre.

\- …¡Y noqueó con una patada a un hombre golpeador que abusaba de su mujer! – exclamó Kizashi como un padre orgulloso – mi niña lo puso tras las rejas ella solita.

\- En primer lugar el hombre estaba borracho, pegarle fue como empujar a un barquito de papel en el agua – respondió Sakura ya cansada de ese drama sinsentido que la hacía sentir mediocre –, y en segundo lugar, papá, Naruto estaba conmigo ¿recuerdas que fuiste tú quien consideró menester que me acompañase alguien? Yo no merezco todo el crédito.

\- Oh, hija, no seas modesta. Yo sé que si sigues así te llevarás buenos reconocimientos y sin sufrir un solo rasguño. Eres una excelente oficial.

\- Ni un solo rasguño – repitió su madre contenta con esa idea –, ¡salud por Sakura! – levantó su copa.

Todas esas ovaciones huecas, vulgares y humillantes la estaban haciendo sentir enferma, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que soportar que la trataran como a una niña que no puede defenderse? ¿Hasta cuándo se mantendría realizando todas esas tareas insignificantes que ninguna experiencia notable le sumaban? De pronto volvió esa vieja ansiedad que le urgía demostrarles lo contrario a sus ingenuos padres. Sakura hizo a un lado el plato de comida. El hambre había desaparecido, su estómago estaba lleno de una pesadez inmaterial producto de su mal humor.

\- ¿En verdad padre brindan tales distinciones a los agentes que se dedican únicamente a vigilar el tráfico, patrullar las calles, escribir multas y pasearse por lugares concurridos? – preguntó con ácido remordimiento – ¿en verdad quieres hacerme creer que en la policía se puede sobresalir sin sufrir jamás un rasguño aun cuando muchas circunstancias demandan sacrificios? – puso ambas manos en la mesa –, no intentes engañarme, engañar a mamá y engañarte a ti mismo adulándome por no hacer nada. ¡Soy insuficiente porque tú no me dejas probarte lo contrario!

\- ¡Sakura! – exclamó su padre con severidad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y denotó su molestia. Pero eso no la haría retroceder, ella más que nadie allí tenía el derecho de sentirse indignada. Levantó más la cabeza – gesto que la caracterizaba muy bien – y empuñó una mano.

\- Voy a demostrarles que soy más de lo que creen – los señaló con un dedo, imitando la actitud de su buen amigo Naruto cuando de manifestar valor se trataba –. Ya me propuse como meta atrapar al líder de los ANBU, y cuando lo logre tendrán que aceptar que soy capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier tarea en mi deber.

\- ¡Oh, Kizashi qué locuras está diciendo nuestra hija! – exclamó Mebuki con expresión atolondrada y ambas manos en la cabeza.

\- Mamá ya basta – pidió en tono afable –.Tiendes a sobredimensionar tus preocupaciones, ya no tienes que actuar de escudo para darme amparo porque ya no soy una niña pequeña. Sé cuidarme sola y me creo capaz de cuidar a otros, por eso ingresé a la policía. Exponerme al peligro es parte de mi trabajo, compréndelo. Iré por los cazadores ANBU y comenzaré con su jefe. Si quitas la base a una pirámide ésta se derrumbará obligatoriamente por completo.

\- ¡Oh, Kizashi! – volvió a sufrir Mebuki suplicante a su esposo mientras boqueaba como si le faltase el aire –, ¡dile que se detenga, tienes que hacer algo!

\- ¡Sakura, retráctate de lo que acabas de decir! – ordenó su padre –, ¿quieres que a tu madre le dé algo? Tú no vas a buscar problemas con ese criminal, no seas terca. ¡Retira lo que dijiste!

\- No lo haré – respondió Sakura en voz baja y determinación alta –. Pero sí me retiraré yo. Hasta pronto, mamá y papá.

\- ¡Sakura, vuelve acá!

Y se fue de la casa tras coger sus cosas, restándole importancia a la escena que empezaba a armar su madre sollozando de esa forma como si llorara la muerte de un ser querido. Y tal vez eso hacía, su madre lloriqueaba de forma anticipada porque estaba segura de que a su hija la iban a matar.

" _Vaya fe la que me tienen"_ se dijo Sakura. Pero eso era lo de menos pues cuando crees en ti mismo, no te importa que otro lo haga o no.  
Al final ambos estarían orgullosos de ella y comenzarían a tratarla como la mujer fuerte e independiente que era.

Caminar siempre hacía bien, sobre todo cuando la mente requería dilucidar las dificultades, los pensamientos sombríos o simplemente armar un buen plan. De modo que a eso se dedicó Sakura, al menos hasta que se aburriera o se cansara.  
Caminó por un largo rato ensimismada; estaba considerando pedir ayuda al sr. Kakashi y a Naruto para que ambos le ayudasen a atrapar al Uchiha, ¿Por qué ellos? Por la confianza que infundían. Los conocía muy bien a ambos, al sr. Kakashi desde los doce y a Naruto como desde que tenían cinco o seis años.  
El primero era un buen estratega y muy habilidoso hombre de extensa experiencia, y el segundo era un intrépido, valeroso, optimista y resuelto chico de grandes fortalezas.

Mientras Sakura cavilaba en las virtudes de ambos amigos suyos, sintió de pronto como si un inexorable remolino le hubiese pasado por el lado a toda velocidad, casi pudo sentir un leve roce el brazo que la hizo gritar y hacerse hacia atrás, cayendo en el intento de apartarse en un charco de agua que yacía en el suelo.

Fue una moto.

El conductor de la misma se detuvo muy tarde cuando segundos después había alcanzado varios metros de distancia de Sakura. Había escuchado el grito de mujer y ahora que se giraba para atrás mientras bajaba confirmó con sus ojos ocultos por el casco que evidentemente era una mujer. Comenzó a acercarse a grandes zancadas preocupado de que pudiera haberle hecho algo.

\- ¡Cómo puede conducir a tal velocidad! – comenzó Sakura enojada desde el suelo, viéndolo acercarse –, ¡Está usted frente a una oficial de policía y déjeme decirle que tiene gran suerte de que en estos momentos no pueda premiarlo con una bien merecida infracción!

El sujeto no la escuchó y cuando estuvo a solo un paso de ella le tendió amigable una mano. Sakura dudó, por un momento pensó que no era un mal chico y el haberse detenido para ayudarla comprobaba que no lo había hecho a propósito. Aceptó su mano y él de inmediato la jaló hacia adelante con poca fuerza debido al peso liviano de ella, poniéndola de pie. Pero sin darle tiempo a seguir regañándolo, se la cargó de pronto al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

\- ¡Oiga, qué hace! – comenzó a protestar Sakura asustada y enojada a la vez –, ¡suélteme! ¡qué pretende! ¡bájeme!

Se divirtió escuchando sus exclamaciones, pese a encontrarse en una situación como esa, la oficial no profería un solo grito de ayuda, sino que se dedicaba a darle órdenes con gran enojo y luchaba por zafarse con patadas y puños inútiles.  
Qué orgullo… qué chica…  
Sólo cundo hubo llegado hasta su moto de nuevo entonces la ubicó de nuevo en el suelo y se quitó el casco, revelando su apariencia.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sakura? – preguntó él.

\- Tú… qué… ¿Por qué…? – intentaba hablar Sakura –, ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Suke?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Puede saberse por qué manejabas tan deprisa y con tan mínimos escrúpulos? – continuó ella con paranoia –, pudiste haberme causado grandes heridas, y eso no es lo más importante, pudo haber sido otra persona la que…

\- ¡Sakura! – apremió él – ¿Estás tú bien? – reiteró con acento autoritario, dándole a entender que le importaban poco sus malditos excesos de velocidad.

Ella derrotada ante esa exigencia se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si, lo estoy. La caída fue producto de mi reacción, no llegaste a tocarme… ¡pero pudiste haberlo hecho, Suke! En verdad que tienes que suerte de que…

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿No te hice daño?

\- No… ya dije que no. Excepto claro por la suciedad de mi ropa.

Sakura pensó que quizá se lo habría imaginado, pero pudo jurar que Suke disimuló un suspiro de alivio con la mirada gacha.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – cuestionó entonces sin descruzar aun los brazos –, dime, ¿pudiste reconocerme a la distancia y lo hiciste a propósito o ibas tan rápido que no te percataste?

Se ganó una mirada despectiva del Uchiha, esa pregunta lo había indignado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

\- Bueno… es que estabas tan enojado conmigo por ser una descarada al atreverme a aceptarte una cita, teniendo ya un _novio_ al que por cierto ni conozco, que quizá esa fue una manera de desquitarte. – dijo ella y levantó una ceja con orgullo.

\- No… qué equivocada estás – respondió él, sin embargo ya no estaba enojado, su expresión era de humilde arrepentimiento. Ni siquiera la miraba a la cara.

\- Bien, entonces me marcho – decidió Sakura –. Buenas noches, sr. Hachijou.

Y ahora lo trataba otra vez de esa intolerable manera. Lo hacía a propósito, vengándose de que él la hubo llamado oficial Haruno y la dejó plantada en medio de la vía mordiendo el polvo que despedía su coche aquel día.

\- Espera, Sakura – la detuvo, cerrando su gran mano sobre el delgado brazo de ella, y ablandando su maldito orgullo Uchiha –. Yo… no debí decir todo eso… tu negación fue cierta… además, mi enojo no estaba tampoco justificado… eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras, no soy quien para acusarte de nada…

Sakura permaneció en su lugar, el rictus de sus cejas se había deshecho y en lugar de ello una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a aflorar de sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto, Suke? – quiso saber.

\- Porque fui injusto… y algo arrogante… como sea… no quiero estar mal contigo.

Todo eso lo decía mirando el suelo mientras una ceja le temblaba. Sakura casi suelta una risita al contemplarlo así, en verdad ese chico se estaba esforzando por expresarse de esa manera, era un orgulloso, sí, pero estaba arrepentido y aún más que eso: se estaba atreviendo a manifestarlo pese al daño que seguro ocasionaba a su amor propio. Y todo por ella… porque _no quería estar mal con ella._

\- No te preocupes, Suke – habló con ternura y unas terribles ganas de acariciarle una mejilla para reafirmar la simpatía que le causaba –. Lo olvidaré.

\- Si… bueno… – carraspeó el Uchiha para no sentirse tan idiota –. Como compensación te llevaré a tu casa, eso fue lo que pretendí hace un momento cuando te levanté.

\- ¿En serio? Pues por el contrario me infundiste el miedo de llegar a ser secuestrada – contestó Sakura con una risita.

Él sonrió en su lugar. Había dicho algo que a ella divirtió. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo más a menudo, era tan tosco e inmutable que si una sonrisa era cosa rara en él, hacer reír a otra persona resultaba un verdadero milagro.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó Sakura y acto seguido miró con preocupación el vehículo en el que pretendía transportarla –. No sabía que tuvieras una motocicleta, Suke.

En realidad _ahora_ tenía una motocicleta. Apenas hace tres días después de haber discutido con ella decidió que nada era suficiente para aliviar su molestia, y pensó que quizá correr un poco de riesgo al dispararse a tope en una moto le hiciera olvidar mejor las cosas, de tal modo que echó mano de su innata habilidad de ave de rapiña y sin necesidad de amenaza alguna, se la arrebató a un hombre. ¿Cómo sucedió? Primero le echó el ojo al vehículo en cuestión en el estacionamiento de un supermercado y posteriormente entró al mismo para deducir a través de la apariencia quién sería el dueño de tan singular portento. Lo siguió con cautela y en la fila de camino a la caja registradora se ubicó detrás de él y le sacó las llaves sin que nadie en absoluto pudiese notarlo. Y todo eso sin su máscara felina de ANBU.  
El robo fue reportado a las autoridades, pero todas las pesquisas resultaron en balde porque durante el mismo Sasuke cuidó con su capucha de que las cámaras no le viesen el rostro, y para cuando iniciaron la búsqueda del objeto, él ya lo había cambiado de apariencia: de azul pasó a ser negra con unos detalles magníficos de bolas de fuego adornando sus costados.

Sakura observó la motocicleta y luego a él. ¡Vaya combinación exquisita! Suke usaba pantalones jeans azules, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero con el cuello en alto que entonaba con su cabello negro y ese rebelde peinado característico suyo, sellando la apariencia de un chico malo. Cargaba además un bolso morral a la espalda, no intuyó lo que habría dentro porque tampoco le importó. Estaba ocupada admirando a ese hombre.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿te arrepientes? – insistió él, balanceando el casco en las manos al ver que ella no respondía.

\- No. En lo absoluto.

Él se subió y esperó a que ella lo hiciera también. Cuando se hubieron acomodado sus cascos, Sasuke creyó conveniente tomarle las manos y hacer que lo rodease con ambas, la iba molestar con la velocidad de nuevo, su diversión apenas comenzaría:

\- Debes sujetarte muy fuerte de mí, Sakura.

\- ¿Fuerte? – repitió ella embobada por la fornida espalda del chico contra sus blandos pechos y lo duro del abdomen del mismo en las palmas de sus manos mientras lo abrazaba –. Está bien, no tengo prisa. Además debes tener cuidado.

\- Lo tendré – aseguró él con una sonrisa maligna que ella no vio.

Arrancó la moto en un rugido y se lanzó con determinado arrojo a la vía; el repentino movimiento le arrancó a Sakura el primer grito seguido del primer regaño. Sasuke apenas contuvo su risa macabra.  
Así se la pasaron en el camino a recorrer, ella protestaba y él entre risas intentaba apaciguarla, entonces le prometía que bajaría la velocidad y hacía todo lo contrario para seguir molestándola. Sakura se sintió aterrada al principio, pero al igual que como sucede con un enemigo, no debía darle el gusto para que él se siguiese aprovechando, de modo que logró calmarse y se dejó contagiar por la diversión del Uchiha, a tal punto en que llegó a disfrutar del viento impetuoso, del delicioso aroma a perfume masculino que desprendía él, de su risa, de encontrarse en esa situación, de que se hubieran reconciliado, y por supuesto de permanecer recostada a su delgada y atlética figura aunque fuese desde atrás.

Y sí, puede que estuviese siendo una irreverente por disfrutar también de esa velocidad que jamás había alcanzado por su mayúsculo respeto a las reglas de tránsito, pero no se sentía culpable porque nadie la veía, y quien la viera no la reconocería.  
Iban a la velocidad de un flash.

Cuando arribaron al complejo de apartamentos fueron apagando sus risas. Sakura se bajó primero y tras quitarse el casco se percató de su aspecto en el espejillo de la motocicleta: parecía que se hubiera pegado una buena descarga eléctrica. Volvió a reír e intentó aplacar sus cabellos levantados. A Suke sin embargo no le había afectado casi nada el peinado porque ese toque arisco era natural en él.

\- ¿Quieres entrar también? – preguntó ella – Puedo ofrecerte algo.

\- Por supuesto – aceptó él, allí se daría su siguiente oportunidad.

Cuando llegaron al living, Sakura le ofreció asiento y él prosiguió a acomodarse.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría? Tengo galletas y bebidas que…

\- En realidad – la cortó – me gustaría que fueras a asearte y cambiarte de ropa, Sakura, sólo acepté entrar porque quería hablar contigo un rato, la comida es lo de menos.

Sakura se sonrojó, si un hombre le pedía a una mujer que se bañara y se cambiara de ropa era porque con seguridad estaba insoportablemente hedionda. En su vergüenza no pudo evitar mirarse y olerse un poco la ropa, si bien era cierto que el agua del charco en el que había caído no era agradable tampoco lo consideró demasiado apestosa como para incomodar a otra persona, de hecho casi ni olía; pero si por eso estaba molestando el olfato de Suke sería mejor corresponder a su sugerencia.

\- Si… comprendo… entonces… yo iré a darme una ducha y… estás en tu casa…

\- No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que sea necesario para remover ese aroma – comentó él con fingida seriedad.

Sakura abrió la boca y no dijo nada. ¡Qué vergüenza! Realmente le estaba molestando su pestilencia. No pudo soportar un segundo más permanecer allí. Tras agregar que por favor se pusiera cómodo, salió disparada al baño.

El jefe de los ANBU contuvo la risa porque el silencio era tan sepulcral que temió que ella llegara a escucharlo.  
Primero se quitó los zapatos hasta quedarse sólo en calcetines y con sus ojos inspeccionó el interior de la casa. Si no se hubiera encontrado a Sakura en su camino esa noche, habría llenado ese morral con las pertenencias de otras personas descuidadas, pero ya que estaba allí, ¿para qué desperdiciar tiempo pensando en otras víctimas? Se encontraba en la casa de su presa favorita.  
Comenzó con un pequeño florero de bordados dorados, una pieza elegante. Sobre una mesita de madera halló un objeto decorativo en forma de tigre tallado en cristal, y a ese le siguió un par de auriculares blancos que habían sido dejados sobre el comedor. Sasuke se dirigió con absoluta confianza – como si de su casa se tratase – a la cocina. Le echó un vistazo rápido y al no decidirse por nada en particular abrió la nevera, de allí tomó el manjar predilecto de sus mascotas: lechuga y zanahorias. Fue a la habitación de Sakura, pero al ver lo ordenado que se hallaba todo prefirió no hurtar nada de allí, podría levantar mayores sospechas y su objetivo era pasar desapercibido.  
La curiosidad lo llevó a la siguiente pieza que resultó ser nada menos que el baño, puso los pies en el cuarto níveo y de inmediato lo arrasaron unos nervios al ver tras una simple cortina la sombra del cuerpo desnudo de Sakura que se movía al ritmo de una cancioncilla que ella tarareaba mientras se duchaba.  
Sasuke tragó con dificultad, como si un pequeño bulto se hubiera alojado en su garganta. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo eso ante la simple imagen de una mujer desnuda? ¡Era sólo una mujer más! ¡Todas las demás tenían los mismos atributos que ella y algunas hasta mejor moldeados, maldita sea!  
Pero no pudo contenerse, respirando apenas se mantuvo estático observando cómo ella se movía, cambiando de posiciones y brindándole a él una excelente vista detallada de su delgada silueta de perfil, frontal y de espaldas.

 _Preciosa_ …

Se frotaba la piel de los hombros con el jabón en barra, el agua le estaba resbalando por todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies y el largo cabello suelto le bailaba en la espalda.

¡Basta! Tenía ya que despertar, se estaba portando como un hipnotizado de circo.  
Con mucho cuidado decidió acercarse más al baño, pero no con la intención de abrir las cortinas, eso sería tonto – aunque por su cerebro había pasado en un milisegundo la escena de él abriendo las cortinas, cogerla en brazos desnuda y hacerle muchas cosas –, sino con el propósito de tomar lo que había justo frente a éste sobre una alfombrilla: un par de sandalias.

Logró agarrarlas y luego con el mismo cuidado con el que se acercó, se alejó hasta salir del cuarto del baño.  
Guardó en el bolso su último objetivo y tras cerrarlo y echárselo a los hombros, suspiró triunfal mientras se sentaba en el suelo recargado a una pared.

\- No puede ser, ¿Dónde las habré dejado? – se preguntó Sakura en voz alta desde el baño –, creí haberlas visto aquí.

Se escucharon cada vez más cerca las pisadas aceleradas de ella. Sasuke se puso de pie para largarse de ese lugar, pero muy tarde pues ella ya había salido del baño y entre un susto, un grito y una repentina sorpresa por parte de ambos, colisionaron.  
Sasuke se apresuró a sujetarla contra su cuerpo, evitando así que cayera a causa del desequilibrio consecuencia del sobresalto y el resbalón que había pegado con sus piececitos húmedos sobre el piso. Sakura se aferró a él ciñéndolo más por instinto y miedo a caerse, pero apenas luego de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de que estaban pecho contra pecho y con los rostros sobre el hombro del otro.  
Se estaban abrazando.

\- Su… Suke…

Él no la escuchó. Cerró los ojos y sumergió su nariz en el mechón de cabello que se hallaba tendido sobre el hombro de ella. Ese olor lo dominó. Aspiró de un largo sorbo una cantidad de él y poco le importó que ella se diera cuenta, no había tiempo ni mente para dedicarse a disimular. La necesitaba así. Había anhelado antes tenerla de esa forma. Exhaló y con profunda lentitud volvió a inhalar. Sakura permaneció quieta, nada malo estaba ocurriendo todavía, ella ignoraba la razón de la quietud del Uchiha, pero sólo porque se sintió como un motivo de paz para él lo dejó permanecer allí.  
Sasuke no se conformó. Buscó con la nariz la piel del hombro de ella y con lánguida parsimonia la deslizó en un sendero humedecido por el agua hacia su cuello, la sintió a ella estremecerse con ese suave contacto y le gustó tanto sentirla temblar de esa forma que él también tembló para esbozar después una pequeña sonrisa cuyos dientes rozaron esa delicada y sensible zona, tenía el rostro acunado en el hueco de su cuello porque ella había levantado por reflejo la cabeza para darle esa bienvenida.  
Él no se detuvo y tras inhalar de nuevo contra su cuello y exhalar el aire caliente sobre esa impoluta y nevada piel, provocó que Sakura se arqueara un poco y se apretara el labio inferior con los dientes superiores, lo que a su vez generó una desconocida y apremiante necesidad en el Uchiha que en un intento de reprimirla, apretó con una de sus manos la toalla en la cintura de Sakura hasta hacerla un puño. Le estaba urgiendo conocer la calidez del pequeño cuerpo de ella y por vida suya que de no ser por el maldito y latente sentido del deber, la conciencia y el temor a una reacción negativa por parte de ella le habría arrancado de un tirón esa toalla que era la línea entre el pudor y el pecado, entre la vergüenza y la pasión, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre su cuerpo y el de ella. Sonrió con resignación y decidió al menos no darse por vencido en la pequeña empresa que estaba llevando a cabo, podía ser que ella cediera a cada paso que él diera…  
Con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz se dispuso a llevar las cosas a un siguiente nivel, abrió la boca y se paseó con los labios y la punta de su nariz desde el cuello hasta el comienzo del callejoncito que creaban esos dos pequeños pechos.  
Sakura reaccionó por fin y con la cara encendida de vergüenza, cobardía y turbación, ubicó una mano en el pecho de él mientras que con la otra se sujetaba la toalla y entonces lo empujó, haciendo distancia de unos cuantos centímetros entre sus cuerpos. Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- Suke… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es lo que…? – preguntaba ella con torpeza, no llegando a entender nada todavía, se sentía mareada –. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

\- Yo… la verdad es que estaba buscando la cocina para servirme algo, y me perdí hasta llegar aquí. No fue mi intención.

Qué pésima excusa. Era imposible perderse en ese pequeño apartamento.  
Sasuke parpadeó y suspiró para pasarse la mano por los cabellos, estaba molesto porque ella no lo había dejado continuar y aliviado porque no continuó. Todo era tan confuso y contradictorio que se sintió patético.

\- Me asustaste cuando salí – continuó ella sin poder deshacerse aún de ese intenso sonrojo –. Creí que eras un ladrón.

A él le dieron ganas de sonreír, pero se contuvo porque no era el momento.

\- Tú también me sorprendiste – respondió –, saliste de una forma muy apresurada que apenas me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

\- Sí, es que estaba buscando mis sandalias. Las perdí.

Sasuke comprendió que seguir allí sería peligroso, llevaba todas las cosas en el bolso y en algún momento ella preguntaría por su contenido.

\- Creo que debo ir a cambiarme allí – decidió Sakura señalando a su cuarto.

\- Y yo creo que debo irme de aquí – sentenció Sasuke.

\- Pero, pero dijiste que te quedarías para conversar…

En el fondo ella estaba necesitando un momento a solas para reponerse de aquella candente escena de la que también fue participe, pero no podía simplemente apoyarlo en su intención, sería de mala educación hablar con la verdad en tal circunstancia, ¿qué le diría?:

" _Si, deberías irte porque estoy escandalada por lo que acaba de ocurrir y no soporto verte a los ojos"_

Las leyes de etiqueta tenían como obligación usar de vez en cuando el recurso de la mentira. Y se supone que de esa forma se educaba. Vaya hipocresía.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero molestarte, además ya es tarde – se excusó él –. En verdad tengo que irme. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Ella aceptó entonces, pero le pidió que por favor al menos la dejara cambiarse para acompañarlo hasta la salida y despedirlo como correspondía.  
Él accedió y una vez que estuvieron frente a frente en la puerta, Sakura le agradeció el paseo en motocicleta y completó de forma cautelosa que se divirtió mucho:

\- Pero no se lo digas a nadie – agregó tras verlo sonreír de medio lado.

\- No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto – prometió el Uchiha –. Hasta podría repetirse.

\- ¡Suke!

\- No estoy bromeando – aclaró –. Es bueno de vez en cuando salirte de entre las líneas de tu protocolo. A ti mejor que a nadie te vendría bien. Eres demasiado correcta.

\- Es mi deber serlo – respondió ella –. Una vez más gracias…

\- Buenas noches, Sakura.

\- Buenas noches, Suke.

Se miraron a los ojos por el espacio que creaba la puerta y que cada vez se hacía más pequeño en la medida en que se cerraba por la mano de ella.  
Cuando sonó el click que indicaba que la puerta estaba atrancada de nuevo, Sakura se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de su living y con los dedos temblorosos tocó las zonas de su cuello, hombro y pecho por las que Sasuke se había paseado. Todo fue tan nuevo para ella que estaba segura de que hasta soñaría con la escena.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Y así concluimos el 7mo capítulo.**

 **Sakura acaba de experimentar por primera vez la excitación causada por el contacto de un hombre y Sasuke por otro lado sintió (por primera vez también) un vívido y apremiante deseo carnal por una mujer - es que Karin jamás le provocó tales apetitos, él solo se sentía en la obligación de complacerla (el pobre era prácticamente violado, jajajaj) -, de modo que ahora saben que pueden congeniar muy bien físicamente.**

 **Las cosas apenas comienzan, amigos. Naruto tendrá que tomar una importante decisión respecto a un posible lazo entre sus mejores amigos. Sakura está más que dispuesta a capturar y derrocar a todos los cazadores especiales y Sasuke... bueno, él y sus locas facetas es el más impredecible. Ya veremos con que nos saldrá en la continuación.**

 **Sólo les puedo anticipar algo: los ANBU volverán a sus andanzas.**

 **Hasta pronto mis queridos lectores. Espero que este pequeño retazo los anime a dejarme una linda review manifestando cualquier tipo de reacción: gusto, disgusto o simplemente hacerme preguntas. Quiero que sepan que sus opiniones son un gran estímulo para mí.**

 **Un beso a todos los que se toman el tiempo de pasarse por aquí.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	8. Enfrentamientos

**Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores.**

 **¡Les traigo el octavo capítulo!**

 **De esta pequeña entrega que verán a continuación habrá un ligero percance que espero no hiera la susceptibilidad de algunos, porque como bien saben la relación de los protagonistas es de** _ **amor-odio (**_ **y OJO, no es un odio superficial a la altura de un absurdo** _ **"me caes mal")**_ **y sólo me he dedicado a desarrollar el primer sentimiento, por eso decidí que ya es momento de darle vuelos al segundo.**

 **Sasuke y Sakura tendrán de ahora en adelante enfrentamientos un tanto reñidos, de modo que si no son de su agrado las escenas un poco violentas y llegan hasta aquí, igual les quedaré muy agradecida por haber dedicado su tiempo a lo anterior.**

 **Algunos de ustedes pensarán que ésta introducción es un poco ridícula e innecesaria, pero créanme que si no hubiese personas sensibles que deciden abandonar un fic por esos factores que contrarían sus preferencias (violencia, infidelidades, muertes, introducción de sustancias psicoactivas, lenguaje vulgar y hasta LEMON) yo no me estaría dedicando a teclear estos párrafos.  
Y sé que por lo mismo la página ofrece ciertas clasificaciones, (la mía es rated T), pero no todos los lectores tienen esto en cuenta y abren simplemente las historias que les llame la atención. **

**Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo proceder a la lectura cardinal.**

….

Capítulo 8: Enfrentamientos.

Sasuke disponía de tres casas para mantener de esa forma su intachable identidad libre de toda amenaza. Una de ellas se encontraba en los suburbios más pobres, era una pequeña casilla muy vieja de dudosa fortaleza que albergaba poco espacio en su interior, y aunque no estuviese pintada por fuera – para aparentar de esa forma el albergue correspondiente de la primera identidad de Sasuke –, por dentro estaba bien organizada y se mantenía limpia todo el tiempo; contaba con una sala estrecha con un único sillón verde pálido al que ya ni se le sentían los resortes, tres cuadros pequeños en la extensión de sus paredes, un televisor antiguo de tamaño mediano, una mesa pequeña de madera y tres butacones de madera también – pero estos eran casi inútiles pues salvo para poner los pies, no eran usados para nada más dado a que casi nunca recibía visitas allí –; una habitación en la que descansaba una cama de un solo cuerpo y cuyas patas se apoyaban sobre una larga y desgastada alfombra, un baño muy modesto, una cocina con pocos utensilios y finalmente un patio trasero con suelo de tierra al que adornaban algunas plantas medicinales y por supuesto la presencia de los roedores mascotas del Uchiha: una familia de conejos.  
Si se preguntaba a los alrededores quién habitaba en esa choza, las personas respondían que un viejo de barba gris enmarañada, ojos azules, cabello largo e hirsuto que caminaba encorvado con la ayuda de un largo bastón más grande que él, que tenía una voz grave pero un tono suave, que vestía todo el tiempo con harapos, y con una actitud que aunque reservada era compensada con los buenos tratos que ofrecía a sus vecinos y el simpático altruismo que repartía sin miramientos. Todos le llamaban el Sr. H. y nadie sabía ni tenía idea de su historia.

La segunda casa se ubicaba en un barrio decente de clase media, contaba desde lejos con muchísimo más espacio que la primera y con todos los enseres y adornos que normalmente las casas exteriorizan, tenía el triple de habitaciones que la primera – incluyendo un garaje donde guardaba su auto y ahora nueva motocicleta – y además un estilo para nada reprochable. Era cómoda.  
Si se preguntaba a los vecinos quién habitaba esa casa, contestaban que un chico muy atractivo de cabellos y ojos negros al que todos conocían como Suke Hachijou, y agregaban además que esa vivienda pasaba cerrada casi todo el día pues el muchacho salía en las mañanas y llegaba en las noches, habiendo noches en las que incluso ni llegaba. Los adjetivos con que era calificado solían ser: intratable, solitario, creído y malhumorado. Nadie por allí podía decir conocerle más allá del nombre.  
Por último y la menos importante, el _penthouse_ ubicado en una de las zonas más altas de la ciudad, de su descripción general estaría de más hablar pues poseía todo tipo de comodidades y lujos extraordinarios. Esta era la casa que Sasuke menos frecuentaba y la razón se sustentaba en que sólo la visitaba para las reuniones exclusivas con los altos mandos de la organización o los negociantes con los que hacían intercambios lucrativos, es decir gente pretenciosa y estirada.  
Como rara vez se veía al Uchiha ingresar a éste pomposo lugar, nadie replicaba ni se preguntaba por su dueño porque hacía mucho que dejó de importarles, sólo suponían que era la última opción de algún cantante o actor u hombre de poder y dinero sucio que haciendo gala de sus capacidades exorbitantes la compró por mero capricho.  
De estas tres viviendas Sasuke tenía una favorita, y era la primera. En esa pequeña casita que podía venirse abajo en cualquier momento sentía que podía ser él mismo, ninguno de los ANBU la conocía ni mucho menos tenían idea de que allí se asentaba su jefe – con apariencia de anciano – de vez en cuando para leer, cavilar, buscar paz y consagrarse a otros pasatiempos, además, las vecinos que le rodeaban le agradaban por ser humildes, amables y trabajadores, y por último allí guardaba lo que consideraba sus tesoros personales en un secreto recodo que sólo él conocía.

Estando encerrado en la segunda casa, Sasuke había apartado a un lado todos los muebles para hacer mayor espacio durante su práctica con el sable. Con movimientos hábiles se dedicaba a zarandearlo a uno y otro lado imaginándose delante de sí a un oponente diestro. Pronto volverían a la cacería los miembros de la organización y él estaba dispuesto a acompañar a algunos de esos equipos en sus peripecias.

De pronto el celular comenzó a sonar y con un gruñido de molestia tuvo que hacer una pausa para atender a la llamada. Cuando vio el remitente lanzó un resoplido y con no mucha disposición lo contestó:

 _\- Usuratonkachi_.

-¡Hey, teme, qué hay, qué cuentas! – saludó el chico en su habitual tono animado.

\- Ve al grano, ¿quieres? Estoy ocupado ahora.

\- Oh, el señor misterio está maniobrando un macabro plan futuro – bromeó el rubio y lanzó una carcajada –, ¡la policía debe ponerse alerta y no bajar la guardia!

\- Voy a colgar si sigues diciendo tonterías, Naruto – amenazó.

\- Está bien, está bien, ¡cielos, qué mal humor! Te llamaba sólo para preguntarte si tienes planes para esta noche, podríamos ir a perder el tiempo en algún café-bar.

\- Y aunque eso fuera cierto el Uchiha no hubiera podido aceptar porque dentro de poco se reuniría con los suyos.

\- Estoy seguro de que intentas ocultar tus verdaderas intenciones, dobe ¿por casualidad quieres tocar algún tema que supones apremiante?

\- No, no sé de qué hablas – intentó mentir Naruto, pero se dio de inmediato por vencido, Sasuke no dejaría de insistir porque ya lo había descubierto –. De acuerdo sí, quiero que hablemos de un asunto importante.

\- Déjame adivinar – dijo Sasuke aparentando dificultad como si fuese a responder a un acertijo complicado –, ¿es sobre… _ella_?

\- Exacto. Quiero saber lo que realmente te traes en manos con Sakura.

\- Ya te lo dije, es sólo un juego; la mujer es bastante ingenua y fácil de engañar, un blanco perfecto con el que me divierto a mi manera.

\- ¡Habla ya en serio, Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pronto muy serio –, no me creas tan tonto como para no sospechar que pretendes algo más… profundo. A ella no la consideras como al resto de mis amigos policías; la tratas de una forma especial y procuras frecuentarla, es como si la cortejaras…

\- ¡Naruto, fíjate bien en qué verbos conjugas conmigo! – advirtió el Uchiha.

\- Sé lo que te digo, Sasuke, no intentes engañarme ni intentes engañarte. Si fueras de esos tipos que acostumbran a jugar con las mujeres te habría partido la cara desde un principio por meterte con ella, pero como te conozco y sé que las féminas ni te interesan, ya tengo suficiente para pensar que la encuentras especial. Así que me atrevo a aventurar que lo que haces es por venganza (cosa que no creo porque apenas la conoces), o porque ella de alguna manera te atr…

\- ¡No digas estupideces! – le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar.

\- Tú… le interesas, Sasuke.

\- ¡Lo cual es absurdo! Usa esa pequeña cabeza que tienes para fijarte en nuestras posiciones, yo soy un perverso timador indolente y ella una policía novata excesivamente puritana, ¿crees que podría verle algo de provechoso más allá de lo mucho que ella me facilita que me le burle?

Naruto donde se encontraba cerraba un puño con fuerza. En algún momento del pasado él habría querido que Sakura se interesase en él de esa forma. Y Sasuke que podía tener dichas atenciones – y hasta más – no demostraba valorarlas.

\- Abre los ojos y reconoce que yo jamás pondría los míos en alguien como ella. _No veo qué le gusta sobre mí y honestamente no estoy interesado en ella en lo absoluto_ – continuó Sasuke – ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar en semejantes tonterías?

Bien, era hora de contestarle con la verdad.

\- Tu pequeña muestra de posesividad por supuesto – respondió Naruto –, sé que no te agradó lo que sucedió con aquel chico en el museo…

\- Fue el turno del Uchiha de cerrar su puño, acordándose de Sasori.

\- Por eso la increpaste en la vía de esa forma que la enfureció aquel día – continuó Naruto –, ¡Lo único que falta es que se te antoje tocarla!

\- ¡Yo jamás la he tocado! – respondió Sasuke, sintiendo de inmediato una comezón en la conciencia. Sí la había tocado maldita sea y deseó seguir haciéndolo porque por primera vez en la vida realmente disfrutó de ponerle las manos encima a una mujer.

\- No la conoces, Sasuke, y tienes suerte de que ella no te conozca bien porque si lo hiciera seguro te aborrecería, algún día se percatará de lo que realmente eres. Piensa mejor en lo que haces porque no quiero que la lastimes. Hasta pronto.

Aunque Naruto hubo colgado, Sasuke se quedó con el teléfono pegado al oído por unos segundos más hasta que resolvió dejarlo en uno de los sillones para seguir practicando con su sable, sólo que ésta vez lo hizo con rabia y no le importó quebrar algunos objetos y seccionar el papel que recubría las paredes durante las sacudidas enérgicas de la filosa espada.  
Terminó demasiado agotado en poco tiempo por haberse resuelto a zarandear el sable vigorosamente como si se estuviese enfrentando a un ejército de contrarios en lugar de sólo intentar rasgar el aire.  
Con la respiración jadeante dejó a un lado su arma y se sentó en uno de los sillones con la cabeza hacia atrás y los antebrazos sobre los ojos.  
Naruto tenía razón, esa mujer era especial, le gustaba su aroma y le gustaba observarla; pero daría un garrafal traspié si se le antojase – y que lo partiera un rayo por estar pensando de esta forma – llevársela a la cama.  
¿De cuándo acá que Sasuke Uchiha fuere a concebir tal idea? Se supone que sólo viviera para cumplir sus objetivos que no involucraban por supuesto a ninguna mujer; al menos los primeros, el detalle de escoger una candidata para restablecer su clan era intrascendente.  
El problema es que ya se encontraba pensando en alguien.

\- No puedo… no una policía… no esa mujer… no ella… – se decía a sí mismo aún sin descubrirse los ojos.

Podía conformarse con verla, sí, fuera de lejos o de cerca la chica era un deleite para los ojos. El inconveniente radicaba en que se le apetecía acercársele y hundirle la nariz en el cabello y la piel y tomarla en brazos para manosearla y arrastrarle la lengua por el cuerpo y…

\- ¡Rayos y truenos!

No la tendría porque no podía ni debía – aunque quería –; empero sí que podía conservar algo de ella. Nada de ropa porque ya se las había robado y el valor de las prendas era una cuestión ocasional y prefería vérselas puesta a ella.  
Si se iba a conformar con algo suyo tendría que tratarse de una muestra natural e ingénita.  
Se descubrió los ojos y cabeceó aprobador tras ocurrírsele algo.  
Ya había establecido el primer objetivo al que se lanzaría como ANBU.

….

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo y se aseguró de rebuscar mejor en cada rincón del refrigerador. No estaban, ni la lechuga ni las zanahorias que apenas hace unos días había comprado en el súper.

\- Qué extraño…

\- ¡Frente! – la llamó Ino desde la sala – date prisa, ayúdame con esto.

\- Ya voy.

\- No podría preparar a Ino su ensalada sin ese par de ingredientes a menos que se decantara por irlos a comprar. No… para nada tentador a esa hora. Volvió con la rubia que intentaba bajarse la cremallera trasera de aquel vestido ajustado que había usado para su cita ese día.

\- Lo siento, no dispongo de zanahorias ni lechuga, o te comes la ensalada sin ellas o nos preparamos unos hot dogs – le informó Sakura ayudándola a desprenderse del vestido.

\- ¡Debes estar loca! Me decidí estrictamente a mantener mi dieta y no la romperé, frente. Mira nada más éste condenado vestido, hace un par de meses me quedaba estupendamente y ahora no cierra sin un poco de presión.

\- Eso es porque eres una cerda – respondió Sakura con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Es el momento menos inadecuado para juzgarme de esa forma, herirás mis sentimientos – apuntó Ino secándose una lagrima imaginaria de un ojo.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu cita? Es extraño que sea yo quien en estos momentos te esté ayudando a quitarte ese vestido y no ese muchacho que…

\- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! – exclamó la rubia con las manos en alto –. Fue la peor cita. ¿Qué hombre pierde su cartera de camino a un restaurant y no dispone de un respaldo económico aparte? Tuve que pagarlo yo todo, ¡menudo canalla! Será mejor que se vaya olvidando de mí.

\- Sakura rió por un buen rato mientras Ino se acomodaba su pijama. Luego rebuscó en su bolso una rosa roja medio inclinada.

\- Y este fue el magnífico presente con el que me recibió. No me la quedaré porque no quiero nada de él, así que le buscaré un lugar en tu sala.

\- Claro – aceptó Sakura.

\- Por cierto, ¿puedes prestarme los auriculares para mañana? Hace unas semanas se me dañaron los míos y aún no consigo unos nuevos porque siempre se me olvida comprarlos.

\- Sí, claro, creo que se encuentran en la sala sobre una de las mesas. No estoy segura porque ya casi ni los uso.

Ino se levantó y abandonó la habitación de Sakura para dirigirse al living. Con el propósito de ubicar la rosa en el bello florero pequeño que siempre permanecía vacío en una estancia, se percató de que ya no se encontraba.

\- Seguro hizo añicos ese bonito florero, qué bien frente – murmuró para sí misma.

Buscó pues en la cocina una jarra de cristal, la llenó al medio y sumergió allí la flor para llevarla al lugar donde antes había estado el florero. Se consagró entonces en la tarea de dar con los auriculares pero después de unos minutos se dio por vencida, no estaban tampoco. Tras volver con su amiga se lo comentó:

\- Habrás perdidos los auriculares porque no los hallé.

\- Qué extraño, yo jamás muevo las cosas de su sitio y cuando lo hago siempre recuerdo donde las ubico… así se me perdieron unas sandalias también.

\- Tendrás que conseguirte un gato, algunos roedores son tan ambiciosos que toman hasta lo que no necesitan – sugirió Ino, y después cambiando de tema agregó –. ¿Sabes qué? al demonio con la dieta por esta noche, sé que mañana me arrepentiré pero mientras tanto disfrutemos de helado y hot dogs y costillas y todo lo que se nos antoje. ¡Y que Dios castigue a los hombres no precavidos!

\- No pensé escucharte hablar de esa forma nunca, cerda. Ojalá Hinata estuviera aquí.

\- Por cierto ¿Por qué no vino? No me digas que por fin se decidió a lanzársele a Naruto y están teniendo una cita mejor que la mía.

\- Sabes que no. Hinata necesita mayor confianza y Naruto un par de ojos nuevos porque está bien ciego. Me dijo que hoy tendría una cena familiar a la que incluso iría el tal Neji – contestó Sakura –. De modo que somos sólo tú y yo. Y como acabas de sugerir, vayamos por comida perniciosamente placentera.

El resto de la noche se dedicaron a comer y charlar sobre hombres: los tipos de Ino y el único tipo de Sakura, es decir Suke.

A la mañana siguiente la oficial se levantó muy temprano con un mal presentimiento, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y a partir de esa hora no pudo concebir más el sueño.  
De la misma forma en que algunas madres sienten y tienen corazonadas certeras respecto a la suerte de sus hijos ausentes, Sakura percibía un suceso negativo venidero contra sí misma, estaba segura de que ese mal augurio era por ella. Tendría que ser cuidadosa.  
Volvió a recostarse en la cama y entonces de súbito un nombre se le vino a la mente:

Sasuke Uchiha.

…

El líder ANBU estornudó con tal estruendo que tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza para recuperarse del efecto producto de ese inesperado espasmo nasal.  
Cuando hubo llegado a la guarida donde el resto de la organización de esa ciudad se encontraba reunida entró a uno de los baños y se puso su túnica blanca – sólo propia de los lideres – y máscara gatuna ANBU.

Durante la reunión se dedicó a aclarar algunos puntos de arranque objetivos de sus congéneres, a responder preguntas que le parecieron un poco tontas, a recalcarles que de ahora en adelante todo plan a llevar a cabo debía pasar primero por sus manos con todas sus instrucciones, a dar indicaciones y tramar planos de la ciudad para señalar algunas zonas de escondites o escapes, y por último volver a dejar en claro todas las reglas resumidas en una lacónica oración:

\- …Se hace lo que yo diga.

Algunos en el público se miraron entre sí a través de las máscaras y dejando que el silencio general flotara.  
Cuando el reloj dio las seis en punto Sasuke con una mano levantada en el aire anunció en tono fuerte la señal que todos los demás habían estado esperando:

\- ¡A partir de este momento el escuadrón del infierno opera de nuevo!

Limitaron la celebración a un pandemónium de voces y tragos de alcohol que se repartieron hasta emborracharse.  
Sasuke no tomó nada y prohibió a Zaku tomar una sola gota.  
Minutos después se lo llevó aparte y le dijo que ese mismo día ellos dos en secreto llevarían a cabo el primer plan maquinado por el Uchiha.

\- ¿De cuánto es la ganancia? – preguntó Zaku interesado.

\- Conservar tu honor y muestra de fidelidad – le respondió su jefe –. Se trata en realidad de algo personal, pero dado que no puedo hacerlo solo decidí recurrir a ti. No me decepciones.

\- ¿Y el blanco?

\- Abordaremos a una mujer – contestó Sasuke –. Y no es cualquier mujer, se trata de una oficial de policía. Lo único que te pido es que no te vayas a dejar aprehender.

\- No entiendo, ¿Por qué una policía? ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Qué le haremos? ¿Dónde la asaltaremos y de qué manera? ¿Qué pasa si nos acierta una bala? Usted mismo dice que mientras estén armados lo más prudente es evitar a los policías.

\- Ya cállate – rugió Sasuke molesto –. Si sigues al pie de la letra mis indicaciones todo saldrá bien, no importa cuántos días de vigilancia nos tardemos en encontrar el momento adecuado para acometerla. Y si resulta según lo planeado le expondré a Orochimaru tu eficiencia.

\- Sí, señor – aceptó Zaku motivado.

…

Sakura cometió el gran error de separarse de Naruto. En lugar de haber pensado en aplicar un contrarresto a la advertencia de la madrugada, ignoró toda posibilidad del retorno de los ANBU y un posible peligro en su contra, y con la vaga excusa de salir un rato a patrullar por sí sola pretendió dejar a Naruto en la cafetería donde ese domingo se encontraba Hinata.

\- En serio, Sakura, yo debo estar contigo, eres mi compañera – insistió el rubio.

\- Sé que mi padre te ordenó en secreto cuidar de mí – dijo Sakura sintiéndose patética –. Y desde que nos pusieron juntos no me has dejado respirar a solas, Naruto. Quédate mejor aquí con Hinata por un rato ¿de acuerdo? Ella aún no se recupera de su resfriado.

\- Sa-Sakura, no es necesario – se excusó una sonrojada Hinata jugueteando con sus dedos –. Si Naruto se siente en su deber entonces que haga lo que le corres…

\- Tonterías – le cortó Sakura –. Ya me voy. Volveré pronto.

Ignorando que estaba siendo vigilada desde hace unas cuantas horas por Zaku, Sakura se dirigió al centro de la trampilla. Mientras andaba con lentitud por las calles y tras doblar por una intersección observó la ventana de cristal de un establecimiento privado ser rota en mil pedazos y por la que salió seguidamente un sujeto vestido con una larga túnica blanca, una máscara gatuna y una espada colgada a la espalda.

El hombre que hace semanas estaba esperando había vuelto, ahí estaba, el muy sinvergüenza se aparecía ahora en esas fachas a plena luz del día.

 _¡Sasuke Uchiha!_

Como si un interruptor se le hubiera encendido detuvo el coche y como el pez que se dirige con ansias al cebo del pescador se apeó del mismo con las pupilas brillándole de ansias por echarle el guante al Uchiha, sin sospechar que se convertiría en cazador cazado.

\- ¡No te muevas, ANBU!

Pero claro que una orden como esa no bastaba para detener a su obstinado chico. Él comenzó a correr de esa increíble manera audaz tan propia suya y Sakura decidió no quedarse atrás. Sin embargo, sí se quedó atrás porque tras un largo recorrido guiado por muchas curvaturas y disparos de su arma que fueron a parar al suelo, lo perdió de vista.

\- ¡No puede ser!

Y pese a que sí podía ser, decidió no darse por vencida. Deambulo por minutos enteros buscando a quien era su sombra hasta que se le ocurrió entrar en una iglesia que estaba vacía – con excepción de un par de monaguillos – y lo encontró en un rincón desolado a espaldas suyas demasiado tarde, pues era él quien la aprehendía con la espada amenazándole el cuello y con el otro brazo ciñéndola por la cintura, manteniéndola muy pegada a su cuerpo.

\- Otra vez usted… ¿No recuerda acaso lo que le dije la última vez, oficial? – le preguntó Sasuke al oído mientras ella forcejeaba como un animal.

\- ¡Suéltame, Uchiha! – gruñía con rabia –, ¡maldito seas!

\- Quédese quieta o le corto el cuello – la amenazó.

Sus palabras sirvieron sólo para hacerla detener jadeante, pero no para calmarla. Sasuke pudo sentir la ira de ella en cada milímetro de piel que le tocaba.  
Ella en verdad estaba furiosa.

\- Sshh, tranquila – intentó apaciguarla provocando que ella soltara un bufido casi salvaje –. No le haré daño…

\- Intentas burlarte de mí otra vez ¿verdad canalla? – berreó entre dientes Sakura.

\- No le estoy mintiendo – respondió él –, a menos que usted me haga cambiar de parecer, pero dígame algo, ¿Por qué tanta aversión contra mí?

\- La aversión no es un término suficiente para describir lo mucho que me repugnas – ladró de nuevo –, ¡te aplastaré aunque sea lo último que haga, Uchiha!

\- Es en serio, oficial. Ni siquiera el más rencoroso miembro de la policía se ha propuesto tan seriamente el capturarme como usted. Venir aquí sola ha sido un acto temerario que raya en lo estúpido.

Sakura se removió indignada en un chillido de aborrecimiento tan agudo que casi le saca una risa a Sasuke.  
Con ese atuendo se le hacía demasiado fácil sacarla de quicio, ella lo odiaba.  
Ya habían quedado prácticamente a solas en el templo pues los monaguillos habían huido acobardados, preferían no hacer parte de la escena si iba a ver un tiroteo.

\- Le advertí una vez que no se metiera en mis asuntos – continuó el ANBU – ¿Por qué lo hace?

\- Porque tú, grandísimo bestia haces parte de los míos.

\- Oh, de modo que es en serio eso de intentar atraparme… dado su porte y actual condición lamentable de principiante me pareció más bien un chiste.

\- ¡Maldito! – volvió a rugir de nuevo y esta vez lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se lastimó la garganta.

Esta vez Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita, pero de inmediato decidió ponerse serio porque lo que a él tanto divertía a ella le hastiaba hasta perder la compostura, y no deseaba cortarla.

\- ¡Qué es lo que quieres! – soltó sin más preámbulo Sakura –, ¿Por qué me mantienes de esta manera? ¿Por qué no te dignas a pelear contra mí? ¿eres un cobarde?

Con eso no lo iba a provocar, estaba seguro.

\- Sólo reiteraré una vez más lo que en nuestro primer encuentro le dije: no se meta en mis asuntos – respondió Sasuke –. Usted no quiere que nos enfrentemos de verdad y para serle sincero ni yo lo quiero, sería como arrancarle los pétalos a una flor.

\- ¡Habla por ti, desgraciado! Si te crees tan fuerte entonces dame la cara que yo te daré de comer puños. ¡No necesito perforarte a balazos para vencerte!

\- Y yo no se lo repetiré más – advirtió él –. No verbalmente. La próxima vez correrá su sangre.

La garganta de Sakura subió y bajó de inmediato por un momento contra el filo del sable, había tragado saliva por el instantáneo miedo que le suscitaron esas palabras.  
No… no se dejaría amedrentar. Estaba decidida a capturarlo, no podía echarse para atrás de esa manera, ella también disponía de un arma.

\- Oh, y antes de que se me olvide – recordó Sasuke sacándole el arma de fuego con la mano que había estado usando para rodearla –. Me aseguraré de que no intente nada contra mí. Al menos por ahora.

Hizo caso omiso al gruñido que ella soltó.

\- Suéltame ya, Uchiha – le ordenó – ¿Qué ganas con mantenerme de esta forma? ¡suéltame que me das asco!

Él por su lado pensaba que ganaba mucho; se dio cuenta de que con ese disfraz podía ser más atrevido con la oficial y llegar más lejos de lo que como Suke no habría podido, solo que contra la voluntad de ella, y él no deseaba que se sintiera ultrajada. Ya lo consideraba el peor ladrón mala clase, y eso bastaba para odiarlo, lo último que necesitaba era que lo llamara pervertido por no poder controlar un estúpido desliz.

¡Además él no era ningún pervertido!

\- Muy bien, hará lo que yo diga o le aseguro que las consecuencias de una mínima desobediencia serán dolorosas.

Y la empujó hacia adelante apartándola de sí.

\- ¡No se voltee! – le ordenó antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Sakura tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y obedecerle porque la punta del sable la azuzaba en la espalda.

\- Camine en línea recta y deténgase mirando esa pared.

Con los nervios de punta y el humor azorado ella obedeció, quedando justo en frente de una imagen de Cristo.

\- Arrodíllese y ubique las manos a sus espaldas.

Ella cerró los ojos y constriñó los dientes de la rabia mientras obedecía. El maldito la humillaría de nuevo, estaba segura.  
En lugar de tomar las esposas de ella, Sasuke usó una cuerda y le ató las manos para seguidamente soltarle el cabello y enrollar un largo mechón de hebras rosas en su dedo índice. Cuando jaló un poco ella tragó saliva y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido.

\- Bien, antes de marcharme le pondré unas condiciones y aclararé algunas cosas – decía mientras con el pulgar acariciaba el cabello que rodeaba al índice –. Si usted no se vuelve a cruzar en mi camino no le haré mayor daño que el que le aplicaré ahora, evitémonos problemas, las razones que tiene para apresarme no valen su sangre y mucho menos su vida; yo por mi parte le confieso que no quiero hacerle daño.

\- ¡Jah! Otra vez intentas burlarte.

\- No he terminado – le jaló el mechón y ella reemplazó un quejido de dolor por un gruñido de cólera –. Una cosa es enfrentarme de manera fortuita como lo hacen los otros agentes, y otra distinta es buscarme o esperarme para darme caza. Y peor que eso, a solas. No se crea invencible, oficial.  
Ya le di mi palabra, no le haré daño incluso si tuviese la oportunidad como ahora con la condición de que usted no se involucre otra vez conmigo de esta forma.

\- ¿Algo más que quiera agregar, _jefe_? – preguntó ella con ironía, haciéndolo a él sonreír tras la máscara.

\- Comencemos esta tregua a partir de ahora. Usted permanecerá aquí por el lapsus de dos minutos – puede rezar para entretenerse – y entonces podrá marcharse tranquilamente, si por el contrario decide seguirme hallará un alto riesgo de salir lastimada, aunque no de gravedad. Le hablo con absoluta sinceridad.

Sakura no respondió y él tampoco esperó a que lo hiciera, los hechos ya hablarían por sí solos.  
Con mucha fuerza y de un rápido e inclemente tirón Sasuke le arrancó el mechón de cabello completo. Sakura gritó del dolor haciendo eco en el amplio y silencioso templo, y apenas se dio la vuelta para protestar lo vio a él escaparse. No tuvo tiempo de sopesar el ardor en su cabeza, de inmediato se puso en pie y mientras corría logró desatarse con un poco de esfuerzo las cuerdas para nada tensas de las manos. Sacó de su bolsillo el revolver pequeño que cargaba en caso de perder el grande y continuó en su persecución. Fue difícil decidir una vía porque el chico se le hubo esfumado por unos segundos, hasta que apareció de nuevo para seguir huyendo girando en curvas y esquivando obstáculos como podía.  
Sakura lo observaba y analizaba mientras iba tras él, y pudo darse cuenta de que a diferencia de cómo lo vio antes ahora el ANBU se recogía el final de la túnica con las manos para correr mejor como si fuese una mujer con largo vestido, en adición de que su velocidad era menor y su porte algo inseguro. Se veía ridículo en comparación a como lo percibió primero.  
No tenía intenciones de seguir prolongando esa cacería, de modo que tras acercarse mejor se hizo con el arma y apuntó:

\- ¡ANBU! – llamó.

Él no hizo caso, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo cuando al intentar cruzar una calle un vehículo se lo impidió. Se volvió hacia adelante y entonces ella aprovechó esa pequeña oportunidad para asestarle un balazo en el abdomen que lo hizo caer de espaldas en el suelo.  
Sakura casi gritó de la emoción e ignorando la reacción de los transeúntes atemorizados se acercó e inclinó frente al herido:

\- Quedas detenido, Sasuke Uchiha – dijo con solemnidad en tono victorioso.

Omitiendo los quejidos perezosos del ANBU aprovechó para empujarle la capucha y arrancarle la careta de gato, encontrándose con un rostro que no esperaba.

\- Tu… pero… creí que… – intentaba hablar y salir de ese pequeño estupor.

\- ¿De verdad quiere seguir jugando? – le preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona – Porque le tengo noticias, aquí nadie cayó como quería.

Valiéndose de la impresión de la oficial, el chico le dio una patada en el pecho que la lanzó muy lejos para atrás y poniéndose de pie sacó de uno de sus bolsillos algo que estalló contra el suelo.  
Sakura cayó de espaldas en un gemido para de inmediato quedar atrapada en la nube de gas pimienta que tanto a ella como a las personas que la rodeaban afectó terriblemente en los ojos y la nariz.  
El ANBU escapó satisfactoriamente.

…

Zaku logró recuperarse del efecto que también le produjo su propia bomba repulsiva y cuando llegó al punto acordado por su jefe se quitó entonces la máscara de gato.

\- Ella te siguió, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sasuke quitándose también su máscara.

\- Sí, lo hizo como usted sospechó, pero el intercambio que hicimos funcionó, y mire esto – le enseñó el agujero causado por la bala en la túnica blanca –. Me alcanzó en el abdomen con un arma de bajo calibre; si no hubiese usado el chaleco antibalas como usted sugirió me habría capturado. Ella me quitó la máscara y logré escapar con uno de mis métodos. ¿Usted consiguió lo suyo?

\- Desde luego. Lo hiciste muy bien, Zaku. Ahora quítate mi ropa y márchate.

\- Sí.

Una vez a solas en el lugar, Sasuke se sacó del bolsillo el codiciado mechón de cabello y se lo frotó por la mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.  
Empero, guiado por la curiosidad Zaku no se hubo marchado por completo sino que permaneció espiándolo y se sorprendió cuando observó que su jefe acariciaba una tira del cabello rosa de esa oficial.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Sasuke? – se preguntó sin voz.

…

Mientras se apoyaba la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza Sakura concluyó su relato con una opinión subjetiva:

\- … el muy canalla lo tuvo todo planeado, cambió de lugar con otro ANBU vestido de la misma forma. Estoy segura de que el que capturé no era él. Tengo entendido que el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha tiene el rostro lleno de cicatrices. Además no se movían igual y diferían de estatura y porte, debí darme cuenta desde el principio.

\- Pero claro que no era él – le respondió Naruto –, ¿Sakura en qué estabas pensando cuando fuiste a perseguirlo? Fue suficiente con lo que pasó cuando estuvieron a solas y te jaló el cabello.

\- ¡No sólo lo jaló sino que también me lo desprendió! – aclaró enojada –. Es la segunda vez que lo hace, en primera instancia se llevó consigo sólo unos cuantos hilos de mi cabello pero hoy fue mil veces más doloroso, ¿Qué hará la próxima vez? ¿dejarme calva? ¿arrancarme la cabeza completa?

\- ¡Es que no debería haber próxima vez! – respondió Naruto –, y yo tampoco debería dejarte sola de nuevo.

\- Naruto tiene razón – terció Hinata preocupada –. Será mejor no buscar más problemas Sakura, desiste mejor de ese loco objetivo de atraparlo como si la vida se te fuera en ello, estás amenazada, él dijo que te haría sangrar la próxima vez.

Sakura suspiró. Por un lado tenía un poco de miedo, pero por el otro se negaba a acatar los consejos de sus amigos. En lugar de responder a ellos diciendo que mejor se daba por vencida, se dirigió a Naruto para pedirle:

\- No le vayas a contar a mi padre de esto. Anuncia a todos que los ANBU volvieron pero por favor no menciones lo que ocurrió conmigo.

Su amigo dubitativo aceptó estos términos y decidieron no continuar con el tema.

En los próximos días se publicaron en los periódicos un par de robos ocurridos a tiendas pequeñas por los cazadores ANBU. Las pérdidas no fueron tan exorbitantes como solían ocurrir normalmente cuando el escuadrón del infierno se pronunciaba y a Sakura le parecía que apenas hacían un debut de lo que se avecinaba porque ninguna otra organización era tan ambiciosa como esa.  
Ella estaría al pendiente de los hechos pues su intuición le anunciaba que el Uchiha volvería a aparecerse pronto.

Sasuke por su lado correspondía inconscientemente a la percepción femenina de la oficial mientras dibujaba un plano de su próximo objetivo, el cual sería llevado a cabo un martes en la noche.  
Por horas consideró y tanteó cuanta idea se le ocurrió e hizo, deshizo y rehízo toda clase de cálculos hasta que le dolió la cabeza.  
Nunca se había sentido tan temeroso e inseguro de un plan. Por muy exacta que hubiese culminado la maquinación, algo había que le hacía querer retroceder. Algo no estaba bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

De la gaveta de la mesa de estudio sacó el pequeño frasco que contenía el cabello de ella y tras abrirlo se lo llevó a la nariz para inhalarlo.

\- Debes ser tú, Sakura – habló en un susurro –. Sé que serás tú quien me dará problemas.

Tras unos minutos de intensa cavilación sobre si ejecutar o no el proyecto en cuestión por temor a encontrársela, se percató de que se estaba acobardando cuanto más olía su cabello.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó molesto y guardó de inmediato el mechón, cerrando la gaveta de un empujón sonoramente.

 _Debilidad_.

Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, o más bien sufriendo porque una sensación tan aberrante y desusada en un ser frívolo es casi una tortura. No iba a dimitir de sus responsabilidades por la intervención de una mujer. Si bien fue muy honesto al confesarle que no quería hacerle daño no podía ahora huir de la posibilidad de hacérselo. Nadie más que ella tendría la culpa.  
Estaba advertida, maldita sea, sería una tonta si no hacía caso.  
Sasuke endureció lo mejor que pudo su corazón y con la determinación de cumplir su palabra sin importar qué, apartó de su mente las especulaciones y confabulaciones esa noche.

…

La casa de Hinata Hyuga tenía la virtud de encontrarse cerca de una zona comercial en la que figuraban abundantes tiendas de moda, joyerías, un museo cercano y un interesante gabinete de antigüedades.  
Ese martes en la noche Sakura había estado visitando a su amiga para además de ayudarla con algunos deberes, tener una charla que le hiciera olvidar aquel terrible y vergonzoso incidente con los ANBU en el que ella quedó como una fracasada.  
Siendo ya las once y media se dispuso a marcharse por fin a su casa. Tenía la costumbre siempre de avanzar un trayecto pequeño a pie para disfrutar de la noche antes de tomar un taxi, y ese día no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos de andar con la cabeza gacha observando sus pasos y lamentando su insuficiencia frente Sasuke Uchiha un hombrecillo muy delgado que corría atolondradamente chocó contra ella, siendo él quien en el acto cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Sakura ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. A juzgar por sus fachas intuyó que era un pordiosero.

\- Ellos… Allá… allá están… – decía el hombre señalando hacia atrás –. Debo ir por ayuda… rápido…

\- Está bien, cálmese, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes están allá?

\- Ellos… Los enmascarados… están robando… son muchos…

\- ANBUS – susurró Sakura con la vista perdida –, dígame dónde se encuentran, debo acudir de inmediato.

\- No, usted no… no podrá con ellos, debemos llamar a la policía.

\- ¡Yo soy policía! – exclamó Sakura impaciente –, por favor, señor, dígame en qué lugar están antes de que sea muy tarde.

\- La tienda de antigüedades.

Como en el área había solo una tienda de antigüedades, Sakura supo de inmediato en dónde se localizaba. Ignorando las bien intencionadas protestas del indigente echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, pero no tardó en detenerse para sacarse los zapatos de plataforma alta, tirarlos en la calle y salir disparada gozando de mejor movilidad a pies descalzos. No tardó en llegar, sin embargo tampoco pudo entrar por la puerta atrancada pues los muy bribones consiguieron hacerlo por alguna otra parte. Sakura comenzó a caminar sigilosamente en derredor del lugar y mientras sacaba de su bolso el arma de fuego escuchó un ruido que la puso en alerta. Se escabulló en una esquina que daba contra otro almacén y divisó desde allí como cinco sujetos salían con sacos llenos cargados en el hombro por el techo perforado, los primeros cuatro portaban el uniforme oficial ANBU – los pantalones negros, las guardias de metal, los guantes largos, el tatuaje en espiral en el hombro y las máscaras –, patentando sus complexiones fuertes y duras, y sus cabellos – uno de los cuales era largo y negro, demostrando que se trataba de una mujer –, mientras el último estaba totalmente cubierto por la túnica blanca de capucha que caracterizaba a los líderes, la máscara de gato y el sable en la espalda.

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

Sintiéndose presa de una ira casi irreprimible, Sakura apenas esperó a que bajaran con gran destreza y se internaran en una de las calles desoladas para entonces salir a su encuentro ella sola y apuntarles con el arma y las manos trémulas:

\- ¡Policía! – exclamó con fuerza – ¡quedan arrestados por hurto!

Los cinco se volvieron de inmediato y pese a no poder ver sus rostros, ella percibió que estaban enojados.

\- Maldición, tiene que ser una broma – soltó la mujer ANBU –. ¿Es una policía solitaria la que veo apuntándonos? Debe estar loca.

Los cuatro ANBUS de uniforme similar sacaron igualmente armas de fuego con las que señalaron a Sakura que en ese momento comenzaba a temblar imperceptiblemente. A punto estuvieron de disparar cuando el brazo del líder se elevó en lo alto y los detuvo.

\- No lo harán – aseguró con su voz parsimoniosa.

\- Pero señor… – intentó protestar uno de ellos.

\- Silencio.

Sakura tragó saliva al ver cómo el líder ANBU comenzaba a acercarse a ella y se detenía a unos pocos centímetros para tomar el arma que ella sostenía.

\- Suéltela oficial – le ordenó con serenidad –. No tiene más opción, suelte esta arma o acabará muerta por la acción de otras cuatro.

Ella pensó en que podría dispararle a él de inmediato, allí, ahora… pero corriendo el riesgo de morir en manos de sus camaradas.

 _No…_

Perder la vida y morir con él sería perderlo todo y nada demostraría con eso. Aflojó el agarre del arma y Sasuke de inmediato le sacó las balas para entregarla vacía a uno de sus secuaces.

\- Qué astuto, jefe, primero la despojó de su defensa, ahora tenemos un arma más – congratuló uno de los ladrones –. Bien, supongo que ya podemos matarla.

\- No lo harán – reiteró Sasuke y acto seguido les lanzó el saco que él cargaba –. Váyanse ustedes de aquí, llévense todo que después los alcanzo.

\- Un momento, ¿en qué piensas? – cuestionó la mujer ANBU –, ¿Por qué no la acabamos? Está a merced nuestra.

\- Yo me encargaré de la oficial – respondió lacónico.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Largo!

Los cuatro ANBUS no lo dudaron más y con la certeza de reencontrarse pronto con su líder se marcharon de allí.

Sakura volvió a tragar saliva y compuso como pudo una expresión de ira y desafío.

\- Henos aquí a solas una vez más, oficial. ¿Recuerda lo que la vez anterior le advertí? – comenzó Sasuke mientras ella retrocedía un par de pasos –. Usted no aprende por las buenas.

\- A-aléjate de mí, U-Uchiha – tartamudeó hasta dar la espalda contra una pared que le impidió seguir retrocediendo.

Sasuke no dijo nada sino que simplemente desenvainó su espada.

\- Qu-Qué es lo que vas a hacer, ¿eh? – preguntó intentando sonar natural y fallando pues todo en ella patentaba un temor intenso.

Él la señaló con la espada sin haberse movido de su lugar. Los separaban metro y medio y desde esa distancia ella casi podía sentir la hostilidad y fría agudeza de la catana.

\- Le daré una oportunidad más – decidió Sasuke –. Usted es una mujer atrevida, tonta e incapaz de medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sakura entornó los ojos.

\- Una mujer que carece de sentido común y tan obsesionada con las estúpidas reglas convenidas por un parlamento de charlatanes que se olvida de diferenciar entre lo peligroso y lo inofensivo en su afán de imponerlas. Y tal es su bajo coeficiente que pretende hacerlo siempre esperando acatamiento de todo aquel que se vea amenazado por una maldita arma de fuego.

Él levantó más la catana y continuó.

\- Le daré una oportunidad más – reiteró –. Una oportunidad que no se merece. Pero solo porque su miserable y joven vida me ha inspirado una insignificante migaja de compasión, y sepa usted que una migaja se deshace en un segundo dentro de un medio acuoso o es arrastrada por la más leve brisa o consumida por una mínima chispa de fuego. Así, de esa fulminante manera se acabará mi piedad por usted si no la aprovecha en esta última y radical ocasión.

Ella tenía su orgullo, uno muy alto por cierto dado sus aires de firmeza como policía y la forzosa necesidad de ser una mujer fuerte e inflexible en razón de ello mismo.

\- Le haré esta pregunta por última vez y me responderá sin titubeos porque lo único que espero es que mi franqueza sea compensada con su franqueza – continuó Sasuke –, ¿seguirá detrás de mí con el objetivo de capturarme?

No iba dudar ni un segundo en responder. Poco le importaba su posición actual, él la había insultado, él había despertado la bestia furiosa que llevaba dentro y encontrándose como se encontraba – desarmada y humillada – lo mínimo que podía hacer para salvaguardar su orgullo y honor era demostrar al menos un poco de valor al rechazar la bochornosa misericordia que ese despreciable e infame hombre le mostraba como si ella fuese un diminuto insecto que decidía no aplastar:

\- ¡Puedo jurarte maldito bandido tramposo y desvergonzado que no descansaré hasta haberte echado el guante! – exclamó derramando su alma en un torrente de palabras –. Serás tú Sasuke Uchiha quien perderá ante las fuerzas policiales porque no eres más que un bellaco, canalla podrido y ruin, no necesito de tu clemencia tacaña y me importa nada que pretendas matarme ahora mismo porque lo único, ¿me oyes? Lo ÚNICO que lograrás será ensuciar con mi sangre tu puerca conciencia y acabar tras las rejas en el rincón más nauseabundo, que es donde perteneces, a manos de mi padre o cualquier otro de mis camaradas, ¡vas a perder! Tarde o temprano vas a caer y no habrá quien te recoja, ¿y sabes por qué? porque eres un ser repugnante, bribón mezquino, perverso rufián, calavera, egoísta y roñoso, villano desprecia…

El ANBU no la dejó continuar cuando en un arrebato de impotencia sacudió su espada y la fue a plantar en el brazo de ella.

\- ¡Agh!

La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones del mismo mientras ella se cubría el enorme corte con la mano y miraba a Sasuke con expresión horrorizada.

Sakura no pensó que lo haría y ahora tenía miedo.  
Ninguno de los dos pensó que eso sucedería.

\- Que así sea entonces – habló Sasuke apretando más la espada –. Pero no la mataré ahora… me marcho con la convicción de que le he enseñado a insultar muy bien. ¡Y que nuestra guerra sea perpetua!

Con tan inmenso dolor tensándole los nervios, Sakura no se atrevió a mediar palabra alguna cuando él salió corriendo del lugar. Los labios le temblaban y había comenzado a sudar frío… nunca la habían herido de esa forma.

…

No se dirigió a la guarida de los ANBU donde seguramente lo esperaban, en lugar de eso ingresó a paso rápido en su casa de clase media y tan pronto cerró la puerta tras de sí lanzó la espada al suelo como si el pomo quemara. Se sacó la máscara y la túnica y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba jadeante porque desde que huyó no se detuvo ni un segundo, había corrido más de ocho minutos sin descanso y con los pensamientos revueltos.

\- La lastimé… – se decía mientras observaba su mano derecha temblar – la corté profundamente… en qué momento… cómo… su sangre…

Y se acercó entonces a la catana que aún conservaba los vestigios de ese líquido rojo en su filo. Sasuke se levantó de un salto y con un pañuelo que buscó comenzó a limpiar con exagerados frotes la sangre. Una vez reluciente como siempre la espada, él pudo respirar profundamente, pero al percatarse de que la sangre ahora adornaba el pañuelo no lo resistió y también lo lanzó lejos en un grito de desesperación para dejarse caer una vez más en el suelo; cansado, dolido.

\- Herí a Sakura… – comenzó de nuevo mientras las cejas le temblaban – y no me di cuenta… perdí los estribos… la espada pudo haber… pudo haber caído en su cuello… y entonces la habría matado…

Quiso convencerse en su estado de ansiedad que la espada tenía vida propia y se había movido por sí sola llevando su brazo a actuar. Pero con el poco raciocinio que aún conservaba desechó esa idea. Intentó calmar su respiración que ya no era consecuencia directa de lo mucho que había corrido, sino de la absurda idea de que quizá ella pudiera desangrarse a raíz de esa herida y morir allí, donde la había dejado, sola.  
Sasuke llegó a comerse las uñas y sufrir espasmos involuntarios en la mano con que había sujetado la espada

\- Qué me está pasando…

Es que nunca en la vida se había arrepentido tanto de haber herido a una persona. Y no se trataba por supuesto del hecho, Sasuke sabía que pudo haberle cortado de forma leve, apenas rozarle la piel y que sangrara un poco sin sentirse culpable porque lo que ella necesitaba era una advertencia más severa, pero esa noche se había pasado demasiado, le clavó la espada con tal ímpetu que el líquido sagrado que emanó casi no daba cabida para lo que venía, en sólo un parpadeo había manchado su brazo entero, sus ropas y el suelo mismo con horrorosa profusión. Y su rostro, oh su rostro, se había tornado lívido de temor, pálido como la muerte. Esa expresión tan bonita y enérgica que tanto la caracterizaba había desaparecido de un plumazo, él se la había borrado.  
No comprendió ni cómo fue que pudo hablarle después con ese tono arrogante y preciso antes de salir corriendo de allí.  
Había herido de forma cruel a la mujer que apenas semanas antes sostuvo en sus brazos en tan sólo unos segundos que le supieron a gloria cuando rozó con la nariz su piel… su hermosa piel que acaba de cercenar.

Sasuke logró controlarse después de una hora, sin embargo, esa noche no durmió absolutamente nada y si pegó los parpados fue sólo para pestañear cuando sus ojos le urgían hacerlo.

…

Ella suspiró. Estaba agotada, y no por consecuencia de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, ni por lo mucho que necesitaba dormir o por el hambre que comenzaba a acrecentársele, sino por todos los regaños, sugerencias, comentarios, promesas y reclamos que le hacían unos y otros en ese momento.

\- … ¡Y en qué estaba pensando!

\- Debió llamarme a mí…

\- No debí dejarla salir sola de mi casa…

\- ¡Yo se lo advertí, ¿por qué nunca me hace caso esta niña?!

\- Aún es muy joven y vulnerable para…

\- Tendrás que tener más cuidado…

\- Una cosa es ser tonta y otra hacerte la tonta, yo sé que no eres tonta, frente…

\- Ese maldito las pagará…

\- Debes quedarte en mi casa, Sakura, con mamá…

\- Nadie previó esto, pero pudiste evitarlo…

\- Esta herida requerirá de muchos cuidados…

\- Yo sé que eres una chica fuerte e inteligente, sabrás aprender…

\- Cuando me encuentre a Sasuke Uchiha…

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de verdad, y si no tuviese el brazo bien vendado y con dieciocho puntos de sutura habría levantado esa mano para taparse junto con la otra, ambos oídos. Pero dolía, cada movimiento que hiciera ese brazo dolía.

El golpeteo de unos nudillos en la puerta acalló de repente al pandemónium de todos los presentes.

\- Yo iré a abrir – se ofreció Ino.

Mientras la rubia desapareció del círculo, el resto se volvió a mirarla, pero de inmediato torcieron su atención hacia el nuevo y no invitado sujeto que acababa de ingresar en el apartamento.

A Sakura se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa, y es que de todas las personas que pudieron llegar a visitarla a quien menos esperaba era a Suke. Sin embargo, el rictus alegre de sus labios se borró cuando reparó mejor en su apariencia externa. El chico estaba cadavérico, tenía el cabello negro más desordenado de lo normal, bajo sus ojos se alcanzaban a notar un par de grandes ojeras, los labios resecos, la ropa mal acomodada y arrugada, y lo que completaba su apariencia lamentable: una expresión marchita en el rostro. A medida que avanzó con inseguridad se notaron en sus manos escuálidas un par de bolsas blancas cargadas.

\- Suke, yo… hola… no pensé que vendrías – saludó Sakura sin saber qué decir.

Él por su parte no pudo tolerar demasiado tiempo viéndola a los ojos y mucho menos su brazo vendado. Torció la vista hacia los demás y reparó entonces en cada uno, Hinata e Ino esperaban expectantes, en el azul de los ojos de Naruto se apreciaba una promesa de fuego amenazante, mientras el resto de los presentes simplemente lo observaban interrogantes.

\- ¿Quién es él, Sakura? – preguntó su padre con una ceja levantada y cruzado de brazos.

\- Él es… su nombre es Suke Hachijou, papá, un buen amigo – respondió –. Suke ellos son mi padre, mi madre, el sr. Kakashi, el capitán Yamato, Lady Tsunade, y bueno, el resto: Naruto, Ino y Hinata que ya conoces.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza a la par que las personas que acababan de presentarle y que ya él conocía sin que ellos tuviesen idea: el jefe de la policía, por supuesto, cómo no saber quién era el padre de Sakura: Kizashi Haruno, su esposa, una señora rubia de nombre Mebuki, el sr. Kakashi, un experto investigador de alto prestigio, el capitán Yamato, otro sujeto de alto grado en la policía, y por último Lady Tsunade, una mujer de mucho poder con títulos en medicina que una vez fue gran amiga de la serpiente de Orochimaru.

\- Yo sólo vine para saber cómo estabas – se excusó sin intención de verla directamente –, Naruto me contó lo que te pasó – y cuando lo dijo se percató de cómo Naruto ahondaba el ceño y enseñaba los dientes apretados –. Te traje algunas cosas.

Ella las aceptó complacida y le pidió que por favor tomara asiento. Él obedeció y de vez en cuando – mientras ella era increpada por sus padres – le echó cortas miradas que manifestaban un enorme de deseo de hablar con ella a solas.  
El único que entonces se alejó de Sakura para sentarse junto a Sasuke fue Naruto, y sus intenciones ya estaban proyectadas en cada movimiento:

\- Sí que tienes coraje, teme – le dijo.

\- No molestes – respondió el Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – le cuestionó –, y sin catana, tan raro… cuando te vi llegar creí que nos debatiríamos por la vida de Sakura.

Sasuke entonces en un rugido le lanzó una mirada de ojos trémulos a su amigo que ni se inmutó.

\- Cállate ¿quieres? No es esta tu casa y tampoco estoy aquí por ti. Si vas a reprocharme por lo que hice mejor aléjate de mí… suficiente he tenido conmigo mismo – agregó centrando su vista en el suelo.

\- ¿Acaso… acaso estás arrepentido? – preguntó Naruto como si no lo pudiese creer.

\- Ni siquiera pude dormir… – fue lo único que contestó.

A Naruto se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, y echando una mirada fugaz a Sakura, puso sobre el hombro de su amigo una mano y en un intento de animarlo le dijo:

\- Ella está bien…

Sasuke era su mejor amigo, y conocerlo era suficiente para darse cuenta de sus emociones y confiar en su actual honestidad. Era un chico complicado y muy contradictorio, pero podía llegar a comprendérsele.  
El padre de Sakura dio entonces una palmada que atrajo la atención de todos.

\- Es hora ya de marcharnos, Kakashi, Yamato y… – miró a Naruto –, también tú, chico, tenemos trabajo que hacer y para lo único que cedí unos minutos fue el enterarme del estado de mi pequeña… volveré más tarde, Sakura, no hemos terminado nuestra plática.

\- Yo debo irme también – anunció lady Tsunade –. Necesito que me mantengas informada de la evolución de tu herida, y no olvides las indicaciones que te di.

\- De acuerdo, adiós a todos y gracias – respondió Sakura.

Después de que se hubieran despedido, Sakura permaneció con las tres mujeres que la acompañaban y la presencia reservada y silenciosa de Suke. Pero al cabo de unos minutos tanto Ino como Hinata comunicaron también sus partidas con la excusa de que tenían cosas que hacer, prometiendo visitarla pronto.

Su madre se quedó por un par de horas más en las que atendió a sus necesidades de forma exagerada, e intentó entablar una conversación con ese chico tan apuesto y descuidado que había venido a visitar a su hija.  
Después de dicho tiempo suplicó a su hija que se fuera con ella para la casa, de modo que la tuviese más cerca y pudiera cuidarla mejor, pero Sakura se negó diciéndole que no era necesario porque ella no estaba inválida y le dijo que podía marcharse tranquila para darse un baño, serenarse y volver si podía.

\- ¡Pero claro que puedo! – respondió su madre.

\- De acuerdo, entonces no te preocupes. Vete tranquila y al rato nos vemos.

Mebuki aceptó y tras cerrar la puerta del apartamento, dejó en absoluta soledad a su única hija y al autor encubierto de la horrible herida en su brazo.

Sasuke se acercó y sentó al lado de ella. Sakura le sonrió con dulzura y él apartó la vista sintiéndose no merecer tanta ternura.

\- ¿Estás bien, Suke? Luces un poco enfermo,

\- Estoy bien… sólo estoy algo cansado… nada grave…

Y posando su vista en su brazo le sobrevino la culpa.

\- Lo lamento – murmuró.

\- Está bien… todos lamentan mi terquedad. Yo me lo busqué, es mi culpa.

" _No, es mi culpa"_ se dijo él en la mente.  
Y sí, así era, nadie más que él fue el responsable de haber procedido tan violentamente por dejarse provocar.  
Fue él quien también comenzó la riña, pudo haberla dejado ir, o ignorarla estando ya desarmada y marcharse, pero en lugar de ello prefirió recalcarle lo peligroso que era para que lo dejara en paz a peso de insultos, Sakura le respondió hasta ofenderlo y fue entonces cuando se comportó como un imbécil impulsivo, llevando a otro nivel esa guerra.  
Cometió el gran error de haber endurecido hasta ese punto su corazón. Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de que todo lo duro tarde o temprano cede o se quiebra.

\- Bueno… esto no fue nada después de todo – continuó Sakura –. Y pese a todos los regaños no renunciaré a mi objetivo.

Sasuke parpadeó y mostró una desdeñosa expresión. Otra vez ella persistía con ese estúpido propósito; él había deseado toda la noche que después de producirse tan severo altercado ella pusiera fin a sus intenciones, y mucho más ahora cuando la vio rodeada de todas esas personas que se preocupaban por su vida, que si al menos no lo hiciera por ella, lo hiciera por ellos. Por quienes la querían.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo, Sakura? – preguntó enojado –, tienes familia y amigos que te aprecian y tú no haces más que pensar en Sasuke Uchiha. Arriesgaste ya tu vida hace poco y pretendes seguir haciéndolo por llevar a cabo una superflua empresa de la que no gozarás tanto como piensas. Eres egoísta con quienes te valoran.

Con ese argumento pensó de pronto que a través de su disfraz de Suke lograría persuadirla para que lo dejase de molestar mientras robaba; pero sus esperanzas se cayeron cuando ella esbozó una irónica sonrisa y respondió.

\- Fuiste tú quien me aconsejó una vez que me esforzase por lograr atrapar al líder ANBU, ¿te acuerdas? E independientemente de lo que me digas tú o mis padres o cualquier otro de mis amigos, no dimitiré. Lo siento, Suke… pero no se trata de ti, esto es entre Sasuke Uchiha y yo.

\- ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! – le reprendió –, ¡no sabes quién es él en realidad ni de lo que es capaz! ¡para ese ANBU eres una molestia y podrá hacerte desaparecer de un solo movimiento!

\- No si yo primero lo hago desaparecer a él …

\- ¡Sakura…!

\- ¡No! – respondió ella también en voz alta –, la pugna ya fue establecida. Él deseó que nuestra guerra fuese perpetua y eso sólo puede significar que pretende destruirme lentamente y que me guarda un encono implacable. ¡Y yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados! Pagará por lo que me hizo en ayer. Voy a atraparlo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos enojado consigo mismo… sí, él prácticamente – y llevado por las fuertes emociones del momento – le había declarado la guerra.

 _Imbécil_.

¡Para qué demonios le había dicho eso!

\- A dónde vas – quiso saber cuándo la vio levantarse y salir de la habitación. Ella no respondió –. ¡Sakura, ven acá!

Suspiró hondo y salió tras ella. Cuando llegó a la cocina se quedó parado en el umbral mientras ella tras sacar una jarra de jugo del refrigerador comenzó a servírselo en la alacena. En medio del espacioso lugar la observó, percatándose de lo diminuta que era y lo fácil que a cualquiera – incluyéndolo – se le haría dañarla. No quería pelear con ella, y se encontraba en la obligación de hacerlo, empero decidió en ese instante al ver su brazo que no volvería a herirla tanto como hizo; la sobrellevaría y procuraría apartarla con delicadeza, que era lo que ella merecía.

Si, _delicadeza_. Siendo Sasuke o Suke la trataría con _delicadeza_ de acuerdo a los estándares de cada uno; como el criminal tras la máscara usaría un poco de hostilidad verbal para dejarle claro su posición y física para sujetarla y apartarla, quizá también cortarla; pero todo con _delicadeza_ … y como Suke… bueno, de esa manera podía ofrecerle tratos exquisitos que compensasen toda rudeza.

Se deslizó en el interior de la cocina y lentamente pasó las manos por su pequeña cintura mientras la recostaba a su cuerpo y posaba la nariz en su cabello.  
Sakura contuvo la respiración de inmediato y se tensó.

\- Suke…

\- Sshh… quédate así…

Logró completar el abrazo y se aseguró de disfrutar de cada milímetro de piel de la oficial: el contacto cálido de la espalda delgada de Sakura en el torso de él que le aceleraba el ritmo del corazón, sus nalgas redondeadas haciendo presión en la pelvis de él que le hicieron sentir un fuego calcinador en esa sospechosa zona, y por último el aroma embriagante de su cabello y cuello que con tanta pasión Sasuke comenzó a recorrer con la boca y la nariz.

Con suaves afectos Sasuke la hizo cerrar los ojos, morderse el labio inferior, relajar el cuerpo y arquearlo de vez en cuando, apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro para darle paso a que él continuase acariciándole desde la oreja, seguido el cuello hasta el hombro, y enredar sus delgadas piernas desnudas en las de él en la medida en que se rendía.

La tenía otra vez entre brazos, y por Dios que a ella le gustaba lo que le hacía. Disfrutaba de los paseos que hacía la boca abierta del chico sobre su piel y los espasmos que le causaba cuando él la cerraba y abría de nuevo provocando que sus labios se arrastrasen por el caminito que trazaba. Le gustaba que ninguno de los dos dijese una palabra en esos momentos para no comprometerse a una posible vergüenza, disfrutaba de las suaves palmas de sus grandes manos masculinas en el vientre plano de ella y le gustaba que la tratase como lo hacía… que la tratase con… _delicadeza_.

Ojala todos los encuentros con Sakura fuesen de esa forma.

….

 **Continuará…**

 **Uff, debo decir que se me complicó un poquito este capítulo, aunque salió más largo que el resto (mejor para ustedes).**

 **Como pudieron ver las cosas entre nuestra pareja se complican cada vez más, y sí, estuvo un poco fuerte lo que ocurrió pero ¡cuán difícil será llevar una relación en la que unas veces querrán matarse por deber y otras disfrutarse mutuamente por deseo!  
Sé que esto avanza muy lento, pero dense cuenta que cada vez cierro un poco más la red en torno al Uchiha. Llegará un punto en que le daré una patada en el trasero desde el precipicio de la abstinencia y caerá de forma inevitable en las aguas de la tentación, jajajaja, ya verán.**

 **Me dedicaré a introducir más y más personajes en la trama, (esta vez por ejemplo fue Lady Tsunade) para hacerla más interesante y heterogénea porque lo que hay en Naruto es variedad de personalidades que deben ser aprovechadas.**

 **Un beso a todos los que leen mi historia, me sería de gran ayuda queridos lectores que la recomendaran a sus amigos amantes de la lectura y del SS, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **No olviden dejarme una linda review (no importa qué tan larga sea la leeré y si es necesario la responderé) para conocer sus opiniones o disipar sus dudas.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿De qué manera lidiará Sasuke con la empecinada Sakura sin hacerle demasiado daño? ¿Qué personajes quieren que tengan mayor participación o hagan aparición?**

 **¡Venga los animo a responder y a preguntar cuanto quieran!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	9. El incidente en el edificio de los Inoue

**¡Hola, hola a todos!**

 **De vuelta con la continuación de esta complicada historia. Y bueno, para empezar quisiera responder por aquí a una review que recibí (porque la persona que la dejó no tiene cuenta en Fanfiction) en la que manifestaba que no le agradaba la actitud demasiado porfiada de Sakura.  
Verán, la pelirrosa cometió muchas tonterías en el manga de Naruto (para nadie es un secreto) y hacérselas cometer aquí no irrespeta en modo alguno su personalidad original; en adición de que en este caso es realmente necesario que actúe de tal forma porque entonces ¿cómo va a encontrarse con Sasuke (ANBU) a solas? ¿Y de qué manera va a demostrar su gran disposición por atraparle si no es buscándole?  
La gran diferencia entre Kishimoto y yo es que yo SÍ justifico los procederes insensatos de Sakura.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar los dejo leer.**

 **…**

Capítulo 9: El incidente en el edificio de los Inoue

Esa mañana recibió una larga bolsa de papel y supo de qué se trataba cuando la palpó. Había estado insistiéndole tanto a Lady Tsunade – que junto a su compañera y asistente Shizune eran quienes se habían dedicado personalmente a curarle el brazo – que le mostrase la radiografía que le habían hecho en el hospital y que ahora recibía.

Sakura abrió el sobre y sacó de su interior la lámina oscura y un sobre blanco que contenía una carta. Se posicionó frente a la luz de la lámpara y alzó la radiografía en lo alto, pero como era mucho lo que ignoraba del tema decidió leer la carta para informarse mejor de lo que su tutora y vieja consejera Tsunade le había querido ocultar. Al sacar el papel le echó una ojeada general para percatarse de que la carta había sido escrita a mano y de forma muy acelerada debido a lo descuidado de la letra. Decía lo siguiente:

 _"Saludos._

 _Lamento que hace días no he podido verte y atender a tu herida con mis propias manos, pero confío en que Shizune lo haya estado haciendo de maravilla porque según lo que me ha informado, tu evolución va cuesta arriba. Respecto a la radiografía, Sakura, quiero que la observes con cuidado frente a una fuente de luz para que puedas darte cuenta de que justo en el cuello del húmero se percibe una fisura mínima pero significativa producto de la fuerza con que ese bandido te hincó su espada. No es cosa demasiado importante porque estás recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado, se trata sólo de un pequeño rasguño que dolerá hasta que sane, aunque ya de por sí el brazo te va a doler hasta que haya cerrado la carne.  
La razón por la que no te había querido enseñar la fotografía de tu hueso era por el leve temor de que intentases tomar represalias contra ese criminal. Sakura, te he considerado una discípula desde que te conozco, y te aprecio tanto que confío en ti. No voy a pedirte que reprimas tu ira porque ambas somos de fuerte temperamento y en nuestro caso toda rabia debe ser saciada, puedes hacerlo (cuando te recuperes) dando golpes a un objetos o al cabeza hueca de Naruto – así como en mis tiempos lo hacía yo con Jiraiya –, pero por favor abstente de descargar esa cólera contra el causante de tu herida. _

_Cuídate mucho, no quiero tener que volver a coser tu piel por una herida más de catana.  
Cuando tenga un lugar vacío en mi agenda volveré a visitarte; mientras tanto sigue las indicaciones de Shizune._

 _P.D.  
Te recetaré unos buenos cicatrizantes cuando la herida se haya cerrado. Todo a su debido tiempo._

 _Lady Tsunade"_

Sakura se fijó como le habían aconsejado en el cuello del húmero. Era cierto, allí se colaba un poco de luz a través de una grieta bastante pequeñita. Eso era de seguro lo que seguro le causaba un dolor agudo y profundo de vez en cuando, muy diferente al superficial de la carne.

– Maldito…– arrugó el papel entre su mano y dejó a un lado la radiografía –, maldito Uchiha…

Los parpados de los ojos le temblaban y mucho lamentaba no poder seguir el consejo que Lady Tsunade le había dado. Un objeto no sería suficiente para descargarse aunque se partiera las manos machacándolo, y el pobre de Naruto no se lo merecía tampoco, ella sólo lo golpeaba con justificación.  
Sasuke Uchiha sería su único desahogo.

Para calmar su reciente furia Sakura se dedicó mejor a prepararse una malteada – necesitaba algo dulce para su agrio humor – pero esto sólo consiguió avivarle más el fuego de su talante porque tras sacar los ingredientes recordó que no podría agitarla como se debía.

Tocaron entonces la puerta del apartamento, tenía entendido que Ino y Hinata estaban ocupadas esa noche, Shizune ya había hecho lo propio con anterioridad, su madre se quedó todo el día hasta las seis, su padre le llamó para preguntar por su estado y decir que se encontraba muy atareado, y con Naruto apenas se vio por una media hora en la que el chico se apareció con algunas golosinas para ella.

¿Quién entonces a las ocho de la noche se le ocurría visitarla?

Cuando abrió la puerta parte de ese mal humor que padecía se disipó como lo hace la oscuridad ante una mínima brecha de luz.

– Suke…

– Hola… espero te encuentres mejor, te traje algunas frutas – saludó él levantando la bolsa negra que llevaba en la mano –. Lamento haber venido tan tarde, no lo hice antes porque estaba algo ocupado y temía también que otras personas estuviesen aquí.

– Oh… te refieres a mis padres y amigos – aventuró ella.

– Sí, pero no lo vayas a tomar a mal, todos son muy agradables… es sólo que prefiero que estemos a solas.

¡Cómo podía ser ese hombre tan encantador! Primero le regaló aquel día un botiquín que le estaba sirviendo demasiado para sanar y limpiar su herida, y ahora se presentaba con frutas ante su puerta luciendo tan hermosamente tierno.  
Ese chico estaba actuando como si fuese su novio.  
¡Qué más podía pedir!  
Sakura contuvo las ganas de darle un gran y sugestivo abrazo por dos razones: no quería que él notara lo emocionada que la ponía su presencia, y su condenado brazo inútil. En lugar de ello lo atrajo por la nuca y le dio un corto y dulce beso en la mejilla. A juzgar por la expresión graciosa y sensitiva de Suke intuyó que no se lo esperaba; pero no le importó, si él se iba a seguir comportando de esa forma tan sugerente con ella tendría que acostumbrarse a sus pequeñas muestras de gratificación.

– Muchas gracias por las frutas. Pasa, no me molesta en lo absoluto tu presencia. Todo lo contrario, Suke.

Él la siguió muy de cerca mientras ella caminaba.

– ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

– Estoy mejor, tomo medicamentos para aliviar el dolor y procuro no moverlo demasiado. Me estoy acostumbrado a dormir bocarriba o apoyando todo el cuerpo del otro lado… no es sencillo pero sí necesario para mi recuperación. Me urge retomar mi trabajo.

– No pienses ahora en eso.

– Imposible. Todos los días compro el periódico y veo las noticias para estar al pendiente de cada paso que den los ANBU; debo mantenerme al corriente de sus andanzas. Cuando recobre mi anterior estado me dedicaré a mi trabajo y objetivos con redobladas energías.

Sasuke no pudo evitar poner cara de mal humor, pero decidió no contestarle porque parte de la culpa la tenía también él. ¡Qué tenía que hacer para que esa mujer abandonara esos ridículos propósitos! ¡Por qué tenía que ser ella tan complicada!

– Sakura… mejor no hables de eso…

– Sí. Veo que te enfermas cada vez que lo menciono – comentó ella con gracia.

Pero a Sasuke no le hacía gracia y a ella tampoco le haría si supiera quién era él en realidad. De saberlo estaba seguro que no le importaría su condición y se le echaría encima para despedazarlo aunque fuese sólo con los dientes.

– Justo ahora me proponía hacerme una malteada, pero odio que la tarea más mínima se me complique por no poder levantar uno de mis brazos.

– Bueno. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Sasuke se dedicó a mezclar los ingredientes mientras era observado por ella, cuando volteaba a verla tan concentrada en él no podía evitar hilvanar una media sonrisa que la hacía sobresaltar, sonrojar y apartar la vista de una tierna e ingenua forma.

Después de unos minutos a Sakura se le ocurrió entonces una travesura de la que podría salir fácilmente victoriosa para que el ambiente no estuviese cargado con tanto silencio y quietud. Tomó con su mano buena un poco de helado de vainilla entre los dedos y ensució la nariz de él para lanzar una carcajada ante su cómica perplejidad.

– Te estás buscando problemas – advirtió el Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa y una ceja fruncida.

Ella hizo caso omiso y tomó más helado en la mano para empatarle una mejilla. Él se volteó.

– Puedo hacerte cosas peores – le dijo en tono vengativo y divertido –. No querrás terminar con la cabeza llena de helado, ¿o sí?

– No serías capaz – le retó y volvió a ensuciarle para reírse de nuevo de él.

Imaginándose lo burlesca que seguro ella luciría con todo el helado en su cabeza rosadita, pareciendo un delicioso cono de fresa y vainilla, Sasuke tomó el tarro completo de helado e hizo además de plantárselo en la coronilla cuando ella temerosa levantó una mano y exclamó:

– ¡Si lo haces tendré que lavarme la cabeza! ¡recuerda que estoy herida!

Él se detuvo y la miró con suspicacia. La condenada oficial era astuta y se estaba aprovechando de la circunstancia. Tenía razón, para lavarse la cabeza tendría que alzar los brazos y mojarse demasiado, lo cual no era conveniente y menos a esas horas.

– Bien… tú ganas, pero me vengaré – prometió con una ladina sonrisa. En eso de la venganza era un experto.

Sakura se pavoneó de su victoria al burlarse de nuevo de su cara sucia.

Cuando el Uchiha terminó la malteada se la extendió, y puesto que ella estaba un poco sedienta la tomó, ignorando la pajilla para succionar y comenzó a bebérsela desde la copa. Sasuke vio allí su oportunidad de cobrársela y entonces con una mano empujó la base de la copa hacia arriba provocando que el contenido se le derramase a ella en el cuello y pecho.

– ¡Mm! – gruñó Sakura con la boca llena de malteada.

Entonces al divertirle la situación soltó una risotada que la hizo escupir todo. Y por primera vez Sasuke rió tan fuerte que ella no pudo hacer menos que acompañarlo en la algarabía y sonrojarse de vergüenza a la vez. Después de largos segundos en los que pareció que no se iban a detener nunca, sus risas se fueron apagando hasta convertirse en tenues sonrisas y respiraciones profundas.

– Esta guerra no ha terminado, Suke Hachijou – apuntó ella.

– Yo ya terminé contigo – concluyó él.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se observó entonces el pecho cubierto de malteada, toda la camiseta la tenía empapada y si no se cambiaba de inmediato quedaría terriblemente pegajosa.

– S-Suke… yo… t-tengo que cambiarme – tartamudeó sonrojada.

– Hazlo entonces.

Pero el Uchiha apenas se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba apartó la vista hacia un lado y frunció un poco ceño porque era inaudito que a él se le coloreasen las mejillas.

Sakura lo notó tragar saliva y ella hizo lo mismo; durante esos días era su madre quien le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa – al menos la del torso – debido al fuerte dolor en su brazo y lo imperante que le era mantenerlo estático. Empero, no era su madre quien la acompañaba en ese momento y la situación demandaba deshacerse del dulce batido embarrado en su pecho.

– Tú no puedes hacerlo sola – dijo él como si no fuese obvio.

– No puedo – corroboró Sakura.

– De acuerdo… esto entonces… si quieres te ayudo a…

– No se trata de querer o no, Suke… – respondió ella más roja –, realmente necesito que me ayudes…

– Si… comprendo – accedió Sasuke.

Sakura rebuscó entre sus cosas una blusa de tiras y un short de tela ligera antes de dirigirse al baño al que también entró Sasuke reparando en el lugar como si ya no lo hubiese visto antes para disimular lo incómodo que se sentía.

– Con cuidado – sugirió ella sin poder verlo a la cara cuando él tomó con sus manos el extremo de la camiseta para levantarlo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza pensando en que ella no tendría que preocuparse. Ya había decidido que la trataría con _delicadeza_.  
Comenzó a levantarle la camiseta lentamente y apenas descubrió su bonito abdomen plano, contuvo la respiración. No se detuvo porque no quería que ella lo pillara admirando su desnudez, no obstante y debido a que la maldita camiseta era ajustada cuando llegó a sus pequeños pechos se vio en la obligación de apoyar sus dedos sobre el brasier negro y empapado que ella usaba. Sasuke entreabrió la boca inconscientemente y ella cerró los ojos abochornada; no le hizo falta ser un adivino para percatarse de la razón tras esa reacción.

– No te avergüences – murmuró con voz ronca –. Estás dotada de bellas eminencias…

Aunque seguro ese comentario la hizo sentir más apenada, Sasuke no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ¿Cómo podía ella avergonzarse del tamaño de sus senos cuando a él le resultaban tan… tiernamente _apetecibles_? En especial ahora que se hallaban cubiertos de malteada. Nunca le gustaron las cosas dulces pero esa sería la única de la que realmente disfrutaría si le arrastrase la lengua.  
No era del tipo de hombres que determinaba concluyentemente un prospecto favorito de mujer con gran trasero, grandes senos y cintura pequeña. Sasuke nunca guardó ese tipo de predilecciones… al menos hasta ahora, porque en ese momento los atributos de la oficial Haruno se le dibujaban perfectos.

Con mucho cuidado llevó la camiseta arregazada hasta sus axilas y entonces comenzó la pequeña y torturante tarea de intentar sacarle el brazo intacto. Ella hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor por la presión que le hacía en el otro brazo, pero él prefirió no detenerse y una vez que lo libró de la prenda dejó escapar una exhalación de alivio. Lo siguiente que hizo fue con mayor facilidad sacarle la cabeza para entonces y por último deslizar con suma prudencia la camiseta completa por el brazo herido.  
Una vez desembarazada de ese molesto atavío, Sakura se vio descubierta ante los oscuros y observadores ojos de ese hombre cautivador. Sonrió con una mezcla de pena y gratitud y él la recibió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– De acuerdo… entonces, ya me voy para que puedas limpiarte porque supongo que eso es todo…

– S-Suke – lo llamó ella antes de que él pudiese marcharse –. Supones mal… necesito que me ayudes a quitarme el brasier.

La cara que puso el Uchiha fue de mayúscula sorpresa. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y dejó entrever sus blancos dientes para luego fruncir el ceño y parpadear bajando la vista.  
Su lado racional – ese que le reprendía por pensar tanto en una policía – le gritaba que se negara, pero a la vez que aceptara con reserva por educación debido a que ella necesitaba su ayuda, mientras que su lado salvaje – ese que todo hombre por mucho que intente negar u ocultar, posee – le incitaba a disfrutar de lo que ahora ella le pedía. ¡Tenía que hacer caso a su raciocinio!

– Sakura yo…

– Lo siento… – dijo ella, sintiéndose como una molestia –, odio depender de esta forma de otras personas, pero si no requiriera de tu ayuda te juro que no la pediría… entenderé si te niegas por ser demasiado extremo, yo intentaré arreglármelas con una sola mano... la culpa de todo la sigue teniendo el Uchiha.

Era el argumento perfecto para recordarle lo imbécil y responsable que era de todo. Si no le hubiese tirado la malteada encima por venganza de un estúpido juego y tampoco le hubiera cortado el brazo de esa manera tan bestial, no se encontraría en esa situación que le sería imposible olvidar. Y olvidar era justo lo que necesitaba hacer de ella. Siendo quien era no podía encontrarse pensando en una policía que ante todo quería matarlo. Hasta ahora se podía concluir que estaba haciendo las cosas al revés, cosas que estaban destinadas a empeorar porque en lugar de escarbar por encontrar razones para odiarla, Sasuke se tropezaba todo el tiempo con la tentación de poseerla.

– No te preocupes, no me iba a negar – le respondió –. Te ayudaré.

Ella asintió dudosa y entonces se dio la vuelta. Lo primero que él hizo fue apartarle con lentitud el cabello hacia delante de un solo lado provocando que a Sakura se le erizara la piel, luego llevó ambas manos a su espalda y con impremeditado impulso producto de sus dedos trémulos le rozó más la piel de lo debía al intentar desabrochar ese pequeño sistema que encontró tan complejo debido a su inquieta mente.  
Sakura no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y para alivianar más su tensión y nerviosismo se permitió hacer un comentario que sin saberlo dio irónicamente en el blanco.

– Es extraño que actúes como un inexperto, Suke… alguien como tú ya debió haber quitado brasiers antes.

¡Qué equivocada estaba! Sasuke no había quitado ni camisetas, ni mucho menos brasiers a ninguna mujer. Siempre que tenía encuentros íntimos con Karin, él procuraba jamás tocarla porque no lo deseaba, era ella quien siempre se sacaba la ropa, desde lo exterior hasta lo interior.  
No respondió a la opinión de Sakura porque no tenía intención de mentirle, y mucho menos de decirle la verdad. Cuando el broche cedió y ambas tiras del sostén cayeron hacia cada lado, se le hizo agua la boca al contemplar aquella impoluta, hermosa y diminuta espalda femenina sin sujeción alguna. Ella se sostuvo con el brazo bueno el brasier por delante para que la prenda no se le resbalara de los brazos y descubriese sus senos. Cuando murmuró un reservado gracias y se dispuso a ocultarse detrás de la cortina del baño, él la sujeto de la cintura desnuda y la atrajo hacia sí de una leve forma posesiva.

– Suke… – murmuró ella aguantando la respiración.

– Tranquila – respondió él en su oreja –. Sólo quería que supieras que tienes una hermosa piel…

– Gr-gracias.

Solo entonces la soltó y ella prácticamente huyó.  
Él se retiró del baño para permitirle a ella limpiarse el pecho con una esponja húmeda y acomodarse la blusa de tiras – que no le daba ningún problema por ser holgada – y el short.

Después de unos minutos y estando ya en el living, Sasuke se paseó por la casa y tomó por puro antojo unas llaves cuyo llavero en forma de carita feliz desprendió para guardárselo en el bolsillo – ¡es que no podía estar en un lugar sin hurtar algo! –. Tras otros minutos de vacío deambular en los que no se decidió por robar algo más, alargó el brazo para tomar lo que se hallaba en una mesa pequeña y observarlo con cuidado. Lo que en la imagen vio le propino un frío peso en el estómago.

– Esta radiografía…

– Es mía – respondió Sakura que ya estaba metida en su corta y llamativa pijama –. Muestra mi brazo.

– Ya veo – murmuró él percatándose de la fisura en el hueso y sintiéndose muy mal de nuevo. Si no le hubiese embargado el mismo sentimiento de culpa que en él recayó cuando recién la hirió, habría quedado admirado de lo sexy que ella lucía –. Yo… creo que debería irme Sakura.

– Espera, no… – le retuvo ella desilusionada y pensó de inmediato en una excusa, de ninguna manera se le podía ir el chico –, sé que es tarde pero… no quiero que… pensé que podríamos ver una película…

– No me voy porque sea tarde ni porque tenga algo que hacer tampoco, sino porque… – le miró el brazo y apartó la vista de inmediato –, tú deberías descansar.

– No tengo sueño – contestó acercándose a él y tomándole el codo para albergarlo entre sus pequeños pechos como un intento de persuasión –. Por favor quédate…

¿Había en sus palabras una promesa de evidente connotación sexual o era a él a quien se le estaba pudriendo la mente con esa clase de pensamientos sobre ella?  
No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo; y no porque de repente había sentido un estimulante cosquilleó en esa zona baja que patentaba lo mucho que deseaba disfrutar de un momento nocturno a solas con su enemiga, no señor; sino porque se le ocurrió que quizá verían una muy buena película.

Sí, claro.

– De acuerdo – aceptó.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y tras poner la película ambos fueron a sentarse en el largo y cómodo sofá que se ubicaba frente al tv. Durante largo tiempo ambos prestaron atención en silencio a la historia – que era una adaptación más moderna de Drácula –; pero después de haberse expuesto la problemática principal, se transmitió entonces una escena en la que el vampiro comenzaba a hacerle el amor a su esposa humana. Sasuke observó de reojo la expresión de Sakura y se preguntó si ella al igual que él no estaría pensando en recrear esa misma escena justo allí, justo en ese momento.

– S-Suke… tengo un poco de frío – avisó ella en voz baja sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Sasuke intuyó que ella esperaba que él la cubriese con su chaqueta, pero no podía, claro que no podía, si lo hacía corría el enorme y peligroso riesgo de dejar ver el tatuaje de la marca de la maldición en su cuello, aun estando el lugar parcialmente oscuro no se atrevió a exponerse a tal eventualidad. Lo resolvió tomándola por la cintura e incitándola a recostarse a su cuerpo. Sakura lo tomó a bien y aceptó su invitación. Su cabeza quedó apoyada en el pecho de su enemigo, quien a su vez con una mano la envolvía cálidamente por la cintura mientras respiraba contra sus cabellos rosas.  
Teniéndola en esa posición le fue imposible al Uchiha seguir prestando atención a la trama de Drácula.  
¡Quién iba a abstraerse en una condenada película cuando tenía entre brazos a una mujer tan exóticamente hermosa! Además de estar extasiándose con ese incomparable y dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello, no pudo reprimir el instinto de reparar en todo su cuerpecito apoyado contra un costado del suyo: sus tiernos senos sin sujetador bajo esa blusa holgada, el abdomen pequeño y plano que hace un rato había visto y sobre el que descansaba ahora una de sus manos bajo ese brazo herido, y sus piernas desnudas y delgadas encogidas por comodidad. Por primera vez en toda su vida tuvo que lidiar con una casi insoportable fiebre interna lujuriosa. En especial por la sólida convicción de que ella a diferencia suya sólo buscaba aclimatarse en un momento de romanticismo.  
¡Todo lo contrario de él que ya se estaba imaginando cómo sería llevársela a la cama!  
Cuando la película terminó Sasuke respiró profundo, y para intentar olvidar o aminorar sus libidinosos pensamientos lanzó un casual interrogante:

– ¿A ti te gustó la película? – pero al no obtener respuesta de Sakura decidió reparar en su rostro para darse cuenta de que –… te quedaste dormida.

Era el cuadro más hermoso y tierno que había contemplado en mucho tiempo. Permaneció observándola con grata simpatía por un par de minutos hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar anunciando una llamada. Sasuke puso cara de mal humor de inmediato y se apresuró en sacar con su brazo libre el maldito celular antes de que despertara a Sakura.

– Oh, Sasukee – habló una vocecita cantarina del otro lado. Era Karin.

– Qué – contestó huraño.

– ¿Dónde te has metido? Te he buscado por todas partes hasta acabar metida en una de las tantas guaridas de tu organización. La subterránea del sur.

– ¿Y quién demonios te invitó, Karin? Sabes que no puedes ir a esos lugares sin mi consentimiento.

– Pero soy tu novia – chilló ella como lo haría una niña caprichosa.

– Sal de inmediato de allí, nadie más que nosotros tiene derecho de pisar esos territorios a menos que haya sido previamente autorizado por mí.

– Pero…

– ¡No me hagas enojar, Karin! – advirtió en un grave susurro de intolerancia.

– No eres justo conmigo – continuó ella en actitud berrinchuda esperando un consuelo que no iba a escuchar –, y justo cuando apenas se está prendiendo la fiesta.

– ¡Qué fiesta! – quiso saber Sasuke poniéndose más serio.

– La fiesta que hay aquí. ¿No escuchas un poco la música? – preguntó haciendo que Sasuke aguzara mejor el oído y se percatara de que sonaba algo de música a lo lejos –. Tus muchachos realizaron una fiesta con suficiente alcohol para abastecer a centenares y rameras involucradas. Pero no te preocupes que nadie está usando su uniforme ANBU, más bien ven a divertirte con todos nosotros. Anda, yo soy la única que no tiene pareja aquí.

Sasuke colgó sin decir una sola palabra más, la ira comenzaba a bullirle como lo hace un líquido comprimido y agitado dentro de una lata. A quién se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de realizar una fiesta en una de sus guaridas con música a tope e involucrar personas del exterior; no importaba demasiado ahora porque quería matarlos a todos por participar en comunión.  
¿Acaso habían esperado a que él se ausentara para llevar a cabo la vulgar ceremonia? Estaban desobedeciendo las reglas, lo estaban desobedeciendo a él. Y eso era cosa que no toleraba.  
Con mucho cuidado deslizó su otro brazo detrás de las piernas de Sakura mientras le susurraba con suave afecto que le colaborase porque la iba a transportar a su cama. Ella se removió un poco y mostró disposición al enrollarle su brazo sano en el cuello mientras él la cargaba y caminaba hasta la habitación.  
Cuando la sentó en el borde de la cama con intención de acomodarla mejor de modo que quedase recostada sin tocar su herida, ella entreabrió los ojos y apretó su agarre en los cabellos negros en la nuca de él.

– No te vayas todavía, por favor – suplicó Sakura de una forma que casi lo hace ceder. Sasuke tuvo que llenarse de determinación.

– Me gustaría quedarme, pero debo irme. Es urgente. Tengo algo que hacer.

– Pero…

– Sshh… tienes que descansar.

Como ella no rebatió más – cosa que él agradeció porque estaba al borde de convencerlo –, Sasuke se dispuso a adecuarla mejor. La cargó de nuevo para recostarla en el centro de la gran cama de la que ahora se daba cuenta contenía suficiente espacio para dos e incluso tres personas. Después de acomodarle la almohada bajo la cabeza se advirtió demasiado inclinado y casi encima de ella. Sakura que seguía medio aletargada volvió a sujetarlo de la nuca con una mano y lo atrajo muy cerca de su rostro.

– Al menos despídete de mí…

El Uchiha tuvo que morderse el labio ante la tentadora petición de besarla. No podía ni debía hacerlo; si por unos segundos mordía ese señuelo quedaría atrapado y más enredado que insecto en tela de araña, y entonces mucho menos sería capaz de abandonarla.  
Esbozó una sonrisa ácida e irónica para responderle con la cruel verdad:

– Yo no te convengo de esta forma, Sakura… ni tú a mí…

– A qué te refieres…

– Es complicado. Mantengamos esta relación como hasta ahora hemos hecho – propuso apartándose un poco de su cercano rostro –. La verdad yo… disfruto mucho de tu compañía.

– Y yo de la tuya – admitió ella –. Por eso quería que te quedaras…

– Pronto nos volveremos a ver – prometió él en modo conciliador –. ¿Por qué no salimos cuando tu brazo haya sanado mejor?

– De acuerdo – aceptó ella con una alegre sonrisa.

– Descansa.

Y antes de marcharse le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz que la hizo reír un poco a ella.

Sasuke lamentó el paso decisivo que dio desde el umbral del apartamento hacia la salida definitiva y maldijo a Karin por haberlo llamado para arruinarle el buen talante que rara vez poseía.

Llegó a la guarida subterránea con su catana y tan pronto entró percibió los olores entremezclados de hierba, tabaco, alcohol, cigarros, perfume barato de mujer y algo almizcle que no supo a qué atribuir, pero que igual le pareció asqueroso.  
Como si de un mono aferrándose a una liana se tratase Karin le saltó encima y lo sostuvo del brazo para apoyarle la cabeza rojiza en el hombro.

– Creí que no ibas a venir – le dijo con voz melosa.

Sasuke la miró malhumorado y se sacudió el brazo.

– Apártate – siseó y ella lo hizo de inmediato al ver la amenaza en sus ojos negros.

Sasuke se sacó la catana en medio de sus secuaces y camaradas borrachos siendo rodeados de mujerzuelas sin que nadie se percatase y con la puntería y fuerza que contaba la lanzó y clavó de un manotazo en uno de los cables que conectaba los parlantes de música, cortándolo de inmediato y provocando que todo quedase en silencio. Siendo observado por todos y cada uno de los presentes se dirigió a paso seguro con sus aires de máximo autoridad a la pared donde había quedado incrustada su espada con el fin de sacarla y sostenerla sin guardarla.

– Hace tiempo dije que como la organización que son podían romper todas las reglas y convencionalismos que pretendiese imponer la autoridad propia y acostumbrada de la sociedad – comenzó a hablar en voz alta –. Pero una organización que carezca de políticas y códigos es mucho peor que una estampida de animales, desequilibrada y caótica.

Todo el mundo permanecía en el más denso silencio, previendo la conclusión.

– Un parlamento no funciona sin estatutos, una escuela no funciona sin un manual de convivencia, ¡hasta la naturaleza para funcionar como lo hace ha de tener leyes! – Sasuke levantó más la espada –. Quiero que dé un paso adelante la persona que inició este disparate.

– Mmhh – saboreó en el fondo una profunda voz negligente y conocida –. Mi prospecto más perfecto: Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke puso cara de fastidio pensando en que debió haberlo imaginado desde un principio cuando se propuso buscar posibles culpables. La masa más aglomerada del lugar comenzó a disiparse hasta revelar detrás al hombre que con mucha razón y en base de su apariencia recibía el apodo de " _la serpiente blanca_ ". Se hallaba sentado en un sillón rojo con las piernas cruzadas y una serpiente marrón rodeando el espaldar, aquel sujeto tenía la cara alargada, piel exageradamente nevada – un armiño le tendría envidia –, cabellos negros, lisos y largos casi hasta la cintura con un mechón que dividía su cara, ojos ámbar con cortes en las pupilas como los reptiles y marcas purpuras de maquillaje alrededor de los ojos.

– Orochimaru – murmuró su nombre Sasuke.

– No culpes a los chicos por haber sucumbido a mi invitación, Sasuke. Es que quise celebrar mi llegada y puesto que no tengo demasiados amigos opté por avisar a la organización y venir aquí… sólo que no te encontré a ti, muchacho.

– Hmp. Estaba ocupado – respondió Sasuke –. Tampoco sabía que vendrías.

– Mmhh, ¿ocupado? – cuestionó la serpiente blanca suspicaz –, ¿Qué asuntos son tan urgentes para hacer ausentar a mi más querido pupilo de sus responsabilidades?

– No había responsabilidades pendientes – aclaró el Uchiha –, y si con eso te refieres a tu fiesta permíteme puntualizar en que tal función nada tiene que ver conmigo. Respecto a mis asuntos fuera de la organización, Orochimaru, no tengo nada que decir, ni tampoco tú. Poca es la intención que tengo al recordarte que aparte de ser uno de tus partidarios, tengo una vida aparte.

– Todo lo que a ti se refiere es de mi máximo interés, Sasuke-kun – precisó Orochimaru aún en su tono amable –. Y es tanto así que sería capaz de…

– Ni te atrevas – amenazó Sasuke –. Si llego a descubrir a uno de tus agentes fisgones e impertinentes siguiéndome, ten la certeza de que por vida mía los traspasaré con la espada para que nunca se les olvide lo que implica meterse conmigo.

Y con Sakura, porque fuera de ella nada más le preocupaba que se supiera de las identidades que usaba como disfraces y las relaciones que tenía con otros.

– Tranquilo, Sasuke, tranquilo, eso nunca cruzó mi mente – se excusó Orochimaru y levantándose entonces de su trono improvisado concluyó –. La fiesta ha terminado. Vuelvan todos a sus casas.

Entonces se escucharon murmullos de abatimiento y protestas en tono bajo. Algunos ANBUS se fueron con botellas en una mano y mujeres en la otra, decidiendo que al menos por su propia cuenta no habían concluido las algarabías.  
Después de haberse ordenado casi todo, Sasuke se dirigió a Orochimaru que estaba siendo acompañado por su mano derecha y lame-botas de anteojos y cabellos blancos sujetos en una coleta: Kabuto.

– Sé que tú dispones de mucho por ser el alto mando; pero no es conveniente que se produzcan este tipo de festejos en nuestros lugares de reunión como organización. Es indiscreto.

– Sí, lo sé, lo sé, Sasuke-kun – consintió Orochimaru pasándole una mano por los hombros –. Esos recordatorios tuyos sólo me comprueban que eres ejemplar en lo que haces. Tanto perfeccionismo me da curiosidad por saber qué tipo de salidas buscas para mantener siempre esa cabeza tan despejada y esa inigualable capacidad de dirigir a tantos subordinados y los planes que ejecutan y completan triunfales.

– Y yo ya te dije que eso no te concierne – respondió librándose del abrazo de la serpiente.

– Está bien. Tus reservas te hacen especial – comentó Orochimaru con una risita –. Ya me marcho. Pronto nos estaremos comunicando. Allí están mis chicos de Hebi. Los invité también para que salieran un poco de su monotonía.

Y tras señalar a los miembros de Hebi: Suigetsu, Jugo y Karin, Orochimaru se marchó con Kabuto.

– Sasuke – llamó Karin –. ¡Por aquí, cielo!

Al ver que Sasuke intentaba ignorarla, Suigetsu no pudo evitar dar su opinión:

– Debe ser cosa difícil lidiar con un hombre que prefiere evitarte, ¿no, Karin?

– No digas tonterías – contestó ella esquiva –, ¡Sasuke, ven aquí!

– ¿Por qué lo sigues llamando? ¿no ves que no quiere ni verte?

– Estás equivocado.

– No, tú estás equivocada.

En eso comienza a acercarse Sasuke con las manos en ambos bolsillos.

– Te lo dije, ahí viene – anunció Karin emocionada. Pero sus expectativas se cayeron a pedazos cuando su novio manifestó una orden terminante.

– Quiero que los tres se vayan de aquí de una vez.

– Bien – aceptó Suigetsu con una sonrisa maliciosa –. Vamos Jugo.

– Tú también Karin – agregó Sasuke al ver que la chica no se movía.

– ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿ni siquiera vas a invitarme a tu casa o a cualquier otra parte para pasar la noche juntos? – preguntaba con manifiesta desilusión –, hace rato que no nos veíamos, y soy tu novia, Sasuke.

– Vete. Estoy cansado y de muy mal humor. La cabeza me duele.

– Oh, pero eso se puede arreglar cariño – ablandó ella su tono –. Vayamos a tu casa, yo te daré masajes, descansaremos juntos y te sentirás mejor.

– No. Prefiero ir solo – contestó y se dio la vuelta, pero tras dar unos pasos se detuvo y agregó en una clara mentira –. Debo maquinar algunos planes, Karin, y sabes que no puedo hacerlo en compañía de nadie.

Ella aceptó de mala gana y se lamentó en el fondo cuando el chico se marchó por fin. Tenía unas apremiantes ganas de llorar que Suigetsu notó y Jugo ignoró. Entonces se fue con ellos sin que ninguno de los tres dijera palabra alguna durante el camino. A Jugo porque no le importaba, y Suigetsu porque sabía que lo mejor en ese momento era evitar abrir su bocota, no quería hacerla sentir peor, tampoco le gustaba verla en ese estado.

…

Agazapados detrás de unos arbustos en silencio y con armas de fuego en sus manos se encontraban el célebre detective y su fiel asistente esperando ver al pez gordo cuya asistencia era cardinal y explícita para lanzarle la red con que habrían de atraparlo por fin.  
Por el umbral de la enorme casa de arquitectura antigua se apareció la ancha y pequeña silueta de un hombre que iba cubierto por una larga capucha que ocultaba sus retaguardias, entonces la chica se tensó y acomodó mejor el arma entre sus hábiles dedos; pero antes de que pudiese dar un salto como el tigre que sale de entre las ramas para hincarse a su presa, su compañero le sujetó la muñeca con suavidad.

– Aún no, Tenten – cuchicheó con esa franca y apacible voz que a ella tanto encantaba –. Debemos esperar a que se dé el intercambio para tener patentes de que ambos están involucrados en esto.

Ella asintió y se resignó, bajando mientras tanto su alerta. El sujeto que tenían por objetivo miró en derredor suyo como quien se trae cosas sucias entre manos y se internó por fin en la casa. El detective de nombre Neji Hyuga suspiró y con mayúscula paciencia permaneció estático sin bajar la guardia y también sin percatarse de que de vez en cuando su asistente le echaba miraditas secretas.  
Y es que eran pocas las mujeres que no ponían sus ojos en aquel hombre de facciones suaves pero masculinas a la vez; su andar grácil, solemne y digno que manifestaban la personificación de la solidez, la astucia y la ecuanimidad, el color claro de su piel que formaba un contraste casi majestuoso con sus ojos que eran como un par de aljofares a las que nada se escapaba, imponentes para los hombres y hechizantes para las mujeres, y por último su cabello castaño oscuro, largo y recogido en las puntas por una cinta que daban el acabado perfecto de lo admirable que exteriormente era. Sin embargo, pocos podían presumir de conocer a fondo las amplias facultades del genio que era. Entre esos pocos figuraba Tenten.

– Estate atenta – le sugirió en un susurro –, ahí vienen.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de nuevo y salieron dos personas que a paso lento y confiado se disponían a marcharse. Como un remolino de viento rápido y preciso, Neji se abalanzó a uno de los sujetos y logró sostenerlo por la espalda:

– ¡No! ¡maldición, no puede ser! – gruñía el hombre rechoncho –, ¡no dejaré que me atrapen!

– ¡Ya está atrapado!

Pero el culpable no se dio por vencido y haciéndose con su fuerza se llevó al suelo a Neji con el objetivo de desembarazarse de tal sujeción, cayendo también él. Sin embargo, Tenten se apresuró después de haber inmovilizado al otro y le dio con la culata de su revolver en la cabeza, noqueándolo de inmediato y librando a Neji de su agarre. Tras haberlos esposado en el suelo, el astuto detective habló:

– Están arrestados por haber confabulado en contra del sr. Raiga y de ser los responsables del secuestro del pequeño Ranmaru.

– ¡¿Ah sí?! Pues no tienes ninguna prueba de eso, canalla embustero – acusó el hombre.

– Temo que si la tengo. Sus conversaciones fueron interceptadas, sus huellas descubiertas en la escena y también ahora… Tenten levanta por favor ese maletín. Gracias. Aquí se halla desde luego el sucio dinero involucrado.

– No es verdad, ese dinero es el intercambio de un negocio legal entre mi compañero y yo… ¡no tengo nada que ver en el secuestro de Ranmaru!

– Ya nada tienen que objetar al respecto, señores – replicó Neji –. Sabemos que tienen al chico en esta casa… es hora de acudir a la policía, Tenten, nosotros terminamos aquí.

Tras haber llamado a las autoridades para proporcionarle las últimas pistas de la ubicación del pequeño, entregar por supuesto a ambos hombres capturados y brindar algunos detalles e indicaciones, Neji se sentó en el asiento de al lado del conductor en el coche y suspiró mientras su asistente se disponía a arrancar la máquina.

– Sí que valieron la pena los dos meses de espera, ¿verdad? – cuestionó ella de muy buen humor –. Felicitaciones. Lo hiciste de nuevo.

– Lo hicimos – corrigió él volviéndose a verla –. Deja de congratularme de esa forma pletórica cuando tú has tenido mucho que ver.

– Sólo como apoyo – replicó ella –. Ahora marchemos al apartamento a descansar de una vez. Lo tenemos muy bien merecido después de desvelarnos tanto.

Él consintió con la cabeza y eso bastó para que se fueran de esa zona en la que habían conseguido una victoria más.  
Neji compartía piso con Tenten no importaba a donde fueran como parte de sus misiones, pero dormían en camas distintas. La relación que se había establecido entre ambos era estrictamente profesional y espontáneamente amistosa. Y no porque así lo quisiesen los dos, Tenten ocultaba entre sus más profundos secretos una atracción fogosa por su mayor camarada, pero él había puesto de forma severa una barrera de púas filosas para que ninguna mujer, incluyéndola a ella, se le acercase en calidad de estrecha intimidad romántica. Sus razones se sustentaban en el papel que le correspondía: el de un hombre frío y calculador.  
Sin embargo y pese a la amplia comprensión que ella le profesaba, Tenten sabía –porque se conocía – que toda la vida no iba a quedarse con la cabeza gacha de resignación detrás de las murallas que rodeaban a Neji y que él mismo había construido. No… en algún momento se iba a disponer seriamente a cruzarlas y derribarlas sin importarle nada.

…

Un puñetazo tras otro se hundía en la cubierta azul oscuro del saco de boxeo que se había comprado Sakura. Había pasado cierto tiempo desde el profundo corte que le había propinado el líder ANBU y ella podía ya usar su brazo como antes solía hacerlo, le habían quitado los puntos y todo lo que quedaba de esa gran herida era la cicatriz de la que se estaba ocupando por borrar lo mejor que pudiese.

Ahora se dedicaba a entrenar físicamente con el objetivo de fortalecerse.  
Los mejores golpes eran descargados cuando en el saco de boxeo se imaginaba la máscara felina de Sasuke Uchiha.

– ¡Shannaro! – exclamó al tiempo que clavaba su puño terminante, rompiendo la cuerda que sostenía al saco y mandándolo lejos, justo donde se ubicaba Naruto en una silla.

El chico se cayó hacia atrás graciosamente con todo y silla en un grito, impactando su espalda contra el suelo y abrazando el saco de boxeo.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sakura.

– Ahh… mi cabeza – se quejó perezosamente Naruto con una mano en la frente al tiempo que se levantaba –. Al menos no fui yo quien recibió ese golpe, Sakura. Estás cada vez más enloqu…

– ¿Cómo?

– Uh… nada, nada… no dije nada, Sakura, en serio, ¡haha!

Sakura le quitó el saco de boxeo y entre los dos volvieron a atarlo donde había estado. Tomó entonces la toalla, se secó el sudor y se la puso sobre los hombros.

– Bueno… así que volverás a laborar de nuevo – comentó Naruto.

– Sí, comenzaré la próxima semana. Estaré de vuelta por fin – respondió ella entusiasmada.

– ¡Sí! será genial trabajar juntos otra vez, ya te estaba echando de menos– corroboró el rubio con una gran sonrisa que de pronto se le borró al recordarle –. Pero debes tener más cuidados. Si llega a aparecerse el tem… emm, Sasuke, yo me haré cargo de él, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella arrugó la nariz y no dijo nada, no quería mentirle a Naruto estando de acuerdo con esa decisión y tampoco decirle la verdad porque entonces lo alertaría y eso sólo significaba ponerse trabas en su camino directo al Uchiha.

– Iré a tomar una ducha… tengo que alistarme porque saldré.

– ¿Saldrás? ¡yo te acompaño, Sakura!

– ¡Ni hablar! – se apresuró en exclamar –. Tú no puedes venir conmigo, Naruto. Seré acompañada por alguien más.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo? ¿alguien más? ¿tendrás una cita, S-Sakura? – cuestionaba con expresión fingida de lloriqueos.

– Si – admitió ella sonrojada –. Saldré con Suke…

Naruto sonrió con ironía. Estaba sucediendo lo que él había querido evitar desde un principio y Sasuke le había negado que haría: ocultado tras la máscara la dañaba y luego con el rostro descubierto y un nombre falso lo enmendaba. Por supuesto que no le gustaba; pero tampoco se sentía ya capaz de intervenir porque aquella farsa que mucho de real tenía estaba concediendo momentos de contento a ambos. Sakura lucía radiante, y a Sasuke parecía estársele ablandando el corazón.  
¿Y qué más quería Naruto que verlos felices a ambos? Aun cuando esa dicha proviniese del otro. Lo único que se juró en ese momento fue que evitaría que se diesen encuentros entre ella y él con máscara para así evitar que se hicieran daño, más del que ya se habían infligido.

– Bien. Ya me voy, Sakura – anunció con una suave sonrisa –, y dale saludos de mi parte a ese condenado de Suke.

Se despidieron y ella entonces se dedicó a acicalarse. Lo que más gustaba de esa cita en particular era que se habían decidido a través de una llamada telefónica que no irían demasiado lejos del complejo de apartamentos donde residía ella. Caminarían hasta el cine más cercano y volverían también a pie para continuar juntos un rato más en su casa. A Sakura le emocionaba porque pasaría de nuevo gratos momentos con ese chico allí, a solas, y probablemente… probablemente y por fin…

– ¡Me bese! – exclamó en un arrebato de elevada euforia ante la idea.

Le gustaba Suke. Era innegable y perfectamente reconocible. Le gustaba cada vez más.

Se cercioró hasta tres veces frente al espejo de lucir hermosa. Vistió jeans ajustados, una espléndida blusa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y por encima una chaquetilla roja con un solo botón en medio, pendientes brillantes y zapatos altos. Se perfumó como nunca había hecho y cargó en su hombro un bolso pequeño en el que se abstuvo de echar el arma. No habría razón para arruinar esa cita ante el arrebato de apuntar a alguien con ella y comportarse como la policía que era. No… reprimiría su hambre de justicia.  
Sólo serían Suke y ella.

Él llegó pronto. Lucía tan guapo como siempre. Sakura pensó que Suke podía usar lo que sea o no usar nada en lo absoluto y de todas formas – y con mucha más razón – luciría apuesto porque estaba en su sangre serlo.

– ¿Vamos? – preguntó él extendiendo una mano.

Y ella respondió tomándola con una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior de efervescente exaltación. Tenía la certeza de que nada podría arruinar ese día.

Anduvieron conversando de trivialidades como el clima o los mejores restaurants de la zona. Después de un tiempo, pasaron por delante de una heladería y Sasuke al ver la expresión anhelante de Sakura fijándose en el cartel de una mujer con un helado de chocolate en los labios, decidió hacerle la pregunta:

– ¿Quieres uno?

– Eh… ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó ella sintiéndose apenada por haberlo hecho tan evidente –. No, descuida… no es necesario.

– Vamos, dime la verdad; estoy seguro de que quieres uno – la incitó con gentileza.

– Bueno… quizá uno de fresa – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de modestia.

Él se internó en el lugar tomándola de la muñeca y una vez que estuvieron frente a la vendedora, Sakura hizo su orden: un helado que además de fresa tenía dos bolas más de vainilla y chocolate. Mientras Sasuke fue a pagar a la caja, la chica que se encargó de servir el helado a Sakura le preguntó en tono confidente:

– ¿Ese es tu novio?

– No… él es… somos sólo amigos… – respondió sonrojada, viendo a Sasuke que en ese momento la miró de forma distraída y pareció sonreírle con los ojos.

– Ya veo… pero vas por buen camino porque pareces interesarle – replicó la vendedora –. Es un chico muy apuesto. Y tú eres verdaderamente afortunada.

Sakura le sonrió con simpatía y se despidió de ella luego de que Sasuke se acercase con la factura en la mano.

– ¿Por qué no compraste uno para ti? – cuestionó tras salir del lugar.

– No me gustan las cosas dulces – respondió el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros.

Bien, eso sería algo que tendría que tener en cuenta si algún día lo invitaba a comer a su casa. El resto del trayecto lo caminaron sumiéndose en más pláticas anodinas hasta que dieron con su punto de objetivo. Tras escoger la película y comprar las palomitas y refrescos entraron a la sala que carecía de espectadores, además de ellos se encontraban en los asientos más altos una familia con niños y abuelos, una pareja de homosexuales gays que se tomaban de la mano y se daban besos ocasionales, y un grupo de amigas adolescentes. Ambos se ubicaron en los asientos que se encontraban debajo de aquellas seis chicas y tan pronto se sentaron, las indiscretas muchachitas comenzaron a cotillear sobre " _el buenmozo más cercano"_. Hacían comentarios acres y pesados sobre lo aburrida que sería la película al lado del singular espécimen de adelante, sobre lo mucho que él merecía y lo poco que le había tocado – refiriéndose a Sakura – y sobre lo difícil que era en estos tiempos hacerse con uno de " _esos_ ".  
Sakura suspiró intentando hacer como que no lo afectaba, cuando en realidad sí le afectaba y no sólo porque no podía escuchar ni prestar atención a la película, sino porque parecía que las malditas mocetonas insolentes no se iban a callar nunca.  
Comprendió de inmediato que existen dos tipos de mujeres: las que te congratulan por tener un buen chico sin pensar en rivalidades como la vendedora que le despachó el helado, y las que se conducen con envidias porque no soportan tu suerte y pretenden entonces arrebatártela de la forma más desvergonzada como las jovencitas descaradas con las que le había tocado desgraciadamente compartir sala.

Mientras Sakura pensaba que nunca había sentido tantas ganas de jalarle las orejas a unas niñas, Sasuke se percató de su molestia y entonces hizo algo que acalló a las vulgares adolescentes de una forma tan repentina que fue como si las hubiesen abofeteado. Con una mano atrajo la cabeza de Sakura hacia él y pegó esos cabellos rosas a su nariz para darles una gran inhalada y hablarle después al oído:

– Si quieres nos cambiamos de lugar – le susurró.

– No es necesario – respondió Sakura paladeando el dulce sabor de la venganza.

A partir de entonces disfrutaron de la película sin interrupciones de ese tipo.  
Pocos hombres se tomaban la molestia de hacer que otras chicas sintiesen celos de la suya, pero eran aún más escasos los que lo hacían sin que la chica en cuestión fuese su novia.  
Tras salir del cine Sakura sonriente se aferró un poco al brazo de él, sintiéndose – como había dicho la vendedora de helados – verdaderamente afortunada. Y mientras caminaba disfrutando cada segundo de su compañía casi se tuerce el tobillo al haber tropezado con algo que no vio. Sasuke la tomó con ambas manos a tiempo y la sostuvo muy de cerca.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Si… gracias…

– No deberías usar de esos, o al menos tener cuidado – le aconsejó refiriéndose a sus zapatos altos.

– Tienes razón, pero estos en especial me gustan mucho – dijo ella –. Los cuido demasiado, ¿sabes? Sería una lástima perderlos o dejar que se desgasten por la falta de uso.

– Si… una lástima – murmuró él perdiéndose en el jade sus ojos y olvidándose al instante de lo que estaban hablando.

No la había soltado y ¡vive Dios! Que tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Sakura se relamió los labios de una forma inocente y sólo eso le bastó a él para decidirse – en contra de su raciocinio – a inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante y atrapar de una buena vez esa delicada y apetecible boca. Pero antes de que pudiese tocarla siquiera, un sujeto pasó por en medio de ambos con tal impacto que los separó en un santiamén.

– ¡Hey! – protestó el Uchiha enfurecido hasta el tuétano.

– Lo siento, lo siento – se excusó el hombre –, voy de prisa; es que se está incendiando el edificio de los Inoue.

Y en ese momento Sasuke y Sakura se percataron del panorama alarmado que los rodeaba, algunas personas corrían y otras hablaban al teléfono informando que había un incendio.

– ¿Un incendio? ¡no puede ser! – exclamó Sakura –. Suke el edificio de los Inoue queda a dos cuadras de esta calle, por favor sostén esto – decía mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el bolso – que yo iré allí para evaluar la situación y ver si puedo hacer algo.

– No… Sakura…

Antes de que pudiese protestar Sasuke sintió ridículo con un par de zapatos altos en una mano y un bolso femenino en la otra. A punto estaba de seguirla cuando el celular comenzó a sonarle y tuvo que primero contestar.

– Señor… jefe… nos hallamos en crítica situación – informó agitada una voz del otro lado –. Debo suplicarle que me perdone ante todo y nos ayude en estos momentos…

– ¿De qué hablas, Hinoe? – quiso saber Sasuke receloso.

– Nosotros… siete de nosotros estuvimos inhalando hace poco sustancias estimulantes y entonces… entonces se nos ocurrió asaltar a los Inoue en nuestro estado excitado, tomamos nuestros uniformes y Ushi se vistió con sus ropas y robó su catana, le dije que no lo hiciera pero ya sabe cómo es él y no me hizo caso. Saqueamos buena parte de los negocios de los Inoue, y todo salía perfectamente hasta que el idiota de Dajimu prendió fuego al lugar. Hemos escapado cinco de los siete, pero aún hay dos allí dentro y la zona está rodeada de policías y bomberos. El lugar se derrumba señor, y a cada segundo se acrecientan las llamas, ¡parece que el infierno hubiera ascendido a este edificio! – explicó el ANBU de forma acelerada y con gesticulación nerviosa.

– Idiotas – gruñó Sasuke –. ¡Cómo pudieron…!

– Perdónenos, señor, le ruego por favor…

Sasuke colgó porque sintiéndose tan acalorado como estaba habría insultado a Hinoe hasta la muerte. Pero no había tiempo para eso. Tres de sus hombres se hallaban rodeados de llamas y en peligro de ser capturados por la policía…

Y hablando de policías…

– ¡Sakura!

Se apresuró al enorme edificio en cuestión y tan pronto como llegó, ignorando a las autoridades y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró al mismo. Tropezó con objetos a medida que avanzaba, y al parecer las llamas apenas comenzaban a alcanzar esa zona lo cual indicaba que el incendio fue provocado desde una planta superior. A nadie vio de gran importancia en el primer piso – policías, bomberos y personas que eran sacadas por los mismos – de modo que tuvo que usar las escalera dando codazos y abriéndose paso como podía en dirección contraria a las personas que bajaban. De entre un par de vitrinas volcadas y un escritorio enorme escuchó un quejido de dolor que le llamó la atención y temiendo lo peor decidió llamar a quien con más ahínco buscaba sólo para descartar que esa fuera ella.

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡Señor! – respondió una voz carrasposa de hombre en su lugar.

Sasuke buscó detrás del escritorio a la fuente de ese grito y halló debajo de un trozo de concreto a Ushi que vestía sus ropas y cargaba su catana sin soltar de una de sus manos la maldita mochila donde se hallaba con seguridad lo que había hurtado.

– Ushi… ¡grandísimo estúpido! – reprochó.

– Señor… oh, señor, qué bueno que está usted aquí… ayúdeme se lo suplico y perdónenos por favor…

Dejarlo allí habría sido el castigo perfecto para que aprendiese, pero Sasuke al contrario de ganar algo con ello, perdía a uno de sus más valerosos hombres, incluso en esa situación podía comprobar que Ushi era un ANBU de nervios inquebrantables, había preferido permanecer y morir allí oculto a pedir ayuda a los rescatistas para no ser arrestado e inculpado por sus ropas. Sasuke se apresuró a ayudarle con el peso que le impedía mover una de sus piernas y entonces tras sacarlo tomó una firme decisión que llenó de admiración y orgullo a Ushi.

– Quítate la túnica, la máscara y dame la catana – ordenó.

Ushi lo hizo tan rápido como pudo y Sasuke se las puso por encima de la ropa que ya traía. Acto seguido le arrebató la mochila para vaciar en el suelo el dinero que llevaba dentro e introducir en su lugar el bolso y los zapatos de Sakura.

Todavía podía recordar lo que ella había dicho:

" _Los cuido demasiado, ¿sabes? Sería una lástima perderlos o dejar que se desgasten por la falta de uso."_

– Pero señor…

– ¡Cierra la boca! – bramó Sasuke – Tu estúpida ambición te trajo a esta situación y ahora seré yo quien te castigue. Quítate el resto de la ropa también con excepción de los calzoncillos.

– C-Cómo…

– ¡Hazlo!

El pobre Ushi obedeció inseguro y tras ver a su jefe arrojar a las llamas las ropas ANBU que acababa de despojarse lo comprendió de inmediato. Sasuke se deshacía de la evidencia que podía inculparlo para que no lo aprehendiesen, es decir la vestimenta ANBU.

– Y ahora arrástrate como puedas por las escaleras y pide ayuda para que te socorran, si te preguntan por qué estás desnudo tú di que habías estado teniendo sexo con una mujer en un baño cuando te percataste del incendio.

– Bendito sea usted mi señor…

– ¡Lárgate!

Tras desembarazarse de Ushi, el líder ANBU se cargó en la espalda la mochila y continuó ascendiendo. Esta vez tuvo que cubrirse la nariz y la boca por el humo asfixiante y copioso que emanaba el lugar. Al divisar la machita rosada del cabello de Sakura se cubrió el rostro con la máscara de gato y se apresuró a llegar a ella.

– ¡¿Alguien más aquí?! – gritaba mientras se tapaba la nariz –, ¡respondan por favor, soy policía, he venido a ayudar!

– ¡No hay nadie más! – respondió Sasuke, sorprendiéndola y enfureciéndola de inmediato.

– ¡Uchiha! – rugió ella.

– No sea tonta y salga de una vez de aquí. ¿No ve que todo se derrumba?

Sakura retrocedió tres pasos quedando justo al lado de una puerta que en un súbito empujón se cayó al suelo debido a un hombre que salía envuelto en llamas gritando. Ella gritó y al momento de esquivar el gran trozo de madera cubierto de fuego dio un mal paso justo en una zona frágil que había estado siendo consumida desde abajo, su pie se hundió al instante y el apoyo que a duras penas consiguió el otro terminó de ahondar el hueco, provocando que el suelo bajo sí se derrumbase.

– ¡No!

A punto estaba de caer cuando el Uchiha se lanzó desde donde se encontraba al suelo, logrando sostener una de sus manos mientras que con la otra ella se sujetaba al precipicio. Sasuke comprendió lo que Hinoe le dijo por teléfono cuando observó bajo ella el mar de fuego que carcomía cada objeto y al que estuvo a punto de caer. Parecía el infierno. Sakura por su lado se sintió confundida y asustada a la vez, pero un grito monstruoso que pregonaba el dolor y el terror la hizo desviarse del enemigo que la sostenía y observar a quien había salido tan atolondradamente por esa puerta.

Cuando Sasuke volteó hacia el desdichado y vio salir envuelta en llamas una máscara de ANBU que no comprendió con espanto que se trataba de Dajimu.

– ¡Dajimu! ¡rueda por el suelo! ¡rueda de prisa!

– ¡Señooor! – exclamó en un berreo casi animal el pobre Dajimu revolcándose en el suelo.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron en un instante y como si se hubiesen leído las mentes, se hicieron con sus fuerzas para hacer que ella subiera. Estuvieron en ello por varios segundos en los que no pararon de escuchar con la más severa turbación el potente y triste llanto y los incesantes gritos a garganta llena de Dajimu que clamaba a su señor por ayuda. Cuando jadeantes lograron ponerse a salvo del enorme agujero, Sasuke pretendió socorrer a Dajimu, pero apenas se daba cuenta de que ya sus súplicas habían sido ahogadas y apagadas para siempre por el fuego. Ante sus ojos se observaba lo que quedaba del cuerpo inerte del muchacho ardiendo.

Sakura sofocó un grito con ambas manos sobre su boca y tras llenarse del miedo que le infundió el lugar en llamas y la posibilidad de terminar como ese hombre, salió corriendo hacia donde sabía que se encontraba la puerta trasera y vía de escape más próxima de esa zona. Sasuke permaneció allí unos segundos más en los que apretujó los dientes dentro de su boca y empuñaba las manos hasta que los dedos le blanquearon; recordó que de esa misma manera habían muerto los miembros de su familia hace mucho tiempo cuando apenas era un niño, y aquella noche de reunión familiar la casa Uchiha se incendió por completo, el galimatías formado por las gargantas de sus parientes ardiendo lo perseguiría por siempre hasta en sus sueños. Entonces en un grito de rabia desenfundó la espada y se lanzó como una flecha fuera de ese lugar siguiendo la misma dirección que había tomado Sakura hasta que logró ver la salida que estaba siendo taponada por los escombros que caían. Pudo salir gracias a su gran velocidad.

Ya afuera buscó a pasos agigantados a la oficial, y la halló corriendo con sus piececitos descalzos de forma torpe y alocada hacia una callejuela en la que se adentró. Con la rabia derramándosele como lava por cada vena la siguió y dio con ella en un instante, amenazándola con la espada.

– ¡Maldita! – exclamó sintiéndose de pronto como un demonio –, ¡siempre en el lugar equivocado arruinándolo todo! ¡siempre haciéndose la heroína cuando lo único que representa es el mayor estorbo que he podido tener en la vida!

Sasuke comenzó a mover la espada con aspereza en el aire a medida que ella retrocedía a pasos rápidos, librándose por los pelos de un corte seguro en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

– N-No… no Uchiha… ¡detente!

– ¡Cállese! – replicó él en el mismo tono iracundo –, ¡cállese de una maldita vez!

Cuando no pudo retroceder más debido a una muralla enmohecida que se lo impidió, Sakura se aferró con las manos abiertas a la misma como si quisiera escarbar en ella para salir huyendo.

– ¡Voy a matarla! – amenazó Sasuke como si hubiese dado un grito de guerra.

– No… no por favor… no – suplicó ella entre gimoteos de miedo y dejándose caer sentada en el suelo –, no lo hagas…

Por primera vez desde que la conocía la vio llorar. Demostrar una debilidad que no creyó que poseía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sí solas de sus grandes y bonitos ojos jade.

– ¡Usted siempre…! – exclamó a la vez que clavaba la espada en la pared al lado de la cabeza de ella, arrancándole un grito de pánico –, ¡siempre causándome problemas! – otra descarga al lado de su cuello esta vez –, ¡siempre metida en donde no debe! – una más al lado de su oreja. Sakura chillaba un _no_ entre lágrimas –, ¡siempre queriendo hacer lo que no puede! – varios aguijones de la catana cayeron en la pared casi rozándole a ella la piel de los brazos y arrancándole unos cuantos cabellos de la cabeza –, ¡maldita sea!

Ella dejó de gritar al percatarse de estar a salvo aún y reuniendo un poco de valor levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos empuñados para suplicar de nuevo:

– Por favor… basta… no sigas…

– Deme una razón – pidió él en tono venenoso –, ¡una razón para no cortarle el cuello aquí y ahora!

Sakura se llevó las manos al pecho e intentando controlar sus hipos involuntarios a causa del excesivo llanto se dispuso a responder:

– Mis padres… – comenzó entre sollozos –, amo a mis padres pese a todo lo que tanto discutimos, y por Dios… por Dios que no quiero dejarlos… no ahora… no de esta manera… – cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza y la nostalgia asomada en cada facción –, tengo amigos que aprecio con el alma… Naruto… Ino… Hinata…Lady Tsunade… mis compañeros de la policía… – hipó con fuerza –, amo mi trabajo… mi casa… mis costumbres… me gusta mi vida… ¡no quiero que termine! – exclamó con desespero.

Y entonces se acordó de todo lo bueno que poseía y de la manera en que lo había disfrutado y anhelaba seguir haciéndolo. Sin embargo, alguien había que hasta ahora no aprovechó como le hubiese gustado. Alguien que se había comenzado a ganar una gran parte de su corazón con la gran probabilidad de apoderarse por completo de él. Alguien que hasta hace poco estuvo a punto de besarla… Sakura no lo resistió y en medio del torrente de lágrimas incontrolable dejó escapar su nombre en un lamento de dolor:

– ¡Oh, Suke!

La mano de Sasuke en ese momento comenzó a temblarle y a opacársele la ira que hace apenas unos segundos lo había dominado. Dio un paso atrás y suspiró sintiéndose de pronto como una basura. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Guardó la espada en su funda y retrocedió otros dos pasos. Pensó en decir algo a Sakura, pero se arrepintió antes de que pudiese arruinarlo más, así que echándole una última mirada a través de la máscara ANBU se marchó corriendo de allí.

A tres cuadras halló lo que había estado buscando: una callejuela solitaria que dispusiese de un contenedor de basura. Se quitó la bata blanca y la máscara ANBU y luego tomó los zapatos altos y el bolso de Sakura para arrojar la mochila vacía a la basura junto con sus ropas y también la espada pues volvería por todo ello a más tardar esa misma noche, por eso se aseguró de cubrirlas bien con abundantes bolsas llenas de basura.

Una vez terminada su pequeña empresa se sentó en el suelo y por unos minutos se dedicó a meditar.  
Aquel chico murió por efecto del fuego. Ya había perdido a su familia de esa forma, pero nunca imaginó que fuese a suceder de nuevo con uno de sus camaradas.

Por otro lado y no menos importante, hace apenas un momento trató a Sakura como si ella hubiese sido la culpable de la muerte de Dajimu. Un dilema se le había presentado, o intentaba apagar las llamas que envolvieron a su subordinado o salvaba a la mujer por la que en primera instancia decidió adentrarse en ese edificio… Y es que ahora lo veía todo claro, había actuado movido mayormente por el peligro en que se encontraba Sakura que por evitar que apresaran a dos de los miembros de su organización. Es cierto que ella jamás debió haber ido a parar allí, pero sus intenciones fueron buenas, fue impulsada por ese maldito sentimiento patriótico de justicia que siempre la metía en problemas con él y le daba por consiguiente más problemas a él. No fue su culpa el haber casi caído a donde las llamas lamían con mayor intensidad, pero en cambio sí fue culpa de Dajimu y sus compañeros lo que ocurrió. Las reglas fueron estipuladas de forma clara por él desde un principio, y pese a los esfuerzos que se tomó para grabárselas a fuego vivo en la mente, repitiéndolas hasta varias veces en cada encuentro, todavía quedaban quienes actuaban como niños desatendidos.

Sasuke no se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó. Dajimu murió calcinado, pero por el incendio que él mismo provocó.

– Idiota – gruñó todavía enojado por cómo habían terminado las cosas –, grandísimo idiota.

Y hablando de idiotas, ¿Qué hacía él allí sentado como un idiota? Después se encargaría de los ANBUS restantes que planearon aquel mal robo, ahora la persona más importante y que merecía de sus atenciones era:

– Sakura…

Llevando en sus manos el bolso y los zapatos de ella, salió de aquel escondrijo y se dirigió a donde la había dejado. Al llegar, Sasuke se sorprendió aún más de que ella continuase en el mismo lugar y casi en la misma posición en que la vio antes: la chica estaba sentada con la frente pegada a las rodillas y rodeándose las piernas con ambos brazos, a su alrededor habían en la pared las marcas que él había hecho con la espada hace apenas unos minutos.

Comenzó a acercársele, pero al ser alertada por el sonido de los pasos Sakura levantó la cabeza lentamente, mostrando su rostro encharcado de lágrimas.

– Oh, Suke – gimió tristemente.

Sasuke se apresuró y lo primero que hizo fue inclinarse y acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

– ¡Creí que no te volvería a ver! – exclamó ella y lo abrazó como lo haría un niño que acaba de despertarse de una pesadilla.

Él comprendió de inmediato aquel desesperado arrebato. Sakura realmente tuvo miedo de morir en manos de él… en manos de Sasuke Uchiha. Sonrió contra sus cabellos y entonces la levantó en brazos sin soltar el bolso y los zapatos de ella que colgaban en sus últimas falanges. Entonces emprendió una marcha.

– Fui yo quien creyó que no volvería a verte – replicó él recordando el susto que pasó al verla cerca de la muerte cuando casi cae –. ¿Qué ganaste con ingresar en un edificio en llamas, Sakura? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste allí?

– Lo siento – se lamentó ella hundiendo más la cabeza en el cuello del Uchiha –. Y a la vez no, Suke… no puedo arrepentirme de haber salvado a dos personas…

– De modo que rescataste a dos personas – sonrió Sasuke en una mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción.

– Si… un padre y su hijo pequeño… y sin embargo, Suke, sin embargo… ¡casi muero en manos de Sasuke Uchiha!

Sakura comenzó a relatarle lo que sucedió mientras él la cargaba y a la vez caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y cuando se refería a las partes en que más temor sintió se aferraba más a él, buscando consuelo como una niña pequeña.

– Lo vi tan enojado que por un momento creí que en verdad me iba a matar – concluyó con voz trémula –. Nunca me vi tan cerca de la muerte.

– Tranquila – le susurró él con una pequeña sonrisa –. Lo único que importa es que estás a salvo… ¿te sientes bien? dime, ¿no estás herida?

– Físicamente estoy bien; totalmente incólume. Pero emocionalmente… me siento aterrada y confundida.

– ¿Por qué confundida?

– Es que… – dudó, Sakura hizo memoria de lo que había sucedido, y le pareció demasiado irreal como para repetirlo, sin embargo lo hizo –. Uchiha Sasuke me salvó la vida. Ignoro el por qué y tampoco logro concertar una razón. Ese mínimo pero significativo acto me tiene embrollada… no sé qué pensar. Se supone que me odia.

– Sí que te odia – confirmó él, no quería que ella se hiciese suposiciones positivas sobre su otra cara, la del ladrón –. Lo de hoy fue quizás un impulso.

Y el resto del camino la llevó en silencio. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Sasuke se dirigió a uno de los sillones y allí descansó, sentándosela a ella encima.  
Sakura no se resistió a nada. Seguía afligida y atemorizada, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era quedarse sola. Permaneció en las piernas del Uchiha donde se acomodó, se amparó y se acurrucó cuanto pudo, mientras él le correspondía en todo, la recostó en su regazo de la misma forma en que las madres duermen a un niño y la abrazó por la cintura y por las piernas.  
Había comenzado otro de esos momentos íntimos y cálidos en los que él la mimaba con dulzura y ella lo recibía con solícita disposición sin decirse nunca nada. Las palabras sobraban.  
Suke sembró confianza donde fue plantada la semilla del miedo por _Sasuke_.  
 _Suke_ borró con sus dóciles caricias la aspereza con que la trató _Sasuke.  
Suke _secó las lágrimas que provocó _Sasuke_.  
 _Esa_ noche más que cualquier otra de las anteriores se aprovechó de la vulnerabilidad de la chica y de la suya propia para metérsele en el cuello y rozarlo delicadamente con sus labios siguiendo por la quijada y llegando a su rostro, mientras Sakura disfrutaba permitírselo con los ojos cerrados. Hubo un momento en que mientras daba uno de esos suaves y deliciosos recorridos llegó al pecho de ella e inhaló apenas por un segundo el origen de sus tiernas y pequeñas eminencias. Del mismo modo llegó a un punto tal en que rozaron sus labios con la suavidad que destila una pluma. No hubo intercambios húmedos, ni manoseos impúdicos, ni miradas de ojos oscuros que brillasen con salvajismo carnal. Él la estaba consolando, y más que eso, la estaba complaciendo a un bajo nivel. No llegaría más lejos por temor a suscitar en ella un sentimiento de suspicacia y prevención en contra suya. Además… tampoco debía.

Entre roses confidentes y afectuosos ella se quedó dormida. Era ya la segunda vez que se rendía apoyada en él, y más que con malicia, Sasuke disfrutaba el ganarse su confianza con grandiosa dicha.  
Con suma lentitud y un poco de esfuerzo se levantó del sillón y se encaminó hacia la habitación de ella. Aliviado de ya no tener que tratarla con demasiados escrúpulos por haberle ya sanado la herida del brazo, la recostó en la cama y la cubrió con una sábana hasta cintura; entonces se sentó en una silla y allí permaneció observándola, velando sus sueños y protegiéndola.  
¿De quién?  
No estaba seguro.  
De sí mismo quizá.

…

 **Continuará.**

 **Lamento que haya tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero créanme que mis razones están bien justificadas. Comencé a escribirlo en mi ciudad natal y lo he terminado hace poco en otra distinta porque tuve que trasladarme.  
¿La razón? Universidad.  
Tengan en cuenta que ahora que comience a estudiar quizá me tarde un poco más de lo que usualmente hago. Confío en sus disposiciones por esperar las continuidades y no abandonar esta historia.**

 **Y bueno, refiriéndonos a lo acontecido, ¿Qué tal resultó? Por primera vez nuestro villano protagonista consiguió infundirle miedo a la testaruda oficial. Pero ¿será siempre así? ¿Desistirá Sakura en el objetivo de atraparlo por temor? Y respecto a él que prefirió sacrificar a uno de los suyos, ¿seguirá permitiendo que la policía continúe afectándolo de esa manera?**

 **Por otro lado, se preguntarán quizá por qué escribí sobre Neji sin involucrarlo en modo alguno con Sasuke o Sakura, y la respuesta es que se me ocurrió – y teniendo en cuenta que narro en 3ra persona – que el detective hiciese su debut en solitario, y esto se debe a que me encanta el personaje, el Hyuga es uno de mis favoritos en el manga, de modo pues que lo hice aparecer caminando en alfombra roja (como se merece).**

 **¿Qué más?  
Oh, sí, ¡La serpiente blanca de Konoha hizo acto de presencia!  
¡Vengan las ovaciones en alto de las enamoradas enloquecidas de Orochimaru! *se escucha el canto de un grillo* Jajajaja.  
Bueno, hablando ya en serio, se augura que este tipo supone malas noticias, como casi siempre, y si quieren saber qué ocurrirá, no dejen de leer entonces A FAVOR DEL ENEMIGO.**

 **¡Ah, otra cosa! Por si lo han pensado, la razón por la que Sakura no reconoce a Suke en Sasuke a través de la voz se debe a que él – siendo por supuesto un maestro de los disfraces – obviamente la cambia; de tal forma de que cuando su rostro está cubierto por la máscara habla con su tono natural; mientras que siendo Suke utiliza otro más dócil y amable.**

 **Se agradecen y aprecian los comentarios. Cada mensajito de ustedes es leído por mí con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios, algunos hasta me divierten por las ocurrencias que exponen.  
Recuerden que cada follow, fav y review es un punto a favor de mi motivación.**

 **Un beso a todos y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones, sean o no usuarios de Fanfiction responderé gustosa a todas sus quejas o preguntas.**

 **Sigma Shey.** …


	10. Las dudas de Sakura

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Sé que me he tardado un poco en presentar esta continuación, pero como ya les informé en el capítulo pasado: me encuentro algo abrumada, y no sólo por lo que tengo que hacer respecto a la universidad, sino porque intento además adaptarme y conocer un poco esta ciudad que es todo un laberinto.**

 **Si estuviera a mi alcance escribir más rápido o disponer de más tiempo para redactar créanme que no habría tardanzas, pero si alguna vez han escrito – aunque sea un simple ensayo – comprenderán perfectamente que cada idea que emerge debe ser tejida en primorosa comunión con el resto para dar un acabado notable y óptimo al texto, y esto requiere de esfuerzos meticulosos, a priori, conlleva tiempo.**

 **En fin… No prolongaré más estas explicaciones.**

 **¡A leer!**

…

Capítulo 10: Las dudas de Sakura.

Días después se encontraba Sasuke vestido por completo de negro frente a la tumba de Dajimu. Una pequeña arruguita empañaba su impoluta frente, pero al hacerse consciente de que nada ganaba con enojarse con un muerto, desbarató ese mal ceño hasta dejarlo liso como de nuevo.

" _Te habría salvado, Dajimu… Dios sabe que te habría salvado_ – se dijo en la mente –. _Pero alguien lo merecía más que tú._ "

Y entonces arrojó a la tumba la rosa blanca que había estado cargando en una mano. A raíz de esa señal de su jefe, hicieron lo mismo el resto de sus compañeros ANBU, llenando superficialmente aquel sepulcro empedrado de flores cortadas que a la intemperie acabarían por marchitarse en algún momento, quedando tan muertas como el difunto al que estaban dirigidas.

Uno de los ANBU no pudo contenerse y justo allí, parado con los brazos caídos y rígidos, las manos empuñadas y la barbilla hincada en su pecho comenzó gimotear. Cerró los ojos, intentando no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Pero fue en balde. Sasuke lo miró a través de sus lentes oscuros y de inmediato le sobrevino el mal humor.

\- Hinoe – advirtió el Uchiha.

\- Fue mi culpa – hipó Hinoe haciendo más profuso su llanto –. Fue mi culpa, señor… fue idea mía, yo los incité a todos… sino hubiese propuesto algo tan estúpido Dajimu seguiría con nosotros… sino hubiese huido como un cobarde después él no habría muerto de esa horrible manera… soy el principal responsable… ¡yo merezco estar en su lugar!

\- Deja de lamentarte como un perdedor, Hinoe – le reprendió Sasuke –. Estas son las consecuencias de lo que entre todos planearon – y dando la espalda a la tumba se dirigió a los seis restantes que participaron en el asalto –. Cualquiera de ustedes pudo haber terminado de esta forma. Y es que quizá todos merecían salir de allí al menos con algunas quemaduras… no pude salvar a Dajimu, pero ustedes sí que pudieron hacerlo si hubiesen trabajado en equipo como les enseñé. De haberse resistido al impulso engendrado por el temor de ser capturados o morir calcinados – señaló la tumba –, quizá los siete ayudándose mutuamente hubieran logrado escapar.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo con deplorable resignación.

\- Los seis quedan sancionados – continuó Sasuke dictaminando el castigo –. No había querido decírselos en los días anteriores por respeto y atención a la muerte de Dajimu, pero es hora ya de que lo sepan. Necesito que cuando arribemos a la guarida entreguen sus uniformes y máscaras ANBU; tienen prohibido hurtar bajo el apelativo de nuestra organización, de modo que les queda vedado también aparecerse por los lugares habituales de reunión y mantener contacto con cualquiera de nosotros, están fuera hasta que yo decida que sea tiempo de incorporarlos de nuevo.

\- Pero… pero señor… – intentó protestar Ushi dando un paso al frente sosteniéndose de un bastón pues aún le dolía la pierna que recibió el peso en el edificio incendiado.

\- No rebatas, Ushi. Pudo haber sido peor para ustedes si hubiese dejado en manos de Orochimaru el deliberar sobre su correctivo.

\- Es verdad – estuvo de acuerdo Hinoe que había dejado de llorar –. Gracias por su compasión, señor.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo será esto? – quiso saber Ushi.

\- No lo sé – respondió Sasuke –. Puede tardar meses, quizá un año… no es cosa de días ni semanas, Ushi. Lo que quiero es que independientemente de cuanto tarde, aprovechen el tiempo en cavilar sobre lo que hicieron e intente corregirse a ustedes mismos porque – volvió la vista a la tumba de Dajimu – el daño ya está hecho y es irreparable.

Al igual que los seis culpables y ahora ex ANBUS, el resto de los miembros de la organización que allí se encontraban asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Y ahora – habló de nuevo Sasuke –. Despidámonos por último de nuestro compañero caído Dajimu. Y una vez que hayan vuelto la cabeza hacia el frente, no quiero que se empeñen en girarla de nuevo hacia atrás porque ya no caben los lamentos. Que esta experiencia sirva a todos de lección.

Así lo hicieron, aquel grupo de hombres y mujeres que usaban lentes oscuros y vestían de negro dirigieron en sus mentes una corta plegaria al difunto para entonces comenzar a andar hacia las camionetas negras de vidrios polarizados que los esperaban.  
Sin embargo, antes de llegar al vehículo en el que se marcharía, Hinoe volteó hacia atrás para observar el pasto de la tumba moverse con el viento.

" _Perdóname Dajimu…"_

…

La oficial permanecía mirando un punto fijo en la vía mientras – y por mucho que intentara no hacerlo – rememoraba una y otra vez aquel "¡ _No_!" desesperado que dejó escapar Uchiha Sasuke cuando ella estuvo a punto de caer y lo siguiente que ocurrió cuando él se esforzó por salvarla, ignorando al otro ANBU que moría lentamente.

\- Pobre hombre – murmuró aún con la vista perdida. Aquellos gritos ya los había escuchado en una pesadilla que tuvo al día siguiente de lo acaecido.

Y luego otra vez estaba él…

" _Sasuke Uchiha"_

Sakura ya comenzaba a preocuparse por los extraños desvíos de su mente. No había pensado nada más descabellado que ocurrírsele que aquel ladrón la había salvado porque la amaba en secreto. ¡Qué colosal estupidez! ¿Acaso se le estaban muriendo las neuronas? No se trataba ni por asomo de eso. Ambos se odiaban a muerte, y si él la había salvado sería por como dijo Suke, puro impulso. Nada más. Quizá al Uchiha le había entrado demasiado humo al cerebro y no supo lo que hizo. Sí, debía ser eso, lo cual justificaba que después se haya puesto como loco intentando perforarla con la katana. El hombre se había arrepentido de salvarla e intentó matarla para compensarlo.

Pero otra vez… ¡otra vez le embargaba la duda porque el condenado ANBU no lo hizo! Se arrepintió y en lugar de terminar con su vida se largó de allí.  
Primero no la dejó morir y luego no la quiso matar. Definitivamente le había entrado humo al cerebro.

Sakura chasqueó la boca y sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué en lugar de pensar en la agradable compañía y los íntimos acercamientos que tuvo con Suke se encontraba rememorando como una tonta lo que ocurrió con ese detestable Uchiha?

\- ¡Sakura, Sakura! – llamó Naruto que venía corriendo hacia ella –, ha habido un accidente a dos cuadras de aquí, de prisa tenemos que ir.

Montaron el coche y se dirigieron a donde se aglomeraba una multitud. Se hicieron paso fácilmente y la imagen de un niño que fue golpeado por un auto tirado en el suelo casi le parte el corazón a la pelirrosa. Era susceptible al sufrimiento de los niños.

\- Llama a una ambulancia ¡ahora! – ordenó imperante.

Se acercó al pequeño y tras revisar sus signos se alarmó. Casi no respiraba. Mientras Naruto apresaba al conductor responsable antes de que huyese, Sakura le hizo RCP al niño por minutos hasta que la ambulancia apareció. Cuando lo hubieron asistido a prisas y se preparaban para llevárselo, uno de los uniformados la felicitó porque gracias a sus esfuerzos pudo mantenerlo con vida mientras ellos no estuvieron.  
Los padres del pequeño le agradecieron con lágrimas y finalmente se marcharon para dar apoyo a su hijo al hospital.

\- Bien hecho – le dijo Naruto una vez que todo se hubo disipado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y respondió sonriendo:

\- Amo mi trabajo.

…

Los tres se encontraban en el estudio personal de Sasuke. Dozu observaba para todas partes, Kim nerviosa se retorcía los dedos y Zaku rebuscaba en uno y otro sitio.

\- Estoy seguro de que debe estar por aquí – decía mientras revisaba el escritorio.

\- Date prisa – apremió Kim –. Puede regresar en cualquier momento y si nos descubre todo se habrá acabado para nosotros.

\- ¡Ajá! – exclamó Zaku dando por fin con su blanco –. Miren, se los dije – enseñó el frasco transparente que dentro contenía un largo mechón de cabello rosa –. Él se lo arrancó a esa oficial de policía. Y después lo descubrí olfateándolo. Varias veces ha tenido la oportunidad de matarla y se ha abstenido siempre de hacerlo.

\- No puede ser – murmuró Kim en una mezcla de celos, rabia y desconcierto.

\- Qué le sucede a Sasuke – se preguntó Dozu en voz alta.

\- Es esa mujer quien lo está embrujando… – contestó Zaku moviendo el frasco –. Si el jefe se encapricha con ella las cosas se complicarán para la organización entera.

\- Debemos informar de esto a Lord Orochimaru – propuso Dozu.

\- ¡Por favor! – exclamó Kim –, no deberíamos involucrar a Orochimaru en un asunto tan insignificante. Lo mismo que querría él es lo que nosotros podemos hacer por cuenta propia.

\- Tienes razón – opinó Zaku volviendo a dejar el frasco con el cabello en el sitio en que lo había encontrado.

\- Insisto en que Lord Orochimaru debería saberlo antes – reiteró Dozu que era el más razonable de los tres –. De esa manera actuaríamos por orden de alguien superior a Sasuke.

\- No perderemos nada con solucionar el problema nosotros, Dozu – habló Kim –. Será sencillo y hasta divertido. Debemos hacerlo antes de que las cosas empeoren.

\- Si – coincidió Zaku –. Vamos a deshacernos de ella.

…

Neji meditaba con sus hermosos ojos perlados perdidos en el cielo que descubría la ventana de su piso cuando ingresó taconeando Tenten con un periódico en una mano y un café cremoso en la otra.

\- Aquí tienes – le dijo dándole el periódico y poniendo el café espumoso en la mesa –. Los detalles de eso que ocurrió en Tokio.

El detective tomó el periódico y leyó de cabo a rabo la noticia que informaba de qué manera se habían perpetuado los hechos que se dieron en el edificio incendiado de los Inoue.

\- De modo que uno de ellos murió – comentó tras releer esa parte y dar un sorbo a su té.

\- Así es. Y testigos aseguraron ver a un sujeto de túnica blanca y careta de gato.

\- Es oficial. Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a sus andanzas. Qué rápido se recuperó de mi golpe. Te dije que habría sido muy ingenuo creer que había muerto. No es sencillo aplastar una cucaracha de ese tamaño, Tenten.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres retomar la cacería del Uchiha cuando regresemos a Tokio?

\- En efecto – asintió Neji –. Pero todo a su debido tiempo. Primero ocupémonos de este caso pendiente.

Tenten aceptó y entonces se sentó al lado de su admirado compañero para examinar de cerca una de las pruebas que habían conseguido del asesinado acaecido en la casa de una solterona. Pero puesto que ella no era ninguna experta en el arte de la deducción y lo poco que sabía había sido aprendido de los fabulosos y excepcionales métodos del Hyuga, pronto se detuvo de observar la pista crucial a la que Neji tanto se dedicaba escrutando en cada centímetro.

\- …Posee desde luego rasgos interesantes – comentaba Neji –. El hombre que usó este sombrero se expuso recientemente a un gran aguacero a juzgar por lo rústico que se aprecia la tela; sin embargo, no ha llovido en esta ciudad desde hace más de dos semanas. Este sujeto vino de otra parte, Tenten – abrió más los ojos al encontrar algo que revisó con un lente de aumento –. Una mancha de aceite de motor aquí… se nota que aunque poco le importaba este sombrero insistía en cargarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, y digo que poco le importaba porque sólo un bajo interés y una actitud distraída y nerviosa habrían sido los responsables del abandono de este objeto en medio de un homicidio… comienzo a imaginar al propietario.

Ella se dedicaba a observarlo y escucharlo con gran fascinación mientras apoyaba en una mano su barbilla y sonreía de forma natural y atontada.  
Neji sintió los ojos cafés de su compañera y entonces resolvió darle la cara, apartando su atención de la pieza del rompecabezas que intentaba armar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No es nada – respondió ella aún con esa sonrisa –. Es sólo que me gusta escucharte.

Neji no quiso contestar a eso porque ya sabía hacia qué terrenos se dirigía ella. Tomó de nuevo la taza con su café y le dio un gran sorbo que le dejó un bigote de espuma sobre el labio superior.

\- Oh… espera – lo detuvo Tenten antes de que se lo limpiara y entonces con la punta de su índice retiró la espuma que rodeaba la boca de Neji para enseguida llevarse ese dedo a la boca y degustarlo con ojos cerrados de forma lenta y sugerente–, quedó delicioso ¿no?

Él arrugó un poco el entrecejo por el leve sonrojo que sintió cubrir sus mejillas.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – ordenó con severidad y al ver la expresión desilusionada de su amiga respiró profundo y se suavizó –. No quiero que coquetees conmigo, Tenten, por favor. Eres mi asistente.

Ella tragó en seco y sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo a la cara se puso de pie para marcharse. Cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta como si temiera que el mínimo ruido fuese a molestar a ese hombre que tanto amaba y desapareció para no volver a entrar a esa habitación. Al menos no ese día.  
Neji volvió al sombrero, pero tras unos segundos de intentar concentrarse en el mismo, concluyó que no lo lograría.  
Lo dejó en la mesa y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Nunca le había hablado de esa forma tan directa y rígida a Tenten… quizá se pasó un poco. Ella después de todo no había hecho nada que mereciere una reacción tan cruda de su parte.

…

Cierto día se hallaba Sakura en la estación de policías charlando con Kankuro a solas sobre la última demanda de homicidio de la que se hizo cargo junto con Naruto.

\- Grotesco – describió la escena –. No había visto jamás tal cosa.

\- No creo que haya sido peor que la de aquel hotel en el que estuve el año pasado – respondió Kankuro, habían estado hablando por minutos de eso y prefirió mejor cambiar el tema –. Entonces, ¿no has visto más al maestro Sasori?

\- No. Fue solo aquella vez en el museo.

\- No sabes cuánto lamento que no me hayan enviado a mí en tu lugar, me habría gustado ver su exposición.

\- Sí que admiras a Sasori ¿eh? – preguntó ella con simpatía – Ambos comparten esa fascinación por las marionetas.

\- Desde luego – aprobó Kankuro –. Oye, ¿podrías quedarte aquí mientras voy al baño? No me demoraré.

\- De acuerdo.

Ese día Kankuro se encargaba de responder los llamados, de modo que tras marcharse, Sakura se ubicó en la silla del despacho. Se dedicó a leer unos documentos sobre testificaciones que se encontraban en el escritorio, pero mientras estuvo en ello el sonido del teléfono casi la hace saltar del asiento. Respondió al llamado y tras saludar y hacer la habitual pregunta sobre qué necesitaba, una mujer le contestó que cerca de su casa había visto a aquel hombre de túnica blanca y máscara de gato del que se hablaba en los periódicos, que estaba asustada y que por favor vinieran de inmediato antes de que algo pudiese ocurrir pues temía que el bandido fuese a robar algo. Sakura le respondió que de inmediato se encaminaría hacia allá y le pidió antes la dirección, sin embargo, al escuchar la contestación frunció la frente. Esa mujer llamaba desde una zona decadente; una de las veredas más pobres de la ciudad.  
¿Por qué se encontraría Sasuke Uchiha en un lugar así?  
Bien pues pronto lo averiguaría. Colgó la llamada, avisó a Kankuro que había una emergencia y se marchó de allí.

Una vez más sola. Pero no importaba. Por mucho miedo que le tuviese ya no huiría de ese canalla y procuraría enfrentarlo sin lloriqueos ni cobardías.

…

A través de la ventana semi abierta pudo Sasuke ingresar a la habitación de la niña que trabajaba todas las tardes de vendedora ambulante. Puesto que llevaba zapatos con suelas de caucho, no hizo ruido alguno con sus pasos. Se sacó entonces del bolsillo de la túnica la pequeña y valiosa perla, la depositó debajo de la almohada de la niña y justo cuando se disponía a salir, abrió la puerta la madre enferma de la misma que de inmediato pegó un grito de horror.

\- ¡Ladrón! – acusó con un dedo tembloroso y sin saber qué hacer –, ¡ayuda! ¡ha entrado uno de los ANBU a mi casa!

En cualquier otra parte de la ciudad ese grito de alarma no le habría importado demasiado. Podía lidiar con la policía y puesto que conocía recodos y vías de escapes en casi cualquier zona, habría salido ileso y con las suyas. No obstante, en esa vereda en la que vivía con las apariencias de un viejo harapiento había un par de peligrosas pandillas que se hacían llamar justicieros por _impartir_ el bien a su modo: acabando a sangre fría a los criminales; sólo que estos hombres despreciaban a su vez el sistema de autoridad contemporáneo por considerarlo insuficiente y a priori de vez en cuando también se metían con la policía. Eran basura.

\- ¡Un ANBU! – continuaba la mujer anunciando –, ¡Hay un ANBU en mi casa!

Sasuke tuvo que prácticamente saltar de la habitación por la misma ventana descolorida y vieja. Algunos vecinos comenzaron a salir de sus casas preparados con pértigas, cuchillos e incluso hachas. En razón de que a esas gentes muchos les habían pasado por encima, procuraban defender lo poco que tenían a las malas, apoyando las pandillas que de allí mismo habían nacido, adoptando sus métodos siempre que fuese necesario. De esa manera habían linchado a más de uno y a más de dos que se atreviesen a invadir sus territorios. Si la policía no traía suficiente justicia a ellos por ser quienes eran, entonces se encargarían a su manera. Pocos eran los que aún confiaban en las autoridades.

El Uchiha se vio rodeado de hombres de expresiones toscas y amenazantes. Los viejos empuñaban sus armas improvisadas con determinación y los más jóvenes lo hacían con nerviosismo. No quería herirlos porque muchos de ellos eran convecinos suyos cuando se disfrazaba del sr. H, pero tampoco se dejaría apalear. Sacó la espada de la funda en su espalda y en menos de un minuto los hubo desarmado a todos de sus parapetos, habiendo algunos casos en que tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza para empujarlos o tirarlos al suelo.  
Tras desembarazarse de la turba salió huyendo de allí, pero de inmediato se vio abordado por una de las pandillas que ya se había formado y que tan pronto lo vieron rompieron en gritos estentóreos de caza. Un tiro casi lo alcanza al girar por una intersección en la que resbaló a consecuencia de algo fétido y lúbrico que había en el suelo. Se repuso como pudo y continuó huyendo, buscando por uno y otro lado salir de ese maldito barrio de una vez, y aunque fuera prácticamente en balde escapar – pues esos salvajes conocían su zona y se atreverían a salir de la misma con tal de echarle el guante –, debía intentar encontrar una salvación. No iba a morir de esa forma. Si alguna vez fuese a acabar en manos de alguien, que fuese un enemigo que valiera la pena. Alguien de su talla. No una partida de brutos alfeñiques.

Después de escalar una muralla casi podrida con admirable velocidad, se sonrió al constatar que ese obstáculo llevaría tiempo a sus atacantes para atravesar. Ahora que estaba cerca de aventurarse en un terreno más inofensivo no se detendría.  
Pero lo hizo. Lo hizo al ver salir de un auto a la condenada oficial Haruno.

 _¡Con un demonio, otra vez!_

Esa mujer jamás dejaría de darle problemas.

\- ¡Uchiha! – exclamó ella buscando su arma.

Pero antes de que pudiese sacarla, Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla con fuerza.

\- ¡Pero qué haces! – protestó Sakura intentando zafarse –, ¡suéltame, qué te pasa!

\- ¡Cállese y corra! – rugió él con impaciencia –. ¡Si esos bárbaros nos descubren ambos estaremos muertos!

Pronto escucharon ambos los gritos furiosos cada vez más cerca. No había opción. O encontraba un escondite o no saldrían vivos de allí. Sasuke abrió el único contenedor enorme de residuos que halló en una solitaria y mugrienta callejuela. Entonces levantó a Sakura en brazos.

\- ¡Pero qué…!

Y la tiró dentro de la basura antes de que ella dijera algo más. De la misma manera fulminante él se introdujo allí y cerró con una mano de un porrazo el contenedor. En completa oscuridad dentro se apresuró en tapar con fuerza la boca de Sakura y sujetarla con brazos y piernas por detrás para que ella no intentase nada.

\- O se calla o la ahorco – amenazó en bajo tono, logrando que ella se quedara inmóvil. Al menos por ahora.

\- En las afueras se escucharon algunas protestas con acento de calle.

\- Se nos fue el desgraciado…

\- Debe estar en alguna parte…

\- Se habrá metido en una casa…

\- Por culpa de ustedes, malditos tortugas…

\- ¡Cuando lo encuentre…!

Eran varios hombres y mientras se insultaban algunos otros lamentaban y juraban que harían pedazos al ANBU.  
Cuando los pasos y las voces se alejaron más, Sasuke aflojó el agarre de su mano contra la boca de la oficial.

\- ¡Más te vale Uchiha que me sueltes…!

\- Cállese – y volvió a cubrírsela –, no hable tan fuerte si no quiere que nos encuentren y nos maten.

\- No entiendo – susurró entonces Sakura acatando su orden –. ¿Quiénes son?

\- La ley de la calle – contestó Sasuke también en bajo tono –. Se encargan de pisotear a quienes estiman inicuos, incluyendo a la policía.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento por un momento. No sabía si pensar que él se la había llevado hasta allí para evitar que ella también comenzara a perseguirlo o… para salvarla de esos bestias.

\- Es una estúpida – comentó Sasuke al sentirla tan callada –. ¿Qué hace en un sector tan incivil como este a solas?

\- Vine a…

\- Atraparme, ¿verdad? – adivinó él –. ¿Cuándo aprenderá? ¿no se da cuenta que de no encontrarse en éste apestoso basural esos cavernícolas habrían hecho con usted…?

No terminó, no quería imaginarse lo que esos malditos le hubiesen hecho. Una oficial de policía tan hermosa y sola en esos terrenos habría sido un singular y delicioso manjar para ellos.

Sakura suspiró. Por un lado estaba decepcionada de sí misma por haberse metido otra vez en serios problemas sin haberlo pensado bien y por el otro estaba enojada de encontrarse en ese momento alternando con su peor enemigo. De camino allí había imaginado que se debatiría contra él en un reñido combate del que saldría victoriosa y se ganaría al final las gratificaciones de los habitantes. Qué lejos de la realidad se encontraba esa expectativa.

Permanecieron por un par de minutos en silencio e inmóviles pues de vez en cuando escuchaban en el exterior algunos pasos que iban y venían. Ambos pensaban que podía ser cualquiera, pero lo mejor era prevenir un posible descubrimiento a causa de la indiscreción. Tres minutos más pasaron en los que con excepción del olisqueo de un perro afuera que de seguro buscaba comida en la basura, nada más se oyó. Entonces Sakura pensó que ya era hora de salir y enfrentarse por fin con su enemigo.

\- Es momento de que salga. – comenzó murmurando.

\- Usted es tan… – dudó, las cosas se complicarían si ella intentaba un movimiento, y no sólo porque pudiese alertar a la pandilla, sino porque le tocaría lidiar con ella –. No es seguro salir aún.

\- En algún momento tendré que hacerlo, grandísimo canalla. Este lugar apesta, hace calor, y no soporto tu presencia – gruñó Sakura removiéndose un poco.

\- Pues a mí usted no me va a delatar con esa panda de cavernícolas por una alocada e irracional porfía – aseveró Sasuke en su típico tono autoritario –. Se queda aquí hasta que yo diga.

\- O me sueltas o lo lamentarás, Uchiha…

Claro, de dónde rayos sacó que ella lo iba a obedecer por ser él quien era. Todo lo contrario; hacía falta nada más fijarse en quien iba dirigido el precepto, pues sólo sería acatado por uno de los suyos y Sakura no era ni sería jamás de los suyos. Comenzaron a forcejear. La oficial se revolvía entre sus brazos y piernas para librarse de su abrazo de serpiente y a él inevitablemente le tocó lastimarla con aprehensiones demasiado fuertes para una mujer, cada agarre con que intentaba paralizarla le dejaba con gran certeza una marca en la piel. Sakura refunfuñó con arisca impaciencia y en un desesperado movimiento dio una patada a una de las paredes del contenedor que resonó demasiado fuerte.

\- Maldita sea… – rezongó Sasuke.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles de nuevo con las respiraciones agitadas, los cabellos desordenados y el corazón en la mano esperando no haber sido escuchados por sus perseguidores.

Cuando el eco del golpe se apagó y ninguno percibió presencia alguna en las afueras, ella tragó saliva y él resopló aliviado. Luego se enojó:

\- Ser estúpido es preocupante, pero ser usted es demasiado – le dijo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó ella indignada.

\- ¡Que se calle, con un demonio! – reprendió más encolerizado –. Por esta vez, escuche, por esta única y maldita vez tendremos que trabajar juntos para salir a salvo de aquí. O nos libramos de este enemigo en común que tenemos o nos hacemos matar y entonces ninguno de los dos habrá ganado jamás.

Sakura tensó la mandíbula.

\- Está bien – aceptó entre dientes en un dejo de frágil resignación.

Sasuke fue aflojando sus sujeciones en torno a ella en la medida en que su frágil y pequeño cuerpo femenino se relajaba poco a poco, hasta que la unión entre ambos fue como un abrazo casi cordial. Ella se percató de esto y no pudo más que sentirse profundamente incómoda, aterrada y desorientada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto la embargó un extraño sentimiento de resguardo de parte de Sasuke Uchiha? Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía sentido alguno que él se la llevase por en medio para cubrirse juntos, podía huir de ella y de la pandilla a la vez, ¿acaso lo hizo por protegerla de esos hombres cuya implicación ella ignoraba? Sakura tragó saliva, no quería creer que así fuese, no podía hacerlo. Era irracional. No tenía sentido.  
Se dispuso a analizar la posición en que se encontraban: Ella estaba sentada en medio de las piernas de él que a su vez la sujetaban mientras sus fuertes brazos ocultos tras esa larga túnica la rodeaban con tranquilidad, uno la envolvía por el estómago y el otro por el cuello.  
Que la haya lastimado antes había sido su culpa al intentar escaparse, porque ahora que se estaba quieta podía sentir en cada fibra la espontanea delicadeza con que el Uchiha la encerraba en su cuerpo... un cuerpo que debido a la hostilidad y vileza con que él actuaba ella había pensado que era frío, pero que ahora, encontrándose tan pegada al mismo sólo podía percibir una suave calidez.  
Le recordaba a…

No. Era un insulto para Suke ser comparado con un villano como el ANBU.

\- U-Uchiha…

\- ¿Mm? – respondió él con voz adormitada.

Lo cierto es que mientras ella se preguntaba por cada factor que incurría en esa situación, él no había hecho otra cosa que olfatear su cabello rosa.

\- Esta es la segunda vez que tú me… – se detuvo. No lo dijo por sentirse ridícula y exponerse a que él se burlara de ese desubicado barrunto –. ¿Por qué me sostuviste aquella vez en medio del incendio?

Sasuke sacó la nariz de sus cabellos y lo meditó un poco para responder:

\- Porque si usted va a morir de una ruin manera quiero ser yo el causante de la misma.

Ni la asustó, ni la alivió. Sakura pensó que ese no era motivo suficiente para dejar morir a uno de los suyos, a menos que fuese tanto su odio por ella que prefiriese sacrificar a uno de sus camaradas por salvarla con la esperanza de tener más adelante la oportunidad de matarla. Una vez más no tenía sentido. Y es que sabía con seguridad que Sasuke Uchiha no era ningún estúpido. Todo lo contrario.

\- Y por ese infantil capricho un hombre murió en llamas – comentó Sakura no pudiendo retener su lengua.

¡Condenada mujer! No sólo se atrevió a cuestionarle sino que aparte lo llamaba infantil. Él no estaba obligado a contestarle con la verdad, así que se tendría que conformar con sus mentiras.

\- ¿Quiere callarse? – preguntó molesto – Si me hace enojar voy a tener que cumplir eso que tanto la inquieta y matarla de una vez.

Sakura se calló. Pero no porque él se lo haya pedido, sino porque consideró que ya no valdría la pena insistir en eso, Sasuke acababa de sembrar la duda en ella y no conseguiría descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones con preguntas. De modo que si esas intenciones estaban realmente ocultas significaba que él tenía un motivo de mayor peso para protegerla. ¿Qué sería? ¿Por qué ese hombre se mostraba tan afable? ¿Qué se supone que pensaría de él ahora?

\- Hace calor – murmuró el Uchiha con voz cansada.

A raíz de ese tono una nueva oleada de dudas cayó encima de Sakura. Él nunca había demostrado más que un hermetismo y frialdad inquebrantables, ¿Por qué de pronto exponía de forma verbal su desazón? Sasuke Uchiha no se mostraba jamás débil ni mucho menos se quejaba de algo tan intrascendente como el calor.

Sakura percibió a sus espaldas un movimiento justo a la altura de la cabeza de él. Entonces escuchó y sintió un resuello cálido y cercano que le hizo comprender lo que acababa de hacer: Sasuke se había quitado la máscara y la capucha que le cubría la cabeza. Ella miró hacia atrás para intentar reconocer al menos su silueta, pero la oscuridad del lugar era tan espesa que no pudo distinguir nada. Claro, sólo por eso él se confió y lo hizo.

\- Te has quitado la máscara – habló Sakura estupefacta.

\- Lo hice, sí – corroboró él con tranquilidad –. Pero usted no verá mi rostro porque no se lo permitiré. Así que no intente nada.

\- Pues yo ya quiero salir de aquí – volvió a insistir ella como pretexto para abrir el basurero y verle la cara.

\- Pues no es todavía el momento.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo será? ¿Por qué tengo yo que someterme a sus decisiones? Llevamos media hora aquí metidos y esos hombres ya no volverán.

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso? – inquirió Sasuke –. Para contar con mayor seguridad debemos permanecer en este sitio por al menos una hora más. Aún deben estar buscándonos.

\- Corrección, te buscan a ti, Uchiha.

\- Y si la encuentran a usted se lo pasarán en grande – contraatacó él –. Esos hombres pueden llegar a ser demasiado retorcidos, quieren imponer la ley y no aplicarla a sí mismos. Castigarían a un ladrón como yo, pero no les gusta que se les interrumpan mientras ellos roban.

\- ¿Y también roban? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Desde luego, pero no en esta zona pobre. Y no sólo eso, a diferencia mía ellos hacen mucho más... cosas que usted por ser mujer consideraría auténticas pesadillas, y yo como hombre grandísimas porquerías.

Sakura no pudo contener un pequeño sobresalto.

\- Si – continuó Sasuke –. No soy lo peor como usted cree, oficial. Hombres de peor calaña merecen mejor ese rencor que usted me guarda.

\- ¿Y cómo no tenerte rencor, Uchiha? Tú has intentado matarme.

\- Usted me provoca – respondió él, y percatándose de inmediato del otro sentido de esa sucinta oración decidió aclararlo –, quiero decir, porque usted se lo ha buscado, sin embargo y pese a todo no lo he hecho. Me pregunto si cometo acaso un error, sino debería matarla ahora mismo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho, entonces?

\- ¡Porque no quiero! – respondió Sasuke levantando un poco la voz. Estaba hastiándose de ese interrogatorio.

\- Ese no es motivo suficiente, Uchiha, últimamente tú…

\- Cállese – ordenó él cogiéndole la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo hasta quedar a sólo dos centímetros de proximidad –, o la callo.

Sakura tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces. No podía creer que su peor enemigo la estuviese amenazando con silenciarla de una forma tan insinuante. No veía nada, pero percibía el aliento de él contra su boca y casi pudo sentir el beso al que estaba expuesta.

Apartó la cabeza con brusquedad, librándose del agarre de él apenas para percatarse de que sus mejillas abrigaban más calor que el resto de su cuerpo.

Lo imposible transmutaba a posible…  
¡Sasuke Uchiha acababa de hacerla sonrojar!

Se mantuvo quieta y silenciosa, queriendo aparentar ser ajena a todo a lo que él se refiriese. Nada más absurdo. Le incomodaba permanecer tan cerca de él y la confundía a su vez en desmesurada proporción.

\- Al menos podrías soltarme, no me agrada la manera en la que me sujetas… tu contacto me molesta.

\- ¿Huelo mal acaso? – preguntó él disimulando no saberlo.

¡Y ahora se hacía el gracioso! A Sakura no podía parecerle más inconcebible lo que estaba viviendo. No pensó jamás que Sasuke Uchiha tuviese otra faceta. Una más abierta y espontánea.  
Se le ocurrió que si lo conociera mejor hasta podría ser agradable.  
No… Basta. Tenía que estar loca por pensar en semejantes tonterías.

\- ¿O es que usted siempre rehúye del contacto masculino? – aventuró Sasuke.

\- Jah, te equivocas – respondió ella con malicia –. Y mira que si me fuese a dejar tocar por un hombre ese sería…

\- Su novio – apostó el Uchiha.

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe… además no es mi novio… no tengo novio…

\- Aún – respondió él sonriendo de pronto.

\- Aún – repitió ella, y sintiéndose entonces un poco extraña por la seguridad del ladrón –. ¿Y qué sabes tú de eso?

\- De su futuro novio nada. Pero al menos de usted puedo intuir que tiene demasiados pretendientes como para quedarse sola.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No es difícil deducir ese tipo de detalles… basta observar y analizar su físico.

A Sakura volvieron a arrebolársele las mejillas. ¿Sasuke Uchiha la estaba llamando hermosa?  
Se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia y frustración, si continuaba allí ese hombre iba a terminar volviéndola loca.  
Tuvo que pasar una hora completa para que escuchase el anhelado canto de la libertad.

\- Muy bien – habló él de nuevo –. Es hora ya de salir.

Ella suspiró de alivio, y antes de que abriera la tapa del contenedor Sasuke se acomodó la capucha y la máscara. Él dio un admirable y veloz salto hacia afuera, demostrando lo acostumbrado que estaba a escurrirse y escaparse de esa y otras decenas de formas. Sakura maldijo su decisión matutina de ese día al optar por ponerse una falda larga; ella era una de las pocas oficiales que todavía usaban faldas largas y ahora las consecuencias por la falta de movilidad natural se le presentaban de la peor manera.

\- ¿La ayudo? – ofreció Sasuke con una mano enguantada.

\- ¡No! – respondió ella huraña despreciando su mano de un golpe. Se supone que ahora se iban a enfrentar por Dios, no podían andarse con afabilidades, ese tipo de conductas sólo conseguiría apaciguar sus rencores.

Dado que era un contenedor grande, Sakura tuvo que ingeniárselas bien para salir de él sin hacer el ridículo y demostrarle a ese presumido enemigo suyo que ella también podía librarse de ese tipo de obstáculos minúsculos. Primero sacó una pierna por encima del borde, avergonzándose a su vez por enseñársela al ANBU que la observaba en silencio desde una prudente distancia, apoyó el trasero en el mismo borde y cuando estuvo a punto de sacar la otra pierna, ésta misma se atascó con algo de dentro y cayó irremediablemente al suelo de espaldas.

\- ¡Agh!

Sasuke soltó una carcajada casi maléfica, mientras ella cerraba los ojos queriendo que la tierra se la tragara y la escupiera lejos de ese rufián. Intentó sentarse rápidamente pero un pequeño dolor la hizo quejarse en un gemido apenas audible. El ANBU entonces disminuyó su risa hasta desaparecerla y se le acercó otra vez tendiéndole una mano.

\- No sea terca, déjeme ayudarla.

\- ¡Suficientes humillaciones por hoy! – estalló ella volviendo a despreciarle la mano.

\- Él notó que estaba un poco adolorida, y como era tan orgullosa se sobre esforzaría de seguro, haciéndose más daño.

\- Pues aunque no quiera la voy a ayudar.

\- No…

Su protesta incompleta no valió nada porque él la levantó en brazos en contra de todo testimonio y tras cerrar con una patada la tapa del contenedor, la sentó con delicadeza encima del mismo. Como él se quedó allí parado con ambas puestas a cada lado de sus piernas y extrañamente inclinado hacia ella, Sakura no logró otra vez soportar tanta proximidad, y como si fuese más bien una reacción automática lo empujó por el pecho con bastante fuerza. Sasuke se alejó por efecto de tan grande repulsión, pero de inmediato se enojó, teniendo en cuenta que era ya la tercera vez que ella lo repudiaba como si él estuviese contaminado, y para cobrárselas decidió arrimársele de nuevo y poner otra vez las manos en el contenedor de forma sonora, solo que esta vez una a cada lado de los glúteos de la oficial. Acercó entonces su rostro enmascarado al de ella y le expuso una venenosa amenaza.

\- No vuelva a hacer eso, o verá de lo que soy capaz.

Y ahora el muy bandido pretendía reclamar un lugar que no le correspondía.

\- ¡Qué es lo que te pasa a ti! – increpó Sakura bastante acalorada y con una inmensas ganas de apartarlo de nuevo –. No me gustan tus gestos condescendientes, no me gusta que me hables, ni que te me acerques como lo haces, ¿esperas acaso que si yo llegase a aprehenderte tuviese compasión contigo por estas obras nimias y fútiles que tienes para conmigo? Eres mi enemigo y debes comportarte como tal.

\- De modo que lo que usted quiere es que nos matemos mutuamente – aventuró el Uchiha.

\- ¡SÍ! – Exclamó Sakura sin pensarlo.

Él entonces sacó la espada y la levantó en lo alto como si la fuese a descargar sobre ella. Sakura volteó la cabeza en un movimiento tan rápido que provocó que se le cayera la gorra policial, cerró los ojos y esperó una dolorosa descarga de la katana que sin embargo nunca llegó. Sasuke apenas ubicó el filo sobre la banda elástica que ceñía el moño de Sakura y la deslizó con levedad para romperla en un suave corte, permitiendo que sus cabellos rosas se liberasen con gracia y le cayeran sobre la espalda.  
Ella abrió los ojos y se volteó para observarlo en una mezcla de perplejidad y timidez.

\- Así está mejor – concluyó él

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Ya no se trataban de simples barruntos, ahora comprendía y comprobaba con perfecto éxito que al Sasuke Uchiha, su peor enemigo, le gustaba su cabello rosa. Por eso se lo había arrancado anteriormente, quizá el hombre conservase todavía ese mechón de cabello. Encontrarle una explicación a todo haría que le doliera la cabeza.  
Lo observó entonces dar una media vuelta para alejarse.

\- Espera… – lo retuvo en un hilo de voz –, Por favor, sólo contéstame ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Ya se lo dije antes – respondió él –. Nunca he querido pelear con usted. Y no piense que es porque le tenga lástima a su frágil aspecto, ni porque sea un misógino que se avergüenza de combatir contra una mujer. En lo absoluto, oficial. No es mi deseo matarla.

\- Pero yo… – replicó ella intentando no patentar un triste tono, lo cierto es que la honesta confesión del Uchiha la decepcionó –. Yo debo capturarte. Necesito hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Y es lo que tú mereces.

Él sonrió bajo la máscara. No iba a intentar reprimirle ese deseo. Ella tenía el derecho de soñar con lo que desease y luchar por conseguirlo también, independientemente de que tal aspiración fuese en contra de él. Así eran las cosas, y así siempre fueron desde un principio. Ella seguía siendo una policía y él un ladrón.

\- Esfuércese por lograrlo – le recomendó como un amigo comprensivo –. Pero no espere que se lo ponga fácil. Seguimos siendo enemigos. Yo solo quiero que sepa que no la odio y que prefiero evitarla que enfrentarla, aunque usted elija lo contrario. Hasta pronto, oficial.

Ella bajó la cabeza, por muchas ganas que haya tenido antes de pelear contra él, ahora pensaba que ya no valía la pena intentarlo siquiera. Le desilusionaba que su enemigo no tuviese por ella el mismo sentimiento de repudio, de modo pues que de ahora en adelante simplemente se propondría a capturarlo sin guardar por él los odios que le había inspirado antes. Simplemente lo arrestaría y ya. Su efusividad y motivación se estaban apagando por lo que acababa de pasar. Quizá se reavivaran cuando él volviese a cometer un acto delictivo imperdonable o la hiciera enojar de alguna manera.

Sasuke que había estado caminando se detuvo entonces y giró apenas la cabeza para agregar:

\- Oh, por cierto, disfruté de su caída – enseñó entonces el pulgar –. Además de lucir graciosa y ridícula, pude ver sus bonitas bragas.

A Sakura le sorprendió lo rápido que pasó de desanimada a influida de pronto por una efervescente ira hasta querer explotar.

\- ¡Uchiha! – exclamó atormentada y sacó el arma de fuego para apuntarle.

No obstante, al jalar el gatillo se escuchó ese sonido bajo y apagado que indicaba que no tenía balas. Sasuke desde la distancia volvió a reír cuan villano y enseñó dentro de su mano enguantada las municiones en cuestión.

\- Pero qué… pero cómo…

\- ¿Ya se le olvidó quién soy? – preguntó él aún en son de burla.

No dijo más y echó a correr fuera de ese lugar. Sakura constriñó los dientes y comprendió que el ladrón le había sacado el arma y robado las balas mientras estuvieron dentro del contenedor de basura, cuando estuvieron forcejeando quizá.  
Lanzó un gruñido áspero y cargado de cólera para seguidamente gritar de nuevo esa detestable y amarga palabra:

\- ¡Uchiha!

…

Un par de semanas transcurrieron. Un par de semanas en que se dedicó a sus labores policiales con auténtica disposición. Un par de semanas en que consiguió algunos logros pequeños que le concedieron gratos momentos de dicha y satisfacción. Un par de semanas en que no vio a Sasuke Uchiha, pero que disfrutó de la compañía de Suke Hachijou. Un par de semanas en que no supo que estuvo siendo vigilada casi todo el tiempo por un equipo de tres ANBUS.

Debido a que Naruto había sido asignado a una misión exclusiva con el sr. Kakashi, Sakura se encontraba en resarcimiento junto a Rock Lee. No podía quejarse desde luego, el chico era un excelente compañero normalmente y resultaba serlo aún más ahora por lo muy enamorado que se encontraba de ella.

Lo más interesante de ese día fue el último caso que tuvieron que resolver: una mujer que intentó matar a un hombre a peso de puñaladas con un par de tijeras. Sakura se había encargado de quitarle las tijeras. Una de las cuales sirvió como prueba de lo acometido por estar manchada de sangre. La otra estaba intacta y Sakura la tenía en el bolsillo.

Tras haber concluido con sus labores esa noche que ya comenzaba a transfigurar en madrugada, ambos se despidieron del otro por haber acabado la jornada y se dispusieron a marcharse.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe, Sakura? – preguntó Lee.

\- No, es suficiente. Te agradezco que ya lo hayas hecho en reemplazo de Naruto.

\- Para mí ha sido un placer. Ya te lo dije antes, recibiría gustoso una bala por ti. Te defendería con mi vida, Sakura.

\- En ese sentido él era como Naruto, y por muy disparatas que sonasen sus promesas, resultaban ser siempre ciertas. Un chico admirable Rock Lee.

\- Si… gracias, Lee.

Así las cosas, cada quien tomó su camino por aparte. Cuando Lee hubo desaparecido de su radio de visión, Sakura entró a un parquecillo de niños para apoyarse cansada en la viga de los columpios. El sueño casi la estaba haciendo caer, se había desvelado demasiado las anteriores dos noches dedicándose a trabajar y estudiar algunos casos de forma independiente.

\- Alguien vigila, estás medio dormida – habló una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Sakura se volteó a ver y halló frente a sí a tres ANBUS con las máscaras a un lado del rostro: uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo y en punta, era el muchacho que una vez se hizo pasar por Sasuke, la otra era una mujer de cabellos negros y largos y el último parecía una momia por tener la cara casi toda cubierta de vendajes.

\- ¿Qué quieren ustedes? – cuestionó a la defensiva, de pronto ya no sentía sueño. Estaba más alerta –. Se están buscando problemas. Si se me aparecen de esta manera tan insolente es porque tienen sucias intenciones. Sea lo que sea les advierto que no se saldrán con las suyas.

\- Así que nosotros somos quienes se buscan los problemas – contestó Zaku –. No me quedaré sin hacer nada después de que nos habló así. La única que necesita aquí una lección es usted.

Los tres echaron a correr hacia ella como si fueran tres perros furiosos que se disponen a hacer pedazos a un indefenso objetivo, pero antes de que pudiesen devorarla como pretendían, una presencia más actuó de escudo intermedio y los repelió de una patada danzante.

Sakura se preguntó de dónde salió, sorprendida de tan brillante rapidez.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – escupió Dozu, mirando de forma agreste al muchacho.

\- Soy el guapo más guapo de la unidad nacional de policías.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lee? – preguntó Sakura un poco confundida.

\- Siempre aparecerá cuando sea y donde sea que estés en problemas, Sakura. Ya te lo dije, yo me abocaré a protegerte con mi vida.

Ella sonrió de forma leve recordando la inopinada confesión que le hizo Lee cuando lo conoció.

\- Yo me encargaré de esto – decidió Dozu –, ese policía de cejas pobladas es muy bueno en taijutsu, ¡creo que me divertiré un poco!

Lee estaba dispuesto a aceptar el riesgo pese a que sus probabilidades eran pocas por ser uno contra tres, pero decidido a que de uno en uno los acabaría.

Puesto que su atacante no había optado por sacar un arma – ni de fuego ni filosa – Lee tampoco echó mano a su revolver porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien le daría la cara para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo seriamente. Era el momento perfecto para demostrar cuanto había aprendido. ¡Si tan solo Gai sensei lo viera!  
Él atacó primero y recibió a Dozu con una patada que lo elevó por los aires, el hombre momia se repuso con ayuda de Zaku y mucho más enojado que al principio se propuso acabar con ese policía. Apenas pudo esquivar uno de sus ataques para entonces derrotarlo con una sucia jugarreta inopinada. De su bolsillo sacó una herramienta parecida a un destornillador – solo que más pequeña – y aprovechando una zona despejada a la altura de la cabeza de su oponente, le clavó el arma justo en el oído.

\- ¡No, Lee! – exclamó Sakura horrorizada, todo pasó tan rápido que habría sido imposible evitar ese horroroso percance.

Lee se dejó caer sentado y con las manos en la cabeza se quejó casi en un llanto del dolor que palpitaba en su oído izquierdo.

\- ¡Mi oído!

Ese trío de ANBUS se había merecido el apodo de " _los del sonido_ " por enfocarse siempre en dañar el sentido auditivo de quienes se les interponían. Fuera con objetos filosos o balazos directo a las orejas lograban sus cometidos y superaban sus obstáculos.  
Sakura sacó el arma, pero anteponiéndose siempre a toda posibilidad de ataques en su contra y tomando la iniciativa, Zaku se la arrancó de la mano de una patada.

\- ¡Y ahora oficial, es su turno!

El ANBU momia se iba a lanzar por fin hacia ella cuando…

\- ¡No! – gritó Lee, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a entrometerse en medio de ambos.

Pero no se le hizo difícil a Dozu echarlo a un lado, aunque siguiese siendo increíble que pudiese moverse, la voluntad de ese chico por proteger a Sakura era sólida e constante.  
Dozu le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza que le provocó un trastorno indecible a juego con el dolor de lo que ya tenía incrustado en el oído. Tras un grito más de dolor Lee cayó al suelo medio inconsciente.

Sakura estuvo a punto de socorrerlo cuando sintió de pronto una mano ceñir su cabello recogido en una trenza. La única razón por la que ahora lo cargaba de esa manera era para evitar que el Uchiha – en caso de encontrárselo – se lo volviese a soltar. Pero nunca pensó que esa decisión haya sido tan contraria a sus expectativas porque ahora la mujer ANBU la mantenía inmóvil de esa forma.

\- Qué delicia, qué cabello tan sedoso y brillante – comentó Kim con cierto tono de envidia –. Supongo que ese tiempo que desperdicia humectándolo ha dado por fin sus frutos. Quien diría que Sasuke llegaría a fijarse en algo tan superficial e intrascendente como esto.

¡De modo que de eso se trataba todo!  
Sakura se llenó de ira. Por haberse percatado de que a su estúpido jefe le gustaba su cabello ahora tres ANBUS pretendía cobrársela con ella por ser la responsable de una distracción tan banal. Como si ella tuviera la culpa de tener el cabello que tenía. Era injustificable que en razón de algo tan tonto se hubieran atrevido a hacerle lo que le hicieron a Lee.  
Sakura se armó de valor y decidió borrar en un segundo todo lo que en varios años había cultivado con industrioso esmero. Sacó las tijeras – que tan oportunamente le vinieron a la ocasión – de su bolsillo:

\- Por favor, es inútil eso no te servirá conmigo – le advirtió Kim.

Sakura apenas volteó la cabeza para observarla con una sonrisa maliciosa y responder:

\- No lo pensaba usar en ti.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – preguntó Kim espantada.

Y de un solo movimiento, partiendo con filo seguro, Sakura cortó desde el comienzo la larga trenza de su cabello. De su hermoso y bien cuidado cabello.  
Recordó en ese momento a los tres hombres más _importantes_ que se lo habían adulado con palabras o acciones últimamente: Naruto, Lee, y por supuesto Suke.

Eso ya no sucedería, pero cuánto podía importar al fin y al cabo, no era como que todos la quisieran por sus hebras rosas, ella había sido la única que en todo ese tiempo había sobrevalorado su cabello. Además el cabello era sólo eso: cabello. Y volvería a crecer.

\- ¡Kim, quítate de ahí! – anunció Zaku a su compañera que de inmediato obedeció, antes de que Sakura la cortara de un tajo con las tijeras.

Pero fue él quien sin embargo no se salvó porque Sakura corrió en su dirección y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, le incrustó las tijeras en un brazo, echándosele encima y le lanzó una mordida al otro, clavándole los dientes justo en el antebrazo.

\- ¡Qué te pasa! ¿estás loca o qué? – ladraba Zaku mientras comenzaba a golpearle la cabeza con su puño –, ¡suéltame!

El primer golpe la desconcertó, el segundo la mareó, el tercero provocó que viese borroso y los siguientes estancaron sus pensamientos.  
Un taxista que había pasado por el lugar se percató desde el principio de este incidente y llamó a otros policías para que socorriesen a sus compañeros.

Antes de llegar allí Shikamaru y Chouji estuvieron andando en el coche cuando recibieron una llamada de su ahora buena amiga Ino Yamanaka. La chica estaba ebria y les pedía que por favor la recogiesen en un bar específico, a menos que quisieran que ella se pusiera a conducir en ese estado. Ambos aceptaron hacerlo, y no sólo porque se trataba de una amiga, sino porque estaban en el deber de prevenir un accidente.  
Por esa razón llegaron los tres al lugar en el que Lee se encontraba inconsciente y malherido y Sakura era golpeada salvajemente en la cabeza hasta sangrar.

…

Con el sueño pesado y rendido profundamente, Sasuke descansaba en su lecho.  
O mejor dicho descansó hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonarle de forma insistente. Solo porque siempre fue necesario contestar a ese remitente lo hizo, aunque no sin cierta molestia.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Tora? – habló con voz ronca.

Había una razón por la que todos en la organización de cazadores ANBU consideraban que Sasuke Uchiha tenía ojos en todas partes a las que fuesen, y esa razón se llamaba Tora. A veces cuando eran convocados a simples reuniones o planes de maquinación, algunos ANBUS eran sancionados o reprendidos fuertemente por su jefe, y no sin justificación, porque aunque Sasuke no los veía romper las reglas, Tora sí. Y era el chivo expiatorio secreto del Uchiha.  
En otras palabras Tora era un magnífico espía de sus propios congéneres.

\- ¿Recuerda que hace días le dije que los tres del _sonido_ se traían algo truculento entre manos? – preguntó el ANBU en tono confidencial.

\- Lo recuerdo, sí – respondió Sasuke, importándole poco en ese momento. Ya se encargaría de esos tres, ahora sólo quería dormir.

\- Pues ya he descubierto qué es, señor, y no es nada por lo que tenga que alarmarse. Al parecer sólo están saldando alguna cuenta con una oficial de policía. Era a ella a quien tanto vigilaban.

\- ¿Una oficial de policía? – repitió Sasuke poniéndose bastante serio y sospechando lo peor.

\- Así es. Los estoy viendo desde una considerable distancia con mis binoculares, están en el parquecillo recreacional de niños, ese que se encuentra a una cuadra de la última joyería que asaltamos ¿se acuerda? Le están dando una paliza a esa mujer.

Sasuke ya se había levantado de la cama y el sueño había abandonado por completo su mente.

\- ¿Quién es ella, Tora? ¿Cómo es?

\- No la conozco, señor. Sólo puedo decirle por lo que aquí veo que tiene la piel clara y el cabello rosa… bastante raro, ¿no jefe? Pero usted sabe más de policías, seguro sí la conoce, además un cabello así no se olvida. ¿Qué más le puedo decir? Lamento haberlo despertado a estas horas pero yo sigo al pie de la letra sus indicaciones y usted me ordenó informarle de lo que sea cuando sea – Tora se calló y se percató de que del otro lado nada se escuchaba –, ¿jefe? ¡Hola! ¿señor? ¿sigue ahí?

Lo cierto es que Sasuke se encontraba bastante lejos de seguir en línea. Desde que escuchó lo del cabello rosa, una burbujeante y casi palpable apetencia de venganza se apoderó por completo de su ser, hasta el punto de controlar también sus movimientos. Así pues, lanzó el aparato contra la pared, importándole una mierda que se hubiera hecho trizas, se acomodó la ropa y salió de su casa dispuesto a matar a los del sonido.

…

Zaku le dio el último puño en la mejilla, tirándola al suelo y librándose por fin de la mordida tenaz que le había dado en el brazo.

\- Me las vas a pagar – prometió jadeando por lo mucho que le había tocado golpearla y el largo tiempo en que estuvo en ello.

Sakura apenas se pudo apoyar sobre los brazos, jadeando también y sintiendo que podía desmayarse a causa de tantos golpes recibidos en la cabeza.

" _Todo está en mí… no hay nadie más…"_

\- Despídase – sugirió Zaku amenazándola con los puños cerrados y dispuesta a matarla a los golpes. Él era después de todo un ANBU que destacaba por el poder de sus brazos.

Cuando la idea de una pronta muerte comenzaba a cubrir como una oscura sombra sus pensamientos, arribaron de repente los oficiales Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi siendo acompañados por su mejor amiga Ino.  
Shikamaru y Chouji sacaron sus armas de fuego y apuntaron a los ANBUS hombres, de lo que no se percataron sin embargo era que detrás de sí se encontraba la tercera bandida apuntándoles con un arma igualmente.

\- Bajen eso ahora – ordenó Kim.

Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo y junto a Chouji no les quedó más opción. Perfecto, habían llegado para ayudar a su compañera y terminaban ahora firmando una sentencia de muerte.

\- Policías gusanos, lamentarán haberse entrometido en asuntos que no les concierne – afirmó Dozu.

Aquel intento de intimidación dio resultado pues Chouji de inmediato se dejó acobardar. Iba a morir en manos de los ANBUS.

\- Debimos volvernos locos al aparecer de esta manera, Shikamaru.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hiciéramos? ¿sentarnos a ver como la chica peleaba sola?

\- Dejen de quejarse – regañó Ino –. Nos metimos juntos en esto, y somos un equipo de tres, ¿no? Todos para uno y uno para todos.

\- Esto no es trabajo de equipo – replicó Chouji nervioso –, más bien es suicidio.

Zaku rió un poco. Toda esa bravata de policías armados no era más que una estratagema superficial para infundir acato.

\- Mejor una oveja viva que un león muerto, ¿no crees gordinflón?

Esa última palabra bastó para indignar al oficial obeso hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidar por completo del miedo antepuesto.

\- ¿De verdad escuché bien? – cuestionó Chouji en un extraño tono sombrío – ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¿quieres intentar volver a decir eso?

\- ¡Dije que serías muy inteligente si te zafas de esto mientras puedes, marrano! – exclamó Zaku con prepotencia.

Un pesado silencio cayó en el ambiente. Hasta que…

\- ¡¿A quién le dijiste así?! ¡Yo sólo estoy un poco llenito! – respondió Chouji en su furor, explotando por fin –, ¡Esto ya es personal! ¡Una pelea a muerte entre la policía y los ANBU!

Y echó a correr apurado con su peso hacia Zaku.

\- Tiene que ser una broma – comentó Zaku con su sonrisa de villano –, tal vez debería darme una risa de muerte.

Pero no era momento de reírse por supuesto. El deporte favorito de Chouji era la lucha zumo, y mucho había aprendido de eso viendo la tv y yendo por supuesto a presenciar los mismos combates. Además, en su familia había zumos profesionales. Haciéndose con toda la fuerza que su masa le facilitaba, se echó encima de Zaku, empujándolo y obligándolo a retroceder hasta aplastarlo contra un mural cercano.

\- ¡Zaku! – exclamó Dozu que se dirigía a socorrer a su compañero.

Fue el turno de Shikamaru de retener al ANBU momia por la espalda y forcejear con él.

Ino observó a sus compañeros hacerse cargo de los maleantes, cada uno a su manera. Bostezó indiferente y por primera vez desde que llegó advirtió el estado lamentable de su mejor amiga. Sakura sangraba por la nariz y la boca y tenía algunos moretones en la cara. Y algo más… ¡su cabello!  
La borrachera abandonó su cuerpo por arte de magia, ¡habían herido a su mejor amiga! ¡A la que tanto cuidó cuando eran niñas como si se tratase de su hermana!  
Observó detrás de sí a Kim que con una mano se proponía a disparar a Shikamaru mientras en la otra sostenía lo que a clara vista era el cabello de Sakura trenzado.

\- ¡Bruja! – exclamó Ino consumida por la ira –, ¡maldita bruja!

Ignorando el hecho de que la chica estaba bien armada, la cogió por el cuello con ambas manos y se tiró encima de ella. Kim al no esperarse tal reacción soltó el arma de fuego al caer e intentó como pudo sacarse de encima a la rubia achispada que le ceñía la garganta, impidiéndole el paso del aire.

\- ¡Maldita seas! ¡el cabello es sagrado!

Se detuvo entonces de retorcerle el pescuezo como si fuese una gallina a la pobre Kim que gritaba y comenzó a desmenuzarle las mechas con ambas manos, arrancándole el cabello negro por mechones.

\- ¿Te gusta que te lo hagan también a ti? ¡Contéstame desgraciada! ¿te gusta esto?

\- ¡Kim! – gritó Zaku todavía apurado con Chouji.

Al divisar el arma de fuego cerca de ambas, Ino se detuvo en su intento de dejar calva a su víctima y se apresuró en recogerla para apuntar a Kim directamente sin quitársele de encima.

\- ¡Se acabó la fiesta, amigos! – exclamó para los otros ANBUS –. Un movimiento más y su compañera recibirá un balazo, no querrán que eso pase, así que entréguense de inmediato a la policía.

Pero desde luego que no hicieron caso, a ninguno les importó esa amenaza.  
Zaku ya hastiado del zumo amateur, fijó sus potentes brazos y lo empujó en un gruñido, haciendo que el policía gordo saliera rodando y se llevara una mano a la boca para seguidamente vomitar lo que había comido.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba el equipo InoShikaCho. A ese paso a esos ANBUS no les importaría matar a su propia compañera para demostrar que la captura de un rehén no les afectaba. Eran unos monstruos.

\- ¡Y bien! ¿Qué más van a hacer al respecto? – preguntó Dozu tras librarse de Shikamaru.

Ellos, nada. Pero acababa de llegar por fin el único que podía poner fin a todo eso.  
Como si estuviese siendo poseído por una criatura maléfica, y rodeado de un aura oscura y peligrosa, Suke Hachijou apareció en el lugar.

Sakura sonrió de alegría por costumbre cuando lo veía, pero su sonrisa desapareció al percatarse de la mirada infernal que el chico tenía.

\- Sakura… ¿Quién te hizo eso? – cuestionó en un tono avieso.

Ella no contestó por el manifiesto asombro.

\- ¡¿Quién fue?! – exigió.

\- Dime Suke… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Sakura, queriendo saber por qué de repente parecía desconocerlo.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien –y fijó la vista en los miembros varones de su organización, esos que quería destrozar –, de hecho nunca me había sentido mejor – y empuñó una de sus manos. La faceta de vengador resurgía –. Sakura, dime, ¿Quién de esas personas te hizo eso?

Zaku dejó ver una sonrisa. A diferencia de todos los demás presentes, él no se había dejado conmover por la maravillosa actuación de su jefe. Era un maestro de los disfraces y ahora quería hacer que todos creyesen que era un buen hombre dispuesto a defender a una indefensa y malherida mujer. Sólo le seguiría la corriente, y simularía una pelea contra él.

\- Fui yo, y qué – respondió Zaku.

Se ganó una mirada letal del Uchiha que debió haber sido suficiente advertencia para que saliera corriendo de allí. No lo fue.

\- ¡Ino! – llamó Shikamaru que ya se encontraba a una prudente distancia advertido por lo peliagudo de la situación. Había notado en los ojos de Suke una promesa de muerte –, date prisa y ven acá, ¡tú también Chouji!

Ambos se alejaron de allí hacia la dirección de Shikamaru. Kim por su parte se regocijó gateando bastante lejos para no ser vista por su jefe.

La cólera del Uchiha comenzó a acrecentarse. Profundizó más el ceño y dejó ver sus dientes apretujados mientras observaba a Zaku. Maldito fuera.  
Dozu comprendió que habían cometido el error de meterse con esa mujer, y que la furia de su jefe era real. Tan real y enorme que no podrían lidiar con ella.

\- No Zaku, tú no lo entiendes – le advirtió a su compañero –. ¡Esto es en serio!

Pero Zaku, terco como era no escuchó, y si fuera en serio entonces no tendría miedo de enfrentar al Uchiha. Gran error. Sasuke llegó tan rápido como una exhalación hasta él y le propinó un severo golpe en la nuca que lo derribó. Dozu volvió a pronunciar el nombre de su compañero que enseguida fue tomado por el cuello para recibir un puñetazo más que le hizo dar media vuelta. Pero antes de que fuese a caer al suelo, sus brazos fueron sostenidos de inmediato por Sasuke que le apoyó además un pie en la espalda. Seguro de lo que estaba a punto hacer, el Uchiha sonrió con perversión.

\- Pareces estar muy orgulloso de tus brazos, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con ansiosa ferocidad –, ¡Debes estarlo! ¡debes estar muy apegado a ellos!

\- ¡No! – pidió Zaku horrorizado volteando la cabeza para leer la saña en esos ojos negros –, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Y lo siguiente que ocurrió dejó a todos perplejos y trémulos de horror. Sasuke empujó hacia adelante su pierna sobre la espalda del chico sin soltarle las muñecas, provocando que se escuchase un horrible crujido de huesos entre los gritos fervientes de dolor del pobre Zaku.  
Ya estaba hecho y lo disfrutó. Le partió los brazos a uno de los suyos de una forma casi inhumana.

Tras dejar caer a Zaku, miró esta vez a Dozu y fijó en él su siguiente objetivo.

\- Por lo visto ya solamente quedas tú. Espero que hagas esto más interesante de lo que tu amigo lo hizo.

El ANBU momia comenzó a temblar y observar al Uchiha caminar hacia él.

Sakura también lo vio pasar de esa forma indolente por su lado. Anhelante y frustrada no supo qué hacer. Lo examinó desde sus espaldas y constató que ese no era el chico que ella conocía. Aunque serio, tranquilo, reservado y parco, Suke había demostrado ser una buena persona.  
¿Cómo entonces podía minar por completo esos aires de apacibilidad y bondad?  
¿Por qué se comportaba como un sádico inclemente?  
¿Por qué lucía ahora como un… villano?

" _No… No es… no puede ser… quienquiera que sea, no es Suke"_

Quiso Sakura convencerse de esto. Pero su razón la obligaba a comprender por las malas que en realidad había una faceta del chico que no conocía. Y que ahora no soportaba. Fue imposible contener el llanto.

\- ¡No! – gritó levantándose para ir hasta él – ¡basta!

Sakura cayó en su espalda, rodeándolo por encima de los brazos y apoyándole la frente en la nuca, oprimiéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

\- Detente, por favor…

Él la miró por encima de su hombro y sus ojos hicieron profundo contacto. Ella estaba llorando. El ceño de Sasuke se suavizó y los arrebatos de fiereza que lo habían empujado a acabar con sus ex camaradas desaparecieron por completo.

" _Estamos a salvo… por ahora"._ Se dijo Dozu a sí mismo.

\- Es usted muy fuerte… Por lo visto lo subestimamos – habló ahora en voz alta –. Le propongo un trato, nosotros no continuamos con esto, y usted nos deja ir.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue interpretado como una aceptación. Kim y Dozu sostuvieron a Zaku por cada lado y se lo llevaron rápido y lejos de ese lugar.

Ya serenado y consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, el arrepentimiento y la culpabilidad cayeron encima de Sasuke.

 _Qué me pasó…_

Observó a Sakura y se percató de que ella ya no lo miraba de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía. Ahora lucía preocupada, aterrada y confundida.  
Dudaba… dudaba de él.

\- Sakura, será mejor que… te vayas de aquí. Necesitas curar tus heridas.

\- Suke…

\- Ve con ellos – miró a los policías y a su amiga –. Uno de tus camaradas además necesita ayuda urgente – agregó refiriéndose a Lee.

\- Si, comprendo. Pero tú…

\- No te preocupes. Mañana nos veremos de nuevo, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió y se marchó con Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y un inconsciente Lee en el auto policial de los dos primeros.  
A través de la ventana cruzó su vista una última vez más con Suke que yacía de pie en el mismo lugar, era la personificación del desánimo y el desconcierto.  
Todo lo que Sakura deseaba era que las cosas entre ellos no fueran a cambiar.  
 _"Por favor"_

...

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **¡Las dudas han sido sembradas en Sakura!**

 **¿Qué esperan que suceda? ¿Creen que los del sonido se van a quedar de brazos cruzados? ¡Imposible! Cuan niños llorones que se desahogan y lamentan con su madre irán a ponerle las querellas a Orochimaru.**

 **Sakura ha quedado bien embrollada por uno y otro episodio, primero el hombre que considera su peor enemigo se comporta tiernamente con ella y ahora el chico que le gusta demuestra que cuando se enoja es un completo demonio. ¡Condenado Sasuke la va a enloquecer! Jajajaja.**

 **Dirán algunos que en este caso Sakura debió haber usado la fuerza; pero ya todos conocemos el capítulo de Naruto origen y fue necesario que yo lo reviviese aquí para que la chica se cortara el cabello y deshacerme así de los del sonido, pues como ya dijo Sakura: no se saldrán con la suya.**

 **En el próximo capítulo verán por fin lo que muchos han estado esperando. ¿No lo adivinan? ¡Sencillo! Comienza con "be" y termina con "sos". (Bien, lo dije, spoiler mayúsculo).  
Sería de gran ayuda además que recomendasen mi fics a otros lectores.**

 **Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, favs y follows.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	11. La incertidumbre de Naruto

**¡De vuelta aquí!**

 **Quiero comenzar diciendo ante todo que nada me hace más feliz en internet que sus lindos comentarios. Me conmueve que les guste lo que hago y me motiva a continuarlo, gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia.  
Y chicas, por favor NO vuelvan a disculparse si dejan largos reviews, por mí pueden extenderse hasta lo que equivaldrían tres páginas en Word.  
Todo lo contrario de lo que algunas piensan, yo disfruto de leer sus opiniones, y lo hago siempre con extraordinaria disposición. **

**Respecto al capítulo de ahora, ¿recuerdan la pelea contra Bee en la que Sasuke dio hasta pena?**

 **Sigan leyendo... ;)**

…

Capítulo 11: La incertidumbre de Naruto.

Llegaron a la enorme mansión arrastrando a su amigo. El chico permanecía con la cabeza caída y de él todo lo que se escuchaban eran quejidos lastimeros de decadencia. Estaba sufriendo, y hacía lo posible por mantener a raya esos padecimientos.

\- Kabuto, socorre a esos muchachos pronto – ordenó Orochimaru que aunque le sorprendió que ese equipo de ANBUS hubiera recurrido a él en lugar de dirigirse a su respectiva guarida, no les negó la ayuda.

Dozu y Kim jadeaban de cansancio. Kabuto se dedicó a revisar al muchacho y después de unos minutos constató – sin los testimonios de nadie – lo que le ocurría:

\- Le han partido los brazos, Lord Orochimaru – informó tras acomodarse los lentes –. Por lo visto ustedes han tenido una mañana bastante espinosa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Dozu? – quiso saber Orochimaru.

\- Señor – habló Dozu controlando su cansancio –. Mentiría a usted si negara que el autor de esta barbarie fue el mismo Sasuke Uchiha.

Orochimaru en lugar de mostrarse indignado, sorprendido o enojado; dejó ver una larga sonrisa y una mirada de fascinación que acompañó con una pequeña risita que no pasó de su garganta.

\- Mmh… Interesante – aduló con esa extraña voz sugerente –. Sasuke-kun no deja de sorprenderme… él no suele actuar con tanta crueldad al momento de castigar. Eso me hace deducir que lo hicieron enojar demasiado.

\- No se equivoca usted – admitió Dozu –. Pero no sería problema mayor si las razones que tuvo para proceder de esta forma fueran diferentes a las reales.

\- A qué te refieres.

\- ¡Sasuke quiso matarnos por defender a una mujer! – se quejó Kim –, ¡y para colmo de males a una policía!

La expresión de Orochimaru varió de forma drástica. La sonrisa no desapareció porque por lo general él sonreía, pero sí se arrugó un poco en las comisuras, abrió más los ojos hasta parecerlos saltones y frunció el ceño. Cualquiera pensaría que era un loco maniático salvaje. Nada en ese hombre era natural.

\- Una mujer – repitió en un tono diferente y volvió a reírse entre dientes, pero no porque le pareciese gracioso –. Una policía.

Kim y Dozu se miraron. No sabían qué esperar de Orochimaru, ni podían opinar tampoco de sus reacciones. Era un hombre muy impredecible.

\- Cuéntenmelo todo…

Y así lo hicieron. Sin omitir detalle alguno le relataron a Orochimaru lo que ocurrió desde las sospechas que le suscitaron compasión a Sasuke por esa oficial hasta lo que hace unas horas llegó a hacer por ella. Orochimaru mientras escuchaba se reía por lo bajo, ahondaba una ceja o se relamía la boca, todo eso sin dejar de sonreír.

\- … ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora nosotros? – preguntó al final Dozu –. Ni siquiera si Sasuke se disculpase, cosa que es imposible, nos apareceríamos por las guaridas de la organización. Él tampoco nos querría y antes que aceptarnos de nuevo, preferirá matarnos. Hemos venido por eso a usted, lord Orochimaru, porque sabemos que nos acogerá y al igual que nosotros piensa que la bestialidad de a quien encargó su organización está mal fundamentada.

A Orochimaru le hacía gracia que ese idiota hablara como si un trío insignificante de ANBUS fuese más importante para él que Sasuke-kun.  
Tremendo despropósito. Éste último le era muy útil y le había llegado a encantar por todo el potencial físico y mental que siendo tan joven, vigoroso y atractivo poseía. Prefería conservar a Sasuke por encima de todos sus subordinados.

\- No se aquejen Zaku, Kim y Dozu – les recomendó –. Ustedes continuarán trabajando para mí. No hay manera de que vayan a ser expulsados de la organización. Morirán siendo ANBUS.

\- Demuestro mi gratitud a usted en nombre de todo mi equipo – dijo Dozu haciendo una reverencia –. Seguiremos sus órdenes con total fidelidad, señor. Estamos a su entera disposición.

\- Bien… pero absténganse de pensar siquiera en vengarse de Sasuke, en especial Zaku. Lo que les pasó tiene que ser suficiente para comprender lo que implica meterse con él.

Kim y Dozu asintieron con la cabeza y después de que su amigo herido fuese trasladado a una habitación específica para ser curado, se marcharon.

Orochimaru marcó un número de teléfono al encontrarse a solas de nuevo y se llevó el celular al oído.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? – habló primero.

\- Qué – contestó el chico del otro lado patentando su mal humor.

Lejos de sentirse arrepentido o mostrarse dócil ante un superior, a Sasuke le importaba un bledo lo que Orochimaru le fuese a decir. Aunque él sabía que nada le iba a decir. Orochimaru jamás le había reprendido ni mucho menos dirigido a él con tonos de enojo, porque a Orochimaru le gustaba que fuese un chico malo.

\- Me acabo de enterar de lo que ocurrió con el equipo ANBU del sonido – comenzó –. No me molesta tu reacción, lo que no comprendo es tu justificación. ¿Puedes explicarme?

\- No hay nada que explicar – respondió Sasuke reacio –. Te dije que lo que haga no es tu problema.

\- Sasuke. No me estoy involucrando en tu vida en modo alguno. Pero lo que hiciste a ese pobre chico – otra risita – sí que me concierne. Los castigos a los cazadores rebeldes deben tener buenas razones para ser aplicados.

\- Y esta no ha sido una excepción – aseguró Sasuke.

\- Una policía – mencionó Orochimaru a propósito –. No creo que esa sea una…

\- Conozco a la mujer – admitió Sasuke –. Y poco me importa como todos los de su índole porque lo único que hago es aprovecharme de ella, pero eso no significa que mereciera lo que esos brutos, sin razón aparente le hicieron.

\- Y por eso quisiste destriparlos – comentó Orochimaru como si la idea le divirtiera –. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera por Karin harías tal cosa.

\- Maldición, piensa lo que quieras – escupió Sasuke. Nunca sintió que le debiera explicaciones a Orochimaru.

\- Está bien, Sasuke-kun, está bien. No seguiré molestándote con eso.

\- Bien… y dile a esos llorones que por aquí no vuelvan a venir – advirtió –. Porque si lo hacen, serán expulsados definitivamente de la organización por mí… en ataúdes.

\- Ya lo hice, Sasuke – contestó Orochimaru riendo de nuevo –. No te preocupes más por ellos… yo me encargaré.

De esa manera dieron fin a la conversación. A Orochimaru le encantaba que en ese sentido Sasuke pensara igual que él. Lo cierto es que desde que lo acogió se convenció de que el chico algún día heredaría su lugar. Hasta podría superarlo en expectativas.  
Era después de todo un Uchiha.

\- Mmh… Uchiha – saboreó la palabra.

Kabuto ingresó más tarde al recinto secándose las manos, y sin andar con rodeos decidió hacerle la pregunta a su señor.

\- ¿Qué hará con los del sonido?

\- Si no le sirven a Sasuke, mucho menos a mí. Ser un ANBU implica estar dentro y con la organización entera. Lo único que logras al enfurecer a tu jefe es que éste se deshaga de ti.

\- ¿Qué piensa de lo que ocurrió entonces, Lord Orochimaru?

\- Me gusta que Sasuke actúe como lo hace. Los que no me convencen son sus móviles.

\- ¿Qué sugiere entonces que se haga al respecto? A ese chico Zaku le pudo haber ido peor.

\- Lo sé. Pero por ahora nada haremos. Yo no le tocaré un solo pelo a esa mujer porque no me interesa en lo absoluto, no obstante, si Sasuke continua cometiendo imprudencias en razón de ella, me veré en la obligación de avisar a _una persona en especial_ que a diferencia de los del sonido, sí tendrá buenos motivos para actuar por cuenta propia.

\- Oh… comprendo – respondió Kabuto malicioso.

…

La rubia abrió grande los ojos y soltó en una exclamación de estupefacción:

\- ¡¿Que tú misma te cortaste el cabello?!

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y me siento orgullosa de mí misma, ¿sabes? hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que esa obsesión por mi cabello me hacía olvidar de cosas más importantes. A veces no iba a visitar a mi madre o entrenar mi cuerpo para fortalecerme por estar dedicándole tiempo a peinarlo, humectarlo y tratarlo con exagerados cuidados.

\- Pero sólo por eso lo tenías tan hermoso, Sakura. Ambas nos dejamos crecer el cabello por lo mismo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo sé, Ino. Pero es irracional anteponer el crecimiento del cabello al crecimiento mental y personal… no está bien. Y ya no lo haré. Está decidido.

\- Bueno… – suspiró la rubia de mejor talante –. ¿Qué te parece así?

Había estado arreglando y nivelando con unas tijeras el cabello de Sakura pues por la forma en que ella se lo cortó, habían quedado algunos mechones más largos que otros.

\- Así está perfecto, gracias.

Sakura se observó en el espejo. Lo que antes fue una hermosa maraña lisa y rosa que le llegaba hasta los codos, era ahora un conjunto de mechas cortas cuyas terminaciones puntiagudas apenas rozaban sus hombros.  
Bien, sería su nueva cara ahora. Nada negativo podía sacar de haber tomado esa decisión: estaba convencida de haberse fortalecido más, ya no tendría que recogerlo en coletas o dedicar demasiado tiempo a peinarlo y además el molesto de Sasuke Uchiha no volvería a manoseárselo.  
¡Jah! Seguro que de esa forma ya no le gustaría. Otro punto a su favor.

\- ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas? – interrogó Ino mientras recogía los cabellos que le había cortado.

\- Es muy pronto para decir que han cambiado. Fue apenas hace unas horas que me las hicieron. Lo que ya se encuentra mejor es mi cabeza. Me dolía tanto que palpitaba, pero esas pastillas que me tomé han amainado el malestar.

\- Bueno. Si quieres te ayudo a disimular esos moretones y golpes – ofreció Ino –, con excepción de la hinchazón de ese ojo, lo demás tiene solución con ayuda del maquillaje. Puedes ir a trabajar desde luego, sólo asegúrate de no quitarte los lentes de sol.

\- Sí. claro… excelente… seré como una segunda Shino.

Ambas amigas rompieron en carcajadas.  
Después de un intensivo tutorial para aprender a maquillarse y ocultar los defectos, se dedicaron a preparar el almuerzo. Comieron entre pláticas y finalmente Ino se marchó del apartamento de Sakura.

Gracias a las excusas dadas por ella y los apoyos de Chouji y Shikamaru, la oficial se libró de trabajar, al menos por ese día. Por tanto, asumió de disfrutar y aprovechar tanto como pudiese su tiempo libre… el problema era que fuera de gastarlo con su mejor amiga, Sakura no sabía qué hacer encerrada en su casa. Salir no era una opción. Con el rostro adolorido y unos ojos sensibles a la luz, verse a sí misma caminando en el exterior no resultaba un buen panorama.

…

Después de haber aparcado su motocicleta, Sasuke se devolvió a pie, buscando en alguna vitrina cercana algo que llevarle a ella, pero como nada halló que encajase con su personalidad , se regresó de la misma forma. Andaba con las manos en los bolsillos; mantenía ese imborrable ceño fruncido como si el sol le diera directamente – lo cual no sucedía porque además de usar lentes oscuros, caminaba bajo la sombra de los edificios y establecimientos – y perduraba aún la seriedad indeleble en su boca. Seguía enojado y lo estaría quizá por días enteros.  
A las afueras de una casa se detuvo un hombre que acababa de bajar de un taxi, con expresión bobalicona de enamorado, ocultando detrás de sí un hermoso y enorme ramo de rosas; esperando de seguro a que la mujer objeto de su devoción le abriera la puerta para recibirla él con la sorpresa de tan trillado presente. Mientras Sasuke caminaba –y aun faltándole poco para pasarle por el lado –, pensó que aunque se encontraba muy lejos de igualar, o al menos asimilarse a un sujeto cursi como ese que veía, podía al menos intentar tomar un fragmento de esas actitudes peripuestas para subsanar a Sakura. Solo por ella. Él se sentía después de todo muy culpable de lo ocurrido.  
De un rápido y natural movimiento, Sasuke consiguió sacar una flor roja del ramo del hombre cuando le pasó por detrás. Continuó caminando como si nada hubiese hecho y observó la rosa. Sería la primera que regalaría en su vida.

Cuando la oficial le abrió la puerta, toda la rigidez de su rostro desapareció como si hubiese sido barrida por el más despiadado tifón. Ella lo observó con algo parecido a la lástima y pasó a sonreírle de forma leve y casi tímida. Al extenderle Sasuke la rosa, se notó casi por milagro una señal de verdadera alegría en el bonito rostro en forma de corazón de Sakura.

\- Yo jamás hago estas cosas – se excusó incómodo y no pudiendo mirarla en ese momento –. Pero creo que tú las mereces.

\- ¡Gracias Suke!

De gran emoción incontenible se apuró a echarle los brazos al cuello y apretar su delgado cuerpo contra el de él. Sasuke sonrió un poco y no sin cierto sonrojo le correspondió ciñéndole la cintura con ambos brazos.

\- Debí llegar antes – le murmuró contra los cabellos.

\- No te preocupes… pudo haber sido peor – se separó ella un poco –. Ven adentro conmigo.

Lo jaló de la mano hacia el interior del apartamento y lo hizo sentar en un cómodo sillón. Mientras se fue a prepararle algo, Sasuke tomó una pluma de la mesa, pero tras darle vueltas una y otra vez, observándola sin verla, decidió dejarla en el mismo sitio. Por primera vez no se le apetecía robar nada. Por el contrario, pensaba en alguna manera de indemnizar a Sakura por lo que los estúpidos miembros de su organización le hicieron. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que el propio Sasuke Uchiha presentara sus excusas… Sí… eso era algo que nunca había tenido que hacer porque nadie le había importado lo suficiente como para disculparse; pero ella lo merecía. Sasuke sentía que le debía eso y más. Ojalá tuviera un corrector mágico para borrar superficial e internamente las heridas de su rostro.  
Sakura volvió con una canastilla de panecillos esponjosos, jugos naturales servidos y servilletas sobre una bandeja. Las dejó en la mesita pequeña y se sentó al lado de su chico preferido. Él probó la comida por compromiso, no porque quisiera y se esforzó por no patentar de nuevo la ira que le provocaba ver sus heridas y las ganas que le daban de ir a buscar a los responsables.

Le partiría los brazos de nuevo, y todos los huesos una y mil veces a ese canalla de Zaku.

En pocos minutos Sasuke degustó algunos panecillos y se tomó medio vaso para no defraudar a Sakura, a todos decepciona que les rechacen lo que con simpatías ofrecen. Se acomodó en una de las esquinas del sofá y atrajo a la chica hacia él. La cubrió de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando estuvieron dentro del contenedor de basura: con un brazo rodeándole el estómago y el otro el cuello. Y a diferencia de esa anterior situación ella no impuso objeción alguna, sino que se dejó conducir por él y se amoldó como mejor le pareció. En toda la tarde se mantuvieron de esa forma con unas pocas variaciones en sus cambios de posición, a veces él la ceñía más, o le frotaba la piel desnuda de los brazos y el abdomen con la palma de la mano, o ella se acurrucaba de lado, o entrelazaban los dedos de las manos. A Sasuke además se le hizo más sencillo cobijar su rostro en el cuello de ella y hacer de las suyas allí sin demasiadas interferencias porque ahora su cabello estaba corto. Le pareció que ningún problema tendría con adaptarse a ese nuevo look, y mucho menos si ella se sentía cómoda de esa forma.  
Cuando constató que se había hecho tarde él anunció su partida. Se levantaron de allí y ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta. En la salida sin embargo Sakura no pudo evitar traer a colación eso que tanto torturó su mente toda la mañana:

\- Suke… me asustaste… – confesó refiriéndose al modo en que él actuó –, no pensé que…

\- Estaba enfurecido – explicó el Uchiha –. Nunca había llegado a ese nivel, pero Sakura… – le cogió el rostro entre las manos –. No puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice.

Sakura rebuscó mejor su contacto, apoyando la mejilla y frotándose con ojos cerrados como un gatito carente de afecto contra la palma abierta que le ofrecían. A Sasuke se le dilataron las pupilas y con la punta de los dedos de la otra mano rozó delicadamente el moretón que ella tenía en su ojo para deslizarse enseguida hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus labios. El labio inferior también tenía tatuado un pequeño golpe que él acarició con su dedo como si de esa manera fuese a desaparecerlo, con la misma facilidad con que esfuma una leve mancha en el cristal. No era suficiente. Se inclinó más para reparar mejor en esa pequeña herida, como si ésta misma mereciese una observación tan meticulosa, la misma que le brinda un experto al objeto de su estudio. Tal vez no fuera por la herida, sino por el lugar en el que se encontraba. Arrastró hacia abajo el pulgar puesto en su barbilla, obligándola de esa manera a abrir la boca, y una vez que ella obediente cedió, la compostura de Sasuke terminó por quebrarse, inclinó hacia abajo la cabeza y atrapó en su boca el labio inferior de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos a la vez. Y mientras Sakura se conformaba con el labio superior de él, Sasuke absorbió un poco el inferior de ella. Se separó por un momento para observárselo y comprobar que la herida seguía allí. Entonces lo cubrió de nuevo entre los suyos y lo amasó, y lo saboreó, y lo impregnó, y lo reclamó como si le perteneciera por minutos, sin que se cansara de acariciárselo. Al separarse de nuevo y ver allí la herida igual y el labio de Sakura ahora sonrosado, desgastado por él, cayó en cuenta de todo. Había sido consciente de lo que hacía, pero no de la implicación y significado de ese pequeño acto. Ella entreabrió los ojos y sonrió un poco, como si hubiese despertado de un agradable sueño. Sasuke echó de una patada su estúpido y fastidioso juicio y prefirió dejarse vencer por lo que la tentación le ofrecía. Ella lo comprendió al verlo sonreír también y como si se hubiesen leído la mente, ambos fueron hacia el otro abrazándose por el cuello y la cintura y abrieron bastante la boca para besarse esta vez como tanto anhelaban.  
A punto estuvieron de completar esa ardiente coalición cuando…

\- ¡Suke, Sakura! – llamó una voz familiar en un tono casi horrorizado.

Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo, dejando que ese beso muriera antes de nacer para observar a Naruto con expresión aturdida.

\- H-Hola Naruto – saludó Sakura separándose del Uchiha y llevándose un corto mechón detrás de la oreja en un gesto de timidez –. No te esperaba por aquí.

Naruto no contestó sino con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para dirigir una mirada de asombro a Sasuke. El ANBU lo interpretó de inmediato como un recordatorio de lo que él era, y lo que ella era. Entonces su razonamiento volvió a tomar el control para reprocharle el haber cometido ese error.

\- Yo… ya debo irme, Sakura – le dijo sin verla.

\- Si… adiós, Suke. Gracias por haber venido – contestó ella sonriendo y con un poco de vergüenza.

Sasuke apenas le puso una mano a su amigo en el hombro al pasar por su lado y sin decir una palabra salió de allí. O mejor dicho, huyó, y lo hizo bastante rápido.

Naruto que no iba a soportar quedarse con las dudas se excusó con su amiga.

\- Sakura, ya vuelvo, tengo que hablar un momento con Suke.

\- Pero creí que habías venido a…

\- Sí, sí, vine a visitarte – afirmó el chico con prisas –. No me tardo. Cuando regrese me explicas qué fue lo que pasó con tu cabello.

No esperó más respuestas de la pelirrosa. Naruto se apresuró antes de que Sasuke – siendo tan rápido (y cabrón) como era – se largara muy pronto de allí para evitarlo. Por suerte al salir del complejo de apartamentos le pudo enganchar el brazo en el cuello de forma amistosa antes de que el Uchiha se subiera a su motocicleta.

\- ¡Aja! – exclamó con una sonrisota de picardía –, ahora sí te pillé _infraganti_ , teme.

\- No molestes – refunfuñó Sasuke.

\- ¡Imposible! – respondió Naruto en el mismo tono alegre. Sasuke constriñó los dientes –. Ya no rehúyas, amigo. Necesito que me expliques lo que pretendes.

\- Ya te lo expliqué. Ahora largo.

\- No, no, no – se negó Naruto –. Tú no eres de los que juega con las mujeres, Sasuke. Y sé que eso que vi – señaló el complejo de apartamentos en que ella vivía – fue en serio. Te gusta Sakura.

Sasuke lo miró como si fuera un insecto fastidioso y pretendió poner en marcha su motocicleta, pero Naruto lo detuvo ubicándose en frente de la misma.

\- ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?! – rugió Sasuke.

\- Porque ambos son mis amigos, y porque si sigues con esa doble vida tarde o temprano ella se enterará – explicó preocupado –. No me quiero imaginar las consecuencias, Sasuke. Mi amistad con Sakura también está en juego. Yo no debería ocultarle lo que eres. Ni tú tampoco.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿votar mi organización por una simple mujer?

\- No sería mala idea – respondió Naruto imaginándoselo mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Naruto! – advirtió Sasuke –. No seas idiota… ah… eso es imposible.

\- ¡Hey! – protestó el rubio, pero de inmediato se olvidó de eso porque no era importante –. Escucha Sasuke. Debes ser consciente de que estás llegando demasiado lejos con Sakura. Si vas a seguir provocando que ella te odie, abstente de enamorarla entonces. Pero no hagas ambas a la vez porque la lastimarás.

Sasuke volteó la vista y tragó saliva. Jamás pensó darle la razón a Naruto. Aunque no se lo diría.

\- Tú empezaste todo – acusó el rubio.

\- ¡Fue ella quien empezó! – se defendió el Uchiha –. Nunca deja de meterse conmigo cuando uso la máscara. Los problemas no existirían si no me desafiara como lo hace. Está obsesionada con atraparme.

\- Lo sé… pero ese deseo obedece a una necesidad personal. Sakura piensa que en el hecho de capturarte está su superación y avance. Te fijó a ti como su objetivo más alto. Al menos por ahora. ¡Y no la culpes de todo! Tú eres también responsable de haber permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto.

Sasuke volvió a poner cara de mal humor y prefirió encender el motor para irse.

\- Quítate de mi camino, Naruto – ordenó.

\- No sin que antes me digas qué harás.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Nada? ¿seguirás jugando con ella?

\- No lo sé – respondió y se apresuró en retroceder la motocicleta y evitar a Naruto, alejándose por fin de allí.

\- ¡Oye, teme, vuelve aquí!

Naruto chasqueó la boca y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Suspiró profundo allí parado e inmóvil y tomó entonces una decisión.  
¡Que Sasuke lo perdonara pero él le iba a contar todo a Sakura!  
Enfiló a paso dudoso el camino hacia su apartamento de nuevo y una vez allí ella lo recibió con simpatía. Demasiada simpatía para ser honestos. Lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció de comer para luego comenzar a hablar con grandes ánimos de una y otra cosa sin detenerse.

\- … Y sí, ya sé que me preguntarás por las heridas, pero no te preocupes, tuve un mal encuentro con algunos hampones, es todo. Aun así no hay nada de qué alarmarse. Volveré a trabajar como de costumbre…

Naruto la miró con lástima y a cada segundo dudaba más sobre si contarle o no. Sakura estaba feliz. Y así se sentía por lo acababa de ocurrir con Sasuke.

\- …me gusta más largo, pero decidí cambiar de look. Ya sabes, de esta manera será menos complicado el cuidarlo – continuaba mientras se tocaba el cabello –, y según lo que me dijo Lee que ya se encuentra mejor, así también me veo bonita. Tú piensas lo mismo ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué opina Suke – se llevó una mano a los labios y se sonrojó con una tierna sonrisa. Entonces se percató de la expresión insegura de su amigo, y recordó que tales sentimientos no eran comunes en él. No señor, no en Naruto Uzumaki –. Lo siento… no te he dejado hablar, Naruto. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si… sí, claro, Sakura. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

Ella suspiró con una gran sonrisa y se nubló el rostro con ambas manos. Cuando se lo descubrió respondió con una única palabra a su amigo:

\- Feliz.

El chico sonrió con triste resignación y se levantó del sofá. Ya no le diría nada. Llegó a aproximarse demasiado a Sakura y tuvo intención de abrazarla muy fuerte y besarla en la frente, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo y retrocedió un paso.

\- Ya me voy, Sakura.

\- Oye, espera – lo retuvo de la manga del suéter –. Peleaste con Suke, ¿verdad? Desde que volviste te noto cambiado. Puedes contarme, Naruto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento… pero no puedo contarte.

Dicho esto se marchó.  
A Sakura ya estando a solas se le ocurrió que Naruto seguía enamorado de ella y que había peleado con Suke por esto. Fue inútil concebir otra interpretación porque ella no tenía demasiados detalles de la amistad de ambos chicos, por lo tanto no conocía de sus problemas. Bueno, ya hablaría de eso con él; mientras tanto…

\- ¡Me beso! – exclamó extasiada y corrió hacia su cuarto para tirarse en la cama de forma dramática y envolverse entre las sabanas mientras rodaba hasta quedar hecha un gusano –. ¡Suke me besó!

Se dedicó a revivir el momento una y otra vez, y a tocarse los labios y reír con alborozo. Quería contárselo a Ino, contárselo a Hinata, contárselo a su madre, contárselo al mundo.  
Estaba contenta y también muy segura de que lo estaría por mucho tiempo. Así pues con los ánimos por las nubes se dedicó a aprovechar lo que quedaba del día.  
Hizo ejercicios hasta el agotamiento, leyó gran parte de un libro que había suspendido hace mucho y fue ingeniosa al momento de cocinar, en lugar de optar por una comida insulsa, se esforzó por hacerse un verdadero platillo exquisito, saludable y variado porque sentía que se lo merecía, y lo hizo escuchando música alegre y movida con la que bailó de vez en cuando. Al final se fue a su habitación y encendió la tv. Buscó por un par de minutos algo de su interés y lo dejó en una película romántica que estaban presentando. La vio completa y le gustó. Antes de dormir observó el reloj que marcaba las diez y diez y su último pensamiento fue de completo optimismo. La próxima vez – se decidió – sería ella quien diera el siguiente paso hacia Suke y lo disfrutaría tanto como pudiese. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. De esa manera habría de concluir ese día.  
Pero no…  
Sakura se despertó con cuidado al escuchar lo que le parecieron unos nudillos golpeando un cristal. Se talló los ojos y volvió a mirar el reloj que ahora marcaba las diez y cuarenta. Sólo había dormido media hora. El golpeteo volvió a escucharse, sólo que esta vez en madera. Sakura fue más consciente de ese último sonido y su corazón saltó desbocado. Pero de inmediato se llenó de determinación. Era una oficial de policía, no podía asustarse con ruiditos extraños acaecidos en medio de la noche en su propio apartamento a oscuras y encontrándose sola. Claro que no. Sacó de una gaveta su arma de fuego y unas esposas que se colgó en la pretina del short por si tenía que capturar de inmediato a un posible individuo. Salió de la habitación con una linterna de mano encendida y comenzó a recorrer a pies descalzos y lentamente el apartamento. Todo parecía encontrarse en orden, hasta que a través de las puertas de cristal cerradas que daban al balcón observó algo que la hizo levantar una ceja: un bello halcón que allí parado en la balaustrada se rascaba la cabecita con una de sus patas.

\- Qué extraño – murmuró Sakura –, nunca había visto a ese tipo de aves tan de cerca.

Apagó la linterna y a pasos sigilosos continuó aproximándose hacia el balcón hasta quedar detrás de las puertas de cristal. El halcón la vio, pero no se fue, parecía muy confiado.  
Detrás del animal una bolsa plástica blanca se alzó por efecto del viento y voló bastante alto. Un poco de ese viento entró por una rendija y agitó de forma leve el cabello de Sakura.

¡¿Una rendija?!

Ella de súbito se sobresaltó horrorizada. Revisó las puertas de cristal y comprobó que en efecto estaban abiertas.

\- Imposible – murmuró asustada.

Intentó cerrarlas de nuevo con manos trémulas, pero no funcionó porque el seguro había sido dañado. Retrocedió con la respiración entrecortada y otro viento más fuerte azotó, abriendo por completo las puertas. El halcón emitió un chillido, y Sakura sintiéndose en una película de terror echó a correr dándose la vuelta, estaba temblando y tenía miedo de revisar cada recodo de su apartamento porque sabía que allí se encontraba alguien.  
Percibió con la mirada periférica un extraño movimiento en las cortinas largas y rojas de la ventana que daba al living, y se paralizó de pies a cabeza. Tragó saliva y acopló pocas fuerzas. Comenzó a acercarse a las cortinas y en un santiamén tras parpadear se encontró con una careta blanca de gato a la altura de su rostro que se le lanzó de repente y la hizo gritar. Pero su alarido fue de inmediato ahogado por una mano enguantada que le tapó la boca mientras la otra la ceñía por la cintura.

\- Sshh, tranquila oficial – murmuró el ANBU de túnica blanca –. Soy yo.

¡Era Uchiha! ¡Qué alivio! Claro… ¡Como si eso la fuera a serenar!  
Ante el pánico de estar sujeta por su enemigo ella se sacudió nerviosa. La oscuridad que bañaba el lugar apenas le permitía identificar al hombre y sabía que era Sasuke Uchiha. Pensó en usar el arma, pero él se adelantó y se la quitó de un manotazo. Sakura gruñó exaltada y en un intento desesperado por librarse, le dio una patada en la entrepierna al ANBU que tras caer al suelo maldijo. Oh, pero no la dejaría escapar. Alcanzó a agarrarle un talón, haciéndola a ella caer cuan larga era también bocabajo en un golpazo seco y de seguro doloroso. Sakura pataleó inquieta mientras él la jalaba y emitió gruñidos de rabia y ansias. A duras penas consiguió estirar el brazo hacia la mesita pequeña en la que descansaban algunos objetos decorativos; lanzó una manotada desesperada al aire por alcanzar el más próximo y al no poderlo tocar siquiera berreó con impaciencia para optar mejor por sujetar la pata de la mesita en cuestión. La atrajo un poco y gracias a dicho esfuerzo consiguió agarrar el florero azul de porcelana. Se aferró al mismo con ambas manos y volteó medio cuerpo para estampárselo con fuerza y furia en la cabeza a Sasuke.

\- ¡Maldición! – se quejó él.

El florero se hizo añicos, pero para decepción de Sakura, no había sangre en la cabeza del ANBU ni éste tampoco mostró signos de vacilación o debilidad. Todo lo contrario. El Uchiha se enfureció y consiguió incorporarse para subírsele encima y sujetarla por las manos contra el suelo.

\- ¡Condenada mujer! – jadeó como toro enfurecido –. Eso dolió.

\- Suéltame Uchiha – ordenó ella en tono ponzoñoso –. Suéltame y lárgate, ¿Qué es lo que haces en mi casa? ¿Quién te dijo dónde vivía?

\- Nadie me dijo, yo lo averigüe. Pero no estoy aquí para hacerle daño…

\- Viniste a robar, ¿verdad? – intuyó Sakura indignada – Eres un descarado.

\- No… sólo quiero que me escuche.

\- ¡Pagarás por meterte con mis cosas, maldito insolente!

Y otra vez. Como si se tratase de una canción que se repite hasta rayarse, comenzaron a forcejear entre blasfemias y juramentos. Sólo hasta que Sasuke se percató de las esposas que colgaban del short que usaba ella como pijama, se detuvo la lucha implacable. Las tomó y se sentó encima del estómago de ella. Sakura alarmada y sin aire por el peso del Uchiha comenzó a patalear inútilmente, él le sujeto las manos con aspereza y una vez que logró ponerle las esposas, se levantó de encima para dejarla libre.

\- ¡Maldito, te burlas de mí! – exclamó ella descompuesta mientras jadeaba. Se sentía humillada por haberse dejado esposar por un criminal como si ella fuese la criminal.

\- Sólo lo hice para…

Sakura se levantó apoyándose en un codo y echó a correr hacia su habitación para encerrarse y buscar librarse de las esposas. Tenías las llaves en la gaveta.

\- ¡Oficial Haruno! – llamó Sasuke que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Salió tras ella y no le permitió que cerrara la puerta. Fue más rápido y fuerte al momento de empujarla desde afuera para evitar que se ensartara en un clic. Sasuke ganó y consiguió entrar. Viéndose acorralada, Sakura emitió un gritito de angustia.

\- Le gustó golpearme allí abajo ¿verdad? ¡Me las va a pagar! – aseguró el ANBU.

Él estaba dispuesto a vengarse de verdad. La tomó de las muñecas unidas y la empujó con violencia hacia atrás. Sakura cayó en la cama bocarriba en un quejido de turbación y miedo. De su boca apenas escapó la pregunta en un balbuceo:

\- ¡Qué vas a hacer, Uchiha!

\- ¿Que qué voy a hacer? – preguntó él ladeando la cabeza. Sin embargo, los hechos bastaron para responder.

Ella había encogido y apretado las piernas, pero él la agarró por las rodillas para obligarle a abrirlas de un movimiento brusco y preciso. Sakura gritó y cerró los ojos. Sasuke se acostó por completo sobre ella, quedando juntas ambas pelvis, y la obligó a alzar sus manos esposadas para sujetárselas por encima de la cabeza.

\- Sshh…

\- No – suplicó Sakura –. Por favor no… por favor…

\- No qué – quiso saber él.

\- No lo hagas…

Dejó a cargo de una sola mano las muñecas esposadas de la oficial para llevar la otra hacia una de las piernas desnudas de ella. La tomó con firmeza y se la presionó en su espalda. Sakura se sintió devastada, y mordiéndose el labio inferior ahogó un grito de amargura. Nunca había tenido a un hombre entre sus piernas, nunca había sentido el sexo masculino sobre el suyo, y ahora le aterraba. No quería que su primera vez fuera así. Horrible y forzada.

\- Por favor basta – pidió de nuevo con voz temblorosa. La cara enmascarada del ANBU estaba casi contra la suya –. No vayas a hacerlo, Uchiha… no te atrevas…

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedo hacer? – preguntó Sasuke y alejó un poco su rostro para observar el pecho de la oficial.

Sakura se sintió desnuda ante su escrutinio. Tenía puesta una blusa holgada y no llevaba por debajo sujetador. Él podía arrancársela fácilmente y desnudarle el torso de esa forma. Tan sencillo era. Y tan horripilante se lo imaginaba.

\- Puedes llevarte lo que quieras – ofreció desesperada –. Toma todo lo que encuentres… pero por favor… por favor no me hagas esto.

Él no le hizo caso. En cambio inclinó el rostro sobre su pecho y a través de la máscara comenzó a olérselo sin rozarle los senos. Sakura no lo soportó y gritó:

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡por favor, alguien…!

Sasuke tomó una sábana de inmediato y se la envolvió en la cabeza sin cubrirle los ojos. Así sus gritos quedaron ahogados.

\- Quiero que lo diga oficial – habló en tono bajo –. Quiero que suplique como es debido.

Como ella intentó seguir pidiendo ayuda, Sasuke se sentó llevándosela consigo de paso, jalándola por las manos y la cintura hasta tenerla sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Se sacó la katana de la funda y la ubicó horizontalmente en la espalda de ella, amenazándola con el filo.

\- No podrá escapar…

Y presionó más la espada, obligándola a ella a pegarse más a él para huir del acero frío y cortante. Sasuke le quitó la sábana de la cabeza y le cubrió la boca con un dedo suyo.

\- Tranquila… ambos disfrutaremos…

\- No, no… no… suficiente – pidió ella con poca voz, ya no podía contener el llanto –. Te lo imploro… no me hagas esto… no me…

\- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar él.

\- No me… – intentó Sakura y tuvo que tragar saliva porque la boca se le secaba, era incluso difícil decirlo –, no me vulneres así… no me violes…

Sasuke pensó que así se cerraba el telón de esa obra de teatro. Se guardó la espada y empujó a Sakura hacia atrás de nuevo. Ella cayó de espaldas y volvió a encoger las piernas. El Uchiha permaneció sentado y no pudiendo contenerse más, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente por tanto tiempo que se tuvo que presionar el estómago entre los brazos porque le dolía. La oficial se recuperó al comprender el fin de lo que acababa de pasar: el Uchiha se había estado burlando de ella todo el tiempo. Nada de lo que hizo fue en serio, su objetivo era hacerla suplicar y decir esa frase tan ridícula que estaba muy lejos de sus intenciones: " _no me violes_ ".  
¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y no darse cuenta antes!  
Él continuaba riéndose sin poder contenerse.  
Sakura se sintió patética y hasta ridiculizada. Se miró el torso y las piernas descubiertas. Era lamentable. En verdad no tenía nada de especial, eso debió haberle hecho descubrir la broma. Sasuke Uchiha seguro disfrutaba de mujeres voluptuosas y bellas, ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en una flacucha pálida como ella? Avergonzada de su desnudez se cubrió las piernas jalando una sábana sobre las mismas con las puntas de sus dedos.

\- Quiero que te vayas de mi casa – dijo mirando la cama con voz firme.

Sasuke paró de reír y suspiró algo cansado.

\- No sin antes…

\- ¡Que te largues! – exclamó ella enojada – ¡Prefiero que intentes matarme en lugar de humillarme de esta forma!

Él advirtió que Sakura realmente estaba molesta. Lo suficiente como para decir incoherencias. Entonces la miró mejor. Ella estaba cubierta por unas sábanas, y la razón de ello no podía ser más desubicada e incierta. Sasuke lo comprendió y gateando sobre la cama se acercó hasta ella. Pero tan enfurecida se encontraba la pequeña oficial que comenzó a agredirlo enloquecida, dándole puños en el pecho con las manos esposadas.

\- ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Una basura! – decía mientras le golpeaba.

Sasuke le detuvo los puños y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta tocarle nariz con el pequeño hocico del gato de la máscara.

\- No le voy a mentir, oficial, y tampoco lo diré de nuevo – comenzó con un murmullo ronco –. Es usted muy hermosa y apetecible. Y existen dos razones por las que no le hice eso que tanto temió hace un momento: la primera es que yo no soy así, y la segunda es que la respeto, como enemiga y como mujer.

Sakura se quedó de piedra. Hasta contuvo por unos segundos la respiración mientras asimilaba lo que escuchó, sonrojándose hasta la punta de los dedos. No podía ser cierto. Tenía que estar soñando. Tenía que ser esa una auténtica y horrible pesadilla porque tras esas palabras, Sasuke Uchiha demostraba ser un hombre que podía perdonarse el ser hombre, porque a diferencia de muchos otros, él no estaba cometiendo la misma torpeza material y supuestamente incontinente. Sin haberle rozado la carne, Sakura sentía que ese criminal le había llegado al espíritu a través de su acto de bondad.  
El ANBU le tomó el rostro entre las manos y con un dedo enguantado le revisó el labio inferior. La herida seguía allí.

\- Ya que usted no me permitió explicarle el motivo de mi visita imprevista, déjeme ahora aclarárselo.

Ella no dijo nada.

\- Vine sólo a pedirle disculpas por lo que los tres miembros de mi organización le hicieron esta mañana.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó anonadada – No comprendo… ¿Por qué me pides disculpas, Uchiha? ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿acaso enfermaste de gravedad y estás delirando?

Sasuke rió un poco. Era gracioso porque eso tendría más sentido.

\- No. Estoy bien de la cabeza. A lo que me refiero es que no me agrada que se cometan este tipo de transgresiones. Especialmente cuando no existe un buen motivo que lo justifique. Usted no se merecía esto – le rozó la herida del labio –. Además… usted es cosa mía.

\- ¿Cosa tuya dices? – cuestionó Sakura. A cada segundo sentía el cerebro más embotado.

\- Sí. Siéntase halagada. A pocos considero serios enemigos, y entre esos pocos no había una mujer hasta ahora. Usted es la única. ¿Y sabe una cosa? A mis enemigos los derroto o aparto yo mismo. No me agrada que otros individuos lo hagan, y si está a mi alcance castigar a esos individuos en cuestión, lo hago.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué sucedió con esos tres ANBUS?

\- Ya no son ANBUS – respondió Sasuke terminante.

Él comenzó a separarse de ella, pero Sakura lo retuvo con las manos juntas, agarrándole la túnica del pecho.

\- Muéstrate – pidió con amabilidad.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Enséñame tu rostro.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿a qué viene eso?

\- Porque quiero saber a quién puedo matar en cualquier momento de un balazo, quiero conocer el rostro de mi enemigo mientras está vivo y no tener que vérselo después de haber expirado.

\- ¿Cómo está usted segura de que moriré en sus manos? – sonrió él.

\- Porque es lo que pienso hacer… mejor hazlo por las buenas, Uchiha. Te prometo que no me aterraré, ni mucho menos me burlaré de tus heridas. No soy así.

Cierto. Ella creía al igual que todos los que no lo conocían que en su cara yacían miles de cicatrices de quemaduras. Si ella supiera que él era el mismo hombre que había besado hace poco, entonces ya no la besaría más.  
Sasuke no se arriesgaría a eso.

\- No lo haré – respondió.

\- Por favor…

Sakura tomó entre sus dedos la base de la máscara y con cuidado comenzó a retirarla hacia arriba. Pero Sasuke la detuvo con delicadeza encerrándole las manos esposadas entre las suyas y poniéndolas en su pecho.  
No podía ser que esa mujer en verdad le atrajera, ¿Por qué demonios la besó? Ahora quería hacerlo de nuevo ¿Cómo se metió en ese embrollo?  
Sakura respiraba con dificultad. No entendía todavía qué estaba pasando y tampoco sabía qué hacer.

\- Mejor me voy – anunció Sasuke y se separó de ella.

Sakura no objetó en lo absoluto. ¿En qué momento sus encuentros con Sasuke Uchiha se transformaron de ser intensas peleas a acercamientos íntimos?

\- Uchiha… tú… seguimos siendo enemigos, ¿verdad?

\- Yo seguiré siendo un ladrón, y usted una oficial de policía. ¿Eso responde su pregunta?

Sí. Sakura se sintió tonta por preguntarlo, no había sido necesario, y sin embargo lo hizo porque de repente percibió una ligera vacilación en él.

\- Trabajaré más en mí misma – aseveró ella con aires de fe –. La próxima vez obtendré una victoria sobre ti.

\- Eso veremos.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y así como entró también se marchó. Sakura en el intertanto se dedicó a quitarse las esposas; cuando salió del cuarto y se asomó al balcón vio al ANBU andar confiado mientras que sobre él volaba el halcón. Desde la lejanía él la miró una última vez, no pudiendo distinguir bien su rostro pero sabiendo que era ella por sus bonitos y cortos cabellos rosas agitados por el viento.  
Fue difícil para ambos conciliar el sueño esa noche.

….

Una semana después, Sasuke se enteró a través del periódico del desenlace que tuvieron los ANBUS del sonido. Orochimaru los había mandado a hurtar a una casa de máxima seguridad en pleno día. Los tres tan ingenuos y confiados de la serpiente fueron a cumplir su misión, siendo que antes de que pudiesen echar mano de una mínima pertenencia, se vieron envueltos por una cuadrilla de policías. Apresaron a Kim y a Zaku, pero Dozu fue más escurridizo y pudo escapar. De lo que se supo de él fue que arribó a la excavación de un terreno que necesitaba una innovación de tuberías y en su desesperación por escabullirse no se dio cuenta de que se metió justo en uno de los huecos que estaba por ser rellenado de nuevo. Nadie se percató de él porque el ANBU se las ingenió ocultándose bajo un enorme caño, de modo que murió sepultada por la enorme cantidad de arena que le cayó encima.  
Zaku y Kim no duraron demasiado tampoco en la prisión, ya que por aparte cada uno fue asesinado de distinta manera. A Zaku lo mataron otros convictos en la cárcel de hombres y Kim fue envenenada por una de las comidas para cautivas en la cárcel de mujeres. Los tres murieron sin saber que fue Orochimaru quien llamó a la policía mientras asaltaban y quien pagó a los convictos y también a la cocinera para que cumplieran sus cometidos.  
La muerte de Dozu aunque no fue premeditada, al final terminó por hacer reír a la serpiente.

Eso era lo que sucedía cuando no significabas nada para Orochimaru.

Sasuke dejó el periódico a un lado y se enfocó en lo que ahora a él le tocaba. Desde que visitó esa noche a Sakura no había vuelto a verla, ni como Suke, ni como Sasuke. No contestaba sus llamadas telefónicas y la evitaba a toda costa.

Quizá ella se sintiera decepcionada donde sea que estuviera. Pero era al menos necesario para él no distraerse pensando en una mujer porque la misión que llevaría a cabo esa noche requería una cabeza fría y un cuerpo preparado. Ni siquiera iba a actuar con ninguno de los suyos, por el contrario recurrió a un equipo de verdaderos asesinos: Hebi, para lograr conseguir su objetivo. Uno muy difícil e importante.

\- Los datos de la víctima, Suigetsu – pidió Sasuke.

Hallábase en la guarida de planeación el líder ANBU junto a los miembros de Hebi: Suigetsu, Jugo y su novia Karin. La misión consistía en robar un objeto valioso que se hallaba dentro de la casa de un millonario solitario, y que constituía sólo la octava pieza de las nueve en total.

\- Bien, bien – habló Suigetsu y carraspeó un poco para comenzar –. El blanco de hoy se hace llamar Killer Bee, es un hombre que ronda los treinta y ocho, rubio, de piel oscura y musculatura exuberante, un fiel amante de la lucha libre, además de un magnifico espadachín que al igual que tú Sasuke, ha confesado públicamente su aversión por las armas de fuego. Bee es hermano adoptivo del famoso magnate A, pero a diferencia de éste último, lleva una vida aparte al aire libre en su hermosa casa que cuenta además con un establo en sus afueras, el hombre vive completamente solo. Como dato adicional alguien me comentó que es un grandísimo arrogante y obsesivo a la música rap.

\- ¿Tú tienes algo más, Karin?

\- En efecto – contestó la pelirroja –. Muchos de los detalles que me dieron las sirvientas de su casa que soborné son bastante interesantes. Hay algunos sitios de los que sospecho donde pueda ocultar el objeto que buscamos.

\- Killer Bee – repitió Sasuke y fijó de inmediato sus ojos negros cargados de dureza en el equipo Hebi –. Ya conocen el objetivo: obtener el _**Hachibi**_ a como dé lugar, si es necesario eliminar a su propietario no vacilaremos en hacerlo, por eso están aquí. Ahora pónganse las máscaras ANBU, nadie tiene que saber que fueron ustedes.

Los tres asesinos asintieron. Suigetsu estaba dispuesto, Jugo se mantenía neutral como siempre y Karin se sentía emocionada porque por primera vez actuaría de ladrona al lado de su novio.  
Partieron hacia la casa de Killer Bee en mitad de la noche, y al arribar en la misma confirmaron que en efecto se hallaba un poco alejada de la ciudad en una zona frondosa y bella. No contaba con seguridad y estaba envuelta por una enorme niebla que descendía cada vez más espesa.  
Utilizando la famosa " _técnica de impresión_ " – que consiste en crear una llave introduciendo un material altamente maleable en la cerradura, dando como resultado un molde – lograron introducirse en la casa. Todo se apreciaba silencioso y oscuro. Haciendo alarde de sus zapatos con suela de goma, los criminales caminaron con excesiva naturalidad y comenzaron a inspeccionar con la ayuda de sus linternas y sin hacer el menor ruido.

Nadie sospechó que en medio de toda esa calma se encontraba Killer Bee oculto, y que cuando salió de su escondite encendiendo la luz en el lugar, alarmó a los asaltantes. Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu sacaron sus armas de fuego, apuntando al hombre, pero éste mismo los sorprendió al sacar de su espalda una ametralladora que dejó a todos tres con la boca abierta.

\- No soy fan de las armas, pero ustedes tontos me obligan a usarlas – cantó Bee –. Si tiran sus pistolas no habrá problemas, pero sí les advierto que aquí no hay gemas. ¡Yeah!

Suigetsu comprendió a qué se refirió aquel hombre cuando le dijo que Bee era un obsesivo al rap, y que se dedicaba todo el tiempo a componer estúpidas rimas sinsentido.

\- A sus posiciones cada uno – ordenó Sasuke – Suigetsu por la derecha… Juugo por la izquierda… Karin, tú cúbreme la espalda.

Los tres obedecieron y tiraron sus revólveres cargados. De la misma forma Bee accedió a dejar a un lado su ametralladora. No dejaba sin embargo de ser una amenaza porque ese hombre estaba armado hasta por los codos. Parecía un puercoespín de tantas espadas y cuchillos que cargaba.

\- Sabía que vendrían algún día, pero con lo que no contaban es que yo los patearía – continuó Bee moviendo sus brazos como si rapeara –. Y ahora están en mi guarida, atrapados en mis fauces, de aquí no saldrán sin múltiples heridas.

\- ¿Dónde ocultas al Hachibi? – preguntó Sasuke yendo al grano enseguida.

\- Con que por eso están aquí – murmuró Bee para sí mismo.

Suigetsu se sacó la enorme alabarda suya y fue directo a hincársela encima a su oponente. Bee reaccionó de una manera excepcional. Con ambas manos la sostuvo por los costados sin cortarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Este bastardo… – rugió Suigetsu enojado.

\- Tienes una mente alocada, con una espada no podrás contarme porque no soy vulnerable, ahora morirás de una cuchillada – clamó Killer Bee y haciéndose con un poco de su fuerza, le quitó la espada a Suigetsu.

El chico perplejo se hizo atrás y por su lado pasó como el viento Juugo para encestarle un golpe con una de sus manotas.

\- Soy un despreocupado porque nunca ando ocupado. ¿A qué vienes? Mi sangre es de valientes, y gente como ustedes no me conmueve. ¡Yeah!

\- ¡No me jodas! – estalló Juugo que no quería soportar tantas payasadas.

Su intento de pegar fue inútil porque poseyendo la alabarda de Suigetsu, Killer Bee logró derribarlo de tres fuertes golpes en una sucesión de movimientos que parecieron una danza. Juugo recostado en el suelo escupió sangre.  
A Karin casi le cae la quijada al suelo. Sasuke no demostró impresión alguna, pero supo que sería difícil lidiar con ese hombre.

\- Mis notas son muy altas porque estoy en una cima, laman mis botas tontos miserables ¡Me llaman Killer Bee la abeja asesina! ¡Oh sí! Tengo un encanto deslumbrante y energía de sobra que a toda chica asombra, no intenten enfrentarme o los usaré de alfombra. – celebró Bee moviendo de nuevo las manos –. Sus insistencias contra mí son pruebas de pendencia, ¿No ven que sus presencias me molestan? Salgan por la misma puerta y no me hagan perder la paciencia o me obligarán a usar la violencia. Perderán por canallas, los atacaré por la espalda, probarán mis espadas, y seré yo quien gane la batalla. Tontos en pena los haré pagar una condena y cuando… uh… – se detuvo de súbito –, Me mordí la lengua.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a ese tipo? – preguntó Karin – ¿Cómo hizo para vencer a Juugo?

\- Idiotas. Ustedes me hicieron morder la lengua – acusó Bee. Tomó a Juugo de la nuca y de un golpazo lo devolvió a sus compañeros.

Sasuke comenzaba a hartarse.

\- Déjenmelo a mí.

El Uchiha caminó un poco la distancia que lo separaba de su enemigo y se detuvo a pocos metros.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes tontos farsantes? ¿Por qué quieren mi Hachibi? ¿no deberían interesarse en diamantes?

\- ¡Demonios! – bufó Suigetsu – ¿se está burlando de nosotros o siempre es así? ¡Qué irritante! ¿podemos callar a ese sujeto y a su canto retardado?

\- Esa es mi intención – respondió Sasuke.

\- Mis cantos no son retardados, ignorantes de la música, tienen el cerebro cremado.

\- ¡Me estoy enfermando de sólo oír a ese tipo! – retumbó Karin hastiada – ¡tiene cero talento para rapear!

\- ¡Qué intentas decir zorra tonta!

\- ¡Cierra el hocico!

Sasuke avanzó con su katana. Tiró un certero tajo a Bee y entre volteretas y rechinidos de aceros, el propietario del Hachibi se defendió hasta que el Uchiha consiguió hundir la punta de su espada en el ojo de la alabarda de Suigetsu, inmovilizándola. Bee sacó algo de su bolsillo y Sasuke alertado por la insinuación de una posible arma, se reacomodó en una posición de lucha. No obstante, Killer Bee sólo comenzó a escribir en una libreta sus rimas.  
Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión para recoger la alabarda y devolvérsela a Suigetsu.

\- Acabas de inspirar mi mejor rima, ¡thank you! – voceó Bee.

Hebi y el líder ANBU pensaron que ese hombre continuaría vomitando sus rimas patéticas, pero para Bee había llegado ya el momento de mostrar sus mejores defensas. Se armó de cuchillos y espadas en ambas manos, en los antebrazos, en las axilas y en la boca, y de sus zapatos salieron pequeños filos tanto del talón como de la punta.  
Fue contra el Uchiha. Ambos aficionados a las espadas se enfrentaron en desigual combate pues pese a demostrar una increíble velocidad e idónea virtud en la defensa Sasuke fue cortado en los brazos, en el torso, en la cara y…

\- ¡Floto como una mariposa y pico como una abeja! – exclamó Bee citando la famosa frase de Muhammad Ali.

Y logró incrustar dos cuchillos en los hombros del Uchiha.

\- ¡Sasuke! – chilló Karin aterrada por su novio.

Los tres miembros de Hebi fueron deprisa a socorrerlo antes de que Bee lo matara con otro ataque. Suigetsu interpuso su alabarda. Juugo le atizó un puñetazo en la mejilla al propietario del Hachibi, y Karin justo antes de que Bee le clavara en la garganta un filo de su pie al Uchiha, logró sacarlo de debajo y arrastrarlo como pudo.

\- Me salvaste, Karin – jadeó Sasuke ya a salvo.

El golpe de Juugo resultó, pero a Killer Bee no le afectó demasiado.

\- No lo estamos consiguiendo – continuó el ANBU, soportando el dolor de sus heridas mientras se ponía de pie –. Karin tú encárgate de la misión en concreto… nosotros mantendremos ocupado a este hombre.

\- Pero Sasuke… tus heridas.

\- No nos iremos hasta tenerlo. Ve a buscar al Hachibi ¡ahora!

La pelirroja obedeció y se marchó de la sala.

\- Se acabó el juego y ya yo estoy sediento, no pretendo continuar con este duelo – cantó de nuevo Bee –. ¡Y ahora a ti mocoso, te daré tu merecido, vas a terminar en un calabozo por odioso! ¡Wheee!

Killer Bee, con un aura burbujeante de ira se dirigió a Sasuke a pasos rápidos y pesados y le clavó su puño de hierro en todo el pecho. El pobre chico prácticamente voló por los aires, y fue sostenido apenas por Juugo. Éste último revisole de inmediato, y el Uchiha que luchaba por no cerrar los ojos comenzó a sangrar por la boca debajo de la máscara.

\- Casi le revienta el pecho – masculló Juugo.

\- Estoy… bi-bien – balbuceó Sasuke e intentó ponerse de pie con poco éxito.

Estaba mal, su respiración era pobre y bastante forzada.  
Al ver a Killer Bee intacto, el chico de cabellos naranja se enfureció hasta el punto de despertar ese otro lado suyo. Por lo general Juugo era un muchacho reservado, neutral y pacífico, pero sufría de bipolaridad y cuando sus ánimos se enervaban todo en él cambiaba, despertándosele un instinto asesino casi insaciable que no distinguía entre amigos y enemigos.

\- ¡Voy a matar a ese tipo! – exclamó Juugo riendo como un loco.

Fue a arremeter contra Bee, y en el intertanto, libres de ese incordio y de sus rimas insoportables, Suigetsu ayudó a Sasuke.

\- ¡Dónde demonios se habrá metido, Karin!

Fue justo cuando apareció ésta misma.

\- ¡Sasuke, encontré al Hachibi! – exclamó jadeante –. El problema es que…

\- ¡Qué! – apremió Suigetsu.

\- Síganme.

Lo hicieron. Tuvieron que salir de la casa (dejando a Bee y a Juugo luchando) y dirigirse a los establos. Karin señaló entonces uno en específico que tenía en una tabla de madera el nombre de "Hachibi". Aquel cobertizo amplio y lleno de paja era el cubil de un toro marrón tan corpulento como su amo, tenía un cuerno partido y a pesar de estar dormido, podía leerse su potencial y fiereza.

\- Hachibi se llama el animal – explicó Karin –, pero la pieza que buscamos se encuentra enterrada en alguna parte. Es por eso que según lo que me dijo una de sus empleadas, Bee se dedicaba a limpiar este cobertizo por sí mismo y a veces parecía que algo ocultaba. Nadie se internaría en él por temor a la mascota favorita del amo. El toro resguarda al Hachibi.

Suigetsu dio a tener a Sasuke en el apoyo de Karin. Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que les fue posible y mientras se ponían a salvo, Suigetsu abrió el cobertizo.

\- Otra vez yo sacrificando mi propio trasero por ellos – murmuró para sí mismo.

El toro se despertó casi de inmediato. Se indignó ante el descaro del muchacho de cabellos blancos y arrastrando una pata con insistencia como amenaza, corrió a arremeter contra él, abandonando de esa manera su establo. Suigetsu lo tomó por el único cuerno para evitar ser atravesado, pero sin embargo fue zarandeado bruscamente de un lado a otro a falta de fuerza con respecto a la pujanza e ímpetu del feroz mamífero. Suigetsu se libró de él en la primera oportunidad que el Hachibi le dio, pero enseguida comenzaron una pequeña persecución por la zona. Por suerte para el chico, el animal no lo tomaba en serio. De lo contrario lo habría herido de gravedad y hasta matado en poco tiempo.  
Karin dejó en el suelo a Sasuke, agarró una herramienta de cavar y se dirigió al corral abandonado para dar con el Hachibi. No fue difícil encontrar la zona. Justo en el centro del espacioso lugar, la tierra se notaba interpuesta como si hubiese sido removida y posteriormente acomodada. La chica no perdió tiempo y comenzó a desenterrarlo en ardorosos y veloces impulsos producto del temor suscitado por la bestia cornuda. Estaba después de todo en su guarida.  
Sasuke hizo lo posible por levantarse y de súbito se escuchó el golpazo que provocó que la puerta exterior de la casa se abriera a causa de los forcejeos que llevaron a Killer Bee y a Juugo salir agarrados y caer ambos al suelo.  
Suigetsu esquivaba a un toro juguetón, pero peligroso.  
Juugo luchaba contra Bee.  
Karin se esforzaba por encontrar al Hachibi.  
¿Y qué hacia él? Quejarse de sus heridas que aunque graves, no justificaban en ese momento su inutilidad.  
El último recurso de los ANBU era siempre recurrir a una medida desesperada en las situaciones que la demandaban. Y esta era una de ellas. Tal medida se había implementado erróneamente en el edificio de los Inoue, pero ahora era esencial. El Uchiha sacó de sus cosas el combustible y arrastrándose como pudo lo esparció por el terreno entre el Hachibi y su amo. Lo que hizo después fue prenderle fuego.  
El objetivo de ese método era distraer al enemigo y obligarlo a tomar la decisión de huir de las llamas para su propio bien. Funcionó.

\- ¡Mi toro! – exclamó Bee y se apartó de Juugo para socorrer a su mascota.

El animal hallándose rodeado de fuego en un radio de dos metros no supo cómo hacer, chilló desesperado y a diferencia suya Suigetsu corrió a ponerse a salvo junto con Juugo y Sasuke antes de que el incendio se acrecentara.

\- ¡Lo encontré! – exclamó Karin que no se había dado por vencida y que ahora sudaba el doble por las llamas que despedazaban el cobertizo, lamiéndolo.

\- ¡Karin, corre! – exclamó Sasuke.

La chica lo intentó sin soltar la valiosa pieza en forma de toro de las manos, pero una verja encendida le cayó en la espalda, contagiándole de fuego. Sus gritos se escucharon.

\- ¡Karin no tiene salvación! – prorrumpió Juugo –. Salgamos de aquí antes de que el incendio nos alcance también.

\- Espera Juugo – pidió Sasuke.

\- Huyamos, está acabada.

El Uchiha utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para ir hasta su novia. Ya había perdido a su familia de esa manera, ya había perdido a uno de sus ANBUS de esa manera, no iba a permitir que Karin tuviese el mismo destino. La ayudó primero a rodar por el suelo, y dado que la tierra estaba húmeda se hizo más fácil, sin embargo y para acelerar el rescate, Sasuke se deshizo de su túnica y la cubrió, terminando así de extinguir las llamas que quedaron ahogadas por la prenda.  
Juugo se aproximó a ellos y junto con Suigetsu les concedieron el apoyo que necesitaban para huir.

Media hora después se encontraban de camino a la guarida, pues un refuerzo ANBU los había ido a recoger en una furgoneta. Juugo y Suigetsu con heridas menores; Karin con algunas quemaduras de segundo grado en la espalda, y Sasuke por último en el suelo de la furgoneta, padeciendo sus últimos segundos de consciencia.

\- Tranquilo, cariño – lo consolaba Karin con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le sostenía una mano –. Vas a estar bien… tienes que ser fuerte… por favor no te rindas Sasuke.

El líder ANBU ignoraba si esa extraña y casi insoportable somnolencia que sentía era el contrapeso de la muerte, o el principio de un desmayo. Preparándose más para lo primero que para lo segundo, aprovechó ese momento para recordar a quienes más le importaban.  
Su hermano mayor, con el que tenía planes pendientes.

\- Itachi… – susurró.

Su mejor amigo y rival, con el que más se comprendía y solía también pelear, no llegando a decidir todavía quién era el mejor.

\- Naruto… – balbuceó.

Y ella… cómo olvidarse de ella. No había vivido suficientes momentos con esa hermosa mujer como para morir contento y ahíto de haberla disfrutado. Ahora sentía una imperante necesidad de tenerla. Aunque fuese sólo un beso… aunque fuese sólo su agradable y cálida compañía.

\- …Estoy aquí, cielo – continuaba Karin gimoteando –. No estás solo.

\- Sakura… – llamó el Uchiha en su delirio, sin abrir los ojos y crispando los dientes con fuerza –. No te vayas… Sakura…

A Karin se le oscureció la mirada y sus compañeros la contemplaron, comprendiendo la espinosa situación: Suigetsu con gravedad y Juugo con expectación. Ella no se separó del Uchiha, pero sí dejó de hablarle y permaneció con la vista perdida y una expresión muy seria que no se podía describir.  
Tuvo que soportar lo que con tanta pasión su novio expresaba:

\- Sakura…– insistía Sasuke entre resuellos –, Te necesito… Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… Saku…

Y para alivio de todos allí, se desmayó por fin.

…

¡Ya iban dos semanas contadas y cuatro días de una tercera!  
Sakura caminó hacia el semáforo y se detuvo con un pie inquieto golpeteando el suelo con impaciencia. ¿Qué se había creído Suke Hachijou? Primero la besaba y luego la ignoraba por tanto tiempo. Y ella, tan tonta había intentado contactarlo por todos los medios posibles. Bien, pues ya no lo haría. Se enfocaría mejor en Sasuke Uchiha… el problema es que éste último hizo aparición hace cuatro días, pues según los periódicos, entró junto con otros tres ANBUS a robar algo en la solitaria casa del millonario Killer Bee, del objeto en cuestión se sabía poco, una baratija antigua de mayor valor sentimental que económico. Bajo las declaraciones del propietario y víctima, los ladrones se defendieron dignamente sin armas de fuego y él pudo herir a un par de ellos, pero suponía que no fue nada grave porque después de todo " _esos malnacidos se salieron con la suya",_ en cambio él sí que había perdido: aparte de robarle su preciada figura, incendiaron parte de sus terrenos y su toro favorito acabó con algunas quemaduras. Killer Bee estaba tan enojado que dio su testimonio sin detalles y sin rapear mientras hablaba.  
Al demonio con Sasuke Uchiha. Ya se asomaría, y Sakura le daría su merecido.  
En cuanto a Suke… ¡Que no se volviera a aparecer en su vida sino con una buena explicación! O mejor decir, ¡que no se apareciera más en su vida!  
Sakura suspiró mientras cruzaba la calle, ¿A quién quería engañar? Extrañaba a ese hombre y le preocupaba su actitud distante. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría ocupado? Y si lo estaba ¿Por qué no le avisó aunque fuese por un mensaje o una llamada? Por Dios, estaban en pleno siglo XXI, las excusas por falta de comunicación no valían a menos que se encontrase en la luna.

\- Hey, Sakura ¿todo bien? – le preguntó Naruto mientras se tomaba su late.

\- ¡Shannaro! No, no y no – respondió ella haciendo pucheros –. ¿Qué sucede con Suke? ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de él? ¿Por qué no hemos acordado vernos de nuevo?

\- Pues no creo que pueda salir con la paliza que le… – Naruto calló bruscamente, percatándose de su error –.Digo…

\- ¡Naruto! – exclamó Sakura encolerizada y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa – ¡Repite eso! ¡¿a qué te refieres con paliza?! ¿Qué le pasó a Suke?

El pobre Naruto amenazado se vio en la obligación de abrir más la boca y contarle exactamente lo que le ocurrió al Uchiha, sólo que en su versión él era la victima de unos ladrones, y no al revés.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Naruto?! – estalló Sakura con un dedo tembloroso mientras señalaba al rubio trémulo –. Yo todo este tiempo preocupada por él y preguntándome por qué no le había visto; y tú sabiendo la verdad no te habías atrevido a contármela. ¡Los dos son unos idiotas desconsiderados por no decir nada!

\- Tr-tranquilízate, Sakura… es que… es que Suke no quería que te preocuparas… además pensó que no te intere…

\- ¡Claro que me interesa! – afirmó ella –. Cuando acabemos aquí me llevarás a su casa ¿de acuerdo?

\- Amm… Sakura…Suke quiere estar solo, incluso a mí me pidió que no lo molestara… no creo que le agrade que lleguemos a…

\- ¡¿De acuerdo?! – reiteró Sakura con los ojos encendidos.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo – aceptó Naruto con las manos en alto.

Cuando ambos oficiales acabaron con sus deberes y siendo ya de noche, se dirigieron a la casa del Uchiha, esa que se encontraba en una zona respetable y que Sasuke sólo usaba camuflado de Suke.  
Los primeros dos días, Sasuke aceptó descansar en una de sus guaridas ANBU bajo los cuidados de Kabuto y otros especialistas médicos que Orochimaru había mandado a él. Pero al tercero no lo pudo tolerar más y pidió que lo trasladaran a una de sus casas, esa en específico. Además, dio una orden estricta: que sólo una enfermera y Kabuto se encargasen de auxiliarlo en las mañanas y que el resto del día lo dejaran en paz. Quería estar absolutamente solo. Él podía cuidarse por sí mismo; además las heridas de ambos hombros comenzaban a cerrársele, no fueron demasiado profundas después de todo.  
Sakura salió del coche y contempló la casa.

\- ¿Aquí es donde vive?

\- Sí, es aquí – respondió Naruto.

\- Es una casa muy bonita. ¿Con quién vive?

\- Solo.

Cuando en la primera cita Sasuke le dijo que no tenía familia y que Naruto era su único y verdadero amigo, ella se mostró un poco escéptica y suponía que algún pariente lejano tenía que tener, y que seguro compartía piso con al menos un compañero o conocido. Ahora la realidad le reprochaba su negación a creerle. Suke estaba solo.  
 _Solo…  
_ Siendo Naruto la única persona en que Sasuke confiaba con absolutismo, el chico rubio disponía de una copia de las llaves de la puerta principal. Pero solo de esa. Sasuke le dijo que podía entrar a su casa cuando quisiese, pero no molestarlo si él quería estar solo. Así pues al lado de la oficial pelirrosa entraron y enfilaron hacia la habitación del Uchiha. Al intentar girar la perilla constataron que estaba cerrada con seguro, y no quedó más opción que tocar:

\- Hey, teme, soy yo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – le respondió Sasuke del otro lado.

\- Anda abre la puerta, no seas amargado, te traje una sorpresa.

\- No me gustan las sorpresas, Naruto, lárgate.

\- Pues esta te conviene – insistió Naruto –. Debes abrir la puerta, Suke.

Al oír que Naruto lo llamaba Suke, el líder ANBU supo que alguien lo acompañaba y sus sospechas fueron bastante certeras. Se levantó de la cama, tomó vendas y esparadrapo y se cubrió el tatuaje en forma de espiral que tenía en el hombro. Con un parche además se tapó el de la marca de maldición del cuello. El primero demostraba que era un ANBU, y el segundo que era Sasuke Uchiha. _Esa personita_ que acompañaba a Naruto no podía saberlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sakura inspiró sorprendida observando su estado. Vestido apenas con unos pantalones negros, Suke mostraba en su torso algunas heridas cubiertas por vendajes, en sus hombros otras tantas, en su mejilla derecha una más, y en su pecho un horrible moretón.

\- Oh, Suke – murmuró Sakura preocupada y fue a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Agh! – se quejó él.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Ven, tienes que volver a la cama. No deberías estar de pie.

Lo ayudó a regresar, pero pese a sus insistencias por recostarlo, Sasuke permaneció sentado y con los brazos rígidos y los ojos cerrados. Parecía hastiado, dolido y mareado.

\- Naruto… déjanos un momento a solas por favor – pidió Sakura amable.

El oficial de cabellos rubios salió y dejó la puerta medio abierta.

\- Existo… – comenzó Sakura –. Careces de familiares, tu actitud irascible no simpatiza a muchos, pretendes mantener alejado a tu mejor y único amigo porque piensas que lo que te sucede no le incumbe, y prefieres encerrarte en una maldita y reducida burbuja impenetrable, pero… ¡yo existo, Suke! – exclamó con voz temblorosa.

\- Sakura…

\- ¡No! ¿Con qué intenciones te allegas amistosamente a una persona sino es la de alternar? – continuó ella –. Nos hemos conocido poco, pero nos hemos acercado demasiado, ¿Crees que puedo tolerar a un mentiroso? ¿Cómo quieres mantenerme en tu vida si me ocultas la verdad? ¿Acaso crees que no me importas?

\- Sakura…

\- ¡Eres injusto! – juzgó acertadamente –. Dime, ¿de casualidad ya pensaste en que tu última voluntad será que no divulguen tu muerte y te sepulten secretamente en un escondrijo oculto? ¿De haber muerto hace unos días me habrías mantenido esperando toda la vida por una señal tuya? ¡Contéstame!

\- ¡Ya es suficiente, Sakura!

Aprovechando que ella estaba de pie y cerca suyo, la tomó de la mano, la jaló hacia adelante, se la sentó en las piernas, inmovilizándola con una mano en la cintura, mientras que con la otra le sostuvo la cabeza por detrás y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Fue al principio un beso torpe por impremeditado, pero pronto Sasuke apoyó mejor sus labios sobre los de ella, haciendo allí una presión tan exquisita que fue imposible para Sakura negarse a dar mayor cabida y aprobación. Decidida a seguirle la corriente y olvidándose del enojo antepuesto, se abandonó en él. Cuando el chico ladeó la cabeza, sus bocas encajaron con mayor perfección y el beso se profundizó. Ella le permitió que puliera y explorara su interior, que rozara y succionara sus labios y que la saboreara en uno y otro movimiento, acomodando varias veces la boca sin soltársela jamás. Sasuke no la iba a dejar ir, el sentimiento de añoranza que lo embargó en la furgoneta reaparecía ahora más vivo y real, haciéndole entender con doloroso rigor que todo ese tiempo anterior en que intentó mantenerla lejos le habían amargado más el carácter porque ¡Vive Dios! La deseaba… en verdad deseaba a esa mujer, y ahora que la tenía en sus brazos disfrutándola como era debido… ahora estaba por fin satisfecho.  
Sasuke rompió el beso con delicadeza

\- Lo lamento – murmuró aún contra su boca.

Sakura sonrió un poco. Podía perdonarle todo porque en su interior se había hecho de nuevo la luz.

\- Ya no importa.

Y tenía razón. Ya no importaba porque él estaba bien, y ella a su lado. Reiniciaron el beso con urgido deseo y lo disfrutaron con moderada velocidad. Él la ciñó mejor con el brazo envolviéndole la cintura y con la otra mano agarrándole las piernas, anhelante de sentirla tanto como pudiera, mientras ella a su vez enredó ambas manos suyas en el cabello rebelde del chico para no permitir que sus bocas se despegaran de nuevo. Quería disfrutar esta vez por más tiempo, y no debía preocuparse de que Sasuke fuese a renunciar porque él también tenía la intención de prolongar ese beso hasta saciarse.

Afuera de la habitación y sentado en el suelo, el chico de cabellos rubios los contemplaba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de triste resignación bailándole en los labios.  
Vaya… en los asuntos del corazón, Sakura en verdad le pertenecía a Sasuke.  
Anteriormente, cuando los vio por primera vez compartiendo caricias de ese tipo, no le pareció que fuese tan serio, y es que la diferencia entre aquel beso y este era abismal. El primero fue un roce, un acto inocente y casi insostenible. El actual era un arrebato de pasión, de ardor y deseos reprimidos. El más puro instinto los había llevado a hacer lo que hacían, y el magnetismo que existía entre ambos los mantenía así. Nunca había visto a Sakura tan entregada a un hombre, ella sólo daba todo de sí cuando trabajaba, y nunca tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la impetuosa eficacia de Sasuke en esas cuestiones; el Uchiha podía amar con igual – o mayor – fervor con que odiaba.  
Esos dos se atraían con monstruosa intensidad y quizá, apegándose y complaciéndose de esa forma, llegarían a quererse también. Naruto dejó de espiarlos para recargarse en la pared y suspirar.  
No quería separarlos con la verdad. Decidió que si alguien iba a golpearlos con la realidad, no sería él. No podía vedar a sus mejores amigos la capacidad que habían descubierto recientemente de regocijarse en el otro.  
Tenía el poder, pero no el derecho y tampoco el deseo de hacerlo.

…

 **¡Continuará!**

 **¡Uff! Demasiado largo este capítulo. Treinta y dos páginas en Word constituyen en mi fic un nuevo record.  
¡Y más vale que les haya gustado porque no espero haberme esforzado tanto para que me salgan con comentarios negativos!  
Nah, sólo bromeo. Tienen la absoluta libertad de opinar lo que les plazca, a mí me hace feliz con que opinen y ya. ;) **

**Respecto al capítulo, ¡Qué hermoso está resultando todo para nuestros protagonistas, ¿verdad?! Pues desde ya les advierto que les voy a arruinar su buena fortuna. Nuevos retos y obstáculos se presentarán, Naruto ya no será uno de ellos porque ha decidido dejar que sus amigos sean felices de esa manera, (tan compasivo mi chico), pero por otro lado Orochimaru se ha enterado de la presencia de una mujer en la vida de su discípulo predilecto, y aunque no pretenda actuar directamente en contra de ella, quizá sea un impulso para que otros lo hagan. Karin también lo supo de una forma humillante (debe ser horrible apoyar a tu novio mientras sufre y que a él lo traicionen sus deseos ocultos, llamando a otra mujer, ¡golpe bajo!), de modo que no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Solo tiene el nombre de la susodicha, pero con eso será suficiente para averiguar de quién se trata.**

 **Refiriéndome al hecho de que hayan robado una extraña pieza aparentemente insignificante llamada "** _ **Hachibi**_ **", iré revelando más detalles respecto a esto a medida que avancemos porque en esta historia al igual que en la original, se deben coleccionar a los Bijus.**

 **Debo agregar que me costó un poco inventar las rimas del Jinchuriki del Ocho colas porque de rapera no tengo un solo pelo, me salieron bien malas y por fortuna eso era lo ideal aquí porque en el manga casi nadie toleraba a ese desesperante amateur de la música llamado Killer Bee. Aunque reconozco que el personaje me gusta bastante.**

 **Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews (no se vayan sin dejarme una), y si pueden recomendar mi historia a más lectores se los agradecería mucho más.**

 **Un beso a todos, nos vemos en la continuación.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	12. El rostro de Sasuke

**En verdad, en verdad, en verdad lamento haber tardado tanto en subir esta continuación, pero para escribir este capítulo tuve que atravesar una odisea de estrecheces (respecto al tiempo y disposición): en la Universidad me inundaron de deberes, me enfermé también hasta el punto en que me tuvieron que trasladar de urgencias porque un dolor fuerte en el estómago me dobló y retorció en cama, y por último me ha dolido un poco que mi gato (allá en mi ciudad natal) se haya ido y no vuelto en días a la casa. Mi madre ya lo dio por desaparecido en definitiva. :'(**

 **En fin… estoy aquí. Me tardé bastante, pero volví con un capítulo más… y no cualquier capítulo; se darán dar cuenta con el nombre del mismo que lo que sucederá puede denominarse un** _ **derrumbamiento**_ **de todo lo que hasta ahora ha sucedido.**

 **No se detengan, queridos lectores, no se detengan, y sigan leyendo.**

…

Capítulo 12: El rostro de Sasuke.

En su dedo hacía girar el ojo de un puñal especial dentado que antaño le habían regalado mientras que en la otra mano sostenía y agitaba una copa de vodka.

\- Entonces… dime tú, ¿Quién crees que sea la tal Sakura? – cuestionó la pelirroja a su único acompañante.

\- No tengo idea. Lo que sí sé con certeza es que si continúas bebiendo de esa manera, acabarás borracha, Karin – le contestó Suigetsu –. Y no es el momento para eso.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿entonces cuándo lo es? – inquirió ella con amargo dolor –. Llevo días sin saber de mi novio porque a él nunca le interesa explayar nuestras conversaciones, pregunta desinteresadamente por mi estado, me miente diciéndome que está bien y me prohíbe ir a verle porque _quiere estar solo_. ¿Cómo sé que no está con esa mujer que llamó mientras agonizaba? ¿Por qué siento que no ocupo lugar alguno en su vida? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para que Sasuke se interese en mí? – gimió lastimada y lanzó la copa lejos, quebrándola –. ¡Odio esto!

Suigetsu la miró por primera vez con lastima. Mientras ella se hacía todos esos interrogantes, él por su lado se preguntaba por qué simplemente no lo dejaba.  
Karin debía darse cuenta de que ella no era para Sasuke, ni Sasuke para ella. Por eso entre ambos nada funcionaba.

\- Debo saber de quién se trata – murmuró con la vista perdida y más sosegada –. Y entonces voy a matarla… nadie se mete conmigo ni con lo que es mío.

\- Mala idea – dictaminó Suigetsu seguro –. Si haces eso, perderás. Para empezar no sabes quién es la mujer ni qué relación tiene con Sasuke. ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera está enamorado de ella? Quizá se trata de un mero encaprichamiento. El Sasuke que conozco no se enamoraría… eso es imposible, no ha mostrado en su vida inclinación romántica por ninguna mujer, y esto último aunque te moleste, te incluye Karin. Es más, yo le he visto en realidad más entusiasmado al lado de ese policía rubio, y dado que ninguna chica le interesaba llegué a pensar que era… ya sabes, gay.

\- ¡No digas tonterías!

\- Sí, sí, sí… como sea, no nos desviemos del tema. El punto es que si borras del mapa a la susodicha, y asumiendo que ella es importante para él, todo el peso de la organización ANBU te caerá encima a ti.

\- Sasuke no se enteraría de que fui yo – se excusó Karin.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabemos que no espía de vez en cuando a la chica? Si te descubre tras ella Karin estarás acabada. Sé más astuta. Primero averigua de quien se trata y no des muestras de posesividad o celos. Que Sasuke no sepa que tú sabes de ella. Él después de todo la reveló en un acto casi involuntario.

Karin se mantuvo pensativa por unos minutos. Minutos durante los cuales concretó que en efecto Suigetsu tenía razón. Minutos donde los cuales éste último pensó en lo tonto que se estaba comportando, dándole ideas para acabar con todos los obstáculos entre ella y Sasuke, cuando en realidad lo que quería era que los hubiese para que terminaran separándose. Pero el chico de cabellos blancos no era tan egoísta. Prefería que de cualquier manera Karin fuera feliz, y si esa lo era, entonces él la ayudaría. Ella suspiró y se acomodó los lentes.

\- Tú ganas.

….

Sus heridas ya no suponían mayor peligro. Gracias a que a través de Lady Tsunade se había instruido mucho mejor en lo que a cuidados de convalecientes se refiere, Sakura pudo ayudar a que su chico se recuperase con gran eficacia. Lo que ella ignoraba era que más allá de las atenciones que le ofrecía, Sasuke se mantenía optimista y de mejor humor porque ella estaba cerca, a su vez se restauraba muy rápido. No era lo que le hacían, sino quien lo hacía. Y Sakura siempre que se hallaba libre del trabajo, lo iba a ver.  
Esa noche se ocupaba ella de preparar la cena, y como había recibido indicaciones sobre qué alimentos saludables debían ingerir los heridos en sus tratamientos, procuraba entonces aplicar buenas dosis de los mismos siempre que le cocinaba a su peor enemigo encubierto.

\- Aquí está – dijo sonriendo mientras ubicaba la bandeja con la cena enfrente del Uchiha.

Olía delicioso. A Sasuke por un momento le sobrevino un leve sentimiento de añoranza cuyos orígenes remontaban a la época en la que su madre le cocinaba, y de la misma forma en que Sakura ahora lo hacía, ubicaba su rica comida enfrente de él, mientras le sonreía.

\- ¿No vas a comer tú también? – le preguntó al ver que ella se sentaba para observarle.

\- No te preocupes. Cené antes de venir aquí. Más bien disfruta.

Él accedió y comenzó a comer, disfrutando como ella dijo porque así como olía, también sabía. Entre bocados se miraban ocasionalmente sin decirse una palabra; él sonreía de medio lado y ella se sonrojaba, algunas veces ella tenía que apartar la mirada y guardarse el cabello tras la oreja porque el ANBU la reparaba con sumo interés, como quien observa su programa favorito en tv. Como se habían vuelto costumbre sus visitas, Sakura había llegado a traer ropa cómoda para usar en el intertanto, de modo que no cargaba todo el tiempo con su uniforme policial y todo lo que éste implicaba. Por eso ahora sus brazos y piernas estaban descubiertos por los atavíos casuales y expuestos a esa intensa mirada de ojos ónix. Ella se sentía halagada con Suke, a diferencia del idiota de Sasuke Uchiha que aquella ultima vez la hizo experimentar vergüenza de sí misma.

\- Gracias – habló él tras acabar y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Mucho – contestó mirándola, como si no estuviese hablando de la comida.

Sakura sonrió y volvió a sonrojarse mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Se levantó y se acercó al lugar de Sasuke para retirar los platos, pero él se lo impidió tomándole las manos y atrayéndola hacia sí, haciendo que se le sentara encima.  
Por supuesto que en todos esos días en que ella se consagró a sus cuidados compartieron muchos besos. Más específicamente todo tipo de besos. Esa noche no sería la excepción.  
Él la abrazó por la cintura y ella le echó los brazos al cuello, enredando en una de sus manos los cabellos negros y en punta de la cabeza de Sasuke.  
Mantuvieron sus bocas unidas hasta que ella mientras rozaba la nuca, cuello y hombro del chico con la palma de su mano se acordó de algo.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme o no ver esas heridas? – le preguntó.

En razón de los cuidados de la oficial, Sasuke ya no usaba vendas en las zonas en que Killer Bee lo cortó, pero no dejaba de cubrirse los tatuajes, haciendo pasar esos sitios por superficies delicadas.

\- No es necesario – respondió y volvió a besarla como recurso de que se olvidara de eso. No funciono.

\- Por favor, Suke. Déjame ayudarte, quizá pueda hacer algo – insistió ella.

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza para inventarse una mentira:

\- No hay heridas allí, Sakura... bueno, las hubieron… lo que queda de ellas es lo que me cubro. Son cicatrices muy horribles.

\- Oh… comprendo – murmuró ella observando su hombro y cuello –. ¿Puedo verlas?

\- Me dan vergüenza. Quizá algún día te las enseñe… pero no todavía.

Para alivio suyo Sakura se conformó con esa excusa. Esta vez sí se olvidaron del tema y prosiguieron con lo que habían suspendido. Siempre era un placer recostar su busto sobre el torso desnudo de Sasuke que debido a sus lesiones nunca usaba camiseta alguna, así pues, Sakura aprovechaba para arrastrarle las manos sobre la piel de la espalda, los hombros, el pecho y el abdomen en cada sesión de besos y caricias. El Uchiha la dejaba, pero porque deparaba un terreno para sí mismo; tenía planeado que permitiéndole explorar a ella primero todo lo que se le antojase de su cuerpo, él podría hacer lo mismo en algún momento sin que ella tuviese derecho a objetar. Y ese momento había llegado.  
Sasuke comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella; como primera reacción Sakura se sobresaltó y arqueó un poco el cuerpo, pero no mostró señal alguna de vacilación en el beso que compartían. Él se sintió más seguro y con premeditada lentitud ascendió sobre su espalda, desnudándola y disfrutando en su tacto lo cálido y suave de esa piel. Si se dejaba quitar la blusa la tendría.  
Pero fue cuando Sakura de súbito se separó de él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y quitándole las manos de encima.

\- Es que… – ella tragó saliva nerviosa y sonrojada –. E-espera, Suke… debo ir al baño. No me tardo.

Bien. Él se lo permitió con la errónea sospecha de que ella se iba a preparar para lo que se venía, quizá sí tuviera que responder a un llamado de la naturaleza. Pero se equivocó. Sakura se encerró en el baño y allí dentro intentó respirar mejor con las manos oprimiendo su pecho e intentando controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. El labio inferior le temblaba y cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose como una estúpida. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con Suke? ¿Sería buena idea permitir que él fuese su primer hombre? No llevaban lo suficiente juntos. Ni siquiera sabía si podía llamarlo su novio, no habían acordado nada oficial; sólo se besaban ahora y cada vez que se veían. ¿Podía confiarle su cuerpo? No… no podía… al menos no todavía, aún había mucho que no conocía de él y en el fondo, su intuición le decía que Suke se guardaba muchos secretos. Sakura ni siquiera sabía de sus orígenes, ¿Por qué no tenía familia? ¿Qué les sucedió a todos? ¿Por qué vivía solo? ¿De dónde provenía exactamente?  
Le gustaba. Desde luego que Suke le gustaba y mucho. Lo mejor era que él a su vez le demostraba que ella también le gustaba. Quizá llegaran a ser una muy buena pareja, pero primero debían aclararse muchas cosas, entre esas para empezar la importancia y lugar que tenía ella en su vida. Sakura no podía entregarse a un hombre que aún no demostraba valorarla consideradamente. ¿Pero cómo manifestárselo sin que pensase que era una ridícula mojigata? Claro que tenía mucho de mojigata, fue criada por unos padres correctísimos y todavía no dejaba de ser virgen; pero eso no significaba que no pensase en dejar de serlo. Sólo necesitaba confianza. Y por Dios que de todo corazón deseaba que fuese Suke quien le suscitase esa confianza.  
Sakura se decidió a cortar su visita por ese día. Se despediría cariñosamente del chico y se marcharía a su casa. Sin embargo, cuando salió del baño no lo halló en el comedor como lo había dejado. Salió hacia su cuarto y en efecto allí se encontraba, recostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, expectante y tranquilo. Verdaderamente era un hombre encantador frente al que cualquier mujer cedería. Pero ella tenía mayores escrúpulos, y su código de educación le indicaba que aún no era el momento.

\- Suke, ya debo irme – le anunció cordial –. Se está haciendo tarde y es momento de que…

\- De acuerdo – habló él interrumpiéndola –. Ven aquí.

Ella se acercó y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso de despedida, pero casi lanza un gritito de sorpresa cuando una vez más Sasuke se la cargó hasta tendérsela encima y de inmediato cambió de lugar, volteándose hasta tenerla debajo de él. Sakura lo observó a los ojos y descubrió en ellos un brillo siniestro de malicia. Sasuke dejó caer de nuevo su boca sobre la de ella y la atrapó en un beso tan fogoso y profundo que le sacó a Sakura un gemido instintivo. Podía dejarse hipnotizar y contagiarse de esos deseos hasta sumirse en el más tierno placer, pero su conciencia, extrañamente más despierta que nunca y a juego con su intuición femenina le gritaban que tuviese cuidado.  
Él disipó esos pensamientos cuando la libró de sus labios y comenzó a descender por la barbilla de ella hasta alojarse en su cuello, besándoselo mientras que una de sus manos traviesas se paseaba hacia arriba por una de las piernas de ella. Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó la sábana entre los dedos, no sabía cómo detenerlo.

\- S-Suke… – intentó con poca voz.

Él hizo como que no la escuchó, y ascendió de nuevo por el mismo camino para tomar entre sus labios los de ella, posesionándose allí hasta hinchárselos. Cuando los abandonó de nuevo ella exhaló. Pero Sasuke no se detuvo, reanudó la marcha que llevaba entre besos y caricias hasta llegar al pecho impoluto de Sakura.

\- Espera, Suke…

\- ¿Mm?

Él no esperó nada. Fue más abajo y descubrió el abdomen de Sakura donde inició un recorrido de besitos con su boca que le provocó a ella un escalofrío.

\- Por favor… Suke… detente… ¡no puedo hacerlo! – exclamó en última instancia desesperada.

Sasuke se detuvo de súbito, apoyándose en sus codos y la miró sorprendido. El bochorno se instaló inmediatamente en ella.

\- Lo siento – murmuró sin poderlo mirar –. Es que… yo…

Pero no tenía nada que explicar. Cuando el Uchiha lo comprendió mejor sonrió con verdadera simpatía.

 _¡No puedo hacerlo!_

¿Qué mujer gritaba tal frase a comienzos de un acto sexual con un compañero que le atrae? No es que ella se abstuviese o hubiera un factor físico que se lo impidiese. No… era patente y evidente, Sakura era virgen.

¡Virgen! Perfectamente, magnífico, esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo, era en verdad fascinante. Ahora podía apuntar su virginidad entre las cosas que le robaría.

\- No te preocupes, Sakura, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa – aceptó él, haciéndose el manso corderito –. Lamento haber ido tan rápido.

\- N-No, Suke… es solo que…

\- No te excuses – se apresuró él –. Fue mi culpa, fui un insensato.

\- Entonces… ¿a ti no te molesta que…?

\- En lo absoluto.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró serenada y aliviada.

\- Gracias Suke.

Él asintió y se retiró de encima de ella. Le tendió una mano y la jaló hacia adelante para hacerla sentar. Sakura se acomodó la ropa y le dio un corto beso cuyo alcance superficial fue el de labios contra labios.

\- No quiero que pienses que me urgen este tipo de cosa – aclaró él acunándole el rostro entre sus manos –. Hace un momento no pude contenerme porque… tú me provocas – y lo dijo esta vez en el sentido que correspondía –. Pero puedo esperar cuanto quieras. No tengo ningún problema.

Fue muy sincero al decirlo, podía esperar, sólo deseaba ser el primero… y el último… y el único.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada – dijo y la tomó de la mano –. Ven. Se hace más tarde y no quiero que tengas dificultades para llegar a tu casa.

Se pusieron de pie y él la acompañó hasta la salida. Una vez allí volvieron a besarse con mayor naturalidad y confianza, movidos por sus deseos mutuos.  
Sakura estaba feliz de que ya él comenzara a demostrar mayores devociones.

\- Buenas noches, Suke.

\- Buenas noches – respondió el Uchiha en el umbral –. Y gracias.

Sakura salió de su casa, y a través de la ventana él la observó hasta que desapareció de su radio de visión.  
No tenía idea de cómo acabarían las cosas con ella, de lo que estaba seguro era de que no quería que acabasen aún.

…

Al lado de una de las personas que más admiraba, Shikamaru caminaba por el centro comercial. El hombre que lo acompañaba tenía la piel bronceada, una barba que rodeaba su barbilla y se encontraba con sus patillas en cada lado, el cabello en punta y oscuro, y el desagradable hábito de fumar. Asuma era como un segundo padre para Shikamaru y también había sido una especie de mentor y consejero.

\- Entonces – comenzó Shikamaru –. ¿Cuántos meses tiene Kurenai?

La novia de Asuma era una hermosa profesora de cabellos negros llamada Kurenai, y hasta hace poco se enteraron de que estaba embarazada. En ese momento el futuro padre se encontraba precisamente haciendo compras para satisfacer los caprichos de su mujer.

\- Tres meses – respondió Asuma –. Apenas me estoy a la idea. Es difícil creerlo.

\- Viejo, esa responsabilidad mermará tu bolsillo – respondió Shikamaru bostezando –. De ahora en adelante no sólo lidiarás con Kurenai, sino también con un problemático bebé.

\- Algún día Shikamaru lo comprenderás.

\- Ah… no empieces con los discursillos sobre mujeres, ya tengo suficiente con mi papá que está prácticamente rendido a merced de mamá. Cuando no la obedece se desequilibra, y cuando yo no la obedezco ya se ha vuelto loca.

Asuma lanzó una gran carcajada.

\- Sería normal que teniendo la edad que tienes comenzases ya a pensar en mujeres. ¿No te has interesado en ninguna chica todavía?

\- No – confesó Shikamaru –. Y dudo que alguna se interese en mí. Chouji tendría más posibilidades que yo.

\- No seas pesimista – contestó Asuma riendo de nuevo.

Mientras pasaban de largo por el pasillo de ropa íntima de mujer, Shikamaru miró desinteresadamente a una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en cuatro moños – dos a cada lado y uno sobre otro –, ojos verdes oscuros, piel clara y que usaba un lindo vestido morado con medias de red. No es que se interesara físicamente en las mujeres, pero esa en especial le llamó la atención. Y es que tampoco le importaba lo que hiciera una ojeando ropa interior, pero ella, esa chica de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para quitar los sellos de seguridad de la ropa con un extraño artefacto para disimuladamente guardársela en el sostén.

 _Pequeña ladrona._

\- Asuma, adelántate que después te alcanzo – le dijo a su mentor.

\- De acuerdo. Estaré más adelante, creo que por fin encontré esas golosinas que tanto le gustan a Kurenai.

Shikamaru avanzó hacia la chica rubia que al verlo venir se sacó un pequeño abanico con tres lunas moradas grabadas en su fachada y comenzó a ventilarse con él mientras simulaba ver e interesarse en comprar ropa interior.

\- Disculpa – la saludó el oficial. Ella se volvió a mirarlo mientras lo reparaba como si pensase que se trataba de un perdedor; infló desde sus labios una pequeña burbuja de chicle que se reventó y volvió a mascarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le cuestionó, y volteó la vista, dándole a entender que prefería que se largara de allí.

\- Que me expliques de qué manera consigues sacar el sello de seguridad de la ropa.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y por un momento pareció que su bonita tez empalidecía más. Pero hizo un rictus de molestia con la boca y en cuanto dio a Shikamaru una patada en los testículos salió disparada de allí hacia la salida.

\- ¡Agh!

Shikamaru se postró en el suelo mientras apretaba los dientes, pero dado su nivel de responsabilidad como policía, se esforzó por ponerse de pie y seguirla. Tuvo que salir del supermercado y buscarla con la vista. La encontró mientras corría hacia la derecha y no tardó en alcanzarla, sosteniéndola por detrás.

\- Vaya, vaya, tienes piernas feas pero rápidas – mintió. Las piernas de esa muchacha eran bellas – ¿A dónde crees que vas, astuta ladrona? ¡Te espera una condena en la cárcel!

\- Jah, ¿y qué te crees tú, payaso? ¿un policía? – cuestionó ella con tono mordaz.

\- Soy policía, sí – respondió Shikamaru. Por desgracia no portaba el uniforme para comprobárselo.

\- No digas tonterías, un enclenque como tú no se compara a los fornidos policías como mi hermano. ¡Ahora suéltame!

\- Ah, de modo que incluso teniendo un hermano de policía te atreves a robar, ¿eh? Claro… cómo no... tiene mucho sentido.

\- !Que me sueltes, payaso!

Shikamaru se sacó a duras penas su identificación de oficial y sólo cuando se la puso enfrente a la chica, ésta dejó de forcejear.

\- Rayos – murmuró manteniéndose ya estática. Shikamaru la soltó y ella inclinó la cabeza como señal de rendición y arrepentimiento.

\- Lo lamento, señor oficial – murmuró y lo miró directamente.

Shikamaru en ese momento pensó que no podría castigar tan lindo rostro. Los ojos de esa chica eran verdaderamente hermosos. Ella era hermosa.

\- Mi nombre es Temari – continuó ella –. Y esto que hice… bueno, no es que no tenga dinero… es sólo que… a veces me aburro y…

\- Espera, ¿robas porque te aburres? – cuestionó Shikamaru perplejo. Nunca había escuchado semejante desatino.

\- Algo así… junto con mis hermanos Gaara y Kankuro solíamos ser unos verdaderos diablillos maliciosos. Pero eso terminó hace tiempo. Sin embargo, yo sigo sintiéndome una chica inconforme. No es que sea mala, es sólo que quizá necesito acción en mi vida. Estudio contaduría y no estoy satisfecha. Quizá debí ingresar a la policía como Kankuro.

\- De modo que eres hermana de Kankuro – sonrió Shikamaru –. Él trabaja conmigo, somos compañeros, y Gaara tengo entendido es muy amigo de Naruto, otro compañero. Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara.

\- Un placer oficial Nara – se inclinó Temari –. Y ahora… – parpadeó varias veces como intento de persuasión – ¿puedo marcharme ya?

\- Espera… No puedes llevarte lo que hurtaste. Estás en problemas.

\- Pero… puedo ir a la cárcel…

\- Lo sé, sin embargo…

No pudo seguir hablando porque una vez más, Temari fue a darle otra patada en el mismo lugar. Shikamaru estaba seguro de que con esta segunda definitivamente quedaría sin herederos de por vida, así pues la detuvo a tiempo y recibió un puñetazo impremeditado de la chica que comenzó a huir de nuevo.

\- ¡Espera!

Ella iba a cruzar la calle, encontrándose el semáforo en luz verde, y a punto estuvo de llevársela un camión de lácteos cuando el oficial Nara la sujetó y alcanzó a jalarla hacia atrás. Temari gritó por la fuerza repentina y la proximidad del enorme vehículo. Tras verlo pasar frente a sí, cayó en cuenta de que se hallaba ahora recostada en un torso y con un brazo que desde atrás la ceñía de la cintura. Se sonrojó.

\- Qué mujer tan problemática – se quejó Shikamaru a sus espaldas.

\- Gr-Gracias – balbuceó Temari y se dio media vuelta para encararlo de nuevo –. Lo lamento. Pero no quería ir a prisión.

\- Ah… Y quién dijo que irías a prisión.

Lo que hizo Shikamaru después la dejó bastante avergonzada de sus actos. Él se encargó de arreglar el problema de las ropas hurtadas y de alguna manera terminó pagándola sin que le reprochasen por la culpable. Temari nunca sabría qué se inventó ese hombre ni con quién habló allí dentro, pero funcionó. Había subestimado a ese _payaso_.  
Volvió a disculparse, escuchó un pequeño sermón típico de un policía y tras acordar que ya tenía que irse, le dio un abrazo. Shikamaru sintió que la chica le metía la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros, y aunque se sorprendió y sonrojó, no objetó nada. Cuando ella se hubo marchado en un taxi, él revisó para asegurarse de que nada le faltaba. Y en efecto nada le faltaba, pero sí poseía ahora algo más: una tarjeta que tenía anotado un número de teléfono y con el nombre _Temari_ que ostentaba un corazoncito sobre la i. Shikamaru sonrió.

….

\- … por eso tengo miedo – concluyó Sakura –. Algo en mi interior me dice que no he tenido suficiente de él – se puso una mano en el pecho –, y no es una indicación que deba ser ignorada. Cada vez que estoy con Suke mi intuición me obliga a retroceder. No sé cómo explicarlo para que me entiendan.

\- Y-yo te entiendo muy bien – contestó Hinata sonrojándose –. Es lo mismo que me sucede cuando… bueno… es lo que sucede cuando te gusta alguien, sólo que en tu caso es lo contrario porque tienes una necesidad de no permitir que las cosas lleguen más lejos.

\- ¡Suke me gusta mucho! – confesó Sakura honestamente –. Por eso no me comprendo a mí misma… él parece confiar en mí, soy yo quien no siente esa misma seguridad en él. No le correspondo de igual forma.

\- ¿Crees que ande con otra chica? ¿es eso a lo que te refieres? – preguntó Ino mientras se untaba una mascarilla frente al espejo.

\- No… es algo más fuerte – contestó Sakura, se puso las manos en la cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama por lo complicado de todo –. Me pregunto si cometo algún pecado al dudar de él.

\- Tranquila, Sakura – intentó animarla Hinata –. Es natural que así sea…

\- No Hinata… no es natural – la contradijo –. Esto nunca me había pasado con nadie más… y lo peor es que no puedo evitarlo.

\- Pues si algo te oculta ese chico, algún día lo sabrás – aseguró Ino –. Los hombres no pueden callar por siempre, de lo contrario, los hechos los delatan.

\- Ino tiene razón – apuntó Hinata –. Quizá te enteres más pronto de lo que piensas.

Así murió el tema entre las tres amigas; y fue por iniciativa de Ino fue que acabó porque no le gustaba ver a Sakura abstraída en sus confusiones y dejarse atormentar por las mismas. Además, se habían agrupado ese sábado por la noche en el apartamento de Sakura para divertirse y despejarse de los deberes, últimamente no tenían demasiado tiempo para reunirse todas, a veces ninguna podía, a veces sólo dos se veían y en raras ocasiones las tres se encontraban disponibles.  
Primero pusieron música alegre y bailaron, inventándose algunos pasos y luego haciendo competencias por quien lo hacía mejor, pidieron comida a domicilio – sus favoritas – porque la noche era muy corta para perder el tiempo cocinando, se hicieron peinados las unas a las otras e interpretaron situaciones hipotéticas, y por último recordaron viejas memorias de cuando eran más chicas e iban a la misma escuela con las que rieron y añoraron el pasado, cuando todo era más fácil y se era feliz por pequeñas cosas.

\- …ahora sabemos lo que es amar y odiar – decía Ino –. Por ejemplo y descartando a familia y amigos, yo amo a mi profesor predilecto y odio a la decana.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron y compartieron unas sonrisitas cómplices.

\- Hinata odia a… no, Hinata no odia a nadie – continuó Ino –. Pero ama como loca y en secreto a Naruto Uzumaki ¡si señor!

\- ¡Ino! – exclamó Hinata avergonzada.

\- Ya, ya, ya, ni que fuera necesario seguir ocultándolo. Todo el mundo lo sabe, menos ese cabeza hueca.

\- Ino, no sigas – pidió Hinata.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. En cuanto a Sakura… veamos, ella ama a Suke Hachijou, y odia a ese ladrón al que todavía no ha podido echarle el guante, ¿verdad Sakura?

Sakura no contestó sino que bajó la mirada pensativa. No podía asegurar que amaba a Suke porque lo de ambos apenas empezaba y con esas sospechas que le suscitaba ahora mucho menos convencida estaba. Él ocultaba algo. Todo lo contrario del Uchiha que se mostraba tal cual era. Y pese a lo mucho que le había hecho: humillarla, insultarla, herirla, maldecirla… no lo odiaba. No odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Acaso era masoquista?  
El hombre la hacía enojar con una increíble facilidad, pero no lograba aborrecerlo lo suficiente, él la había hecho dudar tras esos momentos extrañamente cálidos que compartieron con anterioridad y sus tentativas por salvarla. Él era un chico malo, pero Sakura estaba segura de que reservaba una segunda fachada, una de benignidad… era un humano después de todo, sólo un demonio sería completamente malo, ¿verdad?  
Después de un par de horas más de pláticas y bromas, las tres chicas descansaron en la gran cama de Sakura.

….

Con sus energías al cien y su fortaleza en creciente, Sasuke reanudó su labor como líder de la organización. En la guarida mayor lo recibieron con ovaciones al verlo portando de nuevo su uniforme ANBU. Explicó a todos las razones del incidente que ocurrió y exigió que a cualquier señal de las piezas más buscadas, se le avisara. Nadie podía actuar por cuenta propia porque los correctivos serían severos. Por último impuso una regla basada en lo que los del Sonido le hicieron a Sakura:

\- Queda prohibido matar policías.

Los rumores entre la concurrencia no se hicieron esperar. Sasuke no intentó acallar a ninguno porque era natural y previsto que discutiesen al respecto. Incluso estaba bien que algunos creyeran que se había vuelto loco. Cuando necesitaban escapatorias frente a las autoridades, los ANBUS disparaban sin escrúpulos, y debido a esto muchos uniformados habían resultado víctimas inertes. A nadie debía importarle que así fuese, eran bandos opuestos y en enfrentamientos podía haber caídos de uno y otro lado. Así era la guerra. ¿Por qué debían ahora abstenerse de aniquilar a sus contrincantes cuando fuese necesario? Más valían sus pellejos y su libertad que la vida de algunos inocentes defensores de la ley.

\- Señor, hablo en nombre de muchos aquí al manifestar mi desacuerdo por su nueva regla – dijo un ANBU de máscara de ave –. Sabe usted muy bien que ninguno de nosotros ha cazado jamás a un policía por deporte, pero en situaciones que se nos van de las manos se producen estos casos.

Sasuke le dio la razón en la mente porque era cierto. Era muy cierto. Pero no debía decirles que estaba involucrando sus sentimientos, si hubiese podido especificar que lo único que prohibía era que se ejecutara a un policía de cabellos rubios y a una hermosa oficial de cabecita rosa, lo habría hecho, pero así no podían ser las cosas, por eso no le quedó más opción que generalizar, involucrando en su regla a todo el cuerpo policial. Sí, se había vuelto loco al arriesgarse demasiado, pero no le importaba, lo único que deseaba evitar era que algo les sucediese a esos dos.

\- Señor, – habló otro ANBU un poco temeroso – ¿no será que…? bueno… perdone usted si me equivoco pero… ¿no habrá desarrollado simpatías por algunos oficiales? Digo… todos sabemos que usted alterna con ellos.

Maldito fuera ese bocón que atinó al blanco. Sasuke vaciló un instante, pero no dejó que el comentario certero de ese ANBU le afectase hasta hacerlo confesar que sí, así era.

\- Escuchen – levantó un poco las manos para silenciar los murmullos –. En primera instancia se engañan si así piensan. No tiene que ver con mis asuntos personales, y no quiero que vuelvan siquiera a insinuarlo. Me ofenden.

\- Lo lamento mucho, señor – dijo el mismo ANBU inclinando la cabeza –. No era mi intención.

\- Bien… tampoco me dejaron explicarles mis motivos ni las derivaciones de esa regla, ¡Cuántas veces tendré que repetir que primero se debe pedir la palabra, demonios!

Nadie habló. Era el momento menos indicado para pedir la palabra. Se mantuvieron estáticos y en silencio como niños que acaban de ser reprendidos.  
Sasuke ya tenía sus argumentos preparados, no iba a salir con esa desubicada nueva ley sin haber maquinado las debidas justificaciones.

\- Quiero que respondan a esta pregunta – continuó – ¿Cuántos de nosotros han caído por acción de las balas de ellos?

Habría sido incoherente escuchar un solo eco.

\- ¡Ninguno! – exclamó Sasuke –. Mi decisión se debe a la intención de equilibrar la discordia que existe entre ambos bandos.

\- ¡Pero ellos han llegado a herirnos de gravedad! – reclamó otro ANBU –. Y serían capaces también de matarnos, estoy seguro. ¿Equilibrar significa dormirnos? Les estaríamos dando demasiadas ventajas.

\- ¡Ustedes no escuchan o qué demonios! – exclamó Sasuke impaciente dando un manotazo que sobresaltó a más de uno –. No he terminado de hablar. Tú – señaló al ANBU que reclamó –, siéntate y cierra la boca.

Él ANBU obedeció. Nadie más volvería a hablar sin pedir la palabra porque sabían que su señor estaba enfurecido.

\- No he dicho que no dispararán – aclaró Sasuke –. Sí lo harán, está permitido. Lo único que demando es que no se apunte a órganos vitales o zonas de riesgo. Siempre que ellos apuntan a nosotros lo hacen en lugares como las manos, los hombros, las piernas, los brazos, entre otros. ¡Ustedes en cambio van de inmediato hacia el pecho y la cabeza!

Una ANBU levantó la mano y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

\- No les conviene matarnos porque necesitan interrogarnos – dijo –. Pero, señor, ¿No es mejor que llevemos la delantera? A nosotros el instinto nos compele a asegurar nuestra libertad. Primero mis dientes que mis parientes.

Sasuke supo de antemano que escucharía reproches y motivos de divergencia, pero esto se estaba alargando demasiado, todos se resistían a acatar esa regla. Le dieron ganas de gritar que lo único que quería era que no tocaran a Naruto y a Sakura. Tuvo que quitarse la máscara para imponer sometimiento a través de sus duras facciones. Ya le había funcionado otras veces, y pretendía hacerlo ahora proponiendo un posible quebrantamiento del nuevo código.

\- La venganza particular se justificará – manifestó –. Y si se da un caso, un mínimo y único caso en que un policía quite la vida a uno de los nuestros, la ley se abolirá automáticamente sin ninguna posibilidad de promulgarse jamás. ¡JAMÁS! – concretó terminante.

Esto al menos convenció a la mayoría. Sasuke vio que algunos se miraban aún dubitativos e inconformes y a esos en específico fulminó con la mirada fija; así pues no se atrevieron a hablar.  
En el fondo esperaba que no fuese él la víctima del tal fijado caso pues Sakura sí que estaba dispuesta a matarlo. Ella misma lo dijo. Ojalá que esa chica a la que intentaba proteger no se le ocurriera inconscientemente abolir esa regla, liquidando al mismo que la designó. Sería ridículo. Su muerte sería ridícula.

La sesión acabó finalmente para su alivio… no… ni tanto así porque ahora le tocaba ir a ver al condenado de Orochimaru.

\- ¡Rayos y truenos!

Se libró de sus atavíos ANBU y se encaminó hacia una de las residencias de la serpiente. En efecto él lo esperaba. Cuando Sasuke llegó lo invitó a tomar algo y sentarse, pero el chico de cabello azabache rechazó todo y le pidió que fuera al grano de una vez.

\- Presentarte al nuevo escuadrón que estará a tu disposición – dijo Orochimaru –. Muertos los del sonido necesitas un nuevo equipo que corresponderá a todas tus necesidades.

\- Bien.

\- Vengan aquí, muchachos.

Salieron entonces al descubierto de Sasuke los cinco nuevos integrantes que constituían el nuevo equipo de lame-botas de Orochimaru. Uno era muy gordo de cabello anaranjado, otro era delgado de cabellos negros y recogidos, había una mujer pelirroja con un grueso y corto mechón entre sus ojos y por último un par de gemelos de cabellos grises que les cubrían un ojo.

\- Ellos son Jirobo de la puerta sur – comenzó Orochimaru señalando al gordo –, Kidomaru de la puerta este – señaló al de cabellos negros –, Tayuya de la puerta norte – se refirió a la mujer –, y los gemelos Sakón y Ukón de la puerta oeste. Los llamo _los cinco de las puertas cardinales_.

Todos ellos hicieron cortas reverencias a Sasuke.

\- Los cinco para servirte – aclaró Orochimaru.

\- Bien – aceptó Sasuke.

\- De acuerdo, ya pueden marcharse muchachos.

Se encaminaron a la salida y antes de salir Tayuya le guiñó un ojo al líder ANBU.  
Excelente, se libraba de Kim para ahora tener otro engorro encima.

\- No creo que presentarme a ese equipo haya sido el principal motivo de mi asistencia hoy aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Oh, no es nada Sasuke-kun, sólo quería saber cómo estabas ahora – respondió Orochimaru ampliando su sonrisa.

¿¡Y para eso lo había hecho ir hasta allí!? Sasuke se iba enojar cuando se le ocurrió que tenía una importante duda por disipar, y que sólo allí y frente a él podría aclarar.

\- Orochimaru, dime, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que robé a Killer Bee? ¿Qué valor tiene? No fuiste muy específico al encargarme la misión.

\- Los Bijuus, Sasuke-kun, los Bijuus – respondió Orochimaru –. Son piezas antiguas labradas por un viejo sabio que plasmó en ellas un secreto. Pequeños demonios. Te pudiste dar cuenta que el Hachibi tiene la forma de un toro con tentáculos, pues bien, las demás son similares, cada una representa un animal y cada animal tiene un número distinto de colas, partiendo desde uno hasta nueve. Es decir que son nueve Bijuus o demonios: _**Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi y Kyubi**_. El Hachibi que robaste es el de las ocho colas.

\- ¿Cuál es ese secreto que guardan? – inquirió Sasuke.

\- Se dice que conlleva a un lugar donde se halla un botín de inmensas riquezas. Y sé que suena exagerado, pero es así como se le describe. Las nueve bestias en miniatura se encuentran esparcidas por todo Japón según parece, el problema es dar con ellas. Individualmente no valen nada, pero juntas constituyen un tesoro. Si los reúnes a todos y descifras el código, obtendrás el anhelado poder.

 _Poder_. La palabra favorita de Sasuke. Si era tan importante para los cabecillas de los cazadores ANBU conseguir a los nueve pequeños demonios, podría él a su vez conseguir su venganza. Bien… muy bien, a partir de ahora sería él quien se encargara de obtener las piezas a cualquier precio.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? Me ha parecido ver un destello fascinante y llamativo en tu mirada, mmhh.

Sasuke puso cara de mal humor. Odiaba cuando Orochimaru le hablaba de esa forma sugestiva que se escuchaba homosexual.

\- Ya me voy – anunció.

\- ¿Tan rápido? ¿no quieres discutir algo más? Ni siquiera te sentaste.

\- No tengo tiempo para andarme con ceremonias. Hasta pronto.

Orochimaru lo observó con interés cuando lo vio marcharse. Le encantaba la ambición y potencial que ese chico tenía.

Saliendo de la enorme casa, Sasuke mandó un mensaje de texto a Sakura. Tenían días de no verse y era ya el momento de acordar un encuentro. La última vez quedaron en que sería él quien avisara con anticipación.

" _Dentro de cuatro días en esa fuente de ángel ubicada en el parque que tanto te gustó"_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

" _¿Hora?"_

Sasuke medio sonrió.

" _Durante el crepúsculo, no fijo hora alguna"_

Sakura en su lugar también sonrió y quiso que entre otras cosas el chico fuese más explícito.

" _¿A dónde iremos y qué haremos?"_

Ambos sabían que lo que importaba era que estuviesen juntos.

" _No daré detalles tampoco, pero ¿puedes imaginarte lo que haré?"_

" _No puedo"_ respondió Sakura, lo cierto es que por su cabeza habían pasado muchas cosas.

" _Te demostraré que esa pequeña boca que tienes es más mía que tuya"._

Sakura desde donde estaba lanzó un gritito de emoción. Sí, esa idea le gustaba y deseaba que se sucediese a como dé lugar. Ya empezaba a imaginarse todo lo que disfrutaría a su lado. Escribió la respuesta mordiéndose el labio:

" _Estaremos allí pase lo que pase"_

" _Pase lo que pase"_ repitió Sasuke.

Y así quedaron acordados los términos.

….

Llegaron al gran boato que ostentaba la fiesta de la viuda del difunto millonario. Apenas habían pasado unos siete meses desde la defunción de éste y su hermosa y joven mujer ya se dedicaba a organizar eventos de máximo esplendor y derroche. Su muerte giraba en torno a extraños sucesos. Según los estudios realizados, el hombre se había suicidado, pero nadie podía concertar las razones, llevaba una vida pacífica y aunque debido a sus facciones toscas lucía como un severo y amargado señor, todo el que lo conocía afirmaba de buena fe que se trataba de una amable hombre amante al golf, a los buenos vinos y gran mecenas de algunas instituciones para personas con discapacidades. Sin embargo, más de uno tenía razones para hacerlo desaparecer.

\- ¿Asistir a este sitio hace parte de tus planes? – preguntó Tenten a Neji que a su lado degustaba un poco de champaña.

\- Sabes que yo jamás acudo a esta clase de festividades – contestó él –. La hermana del difunto me dejó a cargo de este caso y llegaré hasta el final del mismo porque al igual que ella, sospecho de que se trató de un asesinato… no importa cuánto que tenga que hacer, hallaré al culpable.

En ese momento comenzó a acercarse la viuda hacia ellos. Desde que supo que el importante detective se hallaba involucrado con la familia de su difunto esposo, esa mujer descarada no había parado de coquetearle e invitarlo a cuanto evento que realizara. A Tenten se le dificultaba disimular la antipatía que le producía.

\- Vaya, vaya, sr. Hyuga, creí que no lo vería por aquí – comentó melosa –. Es un placer tenerlo en mi modesta reunión.

¿Modesta? A Tenten le pareció que con lo que había invertido en esa bacanal podría dar una cena decente a la mitad de Japón.

\- Es un placer igualmente haber venido – contestó Neji cordial –. Usted sí que sabe dar buenas fiestas.

\- Oh, bueno, es que como usted sabe tras la muerte de mi marido me hallo sumida en una dolorosa y oscura soledad, debo mantener este lugar iluminado de personas que me aprecian.

Jah, de personas que más bien apreciaban su nueva fortuna heredada. Tenten se mordió el labio con impaciencia. No soportaba a esa rubia pomposa y envanecida.

\- ¿Qué opina usted de todo, sr. Hyuga?

No se había conformado con que le dijeran que sabía dar buenas fiestas. Tenía que sacarle a la gente los halagos a la fuerza.

\- Magnifico – resumió Neji en una palabra –. El lugar es idóneo y lujoso, la piscina da buena cabida a todos los que en ella participan, y la comida es exquisita.

\- ¡Oh, pero yo sería más exquisita se lo aseguro! – contestó la mujer y de inmediato comenzó a reír, Neji la acompañó –. Estoy bromeando – agregó dándole un codazo amistoso al detective.

Tenten apretó la copa entre la mano y arrugó la nariz. Parecía una estatua en medio de esos dos.

\- Pero no dijo nada de la música, sr. Hyuga – acusó la coqueta viuda –. ¿Qué tal si me da su opinión al respecto después de que bailemos un rato?

\- Me parece una excelente idea – contestó el Hyuga.

A Tenten casi le saltan los ojos al escuchar esa respuesta. Neji no bailaba por todos los cielos, era un monótono pretendiente de los estudios e investigaciones. Su campo y afición se encontraba entre crímenes, tratados y libros. Cuando ambos se marcharon a bailar, ignorándola a ella por completo como si nunca hubiese estado allí, la mano de Tenten se cerró aún más en la copa hasta que de un pequeño estallido, ésta se quebró y le cortó la palma completa, el líquido que había en la misma comenzó a mezclarse con su sangre.

\- Srta. ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntó un afable mesero.

\- Estoy… bien – contestó ella, la acidez en su mano era poca comparada con la amargura que sentía.

\- Tenga.

Tenten tomó el pañuelo que el hombre le brindó, se envolvió la mano y fue a ubicarse en uno de los balcones del lugar, desde donde observó a su amado bailando con la viuda.

\- Desvergonzada… cínica… – murmuraba en voz baja – insolente… petulante… despreciable… irreverente… libertina… vulgar…

Durante largo tiempo permaneció allí parada, viéndolos tomar hasta emborracharse y regresar al centro de la sala más motivados para seguir bailando. No lo podía creer… peor que eso, no lo quería creer. Su admirado Neji, su adorado Neji se estaba emborrachando y parecía disfrutar de la compañía de esa… esa…

\- Mujerzuela – gruñó Tenten.

Pero tenía que pensar con cabeza fría. No podía permitir que esa actuación le afectase, porque era una actuación, tenía que serlo, Neji no era así, quizá sólo quería obtener mayor información sobre esa mujer. Quizá solo…  
Tenten se cubrió con ambas manos la boca y los ojos se le anegaron a consecuencia de lo que veía: achispados de alcohol la viuda y Neji se detuvieron de su danza torpe para compartir un beso. No era producto de su imaginación ¡Se besaron!  
Él se separó casi al instante y lo primero que hizo fue poner cara de desconcierto y mirar a su alrededor, como si buscase a alguien. A ella. Tenten se ocultó retrocediendo de la balaustrada y permaneció recostada en una de las paredes. Tomó profundamente aire dos, tres y hasta seis veces antes de decidir salir corriendo de allí de una vez. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento se aseguró con alivio y desazón que su amado compañero de aventuras no la había visto y mucho menos seguido. Subió al auto en el que llegaron ambos y que ella usualmente conducía y se marchó de ese lugar con la cara inundada de lágrimas.

Esa noche lloró con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y se quedó dormida cubierta totalmente con una sábana. A las tres de la madrugada llegó Neji al apartamento que compartían. Estaba agotado y mareado. Debido al efecto del alcohol sus sentimientos emergieron de la profundidad donde los había mantenido confinados: se sentía culpable y con unas insoportables ganas de abrazar a Tenten y no soltarla. Sabía que ella lo había visto, no supo desde donde, pero lo hizo, porque de no ser así no se habría marchado en el auto sin decirle nada. A él le tocó tomar un taxi. Al día siguiente y padeciendo una maldita resaca se levantó amargado. No la vio a ella por ninguna parte y le tocó desayunar solo. Gracias al efecto de unas pastillas pudo aliviar su dolor de cabeza, pero no la presión de su última falla. Al poco rato llegó Tenten, lucía radiante con su vestido amarillo y sus lentes de sol, cargando en sus manos algunas bolsas de compras. No lo saludó de forma cordial como usualmente hacía, sino que en silencio ubicó las bolsas en la mesa donde Neji había terminado de comer y sacó algunas cosas que le compró a él. A punto estaba de irse a su habitación cuando él la llamó:

\- Tenten…

Ella se volvió y lo observó expectante. Aún no se quitaba los lentes y tampoco lo haría, eso sería delatar su sufrimiento.

\- Resolví el caso – continuó él –. En un momento vienes para explicarte el plan a seguir –. Ella no dijo nada y se volteó para irse, pero recién Neji se percataba de algo y levantándose de su silla la sostuvo de la muñeca – ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

\- No tiene importancia – respondió lacónica.

\- Sí la tiene. ¿Cómo te heriste?

\- Te digo que no la tiene – insistió ella con la misma frivolidad –. Ahora si no te importa…

Tenten nunca había sido arisca con él. Pero bien. Se lo merecía. No encontró una excusa para seguir reteniéndola, de modo que la soltó.  
Algunas semanas pasaron y ella no cambió su actitud. Lograron resolver el caso capturando a la viuda con las pruebas de que disponía Neji y cuyo hallazgo obtuvo la noche de la fiesta. Tenten siempre lo felicitaba, pero esta vez no lo hizo. El triunfo del detective fue publicado en todos los medios y aunque ahora gozaba de mayor reconocimiento, poco o nada le importó. La austeridad y silencio de su compañera lo herían en secreto, no podía disculparse porque tampoco tendría sentido, ellos no eran más que amigos en el cuarenta por ciento del tiempo y asistente-jefe en el sesenta por ciento restante.

Semanas después se encontraban en el avión de camino a Japón. Ella miraba por la ventana y él de vez en cuando la observaba. Ahora que necesitaban de mayor unidad para intentar dar con Sasuke Uchiha, se hallaban distanciados. Neji decidió intentar tocar el tema haciéndose el desentendido:

\- Tenten… ¿puedo saber por qué has cambiado tanto?

A ella pareció indignarle la pregunta porque se volvió a mirarlo con resentimiento.

\- Es momento de que comience a comportarme como lo que soy, y sólo soy tu asistente – respondió austera –. Dime ¿No era eso lo que querías? Me lo exigías todo el tiempo. Alégrate porque ahora lo tienes.

\- Yo… – no sabía qué decir, Tenten tenía razón, eso era lo que le decía siempre que ella se le insinuaba o le coqueteaba –. Somos amigos Tenten. No olvides eso por favor.

Ella no contestó sino que volvió a dar la cara hacia la ventana para observar el panorama, como si le fastidiara escucharlo… y a ella que antes le encantaba escucharlo.  
Neji maldijo en la mente esa noche de borrachera. Esa noche en que logró otra gran victoria en su carrera, pero en que perdió el afecto de Tenten.  
La perdió a ella.

….

Era el final de otro día de labores ajetreadas. Sakura daba unos últimos informes en una de las oficinas de recepciones policiales, a su lado estaba Naruto queriendo quedarse dormido sobre el escritorio mientras cada tanto tiempo corroboraba las descripciones de su compañera que aunque también agotada, se prestaba más activa en el deber. Una vez acabado el mismo Naruto se dejó contagiar por uno de los bostezos de Shikamaru que sonó cercano a él y comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura.

\- Al menos mañana estaremos libres por unas horas de caridad – comentó aliviado.

\- Lo merecemos – coincidió Sakura.

Uno de los encargados de las solicitudes contestó a una llamada telefónica recibiendo del otro lado la información.

\- De acuerdo… un ANBU de túnica blanca… ¿Qué lo ha visto deambulando hace un buen rato…? ¿Desde dónde nos llama…? De inmediato Srta…

Sakura dio un respingo, olvidándose por completo del agotamiento que sentía.  
¡El Uchiha volvía a las andanzas! Hace tiempo que no sabía de él y también lo había olvidado cuando se dedicó a los cuidados de Suke. ¡Pero qué buena noticia que reaparecía! El no haberlo visto más y después del encuentro que tuvieron en su propia casa, Sakura se consagró a practicar más duramente cuando podía, dispuesta a echarle el guante tan pronto se le diera la oportunidad. Y allí estaba la anhelada oportunidad. Fue hasta el policía que se encargaba de los llamados y le exigió la dirección de donde llamaban.

\- Pero tu turno ya acabó, Sakura, enviaremos a otros…

\- ¡No! – exclamó ella –. Ni te molestes, yo puedo hacerlo.

\- El jefe dijo que tú no debía involucrarse con ese…

\- ¡Al diablo con lo que dijo mi padre!

\- Sakura… creo que deberías… – intentó Naruto.

\- Contesta – exigió al oficial tomándolo de la camisa –. ¡Dónde está el Uchiha!

Pero no hizo falta que el hombrecillo hablara porque había anotado la dirección en un papel que reposaba en el escritorio. Sakura lo leyó y satisfecha con ese dato lo soltó para encaminarse hacia donde habían divisado a su enemigo.

Naruto pegó un sobresalto al pasarle su amiga por el lado más motivada que nunca. No era muy buen entendedor, ni mucho menos el tipo de personas que presienten los malos acontecimientos, pero esta vez le sucedió. Supo al instante que algo terrible ocurriría.

\- ¡Detente Sakura! – exclamó al verla subir al auto y atrancar las puertas para que él no lo hiciera –, ¡No Sakura!

Puso en marcha la máquina y se alejó de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡No puede ser!

Sakura sabía que Naruto no la dejaría hacer lo que le correspondía porque al igual que su padre él deseaba evitar a toda costa que se encontrase con el Uchiha. Lo lamentaba en el alma, pero nadie la persuadiría de abstenerse a capturarlo. Ese pez gordo sería suyo.  
Arribó al lugar indicado, era una zona de bajos alcances y un tanto necesitada, por eso se hallaba en una de las esquinas de la ciudad, casi fuera de la misma. Debía darse prisa, encontrarlo y enfrentarlo antes de que Naruto u otro de sus compañeros llegasen en calidad de ayuda.  
Ella estaba segura de que no necesitaba ayuda.  
Mientras caminaba apresuradamente observó a la sombra nocturna de un mural lleno de grafitis que descansaba un hombre medio ebrio que bebía de vez en cuando sorbos de su mal elixir.

\- ¿Ha venido por mí oficial? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras –. Es usted muy hermosa y yo soy todo suyo.

\- He venido por un ANBU – respondió Sakura dispuesta a seguir buscando. No tenía por qué perder el tiempo con ese borracho.

\- ¿El fantasma?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Hay un hombre de túnica blanca y máscara ANBU que rara vez se aparece por estos lares – explicó el hombre –, y siempre que lo hace es de noche. Por eso lo llaman _el fantasma_. Hace un rato lo vi vagabundear por aquí. Parecía que buscaba algo… umm… Pocas personas se preocupan de él ¿sabe? Es inofensivo… al menos lo es cuando pisa estas veredas.

De repente estaba interesada en las palabras de ese hombre. No perdía el tiempo con indagar.

\- Dígame más.

\- Oiga, parece que va a llover ¿verdad? – comentó el borracho mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto lo vio? ¿hacia dónde se dirigió? – insistió Sakura.

\- Si usted me da un besito – dijo él poniéndose un dedo en la boca –, se lo digo.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó indignada –. ¡Más respeto por la autoridad! Ahora conteste a mi pregunta o le irá muy mal.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿así son las mujeres en la policía? Necesito una como usted a ver si me compongo.

\- Deje de balbucear tonterías por favor – pidió Sakura hastiada –. A dónde se fue el ANBU.

\- Está bien, está bien… pero tenga en cuenta una cosa, si se lo digo es porque su belleza lo compensa todo – aclaró el hombre moviendo perezosamente un dedo –. El tipo pasó por aquí hace cosa de minutos antes de que usted llegara y cautivara mi corazón. Se fue hacia allá – señaló con la mano extendida hacia una callejuela que daba hacia un rincón más oscuro.

\- Gracias – dijo Sakura dándose prisa.

\- ¡Oiga, oficial si necesita otra cosa me lo pide. A usted le daría todo, todito!

Al menos ese era del tipo de borrachos tolerables. Sakura anduvo por minutos con una linterna en la mano revisando cada recodo que pisaba de esa extraña zona, ninguna pista obtenía de Sasuke, pero se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba él en ese tipo de lugares. Anduvo por esquinas, rincones, calles y hasta basurales. Se sentía sin embargo observada de alguna parte. Quizá él se había percatado de ella. Quizá ya se había convertido en cazador cazado.

\- Maldita sea…

Divisó una línea de luz lejana en la que encontraba un grupo de personas fumando y charlando. Eran hombres que aparentemente consumían drogas, pero no tenía tiempo para ellos, además eran demasiados y ella estaba sola; le iría muy mal si intentaba algo. Se devolvió pues por donde vino, no le convenía acercarse demasiado y con poca probabilidad Sasuke Uchiha habría tomado ese camino. Debía buscar en las zonas mal iluminadas con viviendas de asequible acceso.

El lugar la asustaba cada vez más; ni siquiera tenía idea de que tal lugar existiera. Nunca le había tocado pasearse siquiera por allí. Mientras caminaba por otra callejuela en la que había algunos charcos de agua, percibió detrás de sí el sonido de unos pasos veloces que se acercaban. Sakura sacó rápidamente su arma y la apuntó en la dirección en que esa persona venía, pero soltó un gritito de sorpresa al encontrarse con una cara conocida que la asustó en el momento y la alivió después.

\- ¿Quieres matarme o qué? – le preguntó a su amigo, guardándose el arma.

\- Lo siento, Sakura – se disculpó Naruto –. Pero estaba preocupado por ti, tuve que tomar una moto policial y ya sabes lo torpe que soy en ellas. En cuanto a ti ¿Te das cuenta de qué horas son para andar metida en este lugar? Un borracho supuestamente enamorado de ti me indicó que por aquí estabas.

\- No me iré hasta encontrar a mi villano favorito – sentenció ella.

\- Sakura, por favor, no es el momento – intentó Naruto tomándola del brazo y considerando la posibilidad de cargársela para llevársela –. Debemos irnos. ¿Ves que va a llover?

\- Por un lado me alegra que hayas venido, Naruto. Necesito que me cubras la espalda – respondió ella ignorando las insistencias de su amigo –. Lo hallaremos juntos, y tú me ayudarás a detenerlo.

\- Pero… Sakura…

\- Vamos.

Naruto fue prácticamente arrastrado por Sakura a hacer lo que pedía. De modo que se vio obligado a acompañarla; llevársela por la fuerza no era una opción considerable porque ella era tan fuerte y explosiva que terminaría por soltarse fácilmente y dejarle la cara bien amoratada, no conseguiría tampoco persuadirla por las buenas porque estaba decidida a continuar, y dejarla a su suerte fue algo que ni pasó por su cabeza. La quería demasiado y deseaba con toda su alma que Sasuke ya se fuera largado de allí.

\- ¡Allí! – exclamó Sakura de repente observando hacia un techo.

Y allí estaba. Sasuke – que en verdad parecía un fantasma – se resbalaba para bajar del techo como si se tratase de un tobogán y caer del otro lado de pie.

\- Andando.

Tuvo que correr Naruto tras ella y para su desgracia llegaron a tiempo, Sasuke por lo visto sí se disponía a escapar porque no quería enfrentarse con ambos, pero no le funcionó.

\- ¡No te muevas, Uchiha! – ordenó Sakura levantando su arma hacia él.

\- Oficiales Haruno y Uzumaki – murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca y cansada, pasándose una mano enguantada por la nuca encapuchada.

Naruto tuvo que fingir también que le apuntaba con su arma.

\- Los he encarado tanto a ambos que siento que somos como un equipo – se burló Sasuke –. Pero créanme los dos que ahora no es el momento. No tengo tiempo para ustedes.

\- Tiempo fue lo que nos tomamos para venir hasta aquí a arrestarte de una vez, no me salgas con que me lo harás fácil, eso me decepcionaría – comentó Sakura –. Pero antes, contéstame Uchiha ¿Qué es lo que haces tú en lugares de mala muerte como este?

\- No se meta en mis asuntos. No son de su incumbencia – contestó Sasuke.

\- De acuerdo, así es como deben ser siempre las cosas contigo, ¿no? Por las malas.

\- ¿Conmigo? Eso debería decir yo de usted – contraatacó Sasuke –. Ya no sé qué hacer para apartarla de mi camino. Le juro que cada vez que la veo me vuelve más loco.

" _Loco en más de un sentido"_ – pensó para sus adentros.

A Naruto allí callado e inmóvil le pareció que estaba presenciando la discusión de un par de amantes. Esos dos tenían una rara relación.

\- Tira esa maldita espada o te doy un tiro – amenazó Sakura –. Luego ubicas tus manos en lo alto, donde pueda verlas.

Sasuke lanzó una risotada malévola y burlona que a ella le provocó un desagradable cosquilleo a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

\- ¿Con quién cree que está hablando? – preguntó tras parar de reír –. Es una pena que tenga que amenazarme de esa forma porque no le quedan más medios ni remedios. No soy partidario de los aparatos y armas modernas; las de fuego en específico me resultan despreciables. He llegado hasta donde estoy con una simple espada y de vez en cuando la ayuda de mis súbditos, pero usted que no sabe de qué otra manera defenderse le toca imponer obediencia con la ayuda de ese sucio medio – señaló la pistola –. No sabe lo que es esforzarse por sí misma, no ha tenido victorias gracias a sus propias manos o inteligencia. Si no fuera por esa arma que empuña, oficial Haruno, no tendría oportunidad alguna contra mí.

Sakura se indignó hasta ponerse roja. ¡Qué sabía ese pretensioso de esfuerzos! ¿Acaso ella también no había quemado velas en su entrenamiento de la academia y posteriormente en uno particular y personal hasta quebrarse los puños para darle la talla y sobrepasarlo? ¡Le demostraría que se equivocaba!

Naruto constriñó los dientes. El idiota de Sasuke estaba haciendo enojar a Sakura. Y Sakura enojada era peligrosa.

\- ¡No necesito esto y te lo demostraré! – exclamó enfurecida tirando el arma de fuego y empuñando sus manos –. ¡Vas a lamentarlo, Uchiha!

Naruto se impacientaba. ¡Demonios esto se le iría de las manos si Sasuke aceptaba un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ella! No podía aceptar… Sasuke no podía ser tan incompetente.

\- No haré eso – decidió el Uchiha –. Sería vergonzoso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿no dijiste que querías hacerme a un lado?– incitó Sakura – ¡Inténtalo!

\- No – respondió Sasuke –. Usted luce tan menuda y delicada que más que de atacarla, me dan ganas de protegerla.

Eso la indignó aún más. No era el tipo de mujeres que se conmovían por esos comentarios. ¡Ella no necesitaba ninguna protección! ¡Ese idiota la estaba llamando débil!  
Sasuke no pensó que con ese comentario hería su orgullo y que constituía la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. Sakura se adelantó hacia él y en un grácil movimiento pudo esquivar el puñetazo que ella intentó propinarle.

\- ¡Sakura! – exclamó Naruto preocupado.

En su mente Sasuke le dijo que no se preocupara, él se dedicó a evadirla como si se tratase de un juego, ignorando que uno de esos golpes sería capaz de doblarlo. Mientras reía la tomó de una de las manos empuñadas que acababa de esquivar; la sujetó de la otra muñeca y ubicando su pie en el abdomen de ella, la empujó suavemente hacia atrás. Sakura por inercia retrocedió y fue sujetada por Naruto.

\- Ya basta, Sakura. No sigas. Vámonos enseguida.

\- ¡Suéltame! – gruñó.

\- Un charco de lodo no es lugar para una florecilla – continuó Sasuke triunfal –. Haga caso y mejor márchese. En otro momento pelearemos mejor.

Él en verdad pensaba que se trataba de un juego. Una vez le dijo que la tomaba en serio como enemiga, y que a sus enemigos se encargaba de destruirlos a su manera; pero Sakura no comprendía a qué se refería, ¿Por qué no intentaba matarla? ¿Por qué simplemente se burlaba y la evitaba? ¡El Uchiha se contradecía y eso la encrespaba!  
La lluvia rompió inclemente, pero a nadie le importó escapar de ella.

\- ¡Naruto! – exclamó harta de no poder librarse de los brazos de su amigo y eso la llevó a zafarse por las malas. Le dio un golpe a Naruto.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Sakura no!

Casi complacido, Sasuke la recibió de la misma manera. Se le estaba haciendo divertido y le encantaba verla enojada, tanto así que tuvo la ambición de tomarla entre sus brazos y sentir su pequeño y delgado cuerpecito contra el suyo; pero se contuvo y en su lugar – y sin hacer siquiera ademán de sacarse la espada – continuó rehuyendo de sus golpes que pensó que de seguro se sentirían como simples bofetadas livianas típicas de las mujeres.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – exclamaba Naruto que no sabía qué ni cómo hacer.

Continuaron como si no fueran escuchado a su mejor amigo. Ella estuvo a punto de plantarle el puño en el pecho, pero éste fue sostenido por la palma abierta de Sasuke, tan enfurecida estaba Sakura que con la otra mano intentó apuntar a su cuello para vencerlo así, pero una vez más él se lo impidió.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto? – le preguntó Sasuke en voz baja apenas audible por el sonido del agua cayendo. Estaban tan cerca que ella lo escuchó a la perfección.

Atada de ambos miembros superiores, Sakura se vio obligada a recurrir a uno de sus inferiores. Con la pierna izquierda dio una patada a la katana de Sasuke que tras el golpe recibido se descolgó de la espalda del chico y cayó al suelo.  
Eso lo alarmó porque ella pretendía usar su espada, y nadie tocaba su espada. Por eso mismo cometió la imprudencia de soltarle a Sakura las manos para agarrar de nuevo su sagrado filo, sin embargo, el hacha proverbial estaba por caerle encima.

\- ¡Me tienes harta! – exclamó ella terminante.

Aprovechó esos segundos de guardia baja y descargó su puño derecho sobre el rostro de su enemigo. Sasuke que no alcanzó siquiera a agarrar su espada y tomado por sorpresa ante el brutal ataque, fue empujado hacia atrás, impactando su espalda contra una pared y cayendo al suelo casi sentado con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo y la capucha resbalándose hacia atrás, mostrando sus cabellos negros.  
A medida que se fue levantando del suelo y que a su vez alzaba la cabeza las grietas de su máscara de gato ANBU se fueron ensanchando hasta que se le cayó a pedazos, mientras la observaba a ella correr para seguir arremetiendo en su contra. En cosa de segundos su cara fue revelada, con la mirada de fría resignación y un hilo de sangre brotando de la comisura izquierda de su boca, sangre que fue barriéndose y limpiándose con el agua que del cielo caía.  
Sakura se detuvo de súbito, como si se hubiese estrellado con una fuerte e invisible pared que le impidió seguir avanzando. Entonces por instinto y tras ver quien ante sus ojos se encontraba, retrocedió dos pasos.

\- No… – balbuceó sintiéndose de pronto incoherente y en el aire, el suelo había desaparecido debajo de sus pies, la lluvia no se percibía –, no es verdad…

Naruto apretó sus dientes sin saber qué hacer. Sasuke permaneció serio y con el ceño medio encogido.

\- No es así… No es cierto… – gimió Sakura retrocediendo dos pasos más y llevándose las manos al pecho, como si allí doliera –, ¿S-Suke?

\- No – la contradijo él después de tragar saliva–. _Sa_ -Suke – puntualizó, separando la sílaba a propósito.

Sakura gimió asustada, confundida, desesperada, miserable, ansiosa, impotente, deshecha. Todo a la vez. Estaba al borde de un colapso, sentía que podía volverse loca allí mismo, quería arrancarse los cabellos, gritar tan fuerte como pudiese y descargar todas esas emociones putrefactas que le estaban carcomiendo la razón, el alma y el corazón.

\- Sakura… – murmuró Naruto.

No iba a sucumbir. No en ese momento. No frente a él.  
La verdad, desnuda y expuesta apenas por el velo de la fría lluvia por fin era conocida, y dolía… dolía tanto que deseaba dejar de ser humana para no padecer y tener que soportar tanta amargura. Quería huir y echarse a llorar con ganas, derramarse para no cargar con el peso de sus lágrimas.  
Lo observó deseando que desapareciera, o que se quitara el rostro y cabello de Suke y revelase a otra persona que ella no conociese. Pero que no fuera él. Gimió otra vez lamentándose de esa funesta y maldita suerte. ¡Por favor que no fuera él!

Sasuke dio un paso adelante.

\- ¡No te acerques! – exclamó Sakura histérica al borde de las lágrimas.

Naruto intentó hacer lo mismo desde atrás para darle su apoyo.

\- ¡Tú tampoco! – lo retuvo ella de la misma forma y moviéndose insegura, como si se hallase rodeada de dos bestias.

Se abrazó los codos y comenzó a temblar como si muriese de frío, no pudo contener otro gemido; tragó saliva sintiéndose patética y humillada como nunca antes, y entonces, harta de ser la víctima intentó amparar los últimos vestigios de su dignidad para hablar sin que la voz le temblase.

\- Mentiroso – acusó en un sollozo – ¡Todo este tiempo te divertiste a costa mía! – explotó sin evitar que las primeras lágrimas se le fugasen de los ojos – ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso!

Aunque no lo pareció, Sasuke hizo también un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse imperturbable. Se sentía como un idiota y ella tenía el derecho de reprocharle todo y cuanto hizo porque era un maldito idiota.

\- Cómo no me di cuenta… – continuaba Sakura lamentándose con rabia –, es que… ¿Por qué…? – suspiró agotada, como si necesitase más aire – ¿Qué te hice yo…?

Nada. Más que ser quien era Sakura no había hecho nada.  
Sasuke apretó la mano en un puño; la impotencia le estaba sobreviniendo a él también y debía hacer lo posible por mantener esas emociones a raya. Era un ANBU por Dios, y ello implicaba la obligación de manifestar fortaleza.

\- Fuiste un juego para mí, Sakura – admitió, ya no podía seguir mintiéndole –. Pero con el tiempo tú…

\- Un juego – hipó ella, no dejándolo continuar. Esa confesión la hizo sentir casi inexistente, impalpable, invisible –. Eso… eso signifiqué…

\- Escucha…

\- ¡Cállate! – berreó al borde de la desesperación con las manos en los oídos –. ¡No quiero escucharte más, no quiero verte, no te soporto, me das asco!

Naruto que desde su sitio se hallaba también enojado y apenas controlándose por intervenir, le hizo una señal a Sasuke con la cabeza para que se largara de una vez antes de que la hiciera enloquecer. Sakura necesitaba ayuda porque se derrumbaba, continuaba sollozando y los hombros le convulsionaban en movimientos involuntarios. Tenía que llorar, tenía que desahogarse y luchaba por no hacerlo delante de quien la había humillado, por eso y por todo, Sasuke tenía que irse.  
Él aceptó y tras recoger su espada se orilló tanto como pudo para pasar lo más alejado posible por el lado de Sakura. Cuando lo hizo murmuró algo que sólo ella escuchó:

\- Gracias…

A partir de allí y sin esperar una respuesta que jamás llegaría, salió corriendo pasando por el lado de Naruto a gran velocidad. Cuando sus pasos no se escucharon más, el chico rubio se aproximó a su amiga apoyando sus manos grandes y cálidas sobre los hombros de ella. Quería y deseaba con todo su corazón consolarla, pero no sabía cómo, ojalá su carga fuese tangible para quitársela él de la espalda. Le dolía verla así, y le dolía más que pudiendo evitarlo antes, no lo hizo.

\- Sakura – murmuró intentando que así al menos ella lo mirara.

Y lo hizo. Lentamente Sakura se volteó y Naruto descubrió que sus ojos estaban apagados, pero que al enfocarlo a él y reconocerlo, se incendiaron con un fuego abrasante de ira.  
Frente a ella se encontraba uno de los culpables de que toda esa farsa llegase tan lejos. Sakura constriñó los dientes, de repente ya no lo consideraba su amigo, olvidó que era un buen chico y decepcionada creyó que esa expresión de arrepentimiento y pesar era otra farsa. Otra burla.

\- ¡Idiota! – exclamó antes de plantarle en la mejilla su mano derecha abierta.

Naruto volteó el rostro hacia su izquierda, lo dejó así por unos segundos en que sólo suspiró y luego volvió a mirarla. Pero su mirada era igual entre las gotas de agua que daban en su rostro, demostraba aflicción y resignación, como si aceptase cualquier castigo de parte de ella, como si creyera merecer eso y más. Al verlo así y recordar que era su verdadero amigo, Sakura se percató más abatida de lo que hizo.

\- ¡Naruto! – chilló, dejándose llevar por fin de su dolor. Le echó los brazos al cuello y él la recibió abrazándola por la cintura y espalda hasta que no quedó espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos bañados – Perdóname… lo siento… – gemía desconsolada –, ¡lo siento mucho…!

\- Tranquila – habló él en voz baja contra su oreja –. Soy yo quien debe disculparse.

La sostuvo allí, haciendo el papel de su único soporte, escuchándola llorar fuertemente, dejándose empapar por la lluvia y en silencio imaginando cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si en lugar de callar, hubiese hablado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.  
Fue también su culpa lo terrible que acaeció.

….

Se libró de la túnica remojada e importándole nada que su ropa de abajo también estuviese calada de lluvia, se dejó caer en su cama.

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Y qué más podía pasar. Antes no le dio razones válidas y de peso a Sakura para odiarlo, pero ahora sí. Por minutos enteros meditó en una manera de enmendarlo, pero no halló ninguna. Se levantó de la cama y presa de su rabia por sí mismo y por lo confiado que fue al pensar que ella era una mujer débil que no podría golpearlo y mucho menos partir la gruesa máscara ANBU, dio un puño fuerte a la pared y soportó el dolor que recorrió sus nudillos con la mano aún recargada allí.

Estaba jodido. Lo estuvo desde que se interesó en Sakura. Y lo estaría posteriormente por la eternidad si ella no lo perdonaba.

….

 **¡Continuará!**

 **¡Por fin se le cayó el velo de sombras a Sasuke de la cara! Y se lo tumbaron de una manera violenta e impredecible.**

 **¿Qué sucederá ahora?  
¿Sakura lo delatará decidiendo poner fin a esa guerra de una vez por todas?  
¿Cómo lidiará Sasuke con el demonio rencoroso que despertó en ella?**

 **Va a estar difícil, muy muy difícil; su secreto era lo único que lo mantenía cerca de ella, y ahora descubierto no le quedará más remedio que resignarse a la batalla real en la que desde un principio debieron pugnar en serio…  
¿o no? **

**¡Ah sí! Antes de que se me olvide, algunos pensarán que no tiene sentido que Neji haya actuado como lo hizo, pero más adelante explicaré sus razones. En pocas palabras dos buenas mujeres acabaron en este episodio con el corazón partido: Sakura y Tenten. Pero esos condenados que las hicieron llorar pagarán, ¡no los dejaré impunes!  
Fíjense que ya le tocó a Naruto que fue aunque en menor grado culpable, sí se merecía esa bofetada porque por muy buenas que hayan sido sus intenciones, una mentira no hará feliz a nadie para siempre, amigos. Esa es la verdad.**

 **De antemano les aviso que quizá me tarde un poco más en presentar el siguiente capítulo, y la principal razón es la universidad. Me siento tan insegura de la cantidad de tiempo en que podré escribir que no me atrevo a estipular un plazo exacto. Pero sólo por no dejarlos con la incomodidad y guiándome de mi intuición diré: 15 días. Sin embargo, nada prometo.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco sus fantásticas reviews que agradecida y emocionada siempre leo. (Que no falten por favor)**

 **Hasta la próxima, queridos lectores.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	13. Celos

**¡Hola!**

 **Les traigo la continuación de este fic. Quiero ante todo responder a un comentario dejado en el capítulo pasado por una usuaria llamada** _ **Guest**_ **(creo que es chica) que no tiene cuenta en Fanfiction, y mi argumento es una rotunda afirmación, querida lectora: habrá LEMON, pero no todavía, debes esperar un poco, dedícate a disfrutar el caminillo que llegará en algún momento hasta ese punto ;)**

 **Por otro lado, me siento como si fuese a volver a comenzar porque será difícil hacer que Sakura perdone a Sasuke, de modo que por ahora se acabaron las escenas románticas entre ellos.  
Sé que en la historia original al chico le bastó pedir "** _ **perdón por todo lo que hizo"**_ **para que ella accediera de inmediato, pero esta Sakura es más orgullosa y no actúa de esa forma tóxica, entregando cada célula de su cuerpo a él y recibiendo casi nada a cambio, (cosa que odié en el manga porque ella demostró valorarse muy poco). Aquí será diferente.**

 **Bien, suficiente de introducciones, a veces soy muy locuaz.  
¡A leer!**

…

Capítulo 13: Celos.

Suspiró contra su almohada blanca. Las fundas de la misma se percibían empapadas y seguirían empapándose por sus lágrimas. Ahogó otro gruñido mordiéndola como había hecho en un impulso de ira que le asaltó una y otra vez cada que recordaba los actos de hipocresía con que fue engañada.  
Dos horas más pasaron, dos horas en que sólo pudo calmarse un par de veces para luego seguir llorando dolida. Sólo después de tal tiempo decidió sentarse en la cama y limpiarse la cara con las manos.

\- La vida sigue…

Estaba segura de que era todo lo que tenía por desahogar; bosquejó una débil y falsa sonrisa al pensar en que con mucha probabilidad tendría un aspecto terrible. No se había peinado y como casi toda la noche la pasó llorando le dolían la cabeza y los ojos. Observó la almohada y no se sorprendió del charco que había dejado en ella. Era una mancha gigantesca que representaba su dolor, y Sakura deseaba que ese dolor se hubiese quedado impregnado y absorbido por las fundas y las plumas de la almohada, pero por desgracia seguía en su alma, como si hubiese sido tatuado allí.  
Se levantó y no temió verse al espejo para comprobar que desde luego lucía muy mal. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza imborrable.  
Fue a ducharse y después de una media hora en que se vistió la alarma sonó. Durmió poco por ocupar el tiempo llorando y se levantó demasiado pronto para su rutina habitual. Así pues, en la hora en que usualmente se estaba levantando se dedicaba ahora a vestirse y desayunar. Comió poco también. El estar pensando tanto en él le quitó el apetito.

\- Suke…

¿Suke?  
No… ¡¿Cuál Suke?!  
¡Suke no existía y nunca existió!  
Se reprendió de inmediato por el nimio acto de pronunciar el nombre de esa quimera. No debía decirlo, no podía volver a pensarlo como alguien real; fue una sucia artimaña de Sasuke Uchiha para destrozarla. Ahora era cuando comprendía su frase:

" _A mis enemigos los derroto o aparto yo mismo"._

¿Acaso él creyó que de esa manera – rompiéndole el corazón – lograría apartarla? ¡Qué equivocado estaba!  
Pudo haber dicho la noche pasada que no quería verlo ni escucharlo, pero más que nunca y que anteriormente estaba decidida a derrumbarlo. Lo haría pagar por todos sus crímenes, y personalmente, le haría pagar por lo que le hizo a ella.

Y ella… ella tenía que superarlo.

Sakura se puso las manos en la cara y dejó caer los codos en la mesa. Era lamentable de verdad. ¡Cuán ingenua, cuán estúpida fue al no relacionar a ambos individuos!

Por eso Sasuke sabía tanto de ella, tratándola con esa extraña familiaridad cada vez que se encontraban.  
Por eso Sasuke más de una vez se le acercó demasiado hasta el punto de tocarla.  
Por eso Suke no se dejaba ver los tatuajes haciendo pasar esas zonas por heridas.  
Por eso Suke no estaba nunca cuando estaba Sasuke, como en el incidente del edificio que se incendió.  
Por eso Naruto había intentado _quebrar_ el vínculo antes de que se crease y fortaleciese.  
Por eso se le habían desaparecido muchas de sus cosas siempre que se encontraba con él en su _disfraz_.

Maldito fuera… todo lo que hizo… todo lo que le hizo…  
La tocó… la besó… y casi también…

Sakura dejó escapar un plañido de rabia y comenzó a limpiarse afanosamente la boca con las manos, como si de esa forma fuese a desaparecer el recuerdo de los besos de él. De repente se sentía sucia, física y moralmente, física porque en casi todo su cuerpo sintió una vez el de él, y moral porque le había gustado, era algo innegable y despreciable. Le había dado la bienvenida a su casa. Había disfrutado del acercamiento, la comunicación y los roces de un criminal. De una basura que se había burlado de ella.  
Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras las ventanas de la nariz se le ventilaban instintivamente de la rabia que sentía por sí misma.

\- No voy a ganar nada con esto – se dijo intentando calmarse.

Y tenía razón. Nada ganaría con enfadarse consigo misma, reservaría esas emociones para él, porque nadie como él las merecía. Y sólo en él las descargaría.

….

Se encaminó a pasos acelerados hacia la habitación donde sabía que descansaba aún su amigo.

\- ¡Sasuke! – llamó iracundo tocando la puerta –, ¡abre la maldita puerta!

Se escuchó que del otro lado destrancaban la puerta, pero no hicieron esfuerzo alguno por abrirla, así que le tocó a Naruto hacerlo, empujándola como lo hace quien le urge entrar a un baño. Cuando ingresó lo primero que hizo fue tomar enfurecido a su amigo por el cuello de la camiseta.

\- ¡Te dije que te detuvieras a tiempo! – le reprochó sacudiéndolo –, ¡la heriste, idiota, la heriste mucho!

Sasuke se dejó sacudir otro par de veces mientras escuchaba las recriminaciones de Naruto, hasta que se cansó y de forma indiferente se sacudió hastiado para librarse de su sujeción.

\- Basta.

Él nunca se dejaba tratar así, ni por Naruto ni por nadie, pero esta vez pensó que lo tenía bien merecido.

\- ¿Vas a echarme a mí toda la culpa? – preguntó sardónico y Naruto cerró los ojos, suspirando profundo.

\- Yo fui también un idiota al no delatarte – aceptó –. Pero ahora definitivamente no volveré a equivocarme. Y en cuanto a ti, aléjate de ella. No vuelvas a tocarla. No vuelvas a acercártele. No mereces ni verla.

Sasuke rió sin ganas irónicamente y se sentó en la cama al lado de un manojo de hielo envuelto en tela.

\- ¿Crees que ella dejará que me le acerque? – preguntó mordaz – Si llegase a alternarla de nuevo, Naruto, no sería en buenos términos. Ahora más que nunca va a querer matarme, ¿has pensado en eso? Porque yo no he pensado en otra cosa.

\- Si, lo pensé – admitió Naruto –. Y quiero que de ella huyas.

\- ¡¿Huir?! – espetó Sasuke indignado – ¡No huyo de nadie!

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿vas a corresponderle de la misma forma? ¿vas a intentar matarla también? – lo señaló con un dedo amenazador –¡porque si así serán las cosas Sasuke, yo…!

\- No – cortó el Uchiha poniéndose el hielo envuelto en la mejilla –. Sé que te involucrarías, también pensé en eso, y no quiero que nos matemos entre los tres. Además… yo a ella… – se detuvo dudoso –, yo a ella no sería capaz de… sé que ya lo intenté antes pero… no puedo matarla, Naruto. No quiero... Así como tampoco puedo hacerlo contigo.

Naruto, más comprensivo y accesible, se sentó a su lado y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Sabes algo…? – comenzó – Sakura me gustaba mucho.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

\- Hace poco que me resigné a no tenerla – continuó Naruto –. Cuando la vi tan interesada en ti y acompañándote y atendiéndote con tanta dedicación fue que comprendí que nunca sería para mí. Es por eso que me enoja tanto que la hieras, Sasuke… porque si ella me hubiese correspondido a mí en lugar de a ti, yo la estaría haciendo muy feliz.

El Uchiha tuvo que entornar los ojos porque los parpados le temblaban. No sabía qué era lo que sentía en ese momento, si rabia, o desconcierto, o confusión. Quizá debiera darle la razón a Naruto, pero no lo manifestaría.

\- No sé qué haré… – murmuró.

\- Debes tener cuidado, Sasuke – le recomendó el chico rubio –. Más que el sentimiento de culpabilidad, las consecuencias de tu error se verán de ahora en adelante. Cuida de no herirla.

\- ¡Y cuidarme de ella también! – lanzó el Uchiha efusivo y se levantó de la cama para comenzar a pasear por la habitación –. Yo nunca, Naruto, NUNCA había sentido tanto dolor por un puñetazo en el rostro. No dormí bien a causa de ello y anoche tuve la maldita y extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento se me podía caer la cabeza, ¿ves esto? – señaló el hielo en su mano –, ¡ni así he podido aliviar mi malestar! El frío me calma la mejilla temporalmente mientras me lo aplico, pero tan pronto lo alejo ¡el dolor vuelve! – exclamó, exaltándose un poco. Giró sobre sus pasos y continuó caminando seguido por la vista de su amigo –. Tuve que tomar analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza que se hizo insoportable – aclaró en un tono decepcionado, como si tomar pastillas fuera patético –. Ni siquiera los golpes que recibí de ti cuando nos peleábamos dolían tanto, ¿de aquí a cuándo que a una mujer menuda y pequeña pueda pesarle tanto la mano? ¡Sakura tiene más fuerza que tú y que yo!

\- Es así – coincidió Naruto riendo un poco –. Y desde que yo mismo lo confirmé he procurado no comportarme como un tarado cuando estoy con ella. Eso que te sucedió lo tienes bien merecido por provocarla. Admito que en parte hasta lo disfruté – agregó malicioso –, nunca creí que pudiera ver al brillante e intocable Sasuke Uchiha ser golpeado de esa forma por una mujer.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y continuó en su empresa de aplicar hielo a su golpe.

\- Tengo que lidiar con ella – dijo, olvidándose del tema anterior –. Y no sé cómo… quisiera que ella…

\- ¿Te perdonara? – adivinó Naruto.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Sasuke. Había pensado en ello y sopesado las probabilidades de que ocurriese. Eran casi nulas – Soy capaz de pedirle que me disculpe, tampoco soy tan orgulloso, el problema será que me escuche y acepte.

\- Al menos inténtalo – recomendó Naruto.

\- Lo haré – respondió Sasuke. Lo que no dijo fue que en el fondo temía un poco por la respuesta que recibiese de ella. Sasuke sentía y escondía sus nervios por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

…

Mientras resolvía una tarea de la universidad y a través de su espeso fleco cuadrado, Hinata divisó a la persona que entraba a la cafetería. Se sobresaltó como a quien le han dado un susto de muerte repentino y su rostro se coloreó de rojo completamente.  
¿Por qué no podía actuar normal cuando lo veía? ¿Qué tenía Naruto que la ponía siempre tan nerviosa? Cuando en su radio de visión aparecía él, todo en su mente se revolvía hasta quedar de cabeza. Quizá fuera lo rebelde de sus cabellos amarillos, o el intenso azul de sus ojos, o esa expresión siempre alegre y optimista que rara vez se opacaba, o más aún su fuerte y admirable actitud perseverante. Definitivamente lo último por encima de todo, porque su amor por él comenzó con un sentimiento de admiración. Y cada vez que lo observaba actuar o lo veía venir, la intensidad de ese amor aumentaba… o se sacudía… no sabía qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría. Pero ocurría.

\- Hola Hinata. Lamento interrumpirte, pero ¿podrías servirme un latte por favor?

\- Na-Naruto – saludó ella después de tragar saliva –. S-sí, por supuesto, no te preocupes. Y-ya lo traigo.

Ni siquiera podía hablar bien cuando lo tenía enfrente. Hinata se sintió afligida. ¿Qué vería un chico tan seguro de sí mismo como él en una indecisa, apocada y desconfiada chica como ella? Muchas veces él se encontraba cerca de ella, pero muy lejos a la vez de su corazón.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo poniendo el pedido sobre la mesa en que él se había sentado.

Como Naruto ni siquiera la miró por estar perdido en sus pensamientos y viendo por la ventana sin enfocar nada en particular, Hinata supo que algo lo inquietaba.  
Quizá preguntándole lo sabría y si llegaba a saberlo pudiera de pronto ayudarlo, y de esa forma acercarse más a él.

\- ¿Su-sucede algo, Naruto?

\- Ehh… no… no es nada, Hinata. No te preocupes. Ve a estudiar, no volveré a molestarte. Todo está bien.

¡Como si fuese a molestarla por algo!  
Resignada y encogida por la respuesta recibida Hinata se fue a dar la vuelta para dejarlo tranquilo. Pensó que era ella la que estaba molestándolo. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que él le contaría sobre sus problemas? Quizá para Naruto ella no era más que una simple conocida, pero para Hinata por el contrario él significaba casi un hobbie; por muchos años se dedicó a seguirlo y observarlo a escondidas suyas como una acosadora. Naruto seguro ni recordaba cómo fue que la conoció cuando la defendió de otros niños que la molestaron. Y tenía sentido que así fuese, él siempre actuaba en nombre de lo justo desinteresadamente. A otros muchos habría defendido también a lo largo de su vida.

\- Naruto… ¿Cómo podía ser tan… tan… maravilloso?

\- Oye Hinata – llamó él de repente. Hinata por poco se cae al darse la vuelta de forma casi automática e impremeditada.

\- ¿S-si?

\- Dime… ¿alguna vez te has hallado en una situación en la que tus dos mejores amigos están en contra el uno del otro? – preguntó mirando su latte – Sé que eres muy amiga de Kiba y Shino, ¿ellos nunca se han peleado y te ha tocado a ti estar de ambos lados?

Hinata lo comprendió de inmediato y por un lado le preocupó porque Naruto se refería claramente a Sakura. Él siempre demostraba ser atento con dos únicas personas: Suke Hachijou y Sakura Haruno. Era como si esos dos ocupasen su corazón de una forma especial e inigualable. ¿Habría un lugar también para ella alguna vez? Se conformaría con uno muy pequeño y apretado.

\- Bueno… Kiba es a veces muy pendenciero, pero Shino lo ignora con reservas, de modo que no, Naruto. No me he visto en esa situación.

\- Ya veo…

\- Pe-pero yo puedo ayudarte si es lo que te sucede – ofreció servicial y casi desesperada por brindarle una mano. Le daría todo a él –. Se trata de Sakura, ¿verdad?

\- Si – admitió Naruto –. Pero es muy complicado la verdad. No creo que ella sea capaz de contártelo por sí misma, por eso no me atrevo yo a hacerlo. Sería traicionarla.

" _Por segunda vez_ " – agregó para sus adentros.

\- Comprendo, Naruto. Pe-pero confío en que las cosas se arreglen.

\- Sí, eso espero yo también.

La conversación no continuó y ella optó por retirarse. Durante los próximos minutos no se pudo concentrar más en su tarea, tendría parciales pronto pero viendo en la cafetería de su padre – casi vacía – al chico que ponía su mundo patas arriba se le complicaba el dedicarse a sus deberes. Cuando acabó su latte, Naruto se levantó y fue hasta ella. Hinata avergonzada y temerosa de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que no dejó de observarlo en todo ese tiempo se sonrojó aún más y bajó la cabeza mientras temblaba.  
Naruto se dio cuenta eso.

\- Oye Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó inclinando la cabeza para buscar sus ojos con curiosidad – Te has puesto muy roja y estás sudando. ¿Estás enferma?

\- Y-yo… no… – respondió ella con dificultad.

\- Bueno, yo no sé nada de medicina, pero la abuela Tsunade sí que lo sabe todo. Si te sientes mal alguna vez ya sabes, me dices y yo la contacto.

\- Estoy bien, Naruto – habló esta vez más controlada –. Y no te preocupes por tus amigos… sé que si las cosas no se solucionan por sí solas, habrá algo que tú puedas hacer, pero siempre a su debido tiempo. Sólo no debes descuidar las oportunidades. Eres muy fuerte y capaz.

\- Me siento inseguro a ese respecto – contestó él –. Puedo parecerte muy fuerte, pero lo cierto es que lo arruino todo. Ya me equivoqué y pude haberlo evitado. A veces me siento como un gran perdedor.

\- ¡No, no es así! – se apresuró ella en contradecirlo –. Aun cuando te equivocas tú siempre eres… ahm, cómo decirlo… un orgulloso perdedor, al menos eso creo. Cuando te miro, me generas una gran, gran admiración… no estoy diciendo que seas perfecto, nadie lo es. Pero cuando te equivocas en algo tienes el valor de levantarte y seguir intentándolo. Ese valor de seguir adelante siempre es la verdadera fortaleza. Creo que eres un hombre realmente fuerte, Naruto – concluyó con su tenue sonrisa y las mejillas arreboladas. Se sentía orgullosa de haber dicho lo que pensaba y dejarlo a él con la boca semi-abierta.

Naruto entonces sonrió.

\- Gracias, Hinata. Necesitaba oír eso.

¡Increíble! No supo con exactitud cuál era el problema pero lo ayudó a él. ¡Realmente consiguió animarlo!

\- Me alegro mucho – manifestó ella sincera.

\- Bien, ya me voy – anunció él, pero antes se inclinó un poco hacia ella para ver de nuevo el par de perlas que ostentaba como ojos –. Hinata, siempre he pensado que eres…

" _Qué… qué"_ – se preguntaba ella interiormente.

\- Tonta, tímida y súper miedosa, básicamente un bicho raro – concluyó Naruto provocando que de inmediato a Hinata se le cayera la cabeza hacia delante de decepción – ¿Pero te digo algo? – agregó levantándole la cara con una mano en su barbilla – De hecho me gusta la gente como tú.

Hinata permaneció allí paralizada y sonrojada mientras vio cómo él comenzó a alejarse hacia la salida. Las últimas palabras hacían eco en su mente.

\- ¡Hasta luego! – exclamó Naruto antes de salir sin volverse más.

Era increíble cómo con simples palabras él podía causar un verdadero caos en su corazón. Uno de esos colapsos mágicos. Hinata no lo superó hasta que pocas horas después observó entrar a Sakura a la cafetería. Lucía verdaderamente hermosa y sería. Demasiado seria. Como si ya no fuese capaz de sonreír. Y ella no era así. La Hyuga comprendió la preocupación de Naruto y se dejaba ahora contagiar por la misma.

\- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Estoy bien – respondió árida –. ¿Me das un capuchino de vainilla por favor?

\- Sí. Espera aquí.

Cuando Hinata regresó con el pedido, Sakura pretendió marcharse después de musitar un parco y lacónico gracias.

\- Oh Sakura, me preocupas – manifestó Hinata demostrando su intranquilidad –. Por favor, si tienes un problema no dudes en contarme. Me interesa ayudarte.

\- Tengo un problema, Hinata – admitió Sakura –. Pero no te inquietes por eso. Voy en camino a resolverlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Nos vemos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? – se despidió la oficial.

Y se fue sin molestarse en responder a su amiga. Habían pasado ya esos cuatro días y aquellas últimas palabras permanecían guardadas en su mente y la bandeja de entrada de mensajes de su celular. Lo sacó de su bolso y las leyó de nuevo para constatar que desde luego allí seguían:

" _Pase lo que pase"._

Lo cumpliría. Por vida suya que lo cumpliría. Y estaba convencida de que él también lo haría.  
Ya sus ojeras habían desaparecido hace un par de días porque se decidió a no llorar más. Incluso se vistió de acuerdo a como lo había premeditado cuando aún no se enteraba de la verdad porque lo que menos deseaba era que él se percatase de su corazón destrozado a través de una lamentable apariencia física: lucía un hermoso vestido lavanda de tiras de colgantes sobre sus hombros que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, escote triangular y un elegante fajón morado en su cintura, pulseras doradas en una muñeca y un reloj en la otra, plataformas altas en color canela, y cargaba un modesto bolso pequeño, se maquilló de forma sobria con un poco de rubor de melocotón en sus pómulos, labial rosa tenue y poca sombra rosa también sobre sus parpados, además en su cabello corto del lado izquierdo ostentaba un pequeño gancho sujetador en forma de mariposa; lucía bellísima. Arribó al parquecillo y se sentó a un lado de la fuente cuyo centro era la estatua de un imponente y precioso ángel. Cerró los ojos y elevó a éste mismo una plegaria como si fuese real. Observó su inmutable y tranquila expresión de piedra y entonces se sintió más segura a su sombra.

Declinaba el ocaso y ella daba intermitentes sorbos a su delicioso capuchino de vainilla, hasta que algo hizo que de pronto el dulce sabor de la bebida se agriara en su boca:

\- Hermoso atardecer, ¿no? – preguntó esa conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. La mano que sostenía el capuchino comenzó a temblarle y sus fortalezas amenazaron con derrumbarse.  
Si lo permitía se humillaría. Llegó allí con juicios y actitudes premeditadas, ¡que un inesperado nervio no echase todo a perder!  
No supo qué contestar, así que optó por quedarse callada e inmóvil.

\- Creí que no te encontraría aquí – continuó Sasuke –. De hecho me sorprendo a mí mismo por haber venido.

De modo que algo de encogimiento sentía. ¿Sería cierto? Sakura sonrió con amargura y no se dignó a darle siquiera la cara. Permanecía allí sentada, como si no lo estuviese escuchando porque no quería ver de nuevo su rostro, recordar todo lo que con él hizo y asociarlo con lo que verdaderamente era.

\- Pensé… pensé en presentarme con mi uniforme ANBU – confesó Sasuke –. Y no porque fuese costumbre engañarte de esa manera, sino porque me avergonzaba un poco mostrar mi rostro… esta vez por mí mismo.

Ella tragó saliva y por primera vez estuvo tentada a voltear hacia atrás y verlo. Pero sólo porque esperaba encontrar allí a otra persona que no fuese Suke, o a quien conoció con tal nombre.

\- Te subestimé – asintió fehaciente –. Y reconozco tu victoria… lograste algo que nadie nunca había conseguido y que más de uno ambicionó.

Era cierto. La primera y hasta ahora única persona que consiguió desenmascararlo era ella. Solo ella.

\- Me equivoqué en mucho – prosiguió esta vez en un tono más bajo –. Desde el principio hasta el final. No debí mentir – a ella se le escapó una lágrima del ojo izquierdo. Qué bueno que estaba de espaldas y él no podía ver nada –, no debí tocarte – eso le erizó la piel –, no debí besarte – Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

Lo que Sasuke no mencionó era que no se arrepentía de todo ello porque de no haberle mentido, no habría disfrutado tanto de su compañía.

\- Y mucho menos debí pensar que eras débil. Me demostraste lo contrario de una dolorosa forma – agregó tocándose la mejilla que aún conservaba un leve dolor interno que despertaba cada vez que se la frotaba.

Al no escuchar todavía una respuesta ni ver tampoco una reacción, el Uchiha decidió manifestar su insatisfacción a ese respecto.

\- Al menos mírame, Sakura. Tengo la necesidad de asegurarme de que eres tú y no otra mujer de cabello rosa. Es lo suficientemente incómodo para mí estar interpretando un monólogo del que no estoy seguro reciba siquiera una modesta atención.

Ella no accedió a su petición, sino que por el contrario intervino expresamente.

\- Los papeles se han invertido, Uchiha – le dijo con frivolidad y dio un sorbo más a su capuchino –. Solías llamarme fastidiosa. Ahora soy yo quien te considera en estos momentos un auténtico engorro. No debiste venir.

\- No soy un cobarde – aseveró él –. Y procuro cumplir mis palabras.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me has matado?

Ese fue sin duda un jaque mate que ardió en el orgullo de Sasuke.

\- Sakura – dio un paso adelante.

\- ¡No te acerques! – respondió ella de repente poniéndose de pie, dándole la cara y preparándose en una postura alerta.

Y él no se acercó, pero no porque la obedeciese, sino porque quedó anonadado de lo bella que estaba.

A una larga distancia y usando binoculares, dos personas los observaban. El plan no consistió en vigilarla a ella, sino en espiarlo a él, y hasta ahora estaba dando resultado porque tras un par de días de llevarlo a cabo, Karin y Suigetsu por fin conocían físicamente a la famosa Sakura.

\- Qué está sucediendo allí – se preguntaba Karin sin quitarle los ojos de encima –. No entiendo nada, ¿Por qué se mantienen estáticos? ¿Qué le dijo esa mujer a Sasuke para que se frenara de esa forma?

\- ¿No es obvio? – replicó Suigetsu –. Seguro le dijo que se detuviera y él lo hizo.

\- Esto me desespera. De haber sabido que se encontrarían en esa fuente habríamos puesto micrófonos cerca para escucharlos.

\- Pues tenemos que conformarnos desde aquí, sigo creyendo que es una suerte que Sasuke aún no nos haya descubierto. Si llega a hacerlo seremos acribillados – contestó Suigetsu –. Por otro lado, ¿será esa la tal Sakura?

\- Es ella – aseguró Karin –. Mi intuición me lo dice. Sé que es ella… maldita…

\- Contrólate – recomendó su compañero –. Tampoco deberías culparla. Ahora comprendo por qué Sasuke está colgado por ella.

\- ¿Qué? – lanzó Karin de pronto bajando los binoculares para mirar a Suigetsu.

\- Mírala – siguió diciendo Suigetsu –. Esa chica es hermosa. Exótica. Bellísima. Y tan llamativa.

\- ¡No digas estupideces! – estalló Karin tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta – ¡Tú no puedes hablar de esa forma sobre otras mujeres, idiota! ¡no puedes! ¡no tú!

Suigetsu se sonrojó un poco. ¿Estaba Karin celosa? Ella no se corrigió sino que se acomodó los lentes y continuó en su empresa. Por primera vez el chico de cabellos blancos se anotó un punto a su favor mientras sonreía.

Sasuke volvió a recorrerla de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Fue una buena estrategia la de ella lucir tan hermosa para provocarle tomarla en brazos y a la vez recordarle que no podría ni tocarla.

\- Sakura… – habló en un tono cálido –, perdóname.

Ella se sintió destrozada de nuevo. Verlo allí, rememorar lo que hizo con él y por él, todo lo que él le provocó, y la forma en que la engañó. Era inaceptable. Lamentable. Y la maldita lucha entre sentimientos y razonamiento resurgía de nuevo, cada una presionándola en partes iguales. Ambos bandos colindantes y proclives a una colisión siempre difícil y dolorosa.  
Qué bueno que pensó en ello antes porque de lo contrario no habría sabido si correr a besarlo por aceptación, golpearlo por negación o salir corriendo de allí por indecisión. Se las ingenió muy bien, de tal forma en que sería él quien decidiese sobre lo que pasaría, pero de acuerdo a sus leyes.

\- Te daré dos alternativas, Uchiha – estableció decisiva –. Primero: puedo llamarte de nuevo Suke en público y sin máscara. No te delataré con nadie porque cada vez que te encare con tu fachada ANBU intentaré sin armas de fuego y obedeciendo a tus reglas de juego derrotarte. Eso quiere decir que no aceptaría tu perdón – suspiró e hizo una pausa de pocos segundos. Él aguardaba a la otra opción –. O puedo considerar tu _supuesto_ arrepentimiento y consentir tus disculpas, pero con la condición de que a partir de ahora, tú y yo bajo ningunos términos volvamos a vernos o dirigirnos la palabra. Eso significaría olvidarme de nuestra enemistad para siempre. No me involucraría en tus actividades de latrocinio y tú no volverías a meterte en mi vida. Cada uno tendría que poner de su parte y alejarse del otro para siempre.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? – quiso saber muy serio –. O te vengas o me alejas…

\- Porque tú lo mereces – contestó ella y se puso entonces un dedo en el pecho –, y yo también lo merezco. ¿Creíste acaso que obraría siempre en tu favor después de habérteme acercado con falsas sonrisas interpretando un papel contrario al de tu persona? ¿después de haberme herido con tu espada y asistirme más tarde con tu presencia y tus presentes como un magnífico hipócrita? ¿después de haber entrado a mi casa a robar con excusas superficiales? ¿después de burlarte de mí cuando te socorrí de las heridas causadas por Killer Bee que verdaderamente te merecías? ¿después de haberme tocado, besado e intentado llevarme a la cama por simple antojo? ¿después de haberte escuchado admitir que fui sólo un juego? ¿quieres que siga? – preguntó entristecida, cada recuerdo fue doloroso de evocar – Dime, Sasuke Uchiha ¿mereces mi perdón y reconciliación? ¿tú crees que me merezco a alguien como tú?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero lo alisó enseguida, ¿Qué más habría podido esperar después de todo? En ningún momento pensó que ella lo fuese a perdonar, que llegara a lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que nada de lo que pasó importaba. Habría sido ingenuo, quimérico y absurdo. Ella lo estaba poniendo a decidir entre la guerra y la paz, una paz que venía acompañada de indiferencia. Más él en ese momento ya había optado por una respuesta sólida e inquebrantable.

\- No me perdones, entonces.

Estaba decidido. Optaba por la guerra. Se matarían entre sí. Y su decisión estaba sustentada en que prefería tenerla de enemiga que no tenerla en lo absoluto.

\- Sabía que no me decepcionarías – contestó Sakura –. Al menos no en esto.

Sasuke enojado entornó los ojos. Enojado consigo mismo de nuevo. Era la peor de todas las ironías no pretender pelear con alguien y terminar por darle motivos para que te ataque.  
Sakura volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Dispuesta a irse sin despedirse ni agregar nada más. Sasuke caminó rápidamente hacia ella acortando los dos metros que los separaba.

\- Espera, Sakura…

Ella se volteó de nuevo y como si ya lo hubiese tenido planeado, sacó de su bolso un arma de fuego.

\- Atrás – ordenó apuntándolo justo en el pecho –. No tienes ningún derecho de acercarte a más que un par de metros ni tampoco a llamarme por mi nombre. Soy la oficial Haruno. ¡Y tú…! – atesó el agarre del arma – ¡Mi peor enemigo, Sasuke Uchiha!

Desde la distancia Karin tuvo el impulso de llegar hasta allí y entrometerse entre para recibir el disparo en lugar de su novio. Pero Suigetsu la retuvo por la muñeca y la serenó explicándole que no habría heridos allí porque lo único que Sakura quería era que Sasuke no se le acercase, y como él no era ningún idiota, obedecería.

Sasuke empuñó una mano y retrocedió algunos pasos con fría resignación.  
Se lo merecía. Justo como Naruto había dicho, sus consecuencias apenas empezaban. Sonrió con ácida ironía. Ya ni podía llamarla Sakura. Llegó allí para intentar enmendar las cosas por valor a lo mucho que le costó acercársele, pero por el contrario estaba más lejos de ella de lo que creyó. Y sentía que se alejaba más.

Sakura guardó el arma.

\- Ya nada tengo que hablar contigo – concluyó –. Y lo que es más, ya nada tenemos que hablar de ahora en adelante – comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él, pero antes de marcharse por completo volteó una última vez para agregar: –. ¡Y que nuestra guerra sea perpetua!

No pudo devolverle mejor ese golpe. Las mismas palabras que usó él cuando la hirió con la katana, reiteraba ella ahora para azuzar la fogata de su culpabilidad.

Desde la distancia vieron a Sakura tomar un taxi e irse y a Sasuke cabizbajo y furioso sentado en la fuente bajo la sombra del ángel.

\- Esto acabó por hoy – dijo Suigetsu a Karin que no dejaba de observar a su novio –. Debemos irnos.

\- Dime Suigetsu… – habló ella con la mandíbula apretada – ¿Qué opinas tú de eso? Quiero saber si tus teorías son compatibles con las mías.

\- Si en verdad esa es la tal Sakura – comenzó Suigetsu –, me atrevo a deducir que Sasuke la jodió de alguna manera. Por eso ella lo aleja – miró a Sasuke que seguía allí sentado sin moverse –. Y él… parece estar arrepentido.

Karin no dijo nada porque sintió como si la garganta se le hubiera cerrado. Si Sasuke le hubiese hecho daño a ella, no le habría importado y sus disculpas – si las expresara – habrían sido muy huecas. Pero eso que veía allí, su novio siendo la misma y viva imagen del abatimiento y la decepción propia, la hería de celos. Tanto que le dieron unas apremiantes ganas de llorar que logró disipar frunciendo el ceño y tragando saliva.  
Las sospechas de Suigetsu concordaban con las suyas. A Sasuke en verdad le interesaba esa mujer.

….

\- …Sí. En el palco esta noche… el intercambio será discreto… – hablaba el chico pelirrojo al teléfono cuando de pronto el auto en el que andaba pegó un salto que le hizo caer el aparato de las manos –. ¡Qué fue eso! – protestó al que conducía el auto –, no me digas que atropellaste a un condenado perro, Deidara.

\- No lo hice, maestro – contestó Deidara –. Creo que fue un bache.

\- Dónde está el teléfono… – se preguntaba Sasori mientras lo buscaba y recogía, pero al ver la pantalla se fijó en que la llamada se había cortado –. Como sea… ya los términos quedaron establecidos.

Al poco rato, vio Sasori a través de la ventana al Uchiha que se había atrevido a insultar su arte, caminaba errante con las manos en los bolsillos y una tambaleante seguridad por sí mismo. Decidió que se detuviera el auto explicando a Deidara que ese era el hermano menor de Itachi.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – le llamó y al ver que el chico se volteaba enfurecido decidió lanzar la pregunta –, ¿Cómo debería llamarte en público? No es mi intención delatarte… ni siquiera por venganza.

\- Suke Hachijou – respondió Sasuke lacónico y sin quitar su cara de mal humor.

Sólo eso le faltaba. Había salido de su casa esa mañana temprano a distraerse y procurar no pensar tanto en Sakura, sintiéndose como una mierda, para terminar encontrándose con otra mierda. Iba a irse, pero el vehículo lo seguía lentamente y Sasori volvió a llamarlo.

\- Qué.

\- ¿A dónde vas entonces, Uchiha? – le cuestionó con una cínica sonrisa.

\- Iba a ir al zoológico, pero mi capricho por contemplar animales se satisfizo al encontrármelos a ustedes.

Sasori se rió entre dientes y sin ganas. Lejos de hacerle gracia, ese comentario le indignó, ¡qué demonios se creía ese imbécil para hablarle así! ¡Él era una eminencia! Ahora mucho menos lo dejaría en paz.

\- No somos después de todo muy diferentes – le dijo –. Sube, Uchiha. A donde sea que te dirijas te llevaremos.

Sasuke no supo por qué, pero un extraño impulso repentino lo llevó a subir a ese auto.

Durante el camino Sasori junto con su compañero Deidara se la pasaron hablando sobre el arte por largos minutos, y siempre discutiendo sobre las naturalezas del mismo. Para Sasori el arte verdadero debía durar para siempre, mientras que Deidara se inclinaba por el contrario: el arte nace y debe morir, siendo efímera su duración.

\- …Con el arte se debe buscar constantemente mayor y mayor estimulación o tu habilidad para apreciarlo se entorpecerá – decía Deidara –. El arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón. Sucede con nosotros también. La única vida es hermosa.

\- ¿De qué sirve algo que muere al nacer? – le preguntaba Sasori –. El verdadero arte es la belleza eterna.

Sasuke ahondó su ceño de rabia. En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se embarcó en ese auto. Podían ser esos dos camaradas de su hermano mayor, pero él no los soportaría jamás. En especial a Sasori que era una completa basura.

\- … qué dices tú, Uchiha.

Tuvo Sasuke la intención de decir que cerraran la maldita boca y detuvieran el auto que él se bajaría, pero prefirió no cometer tal imprudencia. Sasori era un gran líder y ya lo había desafiado antes. No convenía establecer pugnas entre ejércitos. Además, algo más lo enmudeció antes de que diese su concepto sobre arte. Cuando vio a Sakura allí parada asegurando el flujo tranquilo de la vía, comprendió por qué su instinto lo obligó a subir a ese auto.

\- ¡Detén el auto, Deidara, detén el auto! – ordenó Sasori apremiante –. Conozco a esa chica.

Desde que sus ojos negros la enfocaron, se olvidó por completo de Sasori, pero ahora éste mismo le recordaba su presencia con esa estúpida y falsa afirmación. ¡Qué demonios…! ¡Ese maldito pretencioso apenas le sabía el nombre!  
El auto se detuvo justo enfrente de ella y Sasori bajó de inmediato. Sasuke se arrinconó contra una de las ventanas – todas estaban cerradas y eran de cristales polarizados – para observar bien.

\- Qué maravillosa sorpresa, oficial Haruno – le dijo mientras le estrechaba y besaba la mano –. No esperaba encontrármela por aquí. Hace mucho que no la veo, pero habría sido imposible olvidar su lindo rostro, la reconocí al instante.

Sasuke escabullido entornó los ojos, amenazante.

\- Sasori – saludó ella cordial –. ¿Cómo está usted?

\- Por favor no me trate con tanta formalidad – pidió Sasori –. Y me encuentro muy bien, especialmente ahora que la veo a usted.

¡Qué originales eran los mecanismos de flirteo de Sasori! El Uchiha deseó tener su espada a la mano y atravesarlo por bocón y canalla. Mira que meterse con ella…

\- ¿Qué ha pensado de lo que le dije? – continuó. Sasuke se preguntó a gritos en la mente qué demonios le había dicho, pero no bastó decir una palabra porque Sasori lo reveló pronto: – Usted sería mi marioneta más perfecta.

¡Y lo decía de esa manera insolente, como si fuera a usarla! Sasuke sin embargo captó el sentido exacto de esa intención. Mucho sabía de la inmundicia de Sasori, y entre esas cosas se hallaba el rumor confirmado de que gran parte de sus marionetas femeninas – casi todas – eran de mujeres que se había llevado a la cama. ¡Y Sakura no podía ser parte de esa comparsa chabacana!  
No… ni imaginarlo… ese despreciable rufián corrupto y podrido no iba a tenerla como si perteneciese ella a una colección de muñecos ultrajados. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

\- Ehm… lo lamento Sasori, no he pensado nada de eso. Me he ocupado en mi trabajo todo este tiempo y…

\- No es necesario darle demasiada mente, linda – cortó Sasori –. Solo debe aceptar acompañarme a mi casa. Además le encantará visitar mi modesta morada.

\- Gracias, pero me encuentro en jornada laboral en estos momentos.

\- No debe ser enseguida. Podemos discutirlo en encuentros próximos, he de invitarla a salir. Será para mí un placer.

\- Oh… bueno… es que…

\- No lo piense tanto.

La iba a convencer de aceptar una cita. Ella era tan hermosamente ingenua y él tan miserablemente mezquino. Sasuke no lo soportó y bajó el vidrio de la ventana por la que estaba asomado para observarla directamente sin ninguna interferencia. Cuando Sakura se sorprendió al percatarse de él, le pareció que con la mirada le decía algo como: _"estoy aquí, solías besarte conmigo ¿recuerdas? No deberías estar consintiendo los galanteos de ese idiota delante de mí_ ".

\- Yo… – intentó hablar, pero ver a Sasuke allí la confundía y enojaba a la vez.

Sasori volteó hacia atrás y al ver que era el Uchiha el que la tenía así de tensionada, decidió bloquearle la vista reubicándose enfrente de Sakura.  
Sasuke se enojó y lo maldijo entre dientes, pero no se daría por vencido. Se pasó al asiento delantero al lado de Deidara y bajó el vidrio de este mismo de tal manera que obtuvo de nuevo una vista del panorama. Sasori se enojó a su vez y se reacomodó de nuevo dándole la espalda a Sasuke, escondiendo con su cuerpo a Sakura otra vez. Sasuke más enfurecido y harto de ese estúpido juego salió del auto y se recostó al mismo con los brazos cruzados para observarlos cara a cara.

Si el humor se pudiese manifestar a través del cabello, a Sasori se le habría puesto el suyo más rojo. Fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada, pero como éste no era ni sería jamás una de sus víctimas, no se dejó amedrentar y le correspondió de la misma manera. Fue una lucha visual de poder. Y mientras Deidara se reía dentro del auto, Sakura se sintió como un pedazo de carne disputado por dos bestias.  
¿Qué se creía ese ANBU atrevido? ¿Acaso pensaba que imponiendo su presencia lograría hacerla renunciar a la posibilidad de salir con otro hombre? ¡Jah!  
Y es que para empezar ¿Qué hacía Sasuke Uchiha en el auto de Sasori? ¿Qué relación podían tener esos dos? Sakura no supo cómo contestar a esas preguntas, pero lo averiguaría, cualquier cosa por derrotar a quien tanto daño le hizo.

\- Acepto – pronunció decisiva.

Por segunda vez con relación a Sasori, el tiro le salía por la culata a Sasuke.  
No dijo nada y tampoco cambió de semblante. Pareció que le dio igual la respuesta de Sakura, pero no fue así. Se quedó allí parado como si esperase a Sasori quien continuó coqueteando con ella y al final le pidió el número de teléfono que sin grandes esfuerzos obtuvo.

\- Anda, Hachijou. Continuemos nuestro camino. – le dijo el chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina de victoria –. Hasta pronto oficial Haruno. La estaré contactando más pronto de lo que imagina – agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron por última vez. Ella con odio, y él con un camuflado sentimiento de resignación. Entonces el Uchiha subió al auto que pronto se alejó de allí. Y de ella.

\- Déjame enseñarte un poco de modales, Uchiha – comenzó Sasori –. Si un compañero, colega o amigo está ligando, es tu deber permanecer alejado.

\- Te recuerdo que yo no soy uno de tus malditos amigos – masculló Sasuke muriéndose de ganas por partirle esa linda cara de niño inocente.

\- Un punto a favor para ti por ese argumento – concedió Sasori –. Pero incluso tratándose de un desconocido, no debes imponer con tu presencia en ese tipo de situaciones a menos que quieras meterte en problemas.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? – cuestionó Sasuke con los ojos entornados y un extraño brillo de malignidad que se intensificaba.

Sasori lo miró también cara a cara y así permanecieron por casi un minuto. Entonces concluyó con tranquilidad:

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que nos vamos a terminar enfrentando en algún momento. Pero de ser ese el caso, al menos déjame conocer la razón. Dime, Uchiha ¿conoces a la linda chica con la que estuve platicando? ¿o es que me guardas aversión por algún motivo específico?

No podía responder con la verdad, y la verdad era que ambas razones eran ciertas. Una llevaba a la otra. Conocía a Sakura y lo odiaba por meterse con ella. Pero Sasori no podía saberlo. Nadie podía saber que uno de sus puntos más frágiles era una mujer. Más patético, una mujer que lo odiaba.

\- Soy muy competitivo y a ti por darme la talla te considero un fuerte adversario – respondió lacónico –. Ahora detén el auto que me bajaré en esta intersección.

Sasori lo miró por un rato más y después de sonreír con su mirada soñolienta dio la orden:

\- Detén el auto, Deidara. Hasta pronto, Uchiha. Más suerte para la próxima.

Sasuke se quiso burlar de Sasori. No era él el humillado sino el idiota que le deseaba suerte porque pensaba que Sakura lo había tenido por predilecto. Qué equivocado. ¿Quién dijo que la mala reputación no se pega? ¡Si es como una peste! Ella accedió a conocerlo porque lo vio con Sasuke y lo tomó por cómplice en sus negocios cochinos. Y claro que Sasori tenía negocios cochinos, pero eran independientes de los del Uchiha y más cochinos todavía.  
Sin embargo, a Sasuke le preocupaba que Sakura en su ingenuidad fuese voluble ante tamaño canalla. Ella no conocía a Sasori ni sabía de lo que era capaz. Por eso se prometió en silencio que estaría al pendiente suyo. Aunque lo hiciese en forma de sombra, no la abandonaría.

….

Usualmente ella caminaba a su lado, pero desde que se produjo aquel altercado mil veces maldecido, se ubicaba y andaba un poco alejada detrás de él, como lo hacen los guardaespaldas, los asistentes y las secretarias. A Neji le molestaba porque antes – cuando la tenía a su lado – hablaba con ella, hacía preguntas cortas, la tenía en la mira, y se sentía verdaderamente acompañado y seguro de que ella estaba bien. En cambio actualmente cada vez que miraba por encima de su hombro la notaba de la misma manera siempre monótona y dolorosa: indiferente.  
Decidió intentar algo:

\- Tenten – la llamó y ella se acercó hasta caminar a su lado –. Recuérdame los tres últimos episodios de latrocinio en manos de nuestro objetivo.

\- Robo a mano armada y en compañía en la joyería Izanagi hace tres meses exactos, robo a mano armada con detención de rehenes en el banco principal del norte hace siete semanas, y el más reciente y ya conocido robo a Killer Bee – contestó Tenten en tono serio, y entonces volvió a alejarse de Neji hasta quedar donde estaba para continuar caminando.

El Hyuga suspiró agotado. Nada funcionaba. Había intentado ya de todo para mantenerla a su lado por más de un minuto, o sostener una conversación de más de cinco minutos que no estuviese relacionada con asuntos delictivos y laborales.  
Tenten lo evitaba casi todo el tiempo hasta el punto en que ni rozarlo quería. Y Neji secretamente temía que ella terminase por renunciar a su puesto y lo abandonase definitivamente. Nada sería igual si Tenten llegase a tal extremo.

Arribaron al departamento de la policía donde los esperaban para conferirles mayores detalles de la investigación que reanudaban. Entraron al despacho en que se encontraba el mismísimo jefe de la policía siendo acompañado por otros policías, entre los que se hallaba una mujer menuda de cabellos rosas.  
Neji pidió todo tipo de información y el jefe hizo intervenir a la misma Sakura de vez en cuando, citándola como una víctima directa de Sasuke Uchiha. Ella se limitó a responder con reservas porque no quería hablar de él. Le fastidiaba y enfurecía. Y en especial sentía pereza de sólo pensar en el trabajo que tendría el famoso investigador primo de Hinata para descubrir la identidad de Sasuke. Si es que tenía suerte de llegar a descubrirla porque el Uchiha era muy astuto. Sería una lucha de genios.

\- Tenten, los papeles – pidió Neji.

Tenten sacó una carpeta delgada con documentos dentro y cuando fue a entregársela a Neji, evitó dársela directamente y prefirió ponerla en la mesa, dejándolo a él con la mano estirada, abierta y vacía. Fue tan evidente su desazón por él que el papá de Sakura levantó una ceja sorprendido y la misma Sakura se dio cuenta de que la asistente de cabello castaño oscuro estaba enojada y resentida con su jefe. De inmediato armó una película bastante certera en su inquieta mente sustentada en la ruptura de un corazón. Se sintió entonces identificada con Tenten. Podía comprenderla.

Neji sintiéndose muy incómodo y apenado con lo acontecido procuró conservarse impasible para no delatar su molestia, de modo que en el resto de la reunión no volvió a pedir nada más a Tenten para que ésta no lo dejara en ridículo de nuevo. Cuando de allí salieron, entonces la abordó muy enojado:

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Tenten? – cuestionó en un siseo agarrándola del brazo.

\- No sé de qué hablas – respondió ella esquiva e intentó librarse de su agarre. Pero no pudo –. ¿Quieres soltarme? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – inquirió él a su vez –. He tolerado tus nuevas maneras impertinentes, pero no soportaré que me rebajes enfrente de otras personas, especialmente miembros de las autoridades. ¡Respétame, soy tu jefe! – exigió y la sacudió un poco.

A ella le temblaban los párpados de rabia, no sabía qué contestar porque de cierta manera él tenía razón, sin embargo, de cualquier manera y pese a estar equivocada no daría su brazo a torcer jamás. Estaba tan enojada con él por lo que hizo que desde el primer instante quiso golpearlo y gritarle lo imbécil que era.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Sakura sin querer se quedó observándolos desde una gran distancia.

Por suerte ese momento de tensión fue roto por dos personas alegres que rompieron a llamarlos como si se les fuese el espíritu en los dos nombres que gritaban:

\- ¡Tenten, Neji!

Neji la soltó del brazo y cuando voltearon a ver a los dos escandalosos observó algo bastante insólito: Tenten volvía a sonreír.

\- ¡Lee, Gai sensei! – exclamó contenta y se apresuró en saludarlos.

Esa era la vieja Tenten. La que gracias a su error inconsciente ya no existía. No para él.  
Neji también fue a recibir a su viejo maestro y a su amigo Lee. Conversaron por largo rato los cuatro contando las experiencias de unos y otros, siempre siendo Lee y Gai sensei los que más efusivamente se expresaban, citando el tan nombrado poder de la juventud. A Tenten solían molestarle un poco esas tonterías, pero ésta vez – por tener tiempo que no los veía – le hicieron gracia hasta el punto en que conversó muy animadamente con Lee, mientras Neji cruzado de brazos se quedaba en silencio con ojos cerrados y empuñando de vez en cuando sus manos. Gai sensei le preguntó si todo estaba bien, pero él mintió desde luego diciendo que sí.  
Lo cierto es que por primera vez en toda su vida sintió celos de Lee, quien a diferencia suya sí podía sacarle sonrisas y risas a Tenten.

Cuando se despidieron y vieron marchar a sus viejos amigos; Neji sintió una preponderante necesidad de increparla por haberlo ignorado todo el tiempo, como si no existiera y dar su completa atención a Lee.

\- ¿Crees que terminamos ya de discutir? – insistió bloqueándole el paso. Se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba otra vez apagada – Necesito que me des una explicación porque no pienso sobrellevarte.

\- ¡Sobrellevarme! – lanzó ella sorprendida –. ¿Son así las cosas? ¿desde cuándo se invirtieron los papeles, Neji? ¡recuerdo que era yo quien tenía que sobrellevarte a ti!

\- Dramatizas – enfatizó el Hyuga –. Nunca fui tan impertinente como tú ahora.

\- ¡Ese siempre ha sido tu problema! – exclamó dolida, estaba perdiendo la calma –. Con excepción de los crímenes, no eres capaz de ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva que no sea la tuya. Eres un egoísta… y patético… y solitario… ¡idiota!

Lo último le indignó. Esta vez la tomó de ambos brazos haciéndola casi encogerse hacia dentro.

\- Estás llegando demasiado lejos – murmuró con impulsivo enfado –. No quiero tener que escucharte hablar de esa forma… has cambiado, Tenten.

Ella sonrió con amargura. Quería preguntarle si sabía cuál era la razón de su cambio. Era consciente de estar siendo irracional e injusta comportándose como una alocada mujer celosa, porque después de todo él era libre de besar a cuanta mujer quisiese. Nada tenía ella que objetar. Pero le era imposible. Quería odiarlo e independizarse de él. Le estaba haciendo daño frecuentarlo. Quizá fuera mejor estar sola.

\- No me soportas ¿entonces? – preguntó Tenten con ironía – ¡Puedes deshacerte de mí si se te da la gana! ¡anda, consíguete a otra que refuerce tus planes y siga tus espaldas porque yo…! – gimió involuntariamente –. Yo no te soporto tampoco.

Demonios, Neji no pensó que llegarían a ese punto.

\- No, Tenten…Yo nunca quise que me siguieses desde atrás – habló él más conciliador, dando un paso adelante y pretendiendo acercarla más a su cuerpo, de repente quería abrazarla para que se olvidase de esa loca idea de abandonarlo –. Siempre me sentí cómodo contigo a mi…

\- No… no pertenezco a tu lado Neji – volvió a gemir ella y se libró de su agarre con una leve sacudida.

\- Tenten… solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes… no necesito a nadie más. No podría tener mejor compañera que tú.

Ella bajó la cabeza, resignada como siempre. No importa qué tanto orgullo aparentase, él siempre ganaba porque en su forma de actuar para con ella siempre se establecía esa radical ley de que no podrían ser nunca y nada más que simples compañeros. Tenten no le contestó. Simplemente lo ignoró, ya no quería hablarle más. Ni lo haría por días.  
Sabía Tenten que le convenía estar sola, pero lo peor de todo era que tampoco era capaz de abandonarlo.

…..

\- Y te repito… te repito que… si algo le pasa a él… – decía Sakura casi temblando de impotencia.

\- Tranquila, Sakura, tranquila – intentaba apaciguarla su padre.

\- No me pidas que me tranquilice… lo enviaste a una misión de alto riesgo, se supone que se dedique a labores generales como yo, como muchos de nosotros. ¿Por qué justo a él…?

\- ¡Suficiente, ya basta! – exclamó su padre enojado –. Ese muchacho tiene potencial. Lo ha demostrado y por eso mismo se ganó el privilegio, además, él mismo quiso…

\- ¡Si algo le pasa a Naruto no te lo perdonaré jamás, papá! – contraatacó ella.

Kizashi se quedó perplejo por unos segundos. ¿Acaso su hija…?

\- Sakura… ¿te has enamorado de ese muchacho?

\- No. Pero sí que lo aprecio… Naruto es mi mejor amigo.

\- Bueno – suspiró su padre –. No te preocupes. Volverá muy pronto. Mientras tanto te encargarás de trabajar junto con el chico que fue trasladado desde Osaka.

Grande fue el desagrado, la sorpresa y los sentimientos contradictorios que padeció Sakura cuando le presentaron a Sai, su compañero temporal. Aunque el chico tenía el cabello negro, corto, lacio y la piel exageradamente blanca, algo había en su apariencia que le recordaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Lo peor de todo fue que tuvo que soportar con paciencia sus coqueteos y esa sonrisa bobalicona con la que creía ganarse a todo el mundo. En los primeros momentos procuró no hablarle demasiado, el muchacho tenía una extraña personalidad, en ocasiones se abstraía como si nada más que él existiese y a veces se le inclinaba de forma sugerente como si no conociese el espacio personal, sin embargo, en los próximos días descubrió que era un gran artista porque dibujaba muy bien. Algunas de sus creaciones llegaron a parar a sus manos.

\- ¿Para mí? – preguntó Sakura complacida al ver que Sai le extendía otro dibujo durante el receso.

\- Sí. Ésta eres tú – respondió Sai con su sonrisa de extraña simpatía.

\- Muchas gracias, Sai. Nadie me había dibujado nunca. Lo conservaré muy bien.

Desde entonces procuró apreciarlo un poco más y a acostumbrarse a su pequeño parecido con Sasuke, no era un mal chico después de todo.  
Durante esos días Sakura ignoró que estaba siendo espiada. Y esta vez no se trataba de alguien que la quisiese lastimar, sino prever que esto llegase a suceder e intervenir de inmediato. Por su parte lo que no esperaba Sasuke era percatarse de cuánto le afectaba que la pequeña oficial fuese cortejada tanto. En especial por ese nuevo policía que estaba ocupando el lugar de Naruto. No sabía qué demonios era lo que tanto le daba en papel. ¿Serían poemas? ¿Cartas de amor? ¿Dibujos? ¡Condenado paliducho!

Como estaba tan enfocado en ella, buscando una manera de acercársele, una vía sin tantas espinas por la que pudiese caminar, Sasuke gastaba la mayoría de su tiempo acechándola en secreto, y así, ignorando los objetivos particulares de los miembros de su organización. Por eso casi todos los planes que llegaban a sus manos eran revisados con lupa para ser rechazados por la mínima probabilidad de fracaso. No tendría tiempo para gastar en resolver dificultades de los más incompetentes. Ya decidiría él un ataque mayúsculo. Por ahora lo imprescindible era Sakura… y esos malditos que la pretendían. Quizá no pudiese acercársele, y besarla como solía hacerlo y tocarla y abarcarla y cuidarla y mostrarles a todos que era suya, pero al menos la mantendría a salvo desde la distancia.

Un día por fin vio llegar a Naruto como un héroe, había triunfado en la ciudad vecina en que le encomendaron la misión que completó junto a otros oficiales de alto rango; incluso condecoración obtuvo por su mérito.  
El Uchiha sonrió aliviado porque por fin ella volvería a las andanzas con quien al menos él si confiaba. El chico pálido sería trasladado a otro equipo, ubicación y deber. Sasuke sintió que podía empezar a sacudirse las manos como quien ha terminado un trabajo hasta que…

Sakura al ver al chico rubio bajar del auto en que llegó y sostenido por Kakashi – porque estaba un poco convaleciente –, se apresuró hacia él y le dio un golpazo en la cabeza:

\- ¡Eres tan imprudente, idiota!

Naruto por encontrarse muy débil estuvo a punto de caer hacia adelante, pero ella lo sujetó de tal manera de que cuando él se volvió a erguir terminó abrazándolo, ubicando una mano en su mejilla. Era un héroe después de todo.

\- Gracias…– murmuró conmovida apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de él –. No sabes cuánto me alivia que estés bien.

Sasuke no supo qué fue, pero un desconocido frío le perforó su natural impasibilidad, arrugó el ceño y apretó los dientes, recordando las palabras de Naruto:

"… _Es por eso que me enoja tanto que la hieras, Sasuke… porque si ella me hubiese correspondido a mí en lugar de a ti, yo la estaría haciendo muy feliz."_

De repente revivía aquella envidia que una vez sintió por Naruto, y que pensó que con el paso del tiempo y la evolución de su madurez se había extinguido por siempre.  
Debía ser un error. Sasuke en verdad dejó de envidiar a Naruto.  
Se trataba de Sakura. Tenía que ser por ella. Lo que sentía eran… eran…

" _Celos"._

Tragó en seco más enfurecido. ¡Qué importaba ya, maldición! Era cierto. Sentía celos y qué. Todo era culpa de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que corresponder a otros hombres? ¿Tan pronto se había olvidado de los buenos momentos que pasó a su lado como para ignorarlo o comportarse como si él nunca hubiese llegado a su vida?  
Primero Sasori. Después el policía paliducho y ahora Naruto.  
¿Y él? ¿Dónde quedaba él? ¡Aunque fuese con muestras de odio _tenía_ que fijarse en él!  
¡Le iba a recordar que como su enemigo o como el traidor, o el hombre que jugó con sus sentimientos, él todavía existía!  
Se fue de allí porque no soportaba la escenita y ese día en la noche, citó de manera brusca e impredecible a sus mejores ANBUS. Todos ellos advirtieron que su jefe estaba enojado y con mucha más disciplina, prudencia y perfeccionismo lo asistieron en todas sus exigencias respecto al plan que maquinaban.

\- Señor… ¿es tan importante llevar a cabo el robo de un banco de esta forma? Siempre solíamos planearlo con semanas de anticipación en base de constantes vigilancias para asegurarnos de que las probabilidades se inclinasen en nuestro favor.

\- Cinco días – insistió Sasuke, no cedería. Sakura sabría o mejor dicho, se acordaría de quién era él.

\- Pero estamos hablando de un banco – reiteró su súbdito –. Podemos tener problemas.

\- ¡Dije cinco días! – puntualizó Sasuke levantando más la voz.

Todos quedaron en silencio por segundos hasta que uno de ellos habló:

\- En cinco días será, señor – contestó el ANBU tragando saliva –. Y saldrá todo perfecto. Lo que más solicitaremos será personal de refuerzo en caso de que…

\- Eso ya lo tengo preparado – respondió Sasuke seguro –. Un solo equipo de apoyo será suficiente. Lo que sí necesitamos son las perspectivas del lugar. Tú encárgate de los planos del banco. Les explicaré de inmediato mi _modus operandi_.

\- Como diga usted.

Trazaron las rutas, hora, manera y posiciones perfectas desde las que obrarían, por horas estuvieron en ello y en los próximos cuatro días se consagraron a las averiguaciones del blanco en la mira.

Pasado tal tiempo de maquinaciones, y llegada la mañana del día del plan, arribaron al banco disfrazados de personas del común tres ANBUS: uno de anciano, el otro de discapacitado en silla de ruedas y la última era una mujer con aparentemente un bebé en brazos. Por horas recogieron información y siendo las tres y media de la tarde ingresaron los demás asaltantes ANBUS con sus uniformes y máscaras a aterrorizar y cometer sus delitos. Entre ellos se hallaba Sasuke que al haber postrado a todos cuantos se hallaban dentro del banco – incluyendo guardias –, se movió naturalmente hacia sus objetivos, como si estuviese caminando por su propia casa, sin prisas y con una seguridad tan palmaria que a todos hizo pensar que él era el mismísimo dueño del banco.

La policía no tardó en llegar; eran más de quince, algunos entraron y otros permanecieron afuera. Justo como esperaba el Uchiha, entre todos ellos se hallaba su dulce cerezo. Lucía enfurecida y se aferraba a su arma de fuego como si temiese que se la fueran a quitar. También distinguió entre todos a Naruto, al policía pálido que estuvo coqueteándole a Sakura, y por último el capitán Yamato.

\- ¡Están rodeados, ANBUS! – gritó el capitán Yamato que era quien al parecer dirigía la misión –. No hagan esto más difícil. Si lastiman a un solo rehén obtendrán más cargos en su contra. ¡Entréguense!

Sasuke empezó a reír, y con él rieron también sus camaradas.  
Sakura más enfurecida decidió tomar una iniciativa.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – exclamó apuntando a Sasuke.

Él sonrió bajo la máscara y quiso acercársele. Por desgracia no era el momento. Había de uno y otro lado bandos opuestos, y en el medio, personas inocentes.

\- ¡Estás acabado! – siguió diciendo. Estaba tan enojada que patentaba lo mucho que se moría por descargar sus balas en él –. ¡Levanta las manos y tira el arma que llevas en la espalda! – pero él no hacía nada y eso la enervaba –, ¡¿escuchaste?!

Él ladeó la cabeza haciéndose el desentendido como si ella le estuviese hablando en otro idioma. Y entonces en lugar de tirar la espada como ordenó Sakura, la desenvainó y levantó en lo alto, sintiéndose como quien dirige una orquesta sinfónica con su batuta.

\- Serán ustedes quienes me escuchen – habló con tranquilidad –. Puesto que ya terminamos de saquear, se harán a un lado para que nos podamos ir sin problemas.

\- Silencio – rugió Sakura –. Nada puedes exigir desde tu posición.

\- Todo lo contrario. Ustedes están en la obligación de consentir mis caprichos.

Demonios. Naruto supo que tenía un truco bajo la manga y le preocupaba que fuese a ser lo peor. Sakura por su lado comenzó a sospechar también. De lo poco que había conocido a Sasuke podía intuir que su seguridad se apoyaba siempre en bases sólidas.

\- Retrocedan – continuó el Uchiha en tono autoritario –. Ustedes no quieren retarme.

Todos, absolutamente todos pensaron en retroceder porque sabían que esa amenaza era en serio y en el fondo no querían conocer la razón de la misma. Muchos llegaron a pensar que allí dentro había una bomba que sólo él podía accionar. Sin embargo, ninguno se movió contradiciendo sus temores, tampoco estaban dispuestos a quedar como unos cobardes.

\- De acuerdo – suspiró Sasuke –. _"Uno al azar del exterior, y el primero de derecha a izquierda que da a la ventana en el interior"._

Nadie comprendió sus palabras hasta que afuera cayó herido un oficial de policía con un tiro en su hombro derecho, y seguidamente dentro, justo al lado del capitán Yamato cayó al suelo Sai gritando de dolor porque una bala que primero quebró la ventana de cristal, le perforó la parte trasera de la pierna derecha.

\- ¡Sai! – gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sakura, y se inclinaron ante él.

Otra vez, Sasuke demostraba que tenía el control.

\- Tiren sus armas o habrá más heridos. Mis francotiradores esperan órdenes – advirtió de nuevo y presa del pánico, el resto de los policías tiraron sus artefactos y retrocedieron. Todos menos Sakura y Naruto que socorrían a Sai, y el capitán Yamato que temblaba de impotencia –. ¡Dije que tiraran sus armas!

Y para reafirmar su mandato, se dirigió al capitán Yamato y de una fulminante manera, le pateó en la mano que empuñaba el arma y le hundió la katana en un lado del cuerpo. De inmediato la sacó chorreada de sangre y dejó al hombre caer hacia adelante.

\- ¡Capitán Yamato! – exclamó Naruto y se apresuró en sostenerlo, dejando a Sai en manos de su compañera.

\- Maldito seas – rugió Sakura y resuelta a cometer una locura le apuntó con su arma de nuevo.

\- ¡Sakura no! – advirtió Naruto.

Pero ella disparó. Incluso los ANBUS allí dentro permanecieron inmóviles y temerosos cuando sucedió.  
Sasuke perplejo creyó que estaba herido, no obstante, al no percibir dolor alguno, levantó el brazo que cargaba la espada y con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad descubrió que en la manga blanca y holgada del mismo había un agujero. Abrió grande los ojos y las cejas le temblaron. Sakura en verdad intentó matarlo. ¡Fue un magnifico golpe de suerte que haya fallado!

\- No lo hagas, Sakura – balbuceó el capitán Yamato con un hilo de sangre brotando de su boca –. Déjalo… ir… o nos matarán a todos…

Con los nervios tensionados y la respiración agitada de la rabia ella soltó el arma, dando a entender que acataba ese precepto.  
Miró a Sasuke y éste a su vez hizo lo propio por unos instantes, hasta que un quejido más de Sai desvió la atención de Sakura. El policía herido se agarró más a ella, buscando consuelo, albergando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Tranquilo, Sai… vas a estar bien… – decía Sakura en tono compasivo para apaciguarlo.

Sai gruñó y dejó caer la cabeza en el regazo de ella para quejarse allí.

¿Qué demonios…? Sasuke enojado por lo que veía dio la señal de retirada que estaban sus súbditos esperando y mientras todos iban saliendo con rapidez, él se acercó al convaleciente que en su estado lamentable se aprovechaba de la debilidad de Sakura, y entonces allí, con todas las ganas que jamás había sentido de patear, le clavó el pie en la pierna, aplastándole a propósito la herida de bala.  
Sai gritó abiertamente a garganta llena y la oficial presa de su ansiedad se quiso levantar para darle su merecido al Uchiha; pero por tener a Sai casi encima se contuvo.

\- ¡Eres una mierda! – chilló convencida.

¡Bien, que pensara lo que quisiera! ¡Si eso significaba ser una mierda, entonces lo era y punto! ¡No se arrepentía de nada!  
Cuando todos los bandidos se retiraron nada menos que en los autos policiales que trajeron las patrullas de oficiales, pudieron socorrer a los heridos.  
Sakura casi gritaba de rabia.  
Fue de verdad humillante. No hubo una sola persona – testigos y participantes – que no sintiera vergüenza por lo que pasó.

….

La adquisición de un botín mayúsculo fue motivo suficiente para que por dos días el escuadrón del infierno se dedicara a festejar con el consentimiento de su jefe. Mismo jefe que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se emborrachó hasta dejar caer los codos con las manos en la cabeza sobre el mesón en el que descansaban todo tipo de botellas de alcohol.

\- Señor – le habló un ANBU. Justamente el francotirador quien disparó a Sai y al otro policía. Uno de los más leales a Sasuke y su espía predilecto –. ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Lárgate, Tora – ordenó el Uchiha mirándolo con fastidio.

\- Lamento molestarlo, pero me preocupaba que en lugar de disfrutar su inesperado triunfo, se muestre usted tan abatido.

Sasuke se preguntó qué demonios se suponía que festejara, ¿Qué tuviesen una copiosa cantidad de billetes nuevos de banco? ¿Para qué le servirían?  
Si con ellos pudiese comprar el afecto de Sakura entonces sí que los estimaría. Mientras tanto no eran más que solo papeles sobrevalorados.

\- No digas idioteces – replicó cerrando los ojos y poniéndose de pie –. Si tanto te interesa ayudarme, informa a todos mañana que me ausentaré por unos días y que por tanto ningún plan o movimiento se ejecutará. Ya han tenido suficiente con pasarle por encima a un banco.

\- Como usted diga.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. En verdad que ninguna buena idea se le venía a la mente y ahora bajo los efectos del alcohol era él quien pensaba en idioteces. Estuvo tentado a llamarla y citarla en alguna parte como una especie de encuentro para batallar, y que cuando llegase la tomara en brazos de nuevo y no la soltara hasta que ella le jurara que todo iba a ser como antes, que lo perdonaba y que ya no le guardaba rencores. Nada más estúpido e imposible.

Fue al menos consciente de que si continuaba abstrayéndose en esa mujer iba a terminar por enfermarse, por eso, abandonó su puesto de líder ANBU y se encerró en su pequeña choza como un ermitaño, consagrándose a leer libros, practicar con su espada, atender a sus mascotas y meditar por horas enteras.

Un día en específico decidió salir a comprar algunas cosas, y en razón de que en ese lugar tenía una identidad distinta, se puso su disfraz, se maquilló y descubrió con molestia que uno de sus lentes de contacto azules se extravió. Resolvió por usar sólo uno, cubriendo su otro ojo negro con un parche.  
Salió de su vieja casa y en el camino fue abordado por muchos niños que como casi siempre que lo veían le enseñaban sus tareas, lo invitaban a jugar o le brindaban de sus golosinas, después de todo el sr. H era como un abuelo para ellos.

Uno de ellos le comentó con entusiasmo que esa mañana habían llegado algunos policías a su escuela para instruirlos sobre el oficio, agregando efusivo que cuando creciese él se convertiría también en un policía. Sasuke le respondió despeinándolo cariñosamente y tras despedirse de los pequeños, continuó en su camino.  
Minutos después de caminata en que debió fingir pasos lentos, inseguros y apoyarse falsamente en su largo bastón, tuvo que cruzar una carretera solitaria.  
Ignoraba cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer allí, pero se sentía infalible en que no quería volver a su vida de ladrón todavía; con esa apariencia de ANBU que mucho odiaba Sakura y que por momentos también él odiaba por cometer siempre tantas estupideces.  
Por andar cavilando en esos detalles y vedado de la visión de uno de sus ojos, Sasuke no se percató de que un vehículo se le aproximaba a gran velocidad. Reaccionó bastante tarde y fue por poco atropellado pues cuando se vio fue del otro lado de la vía tirado en el suelo con una mujer delgada encima suyo.  
Le habían salvado la vida.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – preguntó ella levantándose y ayudándolo a levantar.

Sasuke se dejó conducir hasta quedar de pie, aun aparentando la debilidad de un pobre anciano y a la vez anonadado por las vueltas de la vida. Su aislamiento fue debido a que necesitaba respuestas, de cualquier tipo, pero que le sirviesen. Creyó más plausible y conveniente el alejarse de ella e intentar olvidarla por el bien de ambos, pero la suerte, o el destino, o Dios, o lo que sea que designaba que las cosas sucediesen, le mostraba el camino que estaba necesitando conocer para recorrer.

\- Estoy bien, oficial… gracias – le contestó con voz cansada de viejo.

\- Ha de tener mucho cuidado – continuó ella –. Le juro que casi me da un infarto cuando me lo imaginé arrollado – le quiñó un ojo sonriente –. Venga, lo llevaré a su casa.

Fue acompañado por la hermosa oficial quien además le hizo el favor de comprar las cosas que necesitaba. Sus acciones bondadosas y desinteresadas le demostraban una vez más su exuberante valía. Y estaba feliz, porque cuando creyó que nunca volvería a ver un gesto cálido de su parte para con él, ella le sonreía de esa manera dulce que le iluminaba el corazón.

\- Espero que con eso sea suficiente, sr. H – dijo ella en el umbral de la pequeña casita –. Y por favor tenga más cuidado al cruzar calles.

\- Como usted diga, oficial…

\- Haruno – contestó afable y se señaló con un dedo –, oficial Sakura Haruno para servirle.

\- Sakura… – repitió él con voz casi apasionada.

\- Fue un placer ayudarle y conocerle. Ahora debo irme. Mi deber en este lugar terminó. Hasta pronto – le dio la mano.

\- Hasta pronto – contestó Sasuke, sujetándole la mano de una manera especial, como si allí quisiera transmitirle lo muy dichoso que se sentía de tenerla cerca de nuevo –. Y gracias.

…

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban!**

 **Una vez más Sasuke encontró la manera de aproximarse a Sakura a través de otro de sus disfraces, ¿se habían olvidado de la identidad del sr. H? Pues conocerán más de ésta a medida que a avancemos. Y sí, digamos que va en camino a engañarla de nuevo y de la misma forma, pero ya saben cómo es este complicado personaje. Tanto en el manga como en mi fic, Sasuke hace lo que quiere y conviene, sin importarle que esté bien o mal. Veremos qué pasa…**

 **Si se dieron cuenta, titulé el capítulo con un nombre muy genérico y abstracto, y fue debido a la cantidad de celos que en él plasmé: los celos de Karin, los celos de Neji y los celos al cubo de Sasuke (por Sasori, Sai y Naruto) jajajaja.  
Me dediqué bastante a preparar diversos terrenos en los que posteriormente se darán altercados, por ejemplo el de Sasori y por otro lado el de Neji. Éste último en específico tendrá un encuentro con el Uchiha y haré que eso que nunca vimos en el manga (una pelea entre esos dos genios de sus clanes) ocurra aquí, sólo que a mi manera, ya me conocen ;) **

**El resto es cosa de ustedes. Saben que mi mayor incentivo son sus preciados reviews, favs y follows, así que por favor, si no quieren que me quede sin energía (más de la que me absorbe la universidad) no dejen de enviarme sus valiosas opiniones.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que subiré no sé cuándo.**

 **Hasta entonces…**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	14. Rescates

**¡He vuelto!**

 **Y ahora con más calma me he dedicado a redactar este capítulo porque (al menos en mi país) ya es semana santa, lo que significan unas breves vacaciones en las que he tenido la oportunidad de volver a mi ciudad natal y reencontrarme con mi queridísima familia.**

 **Debido a que leí un comentario que decía que cuando llegaba a las partes en las que conversaban personajes como Naruto y Hinata, o Neji y Tenten se las saltaba (por no gustarle estas parejas), creí conveniente enfatizar que mi historia es muy heterogénea; no quiero enfocarme únicamente en Sasuke y Sakura, la relación entre ellos y los vínculos (buenos y malos) que tengan estos mismos con otros personajes; además, creo que así resulta más interesante dando mayor cabida a otras situaciones y apoyando conscientemente a otras cannon couples (con excepción del NejiTen). Al menos yo disfruto escribiendo de todos. ^^**

 **Espero que se entretengan con la siguiente entrega de mi fic.**

… **..**

Capítulo 14: Rescates.

Motivado por haber hallado una nueva manera de acercársele a la oficial, Sasuke regresó después de ocho días a una de las guaridas. Cuando Tora observó a su señor caminando con auténtica tranquilidad, como un alma imperturbable con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos y una expresión neutra en el rostro, se alivió porque supo que lo que sea que lo había alterado ya no le afectaba, pero a su vez lo lamentó porque justo esa mañana había llegado Karin a la guarida como enloquecida amenazando a quienes no la habían querido dejar entrar por no ser una ANBU hasta haberlo conseguido. Por desgracia ella seguía allí, y nada menos que en el despacho de Sasuke tras haber advertido que se quedaría hasta que él regresara.

\- Buenos días, señor – se inclinó Tora –. Qué bueno es tenerlo de vuelta.

\- Qué sucede – preguntó Sasuke que no le bastó más que ver la preocupación en el rostro de su súbdito.

\- Es… es su novia, señor, ella está… – y señaló con pulgar hacia el estudio de Sasuke.

Fue increíble ver cómo pasó de indolencia a fastidio el semblante del líder ANBU. Sasuke no dijo nada sino que decidió ir al grano. Cuando entró a la habitación una vena le saltó en la frente al ver a Karin inspeccionando las carpetas blancas con los planes del escuadrón del infierno. Ella se sobresaltó al percatarse de una segunda presencia y al voltear hacia el Uchiha, sonrió con una mezcla de dicha y amargura. No se le olvidaba la tal Sakura.

\- Vaya, creí que me tendría que quedar por días esperándote – comentó poniendo los papeles sobre el escritorio –. ¿Dónde habías estado, cielo? No contestabas a mis llamadas ni mensajes. Te busqué en tus dos casas a diferentes horas del día y por varios días y en ninguna te hallé.

¡Qué bueno que ni ella ni nadie sabía de la existencia de la identidad del sr. H! Ahora más que nunca Sasuke no ponía en duda de que ese disfraz era su verdadera vía de escape a todo, y recientemente también la nueva vía hacia Sakura.

\- Esas son cosas que no te conciernen – respondió con frivolidad –. Ahora sal de aquí. Sabes que no puedes venir.

Era más de lo que Karin podía soportar. ¿Qué le habría dicho a esa mujer si estuviera ella en su lugar? ¿Había estado Sasuke consagrado a ella por todos esos días en que de una inexplicable manera desapareció de su radar?

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? – preguntó entristecida –, soy tu novia, por Dios. ¿Por qué no me tienes un poco de consideración? Soy consciente de que eres un hombre insensible y frío, pero al menos antes me dedicabas un poco de tiempo, ¿Cómo es que las cosas han cambiado tanto? ¿hay alguien más, Sasuke?

Aunque no se esperaba esa pregunta, Sasuke no perdió su impasibilidad. Karin tenía después de todo la razón. Dedicarse a Sakura provocó que su poquito de atención a ella se esfumara por completo. Pero ¿Qué debía hacer?  
Deseaba terminarle en ese momento para siempre para no tener que lidiar con la carga de su compañía casi insoportable, no obstante, existía la posibilidad de que ella tomase represalias y le confesara a Orochimaru que él, su más querido discípulo planeaba traicionarlo en algún momento y que ella era la espía encubierta de tal confabulación. Eso haría que todos sus planes se fuesen a la basura, y no podía permitirlo. La misma conclusión tendría el confesarle a Karin que en efecto estaba interesado en otra mujer, de modo pues que la honestidad no era tampoco una opción. Solo una cosa podía hacer: compensarla por el abandono y convencerla de que nada había cambiado. Karin no podía enterarse de Sakura, ni viceversa.

\- Deja de decir tonterías – le recriminó cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido –. Mis maquinaciones me absorben. No tenía tiempo para nada más.

\- ¿Tenías? – preguntó Karin un poco interesada –, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Que tras el triunfo en el banco de hace días me encuentro más despejado; al menos por hoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Más sensato habría sido que continuase reprochándole por la tal Sakura, y que si fuese necesario le llegase a dar golpes en el pecho hasta enloquecer con tal de sacarle la información, de hacerlo admitir la existencia de esa otra persona. Pero como nunca antes Sasuke se había ofrecido de esa forma, ella no pudo contenerse y le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó por toda la cara extasiada de alegría. Por fin sentía que una oportunidad se le daba de enamorarlo, de hacerlo olvidar de esa otra mujer – aprovechando que las cosas con ésta última salieron mal – y demostrarle que nadie mejor que ella podía hacerlo feliz y complementarlo.

\- ¡Salgamos! – exclamó tomándolo de la mano – ¡No hay tiempo que perder y dile a tus esbirros que hoy no volverás porque te quedarás en mi casa!

Sasuke se dejó prácticamente arrastrar por Karin.  
Incluso al salir de allí más de un ANBU notó su inconformidad, irritación y cansancio. Sería un largo día para él.

…..

Entre cálculos, conjeturas y deducciones pasaron cinco semanas no del todo infructuosas. La policía confiaba en sus habilidades analíticas y él se había tomado el trabajo de aplicar su técnica. Seguir a los ANBUS hasta sus nidos era tarea verdaderamente difícil pues casi nunca obtenían las pistas que necesitaban. Sasuke Uchiha era tan astuto que no permitía que sus súbditos llegaran directamente y después de robar a las guaridas. En toda su historia solo una había sido desmantelada a causa de investigaciones legales; y por lo general eran descubiertos todos aquellos que intentasen fisgonearlos. ¿De qué manera? Bueno, eso no era muy difícil de intuir. Cuando un escuadrón hacía de las suyas en la tierra, mantenían uno o quizá un par de ojos en el cielo que siguiera y vigilara a aquellos que se atrevieran a vigilarlos. De esa manera todo desdichado espía era señalado por el huesudo índice de la muerte. Una muerte deliberada.

Neji tenía la pesada sospecha de que ya Sasuke sabía que él intentaba pisarle los talones para darle caza. Y claro, cómo no iba a saberlo si un titular de periódico delató su regresó a Tokio. Hasta ahora la pugna había sido silenciosa porque mientras el uno pretendía asechar al otro, el otro a su vez se cuidaba las espaldas, los costados y la mismísima frente. No estaba funcionando.

Justo en ese momento pasó de largo y por su lado Tenten sin decirle una palabra. ¡Habrase visto mujer más orgullosa! ¿Acaso tendría que terminar por suplicarle hasta un simple _buenos días_?  
Neji apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos y cerró los ojos con molestia. Ni de un lado ni del otro conseguía hacer un poco de luz. Definitivamente nada estaba funcionando.

El primer golpe lo dio cuando lograron capturar a uno de los ANBUS aún con su uniforme. Resultó tan sencillo que Neji se sintió como una de esas plantas carnívoras que sin mínimos esfuerzos atrapan a su presa cerrándose lentamente. Pero para su desgracia nada consiguieron de ese pobre miserable. Sus nervios de acero hicieron acordar a todos lo bien entrenados que estaban los miembros del escuadrón del infierno, ¿sería esa la razón por la que eran llamados también así? Podían soportar toda clase de tortura y hasta la misma muerte, no abrían nunca la boca sino para gritar y maldecir cuando eran atormentados; y cómo olvidar la frase que todos exclamaban mientras sucedía: _"¡estoy dispuesto a ir al infierno!"._  
Menudas porquerías, se preguntaba Neji qué tipo de entrenamientos tendrían que soportar esos rufianes infelices para ingresar a la organización. Fuese lo que fuese involucraba procedimientos perversos e inhumanos porque en algunos capturados se observaban incluso comportamientos desatinados y anormales tales como reír con fuerza, evocar y pregonar el pasado y morderse a sí mismos, todo eso mientras los martirizaban.

En el segundo golpe, aunque lograron atrapar a varios más, no consiguió el Hyuga su objetivo cardinal. Lo peor de todo fue que, puesto que los ANBUS en este caso no usaban sus uniformes y fueron abordados en una fiesta clandestina que incluía mujerzuelas, drogas y alcohol, no se les pudo acusar de inmediato de ser parte de la banda criminal más grande de Japón. Sus cargos fueron más bien a causa de las sustancias que consumieron.

Y en el tercer y último golpe, Neji fue engañado por el viejo y casi cotidiano truco de Sasuke que consistía en disfrazar como él a uno de los suyos y hacer morder el anzuelo a sus perseguidores.

Una noche muy tarde iba junto a Tenten camino al auto del gran estacionamiento solitario y silencioso. Ambos subieron y se acomodaron sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad. Neji tenía dolor de cabeza y la indiferencia de su querida compañera lo ponía de peor humor. Cuando ella puso el vehículo en marcha, detonó entonces una bomba en un auto vecino al de ellos. El estruendo e impacto de la misma provocó que se rompieran algunos cristales del suyo. Neji actuó rápido y para proteger a Tenten la jaló hacia sí de tal forma que la preservó con su cuerpo en un abrazo. Ambos gritaron mientras ocurrió y poco después, llamados por el estrépito acudieron los más cercanos. Salieron asistente y jefe con pocas heridas y la certidumbre de que los ANBUS lo habían provocado.  
Llegaron a confirmarlo poco después cuando tras ser atendidos en un centro de salud y volver a su apartamento, hallaron una grabadora pequeña envuelta en bolsas negras sobre la mesa principal.

Neji accionó el botón de reproducir y escuchó junto a Tenten en silencio, como si de una película de terror se tratase, el mensaje en cuestión manifestado por una voz computarizada:

" _Me gustaría decir que me equivoqué de auto para que se convenzan de que estoy realmente dispuesto a matarlos, pero no es así. Me tomé el atrevimiento de ubicar los explosivos en otro vehículo cercano al de ustedes a modo de advertencia.  
Al detective Hyuga solicito de la más cordial manera que abandone sus pesquisas contra mi organización. De lo contrario me veré obligado a tomar medidas más rigurosas. Sea prudente. Es mejor quedar como un cobarde que quedar solo."_

Lo último lo enfureció. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese maldito ladrón? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo? ¿A sugerirle en modo de burla " _cordialmente"_ que se apartase de su camino? ¡Le echaría el guante a como dé lugar por insolente!

Ignorando las advertencias de Sasuke y movido por sus sentimientos de justiciero, continuó con sus planes logrando así frustrar un par de operativos más de los ANBUS.  
Fue entonces cuando por su lado el Uchiha resolvió dar su golpe.

\- …Es un hombre frío y calculador – decía a su fiel espía tras escuchar sus teorías –, ¿estás seguro de eso que dices, Tora?

\- Lo he analizado por todo este tiempo como usted pidió – respondió Tora –. Y estoy convencido de que es así.

\- No tomaremos a Hinata Hyuga porque la conozco.

" _Y es amiga del dobe y Sakura"_ agregó para sus adentros.

\- Escogeré el otro camino – concluyó Sasuke decidido.

Como Neji no era ningún estúpido y en ocasiones había llegado a predecir los movimientos de sus adversarios antes que ellos mismos, supo desde el principio que sus más cercanos se hallaban en peligro. Previó de esto a su clan entero y tales mismos tomaron medidas prácticamente autónomas, no era después de todo la primera vez que sucedía. Neji tenía muchos enemigos. Sin embargo, alguien sí le preocupaba, alguien que usualmente se creía fuerte e independiente y que ahora más que nunca – por estar enojada con él – no quería recibir de su parte ningún tipo de apoyo, ayuda, protección y palabra alguna.

\- A dónde vas – quiso saber cuando siendo casi las diez de la noche la vio caminando hacia la salida.

\- Por ahí – respondió ella.

\- Tenten – advirtió.

\- Quiero despejarme, ¿crees que es sencillo permanecer por demasiado tiempo en medio de estas cuatro paredes contigo?

Antes, ella disfrutaba incluso de verlo a él cavilar en el más rotundo silencio.  
Neji suspiró con los ojos cerrados y asintió con la cabeza, indispuesto a prolongar esa conversación que podía mutar en cualquier momento en discusión.

Ella salió y por minutos fue seguida secretamente por su jefe que no la perdía de vista, mientras que por otro lado era vigilada por el enemigo. Debido a que Neji tuvo que espiarla desde una prudente distancia y también consciente de la presencia amenazadora que a su vez lo acechaba a él, no pudo hacer más que correr tan rápido como pudo cuando observó cómo una furgoneta negra se detenía al lado de ella y en unos pocos segundos de manera fugaz un enorme hombre levantó como si se tratase de una pluma a la chica para meterla dentro, siendo en balde sus pataleos.

\- ¡Tenten!

Llegar a tiempo no fue suficiente porque mientras el raptor la introducía en contra de su voluntad dentro de la furgoneta, Neji tuvo que lidiar con un segundo ANBU que salió de la misma para impedir que se frustrara el secuestro. Ese ANBU fue nada menos que Sasuke, quien logró derribarlo al barrer con su pierna las dos de Neji en un ágil movimiento dotado de enérgica fuerza. Desprendió de su espalda la katana y sin sacar el filo la ubicó en el cuello de Neji para inmovilizarlo. Lo consiguió por unos instantes, pero el detective forcejeó entre rugidos hasta quitarse al Uchiha de encima de una patada, y entonces jadeante se levantó.  
Al verse amenazado Sasuke desenvainó su arma y la descargó encima de su oponente con el propósito de hacerle un corte sagital en toda la cabeza. Neji pudo sostenerla con ambas manos, gruñendo por el filoso ardor que le causó cortarse las palmas. La sangre emanó de las mismas con profusión y le bañó hasta los antebrazos, chorreándole por los codos. Desvió el filo de la katana para librarse de su poderoso corte y por inercia los pasos de Sasuke también se desorientaron; el Hyuga aprovechó ese momento y le asestó uno de sus vigorosos puños suaves en la espalda. Sasuke se quejó y le dio la cara para intentar hundirle la espada, pero Neji fue más rápido y con una palma abierta lo golpeó justo en el pecho para seguidamente plantarle la otra justo en la cara, en la máscara. Sasuke cayó bocarriba en un lamento semi agudo; levantó la cabeza y cuando vio a Neji venírsele encima con la intensa promesa del odio y la muerte reflejada en sus ojos perlados, actuó fugazmente sujetando su katana y zarandeándola logrando cortar con eficacia el estómago del Hyuga. Éste último fue quien al final perdió pues de un santiamén fue derribado por algo pesado que cayó en su cabeza como un velo de sombras que le hizo perder la conciencia, siendo su última imagen consciente el vehículo marchándose con Tenten dentro.

Cuando poco después despertó de un sobresalto lo primero que hizo fue buscar desesperadamente por la habitación a Tenten, queriendo creer que se había tratado de una pesadilla.

\- Tranquilo, Neji, tranquilo – insistía Naruto intentando hacerlo recostar otra vez. No funcionó.

\- Apártate – ordenó brusco quitándole las manos de encima suyo –, ¡si algo le hace a Tenten ese maldito…!

\- Primo. Debes tranquilizarte – sugería Hinata preocupada.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder – se levantó ignorándolos a ambos.

Fue inútil la ayuda de la policía, y fue más inútil rastrear posibles ubicaciones por sí mismo. Estaba desesperado y casi enloqueciendo mientras se imaginaba el tipo de situaciones insoportables por las que estaría pasando Tenten por su culpa. Si no podía perdonarse siquiera el que la hubieran secuestrado mucho menos el que le hicieran daño.

No… no podían hacerle daño. Si eso pasaba… si eso pasaba…

\- ¡Maldita sea! – golpeó con su palma abierta la puerta de la habitación aislada en la que pensaba caminando de un lado a otro, provocando que de la herida volviera a salir sangre.

Si tan solo hubiera renunciado a la caza del Uchiha…

Por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía de haber maquinado contra un rufián porque por primera vez se metían con Tenten. Y no era que Sasuke fuese el primero también en pensar en secuestrarla para manipular a Neji, sino que antes no había sucedido porque todo el tiempo ellos dos estuvieron juntos, ayudándose el uno al otro y protegiéndose las espaldas. La disensión era la principal razón de todas sus desgracias. ¿Por qué tuvo que permitir que ese conflicto con Tenten llegase tan lejos?  
Ahora definitivamente sí podía perderla para siempre.

Las primeras doce horas sin ellas no comió ni durmió nada y a duras penas se dejó curar las heridas de katana que Sasuke le hizo. Se dedicó a quemar neuronas casi sin parpadear intentando deducir la ubicación de su amada y ausente chica. El temor y la culpabilidad lo oprimieron hasta reducir a nada su displicencia.

….

La habitación estaba vacía, sus paredes no estaban pintadas y en el suelo había ratas desprovistas de timidez que se le acercaban como si fuese ella una más.  
Tenten sentía una pesadez en los ojos que desapareció al percatarse de que se encontraba atada de manos y piernas, sentada en una silla y amordazada con un pañuelo que apestaba a sudor metido en la boca. Al recinto ingresaron dos ANBUS. Uno usaba la vestimenta característica de los mismos, pero el otro era definitivamente único e incomparable: el líder de túnica blanca.

\- Uchiha – balbuceó Tenten en un gruñido incomprensible por el pañuelo que le impedía mover la lengua con libertad.

\- Oh, ya despertó – comentó Sasuke volteándose hacia ella tras cerrar la puerta.

Tenten se fijó en la marca de una mano ensangrentada justo en el pecho del ANBU y otra en la máscara. No dudaba de que ese había sido Neji porque las palmas y el puño suave eran su estilo de taijutsu. ¿Pero por qué dejó marcas de sangre? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Ella comenzó a mascullar y gruñir palabras que a Sasuke le resultaron inentendibles. Cuando entonces le quitó el pañuelo lo comprendió:

\- ¡Qué le hiciste a Neji, desgraciado! – exclamó enfurecida.

\- No demasiado – respondió Sasuke con tranquilidad –. Es un oponente fuerte. Debo reconocerlo. Pero no por mucho, gracias a que la tenemos a usted.

\- ¿Piensas matarme?

\- Eso lo decidirá el mismísimo Hyuga.

\- No entiendo…

\- Pronto lo hará.

Tenten lo intuyó fácilmente:

\- ¡Un segundo! ¡¿piensa acaso que con mantenerme confinada conseguirá hacer desistir a Neji?!

\- Sí. Es así.

\- ¡Pues te equivocas, Uchiha! Me mates o no, Neji no se detendrá. Nadie ha podido con él jamás y sin importar cuánto se tarde, siempre consigue atrapar a sus objetivos.

\- Esta vez es diferente – aseguró Sasuke –. Usted habla como si creyera que no es importante para él.

\- No soy la gran cosa – resopló Tenten.

\- A mí no me lo pareció. Se comportó como una fiera cuando la capturamos, y en razón de esa actitud con la que casi no pude lidiar puedo testificar que usted será nuestra clave.

\- Qué pasa si no es como dices.

\- Entonces usted morirá. La familia del detective morirá y finalmente él también. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Eso no sucederá porque con usted es suficiente.

Tenten tragó saliva y no dijo nada más. Sasuke volvió a ponerle el pañuelo y se retiró de la habitación seguido de cerca de su compañero. Pero tan pronto cerró la puerta cayó de rodillas hacia adelante y tosiendo con fuerza.

\- ¡Señor! – exclamó el otro ANBU mientras lo socorría.

\- Estoy… bien, Tora…

Pero su apuro denotó que no lo estaba. Se quitó la máscara y se presionó el pecho con una mano mientras continuaba tosiendo, esta vez con sangre.

\- Maldito… casi me mata – balbuceó jadeante hablando de Neji.

Hasta Tora reconoció desde un principio lo fuerte que era Neji. Y si no hubiese intervenido golpeándolo en la cabeza anteriormente quizá Sasuke se encontraría peor que como estaba.

\- Debería hacerlo pagar – propuso –. Él ya le disparó una vez. Podemos encargarnos…

\- Cierra la boca – ordenó el Uchiha limpiándose la sangre –. Se hará como yo diga. Lo apartaré de nuestro camino a mi manera.

\- Al menos vayamos por ayuda médica.

\- No hace falta… ya mandé a llamar a Kabuto. Él me asistirá y además traerá consigo algunas cosas que le pedí y que necesitaré para la asistente del detective.

Siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Sasuke, tres días después se le mandó una nota a Neji armada con letras recortadas de diversas revistas. Éste al recibirla, la leyó y releyó tantas veces que se aprendió el estilo y color de cada letra:

" _El precio de la vida de ella es la renuncia de usted"._

Y detrás estaba una dirección impresa, una fecha, una hora y una posdata:  
 _"Presentarse acompañado equivaldrá a una muerte instantánea"._

Para no poner en riesgo la vida de Tenten se dispuso a ir solo, pero con un apoyo cercano que acudiría al primer llamado.

Llegado el día y la hora – eran más de las once de la noche – esperó Neji en las afueras de un establecimiento abandonado, oscuro y antiguo que casi se caía a pedazos, hasta vislumbrar un par de lucecitas que desde lejos se aproximaban, convirtiéndose ante su visión en un par de camionetas negras a medida que avanzaban. Cuando ambas se detuvieron a escasos metros de él, tragó saliva y empuñó las manos con impotencia pues sabía que en una de ellas se hallaba Tenten.  
Salieron los ANBUS de las mismas, incluyendo a Sasuke.

\- Hyuga Neji – murmuró Sasuke.

\- Uchiha Sasuke – respondió Neji.

Dio el ANBU un par de pasos al frente.

\- Primero me aseguraré de que no esté armado.

Y mandó a dos de sus hombres a revisar al detective que en efecto no cargaba consigo ningún tipo de arma u objeto amenazante.

\- Bien… Qué fácil se le hizo restaurarse de mis ataques – comentó Sasuke.

\- Digo lo mismo de usted – habló Neji y entornó los ojos mirando hacia las camionetas –. Dónde está ella.

\- No tan rápido. Primero que todo, déjeme aclararle que estamos aquí para hacer un trato. Uno que usted ya debió haber deducido, ¿no es así? Tengo entendido que tal es su especialidad.

\- Quieres que renuncie a mis tentativas por derribar tu organización a cambio del bienestar de Tenten.

\- Corrección – dijo Sasuke levantando un dedo –, a cambio de la vida de Tenten. No confunda términos.

Neji enseñó los dientes apretujados.

\- Dicen que usted es el genio del clan Hyuga, y a mí no me caben dudas de ello. Por eso me encuentro en esta situación, presionándolo a abandonar una guerra que no hemos combatido muy seriamente después de todo.

\- Yo nunca he perdido ante ninguno de mis opositores.

\- Ni yo – contestó Sasuke –. Pero en este caso sólo propongo que ambos renunciemos a la batalla por el bien de nuestros congéneres, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que usted y yo tendríamos una pelea bastante espinosa en la que al final terminaré muy mal herido y usted muerto. Es así. Reconozco sus habilidades, pero no son suficientes para mí.

De hecho, Sasuke estaba seguro de que no eran ni suficientes para alguien como Naruto. Y es que él y Naruto estaban casi al mismo nivel. Neji no contestó porque continuaba buscando con sus ojos a Tenten.

\- Bien, tendré que aumentar la presión – decidió el Uchiha –. Saquen a la mujer del auto.

Dos ANBUS salieron de una camioneta, cada uno sujetando a una débil y pálida Tenten por cada brazo. La pobre chica ni caminaba bien sino que arrastraba los pies, su rostro lucía enjuto, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos apagados sombreados de un par de grandes ojeras.

\- Tenten – articuló Neji anonadado, casi ni la reconocía –. ¡Qué le hicieron, malditos!

\- Nada – respondió Sasuke –. Y _nada_ incluye desatenderla casi por completo. En estos tres días apenas tomó agua y fue al baño cuando lo necesitó. Es todo.

Neji sentía que le hervía la sangre. Quería lanzarse contra Sasuke y aplastarlo hasta hacerlo puré. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse.

\- Y ahora exijo una respuesta – continuó el Uchiha sacando de los bolsillos de su túnica el par de jeringas de agujas cortas y llenas al tope que había solicitado a Kabuto. Una contenía un líquido transparente y la otra un líquido amarillo –. Una de estas soluciones es completamente inofensiva. La otra es por el contrario un veneno mortal que tumbaría a un mastodonte en pocos minutos, más específicamente, es el veneno de una serpiente cuyo nombre no mencionaré – explicó destapando cada jeringa y ubicándose detrás de Tenten –. De modo que hagamos esto rápido, detective. ¿Me da su palabra infalible de renunciar para siempre a la búsqueda, captura y derrocamiento de mi escuadrón del infierno, salvando así la vida de su fiel amiga, o decide negarse a mi petición y presenciar la muerte de ella? Esto último sería incoherente pues ha venido a rescatarla, ¿no?

Fue esta vez Neji quien dio instintivamente un paso hacia adelante.

\- Atrás – amenazó Sasuke acercando la jeringa de líquido amarillo a Tenten –. Le hice una pregunta. Y antes de contestarla quiero anticiparlo de que la segunda opción es una auténtica pesadilla. Créame, yo vi a alguien morir lenta y dolorosamente a causa de una picadura de la serpiente cuyo veneno ahora poseo.

\- Maldito seas…

\- Está usted dudando demasiado, detective. No me obligue a decidir yo – apremió Sasuke –. O responde o diga sus últimas palabras a la Srta.

\- ¡No tengo nada que pensar! – exclamó Neji –. Renuncio a mis objetivos contra ti y tu organización. No hagas más daño a Tenten porque si alguien merece estar en su lugar, ese soy yo.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza poco convencido de ello.

\- Quiero que suplique, detective – continuó –. Sé que ella para usted no es cualquier mujer, lo ha hecho muy patente. Y yo necesito asegurarme de que sus palabras sean ciertas porque si piensa que no soy capaz de matarla se equivoca. Convénzame de su decisión; la más viable pues por ella ganamos ambos.

\- ¡Te lo juro por mi maldito honor y prestigio que en estos momentos me importan una mierda! ¡te lo juro por la sangre de mi clan! ¡te lo juro por mi propia vida y que me ahorquen si miento! – estalló Neji. A ambos lados de sus ojos, justo en los temporales de su cabeza sobresalían ahora algunas venas que le daban un aspecto amenazante y que dio a todos allí la impresión de estar siendo escaneados hasta los huesos –. Deja en paz a Tenten... No soporto lo que ella soporta… yo sólo… – suspiró agotado y rendido –, sólo quiero que vuelva a ser la misma de antes… aunque no sea a mi lado.

\- Neji – murmuró Tenten alicaída.

Esa era la disposición de un hombre enamorado. Sasuke casi pudo verse a sí mismo en la silueta de Neji si en lugar de Tenten fuese su querida oficial la amenazada.

\- Bien, sé que usted es un hombre de palabra… pero se me ocurre algo más divertido.

Lo siguiente que hizo asustó hasta a los mismos ANBUS que presenciaban la escena. Sasuke hundió ambas agujas en el cuello de ella, una de cada lado y descargó los líquidos empujando con sus pulgares los discos de los émbolos de cada una. Tenten gritó de dolor y Neji de desesperanza.

\- ¡Vámonos, rápido! – exclamó Sasuke.

Todos los ANBUS se embarcaron en las camionetas, y abandonaron a la pobre Tenten que por debilidad casi cae al suelo, de no ser por el apoyo de Neji.

\- Tenten… no… Tenten – balbuceaba el detective incrédulo por lo que ocurría y desesperado por lo que ocurriría –. Lo lamento… perdóname por todo…

Ella comenzó a llorar y para demostrar su condescendencia se aferró con sus pocas fuerzas a él que a su vez la correspondió abrazándola.

Desalentado y con las manos trémulas marcó a quien prometió socorrerlo. No tuvo que contestar porque el timbre de la llamada era la señal. Y tras dejar a un lado su teléfono se dedicó a sujetar a su endeble amiga con ambos brazos, y abrigarle el rostro con sus manos y acercarle el suyo hasta rozarle la nariz y los labios con su boca, expresándole con la más cálida pesadumbre y arrepentimiento lo mucho que lamentaba todo, desde su actitud distante con ella hasta los errores que cometió y que cuando pudo no enmendó, y agradecerle en esos últimos suspiros de consciencia todo lo que por él hizo.  
La ayuda apareció pronto, pero los tres sabían que con suerte llegarían a tiempo a un centro médico en el que tampoco podrían hacer demasiado pues nadie más que Sasuke sabía a qué tipo de serpiente le habían extraído el veneno, detalle imprescindible para aplicar el antídoto. Haber recogido las jeringas prácticamente vacías no serviría de nada.

\- También lo siento – susurró Tenten entre lágrimas –. Tengo también… la culpa…

\- No… no digas eso… – volvió a abrazarla él –. Fui un idiota… y ahora…

Rugió con furor. No sabía cómo desahogar todo eso que sentía, desde una inconmensurable tristeza hasta unas poderosas ganas de matar a Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Tengo… sueño… – habló pobremente Tenten.

\- Espera… No… Tenten… no te vayas, por favor…

Pero ella cerró los ojos.

….

Sasuke escuchaba con fastidio las réplicas de Tora.

\- En verdad, señor… yo no pensé que usted fuera capaz de… es que…

\- Cállate – ordenó impasible –. Ese Hyuga es un suertudo.

\- Pero no comprendo… lo llama suertudo porque lo dejó con vida y… ¡es que usted dijo que representaba uno de los mayores peligros para la organización!

\- ¿Y?

\- Y acaba de matar a la mujer por la que él vino, y por la que usted le hizo jurar en balde.

\- No en balde – contradijo Sasuke –. Cumplirá su palabra.

\- Pero… ¡¿acaso no entiende?! Muerta la chica el detective nos atacará con todas sus armas. Y lo hará más por venganza que por justicia.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, cerró los ojos e inclinó hacia abajo la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

\- Sigo creyendo que es un maldito suertudo… ojalá fuese yo el dueño de tan buena fortuna.

Tora iba a seguir reprochando, pero otro ANBU le puso una mano en el hombro para darle a entender que con Sasuke no se podía discutir, y que lo hecho, hecho ya estaba.

….

El Hyuga tenía la vista fija en un punto del suelo mientras cavilaba. El comentario de su amigo fue lo que lo trajo al mundo real de nuevo.

\- Quién lo diría… ¡es que quién lo diría! Sasuke Uchiha es en verdad un oponente serio y peligroso. Te tocará hacer más para derrotarlo, Neji.

\- No. Ya no es un oponente, Lee – respondió el detective –. Le di mi palabra de que renunciaría.

\- Pero no puedes hacer eso. El caso quedó a tu cargo… además… después de lo que le hizo a Tenten él merece…

\- Sí, sé que él merece una condena de inanición, pero no la muerte.

\- Cuando vio Neji que Lady Tsunade se aproximaba taconeando por el pasillo del hospital hacia su dirección, se levantó de la silla e insistió una vez más:

\- ¿Puede repetirlo, por favor? Quiero que después de haberla visto de nuevo se asegure usted de lo que hace un momento me dijo.

\- ¡Qué muchacho tan obstinado eres! – suspiró la mujer y sonrió entonces –. La solución amarilla fue simplemente vitamina B inyectable, y la transparente no fue más que un sedante leve que la hizo dormir. No existió nunca tal veneno de serpiente, estamos seguros; ambas soluciones fueron inofensivas.

\- Ella… estará bien, ¿verdad? – quiso saber Neji sonriendo.

\- Desde luego. Nos hemos dedicado a hidratarla debido a los tres días de ayuno a los que fue sometida. No tiene heridas de ningún tipo. Solo necesita descansar para recuperarse.

Neji asintió satisfecho y Lady Tsunade se retiró.

\- Estoy completamente decidido, Lee, a no cazar más ANBUS. Sasuke Uchiha supo lo que hizo. Y yo fui tan tonto que no lo comprendí desde su primera advertencia. En lugar de desistir cuando detonó la bomba en aquel auto, me empeciné a seguir comportándome como el gato que persigue a los ratones. Sin embargo, ya no será así. Él tuvo compasión… e ignoro el por qué, pero me dio otra oportunidad que en definitiva no desaprovecharé más. Ahora sé lo que sentiría al perder a Tenten… y por eso ahora la valoraré como merece.

Lee mostró su brillante sonrisa y levantó un pulgar en acuerdo a su amigo.

Pronto tuvo Neji la oportunidad de ingresar a la habitación donde descansaba Tenten. La encontró dormida y aunque no intentó despertarla cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno, ella abrió los ojos segundos después de sentirlo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó él observándola por primera vez con ternura.

\- Me siento mejor ahora – contestó ella sonriendo un poco –. Gracias.

\- En verdad lamento todo – expresó sincero –. Si hubiese hecho las cosas bien esto nunca…

\- Eres tú quien dice siempre que no vale la pena darse golpes de pecho por lo que ya sucedió – le recordó ella con picardía –. Y no te preocupes más… yo también fui culpable, Neji… pero estamos aquí ahora, y nada más que eso importa.

\- Es así – consintió él sonriendo también y abrigó con su mano la de Tenten.

En los próximos dos días el Hyuga se consagró a cuidar de su amiga y acompañarla en casi todo momento mientras estaba en rigurosa observación. Tenten por su lado no volvió a comportarse con frialdad e indiferencia con él, no después de lo que habían vivido y mucho menos después de que él demostraba ser más atento que nunca antes.  
Cuando poco después pudieron finalmente regresar a su apartamento, ella – aliviada y extrañamente contenta – se dejó caer sobre el inmenso sofá que ostentaba el living:

\- ¡Nada como sentirse bien! – exclamó.

Neji la observó con gracia y se inclinó a su lado para quitarle de la frente algunos cabellos castaños salidos de su fleco. Tenten se sonrojó por la cercanía.

Entonces, ellos no te hicieron nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó en un susurro.

\- N-no – tragó saliva ella –. Estoy bien… excepto por un poco de hambre que tengo.

Tenten lamentó haber dicho eso pues de inmediato Neji se alejó de ella para ir por comida. Como había comprado muchas cosas, el Hyuga se aseguró de que quedase satisfecha pues tras verla en aquel estado lamentable se juró que a Tenten nunca le faltaría alimento mientras él viviera.  
Después de la cena conversaron de sus temas particulares y cotidianos, de tal manera que la concatenación de tópicos conllevó a su renuncia al caso de los ANBUS.

\- … No es necesario – insistía Tenten –. Fue un descuido del que me arrepiento, pero no pasará nunca más. Podemos capturarlos…

\- He tenido suficiente de ello. Prometí que no lo haría y a fin de cuentas ya no quiero hacerlo – respondió él –. Casi te pierdo a ti –. Y entonces algo en su mirada cambió, se acercó más a su amiga y la tomó del rostro con las manos.

\- Ne-Neji – tartamudeó Tenten, hasta ahora no había preguntado a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud para con ella porque al contrario de incomodarle, le encantaba. Pero la desconcertaba a la vez. Lo que sea que tuviese que pasar – y si era lo que ella pensaba –, que pasase por favor.

\- ¿Sabes…? Los ojos blancos de mi clan demuestran superficialmente la nitidez y claridad con la que vemos – comenzó él –. Pero yo… y vergüenza debería darme, estuve ciego por mucho tiempo respecto a ti...

Ella parpadeó con expresión de sorpresa, pero no se movió.

\- Aquella vez besé a la viuda asesina porque por un momento, en un chispazo fugaz producto de mi letargo y ebriedad, te vi a ti.

El corazón de Tenten se aceleró. Casi pensó que podría darle un infarto o salírsele brincando del cuerpo.

\- Nos conocemos desde pequeños… y apenas hace cosa de un par de años soy consciente de lo mucho que te quiero… como amiga y como mujer – continuó y apoyó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de ella –. Pero temía que si correspondía a tus sentimientos nuestra amistad fuera a degradarse… soy a veces desatento contigo, me enfrasco demasiado en mi especialidad y cosas tan intrascendentes como una huella o un desastre en la escena de un crimen me resultan más interesantes que lo que a un hombre normal, no tengo mucho sentido del humor y no realizo actividades como bailar, emborracharme o coquetear, a menos que sea necesario aparentarlo… por eso creí que una mujer tan llena de vida como tú no se merecía a un monótono y reservado tipo como yo. Lo que menos deseaba Tenten, era que con el tiempo llegases a aburrirte de mí.

\- Pero… cuántas tonterías dices – habló ella sonriendo con una mezcla de ternura y amargura. La primera por la declaración escuchada, la segunda por las conjeturas desatinadas de su querido detective –. Es imposible que en algún momento llegase yo a aburrirme de ti, Neji… no existe para mí persona en el mundo más interesante y admirable que tú.

Él sonrió más satisfecho. Escucharlo de ella era lo que había estado necesitando, pese a haberlo comprobado con hechos. De modo que pues, ¿Qué demonios estaban esperando? Era ya el momento de hacer realidad esas murmuraciones y chismes del mundo que los rodeaban cuando al verlos juntos intuían que eran una pareja de enamorados muy unida.

\- Mis ojos ya no se nublarán… y te prometo que de ahora en adelante siempre te observarán a ti primero – sentenció antes de cerrarlos y unir su boca con la de ella.

Tenten inclinó hacia tras la cabeza para recibirlo mejor y tras la inicial posición él ladeó su boca haciendo que el beso se profundizara. Se abrazaron enceguecidos por el instinto y debido al mismo anduvieron torpemente circulando y tropezando con algunos objetos hasta terminar en la habitación de él, donde por fin se dejaron caer sobre su cama. Allí se besaron con mayor intensidad con pocas pausas hasta casi agotárseles la respiración, y se deshicieron de sus ropas como lo hace un niño ansioso al rasgar el papel que cubre su regalo.  
Impulsados por la avidez que el otro provocaba se correspondieron hasta en lo más mínimo, y en razón de sus caricias desesperadas llegaron incluso a librar sus cabellos de las coletas que los sujetaban, el de ella en dos pequeños moños altos y el de él en las puntas por lo bajo.  
Tenten llegó a un punto en que imposibilitada por contener sus pretensiones por dejarse poseer y necesitando desahogar la fogosidad que producía cada roce de sus cuerpos le consintió a él la entrada a su intimidad rodeando sus caderas con ambas piernas y frotándose allí con insistencias, ejerciendo una fricción insoportable que Neji no toleró y que satisfizo con la mayor de las certidumbres, adentrándose y apoderándose de ella con lenta calma para posteriormente dar inicio a la acción desmesurada, haciéndola gritar y gemir como loca mientras retozaban sin clemencia alguna y acallando de vez en cuando sus clamores y chillidos con besos apretados de pasión efusiva.  
Y fue así, sin protección de ninguna clase lo hicieron. No necesitaban esos mecanismos de precaución porque estaban seguros de lo que sentían y hacían, y estaban dispuestos a llevarlo a donde fuese y hasta caer en sus últimas consecuencias. El fruto de su larga relación era el conocimiento profundo que tenían del otro, sus magníficos trabajos en equipos, la aceptación, tolerancia y comprensión recíprocas a sus defectos, la sensación de complemento que percibían cuando estaban juntos y por último el amor secreto que hasta ahora consumaban. No sospechaban de sus sentimientos y cualquier posible fruto sería bienvenido porque por fin entre ellos no existían más líneas divisorias, ni temores, ni abstinencias, ni mucho menos condiciones. Eran libres.  
Ambos supieron desde aquel primer beso que una vez comenzado el proceso no habría vuelta atrás, y lo aceptaron, en especial porque ninguno de los dos quiso retroceder en ningún momento; por eso, sin dudas ni ataduras se disfrutaron mutuamente tanto como sus cuerpos se lo permitieron esa noche.

….

En razón de su intachable reputación: ninguna captura por la policía, encubrimientos perfectos, ocho años en la organización, técnicas superiores de espionaje, improvisaciones fructuosas, reportes claros y certeros y disciplina inmejorable, Sasuke decidió que Tora era desde luego el indicado para observar a Sakura. Usualmente Tora sentía la necesidad de conocer el trasfondo de sus cometidos y tareas, y sus incógnitas eran respondidas sin titubeos ni mentiras, pero esta vez Sasuke pidió al muchacho discreción y lo vedó del derecho natural de preguntar el motivo de su nueva misión y opinar sobre la misma. Tuvo que conformarse porque su labor consistía ante todo en obedecer a su señor sin importar nada, de modo que sin saber por qué o para qué se dedicó a vigilar a la oficial de cabellos rosas y presentar pruebas e informes completos al Uchiha.

A éste último le cayó como balde de agua fría la noticia de que Sakura había comenzado a salir con un chico pelirrojo de sospechosa popularidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – apremió.

Tora le enseñó unas fotos que lo comprobaban.

\- Ella estuvo con Sasori en el museo esta tarde, y no portaba su uniforme policial, por lo cual es sencillo sospechar que se trataba de una cita.

El ANBU observó en silencio a su señor arrugando una de las fotos con la mano.

\- Bien hecho, Tora… continúa – murmuró Sasuke entre dientes.

Y así lo hizo. Más tarde y de forma prolongada e intermitente Tora llevó evidencias de lo muy interesado y entregado que estaba Sasori en la tarea de conquistar a Sakura: visitas periódicas a donde sea que ella se encontrase, presentes estúpidos y cuantiosos, gestos trillados como besarle la mano e inclinarse a la antigua cuando la veía, e invitaciones a lugares como el cine, el teatro, galerías de arte donde él presentaba sus parapetos, cenas en restaurants y fiestas en la alta clase.

\- ¡¿Por qué no la lleva al cementerio de sus víctimas?! ¡¿o a los puntos de reunión de _Akatsuki_?! ¡¿o a los burdeles de putas donde el muy maldito pasa metido?! – se preguntaba Sasuke en voz alta cada vez que Tora traía las nuevas.

Sakura por su lado se sentía insatisfecha, por mucho que hubo insistido de forma disimulada en los tratos entre Sasori y su peor enemigo nada importante consiguió. Sasori respondía con nimiedades como que su familia conoció a los Hachijou y mentiras como que habían estudiado juntos un año en la escuela. Nada más, y tal información no servía por desgracia para nada. En ese sentido sus encuentros con Sasori fueron insuficientes porque desde otra perspectiva resultaba que a su madre le agradaba que estuviese saliendo con un muchacho tan bien parecido y millonario, y sus amistades también manifestaban su contento con que alguien de buena posición dedicase sus atenciones a ella, pues ya era hora que Sakura correspondiese a un chico. Al menos casi todos sus amigos pensaban de esa forma pues a Naruto no le simpatizaba el pelirrojo y debido a que conocía mejor a Sakura, sabía con certeza que ella no estaba realmente interesada en él. Mucho menos después de habérsele roto el corazón por las mentiras de Sasuke.

A Sakura no le gustaba Sasori y nunca le gustaría; era un muchacho que solía alabarse muy a menudo, cuando no estaba hablando de sí mismo y de lo que tenía y de lo que había hecho, se sumía en un casi interminable soliloquio sobre el arte, más específicamente el suyo. Y era agotador y aburrido. Poco podía rescatar de su personalidad en realidad, como que fuese atento con ella o sus pequeños pero substanciales conocimiento sobre casi todo, en estos casos parecía que hubiese vivido más años de los que tenía. Era un hombre inteligente.

Durante un par de meses salió con él, y sólo después de tal tiempo accedió a algo que Sasori había estado insistiendo – a veces de forma exagerada – en cada cita:

\- …de modo que por fin me acompañarás a mi casa – reiteró él con una extraña sonrisa sugestiva. Ya no se trataban con formalidades refiriéndose al otro como _usted_.

\- Sí. Estoy dispuesta.

\- No te arrepentirás, Sakura.

Para ella sería la ocasión de revisar de cerca sus secretos y conseguir pistas, para él era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Así, y con objetivos para nada sincronizados, habría problemas.

Primero asistieron a la fiesta dada en los pomposos jardines de uno de los colegas del chico pelirrojo. Sakura lucía hermosa esa noche y tales apariencias de lujo avivaban los apetitos de su acompañante que secretamente se imaginaba la manera en que llevaría a cabo sus faenas lujuriosas. Después de haber sacrificado tiempo y dinero en esa chica obtendría lo que merecía.

\- ¿Quieres que bailemos? – ofreció.

\- Si – contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Por qué no?

Una buena pregunta, pensó Sasori, simplemente ¿Por qué no a todo? Esas disposiciones le encantaban. Una de sus técnicas consistía en primero allanar y pulir el terreno para posteriormente caminar sobre él sin temor a tropezarse con nada. Bailaron primero una canción tranquila que no exigía más que movimientos de lento vaivén, luego una que involucró algunas vueltecitas a ella y por último algo más alegre que hizo que más participantes se unieran al baile. Sasori la movió de aquí a allá en oscilaciones mareantes y divertidas, la atraía hacia sí y continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de la canción. Sakura se entretuvo de maravilla hasta que extrañamente y creyendo estarlo imaginando, sintió un par de manos en su trasero. Entonces fue brusca al apartar de sí a su pareja.

\- ¡Oye! – protestó él con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Qué es lo que te pasa! – reclamó enojada – No te he consentido que me toques de esa manera.

\- Sakura – sonrió Sasori –. No seas aguafiestas.

\- Oh, de modo que estoy aguándote la fiesta... Si es así entonces mejor me voy. Allí tienes algunas candidatas que seguro sabrán disfrutarla a tu manera.

Eso definitivamente no podía pasar. ¡¿Sacrificar tanto por ella por todo ese tiempo y haber fingido muchas veces para no recibir su anhelada recompensa solo porque a la maldita chica le molestaban esos deslices tan cotidianos para él?!  
¡Iba a tener a esa mujer a como dé lugar, aunque eso significase tragarse por unos instantes su orgullo y envanecimiento!

\- No, Sakura… por favor no hagas eso… en verdad lo lamento – expresó cordial, tendiéndole una mano y esperando que ella la aceptase.

\- Me siento insegura, Sasori. No sé en qué estabas pensando.

\- Ni yo. Fui un tonto. No fue mi intención en realidad, es que solía hacerlo con mi anterior novia y la costumbre me empujó a rememorar ese pasado, te suplico me disculpes, te prometo que tal cosa no volverá a suceder.

\- No lo sé… ya no quiero estar aquí – dijo ella mirando incómoda el lugar.

\- De acuerdo, será como digas. Te llevaré a tu casa – consintió él –. Pero espera aquí mientras voy al baño, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasori no fue al baño, sino que aprovechó ese momento de ausencia para exponer la situación a su amigo Deidara. Como estaba resuelto a hacerlo por las malas, le dio unas indicaciones a éste último a través de mensajes de texto y regresó enseguida con Sakura.

\- Ahora sí, marchémonos. Pero antes, vamos a despedirnos de mis amigos.

Ella naturalmente accedió y fue condescendiente con los colegas de Sasori que siempre que con él la veían, halagaban su belleza.

\- Es muy temprano, oficial, quédese un rato más – decía Deidara.

\- Lo lamento. Quiero irme.

\- Bien, bien… sé que estará bien acompañada de mi amigo – asintió el rubio fehaciente –. Al menos tómese la última copa – agregó extendiéndole una copa con gran contenido –. Este es de los mejores del repertorio de mi colega anfitrión.

Sakura aceptó una vez más por educación, exponiendo su ingenuidad y cayendo en una trampa a causa de la misma. Se la tomó toda.  
Poco después en el auto de Sasori comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiéndose fuera de su centro de equilibrio; poco a poco un pesado letargo fue cubriendo sus párpados. Sasori sonrió triunfal:

\- Te tengo, Sakura.

Alguien había presenciado el altercado en la fiesta, alguien vio a Sakura beber de esa copa y ahora ese alguien seguía el auto de Sasori a una larga distancia sin perderlo de vista. Tora que a través de llamadas telefónicas había mantenido informado a Sasuke de lo que hasta ahora había ocurrido, volvió a llamarlo:

\- Justo como usted dijo, señor – habló cuando del otro lado respondieron –. Este no es el camino al apartamento de ella. Sasori se dirige a su casa.

\- Bien – contestó Sasuke tranquilamente –. Estate al pendiente de todas mis indicaciones, Tora, ahora es cuando menos necesito que falles. Ya los esperamos aquí.

\- A qué se refiere con " _esperamos_ ".

\- Un equipo ANBU y yo hemos estado hace horas cerca de la mansión de Sasori. Lo asaltaremos.

\- Pero señor… usted no dijo que… ¿Cómo lo hará? ¡Él se dirige hacia allá!

\- Sí. Lo sé. No importa.

Sasori era tan predecible para Sasuke que a éste último se le hizo sencillo maquinar un contraataque antes de que ocurriese el ataque inicial. Pues bien, el plan consistió en reunir un escuadrón considerable para asaltar la casa del marionetista mientras él no se encontraba, o eso fue lo que Sasuke les dijo porque en su interior temía que esa noche consiguiese Sasori convencer a Sakura de ir a su casa. Si resultaba que Sasori no lo lograba, los ANBUS obtendrían su botín, pero si por el contrario el muy canalla pescaba a la chica – cosa que estaba sucediendo por las malas –, Sasuke se la quitaría aunque en ello se le fuese la vida, e impediría eso que tanto temía. En la primera opción se iría con los bolsillos llenos y en la segunda primordialmente la salvaría a ella. De esa manera tenía todas las de ganar.

Cuando Sasori arribó a su casa tuvo que sacar –y sin vergüenza ni temor alguno – a una Sakura inconsciente en brazos. Sasuke rugió bajo la máscara al observarlo desde la azotea de uno de los rascacielos de enfrente y ajustó el lente de los binoculares para espiar con más detalle.

\- Esto no estaba en el plan, señor – comentó uno de los ANBUS a su lado –. Ha regresado Sasori con su novia dormida, ¿Cómo haremos?

Sasuke volteó rápidamente hacia él para fulminarlo y aclarar:

\- ¡Esa no es su novia!

El ANBU se sintió amonestado y creyendo haber dicho algo insultante se quedó callado mejor.

\- No se preocupen por eso – continuó Sasuke más serenado –. Con o sin su presencia iremos allí.

Pasarían solo diez minutos para que los ANBUS se pusieran en acción.

Sasori sin imaginarlo siquiera se sentía afortunado de que en casa no se encontrase su abuela Chiyo. Observó a la chica recostada en su cama ahora, durmiendo como un ángel y sonrió como quien se acaba de sacar la lotería. Otros especímenes hermosos habían ya acabado enredadas en esas sábanas, no obstante, todas ellas tenían siempre algún atributo artificial, o eran ya unas expertas en la materia en cuestión. Pero ésta sería sin duda la mujer más naturalmente exótica con la que estaría. Lástima que haya tenido que traerla por las malas.  
Lo primero que hizo fue tomarle fotos porque las necesitaría posteriormente para elaborar la marioneta. Una vez terminado ese primer paso ubicó la cámara sobre la mesita de noche y se sacó los zapatos, la chaqueta y la camisa. Se posicionó sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla con sus rodillas y codos y entonces le besó los labios, le acarició con lenta pasión el rostro, el cabello, el cuello y el pecho mientras murmuraba lo linda que era y lamentaba que no estuviera despierta y dispuesta para él. Le hubiese encantado escucharla gemir. Hundió su nariz en el comienzo de sus senos y los besó sin descubrirlos mientras que se tomaba el atrevimiento de deslizar las manos por la línea de su cintura y la cadera y luego meterlas por debajo del vestido recorriéndola desde el tobillo, la pantorrilla y la rodilla hasta llegar a sus muslos y glúteos, donde ejerció mayor presión:

\- De modo que no querías que los tocase – comentó sardónico en el oído de ella.

Excitado al tope se quitó el cinturón y se desabrochó el pantalón, seguidamente comenzó a bajar la corredera que ostentaba a un costado el vestido de Sakura cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en una puerta. Y no cualquier puerta: su puerta.

\- Qué demonios…

Un segundo golpe amenazó con partir la madera, y debido a la fuerza del mismo Sasori intuyó que se trató de una patada. Sacó de una gaveta una daga de filo envenenado que guardaba para casos de emergencia – como ese – y se dispuso a abrir la puerta con la intención de hundirla en quien sea que estuviese del otro lado. Su propósito sin embargo no funcionó porque cuando lo hizo, un ANBU de túnica blanca y máscara de gato fue más veloz al asestarle una poderosa patada en la entrepierna. Sasori se dobló en el suelo, gritando.

\- ¡Maldito seas! – se quejó entre dientes mientras una lágrima instintiva resbalaba de su ojo izquierdo – ¡Uchiha!

Sasuke no le contestó, sino que indignado tras ver el estado de Sakura sobre la cama, como si ya hubiese sabido que fue manoseada, aprovechó su altura y posición para mandar a Sasori al suelo de un golpe fuerte con una segunda patada que le dio en toda la cara. Al marionetista le sangraba la boca.

\- Cómo es que… – balbuceó, no pudiendo hablar más por la sangre que escupió de nuevo –, cómo lograste entrar… insolente… – jadeó sonriendo ahora –, te has equivocado mortalmente al venir a robar a un ladrón.

\- Soy el ladrón de los ladrones – contestó Sasuke –. Mis hombres se han dedicado a saquear tu morada.

\- No encontrarás a los Bijus que Akatsuki ha recolectado si ese era tu objetivo – precisó Sasori limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano –. Debo reconocer que me has tomado de sorpresa… sabía que esto podía pasar.

En lugar de responder, Sasuke volvió a tomarlo de sorpresa al sacar de su funda la espada y lanzarle un tajo que cortó al marionetista caído en todo el pecho. Sasori se quejó mientras se presionaba la larga hendidura con una mano que acabó ensangrentada en instantes. El ANBU dispuesto a matarlo de una inserción fija en todo el cuello se le echó encima sujetando la espada con ambas manos y señalando ese blando objetivo. Sasori pudo leerlo a tiempo y de un rápido movimiento de suerte logró evadir la punta de la katana, incrustándose ésta en el suelo, de modo que valiéndose de esa falla decidió dar su golpe mortal y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz clavó la daga en la pierna de Sasuke que de inmediato gruñó. Sasori comenzó a reír como loco.

\- ¡Vas a morirte, Uchiha! – exclamó con alborozo – ¡Ahora sí vas a morirte! ¡¿Quién ríe al último?!

Puede que no fuese a reír porque sabía que estaba envenenado, pero Sasuke se aseguraría de que tampoco Sasori pudiera reír. Ignorando la daga en su pierna y tras observar de nuevo a Sakura inconsciente en la cama, tomó del cuello a Sasori y le estrelló la cabeza contra el sólido piso, partiéndosela en el acto. Luego hizo que para éste último llovieran los golpes: le magulló los pómulos, le cerró los ojos a peso de puños, le partió la nariz y le sacó dos dientes laterales derechos. Cuando se detuvo con las manos ensangrentadas, y jadeando de cansancio se percató de que Sasori se había desmayado. Entonces escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación. Era uno de los suyos:

\- Señor, tenemos que irnos… ¡pero qué pasó aquí! – exclamó el ANBU estupefacto –. Usted dijo que subiría a saquear, no a matar al dueño de la casa.

\- No lo maté, idiota – respondió Sasuke malhumorado –. Y ahora… – suspiró de pronto agotado, era el veneno –, márchense ustedes…

\- Pero usted… ¿qué pasará con usted?

\- No te preocupes, Tora, confía en mí… estaré bien, ahora váyanse…

Como era costumbre, Tora accedió y se encargó de sacar de allí a sus compañeros. Sasuke se puso de pie con algo de dificultad por la herida del filo que le había hecho Sasori, se acercó a la cama de éste último y con mucho cuidado tomó a Sakura en brazos. La presión ejercida por otro peso aparte del suyo lo hizo constreñir los dientes del dolor en la pierna; pero intentó ignorarlo al comenzar a caminar – aunque muy lento – fuera de esa habitación.  
Bajar las escaleras fue como acercarse al infierno con cada paso y por muy insoportable que se tornó el malestar no se detuvo sino hasta que escuchó un pequeño llamado al final de un pasillo.

\- Por aquí, muchacho. Te ayudaré – dijo la voz de la anciana que apenas se asomaba.

Sasuke dudó por unos instantes, pero accedió porque qué más podía hacer en esa condición. Gozando de buen estado habría dejado a Sakura en un lado y encarado a la anciana que quizá le estuviese tendiendo una trampa.

\- Ven, por aquí, recuéstala en este sofá – indicó ella tras conducir a Sasuke por el pasillo. Éste obedeció y una vez librado del peso de la oficial, jadeó más fuerte.

\- Usted… por qué hace esto… ¿no es… la abuela de Sasori? – quiso saber.

\- Primero que nada te aplicaré el antídoto para ese veneno – contestó ella señalándole la pierna –. Luego hablamos.

La señora Chiyo fue por la cura que de una vez administró a Sasuke. Entonces se consagró a coserle la herida sin anestesia alguna mientras éste empuñaba las manos y apretaba los dientes.

\- Desde luego, soy la abuela de Sasori – comenzó –; pero ese muchachito me ha decepcionado terriblemente. Hace un par de semanas le he dicho que me ausento cuando en realidad me encierro en el cuarto donde se transmite a través de las cámaras de seguridad lo que sucede en toda la casa. Mientras él no estuvo me encargué de mandar a instalar cámaras también en su habitación, y gracias a eso he descubierto muchos secretos que no imaginé que guardase – observó a Sasuke entonces por unos segundos –. Está bien, cariño puedes quitarte esa máscara, necesitas relajarte y respirar con libertad. Ya estás fuera de peligro. Además, te doy mi palabra de que ésta es una de las pocas habitaciones que no tiene cámaras.

\- No lo haré.

\- Sé quién eres – confesó ella –. Y no me preguntes el por qué. Sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

A Sasuke le sorprendió al principio, pero luego imaginó que esa mujer quizá conocía la historia de su familia. Como no se podía desafiar las canas, él accedió a su petición y se quitó la máscara.

\- Eso es. Mucho mejor… el niño tierno de los Uchihas se ha convertido en un hombre apuesto – opinó ella y rio un poco. Pero volvió a ponerse seria después de unos segundos –. Como te decía… conozco a Sakura porque he tenido la oportunidad de alternarla en diversos ambientes a los que Sasori nos llevó. Y es una espléndida chica – dijo observándola dormir –. Hace un momento vi a mi nieto con la sucia intención de ultrajarla en ese estado y me dispuse a intervenir. Y a punto estaba de salir de la habitación de vigilancia cuando aparecieron ustedes, burlando la seguridad de esta casa. Me quedé mejor donde estaba y observé entonces satisfecha cómo se llevaban lo que podían y se les antojaba, y cómo tú diste su merecido a Sasori. Me habría dado igual que dejasen vacía la casa. No los denunciaré… y en cuanto a ti, pequeño Uchiha, te mereces a Sakura – agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza con total incredulidad.

\- No seas pesimista, niño. Que sean ladrón y policía es bajo mi criterio algo irrelevante. Sólo un hombre enamorado hace lo que tú hiciste.

\- No estoy enamorado – apuntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

\- Claro, por supuesto… estos Uchihas no cambiarán jamás…

\- Y ahora me marcho – decidió Sasuke –. Dejo en buenas manos a Sakura… agradezco mucho su bondad, señora.

\- ¿No esperarás a que ella despierte?

\- No… sería un problema.

Aunque dijo que se iría, Sasuke no movió un pie por unos segundos en que sólo observó a la oficial dormida. La señora Chiyo entonces se levantó de su asiento con la excusa de ir por algo y se quedó espiando tras la puerta.

Estando a solas y con mucho cuidado de no tocar su piel, Sasuke elevó de nuevo el cierre del vestido de Sakura haciéndola lucir de nuevo más decente y entonces acercó su rostro al de ella.

\- Lamento no haber llegado antes, pero me alivia que estés bien – murmuró rozando su nariz con la de ella. Quería reprocharle el haberse involucrado con Sasori y llevársela de allí para asegurarse de que estuviese mejor a su lado. Pero eso era imposible –. Nos vemos pronto – agregó tocándole la frente con sus dedos en un dulce gesto muy especial para él.

Y entonces se retiró sin más.

Tiempo después despertó Sakura aturdida, cansada, enojada y posteriormente asustada al ver la escena sangrienta que quedó en el cuarto de Sasori. Cuando la señora Chiyo le explicó lo sucedido ella casi explota de indignación:

\- ¡Shannaro! ¡Cómo pudo pasar…!

Tranquila, querida. No llamaré a las autoridades hasta dentro de un par de horas porque aún es de madrugada. Y como estoy tan enojada como tú con Sasori, se me ocurrió una idea para desahogarnos mientras él sigue inconsciente.

Fue algo verdaderamente placentero y reconfortante para ambas mujeres entrar al inmenso taller de Sasori y destruir una por una a golpes y palazos las casi trescientas marionetas de éste mismo, siendo Sakura la que más víctimas sumó. Acabaron agotadas, pero satisfechas de haberlo hecho juntas.  
Más tarde cuando Sasori despertó adolorido lo primero por lo que tuvo que protestar fue el par de esposas que adornaron sus muñecas. Con pruebas suficientes – los videos de las cámaras – fue condenado a la cárcel bajo las denuncias de ambas mujeres por intento de abuso sexual. La noticia sacudió a la ciudad completa.

Días después se hallaba Sakura contemplando la bahía de la ciudad desde el muelle Hinode. Su ensimismamiento era a causa del meollo en el que estuvo involucrada. Ya casi no le importaba ni sorprendía lo que Sasori intentó hacer con ella y las artimañas usadas para por poco conseguirlo. Lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza era la presencia oportuna de Sasuke.  
Se supone que fue a robar solamente, pero ¿habría sido cierto que por cosa del azar lo hubiese hecho justo cuando ella se hallaba en peligro en la misma casa y que para rematar la hubiera salvado? ¿Acaso Sasuke… la quería?

Sakura negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Enojada consigo misma por comenzar a hacerse estúpidas ilusiones se mordió el labio inferior. Él no era bueno. La lastimó consciente de ello y si casi mata a Sasori fue por disputas personales y para llevarse sus valiosas cosas. No por ella. Sasuke no tuvo intención de salvarla en realidad porque Sasuke no la quería y nunca la quiso. Ella fue solo un juego como él dijo y ahora debía vengarse y confrontarlo siempre que tuviese la oportunidad. No quedar de nuevo como la patética damisela a la que se debe proteger su virginidad.

No supo Sakura si fue porque comenzó a convencerse de que el Uchiha no la apreció jamás, o por haber rememorado la forma en que se burló de ella, o por sentirse humillada de que éste de manera casi involuntaria y sin proponérselo la hubiera salvado, o por las tres razones que había comenzado a llorar.

\- El líquido que emana de los ojos de una mujer honesta es casi sagrado – habló una voz masculina cansada a sus espaldas –, ¿me deja envasar sus lágrimas por favor?

Sakura se volteó mientras se secaba la cara.

\- Usted… lo conozco… es el hombre que salvé aquella vez.

\- Sr. H – asintió él –. No preguntaré si se encuentra bien cuando es evidente que no es así.

Un frío viento sacudió los cabellos de ambos, y Sakura, compelida por una necesidad natural se abrazó los codos y bajó la cabeza; pero por mucho que intentó contener su llanto no lo consiguió y terminó gimoteando, haciéndolo más evidente.  
Él se le acercó.

\- Usted ya me ayudó una vez, oficial. Permítame compensarlo – pidió afable –. Puedo ser un buen oyente y lo que sea que usted necesite – extendió hacia ella una de sus manos sucias y desgastadas.

Ella tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza para observar el único ojo azul del anciano que a su vista se mostraba, y justo en esa única pupila halló algo especial, familiar, cálido y vivificante. Asintió con la cabeza y una vez más se dejó persuadir por las apariencias falsas, pero bienintencionadas de Sasuke.  
Tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

…

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Uff, no sé cómo logré escribir este capítulo por fracciones tan minúsculas de tiempo. Siento mucho la tardanza queridos lectores, pero no es mi culpa que mis periodos de escritura se hayan reducido a tan poco últimamente; pero si quieren desquitarse, entonces láncenle piedras a la universidad en la que estudio porque gracias a los deberes que me dejaron he estado ocupada incluso en esta semana santa. u_u**

 **Expuestas ya mis excusas, hablemos un poco del capítulo:**

 **¡No imagino lo frustrante y aterrador que sería descubrir que casi fuiste violada por haberte dejado drogar! ¡Y a eso sumarle la confusión de haber sido salvada por tu peor enemigo! Válgame Dios. Que esta circunstancia ficticia les recuerde – más que todo a las chicas – no aceptar tragos ni bebidas de personas que no conocen bien o no conocen en lo absoluto. Muy peligroso. Ser precavida y pasar por aburrida o "** _ **aguafiestas**_ **" es a veces necesario.**

 **Por otro lado, demos un aplauso a Tenten por haber salido de la friendzone.  
Y bien, debido a que ya plasmé lo que quería (el NejiTen) no volveré a referirme a esta pareja sino de forma un poco inadvertida como lo hago con otros personajes. Escribí un poco de LEMON porque llevo ya demasiadas páginas y no sé con certeza cuándo ocurrirá entre los protagonistas, de modo que en consideración de la paciencia de ustedes (pervertidas), decidí regalarles una pequeña porción de eso que tanto esperan.**

 **Una vez más, gracias por persistir en esta historia y no abandonarla por mis prolongados lapsus entre actualizaciones. Recuerden que su atención es mi pequeño motorcito motivador para elaborar cada continuación.**

 **Y recuerden tener la bondad de dejarme una review con sus opiniones. Aprecio cada palabra que me escriben.**

 **Un beso a todos y de antemano me disculpo por la demora del próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	15. Calamidades que unen

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **En verdad lamento la demora, los compromisos de la universidad me absorbieron tanto que casi ni me quedaba tiempo de hilar el capítulo en mi mente.**

 **Lo importante queridos lectores es que tengan siempre la convicción de que tarde o temprano vuelvo con una continuación; no deseo que piensen que en algún momento puedo a abandonar la historia, y si por alguna razón tuviera que hacerlo yo se los haría saber primero.  
Pero no se preocupen, no es esa mi intención. ;)**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo…**

… **..**

Capítulo 15: Calamidades que unen.

…. **Memorias** …

 _Con la sábana en la cabeza y haciendo sonidos aparentemente aterradores correteaba por la casa buscando a su hermano. Se le cansaron pronto las piernas, pero no se agotaron sus ánimos por continuar jugando. Se detuvo entonces y después de unos minutos de cavilar, a Sasuke se le ocurrió entonces en qué parte de la casa podría estar Itachi. De puntitas caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a abrir una por una las puertas de los gabinetes inferiores, pero para su decepción no encontró más que platos, ollas y demás utensilios. Desalentado y a punto de darse por vencido fue a darse la vuelta para salir de allí, encontrándose y chocando en el acto con un par de piernas femeninas._

 _\- Sasuke, cariño ¿eres tú? – le preguntó su madre inclinándose para quitarle con dulzura las sábanas de la cara –, ¿Qué les he dicho de estos juegos? Puedes tropezar y caer, ¿Dónde está Itachi?_

 _\- Ese es el problema – contestó Sasuke inflando las mejillas –, no he podido encontrarlo. He recorrido tres veces la casa._

 _Su madre sonrió con los ojos cerrados de simpatía y levantó a su hijo pequeño para ubicarlo sobre la alacena. Si era cierto que había recorrido tantas veces la gran mansión Uchiha con aquellas sábanas en la cabeza debía estar bastante cansado._

 _\- Te prepararé algo de beber, Sasuke. Luces sofocado – le dijo suavemente._

 _\- Pero Itachi…_

 _\- Olvídalo. Itachi no debería ser tan esquivo cuando juegan a las escondidas. Debe entender que tú eres más pequeño._

 _Como siempre, a Sasuke le molestaban estos comentarios. Quería demostrar que pese a no tener la edad de su hermano, podía hacer las mismas cosas y ser tan capaz como él; por eso lo consideraba su modelo a seguir y aceptaba cada reto que le ponía.  
La Sra. Mikoto sacó una botella de leche del refrigerador, la puso sobre la alacena cerca de su hijo y estiró las manos para sacar algunos vasos de los compartimientos superiores, pero entonces repentinamente:_

 _\- ¡Boo!_

 _Tanto ella como Sasuke gritaron a la vez sobresaltados. Itachi rompió a reír desde dentro del gabinete abierto y tras unos segundos de recuperarse del susto fueron contagiados también por la gracia su madre y su pequeño hermano._

 _\- ¡Ahí habías estado! – exclamó Sasuke riendo._

 _\- ¿Querías darme un infarto? Baja de allí, Itachi – ordenó su madre con poca seriedad._

 _Él obedeció al dar un salto enorme que sobresaltó de nuevo a su madre y se plantó de forma admirablemente magistral de pie en el suelo._

 _\- ¡Itachi! – exclamó ella esta vez un poco molesta._

 _\- Eso fue asombroso – opinó Sasuke observando a su hermano como si fuese un pequeño héroe._

 _\- Pudiste haberte herido – comenzó ella –. Además este no es lugar para jugar, ¿te parece justo haber tenido a Sasuke corriendo como loco buscándote por toda la casa mientras tú te ocultabas en un lugar inaccesible para él?_

 _Itachi suspiró. Su madre no entendería si le explicaba que amaba a Sasuke más que a nada en el mundo y sabía que no todo el tiempo iba a estar para protegerlo, y porque lo amaba quería que fuese fuerte. Por eso lo ponía a prueba constantemente._

 _\- Lo siento, madre – murmuró –. Ven Sasuke. Vamos afuera._

 _\- ¡Y nada de fantasmas! – exclamó la Sra. Mikoto mientras sus hijos salían de la cocina._

 _Se sentaron en uno de los escalones que había en la entrada de la casa y ambos observaron el cielo en silencio._

 _\- No hagas caso a mamá. Me gusta jugar contigo, hermano – habló Sasuke –. Incluso fuiste mejor fantasma que yo porque lograste asustarnos sin sábanas en la cabeza. Debí haber imaginado que estabas arriba. No sé cómo subiste, pero fue genial cómo bajaste. La próxima vez seré un mejor fantasma._

 _\- Estoy seguro – respondió Itachi despeinándolo cariñosamente con una mano._

 _Sasuke rió un poco y distraídamente observó entonces cómo enfilaban por el jardín su padre, el hermano de su padre y otros miembros del clan._

 _\- Itachi, ¿no es ese el tío abuelo Madara? – preguntó señalando._

 _Itachi se puso tenso de pronto y se levantó con las manos empuñadas y las cejas trémulas._

 _\- Qué hace él aquí…_

 _\- ¿Qu… qué pasa, hermano? – preguntó Sasuke preocupado._

 _Nunca se le olvidaría la expresión de su hermano mayor en ese momento. A Sasuke le pareció que Itachi estaba petrificado en un tumulto confuso de emociones oscuras: miedo, rabia, impaciencia, pesimismo, impotencia._

 _\- ¡Niños, vengan a saludar! – llamó su padre a lo lejos._

 _\- No les quedó opción que acercarse. Usualmente Sasuke era condescendiente con Madara, pero la reacción inesperada e inexplicable de Itachi lo desconcertaba ahora._

 _\- Qué hay Sasuke – saludó Madara poniéndole una mano en el hombro –. Hace meses que no te veía. ¿Qué tal la escuela?_

 _\- Muy bien... Aunque una niña de cabello rosa me hace competencia, sigo siendo el mejor de la clase – respondió Sasuke orgulloso._

 _\- Eso es. Muy bien – congratuló Madara –, ¿y qué haces con esa sábana?_

 _\- Oh... esto… estaba jugando a que era un fantasma que buscaba a Itachi. Solo que… no soy muy buen fantasma._

 _\- Descuida… en algún momento no tendrás que esforzarte para ser un fantasma – respondió Madara con una extraña sonrisa –. Cómo has estado, tú Itachi._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _\- ¡Itachi! – amonestó su padre Fugaku indignado por esa pregunta._

 _\- Descuida, Fugaku... Así es como los Uchihas somos – comentó Madara sonriendo de nuevo. Esta vez con orgullo._

 _Toda la familia se reunirá mañana para una gran cena que daremos – explicó Fugaku –. Madara viajó precisamente para esta ocasión especial._

 _\- ¿Cuál es la ocasión? – quiso saber Itachi._

 _\- Basta ya – lo reprendió su padre._

 _Madara comenzó a reír de una forma que hizo pensar a Sasuke que sólo él sabía cuál era la tal ocasión. Y claro que así era.  
Sólo más tarde él se enteraría de que el motivo estaba justificado precisamente en la misma reunión pues casi todos los Uchihas morirían la noche siguiente. _

…

Al cerrar el libro de forma sonora hizo Sakura que el sr. H saliera de su extensa meditación.

\- Lo lamento, no era mi intención – se excusó.

\- Descuida Sakura.

\- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿en qué pensaba tanto? Lucía usted muy triste y enojado.

\- Evocaba el pasado – respondió queriéndole restar importancia a eso. No era el momento de pensar en venganzas imperiosas y odios profundos no saciados. Y ella tampoco tenía que saber de ello –. Entonces, ¿quieres ese libro?

\- Oh… bueno… la verdad… – titubeó la pequeña oficial observando la tapa dura.

A Sasuke se le dibujó una sonrisa bajo la barba falsa. Ella era tan modesta y quisquillosa que no se atrevía a darle respuestas negativas por educación. Y él no deseaba eso. Se ganaría de nuevo su confianza bajo ese disfraz, haría que de nuevo ella se le acercase con total seguridad, que le hablase de sus problemas más intrínsecos y llegase a querer verlo con bastante frecuencia, así como lo había logrado siendo Suke. Esa identidad que prácticamente había muerto.

\- No existió nunca un asesinato. Se puede decir que el protagonista anduvo todo el tiempo tras una pista falsa. El enemigo era en realidad el mismísimo supuesto difunto – explicó –. A mí no me gustó la historia así que puedes rechazarla. No la recomiendo.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente como quien acaba de escuchar algo gracioso que no alcanza la magnitud de lanzar carcajadas. Se sintió entonces en la libertad de dejar a un lado el libro con el desinterés que en realidad le producía.  
Muy bien, pensó Sasuke, tal desenvoltura era lo que necesitaba ver en ella.

\- Dime, Sakura ¿puedo confiarte un secreto?

\- Oh… ¿un secreto? – parpadeó ella patidifusa – ¿es… algo malo?

\- Sí. Es malo y contártelo me hace un tonto. Resulta que tengo una familia completa enterrada en el patio de la casa y se me ha ocurrido de repente confesárselo a una policía.

Ella se sobresaltó primero, pero tras ver la expresión nada sería en el rostro del anfitrión comenzó a reír.

\- No. En lo absoluto. Se trata sólo de algo muy personal. Serías la primera y única persona que lo sabría – contestó Sasuke cordial –. ¿Estarías dispuesta a guardarlo?

\- Por supuesto… pero… sr. H ¿Por qué quiere compartirlo conmigo?

\- Porque me inspiras confianza. No recuerdo haber conocido a una jovencita más formidable.

\- ¡Miente usted! – exclamó ella sonrojada y halagada.

\- No lo haría – afirmó Sasuke –. Acompáñeme si se siente movida por la curiosidad de descubrir qué enigmas oculta un pobre anciano.

Ella lo siguió motivada.  
Sasuke había dicho la verdad al manifestar tener un secreto que hasta ahora sólo él sabía, y no le importaba que ella lo conociese porque podía entregarle todo a esa _formidable jovencita_. En adición a ello resultaba ser una magnífica estrategia pues cuando alguien cuenta un secreto, aquel que lo guarda se siente comprometido en el acto y teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de devolver esa confianza con más confianza, concediendo también al otro un poco de sí.

Cuando Sasuke entró a su habitación, ella vaciló por unos segundos en el umbral hasta que decidió quedarse allí de pie. No le resultaba para nada agradable la idea de entrar en la habitación de un hombre mayor que no conocía todavía muy bien, mucho menos estando a solas y en términos amistosos.

\- No pienses lo indebido – habló él cuando se dio la vuelta –. Adelante, Sakura. Si deseara hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho y sería un tonto por siquiera intentarlo. En primer lugar tú no mereces daño alguno, y en segundo, yo no tendría oportunidad contra ti.

Ella tragó saliva un poco más confiada por ese argumento certero e ingresó a la habitación.

\- Ayúdame a mover la cama.

Ignoraba el porqué de esa petición, pero aun así accedió.  
Muy descortés e inapropiado se habría visto el que un hombre dejase que una mujer moviese por sí sola algo muy pesado. Pero en este caso, además de aparentar ser un viejo decrépito, Sasuke estaba seguro de que ella no necesitaba ayuda alguna, y desde luego lo confirmó al verla mover la cama con la misma facilidad con que se mueve una mesa pequeña.  
Sonrió. Comenzaba a descubrir que la fortaleza física en una mujer le atraía.

Sakura se sacudió las manos al terminar y observó que había una alfombra, aunque desgastada, bastante grande en la zona donde había estado la cama. Permaneció inmóvil y expectante al ver a Sasuke inclinarse para quitarla y revelar en el piso de madera una puertecilla asegurada con un gran candado. Ocultó una mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó la llave con la que dio paso a la entrada.

\- Adelante – indicó con una mano señalando la abertura –. Allí abajo está mi auténtico escape del mundo.

Movida por la curiosidad, Sakura ingresó bajando unas pequeñas escaleras que la condujeron a una habitación subterránea. Era un lugar magnífico. Para empezar contaba con el doble de espacio de la habitación anterior, lo cual significaba que en su extensión se hallaba debajo de la sala también. Tenía una cama, lucía bastante cómoda y era grande. Había dos libreros atiborrados de libros, tratados y enciclopedias. Tan grande era el repertorio que en el suelo se hallaban formados montículos de más libros. A un lado había algunos instrumentos musicales: una guitarra acústica, una trompeta, dos flautas, un arpa, dos tambores pequeños y un majestuoso piano recubierto por una tela que atrapaba el polvo y la suciedad. Sobre una mesa rectangular ubicada en una de las esquinas descansaba un microscopio y otros instrumentos de ciencia, cerca se encontraba una pequeña nevera encendida, a la derecha de la misma había otra puerta – de la que Sakura intuyó que era un baño – y por último en otra de las esquinas había un caballete de madera con un lienzo en blanco, pinturas, pinceles y en un lado, uno detrás de otro, algunos cuadros ya pintados.

\- Esto es… maravilloso – articuló anonadada –. Un lugar perfecto para estar a solas.

\- Es así – estuvo él de acuerdo –. Lo único que falta es un cielo… eres bienvenida siempre, Sakura.

\- ¿Puedo…? – preguntó ella señalando algunas cosas.

\- Adelante – concedió él –. Hojea cuanto quieras y experimenta con lo que quieras.

Como una niña que acaba de entrar en un parque de diversiones, Sakura probó, tocó y observó cada objeto de arte y ciencia hasta que al final se quedó abstraída en los libros.  
Sasuke en silencio la observó sin cansarse de sus atenciones robadas, de la manera en que se ocultaba los mechones de cabello rosa tras la oreja, de cómo entornaba a veces los ojos o arrugaba la nariz, y lo mejor de todo: sus sonrisas tiernas que rescataban un atisbo de ingenuidad algunas veces y malicia en otras. Una combinación extraña pero interesante.

\- Este – golpeó con un dedo el lomo del libro –. Lo leí hace algunos años y me encantó, pero no me pertenecía… y desde entonces me había comprometido en buscar y encontrar la edición original que ahora tengo en las manos – apretó el libro con cariño –, pero no la hallé a un precio aceptable… ¿Cómo la consiguió usted? – miró en derredor –. Estas cosas… ¿le pertenecen todas?

\- Sí. El libro que tienes ahora fue un obsequio de un amigo – contestó Sasuke –. Los instrumentos musicales, científicos y una gran parte de los libros son de legado familiar, los implementos de pintura son bastante antiguos, es una afición que desarrollé desde muy temprano. El resto de libros los conseguí yo.

Casi todo lo que dijo fue mentira. Todos los libros – con excepción de ocho – se los había robado, ya fuere a sus camaradas, o a su novia, o a las librerías, o a las bibliotecas, o a los ingenuos que descuidaban sus mochilas y maletas, o al mismísimo Orochimaru; incluso a Naruto le robó algunos, solo que este último era tan descuidado y el hábito de la lectura era muy desusado en él que nunca se dio cuenta, y tampoco le habría importado. Los instrumentos musicales también fueron robados – con excepción del piano que fue un obsequio de su primer escuadrón ANBU –, al igual que los científicos; fue muy fácil arrebatárselos a Kabuto y a los otros obreros de laboratorio de Orochimaru. De toda su respuesta la único cierto fue lo que dijo de los implementos y afición a la pintura.

\- Ten Sakura – le tendió un par de llaves –. Te dije que eras bienvenida a mi casa y a esta habitación. Vuelve cuando quieras.

\- Pero… pero… usted… no puede hacer eso. No nos conocemos muy bien. No es normal que confíe de esa manera en mí.

\- Me salvaste la vida. Y eso es suficiente. Adelante. Tómalas.

\- Es que… no puedo creer que…

\- Sakura, ¿serías capaz de venir un día en que yo no me encuentre y saquear mi casa, tomando las cosas que quieres y no volver nunca más?

\- ¡Pero claro que no! ¡se lo juro!

\- Yo también lo juraría porque sé que no eres así – aseguró Sasuke –. Ten. Y no rebatas más.

Ella las aceptó con demasiado recato y modestia.

\- Gracias. Nunca había conocido a una persona como usted – expresó honesta –. Y no se moleste pero, me gustaría saber si existe otra razón por la que hace esto.

¡Qué otra iba a ser! Sasuke quería decirle que lo único que deseaba era tenerla cerca. En lugar de ello suspiró e hiló otra mentira que no la hiciese sentir incómoda sino que por el contrario la motivase a seguir viniendo.

\- Me siento solo… – dijo con la vista baja –, y tú me recuerdas a mi difunta hija.

\- ¿Difunta? Ella… – Sakura se puso una mano en el pecho –, en verdad lo lamento.

\- Descuida… fue hace mucho… he aprendido a vivir con eso.

¡Para mentiroso y embaucador que lo buscasen!

Sakura se sintió movida por la curiosidad de saber de su familia y de por qué se hallaba tan solo. Pero se guardó esas incógnitas, decidida a manifestarlas con el paso del tiempo, cuando la confianza fuese mayor.

\- No hablemos del pasado – prefirió él –. Salgamos de aquí. Te mostraré a mis compañeros.

Fueron al patio trasero de la casa, y en lugar de ocultarse como usualmente lo hacen los roedores, salieron de sus madrigueras algunos conejos que se les acercaron interesados, con sus naricitas inquietas y sus colitas redondas.  
Sakura lanzó un chillido de emoción por el encanto que aquellas pequeñas y tiernas criaturas le produjeron.  
Un ANBU llamado Haku le había regalado una coneja blanca poco antes de morir en manos de los hombres de un corrupto magnate de las embarcaciones durante un operativo. Así pues, y por razones que Sasuke todavía ignoraba, le consiguió una pareja a esa coneja.

\- Ese blanco de ojos rojos es Sharingan, es hembra – explicó –, este negro de aquí es macho, su nombre es Amaterasu, el otro blanco albino es Mangekyou Sharingan, hijo de los dos anteriores. Y éste pequeñito – agregó agarrando las orejas de otro conejo de pelaje oscuro – es Susanoo.

\- Tienen nombres muy extraños – opinó Sakura acariciándolos.

\- Cosas mías – se encogió de hombros él –. En las madrigueras tienen crías, pero están tan pequeñas que parecen ratas. Y están reservadas. Cuando hayan crecido un poco más los regalaré a los niños que ya me los pidieron – la miró a ella –, ¿tú quieres uno?

\- Me encantaría, pero vivo en un apartamento. No podría cuidarlo. Son más felices en terrenos con pasto, como este.

\- Es así – coincidió él –. Y por cierto… si alguien te dice que comes como conejo, te está llamando glotona.

Sakura se echó a reír fuertemente. Algo que él disfrutó mucho.  
Qué bueno que la había encontrado en la bahía, qué bueno que pudo consolarla por lo que él mismo le había hecho anteriormente, qué bueno que ella lo escuchó, qué bueno que después lo acompañó a su casa y qué bueno que ahora la veía reír de nuevo.

Después de dar de comer a los roedores peludos, el celular de ella sonó anunciando una inminente e inoportuna partida. Sasuke le prestó algunos libros que a ella se le antojaron y otros que él le recomendó y ya en el umbral de la puerta se despidieron.

\- Le agradezco por todo – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo.

\- Claro que sí… gracias a usted me siento mucho mejor. Tenga por seguro de que volveré – prometió.

Y se inclinó un poco hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero al hacerlo, Sakura no supo qué ni por qué sintió un cambio en la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón. Quizá el contacto con la piel de él, o la cercanía de sus rostros, o el hálito que emanó en ese momento de su respiración o... lo que sea que haya sido provocó que sintiese más ganas de acercársele.  
Sakura tragó saliva confundida, le hizo un ademán con la mano y se dio la vuelta.

¿Por qué hallaba un punto de magnetismo entre un aciano y ella? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Estaba tan resentida con el Uchiha que inconscientemente se desesperaba por encontrar un hombre mejor que él que la ayudase a sanar?  
¡Qué vergüenza! Más le valía que comenzase a poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden antes de que cometiese una tontería.

...

Suigetsu ingresó a la habitación con dos refrescos de lata en la mano. Uno se lo entregó a una abstraída y sonrojada Karin, el otro lo abrió y le dio un sorbo que no calmó su resquemor. Ya llevaba días con la misma estúpida cara y él comenzaba a hartarse.

\- ¿Vas a concentrarte o no? – le preguntó enojado – Una maldita pared sí pensaría en nuestros planes.

\- Lo siento – suspiró ella sonriendo –. Es que estoy feliz porque las cosas con Sasuke han mejorado.

\- Eso crees tú – resopló Suigetsu para seguir bebiendo de la lata.

Justo en ese momento entró Juugo a la habitación con un enorme adorno de flores rojas en las manos.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – escupió Suigetsu con todo y refresco.

\- No lo sé – respondió el fortachón de cabellos naranjas –. Se lo trajeron a Karin.

Karin saltó de la silla dejando caer la lata de refresco que le había traído Suigetsu, sin importarle. Contempló las flores emocionada e imaginando que eran de parte de Sasuke. Cuando tomó y leyó la tarjeta lanzó entonces un grito de emoción confirmando que en efecto así era.

\- Dame eso – espetó Suigetsu quitándosela de las manos mientras ella se sonrojaba y reía como tonta – _"Lamento que no podamos vernos ni hablarnos en algunos meses, estaré muy ocupado. Te envío este obsequio en compensación"._

Solo cuando Juugo salió de la misma forma indiferente en que entró, Suigetsu estalló:

\- ¿Acaso eres tonta? – preguntó con sarcasmo – Dime si tiene acaso algún sentido que en meses no puedan verse un maldito segundo encontrándose ambos en la misma ciudad. El hombre no quiere ni tocarte porque no le importas en lo absoluto, pretende enmendarlo con un ridículo acopio de flores y para colmo de males como si no fuese suficientemente artificioso tiene el descaro de manifestar su repudio hacia ti en una tarjeta. Lo peor de todo es que funciona.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – exclamó ella indignada –. No sabes nada de mí, y mucho menos de Sasuke.

\- Oh, querida compañera, lamento contradecirte pero sí que sé de Sasuke, y más que tú. Sé que vive para la venganza, que tú no eres más que otro de sus instrumentos al igual que la organización ANBU entera, que en el fondo desprecia a Orochimaru, que confía más en un policía que en cualquier otro de su calaña y que por primera vez se está enamorando de una mujer que no eres tú.

\- ¡Estás equivocado en todo! – replicó Karin más acalorada –. ¡Mejor cállate que no te soporto!

\- ¡Jah! ¡ni siquiera escribió la condenada tarjeta! – agregó Suigetsu tirándola en la mesa –, ¡esa no es su letra y lo sabes!

\- Y eso qué… quizá no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo por sí mismo y mandó a uno de sus muchachos. No tienes sentido común, Suigetsu, ¡eres un idiota!

Él comenzó a reír con ironía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Todo era tan ridículo que ya se sentía patético de continuar.

\- Eres tú quien no tiene sentido común… Sasuke tiene suerte de que estés tan cegada – concluyó en voz baja agarrando la lata de refresco que ella había dejado caer para salir de allí.

Una vez a solas, Karin tomó una de las flores del ramo, aspiró su perfume y se la ubicó en el pecho. Una lágrima que resbaló de su ojo izquierdo la hizo descubrir que ya no se sentía tan bien, y odiaba que Suigetsu fuese sido el responsable directo.  
Nunca antes le había prestado atención, pero entonces ¿Por qué esta vez en el fondo le afectaron tanto sus palabras?

\- Suigetsu… idiota…

….

Dejó caer la punta del lápiz justo en el punto de partida que había deliberado en el mapa.

\- … Entonces justo aquí – habló a su público de ANBUS –, repito será nuestro medio de admisión.

\- Señor, es un edificio de cuarenta y dos pisos – comentó uno de sus súbditos – ¿Está usted seguro de…?

\- Eso es lo de menos. Si no supiera con exactitud dónde se encuentra no estaría planeando robarlo ahora – contestó Sasuke –. Pase lo que pase no podemos fallar en esta misión. Necesitamos obtener la pieza en forma de gato con dos colas, conocida también como _Nibi_. Ustedes cinco – señaló a los cinco en cuestión – son miembros de la _raíz ANBU_. Y en la raíz se hallan los mejores. Espero contar con todos. Reúnan a sus respectivos equipos y expliquen el plan que acabo de diseñar; repartan sus posiciones y obligaciones y nos vemos aquí a media noche el día de mañana para darles aprobación o reprobación según estime necesario, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, señor – respondieron al unísono.

De esa manera acabó la larga exposición y discusión de la próxima conspiración objetivo del escuadrón del infierno. Sasuke calculó que se habían tardado casi siete horas. Habían comenzado alrededor de las siete de la mañana y eran casi las dos de la tarde. Eso explicaba por qué sentía su estómago tan vacío.  
Cuando los cinco ANBUS de la raíz se retiraron del recinto, él se ocupó de guardar los papeles, planos y mapas que habían trazado para el plan; entonces se dispuso a salir, pero casi choca con un ANBU que iba a entrar. Ese en específico era como su asistente en la guarida; le encargaba las tareas más sencillas como traerle comida o prepararle un café.

\- ¡Tera! – exclamó Sasuke.

\- Señor… lamento haber entrado tan de repente.

\- Descuida, ¿Qué sucede?

\- No es nada, solo vine a decirle que ya envié " _un presente insignificante y tonto"_ a su novia con una nota que dice que no la podrá ver en un tiempo como usted ordenó.

\- ¿Le dijiste además que no hablaré con ella?

\- Sí, señor.

Bien. Sasuke se iba a dedicar a lo que le interesaba y en lo que debía, ya Sakura había tomado más confianza en su disfraz de anciano y lo visitaba muy periódicamente. No necesitaba a Karin por allí rondándole como mosca absorta en un pastel.

\- Como usted no me especificó lo del obsequio – continuó Tera – le envié un ramo de flores con la nota.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Sasuke estupefacto y enojado. Pero consiguió serenarse al ver la expresión asustada del pobre Tera que no tenía la culpa. Él debió decir qué tipo de cosas se le podían enviar a Karin – Fue mala idea, Tera.

\- En verdad lo lamento, señor… usted no especificó lo del presente… y yo supuse que las flores estarían bien, a mi novia le gustan mucho. Y creo que a casi todas las mujeres les gustan.

\- De acuerdo… ya puedes retirarte.

\- Sí.

Nunca necesitó esforzarse para dar ilusiones a Karin. Ella se había enamorado de él sin que él hiciese algo para justificarlo. Y ahora, con ese condenado ramo de flores le había dado unas enormes alas que más tarde, en algún momento tendría que cortarle. Lo lamentaba por ella, pero así eran las cosas.

Tiempo después, y como pan recién salido del horno el plan de acción se solidificó y ya estaba listo para llevarse a cabo. Aunque no solo el suyo. Un día más de trabajo empezaba para la oficial Haruno.  
Ninguno de los dos sabía, pero se preparaban para una colisión más.

Sasuke se sacudió la cresta trasera de su cabello con la mano.  
Sakura se peinó el suyo frente al espejo.  
Sasuke se colocó la túnica blanca.  
Sakura se ató los zapatos.  
Sasuke se puso los guantes en las manos.  
Sakura aseguró su identificación de policía.  
Sasuke se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha.  
Sakura se cubrió la suya con la gorra de policía.  
Sasuke se puso la máscara.  
Sakura se puso unos lentes de sol.  
Sasuke se armó con su katana en la espalda.  
Sakura se guardó su arma de fuego.

El Uchiha salió al recinto donde sus hombres lo esperaban.

\- ¿Está listo, señor? – preguntó uno de los ANBUS.

Sakura en su casa sonrió frente al espejo con optimismo y se dijo a sí misma:

\- Estoy lista.

Dos horas y media después llegaba junto con Naruto a la estación central. Su padre la solicitó en la oficina y ella accedió a hablar con él. Fue muy efímera su conversación y bastante interrumpida por las constantes llamadas que él recibía y urgía atender y las veces que su secretaria entraba para dejar y llevar papeles.

\- …no habrá problemas – le aseguraba Sakura –. Puedo manejarlo.

\- Te estoy dando una oportunidad – contestó su padre –. Una de las que estabas esperando. Por favor hija no hagas que me arrepienta. Será un poco peligroso, pero estarás junto con Kakashi y Naruto, en ambos confío.

\- Si… porque en mí no, ¿verdad?

\- Sakura… no empieces de nuevo con eso.

Ella bajó la vista y frunció un poco el ceño. En ese preciso instante irrumpió al despacho uno de los policías dirigentes más cercanos a su padre, interrumpiendo la conversación que comenzaba a ponerse espinosa.

\- Son ellos de nuevo, Kizashi – dijo mientras se aproximaba apresuradamente a su jefe con una tablet en las manos –. Todos los teléfonos suenan a la vez, al parecer no es suficiente con los hombres que enviamos. Mira esto.

Ubicó la Tablet frente al padre de Sakura y ésta, movida también por el interés se levantó de su asiento y fue a ubicarse detrás de él para ver eso que tan urgentemente tenían que enseñarle. En la pantalla se mostraba un noticiero en vivo que informaba sobre la desafortunada situación de un rascacielos de más de cuarenta pisos tomado por casi un centenar de ANBUS.

A Sakura se le erizó la piel por esa rabia y entusiasmo tan extraño que sintió.  
¿Por qué no se había enterado ella de lo que estaba pasando?  
Sasuke Uchiha debía estar involucrado en un operativo masivo tan importante. Y ella… ¡Ella tenía que ir allí de inmediato!

\- Llevan allí dentro casi una hora; más de doscientas cincuenta personas han sido tomadas de rehenes, y lo más extraño es que al parecer no han robado nada – explicaba el hombre.

\- Es evidente que están buscando algo en específico – dijo Kizashi –. Y no han podido hallarlo. Los ANBUS nunca atacan en multitudes tan grandes como la de ahora ni tardan demasiado.

\- ¿Recuerda usted que hace un tiempo Yugito Nii pidió protección? La chica trabaja en ese edificio y sospechaba que los ladrones estaban tras ella.

\- ¡Pero claro! Desde luego intentan robarle la famosa pieza del gato de dos colas, así como ya le quitaron el de ocho a Killer Bee, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

\- No estoy seguro, señor. Puede encontrarse o no allí dentro; ese es un dato que no aseveramos con certeza. Nuestros hombres no han logrado entrar. Debemos hacer algo. Enviar refuerzos numerosos y más sólidos.

Sakura ignoraba de esa pieza de la que hablaban y también de la chica que la poseía, pero si era del interés de Sasuke, entonces también lo sería de ella.

\- Tengo que ir allí – murmuró.

Y fue a salir de la oficina.

\- ¡Sakura, a dónde vas! – exclamó su padre con voz gruesa.

\- Me presentaré como apoyo en el edificio que fue tomado.

\- ¡Ni sueñes que te lo voy a consentir!

\- Afortunadamente ya no soy una niña, papá.

\- ¡Pero qué…! ¡Sakura no asistirás a la misión de Kakashi si mueves un solo pie!

\- No la necesito. Esto era lo que estaba esperando en realidad.

\- ¡Sakura, ven acá!

Lo ignoró por completo y salió disparada de allí antes de que a su padre se le subiera la ira y mandase a cogerla por la fuerza. Tomó el auto policial, rechazando las protestas de un Naruto confundido y devoró los kilómetros en cosa de minutos.

El ambiente era verdaderamente caótico. Un mayor de la policía hablaba a través de un megáfono intentando establecer un trato con los ANBUS sin recibir respuesta, el resto mantenía los brazos rígidos apuntando con sus armas, la gente corría para uno y otro lado, algunos desesperados, hablando por teléfono, otros asustados llorando porque había personas queridas dentro.  
De repente las puertas principales se abrieron y unas cinco personas asustadas salieron rápidamente corriendo como locos para ser asistidas por la policía. Entonces las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

\- Siguen en lo mismo – habló Shikamaru que se hallaba cerca.

\- ¡Shikamaru! – Sakura se aproximó más a él – ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Al parecer están desalojando un poco. Dejan salir a algunos rehenes que quizá consideran no necesitar, pero antes los revisan y despojan de sus pertenencias más valiosas. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo han hecho, sólo sé que han salido unas cincuenta personas. Han salido tres grupos de personas entre cinco y diez.

Desde el piso diez, Sasuke logró ver con sus binoculares la cabecita rosa de Sakura. Eso sólo significaba problemas. Si ella hacía una locura podía salir lastimada por cualquiera de sus subordinados.  
¡Dónde demonios estaba la condenada Yugito Nii!

Desde afuera Sakura evaluó la posibilidad de entrar.  
No… era inútil. Y por eso mismo ninguno de sus compañeros había podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Primero porque no era viable, todas las entradas estaban selladas y segundo, quien lo hiciera era hombre muerto. Los ANBUS estaban por todas partes.  
Sin embargo, vio su oportunidad cuando un torrente de personas aterrorizadas salió huyendo como una manada de animales desbocados cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Eran unas quince o veinte. Sakura salió corriendo ignorando la línea de distancia de límites que habían establecido los otros policías y aprovechando esos segundos, se escabulló entre los rehenes liberados. Chocó con muchos hombros mientras se apresuraba en sentido contrario al de ellos y cuando se vio, fue dentro. Escuchó que la llamaron del otro lado, pero las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y frente a sí un ANBU con máscara de tigre y orejitas felinas bajo la túnica negra le apuntaba con su arma de fuego.

Tora había sido el responsable principal de resguardar las puertas delanteras y cuando vio a una asustada Sakura frente a sí, las manos le temblaron.

\- ¡Demonios, se metió una policía! – exclamó otro ANBU –. Tora, qué esperas, ¡mátala!

Claro que no la iba a matar. Había vigilado tanto a esa pequeña mujer por órdenes de su jefe que ya sentía que la conocía. Y sabía de antemano que si alguien le hacía algo, tendría que vérselas posteriormente con Sasuke.

\- Tire sus armas, ponga las manos en alto y arrodíllese allí– le ordenó con cuidado. Al menos así se aseguraría que ella no intentara nada.

Sakura obedeció y tragó saliva.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? – cuestionó el otro ANBU – ¡mátala o la mato yo!

\- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Tora – Sabes que tenemos prohibido matar policías.

\- Bah, el jefe está en el piso diez. No se enterará. Mata a esa desgraciada antes de que nos traiga problemas. No quiero uniformados por aquí.

Tora entonces apuntó con su arma de fuego a ese insolente lenguaraz.

\- Si le tocas un solo pelo a esta mujer lo lamentarás – ubicó el cañón del arma en la cabeza de su compañero –. Y te recuerdo que yo soy el cabecilla de esta zona, por lo tanto soy quien decide si hay o no uniformados por aquí.

\- Tranquilo hermano…

\- Claro, hermano. No pasará nada si cierras tu bocota.

El ANBU se calló y retrocedió poco a poco. Con esa señal de sumisión Tora se sintió más aliviado. Se alejó un poco de Sakura sin perderla de vista y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Sasuke.

\- Ella está aquí – murmuró contra el aparato.

\- De modo que pudo entrar – Sasuke chasqueó la boca –. Mantenla segura con los otros rehenes, Tora.

\- De eso me he encargado, pero no será sencillo. Mis compañeros la miran como zamuros a carne fresca.

\- Comprendo… voy a tener que pedirte entonces que te ausentes por unos minutos de tu puesto – contestó Sasuke en tono grave –. Sé que te dije que no te movieras de allí por nada del mundo, pero esta situación lo demanda. El piso treinta y cuatro está desalojado, necesito que subas y encierres allí a Sakura.

\- Enseguida.

Así lo hizo Tora. En el ascensor se mantuvo en una esquina sin tocarla, pero también sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma para que ella no intentase nada. Era muy obstinada. Podía leerlo en su mirada. Esa chica guardaba una verdadera aversión por todo enmascarado ANBU. Y era gracioso de verdad. Tora pensó en ese momento que el flagelo del karma azotó bien fuerte a Sasuke al hacer que se enamorara de una mujer como ella. Menudo embrollo.

\- Se queda aquí – le dijo por último tras meterla en el piso al que estaba destinada.

Y cerró la puerta.  
Sakura allí dentro estaba que echaba humo por los oídos. Convencida de que el Uchiha había ordenado al de la máscara de tigre a que la confinase, hizo lo posible por abrir esa puerta con enérgica indignación. Usó cuanto pudo conseguir de la habitación en la que había quedado, y al final tuvo que recurrir a su fuerza contenida en puños y patadas hasta romper con la no muy sólida puerta.

Con o sin armas, Sasuke Uchiha sabría quién era ella.

Salió de su cárcel improvisada caminando sigilosamente y ocultándose en uno y otro recodo. Si un sólo ANBU la veía, sería su fin. De modo que tenía que enfocarse en su objetivo sin descuidar su propio pellejo. Recordó algo importante:

" _Bah, el jefe está en el piso diez. No se enterará."_

Piso diez. Allí.  
Escuchó de pronto voces, lamentos, gruñidos y algunas exclamaciones. Eran los ANBUS cerca amenazando a sus rehenes. Sakura sintió una gran impotencia por hallarse desarmada e incapacitada para hacer algo por todas las personas que sufrían las consecuencias de la maldad y ambición de esa panda de ladrones miserables.  
Caminó rápidamente y de puntitas por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Presionó el botón que lo llamaba una y otra vez y esperó con torturante impaciencia. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vio Sakura que un ANBU de máscara inexpresiva y túnica negra ingresaba caminando al pasillo.

\- ¡Hey tú! – gritó mientras sacaba su arma.

Sakura se metió rápidamente en el ascensor y presionó el botón del piso diez. Escuchó los pasos rápidos del ANBU que se aproximaba y a través de la mínima rendija que quedó entre las puertas vio cómo le apuntaba y disparaba tarde pues la abertura terminó por cerrarse. La oficial se recostó a una de las paredes y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada; no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan cerca de la muerte, ni siquiera Sasuke cuando la amenazaba le suscitaba tal terrible sensación, quizá porque él nunca lo hizo en serio, siempre se comportó como el gato que juega con un pobre ratón moribundo, indispuesto a matarlo y a dejarlo ir.

Se concentró en la cifra que mostraba el piso por el que iba, esperando llegar al suyo y mientras tanto pensó en algo extraño que notó desde que ingresó. Todos los ANBUS que había visto estaban vestidos con túnicas negras largas que le llegaban hasta los zapatos y capuchas que les cubrían las cabezas. ¿Por qué?  
Usualmente ellos – con excepción de Sasuke –, usaban sus uniformes habituales que les permitían mejor movilidad. En verdad que no sabía cómo explicarse que esta vez todos vinieran con túnicas. ¿Qué estarían ocultando?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sakura tragó saliva y salió del mismo. Caminó por el pasillo de una sola vía que conducía a una única habitación. Abrió de par en par ambas puertas y justo allí dentro vio que la esperaban unos doce a quince ANBUS de túnicas negras apuntándole con sus armas de fuego.

\- Momento – habló una voz indudablemente conocida a espalda de ellos –. Nadie dispara sin mi consentimiento.

Poco a poco se fueron disipando hasta revelar al exclusivo y único individuo de túnica blanca y máscara gatuna. Sasuke.

\- Señor, esta es una policía, no sé cómo la dejaron meter pero ella sólo significa problemas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – coincidió el Uchiha –. Pero es a partir de ahora mi problema.

Sakura furibunda entornó los ojos y algo en la quietud y tranquilidad del ANBU le suscitó suponer que a diferencia suya él sonreía.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

\- Quítense las ropas y salgan – contestó Sasuke.

\- ¿Y el resto? ¿cree usted que podremos salir todos? Faltan alrededor de treinta y tantos.

\- No, te dije que no todos saldríamos por ese método. Háganlo ustedes ahora y déjenme encargarme de esta mujer.

\- ¿Quiere que lo hagamos aquí? ¡ella nos verá la cara!

\- Tranquilos… no tendrá vida para hablar de ello después. Ahora largo.

Obedeciendo la voluntad de Sasuke, los quince ANBUS comenzaron a despojarse de sus máscaras y túnicas negras, revelando los atavíos que llevaban debajo: ropa decente como trajes con corbatas en los hombres y pantalones clásicos o faldas hasta las rodillas con sacos elegantes y tacones en las mujeres. Entonces la luz se hizo en la mente de Sakura haciéndola comprenderlo que todas las personas asustadas que habían salido del edificio en grupos no eran rehenes, ¡eran ANBUS que se hacían pasar por trabajadores del rascacielos! ¡Así era como estaban escapando los muy bandidos!

\- Bien. Ahora hagan un buen papel de rehenes inocentes y aterrados y salgan rápido – habló Sasuke.

El grupo de ANBUS pasó por el lado de una muy indignada Sakura y salieron de ese piso para posteriormente bajar en el ascensor, salir del edificio como las víctimas que no eran, inventar que les habían robado y maltratado, y recibir la ayuda de los policías preocupados ¡cuando los verdaderos rehenes seguían allí dentro!

\- ¿Idea tuya? – preguntó la oficial entre dientes.

Sasuke centró entonces toda su atención en ella.

\- Desde luego – cabeceó él –. No di con mi objetivo. Lo cual significa que este plan no sirvió para nada, pero al menos me aseguro de que todos o al menos la gran mayoría de mis partícipes salgan ilesos.

Astuto. Pensó ella. Muy astuto. Una vez más le demostraba que era un auténtico enemigo de marca mayor.

\- ¿Qué pretendes ahora? – le preguntó al ver que no hacía más que quedarse allí parado observándola con atención. Ni siquiera tenía la espada en las manos.

\- La policía de afuera no me preocupa. Si intentan atacarnos los rehenes lo pagarán, y si intentan entrar morirán – contestó él y se sentó en una de las sillas –. Hablaré contigo mientras termina el operativo.

\- ¿Estás jugando? – lanzó enojada –. Oh… espera, no me contestes… sí… es evidente que estás jugando… es lo que siempre te ha gustado hacer conmigo, ¿no?

\- Sakura…

\- Eres basura – levantó las manos empuñadas –. Uno de tus hombres me quitó las armas, pero no las manos. ¡Levántate y ven acá! Mis puños te recibirán gustosos.

Eso era algo con lo que no tendría jamás ninguna intención de lidiar. No otra vez. Con esas manos aparentemente inofensivas Sakura podía romperle los huesos.

Ella no esperó nada. Anduvo hacia él e intentó patearlo en la cara. Falló por supuesto cuando Sasuke la esquivó por poco, levantándose de la silla.  
Comenzó de nuevo ese engorroso vaivén. Ello atacaba y él la evitaba, pero Sasuke no deseaba que se prolongase ese juego porque no le gustaba. Todo lo que pretendía era hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas. Enmendar las estupideces que cometió, y le desesperaba en serio que no pudiese nombrar una sola sílaba al respecto porque Sakura nunca estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Lo cual de nada serviría además porque ella estaba convencida de que las palabras no funcionaban. Y tenía razón. Él, por idiota, había perdido lo mejor que se puede ganar de una persona: el aprecio, la confianza y el respeto.

\- ¡Mierda! – gruñó cuando casi ella lo alcanza en la cara.

Obligado se sintió a sacar su katana. Le lanzó un tajo destinado a fallar y ella gritó atemorizada huyendo con rapidez y escurriéndose ansiosa de ese horrible filo, como el gato que por todos los medios evita el agua. Era lógico. Ya había sufrido de un corte profundo por él.  
Salió por la puerta y Sasuke comenzó a seguirla caminando con la espada en la mano. Sakura subió al ascensor y emitió chillidos de angustia y afán al presionar cualquier botón para que las puertas se cerraran pronto. Pero Sasuke entró y quedaron encerrados.

\- ¡Aléjate, Uchiha! – exclamó como loca y con la respiración agotada, jadeando.

Él no dijo nada, sino que le puso la espada en el cuello. Ella cerró los ojos mientras emitía pequeños quejidos por lo bajo.  
Sasuke respiró profundo. En verdad no le gustaba verla así, y odiaba que tuviese él que provocarlo para mantenerla quieta. Decidió guardarse la espada y resignarse a la anterior batalla. Era mejor soportarla que atemorizarla.  
Sakura abrió los ojos y al verlo desarmado de nuevo volvió a encendérsele la chispa del más implacable encono. Fue a darle un puñetazo y se golpeó los nudillos con una de las paredes del ascensor cuando él la evadió. Así, entre esas cuatro paredes que delimitaban un estrecho espacio para los dos, vacilaron para uno y otro lado dentro del ascensor en movimiento ascendente.

\- Vas a partirte… ¡las manos! – advirtió Sasuke mientras escapaba de sus golpes.

\- ¡Te partiré a ti la cara! – replicó a su vez ella buscándolo de nuevo – ¡Shannaro!

De repente. En unos segundos en que se sintieron levitar, a ambos se les entorpecieron los pasos, el puño de Sakura se desvió con casi todo su cuerpo y Sasuke la atrapó a tiempo entre sus brazos, chocando su espalda contra una de las esquinas. El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente.  
Se mantuvieron unidos, jadeando, con razonable temor y sospechando que algo malo sucedía. Algo muy malo.

Las luces parpadearon hasta que se apagaron…

Y entonces comenzó el desastre.

Ambos fueron para uno y otro lado, chocando con las paredes del ascensor que temblaba y oscilaba. Sasuke que no soltaba a Sakura decidió recibir todos los golpes por ella que a su vez no dejaba de gritar. Se habían convertido en un par de hormigas dentro de una cápsula que un niño injusto sacude por diversión. Victimas del zarandeo de la inclemente naturaleza.  
Con las puertas cerradas del ascensor chocó su espalda, manteniéndola a ella de frente pegada a su cuerpo. Casi se tuerce el pie cuando viró desorientado en sentido contrario al que tenía y luego con una de las paredes laterales en un violento estremecimiento se golpeó la cabeza que le rebotó y el hombro derecho, no pudiendo evitarlo a tiempo, pero siempre resguardando a Sakura.

\- ¡No! – rugió ella intentando librarse de sus sujeción –. ¡Suéltame!

Sasuke la aprisionó mucho más, demostrando lo terminante e indispuesto que estaba a desprotegerla. Durante el vaivén amortiguó sus cuerpos con una patada hacia la pared delantera y volvió a chocar crudamente su espalda con la trasera:

\- ¡Agh!

\- ¡Basta ya! – protestó de nuevo Sakura mareada –, ¡por qué haces esto!

Las luces volvieron a centellear por unos segundos y el ascensor bajó de un tirón un par de pisos. La oficial gritó aterrada mientras se aferraba a Sasuke. Y aunque el ascensor volvió a quedar suspendido inmóvil, las vibraciones consecuentes del movimiento telúrico no se detuvieron. Unas tres veces más el Uchiha cubrió con su cuerpo el de Sakura hasta que ella preocupada, más consciente y decidida a actuar tomó una iniciativa al abrazarlo y amortiguar con sus manos otro golpe que habría podido sufrir Sasuke en la espalda y cabeza.  
Por unos segundos más tuvieron que sufrir esas terribles desigualdades hasta que el ascensor y el temblor se detuvieron y ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella sentada, y él acostado bocarriba.

\- U…Uchiha – balbuceó Sakura que se sentía estropeada. Pero al no obtener respuesta de él decidió acercársele –… oye…

Debido a que todo estaba a oscuras, la oficial tuvo que palpar el cuerpo de su enemigo. Halló con una mano sus cabellos y sintió algo líquido y caliente. Pero no era agua. Así no se sentía el agua. Sacó su celular y se iluminó la mano… Rojo… Era sangre.

\- ¡Uchiha! – le sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos y le quitó esa condenada máscara. Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión cansada en el rostro. Sakura sintió que el corazón se le encogió, al ver su rostro revivió lo mucho que en un pasado no lejano se había esforzado por cuidarlo mientras él estuvo convaleciente, y el cariño que le profesó en besos cálidos y mimos reconfortantes. De repente quería hacerlo de nuevo –. Sa… Suke…

Al escuchar su nombre dividido Sasuke tragó saliva y abrigó la muñeca de ella en una de sus manos.

\- Estoy bien… – murmuró.

\- Mentiroso – gimió ella dolida y enojada – ¿Por qué me mientes tanto? ¡¿crees que no puedo ver que estás sangrando de la cabeza?! ¿piensas que soy la misma tonta ingenua que engañaste una vez? – volvió a sollozar, pero esta vez fue reflexiva sobre la manera en que se estaba quebrando frente a él, viéndolo en ese estado, al que llegó por protegerla –. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Si… – respondió Sasuke aletargado.

Ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y casi cae de nuevo cuando las luces parpadearon una vez más y el ascensor volvió a moverse un poco hacia abajo.

\- Por Dios… el sistema está colapsando – habló Sakura nerviosa –. ¡Qué haremos!

\- Calma…

Aprovechando que las luces se estaban manteniendo encendidas en ese momento, Sasuke presionó el botón del piso más cercano, pero no fue demasiado lo que logró con eso; extrañamente el elevador descendió un poco más y las puertas se destrancaron abriendo una rendija que revelaba menos de la mitad de la salida al piso. Sakura se inclinó hasta quedar de puntitas y con las falanges de sus dedos logró abrir mejor ambas puertas corredizas, viendo que el piso en cuestión estaba desordenado y cubierto por una ligera nube de polvo.

\- Saldremos por aquí – volteó hacia Sasuke que permanecía recostado a una de las paredes jadeando y luchando por no cerrar los ojos –. Por favor, resiste…

Fue hacia él y le puso una mano en la mejilla y la otra en el pecho, denotando su preocupación y anhelo.

\- Oh, Sasuke…

Ella nunca lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre sin mencionar su apellido antes o después. Y menos de esa forma cálida.  
Sasuke se olvidó en esos momentos del dolor de cabeza y cuerpo para atraerla con pocas fuerzas hacia él. No le bastaron grandes esfuerzos porque ella cedió sin problemas y en silencio. Pegó su frente con la de ella y con los ojos cerrados suspiró. Entonces los abrió un poco para notar que Sakura lo miraba sonrojada.  
Iba a hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca. Sus narices rozaron cuando él se acercó más y sus labios se encontraron en un beso que por desgracia ni siquiera comenzó pues una sacudida más – aunque leve – los despertó de ese trance instintivo.

\- ¡No otra vez! – exclamó ella asustada de nuevo.

Sasuke se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos y gruñó como quien padece de un horrible tormento interior, reviviendo las inseguridades consecuentes de una pesadilla no superada.

\- ¡Qué sucede…qué tienes! – chilló Sakura preocupada poniendo las manos sobre las suyas, desesperada por hacer algo por él y no saber qué –. Basta… – sollozó con las esperanzas deterioradas –, por favor que se detenga… Dios… no más…

Y como si fuese un milagro, el pequeño temblor se detuvo.

Sasuke jadeó y se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

\- Tranquilo… – susurró ella intentando brindarle alivio con palabras suaves y dulces –, todo va a estar bien… – y quiso creérselo, pero no pudo en el momento tras ver la túnica blanca manchada con más sangre que emanaba de su cabeza, mientras él cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes. A Sakura se le cristalizaron los ojos –, por qué me… ¡yo no te pedí que lo hicieras! – hipó de manera involuntaria –. Eres tan… – tomó aire como si le faltase –, oh Sasuke… qué puedo hacer…

El ANBU no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar. En lugar de ello buscó la mano de ella con una de las suyas y la sujetó fuertemente. Sakura le correspondió y así se mantuvieron por un rato. Un rato en el que mágicamente el dolor en su cabeza se redujo un poco.  
Sasuke sentía que le palpitaba cada hueso del cráneo, abrigaba la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ese maldito lugar que ya comenzaba a enfermarlo y juraba que a partir de ese momento no volvería a subirse a un condenado ascensor.  
Vio la pequeña salida que esperaba abierta y resolvió que debían escapar. O al menos que lo hiciera ella.

\- Sakura… debemos salir – comenzó a levantarse al tiempo que ella –. Anda, tú primero… te sostendré.

\- Pero… qué pasará contigo…

\- Yo saldré después de ti. Apresurémonos.

Como ella era más pequeña y no alcanzaba la abertura cuadrada, Sasuke la sujetó de la cintura ignorando el intenso y constante martilleo en su cabeza y la ayudó a subir. La oficial se aferró al piso agrietado y con esfuerzos logró salir finalmente del ascensor.

\- Ven – extendió su mano hacia Sasuke.

Él fue a brincar para alcanzar el borde del piso y aferrarse con sus últimas fuerzas para salir de igual manera, pero desde abajo se pudo percibir de repente una extraña vibración seguida de un sonido profundo, ahogado y vacío, como salido de la boca de un monstruo. Sakura y Sasuke se miraron alarmados por un segundo que pareció el último y entonces el ascensor descendió rápidamente, obligando a Sakura a sacar la mano para que no se la arrancase.

\- ¡Sasuke!

Lo último que ella vio fue cómo el cayó sentado hacia atrás al ser empujado por el movimiento repentino del elevador.

Las puertas externas del piso en el que ella se encontraba se cerraron por completo, dejándola a ella sola, y a diferencia de él, a salvo.

\- ¡Sasuke, no! – gritó destrozada golpeando los puños contra las puertas – ¡Sasuke! – intentó palpar la hendidura intermedia y se lastimó las uñas intentando abrirlas de nuevo mientras lo llamaba y lloraba como loca– ¡No, Sasuke! – ansiosa y abatida volvió a dar puños con rabia y dolor a las puertas – ¡Sasuke!

Si el ascensor se había ido en caída libre, él habría de morir abajo.  
Adolorida, Sakura se rindió al dejarse caer al suelo con las manos empuñadas temblando recargadas contra las puertas que ya no se abrirían. Inhaló profundamente por boca y nariz y dejó escapar un grito desgarrador en comunión con las lágrimas más amargas e hirvientes de sus ojos. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho hasta que la cabeza le dolió.  
Sasuke nunca llegó a lastimarla como creyó. La había salvado. La había interpuesto ante todo. A ella. Y ella… ¡ella nada había hecho por él! ¡Nada aparte de odiarlo!  
O intentar odiarlo porque ahora más que nunca, Sakura era consciente de que lo amaba… era así… en verdad lo amaba. Pero desde cuándo… en qué momento.

Se levantó de allí y corrió escaleras abajo para percatarse del gran desastre que había acaecido mientras ellos estuvieron en el elevador. El edificio se había agrietado, algunas estructuras menores se habían caído y en cualquier momento podía venirse todo abajo. Personas muertas en el suelo, algunas heridas y quejándose. Otras corrían en todas las direcciones evacuando el lugar, gritando, llorando. Policías, bomberos y voluntarios ingresaban y ayudaban a los lesionados, y por último unos cuántos ANBUS de túnicas sucias escapando.

\- ¡Sakura, Sakura! – exclamó Naruto que venía hacia ella –. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡deprisa, ven!

\- No… ¡él debe estar en alguna parte! – gritó desconsolada mientras su amigo la levantaba en brazos – ¡suéltame, Naruto! ¡tengo que ayudarlo!

Logró sacarla por las malas del lugar y una vez afuera, en medio de todo ese shock, escándalo, temor y sufrimiento intentó en vano alentarla, sentándola en el asiento de un auto con puertas abiertas y dándole agua. Naruto no recordaba haberla visto tan agobiada y entristecida, y se preocupó muy en serio de su estado emocional. La pobre lloraba y gemía tan fuerte que ni hablar podía.

Entre todas las voces y ruidos de ambulancias y gente gritando desesperada, Sakura pudo distinguir la de Shikamaru:

\- Viejo, no sabía que estabas allá dentro…

\- ¡Cuánta sangre has perdido, Suke! – exclamaba Chouji.

Sakura dejó de llorar y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, deseando con todo el corazón que aquello no fuese sido cosa de su imaginación. Se levantó del asiento y buscó con su mirada por todas partes hasta que sus ojos vieron algo que le devolvió el contento: Sasuke, vestido con jeans, camiseta y chaqueta era llevado en una camilla por un par de paramédicos y los oficiales Nara y Akimichi acompañándolo de cada lado.  
El ANBU, como si hubiese sentido sus ojos verdes, volteó hacia un costado y logró verla también, entonces, con la mirada aletargada y una palidez mortecina impregnada en la piel, le sonrió de medio lado.  
Cuando desapareció en el interior de una ambulancia, Sakura lloró de felicidad.

….

Veintisiete muertos y cincuenta y tres heridos había dejado el terremoto en apenas ese rascacielos que después de un par de horas de haber sido evacuado casi por completo se vino abajo desde la cima hasta la base, causando un desastre monumental. Entre los muertos sólo se registraron tres ANBUS, otros siete fueron capturados.  
Por desgracia la cifra cabal de mortandad en Tokio sobrepasaba los cuatrocientos.

Sasuke pasó esa página del periódico y se releyó la otra noticia que le hizo saber con desazón lo que había ocurrido con su objetivo.  
Mientras ellos buscaban en el rascacielos, un par de miembros de la organización Akatsuki asesinaban a Yugito Nii para robarle el Matatabi. La chica fue encontrada en un recodo putrefacto con las manos clavadas a una pared y la cabeza inclinada con los cabellos amarillos cayéndole hacia adelante, cubriéndole su rostro inerte.

Misión fallida para los ANBUS. Habían perdido tiempo, recursos, cinco vidas y siete libertades para nada.

Sasuke suspiró. Dos días habían pasado desde ese desastre en que él casi pierde también la vida. Cuando el ascensor bajó de esa forma aterradora creyó que caería secamente hasta el final, pero no fue así. Logró detenerse a dos pisos del primero y funcionaron sus puertas al abrirse, dando a Sasuke la oportunidad de salir. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo se cuidó de deshacerse de la evidencia que podía inculparlo del atentado. Se libró de la túnica blanca que echó dentro del elevador antes de que se cerrara y consiguió ayuda pronto para salir de una vez de allí tranquilo y aliviado pues algo en su interior le decía que Sakura ya estaba a salvo.

Y hablando de ella…

Sasuke la vio ingresar a la cafetería parcialmente vacía y aunque se ocultó la cara tras el periódico por temor a que ella reaccionara negativamente al verlo allí, la oficial se dio cuenta de su presencia. Y cómo no advertirlo. Esa cresta de cabellos negros rebeldes y en punta solo podía pertenecer a él.  
Sakura sintió algo en su corazón, y tras hacer su pedido que consistió en un café con crema y un par de donas, se sentó en el asiento trasero al de Sasuke que daba hacia otra mesa, quedando ambos de espalda al otro.

\- Te saliste con la tuya después de todo, Uchiha – comentó ella mientras fingía ver algo en su celular.

\- Pero he de admitir que esta vez no fue sencillo – contestó él –. No es lo mismo combatir contra los hombres que escapar del ataque agresivo de la naturaleza.

\- Si – consintió Sakura en voz baja –. Nuestra batalla me pareció todo en el momento hasta que las convulsiones del sismo me recordaron que somos muy insignificantes en realidad.

\- Lo somos.

Sakura echó una mirada sobre su hombro y vio la venda que le dividía la parte trasera del cabello en dos a Sasuke y que por delante le cubría la frente.

\- Tus heridas… – carraspeó ella.

\- Estoy bien. No hallaron traumas severos y me encuentro en recuperación, ¿Qué otra duda tiene, oficial?

\- Jah… y quién dijo que iba a preguntar por tu estado – sonrió contenta de su respuesta –. Tal cosa no podría importarme menos.

Él también sonrió porque sabía que ella mentía.

\- Escuché que murieron trece policías – comentó Sasuke.

\- Por desgracia… yo me enteré de que tres ANBUS murieron también y siete pudieron ser capturados.

\- Por desgracia – reiteró él –. En tu bando cayeron más, de modo que sigo llevando la delantera.

\- No cantes victoria en base a simples estadísticas. Algún día te echaré el guante y desenmascaré frente a todos – ella se levantó dispuesta a marcharse –. Ya verás.

\- Sí… quiero ver eso.

La oficial se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de cruzar el umbral miró hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Por unos segundos sus ojos solo se encontraron, pero al final, no pudieron evitar sonreírse efímeramente porque después de esa colosal calamidad, ambos se encontraban bien.

…..

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen una vez más la tardanza.**

 **En esta historia quiero que tengan en cuenta que Madara no es un miembro antiguo del clan Uchiha como en el manga, sino el tío abuelo de Sasuke e Itachi, es decir, hermano del padre de Fugaku. Iré revelando más detalles de la desgracia acontecida al clan a medida que avance.**

 **No fue sencillo escribir este capítulo, especialmente las últimas escenas porque carezco mucho de tiempo, abandoné la historia por semanas enteras y al retomarla se me dificultó encontrar el extremo del hilo que había dejado la última vez que la edité, de modo que lamento si encuentran alguna discordancia o errores ortográficos o gramaticales porque ni siquiera la pude releer para corregir.**

 **Espero recibir sus hermosos reviews que tan entusiasmada siempre leo.**

 **Créanme queridos lectores que a veces tenía que ojear los que ya me habían enviado para recordar y hacer lo posible por darles la continuación. Nada sencillo. Y menos ahora que entraré de nuevo a épocas de exámenes.**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí partiendo desde el principio, sepan que es por ustedes que sigo. Se les agradece enormemente su apoyo.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	16. Unión

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Estoy de vuelta con la continuación de esta historia. Sé que me extrañaron, y pueden estar seguros de que yo también a ustedes.**

 **Lo importante es que no se desanimen ni desistan en sus seguimientos a mi fic, si ustedes no lo hacen entonces yo tampoco.**

 **Continúen leyendo…**

… **.**

Capítulo 16: Unión.

Rozó las cuerdas con sus dedos para repetir la misma melodía y cuando lo consiguió finalmente siendo esa la octava vez se dio un aplauso a sí misma, luego miró al sr. H esperando su aprobación, cosa que obtuvo cuando él cabeceó. Eso la alegró más. Comenzaba a ver a ese hombre como el más sabio que conocía, se dejaba amonestar por él y lo admiraba y respetaba tanto que en secreto se consideraba su discípula.

\- Entonces, ahora estás de vacaciones – comentó Sasuke.

Sakura arrugó la nariz con desagrado y se encogió de hombros por resignación.

\- Mi padre quiso matarme cuando se enteró de que a diferencia de los otros agentes, yo entré al rascacielos… sola… y mi madre casi enloquece cuando me escuchó contarle que me apuntaron con un arma – rasgó una vez más las cuerdas de la guitarra, esta vez con indiferencia –. Como sea… supe desde un principio que esto pasaría, pero aun así actué como lo hice y no lo lamento. Tampoco me importa lo que piensen y digan mis compañeros y amigos. Hay errores de los que nunca te arrepientes, y yo me estoy haciendo responsable de mis actos.

\- Eso te hace valiente y razonable, pese a haber procedido como una insensata – discurrió él –. A veces las locuras nos llevan a los mejores resultados.

\- ¡ _Touché_! – exclamó ella convencida –. Ya lo ha dicho usted. ¿Y sabe algo? Aprovecharé estos días en que me encuentro suspendida. Vendré más de seguido.

Que Sakura fuese terca de vez en cuando también representaba un punto a su favor.

\- Muy bien. Te recibiré gustoso – aseguró Sasuke –. Ahora dime, ¿seguirás haciendo locuras?

\- Bueno… no lo sé… es que… son resultado de un instinto, ¿sabe?

\- Más bien de un sentimiento – aclaró él –. Me has dejado ahora una nueva incógnita para cavilar… ¿se puede amar a un enemigo?

\- Y-yo… ¡quién le dijo que yo siento tal cosa por Sasuke Uchiha! – exclamó sonrojada – Eso es inadmisible.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse no pudiendo evitarlo. ¡Pero si ella misma lo había demostrado! La manera en que se comportó con él y los sentimientos que le transmitió mientras estuvieron en el ascensor fueron suficientes para comprobar que desde luego lo quería.

\- De acuerdo, Sakura… no rebatiré, son tus emociones y solo tú las conoces.

Ella comenzó a golpear el suelo con el pie en un claro signo de impaciencia, como si no estuviese satisfecha con la respuesta del sr. H.

\- ¡Casi me besa! – exclamó de repente, dejó la guitarra de lado y se puso ambas manos en la cabeza – Le juro que no me estoy entendiendo ahora. Tengo que poner mis sentimientos en orden.

\- O aceptarlos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – soltó sonrojada – No hay nada que aceptar… él me hizo daño, ya le dije. Yo no puedo quererle.

Y de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que intentaba engañarse de nuevo. Todos los días durante el trabajo solía pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarse con Sasuke en su disfraz de ANBU, se imaginaba luchando con él y capturándole por fin. Y durante las noches antes de dormir fantaseaba con ser besada y tocada por él. Se reprendía por supuesto, pero no dejaba de hacerlo. Así de contradictorias eran sus emociones.

\- ¿Sigue haciéndote daño? – preguntó Sasuke en tono incómodo. Aunque sabía que no, temía que ella que ella contestara que sí.

Sakura abrió más los ojos y luego inclinó la cabeza.

\- No – contestó con una extraña sonrisa –. No a mí… pero sí a las personas que se supone tengo que proteger. Esa es otra de las razones por las que no puedo quererle.

Con eso murió el tema. Ella quedó meditabunda y él se sintió mejor al confirmar que aunque ella seguía enojada por su error, lo quería en contra de sus principios.  
Y qué bueno que ahora la tendría más cerca. En esos días se dedicaría a indagar mejor sobre sus puntos frágiles respecto a él y entonces recuperaría el lugar a su lado que antes le correspondió.

…..

Orochimaru sorbió de su whiskey y decidió ir al grano.

\- Nosotros solo disponemos del de las ocho colas. Los Akatsuki se han hecho con el de dos y recientemente también con el de tres colas. Aún quedan seis Bijus.

\- Tú solo dame los datos de sus portadores.

\- Eso es lo más complicado, Sasuke-kun. Mis agentes no descansan de sus pesquisas. Te prometo que tan pronto tenga esa valiosa información te la haré llegar.

Sasuke cabeceó y se levantó del asiento para pretender marcharse.

\- No tan rápido, mi querido discípulo – lo retuvo Orochimaru –. Necesito de tu colaboración.

\- Para qué.

\- Algo muy importante estoy planeando – manifestó la serpiente riéndose entre dientes y sacando la lengua asquerosamente –. Algo que conmocionará al país entero. Pero necesito de tu ayuda.

Algo muy truculento se traía Orochimaru, y desde luego así Sasuke lo ratificó cuando escuchó su macabro plan. Era inaceptable. Una verdadera porquería. ¡Y lo peor era que lo involucraba injustamente a él!  
Si hacía eso, no sólo Sakura lo odiaría, sino también Naruto.

\- ¡Te volviste loco!

Orochimaru comenzó a reír de esa detestable forma.

\- ¡No me involucro en peleas y rencores ajenos! – aclaró Sasuke – Estás siendo arbitrario, Orochimaru. Esos asuntos son independientes de nosotros ¡Vas a traer problemas graves a la organización completa!

\- Vamos, Sasuke-kun, vamos. No me digas que tienes miedo.

\- Miedo no – respondió Sasuke en tono severo. Tenía rabia –. Pero no veo el por qué me tienes que inmiscuir en ese tipo de propósitos. ¿Te olvidas acaso de Hebi? Ellos son los más indicados para…

\- De cierta manera es así, aunque no en este caso. Mis chicos de Hebi son muy profesionales, pero si hago que participen de este golpe los estaría exponiendo demasiado, ellos son un equipo muy pequeño. Serán Los cinco de las puertas cardinales, algunos de tus chicos, y tú, Sasuke-kun. En dos meses lo haremos. Está decidido.

Sasuke se fue de allí con las manos empuñadas y la ira flotando a su alrededor como una nube de humo oscura mientras secretamente maldecía a Orochimaru.  
Ese desgraciado iba a morir en sus manos algún día.

…..

\- Sí, al principio sentía que traicionaba la justicia – contestó Naruto a Sakura –. Pero no podía delatarlo. Fuimos amigos desde pequeños y a día de hoy lo seguimos siendo, pese a encontrarnos en bandos opuestos. Sasuke y yo tenemos nuestros momentos de luchas, algunas veces porque nos corresponde y otras porque ya estamos acostumbrados a ello y en consecuencia de nuestra rivalidad nos ponemos a prueba para intentar superarnos el uno al otro, pero ninguna es en serio… así son las cosas entre nosotros.

\- Pero… ¿acaso no has intentado capturarlo nunca?

\- Sasuke es mi mejor amigo – reiteró Naruto –. Y capturarlo no hará que la organización ANBU se detenga. He intentado traerlo al lado bueno… pero es inútil. Él tiene algunos planes oscuros de los que no he podido hacerlo desistir y los que por cierto ni siquiera conozco con exactitud.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Sasuke quiere vengarse de algunas personas… ignoro quiénes sean, pero le hicieron mucho daño en el pasado.

Sakura permaneció callada y mirando un poco perpleja a su amigo. Un viento leve sacudió sus cabellos y trajo consigo algunas hojas verdes que sobrevolaron cerca de ellos.

\- Soy quizá la persona más cercana a él, y a su vez él es una de las más cercanas a mí – continuó seriamente Naruto abstraído –. Mis padres murieron y los de él también. Aunque nos comportemos diferente, mucho tenemos en común. Nos hemos ayudado y comprendido en innumerables ocasiones. Es como un hermano para mí, Sakura.

\- Comprendo – murmuró ella.

Y comenzaba a comprender mucho más allá de lo que Naruto dijo. Analizando mejor las cosas, ciertamente ambos sufrieron, pero sus actitudes determinaban también sus éxitos y fracasos. Naruto miraba la vida con optimismo, pese a comportarse tontamente de pequeño y pretender llamar la atención todo el tiempo haciendo travesuras, logró rodearse de buenos amigos y personas que le consideraban. Siempre enfocado en sus buenos propósitos y perseverando fielmente en ellos. Por eso era feliz. Mientras Sasuke por su lado amargado por sus pérdidas había recorrido un camino más oscuro, las personas que atraía eran en su mayoría mujeres interesadas en su atractivo, las desgracias de su pasado lo hicieron un hombre esquivo, frío, incomprendido, reservado, malicioso, injusto, sombrío y algunas veces hasta cruel. Y si no contara con Naruto habría estado en definitiva solo.

Solo…

Sakura disimuló el encogimiento que le sobrevino por un extraño nudo en su garganta. Ahora y tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo era más consciente de que Sasuke necesitaba amor y un poco de calor en el invierno de su vida, sólo eso… Y lo buscaba. Lo buscaba nada menos que en ella.

\- A dónde vas, Sakura – le preguntó Naruto al verla levantarse.

\- Debo visitar a un amigo muy querido – contestó ella sonriendo –. Nos vemos este lunes cuando se cumpla el castigo de mi padre y pueda reanudar mi deber policial.

\- De acuerdo… oye, ¿y qué amigo visitarás? – quiso saber Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

\- Uno muy especial.

" _Uno que también está muy solo_ ", agregó Sakura para sus adentros.

Así volvió a pasar un día productivo con el sr. H. Sakura sentía que ningún segundo a su lado era un desperdicio, podía hablar casi de cualquier cosa con ese hombre porque era un prodigioso versado de la vida. Excepto por algunas ocasiones en que él hablaba como si los rencores estuviesen bien justificados y tuviesen que ser saciados, todos sus demás ideales, admoniciones y paradigmas eran admirables. Parecía que hubiese vivido más de una vida, pero como él decía, había vivido en realidad más de cien pues no existía en esa casa un solo libro que él no se hubiese leído.

Mientras Sakura mimaba a uno de los conejos, Sasuke la observaba pensativo. Era poco lo que había compartido con ella en esa apariencia, y pese a haberlo disfrutado, sentía cierto resquemor e impotencia al no poder decirle la verdad y acercársele como se le antojaba, por eso ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a recuperarle. Le era imperante y necesario.  
Iba a desenmascararse de nuevo. Esta vez lo haría él mismo. Sakura tenía que saber que él era ese villano del que hablaban a veces y demostrarle que la comprendía.

\- Sakura yo…

\- ¡Ops! – exclamó ella de repente, no dejándolo hablar – No me había percatado de la hora, sr. H., son las siete. Ya debo irme – se levantó y ubicó con cuidado el conejo en el suelo, dejándolo ir a su madriguera –. Una vez más le digo que estoy muy contenta de haber venido, es usted un excelente compañero.

La voluntad se le derrumbó a Sasuke. Si le decía la verdad y se quitaba el velo falso frente a ella iba a eliminar en definitiva ese pequeño aprecio que había conseguido.

\- Que tengas una buena noche, Sakura.

Se sintió vacío cuando ella cruzó el umbral de su puerta. Cada vez que lo hacía, Sasuke tenía la sensación de que se iría para siempre, dejándolo desolado.  
Cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos los abrió de golpe, entonces se levantó movido por su fuerte convicción, decidido a no tolerar más eso.

Sakura caminaba directo a la salida de esa región de mala muerte. Por un lado no se preocupaba porque era una chica fuerte y estaba armada, podría con un hombre ella solita, pero por el otro le inquietaba la posibilidad de que no fuese un solo hombre el que se le presentara.

Por desgracia fueron dos.

\- ¡Aja! Creí que nunca iba a salir de la casa de ese anciano, oficial – comentó aquel horrible individuó de brazos tatuados.

\- ¿Qué hace una mujer tan bonita en el cubil de un sucio viejo? – preguntó el otro mientras se sacaba el cigarro de la boca – ¿No le interesa visitar mi casa? Yo la trataría muy bien. Le aseguro que de allí no saldría insatisfecha.

\- Apártense – ordenó Sakura tras suspirar y ver en las pretinas de sus pantalones un par de armas blancas. Intentó seguir con su camino.

\- Oiga, oiga, ¿no le enseñaron que es de mala educación ignorar a las personas cuando le hablan? – cuestionó el hombre cerrándole el paso –. Creí que las mujeres de la policía eran fuertes y rudas. Usted parece una princesa rosita.

\- Y a ti no te agradaría descubrir cuán ruda y fuerte puede llegar a ser ella – habló otra voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres se voltearon para ver al nuevo acompañante. Sakura se sorprendió de verlo allí y los dos tipos se enojaron al instante.

\- El _fantasma_ – gruñó uno de ellos –. Tienes agallas para venir a este lugar, ANBU. Sí sabes que la pandilla quiere hacerte picadillos, ¿verdad?

\- Seré yo quien los haga picadillos a ustedes si no se largan ahora mismo.

Ambos hampones se miraron las caras mutuamente y pasados dos segundos comenzaron a partirse de risa como si hubiesen escuchado el mejor chiste de sus vidas. Pero Sasuke no hizo esperar más al cumplimiento de sus palabras; sacó su katana, se aproximó con una promesa amenazante y tras inclinarse y zarandear su filo frente a las piernas de sus adversarios, los derribó rápidamente. La sangre emanó, ellos gritaron y el pánico inundó a Sakura que comenzó a correr lejos de allí.

\- ¡Sakura! – llamó el Uchiha.

Sasuke fue a perseguirla. Tuvo que correr tras ella por casi dos minutos hasta que cansada y sin salida, la pequeña oficial asustada se detuvo en una callejuela de aspecto putrefacto.

\- ¡Estás loco! – exclamó mientras sacaba su arma torpemente – ¡aléjate de mí de una vez! ¡no soporto que me sigas y hagas lo que no debes!

\- ¿Y qué es lo que no debo? – preguntó él tranquilamente. Sacó entonces de su bolsillo un pañuelo y limpió la sangre de su katana – ¿defenderte? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¿acaso te confunde?

\- Mucho – admitió ella y se arrepintió de inmediato. Estaba demostrándole lo que precisamente intentaba ocultar –. Eres sanguinario e inclemente villano, Uchiha… ¡Eres una horrible persona!

\- Y tú eres maravillosa.

\- ¡Basta ya! – pidió en un chillido de impaciencia. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Lo mismo que tú, creo – empezó a aproximársele –. Me parece que he hecho y dicho bastante.

\- No te acerques más… ¡te dije que te quería a metros de mí! ¡aléjate!

\- De modo que solo una cosa me queda por hacer… – siguió diciendo él.

Llegó hasta ella y la tomó con una mano por la cintura hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Pero Sakura reaccionó a la defensiva, y aunque no hizo nada por separarse de él, sí ubicó el cañón de su arma en la sien del ANBU, mientras que con la otra mano lo sostenía por la nuca.

\- Suéltame o te vuelo los sesos – amenazó en tono serio.

\- Bien – contestó Sasuke y con su otra mano ubicó la punta de su espada en la espalda de ella –. Si haces un solo ademán de disparar te atravieso de inmediato.

Ella tragó saliva, ahondó el ceño y evitó el temblor en su mandíbula. La tensión se coló en medio de ambos como una ráfaga fría de inminente desafío. Sasuke no era un hombre que soportase bravatas, hace apenas unos minutos ya lo había demostrado al ensuciar su espada con la sangre de un par de fanfarrones. A Sakura la asaltó el miedo, pero no se percataba de que él tenía más miedo en ese momento, bajo su túnica blanca había empezado a sudar y su rostro oculto tras la máscara se constreñía en una mueca de preocupación. Claro que no la iba a matar, pero deseaba que ella no se atreviese a disparar.  
Ambos demostraban no estar dispuestos a ceder, se quedaron de esa forma por tres minutos enteros, abrazándose con una mano y amenazándose con la otra.

\- ¿Crees que no soy capaz de matarte? – preguntó ella con voz temblorosa – ¡Puedo acabar con todo de una vez por todas! ¡solo me basta mover un dedo!

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto entonces? ¿tienes miedo de lo que te pueda ocurrir a ti? – cuestionó él –. Yo moriría automáticamente sin dolor alguno, pero tú… temo que tendrías que soportar un infierno. Mi espada se encuentra justamente en dirección posterior a uno de tus pulmones, y nadie en este lugar te ayudaría. Te desangrarías lentamente hasta morir.

Una de esas manos tendría que ceder. Y lo sabían. Los dos lo sabían. O se mataban por odios superfluos, o se unían por amores ocultos.  
Fuese lo que fuese, Sasuke deliberó que al menos sucediera mientras lo mirase al rostro. Abandonó por un momento la mano que la intimidaba a ella con la espada y con el dedo pulgar se apartó la máscara, quedando ésta encima de su cabeza. Entonces volvió a ubicar la punta de su katana en la espalda de ella.  
Sakura empalideció al ver de nuevo su rostro tan familiar, tan cercano y antes tan admirado. Ese que acostumbraba a ver con amor y besar con pasión. De repente quería echarse a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué…? – sollozó – ¿Por qué tuviste que engañarme de esa forma, Sasuke? – preguntó tristemente derrotada y enseguida se sintió tonta. No debió exteriorizar esa incógnita que tantas veces se hizo a solas mientras sufría por él.

\- Sakura…

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir él antes de hacer que en un segundo aleatorio e incierto sus alientos se entremezclasen y completase la boca de ella con la suya.  
Sakura le permitió el paso en un gemido desesperado al descubrir que eso era lo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Entonces se sintió satisfecha y regocijada como quien come con hambre y bebe con sed. No quedó espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos cuando él hizo ceder la mano que sostenía la katana usándola para abrazarla mejor y ella a su vez hizo ceder la mano de la pistola para asegurarse al sostener su nuca de que el beso se prolongase. Ambas armas quedaron apuntando hacia abajo porque no cabían instrumentos de guerra entre dos almas que se deseaban.  
Avivados por el calor compartido y motivados por el tiempo en que estuvieron alejados, aumentaron el ritmo del beso a una velocidad casi mareante, ella comenzó a despeinarlo con ambas manos por la cantidad de posiciones en que hacían encajar sus bocas y él le frotaba la espalda con sus brazos mientras sus pelvis se rozaban, despertando la fogosidad allí abajo.

Al pensar que sería el acontecimiento del año descubrir al líder de la peor banda criminal de ladrones: los ANBUS, y a la hija del jefe de la policía casi entregándose en un asqueroso callejón en un barrio peligroso, Sakura reaccionó y cortó el beso que al ser tan intenso provocó que se escuchase un chasquido húmedo cuando sus bocas se separaron.

\- Sasuke… – jadeó –, qué crees que haces… no más…

Otra vez lo llamaba por su nombre. Él no la soltó e intentó volver a besarla, pero ella se lo impidió al ponerle una mano en la boca.

\- Te digo que no más – reiteró y se libró por fin de su abrazo. Estaba sonrojada. No sabía ni qué decir –. Yo… – lo señaló con un dedo –, tú eres un atrevido y no te consiento que vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿entendiste?

Él sonrió y retrocedió dos pasos, no iba a hacerla enojar después de haber conseguido lo que quería.

\- Entiendo – contestó aún con esa sonrisa de burla y los ojos cerrados.

Pero era mentira y Sakura lo sabía, sin embargo, no iba a reprochárselo porque era quien tenía las de perder y quedar en ridículo por haberle correspondido y demostrarle que lo deseaba con igual intensidad con que él a ella.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! – apuró ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Me voy – contestó Sasuke para empezar a caminar tranquilamente.

Y ahora ya nada funcionaba. Se supone que se le revelase como siempre, que la provocase para seguir peleando. ¡Pelear de verdad!

\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! – gruñó ella con las cejas trémulas y las mejillas arreboladas.

\- También yo – replicó Sasuke aun sonriendo y se puso la máscara para continuar su camino.

Nada de eso. Ni un solo pobre atisbo de seriedad existía ya. Sakura infló las mejillas e intentó aferrarse a una última oportunidad que se le ocurrió de continuar una enemistad.

\- ¡Alto! – exclamó haciendo que él se detuviese – Soy yo quien tiene que irse. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Este lugar es para ratas como tú.

Él rió un poco, asintió como si estuviese de acuerdo y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasase. Sakura caminó con la frente en alto intentando disimular la vergüenza que sentía y evitando salir corriendo.  
Percibió la mirada de él en cada segundo, y esa sensación no desapareció hasta haber tomado el transporte para salir de ese peligroso lugar.

Ya en su casa, recostada en su cama, revivió la escena que cambiaría todo e inconscientemente rió con diversión.

Las cosas ya no serían iguales. Y estaba aliviada de ello.

….

Exhaló como si estuviese cansada y prefirió enfocar su mente en algo más interesante.

Los labios del bandido resbalando por los suyos.

La lengua de él buscando la suya con fervor.

Su olor hipnótico.

El sabor exquisito de su boca.

La excitación que le provocó cuando juntaron sus cuerpos cálidos de esa forma casi violenta, pero sutil también.

La manera en que la acariciaba subiendo y bajando sus manos anhelantes.

\- ¡Sakura te estoy hablando!

Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato, sobresaltada, cayendo en un golpe seco al mundo real… otra vez.

\- Tu madre y yo tenemos cosas importantes qué decir por tu bien, y en lugar de escucharnos tú te duermes delante de nosotros. ¿habrá cosa más indignante?

De acuerdo. Eso ya era preocupante. Una cosa era pensar en ese ladrón a solas en su cuarto, durante las noches y estimularse con sus recuerdos antes de dormir, pero otra muy diferente – y con una diferencia abismal – era hacerlo durante casi todo el día, ocupada en lo que sea y en los momentos más inoportunos.

Ya era demasiado, y que Dios la ayudase porque se estaba obsesionando.

\- Lo siento, padre…

Tragó saliva. Debía sentirlo y mucho, pero no era así; por alguna razón, pensar en Sasuke se había convertido en una necesidad. Y todo porque no lo tenía a su lado. Si lo tuviera entonces él constituiría la necesidad.  
Tres días habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio esa noche cerca de la casa del sr. H. La idea de volverse a encontrar con él la emocionaba y a su vez la asustaba. Deseaba con fervor que ese beso se repitiera, pero por otro lado su sentido de la justicia estaba ofendido y resentido. Se estaba volviendo loca lidiando con tan terrible confusión.

\- … y te advierto que si vuelves a cometer una de esas locuras, me devolverás tu placa de policía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó de pronto. Esas palabras le dieron más duro que lo que haría un ladrillo en la cabeza –. No puedes hacer eso, padre… tú… tú…

\- Puedo y lo haré si vuelves a desobedecerme – apuntó el sr. Haruno –. Tú misma me has obligado a esto, Sakura. Si quieres conservar tu empleo será mejor que evites y anules esos descaros tontos frente a los ANBUS.

Su padre la amenazaba con dejarla sin trabajo. Muy razonable en parte debido a sus atrevimientos anteriores, pero también muy doloroso. A Sakura comenzó a temblarle la mandíbula. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior y entornar los ojos.  
No sabía cómo llamar a eso que sentía. Pero era amargo y pesado.

\- No lo haces porque te corresponda como jefe… sino como padre… ¿verdad?

Kizashi no contestó, demostrándole a ella que era así.

\- ¿En verdad…? ¿en verdad me dejarías sin trabajo por una simple reprimenda, papá? – la voz se le quebró.

\- Sakura – habló su madre –. No importa cuánto crezcas, cariño, tú siempre serás nuestra querida y única hija. Algún día comprenderás que los padres debemos a veces tomar medidas estrictas y un poco dolorosas para educar a nuestros hijos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, disgustada e irritada.

\- ¡Es una completa tontería! – profirió inevitablemente –. Solían amenazarme de niña con quitarme mis juguetes y vedarme del hábito de comer dulces, pero ahora… ¡es en verdad inaceptable!

Su padre decidió no ceder.

\- De ninguna manera me retractaré de mis palabras, Sakura – replicó con su voz de autoridad –. No admitiré ningún otro acto que contraríe mis preceptos. Por mínimo que sea. ¿Quedó claro?

Esta vez no contestó porque no valdría la pena, porque como siempre nadie la escucharía, de modo que se levantó y sin despedirse siquiera, salió enojada de la casa de sus padres.

Pensó que si su padre hubiese actuado con excesiva cordialidad como jefe y dado a ella cargos, condecoraciones y misiones importantes se le podría acusar de nepotismo. No era eso lo que quería porque su ambición era triunfar con sus propias fuerzas y esfuerzos, pero tampoco era justo que fuese arbitrario y excesivo cuando se trataba de protegerla.

Al llegar a su casa tiró las llaves y el bolso sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en un sofá. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y tragó saliva. Necesitaba calmarse, meditar y luego decidir qué hacer. Tendría que lidiar con su padre pero sin dejar de luchar con los ANBUS y conservar su empleo como pudiese.  
Difícil, pero no imposible.

Súbitamente un aleteo sonoro la espantó. Sakura se sentó de forma rápida y miró a su alrededor. Solo la sala tenía la luz encendida porque fue el único interruptor que accionó desde que llegó. Se levantó lentamente y al caminar por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, encontró una pluma grande de color marrón con algunas variaciones de contrastes. La recogió y examinó, pero enseguida escuchó el chillido del artífice de la pluma. Estaba en la cocina. Fue hasta allí y observó a un halcón picoteando una bolsa de granos, además de encontrar regados otros productos que había comprado esa misma mañana y que no guardó antes de salir. Todo un desastre. El ave había roto en adición algunos vasos y platos.

Sakura se enojó y salió de la cocina, pero al llegar a la sala de nuevo se encontró con que ya no estaba sola. Justo en el sillón en que se había acostado antes, se hallaba Sasuke cómodamente sentado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó de brazos cruzados. Aunque estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, no podía demostrarlo.

\- Qué manera de recibir visitas – comentó el ANBU.

\- En ningún momento, Sasuke Uchiha te invité a mi casa, has entrado a escondidas y mientras yo no estaba como el vil ladrón que eres. ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿abrazarte y expresar lo mucho que me gusta que estés aquí y hayas dejado entrar a tu pájaro?

\- Oh sí… Garuda no dejaba de picotear el cristal de las puertas del balcón, de modo que le permití el paso. No te preocupes por lo que haya hecho, yo lo repondré… en cuanto a mí, no había podido venir antes porque estuve bastante ocupado. Recién salí de otro compromiso.

¡Y ella en qué momento le pidió explicaciones!  
El Uchiha parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, como si supiera que ella estaba deseando verlo de nuevo. ¡Se estaba comportando como si fuera su novio!

\- No has respondido mi pregunta – apremió Sakura.

\- Una bastante incoherente – Sasuke se quitó la máscara y la túnica blanca, revelando su ropa –. Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Sakura retrocedió un paso. El corazón le saltaba en el pecho y las manos le sudaban.

\- Deja de actuar como si no supieras, y deja de fingir que me temes – comenzó a acercársele –. Ambos sabemos que no es necesario.

Suspiró profundo. Él tenía razón. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en crear disputas sin sentido? Estaban en bandos opuestos y correspondía que se enfrentasen, pero eso no significaba que dejase de quererlo… porque lo quería. Y lo quería también a su lado.

\- Esto no está bien, Sasuke – murmuró preocupada con la vista baja.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – coincidió él –. Pero, ¿desde cuándo me importa lo que está bien?

\- A mí sí.

\- Lo sé.

Se acercó más y ya muy cerca de ella se atrevió a levantarle la cabeza con un dedo en su barbilla y esconderle un mechón de cabello rosa tras su oreja.

\- ¿Puedes salirte aunque sea una vez de tus convencionalismos?

\- Es que… no lo entiendes – contestó ella apartando la vista.

\- Lo entiendo… es como sentirte acostumbrado y cómodo estando atado a algo solo porque no te aprieta demasiado. Como perro con collar.

Sakura abrió más los ojos. Él lo había dicho. Ni siquiera ella habría podido explicarlo mejor.

\- Solo te pido que me dejes librarte de esa sujeción… o aunque sea aflojarla un poco más – propuso.

\- ¿Sabes lo que dices? No puedo estar contigo, Sasuke, ni tú conmigo por mucho que queramos. Recuerda lo que cada uno es y lo que estamos destinados a hacer.

\- No creo en el destino – señaló él –. Y no te he pedido tampoco que dejemos de ser lo que somos. Podemos enfrentarnos, pero también…

\- ¡No! lo que dices es absurdo, no puedo ser enemiga de mi novio – y se sonrojó de inmediato porque en ningún momento él le pidió que fuera su novia.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sé que es un poco descabellado… pero mi idea era solo la de dejarnos llevar por lo sentíamos por el otro. Sea bueno o malo.

Sí, era descabellado, pero también razonable porque quizá era eso lo que necesitaba. Ella sonrió y lo miró de nuevo.

\- Es una locura, Sasuke Uchiha… tú estás loco.

\- Creo que es una particularidad que se manifiesta muy a menudo de forma hereditaria en mi clan – dijo como si estuviese seguro de ello.

\- Entonces, ¿estaría corriendo el riesgo de enloquecer también a tu lado?

\- ¿Llegar a estar mal de la cabeza? Lo dudo – y la miró fijamente –. A menos que enloquezcas por mí.

Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco. Era gracioso porque ya estaba enloqueciendo.

\- Vas a alterar el equilibrio de mis emociones – dijo Sakura y se acordó enseguida de que eso comenzó desde que descubrió que él era su enemigo –. Matarías mi sensatez… no sabría cómo lidiar conmigo y mucho menos contigo… ni siquiera comprendo cómo serían las cosas…

\- Por ejemplo… – habló él acorralándola con ambas manos puestas en la pared –, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora mismo? ¿Qué sientes en este momento? Lo que sea, Sakura, solo _déjalo ser_.

Por unos segundos centró su completa atención en el brillo pequeño de sus ojos negros, fue consciente de eso que sentía por él, era grande, fuerte, apremiante y se multiplicaba cada vez que lo veía, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero decidió solo _dejarlo ser_.  
Sakura envolvió su boca con la de él y se ancló a su cuerpo de forma rápida, como dos imanes de polos opuestos que inevitablemente chocan. Sasuke la recibió servicial y la cargó de inmediato, pegándola a la pared. Ella correspondió al enredar sus piernas en la cadera de él y así continuaron expresando a través de ese beso lo mucho que les urgía el otro. Por un segundo abrieron un espacio entre sus bocas en que ella jadeó y él sonrió. Entonces volvieron a besarse con más hambre. Sakura solo se sintió volar un momento y al otro ya se encontraba acostaba en el sofá con él encima suyo, aun aprisionándola y al parecer indispuesto a soltarla todavía. Así pues, contentos con esa anhelada calidez, se besaron por un largo tiempo con intervalos pequeños de descanso hasta que los labios se les secaron.  
Sasuke se separó de ella con lentitud y se metió entre su cuello y cabello, donde aspiró profundamente de su aroma. Cuidando entonces de no abandonar todo su peso sobre ella, se apoyó en sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakura y la observó a los ojos.

\- Quiero escucharte decir que estás satisfecha.

Ella rió un poco y se dejó acomodar por él cuando cambiaron de lugar, quedando ella encima suyo.

\- Muy satisfecha – respondió y le besó la frente –. Pero no lo suficiente.

Sasuke levantó una ceja que provocó que Sakura se sonrojara.

\- ¡No estoy proponiendo nada más allá de un beso! – aclaró abochornada y ocultó el rostro con ambas manos sobre el pecho de él.

\- De acuerdo, tranquila – dijo él riendo un poco –. No había pensado en eso tampoco. Y pronto tendré que irme.

\- No – pidió ella y se aferró más a él –. No te vayas todavía, Sasuke.

Complacido por esa súplica, la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos con la nariz en su cabeza.

\- Me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo, pero tengo algo importante que hacer.

\- ¿Vas a robar? – preguntó ella mirándolo de nuevo. Esta vez con seriedad.

\- Probablemente.

\- Dónde.

\- No puedo decírtelo porque saldrás detrás de mí o enviarás a tus compañeros.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza con fría formalidad, se levantó de encima de él y comenzó a alejarse.

\- Sakura, a dónde vas.

Ella no contestó sino que se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.  
Demonios, Sasuke sintió que acababa de derrumbar con los pies lo que había construido con las manos. ¿Y si fue a buscar su arma de fuego y esposas para pelear allí y capturarlo? No esperó nada, de modo que la siguió y también entró a su habitación.

\- Sakura…

Pero para su sorpresa, ella estaba acostada en su cama con la sábana hasta la cintura y dispuesta a dormir.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – le preguntó en tono soñoliento y aparentemente fastidiado.

Qué simpática. Sasuke sonrió y llegó a sentarse en la cama de ella, le acarició la cabeza y la incitó a mirarlo, pero como la muy testaruda no cedió, la cargó de nuevo y se la sentó en las piernas en contra de sus protestas.

\- Se supone que no caiga en tu enojo falso, pero voy a hacerlo porque me preocupa que te enojes de verdad si me voy.

Sakura alisó el ceño y lo observó sacar su teléfono para llamar a alguien.

\- Tora.

\- Señor – contestó el ANBU del otro lado –. Ya vamos en camino, espérenos un poco.

\- No. Se cancela el operativo – informó Sasuke.

\- Pero señor… usted dijo que sería esta noche y nosotros ya casi llegamos.

\- Pues devuélvanse o pierdan el tiempo como se les antoje, pero sin los uniformes. Yo no puedo ir.

\- Pero en ese caso, yo puedo dirigir la misión, sabe usted que tengo la capacidad.

\- No, Tora. No habrá misión. Solo yo podía liderar ese plan…

\- ¿En verdad no puede? Sabe usted que hoy era la noche perfecta; muy difícilmente se repetirá esta oportunidad, invertimos mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y hasta dinero, al escuadrón no le gustará cuando les diga que ya no haremos nada.

\- Lo sé, pero… – miró a Sakura que aún sobre sus piernas sonreía con ternura –, estoy ocupado con algo muy importante.

\- De acuerdo. Será como usted ordene. Hasta pronto.

El líder ANBU colgó el teléfono y tras guardárselo observó a la oficial con atención.

\- Ten el honor de escuchar que eres la única persona que ha podido frustrar sin empezar un importante operativo de la organización de cazadores especiales ANBU.

Ella le respondió con un beso y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta quedar acostados en la cama.

\- Me alegra que te quedes – murmuró contra su boca.

\- Deberías preocuparte porque de ninguna manera te dejaré dormir esta noche – bromeó Sasuke.

Con él a su lado y a solas nada podía preocuparle.  
Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y los zapatos, Sakura se hizo a un lado para darle suficiente espacio y acomodarse ambos en la cama. Entonces volvió a posicionarse sobre él, enredó las piernas en las suyas y se abrazaron con gran regocijo.  
Esa noche disfrutaron de sus compañías, se acariciaron, se besaron y platicaron por largas horas. Cuando fueron cerca de la una de la madrugada, ella se quedó dormida y tiempo después, a las cuatro, Sasuke se levantó de la cama, fue a la cocina y vio el desastre que su amigo emplumado había causado y a quien encontró dormido posado sobre el tubo de la llave del agua.

\- Pero qué demonios… – gruñó al ver esa calamidad que incluía caca de pájaro –. Despierta, Garuda.

El halcón se despertó al escuchar la voz de su amo.

\- Creí que tendrías suficiente con lo que cazas – decía mientras recogía lo que había tirado –. Es la última vez que te dejo entrar a la casa de mi novia.

Cuando terminó de limpiar todo lo que el halcón ensució – cosa que jamás había hecho –, recogió su uniforme ANBU, volvió a la habitación de Sakura, le dio a ella un beso en la frente y se marchó.

….

Dos días después se enteró Orochimaru de que no hubo fracaso o victoria alguna en aquella misión cuyo resultado había estado esperando y por primera vez en su vida se enojó con Sasuke.

Acudió junto con Kabuto a una de las guaridas ANBU e hizo llamar a Sasuke con urgencia. Éste recibió el llamado justo en el momento en que se alistaba para salir a ver a Sakura.

\- …le digo que no tengo idea de por qué de pronto ha venido con esos aires amenazantes – le explicaba Tora –. Solo dijo que quería verlo de inmediato, señor.

\- Dile que no se me da la gana de ir – contestó Sasuke malhumorado.

\- Le dije que suponía que usted no estaría de humor para venir, pero él contestó que tenía usted la obligación, y como consejo adicional, señor, le digo yo que será mejor dar la cara. Orochimaru no vino solo.

\- ¿Cómo que no está solo? – quiso saber Sasuke – ¿lo dices por Kabuto? Ambos sabemos que es normal que ande pegado a esa cola de serpiente, arrastrándose como el perdedor que es.

\- No señor, no lo digo por Kabuto. Me refiero a que ambos llegaron primero solos, pero después entraron unos hombres de gran tamaño que portan trajes negros y uno que viste de blanco. Nunca los había visto y siguen aquí, esperando por usted.

Sasuke analizó las cosas. Probablemente esos hombres no eran del servicio directo de Orochimaru sino de alguien superior a Orochimaru. La presencia de tales personas no daba un buen pronóstico. Y Tora tenía razón. Más le convenía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus faltas. El único problema era que llegaría un poco tarde a su cita con Sakura.

\- Voy para allá – respondió y colgó.

Llamó a la oficial y le informó que se tardaría un poco. Ella aceptó cordial y entonces Sasuke se dirigió al sitio donde lo esperaban.

Ingresó sin temor alguno; pero no se podía decir lo mismo de todos los presentes. Algunos ANBUS se mostraban un poco preocupados. Esos que en especial le guardaban un aprecio reservado y gran respeto a Sasuke.

\- Lo esperan en su despacho, señor – le murmuró Tora.

Sasuke enojado fue al grano porque ese ambiente incomprensible y absurdo le estaba irritando. Una vez dentro del espacioso recinto, halló en una silla a Orochimaru sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras degustaba un whiskey, a Kabuto parado detrás de él, a cuatro hombres fortachones y enormes de expresiones toscas y a uno más extraño de cabellos verdes y piel exageradamente blanca que vestía un uniforme blanco, haciéndolo ver aún más anormal. Parecía una hoja de papel andante.

\- De modo que tú eres el famoso Sasuke – habló el extraño.

\- Quién eres tú – quiso saber el líder ANBU.

\- Mi nombre es Zetsu y he venido en nombre de las cabezas del escuadrón del infierno.

\- Siéntate Sasuke-kun – pidió Orochimaru amable.

\- Qué demonios es esto, Orochimaru.

\- No te preocupes, solo hablaremos de la misión que incumpliste. Este hombre y yo estamos aquí para conocer los motivos de tu ausencia en el último operativo.

Sasuke chasqueó la boca. Era una verdadera estupidez. ¡Qué hacía todavía allí perdiendo el tiempo!

\- Me sentí indispuesto y por eso no acudí, ¿de acuerdo? – soltó tajantemente – Ahora si me disculpan, me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¡Oh, oh, oh! – clamó Zetsu – Eres un chico bastante obstinado, muy propio de los Uchihas. Pero no hemos terminado… es más, ni siquiera hemos comenzado.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de aversión que fue casi una amenaza.

\- Sasuke-kun, no hagas esto difícil – pidió Orochimaru –. No puedes olvidar que tus deberes principales son con la organización que directamente diriges. Nunca nos hemos quejado de tu liderazgo porque haces un magnífico trabajo, pero lo de hace unos días…

\- ¡Pamplinas! Ustedes no soportan una simple falla; muy difícilmente encontrarían a alguien que les fuese fiel en todo aspecto e hiciese un mejor trabajo que yo. Me pregunto cómo lidiarían con un incompetente en mi lugar.

\- No nos limitamos de esa manera, y debido a que tienes mucha razón en eso de que difícilmente encontraríamos a un mejor líder que tú es que estamos aquí – respondió Zetsu.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Sasuke más hastiado –. No acudí esa única vez, pero eso no significa que no vaya a por esa pieza.

\- Ese es el problema, niño. Al parecer no te has enterado de que el de las siete colas fue robado esta mañana por los Akatsuki. De haber actuado tú hace un par de días quizá la tendríamos en nuestro poder.

Aunque no se lo esperaba, a Sasuke le dio igual..

La discusión se prolongó demasiado.  
Zetsu hablaba y Sasuke contestaba a la defensiva con algunas pocas intervenciones de Orochimaru que hablaba en favor de su querido Uchiha.

El problema con los altos mandos de los ANBUS era que pensaban que las piezas tomadas por los Akatsuki eran piezas perdidas en definitiva. ¿Acaso él era el único que creía en la posibilidad de robarles a esos ladrones? Sus ideales y esperanzas apuntaban más alto que las de sus superiores. Quizá debieran darle un mejor cargo.

\- …No puedes fallar, niño, y mucho menos faltar. Un fracaso es ciertamente un fracaso que los cabecillas comprenden… es sencillo y lógico, no siempre se gana. La decepción está en la misma indisposición a intentarlo siquiera, y sabemos que no fuiste al operativo… – continuó Zetsu –, ahora, estoy aquí para conocer la razón.

\- No te interesa.

Zetsu blanco sonrió.

\- Puedo probarte que sí me interesa.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues hazlo.

Uno de los hombres de negro fue a sostener a Sasuke, pero éste lo recibió con un golpe de la empuñadura de la espada en toda la boca. El siguiente que se le acercó fue cortado en lo ancho del estómago, pero justo en ese momento otro lo atacó por detrás y con sus brazos fuertes logró ceñirlo por el cuello y pecho, inhabilitándole el movimiento de sus brazos que también quedaron atrapados por el abrazo del enorme hombre.

\- Maldición – gruñó Sasuke entre dientes.

\- Vaya, qué chico tan audaz y fuerte – congratuló Zetsu –. La próxima vez vendré con más hombres.

Entonces chasqueó los dedos y el último de los hombres que aún estaba ileso le quitó a Sasuke la espada de la mano y le propinó un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo dobló hacia adelante; pero como el otro sostenía, no pudo caer al suelo y recibió uno más en toda la mejilla izquierda.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Exclamó Orochimaru levantándose molesto –. No le hagas más daño a Sasuke-kun, no te lo consiento.

Sasuke jadeaba, la boca le sangraba y un sentía un terrible dolor en el estómago, pero no por eso dejaba de desafiar a Zetsu con la mirada.

\- Bien – consintió Zetsu e hizo una señal a sus hombres que dejaron caer a Sasuke arrodillado al suelo –. Espero que comprendas que este si es un buen motivo para sentirte "indispuesto". Y recuerda que puedes no ser nada para los altos mandos. Eres otra vida insignificante que puede extinguirse en cualquier momento. Eso solo si dejas de ser útil.

Y con esas últimas palabras Zetsu dio por terminada su visita. Kabuto ayudó a Sasuke a levantarse, pero no se dejó revisar las heridas.

\- Debes tener cuidado, Sasuke-kun – le recomendó Orochimaru –. Concéntrate en lo que debes y no habrá problemas.

Sasuke tenía una expresión furibunda. No dijo nada, sino que caminó hasta la puerta.

\- A dónde vas ahora – quiso saber la serpiente –. Yo te recomendaría que te dedicases mejor a planear otro ataque, estamos interceptando a otro poseedor de un Bijuu.

El chico no dijo nada sino que lo miró con desprecio a él y a su asistente para marcharse de allí. Sus súbditos lo observaron andar con una mano en el estómago y permanecieron callados hasta que él salió del lugar.

Se había tardado demasiado en la guarida, casi una hora completa estuvo discutiendo con ese detestable fenómeno de la naturaleza, y para colmo de males le tomó casi cuarenta minutos llegar al jardín botánico reservado donde había citado a Sakura. Habían acordado encontrarse a las seis y ya eran casi las ocho de la noche.  
No la encontró por los alrededores.  
Sasuke suspiró agotado y se sentó en el pasto. Ahora se sentía más amargado. Apenas comenzaban y ya le fallaba en algo. Y no solo a ella. Por una vez, una sola vez en que se sintió verdaderamente aliviado, cómodo y libre, decidió faltar a su deber, y las consecuencias fueron más de lo que debieron ser. Pese a haber cometido el error de equivocarse ante los ojos de los más injustos seres, no se arrepentía. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que pudiese hacerlo de nuevo. Debía triunfar en cada operativo cuidando de no molestar, herir o perder a Sakura, no levantar sospechas de su relación con ella y a su vez conservar la posición que tenía en la organización.

Difícil pero no imposible.

Un par de brazos cálidos, delgados y suaves le envolvieron el cuello desde atrás y escuchó la vocecita de ella cerca de su oído.

\- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó levemente uno de sus brazos.

\- Lamento haberme tardado tanto. Creí que te habías marchado ya.

\- Oh no, claro que no – respondió ella en tono optimista –. Yo confié en tus palabras y sabía que vendrías – se ubicó frente a él, pero sus sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio su mejilla amoratada – ¡Sasuke, qué te pasó!

\- Nada. Ignora eso.

\- ¿Cómo voy a ignorarlo? – lo tomó del rostro para observarlo más de cerca – ¿Quién te golpeó? ¿dónde habías estado?

\- Te digo que no importa…

\- A mí me interesa.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que harías? ¿arrestar a esa persona? Sakura ignoras la complejidad de mis asuntos. No insistas mejor.

Ella bajó la vista resignada, triste y enojada. Sasuke la miró de reojo e inclinó un poco la cabeza ocultando los ojos con su cabello negro. Otra vez estaba siendo un imbécil. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada y que se preocupase solo indicaba que le importaba su vida porque lo quería.

La tomó de la cabeza y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso. Ella le correspondió y abrazó fuertemente.

\- Lo siento, Sakura.

\- No, yo lo siento. Sé que no debo involucrarme – expresó con sinceridad –, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que te pueda pasar.

\- Lo sé… y sabes que eso tampoco tiene mucho sentido.

\- Si… seguimos siendo enemigos – recordó ella con una pequeña sonrisa irónica –. Pero no en este momento… ahora mismo estás siendo un buen chico.

\- Y no porto la máscara o la túnica – agregó él sonriendo lo que provocó que ella riera un poco –. Dejemos las batallas y discusiones para cuando cada quién use su uniforme, ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Completamente.

Sakura se sentó en medio de las piernas de él y fue abrigada por sus brazos reconfortantes. Abandonaron el tema del golpe y disfrutaron del contacto que hacían sus bocas entre pausas de conversaciones, bromas y comentarios sarcásticos que hicieron divertida y fructífera la noche.

Descubrieron que podían hallar en el otro un poco de alivio y libertad entre los desconciertos, preocupaciones y desánimos que podían provocar sus problemas.

… **.**

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Hasta aquí llego una vez más. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Me pareció que ya era hora de hacer que nuestros protagonistas volviesen a estar juntos, y ahora es cuando verán la cantidad de problemas que habrá entre ellos y por ellos. Muchas locuras se derivan de una única, e imagino que estarán de acuerdo con que es un verdadero disparate involucrarte románticamente con tu enemigo, pero qué se le va a hacer si hay amor de por medio.**

 **Pues bien, lo que se viene es complicado sin dejar de ser emocionante, ese es un factor que procuro que nunca falte en mis narraciones.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco el tiempo que dedican a leerme pese a lo mucho que me tardo en actualizar.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	17. Decepciones

**¡De nuevo por aquí!**

 **Aliviada de haber concluido mi primer semestre en la universidad me dedico con más tranquilidad a redactar para ustedes.**

 **Espero que disfruten de la siguiente entrega:**

… **.**

Capítulo 17: Decepciones.

 _Los ANBUS notaron que para ese niño robar no era un problema.  
Las personas de esa zona lo llamaban "el gatito" por lo atrevido y capaz que se mostraba al pretender robar cualquier cosa y a quien fuese, y por lo audaz y escurridizo que era al escapar. Fue Orochimaru quien se interesó en él.  
Durante una tarde lluviosa y oscura se le acercó y lo invitó a formar parte de su organización. El pequeño usaba siempre una máscara gastada y sucia de tela o en su defecto una bolsa de papel que nunca se quitaba frente a nadie; pero entonces y una vez frente a las personas que lo acogerían, tuvo que desenmascararse. El chico solo tenía los cabellos chamuscados y cortos, pero nada más allá. Fue un hallazgo estimulador para Orochimaru descubrir que era un Uchiha, al verlo sintió cómo la ambición de su corazón se avivó y aproximó a un clímax indescriptible. _

_¡Un Uchiha! ¡Un sobreviviente de la catástrofe había estado deambulando y robando para alimentarse!  
Orochimaru se relamió los labios con una enorme sonrisa de extremo a extremo porque supo que había hallado un tesoro. _

_El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido y el niño pequeño se transformó en un joven de doce años con grandes habilidades. Fue increíble observar cómo peldaño a peldaño escaló hasta convertirse en uno de los mejores ladronzuelos de su edad en la organización._

 _Joven, atractivo y fuerte. Todo lo que Orochimaru anhelaba lo tenía Sasuke._

 _\- Dime, Sasuke, ¿te gustaría adueñarte de la espada que te enseñé hace unos días?_

 _Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron más patentando su inmenso interés por el arma en cuestión._

 _\- Eso es, muchacho… seguramente serías un experto espadachín si la tuvieras – aseguró Orochimaru –. Sin embargo, algo a cambio te pediré._

 _\- Qué._

 _\- Que seas mi aprendiz – sonrió de nuevo la serpiente blanca –. Si aceptas, la espada será tuya y recibirás mi educación._

 _\- No entiendo el porqué de esa condición._

 _Orochimaru comenzó a reír._

 _\- Eres especial. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? y a diferencia de todos mis discípulos a ti te daría una atención exclusiva y distintiva. Eres mi favorito, Sasuke, y no te preocupes, nada malo te sucederá conmigo._

 _\- Entonces acepto._

 _\- Bien. Esta noche te iniciamos._

 _Habría sido sencillo que comenzasen a entrenar y practicar de una vez para mejorar sus habilidades, pero aunque Sasuke no comprendió en qué clase de ritual tendría que participar primero, asistió de todas formas al recinto de la guarida en que lo citó Orochimaru.  
Había otros allí, hombres y mujeres ANBUS que también eran de la predilección de Orochimaru o habían recibido de él alguna instrucción._

 _Cuando Sasuke ingresó de inmediato dos de esos hombres lo tomaron por cada brazo y lo obligaron a arrodillarse en el suelo._

 _\- ¡Qué es esto! – gruñó enojado – ¡suéltenme!_

 _Pero no lo hicieron. Orochimaru lo observaba sonriendo con gran interés._

 _\- Señor, ¿dónde quiere que lo haga? – preguntó un tipo de túnica negra y capucha._

 _\- ¡Que haga qué cosa! – protestó Sasuke que forcejeaba y sin poder librarse – ¡qué significa esto, Orochimaru!_

 _Orochimaru no contestó con palabras sino que dio la orden de que le quitaran a Sasuke la camiseta que tenía puesta. Así lo hicieron entre varios mientras el pobre chico luchaba por librarse y se desesperaba cada vez más. Una mujer logró sacarle la prenda e ignorando los pataleos y gruñidos que emitía Sasuke, los hombres lograron de nuevo arrodillarlo y obligarlo a mantenerse en esa posición. Entonces Orochimaru se acercó e inclinó frente a él para darle una potente y certera mordida en el cuello.  
Sasuke gritó de dolor pues hasta sangre emanó de las punciones que esos colmillos asquerosos le dejaron tras hincárselos. Y luego tuvo que soportar mientras maldecía y berreaba de ira cómo aquel ANBU de túnica negra le hacía en contra de su voluntad un tatuaje en forma de tres aspas que se seguían entre sí encima de la mordida y al que desde esa misma noche y para siempre nombraría: "marca de maldición"._

.

.

Los arboles de cerezo se agitaban con el viento y junto a ellos Sakura era la pieza más exótica y bella de ese cuadro oscuro semi iluminado por la enorme luna llena.  
Sola y sentada en el columpio y meciéndose con levedad esperaba en medio de la noche.

Entonces llegó Sasuke.

\- Se me ocurrió la gran estupidez de traerte flores de cerezo… qué bueno que no lo hice – habló detrás de ella sosteniendo a cada lado las cadenas del columpio, evitando que se siguiera moviendo.

\- De modo que es una estupidez traerme flores – respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa y volteando a verlo.

\- Lo es. Primero porque no es algo que yo haga, y segundo, tú eres casi un cerezo con extremidades – apuntó él haciéndola reír –. En verdad, casi te confundo con ese árbol cuando venía – agregó señalando al árbol en cuestión.

Ella rió más fuerte y al poco rato fue acallada con un efímero beso que terminó cuando él comenzó a empujar el columpio, Sakura se sujetó mientras disfrutaba del frío viento que corría y se acrecentaba por su vaivén. Acuñó su vestido blanco bajo sus piernas para que no lo levantase la corriente de aire y sonrió cuando Sasuke aumentó la velocidad del columpio al empujarla más fuerte. Primero lanzó un gritito que él ignoró al sentir que a ese ritmo podría llegar al cielo, luego protestó:

\- ¡Sasuke qué haces! – gritó riéndose – ¡me estás asustando, detente!

Él no hizo caso.

\- ¡Si quieres bajarte entonces salta! – respondió.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡si caigo puedo lastimarme!

\- ¡Anda, Sakura! ¿Enfrentas a criminales peligrosos y no te atreves a saltar de un columpio?

\- ¡Sasuke! – chilló de nuevo ella aun riendo.

Él dejó de empujar el columpio y se posicionó al frente sin que este llegase a tocarlo, seguidamente extendió los brazos en dirección a ella.

\- Ven aquí, yo te atrapo. No tienes a qué temer.

\- ¡No quiero bajarme de esa forma, Sasuke!

\- O saltas a mí o seguiré empujándote.

De modo que no tenía opción. Sakura se entregó a la determinación de ceder y cuando el columpio llegó al punto horizontal adecuado en el que la lanzaría hacia adelante, ella se impulsó y saltó, abandonándolo por fin. Como dijo él, la acogió en brazos cuidando de que ella no pisase el pasto para que no se lastimase o ensuciase el vestido, y fue muy sencillo atraparla porque era liviana y pequeña.  
No pudiendo resistir el peso y la propulsión del cuerpo de Sakura, él se dejó caer hacia atrás, impactando la espalda en el suelo con ella encima.

\- ¡Ouh!

Ella sacó la cara del pecho de él, y ya más aliviada entonces decidió reprocharle.

\- ¡Por terco ahora estás adolorido, bien pude haber bajado caminando, Sasuke Uchiha!

\- Sí, pero ese no era el objetivo – contestó él.

\- Así que había un objetivo, ¿eh? – preguntó ella suspicaz – Cuál era pues.

\- Te puse a prueba para confirmar o invalidar tu confianza en mí – entonces la atrajo un poco para darle un beso en la frente –. Gracias.

Y eso la conmovió. Antes no habría imaginado el trasfondo de la anterior broma, y saberlo la hacía descubrir a ella misma que era como Sasuke acababa de corroborar. Confiaba en él, sí. Pero lo que más la hacía feliz era que podía hacerlo porque Sasuke a su vez le demostraba que estaba dispuesto a corresponderle.  
La había resguardado ante todo. Ni siquiera la dejó tocar un solo grano de tierra.

Volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y allí, en el centro del esternón le dio un beso. El viento siguió corriendo y los pétalos de cerezo que volaban se podían confundir con las estrellas que incrustadas se encontraban en el manto negro e infinito de arriba.  
Solo así se sentían cómodos y seguros. Nadie más que ellos sabía de su relación secreta, por eso solo se encontraban en las noches en sitios solitarios como ese apartado al aire libre en el que estaban, o lugares íntimos como la casa de ella.

\- ¿Quieres que nos levantemos? – preguntó ella al cabo de un rato – ¿no estoy afectando tu respiración de esta forma?

\- Sakura eres como una pluma sobre mí – contestó Sasuke en tono sardónico.

\- ¡Hey! – protestó ella – Gracias por recordarme que físicamente soy una menudencia.

\- Yo no dije eso – replicó el Uchiha esta vez riendo –. Me gusta que seas tan pequeña y delgada, pero a la vez tan fuerte y sólida.

Ella lo tomó como un elogio del que se sintió orgullosa. Especialmente porque venía de él.

\- Pero si te sientes más cómoda sentada… – decía él mientras se sentaba junto con ella y se la ubicaba encima de sus piernas, abarcándola con sus brazos.

El viento sopló esta vez más fuerte trayendo consigo hojas y pétalos que fueron a aterrizar sobre ellos, y llegando a ser más notables en el vestido blanco e impoluto de Sakura. Ella se acurrucó más en Sasuke escondiendo la cabeza y manos empuñadas en su pecho mientras él hundía la nariz en sus cabellos.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó en voz baja y ronca.

La oficial asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo y entonces él se deshizo de su chaqueta para abrigarla con ésta y con sus brazos por encima, creando un reconfortante abrigo.  
De esa forma tierna, anclados el uno al otro en silencio, Sakura no pudo evitar darle un dulce beso que fue muy bien correspondido y que acabó siendo un abrazo apretado, suave, tibio y acogedor.  
Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras él encajaba la suya en el cuello de ella donde le depositabas besitos húmedos sumamente placenteros y gratos al tacto.  
Sakura que había tenido los ojos cerrados desde el beso los abrió y vio una parte de esa marca que antes él le había ocultado.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó en un murmuro.

\- ¿Mmh? – emitió él.

\- El tatuaje que tienes en el cuello.

Sasuke sacó la cabeza del cuello de ella y con una mano apartó el cuello de su camiseta para enseñárselo.

\- ¿Qué significa? – quiso saber ella.

\- Lo llamo " _marca de maldición"_ porque de pequeño tras cumplir doce me sentí como el ganado cuando le graban el sello de su dueño para puntualizar y determinar que le pertenece a éste.

\- Es decir que… ¿te forzaron a tatuarte de niño?

Sakura abrió más los ojos cuando él asintió.

\- Oh Sasuke, quien te haya hecho esto – dijo mientras acariciaba el tatuaje – ha de ser una persona horrible y despreciable.

No conocía a tal persona, pero se sentía asqueada de solo imaginar cómo lo obligaban a quedarse quieto para estamparle una marca que no sería fácil borrar y que bien podría cargar toda la vida con el desagradable recuerdo de ello.

\- Lo es en todos los sentidos – corroboró él –. Pero mejor olvídalo. A mí ya no me importa llevarlo.

Entonces volvió a besarla para hacerla olvidar de esa desazón e indignación que patentaba en su expresión.  
Al separarse él sonrió de medio lado y ella se dejó contagiar de esa sonrisa haciendo lo mismo, solo que más abiertamente.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decirme? – preguntó entonces.

Cuando se citaron en ese lugar, él le dijo por teléfono que algo tenía que informarle.

\- No podremos vernos con la misma frecuencia con que hemos estado encontrándonos – respondió el Uchiha tras suspirar profundo –. Estaré un poco ocupado.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Sasuke? – quiso saber ella mirándolo.

\- Nada malo.

\- Todo lo que tú haces está mal.

\- No es verdad.

Fue el turno de Sakura de suspirar.

\- De acuerdo… entonces… ¿habrá alguna manera de compensar tu ausencia?

\- Bueno… podemos ir al grano ahora mismo – murmuró en su oído haciendo presión en su cintura de forma sugestiva.

\- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! – exclamó ella sonrojada y se mordió el labio.

Le fue a él inevitable comenzar a reír por lo abochornada que hizo sentirla.

\- Está bien, no me hagas caso, solo bromeaba – aclaró –. Quizá podemos considerar la posibilidad de no temer mostrarnos en público juntos.

\- Es cierto – asintió ella –. No pueden verme con Sasuke Uchiha, pero nadie ha de tener problemas con que yo hable con Suke Hachijou. ¡Oh, se me acaba de ocurrir algo estupendo! – exclamó de pronto – Tengo un excelente amigo que visito periódicamente, es un hombre bastante viejo y solitario, pero muy inteligente, a veces me recuerda a ti por lo arrogante y reservado. Quiero que lo conozcas y que él te conozca.

\- Eh… no… no creo que…

\- ¡Vamos, Sasuke! – insistió ella –. Vive en aquel rincón donde nos besamos aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? Donde la gente te odia y te llaman el _fantasma_.

Cómo olvidarlo.  
Rayos. Sasuke no se acordaba de que ella no sabía nada. ¿Y si se lo decía ahora?  
No. Mejor no. Aún no era el momento. Con esa otra identidad hacía un magnífico trabajo y si por alguna razón ella llegase a distanciarse de Sasuke Uchiha, el sr. H haría de las suyas para empujarla de nuevo hacia el ladrón.

\- No quiero meterme en ese lugar de nuevo, Sakura. No por ahora. Tengo que pensarlo dos veces antes de pisar esas tierras.

\- Eso me recuerda que aún no me has dicho qué haces por ahí.

\- Algún día te diré. O quizá tú misma lo veas, pero no te preocupes, con toda honestidad te digo que nada malo hago allí.

Ella se satisfizo con eso porque confiaba en él.

Esa fue otra noche en que simplemente disfrutaron de estar juntos. Conformándose con el calor que irradiaba el otro y las caricias mutuas que compartieron hasta muy tarde.

…..

Un asesinato era en sí una cosa terrible, pero a él no le afectaban las cosas terribles, no si la víctima se merecía la muerte. Sin embargo, si el objetivo se trataba de una muy buena persona de la que en especial había recibido alguna vez un apoyo y cuyas buenas obras eran reconocidas a nivel nacional, Sasuke vacilaba y la confianza se le quebrantaba. No quería ser cómplice de un acto tan bajo y despreciable contra alguien que no lo mereciese, en lugar de ello solo quería matar a Orochimaru por canalla.

Recibió en ese momento una llamada de un número desconocido y aunque dudó en contestar, lo hizo finalmente porque había una gran posibilidad de que ese fuese Naruto.

\- Sasuke – dijo la voz del otro lado en un tono entre tímido y coqueto.

 _"¡Rayos y truenos!"_

Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Por supuesto, debido a que ignoraba todas las llamadas de su número, Karin necesitaba encontrar otra forma de hacer que él le contestase.

\- Qué.

¿Por qué no podía él al menos ser un poco cálido como los novios normales?

\- Es que… estaba pensando que ya es momento de que al menos… tú sabes, nos encontremos aunque sea una vez… sé que estás ocupado y…

\- ¿Entonces por qué propones algo así? – quiso saber Sasuke en tono frío.

\- Bueno… es que… sabes qué día es mañana, ¿verdad?

\- No tengo la menor idea.

Karin desde su apartamento sintió un pinchazo en lo más sensible de su corazón. Con algo ácido quemándole en la garganta respondió con voz temblorosa eso que Sasuke ignoraba:

\- Es mi cumpleaños y quería pasar el día contigo.

\- No puedo, Karin. Sabes que es así. No insistas.

\- Lo lamento… Tienes razón… Hasta pronto, cariño.

Él solo colgó sin decir más.

Karin se quedó con el teléfono en el odio por un minuto entero y luego intentó convencerse a sí misma de que su novio era un hombre muy ocupado y ella debía ser comprensiva, quizá le enviaría otro ramo de flores o alguna tarjeta o la llamara para desearle un feliz día y lamentar no poder acompañarla. Quizá…

Tal día llegó pronto y sin la presencia de Sasuke, Karin se propuso a no desanimarse haciendo todo lo que quería, darse gustos a sí misma porque consideraba que los merecía y disfrutarlos aunque fuese sola, lo que implicaba romper sus límites. Sería para ella un día sin reglas.

Mientras salía de la ducha tocaron el timbre de su puerta, Karin se secó y envolvió con una toalla el cuerpo y con otra el cabello rojo para ir a abrir. En el umbral no encontró a nadie más que a Suigetsu.  
Él frunció el ceño al verla lo que provocó que ella lo frunciera más.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber Karin.

\- Ah… – Suigetsu se sonrojó un poco al verla en toalla, pero no dejó de disimular desagrado –, ¿se te olvidó que te quedaste con mis audífonos? Vine por ellos.

\- ¿Has venido por unos condenados audífonos a estas horas, Suigetsu? ¡eres un tonto!

Él resopló restándole importancia a eso y ella lo invitó a pasar.

\- Adelante. Algo me dice que no haz desayunado. Siéntate, te brindaré algo y te devolveré tus ridículos audífonos.

A Suigetsu no le importó recibir de ella comida. Se sentó y recibió un plato de cereal con leche y fresas que se devoró mientras Karin fue a cambiarse. Entonces se quitó la cazadora y la dejó a propósito sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Cuando Karin volvió Suigetsu levantó ambas cejas estupefacto. Lucía elegante y sexy a la vez con esa blusa morada de mangas largas, el short negro de tela fina que resaltaba bien sus caderas, las medias largas que le cubrían casi todas las piernas dejando solo un pequeño espacio de piel entre éstas y el short y botas de tacón.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó ella incómoda.

\- Nada – soltó de inmediato él –. Rayos, Karin si vas a salir procura hacer algo con ese cabello tan feo que tienes, pareces una loca con una mitad peinada y la otra desarreglada. Das la impresión de que estuviste alisándote el cabello y la electricidad se cortó antes de que comenzases con el otro lado.

Por ese comentario se ganó un buen golpazo de una muy enojada Karin que le reprochó a gritos por lo que dijo.

\- … ¡Y toma tus estúpidos audífonos para que te largues de una vez!

Discutieron sobre lo tonta que era ella y lo bocón que era él. Entonces Suigetsu terminó yéndose aparentemente malhumorado.

Karin suspiró y se reubicó los lentes sobre el tabiqué, pero antes de continuar acicalándose se percató de la cazadora de Suigetsu. La tomó en las manos y palpó dentro de un bolsillo algo duro. Sacó del mismo una larga cajita negra y tras abrirla vio lo que había en el interior, cosa que le iluminó la mañana más que el mismo sol: era un hermoso collar dorado de eslabones gruesos que ostentaba una piedra púrpura y grande como dije. Una preciosidad. Hasta pensó que combinaría muy bien con la blusa que usaba.

Pero de inmediato se desilusionó al pensar que no sería para ella. Resolvió llamar a Suigetsu.

\- ¡Y ahora de qué rayos me vas a acusar! – contestó Suigetsu con fastidio.

\- Ahmm… Suigetsu… yo… dejaste tu chaqueta que creo que tiene una cajita que parece que fuera de un collar muy bonito – respondió ella para no levantar las sospechas de que ya lo había abierto y fallando desde luego.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Suigetsu como quien comete un error –. Le compré ese obsequio a mi madre… pero, como sea. No pienso devolverme, ya voy bastante lejos. Quédatelo.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Pues si no lo quieres entonces me lo regresas cuando nos veamos de nuevo.

\- N-No, no dije eso… está muy bonito, gracias.

\- Bien… oye, por cierto…

\- ¿Mmh? – emitió ella expectante.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo Suigetsu vacilante.

\- Muchas gracias.

Y así concluyó la llamada. Karin se sintió feliz con su primer regalo y más optimista continuó en su empresa.

Horas más tarde había comprado gran variedad de cosas hasta casi dejar en cero absoluto una de sus tarjetas de crédito. Pero no le importó, era su día y haría lo que le viniera en gana.  
Abrió su cartera y rectificó que aún le quedaban dos tarjetas más. Pensó en tomar un taxi para dirigirse a otra de sus tiendas favoritas de modo que buscó efectivo y se encontró la lámina de pastillas pequeñas y blanquecinas de las que pretendía dar una en secreto a Sasuke ese día para avivar su apetito sexual. Lástima que él no estuviera.

Saliendo de una de las tiendas con un montón de bolsas colgadas de sus manos y muñecas interceptó con su vista un auto lujoso de color negro que se aproximaba a ella y se detenía.

\- Karin – saludó Orochimaru que se asomó por una ventana medio abierta de los asientos traseros–. Veo que estás de compras.

\- Si, hoy es mi cumpleaños – manifestó.

\- Feliz cumpleaños entonces. Ven, si quieres sube, te llevaré a donde vayas y de camino hablamos sobre un trabajo nuevo para el equipo Hebi.

No era un día para hablar de trabajos clandestinos, pero ese era el precio de ser llevada gratis por su jefe, de modo que subió y escuchó lo que Orochimaru tenía que decirle.

….

Sasuke fingía ignorar las cosas que decía su amigo mientras caminaban.

\- …¡Y pude bloquearlo justo a tiempo! – aseguró Naruto con efusividad – creo que tú no lo habrías podido hacer mejor, teme.

\- Hmp… cuida tus palabras, dobe.

\- Oye, oye, por cierto, propusiste hace un tiempo una competencia en motocicletas, ¿para cuándo?

\- Ah… lo había olvidado. Te informo de ello cuando tenga un tiempo libre en la noche.

\- Y que sea en un rincón apartado… ya sabes que no podemos exceder límites de velocidad en calles transitadas.

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes por eso. Ya sé a dónde podemos ir.

\- De acuerdo, y no olvides que todavía no concretamos quién es más rápido nadando. Esa es otra carrera pendiente.

\- Un pez espada es más rápido que una tortuga, ¿Por qué quieres competir en el agua si ambos sabemos que soy mejor, Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke con aires de preponderancia, como quien reconoce sus virtudes y no teme expresarlas.

\- Jah, eso veremos. No es momento de cantar victoria, teme.

Sasuke iba a contestar a eso, pero en el momento e presentó una extraordinaria coincidencia cuando ambos vieron a unos pocos metros a Sakura salir de una tienda de accesorios con una bolsita pequeña en la mano y el bolso colgando de la otra.

\- ¡Hey Sakura, por acá! – exclamó Naruto saludando con una mano en alto mientras Sasuke ponía cara de fastidio por sus gritos.

Sakura miró hacia atrás y se sonrojó tan pronto vio a su chico. Se aproximó a ambos.

\- Naruto – saludó con una pequeña sonrisa – Sa… hola Suke.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mirándola y sin cambiar su expresión seria. Ella sonrió más abiertamente al recordar la última noche en que se vieron y en la que quedaron que pese a poder hablar con el otro en público, los acercamientos y tratos estrechos entre ellos estarían prohibidos o bastante limitados.

Sakura pensó que Sasuke hacía un magnífico papel de frío arrogante.

\- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

\- Solo caminando por el momento – contestó Naruto –. El teme y yo estuvimos hace un rato presenciando un partido de beisbol que terminó aburriéndonos. ¿Qué haces tú?

\- Bueno, solo compraba algunas cosas – levantó su bolsa de compra –. Pero ya pensaba volver a mi casa – miró a Sasuke y se sonrojó un poco más – ¿puedo caminar también con ustedes?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Naruto, pero entonces recordó algo. Se suponía que Sakura odiaba a Sasuke y que estaba dispuesta a echarle el guante a como dé lugar – Bueno… solo si ninguno de los dos tiene problema con eso.

\- No – respondió Sasuke escuetamente con los ojos cerrados.

\- No lo hay – aseguró Sakura sonriendo.

Naruto ignoraba por completo la relación entre los dos, pero como parecía ser buena o al menos estable, entonces restó importancia a sus anteriores disputas y disgustos de las que evitaría hablar para no tensar la cuerda. Para él era un alivio que se llevasen bien.

\- De acuerdo entonces vamos por algo de comer, son las seis y cuarto y mi estómago ruge como tigre.

Más adelante se toparon con Kakashi que leía su libro mientras caminaba y quien terminó invitándolos a los tres, después de todo él tampoco tenía nada especial que hacer por el momento.

\- Mmh ¿No es ese Sasuke-kun…? – preguntó Orochimaru asomado por la ventana, entonces ordenó al conductor que detuviese el coche.

Karin al escuchar eso miró también por la ventana y confirmó que desde luego ese era su novio.  
Cerró una de sus manos en un apretado y trepidante puño. En verdad era Sasuke. Era él. Y no estaba ocupado trabajando en una de sus guaridas ANBUS, por el contrario parecía bastante tranquilo caminando con ese chico rubio, el hombre alto de cabellos blancos, y al lado de esa… ¡esa mujer otra vez!

\- Ya veo, de modo que esos son los amigos de Sasuke-kun – siguió comentando Orochimaru.

Algo dijo el chico rubio que provocó que Sasuke y la pelirrosa le dieran cada uno un golpe en la cabeza mientras el hombre de rostro oculto sonreía con simpatía y se rascaba la cabeza. Parecían divertirse. Como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Como si fuesen un equipo. Como si esas personas fueran importantes para él.  
¿Por qué ella no lo era? ¿Por qué tuvo Sasuke que mentirle para evitarla?  
¡¿Es que por qué la evitaba?!

\- Yo me bajaré aquí, Orochimaru – declaró Karin con los ojos ocultos por su cabello.

\- No Karin – prohibió Orochimaru –, sé que estás enojada con Sasuke-kun pero no voy a permitirte que interfieras en estos momentos en su tiempo libre. Me culpará de ello a mí porque estoy contigo. Si vas a reprocharle, hazlo después.

En ese momento y mientras caminaba, Sasuke miró hacia atrás y entornó los ojos en una mirada venenosa al ver el auto negro allí.

\- Nos ha visto. Vámonos – ordenó Orochimaru al conductor que de inmediato obedeció –. Karin, ¿a dónde ibas cuando te recogí?

Ella no contestó de inmediato porque tenía la cabeza recostada en su ventana con el rostro oculto por su cabello. Tenía rabia y una inmensa tristeza que no sabría cómo saciar. No sabía si llorar o gritar.

\- Más adelante… y te voy a pedir el favor de que te quedes con mis cosas… no las necesitaré por ahora… mañana voy por ellas a tu casa.

Orochimaru asintió y cuando llegaron al destino de Karin comprendió el por qué.  
Bien. Ella necesitaba desahogarse.

…..

Apretaba los botones tan rápido como podía sin despegar su mirada violeta de la pantalla.

\- ¡Eso es, eso es! ¡Jah! – exclamó Suigetsu cuando le ganó la batalla en el videojuego a Juugo – ¡Qué tal eso ¿eh? Qué tal eso!

Juugo apenas lo miró, frunció un poco el ceño y suspiró.

\- Juguemos de nuevo – propuso.

Y reiniciaron otra partida. Como el cuerpo de Juugo estaba un poco tensionado, Suigetsu recordó que no debía hacerlo enojar o esa misma noche en su casa habría un asesinato en el que la víctima sería él. Debía cuidar de no despertar la personalidad sanguinaria de su compañero, especialmente porque desde las seis de la tarde que vino Juugo habían estado jugando siendo en ese momento las diez de la noche, apenas pausaron para cenar, y casi todas las batallas las había ganado Suigetsu.

El teléfono de Suigetsu comenzó a sonar y él pausó el juego para contestar la llamada. El remitente era Karin.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó – ¿Que estás dónde? – se detuvo para escuchar – ¡demonios Karin y ahora qué! – más silencio – Sí, sí, ya voy.

Se levantó.

\- Ven Juugo, necesitaré tu ayuda.

Ambos salieron del departamento y bajaron en el ascensor para salir del edificio. Afuera había un taxi detenido y cuyo conductor estaba enfurecido maldiciendo fuera del mismo mientras una muy achispada Karin estaba sentada en uno de los asientos traseros con la puerta abierta y las piernas extendidas hacia afuera.

\- Disculpe, vengo por la señorita – dijo Suigetsu al hombre – ¿Cuánto le debo?

\- ¡Más de lo que crees niño! – contestó el hombre tajantemente – ¡esta mujer loca casi me hace estrellar en pleno camino y terminó vomitando en el piso del taxi! ¡sácala de una vez antes de que yo mismo lo haga y créeme que no seré amable!

A Suigetsu no le agradó en lo absoluto el tono en el que ese canalla le hablaba, si supiera que estaba tratando con asesinos expertos habría secado con su lengua el vómito antes que reprocharle a ellos. Pero no era momento para corresponder a un pleito. Suigetsu se inclinó y levantó a Karin en sus brazos mientras ella reía y decía incoherencias.

\- Tenga – ofreció Juugo un manojo de billetes al hombre que se le alisó el ceño de inmediato al ver la cantidad y se fue más serenado.

Llevaron a Karin dentro y la recostaron en el sillón donde habían estado sentados jugando antes.

\- Rayos, Karin en verdad está loca – dijo Suigetsu mientras que al lado de Juugo la observaban.

\- Ya no podremos jugar – respondió Juugo –, y creo que ella es tu responsabilidad ahora. Ya me voy.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡oye, espera, no me vas a dejar solo con ella ¿o sí?! – exclamó Suigetsu – Si la embriaguez se le pasa podría matarme.

\- No creo que tenga ánimos para eso. Además ella vino aquí buscando tu ayuda. Creo que solo necesita dormir.

Suigetsu suspiró resignado y despidió a su amigo.  
Ya a solas con Karin intentó hablarle para que al menos le dijera qué había pasado y por qué. Pero ella parecía muy indispuesta a contestar.

\- Me duele la cabeza… me siento mal… ya no quiero estar así… – se quejaba.

\- De acuerdo, te dejaré tranquila – concedió él –. Pero al menos déjame llevarte a una cama para que duermas más cómoda.

La cargó de nuevo hasta llevarla a su habitación. La recostó con cuidado en su cama, le quitó los zapatos y los lentes y apagó la luz antes de salir.

La razón debía ser Sasuke. Por lo general ella se entristecía y mantenía callada mientras pensaba o se enfurecía con rapidez y facilidad, pero nunca antes se había emborrachado tanto. Quién sabe qué habría hecho esta vez el Uchiha para hacerla proceder de esa manera.

Suigetsu se dirigió a su cocina para prepararle algo caliente para cuando se despertase, a juzgar por su malestar e inquietud ella no estaría muy entregada al sueño. O al menos no uno muy pesado y en algún momento terminaría levantándose. Además había vomitado.

Poco tiempo después apagó el fogón de la estufa y antes de servir la sopa se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de control donde podía observar en una pantalla todas las habitaciones de su apartamento que tenían cámaras instaladas. En su habitación vio cómo Karin se sentaba en la cama, sacaba de su bolso una botella pequeña de agua y una cartera y de esa cartera un sobre de pastillas de las cuales tomó una.  
Por el dolor de cabeza, claro.

Minutos después Suigetsu volvió a la cocina y mientras se dedicaba a servir las sopas calientes, escuchó un gritó agudo de su compañera.

\- ¡Karin!

Salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo y abrió la puerta atolondradamente con un cuchillo en las manos.

\- ¡Pero qué pasó aquí! – exclamó al ver el pequeño desastre en su habitación.

La cama estaba desordenada, su ropa estaba regada en el piso, una colonia partida impregnaba la habitación con su perfume, las gavetas estaban afuera y Karin sentada también en el piso jugueteaba con algo en sus manos.

\- ¡Explícame qué es esto! – exigió enseñándole tres condones – ¡los encontré en una de las gavetas!

\- Qué demonios… ¡explícame tú qué acabas de hacer y por qué!

\- A ver Suigetsu, ¿acaso pensabas ir a ese estúpido bar de _"prostitutas de calidad"_ que acostumbras a visitar y usar estos condones?

Suigetsu suspiró. No tenía idea de por qué la pregunta pero la situación comenzaba a exasperarlo.

\- Sí, pensaba ir mañana a divertirme un rato con esas chicas ¡Ahora limpia este desorden!

Karin indignada se levantó del suelo para estar más o menos a su altura y reprocharle.

\- Tienes que pagar para tener sexo, Suigetsu ¡Qué vergüenza das!

Eso lo enojó más. Lo que hiciese él con su dinero no tenía que ver con ella. ¡No era su problema demonios!

\- Al menos yo compenso a esas mujeres que por cierto siempre me reciben gustosas, pero tú tienes que obligar con pataletas e insistencias al pobre Sasuke que ni tocarte quiere.

Por un momento pareció que el cabello y la cara de Karin fueron de una sola tonalidad roja. Fue rápidamente hasta Suigetsu y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con ambos puños mientras chillaba sobre lo idiota que era y lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Él le sostuvo las muñecas para detenerla con expresión dura. Suigetsu se había puesto de mal humor y no le importaban sus rabietas, ella merecía escuchar esa verdad una y hasta mil veces de la misma manera en que también merecía todo el daño que Sasuke le causaba por seguir con él. Pero entonces su expresión se ablandó cuando ella dejó de forcejear y simplemente se rindió rompiendo en llanto y recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

\- Hey – le habló en voz baja –. Está bien… tranquila… lo siento…

Karin se aferró más a él.

\- Me dijo que no podría verme hoy porque estaría ocupado – gimió –, ¡pero estaba con esa mujer otra vez, yo los vi!

Él no contestó porque no había nada qué decir ni nada que lo sorprendiese. Así eran las cosas con Sasuke. A él siempre le importaría más la chica de cabello rosado que Karin, no sabía por qué, pero al menos a esa chica si la quería.

Suigetsu sujetó a su compañera por cosa de minutos hasta que su llanto fue disminuyendo poco a poco y ella simplemente se quedó en absoluto silencio. Luego, extrañamente Karin levantó la cabeza y denotó en su expresión algo parecido a la ferocidad, pero no a cualquier ferocidad, una muy sugestiva.

\- No lo había notado pero ahora luces más fornido – comentó mientras se arreglaba el cabello con las manos.

Suigetsu desconcertado ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-´Si – aseguró ella y le puso un dedo índice en el pecho –. Mucho mejor gracias a ti… dime qué has hecho para aumentar tus músculos.

\- Bueno – él se rascó la cabeza –. He estado yendo al gimnasio desde hace dos semanas y…

\- Vaya, ¿dos semanas? Parece que fueran tres años, Suigetsu, ¿has estado consumiendo esteroides?

\- No… mi cuerpo tiene esa virtud. Con poco ejercicio mis músculos se desarrollan rápidamente.

\- Mmhh… eso es interesante – opinó ella y entonces se relamió los labios –. Tus músculos crecen con facilidad entonces…

Él tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso.  
Algo no estaba bien.  
Algo no andaba bien con ella.  
¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

\- Ya estoy cansada de estar de pie, ¿tú no?

\- Bueno…

No lo dejó hablar cuando de súbito lo empujó a la cama haciéndolo caer sentado y se posicionó sobre él a horcajadas, entonces comenzó a mover su cadera sobre la de él, friccionando a propósito esa parte.

\- ¡Pero qué…! – Suigetsu abrió más los ojos – ¡Karin, qué haces!

Ella continuó apretujando sus sexos y emitió un gemido de placer.

\- Karin, detente… olvidas que Sasuke…

\- ¡Al demonio con Sasuke!

Sin dejar de moverse en ese lento vaivén puso su dedo índice en la boca de Suigetsu y le dijo con voz seductora:

\- Sé que te gusto… y sé que el collar que tengo puesto fue comprado para mí… sé que me quieres, Suigetsu… por eso me molestas todo el tiempo, por eso odias mi relación con Sasuke.

Como él no dijo nada, ella hizo más profundos sus movimientos ejerciendo más presión allí. Suigetsu entreabrió la boca para jadear por lo bajo y frunció el ceño. Estaba comenzando a sudar, pero tenía que soportarlo. Tenía que contener su apetito carnal con ella porque eso que estaba pasando no podía ser en serio.

\- Basta Karin – le exigió –, no soy un maldito toro mecánico, demonios. ¡Soy un hombre! – exclamó haciendo hincapié en esa última palabra, recordándoselo porque en ese momento tuvo la sensación de que ella lo había olvidado –. Lo que estás haciendo… es peligroso… y puedes arrepentirte más tarde.

\- Imagínate cómo se sentiría si no tuviéramos la ropa puesta – rugió ella en su oído y volvió a gemir –. Usemos los condones esta noche… – propuso.

Suigetsu cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió de nuevo. De una forma casi inconsciente le apretó los glúteos con sus dos manos para hacerla detener, pero también pegándola más a su cuerpo que internamente ardía como brasas encendidas.

\- Te dije que te quedaras quieta.

Y así lo hizo ella. Pero no porque le obedeciese, sino porque él había comenzado a mirarla de la misma forma lujuriosa con que ella lo hacía. Se había avivado en él también el deseo. Le era incontenible. Y era tan patente que podía observarse en sus ojos. Estaban muy cerca, él la sostenía del trasero y sus abdómenes se encontraban pegados mientras a sus rostros los separaban unos cuantos centímetros.

Karin se puso en su boca uno de los paquetes de condones y él con sus dientes lo tomó del otro lado haciendo que sus labios se rozasen. Ella soltó el condón y Suigetsu lo tiró a una de sus manos. Con las bocas ya desocupadas ella tomó la iniciativa y en un jadeo mordió el labio inferior de él.  
El chico no se hizo esperar, sin dejar de besarla la tiró en la cama en un giro rápido y se posicionó sobre ella. Karin lo recibió con las piernas abiertas y ahora con el consentimiento de él, mucho más gustosa y dispuesta arrastró su pelvis por esa dura región masculina, enardeciendo más el fuego al tiempo en que él también se movía a su compás.

Entre besos y caricias aceleradas Suigetsu le quitó la blusa, el short, las medias largas y se encontraba en la empresa de desabrochar su brasier. Karin para ayudarlo levantó un poco la espalda de tal manera que él pudo liberarla de la molesta prenda, entonces se concentró en la tarea de succionarle los senos. Ella arqueó el cuerpo recibiendo con encanto la agradable sensación. Suigetsu que había fantaseado con hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo se emocionó tanto que terminó mordiéndole el seno izquierdo.

Karin gritó abiertamente sonrojada, pero no de dolor, sino de placer, y ese fue el indicativo para él de que tal cosa la excitaba al tope.

A partir de allí repartió mordidas sobre todo el cuerpo de ella, la movió de un lado para otro y le hincó sus filosos dientes en el cuello, los hombros, los brazos, los senos, el vientre, las piernas, las nalgas… hasta que la hizo gritar con la misma pasión e intensidad de quien suplica.

Él solo se había quitado la camiseta, y la razón de ello era que no pretendía hacerle el amor a Karin. Quería hacerlo. Por supuesto que sí. Pero con su poco razonamiento comprendió que aquella locura era producto de esa estúpida embriaguez de ella a causa de Sasuke.  
Que por Sasuke había tomado  
y que por Sasuke había llorado.  
Siempre era por Sasuke.  
Pero con él no se acostaría por Sasuke.  
De modo que la besó hasta hincharle los labios a succiones y mordidas, arrastró su lengua desde la boca de ella, pasó por su cuello, senos, abdomen y llegó hasta donde aún permanecía puesta su ropa interior. Sin miedo alguno y con ambas manos, muy seguro de lo que hacía, deslizó la prenda hacia abajo hasta sacársela por completo; entonces sin ninguna delicadeza le abrió las piernas y atrapó con su boca el sexo de ella.  
Karin levantó la cabeza al sentirlo venir tan de súbito de esa forma y jadeó acalorada.  
Suigetsu hizo un buen trabajo allí abajo, tanto fue así que mientras la mordía y ella gritaba supuso que otras personas en ese edificio la estarían escuchando.  
¡Y que ni a ellos se les olvidara lo feliz que la estaba haciendo él!

Cuando acabó, creyó que en definitiva se había acabado. Pero no fue así. Karin no había quedado satisfecha. Esta vez fue ella quien reinició el proceso. Lo besó con ardor por todas partes y con impremeditado atrevimiento se atrevió a abrir el cierre de su pantalón y desabrochar el botón. Suigetsu se alarmó e intentó detenerla.

\- Por favor – suplicó Karin sudada –. Tienes que…

Él no se negó. No pudo. Pero tampoco hizo algo para proceder en su favor.

Fue ella quien sacó de ese escondite su miembro y lo ubicó justo delante de su abertura, incitándolo a entrar.  
Suigetsu tragó saliva. El sentido de deber desapareció un segundo de su mente, pero ese solo segundo bastó para que la exaltación de su afán por probar la gloria asediara su cuerpo y lo obligara a ceder a la tentación ahora imposible de ignorar.  
Rasgó el paquete, se puso la protección y concedió a ella su deseo.

Lo que siguió fue inevitable. Tuvieron sexo en diferentes posiciones, mientras se abrazaban y se besaban nunca dejando de moverse y aumentando la velocidad conforme crecía la vehemencia hasta llegar al punto más alto y caer lentamente al más bajo para subir poco después de nuevo.

Justo como ella propuso antes, usaron los tres preservativos.

…

Se puso los pantalones y observó satisfecho a la revoltosa pelirroja que descansaba en su cama. Con la punta de sus dedos le acarició un lado de su cabello y recordó que apenas el día anterior la había criticado por eso, cuando en realidad le encantaba su extraño estilo. Se levantó de la cama suponiendo que ella estaría hambrienta para cuando despertase y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle algo.

Medio cuarto de hora más tarde, la pesadez abandonó los párpados de Karin y lentamente se fue desperezando. Con ambas manos se talló los ojos hasta que finalmente los abrió, pero al hacerlo, se percató de que ese no era el techo de su casa. Karin se sentó de forma rápida provocando que un pequeño mareo la asaltase de pronto, pero ignoró ese corto efecto de la resaca cuando la sábana que había cubierto su pecho cayó a su regazo por efecto de la gravedad y reveló sus senos que…

¡Estaban descubiertos!

Karin se asustó, buscó sus lentes y miró debajo de la sábana para descubrir que estaba completamente desnuda… y no solo eso. Tenía marcas de mordidas por todo el cuerpo.  
Reparó en su alrededor y reconoció la habitación. Se cubrió con ambas manos la boca porque ¡Por Júpiter, esa era la casa de Suigetsu!

Las memorias acudieron a su mente para hacer luz a sus incógnitas. La noche pasada fue a un bar donde tomó hasta más no poder y bailó descaradamente con varios hombres cuyos rostros ya ni recordaba. Cuando uno de ellos le hizo una propuesta obscena, reflexionó sobre lo poco que Sasuke la valoraba y aceptó con dolor que ese desconocido al menos la quería para algo, a diferencia de su novio que ni para el sexo la buscaba, entonces se largó a llorar a uno de los baños y tras minutos enteros allí, sintió la necesidad de sentirse acompañada por alguien que si la determinase. Una mujer que entró al baño a maquillarse halagó el hermoso collar que tenía en el cuello y fue cuando Karin recordó a Suigetsu. Lo que la llevó a cometer el error de pedir a un taxi que la trasladase a su apartamento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de inmediato Karin se cubrió de nuevo los senos con la sábana. Suigetsu entró con una bandeja plateada que contenía un delicioso plato cuyo aroma inundó de inmediato la habitación, un vaso de zumo de naranja, una canastita de panes dulces a un lado y servilletas.

\- Hey… buenos días – saludó él con una pequeña sonrisa. A pies descalzos ingresó y dejó la bandeja en el nochero –, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – le preguntó al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

\- Yo…

\- Está bien, sé que aún debes estar cansada.

Y la besó superficialmente en la boca para luego meterse en su cuello y seguirla besando allí mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- Oye, casi no pude contigo anoche… no sabía que fueras tan feroz e insaciable…

¡Qué manera de hablarle! Karin tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión por ese trato que recibía. Realmente Suigetsu se creía con ese derecho porque ella le había permitido demasiado… no, en realidad le había permitido TODO.

\- Suigetsu… no más… – pidió mientras intentaba evitarlo – espera… ya… detente… – insistía rehuyendo de él y no pudiendo – ¡basta, no me toques más! – exclamó desesperada.

Él desconcertado, se alejó de ella.

\- Lo siento, ¿te hice algo que no querías?

En verdad no se daba cuenta de nada.

\- Me hiciste lo que no debiste – le contestó ella indispuesta a hacerlo pensar equivocadamente porque eso no sería justo. No iba a continuar engañándolo.

\- ¿Qué?

Karin suspiró profundo, pero no fue suficiente, necesitaba más aire para terminar la frase:

\- El amor… me hiciste el amor, Suigetsu… – y al decirlo cayó en cuenta de que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto del sexo. En una sola noche había llegado a cuatro orgasmos, y eso ya era bastante –, y no debiste… – continuó – no debimos… nunca debí venir aquí… he engañado a Sasuke y no sabes cuán arrepentida estoy de todo.

Las pupilas de él se dilataron por unos segundos en los que pareció que se le iban a salir.

\- Pero qué… – sacudió su cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo –, estás diciendo que…

\- Escucha… podemos arreglarlo – habló ella conciliadora –, hagamos como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo?

Él tenía la vista perdida enfocada en un punto distante y de pronto la volvió hacia ella en una expresión furibunda.

\- ¡Maldita seas, Karin! – exclamó con rabia e hizo que ella se levantara de la cama envuelta por las sábanas al tomarla por ambos brazos – ¡Vienes a mi casa como una pobre diabla, perdida y privada de amor, ilusionándome con la estúpida idea de que me necesitabas para salir con esto después de todo! – la soltó entonces al ver la expresión asustada de ella y creyendo de pronto que no valía la pena ni tocarla. Dio media vuelta a la habitación con las manos en la cabeza y volvió a mirarla con aversión. Entonces rió irónicamente –. Debí saber que esto pasaría… no entiendo cómo pude caer… ¿Por qué se me tuvo que olvidar que Sasuke existía?

La mano empuñada le temblaba. La levantó señalándola a ella con un dedo y se arrepintió de lo que le iba a decir.

\- Su…Suigetsu… por favor, escucha – suplicó ella con voz temblorosa –. Todavía no comprendo por qué llegamos a esto… te-te juro que no recuerdo cómo fue que…

Pero entonces lo recordó en ese momento. Karin no siguió hablando sino que buscó su bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo y sacó de su cartera la lámina de pastillas estimulantes que había pensado usar en Sasuke. Y justo en una sus esquinas faltaba una. Al observar eso, Suigetsu sintió que caía por segunda vez y se golpeaba más fuerte.  
Con dolor comprendió que ella – aunque por estar borracha– no lo buscó porque le atrajese, sino porque estaba bajo el efecto de una pastilla que avivaba el apetito sexual. La misma que por la cámara él la había visto tomarse y creído que se trataba de una simple aspirina.

Dolido, asqueado y decepcionado volvió a mirarla.

\- Lárgate de aquí – pidió en un serio tono amenazante.

Karin vaciló y en lugar de ello comenzó a acercársele hasta llegar a su lado y sin soltar las sábanas con sus axilas le puso a él las manos en el brazo.

\- Suigetsu… por favor perdóname. No sabes cuánto lamento…

\- ¡Que te largues, maldita sea! – gritó él zafándose de su agarre como si quemara y alejándose de ella a pasos rápidos con las manos en la cabeza de nuevo.

\- ¡Suigetsu tienes que comprender! – insistió ella no pudiendo soportar ese rechazo tan directo y doloroso. Él nunca la había tratado de esa forma. Inevitablemente Karin comenzó a llorar –, en verdad lamento lo que hice, no estuve totalmente consciente… por favor… fue un error.

Suigetsu que aún se cubría los ojos con ambas palmas contestó entre dientes:

\- Nadie comete el mismo error cuatro veces seguidas… – se desenmascaró los ojos y como si ya no soportase verla allí volvió a acercársele a grandes zancadas y la agarró por un brazo sin ninguna delicadeza – ¡No escuchaste o qué! – comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta, arrastrándola consigo mientras ella lloraba y suplicaba – ¡Te dije que te largaras de mi maldita casa! – abrió la puerta y la empujó fuera bruscamente. Entonces buscó la ropa de ella y se la tiró en el suelo con desprecio –. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí! – rugió – ¡No quiero verte más!

Karin gimió en un torrente de lágrimas, sintiéndose patética en su estado de desnudez bajo esas sábanas y deshecha porque perdía al único amigo que siempre se percataba de ella como nadie más lo hacía.

\- Sui…

Pero él cerró la puerta con violencia en un golpe que terminó de romper el lazo entre los dos. Seguidamente escuchó el gran lamento de ella que continuó llorando afuera.  
Suigetsu volvió a su habitación y enfurecido le dio un golpe a la bandeja, votando toda la comida en el suelo y quebrando lo de cristal. Luego se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió los ojos con los brazos.

Ese mismo día compró una larga tira de condones y esa misma noche decidió que fue el turno de él de emborracharse para terminar por último desahogándose con prostitutas.

….

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando el nieto del alcalde, estudiante de la mejor escuela de la ciudad se detuvo en medio recreo mirando el cielo y observando el extraño arcoíris que rodeaba el sol.

– ¿Qué sucede Konohamaru? - le preguntó su compañera Moeji.

Pero Konohamaru abstraído recordó lo que una vez su abuelo le dijo:

 _"Los arcoíris son hermosos, es cierto, pero antes se usaban para representar serpientes y decían que predecía la llegada del mal."_

Entonces supo que algo malo podría estar pasando.

….

Fueron convocados los cinco de las puertas cardinales y muchos ANBUS, además de los esbirros propios de Orochimaru, hombres que se cubrían toda la cara con excepción de los ojos y portaban en sus frentes el símbolo de una nota musical.  
Había llegado el día y el Uchiha se sentía preocupado. Con toda el alma deseaba que el operativo saliera mal, pero por desgracia era un excelente plan y las probabilidades de triunfar se inclinaban en favor de Orochimaru, como si estuviese destinado a salirse con las suyas.

Aunque no conocía muy bien a la víctima, no era ni sería nunca su intención de hacerle daño. Si tan solo pudiera simplemente zafarse de ese compromiso. No quería tener que ver con ello en lo absoluto.

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis, Sasuke habló a su comunicador para dar la señal que daría inicio al macabro plan:

– Ahora.

En ese instante, el líder del primer escuadrón pulsó el botón que provocó que detonase una bomba en un parque de diversiones. El líder del segundo escuadrón hizo lo mismo y una gigantesca torre ubicada en el centro de la ciudad corrió con la misma suerte; lo mismo sucedió con cuatro botones más que causaron desastres en otros puntos cardinales y usualmente transitados, entre ellos un puente, un estadio, un centro comercial y una plaza.

Sasuke se mordió el labio porque de pronto había comenzado a temblarle y se reprochó a sí mismo porque las manos le sudaban. Tenía que ser fuerte y continuar participando en esa confabulación hasta que terminase. La parte más difícil aún le esperaba. Se mantuvo en su posición en la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos al ayuntamiento junto con dos ANBUS más de túnicas negras.

– Señor… ¿le soy sincero? – preguntó Tora.

– Qué.

– Esto no me gusta para nada – confesó el ANBU –. Somos ladrones, no terroristas.

– Lo sé – coincidió Sasuke –. A mí tampoco me gusta esto.

Como era de esperarse las autoridades interfirieron en las calamidades provocadas, la policía no se hizo esperar al igual que los bomberos pues la bomba que afectó al centro comercial alcanzó a una de las gasolineras más cercanas que de inmediato explotó y causó un incendio monumental comprometiendo en ello a muchas víctimas.

El sr. Kakashi era uno de los dirigentes de algunas patrullas de policías y casualmente se encontraba con su amigo y rival Gai quien también se hizo partícipe.

– Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho – contó Kakashi mirando desde abajo las azoteas de los edificios que los rodeaban –, ocho cazadores ANBUS repartidos en esta zona.

– Se ubican en puntos estratégicos – respondió Gai –. Quién sabe qué estarán tramando.

– Sea lo que sea, son los principales responsables de esta calamidad.

La única misión de los ANBUS había sido detonar las bombas de Orochimaru, quedarse de espectadores que presenciasen las catástrofes y dejarse ver pero no aprehender de la policía, pues mientras tanto en el ayuntamiento habían sido dormidos todos los trabajadores con somnífero (incluyendo guardias) y Orochimaru se encontraba dentro para realizar su sucio cometido; hallándose en cada esquina los cinco de las puertas cardinales resguardando el lugar desde dentro y desde afuera para evitar que nadie entrase y saliese, en adición del apoyo de los ANBUS francotiradores ubicados a docenas de metros de altura que disparaban a todo aquel que se acercase al ayuntamiento en cuestión.

– Recibo reportes de todas partes, señor – continuaba Tora –. Han muerto muchos hombres de Orochimaru durante los tiroteos contra la policía.

– ¿Qué hay de los ANBUS? – quiso saber Sasuke.

– Se mantienen al margen al igual que nosotros, pero no ha sido sencillo para algunos escuadrones…

– Entiendo…

Sasuke tragó saliva y se sentó en el techo de la alta azotea donde se encontraba. Tenía unas extrañas ganas de vomitar, se estaba mareando y un terrible dolor de cabeza que le martillaba las sienes. La culpa le pesaba. Quería mandar todo al demonio, ir al ayuntamiento, entrar por las malas y matar a Orochimaru él mismo.

– Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntó uno de los dos ANBUS que lo acompañaban.

Él no contestó sino que en ese momento tomó una fuerte decisión. Sacó de su bolsillo un celular y marcó a Naruto. Milagrosamente el chico contestó a su llamado al cuarto timbre.

– ¡Explícame qué significa todo esto! – exigió el rubio enfurecido del otro lado, de fondo se escuchaban disparos y gritos de personas –. ¡Hombres

– Naruto, sé que piensas que soy el responsable, y quizá una parte de la culpa recaiga en mí por estar involucrado en todo esto, pero ahora lo importante es que la policía haga todo lo posible por entrar al ayuntamiento de inmediato.

– Qué… ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

– Todo esto es una confabulación para asesinar al señor alcalde, ¡Dense prisa!

– ¡Qué…! espera Sasuke…

Pero Sasuke colgó e importándole poco que Tora y el otro ANBU que lo acompañaban hubieran escuchado eso, lanzó otra orden imperante a los líderes ANBUS:

– ¡Detengan el fuego! – exclamó a su comunicador –. ¡Ya no detonen más bombas!

– ¿Qué? – le preguntó alguien del otro lado – ¿no quiere que vuele una parte del cementerio?

– ¿Está diciendo que no haré explotar la academia de estilistas? – cuestionó otro.

– A mí me toca el campo de golf, señor, ¿no presiono entonces el botón?

Primero: no respetarían ni a los muertos, segundo: aniquilarían a una numerosa cantidad de mujeres inocentes y tercero: devastarían a más de un centenar de personas que celebraban ese día un importante evento en el campo de golf.  
Cuanta maldad innecesaria…

Sasuke deliberó que ya era suficiente de todo eso.

– Quítense las ropas y bajen de sus puestos a ayudar a todo aquel que puedan, incluso si eso significa enfrentar a los hombres del _sonido_ de Orochimaru – ordenó.

Inmediatamente comenzaron los reproches, las protestas y las múltiples incógnitas:

– ¡Por qué!

– A qué se refiere…

– Qué significa eso…

– No podemos arriesgarnos de esa forma…

– ¿Traicionaremos a nuestros aliados?

El dolor de cabeza se le intensificaba y la furia comenzaba a rebasarle.

– ¡Hagan lo que digo, maldita sea!

Ni un solo murmullo escuchó del otro lado más que una lacónica respuesta afirmativa de los líderes ANBUS inferiores a él.

– Señor, ¿está usted seguro de esto? – cuestionó el otro ANBU que lo acompañaba.

– Si… ya escuchaste.

– Yo me siento aliviado y contento de su decisión, señor – confesó Tora –. Estas cosas no son lo nuestro.

– Pero está usted traicionando a Orochimaru – insistió el otro ANBU –. No puede hacer eso, las consecuencias serán severas.

Sasuke lo miró e incluso a través de su máscara se pudo adivinar su ira.

– Si sigues hablando te mostraré lo que puedo hacer – amenazó inclemente –, y las consecuencias para ti serán severas cuando te lance de este edificio y tu cabeza se rompa contra el asfalto.

Una vez más, obtuvo acatamiento.

Fue increíble cómo el ambiente después de unos minutos empezó a cambiar. Se presentaron de todas partes voluntarios anónimos que ayudaron a salvar vidas, a desactivar bombas ocultas y a combatir a los hombres del sonido con armas propias. Sin embargo, nadie pudo detener el extraño helicóptero que recogió del ayuntamiento a dos hombres y se marchó ruidosamente.

Con la misma facilidad con que un camino de pólvora se enciende a la mínima chispa de fuego, se supo la desastrosa y terrible noticia de que el alcalde Hiruzen Sarutobi había muerto nada menos que con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una gran cantidad de policías se arremolinaban alrededor del ayuntamiento para evitar el paso a personas del común y la insoportable prensa.  
Naruto y Sakura se hallaban entre ellos. Incluso el sr. Haruno, jefe de la policía se encontraba en la escena trágica.

Cuando éste vio a su hija abandonar de pronto su deber con la vista puesta a lo lejos, siguió su mirada antes de regañarla y logró percibir también eso que a su hija llamaba la atención.

– Sakura, espera… – pidió Naruto mientras la seguía.

Y ambos se fueron abriendo paso entre la aglomeración de personas hasta salir de los alrededores cercanos del ayuntamiento. Sakura corrió guiada por su instinto hasta el edificio en cuya cima había visto esas tres manchitas y subió cada piso acompañada de Naruto hasta llegar a la azotea del mismo.  
Allí estaban ellos. Dos ANBUS de túnicas negras y él…

– ¡No se muevan! – exclamó con las manos estiradas, sosteniendo su arma de fuego.

Los tres ANBUS se voltearon sorprendidos por la aparición de ambos policías. Tora y su compañero levantaron las manos, pero Sasuke en cambio se mantuvo sereno, dando la cara enmascarada a esos dos que tanto significaban para él. Casi no podía soportar la forma en que lo miraban. Naruto con enojo y decepción, y Sakura con tristeza, furia, aversión y decepción también.

 _Decepción_ …

– ¡Eres un…! – gritó ella imposibilitada en controlar sus lágrimas que comenzaron a salir.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza. Deseaba explicarle todo y que ella comprendiese.  
¡Que ambos comprendiesen!

– No fuimos nosotros – contestó para intentarlo.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – ordenó ella.

– Sakura… – habló Naruto que en el fondo sentía que su amigo le decía la verdad, de lo contrario por qué le había avisado para que evitase la desafortunada calamidad. Sasuke sabía de ella sí, pero no estaba detrás de ella.

– ¡Voy a arrestarte de una vez! – decidió Sakura con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de llorar – ¡Vas a pagar por esto que hiciste!

En ese momento ingresó alguien más a la azotea también con un arma de fuego en las manos y portando un traje negro.

– Sakura, aléjate de aquí – le ordenó con su voz autoritaria de padre –. Soy yo quien se va a encargar de esos malditos.

Y sin esperar palabra de nadie, el jefe de la policía repartió un balazo a cada ANBU: a Tora le asestó en el hombro, al otro ANBU de túnica negra en la pierna y a Sasuke en el abdomen.

Los tres se quejaron a la vez del dolor. Ambos ANBUS de túnicas negras se arrastraron a un lado al ver que el jefe policía se acercaba y Sasuke permaneció en el suelo doblado con los brazos rodeando su abdomen.

– Y ahora desgraciado – comenzó mientras confiado caminaba hacia él – vas a mostrarme tu rostro de una vez. Se acabó al fin tu dicha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura con la boca abierta y los ojos empañados se quedó paralizada y Naruto temblaba de impotencia sin saber qué hacer ni cómo.  
Era inevitable. En verdad era inevitable que eso fuera a pasar. La justicia tendría a Sasuke. El jefe ANBU sería capturado y apresado nada menos que por el mismísimo jefe de la policía.

Cuando Kizashi llegó al frente de su objetivo herido, se inclinó sin dejar de apuntarlo con su arma en una mano y con la otra mano fue a levantarle la máscara al ANBU, pero entonces este reaccionó y en un rápido movimiento, dio una patada a la mano del policía que sostenía el arma y con la misma pierna después lo derribó al plantarle en la cara la suela inferior de su pesada bota que casi le allana el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y liberando una gran cantidad de sangre.

– ¡Papá! – exclamó Sakura aterrada.

– ¡Sasuke! – hizo lo mismo Naruto.

Sasuke se levantó demostrando no estar en lo absoluto herido y dio una rápida orden a sus compañeros.

– ¡Retirada!

Estos dos, que sí estaban heridos en serio, ostentaron las fortalezas y resistencia ante el dolor que como miembros del escuadrón del infierno los caracterizaba y al tiempo que Sasuke se deshicieron de sus túnicas, revelando sus uniformes ANBUS y en sus espaldas unos paracaídas cerrados, entonces se lanzaron del edifico a la vez y los abrieron en el aire.

Sakura corrió a socorrer a su padre mientras Naruto observó desde el alto precipicio a su amigo y a los otros ANBUS llegar abajo y ser recogidos por un auto que apareció casi de inmediato.

...

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo.**

 **Sé que quizá les parezca un poco inconcluso, pero solo en el próximo lograrán descubrir cómo Orochimaru logró su añagaza y la consecuencia que ello le provocó – creo que ya saben cuál es – y qué pasará con la relación de nuestros protagonistas después de ocurrido lo anterior.**

 **Les dejo todo a su imaginación por lo pronto.**

 **Agradezco sus opiniones y el tiempo que dedican a leerme.**

 **Espero como siempre ansiosa sus comentarios.**

 **Un abrazo a todos.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	18. Colisiones repentinas

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Sí, sé que en ocasiones parece que los hubiera abandonado, pero esta vez, (aunque tengo mayor tiempo libre porque estoy en vacaciones) lo hice porque la universidad organizó un concurso de cuentos en el que me inscribí, de modo que las noches en que me ocupaba escribiendo el fic, las dediqué a mi pequeña historia destinada a participar en el concurso en cuestión.**

 **Y ahora, los dejo leer lo que habían estado esperando.**

… **..**

Capítulo 18: Colisiones repentinas

Desde que le abrieron la puerta fueron audibles los gritos de dolor de Orochimaru – cosa que no le importó en lo mínimo, es más, le gustaba escucharlo aullar de esa forma –. Sasuke llegó hasta donde éste se encontraba y observó cómo Kabuto desesperado intentaba sanar sus brazos que tenían múltiples heridas sangrantes, entre las que se encontraban las causadas por sus propios huesos rotos que se asomaban por la piel que ellos mismos perforaron.

\- Qué le pasó – cuestionó el Uchiha con indiferencia.

\- ¡Ese maldito viejo! – gritó Orochimaru como un lunático.

\- Fue el señor alcalde… pero Sasuke, no creo que este sea el momento para hablar de ello. Orochimaru está muy mal, por favor retírate – pidió Kabuto.

Sasuke asintió aliviado porque no quería estar allí y se marchó de la misma forma tranquila que como ingresó. Deseaba fervientemente que Orochimaru no pudiera usar más sus brazos.  
Sacó su celular e hizo una llamada.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú? – preguntó a su receptor.

\- Mejor, señor – respondió Tora del otro lado –. Al igual que mi compañero. Las heridas duelen mucho, pero ya nos retiraron las balas. Qué bueno que a usted le dispararon justo en el chaleco protector, de lo contrario estaríamos en este momento en prisión.

\- Bien. Espero que te recuperes pronto, Tora. Mientras tanto mejor descansa, nos veremos en unos días.

\- Sí, señor.

Apenas el día anterior había ocurrido todo y en la noche actual Sasuke no sabía de qué manera hablar a Sakura. Ya había pensado en llamarla y una sola vez lo intentó, pero no había terminado el primer timbre cuando ella apagó el celular; entonces decidió no insistir de esa manera.  
Miró la luna que era como un globo blanco estático en el cielo. ¿Y si la visitaba esa noche? Después de todo, los problemas se arreglan mejor cuando sus involucrados se encaran personalmente. Sí. Iría por ella.

Como siempre, se le hizo sencillo llegar hasta el piso de su apartamento. Cayó de pie en el balcón y se ocupó en abrir con sus maniobras y herramientas las puertas del mismo; y aunque esta vez le llevó un poco más de tiempo que en las anteriores, lo consiguió.  
El apartamento estaba a oscuras, silencioso y solitario. Sasuke miró su reloj y verificó que eran las nueve menos cinco. Buscó a su novia por cada habitación y al no hallarla, se sentó a esperarla. Cuando fueron las nueve y media, la puerta principal se abrió y entró Sakura. Él se levantó y en ese preciso instante, apenas se miraron con aires neutrales. Entonces ella puso cara de enfado y señaló con un dedo índice la puerta.

\- ¡Vete de aquí o vas a tener problemas! – exclamó ahondando más su ceño – ¡Mira que no tengo ánimos para pelear!

\- Ni yo – aseguró él –. De modo que mejor no lo hagamos. Tenemos que hablar, Sakura. Tengo que…

\- ¡Lárgate de mi casa! – insistió ella –. ¡No voy a perdonarte por lo que hiciste!

\- Escucha – intentó acercándosele –. No planeé la muerte del señor alcalde. Lo juro.

\- De eso intentó convencerme hoy Naruto, pero ¿acaso no habían ANBUS por todas partes, incluyéndote? ¿acaso no fueron ustedes los responsables de todos los explosivos y sus catástrofes? – preguntó asqueada –. ¡La ciudad entera está de luto y mañana será el entierro! Pero imagino que algo así no podría conmover a un famoso criminal de altos vuelos como tú, ¿verdad?

\- No… no pienses así de mí… Maldición…no sabes cómo lamento lo que pasó – expresó con ojos cerrados –. No pude hacer lo suficiente para evitarlo, cuando avisé de lo que sucedía ya era tarde. Y necesito que me creas. Necesito que me escuches y que me perdones. No tenía opción.

\- ¡Por qué Sasuke! – quiso saber exaltada.

\- Aquella vez en el jardín botánico viste mi rostro herido porque había incumplido a una misión de mis superiores… y esta vez fue mi superior más directo y cercano quien me obligó a participar en toda esa mierda en que tuve que arrastrar también a mi escuadrón – respondió enojado –. Los ANBUS debíamos causar calamidades en toda la ciudad para desviar la atención de todos a esos desdichados puntos, mientras en el ayuntamiento sucedía… lo que sucedió… en adición a dejarnos ver por testigos desde las azoteas donde nos encontrábamos para causar la impresión de que éramos y seríamos los culpables de todo. De esa manera camuflábamos al verdadero responsable que tiene toda una reputación que cuidar.

\- ¡Pero quién es él! – cuestionó Sakura enfurecida.

Él se quedó callado, no iba a revelar a Orochimaru. No podía. No a una policía.

\- ¿Dejarás que el crimen quede impune, Sasuke? – preguntó ella entristecida.

\- No puedo delatar al culpable.

\- ¡Esto era lo que estaba temiendo! – exclamó Sakura soltando una lágrima que a él dolió – ¡nuestras acciones y principios son tan opuestos!

\- No hagas eso – él se le acercó más y la tomó de la mano –. Ven aquí – la estrechó contra su pecho –. En verdad lo lamento… y no sé de qué manera compensarlo.

Entregando a ese hombre. Diciéndome su nombre y su ubicación – se aferró más a él –. Pero sé que eso no pasará… como quisiera que renunciaras a esa vida que llevas… como desearía que no fueses lo que eres.

\- Tranquila – la separó un poco de sí, le secó la lágrima y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –. Algún día todo acabará. Mientras tanto Sakura, me conformaré únicamente con que me comprendas…

\- Te perdono – consintió ella hundiendo de nuevo el rostro en su pecho y aspirando su agradable perfume de hombre.

\- Gracias… sé que no es sencillo. Y una vez más lo lamento.

En verdad lamentaba que así fuera y lamentaba que quien lo amase tuviese que forzosamente sufrir por todo lo que él hacía, siendo Sakura la principal perjudicada. Pero ese era su camino, decidido y trazado desde que su clan entero fue masacrado cuando era un niño.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó ella más serenada –. Traje comida preparada – echó a caminar hacia la cocina con la bolsa en su mano – es que no tuve tiempo de venir más temprano porque estuve con Naruto en la casa del difunto alcalde y después fui a ver a mi padre que…

Entonces se quedó quieta de repente, parada allí con los brazos caídos como una estatua.

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Sasuke con un poco de preocupación porque ella no se movía –. Sakura…

Ella dejó caer la bolsa como si el agarre en los dedos le hubiese fallado. De repente se volteó con los ojos llameantes y una cara enfurecida; en dos grandes zancadas llegó frente a él y sin pensarlo le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz que lo tiró al suelo sangrando.

-¡Esto es por mi padre! – concluyó jadeando.

Sasuke se quejó en un rugido y se cubrió la nariz con ambas manos. Logró sentarse y luego de un par de minutos de ver a su novia aún enfurecida e inmutable, se resignó a aceptar el golpe y con la dignidad temblándole manifestó entre dientes lo que no sentía.

\- Lamento haber golpeado a tu padre…

La expresión de ella se ablandó hasta ser una muy simpática. Entonces se inclinó ante él y lo besó en la frente.

\- Está bien. Traeré el botiquín, cariño. Ya estamos a mano.

Y mientras fue a buscarlo, Sasuke sonrió y pensó con gracia que esa era una muy extraña relación. ¿En verdad podrían sobrellevarse siempre de esa manera? Bueno, él la quería, y estaba seguro de que ella también a él, aunque a veces se enojase y quisiera acabar con todo, siempre terminaba en sus brazos. De modo que sí, podrían lidiar con el otro.  
Sakura curó su nariz – y fue difícil porque no dejaba de sangrar – y después se dedicaron a cenar. Ella se sentó encima de él y le daba la comida en la boca mientras ella también comía y mientras charlaban de otras cosas que no tenían que ver en lo absoluto con lo que pasó. Cuando comenzaron a ponerse sugerentes, ella cortó el hilo al ocurrírsele una idea.

\- Mañana quiero que asistas también al funeral del alcalde, y pasado mañana a una cena en mi casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿frente a tus padres? – preguntó alarmado –. De ninguna manera.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, Sasuke, sigo enojada por cómo golpeaste a mi padre.

\- Sakura, estaba escapando, no podía dejarme apresar. Creí que dijiste que estábamos a mano, ¡mira mi nariz! Tú la acabas de romper.

\- Lo sé…pero quiero que se conozcan. Estoy segura de que consideras a mi padre un enemigo del que tienes que cuidarte y él a su vez te ve como una aborrecible amenaza. Pero yo los conozco a ambos, sé que tienen un lado que me hace amarlos como lo hago y deseo que descubran eso del otro.

\- ¿Piensas decirle que estamos juntos?

\- No. Y para cubrirlo decidí además invitar a un par de amigos más que harán que la cena sea más agradable.

\- Sigo creyendo que es una locura.

\- Lo sé… ¡oh, por favor, acepta! – suplicó –. Él no sabe que eres Sasuke Uchiha, y estoy convencida de que eres un hombre valiente, ambos lo son, no le temen a nada, ¡hasta podrían llevarse bien! – le dio un pequeño beso –. Por favor, Sasuke.

Él fingió que lo pensaba mientras ella lo observaba.

\- Está bien – aceptó con una sonrisa de medio lado –. Ahora que lo pienso, puede ser interesante.

\- ¡No quiero mezquindades, Sasuke Uchiha! Esto lo hago con intenciones de reconciliación.

\- Tranquila – la besó en el cuello para empezar a bajar por allí mientras ella reía –. Para qué acometer al jefe de la policía si tengo a su hija.

Y en ese punto la mordió, haciéndola a ella gritar mientras reía divertida.  
Esa noche él se quedó en su casa.

….

….

En la ciudad vecina esa misma noche se celebraba una pequeña fiesta de la alta clase. Las mujeres ostentaban largos vestidos hermosos y elegantes, y los hombres usaban trajes; la comida era exquisita así como costosa y exclusiva, y el lugar una verdadera muestra de la grandilocuencia que el dinero puede lograr.

Un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta se percató de la presencia de una bonita chica de cabellos castaños que usaba un vestido vino-tinto y que hablaba por celular, y de inmediato la reconoció. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no examinar en una de las pocas mujeres que lo había rechazado y a la que además había contratado junto a su molesto compañero para resolver un caso? Bien, ya sabía de la actual situación de esos dos, pero decidió probar suerte, quizá esa relación que ella mantenía con el detective era una cosa insostenible, después de todo ese tipo era un amargado, con suerte esta vez la chica no declinaría su propuesta.

Ella colgó la llamada y allí vio él su oportunidad.

– Qué linda sorpresa, Tenten – le dijo.

– Hola – saludó ella – A usted lo recuerdo. Neji y yo trabajamos en su caso hace más o menos medio año, ¿verdad?

– Oh sí, querida, es así – respondió dándole un beso en la mano –. Y a propósito, ¿cómo está el detective? No lo veo por aquí, escuché que ahora son pajera, pero ¡ah, claro! Como lo sospeché, es un hombre muy distante, ¿no? has de sentirte algo sola, ¿Qué dices si me acompañas al balcón, Tenten?

En ese momento una mano le apretó levemente el hombro y el hombre al voltearse indignado encontró detrás de sí al detective de los ojos nacarados.

– Sé que nuestra boda será dentro de unas pocas semanas – habló –, pero desde ya me gustaría que todo el mundo comenzase a dirigirse a Tenten como la Sra. Hyuga; incluyéndolo a usted, doctor.

– Oh… detective Hyuga – carraspeó el hombre –. No sabía que Tenten...

– Es mi prometida – respondió Neji cortante.

– Bueno… en ese caso… les deseo lo mejor… buenas noches – se despidió avergonzado.

Aún con el ceño fruncido Neji lo observó alejarse mientras Tenten sonreía divertida.

– No toleraré que algo así suceda de nuevo – dijo él, haciéndola reír –. No es gracioso.

– Está bien, está bien, tranquilo – le dijo ella suavemente insinuándosele mientras le acomodaba la corbata – ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? Asistimos solo por obligación, pero a ninguno de los dos le agrada este ambiente, podríamos aprovechar mejor el tiempo en nuestra habitación del hotel ¿no crees?

– Puede ser – le contestó sujetándola de la cintura.

Cuando salieron para tomar un taxi, desde muy arriba los observaron como buitres el equipo Hebi.

– Tenemos mejor suerte – habló Juugo –. Se ha ido el detective que nos habría podido dar problemas junto con su asistente.

– Bien – dijo Suigetsu –. Esperemos un poco más a que nuestro blanco se posicione donde queremos.

Detrás de él estaba Karin mirándolo inconscientemente. Al parecer – y como lo denotaba su espalda ancha y bien moldeada – Suigetsu seguí ejercitándose; y era para ella imposible no notarlo si bien fue esa la razón que usó para coquetearle esa noche en que acabó enredada en sus sábanas.

– Tú ahí atrás – le dijo él en tono frío e indiferente –. Presta atención.

Karin se sobresaltó y se ubicó a su lado para observar en su misma dirección. Desde aquel incidente en que él la echó de su casa, no se dijeron nada por casi dos semanas y lo poco que desde entonces se decían eran frases cortas o simples palabras relacionadas con sus trabajos, y lo hacían solo porque estaban obligados a ello, era cierto que Suigetsu no quería hablarle en lo absoluto, pero al menos – y ella lo agradecía – no llegaba a ese nivel bochornoso de usar a Juugo de celestino. Lo observó de perfil mientras él vigilaba con binoculares al edificio de enfrente y el viento sacudía sus cabellos claros. Karin se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente de nuevo. Suigetsu tenía un aspecto físico aceptable, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Y aunque a veces se comportara como un idiota, durante el trabajo se mostraba atento, tanto así que de alguna manera lo encontraba provocativo.  
Suigetsu hizo una señal a su compañero. Juugo apuntó su fusil de francotirador y tras ubicar el objetivo disparó, volándole los sesos al hombre de la fiesta que se había parado para su desgracia en el balcón, provocando los gritos de horror de los presentes.  
El equipo Hebi escapó satisfactoriamente y ya en el auto que Juugo conducía, y en que Suigetsu escuchaba música con sus propios auriculares, Karin se preguntó hasta cuándo ese condenado chico iba a seguir actuando como si ella no existiera… pensó en hablarle, pero nada se le ocurrió. Era increíble cómo las cosas llegaron a cambiar tanto.  
Aquella noche Suigetsu y ella… no, ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! No iba a ver ningún " _Suigetsu y ella_ ". Es cierto que lo pasó muy bien, y que ahora deseaba sentir ese delicioso calor de nuevo, pero tenía que recordar a Sasuke y enfocarse solo en Sasuke.

….

El funeral de Hiruzen Sarutobi fue un acontecimiento triste. Todos cuantos asistieron vistieron completamente de negro y llevaron para él rosas blancas, Naruto consolaba a Konohamaru y el cielo se oscureció por una gran nube oscura que aparentemente causaría un gran aguacero.  
Para Sasuke fue incómodo. Aunque Sakura estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable.  
Sin embargo, la pena de ese día no se comparó en lo absoluto a la que lo embargó la noche posterior cuando se presentó en la casa de los padres de ella.

Las otras dos personas que había invitado Sakura eran nada más y nada menos que Hinata y Naruto. La casa era amplia, elegante y limpia, además contaba con un servicio doméstico. Sasuke fue bienvenido desde luego, pero cuando él y el padre de Sakura se encontraron frente a frente en la mesa, no pudieron hacer más que observarse las narices.

– Vaya, esto sí que es extraño – comentó el jefe de la policía –. A ti muchacho también te rompieron la nariz por lo que veo.

– Si – respondió él tocándose la pequeña venda –. Una gran coincidencia que a usted también.

– Bueno… mi agresor fue un ladrón de alto rango. Creo que pudo haber sido peor. Ese hombre tiene una gran reputación como villano. Seguro has escuchado de él.

– Oh… no lo sé – respondió Sasuke prestando más atención a su comida.

– No creo que exista persona consciente en todo Japón que desconozca el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha – aseveró –. ¿Te digo algo? Fue mi primera vez frente a ese hampón, y podría asegurar que es un tipo de cuidados. Pude reconocerlo.

– Papá, no hablemos de eso en la mesa por favor – pidió su hija.

– Mi principal pensamiento fue el bien de Sakura – continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado –. Ella había ido hasta allí buscándole, vaya chica obstinada y testaruda ¿eh? – le acarició la cabeza como hace un amo a su mascota –. Y cuando la vi allí sola frente a esos tres malnacidos…

– Eh, oiga jefe, yo estaba con ella, recuerde – agregó Naruto señalándose sonriente.

El jefe de la policía dio un manotazo en la mesa ignorando a Naruto.

– ¡Me habría convertido en una fiera indomable si algo le hubiesen hecho a mi pequeña! – exclamó con ojos encendidos.

– Cariño, deja ya de exagerar – pidió su esposa con expresión de aburrimiento –, más bien come.

– ¡Pero actué a tiempo! les disparé a los tres y solo pude herir a dos porque Sasuke Uchiha logró golpearme y escapar con su compinche.

– Desafortunadamente – comentó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Sí, desafortunadamente, pero no le irá mejor la próxima vez. A propósito, ¿cómo te rompiste tú la nariz?

– Fue una mujer loca – respondió el Uchiha y enseguida se quejó del dolor en su pierna a causa de un pesado tacón. Sakura sonreía al lado suyo –. Bueno… Naruto y yo íbamos caminando por la calle y de repente apareció esa desquiciada, al parecer me confundió con alguien más porque me acusó de algo que no hice y sin darme tiempo de contestar me golpeó, ¿cierto, dobe?

– ¿Eh? ¿de verdad? – cuestionó Naruto despistado intentando recordar tal cosa.

Sasuke se pellizcó el espacio entre sus cejas, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió citar a Naruto de testigo en una mentira? Ese tarado ni se daba cuenta que la hermosa chica de enfrente estaba loca por él.

– Bu…bueno – habló Hinata –. Yo quiero agradecer a Sakura por haberme invitado. La comida está muy deliciosa.

– ¡Es verdad! – exclamó Naruto –. Tiene usted un buen servicio gastronómico, jefe – levantó un tazón pesado – ¡Y ni hablar de esta salsa que está… ah!

Por torpeza, al no poder sujetar en equilibrio el recipiente de cristal lleno al tope, se le torció hacia su costado derecho y lo dejó caer encima del regazo de Sakura que gritó enardecida.

– ¡Naruto!

– ¡Ah! ¡lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, Sakura! – suplicaba moviendo las manos trémulas.

– ¿Estás bien, Sakura? – preguntó Hinata preocupada al ver a su amiga inquieta.

– Debe tener algo de picante esta salsa porque está comenzando a irritarme – respondió la pelirrosa.

– Sa-Sakura, en verdad lo lamento – repetía Naruto.

– Descuida – replicó esta –. Fue un accidente.

– Cariño, mejor ve a cambiarte – le recomendó su madre –. Qué pena que ese vestido vintage se arruine de esa manera.

Sasuke chasqueó una sonrisa a ojos cerrados y Sakura le dedicó una última mirada de desafío antes de retirarse. Durante unos minutos el Uchiha se sintió aburrido, así que prefirió retirarse también con la más típica excusa.

– ¿Dónde está el baño?

Ya en su habitación – la suya antes de haberse ido de la casa y que a propósito todavía conservaba algunas de sus cosas, incluyendo ropa por suerte –, Sakura se sacó el vestido y lo tiró a un cesto vacío. Se metió al baño y se enjuagó las piernas con abundante agua que apenas en ese momento alivió su comezón; luego salió del mismo en toalla y decidió cambiarse también la ropa interior de la parte inferior. Se sentó en la cama y observó más detalladamente sus piernas y se percató de un leve enrojecimiento en su blanca piel; algo habría tenido esa salsa que la irritó un poco. Recordó una crema muy buena que aún descansaba en ese cuarto y se dedicó a aplicársela, pero mientras lo hacía, su sexto sentido le indicó a sus retaguardias de una segunda presencia. Giró la cabeza asustada y en efecto allí estaba su novio pegado a la ventana y muy atento a ella.

– ¡Sa-Sasuke!

Él se puso un dedo en la boca para que guardase silencio, especialmente porque lo estaba llamando por su nombre. Sakura avergonzada se cubrió con la toalla y fue a abrirle la ventana.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Nada… solo quería conocer la casa.

– Y como viste un panorama llamativo decidiste quedarte a fisgonear, ¿no?

– No voy a negar que captaste todo mi interés.

– Pero… ¡desde cuándo estabas ahí! – exclamó más apenada al pensar que él la pudo haber observado mientras se cambiaba de ropa interior.

– Hace apenas unos segundos – contestó él, acercándosele más, como un felino que asecha su objetivo – pero tengo intención de quedarme por más tiempo.

– N-no deberías estar aquí, S-Sasuke.

– ¿Estás tartamudeando, Sakura? – cuestionó ladeando la cabeza –. No te preocupes, ellos creen que estoy en el baño.

Y sin dejarla hablar más la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la beso intensamente. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás más por debilidad y aceptación que por inercia. No se dieron cuenta de en qué momento retrocedieron tanto que ella acabó recostada en la cama y él encima suyo. Sasuke le tomó ambas manos y se las aprisionó contra el colchón para que no interfiriesen pues sentía que el beso flaqueaba, como si ella desease terminarlo. Pero él lo hizo primero al meterse en su cuello para besar, succionar y morder en su extensión mientras provocaba que el cuerpo de ella se arqueara hacia el de él, buscándolo desesperado.  
Sus pelvis estaban unidas y un corto pero significativo movimiento entre éstas encendió una fogosidad difícil de apagar más que con la consumación. Sasuke liberó las manos de ella que fueron a parar y enredarse en su cabello negro y deliberó en usar las suyas. Una la ubicó en la pierna izquierda de ella y la hizo ascender lentamente y la otra – de una forma poco sutil – abrió la toalla que la envolvía.  
Sakura de repente levantó la cabeza y lo empujó.

– No… no hagas esto, Sasuke – pidió intentando cubrirse de nuevo

– Sakura…

– Lo siento… no es el momento – se excusó sonrojada –. No aquí… en verdad lo lamento.

Todo iba muy bien… ¿Habría actuado muy rápido? ¿o hizo algo que no debió? ¿o acaso ella aún se sentía insegura respecto a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo? Sasuke no sabía qué pensar, pero una cosa sí era cierta: ella lo estuvo disfrutando. ¿Qué era entonces pues lo que le impedía llegar hasta el final?  
No fue necesario dedicar demasiado tiempo en cavilar para comprender que la oficial no estaba segura. No completamente. Pero estaba bien. No podía olvidar que todo lo que hiciese sería en lo absoluto nuevo para ella. Y él, qué tonto, debía ser más delicado a ese respecto. Su novia no era después de todo cualquier chica.

– No te disculpes – le dijo conciliador acariciándole el cabello –. Soy yo quien debe lamentar el haber sido tan torpe.

– N-no es eso, Sasuke… es que… no sé… estoy segura, pero cuando llegas a un punto en el que no sé cómo actuar yo… me lleno de miedo.

¡Por qué le dijo eso! ¡Estaba declarando a viva voz que era virgen!  
Lo que Sakura ignoraba era que él ya lo sabía.

– Tranquila – se la sentó en las piernas aún con la toalla y la abrazó. Ella era una ternura y se merecía toda su comprensión –. Tú debes saber que la policía ha estado buscándonos con mayor insistencia porque todos aún creen que fuimos nosotros quienes confabulamos la muerte del señor alcalde y quieren hacer justicia, por eso esta mañana por órdenes de mis superiores informé a la organización el abandono de todas las misiones… no actuaremos hasta que las autoridades no se aplaquen, y eso significa un largo tiempo.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – quiso saber curiosa.

– Mi tiempo libre estará dedicado a ti.

Ella se emocionó tanto con la idea de que al fin Sasuke fuese a ser completamente su novio, y no su enemigo, que lanzó un pequeño gritito de emoción y lo abrazó mientras le besaba la cara completa en agradecimiento.

– Sakura, cariño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó su madre afuera – ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Sakura se levantó espantada. ¿Por qué se les olvidó que estaban en la casa de sus padres? ¡Y ella que se estaba dejando hacer el amor allí! ¡Qué vergüenza!

– ¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí dentro? – resonó la gruesa voz de su padre –. Te escuché gritar, y el fulano de la nariz rota no contesta en el baño.

¡Por todos los santos de la corte celestial! ¡Su padre sospechaba que estaban juntos y vive Dios que no se equivocaba!

– Ehm, estoy bien, mamá… papá… ya voy a salir y averiguar qué pasó con Suke – respondió mientras asustada lo miraba.

– Descuida – habló Sasuke en un susurro –. Llegaré al baño de la misma manera en que salí. Tú ábreles y actúa normal porque si nos descubren tu padre se convertirá en una fiera indomable – agregó con burla.

– ¡Sshh! ¡Anda! – le exigió ella.

Cuando Sasuke salió, Sakura se cambió rápidamente – con lo primero que encontró que fue una vieja pijama – y abrió a sus padres.

– Lo siento, es que parece que la salsa me irritó y estuve untándome crema.

– Oh, hija, mira nada más como quedó tu piel – observó su madre.

– Si… una reacción alérgica quizá.

Estaba nerviosa por la manera en que su padre la observaba, como si notase algo, ¿quizá su labial empalidecido por los besos de su novio? ¿O alguna marca en su cuello? Sakura encogió la cabeza como lo hace una tortuga asustada que se esconde en su caparazón. Tenía vergüenza.

– E-Entonces, ¿seguimos comiendo? – preguntó nerviosa.

– Pero ¿Por qué estás en pijama? – quiso saber su madre.

– Oh… esto…

– Acompáñame, hija – pidió su padre como si le estuviese hablando a una oficial y no a su hija –. He tocado la puerta del baño y ese muchacho no contesta. Asegurémonos de que no le haya pasado algo.

Sakura lo acompañó con el corazón en la garganta. Pero antes de que tocaran la puerta Sasuke abrió y puso una cara de desconcierto como si le sorprendiera que la familia Haruno lo estuviese esperando afuera.

– ¿Qué pasó, chico? ¿Por qué no contestabas? – quiso saber el jefe de la policía.

– Lo siento, señor. No me gusta responder mientras estoy en un lugar tan privado, y creo que hicieron mal ustedes al molestarme mientras estuve allí dentro – dijo sin titubear con todo descaro como si la casa fuese suya.

– Oh – la mamá de Sakura levantó las cejas –. Te dije cariño que fue inapropiado – le dijo a su esposo.

– Al menos hubieses contestado, niño – replicó Kizashi –. Me pareció que te estabas demorando demasiado – y miró a Sakura como diciendo " _y tú también_ ".

– Soy un narcisista empedernido – mintió mientras salía de forma indiferente –. Estaba arreglando mi cabello, lavándome las manos y limpiando mis dientes de aborrecibles restos de comida con hilo dental.

Al padre de Sakura no le agradó en lo absoluto la forma sarcástica y casi atrevida en que ese chico le habló, pero decidió callarse y seguirlo muy de cerca hasta la mesa para imponer con su presencia y recordarle que el hombre de la casa allí era él. No obstante, a Sasuke no le importó.  
Cuando volvieron a quedar frente a frente en la mesa, comenzó la guerra:

– ¿Sabes…? – comenzó el padre de la oficial – Sakura no suele traer hombres a la casa. Es la primera vez que lo hace, y de hecho, ni siquiera conozco el motivo de esta cena – dijo mirando muy fijo a Sasuke.

Sakura se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

– Si lo dice por intentar desesperadamente asegurar su territorio, le informo señor, que ni Naruto ni yo tenemos intención de ocupar lugar aquí – y mirando a Sakura a propósito continuó –. Pero entiendo su egoísmo, yo ya tengo un lugar muy especial que tampoco pienso compartir con nadie.

El jefe de la policía lo miró, después miró a Sakura y luego volvió a mirarlo a él.  
¡Ese chico sí que tenía agallas, ojalá pudiera sacarlo a patadas!

– ¿Desesperadamente? ¿territorio? ¿egoísmo? – reiteró las palabras que más le indignaron.

– Papá, ya es suficiente – pidió Sakura apenada.

– Sí, con territorio me refiero a su casa – explicó Sasuke como si estuviese hablando a un niño –. No pienso invadirlo… es decir, ya oriné aquí pero eso no tiene importancia, no somos tigres.

¡Oh, pero bien que podían pelearse como auténticos tigres!

Naruto evitó a duras penas lanzar una carcajada y Hinata incómoda se cubría la boca.

– Creo que todo invitado tiene la obligación de comportarse como tal – aseveró el señor Haruno –. Es desagradable para un anfitrión tener que soportar conductas inadecuadas de unos simples forasteros.

– Usted lo ha dicho – contestó Sasuke y miró a Naruto –. ¿Ya escuchaste? No debiste haberle tirado la comida encima a Sakura.

– ¿Eh? Ya dije que no fue a propósito, teme – se excusó Naruto.

La mano del señor Haruno se crispó sobre la mesa y su esposa se la cubrió con la suya mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reproche. Respiró profundo y decidió continuar, aún no terminaba:

– ¡Qué pena que los valores se hayan perdido en las nuevas generaciones! – miró a Sakura – ¿Por qué tienen los hombres que manosear a las mujeres antes del matrimonio?

– ¡Papá! – exclamó ella acalorada – ¿Podemos hablar de cosas que vengan al caso o simplemente no hablar y punto?

– Estoy hablando de cosas que vienen al caso, hija – aseguró él, haciéndola enrojecer.

– ¡Kizashi! – prorrumpió Mebuki.

– Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor – asintió Sasuke –. Los valores se han perdido, pero no solo en las juventudes… alguien de su edad y posición por ejemplo debería tener más educación.

– ¡Qué cosa has dicho, niño! – gritó Kizashi poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke también se puso de pie de forma automática como si se preparase para una colisión, Naruto se levantó para evitar la supuesta colisión y con él Hinata que lo sujetó del brazo porque no quería que su chico rubio se metiese en problemas con su propio jefe, Sakura enojada se puso de pie a la vez para aseverar que no estaría dispuesta a permitir ningún pleito entre esos dos, lo mismo hizo Mebuki y por los mismos motivos. De esa manera, quienes hace apenas unos segundos cenaban con tranquilidad, eran ahora los puntos de conexión de una maraña de hilos en tensión donde los extremos eran el jefe de los ANBUS y el jefe de la policía. Si uno de los dos se movía, tales hilos se romperían.

Kizashi señaló con el brazo estirado la puerta.

– No me agradas en lo absoluto, muchacho – le dijo a Sasuke –. Haznos a todos un favor.

– ¡Papá! – gritó Sakura más enfurecida.

– Bien – aceptó Sasuke.

Y movió su silla para salir de la mesa.

– No, un momento – habló la señora Haruno –. No vayas a ninguna parte, hijo; mi esposo te debe una disculpa – miró a éste último.

– De ninguna manera – se reveló el esposo.

– ¡Kizashi te estás comportando como un niño caprichoso! – le reclamó.

– ¡Estoy protegiendo a mi hija de esta abominación! – aclaró señalando al Uchiha – ¡no puedo consentir que tenga amigos como él!

– Ni siquiera lo conoces – replicó su mujer.

– ¡He tenido suficiente de ello!

– ¡Basta! – explotó Sakura – ¡Estás equivocado... muy, muy equivocado si crees que ahora tienes derecho de interferir en mis relaciones, padre! – se arrimó a Sasuke –. Yo por mi lado cometí el gran error de traer aquí a tres de mis buenos amigos. En lugar de ofrecerles un ambiente cómodo y familiar te has dedicados a atacar a uno de ellos, afectando la estadía de los otros, ¡y de todos! – aclaró –. De modo que si Suke se va, yo me iré con él.

Sasuke comenzó a irse y Sakura lo acompañó.

– ¡Sakura, cómo te atreves! – profirió su padre indignado – ¡¿no ves que lo hago por tu bien?! ¡eres una ingrata!

Ni Naruto ni Hinata quisieron quedarse ahí, así que también se retiraron para dejar a los señores Haruno discutiendo.

Afuera, Sakura se disculpó con la chica Hyuga y el oficial Uzumaki, y ellos con modestia y comprensión aceptaron.  
Al final Naruto terminó por acompañar a Hinata a su casa.

– Sasuke – habló Sakura ya a solas con él mientras caminaban sin rumbo alguno, alejándose cada vez más de su casa –. Cómo lo siento.

– No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de rechazo – la apaciguó

él –. Soy un ladrón… y tu padre tiene un gran instinto protector. La palabra abominación encaja muy bien en mí.

– No… no digas eso – lo contradijo ella deteniéndose y dándole un abrazo –. Conocerte ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.

Él la correspondió en su abrazo.

– Escucha… lo de hace rato fue una pequeña representación de la enorme guerra que existe entre ambos bandos – dijo Sasuke acunando el rostro de ella –. Tu padre tiene algunos de mis hombres en sus prisiones… pero yo estoy aliviado de compensar eso porque – la aprisionó suavemente de la cintura –creo que el corazón de su hija me pertenece.

Y en ese punto no pudieron evitar besarse.  
Después con una promesa de volverse a ver pronto, se despidieron y ya en su casa, el Uchiha sacó de sus bolsillos todas las cosas que se había robado de la casa del jefe de la policía.

….

Solo algo positivo había resultado de la muerte del señor alcalde y era que ahora los ANBUS tenían unas vacaciones, y que Orochimaru estaba sufriendo sus consecuencias.

Sasuke sentado en un restaurant observaba por la ventana de cristal el tránsito correr, y esperando ver la cabecita rosada de su oficial favorita.  
Y bien, sí que vio una cabeza rosada, pero no era el rosa pálido al que estaba acostumbrado a hundir su nariz, sino uno más oscuro y que en un principio no reconoció familiar sino hasta que tal persona se le acercó. Era Tayuya, una de los miembros de los cinco de las puertas cardinales y quien a propósito participó en el resguardo del ayuntamiento mientras Orochimaru mataba a Sarutobi.

– Hola, Sasuke – lo saludó ella.

– ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! – exigió de inmediato él –. Soy Suke Hachijou.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Suke – se sentó en la mesa, lo que hizo que Sasuke frunciera más el ceño –. Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí.

Lo que faltaba. Tenía que deshacerse rápido de esa mujer antes de que Sakura llegase. No quería que malinterpretara las cosas.  
Pero lo que Sasuke ignoraba era que por allí cerca andaba Karin. Y no por mera casualidad, sino porque ésta lo estaba siguiendo con mucha razón. De alguna manera se las ingenió – y sí que le costó de su bolsillo – para que uno de los esbirros de Sasuke esa misma mañana hubiese conseguido poner una minúscula cámara oculta en su ropa y un pequeño micrófono, de modo que ahora ella se hallaba dentro de una furgoneta estacionada observando todo cuanto frente a él se cruzase y escuchando desde luego cualquier cosa que rodease tales aparatos aparato, incluyendo al poseedor del mismo. ¡Iba por fin a enterarse de todo lo que su novio hacía mientras no estaba con ella!

– Ya que ha sido coincidencia que nos encontráramos… ¿Por qué no charlamos un rato? – propuso Tayuya.

– No, gracias… déjame solo.

– No seas tan arrogante; nuestro escuadrón está por entero a tus pies ahora que Orochimaru se encuentra tan grave.

Karin rugió enojada, ¿Por qué esa condenada se le insinuaba tanto a su novio? ¡Que lo dejara tranquilo!

– Y yo no los voy a necesitar para nada – replicó Sasuke –. Tengo a toda una organización por si lo olvidaste. Mis hombres son eficientes y suficientes. Ahora vete de aquí.

Karin gritó de alegría.

– ¡Entiende que Sasuke no quiere ni verte! – exclamó como si Tayuya la escuchara –, ¡es mío, aléjate de él!

Tayuya tragó saliva.

– Pe-pero, Sa… Suke… – comenzó –,creí que sería genial si salíamos a alguna parte y ya sabes… terminásemos divirtiéndonos al final del día… te dije que los cinco de las puertas cardinales estamos a tu merced… puedes usarme a tu antojo… sin reglas…

Karin echaba chispas.

– ¡Perra! – acusó frente a la pantalla.

Sasuke suspiró cansado y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Nada. No aparecía Sakura pero algún momento lo haría.

– Escucha – comenzó –, no importa qué tanto ofrezcas, no me interesas en lo absoluto y dudo que algún día eso suceda. Solo quiero que me dejes tranquilo y te vayas pronto de aquí. Tengo una novia y no se me ha ocurrido jamás traicionarla, mucho menos con mujeres como tú que no valen ni para sí mismas.

Tayuya quedó boquiabierta ante esa respuesta. Ni siquiera pudo decir nada. Sintió que su cuerpo se levantó por si solo y salió disparado de ese lugar como si la hubiese expulsado una catapulta.  
Karin también quedó en silencio. Sonrojada hasta las orejas se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y una lágrima de emoción resbaló de su ojo derecho.  
Sasuke la había mencionado para evitar a otra mujer.  
Sasuke pensaba en ella.  
Sasuke en verdad la valoraba.

Pues bien, ahora Sasuke suspiraba aliviado y después de un par de minutos observó por fin a su novia – a la que se había referido – llegar. Estaba hermosa y radiante. Podía notar que se había arreglado especialmente para él. Sakura que usualmente no usaba maquillaje ahora lucía un poco en sus labios y ojos, resaltando esos bellos atributos que a él encantaban.

– Lamento la demora – le dijo al llegar y le dio la mano –. ¿Has esperado demasiado?

– No – contestó él cortante. Lo cierto era que tenía enormes ganas de levantarla en brazos y besarla. Pero debía contenerse. No podía actuar de esa forma con ella en público –. Siéntate.

A Karin le hervía la sangre. ¿Qué hacia esa mujer allí? ¿Acaso Sasuke había salido para encontrarse con ella?  
No. No podía ser así. No tenía que ser así. Sasuke sería todo menos infiel.  
Karin la observó por la cámara. La tal Sakura se había arreglado bastante bien, debía reconocer que estaba muy bonita. Se había sentado frente a Sasuke y le contaba sobre su día, para después hacer preguntas ocasionales que él contestaba con monosílabos. Ella era muy amable pese a recibir respuestas tan cortas y secas.  
Un camarero les tomó las órdenes y después las trajo sin mucha demora. Ambos comenzaron a comer mientras seguían platicando de trivialidades.

Karin estaba desconcertada. Si Sasuke actuaba como si esa chica no le importase, ¿Por qué se habían citado? ¿Ocultaría algo acaso? ¿O la relación entre ellos no sería más que profesional? ¿Será que todo ese tiempo ella se había equivocado al pensar que entre los dos quizá existiese un vínculo amoroso?

¡Oh, nada la haría más feliz que si esa fuese la realidad!

– ¿Cómo sigue tu nariz? – cuestionó Sakura con simpatía.

– Ha sanado completamente – respondió Sasuke –. Ya ves.

– Si… ya veo… esta comida está muy deliciosa… gracias por invitarme.

– Por nada.

¡¿Invitarla?!  
Karin se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos como si sus neuronas hubiesen enloquecido.

– Me enteré por Hinata de que su primo se casará pronto con la mujer que siempre lo acompaña, su asistente – continuaba Sakura.

– Entiendo – Sasuke sonrió recordando su episodio con el detective Hyuga –. Bien por él.

Y siguieron hablando de temas insustanciales hasta que por fin él pagó la cuenta y ambos se levantaron de la mesa para caminar hasta la salida. Karin continuaba expectante. No se habían tocado más que la mano para saludarse y ahora Sasuke entraba a su auto estacionado mientras la mujer del cabello rosa lo seguía y se ubicaba en el asiento del acompañante.

Entonces la cámara solo enfocó el pecho de la susodicha pues al parecer ésta se sentó encima de Sasuke; seguidamente Karin escuchó el sonido de sus bocas unidas, saboreándose entre sí. El corazón se le rompió.

– Fue una larga y dura semana – murmuró ella después de cortar el beso –. Estoy contenta de que haya terminado. No se nos habla de otra cosa que de los ANBUS. Mi padre ha querido encontrarte y ha iniciado pesquisas intensivas en tu contra.

– No me preocupo – habló Sasuke – porque de su hija me ocupo.

Y volvieron a besarse por un largo tiempo en que Karin no pudo hacer más que escuchar y ver los movimientos del pecho de Sakura en la cámara. En un momento incierto comenzó a llorar, pero decidió ser fuerte y continuar allí… sentada… esperando enterarse de más por mucho que le doliese…

– ¿A dónde vamos ahora, jefe ANBU? – cuestionó la pelirrosa en tono coqueto.

– Si de mí dependiese nos quedaríamos aquí en el auto haciendo lo que ahora hacemos, pero como sé que esa idea no le resulta atractiva, dejo tal decisión a su gusto, oficial.

Y Sasuke le seguía la corriente. Con dolor Karin comprendió que anteriormente él no había hablado de ella, sino de la chica con la que ahora disfrutaba. Sasuke en verdad quería a esa mujer. ¡Qué estúpida fue! ¿Por qué no lo vio antes?  
Por estar lamentándose no escuchó qué fue lo que decidieron para que él arrancase el auto y saliera de allí.  
Los siguió desde muy lejos hasta llegar a una bahía. Tuvo que quedarse muy atrás y dejarlos marchar tranquilos hasta un lugar en que con su vista no pudo ver, pero que sabía era muy privado.  
Tuvo que soportar toda la tarde y parte de la noche escucharlos besarse, escucharlos hablar, flirtear, hacerse bromas, hablar de la policía y hablar de los ANBUS, del tal Naruto, de los lugares en que se encontrarían y demás planes. Todo lo que Karin deseaba era ir hasta allí y volarle los sesos a esa mujer, matarla de una vez y luego pisotear su cadáver. Se imaginaba mil formas de acometerla mientras lloraba amargamente.

Cuando la cita acabó para ellos; Sasuke llevó a Sakura a la casa de Ino. Aunque había preferido llevarla directamente a su casa – pues su instinto le alertaba de algo… o alguien sospechoso –, ésta insistió en ir a visitar a su querida mejor amiga, según dijo, la rubia se quejaba de que la hubiese abandonado.

Para despedirse ella lo tomó del rostro, se empinó un poco y le dio un intenso beso en la boca que profundizaron tanto como pudieron.

– Nos vemos – le dijo por último.

Karin no perdió más el tiempo viendo por la pantalla el camino que mostraba Sasuke delante de sí mientras conducía el auto; en lugar de ello, decidió dejar de seguirlo y esperar a quien ya consideraba su némesis.  
Fueron dos horas las que tuvo que aguardar en la esquina de la calle en la que la pelirrosa se encontraba. Cuando por fin esta salió, no tomó un taxi como Karin se lo imaginó. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Para dónde iba ahora?  
Estaba arruinando su plan de seguirla con el objetivo de averiguar dónde vivía exactamente y un día insospechado hacerle una visita.

Sakura caminaba tranquila, sonreía y se regocijaba cada vez que el viento sacudía sus cabellos y de vez en cuando miraba el cielo con esperanza y optimismo.  
Por supuesto, Karin estaba segura de que ella se sentiría igual de feliz si hubiese pasado un día completo con un Sasuke que la quisiese tanto.  
La siguió con cuidado por un largo trayecto mientras se preguntaba en qué momento esa chica iba a tomar el taxi de una vez. Muy en secreto le pareció toda una osadía que Sakura caminase sola de esa manera serena, muy tarde de la noche, luciendo tan bonita y por unas calles casi solitarias pues con excepción de uno u otro coche, nadie más andaba en esa zona.  
¡Entonces algo se le ocurrió! ¿Por qué seguir a la oficial hasta su casa cuando en ese momento se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para matarla? ¡Esa chica ni siquiera podría arrepentirse de haberse metido con el novio de otra porque apenas le quedaban unos suspiros!  
Karin pensó rápido: Se cubrió el rostro con una máscara negra, usó sus gruesos guantes negros, bajó del auto, tomó un peñasco muy pesado que halló en un andén, observó en sus alrededores, se acercó por detrás a Sakura y toda la rabia que sentía por ella la descargó en un certero golpe en la cabeza rosa de su ingenua enemiga.  
Sakura no pudo voltear cuando percibió unos pasos detrás de sí, a punto estaba de hacerlo cuando sintió un dolor endemoniado en su cabeza, la vista se le oscureció y cayó al suelo en un golpe seco y también doloroso.  
Escuchó los mismos pies alejarse corriendo y después el sonido de un motor de auto y luego el auto acercándose; deseaba levantarse y no permitir que el desmayo le sobreviniese, sabía que peligraba, que iba a morir asesinada por alguien que desconocía, pero no tenía fuerzas y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse. De pronto escuchó la voz de un hombre:

– ¡Qué piensas hacer!

Y unos pasos corriendo acercarse a ella.

– Eso es… largo de aquí – continuaba diciendo el hombre.

Sakura volvió a escuchar el sonido del auto andando, pero esta vez para alejarse. Luego se quejó un poco cuando un par de brazos la levantaron y olfateó el aroma de un perfume masculino casi embriagador que la tranquilizó.

– Quién… por qué… – intentaba hablar Sakura.

– Tranquila – decía el hombre esta vez hablando en tono bajo y apaciguador –, vas a estar bien.

Su voz era dulce y su contacto cálido. Sakura desgastó sus últimos esfuerzos en abrir un poco los ojos y mirar el pecho y el cuello de su salvador. Solo pudo distinguir un collar de tres círculos de metal que llevaba puesto.

Esa misma noche al despertar, se quejó de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Levantó una mano que en un principio vio borrosa y se la llevó a la frente para constatar que tenía un vendaje que le rodeaba toda la cabeza. Dolía. Dolía demasiado, dolía tanto que estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo. Un robusto sueño la estaba dominando.

– Oh… ya despertaste – comentó alguien que entró a esa habitación.

Sakura se alarmó cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, sino en una que jamás había visto. Intentó levantarse, pero el mismo hombre la obligó con un poco de sutil esfuerzo a permanecer recostada.

Esta vez pudo ver su rostro y al reconocerlo una pequeña chispa de amor brotó en su corazón, haciéndolo latir como loco: tenía el cabello negro y lacio como Sasuke, un par de mechones enmarcaban su rostro como a Sasuke, sus ojos eran oscuros, intensos, encantadores y misteriosos como los de Sasuke, y sus rasgos faciales en sí tan similares a los de Sasuke. Solo que este chico tenía el cabello más largo y recogido en una coleta baja, además de un par de líneas de expresión que iniciaban en el origen de su tabique y se alargaban bajo sus ojos.

– Será mejor que descanses – le dijo y esta vez Sakura pudo notar que su voz era un poco más grave que la de Sasuke.

¿Cómo describirlo?  
Era un Sasuke, pero un poco mayor.

El chico la observó de cerca; ella quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero sus ojos se estaban cerrando de nuevo.

– No te preocupes – volvió a hablar él de esa forma dulce –. Te prometo que pronto estarás bien.

Y se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Sakura desesperada lo observó darle la espalda, alejarse y abrir la puerta con la intención de dejarla sola otra vez.

– No… – suplicó pobremente sin ser escuchada –, no te vayas, Sasuke…

…..

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, una vez más los abandono con la promesa de volver en algún momento con más.**

 **Del próximo capítulo solo auguraré un par de cosas:**

 **1: Karin estará en serios problemas.**

 **2: Nuestros protagonistas tendrán a partir de ahora sus momentos felices, lo que significan que habrá LEMON, (justo lo que estaban esperando, grandísimas pervertidas); y como será la primera vez entre ellos, lo haré un poco moderado en su extensión – pero sin dejar de ser explícito –, así que prepárense.**

 **Por otro lado, no mencionaré el nombre del nuevo personaje que recién introduje, pero creo que todos ya saben quién es, sino, les daré una última pista: este chico es el único que puede hacer que Sasuke a su lado parezca y se sienta como un alfeñique en todos los sentidos.  
Tengo entendido que es además uno de los favoritos (y de mis favoritos), y es que conforme avance la historia le daré un enorme grado de relevancia en cierto momento, pero no por ahora, así que van a tener que esperar un poco para una nueva aparición. **

**En fin, cuéntenme que les pareció todo lo que ocurrió, recuerden que solo de esa manera me incentivan a continuar.**

 **Un beso y abrazo enormes.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	19. Riesgos

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Les traigo el capítulo 19 recién salido del horno (o sea mi mente) así que tengan cuidado al momento de devorarlo porque está muy** _ **caliente,**_ **jaja.**

 **Bien, suficiente de chistes malos, aprovecharé esta pequeña introducción para contestar a una review dejada en el capítulo anterior respecto al cuento que escribí para que participase en un concurso, y mi respuesta es: no, lo lamento, pero no puedo publicarlo por este medio, querida lectora; me encantaría compartirlo con ustedes, pero me arriesgaría al plagio y no habría manera de denunciarlo en modo alguno porque no cuento con los derechos de autor, sin embargo, independientemente de que agrade o no a los jurados del concurso, algún día lo publicaré porque a mí sí que me gustó el trabajo que hice y valoro el tiempo que gasté en su creación.**

 **Los dejo leer…**

… **..**

Capítulo 19: Riesgos.

No se podía afirmar que todos los cazadores especiales ANBU se dedicaban a robar. La organización de hecho contaba con diversas unidades de las que eran partícipes los miembros de la misma según su habilidad o capacidad. Así, se podían clasificar otros deberes tales como los del _escuadrón de rastreo_ , encargados del seguimiento meticuloso de sus objetivos, el _escuadrón médico_ destinado a la curación y cuidado de sus miembros heridos – siempre y cuando estuviese a su alcance pues aunque eran profesionales médicos y enfermeras de verdad, no contaban siempre con todos los implementos que necesitasen –, el _escuadrón de espionaje_ , tal y como su nombre lo indicaba encargados de vigilar a sus enemigos e incluso aliados para obtener información confidencial; eran ANBUS especializados en el camuflaje – a este escuadrón pertenecía Tora antes de que Sasuke lo eligiese como su mano derecha –, _la Raíz,_ en la que se hallaban los más valerosos, los más inclementes, los más astutos y los más resistentes, cualquier ANBU con estas cuatro características merecía pertenecer a este departamento, y por último _La fuerza de interrogación y tortura,_ encargada de las pruebas anteriores a la admisión de un miembro más y otro que se hubiera descarrilado o que infundiese sospechas de traición.

En tiempos anteriores al liderazgo de Sasuke existió también un _escuadrón asesino_ , especializados en el asesinato rápido y silencioso, pero cuando el Uchiha se apoderó hacían unos siete u ocho años aproximadamente, tal escuadrón se desintegró por orden suya, y sus miembros se dedicaron a robar.

Sasuke tenía una habilidad muy especial que únicamente se dedicaba a practicar cuando las condiciones se le daban favorables, una aptitud bastante propia de _La fuerza de interrogación y tortura_ , y era la hipnosis o control mental, pero esta cualidad era algo más bien extrañamente heredado pues en su clan muchos podían dominarla, incluido por supuesto su muy dotado hermano mayor.

– Escuchen mi voz, – decía a sus súbditos en trance –, escuchen bien y obedezcan con fidelidad, escuchen… levanten las manos.

Y así ellos lo hicieron.  
De ocho ANBUS que Sasuke había tomado como muñecos de práctica, solo le quedaban cuatro pues a los otros no pudo controlar, sin embargo, esto no lo desanimaba porque de esos cuatro había uno de la raíz, y ese era un paso muy grande.

– Caminen en círculo – ordenó de nuevo.

Los cuatro se levantaron y comenzaron a andar como zombies uno detrás del otro siguiéndose mutuamente en círculo.

– Deténganse – pidió el Uchiha y así ellos lo hicieron –. Y ahora… Nonou mata a Raiga.

Pero en ese punto Nonou – que era el de la raíz – se quedó estático.

– Mata a Raiga – reiteró Sasuke –. Saca tu arma y dispara a Raiga.

No lo hizo. Sasuke suspiró, quizá era muy pronto para llegar a ese nivel tan avanzado. Estaba convencido de que podía ordenar tal cosa extremada y recibir acato, pero los hechos le demostraban lo contrario. Si era posible, a él aún le quedaba un largo camino para conseguirlo.

– Raiga… Nonou, peleen sin armas – intentó.

Esta vez sí obtuvo acatamiento. Los dos ANBUS comenzaron a atacarse el uno al otro sin llegar a herirse por la gran velocidad de sus movimientos, sin embargo, siendo Nonou un miembro más experimentado por pertenecer a una élite, llegó a asestarle a Raiga un puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, durmiendo.

– Raiga – llamó Sasuke y chasqueó los dedos –, despierta.

Así lo hizo el muchacho. Se encontraba despistado y se tocaba la mejilla por el dolor. Sasuke le indicó con una señal que no hablase y él se quedó en silencio.  
Pero en ese instante comenzó a sonar el celular del Uchiha, era Naruto.

– Demonios – maldijo tomándolo en la mano –. Despierten todos – ordenó al resto de los hipnotizados y así lo hicieron.

Ellos se fueron desperezando como bebés que acaban de echar una siesta y por orden de Sasuke se dispersaron igualmente.

– Qué rayos quieres, dobe, estaba muy ocupado – contestó el Uchiha a su mejor amigo.

Había pensado que la intención del policía rubio sería inservible y poco importante, pero escuchar lo que le dijeron al otro lado hizo que el corazón se le acelerara.

….

... **Memorias** …

 _Algo andaba muy mal. Nunca antes se había reunido el clan entero por una ocasión insípida. ¿Qué les había dicho Madara a todos para que asistieran con tal fidelidad? Incluso el miembro naturalmente más ausente y apartado de su familia: Obito Uchiha se hallaba por allí.  
Vestían todos de gala y hasta fotógrafos habían traido.  
Su padre Fugaku Uchiha conversaba con sus hermanos, su madre Mikoto Uchiha dirigía el gran servicio doméstico y a los chefs en la cocina, y Sasuke corría por allí alegre jugando con sus primos de su edad.  
Itachi tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que ocurría. Observó a Madara que degustaba un poco de vino y entornó los ojos suspicaz; pero como nada podía probar, tuvo que conformarse con el agradable ambiente que se percibía desde cada rincón. Era un ocho de diciembre, se supone que algo así ocurriese el día de navidad; no tan pronto._

– _¡Hermano! – exclamó Sasuke que vino corriendo hacia él –. Ven a jugar con nosotros._

– _Lo siento, Sasuke, no puedo – respondió Itachi y puso sus dedos índice y medio en la frente del pequeño –, será la próxima vez._

 _Sasuke se sonrojó, pero puso cara de mal humor como siempre lo hacía cada vez que Itachi lo evitaba de esa forma._

– _Pero la escuela terminó – indicó Sasuke haciendo pucheros –, tú habías prometido que jugaríamos en todas las vacaciones._

– _Lo sé, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. Estoy ocupado con algo muy importante._

 _Su hermano menor terminó resignándose. Le dolía verlo desanimado, pero siempre era necesario.  
Itachi intentó infiltrarse en las conversaciones de los adultos, especialmente las de Madara, pero con excepción de un nombre que escuchó de los labios de éste mismo: "Danzo Kimura", todo fue en balde. Sin embargo, algo había en el comportamiento de Obito que lo instaba a pensar que él si sabía el porqué de ese extraño evento. _

_Fuese lo que fuese, Itachi se sentía preparado, y su prioridad sería siempre el bienestar de su hermanito._

 _La cena fue muy animada entre la concurrencia de Uchihas, todos conversaban con todos y preguntaban sobre todo. Algunos reían y hacían bromas…  
Pero al final la catástrofe provocó que gritaran como almas en el infierno.  
Cuando el incendió fue provocado desde un punto incierto, todo el mundo se preocupó y comenzaron a buscar salidas, pero no había ninguna en la gran mansión, puertas y ventanas habían sido selladas por completo, intentaban llamar a la policía y a los bomberos pero las líneas telefónicas habían sido cortadas (y es que el uso de celulares aún no era común en la sociedad). Las personas comenzaron a arder y ahogarse con el humo del incendio, en poco tiempo el suelo se llenó de víctimas mientras la casa entera se despedazaba.  
Desde afuera ya habían llamado a la ambulancia, los bomberos y la policía, pero nadie aparecía._

 _Obito Uchiha se percató de cómo Itachi protegía el cuerpo de su hermanito desmayado y sintió compasión por ellos; por eso le indicó a un débil Itachi que cargaba con un inconsciente Sasuke una salida secreta, y se los llevó de ese lugar.  
Itachi no pudo soportar más y se desmayó. Para cuando despertó, Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado. Se alarmó tanto que casi lloró al imaginar que lo había dejado morir.  
Cuando pudo hablar con Obito, se aterró del horrible aspecto que lucía éste pues tenía un lado de la cara quemado._

– _Escucha – le dijo Obito seriamente –. Sasuke está a salvo, pero no puedes ir con él. Si Madara se entera de que ambos sobrevivieron nos mandará a cortar la cabeza a los tres, a ustedes porque no deberían estar vivos y a mí porque lo he traicionado al salvarlos. Es importante que tanto tú como tu hermano permanezcan en el anonimato y separados de ahora en adelante para no levantar sospechas – le puso una mano en el hombro –. Lamento que siendo tan jóvenes tengan que llevar una carga tan pesada, Itachi._

 _Y luego Obito le explicó por qué pasó todo y le incentivó a continuar con su vida… una vida que había cambiado de forma tan repentina y radical.  
Más tarde Itachi entendió lo del anonimato cuando se enteró por medios de comunicación que algunos miembros de su clan pudieron escapar por ventanas rotas o simplemente sobrevivieron cuando la ayuda llegó a tiempo para ellos._

 _Pero esos pobres desgraciados no duraron una semana más con vida. Todos y cada uno de ellos murieron en circunstancias extrañas.  
Itachi supo que habían sido asesinados._

 _Actuando siempre con astucia, motivado por un sentimiento de justicia que mantendría oculto y llevando siempre en mente el objetivo de proteger a su hermano pequeño desde las sombras, Itachi decidió ser parte de una poderosa organización conocida como Akatsuki, expertos en espionaje, robos y asesinatos, y cuyo líder secreto era Obito._

 _…_

Se recogía su larga cabellera negra en la acostumbrada coleta baja cuando escuchó un gemido de mujer venir de su habitación. Se sobresaltó y salió corriendo a ver. Desde luego ahí estaba la chica bonita que había salvado abriendo sus ojos por segunda vez y quejándose del dolor. Itachi se acercó a ella y sin hablar le dio un par de analgésicos que servirían para aliviar su terrible malestar.  
Ella los aceptó sonrojada y sin saber qué decirle o cómo empezar a hablarle. Ese hombre se parecía tanto a Sasuke que la confundía.

– ¿Puedo saber quién eres? – le preguntó él.

Ella apartó la vista desconfiada. Apenas la noche anterior habían intentado matarla; no podía contar con nadie que no conociese, empezando por ese chico tan atractivo que sin razón aparente " _la salvó_ ". Él podía ser el mismo villano.

– Está bien – suspiró Itachi –. No es necesario que me lo digas por ahora. Cuéntame, ¿te sientes mejor?

– Si – respondió Sakura –. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí?

– Mi nombre es Taiichi Ichijou – mintió –. Anoche mientras salía de un establecimiento privado en mi auto pude ver cómo alguien vestido completamente de negro te golpeaba en la cabeza con un peñasco y luego se volvía hacia su vehículo con la intención de atropellarte, aprovechando tu debilidad. Me pareció tan vil e inaceptable que no lo permití. Hice que se percatara de mi presencia y acabó huyendo. Cuando te vi recostada sangrando de la cabeza actué movido por la compasión y te traje aquí. Esta es mi casa.

– Pero… ¿Por qué aquí? Una persona normal me habría llevado a urgencias.

– Lo sé… pensé en hacerlo porque me preocupaba tu herida, pero temí que quien intentó asesinarte no estuviera solo y pudiera seguirnos la pista hasta el hospital. Algunos son muy obstinados.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar entonces de que aquí estoy a salvo?

– Si te hubiese dejado en el hospital, en algún momento me habría tenido yo que ausentar y eso solo significaba desprotegerte. Pero estas en mi casa – sonrió con una simpatía tan cálida que en ella provocó que se le acelerara el pulso – y yo estoy aquí… todo el tiempo.

Sakura no sabía qué contestarle. Ese chico denotaba ser muy inteligente, quizá más que Sasuke, y eso la asombraba. No sabía quién era, pero sentía que podía confiar en él.

– Entonces… – tragó saliva incómoda –, ¿no pudiste identificar en modo alguno a mi agresor?

– No; me enfoqué más en ti porque necesitabas ayuda, pero dime, ¿has hecho algo que merezca que una mujer intente matarte tan desesperadamente?

– ¡¿Una mujer?! – exclamó Sakura y enseguida se quejó del dolor en su cabeza –, a… a qué te refieres… ¿Cómo que una mujer? ¿y por qué usas la palabra _desesperadamente_?

– Sé que era una mujer por su silueta y por los cabellos rojos y largos que sobresalían de su máscara que no estaba muy bien acomodada. Y sé también que estaba desesperada por matarte porque noté que su plan fue impremeditado; ella bajó de pronto de su auto y tomó lo primero que vio para golpearte. Quizá te estuvo siguiendo todo el día y vio en ese momento su oportunidad. De haberlo planeado antes, te habría disparado con un arma que le asegurase su objetivo de una vez o habría esperado a que llegases a tu casa.

Perpleja, Sakura parpadeó un par de veces. ¡Qué chico tan versado! No dudaba de que sería excelente como policía… o… como asesino.

– No – contestó ella –. En verdad no puedo concebirlo… yo no he hecho mal a nadie.

Itachi no quiso hacerle más preguntas, en su lugar la observó con atención por un largo minuto en que reparó en su frágil pero llamativo aspecto. Incluso estando como estaba, notó que era un chica bonita y muy particular. De hecho, se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo por haberla salvado. No le parecía que ella mereciese que le hicieran daño.

Sería mejor que la cuidase mientras estuviese bajo su techo.

En ese momento Sakura escuchó el graznido de un cuervo y al mirar hacia la ventana reconoció al ave que parloteaba y se movía contra el cristal como si quisiera entrar.

– Ignora a mi pequeño amigo – recomendó el Uchiha.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar algo a su alrededor.

– Lo siento, pero no te daré tus cosas – le informó Itachi –. Por ahora debe descansar, srta anónima.

Ella volvió a sorprenderse por la determinación de ese chico. ¿En verdad le estaba prohibiendo que llamase a sus padres o a su novio para notificarles de su situación actual?  
A Sakura no le dieron ganas de reprocharle nada. Tenía otra vez esa extraña sensación de poder confiar en él y dejar en sus manos su condición y sus decisiones. Quizá tenía razón. Debía descansar y para cuando se sintiese mejor buscar a quien sea que hubiese sido esa mujer.  
Además, se sentía segura allí con él.

– Gracias por todo, Taiichi – murmuró sonrojada y en poco tiempo se dejó acunar por el efecto somnífero causado por el par de pastillas que él le dio antes.

Él la observó dormir pensando con gracia que nunca había llevado una chica a su casa. A diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros tal costumbre no era en lo absoluto propia de él. Pero en esta ocasión nada más importaba, esa pobre chica necesitaba ayuda.

Itachi tuvo que ausentarse de esa habitación cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre de su puerta. Antes de abrir sin embargo observó por el pequeño agujero para darse cuenta de que su visitante era nada menos que un hombre muy alto de cabello azulado en punta y piel grisácea, unos ojos que denotaban ferocidad y una sonrisa de dientes filosos que recordaban a cualquiera la boca de un tiburón, su nombre era Kisame Hoshigaki, y era su compañero de peripecias en Akatsuki.

– Veo que aún no estás listo – le dijo Kisame.

– De qué hablas – habló Itachi.

– Hace un par de días dijiste que le seguiríamos la pista al chico de cabello rojo.

– Deidara se encargará de él – respondió el Uchiha yendo a la cocina.

– Oh, de modo que nos han arrebatado el propósito de robar la primera pieza – continuó mientras se paseaba por la casa –. Creí que tendría la oportunidad de usar de nuevo a Samehada.

– Me alivia de que así no sea. Siempre tiendes a sobrepasarte.

A Kisame le gustaba mutilar a sus víctimas con esa enorme espada suya conocida como Samehada, era además un excelente espía, no por nada lo conocían como el _monstruo de la niebla_ , y es que su apariencia física hablaba bien de lo despiadado y agresivo que era, no obstante y pese a ser mucho mayor que Itachi – tenía treinta y dos años –, Kisame siempre lo obedecía pues reconocía la superioridad del joven Uchiha.

– Podemos ir a la playa y después a un buen bar que conozco… tiene chicas lindas – dijo Kisame y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Itachi.

– Nada de eso me interesa – contestó el Uchiha desde la cocina.

– ¿Ah… no? – cuestionó Kisame sonriente.

Itachi entornó los ojos al escuchar el tono suspicaz de su compañero y de inmediato fue a reunirse con él. Pero no lo halló en la sala; en cambio vio que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Entró.

– Vaya, vaya… siempre has sido popular entre las mujeres, Itachi, pero has demostrado también ser esquivo con ellas… al menos frente a mí – dijo el monstruo de la niebla aún con esa enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a Sakura –. ¿Puedo suponer que esta chica bonita es tu novia?

– No – respondió Itachi con el ceño fruncido –. Ni siquiera la conozco.

– Estoy descubriendo una parte muy interesante de ti; de ser el caso de que hayas decidido dormir con una _chica cualquiera_ no debería molestarte acompañarme a ese buen bar.

– No me refería a eso – aseveró Itachi.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre de su casa.

– No te atrevas a ponerle una sola mano encima – advirtió el Uchiha en su acostumbrado tono calmo a Kisame antes de abandonar la habitación.

Para su sorpresa esta vez eran Konan y Kakuzu; ambos miembros de Akatsuki también. La primera era una mujer hermosa de cabello azul que ostentaba en su labio inferior un piercing, y una flor blanca en el cabello, era la novia del subjefe de la organización: Yahiko, y el segundo era un tipo misterioso que solo dejaba al descubierto sus extraños ojos verdes, otro de los miembros más sanguinarios y perversos de Akatsuki, de Kakuzu se podía afirmar que mataba a todo compañero que le asignasen, que su más grande ambición era el dinero y que llegó a sacar el corazón a varias de sus víctimas.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – quiso saber Itachi.

Ni Konan ni Kakuzu contestaron, en su lugar fueron directo al grano al dirigirse a la habitación de Itachi y descubrir allí a Kisame apoyado contra una pared y a una inconsciente oficial de cabello rosa en su cama.

– Hey, ¿Qué hace aquí uno de los miembros del " _dúo zombi_ "? – preguntó Kisame refiriéndose a Kakuzu.

– Itachi – comenzó Konan –. Deshazte de esta mujer antes de que nos traigas problemas a todos.

Itachi frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, solo la dejó proseguir y que le explicase.

– He venido en nombre de nuestro señor. Esta mujer está siendo buscada ahora mismo por toda la policía porque es hija del jefe. Había una cámara instalada en el lugar en el que la atacaron, se sabe que intentaron matarla y que después un encapuchado enigmático la recogió y se la llevó. Nagato te reconoció a ti en ese video porque dijo que apenas unos minutos antes estuviste con él.

– Entiendo… así que es la hija del jefe de la policía.

– Más que eso, es también una policía.

Con reservada frialdad Itachi asintió mientras Kisame reía entre dientes.

– Ya decía yo que era extraño que te involucrases con una chica cualquiera – comentó el tiburón como una broma –, oye, ¿Qué crees que haces, " _señor dinero_ "? – preguntó a Kakuzu que revisaba la cartera femenina de Sakura y sacaba de la misma unos billetes.

Itachi se dirigió a Kakuzu y sin decir nada la arrebató la cartera y el dinero de las manos.

– Está bien – contestó a Konan –. Yo me encargaré de sacarla de aquí. No se preocupen por la estabilidad de nuestra organización, no la perturbaré.

De esa manera se libró del par de enviados por Pain y también de Kisame que decidió irse.

A solas Itachi levantó a Sakura en brazos y en ese momento ella se despertó.

– ¿Qué haces, Taiichi? – le preguntó débilmente.

– Iba a llevarte a un hospital, oficial Haruno.

– Cómo… sabes mi apellido… y que soy policía.

– Acabo de enterarme de que tu padre tiene al cuerpo entero de policías buscándote, y yo no tengo intención de seguirlos preocupando.

– Oh no.

Ella se removió intentando hacer que Itachi la soltase y él no se lo impidió al ponerla con cuidado en el suelo. Al menos se mantenía de pie.

– Me iré por mí misma – decidió ella.

– Está bien, pero al menos dirígete al hospital más cercano para que te revisen la cabeza. Luces un poco pálida.

– Supongo que lo haré. No sé cómo agradecerte por todo.

– No; en verdad tienes que hacerlo – dijo Itachi mirándola fijamente –. Si en verdad quieres agradecerme entonces ve al hospital ahora mismo y no digas a nadie que fui yo quien te salvó.

– ¿Por qué?

– No quiero ser el blanco de la prensa.

Sakura aceptó con una sonrisa e Itachi le tendió una mano para despedirse; ella notó que él tenía las uñas pintadas de color púrpura, pero no hizo caso a esto sino que la aceptó. Tan pronto se tocaron ambos sintieron una pequeña corriente en sus manos. Sakura lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó al recordar a Sasuke de nuevo, entonces él sonrió con simpatía.

– Adiós, oficial Haruno.

– Adiós, Taiichi.

…

Sasuke caminaba apresuradamente hacia la entrada del hospital, pero justo en ese momento salía del mismo su hermano mayor, ambos continuaron caminando hacia sus rumbos opuestos y se detuvieron al tenerse de espaldas.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó el menor en voz baja.

– Terminando un trabajo – mintió Itachi insinuando que había matado a alguien –, ¿y tú?

– Vine por uno de los míos – mintió Sasuke insinuando que iba a visitar a algún ANBU convaleciente.

Y siguieron caminando como si nunca se hubiesen encontrado.

Itachi ignoraba que su querido hermano menor iba a visitar a su novia, la chica que él había salvado, mientras Sasuke ignoraba que Itachi había ido hasta allí siguiendo el taxi que había tomado Sakura para asegurarse de que ella fuese realmente al hospital.

Cuando perdió de vista a su hermano continuó a paso apresurado y llegó a la recepción donde le dieron información sobre la paciente que buscaba.  
Tuvo que esperar un largo rato hasta que le permitieron pasar y verla. La encontró hablando por teléfono.

– …Si… entiendo – decía Sakura al aparato –. No te preocupes, estoy bien, papá… descuida… no te apresures – hizo una larga pausa –. No me moveré de aquí… a mí también me tranquiliza que hayas podido capturar a mi agresora…de acuerdo… nos veremos después, adiós.

Sasuke se quedó allí parado. Desde que Naruto le contó del incidente de Sakura y le enseñó en secreto el video, él se llenó de furia al reconocer en él a Karin. Y ahora al parecer y según lo que escuchó, la habían atrapado.  
Qué bueno porque él estaba dispuesto a ahorcarla tan pronto como la viese.

– ¿Sasuke?

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó él yendo hasta ella –. Me enteré de lo que pasó. Creí que te habían secuestrado, ¿Por qué no llamaste antes? ¿Quién fue ese que te ayudó?

– Lo siento, había estado desmayada por el golpe… el hombre que me salvó – miró con detenimiento a Sasuke y se sonrojó otra vez – creí que habías sido tú.

– ¿Qué?

– Oh, nada… fue un bondadoso cristiano cuyo nombre ya no recuerdo – mintió –. Me alivia estar contigo de nuevo.

– No debí dejarte sola – se lamentó él con dura expresión –. Tuve que haberme asegurado de que estuvieras a salvo en tu casa.

– Descuida. Ya ha pasado y no tiene mayor importancia… me revisaron la cabeza y confirmaron que estoy bien – buscó su mano masculina y abrigó allí la suya.

Sasuke la recibió y se la apretó levemente sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Ella en verdad estaba bien. Qué alivio.  
A punto estuvo de besarla cuando la puerta de súbito se abrió y entraron Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Lee y su madre.

– Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

– ¿Dónde habías estado?

– ¿Qué te pasó, frente?

– ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

– Oh, cariño, me tenías preocupada…

– Oigan, les dije que no todos a la vez – protestaba una enfermera.

De esa manera el Uchiha quedó detrás del grupo de personas que ansiaban saber del estado actual de su novia. Sakura miró por entre las cabezas de todos y guiñó un ojo a Sasuke. Él a su vez le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado y un asentimiento de cabeza antes de marcharse.

Pocos días después Sakura entraba al pequeño complejo de celdas en que mantenían cautivos a quienes aún esperaban una sentencia bajos dictámenes estrictos de jueces y discusiones de abogados. Cuando estuvo enfrente de ella, la observó superficialmente para confirmar que en realidad nunca había visto a esa mujer de cabellos rojos, mirada de fuego y lentes.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Sakura sentada frente a ella, lo único que las separaba era una mesa en esa solitaria instancia –, sé que fuiste tú… ahora contéstame quién eres – pero Karin no dejaba de mirar el suelo con la mente perdida, Sakura notó que había estado llorando por las ojeras en sus ojos –. Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿Por qué intentaste matarme?

Karin levantó la cabeza para mirarla, era la primera vez que estaba frente a frente con Sakura, esa mujer que antes había vigilado y en la que tanto había pensado con odio. Era en verdad lamentable y hasta humillante que ella no la conociera. Volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

– Tengo muchos interrogantes para ti – continuó Sakura –, y sin embargo sé que no estás dispuesta a contestar a ninguno, pero te advierto que no te dejaré tranquila hasta que des una explicación a lo que hiciste. Dime por qué… solo te pediré que contestes a esta única pregunta y me marcharé – insistía – ¿Cuál fue la razón de tu proceder?

Esta vez la pelirroja volvió a mirarla con dureza y sostuvo el contacto visual por más tiempo. Bien se lo diría, pero no lo explicaría, le dolía demasiado hacerlo y no le hallaba un sentido.

– Sasuke – respondió lacónica.

Sakura parpadeó confundida.  
¿Sasuke?  
¿En verdad llegó tan lejos solo por Sasuke?  
Ahora tenía más preguntas.

– ¿Cómo? – soltó inevitablemente – No comprendo, ¿acaso ese día nos seguiste? ¿entonces tú también estás enamorada de él? ¿eres una ANBU?

– Dijiste que una sola pregunta – le habló Karin con dureza –. Quiero irme.

La oficial tuvo que concederle el retiro, pero no importaba, con esa única referencia iría a consultar con su mismo novio.  
Más tarde Sasuke le mintió diciéndole que Karin era una pobre chica con problemas de personalidad y obsesionada con él que siempre había rechazado y que no importaba pues no la conocía demasiado.  
De tal manera Sakura llegó a sentir un poco de compasión por su agresora y no fue demasiado rigurosa al momento de testificar en su contra, en adición a ello le pidió a su padre que no intentase hundirla como represalia pues esa era la intención del jefe de la policía.

El día en que trasladaban a Karin hacia la cárcel, algo que incluso a esta sorprendió, sucedió. Estaba sentada en el auto policial custodiado por una patrulla de refuerzo cuando repentinamente la patrulla en cuestión voló en pedazos en medio del camino. Todos en su auto gritaron alarmados y se desviaron del camino por los despojos que lanzó la explosión y el temor a la probabilidad de tener el mismo destino que sus desdichados compañeros, así terminaron chocando con un grueso árbol que no les causó mayores daños.  
Karin temblaba de miedo, ¿acaso Orochimaru había mandado a matarla? Podía ser, ella ya no le servía y si descubrían que era parte de Hebi la interrogarían.  
No pudo concebir otra justificación más que esa y por ello lo proclamó a los cuatro vientos:

– ¡Es por mí! ¡están intentando matarme!

Los policías se inquietaron igualmente y decidieron salir del auto también llevando a Karin consigo. Se alejaron lo suficiente por si el auto explotaba y comunicaron a través de sus teléfonos lo que había sucedido.  
Algunos transeúntes y automóviles se detuvieron en la zona por la curiosidad que les causó ver un auto de policía estrellado fuera de la vía y los horribles restos que quedaron de los otros. Mientras el par de uniformados intentaban despejar la multitud que se aglomeraba llegaron un par de motocicletas cuyos conductores vestían completamente de negro y portaban cascos de seguridad. Karin vio en ellos algo extraño y así lo confirmó cuando sacaron armas de fuego y dispararon a los policías, perforando varias veces sus cuerpos hasta que se aseguraron de que hubiesen muerto, dispersando la aglomeración asustada. La cautiva pelirroja no supo qué hacer, teniendo las manos esposadas intentó correr por miedo también a recibir balazos, esos podían ser enviados de Orochimaru, pero entonces uno de esos dos la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia su motocicleta:

– Tranquila – intentó apaciguarla –, sube.

Esa voz…

Karin más confiada subió después de él y se aferró a su espalda con el cuerpo y a las piernas de él con las suyas. Entonces arrancaron ambas motocicletas dejando una nube de humo blanco detrás de sí.  
En el camino lloró de emoción en la espalda de él sin que se diera cuenta y expresó de todo corazón lo que sentía:

– Muchas gracias, Suigetsu.

– Aún no me agradezcas – contestó él.

Claro que sabía que apenas comenzaba la persecución, aunque nunca llegaron a verlos porque habían avanzado bastante tomando la delantera, había un número considerables de patrullas de policías buscando las motocicletas causantes de esa masacre y que se llevaron a una prisionera.  
Juugo y Suigetsu condujeron por horas sin rumbo fijo, comunicándose a través de sus auriculares decidieron detenerse en un sendero bastante familiar y forrado de vegetación.

– Yo hablaré con él – decía Suigetsu –. Tú encárgate de las motocicletas.

Mientras Suigetsu se perdió entre unos matorrales hablando por su teléfono y aparentemente discutiendo con alguien del otro lado, Juugo bañó a las motocicletas de gasolina.

– Atrás, Karin – le dijo apartándola con un brazo.

Y luego les prendió fuego, pudiendo huir a tiempo de la explosión y cubriendo a su compañera.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – quiso saber ella cuando el fuego intenso menguó un poco.

– Esos vehículos nos habrían dado problemas. Orochimaru no quiso aportar nada para tu rescate, así que Suigetsu y yo tomamos todo prestado. Si nos quedábamos con ellas nos habrían encontrado más rápido. Y ya sabes que es mejor desaparecer la evidencia.

– Si – sonrió aliviada –. Gracias por venir por mí.

– Díselo a Suigetsu – replicó Juugo –. Fue idea suya; iniciativa suya, todo lo planeó él. Yo solo decidí ayudarlo porque estaba desesperado por librarte de este lío. Le pedimos ayuda a Orochimaru, pero nos la negó y repitió varias veces que te iba a matar; entonces Suigetsu le gritó diciéndole que no lo permitiría. Orochimaru lo retó, y quedaron en que si el rescate salía bien te perdonaría la vida.

Karin no se dio cuenta pero estaba sonrojada. De pronto apareció Suigetsu entre la hojarasca con una pequeña sonrisa y el teléfono en la mano.

– Está hecho – anunció –. Vámonos.

Ella solo lo siguió; no se daba cuenta hacia dónde iban porque a pesar de estar corriendo y esquivando ramas y plantas con el viento azotando fuerte y frío esa noche, parecía únicamente escuchar el sonido de su corazón mientras observaba el perfil de Suigetsu a su lado.  
Cuando llegaron a la guarida subterránea ANBU, Karin tembló de rabia y miedo a la vez.  
¡¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?!

– ¿Qué significa esto? – quiso saber cuando un par de ANBUS los dejaron pasar.

– Estuve hablando con Orochimaru – contestó Suigetsu –, fue él quien autorizó que nos dieran refugio aquí.

Algunos ANBUS lograron quitarle las esposas con sus métodos y los condujeron a los tres a donde pudieran pernoctar. Lo que no sabían era que justo esa noche se hallaba Sasuke en esa guarida, y es que para colmo de males terminaron encontrándoselo a medida que avanzaban por un largo pasillo.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó furibundo mirando a Karin.

– Orochimaru nos permitió el paso – respondió Suigetsu.

Sasuke le hizo una señal a un ANBU que se fue por un momento y no tardó en llegar de nuevo con la espada de su señor. El Uchiha la desenfundó, tomó a Karin del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y la empujó hacia una pared para señalarla con la katana.

– Debería matarte para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a intentar hacer otra estupidez.

– ¡No te atrevas! – advirtió Suigetsu y sacó su arma de fuego para apuntar con ella a Sasuke –. Suéltala.

Juugo dio un paso al frente, no obstante Sasuke no titubeó en ningún momento. Apenas miró por encima de su hombro a Suigetsu.  
Karin también lo miraba y podía percibir el mínimo temblor en su mano. Lo sabía. Él no tenía balas.

– Baja eso – amenazó Sasuke.

Pero Suigetsu no lo hacía pese a tener todas las de perder.

– Primero suelta a Karin.

– No busques problemas, Suigetsu – pedía Juugo –, haz lo que Sasuke dice.

– No ahora.

– ¡¿No ves que nos va a joder a los tres?!

– No si yo lo hago primero.

– ¡No seas tonto! – demandó Juugo.

– ¡Cállense! – les ordenó Sasuke.

– ¡No me asustas! – exclamó Karin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas acallándolos a los tres – yo… quizá nunca debí haberlo hecho, pero… estaba tan desesperada… no me disculparé contigo porque eres tú el principal culpable de mis deplorables estados de ánimo. Por ti he cometido muchas tonterías y a cambio no he recibido nada más que tristezas… pero ahora… – inclinó un poco la cabeza –, ahora solo te pido que nos permitas quedarnos aquí.

A Suigetsu no le agradaba que ella se estuviese humillando de esa forma, suplicando a quien tanto la había hecho sufrir. Sin embargo, él ignoraba que Karin lo hacía más por Juugo y por él que por ella, después de todo, a ellos dos también los estaban buscando.

– Solo esta noche – continuó y miró a Sasuke a los ojos. Él aflojó un poco el agarre de la espada.

De repente se la guardó de nuevo, pero no soltó a Karin sino que se la llevó a otra habitación para hablar a solas.  
Afuera se quedaron Suigetsu y Juugo. El primero impaciente, el segundo reticente.

– Te atreviste a espiarme – comenzó Sasuke ya frente a ella. Una vena se le marcaba en la frente –. Cuando descubrí tus artefactos en mi ropa me enfurecí con Orochimaru. Ni por un momento llegué a pensar que habías sido tú.

– ¿Creíste acaso que siempre me engañarías? – cuestionó ella.

– No… a veces pensaba en ti… en decírtelo… pero…

– Temías que yo te delatara con Orochimaru, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no respondió, pero seguía imperturbable.

– Debes reconocer que también hiciste mal al involucrarte con esa mujer, olvidándote de mí – acusó Karin –. Es que… eres injusto… siempre has sido injusto conmigo… – no pudo detener un mar de lágrimas que se alargó demasiado.

Lo único que se escuchaba era a Karin gimotear. Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento y al decidir qué decirle los abrió:

– Eres libre, Karin. Siempre y cuando tú prometas no volver a tocar a Sakura y cerrar la boca frente a Orochimaru, serás libre.

Claro que él no entendía nada. Karin nunca se sintió atada a su lado. ¿De qué entonces decía que la dejaría libre? Si ella lo que más anhelaba era un poco de su amor. Ese amor que había visto repartiéndole a Sakura.

¿Por qué no a ella? ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que ella no?  
¿Qué podía hacer para que Sasuke la amase? ¿Cómo lograr que él la necesitase?

No importaba. Ahora la buscaba la policía, no habría manera de atacar de nuevo a Sakura porque eso sería echarse una segunda soga al cuello, , además tampoco quería hacerlo, y por otro lado Orochimaru dudaba de ella en todos los sentidos, solo perdería su tiempo intentando convencerlo de que Sasuke quería matarlo. Simplemente en su condición ya nada importaba. Asintió con la cabeza, resignada de dolor porque Sasuke, su amado Sasuke estaba terminando su noviazgo con ella. Le dolía que así fuese y le dolía que a él no le doliese.

– Bien – dijo él –. Ahora vete, un ANBU te conducirá a la habitación en que te quedarás con Suigetsu y Juugo. Mañana temprano necesito que abandonen esta guarida.

Karin volvió a asentir.

– Adiós, Sasuke – se despidió llorando antes de irse de allí.

Suigetsu y Juugo esperaban en una espaciosa habitación que contaba con tres camas y que parecía más bien una celda. Karin llegó desconsolada, pero pese a encontrarse en malos términos con Suigetsu por lo que pasó entre ellos, no pudo evitar refugiarse en él cuando lo vio, y él a su vez la recibió con los brazos abiertos.  
¿Cómo vedarle a ella un poco de compasión?  
¿Cómo negarle un abrazo cuando parecía tener tanto frío?

….

Sasuke la observaba dar vueltas de un lado hacia otro. Sonreía un poco por lo graciosa que le parecía mientras protestaba a la nada y se lamentaba de una anterior piedad demostrada para con su propia agresora mientras además se quejaba de que cuatro de sus compañeros policías resultasen muertos en manos de los misteriosos motociclistas que se habían llevado a Karin.  
Sakura se cansó de hacer tanto puchero que terminó sentándose con el ceño muy fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Ya? – le preguntó él con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa ladina.

– ¡No es gracioso, Uchiha! – exclamó enojada –. Una mujer peligrosa y sus compañeros asesinos andan libres, ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta sino enfurecida e indignada?

– ¿Y de esa manera lograrás apresarlos? – cuestionó Sasuke. Si ella supiera que él los había cubierto explotaría de seguro. Pero bueno, todas esas trampas eran comunes en su vida.

– No… pero… – suspiró agotada –, en verdad me enoja la impunidad – lo miró de reojo –, ¡y es que me enoja tanto que me irrita verte también allí sentado cuando deberías estar en la cárcel por ladrón! ¡Shannaro!

Sasuke no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Era una ternura. Esa rabieta ya la estaba haciendo vomitar desatinos.  
Él extendió el brazo para guardarle detrás de la oreja unos cuantos cabellos rosados.

– Sakura, mírame – pidió y ella lo hizo –. Necesitas tranquilizarte un poco. Solo déjate conducir por mí.

– Es una locura.

– Si lo haces no te arrepentirás – abrió su mano ofreciéndosela a ella –. Deja que te libere de tantas cargas que te impone tu trabajo y los pesos adicionales que tú misma te echas al hombro, de esa molesta y exagerada moral que te escuda y separa de mis dislates. Sé libre de extraviarte en mi camino. Por una vez…

– ¿Qué insinúas, Sasuke?

– Nadie se arrepiente de divertirse, Sakura. Solo ven conmigo… aprovechemos el tiempo antes de volver a ser enemigos.

Eso más que nada la motivó. En lugar de darle la mano, Sakura se le sentó encima y lo abrazó mostrando aprobación a esa propuesta cuyos detalle ignoraba por completo.

¡Pero vive Dios que no se arrepintió nunca de hacerlo!  
No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de una temporada que esa que pasó con Sasuke.  
Probó nuevas experiencias y se empapó de las mismas prometiendo volver a vivirlas en la posteridad, como esa en que saltaron en paracaídas de un edificio, y que ella reconoció a su vez como una vía de escape muy propia de los ANBUS cuando robaban. Aprendió con pavor y vacilación a manipular serpientes, según observó, Sasuke estaba bastante familiarizado con tales animales, desde pequeñas muy venenosas hasta más grandes y constrictoras, el Uchiha las tocaba, se las enredaba en el cuello y las acariciaba como si fuesen dóciles cachorros, lo más extraño era que esos reptiles le correspondían de forma similar, como si se sintiesen a gusto con él. Bajo su segura supervisión, Sakura perdió el miedo a tocarlas; aunque claro, fue en un principio difícil; era tan monumental su desconfianza que la primera vez que las vio se ocultó tras él y se amarró a su espalda, negándose a gritos a acercárseles mientras él se divertía, pero tanto tiempo le dedicaron a superarlo que ella llegó a un punto en que no se molestó en dejar que una de esas serpientes se arrastrase en su nuca y brazos.  
¡Hasta se atrevió a alimentar una vez a una enorme!  
Sakura sintió con diversión que quebrantaba una ley cuando una vez fue cómplice de la casi mareante velocidad en que él se transportó con ella ciñéndolo de sus espaldas en la motocicleta robada, y ese otro día en que la retó a superar el límite de celeridad en su auto, cosa que ella hizo, sintiéndose como una delincuente que escapa de la policía.  
Pero no sólo se trató de momentos emocionantes, en una ocasión fueron a una playa a serenarse y en la que aparte de nadar y tomar el sol, mantuvieron pláticas largas y fructíferas, al menos para su función policial pues Sasuke – siendo todo un experto en materia – le enseñó a través de consejos y pautas a identificar a los ladrones más astutos, la manera de descubrirlos y lidiar con ellos en caso de estar armados. Cierta vez también llegaron a comprender sus silencios mientras una noche a través de un mirador privado contemplaron por horas la inmensidad del mundo exterior.  
Un día Sasuke le presentó a su más fiel amigo. Sakura no comprendió de quién se trataba hasta que cerca de ellos bajó el halcón que una vez él dejó entrar a su apartamento.

– Su nombre es Garuda. Y es en ocasiones mis ojos – le dijo Sasuke –. Es un ave ejemplar, muy veloz y también muy leal.

Aunque era una animal salvaje, Sakura a diferencia de su experiencia con las serpientes esta vez no tuvo ningún recelo al compenetrar con el hermoso Garuda. Escuchó con atención a su novio cuando hablaba de la naturaleza y los hábitos de su amigo, entre los que se hallaba el de seguirlo a él con bastante frecuencia, y cosa que ella pudo comprobar algunas veces cuando observaba al halcón sobrevolarlos o posarse en lugares aunque altos, muy cercanos a Sasuke.

Lo cierto es que él por su parte no titubeó en ningún momento al mostrar y llevar a Sakura a su otra casa, esa que rara vez visitaba. Para él era una cosa insignificante, pero gustó mucho en secreto de la cara que puso ella al observar la vista que ofrecía la altitud y calidad de su penthouse.  
Cuando Sakura le preguntó por qué lo tenía tan deshabitado, él suspiró:

– Este lugar es muy solitario y frío… creo que ya tengo suficiente de eso. Siento que aquí no tengo nada que hacer.

La contempló tras darle esa respuesta y no le dijo que en ese momento cambiaba de opinión. Con ella allí, el ostentoso lugar cobró una luminosa y cálida vida que nunca había advertido. De repente le pareció una estancia interesante en la que gastar el tiempo no sería en lo absoluto una pérdida. Ya no se sentía solo.

También se consagraron algunos fines de semana a permanecer en la morada de ella, enfrentándose virtualmente en un videojuego que Naruto le había prestado a Sasuke y comiendo pizza en los intertantos.  
Pero no solo compitieron en ese sentido. Sasuke le enseñó lo básico del manejo de defensa de un arma tan complicada como lo era su espada. En esas pocas prácticas y póstumos enfrentamientos leves ella se sintió especialmente más cerca de él y descubrió con regocijo lo muy feliz que le hacía tenerlo a su lado pues era consciente de que cada vez se enamoraba más de ese criminal.

Y todo ocurrió en cosa de meses.

Fue hermoso ver cómo el delgado hilo entre ambos se había fortalecido hasta mutar en una cadena anudada, trenzada e irrompible. Atados por ese grueso y fijo lazo, él desarrolló la ambición de hacerla sentir feliz y en la comodidad de que todo asunto fuese según predilecciones que ella considerase justas – pues él no conocía muy bien de justicia –, por ello, a Sasuke se le apagó el instinto carnal que una vez se despertó por la veraz prueba de que ella era una inexperta.  
Mientras que en el caso de Sakura fue lo contrario. En una de las tantas noches en que él se quedó en su casa para dormir juntos, ella llegó a insinuársele bastante usando sus pijamas cortas e intensificando los besos que se daban en la oscuridad e incitándolo a través de indirectas a tocar su cuerpo. Pero Sasuke no lo hacía como ella quería sino que en algún momento se detenía, como si temiese que de esa forma la fuera a molestar.

Así, ella poco a poco sintió la necesidad de entregársele, y él de la misma forma dejó de considerar esto último y prefirió evitarlo para no alarmarla o asustarla en modo alguno.  
Ambos se dieron mejor cuenta de ello cuando una noche – y por petición de ella –, salieron a uno de esos sitios concurridos donde la gente baila y que a Sasuke nunca llamaron la atención, y en el que Sakura terminó probando unos cuantos tragos fuertes por curiosidad.

– No podrás con ellos – le advertía Sasuke –. Te sentirás después muy mal.

– ¿Estás retándome?

– No – respondió él con la verdad –. Esta vez no… no te incitaría a nada que te hiciera daño.

Pero aun así ella se los bebió y acabó al poco tiempo achispada, de modo que Sasuke tuvo que cargarla hasta el auto.

– No más alcohol para ti esta noche – sonrió y le acarició el cabello mientras ella sonrojada dormía sentada a su lado.

Pensaba en marcharse cuando la hubo recostado en su cama, pero Sakura le jaló de la manga de su chaqueta, deteniéndolo y pidiéndole que se quedase a dormir con ella esa noche.

– No me dejes así – pidió con ojos suplicantes y se tocó la cabeza –. No me siento muy bien… estoy algo mareada… me duele el cuerpo.

Sasuke se preocupó y tocó sus manos para saber si estaban frías y la cabeza para ver si la tenía muy caliente o si estaba sudando...  
De inmediato su lado más racional se burló de él por lo exagerado que estaba siendo en una situación tan ordinaria. Que a ella le doliera la cabeza por haberse emborrachado era normal.

Uchiha Sasuke era un criminal frío, astuto y vengativo, pero entonces ¿Por qué ahora se comportaba de esa forma, como una madre desesperada?  
Era como si quisiera lo mejor para ella… como si su dolor le afectase… como si…

Sonrió inconscientemente… era _eso_ … en verdad había llegado a _eso_ … lo sabía…

La quería.

– De acuerdo – se sentó en la cama y recostó la cabeza de ella en su hombro mientras se la acariciaba y pegaba la nariz a su cabello –. Me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que estés bien.

Sakura se sonrojó. No recordaba que Sasuke le hubiese hablado de esa forma… y no era exactamente por lo que decía, sino la manera en que lo hacía.  
Era demasiado. Él era demasiado. Comenzó ella a preguntarse qué más podía desear. Tenía al mejor novio, salvo por el detalle de que fuese un ladrón y que ahora le parecía cosa insustancial, Sasuke era el novio perfecto.

Una vez más la asaltaron esos pensamientos de deseo carnal.

Sakura se le sentó encima y comenzó a besarlo de una forma tan intensa que patentó demasiado su lujuria. Él le correspondió como siempre lo hacía, pero al poco tiempo terminó lentamente el beso.

– No te he dado una pastilla para tu malestar – manifestó como quien se acaba de acordar de algo importante.

– Olvídalo, no la necesito – respondió ella volviendo a besarlo.

Sasuke la besó con igual pasión, pero en un par de minutos volvió a insistir:

– Si tomas una ahora mañana te sentirás mejor, no olvides que tienes que trabajar. Te dije que no tomaras demasiado, Sakura – se la quitó de encima y se levantó. Al poco rato volvió con la pastilla y un vaso de agua –. Aquí tienes.

Ella sonrió con ternura y se tomó lo que él le dio. Luego quiso retomar lo que habían interrumpido, lo jaló de la camiseta provocando que él quedase encima suyo. Otra vez comenzaron a besarse, despeinarse, frotarse y acariciarse con tal ahínco que dieron varias vueltas en la cama hasta que ella en uno y otro movimiento terminó encima suyo, sentada justo donde más acalorado se sentía él.  
Sonrió con malicia mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de hacer algo que nunca había hecho para nadie: se sacó la blusa por encima de la cabeza. Sasuke se sentó de inmediato quedando al nivel de ella, la besó esta vez de una forma dulce y la sostuvo de las manos cuando Sakura pretendió quitarse el brasier.

– No hagas eso – le dijo en un susurró grave con la frente pegada a la de ella –. No lo necesito.

– Pero yo sí – manifestó Sakura un poco desilusionada –. Por favor – arrastró sus manos a lo largo del pecho firme de él y las descansó en sus hombros –. Te necesito de esta manera, Sasuke. Quiero que…

Él le puso el pulgar en la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando sin separar su rostro del de ella.

– Está bien – contestó satisfecho –. Pero no de esta manera – le besó la frente y olió su cabello –. Ahora debes descansar.

Aunque se sintió decepcionada y desalentada, decidió hacerle caso y descansar. Él se la recostó encima y la abrazó hasta que la hizo dormir. Fue muy sencillo por cierto, no se arrepentía de haber declinado su propuesta. Claro que la deseaba, si desde que la vio casi no pudo evitar pensar de esa forma sobre ella, pero ahora más valía su bienestar que cualquier cosa, y es que también se habría sentido muy poco hombre llevándosela a la cama borracha. El alcohol podía ser muy traicionero. Si ella se iba a entregar, que lo hiciera totalmente consciente de ello, que cada jadeo fuese real y cada movimiento espontaneo y deliberado.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. A Sasuke solo le bastó ver el remitente para comprender lo que esa llamada significaba.

….

Al día siguiente ella sentía el cuerpo muy pesado. Y estaba sola. Sasuke se había marchado.

Se sentía muy tonta, avergonzada de haber actuado tan ciegamente la noche anterior.  
¡Qué le pasaba! Se suponía que ella conociese muchos riesgos, era un miembro de la seguridad, por Dios, ¿Por qué se había comportado como una insensata al tomarse esos tragos que sabían a demonio?  
Y su novio, un ladrón de alto rango, un completo criminal, alguien que se supone que aguarda y resguarda mucha más perversidad la había aconsejado muy bien, a ella, ¡a una policía!

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Recordaba con mayor pena haber sido rechazada sutilmente por él. Y la razón se le hizo muy obvia. Sasuke no quería que lo hicieran estando ella bajo los efectos del alcohol.  
Sonrió con una mano en el corazón. Qué afortunada era de tenerlo. Cualquier otro habría aprovechado la oportunidad sin vacilar.

Su teléfono emitió un corto sonido avisándole de un mensaje. Sakura lo tomó y leyó en la mente lo que le hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

 _"Buenos días. Espero que te sientas mejor y puedas ir a trabajar.  
Sea o no así te advierto que mientras estés conmigo no permitiré que vuelvas a tomar como lo hiciste.  
Lamento no haber amanecido a tu lado para ver por mí mismo tu actual estado.  
Sasuke."_

Sakura se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy sonrojada, pero sí fue consciente de su contento. Con ese bonito mensaje en pantalla se armó de determinación y optimismo para ir a trabajar.

Se metió a la ducha, hizo un buen desayuno y antes de salir se preguntó por qué no le había contestado a Sasuke. Era lo justo. Él habría querido conocer su condición. Intentó llamarlo, pero no contestaba, insistía un par de veces pero nada sucedía del otro lado… nada, excepto que al final del segundo timbre él apagó su celular.

….

Cerró los ojos cuando presionó la opción que acallaría de una vez el sonido de una llamada entrante. Era preciso concentrarse en lo que hacía y frente a quienes estaba, nada menos que todos los sublíderes y miembros de la raíz ANBU.

– Disculpen la interrupción – dijo tras carraspear –. No era importante.

Un pequeño ardor en la conciencia lo reprendió por haber mentido en algo tan verídico.  
Juntó las manos con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y miró a cada uno de los presentes.

– Entonces… – continuó –, el plan consiste en mantener dormidos a nuestros escuadrones por lo pronto. No los despertaremos con anuncios de nuestro regreso, han pasado cinco meses desde la muerte del alcalde y lo que menos necesitamos es que un gran número de personas se enteren de lo que haremos. Con excepción de ustedes, ANBUS de la raíz – los miró –ANBUS sublíderes – fijó su vista en ellos –, Tora – observó al hombre a su lado –, y yo, nadie más sabrá del regreso del escuadrón del infierno hasta ejecutar el primer cometido, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron.

– Señor – habló Torune Aburame, el sublíder experto en insectos –, muchos de nosotros hemos viajado hasta aquí desde otras ciudades del país por petición de los altos mandos. Sabemos que introducirnos de nuevo a nuestro deber será tarea espinosa por la cantidad de tiempo en que hemos estado paralizados y lo rigurosa que está la policía, ahora más que nunca, por eso quiero preguntarle, ¿no habría sido mejor comenzar con un plan de menor categoría?

Sasuke desvió la vista. Torune tenía toda la razón. Incluso a él le disgustó haber recibido la llamada que les exigía a lo mejor de los mejores de la organización robar al Sanbi o tortuga de tres colas como primer quehacer. Así, sin nada más que agregar a esa petición, como si fuese cosa sencilla. Y ahí estaban, la crema nata o primera élite del escuadrón del infierno, apenas aletargados y a punto de volver a sus andanzas.

– Vaya… no será fácil. Ciertamente somos líder, sublíderes y Raíz, pero no es algo que determine perfección – opinó Fou Yamanaka, (un sublíder).

– Esto no sucede con demasiada frecuencia – suspiró Kage (otro sublíder) al servirse un whiskey. Todos allí con excepción de Sasuke y Tora tenían tragos de alcohol en las manos –. Siempre nos hemos encargado de nuestras faenas por aparte, siguiendo sus órdenes. Es extraño actuar ahora en comunión. Ni siquiera se me ocurre una manera de empezar.

Sí. Era normal sentirse un poco despistados, pero Sasuke pensó en ese momento – y bastante hastiado de esas quejas – que no era el momento de manifestar sus incomodidades.

– No voy a tolerar que sigan hablando como unos completos mediocres – anunció enojado –. Todos y cada uno de ustedes fueron seleccionados con cuidado por mí desde que tomé el mando directo de los cazadores especiales ANBU cuando demostraron ser eficaces en habilidades físicas y mentales, sobrepasando a muchos otros. No hagan que me arrepienta de esa decisión.

Esa amonestación fue suficiente para que todos recordasen lo mucho que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a dónde estaban. Era cierto. Su jefe tenía toda la razón.  
Separados nada más constituían lo mejor de sus escuadrones, pero juntos eran una combinación perfecta dotada de: brazos fuertes, estrategas de primer nivel, resistencias físicas sólidas, velocidades de desplazamiento casi insuperables, un repertorio largo de triunfos en su materia, astutos y silenciosos al momento de actuar, expertos francotiradores, especialistas en armas filosas, en insectos, en escape, capacidades de control mental… en fin, todo el catálogo.

Los presentes se levantaron, se miraron los unos a los otros, miraron sus máscaras y las usaron con orgullo.  
Era ese el momento de demostrar que eran los mejores.  
¡Los líderes de la más exitosa banda criminal de ladrones justificarían sus posiciones, y lo harían en comunión!

….

Sucedieron dos torturantes semanas en las que no lo vio.  
Sasuke apenas contestaba sus llamadas, le preguntaba por su estado y más hermético que nunca las finalizaba. Sakura le proponía salir un fin de semana y él declinaba de inmediato con excusas vagas. Ella incluso intentó ir a sus casas, pero siempre las encontraba selladas. Necesitando un buen consejo intentó acudir al señor H en una ocasión y ni a éste halló. Fue desesperanzador. Sakura sabía que algo sucedía y temía lo peor por la actitud distante de su novio. Pues bien, estuvo dispuesta a sacarle la información por las malas cuando lo citó de forma brusca una noche a su casa.

Le resultó extraño que él cargase su katana en la espalda, y le dolió que al llegar ni siquiera la besara.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Sasuke como si fuese esa una forma de saludar.

– Eso mismo quiero yo saber – respondió ella yendo también directo al punto –. Has estado actuando extraño…

– No sé de qué hablas.

– ¡De ti, por supuesto!

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza como si le pareciera que sus palabras no tuvieran sentido.

– ¡No me creas una tonta! – explotó –, lo que digo es cierto, Sasuke Uchiha, y es preciso que seas consciente, coherente y sincero respecto a tu nueva actitud, a tus desapegos a mí, ¿Por qué primero me ilusionaste con tantos momentos gratos y de un segundo a otro me abandonas como a un accesorio en el que ya perdiste interés? – él sonrió, lo que la irritó más –, ¡¿crees que es gracioso?! ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces me ha desalentado tu frialdad? ¿lo mucho que te extraño? – Sasuke comenzó a acercársele – ¿cuánto me he esforzado por que vuelvas a mí? ¿lo que me cuesta estar expresando esto ahora? ¡Mira nada más cuántos disparates me haces decir! He llegado a creer que no has dejado de ser un vil mentí…

En ese punto él la calló con un beso. Sakura suspiró casi aliviada siguiendo sus labios. ¡Cuánto había necesitado de eso! Y es que cada noche en que no lo tuvo lo anheló como adolescente ilusionada.  
El beso se profundizó y ella comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar pegada a la pared, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de él que la rodeaba, allí, aprisionada.  
Sus manos desesperadas tuvieron la atrevida e instintiva intención de levantar la camiseta de él, pero Sasuke tan pronto sintió los dedos fríos de ella en su abdomen que ascendían desnudándolo, cortó el beso, se mordió el labio con enfado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer movido por su obligación. Con la mano derecha desenfundó la katana y la clavó en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Sakura, pisándole y cortándole unos cuantos cabellos.  
La expresión asustada y sorprendida de ella fue un golpe a su alma.

Sonriendo acremente con dolorosa ironía, Sasuke volvió a guardarse la espada y se dio media vuelta para marcharse en completo silencio. Sobraban las palabras.  
Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró, indicando de nuevo la soledad, a Sakura se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de impotencia.

– Bien – dijo enfadada limpiándoselas con las manos rígidas, decidida a no derramar su dolor en ellas –. Si quieres guerra, eso tendrás, cariño.

….

Era un muchacho dotado de inteligencia, muy formal y diplomático, pero a su vez poco tolerante y abierto a la crueldad. Con una cicatriz alargada bajo su ojo izquierdo, una apariencia inofensiva y siendo muy joven, Yagura era un miembro del congreso del estado. Estaba bien enterado de lo que les había sucedido a otros portadores de Bijus, pero obstinado como era, decidió esperar por sí mismo a cualquiera que se atreviera a quitarle su apreciada pieza. No era cualquier debilucho después de todo y ya tenía experiencia en defensa; ¿Cómo se le iba a olvidar que hace tiempo un par de Akatsukis intentaron robar su Sanbi fallando en el intento? Estaba seguro de que podría también con los ANBUS. Aunque claro, tampoco era un idiota. Sabía que con mucha probabilidad esos animales lo atacarían en gregarios, así que por ello acudió a sus guardias personales y a la misma policía.

Yagura dormía cuando los ladrones atacaron. Se despertó al percibir a alguien en su habitación; de inmediato sintió una mano agarrarlo por el cuello, intentó pedir ayuda, pero no consiguió articular nada, en cambio intentó forcejear un poco y en su desespero por al menos saber quién lo estaba matando encendió la lámpara a su lado. Era un ANBU de túnica blanca y máscara con detalles verdes bajo unos ojos rasgados. Se asustó más cuando de debajo de su cama emergieron como sombras de fantasmas otros cuatro que lo sujetaron hasta tenerlo atado y amordazado. Por la puerta ingresó tranquilamente un ANBU de túnica blanca también y máscara de gato.

Yagura tenía entendido de que quienes portaban las túnicas blancas eran los líderes, pero entonces ¿Por qué todos vestían así? ¿Acaso estaba frente a los líderes del escuadrón del infierno?

– Lo tenemos, señor – anunció uno de los que lo ataron.

– Bien – respondió Sasuke acercándose más –, dinos dónde tienes al Sanbi.

Yagura negó con la cabeza y recibió un golpazo de uno de sus captores.

– No estamos aquí para matarte – continuó Sasuke –, solo queremos la pieza de tres colas.

Yagura se preguntó primero qué pasó con su maldito servicio de seguridad, de qué manera habían llegado los ANBUS hasta su habitación. Sospechó que sus guardias estarían muertos, y es que fuese como fuese, esos condenados ladrones demostraban tener prestigio y ser astutos en su cochina disciplina por llegar allí. El congresista asintió con la cabeza dispuesto a supuestamente revelar el escondite de su pequeño tesoro y de esa manera consiguió que le quitasen aquel trapo de la boca.

– Cada día uno de mis empleados se encarga de cambiarlo de lugar por orden mía – comenzó hablando con bastante seguridad –. Son varios los sitios en que lo ubican repartidos en toda la casa, pero como no paso aquí todo el tiempo, ignoro dónde esté en estos momentos. Puede ser cualquiera de los lugares seleccionados.

– Qué lugares son esos – quiso saber Sasuke –. Y más vale que no nos mientas.

Yagura tragó saliva. Esa amenaza pareció ser muy seria a juzgar por la mirada negra del Uchiha.

– La cocina en una de las ollas más grandes, el baño de abajo detrás del inodoro muy bien oculto, la sala de estar detrás de la pintura de la mujer vestida de rojo en un compartimiento secreto en la pared, el sótano metido entre los viejos muebles o en la esquina donde se hallan los implementos de cerrajería, el jardín oculto entre esas plantas espinosas cuyo nombre olvidé, en el segundo piso, ala izquierda, la habitación lateral derecha, debajo de la cama… y aquí… en mi cuarto metido entre mi ropa.

Sasuke con un movimiento de cabeza ordenó a uno de sus súbditos revisar en esa habitación, y tal ANBU sacó la ropa de Yagura de los armarios, tirándola en el suelo, buscando al Sanbi y no pudiéndolo encontrar. Bien… no estaba allí. Primer sitio descartado.  
Eran en ese momento cuatro ANBUS, y las posibles ubicaciones pendientes de Yagura eran siete, tenían que separarse.

– Ustedes – habló Sasuke a sus cómplices –, vayan a buscar al Sanbi. Yo me quedaré aquí con el pequeño congresista.

Yagura resopló molesto. Si bien parecía un niño no le gustaba que lo tratasen como tal. Los ANBUS se dispersaron y entonces Yagura se quedó a solas con el Uchiha.

– Eres el líder de los otros líderes, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Yagura.

Sasuke no contestó a algo que era tan obvio. Se sentó en la cama, meditabundo, en silencio e inmóvil, como si le diera igual que tuviese a una víctima a pocos centímetros de sí atado de pies a cabeza.

– Dime, ¿Cómo fue que burlaste mi seguridad? – continuó Yagura con tranquilidad –, ¿acaso mis hombres fueron unos traidores al dejarlos a ustedes entrar?

¡Demonios, ese mocoso no se iba a callar!  
Sasuke se levantó un poco fastidiado porque esas preguntas tontas interrumpían sus cavilaciones; mismas que estaban destinadas a su policía favorita. Se dirigió a la ventana para mirar el cielo, dándole la espalda a Yagura.

Cuando recibió la orden de retornar a la organización y retomar sus objetivos pendientes, la primera persona quién pensó fue Sakura, pues de todos solo a ella preocupaba y lastimaba cuando hacía cosas malas. Se preguntó cómo cumplir de nuevo su papel sin involucrarla en modo alguno, y se dio cuenta de que sería imposible. Así, sujeto a esa ley, se vio obligado a ser más frío con ella, hacerla olvidar un poco de esos momentos anteriores que tanto disfrutaron juntos y recordarle que seguían siendo enemigos. Por eso aquella vez en su casa intentó apuñalarla falsamente como recordatorio y advertencia de lo que se venía.

– ¡Congresista Yagura aquí! ¡necesito que me ayuden por favor, los ANBUS han entrado a mi casa y buscan…!

¡Maldición!

Sasuke reaccionó rápido al voltearse y ver cómo Yagura hablaba a un teléfono al que había logrado marcar usando los dedos de los pies, entonces se dirigió a este y le dio un puñetazo que le partió el labio antes de que continuara hablando.

– ¿Señor Yagura? ¿sigue ahí? Por favor conteste – decía una voz en el teléfono.

Al percatarse de que era la policía, Sasuke enfurecido lanzó el teléfono contra una pared, haciéndolo añicos.

– ¡Rayos y truenos! – retumbó tomando a Yagura del cuello – ¡debería cortarte la lengua, desgraciado insolente! ¡debería matarte!

Pero no lograría nada con eso.  
Era su culpa.  
¿Por qué se tuvo que distraer pensando en Sakura en mitad de su trabajo?  
Él la deseó con el pensamiento, pero fue prácticamente su víctima quien la llamó.

….

Ella estaba bien enterada de las precauciones del congresista conocido como Yagura. Desde que éste acudió hacían unos meses a la policía por protección, supuestamente debido a unas amenazas que recibió de un anónimo, Sakura sospechó que ese chico guardaba uno de los Bijus. Y por eso mismo mantenía presente su caso, especialmente esos dos últimos días en que había visto a Sasuke, y éste con una indirecta en forma de katana amenazante le había indicado un mal presagio.

Un policía anunció de un ataque en la casa del congresista y ella no dudó un segundo en enfrentar a su amado cuando la intuición le gritó que estaba en ese momento robando a Yagura. Se armó con varias cuadrillas de compañeros y salió disparada a la residencia del congresista.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al servicio entero de Yagura actuando absurdamente. Mientras algunos lloraban como bebés tirados en el suelo, otros se comportaban como gallinas, otros intentaban empinarse como bailarinas de ballet, otros se hallaban arrodillados rezando, y el resto permanecían dormidos. Parecía un mal chiste.

– Estos hombres han sido hipnotizados – afirmó un policía –. Solo esto nos faltaba ¡a cuántos alcances llegarán los ANBUS!

Sí, era impresionante, pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo, iba a entrar a la gran casa, sin embargo, se detuvo casi paralizada cuando un balazo que cayó de arriba por poco le vuela un pie. Eso hizo que todos los policías fijaran su vista en las alturas para descubrir a un enorme escuadrón ANBU armado custodiando la morada de Yagura.

Al escuchar ese disparo en conjunto con las sirenas policiales, Sasuke se alarmó de sobremanera y marcó de inmediato a Tora.

– No me digas que ella vino.

– Está aquí, señor – respondió su súbdito –. ¿Escuchó eso? Casi la matan los de la Raíz.

– ¡Pero qué…! – Sasuke constriñó los dientes – ¡Recuérdale a esos idiotas que no pueden matar policías!

– Ya lo hice, pero ni se inmutaron. Sabe usted cómo son ellos.

¡Que por ser de la élite ANBU se creían por encima del resto, exentos de muchas reglas!  
Sasuke juró por lo bajo que si algo le hacían a ella, los mataría. Intentó al menos pedir a Sakura que no cometiera una locura y se retirase porque sería muy peligroso cuidarla desde donde estaba, pero ella, como era lógico, no contestó el teléfono. Sasuke estaba sudando frío cuando apuró a los sublíderes.

– ¡No me importa si no han encontrado al maldito Sanbi! – exclamó a su auricular –. La policía está aquí, ¡larguémonos antes de que algo nos pase!

 _Antes de que algo le pase a Sakura_ quiso decir. Y sí, eso se escuchó muy ridículo viniendo de él, y es que de no ser el líder de todos, los otros sublíderes se habrían burlado abiertamente de su extraño temor. En cambio le dijeron que de ahí no saldrían sin la pieza y que podrían lidiar con las autoridades.

La policía daba órdenes desde abajo sin moverse tampoco, amenazando a su vez a quienes desde arriba les apuntaban, pero en el fondo cada uno sabía que no obtendrían ninguna respuesta inclinada en su favor. Eran después de todo los ANBUS.  
Cuando Sasuke escuchó que habían encontrado por fin a la condenada tortuga – y en un sitio que nunca mencionó el embustero de Yagura –, ordenó la partida de todos.  
Ellos eran la élite del escuadrón del infierno, y así lo demostraron al idear desde un principio sus formas de escape que les asegurasen la libertad pese a cualquier circunstancia, incluyendo la presencia de la policía.

Para distraer y llamar la completa atención de la policía, Sasuke y Torune salieron de la casa con Yagura como rehén.  
Todos los presentes se alarmaron más y cada policía mantuvo los brazos rígidos.

– Ni se les ocurra – les habló Sasuke –. Si hacen un movimiento más, mataremos al congresista – miró en un segundo a Sakura para percatarse de que estaba enfurecida –. Obedezcan mis órdenes y nada le pasará a este hombre.

– No hagas esto más difícil, Uchiha – exigió el dirigente de esa misión –. Suelta al congresista Yagura y entrégate de una vez.

– Silencio – ordenó Sasuke –. Por si no lo han notado están lidiando con las autoridades de los cazadores especiales ANBU. Allí arriba, mis ojos en el cielo podrían colarlos a todos a balazos; y a diferencia de ustedes, no temen mover sus dedos. Les advierto; en materia de escape aquí se hallan los mejores, por eso instalamos explosivos en los alrededores de la morada del congresista y cuyo control poseo. Si llegase a accionar esas bombas ustedes también volarían en pedazos

Pero claro que no haría eso con Sakura allí. La amenaza hueca de Sasuke podía dar resultado pues los policías no sabían que una de ellos tenía el corazón del Uchiha entre sus manos.

– Todo lo que pido es que nos den las llaves de uno de sus autos y nos permitan marchar sin causarnos problemas. A cambio de ello les doy al congresista y no detono los explosivos.

Dudaron bastante, pero al ver cómo el Uchiha hacía bailar su espada en el cuello de Yagura, el líder policial acabó por ceder.

Torune recibió las llaves y con extrema lentitud Sasuke les dio a Yagura. Entonces para aseverar su amenaza sacó y mostró el control cuyo poder habría de causar un desastre en esa zona.  
Caminaron ambos al auto policial, y al ver con impotencia cómo estaban a punto de irse, Sakura buscó con la vista una manera de vengarse, la cual halló y comprendió al percatarse de que los ANBUS de la zona alta se habían estado retirando en secreto mientras los de abajo infundían tanta presión. Señaló a uno de ellos que escapaba de techo en techo y le asestó un balazo justo en uno de sus glúteos.

Sasuke pudo ver esto antes de subir y patentó su furia y deseos de venganza cuando levantó el control para darles tiempo de escapar. Algunos policías lograron poner a salvo a los guardias hipnotizados de Yagura y echaron todos a correr lejos antes de que una enorme explosión comprometiese sus vidas.

Cuando el humo y el sonido de las bombas se disiparon, ya no había ANBUS por ninguna parte.

….

Una semana pasó desde ese incidente. La noticia de que los ANBUS volvieron llegó a oídos de todo el mundo, especialmente por su exitoso debut. Para empezar, hipnotizar a un servicio completo de guardias fue una hazaña admirable – esos pobres hombres requirieron gran ayuda médica y psicológica –, robar a un congresista nada menos que en su propia casa no era algo que se podía echar en saco roto de un día para otro, y por último burlar y humillar a la policía causaba vergüenza ajena.

Indignados se sentían todos los miembros de las autoridades, sin embargo, aunque la victoria fue atribuida totalmente al escuadrón del infierno, algunos – más específicamente algunos de los partícipes en el ataque – se sentían disgustados porque una pequeña policía se había atrevido a perforarle el trasero a uno de los _excelsos_ miembros de la raíz mientras escapaba.  
Cada vez que lo recordaban echaban pestes a Sakura y amenazaban por lo bajo con quitarle el pellejo, siempre y cuando su jefe no escuchase… bueno… pero Tora sí. De modo que éste se lo manifestó a Sasuke.

Y Sasuke a su vez se enojaba más.

Ella…  
¿Por qué ella?  
¡Siempre ella!  
¡Hasta cuándo iba a darle tantos problemas!

Si seguía involucrándose de esa manera iba a conseguir que la mataran. Y si eso pasaba entonces él iba a ser capaz de matar por consiguiente a sus propios colegas, ¡qué asco, qué desastre! Sakura tenía que detenerse.

Esa noche Sasuke se vistió con pantalones jeans, una camiseta azul oscuro, por encima una camisa negra que se arremangó hasta los codos y zapatos negros. Pensó primero en hacerle una visita para discutir ese conflicto – y seguro que discutirían más de lo que él se imaginaba porque con seguridad ella seguía enojada por lo de Yagura –, pero entonces se le ocurrió que mejor se las cobraría de otra manera.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le robó?

Se cubrió toda la ropa con su larga túnica blanca ANBU, se encapuchó con la misma, se puso la máscara, se cargó la katana y en adición llevó consigo un saco de tela.

Cuando llegó a su destino, creyó que Sakura estaba en su habitación durmiendo – aunque aún era temprano, apenas las nueve de la noche –. Pero se equivocó en algo. Ella sí estaba en la habitación, más no durmiendo. Pues bien, como fuera, Sasuke hurtó algunas cosas de la sala, otras piezas de la cocina y se arriesgó a entrar a hurtadillas al cuarto de ella. Estaba semi-oscuro y Sakura yacía acostada, cubierta desde los hombros hasta los pies con sus sábanas, lo único que de ella podía verse era su cabecita rosada. Sasuke primero la contempló por unos segundos, pensando en querer abrazarla, pero despertó de esa apetencia y comenzó a guardarse cosas de esa habitación.  
De súbito sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas y se volteó para ver a Sakura más despierta que nunca, de pie, aún vestida con su uniforme policial y apuntándole con su arma.

– Insolente – lo acusó –, ¡qué crees que estás haciendo!

– Vengándome – contestó él.

– ¡Vengándote! – repitió ella con desdén – Qué gran descaro el que tienes al venir aquí y atreverte a tomar mis cosas para "vengarte", Sasuke Uchiha, como si eso tuviese algún sentido –. él entornó los ojos, pero no se notó por la máscara –. Suelta mis cosas y vete de aquí antes de que…

– Qué – la retó –. ¿También me vas a disparar en el trasero?

Sakura apretó los dientes.

– De modo que a raíz de eso te estás _vengando_. Debería ser yo quien se vengue por lo que hiciste.

– Nunca herí a nadie – argumentó él a la defensiva –. Tú disparaste a uno de los míos.

– ¡No seas insensato, Sasuke! Ustedes ganaron. Se llevaron la pieza del congresista Yagura y explotaron su casa.

– Jah… Claro… y como se le hará muy difícil al pobre restablecerla – se burló.

– Más importante – continuó Sakura –, fue patético que no pudiéramos cumplir nuestro deber. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si todos tus planes salieran mal por la policía?

Él no respondió.

– No lo has pensado, ¿verdad? – preguntó un poco dolida – No has concebido la idea de ser un fracasado… nunca te has puesto en mi lugar… pues es horrible… sentirte insuficiente y recibir las críticas honestas y bien merecidas de otras personas, aparte de tener que cargar con tus propios reproches internos.

Sasuke suspiró. Ella tenía toda la razón. Era la policía los que por lo general perdían contra los ANBUS, y por lógica era así, ¿Cómo no iba la policía a perder si el objetivo de ellos era proteger a las personas y defender lo justo? Cada vez que los ANBUS tomaban rehenes o amenazaban desde ciertos puntos con disparar a inocentes, ataban de pies y manos a las autoridades.

– Ahora entiendo mejor el porqué de tu actitud distante – manifestó ella –. Me estabas preparando para esto, ¿no es así?

– Si – aceptó él y dejó caer el saco –. Lo lamento…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, decepcionada, agotada y también resignada. Pero no dejaba de estar enojada.

– Será mejor que te vayas, Sasuke… o te dispararé en serio.

Sasuke sacó su katana y la señaló desde su lugar. Entonces comenzó a acercarse.

– Qué haces… aléj…

Sakura no pudo terminar el verbo cuando él de un tajo de la espada le arrebató la pistola, haciéndola caer lejos.

– ¡Oye! ¡Por qué…! – intentó protestar.

El Uchiha no le hizo caso, se sentó en la cama también, justo enfrente de ella, bajó su filo y cuando se quitó la máscara, la expresión de furia de Sakura se esfumó.

– Lo sabía – murmuró Sasuke con suavidad. Fue algo casi sugestivo –. Tu enojo es mayor cuando ves mi máscara… uno de nuestros problemas es la indumentaria.

Ese comentario podía tener un segundo sentido, un trasfondo que a ella hizo erizarle la piel. Pero no… no podía ceder ante esa idea… claro que lo había extrañado… más que eso lo había anhelado y deseado tantos días anteriores que ahora el tenerlo tan cerca la atraía con gran magnetismo.

– A-aún tengo mis puños – intentó ella enseñándoselos.

Sasuke los vio desde luego para percatarse de que sus manitas cerradas estaban temblando.

– Vete… o terminaremos peleándonos a golpe y espada – insistió Sakura bajando la vista.

Él le levantó la cara con la mano en la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo de nuevo… ambos tenían las pupilas más oscuras.

– ¿En verdad… quieres que me vaya? – cuestionó en bajo tono, uno muy íntimo.

Sakura luchó contra sus deseos internos y les ganó a duras penas al asentir con la cabeza como afirmación. Sasuke también asintió como acatamiento y comenzó a erguirse para levantarse cuando sintió un leve tirón en la manga de su mano izquierda.  
Era ella… tenía una expresión entristecida.

– Lo siento – se excusó soltándolo –. Por favor no me hagas caso…

– Sakura…

Volvió a sentarse en la cama y esta vez se apoyó en las manos para acercarse a ella hasta rozar sus narices. Automáticamente y como respuesta a esa caricia, ella le puso las manos en la nuca, demostrando que no quería dejarlo ir.

Entremezclaron sus alientos respirando allí tan cerca con sus bocas entreabiertas y después de unos segundos no pudieron soportar más esa distancia.

Se besaron profundamente como compensación de todos esos días en que no lo hicieron.

Él la atrajo más a sí hasta tenerla sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas, lo que provocó que excavaran más en el beso, saboreando ese contacto húmedo, exquisito y casi adictivo que les cortaba el aliento.  
Por un segundo sus bocas se separaron y él anduvo a besos por el débil cuello de ella, provocándole un pequeño gemido.  
Volvieron a besarse y el abrazo entre ambos se hizo más apretado, cálido y estimulante, pero aquello no fue suficiente de sentir… tal y como había mencionado Sasuke antes: la indumentaria era un problema. Y más de acuerdo con ello no podían estar en ese momento. Sus uniformes de policía y ladrón estorbaban.  
Sakura tomó la iniciativa al abrir el largo cierre de la túnica de él, revelando su ropa normal. Y fue el turno de Sasuke al abrir con las manos la blusa de ella, haciendo en su prisa que saltasen algunos botones. Sin dejar de besarse, Sasuke se quitó la camisa y apenas hicieron una corta pausa mientras él se sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, la tiró al suelo y retomaron esas caricias de labios, disfrutando mejor del roce de sus torsos.  
De súbito él la dejó caer bocarriba en la cama y primero la contempló. Su boca sonrosada, su expresión cándida, sus cabellos despeinados, sus ojos brillantes, su piel nívea. Había pasado tiempo desde que la vio en brasier.  
Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar que era momento de superar esa visión.

– Quiero tocarte… – admitió en voz baja –, tocarte y…

– Hazlo – ofreció ella en un jadeo –. Haz todo lo que quieras.

La besó de nuevo en agradecimiento a la respuesta positiva a esa pregunta implícita: podía hacerle el amor.  
Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojitos verdes que le sonreían. Sakura vio en él la intención de hablar de nuevo, pero lo calló al ponerle un dedo en la boca.

– No más palabras – pidió insinuante.

Sasuke no pudo evitar hilvanar también una sonrisa. Qué maliciosa se escuchaba su oficial favorita. Le besó ese dedito, luego depositó otro beso en el interior de su palma y ella la cerró como si lo hubiese atrapado allí dentro; Sasuke le besó la muñeca y dio un enorme salto de allí cuando retomó a la boca de ella otra vez.

Con gran cuidado de no cortar ese beso, Sasuke estiró el brazo hacia el suelo para echar mano de su espada. Ubicó entonces la punta un poco más debajo del ombligo de Sakura y la hizo ascender con dolorosa lentitud mientras ella arqueaba el cuerpo y abría la boca por el delicado roce del filo frío contra su piel. Al llegar a sus pechos, Sakura los sintió más duros y anhelantes. Sasuke prosiguió al introducir por debajo del punto medio y más delgado del brasier entre sus senos la espada, y con cuidado, levantándola hacia arriba logró partir en dos la prenda, liberando los senos pequeños de ella. Y es que antes de que llegase a sentir vergüenza de mostrarlos, él se apresuró con hambre a atrapar uno de ellos en su boca. Ella jadeó, ¡Y por vida suya que se retorció de placer! Enredó inconscientemente sus piernas en las de él, y le rodeó la cabeza con ambos brazos para incitarlo a continuar succionando su par de eminencias. Él así lo hizo, y con gran ahínco… dos, tres, cuatro veces… más…

– ¡Dios!

Los toques no se detuvieron, incrementaron tras avanzar en ese paso.  
Sasuke llevó su mano desde la espalda de ella hasta introducirla por debajo de su pantalón para llegar a su glúteo, entonces ahí ejerció más presión con el resultado de que se apretujara más a esa zona suya, exuberante de placer. Impremeditadamente y casi sin darse cuenta se habían deshecho de su ropa inferior e interior. Él fue rápido al despojarla de esos molestos atavíos, y con ambas manos se recreó tocando, y saboreó lamiendo cada una de sus curvas: el cuello, los senos, la cintura, la cadera, los muslos, las piernas, las rodillas, las pantorrillas… se aseguró de estampar su tacto en todo el cuerpo de ella.  
En un movimiento casi espontaneo la volteó de espaldas y en toda su delgada extensión serpenteó de igual forma, le amasó los glúteos con las palmas y la mordió suavemente varias veces. Ella incluso sintió en medio de sus glúteos la dureza y el calor de su erección.  
Volvió a tenderla de frente y bebió de su boca con voraz apetito hasta que se cansaron. En un momento incierto Sasuke la estimuló al acariciar esa delicada y sensible zona de sus piernas abiertas que conllevaban al valle prohibido, y cuando ella gimió, mitad súplica, mitad lamento, obtuvo él la señal que lo llevó a protegerse y empujar dentro con delicadeza… y sí, no fue sencillo entrar, pero cuando consiguió hacer que esa capullo de cereza se abriera, tensó la mandíbula, ella se quejó antes de que la acallara con un beso largo que los volvió a unir, haciendo surgir de nuevo la espontaneidad, el amor, la confianza y la reconciliación entre ambos. Nada más importaba.  
Sakura alzó las caderas como indicación de querer continuar, y así correspondió él al iniciar en ritmo lento.  
Poco a poco ella se adaptó, recogiendo sus presiones intermitentes y moviéndose a su mismo compás, manteniendo un equilibrio armonioso y un preciado y delicioso deleite que iba _in crescendo_. Volvieron a besarse agitados y aún con sus bocas unidas se sentaron sin dejar de mover sus caderas, jamás cortando la conexión principal, derramando la pasión en ese balanceo mutuo.  
Sakura aceleró sus ansias de cabalgar mientras inconscientemente se agarraba con dedos filosos a la espalda masculina de él.  
Sasuke la recostó de nuevo, aumentando también su velocidad; y fue cuando ella se aferró más, hincándole con mayor ímpetu las uñas, arrastrándoselas desesperada mientras él arremetía muy rápido, inclemente e impaciente. Perdió el control de sí misma en el último segundo del clímax cuando gritó abiertamente mientras él soltaba un jadeo que acompañó por último con hasta tres embestidas más que terminaron al fin el inolvidable proceso.

Se recostó en la cama y se la ubicó a ella encima para que descansase sobre su cuerpo. Estaban sudados, jadeantes y cansados, pero eso no impidió que volvieran a besarse con deseo.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones restablecieron el ritmo normal.

– Gracias – murmuró Sasuke contra los cabellos de ella. Se sentía dichoso de tenerla entre sus brazos, de esa manera después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Sakura le sonrió con simpatía y así permanecieron, mirándose, por un buen rato hasta que él decidió preguntar:

– Tú… ¿te encuentras bien?

– Solo duele un poco – murmuró ella –. No te preocupes.

– Bien – la besó en la frente e hizo que volviera a recostar la cabeza en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello –. Descansa tranquila… dulce cerezo mío.

Era la primera vez que él le hablaba de esa forma. Sakura estaba contenta y así se durmió al poco rato con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de media hora, Sasuke – que había estado durmiendo también – se despertó al escuchar el sonido de una llamada entrante a su teléfono. Reubicó a Sakura a su lado con cuidado y recogió el maldito aparato del suelo antes de que la despertara.  
Siempre que ese remitente llamaba era para fastidiar o por malas noticias…

Pero no… no ahora… que se jodiera el escuadrón del infierno.

Sasuke apagó el celular, lo tiró al suelo de nuevo desde una corta distancia y se acomodó en la cama junto a ella, rodeándola, de tal manera que su antebrazo acabó entre los pequeños pechos de ella... allí… bien calentito.

Esa noche ambos descansaron en la paz de tenerse cerca.  
Más cerca.  
Muy cerca.  
Como nunca antes.

….

 **¡Continuará!**

 **¿Es cosa mía o parece que la temperatura subió un poco?  
Creo que hasta huele a quemado…**

 **¡Ups! ¿Son ustedes? Jajajaja, ¡depravadas!**

 **Espero que hayan quedado satisfechas con lo acontecido…  
aunque no…  
creo que no…  
¡son unas hambrientas!  
Y es cosa que me motiva a mí; solo que con mucho dolor les anticipo que mi tiempo estará muy corto para dedicar al fic porque he iniciado mi siguiente periodo académico, por eso mismo dilaté bastante este capítulo, ofreciéndoles variados sucesos y culminándolo con lo que ya saben y pudieron imaginarse.**

 **En fin… esta vez no pronosticaré nada porque créanme que no tengo idea de qué escribiré en el siguiente. Pero no se alarmen por ello. No significa que me haya quedado sin imaginación, de hecho es principalmente frente a la hoja en blanco que se me ocurren las ideas o en ocasiones antes dormir (a veces sufro de insomnio), o en cualquier parte y en momentos insospechados que siento súbitas ráfagas de inspiración.**

 **Los invito a sacar sus conclusiones y regalarme sus valiosas opiniones.**

 **Para despedirme esta vez les haré una pregunta que me he hecho por lo bajo cada vez que leo sus comentarios:**

 **¿De qué países son?**

 **Un beso y abrazo enormes a todos los que siguieron este capítulo.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	20. Malentendidos costosos

**¡Que lluevan las palabras del capítulo 20 para ustedes!**

 **No daré grandes introducciones en esta entrega, pero recalcaré que algunas reviews del capítulo pasado se perdieron de alguna manera, creo que la página las bloqueó o debido a problemas técnicos simplemente no llegaron hasta mí, (me comuniqué con algunas de ustedes para confirmar que era así). Espero que no vuelva a suceder.**

 **Los dejo leer…**

 **…..**

Capítulo 20: Malentendidos costosos.

Miró la hora y fecha en su celular: ocho y ocho de la mañana, cuatro de octubre.

La oficial llegó como de costumbre al café-restaurant de los Hyuga, pidió a su amiga Hinata una caja de donas y esperó mientras se las empacaban.

– Aquí tienes – dijo Hinata al tenderle su pedido, pero de inmediato los ojos perlados de la Hyuga se abrieron más al enfocar mejor a la oficial de cerca –. Oh, Sakura, hoy luces muy diferente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sakura tocándose la cara un poco sonrojada.

– Quizá mis ojos me engañen – continuó Hinata –, aunque es muy improbable, pero hoy luces muy reluciente… más bonita que de costumbre.

– Gracias, Hinata – respondió ella con vergüenza rascándose la cabeza –. Aunque… no sé a qué te refieres exactamente.

Una gran mentira. Las imágenes oscuras de la noche anterior y las sensaciones que en ella tuvo se revivieron con increíble fidelidad… como si pudiese percibir en su tacto a Sasuke otra vez.

Sakura se llevó la punta de los dedos a la boca y sonrió de forma inconsciente con una mirada tierna perdida en el suelo.

– También estás feliz por lo que veo – comentó Hinata con simpatía.

– Oh… bueno… no, es que solo, me acordé de algo gracioso… – se excusó apenada.

– Si, comprendo.

La oficial iba a tomar su caja de donas cuando entró de manera precipitada Naruto.

– ¡ANBUS, Sakura! – exclamó a su compañera –. ¡Aquí cerca; tres ANBUS están robando!

Ella se sobresaltó, dejó la comida y salió corriendo detrás de Naruto.

No podía ser cierto. Sasuke no se atrevería a retarla de esa manera. No después de lo que pasó entre ambos.  
Esa mañana muy temprano ella lo había observado levantarse de la cama. No pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras él, en todo su esplendor y como vino al mundo se dedicó a ponerse la ropa, dándole la espalda y creyendo que ella seguía dormida. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse de que con mucha atención lo miraban, y por eso mismo se arrepintió de irse tan pronto, quedándose un rato más con ella en el que volvió a hacerla feliz: cocinaron juntos y fueron escasos los momentos en que se separaron del otro. Todo con la intención de aprovechar esa corta madrugada cuyo fin los retuvo en el umbral de la puerta, despidiéndose con un largo beso.

– ¡Por aquí! – volvió a exclamar Naruto mientras ella lo seguía.

No… quizá fuese una equivocación. Además, Sasuke no era ningún estúpido al ocurrírsele asaltar una zona un tanto transitada por policías, allí cerca del café de los Hyuga.

Al ver a esos tres ingenuos asaltando la tienda de cupcakes, Sakura suspiró por lo bajo porque esa escena tenía que ser una broma: tres hombres apenas un poco más altos que ella, de contexturas delgadas, con camisetas sin mangas que dejaban ver sus brazos y los tatuajes ANBUS en sus hombros, bluejeans y máscaras de plástico que lucían como las de los ANBUS amenazaban a los cajeros de la tienda de cupcakes con armas filosas pequeñas.

– ¡No se muevan! – exclamó Sakura señalándolos con el arma.

– ¡Tiren sus armas! – ordenó Naruto haciendo lo mismo.

Uno de ellos tenía a una cajera amenazada con el filo en el cuello, pero Sakura pensó que ese pobre alfeñique daba hasta lástima, las rodillas le temblaban muy perceptiblemente y sudaba con profusión. Pudo leer que no haría nada que lo comprometiese. Entonces disparó al suelo y eso bastó para que ese muchacho soltase su cuchillita y pusiera las manos en alto, al igual que uno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, el tercero fue más obstinado en conservar la suya.

– ¡Qué les pasa, tontos! – reclamó a ambos cobardes – ¡Con esa actitud no serán verdaderos ANBUS!

Justo como Sakura intuyó, esos eran unos pobres aficionados.

– Baja tu arma – le ordenó con calma –. Sé que no eres un ANBU auténtico, y estás acorralado. Tú no quieres que te dispare.

– Anda, chico – insistió Naruto –. No lo hagas más difícil.

Aunque con bastante arrogancia, el falso ANBU terminó cediendo.

Los arrestaron a los tres y ya en la comisaria pudieron reparar en sus identidades: eran simples jóvenes de secundaria, ni siquiera habían cumplido la mayoría de edad. Bastante lamentable. Varios policías, incluyéndola a ella y a Naruto, les dieron serias reprimendas ante las que ellos se quedaron callados con caras de fastidio.

Se habían metido en serios problemas por jugar a ser ladrones de élite, y lo último que Sakura supo de ese caso fue que los padres de ellos – de muy buenas posiciones por cierto – terminaron sacándolos del lío.

….

Itachi permanecía impertérrito de brazos cruzados al lado de Kisame, ambos sentados en la comodidad de uno de los puntos de reunión de Akatsuki. No estaban solos, se hallaban allí también Konan, Deidara, Nagato, Yahiko y sus cinco hombres de servicio especial, todos ellos de cabellos anaranjados – excepto uno que era calvo – y con muchos piercings encrustados en sus caras. Junto con el mismo Yahiko, alias Pain se autonombraban "los seis caminos del dolor".

– El de ocho colas y últimamente el de tres colas… ¿Cuál sigue? – se preguntó en voz alta Yahiko y se sentó en una mesa de la que tomó unos dardos –. Si los ANBUS consiguen un tercer Biju nos llevarán la delantera, y no queremos eso.

– Yo creo que ya la llevan – opinó Deidara –. Ellos son mayoría y Sasuke Uchiha es un diestro jugador… sabe bien cómo jugar sus piezas.

– Pienso igual – asintió Nagato.

– Sasuke Uchiha se está convirtiendo en un serio problema – agregó Konan mientras hacía un ave de papel.

Kisame se rió entre dientes, se percataba de que Itachi no cambiaba su expresión tranquila por mucho que mencionaran el nombre de su hermanito.

– Bien – Pain lanzó un dardo al tablero en la pared y dio al tercer círculo cercano al blanco –. ¿Cómo hacemos que una gigantesca torre de naipes se venga abajo? Quitando una carta base, por supuesto – miró al Uchiha que a su vez también lo miró –. Lo diré aquí, ahora y delante de ti, Itachi: tenemos que matar a tu hermano.

Aunque el corazón le saltó dentro del pecho, Itachi apenas cerró los ojos y asintió con parsimonia como si estuviese de acuerdo.

– No es algo que te sorprenda– continuó Pain –. Después de todo tú participaste en la masacre del clan Uchiha. Ya mataste a muchos de tus familiares, no te molestará que ahora tu hermano pequeño también muera.

Para lograr que Itachi ingresase más fácilmente a Akatsuki, Obito había inventado que él fue uno de los responsables de aquella catástrofe, cuando en realidad no fue más que otra víctima que con suerte escapó.

– Déjenmelo a mí – se ofreció el Uchiha.

– Oh, no… no seré tan cruel contigo, Itachi – replicó Pain.

– Como ya lo has dicho: no tengo problema alguno en matar a mi hermano – aseguró Itachi –. Puedo hacerlo.

– Lo sé… pero creo que sería demasiado… mis cinco caminos del dolor se encargarán – decidió Pain y los cinco presentes en cuestión aceptaron–. Pero como ya lo dijo Deidara, el Uchiha menor es diestro… no tanto como el mayor; pero se requieren medios para derrotarlo. Por eso decidí que debemos aplicar el dicho de los conejos, pero a la inversa.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – quiso saber Deidara.

– "Si persigues a dos conejos a la vez, ambos escaparán" – respondió Pain tras lanzar un dardo que se incrustó en el segundo circulo –. En nuestro caso, Sasuke Uchiha será el conejo, pero seremos dos fuerzas, aunque opuestas, muy poderosas quienes lo persigan.

– ¿Es decir…? – cuestionó su novia Konan.

– La policía y nosotros – dictaminó Pain y lanzó un dardo más que dio al blanco.

Itachi apretó los dientes dentro de su boca.

Qué gran problema el que se venía.

Pain en verdad sabía lo que hacía.

….

Ambos hicieron lo posible por llegar al otro lado. Fue un largo camino pero ni por un segundo pensaron en sacar la cabeza del agua para respirar o disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos siquiera por el dolor en sus músculos. Cuando sintieron el otro extremo de la piscina, salieron inhalando profundamente para exclamar al unísono:

– ¡Te gané!

Siempre era lo mismo. Ninguno le ganaba al otro porque sus esfuerzos en los retos que ellos mismos se ponían eran iguales, y todo por intentar superarse mutuamente. Esa era la eterna rivalidad entre Naruto y Sasuke bajo la que se había formado su fuerte amistad.

– ¡Yo llegué primero, teme! – comenzó a rebatir el oficial.

– ¡No digas incongruencias, dobe! – se defendió el Uchiha –. Siempre has sido un perdedor.

– No es verdad. Pude sacar la cabeza del agua antes que tú.

– En tus sueños, Naruto.

– ¡Rayos, no sabes perder! – se quejó el rubio –. ¿Qué tal si hacemos otra carrera?

– ¿Qué? Vas a causarme una lesión muscular por sobresfuerzo. Llevamos unas once carreras seguidas y siempre es lo mismo. Nunca aceptas que pierdes.

– ¿Eh? ¡Eres tú quien pierde!

Sasuke apoyó los codos en el borde de la piscina para descansar, y fue entonces cuando Naruto notó algo en su espalda.

– Oye, teme, ¿Por qué tienes tantos rasguños? ¿te peleaste con un gato y perdiste?

Sasuke lo miró con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

– Sí, me peleé con una gata de pelo rosa… pero ambos ganamos – respondió.

– ¡Pero qué…! ¡No tenías que decir eso, Sasuke! – se escandalizó Naruto con la cara roja –. ¡Ah! ¡Habría preferido seguir creyendo que Sakura nunca…! ¡eres lo peor, de veras!

Al Uchiha se le hizo inevitable reír un poco. Y es que se había olvidado de esos rasguños, pero no importaba; ese pequeño ardor que a veces sentía cuando se tocaba o algo le tocaba la espalda lo llevaban de vuelta a esa inolvidable noche de hace dos días.  
¿Qué estaría haciendo ella?

– Oye, no me he encontrado más con Sakura desde entonces porque no he podido, apenas hablamos por llamadas – le dijo a su amigo – ¿Cómo la has visto?

– Pues ahora comprendo mejor su buen humor – contestó Naruto –. Por cierto, ayer capturamos a unos chiquillos que se hacían pasar por ANBUS.

– Lo sé, lo leí en un diario – contestó Sasuke –. Simples amateurs.

– Y muy chicos – agregó Naruto –, ¿ves la influencia que tienes en otros? Espero que no haya más muchachos así.

– Ni yo – dijo Sasuke con seriedad –.Lo cierto es que lejos de sentirme halagado, ese tipo de cosas me molestan. No saben lo que hacen… pueden meterse en graves problemas.

Sasuke vislumbró a su amigo emplumado que volaba muy cerca con algo pequeño atado en una de sus patitas. De inmediato se impulsó para salir de la enorme piscina. Siempre que Garuda traía mensajes, era importante.

– Eh, oye, a dónde vas – quiso saber Naruto.

Pero el líder ANBU no le prestó atención. Recibió la llegada de su halcón y tras secarse las manos con una toalla, abrió un minúsculo pergamino enrollado, dentro del cual descubrió una pequeña pluma negra de cuervo y un mensaje cifrado escrito en él.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Itachi necesitaba manifestarle algo de forma apremiante.

– Naruto, debo irme ya – le informó a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué? ¿tan pronto? ¡No me digas que irás a hacerle cosas sucias a Sakura, teme!

Ojalá fuese así. En cambio Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento del mensaje de Itachi.

– Es importante – se excusó –. Nos vemos pronto, perdedor.

– ¡Fuiste tú quien perdió! – exclamó Naruto desde la piscina mientras Sasuke se alejaba – ¡La próxima vez te ganaré de tal manera que no puedas rebatir, de veras!

Al llegar a su casa, Sasuke se encerró por completo, guardó la pluma de cuervo y abrió con mayor confianza el pequeño pergamino que le había entregado Garuda. El mensaje cifrado decía lo siguiente:

 _"P468 C2 – 34  
P657 C1 – 89  
P660 C1 – 14"_

Sasuke buscó la copia del enorme libro del que su hermano había sacado el mensaje – tal libro era el medio de comunicación entre ambos – y se dispuso a descifrar esos extraños códigos.  
Comenzó con el primero, la letra P significaba página, de modo que fue a la página 468, la C2 indicaba la columna dos y el número 34 hacía referencia a la palabra número treinta y cuatro de esa columna. Y era:

– _Persecución_ – murmuró Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Continuó con el segundo código siguiendo el mismo patrón de interpretación que el primero. La palabra 89 de la primera columna en la página 657 era:

– _Tú_.

No se detuvo. Descifró el último código y la palabra que halló de este lo desconcertó:

– _Morir_.

Así obtuvo del mensaje:  
 _"Persecución  
Tú  
Morir_"

Sasuke se mantuvo pensativo, y fue porque en su mente se acumularon varias suposiciones. Dio vuelta al trozo de pergamino y halló otros códigos más:

"P83 C3 – 18  
P257 C1 – 6  
P340 C1 – 9  
P158 C2 – 22"

Investigó cada uno de ellos y el resultado esclareció por fin sus dudas:

 _"Seis  
Caminos  
del  
dolor"._

Usando un poco de sentido común tradujo la palabra _dolor_ al inglés, la cual equivalía a _Pain_ , el alias del sublíder de Akatsuki.

– Con que así son las cosas – murmuró comprendiéndolo todo.

….

Los Akatsuki sí que sabían compensar su bajo número de integrantes con una inteligencia y capacidad de estrategia avanzadas, además de sus excelentes y múltiples medios. Sasuke estaba seguro de que serían capaces de interceptar los mensajes que recibía la policía. ¿De qué manera? no tenía idea, pero como lo hicieran sería admirable. Era cosa que ni siquiera él había conseguido.

Bien… de lo que entendió, lo iban a matar durante una persecución, de modo que tenía que ser más precavido cada vez que fuese a robar y estuviese involucrada la policía. No sería fácil, pero a la vez no le importaba demasiado. Un peligro externo, cercano y enorme no le impediría hacer las cosas que más disfrutaba.

Y hablando de ello…

Con mucha cautela se acercó a la pequeña oficial que no se decidía entre una y otra marca de pastas en el súper y la levantó por detrás, haciéndola gritar del susto y luego reír al darse cuenta de que era él.

La ubicó en el suelo de nuevo y ella se le tiró de inmediato en un abrazo lleno de anhelo.

– Qué gusto verte, cariño – expresó contenta –. Y qué casualidad que estés aquí, ¿Acaso habías estado siguiéndome?

– Tal vez – se encogió de hombros él.

Entonces le dedicó una mirada directa a los ojos. En ese momento fue como si se hubiese reproducido en un flash todo lo que hicieron esa noche.

Y a Sakura que Dios la ayudara porque el efecto que repercutía en ella la cercanía de ese hombre era monumental. Lo tenía a un paso pero ya se estaba derritiendo y deseando que le pusiera las manos encima e hiciese con ellas esos mil trucos de la última vez.

Se mordió el labio impaciente, cosa que Sasuke notó.

– Vámonos – propuso sin dejar de mirarla.

La urgencia de tenerla a solas lo contaminó a él también.  
Sakura se relamió los labios y sonrió con la cabeza gacha y guardándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

– Cariño, no seas tan impaciente. Primero ayúdame a hacer el mercado y luego… vamos a mi casa.

La complació en ese designio. Anduvo con ella llevando su carrito y observándola escoger lo que necesitaba, de vez en cuando también le daba su opinión sobre los productos, y al final se ofreció él a pagarle todo. A Sakura le gustaba la idea de que pareciese su marido.

Al llegar al apartamento de ella, metieron la cantidad de bolsas y distribuyeron cada cosa que compraron en la casa según correspondía.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó ella después de acomodar todo.

– Mucha – contestó él mirando su cuerpo de forma instintiva, revelando su auténtico apetito.

Ella tragó saliva.

– Bien… entonces… voy a preparar algo – dijo sonrojada antes de salir hacia la cocina.

Él la siguió casi pisándole los talones. Sakura quiso en un principio hacerse la inconsciente de esto, pero ya en la cocina y con esa imponente presencia detrás suyo no toleró más y se dio la vuelta, haciendo contacto con él cuando se apoderó de su boca, colisionando en un beso. Sasuke la cargó al instante y ella enredó las piernas en su cadera. Urgidos por la necesidad se frotaron y acariciaron por todas partes, despeinándose y besándose sin parar de forma acelerada como si se les acabara el tiempo para disfrutarse mutuamente.  
Ni pensaron en improvisar un lecho. Después de unos minutos de estimulación superficial ella acabó con la espalda recostada a la nevera, y mandando su decoro el demonio allí recibió los empujes de él con el cabello pegado en la frente mientras gemía y le hincaba las uñas en los omoplatos, aferrándose con fuerza como quien teme caer en la lejanía.

Por segunda vez vaciaron sus almas en ese acto.

Y fue una segunda vez aunque más premeditada, también más segura. Ambos sentían que habían llegado muy profundamente al otro. Cuando creyeron que no podía existir mayor confianza entre ellos, hacer el amor les demostraba lo contrario.

Respiraron agitados con sus mentones apoyados en el hombro del otro hasta que él se la llevó de la cocina hasta la habitación y la recostó en la cama. Antes, en la primera vez, no tuvo ocasión de verla después de haberlo hecho porque las luces estaban apagadas, pero ahora, lucía espléndida y casi reluciente, satisfecha por él.

– Ven acá – ordenó Sakura con una expresión que Sasuke nunca le había visto antes. De ferocidad, de voluptuosidad –. Quiero más… debemos hacerlo otra vez, y luego otra vez y luego otra vez…

– Vaya… qué bien… – él levantó una ceja –. Creo que te he convertido en una ninfómana.

Y volvió a recostársele encima para mimarla como merecía.

– ¡Sasuke! – protestó Sakura riendo con él pegado a su cuello –. No muerdas fuerte, ¡sabes que tienes prohibido dejar marca! – lanzó un chillido divertido al sentir un apretón de sus colmillos – ¡Basta!

El juego se terminó cuando de repente él se levantó por el sonido que emitió su celular anunciando una llamada. Era Tora por sexta vez en esa semana.

– Rayos y truenos – murmuró por lo bajo antes de contestar –. Que valga la pena, Tora, ¿Me darás por fin una buena noticia?

Sakura se quedó observándolo mientras él fruncía más el ceño escuchando lo que le decían del otro lado.

– Dile que no se me ha olvidado lo que hizo hace años, que tiene suerte de que le esté dando una segunda oportunidad y que si no viene por las buenas, le cortarás su cabeza y me la traerás en compensación por traidor.

Y Sasuke se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando vio a Sakura sobresaltarse con las manos en la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

– Eh… de acuerdo… avísame mañana entonces de la respuesta que recibas – continuaba más inseguro sin dejar de mirarla a ella –. Hasta pronto.

Colgó.  
Extendió la mano para tocar a Sakura, pero ella retrocedió, evitándolo.

– ¡Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Sasuke! – exclamó muy disgustada.

– Oye… tranquila; no lo dije en serio.

– ¿Crees que eso es suficiente? ¡Como si no hubiese escuchado claramente esa amenaza tan… horrible! ¡¿tan cruel eres, Sasuke?!

Rayos… en verdad no lo había dicho en serio, pero desde luego que debido a su reputación esas palabras podían ser creídas con mucha facilidad, especialmente por alguien como ella.

– No… escucha… fue una intimidación hueca… en realidad yo no…

– ¡Y quién es ese Tora que va a cumplir tan sucio cometido! – continuó ella enojándose más.

– Es mi mano derecha en la organización, Sakura; no pienses que va a hacer lo que le ordené… no comprendes.

Ella se cruzó de brazos sin cambiar de expresión y volteó la cara hacia la ventana.

Sasuke intentó acercársele de nuevo y ella volvió a rehuir. Estaba claro que no la había convencido en lo absoluto.

– Sakura, no tiene sentido que te enojes por esto.

A él no le importaba hacer cosas malas, pero a ella sí le importaba que él y cualquier persona las hiciera, era su deber evitarlas y censurarlas, de modo que sí tenía sentido que se enojase por eso.

– Vete, Sasuke – pidió –. Vete antes de que saque mi arma y comencemos a pelear.

Sólo eso faltaba. Tan feliz que la estaba haciendo apenas hace unos minutos. Había llegado allí con la intención de quedarse y disfrutar tanto como pudiese de su compañía, y ahora lo echaba. Era increíble la manera tan fulminante en que podían pasar de estar perfectamente a encontrarse en muy malos términos, tan malos que hasta posibilidades había de que se matasen entre sí.

Sasuke pensó rápidamente en una manera de enmendarlo.

– Te propongo algo – comenzó. Sakura lo miró –. Con la condición de no revelarlo a nadie, ¿aceptarías que yo te llevase a todas y cada una de las guaridas del escuadrón del infierno?

– ¡¿Qué?! – soltó ella sorprendida –. Pe-pero… por qué… con qué propósito.

– Yo conozco mucho de tu bando: la policía, ¿no sería justo que tú conocieses también del mío? – cuestionó él –. Estás muy desconfiada de lo que hago y yo ya no quiero ocultarte nada más… me has entregado mucho de ti y haz recibido muy poco de mí – le sujetó la barbilla con los dedos –, por eso independientemente de que te guste o no, creo que debes saber quién soy y lo que hago. Te lo mereces, tú has escogido estar a mi lado pese a todo…

– Cariño – habló ella ablandando el tono. Sasuke se alivió, al menos ya lo trataba con afecto otra vez –. No sé qué decir… no creo que sea buena idea… soy una policía, Sasuke, ¿Cómo voy a estar rodeada de ladrones peligrosos sin hacer nada al respecto? ¿y de qué manera pasaría desapercibida ante ellos? ¿y si me reconocen?

– Ante todo tú debes controlar tus instintos, y del resto me encargo yo. Nadie excepto yo sabe que Tora está fuera de la ciudad encargándose de una misión que le encomendé.

– Qu…qué quieres decir con eso.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

– Ya verás…

….

Para ese día se había acordado una reunión sobre algunas modificaciones en el reglamento y ciertas funciones importantes que todos necesitaban escuchar. Al ver Sasuke la concurrencia, supo que la gran mayoría de los ANBUS de esa ciudad se hallaban presentes.

Todos portando sus uniformes y máscaras caminaban de un lado a otro saludándose, conversando, riendo y demás… entonces ingresó al recinto " _Tora_ "… O eso pensaron los ANBUS.

Sasuke casi emite una pequeña ricita al ver al nuevo individuo. Lucía pequeño, más delgado metido dentro de esa túnica negra y ocultando su rostro detrás de la máscara, inseguro, mirando de un lado a otro como si no supiera qué hacer ni hacia dónde ir.

Era Sakura disfrazada.

– ¡Hey, Tora! – llegó un ANBU por detrás dándole una robusta palmada en la espalda que la empujó hacia adelante y la hizo perder el equilibrio –, ¡Ops, cuidado! – la sujetó antes de que cayera –. Vaya, vaya, o yo estoy más fuerte o tú estás más débil, hermano. ¿Dónde habías estado? Hace semanas que no te veía, creí que te habías ido de la ciudad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza sin saber qué decir, y es que claro, una de las condiciones de Sasuke fue que no dijese una palabra mientras portase ese uniforme.  
Al verla el Uchiha en ese aprieto decidió ir hasta ellos.

– Oye, tú – le dijo al ANBU –. Deja en paz a Tora. Se encuentra indispuesto a hablar.

– ¡Eh, Tora, hasta que por fin te veo! – llegó otro ANBU estrechando la mano enguantada de la oficial – ¡Pero qué rayos! ¿te sientes bien, amigo? Luces más delgado. Tu mano cabe en la mía.

– Ya basta – insistió Sasuke malhumorado –. Déjenlo tranquilo.

– Lo siento señor, es que necesitaba consultar algunas cosas con él sobre un punto de la ciudad. Y ahora que está usted aquí aprovecharé para hacerlo y pedirle su aprobación. Tengo un excelente plan.

– No – respondió Sasuke –. Ahora no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir. Y lo reiteraré una vez más: dejen en paz a Tora. Ha estado muy enfermo últimamente.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó el mismo ANBU un poco alarmado – De modo que por eso no habías venido más, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te pasó, amigo? ¿te sientes bien?

Sasuke le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia que lo hizo callar de una vez. Debido a que eran muchos ANBUS, el Uchiha no conocía los nombres de todos, pero ese debía ser de los más imprudentes, demonios.  
Sakura tuvo que evitar reír.

– Fórmense todos – ordenó por último Sasuke –. Ya vamos a comenzar.

Así se disiparon poco a poco, dejando tranquilo a quienes pensaba que era Tora.  
Sakura suspiró aliviada. Lo peor de su situación no era estar rodeada de criminales que de saber que era policía la desmembrarían, sino que ignoraba por completo el papel que estaba representando. Desde luego que Sasuke le dio indicaciones sobre quién era Tora y la manera en que actuaba, pero no era suficiente. Lo desconocía en lo absoluto. Nada de lo que se le expuso dicho en teoría bastaba ahora que se encontraba en los hechos. Quizá fuese más fácil representar a una mujer porque ella era una… pero no a un hombre, y para colmo de males, un criminal. No había nada más contrario a su posición auténtica.

Se hizo el silencio más profundo en la sala cuando Sasuke se paró enfrente de todos.

– Muchos creerán que no habría sido necesario convocarlos a todos esta noche – comenzó –, pero la experiencia que tienen de pertenecer a esta organización bajo mi directa atribución les dicta que el reglamento es cosa sumamente importante.

De inmediato Sasuke fijó la vista en Sakura que estaba arrinconada muy atrás y se sintió un canalla traidor. En el reglamento estaba estipulado no involucrar policías en modo alguno con los deberes de la organización. Y él, el líder de los ANBUS, tenía a una de sus enemigos como pareja.

Algunos ANBUS miraron hacia atrás intentando focalizar el punto que su jefe observaba y esto hizo despertar a Sasuke. Se había quedado callado.

– En presencia de los sublíderes – señaló con una mano a los presentes en cuestión sentados detrás suyo –, me atrevo a presentar a continuación las pocas modificaciones realizadas a nuestro reglamento.

Sakura lo escuchaba con atención pese a no tener que ver con nada de todo eso.  
Muy odiado por la sociedad y buscado por la policía, pero Sasuke era de verdad un líder respetado por los suyos. Ver a todos esos hombres y mujeres enmascarados allí presentes observándolo como a un ser superior la hicieron sentir orgullosa de él.

– Tora, ayúdame con esto – la llamó Sasuke para que le colaborase repartiendo los reglamentos.

Ella se sobresaltó y tragó saliva, comenzó a caminar por el camino que se formaba a medida que los ANBUS se apartaban para que pasase. Había tanto silencio que se escuchaban únicamente sus pasos.  
Mientras se acercaba al Uchiha recordó lo que le dijo con anterioridad:

 _"Usualmente pido a Tora que me ayude hasta con lo más mínimo, de modo que no te sorprendas si frente a los demás te pido que me hagas un favor. Todos saben que eso es normal."_

Por lo tanto tenía que hacer caso a Sasuke sino quería levantar sospechas. El único problema era que no sería tan difícil si no estuviese bajo las miradas de tantas personas. De algunos incluso podía percibir chispas de desazón, lo que indicaba que probablemente por ser un predilecto del jefe, el tal Tora era muy envidiado entre sus compañeros.

A unos cuantos metros de llegar a Sasuke, la pequeña oficial coordinó mal uno de sus movimientos pisando la túnica negra que se arrastraba un poco, lo cual hizo que su otro pie se entorpeciera a la vez y se cayera hacia adelante totalmente acostada con los brazos estirados.

¡Que se la tragara la tierra!

Nunca antes había escuchado un centenar de burlas y risas explotando a la vez por ella.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, Tora?

– ¿Enfermo? Seguro te estabas muriendo porque llegaste bien torpe.

– A alguien se le olvidó cómo caminar.

Cerró los ojos por un momento sintiéndose como nunca antes avergonzada y lentamente se fue sentando adolorida, lo que no se esperó sin embargo fue que Sasuke llegase hasta ella y la ayudase a levantarse. Esto provocó que todos se callaran casi a la vez

– Cariño, gracias – le murmuró muy bajito.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí.

Y la sostuvo mientras caminaban hasta que le indicó que se sentase en su silla.  
Fue para muchos algo desconcertante: ¡Tora se sentaba en el trono mayor!  
Nadie había hecho eso nunca, ni tampoco el mismo Sasuke lo había concedido con anterioridad. Esa silla era sólo suya durante las reuniones.

– Más vergüenza dan ustedes por armar tremenda algarabía como simios atolondrados ante algo tan ordinario – los reprendió con dureza intencionalmente para hacerlos sentir ofendidos, cosa que consiguió. No le gustó que se burlaran de ella –. No quiero que olviden que sin importar su posición, cualquiera puede resbalar – señaló a tres ANBUS de enfrente –. Ustedes tres comiencen a repartir los reglamentos que están en la mesa.

Y ahora por una simple caída Tora se libraba de hacer lo que le correspondía. Algunos comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo, preguntándose por qué y en qué momento la atención de Sasuke por su mano derecha había crecido tanto.

Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sus súbditos podían pensar lo que quisieran. No iba a descuidar a Sakura mientras la tuviese por allí: rodeada de bandidos, tan vulnerable e incapaz de usar su fuerza como quería. Ella era su responsabilidad y también una gran prioridad. Además, estaba allí por él.

Terminaron de repartir los reglamentos.

– Lean con atención – ordenó Sasuke –. Notarán que un par de reglas que creímos innecesarias han desaparecido, y que otras se han oficializado por completo aprobadas por la mayoría de los líderes.

Sakura también había recibido uno. Muchas reglas coherentes leyó en un principio, pero notó que entre líneas había una regla resaltada en rojo a propósito que hablaba de que estaba prohibido matar policías.

– Señor – levantó la mano un ANBU –. De modo que ahora sí es oficial que está prohibido matar policías.

– Así es – respondió el Uchiha –. Y quien lo haga se atendrá a las consecuencias más severas.

Fue difícil no sonrojarse. Sakura se puso una mano en el pecho porque el corazón le latía como loco.  
Durante un rato se discutió sobre las reglas, pero pese a las insistencias de algunos por abolir la de los policías, Sasuke no cedió y presionó con miradas duras a los sublíderes presentes para que tampoco lo hicieran. La sesión acabó con muchas inconformidades.

– Sígueme, Tora – le dijo a Sakura al final –. Tengo que hablar contigo un par de cosas en mi estudio.

Sakura fue tras él, y al entrar en el estudio en cuestión Sasuke cerró la puerta con seguro, tiró todas las cosas que había en su escritorio, la cargó a ella y la sentó con cuidado allí. Entonces deslizó la cremallera de la túnica negra de ella.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde te golpeaste?

Ella sonrió y apenas se tocó la rodilla. Sasuke se inclinó y se le revisó. La tenía un poco irritada. Sin decir nada se levantó y se fue para volver al poco rato con hielo envuelto y aplicárselo.

– Debes tener mucho cuidado al caminar con esa túnica – le recomendó.

– No es tan sencillo. Y tampoco comprendo cómo puedes usar la tuya todo el tiempo para robar y luego escapar. Son complicadas.

– Ya estoy acostumbrado – le dijo –. Lamento haberte hecho venir esta noche, pero quería que tuvieses una idea de la magnitud de los miembros activos dentro de la organización.

– Sí que son muchos… eso me hace pensar que tal vez nos hemos estado enfrentando a ANBUS distintos cada vez que atacan.

– Probablemente, pero no siempre – Sasuke se encogió de hombros –. Mañana verás otras funciones. Te llevaré a cada rincón de esta y otras guaridas.

– Sasuke… temo que tus hombres sospechen. Me siento muy insegura.

– Lo comprendo. También me siento así, pero cumpliré mi palabra primero. Solo necesito que tú también te mantengas firme. No desistiremos de este objetivo, ¿de acuerdo?

– Si – sonrió ella.

Sasuke le besó la rodilla y luego la besó en la boca.  
Pero una cosa llevó a la otra. Sakura no le dejó ir sosteniéndolo de la cabeza con los brazos y él se ató las piernas delgadas de ella a la cintura. Así poco a poco la llenó de placer repartiendo besos y caricias por su cuerpo, desnudándola hasta hacerla suya, allí, en su escritorio. Lo único que evitó ella fue hacer ruidos con sus gemidos femeninos de modo que lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones agitadas.

– ¿Qué crees que hay detrás de esa puerta? – le preguntó Sasuke al cabo de un rato de haber terminado mirando una puerta.

– No lo sé – suspiró ella –. ¿Un baño personal? – aventuró.

– Sí, pero también algo más.

Se la cargó y abrió la puerta para enseñarle una segunda habitación que estaba equipada con cama, una mesita de noche y un closet, además de otra puerta que seguro sí era la que conllevaba al baño.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una cama?

– Porque quería hacértelo en la mesa y luego aquí.

Ella rió inevitablemente. Sasuke la tiró en la cama y se recostó sobre ella para seguir haciéndola feliz y persuadirla de que se quedase allí.  
Y que el mundo se jodiera.  
Mientras por segunda vez ese día la disfrutaba se percató con mayor claridad de que mientras estaba con ella nada más le importaba. Y eso podía ser peligroso. De hecho, no lejos de ellos, afuera y pegados a la puerta se encontraban algunos ANBUS que escamados por lo que habían visto durante la reunión y disgustados del hecho de que Tora no saliera de allí, decidieron quedarse a espiar, escuchando por ende los jadeos de adentro.

– ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó uno al otro separándose de la puerta.

– Reunamos a más compañeros y contémosles de esto – decidió el ANBU –. Por ahora no saquemos conclusiones. Hay que seguirlos vigilando…

….

Los subsiguientes días fueron para Sakura una terrible combinación de disgustos y complacencias. Cuando no trabajaba se disfrazaba de Tora y era conducida por Sasuke a sus madrigueras ocultas. Allí dentro mientras no se asqueaba por las actitudes y criterios de esos criminales, sus métodos y costumbres, se regocijaba en su amado cada vez que tenían tiempos a solas.

Lo que ignoraban era que ya varios equipos se habían propuesto la tarea de observarlos. Y era cosa terrible y problemática. Así, a cada departamento al que iban – como si estuviesen en un tour en el que Sasuke era el guía y Sakura la turista – había varios ANBUS que les echaban los ojos. Los rumores habían crecido con mucha rapidez, todos se preguntaban por qué su jefe estaba siempre con Tora y lo guardaba recelosamente de todos los demás – incluso las mujeres – hasta no querer que ni le dirigiesen la palabra, ¿Por qué no se separaba de él?  
Era raro. Muy raro.

Sakura, justo como lo había prometido su novio, estuvo en cada rincón de esas guaridas, conoció las habilidades silenciosas y efectivas del _Escuadrón de espionaje,_ observó de lejos y por recomendación del Uchiha a los miembros de la _Raíz,_ advirtió las destrezas analíticas del _Escuadrón de rastreo_ , observó los métodos inhumanos de la _Fuerza de interrogación y tortura_ – cosas que casi la hacen vomitar y por las que discutió con Sasuke por encontrarlas crueles y asquerosas –, y por último le encantó el _Escuadrón médico_. Incluso presenció una importante reunión de sólo sublíderes con el líder.

Después de cada nuevo conocimiento Sasuke siempre procuraba mimarla y consentirla porque la notaba disgustada. Y de razón así tenía que ser. Qué alivio que ella siempre cedía ante él. Le correspondía e intimaban con bastante frecuencia y en cualquier lugar donde estuviesen a solas. La mayoría de las veces por petición de ella porque se había vuelto insaciable. Y es que desde luego él no la rechazaba nunca. La tierna, ingenua e inexperta Sakura había desaparecido.

Cegados por lo mucho que se enfocaban en el otro, no se imaginaban que muchos ANBUS se sentían hastiados de ellos. Según a dónde fuesen algunos los observaban tomar rutas apartadas, otros se daban cuenta de que a veces caminaban muy cerca, o que Sasuke cuidase hasta los pasos de Tora, incluso hubo un conjunto de ANBUS que los vieron en una azotea besarse. No pudiendo distinguir de lejos sus rostros desenmascarados, pero sabiendo a ciencia cierta que eran ellos.

Era el colmo. Y el problema salió a flote cuando por fin, habiendo cumplido su misión, el verdadero Tora regresó de su viaje.

Lo primero que el ANBU hizo al llegar al cuartel general una noche fue ir hacia las duchas. No le sorprendió encontrar allí a algunos compañeros suyos porque usualmente después de sus entrenamientos tomaban todos un baño, pero fue extraño que al entrar se hayan acabado las risas entre los presentes al parecer por un buen chiste y lo miraran de una forma despectiva que nunca antes había visto en ellos.

– Hola, amigos – saludó con inseguridad.

Según le había dicho Sasuke, por conveniencia nadie sabía que él había estado afuera de la ciudad, pero ahora no podía explicarse sus reacciones. No lo habían visto por Dios, y aun así entonces ¿por qué parecían estar tan enojados?

Nadie contestó a su saludo.

Tora intentó ignorar esto, de modo que se desnudó y entró a una de las duchas.

– ¡Vaya! – soltó un ANBU –, esto dejó de ser un baño de hombres.

Como si hubiesen puesto algo apestoso en el lugar, todos los ANBUS comenzaron a abandonar los baños. Algunos lo hicieron incluso llenos de jabón.  
Tora estaba desconcertado. Se bañó a solas y al acabar se envolvió la pelvis con una toalla. Al salir volvió a notar que otros más lo miraban de esa misma forma, pero no resolvió preguntarles a ellos. No, tenía que hablar con su propio jefe de la misión. Se alistó y se dirigió a la oficina de Sasuke. Otra vez, muchos lo observaron hacerlo con gran repudio.

Tora tocó la puerta.

– ¡Rayos! – farfulló Sasuke sacando la cabeza de los pechos de Sakura –. Y ahora qué. Ordené que no me molestaran.

– ¿Crees que sospechen que no estás solo? – preguntó ella preocupada.

– Imposible. Nadie te vio entrar.

Tora volvió a insistir.

– Señor, soy yo – anunció.

– Es Tora – dijo Sasuke.

– ¿El tipo del que me he estado disfrazando?

– Sí. Ven, Sakura, escóndete en mi habitación.

Ella se bajó del escritorio y entró a la habitación contigua de Sasuke, mientras éste se acomodó la ropa y abrió la puerta para recibir a su subordinado.

– Pasa, Tora.

Primero Tora lo saludo con respeto y luego pasaron al tema principal del cual le informó a Sasuke que sí había traído a aquel ex ANBU que ahora necesitaban y que estaba en una de las muchas habitaciones de esa guarida descansando.

– Bien hecho – congratuló Sasuke –. Dejémoslo dormir, mañana hablaré con él, y en cuanto a ti, ve y haz lo mismo. Has cumplido tu parte. No esperaba menos de ti.

– Gracias, señor.

Tora salió para encontrarse con una nueva sorpresa. Afuera estaban muchos de sus compañeros, miembros de varios equipos de variadas índoles, esperándolo mientras algunos hacían sonar sus dedos y otros se quitaban los guantes, preparándose para pelear.

– Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes – quiso saber Tora que estaba ya cansado de eso.

Pero ellos no contestaron con palabras. Entre varios lo cogieron y lo tiraron al centro de un círculo que cerraron enseguida para matarlo a golpes.

Sasuke recibía de nuevo a su novia en brazos cuando escuchó la algarabía afuera:

– ¡Dale duro!

– ¡No lo dejes ir!

– ¡Cógelo bien!

– ¡Mátenlo!

Y lamentos de dolor, golpes contra el suelo y voces masculinas.

– ¡Qué es eso! – exclamó Sakura asustada.

– Quédate aquí – le pidió Sasuke antes de tomar su katana y salir disparado hacia afuera de su estudio.

Le hirvió la sangre al ver cómo pasaban a Tora como si fuese una pelota, recibiéndolo con golpes. Todos contra él solo.

– ¡Qué hacen! – prorrumpió Sasuke.

Golpeó a algunos con su katana y puños para abrirse paso hasta llegar al centro y atrapar a Tora. Entonces miró con ojos llameantes a sus agresores, deteniendo esa masacre.

– ¡Oh, pero qué romántico! – escupió con fingida emoción un ANBU –. Ha venido su pareja a rescatarlo.

– ¡Qué demonios creen que han hecho! – soltó un enfurecido Sasuke mientras sostenía todavía al pobre Tora que sangraba mucho de la boca y nariz.

– ¡Justicia! – respondieron varios a la vez.

– ¡¿Justicia?! – espetó el Uchiha – ¡Explíquenme todo este maldito alboroto del que pueden estar seguros no saldrán ilesos!

– No pretenda hacerse el tonto – habló otro ANBU. Sasuke entornó los ojos –. Y no crea que no sabemos nada.

– ¡Saber qué! – exigió Sasuke cada vez más furibundo.

– En esta organización no se aceptan homosexuales, y ustedes dos, nada menos que nuestro propio jefe y su favorito han estado haciendo porquerías frente a nuestras narices. ¿Qué creían? ¿Que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta? ¿Qué íbamos a tolerar que continuasen aquí como si nada? ¡Par de maricas!

Con esa gota se rebasó el vaso. Sasuke puso a Tora en el suelo y le bastó dar dos pasos para llegar frente a ese y darle un puñetazo en toda la boca, tan fuerte que hizo que a la vista de todos uno de sus dientes saliera volando. Fue tan impactante que hasta creyeron verlo en cámara lenta.

Sakura había escuchado todas esas palabras y ahora después de ese golpazo seco contra el suelo, decidió que no habría más conflictos por su presencia allí. Se acomodó la túnica de Tora y se puso la máscara. Entonces salió:

– ¡Basta ya! – exclamó atrayendo la atención de todos los acalorados presentes y rompiendo la regla de no hablar.

– Pero qué… – se preguntó un ANBU en voz alta.

Los demás veían a Tora herido en el suelo y luego veían a Sakura, confundidos, sin saber cómo explicarse que hubiera dos Toras.

No… el disfrazado tenía voz de mujer.

– No entiendo una mierda – manifestó otro.

Sakura tragó saliva.

– Y-yo… todo este tiempo he sido yo quien ha estado detrás de este disfraz – confesó.

– ¿Yo? ¿y quién es yo? – preguntó una voz.

– Mi novia – respondió Sasuke –. Mientras Tora no estuvo aquí traje a mi novia para que pasase el tiempo conmigo, y debido a que no quería mostrar su rostro le di el uniforme de Tora para que lo ocultase.

– Es decir que… – comenzó a hablar el ANBU sin diente – ¿Todo este tiempo usted ha estado con una mujer y que el verdadero Tora nunca estuvo aquí?

– Así es – confirmó Sakura –. Por eso Sasuke no los dejaba hablar conmigo… pero ahora que saben la verdad quiero expresar en nombre de ambos nuestras disculpas por este gran malentendido.

Las murmuraciones fluyeron hasta que alguien decidió dar la cara por el grupo entero de agresores.

– Señor… mil disculpas por todo este alboroto… por haber pensado mal de usted y Tora… – miró al herido –, amigo, lamentamos haberte golpeado. Se nos cae la cara de vergüenza.

– Descuiden – contestó Tora.

– Hablaremos bien de esto mañana – decidió Sasuke todavía malhumorado.

– Será mejor que todos vayan a descansar – recomendó Sakura –, y Tora… yo… ven conmigo, por favor. Te ayudaré con tus heridas.

La aglomeración se fue disipando, muchos recelosos y temerosos por la cara de amargado que tenía Sasuke. Y no era su cara natural de amargado, esta parecía como si predijese calamidades para ellos. Terminaron yéndose todos.  
Sakura y Sasuke llevaron a Tora al despacho de éste último y donde la primera con el apoyo de un botiquín de emergencia comenzó a curar sus heridas.

– En verdad lo lamento – expresó apenada –. Tengo gran parte de la culpa.

– Oh, no se preocupe, oficial Haruno – contestó Tora sonriendo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

– Puedes quitarte la máscara frente a él, Sakura – le dijo Sasuke –. Tora te ha espiado en muchas ocasiones pro orden mía. Sabe quién eres y lo que haces.

– ¡¿Has enviado ANBUS a espiarme, Sasuke Uchiha?! – preguntó escandalizada.

– Solo a Tora – aclaró Sasuke –, no encargaría algo tan importante a cualquier incompetente. Tora es ejemplar y confiar en él es también confiar en mí.

Sakura se quitó la máscara.

– Es un verdadero placer conocerla de frente, tan cerca y que usted sea consciente de mi existencia, oficial Haruno – le dijo Tora con honesta simpatía.

Sasuke parpadeó.

– También es un placer, Tora – respondió ella –. Me alivia que seas buen confidente de Sasuke. Puedes llamarme Sakura.

– No – terció Sasuke –. No te vas a tomar tantas libertades y confianzas, Tora.

– Sí, señor – asintió el ANBU.

Según vio Sakura, Tora le rendía mucha reverencia a Sasuke pese a ser mayor, y en cuanto al Uchiha apenas disimulaba una leve chispa de celos.

– Entonces… en esta organización no admiten homosexuales – habló la oficial.

– No – respondió Tora –. A menos que sean mujeres, pero en el caso de los hombres muchos piensan que se deben castigar con la muerte. Hace un par de años se descubrió que uno de nuestros muchachos salía con un estilista y casi lo matan a golpes. Nuestro señor – miró a Sasuke –, interfirió a tiempo como hace un momento, pero tuvo que echarlo de todas formas porque está en el reglamento y porque si se quedaba moriría en cualquier momento en manos de los demás.

– Qué horrible – suspiró Sakura.

– Esto no volverá a repetirse – aseguró Sasuke –. Ya no es necesario que sigas viniendo, Sakura, creo que ya conoces bastante. Tora ocupará su lugar como corresponde.

– Si – asintió ella de acuerdo –. Es mejor que así sea.

…..

Según supo Sakura después, Sasuke había castigado a los partícipes de la paliza de Tora de una forma similar a como la policía usualmente castigaba a los criminales: con el confinamiento. Solo que en el caso de esos ANBUS el tiempo estipulado sería de un mes, y apenas llevaban una semana. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con la intención de Sasuke que fue que de esa manera aprendieran a controlarse y a no pensar y actuar tan precipitadamente.

Pues bien, ellos compartieron muchos momentos a solas mientras Tora no estuvo, ahora que las cosas volvían a su curso normal no les quedaba mucho tiempo de encontrarse, ni en malos ni en buenos términos, no obstante eso cambió cuando una noche la policía se dio por enterada de una forma misteriosa de que los ANBUS estaban asaltando la morada de un millonario.

– Muy extraño – opinó Shikamaru –. Es un mensaje de voz modificado que dice que se encuentran en esta dirección – señaló el papel donde la había escrito –, y da muchos detalles, como cuántos ANBUS hay y que entre ellos se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron. Sí que era extraño, pero no había tiempo. Acompañaron a sus compañeros policías y partieron a la zona.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke revisaba y rebuscaba con sus camaradas en la enorme casa. No fue sino hasta casi media hora después que se dio cuenta de algo importante.

– Los resultados de las pesquisas fueron erróneos – dijo a su equipo sin quitar la katana del cuello de su víctima: el anciano millonario –. Este hombre no tiene ningún Biju.

– Deberíamos buscar, mejor, señor – sugirió uno de los ANBUS –. Deberíamos golpearlo para obligarlo a hablar.

– No… estoy seguro de que no tiene la pieza – aseveró Sasuke.

Podía confirmarlo en virtud de la actitud de ese hombre que lloraba por miedo a morir. Él sabía que de tenerlo ya se la hubiera entregado.

– S-señor – tartamudeó un ANBU mirando por una ventana –. Creo que nos han estado vigilando.

– ¿Qué? – Sasuke lo miró expectante.

– Quisiera creer que es cosa mía, pero estoy seguro de que acabo de ver a un hombre de cabellos anaranjados con binoculares… n-no es la policía ¿verdad?

Sasuke abrió más los ojos, alarmado. Maldición… todo había sido una trampa.

 _"Los caminos del dolor"._

– Rayos y truenos… tenemos que salir pronto de aquí – deliberó.

– Un momento, jefe. No hemos encontrado al Biju, tenemos que buscarlo bien, ¿y quién es el de cabello anaranjado?

– Tú no lo entiendes. Esto va más allá de desafiar a la policía, idiotas. Ahora mismo todos nos encontramos en peligro de muerte. Ellos me quieren a mí pero no tendrán ningún problema con asesinarlos a ustedes también. Estos hombres son inclementes, ¡peores que gente experimentada como Hebi! Tenemos que huir.

– ¿Huir? – cuestionó otro ANBU –. Nosotros no huimos de nadie. Me sorprende escucharlo hablar de esa forma, señor. Podemos enfrentarlos, podemos matarlos primero, ¿acaso no están Tora y algunos de la Raíz en las alturas? Podemos pedirles que rastreen sus ubicaciones y colarlos a balazos.

Sasuke apretujó los dientes. Ese torpe no entendía que con Akatsuki era difícil lidiar. Especialmente tratándose de Pain.  
Escucharon las sirenas de la policía afuera.

– Demonios, llegó la policía – se quejó un ANBU.

En ese preciso instante, Tora iba a hablar a su comunicador con Sasuke, pero de repente percibió que algo lanzaron desde un punto incierto a la azotea en la que se encontraba con los de la Raíz: una granada incendiaria que de inmediato comenzó a arder a su equipo, Tora corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta lanzarse de la azotea y escapándose por los pelos de las siguientes granadas que lanzaron, esta vez de fragmentación. Con la primera los atontaron, con las otras los mataron.

– Qué fue eso – Sasuke levantó la cabeza y habló a su comunicador – ¡Tora, qué pasó!

Cuando Tora le dijo que los habían atacado con bombas, que él había logrado escapar apenas y que le dolía mucho un pie por el impacto que recibió al lanzarse, Sasuke comprendió la gravedad de la situación: estaban jodidos, y serían unos suertudos si lograban salir todos de esa. Justo como se lo había advertido Itachi: los caminos del dolor aprovecharían la presencia de la policía para matarlo.

– Retirada – ordenó.

– No debemos – insistió su equipo –. Este plan no puede fracasar, tenemos que quedarnos, encontrar la pieza y luego disparar a los policías para largarnos.

No había tiempo. Los ruidos de afuera se intensificaban y Sasuke sentía a los cinco caminos del dolor cerca.

– Me voy entonces yo – deliberó.

De una manera fugaz armó un plan con Tora a través del comunicador y pudieron robar el auto de la cochera y salir por la parte trasera, librándose de sus atacantes, pero no pasaron desapercibidos.

– ¡El ANBU blanco salió! – anunciaron varias voces.

Los caminos del dolor se separaron. Dos se quedaron y los otros tres fueron a perseguir el auto. No eran ningunos idiotas. Sabían que con frecuencia Sasuke disfrazaba con su uniforme a otro ANBU para que todos creyesen que era él, de modo que si ese no era Sasuke, entonces lo buscarían en la casa, y si en cambio lo era, de todas formas lo matarían.

Sakura y Naruto sabían lo mismo y por ello mismo también se separaron:

– Tú quédate – le pidió ella –. Yo iré tras el auto.

– Adelante, ve – urgió él.

Ella subió a la motocicleta policial en que había llegado con su compañero y partió.  
Qué complicado… cuando la policía tenía más que suficiente con el vandalismo acostumbrado los treinta y uno de octubre de cada año, ahora se sumaba otra gran dificultad, esta vez de los ANBUS.

Mientras andaba notó que no era la única que perseguía a Sasuke, aparte por supuesto de la patrulla de policías, sino que había otro auto, uno del que sobresalía por una ventana una gran cabellera anaranjada.  
Ella había visto antes entre la multitud de afuera de la casa a varios hombres con ese cabello. Pero…

– ¿Quiénes son? – se preguntó – ¿Qué quieren de Sasuke?

Su última pregunta fue de inmediato resuelta cuando uno de ellos sacó medio cuerpo de la ventanilla superior del auto y disparó con precisión a una de los neumáticos del auto donde estaban los ANBUS. En consecuencia el auto resbaló y se descarriló hacia uno de los andenes, chocando con un poste.

– No… Sasuke – gimió ella preocupada.

Sasuke y Tora salieron de inmediato, y echaron a correr en direcciones opuestas y esquivando por pocos las balas. Sakura no se quedó viendo cómo intentaban matar a su novio. Disminuyó un poco la velocidad y les hizo lo mismo que ellos le hicieron a Sasuke: disparó a uno de sus neumáticos.

– Malditos – rugió.

El auto perdió el control y pronto tuvieron que salir también. Eran tres.

Mientras corría, Sasuke aprovechó que al menos estaba en una zona transitada por personas disfrazadas y comprendió el por qué cuando halló el agujero de ese hormiguero: había en una enorme casa una fiesta de Halloween. Casa en la que pudo meterse porque según creyó el portero: era otro chico más con disfraz.

Sakura por su parte bajó de la motocicleta y en el fondo deseó que la patrulla de policías no encontrara ni a Sasuke ni a Tora. Sacó su teléfono con manos trémulas y se comunicó con el Uchiha:

– Dónde estás, cariño – se apresuró en preguntar –. No somos los únicos que te buscan. Unos hombres de cabello anaranjado…

– Quieren matarme – respondió Sasuke –. Y sé que andan olisqueando mis huellas.

– Dime dónde estás, tengo que ayudarte.

– No, será mejor que no te involucres, Sakura, no te metas en mis asuntos.

– ¡Pueden matarte! – exclamó enojada y comenzó a sollozar.

– Y a ti. Es por eso que no quiero que vengas.

Ella dejó de sollozar y escuchó claramente música para bailar de fondo. Entonces colgó la llamada y se adentró a las calles hasta percibir pronto la misma música. Era una fiesta de disfraces.

– Oficial Haruno – se presentó ante el portero –, necesito ingresar a este…

– Adelante – le contestó él.

Y ella entró. Fue fácil. Pero no porque fuese policía, sino porque seguramente el portero creyó que estaba disfrazada de policía.  
Sakura comenzó a buscar a Sasuke y lo encontró hablando con algunos muchachos disfrazados de frankenstain, doctor, Drácula, diablillo y ¿ANBUS?.

– Sasu…

– ¡Oh! – exclamó él al sentir la mano de ella en su hombro –. Ha venido otra policía a arrestarme, ¿Qué tal, nena? Haz lo tuyo, te pertenezco.

No podía ser cierto. Ese no era Sasuke… ¡había alguien disfrazado de Sasuke allí!  
¿En qué pensaban tantos chicos al vestirse como criminales? ¡Eran unos tontos!

De pronto vino corriendo otro muchacho disfrazado también de ANBU para decirle al otro:

– Hermano, la policía está por todas partes, al parecer Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra cerca.

– ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó el muchacho interesado.

– Se anda escondiendo en algún lugar. Dicen que se metió a una casa.

Sakura se fue de allí. Tenía que encontrar rápido a Sasuke, con tantos muchachos inocentes vestidos así habría serios problemas.  
Buscó afuera, en la piscina y en los jardines, pero al no hallarlo se vio obligada a entrar a la casa. Estuvo en varias zonas en las que solo vio adolescentes comunes, sin embargo al darle la espalda a una de las habitaciones fue jalada hacia dentro de la misma por una mano enguantada.

– Sasuke.

– Terca y fastidiosa – reprochó él –. Te dije que no vinieras.

– Voy a ayudarte. Tenemos que pensar en un plan para que puedas salir. Debes disfrazarte de algo más que oculte tu rostro y puedas irte tranquilamente.

– Sí, eso estaba pensando hacer. He visualizado a varios muchachos ebrios a los que les pueda quitar el disfraz…

– Apresurémonos entonces.

– No… Sakura, no quiero que te involucres en esto. No debiste venir aquí.

– Pero… – suspiró con dificultad. Era la segunda vez que sentía que Sasuke estaba en verdadero peligro. La primera fue durante el sismo. Y sin embargo, no dejaba de ser horrible –. Tengo miedo de que te encuentren, cariño.

Él frunció más el ceño. No obstante, en lugar de intentar tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien, la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se aferró a él en un abrazo apretado y a través del que el Uchiha sintió como si fuesen suyos, esos temores que tanto daño le hacían.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el mismo chico que estaba disfrazado igual que Sasuke.

– Oh… por Dios – balbuceó –. He encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha en mi casa, ¡en mi habitación!

– Cierra la boca – se apresuró Sasuke a cogerlo.

– No, no, no… espera, amigo, estoy de tu parte. Eres mi ídolo, necesito que me dejes ingresar a tu organización, quiero ser como ustedes y… – entonces se fijó en Sakura –, pero si es una policía de verdad – y lanzó una gran carcajada, dando golpecitos a Sasuke en su hombro con orgullo –. ¡Viejo, eres fenomenal! ¿también te tiras a una policía? ¡ahora te admiro más!

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo dobló e hizo caer al suelo jadeando.

– Sasuke, basta – exigió Sakura.

– Genial – habló adolorido el muchacho apenas recuperando el aire –. Sasuke Uchiha me acaba de golpear.

– Escucha, imbécil – amenazó el ANBU tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica, levantándolo y pegándolo a una pared –. Para ti será mejor deshacerte de esos atavíos. Corres un enorme peligro al pretender ser un ANBU.

Y le quitó la máscara. Fue entonces cuando Sakura lo reconoció. Ese fue uno de los chicos que antes arrestó.

– Conozco a este niño – manifestó –. Ha tenido serios problemas con la policía por jugar a ser un ANBU con sus amigotes. Sus padres ya lo sacaron de la cárcel una vez.

– Presta atención, tonto – continuó Sasuke incrementando el agarre –. Los ladrones somos personas que buscamos no carecer de bienes, pero en realidad somos miserables en el alma. Fortificamos cada vez más nuestros defectos mientras restamos nuestras virtudes. Somos egoístas y cobardes. Escorias de la sociedad, merecemos el desprecio que declaran los inocentes. Valemos menos de lo que hurtamos – Lo miró con dureza a través de la máscara –, ¿Quieres un ejemplo al que seguir? – observó por sobre el hombro a Sakura –. Allí está, te aseguro que a diferencia mía ella y los que son como ella sí valen la pena.

Soltó al chico que se dejó caer en silencio y con la cara de amargado como si acabara de recibir un regaño de sus padres. La misma cara que puso antes cuando lo regañaron los policías.  
Sakura volvió a observar a Sasuke con gran admiración. Incluso a ella sorprendieron sus palabras.

– Ven conmigo, Sakura – habló Sasuke tomándola de la mano –. Tienes que salir pronto de aquí.

Pero en ese instante se escucharon los alaridos de miedo de muchas personas a la vez. Sakura y Sasuke se alarmaron y salieron de esa habitación para observar a través de una ventana cómo la gente corría por todas partes porque los hombres de cabello anaranjado – esta vez los cinco –, habían matado al guardia que seguramente les dijo que no los dejaría entrar por no estar disfrazados.

– Llegaron – murmuró Sasuke –. Y un fuerte presentimiento me dice que también mataron a los ANBUS que se quedaron en la otra casa.

Sakura tragó saliva.

El chico disfrazado de Sasuke se volvió a poner la máscara y miró por la misma ventana lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Quiénes son esos! – quiso saber molesto – ¡Están arruinando mi fiesta!

– ¡Oye, a dónde vas! – exclamó Sakura al verlo salir corriendo escalera abajo.

Al poco rato lo vieron saliendo de la casa como si nada y exigiendo a los individuos de cabellos anaranjados que se largaran de su mansión porque nadie los había invitado, que esa era su fiesta y...  
Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado tremendo de observar, tanto así que incluso a Sasuke hizo elevar las cejas y sentir impotencia. Los cinco caminos del dolor levantaron sus armas a la vez y sin fallar en un solo tiro dispararon varias veces hasta descargar sus municiones en el muchacho, perforándolo desde la cara hasta el tronco en puntos vitales, asegurándose así de haberlo matado y dejándolo irreconocible a través de tanta sangre.  
Demasiada crueldad.

– ¡Oh, Dios mío! – sollozó Sakura con las manos en la cabeza.

Sasuke se apresuró a aprisionarla en su pecho en un abrazo y cubrirle los ojos.

Pero él no dejó de ver cómo los cinco asesinos huyeron rápidamente en un auto, creyendo haber cumplido su misión, dejando el horror sembrado y creciendo a sus espaldas.

– Malditos – rugió Sasuke con las cejas trémulas, y se percató de la pequeña mujer en sus brazos, estaba temblando demasiado. Ni siquiera ella había visto algo tan despiadado –. Tranquila… – se levantó un poco la máscara y le dio un beso en la cabeza –, tranquila… estás conmigo…

Lo que Sasuke no sabía era que Sakura no estaba impactada por la inclemencia que mostraron aquellos asesinos hace un momento, sino que ella al observar tan terrible escena se imaginó en un segundo en que salió de la realidad que aquel pobre muchacho que yacía muerto en el suelo era él; y apenas se estaba recuperando de las funestas consecuencias que trajo esa convicción pasajera, convenciéndose de que Sasuke estaba vivo, y estaba allí… con ella.

Otra vez volvieron a escucharse las sirenas de la policía. Habían llegado dos grandes patrullas a calmar la terrible situación, pero Sasuke por la ventana pudo reconocer entre ellos a dos personas en específico: Naruto y…

– Sakura, ha llegado tu padre – le dijo.

– ¿Qué? – ella levantó la cabeza y lo reconoció también desde allí.

Se figuró que alguno de sus compañeros la habría visto entrar ahí, buscando a Sasuke y nunca salir. Tal información llegó a oídos de su padre y por eso había venido personalmente buscando a su hija. Además, lo que acababa de pasar – dos hombres muertos – atraía mucho más la atención y demandaba la presencia de las autoridades.

La policía comenzó a hacer su trabajo, despejaron el lugar de personas asustadas y llorando a gritos por el muchacho muerto.

– Señor – habló un oficial a su jefe –, identificamos la víctima de los asesinos. Estamos convencidos de que no es Sasuke Uchiha sino un menor de edad que por desgracia se disfrazó del jefe ANBU esta noche.

– Entonces… si los hombres de cabello anaranjado vinieron aquí buscando al Uchiha y mataron al equivocado – comenzó el sr. Haruno a hilar la situación –, significa que el ANBU original sigue aquí – miró la casa –. Y debe estar adentro.

– Hemos perdido comunicación con su hija, señor, y lo más probable es que también esté allí.

Sakura miró la cantidad de llamadas perdidas en su celular mientras Sasuke observaba a la policía aun desalojando el terreno de personas y sacando las cintas amarillas para cercar todo el lugar e impedir el paso a las escenas del crimen.

Entró al celular de Sasuke una llamada de su súbdito.

– ¿Tora?

– ¡Señor! Sé que sigue dentro de esa casa. Necesito que se ingenie una manera de salir, yo he robado un taxi y lo estoy esperando afuera detrás de la multitud de gente.

– Está bien… estate alerta… veré qué hacer para salir de aquí.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron. Ella había escuchado eso y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a escapar porque si su padre lo encontraba, seguro lo mataría. Y ella casi había sentido lo terrible que era presenciar la muerte de Sasuke. Era cosa insoportable.

– Tómame – se ofreció.

– ¿Qué?

Él estaba desconcertado.

– Tómame, Sasuke… soy tu rehén – le extendió su arma de fuego –. Es la única manera de que puedas escapar…

– Sakura, no…

– Por favor, sé que es una locura y que estoy traicionando a todos los míos… pero no quiero imaginar lo que harían contigo si te atrapan… yo… temo por tu vida y por la mía sin la tuya porque…– hizo una pausa en la que solo se miraron –, en verdad estoy enamorada de ti.

– Sakura… – él la observaba con gravedad y comprensión –, lo lamento mucho.

– También yo.

Lo comprendían. Ambos sabían que así eran las cosas y estaban indispuestos a renunciar al otro. Unidos por esa decisión, hicieron lo que tenían y se atrevieron a hacer.

La policía a través de su megáfono incitaba a Sasuke a salir por las buenas, pero lo que no se esperaron fue ver a éste caminando con un brazo amenazador en el cuello de Sakura y la otra mano sujetando un arma de fuego que señalaba la cabeza de ella. Mientras ella ponía cara de terror y shock.

– Un solo movimiento y disparo – anunció en voz alta mirando con altivez a los policías.

– ¡Papá! – clamó ella asustada.

– ¡Sakura! – prorrumpió su padre preocupado – ¡tranquila, voy a salvarte, hija! – y mirando a Sasuke – ¡maldito seas, Uchiha, déjala tranquila! – escupió con desprecio.

– No toleraré ninguna de sus exigencias, señor – habló Sasuke con su habitual naturalidad –. Ordene a sus hombres bajar las armas y recostarse en el suelo para que yo pueda irme de aquí, y a cambio no haré daño a esta mujer que sé que es su hija.

– Papá… ayuda…

– ¡Suéltala, cobarde malnacido!

– No repetiré de nuevo – advirtió Sasuke haciendo gesto de disparar –. O se ponen a mi merced, o ya sabe usted lo que pasará. Me basta mover un dedo.

Kizashi Haruno cerró los ojos con profundo dolor e hizo una señal a sus hombres para que abandonasen toda posibilidad de atacar. Así, todo el mundo hizo lo que Sasuke pidió, (incluso Naruto que sabía la verdad tras esa actuación), de modo que cuando Sasuke y Sakura enfilaron hacia el taxi que los esperaba, parecieron un par de reyes que caminaban entre el pueblo subyugado y postrado a sus pies.

– Si percibo actividad sospechosa detrás de mí mientras escapo – habló de nuevo Sasuke antes de ingresar al taxi –, bañaré los cristales del taxi con la sangre de la pequeña oficial.

Entonces metió a Sakura y se metió él también al vehículo que de inmediato arrancó a gran velocidad.

Durante el camino, Sasuke le devolvió el arma sin balas y la abrazó fuertemente.

– ¿Se encuentran bien? – quiso saber Tora.

– Sí –respondió la pareja al unísono.

– Me alivia que haya podido salir de allí, señor. Gracias a usted, oficial Haruno.

– Tora, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? ¿Qué pasó con los demás? – preguntó Sasuke.

– Están muertos, señor – respondió el ANBU confirmando las sospechas del Uchiha –. Esos cinco hombres mataron al escuadrón entero de diecisiete ANBUS que encargó usted para esta misión. Sin excepción alguna. Todos murieron. Y luego se escaparon de la policía para matarlo a usted. Fueron muy ágiles.

Se hizo un largo silencio en el auto en el que los tres solo pensaron en el alto nivel de esos cinco bandidos.  
Sakura entonces se acordó de lo que hizo hace poco por proteger a Sasuke y decidió entonces confiarle algo sobre su actual estado:

– Me siento avergonzada.

Sasuke la miró. Lo entendía bien. Antes él hizo algo parecido cuando limitó a sus muchachos al prohibirles atacar policías para protegerla y a su mejor amigo Naruto. Sin embargo, lo de hace rato parecía ser por mucho más grave… tan lejos había llegado ella por él.

– Lo lamento… en verdad lo lamento, Sakura.

– Está bien – consintió ella sonriendo un poco –. Me habría arrepentido de no hacerlo.

Cuando recorrieron aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio, Sakura decidió que ya era hora de bajar y permitir a Sasuke seguir escapando lejos con Tora.

– No te detengas hasta ponerte a salvo, por favor – le pidió.

Pero antes de salir del auto, Sasuke la atrajo por la mano y le dio un tierno beso en la boca que ella no se esperó y al que se adaptó enseguida.

– Sakura – habló él con la frente pegada a la de ella –. Gracias por todo.

…

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Conclusión final: en mi fic el crimen siempre paga (por ahora).**

 **Sé que pensarán que realmente la policía no es tan atrasada en sus métodos para atrapar criminales, pero ya saben cómo son las cosas en las historias, todo debe adaptarse según las conveniencias de sus protagonistas, y en este caso ocurren muchas injusticias porque uno de nuestros personajes principales es un delincuente. Pura ficción, amigos. Además, no olvidemos que en el manga a Sasuke no le fue tan mal. A través de sus métodos sucios llegó bien lejos en ese mundo de shinobis (uno más cruel y frío). Y en cuanto a Sakura en la historia original, creo que también pretendió llegar muy lejos por él (eso de querer acompañarlo en su venganza me pareció algo extremo y tonto).**

 **Pues bien, haciendo honor al título sólo quise recalcar que han sucedido cosas malas a causa de la relación amorosa entre Sasuke y Sakura, y habrá más desde luego. Sin embargo, (y es lo que vale la pena), la verdadera fortaleza está en no desistir a lo que les hace felices.**

 **Sí, seguirá siendo difícil por ser tan opuestos.  
Y sí, habrá más problemas.**

 **Pero veremos qué sucede…**

 **Como siempre los invito a dejarme sus lindas opiniones. Una vez más lamento la tardanza, tuve una semana agitada de exámenes, pero se los compensé con este capítulo bastante larguito.**

 **Hasta pronto, queridos lectores.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	21. Inquietudes

**¡Hola!**

 **He aquí la nueva entrega de A favor del enemigo.**

 **Después de leer el capítulo no ignoren la descripción del final porque tengo algo importante que decirles.**

 **Continúen...**

 **...**

Capítulo 21: Inquietudes.

Escuchó gritos, gruñidos, maldiciones y pasos sonoros de varios pies venir del pasillo. Sasuke miró a Tora y éste asintió con su cabeza confirmándole que habían descubierto y que traían al ANBU responsable de la muerte de otro ANBU.  
La víctima había muerto en circunstancias sospechosas un par de semanas atrás. Cuando lo encontraron mutilado en un basurero cercano sospecharon que existía algún justiciero retorcido que había decidido dar una advertencia sanguinaria a los cazadores especiales ANBU, pero era cosa improbable, especialmente porque nadie se atrevía a cometer tal error. El escuadrón de rastreo y el escuadrón de espionaje junto con algunos miembros de la raíz se dedicaron a investigar el caso del ANBU fallecido con la misma disciplina y profesionalismo que los detectives policiales, y ahora, tras descubrir al asesino – nada menos que uno de los suyos –, se lo llevaban a su señor que estaba en ese momento acompañado por Tora y el líder de la fuerza de interrogación de tortura.

Sasuke se quedó tranquilamente sentado cuando obligaron al acusado a arrodillarse frente a él.

– Sabiru – comenzó el Uchiha –. Dime qué fue lo que hiciste y por qué.

– Yo… yo no hice nada malo… no hice.

– ¡No mientas! – exclamó un enfurecido miembro del escuadrón de rastreo –. Mataste a Kisuke de la más asquerosa manera. Poco antes de su muerte habías peleado con él frente a otros, reunimos varios testimonios de sus discusiones y muchos afirmaron que llegaste a amenazarlo diciéndole que mejor se cuidase. ¡Eres una porquería, Sabiru!

– Ya basta – le reprochó Sasuke –. Sé que Kisuke era compañero de muchos de ustedes aquí, pero soy yo quien se encarga de este interrogatorio. De modo que Sabiru, contesta a mi pregunta.

– ¡Ya dije que no le hice nada al idiota de Kisuke!

En ese momento uno de los miembros del escuadrón de espionaje no pudo evitar darle un golpazo detrás de la cabeza que tiró a Sabiru hacia adelante.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a tratarlo así después de la monstruosidad que le hiciste! ¡respeta al menos su memoria, maldito insolente!

– ¡Suficiente! – volvió a ordenar Sasuke – ¡Y tú, Sabiru! Sabes que existen suficientes pruebas en tu contra, ya todas fueron analizadas por el líder del escuadrón de espionaje quien hace poco me confirmó que eres el directo responsable del asesinato de Kisuke. En adición a ello, también consideramos que una vez perteneciste al antiguo _escuadrón asesino_ hace una década antes de que fuera suprimido, y que tú y Kisuke fueron desde siempre compañeros, pero con una extraña relación de rivalidad hasta entonces oculta. Ya no te pediré que confieses lo que sabemos que hiciste. Solo quiero escuchar tus razones.

– ¡Está bien! ¡es verdad, yo maté a Kisuke! – gritó Sabiru con cara de lunático –, Descubrió que tiempo atrás fui quien también asesinó a su esposa. Admití que la muy zorra se había involucrado conmigo y luego pretendió abandonarme por un repentino arranque de fidelidad hacia su marido. Yo decidí que si no era mía, tampoco de él y por eso la maté. Hace casi un mes Kisuke me amenazó primero. Me dijo que me iba a matar como venganza en cualquier momento y yo le devolví la amenaza frente a los demás. Eso fue lo que pasó. Era él o era yo. ¡Y fue él! – concluyó con la cara roja, exaltado y rabioso.

– Nuestros lobos han estado ayunando por estos dos últimos días, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sasuke al líder de la fuerza de interrogación de tortura y éste asintió –. Bien… llévenles a Sabiru.

Motivados por esa decisión, los ANBUS que habían traído al condenado lo sujetaron y arrastraron por el pasillo de nuevo entre injurias de todo tipo. Sasuke se mantuvo imperturbable hasta que los disparates que incluían la risa enfermiza de Sabiru se fueron apagando.  
Tendría una muerte horrible, pero esa era la justicia ANBU. En el reglamento estaba _prohibido atacar y matar a otros ANBUS por razones personales, a menos que fuese bajo orden del líder_ , cargo que ocupaba Sasuke.

– Vamos ahora a ver al condenado traidor que nos espera en tu departamento – le dijo el Uchiha al de la fuerza de interrogación de tortura, el líder de los verdugos ANBUS.

…

Aprovechó el corto tiempo en que su padre se descuidó atendiendo una llamada y salió al jardín con la intención de no ser escuchado. Sakura volvió a entrar a su estudio y rebuscó entre sus papeles información de los asesinos del muchacho.

Aquella noche… esa funesta noche tras despedirse de Sasuke anduvo por minutos en la vía hasta que varios autos policiales la encontraron. De allí salieron nada menos que sus padres. Sakura fue abrazada como nunca por ambos y se sintió culpable de lo preocupados que los había puesto.

Revisó varios libros, pero a medida que los apilaba sobre el escritorio se percató de que en la parte de atrás del estante había carpetas y archivos bien ocultos. Los tomó y leyó pero no encontró lo que buscaba, sin embargo, algo más captó su atención: era un libro. No… era un álbum de fotos que de alguna parte se le hacía familiar. Lo agarró entre sus manos, le sacudió el polvo y se bajó de la silla de su padre de un saltito para sentarse enseguida en la misma y hojear el álbum. Dentro no encontró más que fotos suyas cuando era muy pequeña. Una niña apenas. Se divirtió con algunas y rememoró algunos pasajes vergonzosos de su infancia con otras. Viendo las fotos se le pasó muy rápido el tiempo, olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo. No obstante, una foto de todos los estudiantes de su clase en la escuela primaria la retuvo abstraída, entretenida e interesada, era increíble que todavía conociera a algunos de ellos: Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba y Shino, (de modo que al InoShikaCho se le había olvidado que ya se conocían) y era más increíble compararlos con lo que eran ahora. Todos habían cambiado tanto. Inclusive ella. Pero no dudaba de que el que más había cambiado era:

– Naruto – murmuró.

Miró la esquina de la foto donde estaba Naruto de pequeño con una gran sonrisa y se sobresaltó al igual que su corazón al hallar al lado de éste a un niño más. su imagen estaba algo borrosa, pero pudo identificar sus cabellos y ojos negros, tez pálida y expresión arrogante. Se parecía tanto a…

– ¿Sasuke? – balbuceó.

Miró el pie de la foto para buscar los nombres de cada uno.

– Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji – leía Sakura –, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto… ¡¿U-Uchiha Sasuke?!

Las manos le temblaron por un momento y se las llevó a la boca, dejando caer el álbum en el escritorio.  
Era cierto…  
Sus recuerdos revivieron como si por esa foto fuesen sido llamados.  
Ahora se acordaba…  
De pequeña le había gustado demasiado un niño de su clase. Fue tanto su interés por él que para intentar impresionarlo se había propuesto ser la " _estudiante perfecta_ ", y lo había conseguido desde luego. Sus padres solían halagarla por sus calificaciones desconociendo la verdad detrás de ello: el factor motivador de su hija era un niño. Y peor que eso, un niño que jamás le prestaba atención, pero al que ella admiraba en secreto y por el que incluso llegó a pelearse tontamente con Ino.

Sakura se acercó más a la foto y acarició la imagen de Sasuke.

Por eso se le hizo tan familiar su nombre cuando lo escuchó de uno de sus compañeros. Ya lo conocía de mucho antes. Ya se había enamorado de él. Aunque inocentemente, fue después de todo un sentimiento que renacía nuevamente con verdadera fuerza y siendo como era ahora, una adulta consciente de todo.

¿Cómo desapareció de su vida?  
Por supuesto que ocurrió el desastre del clan Uchiha, pero eso no explicaba por qué lo había olvidado.

– Sakura – su padre ingresó al estudio y ella de inmediato aprisionó el álbum contra su pecho –. Oh, hija… encontraste esas fotos…

– Papá – comenzó tras tragar saliva –. En la escuela primaria yo…

– Así es – él asintió –. Conociste a Sasuke Uchiha antes de ser el monstruo sin rostro que es ahora y que hace pocos días casi te asesina.

– Pero… cómo pude olvidarlo… yo…

– Hija – su padre se acercó más a ella hasta sentarse frente a sí –. No fue hasta que desapareció durante la masacre que tu madre y yo descubrimos que al parecer estabas apegada a ese niño. Lloraste como si te hubiesen robado los juguetes y no te conformaste con la mentira que te dijimos: que el pequeño Sasuke se había tenido que ir de la ciudad. Por eso tuvimos que recurrir a un psicólogo para ti. Tuviste que asistir a terapias.

Sakura no supo exactamente por qué, pero tenía ganas de llorar. Muchas ganas de llorar. De repente volvía a sentirse como la niña de ese tiempo lejano que acaba de saber la verdad: Sasuke probablemente estaba muerto. Y no, no fue como si le hubiesen robado los juguetes, sino que una parte de su corazón había muerto.  
Y es que ahora recordaba que por esos días solo se hablaba de los Uchihas y tal circunstancia solo la hacía desear más ver a Sasuke.

Le habían hecho olvidar a su primer amor, pero el destino la había premiado trayéndolo de vuelta… y como compensación ahora él le correspondía.

– Entiendo – habló con apenas voz audible.

– Por todo este tiempo no había querido recordártelo – confesó su padre –, y mucho menos ahora que has tenido tantos encuentros con él… ese maldito… ¿sabes? a veces me pregunto, hija, cómo es que todavía estás con nosotros… y no comprendo por qué él ha sentido tanta compasión por ti… has tenido la mala suerte de encontrártelo en diversas situaciones y sé y me duele que en todas ellas has sufrido… miedo, inquietud, pánico, angustia, desconfianza, turbación… ese bandido te ha provocado los peores sentimientos.

No era así. En su mente Sakura gritaba que amaba como loca a ese bandido.

– He llegado a sospechar de que quizá él si te recuerda – continuó su padre –. Y por esa razón no se ha atrevido a matarte.

– Oh… no estoy segura de eso.

Sakura intuía que Sasuke tampoco recordaba haberla conocido antes, pero lo confirmaría con él.

….

El ANBU atado a la silla sangraba de la cara y el pecho. Tenía moretones por todas partes, jadeaba apurado y cerraba los ojos sensibles a la luz amarilla de la única bombilla que iluminaba esa estancia oscurecida y putrefacta. La mala limpieza de ese lugar ya le estaba provocando mareos también.

Lo rodeaban varios ANBUS de la Fuerza de interrogación y tortura, y su líder: Sasuke Uchiha.

– Tu incompetencia te ha traído aquí – le dijo el Uchiha –. Si contestas con la verdad, no sufrirás tanto.

El ANBU no dijo nada. Permanecía igual de callado que como llegó allí. De su boca lo único que se escuchaba eran sus resuellos.

– Bien – habló de nuevo Sasuke –. Prosigan a la siguiente tortura.

Los miembros de la Fuerza de interrogación y tortura obedecieron y trajeron las agujas que comenzaron a incrustarle en los pezones, bajo las uñas y en los labios.

– Basta – ordenó Sasuke –. No le dañen la boca, idiotas, ¿cómo va a hablar?

El ANBU víctima solo rugía y gritaba de dolor, pero todavía se negaba a decir una sola palabra. Intentaron enseguida avivar sus heridas al aplicarle sal, pero tampoco habló.

– Lo preguntaré una vez más – volvió a insistir Sasuke –, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

No contestó y con un asentimiento de cabeza Sasuke les indicó a los verdugos que continuasen con la siguiente tortura.  
Lo desataron y lo llevaron a la habitación contigua donde había una piscina mediana que albergaba dentro de sí una horrorosa cantidad de serpientes que nadaban en aguas turbias y se enredaban unas con otras como lombrices en charco.

El ANBU torturado comenzó a forcejear con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y a gritar de horror. Parecía que iba a ceder pero en ese momento vino Tora corriendo con el celular de Sasuke en la mano.

– Señor, lo están llamando – anunció.

Sasuke tomó el teléfono creyendo que se trataba de algún sublíder.

– ¿Sí? – contestó.

– Cariño, soy yo – habló Sakura con dulzura del otro lado y de inmediato se percató de unos berridos estremecedores –. Eso que escucho es… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?!

– Nada – mintió él y antes de salir apresurado les hizo una señal a los ANBUS para que no metieran al condenado en la piscina de serpientes e hicieran que se callara –. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

– Eres tú quien tiene que decirme dónde estás y qué está pasando – demandó ella. Ya se escuchaba enojada –. Estás con esa gente que se dedica a torturar ¿verdad?

– Si – respondió él entre dientes porque no le podía mentir en algo tan evidente.

Entonces ella colgó la llamada.

– ¡Rayos, Sakura! – exclamó Sasuke – ¡no otra vez!

Pudo de inmediato escuchar por fin a ese tonto _boca-sellada_ gritar por las serpientes:

– ¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡esto no! ¡les diré la verdad!

Sasuke enseguida volvió adentro y pidió a los ANBUS que lo obligaran a arrodillarse en el suelo.

– Confiesa todo – ordenó Sasuke.

– Akatsuki… – jadeó el torturado –, Akatsuki tenía intención de hacer planes con los Yakuza para derrocarlo a usted… pero se arrepintieron cuando encontraron a un espía que les vendiese información de la próxima misión que haría el escuadrón del infierno.

– Es decir tú – murmuró Sasuke con voz venenosa.

– Si… – admitió el ANBU –, perdóneme, señor… lo lamento mucho…

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Porque… porque quería más dinero… más beneficio del que recibo como ANBU… para sentirme orgulloso de burlarlos a todos… para superarlos… por vanidad…

Sasuke suspiró. Odiaba cuando algunos de sus hombres llegaban a ese punto. Usualmente Orochimaru los mandaba a matar de inmediato, pero debido a que Orochimaru todavía intentaba recuperar sus brazos, la organización entera había quedado en manos de Sasuke. Al menos por ahora.

De modo que por culpa de ese bocón casi lo matan los cinco caminos del dolor aquella noche.

– Retírense todos – ordenó Sasuke a los verdugos y ellos obedecieron, dejándolo a solas con el traidor.

– Va a matarme, ¿verdad? – preguntó con miedo el hombre magullado.

– No lo haré con una condición – decidió Sasuke –. Necesito que… – inconscientemente se sonrojó un poco con cara de fastidio –, llamaré a una mujer… y tú… es decir… le dirás que te encuentras bien, ¿de acuerdo?

– No entiendo nada, señor. ¿Quién es?

– ¡Eso no importa, tú solo vas a convencerla de que estás y estarás bien, ¿entiendes?!

– S-Sí… está bien… acepto – respondió el ANBU sin comprender todavía muy bien.

Sasuke llamó a su novia. Dos, tres y cuatro veces hasta que ella contestó.

– ¡No vayas a colgar! – le pidió –. Escúchame, Sakura… ya he dejado de torturar… La víctima se encuentra conmigo aquí y te aseguro de que lo dejaré en paz.

– ¡No te creo nada! – chilló ella.

Sasuke puso el teléfono en alta voz y cerca del ANBU magullado.

– Hola – habló él.

– ¿Hola? – contestó ella confundida.

– Yo… – jadeó de nuevo –, no sé quién sea usted, señorita, pero le garantizo que ya me encuentro mejor... Mi señor me ha perdonado y prometió que no me haría daño otra vez.

– ¿E-En verdad? – preguntó ella recelada e incómoda.

Sasuke sonrió.

– Si – contestó el hombre y le dieron ganas de escupir sangre –. No se preocupe. También soy un ANBU y lo que me hacían me lo merecía… pero se acabó – miró la piscina de las serpientes y suspiró –, por fin se acabó.

Sasuke volvió a hablar con ella. Aunque la notó un poco enojada todavía, se alivió de que al menos ahora si le hablase en un tono moderado.  
Ella le pidió que fuera a su casa esa noche porque necesitaba enseñarle algo y él accedió sin preámbulos para al fin despedirse.

– Bien – le dijo Sasuke al ANBU –. No te puedo dejar ir porque correría el riesgo de que sueltes más información, así que por lo pronto te encerraré.

El traidor asintió resignado. Según las normas comunes merecería la muerte, pero estaba aliviado de que al menos Sasuke fuese compasivo.

…..

La observaba dormir mientras la comparaba con la pequeña niña de la foto.

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke cuando llegó fue darle un largo beso a ella que la hizo olvidar de lo que había escuchado por teléfono. Entonces ella le enseñó un álbum de fotos que él miró hasta llegar a la foto de la escuela primaria.  
Al reconocer a Sakura en la foto, Sasuke la observó estupefacto mientras ella sonreía corroborando lo que también pasaba por la mente de él: ya se habían conocido de niños.  
Él le dijo que sus fotos de pequeño se habían perdido durante el incendio y que debido al trauma que le provocó el incidente, había olvidado que estudió con una fastidiosa niña de cabellos rosas que intentaba superarlo en calificaciones y que por ello mismo le sacaba celos a veces.  
Sakura se rio fuertemente al aclararle que esa no fue jamás su intención, sino que por el contrario lo que siempre intentó fue agradarle. Cosa que nunca consiguió de pequeña.  
Divertidos con ese bello descubrimiento terminaron haciendo el amor y finalmente agotada, ella se quedó dormida.

Sasuke seguía observándola, le acariciaba sus cortos cabellos rosados y se preguntó internamente algo importante en lo que nunca había cavilado: ¿cuánto duraría lo que tenía con ella? No era una pregunta que le urgiese resolver, pero la respuesta era totalmente incierta.  
Todo entre ellos era perfecto, estaban lidiando con sus diferencias y podían seguirlo haciendo, pero… había más problemas, los factores exteriores abundaban y hasta ahora parecía un milagro que nada los perturbase.

Sasuke decidió no seguir pensando en eso. Se recostó al lado de ella y la abrazó. Con la nariz metida en sus cabellos y respirando su aroma, pronto se quedó dormido también.

Al día siguiente ocurrió algo magnifico: Naruto capturó a los cinco caminos del dolor.  
Esa noticia alivió a Sakura y alegró maliciosamente a Sasuke.  
Que Pain se enterase de que sus esbirros favoritos irían a la cárcel seguro le caería como una maldición. De hecho esa novedad hasta llegó a complacer en el fondo al mismo Itachi. Era una garantía de que no volverían a meterse con su hermanito. Y bien por Naruto que quedó como todo un héroe.

Con esa bendición, a Sasuke le pareció tener una buena oportunidad para poner a trabajar al ANBU que había mandado a buscar anteriormente con Tora y que a propósito era un genio de las computadoras y demás dispositivos electrónicos.  
Pero no solo eso. También se enteró de que Orochimaru había ido junto con Kabuto a buscar a la " _legendaria perdedora_ ", es decir, aquella mujer que se destacaba en la medicina y era considerada una mentora por Sakura: lady Tsunade, nada menos que para que le curase sus inútiles brazos. Según le dijeron, fue a verla con la intención de ofrecerle un trueque que ella no aceptó y terminó dándole una paliza a la serpiente frente al padrino de Naruto: Jiraiya.  
Sasuke supuso que si esa mujer golpeaba como Sakura, entonces Orochimaru la había pasado muy mal.

Cierto día llegó Garuda a su casa con un nuevo mensaje de Itachi. Esta vez su hermano mayor lo citaba a encuentro personal. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez en que se habían visto para hablar de algo, por ello, Sasuke sabía que era importante.  
El lugar de encuentro no fue otro que un centro de recreación familiar.  
Demonios. En qué estaba pensando Itachi. Con cara de fastidio, Sasuke se disfrazó de hombre obeso de mediana edad con alopecia y atuendos tropicales. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie podía reconocerlo hablando amistosamente con su hermano, y era esa la principal razón por la que no se veían casi nunca. Los ANBUS y los Akatsuki eran opuestos.  
Para sorpresa y desagrado suyo, Itachi no se disfrazó de nada. Fue tal y como se mostraba normalmente. Y sí que fue astuto. Sabiendo que él sí se disfrazaría, aprovechó la ocasión de no hacerlo.

– Debo ser muy predecible para ti – le dijo Sasuke sintiéndose ridículo. Su hermano de alguna manera siempre caminaba por delante de él.

– Está bien, Sasuke – respondió Itachi con simpatía –. Uno de los dos tenía que esforzarse más, ¿no es así?

– Si… y siempre soy yo – chasqueó la boca. En fin, pensó, no había llegado allí para manifestar lo poco que le agradaba que Itachi siempre lo superase –. Como sea… ¿Qué sucede?

– Bien… estás aquí para ser advertido de algo.

– ¿Qué?

– Recuerdas a Madara, ¿no?

Sasuke entornó los ojos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo no iba a recordar a ese desgraciado?

– Anda muy cerca – continuó Itachi –. Mira esto – sacó un sobre que albergaba dentro un conjunto de fotografías que Sasuke observó con recelo y asco. Era Madara en diversos escenarios: saliendo de un avión, caminando por una zona privada siendo acompañado por más hombres, leyendo un periódico, asomado en un puente vistiendo de negro –. No sé qué planea, pero se le ha visto en la ciudad en compañía de mafiosos.

– De dónde sacaste esto.

– Medios de Akatsuki – contestó Itachi restándole importancia –. Debes tener cuidado, Sasuke. Con Madara cerca no te conviene salirte de tu lugar. Debió haber venido porque se ha enterado de la veloz recolección de los Bijus.

– Pues si es así, entonces los Akatsuki también están jodidos.

– No exactamente. Tobi está enterado de casa paso que da Madara. Estamos bien preparados – respondió Itachi.

Una vez más llevando la delantera, por supuesto. Itachi no era el líder de la organización en la que estaba, y la cual contaba con pocos miembros por cierto, pero pese a ello le hacían buena competencia a los ANBUS.

– Te cité porque si hablábamos por teléfono podían rastrear nuestras llamadas. Y sabes que ya no es algo que podemos hacer. Esa costumbre quedó en el pasado. Los códigos cifrados tampoco eran una buena opción.

– Comprendo – Sasuke guardó las fotografías –. Tendré muy en cuenta tu aviso, hermano. Por ahora no prolonguemos más este encuentro. Podemos levantar sospechas.

– Si, tienes razón – asintió el Uchiha mayor – ¿a dónde piensas ir ahora?

– A mi casa en la zona baja.

– Estoy seguro de que no trajiste auto – dijo Itachi ganándose un resoplido de fastidio de Sasuke que lo hizo sonreír –. Bien, bien… en ese caso te llevaré.

Enfilaron hacia el estacionamiento y salieron de ese lugar en el magnífico auto negro y lustroso de Itachi, pero no sin que en ese corto trayecto lo quisieran devorar varias mujeres. A él claro, porque con esa apariencia para nada encantadora a Sasuke ni lo miraban.  
Bueno. Era cosa que no le importaba de todas formas. Y es que de lucir como era realmente y al lado de su hermano se les habrían acumulado las mujeres como abejas a un panal. Un hermano Uchiha era llamativo, pero los dos juntos serían cautivantes e hipnotizadores.  
Durante el camino hablaron de otras cosas, como de qué manera había escapado Sasuke de los cinco caminos de Pain y algunas pesquisas de Akatsuki. Todo transcurrió de manera trivial y serena hasta que Itachi decidió detenerse al ver en la vía un auto policial paralizado y con el capó abierto y un policía que no se veía revisando el motor del auto.

– ¿Estás loco? – le preguntó Sasuke – Es un policía. Sigamos.

– Tranquilo, Sasuke. Solo necesita que lo auxilien – respondió Itachi quitándose el cinturón –. Y al parecer a nadie más se le ha ocurrido detenerse para ayudarlo.

Esa era otra virtud que diferenciaba al hermano mayor del menor. Itachi solía ser más caritativo, más comprensivo, más compasivo. Sasuke suspiró y decidió mejor quedarse dentro del auto. Ese policía no era su problema.

Itachi bajó y fue hacia el auto en problemas, pero al mirar tras el capó haciendo la pregunta de que si se encontraba todo bien, se quedó de pronto callado porque ya conocía a esa policía. Era la misma que había salvado una vez.

– Oficial Haruno, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

– Oh – ella lo miró estupefacta y se sonrojó porque estuvo a punto de llamarlo "cariño". Era ese hombre atractivo otra vez. Cómo olvidarlo si se parecía tanto a Sasuke – ¿Ichijou Taiichi?

– Sí. Soy yo – sonrió él cordialmente –. ¿Cómo ha estado, oficial?

– Me encuentro muy bien, gracias. Aunque… – miró el motor de su auto –, ahora mismo enfrento un pequeño percance.

– Si, de eso me doy cuenta. Por eso me detuve. ¿Me deja ayudarla con eso?

– Oh, desde luego – respondió ella sonriendo –. Si puede hacer algo se lo agradecería mucho.

Itachi se arremangó la camisa de los brazos y prefirió quitarse el reloj fino de la muñeca y pidió a Sakura que se lo tuviera mientras él se encargaba de su inconveniente. En tanto lo hacía comenzaron a entablar una conversación. Primero hablaron sobre los síntomas del auto para que el Uchiha pudiera diagnosticar su problema, y después sobre otras cosas anodinas y personales.  
Sakura le respondía con total espontaneidad y libertad. Todavía no comprendía por qué, pero ese hombre le inspiraba una gran confianza. E Itachi por su lado creía que a ella valía la pena ayudarla.

Sasuke dentro del auto se impacientaba, no sabía con quién estaba su hermano ni lo que hacía porque ambos: policía e Itachi estaban ocultos por el capó.  
Prefirió esperar por más tiempo, y así lo hizo hasta que le llegó apenas el murmullo de una risa femenina incomparable… ¿acaso…?  
Sasuke salió de inmediato del auto porque tenía que ser ella. Y sí. Desde luego comprobó que era ella cuando la vio riendo por algo que seguro había dicho Itachi.  
¿Su novia divirtiéndose con su hermano mayor?  
Los celos no se hicieron esperar y entraron en acción de forma automática.  
Sasuke carraspeó muy sonora y gravemente para llamar la atención provocando que tanto Sakura como su hermano lo mirasen.

– ¿Te demoras? – le preguntó petulantemente –. Tengo prisa.

– Oh, lo siento, amigo – le respondió Itachi todavía con su dulce sonrisa –. Estoy ayudando a esta simpática policía a reparar su auto, pero no te preocupes, ya casi termino.

¡¿Simpática policía?!  
Inevitablemente Sasuke lanzó un rugido que pareció más bien algo salido del hocico de un toro. Sakura lo miró con desconfianza. Exteriormente, para ella era un enorme viejo medio calvo, desagradable y obeso con mal carácter. Interiormente era su amado novio.  
No contento con esa respuesta, Sasuke quiso alardear de sus conocimientos en materia de problemas automotrices y le ordenó a Itachi que se apartara, pero como el Uchiha mayor no lo hizo con la excusa de que ya estaba solucionando la complicación, Sasuke lo obligó a hacerse a un lado con su exuberante y falsa masa.

Itachi un poco desconcertado con esa actitud miró un poco apenado a Sakura, y ella a su vez – indignada como se sentía – le hizo un ademán decirle algo. Itachi acudió y en voz baja ella le preguntó que quién era ese tipo detestable y qué se creía, además le confió que no quería que le revisara el auto.

Sasuke se inquietaba. Primero se ofrecía – aunque no fue muy amable – a arreglarle el auto, y ahora ella se dedicaba a hablar con Itachi aparte.  
¡Excelente! Les había hecho un favor. Y para colmo de males no sabía ni qué demonios tenía ese auto. Se tardó varios minutos en los que nada averiguó y se hastió más por la conversación que se alargaba a espaldas suyas. Fue así hasta que su hermano y Sakura se acercaron para pedirle cordialmente que mejor se detuviese.  
Sasuke se sintió ridículo.

– Agradezco su modestia – le dijo Sakura –, pero también tengo prisa y creo que Taiichi ya casi terminaba con lo que hacía.

– Si – confirmó Itachi –. Solo faltaba hacer algo – miró entonces a Sasuke – ¿puedes traerme la caja de herramientas que tengo en el maletero del auto?

No había opción. Con mucha rabia Sasuke le trajo la condenada caja de herramientas e Itachi se dedicó a lo suyo. Después de unos minutos más le pidió a Sakura que intentara encender del nuevo el motor y al hacerlo ella se alegró al comprobar que funcionaba bien.

– ¡Mil gracias, Taiichi! – le dijo entusiasmada desde la ventana del auto.

– Por nada, oficial – contestó él y se despidió desde afuera con un apretón de manos –. Un placer ayudarla, que tenga un buen día.

– Igual tú. Hasta pronto.

– Adiós.

Y se fue. Así. Sin mirar una vez más a su novio disfrazado. Como si Itachi hubiese sido el único hombre allí presente.  
Los hermanos Uchihas volvieron al auto del mayor y continuaron su camino.

– ¿Qué pasó, Sasuke? – le preguntó Itachi – ¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma? ¿sabes lo que me dijo la oficial? – Sasuke seguía callado – Dijo que eras un grosero.

– Me importa una mierda.

– Oye, ¿Qué pasa con ese carácter? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

– Me hiciste esperar una maldita eternidad solo para ir a coquetear con esa "simpática policía".

– Heey – Itachi lo miró por un momento –. No estaba coqueteando con ella. Como tú mismo viste mi intención fue la de ayudarla y eso fue lo que hice. No seas odioso, Sasuke.

Sasuke resopló hastiado y durante el camino no se dijeron nada más, solo hasta haber llegado a su destino que Itachi se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un toquecito en la frente como lo hacía siempre.  
Sin embargo, el Uchiha menor en el fondo decidió que algo tendría que hacer para desahogarse… y sería de la manera que mejor conocía: perversidades.  
Sakura se enteraría por supuesto, cualquier maldad subsiguiente estaría dedicada a ella.

….

– ¡¿En verdad?! – soltó inevitablemente Ino al escuchar lo que dijo Hinata.

Las tres se habían reunido en casa de Sakura esa noche y el tema principal era esta vez la declaración de Hinata a Naruto poco antes de que capturase a los cinco caminos del dolor. Sin embargo y según lo que parecía, la chica estaba un poco desanimada por alguna razón.

– Pero… pero, ¿él no dijo nada? – preguntó Sakura.

– No… solo se enfureció después de que uno de esos hombres me golpeara y fue tras ellos… yo quedé inconsciente y estando en el hospital supe que Naruto había podido con ellos. Luego… – Hinata se cubrió los ojos –, luego él fue a visitarme y solo preguntó por mi estado, dijo que estaba aliviado de que estuviese bien y conversamos de otras cosas… nunca mencionó la revelación de mis sentimientos.

– Bueno Hinata… eso no significa que él no sienta nada – le habló Ino con suavidad para hacerla sentir mejor –. Es decir… creo que no fue el mejor momento para declararte, estaban frente al enemigo. Él se concentró en el daño que te hicieron, se enfureció y fue por ellos; quizá olvidó tus palabras… ese cabeza hueca.

– ¡Shannaro! – exclamó Sakura con ojos encendidos – ¡Naruto es un tonto! Le daré su merecido cuando lo vea… ¿cómo no pudo decirte al menos lo que pensaba al respecto de tu declaración? ¡Ya verá!

– Olvídalo, Sakura – le pidió Hinata –. No es muy importante.

– ¡Claro que lo es! – insistió la pelirrosa – Tú lo eres, Hinata. Eres la mejor chica que jamás encontrará en su vida, ese tonto no te merece. Le abriré los ojos.

Hinata sugirió que mejor cambiasen de tema y sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo. Lo siguiente de lo que hablaron fue la pequeña amistad que había surgido entre Ino y Sai, el compañero oficial de Sakura, y como era de esperarse de la bella rubia: el muchacho la atraía demasiado.

– Se parece a Suke – dijo, ganándose una mirada desdeñosa de Sakura –. No pongas esa cara, frente. Es cierto.

– ¿Es por eso que te gusta?

– No es solo por eso… es decir, es un chico muy lindo, a veces torpe, y sé que actúa como si fuese nacido ayer, pero me encantan sus dibujos, su sonrisa y la forma en que me trata – explicó Ino –, ¿tiene algo de malo? Deberías enfocarte en Suke, ya que al parecer, y odio admitirlo, tú le gustas. Frentona suertuda.

Sakura sonrió con la mirada baja. Ino tenía razón, Sasuke estaba con ella y solo con ella, por ese lado se sentía afortunada, pero por el otro totalmente desdichada. Si tan solo su chico no fuese tan malo.  
En realidad, Sasuke podía ser perverso y vengativo, y era cosa que Sakura estaba a punto de ver sin ser consciente de sus móviles porque desde el día en que vio a Itachi, el Uchiha menor no había querido vuelto a hablarle.  
Ella se preguntaba los motivos, pero no recibía de él ninguna respuesta. Sus llamadas no eran atendidas, sus mensajes no eran leídos, acudió incluso a Naruto pero tampoco funcionó. Él quiso desaparecer de su vida por ese lapsus y lo logró.  
Después de una semana completa Sakura enojada y triste pretendió ir hasta una de las guaridas ANBUS, pero se contuvo a tiempo. La oficial levantó su orgullo cada vez que pensaba en el Uchiha y luego éste mismo decaía porque por mucho que lo intentase, no podía olvidarse de él y preguntarse los motivos de su actitud distante y cobarde. Muchas respuestas acudieron a su mente, incluida la más absurda en la que él estuviera con otra mujer, pero solo una se inclinaba en probabilidad acertada y era la que garantizaba que Sasuke iba a atacar.  
Así se había portado antes del robo a Yagura… y eso mismo estaba pasando ahora porque él… él iba a hacer algo malo.

– Es en esos momentos cuando más te odio, cariño – habló en voz alta recostada en su cama, mirando el techo mientras meditaba sobre la manera en que lidiaría con Sasuke. Con dolor aceptaba que sin embargo, nunca podría odiarlo más de lo que lo amaba.

Sufrió en gran medida por esos días; extrañaba su voz, su manera de andar, el olor de su perfume de hombre, el tacto de sus manos gráciles sobre el cuerpo de ella, extrañaba tocar su cabello negro y rebelde, sus besos, su mirada a veces enigmática, tranquila y oscura y otras veces cargada de lujuria, una que solo ella conocía. Extrañaba sus niveles perfectos de ternura e inclemencia cuando tenían sexo, la humedad de su lengua saboreándola, verlo dormir a su lado.  
Él era el amante perfecto, el compañero perfecto… y también el enemigo perfecto.  
Bendito y maldito fuera. En el día pensaba en él con rabia por lo que sea que estuviese planeando y en las noches se estimulaba a sí misma bajo las sábanas recordándolo e imaginándoselo encima. Ese condenado bandido la iba a enloquecer.

Fue un par de días después en que por fin se encontró de nuevo en una de esas terribles situaciones en que le tocaba escoger entre la libertad de él y el bienestar de sus víctimas. Esta vez sucedió cuando Sakura no estaba en jornada laboral. Caminaba tranquila cerca de una zona comercial cuando se escuchó un estruendo lejano y llegaron de una vía varias personas asustadas, corriendo y gritando.

– Sasuke – murmuró ella entre dientes con voz trémula –. Qué has hecho ahora…

La asaltó la rabia, el resentimiento y el desespero.  
¿Por qué otra vez…? ¿Por qué siempre Sasuke…?  
La única razón de esa guerra era su maldita actitud. ¡Era él!

Dos estruendos más resonaron, uno seguido del otro.

Ella no cedería. Era el momento de luchar. ¿Qué se creía él? ¿Abandonarla para hacer de las suyas sin recibir castigo alguno y luego pretender que nada pasó? ¡Era un cínico!  
Se las iba pagar.  
Sakura sacó el arma de su bolso y mientras corría al lugar de los hechos maldijo ese condenado vestido que tenía puesto porque aunque apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, le restaba libertad al moverse tan rápido contra el viento, suscitándole el temor de que le viesen las bragas.

Después del último estruendo lo visualizó encima de una azotea como un pequeño Dios arbitrario contemplando su destrucción. Allá estaba Sasuke observando al parecer satisfecho a las personas corriendo asustadas por los explosivos que él mismo había lanzado para reventar las cubiertas superiores de algunos establecimientos comerciales. El condenado solo se estaba divirtiendo porque esta vez no estaba robando.  
Se fue de allí por una dirección muy evidente y Sakura comprendió que él quería que ella lo siguiese. Y por supuesto que lo iba a seguir.

Agitada y tras haber andado por más de quince minutos observó a lo lejos de esa calle solitaria la vieja fábrica de calzado abandonada. Pero había algo raro… la puerta estaba entreabierta. Sakura no supo ni pudo responderse a cómo demonios había entrado Sasuke, pero allí debía estar. Avanzó pues a pasos meticulosos y tras empujar más la puerta e ingresar, ésta misma se cerró de un pestañeo detrás suyo, donde también estaba Sasuke.  
El ANBU apenas la contempló mientras ella le apuntaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le preguntó iracunda – ¿Por qué usaste a esas pobres mujeres para hacer de las tuyas? ¡Eres un cobarde!

Sasuke no respondió. Se acordó de la anterior cercanía entre ella e Itachi y entonces se llenó también de rabia poniéndose al mismo nivel de ella en la escala de la furia.

– Vamos, oficial – la incitó –. La estaba esperando para pelear.

– ¿Qué? – soltó ella anonadada, preguntándose si en verdad escuchó eso. Sasuke, ¡su novio! La estaba tratando como antaño cuando eran auténticos enemigos. Empuñó sus manos y decidió que no se dejaría sorprender por algo así. Le iba a echar el guante por atrevido – ¡Eres despreciable, Sasuke!

Y cuando disparó su arma rozándole la cadera al ANBU de inmediato se arrepintió, no obstante esos segundos de vacilación le costaron pues Sasuke se apresuró a agarrarla.

– ¡No! – gritó ella durante el forcejeo mientras él intentaba arrancarle el arma de las manos – ¡Basta, quítate!

Él le agarraba los antebrazos y lidiaba a duras penas con la enorme fuerza de ella, llevando su enredo de brazos de un lado a otro. Sasuke tuvo que entremeter una de sus piernas entre la izquierda de ella y sacarla hacia delante de modo que la desprendió de su centro de equilibrio y la hizo caer duramente contra el suelo bocarriba derrumbándose también él encima de ella.

– ¡Agh! – se quejó Sakura. Le dolió. Demasiado.

Ese golpe le sacudió la cabeza y le hizo preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando.  
Pero no se dio por vencida pese a que Sasuke le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y ya casi le sacaba el arma. Sakura se aferró a ella con los dedos en un rugido y no pudiendo tolerar la presión que él ejercía sobre ella hasta ponerle la cara roja la soltó de súbito provocando que al jalarla tan fuerte a Sasuke se le saliera también de las manos y cayera bastante lejos de ambos. Se miraron por un segundo en el que fue él quien entonces se descuidó al perderse por un momento en los jades de ella y que Sakura aprovechó para apartarlo, darse la vuelta y comenzar a gatear con rapidez en busca de su arma. Sasuke actuó enseguida y la jaló de los tobillos de tal forma que la recostó de nuevo, pero esta vez bocabajo, y tan bruscamente que a ella se le subió el vestido, dejando al descubierto y casi en la cara de él su trasero. Sasuke levantó una ceja y no se resistió a tomarla esta vez de las nalgas y se le subió encima. Sakura bramó al sentir la dura pelvis de él en su trasero y aprovechando que tenía todavía los brazos libres (porque el muy canalla no dejaba de agarrarla por ahí atrás) giró un poco su cuerpo y le dio un manotazo en la cara a Sasuke que le volteó la máscara hacia un lado descubriendo su rostro, luego pataleó golpeándolo en el pecho y otra vez en la cara rompiéndole el labio y fue así como se liberó y se pudo levantar.  
Sasuke no se quedó atrás. Se levantó también del suelo y ya de pie volvió a cogerla por atrás y empujarla haciéndola avanzar hasta recostarle la mejilla en una pared.

– Maldito seas – gruñó ella impotente de no poderse defender bien.

Sasuke reforzó más su agarre, cortándole a ella el flujo normal de sangre en las muñecas y se recostó a su espalda.

– Tranquila – ordenó. Ella se detuvo de moverse inquieta y lo miró de reojo con rabia. Sus miradas se encontraron, despertando reminiscencias lejanas –. Hace mucho que no te sostenía de esta forma.

– Te recuerda al pasado, ¿no? – le preguntó ella porque fue de esa forma como él la aprisionó cuando se encontraron por primera vez en la joyería Yuki Gold –. Para entonces solo pretendías irte con el botín y robarme el auto, pero las cosas son muy diferentes ahora, Sasuke… y exijo que me digas qué demonios quieres de mí.

Sakura sentía en su trasero la dureza de él y eso le estaba dando calor también.

– ¿Que qué quiero?

Él la hizo girar bruscamente sin soltarla para tenerla de frente y mirarse mejor. Sakura se percató del hilo de sangre que salía de su comisura izquierda producto del golpe que ella le dio.

– Lo mismo de siempre – volvió a apretarle las muñecas por encima de la cabeza –. Salirme con la mía.

Que lo mirara. Solo a él. No a Itachi.  
Y sí, se estaba comportando como un idiota y también se sentía como un idiota, pero estaba resentido por las atenciones que se dedicaron el uno al otro aquel día en que él fue poco menos que una estatua. Algo invisible. Una figura casi inexistente entre su novia y su hermano.  
¿Y por qué? Porque aunque le molestase, Sasuke aceptaba que Itachi era mejor que él. Siempre había sido así y probablemente siempre lo sería. Cobijado por la eternidad bajo la sombra de su hermano…  
Su hermano no era un idiota como él, su hermano nunca lastimaría a una chica, su hermano el caballeroso, el tierno, el más fuerte, el más inteligente… de hecho le pareció ese día que Itachi compenetraba muy bien con Sakura.

Irritado con ese recuerdo pretendió comerle la boca a ella al hacer encajar muy abierta la suya. La oficial lo recibió con el mismo ímpetu y de forma natural desapegó su cuerpo de la pared buscando desesperada el calor de él.  
Él probó su inquietud, su esencia y su cólera, y ella saboreó su resentimiento y su sangre. Varias veces ajustaron sus bocas, embutiéndose del otro, inagotablemente y atestados de ganas por seguir y seguir hasta terminar.  
Él liberó las manos de ella en el proceso, se abrió la túnica y abrigó a su compañero estimulado para tomar las piernas de ella por debajo del vestido y enlazarlas en sus caderas de modo que sus sexos quedasen al mismo nivel, interactuando y apenas separados por la ropa interior de ella.

– No intentes detenerme, Sakura – siseó él –. Siempre buscaré la manera de ganar.

– Pero tarde o temprano vas a acabar tras las rejas, Sasuke – le advirtió ella –. No te confíes.

Volvieron a besarse con la misma voluptuosa y urgida ferocidad.

– No… tú no puedes conmigo… eres una alfeñique.

Le metió la mano entre las piernas y notó que estaba mojada. Entonces hizo a un lado la panti de ella sin quitársela y allí, en todo el centro objetivo se incorporó para comenzar a hacer su trabajo. Al sentir llegar toda esa extensión dentro suyo, Sakura arqueó el cuerpo y le jaló los cabellos a él soltando de una vez el improperio:

– ¡Villano podrido!

Y gimió de placer. Él volvió a arremeterla con fuerza.

– Bruja masoquista – le respondió en un jadeo.

Juntaron de nuevo sus lenguas y luego mientras él le recorría la quijada ella se defendió:

– Presumido chacal.

– Fiera perversa – contraatacó Sasuke sin dejar de moverse.

– Rufián mezquino.

– Arpía farsante.

Mientras gemía ella le jaló más los cabellos hasta el punto en que a él le dolió, y por eso para cobrárselas Sasuke dejó de besarla y le clavó una mordida fuerte en todo el cuello que la hizo sufrir y gritar, pero que no impidió que ella permitiera que la sacudieran ni que él dejase de entrar y salir con tanto furor. No iban a desistir del sexo más duro, rabioso y violento que hubieran tenido.

– ¡Canalla miserable! – exclamó ella.

En ese punto los empujes del Uchiha se intensificaron tanto que por un momento la arrancó a ella de la pared y volvió a estrellarla con fuerza.

– Traidora infame.

– Sinvergüenza maligno.

Él le apretó más esas piernas blanquecinas, dejándole marca.

– Pérfida mañosa.

Sakura le metió las manos debajo de la ropa por la nuca y llegó a su espalda donde comenzó a rasguñar sin clemencia como gata marcando territorio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

– Bellaco infeliz.

Él aumentó la velocidad de sus ataques y consecuentemente se hizo más profusa la sudoración y la agitación.

– ¡Bribonzuela hipócrita! – rugió apurado con poca respiración.

Y al borde de tocar el punto más alto por fin, ella concluyó:

– ¡Asqueroso ladrón!

Jadearon fuertemente al unísono. Estaban vacíos en cuerpo y llenos en alma. La batalla se había terminado y no sabían a ciencia cierta quién había ganado, cuál había sido el objetivo y por qué habían peleado. Pero no importaba, de alguna manera se sentían satisfechos.

Sasuke le soltó las piernas y retrocedió guardándose su miembro extenuado y cerrándose la túnica blanca. Ella se dejó caer sentada como si las piernas le fallasen y permaneció recostada a la pared con una pequeña sonrisita de complacencia aun respirando cansada.

– Es cierto – habló Sasuke tras acomodarse de nuevo la máscara –. Soy un ladrón asqueroso, miserable y mezquino, tal y como dijiste… y el jefe de la policía debe odiarme como nadie porque me he dedicado a coleccionar las pecados de su hija, a privarla de su inocencia, a quitarle y dañarle la ropa, saquear su boca, arrebatarle gemidos, despojarla de sus fuerzas… soy un jodido sinvergüenza, ¿verdad, Sakura? – la miró con dulzura.

Ella amplió más su sonrisa.

– Te amo, cariño.

Él asintió como si estuviese seguro de ello y se dio la vuelta para irse, sin embargo, se volteó antes de salir para agregar algo que a ella encantó.

– Eres perfecta para mí… – hizo una pausa en que solo la contempló desde una perspectiva nueva que la hacía más especial que constataba sus palabras –, de hecho… estoy seguro de que fuiste hecha para mí.

Y dicho esto por fin se marchó.

….

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Como recordarán lo que dije al comienzo del capítulo, debo manifestarles algo, pero antes haré unas cuantas aclaraciones y avisos referentes a la trama:**

\- **Sasuke en realidad no envidia en modo alguno a Itachi (esto lo digo para que no haya malentendidos), solo que muy constantemente tiene recordatorios de que su hermano mayor es mejor que él en muchos aspectos. Y esto no es un secreto ni para las más locas fangirls de Sasuke.**

\- **No desarrollaré a profundidad el NaruHina. Sé que algunas dirán que lo estoy haciendo muy fiel al manga, pero está demás reiterar que esto es un fic SS, y si en un momento dado llegué a darle protagonismo al NejiTen fue porque me sentí insatisfecha por el destino injusto que se le dio al Hyuga. Bajo mi opinión, una muy buena razón por la que se inventan fics es el descontento por la trama original. Nos imaginamos situaciones que pudieron haber vivido esos personajes y las plasmamos en historias escritas o dibujadas, siguiendo el universo original o creando uno alternativo para variar. Respecto al SuiKarin, deben comprender que por argumentos de la trama, el caso de ellos es especial y necesario.**

\- **Se han dado cuenta que en este fic hay situaciones un poco crueles. Lamento si algunos no lo toleran, pero desde ahora les anticipo que seguirán habiéndolas, y no porque me disguste la censura, sino porque la realidad en el mundo criminal es sangrienta y perversa.**

\- **A priori de lo anterior también les aviso que Sasuke – al igual que en el manga – se volverá rudo y desalmado en algún momento. No se sorprendan cuando ocurra y no olviden que en el clan Uchiha abundan los insensatos, por eso y por cuestiones de trama haré algunas variaciones en la estupidez de nuestro protagonista.**

\- **Madara aparecerá pronto de forma directa.**

 **Y ahora sí les comunico lo otro:**

 **Me estoy desalentando en hacer capítulos largos. Últimamente ya casi no recibo opiniones de mis lectores, y he llegado a sospechar que se debe a que la mayoría se aburre por tener que leer tanto.  
Pese a mis deberes estudiantiles yo me tardo en traer las continuaciones porque me esfuerzo en materializar bien las situaciones y agregarles complementos que las hagan más reales o creíbles o fáciles de imaginar por ustedes. Pero quizá no vale la pena, recibo muy poco valor en ese sentido… por eso estoy pensando de ahora en adelante omitir detalles como descripciones largas y minuciosas, conversaciones anodinas entre los personajes y alguna que otra situación, como por ejemplo esa que leyeron al comienzo y en las que involucro a otros ANBUS.  
Voy a tener que escribir de forma más simple y escueta. Ir a los puntos principales y acabar rápido este fic. Los usuales capítulos de veinte a treinta hojas se acabarán y quedarán reducidos a un máximo de ocho a doce.**

 **Hasta entonces.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	22. Secreto expuesto

**¡Estoy de vuelta!**

 **No me esperaba que a raíz de mi último comunicado para ustedes en el pasado capítulo hubiese tanta inconformidad por la reducción de la extensión en cada continuación de esta historia, pero así decidí que fuesen las cosas. Sin embargo, esto no significa que tenga yo una inflexible voluntad (al menos a este respecto), puedo variar y adaptarme a las circunstancias según mi conveniencia.**

 **Refiriéndome ahora a lo que varias me preguntaron del capítulo pasado, diré que no expliqué cómo fue que Hinata estuvo involucrada en la captura de los caminos del dolor porque preferí dejarlo a su imaginación. Pueden pensar que sucedió cerca de la universidad donde ella estudia o la cafetería de su padre, o su casa… en fin… es algo que queda a disposición de ustedes. Además, les dije que no gastaré más tiempo explicando situaciones secundarias.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar… pueden continuar.**

 **…..**

Capítulo 22: Secreto expuesto.

Abrió los ojos una vez más.  
Pensó en que ese último encuentro no podía simplemente ser olvidado.  
Cuánta feroz voluptuosidad. Todavía no le cicatrizaban los rasguños en la espalda, de la misma manera en que al tocarse con la lengua el labio sentía la pequeña herida que ella le provocó… y a propósito de ella… de seguro se estaría quejando de la marca de la enorme y dolorosa mordida que él le dio.

Sasuke sonrió.  
Lo único que hasta ahora lo había entretenido esa mañana de domingo aburrido eran esos recuerdos. Con excepción de los ANBUS condenados al encerramiento (que pronto tendrían que salir, pero Sasuke no sabía exactamente cuándo), los que se encargaban de trabajar en esa guarida, un equipo que se había quedado durmiendo allí por el cansancio de la anterior noche, Tora y él, nadie más había en esa guarida. Más tarde iría a perder el tiempo con Naruto a alguna parte, pero esa hora aún no llegaba… Si tan solo tuviera a su oficial favorita allí. A ella no le tocaba trabajar ese día… eran apenas las ocho y usualmente los domingos a las nueve iba a casa de sus padres.  
Eso es.  
¡De repente se le ocurrió una idea!  
Fue a las habitaciones de los ANBUS que se habían quedado en la guarida durmiendo y a cada uno les pateó la cama.

– ¡Despierten! – ordenó – ¡Levántense todos! ¡arriba!

Todos con cara de fastidio se fueron desperezando y algunos a punto de lanzar maldiciones hasta que tras tallarse los ojos reconocieron a su jefe.

– Señor – comenzó uno – ¿a qué se debe su apuro? ¿para qué nos necesita?

– Tengo una misión para ustedes.

– ¿Otra? – lanzó otro ANBU –. Pero la de ayer nos dejó muy cansados, ¿no sería justo que se la encomendase a otro equipo?

– Sí, pero no hay nadie más aquí y no tengo tiempo de llamarlos y esperar a que vengan. Los necesito a ustedes seis, así que levántense. Tienen diez minutos para ducharse. Los espero en mi estudio.

Y tras salir dando un portazo fue que los ANBUS comenzaron a despotricar. Tuvieron que alistarse e ir rápidamente a reunirse con Sasuke. Al escuchar entonces el plan de éste, todos se hallaron desconcertados como nunca antes.

– Somos ladrones, no secuestradores – le dijo uno de ellos.

– Secuestrar es lo mismo que robar – contestó Sasuke –. Solo que personas – aclaró –. Y no quiero que rebatan. Hagan lo que les digo y punto.

– Está bien – contestó otro de ellos mirando la foto de su objetivo –. Supongo que será fácil, ni siquiera es necesario que vayamos todos. Esta chica ha de ser tan frágil como una florecilla de cerezo.

Sasuke se rio entre dientes, cosa que sorprendió a los ANBUS.  
¿Su jefe en verdad se estaba burlando de ese barrunto?

– Vayan todos – les recomendó –. Y ahora escuchen bien mis instrucciones porque si no las siguen, los mato – advirtió y los miró consecutivamente a cada uno –. Y hablo en serio.

…..

Decir que la mordió un vampiro en el cuello sería inútil. Aunque si cambiase la palabra _vampiro_ por _loco_ sería más creíble y cercano a la realidad. Cuatro días habían acaecido desde entonces y Sakura refunfuñaba cada vez que tenía que cubrirse esa zona haciéndola pasar por una herida. Sasuke la había dejado igual que él teniendo que ocultar su marca de maldición.  
La oficial dejó de verse al espejo y salió de su casa con su vestido rosa y un bolso pequeño colgando del hombro. Se disponía a tomar un taxi que la llevase a casa de sus padres cuando una enorme camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados se detuvo frente a ella como si hubiesen sido llamados y en un parpadeo salieron de una puerta trasera dos ANBUS de túnicas negras que la atraparon. Uno de ellos la abrazó por detrás inmovilizándole los brazos y el otro de inmediato la cubrió con un gran saco de tela blanca. En cosa de segundos y pese a sus pataleos los dos lograron meterla dentro del vehículo que inmediatamente echó a andar.

– ¡Demonios! – se quejó el que principalmente la agarraba – ¡es muy fuerte! ¡ayúdenme! – pidió a sus otros compañeros – ¡ya casi no puedo con ella!

– Sujétenla bien – ordenó el que conducía –, pero no le vayan a dejar marca.

Era imposible no hacerlo cuando ella se movía tanto, por eso los ANBUS decidieron dejarla tranquila debido a ese recordatorio porque si Sasuke le veía moretones cuando llegasen, ellos lo pagarían caro.  
Cuando Sakura terminó librándose de ese saco lo primero que hizo fue…

– ¡Shannaro! – exclamó al darle un buen puñetazo al ANBU más cercano que hizo que éste voltease la cara hacia un lado, quebrándosele la máscara, que quedase recostado en la puerta y la sangre salpicase de la boca al cristal.

– ¡Qué rayos…! – se indignó otro que de inmediato recibió un fuerte taconazo en los testículos mientras con la otra pierna Sakura le hundió el segundo tacón a otro más en el abdomen.

– ¡Maldita puta! – lanzó un tercero que apenas alcanzó a sacar un puñal para amenazarla, pero con muchas ganas contenidas de enterrárselo en su bonito pecho níveo – ¡Si no fuera por las advertencias del jefe te juro que te mataría ahora mismo!

Sakura sabía que eso era obra de Sasuke, pero ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se dejase tratar de esa manera como si ella fuese un objeto más que roban ellos a su antojo? ¿Por qué no la fue a buscar él mismo? ¿Y por qué tuvo que ser de esa forma? ¡Casi le provocaron un infarto cuando la atraparon, maldición!  
Bien... era suficiente. Decidió que Sasuke se las vería con ella, mejor sería dejar en paz a sus hombres. Resopló resignada y como si nada hubiese hecho se acomodó en el asiento de piernas y brazos cruzados, rodeada de los bandidos heridos y enfurecidos con ella.

– Bien, hecho… buena chica – la congratuló el que conducía –. Nos ahorra usted un gran problema.

Fue un viaje incómodo, silencioso y amargo para todos. Según le dijeron al llegar tenían que encerrarla en un calabozo específico y ella más hastiada se dejó. El lugar en cuestión apenas contaba con una cama de un solo cuerpo y un baño. Al poco rato llegó Sasuke que al entrar enseguida le puso seguro a la puerta.

– Heriste a tres de mis seis hombres – habló el Uchiha –. No esperaba menos de ti.

– Eres horrible, Sasuke, ¿puedo saber en qué estabas pensando cuando les ordenaste…?

No terminó porque él le puso el pulgar en la boca con el rostro muy cerca.

– Dime, ¿ellos te trataron bien? – le preguntó en un susurro.

– No del todo – respondió ella –, estaban justificablemente enojados, pero no me hicieron daño… en cuanto a mí, ¡iba a visitar a mis padres! Y todavía no comprendo tus móviles esta mañana.

– Primero: quería tenerte aquí porque me sentía aburrido, y segundo: solo te puse a prueba. Yo logré lo primero y tú pasaste lo segundo – le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos –. Mejor olvidémonos de eso. Déjame complacerte – le quitó la venda del cuello y depositó en él un pequeño beso – ¿ya te he dicho que me gusta que uses vestido? – murmuró levantándoselo con una mano que se instaló atrevidamente en uno de sus glúteos. Ella suspiró con ojos cerrados y echó la cabeza hacia atrás –. Cabello rosa y vestida de rosa, hoy pareces una verdadera florecilla.

Con cuidado la depositó en la cama, él se sacó la camiseta y se le subió encima para seguir besándola, esta vez más profundamente y recibido con un jadeo y una exhalación. Para Sakura fue imposible rebatir. Ya no le importaba cómo la trajeron y ya no quería irse. Se ató a él con piernas y brazos, se dejó sacar con facilidad el vestido y por último se dedicó solo a disfrutar cada caricia que él regaló a su piel.  
Le succionó y lamió el cuello, los senos, bajó por entre éstos, llegó a su abdomen pequeño y no se detuvo hasta encontrarse con su ropa interior. Entonces la miró:

– Haré que esta vez sea más especial.

Le sacó la ropa interior y le abrió más las piernas para meter entre ellas su cara. Ella gimió con fuerza y apretujó entre sus manos la sábana, cerró los ojos y se vio automáticamente dentro de un colorido espiral de placeres estremecedores en el que exploró con profundidad la lujuria contenida en su propio sexo al arquear el cuerpo y mover su pelvis anhelante de la húmeda, suave y traviesa lengua de él. Se sorprendió de sentir cosas nuevas en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Él la hizo gemir como loca y al acabar allí abajo la dejó descansar antes de volver a hacerla estremecer entrando y saliendo mientras con la boca le succionaba los senos. La tuvo debajo la primera vez, la dejó a ella gobernar el vaivén en la segunda al subírsela encima y en la tercera finalmente disfrutaron haciéndolo sentados.  
La hizo sucumbir con varios orgasmos que acabaron en espasmos involuntarios y vibrantes saturados de auténtica estimulación. El fin de esos jadeos femeninos subsiguió a un intenso sueño que afectó a cada una de sus fibras musculares…  
Y él… él permaneció allí mirándola hasta que Tora llamó a su teléfono porque lo necesitaba.

…..

Sasuke los miró consecuentemente a cada uno. Primero a él, y luego a ella que con una mano acariciaba su vientre aún plano.

– …Los ANBUS no nacen. Se hacen – les dijo –. Ustedes no dependen de esta organización. Lo mejor será que ambos se retiren, se dediquen a trabajar con verdadera dignidad y eduquen bien a su hijo.

– Señor – comenzó el ANBU –, sé que el reglamento dice que las mujeres ANBUS no pueden quedar embarazadas porque son automáticamente desmovilizadas, pero ¿no puedo quedarme yo? – miró a su novia embarazada – Por favor, quiero darle lo mejor a ellos.

– Les darás lo mejor al retirarte también. ¿Quieres acaso que tu hijo llegue a verte como un criminal? No creo que sea eso lo que merezca. Lucha por él limpiamente.

Sasuke miró el reloj y antes de salir de allí murmuró un " _disculpen_ " y constatar de nuevo que Sakura seguía dormida en el tercer piso. Era ya la tercera vez que dejaba a la pareja de ANBUS con Tora para ir a ver a su novia. La había dejado encerrada, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien. Tuvo que bajar las escaleras de nuevo y volver a donde lo esperaban.

– Bajo la obligación que tienen de mantener las bocas selladas sobre cualquier detalle de nuestra organización – retomó al entrar –, se les concederá la salida de la misma con una retribución monetaria que les garantice estabilidad por cierto tiempo mientras consiguen trabajos por aparte.

– De acuerdo – asintió el ANBU –. No me queda más que resignarme. Creo que usted ha sido muy bondadoso.

– Gracias por haber cambiado las reglas, señor – expresó cordial la mujer ANBU pues años atrás se hallaba estipulado que cualquier embarazada en la organización debía ser no sólo expulsada sino también eliminada para evitar que vendiese información. Sasuke fue quien modificó esa ley –. Y gracias por mantener esto en secreto.

– Bien – Sasuke recibió las máscaras que ambos ahora ex ANBUS le entregaron –. Están oficialmente fuera del escuadrón del infierno.

Cuando la pareja se retiró para siempre de esa guarida, Sasuke congratuló a Tora por su magnífico trabajo al haber descubierto la prueba de embarazo positiva e indagar hasta hallar al artífice de la misma.

– Señor, sé que no es mi problema, pero ¿puedo saber por qué abandonó esta oficina tantas veces mientras discutía un asunto tan delicado?

– Si – Sasuke lo miró –. Sakura está aquí dormida en una de las habitaciones para prisioneros.

– Oh – murmuró Tora comprendiendo –. Bueno, a propósito de otros asuntos, debo mantenerlo al tanto de ciertas pesquisas que he realizado – y sacó una carpeta de papeles.

Mientras Sasuke se distraía con los resultados de las indagaciones de su espía predilecto, llegaba medio ebrio a esa guarida " _el centinela_ ", nombre que recibía un ANBU de la fuerza de interrogación y tortura encargado de alimentar de vez en cuando a las bestias que poseían en su departamento como las serpientes, los lobos, el tigre y los perros rabiosos, y de encerrar a los castigados; razón por la cual él tenía las llaves de todas las celdas. Precisamente esa mañana había llegado para liberar a dos de ellos que ya habían cumplido su penalidad.

– ¡Cuarenta y uno! – exclamó al abrir la puerta –. Ven conmigo, ya terminó tu castigo.

– ¿Hoy domingo? – preguntó contento el ANBU – ¡qué oportuno, amigo! ¡me voy a emborrachar hasta caer muerto!

Caminaron juntos hasta la celda donde esperaba el siguiente pájaro al que le abrirían la jaula.

– ¡Cuarenta y siete! – llamó el centinela al prisionero –, ya acabó tu condena, hermano, sal rápido de ahí.

El ANBU salió y se unió al otro en su algarabía, planeando ya las perversidades que harían ese día y a las que también invitaron al centinela.

– Pues a mí el alcohol me hizo caer privado anoche – contaba el centinela mientras sorbía por la nariz porque se sentía resfriado –. Creo que de milagro me acordé de que ustedes salían hoy. Tengo una maldita resaca. Me duelen hasta los huesos. No sé ni cómo demonios estoy caminando.

Hablaban y andaban a la vez, hasta que el centinela se detuvo viendo la puerta número cincuenta y cinco.

– No recuerdo haber encerrado a nadie en esta celda – habló y calló enseguida tras escuchar el murmullo femenino de un tarareo musical alegre venir de adentro –. Vaya, vaya… ¿será lo que creo que es?

Dentro de esa celda estaba Sakura arreglándose el cabello y mirándose al pequeño espejo de su polvo facial. Se había despertado y vestido hace poco y tenía intención de llamar a Sasuke, pero no sin antes revisar su aspecto. Eso hacía cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta. Se volteó contenta creyendo que vería a su novio, y encontrándose a tres hombres que parecían babear reparándola.

– Qué linda – comentó el centinela –. Creo que es lo que necesitaba, ¿Quién me habrá hecho el favor de dejar encerrada a una ramera? – y volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

– Qui-quiénes son ustedes – cuestionó ella nerviosa.

– Hey, yo también tengo hambre – dijo otro de los ANBUS –. Es difícil permanecer encerrado por meses sin probar una mujer – miró a Sakura –. Oye, ¿Cuánto cobras? – le preguntó.

– Se equivocan – se defendió ella –. No soy lo que piensan.

– No te hagas la difícil. Eres presa fácil y punto – concluyó el centinela antes de tambalearse anhelante hacia ella.

Sakura sacó de su bolso una lapicera fina dorada que le había regalado su padre y empuñándola con determinación recibió al centinela acertándole un tajo a lo largo de un lado de la cara que le arrancó la piel y lo hizo voltearse sangrando y gruñendo. Los otros dos contemplaron eso impresionados primero y luego indignados. Ayudaron a levantar al centinela que maldecía y entre los tres con gran motivación se dispusieron a agarrarla. Ella lanzó un grito y defendiéndose como pudo logró dar un puñetazo en el ojo a uno, rasguñarle el cuello al otro y romperle la nariz al centinela. Sus movimientos audaces y amenazantes se detuvieron cuando un ANBU logró agarrarla por atrás inmovilizándole los brazos, el centinela aprovechó esto y con el revés de la mano y mucha fuerza la abofeteó.

– ¡Insolente!

Ella pensó que nada peor podía pasar hasta que la obligaron a sentarse y le hicieron abrir las piernas por mucho que pataleó. El centinela comenzó a reír maliciosamente y se atrevió a meter la mano donde solo a una persona ella había permitido llegar.

– Vaya, creo que alguien se me adelantó – comentó refiriéndose a los vestigios de lubricación en ella.

– ¡NO! – retumbó la oficial llorando inconscientemente – ¡Basta! – se sentía miserable como nunca antes – ¡Ayuda! – estaba asqueada del olor a alcohol, sangre y gripa de ese mezquino hombre – ¡Sasuke!

Tera, un ANBU al que Sasuke usualmente le pedía favores pequeños, se encontraba en la cocina cerca de las celdas. Tan pronto escuchó esos gritos corrió a avisarle a su jefe.

– ¡Señor, una mujer está dentro de una celda gritando su nombre! – avisó – ¡parece que le están haciendo algo!

Tanto Sasuke como Tora brincaron de sus sillas enseguida. El Uchiha ya encolerizado y lleno de miedo a la vez tomó su espada y salió disparado de allí. A medida que fue corriendo pudo escuchar los gritos de ella cada vez más cerca, y ello provocó que empezara a sentirse igual que aquella vez que le rompió los brazos a Zaku. Era el demonio de la furia y la locura poseyéndolo otra vez.  
Comenzó a abrir la puerta incrustando las llaves torpemente y al conseguirlo, los tres ANBUS perversos dejaron de tocar a su novia que de inmediato gateó lejos de ellos. El centinela al verlo se levantó casi de inmediato un poco asustado porque su jefe lucía muy diferente.

– ¡Bajen al de la cruz! – exclamó Sasuke dando tres enormes zancadas e inclinándose al incrustar su espada en el pie derecho del centinela que aulló de dolor – ¡porque este malnacido ocupará su lugar! – lo tiró al suelo y le pisó una de sus muñecas tan fuerte que lo obligó a abrir la mano para clavar en todo el centro de la palma la espada de nuevo, perforándosela – ¡Te voy a crucificar, maldito! –, e hizo lo mismo con la otra mano del centinela que no dejaba de berrear como cerdo.

Tora observaba inmóvil inclinado ante una muy destrozada Sakura que lloraba con ganas, Tera perplejo tenía las manos en la cabeza y la boca abierta y los otros dos ANBUS gritaban aterrados.

– ¡Señor! – bramó Tora, haciendo que Sasuke se detuviese por un momento–. La señorita está muy mal – Sasuke miró a Sakura que se agarraba los cabellos con ambas manos, lloraba gimoteando y fijaba sus ojos inertes en él, como si no lo reconociera.

– Llévatela de aquí, Tora – ordenó Sasuke – ¡llévala rápido con el escuadrón médico!

Ya varios ANBUS se habían aglomerado en esa zona, alertados y atraídos por el escándalo y presenciando ese desastre sangriento que no acababa. Todos vieron salir a Tora con una mujer muy bonita, pero también muy triste en brazos. Luego volvieron a concentrarse en Sasuke.

– Las bestias no han comido, ¿verdad? – preguntó el Uchiha como loco a los ANBUS aterrados –, tú serás el alimento del tigre – señaló a uno –, tú irás con los perros – señaló al otro –, y a este pedazo de porquería – agarró por los cabellos al centinela obligándolo a levantar la cabeza – se lo van a tragar las serpientes –, concluyó estrellándole la cabeza en el suelo otra vez –, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo que decir y no puedes? – le preguntó irónica y ácidamente –, ¡¿será porque estás un poco hecho mierda?!

Ordenó a los otros ANBUS a que llamaran a los de la fuerza de interrogación y tortura. Cuando estos llegaron y levantaron a los condenados, Sasuke aprovechó su último arranque de rabia y le atravesó el pie izquierdo al centinela con la espada. Entonces dejó que se lo llevaran arrastrándolo, a él y a los otros dos directo a las cámaras de las bestias. Luego, más calmado, inevitablemente una ola de culpabilidad y temor lo bañó, preguntándose qué le habían hecho a Sakura. Fue hacia donde la tenían y tuvo que hablar primero con la ANBU médico que la atendió. Ella le explicó todo al decirle que a Sakura solo la habían manoseado, que la habían abofeteado, que no dejaba de llorar y repetir una y otra vez que se quería ir de ahí y que no quería ver a ningún cazador ANBU, incluyéndolo a él. Pero Sasuke no se podía quedar tranquilo conformándose con eso, así que en contra de la petición de la doctora de que dejara a Sakura sola, él entró a donde estaba.

– Perdóname – le suplicó sosteniendo una mano de ella entre las suyas –, no debí dejarte sola jamás. Perdóname tú, Sakura, porque yo no puedo ni podré jamás librarme de esta culpa que siento y tanto me pesa.

– Déjame – exigió ella –. Aléjate de mí, por favor… no te conozco y no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes… atroces, bárbaros, inhumanos… son unos monstruos – suspiró con lágrimas –. Qué hago aquí… por qué sigo aquí… Dios… quiero irme, quiero irme, quiero irme… – y gimoteaba afligida con ojos cerrados –, mamá… papá… Naruto… Ino… Hinata…

Entonces Sasuke lo comprendió. A quien menos ella necesitaba en ese momento era a un " _monstruo_ " como él cerca. Estaba donde no pertenencia y clamando por personas que la valoraban y hacían feliz, personas del otro lado, donde había luz, personas como ella. Sasuke se preguntó dolido cómo demonios pudo habérsele ocurrido traerla allí, meterla en ese mundo oscuro de fieras desalmadas. Ahora más que nunca era consciente de que ambos eran muy opuestos.  
Concedió su deseo al pedir a Tora – al que Sakura más o menos toleraba en ese momento junto con la doctora – que la llevase a su casa. Allí ella se dio un largo baño en el que refregó su piel hasta dejársela enrojecida como si con eso pudiera borrar lo que sintió cuando le tocaron los senos, las piernas y demás.  
Los siguientes días no fue a trabajar con la excusa de estar muy enferma, y siendo hija del jefe de la policía se le fue concedido fácilmente el permiso de descanso temporal. Varias personas de su círculo social fueron a verla, pero a ninguna contó la verdad. Todos se creyeron que estaba enferma y hasta lady Tsunade le recetó medicamentos, pero desde luego fue fácil aparentarlo, dormía poco a causa de las pesadillas en que se mezclaban esas manos tocándola, el olor a alcohol, la sangre regada y los gritos de esos hombres frente a un demonio como Sasuke enfurecido.  
Se preguntaba ella si volvería a verlo de la misma manera, estaba tan confundida que ya ni sabía lo que sentía por él, si amor, o repudio, o miedo, o todas. Y se reprendía a sí misma por no haber cargado su arma ese día, por no ser más fuerte y haber solucionado ese problema ella sola antes de que ocurrieran cosas tan terribles, porque sabía que Sasuke había matado cruelmente a esos hombres. La embargaba una agonía inefable cada vez que se acordaba de él.  
Sakura pensó en visitar al señor H como única salida porque era consciente de que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, pero cuando un día iba para allá, escuchó el graznido cercano de un cuervo antes de que de pronto una mano suave y grande la agarrase de un brazo y la hiciera voltearse. Al ver ese cabello y ojos negros, ella lo empujó automáticamente volviendo a sentir ese sentimiento de rechazo hacia él:

– ¡Te dije que no quería verte, aléjate de mí! – exclamó enfurecida con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él se quedó perplejo, y ella al verlo y reconocerlo mejor, se sintió peor.

– Lo lamento, oficial – se disculpó Itachi –. Tal vez la asusté – y retrocedió un poco.

– No – sonrió ella con ironía –, soy yo quien debe disculparse, Taiichi. Por favor no pienses que he enloquecido – lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que era como mirar los de Sasuke, solo que este hombre tenía algo especial: sus ojos eran más cálidos, brillaban todo el tiempo, y eso de repente la entristeció. Quizá si estaba enloqueciendo –. Yo solo… – la mirada se le empañó –, creo que…

Y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Él supo al instante que la pobre chica sentía un dolor que intentaba reprimir, y que ahora frente a él, se derramaba.  
La abrazó por un largo rato en que ella se desahogó y después del cual se sintió patética y se disculpó. Itachi volvió a sentir la necesidad de ayudarla.  
Ese día anduvieron juntos, y poco a poco el Uchiha consiguió que Sakura llegara a sentirse un poco mejor. Lo logró con una simple plática al aire libre sin intentar en ningún momento descubrir la causa de su tormento. La oficial le dijo que se había quedado accidentalmente con su reloj aquella vez que le arregló el auto y ello conllevó a que él terminara sabiendo dónde vivía ella cuando decidieron ir a buscarlo. Llegaron a intercambiar números telefónicos por petición de ella y en los subsiguientes días continuaron viéndose en calidad amistosa.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se impacientaba hasta el punto de tomar una decisión:

– Ella no quiere verme, pero yo sí a ella – le dijo a Tora un día –. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?

Y Tora asintió. Desde ese día comenzó a espiar a Sakura con el objetivo de tomarle fotos y recolectar información de sus andanzas para Sasuke. Lo que no se esperaba era ver que ésta anduviese muy seguidamente con el hermano mayor de su jefe.  
Itachi por su parte logró sanar las heridas de Sakura, continuó alternándola y conociéndola porque se sentía bien con ella y también sabía que le hacía bien a ella. Sakura disipó sus dudas, dejó de lamentarse por lo que ocurrió y comenzó a ser la misma de antes, volviendo a trabajar como de costumbre y comportarse como la mujer policía de férreo carácter que era. Apreciaba en el fondo a Itachi y le agradecía por su compañía. Lo único que la confundía era ese extraño pensamiento de que estar con él era como estar con Sasuke, pero sin que fuera Sasuke.  
¿Cómo llamarlo entonces? _Un Sasuke bueno_ , quizá. Un Sasuke más inteligente, sensato, profundo y mayor.  
Tora evitó a Sasuke por días porque no sabía si enseñarle o no las fotos que tomaba de su novia y su hermano mayor juntos. Aunque ninguna de ellas fuese comprometedora ni nada por estilo – lo que lo llevó a intuir que solo eran amigos –, sabía que si Sasuke las veía seguro enloquecería. De modo que, por primera vez contradijo su lealtad de espía y las eliminó, dejando únicamente esas en las que aparecía Sakura sola, trabajando o acompañada de sus familiares, amigos o compañeros.

– Ella se ve más feliz – comentó Sasuke satisfecho con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Lo está – afirmó Tora sin mirarlo porque sentía que lo traicionaba al ocultarle el detalle de su hermano.

Entonces Sasuke se sintió más motivado y se atrevió un día a llamarla. Percibió como un milagro que ella contestase. La conversación fue primero algo insulsa: _¿Cómo estás?  
Bien, gracias.  
¿Cómo te ha ido?  
Perfectamente.  
Me alegro._  
Y luego él volvió a pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido. Sakura sonriente le dijo que ya no importaba. A partir de allí comenzaron a hablar con más espontaneidad y terminaron expresándose lo mucho que se extrañaban y deseaban verse. Lo planearon y lo primero que hicieron al reunirse fue besarse con mucho anhelo. En poco tiempo retomaron sus encuentros habituales, viviendo esta vez con mayor afecto, atención y devoción su noviazgo. Cosa que provocó que los encuentros de la oficial con Itachi disminuyesen en gran medida debido al trabajo, su familia, sus amigas y ahora su novio, pero sin embargo, nada de eso impedía que de vez en cuando se saludasen por chat o llamadas. Se habían convertido en buenos amigos.  
Sakura se hallaba en una indiscutible plenitud, cada componente de su vida podía representar estabilidad. Todo estaba en equilibrio. Nada la angustiaba o perturbaba, y así fue por un corto tiempo hasta que una aciaga noche, a ella se le ocurrió que podía volver sin ningún problema a meterse en cualquier nido de los ANBUS para estar con su amado. En un principio Sasuke no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero después aceptó porque la tendría a su lado todo el tiempo y nada malo podía pasar. No con él allí.  
Pero se equivocó. Los dos se equivocaron. Pasó lo peor, y fue así:  
 _El escuadrón del infierno_ cumplía treinta años de haberse fundado, habiendo comenzado siendo un simple equipo de sicarios que cobraban barato y crecido hasta lo que era ahora. Por lo cual – y con el consentimiento de Sasuke – se organizó una fiesta en la guarida más remota. Más que una simple fiesta, fue un banquete de rameras bailarinas, alcohol, cigarros y hasta drogas. Una maraña de corrupción.

– Señor, han llegado más ANBUS de las ciudades vecinas y han traído consigo a más mujeres – le avisó Tora por comunicador a Sasuke debido a que éste se encontraba en su oficina a solas con Sakura. Ambos ajenos al alboroto de afuera.

– Pero qué… ¿acaso no lo festejaron en sus distritos?

– Sí, pero según veo algunos decidieron venir a la guarida cardinal.

– Avísame, Tora, si llegan a salirse de control – ordenó Sasuke –. Yo mismo acabaré con todo ese disparate de un solo tajo.

Colgó y volvió a centrarse en Sakura. Ella había llegado allí disfrazada de ANBU, pero ya se había quitado la túnica y la máscara para enseñar y cautivar al Uchiha con su bonito vestido blanco. Para él, la oficial era su fiesta.

– Lo único que hace que esa ropa se vea bien, eres tú – la aduló, suscitando en ella un pequeño sonrojo.

Tiró todas las cosas que había en su escritorio – computador incluido –, y la subió a ella allí, donde le hizo el amor sin que ninguno de los dos llegase a desvestirse.

Afuera apenas comenzaba el desastre, algunas de las mujeres que habían llegado allí como bailarinas estaban en realidad encubiertas, y dieron la señal para que la policía acometiese la guarida completa. Numerosos agentes lograron ingresar, los gritos se escucharon por todas partes, arrestaron a muchos ANBUS ebrios y con otros más despiertos se debatieron en tiroteos mientras los más astutos escapaban, como Tora.  
El jefe de la policía también estaba involucrado. Fue uno de los que mejor lograron penetrar en la guarida y exploró a su antojo, disparando con admirable rapidez y puntería. Había dejado a otros muy experimentados a cargo de las direcciones y posiciones mientras él buscaba a su objetivo principal: Sasuke Uchiha. Y vaya que lo encontró al abrir de un golpe la puerta detrás de la cual estaba el líder ANBU.  
Sasuke estaba besando a Sakura en ese momento arrinconándola a una esquina y por ende cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Cuando escuchó el ruido detrás suyo, de inmediato se puso la máscara y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al nuevo individuo.

– ¡Uchiha! – fue lo primero que exclamó el señor Haruno.

Pero cuando fue inevitable ver a su única hija…  
A su querida Sakura…  
Allí…  
Detrás de ese ladrón…  
Su determinación se derrumbó y su piel empalideció.

– ¡Pa-¿papá?! – balbuceó ella.

El arma de fuego se le cayó de las manos al señor Haruno y puso cara de estar viviendo en otra realidad. Se vio en medio de una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, desconcierto, incredulidad, confusión, desorientación y turbación. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos observándola a ella, intentando reconocerla mientras en su mente pasaba por la negación de que esa no era:

– ¿Sakura? – preguntó pasmado y parpadeó varias veces como quien cree estar viviendo en un sueño y pretende despertar – Sakura – afirmó esta vez para sí mismo, confirmando y adaptándose a la única y patente realidad – ¡Sakura! – exclamó ahora enojadísimo con dos venas perfectamente marcadas en su amplia frente –. ¡Esto…! – miró al Uchiha enmascarado y luego a su hija sintiendo de pronto una indescriptible repulsión – ¡Qué demonios significa esto! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Ella estaba petrificada. No sabía qué decir, ni siquiera podía creerse estar viendo a su padre allí, en ese momento, por primera vez en su vida Sakura quiso desaparecer por completo. Su mayor secreto había sido descubierto.

– Pa-papá… yo… – habló ella con dificultad para articular y respirar –, y-yo… yo no…

– ¡No te atrevas…! – ladró el señor Haruno señalándola con un dedo tembloroso –, ¡No te atrevas a negar lo que yo mismo estoy viendo! – frunció más el ceño y abrió tanto los ojos que desde la distancia ella pudo notar sus vasos sanguíneos en la esclerótica –. Eres una descarada… una sinvergüenza…, mentirosa, cínica… – y negaba con la cabeza baja, decepcionado –, ahora veo… todo tiene sentido… lo mucho que con él te encontrabas… el por qué nunca salías lastimada… – volvió a mirarla, sentiendo que la desconocía – ¡me ofende llamarte mi hija, eres una humillación, una mancha en mi familia!

A Sakura se le salieron las lágrimas de los ojos. Eso rompió su corazón.

– Papá…, por favor, no seas tan cruel – pidió afligida –, lo lamento mucho... lo siento…

– ¡Cállate! – gritó más azorado su padre – ¡¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?!

– ¡Puedo explicarte! – insistió más desesperada.

Sin embargo, no había nada que explicar. Ni ella comprendía todavía por qué se había enamorado de su enemigo y cómo llegó a ese punto del que – y que Dios la castigase – no se arrepentía porque la única verdad era la de que era feliz con el villano.

– ¡Explicar que eres una maldita deshonra! – comenzó a acercársele su padre – ¡te voy a dar tu merecido, insolente!

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerle una mano encima, Sasuke la cubrió con su cuerpo. El señor Haruno estaba tan furioso con su hija que se había olvidado de él.

– Tú – soltó en tono venenoso dirigiéndosele –, ¡todo es tu culpa, maldito! ¡cómo corrompiste a mi hija! ¡cómo la transformaste! ¡qué le hiciste! – hablaba como loco – ¡No sabes todo lo que su madre y yo luchamos por su educación! ¡ella era mi orgullo! ¡mi querida niña ingenua!

Se dio la vuelta para buscar su arma de fuego y apuntarle a Sasuke de frente.

– ¡Vas a pagar por destrozar mi familia!– amenazó seriamente – ¡Te voy a matar!

– ¡No! – se interpuso Sakura frente al Uchiha, cubriéndolo ella esta vez.

El señor Haruno comenzó a temblar más de pies a cabeza: las manos, los párpados, la boca, todo... Era un hombre de gelatina. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente e incapaz de accionar su arma.

– En verdad lo lamento, padre – habló ella aun llorando, pero resuelta a no permitir que le disparasen a Sasuke –. Te traicioné… a ti, a mamá, a todo el cuerpo policial, a mis mentores, a mis amigos, a mí misma… al enamorarme de este hombre… – negó con la cabeza a ojos cerrados, sentía un amargo sabor en la boca –, perdóname porque esa es la verdad…

– Sakura… – comenzó de nuevo su padre, ya dolido, resignado a la realidad –, cuánto me avergüenzas… no sabes… no sabes cómo te repudio ahora mismo.

Eso le dolió más a ella. Podía parecer que protegía a Sasuke con su cuerpo, pero en realidad, él la sostenía a ella porque se estaba derrumbando. Sus piernas delgadas no soportaban ni su propia masa corporal. Cargaba un peso emocional muy grande.  
Afuera se intensificaba el ruido de los disparos y gritos, lo que indicaba que la guerra había llegado con mayor intensidad a esa zona también. Se escuchaba que varios agentes policiales llamaban a su jefe. Sakura y Sasuke se observaron y luego observaron al señor Haruno. Lo que no se esperaron fue su reacción.  
El jefe de la policía tiró su arma al suelo como si no sirviera para nada y volvió a mirar con odio a la pareja para decir:

– ¡Qué esperan! – los incitó –, lárguense ambos de aquí. ¡Fuera de mi vista! Escapen como insectos miserables y cobardes, ¡los dos son unos criminales!

Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos y lanzó un largo y triste quejido.  
Para Sasuke la situación era de vida o muerte, le dolía verla así, pero no podía detenerse a consolarla, menos cuando le daban una oportunidad de escapar. Se cargó a Sakura en brazos e ingresó a la habitación contigua donde lo esperaba un compartimiento secreto en el suelo que conllevaba a un túnel subterráneo como vía de escape de emergencia y por el que logró una vez más resguardar su libertad, esta vez llevando consigo a su inconsolable novia, quien prácticamente había sido desterrada de su familia.  
Los oficiales de policía encontraron finalmente a su jefe en la oficina de Sasuke, estaba sentado en el suelo y con las manos en la cabeza llorando.

– Señor… ¿Qué ha pasado, señor? ¿se encuentra usted bien? – preguntaban desconcertados.

Pero no recibieron respuesta alguna. Tuvieron que motivarlo a terminar ese operativo porque por primera vez en la historia triunfaban sobre los ANBUS.

Al sentirse más seguro entre la vegetación, Sasuke bajó a Sakura, la sostuvo del rostro y le limpió las lágrimas más recientes con sus dedos.

– Tranquila… – le dijo.

– No puedo… no puedo, cariño – respondió ella gimoteando –. Mi padre… he logrado que mi padre me odie…

– No digas eso… él no sería capaz.

– Si lo es – sorbió fuertemente y buscó un abrazo de él – ¡Oh, Sasuke! – hundió el rostro en su pecho y lloró por minutos ahí – Tengo que volver… debo explicarle… debo hacer algo… no me queda dignidad.

– No… no vuelvas allí, Sakura. No es el momento – afirmó él –. Ambos sabemos que puede hacerte daño y yo no quiero que te toque.

– Pero… no puedo quedarme así… aquí…

– Si puedes – insistió Sasuke –. Es lo mejor por ahora. Quédate conmigo… no vayas con él… no ahora, Sakura.

– Lo siento, cariño – se lamentó ella.

Sakura le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se marchó. Sasuke la dejó ir porque supo que nada podía hacer. La pobre estaba desesperada por enmendar su error.  
Aunque muy preocupado, él se limitó a seguir andando para alejarse de esa zona. Más adelante se topó con Tora y otros ANBUS con los que terminó huyendo de allí.

Sakura anduvo errante y deprimida entre la vegetación. El vestido se le ensució bastante y terminó corriendo a pies descalzos impaciente por hallar el camino.  
Cuando llegó a la aglomeración en las afueras de la guarida, no reparó en los vestigios de esa guerra: muertos de uno y otro bando en el suelo, policías heridos siendo socorridos, ANBUS siendo arrestados… y allí estaba su padre dando indicaciones con la vista perdida.

– ¡Papá! – exclamó acercándosele ella a pasos rápidos.

El señor Haruno se volteó para recibirla como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
No fue una bofetada lo que le dio. Fue un puñetazo que la mandó al suelo violentamente. La humilló. Y no le importó que fuese allí, en frente de tantas personas asombradas que la miraron desde arriba.

– ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! – le gritó su padre – ¡Tú no eres mi hija!

Sakura primero se arrastró sentada retrocediendo muy asustada con una mano en la mejilla herida. Luego su expresión cambió a completo abatimiento y lo mínimo que su cuerpo llegó a hacer fue levantarse y salir corriendo. Llorando corrió hasta que las piernas le dolieron, corrió como si la persiguiera el diablo, y corrió mucho y lejos porque no supo qué más hacer.  
Cuando llegó a su casa después de un largo viaje en taxi, se acurrucó en una esquina para seguir sufriendo. Apocada, derrotada, desmoralizada y avergonzada. Se sintió sola, hundida en su interminable dolor que apenas comenzaba.  
Creyó que en ese momento lo imposible era encontrar y apegarse a una mínima brecha de alivio, hasta que de las sombras de la casa emergió Sasuke que la había estado esperando. Él se le acercó y tras notar el moretón en su mejilla, frunció el ceño enojado y la abrigó en sus brazos.

– Lo siento – susurró gravemente –. Es poco, pero también es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Una de sus guaridas acababa de ser desmantelada. Muchos de sus hombres habían muerto y otros tantos más arrestados justo el día del cumpleaños de la organización. Y aun así, él estaba allí, cuidando y apoyándola a ella. No era poco. Lo que él hacía significaba mucho. Le daba esperanzas porque su amparo demostraba que ella no había cometido un error en vano. Sakura se aferró más a él.

– Yo también lo siento, cariño – expresó muy entristecida, pero albergando al menos un poco de fe –. Y lo lamento por todos porque yo no puedo renunciar a ti.

Él la abrazó más fuerte antes de agregar:

– Ni yo a ti.

….

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos.  
Sé que notaron que este capítulo fue más corto que los anteriores, pero resalté aspectos importantes sin llegar a " _perder mi esencia_ ", cosa que muchos me recomendaron que evitara. Y sé también que a Sakura le tocó sufrir bastante esta vez. De hecho, apenas comienza lo más difícil. Y no solo para ella. A Sasuke también le esperan muchos tropezones.**

 **Y ahora hablaré de un personaje que suelo mencionar bastante al lado de Sasuke: Tora.  
Es normal que lleguen a pensar que lo creé yo, pero no es así. Para quienes no lo sepan, en el manga Tora fue un ANBU que trabajó para el 2do hokage como espía que vigilase al clan Uchiha, tenía más o menos treinta años y nunca es mostrada su apariencia más que detrás de la máscara, es por eso que yo tampoco lo describo físicamente. Queda a merced de su imaginación. Lo escogí como mano derecha de Sasuke precisamente por pura ironía. Pensé: " _si en la historia original trabaja para un enemigo de los Uchiha, acá trabajará para un Uchiha_ ".**

 **Por ahora eso es todo, amigos.  
Sé que estuvo un poco fuerte (yo creo que eso lo hace interesante), pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	23. Uchihas

**¡He vuelto!**

 **Debo decir que fue esta vez un poco inevitable escribir este capítulo un poco largo, de modo que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Aunque… lamento si al final acaban enojados o disgustados por cómo terminan las cosas.**

 **Continúen leyendo…**

 **….**

Capítulo 23: Uchihas.

Había sido muy evidente… o no… no lo fue porque él confiaba en ella; pero ahora que era consciente de la verdad, recordaba con claridad las pruebas con las que pudo desentrañar esa mentira.  
De todos los policías que había, su hija era siempre la que más se enfrentaba a Sasuke Uchiha, y la que casualmente nunca salía herida. Sakura había ayudado al ANBU a escapar en diversas ocasiones, la muy hipócrita lo había protegido, al igual que como lo hizo la noche anterior. Además, ya se conocían desde pequeños, ¿no?  
¿Qué pasó con todo lo que él le enseñó? ¿A dónde fue esa determinación de un inicio cuando ella se juró y juró a todos ser una espléndida policía? ¿Qué pasó con esa excesiva valentía por enfrentar a los malhechores que a Mebuki y a él tanto miedo le daban? ¿Debieron acaso temer que Sakura terminase queriendo y protegiendo a uno? ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si era para ellos era algo inconcebible!  
Sakura había minado todas sus expectativas, lo había defraudado. Enamorarse de un criminal fue como dar un salto al vacío.  
Y ahora… sus padres sufrían…

– Querida, por favor no sigas – le decía Kizashi a su esposa que no dejaba de llorar tras escuchar la desgracia de su hija.

– No puedo… y no puedo creer lo que me has dicho… no puedo con esta decepción… – se quejaba Mebuki –, ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? ¿Cuántos saben de lo que hizo?

– Solo nosotros, y está prohibido que alguien más lo sepa. Eso pondría en peligro mi reputación. La cara se me caería de vergüenza. Ella está despedida. Inventaré algo a todos los que me pregunten por qué dejó de trabajar, ¡pero nadie sabrá la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?!

– Sí, pero… – sorbió la Sra. Haruno –, sigue siendo nuestra hija.

Era cierto, pero Kizashi ya no estaba seguro de eso. La cacería masiva de ANBUS no le había provocado gran satisfacción. Él solo quería que Sasuke Uchiha muriera por embaucar a su hija, por atreverse a tocarla y a cambiarla tanto. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? no se imaginaba alternando con ella, seguía enojado, enfurecido, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de dejar que pusiese un pie en su casa o cualquier estación de policías. Era una traidora infame.  
Tomó una firme decisión cimentada en su odio pasajero.

– Sakura no será bienvenida en esta casa, ¿escuchaste? – habló severamente – Conmigo no cuenta en lo absoluto, que siga en el camino que escogió. Es lo que merece por ingrata, mentirosa y desertora – entonces se acordó de la cercanía entre ella y Sasuke. El señor Haruno dio un puño a la mesa lleno de rabia –, ¡Maldita sea! ¡está despedida y no solo del trabajo! ¡Sakura ya no pertenece a esta familia!

– Kizashi… ¡por Dios! – se escandalizó su mujer.

– Está decidido – aseguró él – ¡Se lo haré saber! ¡Me encargaré de que no se le olvide jamás!

Pese a que su esposa destrozada lo llamaba insistentemente, él salió de allí dispuesto a reiterar a Sakura los castigos de su error. No estaba satisfecho con todas las cosas que le había dicho la noche anterior.

….

Sasuke había tenido que irse. Era comprensible. Después de ese enorme golpe a su organización, nadie más que él debía encargarse de ajustar y ordenar las cosas tanto como fuese posible. Sakura estaba sola de nuevo en su casa. Si algo durmió fue por el calor que le dio Sasuke. Nada más.  
Estaba tirada en el sofá largo con la cara apoyada en las rodillas y abrazándose las piernas. No quería ver la luz del sol esa mañana, no quería salir de su casa, no quería probar alimento. Ni siquiera se había bañado. Para lo único que en algún momento se había levantado fue para buscar sus cosas de policía, ordenarlas y dejarlas encima de una mesa. Se sentía indigna de volver a poseerlas. Eran objetos intocables por ella ahora.  
Así, en esa posición que denotaba el vivo retrato del abatimiento, la encontró su padre cuando pudo fácilmente ingresar a ese apartamento después de haberse desgastado los nudillos tocando sin recibir respuesta y optado por abrir él la puerta. Entró a pasos rápidos y se detuvo impotente al ver a su hija allí tirada todavía con el vestido sucio del día anterior y muy despeinada con el rostro oculto.

– Sakura – comenzó. Ella no lo miró, ni se movió –-, ¡estás despedida! – exclamó, pero tampoco recibió respuesta, entonces se percató de las cosas que estaban en la mesa: era la placa e identificación oficial de policía, el uniforme bien doblado y el arma de fuego. Ella ya sabía que estaba despedida –. Tampoco serás bienvenida a nuestra casa, ¿está claro?

Sakura seguía inmóvil. El señor Haruno se preguntó si lo que le decía no le importaba o era cosa que ya ella sabía y aceptaba. Entonces dejó en la mesa la foto de la clase primaria de Sakura donde también aparecía la imagen borrosa de Sasuke. Demonios… si hubiese sabido en ese entonces que así acabarían las cosas, él mismo se habría atrevido a matar a ese niño para evitar ese futuro.

– Dime, Sakura… dime quién es Sasuke Uchiha y quizá… quizá pueda perdonarte – le pidió esta vez en un tono más suave –. Si estás arrepentida de tu error, desenmascáralo, dime dónde puedo encontrarlo, señálame su rostro, por favor.

Ella levantó la cabeza y el señor Haruno pudo ver el moretón que él le había dejado, sus ojos hinchados y unas grandes ojeras bajo estos. Se sintió un poco mal al respecto.

– Sasuke no tiene rostro – mintió Sakura en un susurro.

– ¡Cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien así! – exclamó él asqueado de imaginarse a su hija con un tipo deforme por quemaduras pasadas –, ¡dime dónde está, entonces! ¡dónde se oculta!

– No lo haré… no entregaré a Sasuke – se negó ella –. No te lo diré, pa… señor – se corrigió antes de terminar esa palabra que apenas la noche anterior le costó un golpe no solo en el rostros sino también en el alma.

– Es increíble… e inaceptable… – habló esta vez con ese profundo ceño de decepción –, hasta dónde has llegado, Sakura… tu madre está destrozada, desalentada, no sabe ni qué pensar de ti.

Sakura permaneció callada, se sentía terrible, mucho peor con esa noticia.

– ¡¿En verdad es así?! ¡¿vas a tirar todo por cuanto has luchado?! ¡¿el honor de tu familia y el tuyo propio?!– bramó él. Le estaba dando una oportunidad más de arrepentirse –. ¿en verdad tú…? ¡¿en verdad estás a favor del enemigo?!

Era una pregunta dolorosa de responder porque la solución de la misma consistía en una afirmativa, pero Sakura no dudó en decir la verdad pese a lo mucho que punzara.

– Es así – contestó con hilo de voz audible, pero débil –. Estoy a favor del enemigo.

– Bien – aceptó él con una mirada oscura. Su poca compasión se esfumó–. Yo mismo lo descubriré por mi parte, va a caer como pasó con los suyos anoche sin misericordia alguna. ¡Voy a matarlo tan pronto tenga la oportunidad, y voy a escupir su cadáver! – concluyó para entonces tomar la placa, identificación y arma de ella y salir de allí a pasos sonoros y veloces.

Sakura tragó saliva y dejó que un par de lágrimas más se le escaparan tras imaginar que esa promesa se hiciera realidad. Entonces decidió levantarse por fin. Tomó la fotografía de la mesa y dio un beso al niño de cabellos negros en ella.  
Lo amaba. Demasiado. Lo amaba tanto que no era capaz de renunciar a él.

….

– ¿Puedes creerlo, cielo? – le preguntó Tenten a su esposo pausando la lectura.

Esa mañana y frente al desayuno, sentada en las piernas de él, se dedicaba a leer el periódico.

– Sí… veo que finalmente sucedió – respondió Neji.

– ¿Crees que sea el principio del fin de los ANBUS?

– No – aseguró él –. No es así, y no lo será mientras Sasuke Uchiha esté vivo, libre y dispuesto a perseverar en esa organización como líder. Él buscará una manera de levantarse.

Tenten asintió y retomó la lectura del periódico.

…..

En todas partes había sido conocida la noticia de la captura de tantos ANBUS y las muertes que dejó esa guerra. Estaba en boca de todos, en cada medio de comunicación. Los noticieros no hablaban de otra cosa, los periódicos estaban saturados de lo mismo, en las redes sociales llovían los criterios a favor y en contra de la policía porque cabía resaltar que el escuadrón del infierno también tenía muchos fans.

Orochimaru miraba el control remoto con rabia. Aún no podía tomarlo entre sus manos porque no se había recuperado por completo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando lo que decían del tropezón de los ANBUS.

– ¡Apaga esa maldita televisión, Kabuto! – ordenó exaltándose.

Y así lo hizo Kabuto.

…..

En otro lugar, el equipo Hebi desayunaba a esa misma hora y observaban atentos la pantalla, escuchando cómo un policía que había participado del operativo era entrevistado.

– Vaya – Suigetsu sonrió –, jodieron bien a Sasuke.

– No exactamente – respondió Karin –. Sasuke no fue capturado.

– Pero la policía lo está buscando insistentemente.

– Aun así – habló Juugo –, no creo que lo encuentren mientras no sepan quién es.

– Es correcto – estuvo de acuerdo Karin –. Ese ha sido siempre su mejor plan. Sasuke es tan astuto que puede camuflarse y rodearse de las mismas personas que quieren matarlo, sin que ellos lo sepan.

Y miró el suelo… se preguntaba dónde estaría él, en qué estaría pensando, si se encontraba bien y si todavía seguía con esa mujer o lo ocurrido habría hecho que se separasen. Karin empuñó una mano deseando que ojalá fuese así.  
Suigetsu la miró notando una expresión de nostalgia en ella.  
Lo sabía, aún pensaba en Sasuke.

– Me pregunto – habló Juugo otra vez llamando la atención de sus compañeros –, ¿Qué pretenderá hacer Sasuke ahora?

….

En la amplia y lujosa sala del penthouse que compartían como sitio de reunión, Konan dejó el celular en la mesa después de haber leído la larga noticia a sus compañeros.

– Cuánto dinero habrá perdido Sasuke Uchiha – habló Kakuzu –, tantos soldados caídos y una guarida completa desmantelada en una sola noche, sin mencionar el despilfarro de esa fiesta.

– ¡Muy bien! – exclamó Deidara dando una palmada –. Ahora sí podemos decir que llevamos la delantera.

– No te anticipes tanto – terció Pain –. No sabemos qué pasará por la mente de Sasuke Uchiha. Dudo que se quede tranquilo. No podemos negar reconocimiento a sus agallas. Todavía le quedan muchas fuerzas

– Miró al hermano mayor Uchiha – ¿no es así, Itachi?

Kisame profirió una pequeña risita entre dientes viendo a Itachi sentado tranquilo con los ojos cerrados.

– Ni lo capturaron, ni lo mataron – replicó Hidan –. Ese condenado no tiene más vidas que yo, pero sí mucha suerte.

– Puede parecer que por ahora conviene atacar – dijo Nagato –, pero no es así… tengo el presentimiento de que buscará fortalecerse más.

– Es así – estuvo de acuerdo Pain.

– Entonces – habló por fin Itachi –, si seguimos a Sasuke que es en estos momentos el blanco de la policía, nos convertiremos también en objetivos seguros como ya pasó la vez anterior por el dicho de los conejos. Dediquémonos a los bijus – propuso porque en el fondo quería voltear la vista de Akatsuki hacia otro punto que no fuera su hermanito –. Es nuestra mejor opción.

– Es así – reiteró Pain y los demás asintieron con sus cabezas

….  
…..

En la guarida subterránea y en presencia de todos los sublíderes y cazadores ANBUS de esa ciudad – y de todos las unidades –, Sasuke levantó los brazos para acallar a la gran aglomeración. Las voces se fueron apagando poco a poco y fue cuando entonces él decidió hablar:

– ¡No nos han derrotado! – exclamó a garganta llena – ¡Más que una organización repleta de ladrones, somos un conjunto de piezas significativas! ¡cada uno de nosotros está dotado de las mejores cualidades que nos representan como equipo! – se quitó la máscara y la enseñó a todos – ¡Somos más que una simple fachada que siembra temor! ¡Un solo ANBU es suficiente para causar desastres! ¡No se dejen acobardar por un mal episodio! ¡Por separado somos letales, pero juntos somos imparables!

Todos los presentes gritaron motivados como guerreros que se preparan para una batalla.

– ¡Por eso! – continuó Sasuke –, ¡Por eso les exijo que muestren valor, es momento de enseñar a nuestros enemigos lo que implica retar al escuadrón del infierno! ¡la regla de matar policías queda abolida por completo!

Volvieron a formar una algarabía llena de coraje. Muchos ya habían querido escuchar eso. Sasuke en el fondo lo lamentó porque temía por Naruto y Sakura; bueno… ahora solo por Naruto, pero no le quedaba opción. Él mismo había prometido antes que si un solo policía quitaba la vida a un ANBU, la regla se anulaba para siempre. Y habían muerto más de veinte.

– ¡Ahora escuchen! – exigió, acallándolos de nuevo y se dirigió a los miembros de la fuerza de interrogación y tortura –, ¡se liberarán a todos los encerrados sin importar que no hayan terminado sus castigos! – miró al escuadrón médico – ¡ustedes harán lo posible e imposible por salvar y curar a todos los heridos! – y señalando al resto agregó – ¡los demás irán a buscar a los inhabilitados! ¡traigan a Ushi, a Hinoe, a todos cuantos conozcan que hayan sido sancionados y a todos los que quieran reintegrarse independientemente de sus pecados! – se puso la máscara y levantó ambos brazos otra vez –, ¡necesitamos crecer! ¡necesitamos trascender! ¡nos atreveremos a algo que nunca habíamos hecho antes! ¡y para eso requerimos ayuda mutua, determinación, paciencia y excelencia porque no dejaremos sucumbir a nuestros compañeros atrapados! ¡¿Cuántos están dispuestos a seguirme?!

El último grito de afirmación fue ensordecedor.

…...

Naruto la abrazaba. Después de haberla escuchado contar su amarga historia no pudo hacer más que transmitirle de esa forma un poco de apoyo.

– Tu situación es crítica – le dijo –. Pero debes ser fuerte, Sakura. No puedes darte por vencida ahora más que nunca.

– Lo sé… y no sé qué hacer… no sé por dónde empezar. Mi vida es un caos – respondió con voz quebradiza –. Ya no pertenezco a la policía, pero eso no significa que esté con los ANBUS. Esta guerra seguirá, Naruto. Y será peor… tú lo sabes. Todos lo saben. He imaginado ya lo que puede ocurrir – tragó en seco –: Los ANBUS vengándose, policías y gente inocente sucumbiendo, ataques terroristas…

– No… no puede ser así. Sasuke no haría algo como eso – la contradijo Naruto –. No es un tonto y yo no lo permitiría tampoco.

– Ni yo… – sorbió levemente –, por otro lado está mi situación personal. Debo ahora cuidarme también de mi padre. Estoy segura de que ha pensado en usarme de señuelo como guía hasta Sasuke. No me perdonaría que por mi culpa él… – cerró los ojos visualizando a su amado capturado –. Debo evitarlo… todo está en mí. Ya no tengo honor, ni familia, ni trabajo…

– Me tienes a mí… a tus amigos… a Sasuke – la animó él apretándole una mano –. No te olvides de nosotros, Sakura.

– Si… – le correspondió ella también aferrándose a su mano –, gracias, Naruto.

….

Admitir que salía nada menos que con uno de los criminales más buscados habría terminado de fragmentar en definitiva su vida, por eso Sakura se amoldó con desazón a la mentira externa que había contado su padre de que ella había tenido que renunciar a la policía temporalmente por problemas personales entre ellos y por _una nueva oportunidad que se le había presentado y ella se había negado a desaprovechar_. Eso último fue una burla que por conveniencia Sakura terminó aceptando. No dieron más detalles a nadie pese a las muchas preguntas.  
Solo sus padres y Naruto sabían la verdad detrás de todo ese inexplicable embrollo.  
Fue difícil para ella, de hecho nunca pudo adaptarse a ese nuevo ritmo de vida. En un principio su madre se mostró enfurecida y muy triste, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, sintió compasión y le envió a su hija desempleada y desterrada un cheque con una cuantiosa suma de dinero. A Sakura el orgullo y la pena le gritaron que no aceptase, pero terminó haciéndolo por consideración a la honesta bondad de su madre y por necesidad. De su padre en cambio no obtuvo ni una palabra más. Pensó en buscar un empleo nuevo, pero también eso fue complicado, ¿de qué manera encontraría un oficio decente, bien remunerado y acorde a su porte una mujer sin experiencia en otros campos que siempre vivió bajo las alas de unos padres bien posicionados que la consintieron en muchos de sus deseos? Fue duro… muy duro… Sakura fue ingenua al aspirar pertenecer a otras fuerzas de seguridad nacional, pero hubo muchos factores que incurrieron en inminentes rechazos, entre esos los prejuicios, el bajo reconocimiento, la poca experiencia y la ausencia de una importante " _palanca_ " que aumentase la credibilidad en sus virtudes; en su caso el jefe de la policía, su propio padre.

Por otro lado no volvió a ver a Sasuke en mucho tiempo. Ambos se comunicaron por un medio discreto, y no fue por aparatos electrónicos por temor a ser rastreados, sino por Garuda. El ave llevaba y traía mensajes de un extremo a otro, en ellos ambos lamentaban el espinoso destino al que se enfrentaban, pero no desistían de lo que habían cultivado, con toda confianza se contaban cómo les iba, lo que planeaban y razonaban sobre las maneras de solucionar sus problemas. Sasuke también llegó a apoyarla con dinero. Mucho dinero. Y ella se abstuvo de tocarlo no solo por vergüenza, sino porque era consciente de que se trataba de dinero sucio. De la única manera que logró una pequeña fuente de ingresos fue gracias a lady Tsunade. Ella se encargó de instruirla en sus artes de modo que Sakura se convirtió en algo más que una discípula, fue bien remunerada por su cargo no oficial de colaboradora o asistente. Una más bien empírica. Y para ello fue oportuna – por mal que sonase – la hospitalización de Shizune a causa de un accidente en una de sus piernas que la dejó incapacitada temporalmente. Fue perfecto porque Sakura descubrió su amor por la medicina.

El hecho de que nunca dejó de comunicarse con Sasuke a través del obediente halcón, le daba fuerzas y la motivaba, además del apoyo inigualable de Naruto, el refuerzo de lady Tsunade, el respaldo secreto de su madre – que una vez llegó a hablar personalmente con ella para decirle que la perdonaba, pero que no podían frecuentarse demasiado para no encender más los ánimos del inflexible señor Haruno –, las agradables conversaciones que mantenía de vez en cuando con Itachi y las visitas que le hacía al dulce sr. H sin saber que era su amado novio.

Respecto a eso, a Sakura la confundieron mucho un par de desagradables incidentes que tuvo con los hermanos Uchihas disfrazados.

El primero fue Itachi, cuyo disfraz era nada menos que su propia cara, ocultándose tras el personaje de Taiichi Ichijou, un joven dedicado a las relaciones internacionales que ocultaba sin embargo muchos secretos. Él podía ser hermético e insondable, pero cálido a la vez, y esto llamaba inconscientemente la atención de Sakura.  
Sucedió que en una ocasión, Itachi se sentía un poco temeroso e inseguro de la cercanía de Madara, el estado de Sasuke respecto al golpe a los ANBUS y el recuerdo constante de lo ocurrido a su clan, por lo cual tiempo atrás tuvo que abandonar a su hermanito prácticamente a su suerte.  
Esos sentimientos y recuerdos casi nunca lo embargaban, y cuando pasaba, él solo se recuperaba y se armaba de determinación otra vez, pero esta vez decidió probar algo distinto: ver a Sakura. Itachi sabía que ella tenía problemas y heridas frecuentes que él sin conocer las causas exactas – por la discreción de la pelirrosa – siempre ayudaba a subsanar; su esperanza fue entonces escucharla otra vez con el propósito de recordar que él no era el único con dificultades y animarla para también animarse a sí mismo. Pero no resultó ser así porque cuando fue a visitarla ese día, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba bien y que quien necesitaba ayuda esta vez era él.

– De acuerdo – ella se puso las manos en las caderas con falsa expresión enojada. Ya llevaban tiempo conversando –, ¿vas a decirme o no lo que te sucede?

– Sakura – él sonrió observándola con ternura –. Tú más que nadie debe comprender mi silencio respecto a conflictos personales, ¿acaso también no me ocultas los tuyos siempre sin rebatir yo?

– Es cierto – ella asintió –, pero en verdad me preocupa que estés un poco apagado hoy, tú no eres así. Ambos lo sabemos.

– Si… pero, no tiene importancia – se excusó él con modestia.

– ¡Qué dices! – se escandalizó ella y lo tomó de la mano – Si piensas que me voy a quedar aquí sentada sin hacer algo al respecto después de que tú me hubieses ayudado tanto anteriormente, te equivocas.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando ella lo hizo levantarse llevándolo de la mano.

– De alguna manera tengo que hacer que te sientas mejor. Salgamos de esta casa – propuso mientras tiraba de él –. Necesitas aire fresco.

De esa manera sucedió entre ellos una " _cita impremeditada_ ". Sakura lo llevó a uno de sus lugares favoritos. Se sentaron a la orilla de un pequeño lago que usualmente frecuentaban familias y parejas para hacer picnic. Ellos no hicieron picnic, pero fue relajante conversar allí de otras cosas que en nada se relacionaban con complicaciones. El objetivo era olvidarse o descansar de las mismas al menos por un momento.  
Funcionó. Itachi se animó en ese ambiente con facilidad, pero no se detuvieron allí. Mientras caminaban compraron helados, a Sakura eso le recordó a una vez que Sasuke le compró a ella un helado que se le había antojado. Era muy similar a estar con Itachi, solo que en aquel caso el Uchiha menor no probó ni un poco porque a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces. Era un amargado que ella adoraba.  
Itachi en cambio se comió uno de tres bolas de diferentes sabores, al igual que ella.  
Luego – y casualmente como aquella vez con Sasuke – fueron al cine. Sakura sintió estar repitiendo ese día con la pequeña diferencia de que Itachi era más sociable, más amable y más simpático; sonreía a menudo y se comportaba como todo un caballero sin dejar de ser espontaneo.  
Era encantador. Sakura se sentía cómoda con él, tanto así que después de la película se atrevió a pedirle lo que ni siquiera le insinuaba a Sasuke por esperarse una negativa segura.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar? Hay aquí cerca un lugar agradable que frecuentaba con mis compañeros de trabajo o amigas cuando queríamos… ya sabes, sacudir un poco el cuerpo. Hace mucho que no voy allí.

– Bueno… – dudó él –, no estoy seguro. No hago esas cosas.

– ¡Oh, por favor, Taiichi! – suplicó –, no te arrepentirás.

– No sé bailar, Sakura.

– Te enseñaré entonces – y volvió a tomarlo de la mano.

Él se dejó arrastrar por ella pese a que siguió negándose modesta y amablemente. Cuando llegaron, él sintió un poco de nervios ver a todas esas personas alegres, en parejas, sabiendo cómo moverse en perfecta sincronía sin pisarse los pies o chocar los unos con los otros. El Uchiha nunca se había visto en esa situación. Él podía ser experimentado y astuto en muchas cosas, pero en algo como eso se sentía torpe. Miró la mano que le sujetaba Sakura y se sonrojó un poco. Esa chica era excepcional sin duda. No pensó que llegaría a preocuparse por él. No pensó que fuera capaz de darle tanta atención.  
Itachi recordó que a veces Sakura se sonrojaba sin que él hiciera nada y se equivocó al pensar que quizá ella sentía una gran atracción por él.  
Se situaron prácticamente en el centro del lugar, rodeados de otras parejas. Él se quedó parado sin hacer nada y Sakura lo incitó primero moviéndose ella. Itachi se quedó igual de estático, pero comenzó a observarla con cuidado, su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus piernas, no perdiendo ni uno solo de sus pasos.  
Dios… ella se sonrojó porque era de la misma manera en que Sasuke la observaba a veces con atención. ¿Qué tenían esos hombres en los ojos que parecía que la escaneaban?  
Debido a que se trataba de una canción con un ritmo muy fácil de interpretar con el cuerpo, él se atrevió a dar sus pasos siguiéndola a ella. Como vio que fueron sencillos se adaptó enseguida y la agarró por la cintura atrayéndola. Mantuvieron un ritmo neutral en esa pista por ser la primera para él. La siguiente fue más lenta, y con mayor razón más sencilla.

– Aprendes rápido – comentó ella durante el baile.

– No es difícil – murmuró él cerca del oído de ella.

– Eres bueno, cariño – respondió Sakura y casi enseguida se percató de ese error al recordar que ese no era Sasuke –. Ehh… lo siento, Taiichi… perdona – se excusó apenada.

– Descuida – se rió él un poco sonrojado.

Continuaron bailando en ese vaivén leve que duró unos cuantos minutos. Luego, la canción que se escuchó hizo a muchos presentes gritar emocionados, era una canción de moda muy movida, apagaron las luces para dar el ambiente adecuado al tema quedando el lugar en una oscuridad parcial. Ambos se quedaron quietos en un principio, pero se sonrieron dispuestos a no ser los únicos inmóviles allí parados como estatuas. Retomaron el baile. Ella se dejó pegar a su cuerpo. Era cálido, firme y desprendía un agradable olor a perfume de hombre. Sakura cerró los ojos y aspiró inconscientemente. Lamentó no poder quedarse así porque él tomó la iniciativa de experimentar esa pista con ella al probar pasos nuevos. La alejó sin soltarla, la atraía otra vez, la hizo volverse varias veces, daba vueltas que la hicieron reír divertida y luego se la recostaba nuevamente.  
Ya casi terminándose la canción, él la atrajo una vez más y la sujetó con una mano detrás de la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y luego le miró la boca para acercar de forma instintiva su rostro.

– Sakura - le dijo en un susurro grave –, gracias.

 _¿Gracias?  
¿Sasuke?_  
Sakura se extraviaba en los ojos negros de él cuando se le dio por cerrar los suyos al sentir en su boca esa otra boca. Lo recibió solícita sin miramiento y por varios segundos se besaron hasta que ella se percató de que era diferente… ¿La sensación? ¿El sabor?  
Abrió entonces los ojos y vio que él tenía cerrados los suyos, pero algo más… ¡había bajo esos ojos un par de líneas! ¡Ese no era Sasuke!  
De inmediato Sakura lo empujó alertada. El beso terminó con un chasquido cuando Itachi se vio a si mismo chocando con alguien que bailaba detrás suyo.

– Disculpe – dijo al que tropezó.

Y volvió a voltear a ver a Sakura que se cubría la boca con una mano y caminaba para salir de allí entre las personas.

– Espera, Sakura.

Salió detrás de ella.

Era inaceptable. El hecho de que tuviese tiempo de no ver a su novio no significaba que pudiese tomarse tantas libertades. Ya había bailado con otros hombres antes: Naruto, Lee, ¡hasta Kiba!, y con ninguno hubo problemas o malentendidos jamás. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser diferente con Taiichi? ¿Cómo pasó? ¡¿Cómo pudo ella consentirlo?!  
Sakura llegó afuera del sitio, se recostó en una pared y se palpó mejor la boca con los dedos. Fue real, aún sentía los labios de él. En verdad besó a otro hombre.  
Se sentía terrible, confundida y culpable. Acababa de engañar a Sasuke por haber creído estar con él.

– Sakura – la llamó Itachi y pronto la alcanzó. Ella intentó rehuir de nuevo, pero él no se lo permitió –. Sakura, lo siento… yo no pensé que te molestaría…

– Tengo novio, Taiichi – le aclaró –, soy yo quien más lo siente. No sé qué me pasó.

Ni siquiera había tomado una gota de alcohol para echar la culpa a una borrachera. Era vergonzoso.

– No lo sabía – respondió él apenado –. En verdad lo lamento.

– Disculpa, pero quiero irme de aquí – y echó a andar lejos de él.

– Sakura…

– No me detengas, por favor – le advirtió –, déjame tranquila. No puedo pensar claramente contigo cerca.

El Uchiha la dejó ir resignado y se quedó allí parado por más tiempo lamentándose el haber actuado como lo hizo. Había funcionado acudir a ella, pero ahora por su culpa era ella quien se sentía mal.  
Y algo más, el Uchiha nunca le dijo a Sakura que durante todo el día los habían estado vigilando desde alguna parte. Él lo notó varias veces.

….

No quiso hablar más con Itachi. Cada vez que recordaba lo que pasó, dolía y se abrumaba de verdadera vergüenza. Había traicionado a su novio y arruinado la amistad con ese otro chico… lo peor es que todavía no comprendía por qué.  
Pensó en contárselo a Sasuke, pero temía que él se enfureciera tanto que…  
no quería imaginárselo. No quería perderlo, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

Se le ocurrió contárselo a Naruto, sin embargo, otra persona acudió a su mente después y Sakura decidió ir a verlo en busca de ayuda: el sr. H.  
Lo encontró como siempre leyendo. Pudo notar que su único ojo prácticamente se iluminó al observarla. Sasuke en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero tuvo que contenerse. Siempre tenía que contenerse.

– Qué alegría verte, Sakura – la saludó él levantándose lentamente, fingiendo la típica fragilidad de la senectud –, qué te trae por acá hoy.

– Oh, bueno… – ella dudó. El sr. H siempre la ayudaba, pero para empezar él ni siquiera sabía que su novio era un criminal. Podía confiar en ese anciano, no obstante, tampoco quería que pensara mal de ella –.Ya que usted me dio un horario de visitas recordé que hoy podía venir. Solo quería verlo de nuevo. Además, hoy tengo el día libre.

Sasuke sonrió. Qué bueno que ella quiso verlo porque lo mismo pensaba él antes de verla llegar.

– De acuerdo, ven aquí. Veamos en qué gastar el día.

Conversaron bastante. Primero sobre libros, después entre pausas de prácticas de instrumentos y luego mientras alimentaban y veían andar a los conejos. De alguna manera, Sakura introdujo el tema de la infidelidad.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber él mientras daba una zanahoria a Susanoo.

– Usted… ¿nunca ha traicionado a alguien gravemente hasta el punto en que más que a esa persona, el dolor se acumule en usted mismo?

Sasuke cabeceó. Creía que ella le hablaba de la traición a su padre.

– Todos hemos mentido alguna vez, Sakura… solo que algunas mentiras pesan más que otras. Enmendarlo siempre será difícil. La vida es un libro que escribes sin retroceso, no puedes borrar los errores que cometes, pero sí puedes evitar repetirlos de nuevo.

– Comprendo… – murmuró y cargó a Sharingan para comenzar a acariciarla –, pero, ¿Qué hago para no lamentarme tanto?

– Eso ya depende de ti. Lo primero es reconocer tu error, no golpearte el pecho por ello, acostumbrarte a que lo cometiste y a la realidad de que no puedes volver atrás para impedir que sucediese. Acepta las consecuencias y toma la determinación de no volver a actuar como lo hiciste. Poco a poco irás olvidándote del dolor que te causó y con el tiempo te sentirás orgullosa de haber aprendido una lección inolvidable que quizá llegues transmitir a otros.

– Como usted hace conmigo ahora, ¿verdad? – sonrió ella – no sabe usted cuánto le agradezco sus palabras. En verdad necesitaba escucharlas.

Porque él tenía toda la razón. Sakura decidió no decir nada a Sasuke, pero estaba resuelta a no volver a engañarlo ni siquiera bajo un nivel de inconsciencia como el que experimentó mientras estuvo bailando con Itachi.  
Sasuke la observaba pensando mientras seguía acariciando a la coneja. Lucía hermosa, cándida y muy apetecible.  
Qué ganas repentinas de besarla y no soltarla. Se estaba conformando solo con verla porque no podía tocarla… pero, ¿hace cuánto que no la tocaba?  
Debía retenerla por más tiempo allí porque no quería verla partir.

– Debo irme ya, sr. H – anunció ella soltando a Sharingan.

No podía ser. Iba a suceder justo lo que él menos deseaba.

– No, Sakura – le pidió –. Por favor no te vayas aún.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella desconcertada –, oh no… no me diga que se siente usted mal – dijo un poco preocupada.

– Es… algo así… yo me siento un poco solo – respondió honesto. Intentaba decirle que la necesitaba.

– Sr. H… temo que no puedo quedarme por más tiempo, pero no se preocupe, volveré tan pronto tenga oportunidad. Agradezco su atención hoy.

– Está bien – aceptó inconforme.

Ella fue a darle un pequeño y cálido beso en la mejilla pero en ese momento él no toleró abstenerse de profundizar esa cercanía. Necesitaba más. La quería.  
Olvidándose de la interpretación de su papel, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza para abrazarla con ambos brazos, Sakura lanzó un pequeño chillido, pero él ignoró esto y recostó su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

– Se…señor… H – intentaba hablar Sakura incómoda, estática y sin saber qué hacer.

– Quédate así – pidió él en un susurro.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y rebuscó ese olor que tanto le encantaba al meter su cara en el cuello de ella y aspirar profundamente de su cabello.

– ¡Basta, qué hace, suélteme! – se removió asqueada hasta librarse de él –, ¡no me toque!

Y salió corriendo de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

– ¡Sakura! – gritó Sasuke al verla disparada.

Se sintió como un tonto cuando ella desapareció de su vista. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?! Ahora con suerte ella volvería allí para buscar de él. Acababa de reemplazar la apariencia del dulce, solitario e inofensivo anciano sabio por la del asqueroso viejo degenerado.  
Y lo peor es que tampoco valió la pena porque él quedó con ganas de más.  
Oh, pero decidió que esta vez no se las iba a aguantar.

….

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama inclinando el rostro en las rodillas y cubriéndoselo con los brazos. Se preguntaba por qué le tuvieron que pasar esas cosas. Primero Taiichi y luego el señor H, del que nunca se esperó algo así. Estaba decepcionada de ellos y de sí misma por haberles dado tanta confianza.

Se levantó. Sería imposible dormir cuando no dejaba de pensar y revivir ambos sucesos. Cuando salió para dirigirse a la cocina, se percató a través de las puertas de cristal del balcón que Garuda estaba allí. Sakura emocionada salió a recibirlo.

– ¡Garuda! – exclamó acercándose al ave – ¡qué trajiste para mí esta vez!

Pero Sakura se desanimó un poco cuando no vio nada en las patitas del halcón.

– Garuda no trajo nada… fui yo quien trajo a Garuda – aclaró una voz conocida a espaldas suyas.

Sakura tragó en seco y le dieron ganas de llorar. Se volteó y al verlo a él allí, obedeció a su primer impulso que fue echársele en brazos.

– ¡Cariño! – profirió entre lágrimas.

Fue como si su camino nublado hubiese sido esclarecido. Como encontrar un punto blanco brillante y pequeñito pero hermoso en un cielo negro.  
Él la recibió y la abrazó fuertemente. Percibió todo el anhelo con que ella deseaba verlo. Pobrecilla. También lo había extrañado demasiado.

– Está bien… oye… tranquila – la besó varias veces y secó sus lágrimas –, ya estoy aquí.

– Estás aquí – reiteró ella convencida –, en verdad estás aquí, Sasuke… no sabes cuánto te he necesitado, querido... te extrañé demasiado.

– Lo sé… lo sé – le besó la frente –. Vine para recordarte que estoy contigo. También te necesité… mucho, Sakura – confesó –. Tuve que aparentar ser una sombra para poder llegar aquí.

Ella se percató de que estaba vestido completamente de negro y en su cabeza también tenía un gorro negro.

– Te vigilan, Sakura – continuó él –. Son hombres de tu padre. Agentes de la policía, investigadores. Están escudriñando en tu vida para intentar encontrarme… pero no podrán.

– Te has arriesgado al venir aquí, cariño.

– Lo sé, pero tomé las mayores medidas de discreción para verte hoy. No creo haber sido visto… tenía que venir. Sabía que me necesitabas…

Claro, y cómo no después del susto que le dio disfrazado de viejo.

Entraron a la casa y dejaron a Garuda afuera. Fueron a la habitación de ella, él se sentó en la cama, ella se le sentó encima y él la cubrió con brazos y sábanas. Hablaron de muchas cosas, se besaron y acariciaron. Estaban regocijados en su encuentro. Se recostaron al transcurrir el tiempo y muy tarde de la noche se quedaron dormidos. En la madrugada muy temprano Sakura se despertó y sonrió contenta al reconocer los cabellos rebeldes oscuros de su amado en la almohada blanca. Qué alivio tenerlo allí. Tenía que aprovechar ese efímero tiempo a su lado, y por eso lo despertó:

– Cariño – murmuraba con suavidad besándole la cara.

– Mmh… qué sucede…

– Yo… – se le sentó encima, lo que hizo que Sasuke abriera mejor los ojos y reconociera su silueta en la oscuridad parcial. Sakura se sacó la blusa de la pijama por encima de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo –, tengo ganas de ti.

Sasuke se sentó, quedando al mismo nivel que ella y la besó mientras pasó sus manos lentamente por toda la piel de su espalda, cintura, senos y piernas.

– ¿Cómo haces esto? – le preguntó ella al acabar el beso, rozándole con la palma de la mano las puntas de la cresta trasera de su cabello negro –, ¿Por qué tu cabello se mantiene en puntas por detrás?

– No lo sé – él se encogió de hombros –. Siempre ha sido así desde que era un niño, quizá algún día cambie por sí solo… ¿Por qué?

– Me gusta – le hundió ambas manos en el cabello, escapándose este por sus interdigitales –, ¿y sabes qué más me gusta? – le dio un beso a cada aspa en el cuello de él –, tu tatuaje – concluyó.

– Creí que lo detestabas por lo que representa… es la marca de maldición - le recordó.

– Si… pero hace parte de ti – le puso las manos en las mejillas –. Y eso es suficiente, cariño.

Justo en ese momento, un relámpago llegó a iluminar la ventana de la habitación y casi enseguida se pudo escuchar y ver a través del cristal la lluvia afuera.  
Ellos volvieron a besarse con profundidad y terminaron haciendo el amor como si fuera la primera vez para compensar todo aquel tiempo perdido.  
Sasuke nunca estuvo más consciente de cuán enamorada estaba Sakura de él que en esa noche… Y no supo por qué, pero eso comenzó a preocuparle. 

…..

Era quizá una maldición la que pesaba sobre el clan Uchiha.  
Muchos de sus miembros al perder a una persona importante se convertían en seres retorcidos e insensibles. Sucedía a menudo porque los Uchihas cuando amaban, amaban con todo el peso de la vida. Por eso, cuando perdían de forma trágica al objeto de su amor, ese inigualable e inefable sentimiento cálido se enfriaba hasta convertirse en odio.  
Obito, mejor conocido como Tobi para Akatsuki era un hombre de mucho poder por ser el directo mandatario de una organización tan relevante, pero en el fondo era un pobre miserable lleno de rencor y tristeza. Mucho tiempo atrás perdió a la mujer de su vida: Rin Nohara, en un incidente lamentable en el que estuvo involucrado su amigo y rival de entonces: Kakashi Hatake, actualmente uno de los mejores agentes de la policía. Obito solía ser un muchacho entusiasta, optimista, un poco torpe, pero con grandes sueños, muy parecido a Naruto, sin embargo, desde aquel terrible y cruel día, el Uchiha vivía con la idea en mente de algún día matar a Kakashi por considerarlo el culpable de la muerte de su amada. Mientras tanto actuaba bajo el nombre de Madara, ayudándolo en todos sus macabros planes.  
Todas las noches se imaginaba un mundo en el que existiera todavía Rin. A veces por ello no dormía, y a veces por ello acababa llorando, bebiendo hasta emborracharse amargamente y rompiendo las botellas con ira. La muerte de Rin había ocurrido hacían más de quince años, pero seguía doliéndole igual que en el mismo día de haberse enterado. A Obito se le había dañado la vida por completo. Tanto era así que prácticamente casi ya nada le importaba.

– Otra vez… – murmuró Itachi cuidando de no pisar los cristales rotos en el suelo. Mismo suelo en el que encontró tirado a Obito durmiendo por la borrachera –. Hey, despierta – lo sacudió del brazo.

– Qué quieres – le contestó Obito al abrir sus ojos rojos de cansancio –. Lárgate.

– Necesito que me notifiques de la ubicación de Madara.

– Al demonio con Madara – escupió Obito –. Deja de preocuparte tanto por él, algún día se va a pudrir en el maldito infierno igual que nosotros. Qué más da.

– Es en serio, Tobi – advirtió Itachi –. Necesito esa información.

– ¿Sabes algo, Itachi? – Obito se incorporó un poco más serio – Confío en que puedas joder a Madara algún día. De hecho, tú serías una pesadilla para nosotros los Akatsuki si decidieras ponerte en nuestra contra. ¿Pero te digo algo? – le preguntó con una falsa sonrisa – Me importa una mierda – y le dio una palmada en el hombro para dejarse caer en el suelo de nuevo.

Itachi suspiró. Se estaba dando cuenta que nada iba a conseguir con Obito.

– Oye, por cierto, ¿Dónde habías estado?

– Por ahí – respondió Itachi.

– No mientas. Alguien me contó que te vieron con una chica muy bonita… bueno, mi consejo para ti es que no te enamores de ella por muy maravillosa que sea porque si algo le pasa te volverás una porquería igual que yo.

Otra vez iba a empezar con lo mismo. Itachi se levantó y decidió dejarlo dormir allí, ahogándose en su miseria como un infeliz. Él evitaba pensar en lo ocurrido con Sakura para no sentirse mal, tenía que enfocarse en buscar la forma de localizar a Madara antes de que se metiera en modo alguno con Sasuke. Ya lo presentía.

….

Después de tanto tiempo de haberse mantenido en un perfil bajo, escondidos y aparentemente temerosos de la policía, el escuadrón del infierno reapareció. Y no fueron percibidos exactamente por los ojos de testigos, sino por los oídos de todos. Se habían tardado demasiado en ejecutar el plan, pero resueltos como se comprometieron desde aquel inolvidable golpe, lo llevaron a cabo, y salió perfecto.  
¿Qué fue? A través de sobornos, esfuerzos, discreción y mucha perseverancia hicieron fugar de la cárcel a la mayoría de los capturados. Para ello cavaron túneles bajo tierra que llegaban a las prisiones de los condenados. Los liberaron durante una noche que para el resto del mundo transcurrió como cualquier otra. A la mañana siguiente fue que todos se enteraron de que los nidos de los ANBUS estaban vacíos.

Las autoridades manifestaron su desazón y prometieron reiniciar una búsqueda intensiva de los fugados y sus cómplices, que fueron muchos. Solo lograron recapturar a unos pocos que no fueron lo suficientemente ágiles y cuidadosos, pero del resto perdieron hasta las huellas.

Sakura sonrió al enterarse de ello porque aunque estaba mal que muchos criminales estuvieran sueltos de nuevo, se sentía tranquila y contenta de que Sasuke no hubo recurrido a la violencia para recuperar a sus hombres. Nadie salió herido en su operativo silencioso.

El padre de Sakura echaba chispas hasta por los oídos. El equipo Hebi reaccionó de forma distinta individualmente: Juugo se mantuvo apático, a Suigetsu no le importó y Karin seguía anhelante de volver a ver a Sasuke, queriendo acompañarlo en su triunfo.  
Neji Hyuga no se sorprendió al ver la noticia y Tenten se encogió de hombros dándole la razón por lo que antes había dicho.

Lejos de allí, los rivales de los ANBUS hablaban de lo mismo.

– Qué arriesgado es tu hermanito, Itachi – comentó Kisame un día frente a los demás Akatsukis.

– Yo sospeché que algo así pasaría – manifestó Deidara –. Otra vez se salieron con la suya. Sasuke Uchiha debe estar saltando en un pie.

Por otro lado, una figura oscura se reía entre dientes viendo la noticia por tv junto a su mano derecha: Zetsu.

– Tiene mi sangre… ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un Uchiha? – suspiró el humo del puro – Quiero ver a Sasuke personalmente, quiero que me lo traigas, pero que sea solo a él. Asegúrate de que su maldito hermano mayor no se involucre en modo alguno en nuestra reunión. Itachi es un verdadero problema.

– Si – asintió Zetsu –, señor Madara.

….

– ¡¿Han visto cuánto podemos hacer juntos, sabiendo manejar nuestras destrezas y recursos?! – exclamó a la entusiasta muchedumbre.

Todo el mundo gritó de emoción.

– ¡Démosle una merecida bienvenida de nuevo a nuestros hermanos recién liberados! – profirió Sasuke.

Y todos los ANBUS presentes se palmearon los hombros y abrazaron entre sí en medio de una algarabía alegre. Hasta a Sasuke le dieron ganas de sonreír porque estaba también orgulloso del buen trabajo que hicieron. No se lo esperó, pero en ese momento Tora decidió ser la voz principal, llamando la atención de todos únicamente para gritar:

– ¡Que viva nuestro jefe!

Y por primera vez la comunidad ANBU entera se acordó de dar las gracias a Sasuke. Gritaban " _jefe_ " al unísono con los brazos elevados, ovacionándolo y alagándolo hasta que a uno de los más cercanos al Uchiha se le ocurrió elevarlo de repente y pasarlo a la multitud. Así Sasuke nadó entre sus hombres como un campeón. Por minutos lo mantuvieron por sobre sus cabezas mientras Tora y otros tantos más sonreían orgullosos y aplaudían a su señor.

La alegría terminó cuando a esa guarida ingresaron cinco hombres misteriosos: cuatro enormes y calvos vestidos de negro como si fueran de un servicio de seguridad y el otro vestido de blanco. Los ANBUS se quedaron en silencio, desconcertados y temerosos de que fueran policías.

– Uchiha Sasuke – lo llamó Zetsu.

Sasuke se bajó de la tarima y caminó en dirección a los nuevos individuos. Ya había visto a ese sujeto de cabellos verdes. Fue el que una vez le dio una paliza.

– Tienes que venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas – exigió Zetsu.

Los ANBUS se pusieron alertas y enojados. Todos y cada uno de ellos sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a los cinco sujetos. ¿Qué demonios se creían al llegar allí como si nada a amenazar a su jefe?

– No – pidió Sasuke levantando una mano a sus ANBUS –. No se preocupen. Estos hombres vienen de parte de las más altas autoridades ANBU, nuestros patrocinadores.

Entonces todos bajaron sus armas.

– Iré contigo voluntariamente – le dijo Sasuke a Zetsu sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Y todos los ANBUS lo vieron partir creyendo que estaría bien. Sin embargo, solo Tora quedó muy receloso y preocupado por su jefe.

….

A Sasuke le cubrieron los ojos durante el viaje con un vendaje para que no supiera a dónde lo llevaban. Le habrían puesto también ataduras en manos y piernas, pero Zetsu no lo consideró necesario por la colaboración del Uchiha. Al llegar salieron del auto y lo condujeron caminando hacia un espacioso recinto. Sasuke lo primero que percibió fue el aire acondicionado muy alto y un asqueroso olor a puro fino.

– Inclínate ahí – le ordenó Zetsu antes de plantarle una patada en la parte trasera de la pierna que obligó al ANBU a caer arrodillado.

– Mierda – se quejó por lo bajo.

Le quitaron la venda y Sasuke no tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar, repararlo con la vista y fijarla en un solo hombre frente a él que estaba de espaldas. El hombre en cuestión se dio la vuelta y mostró su rostro.  
No cabía duda de que era él, su cabello negro, rebelde y en puntas que siempre lo hizo parecer un león dominante todavía le llegaba hasta la cintura y le cubría el ojo derecho, su mirada aún era sagaz y fría. ¡Sasuke podía afirmar que ni siquiera había envejecido un poco! Era él… después de tanto tiempo y de lo que hizo el muy insolente era capaz de mostrar de nuevo su rostro…

– ¡Madara! – exclamó Sasuke como loco y se levantó como una fiera dispuesto a despedazarlo con las manos porque no tenía la espada.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo si quiera, los hombres enormes lo agarraron a él y le dieron una paliza hasta tenerlo bocabajo en el suelo y poniéndole los pies encima como a una cucaracha para inmovilizarlo.

– Qué mierda significa esto… – balbuceó Sasuke con rabia –, por qué tú… acaso… – unió los cabos en su mente con rapidez y se dio cuenta de lo peor – ¡¿acaso todo este tiempo he estado trabajando para ti?!

Madara se echó a reír fuertemente. Le estaba divirtiendo la reacción de Sasuke al enterarse de tan asquerosa verdad.

– Así es, pequeño Uchiha – afirmó –. Soy uno de los altos mandos de los ANBUS junto con otros socios a los que no les conoces las caras. Tú no eres más que otro de mis peones. Pero, ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? – preguntó con divertida ironía – Estamos en familia.

Qué descaro el de mencionar esa palabra.

– Cállate… maldito… ¡te voy a hacer picadillos! – amenazó Sasuke forcejeando en el suelo.

– Es curioso que digas eso – comenzó a acercársele Madara y le puso un pie en una de las manos haciendo gritar a Sasuke – porque soy yo quien te está aplastando a ti. ¿Sabes…? Hace tiempo cuando me enteré de que tú y tu hermano seguían vivos tuve intención de mandarlos a matar, pero me arrepentí porque me di cuenta de que sin saberlo ustedes mismos se habían atado en el cuello los hilos que mueven mis dedos. Y vaya que me han servido mucho. Los ANBUS y Akatsuki no serían lo mismo sin ustedes.

– ¡¿Qué?! – soltó Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos.

– Oh, sí. También manejo a Akatsuki por si no lo sabías – informó Madara –, me divierte que mis dos mejores organizaciones mantengan una estrecha rivalidad.

– Eres una gran mierda – bramó Sasuke con fuerza, lastimándose la garganta –, maldito seas… ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

– Esperaba que lo preguntaras – continuó Madara –. Primero te mandé a traer porque quise felicitarte por lo bien que has conducido la organización. Eres un verdadero experto, el último movimiento que hiciste me dejó maravillado. Nadie mejor que tú se merece el puesto de líder. Y segundo…

Le pateó la cara a Sasuke como si fuera un balón, provocando en éste un gruñido por el terrible dolor de cabeza que sintió.

– ¡Fíjate en con quién demonios te juntas, idiota! – le reprendió – Lo que haces puede poner al resto de ANBUS en peligro – y extendió una mano hacia Zetsu que le dio dos sobres amarillos. Madara abrió el primero y sacó de dentro un conjunto de fotos que regó en el suelo para que Sasuke las viera, todas ellas de Naruto y él en diversos ambientes caminando, jugando, compitiendo, comiendo, divirtiéndose y demás –. ¡Este policía tiene el apellido Uzumaki! ¡Y los Uzumakis tienen tratos tan amplios con los Senjus que hasta se han emparentado! – gritó Madara con rabia. Se inclinó y agarró a Sasuke por los cabellos para hacerlo levantar la cabeza mientras le enseñaba muy de cerca una fotografía de Naruto riendo abiertamente –. Te diré algo, Sasuke: sólo existen dos tipos de personas capaces de dominar o derrotar a un Uchiha, y esos son: otro Uchiha o un Senju – le soltó la cabeza a Sasuke y tiró la foto para pisarla –. Pero para colmo de males aquí no acaban tus tonterías – abrió el otro sobre y regó las fotos de ese. Eran de Sakura –. Tu maldito capricho por una falda ha causado tragedias en el escuadrón del infierno – agarró una foto de Sakura y se la puso frente a las narices a Sasuke –. Sé que estás enamorado de esta señorita y sé que por ella has cometido un millar de estupideces imperdonables. Debería pisotearte hasta hacerte puré, pero soy un hombre refinado y conmigo no van esas mañas de asesinos.

Si no estuviera como estaba, Sasuke se habría reído en su cara de esa grandísima falacia.

– Sé todo de ellos – continuó Madara –, y sé que para ti son importantes. ¿Pero adivina qué? ¡A mí no me importan en lo absoluto! Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Sasuke constriñó los dientes, impotente. Si lo sabía.

– Debes cortar esos lazos antes de que yo mismo lo haga – le advirtió Madara. Agarro una foto de Naruto y una de Sakura – ¿Quieres saber cómo?

– ¡NO! – exclamó Sasuke de repente muy temeroso.

– Al chico lo mandaré a traer aquí – continuó Madara.

– ¡Cállate!

– Lo torturaré y mataré lentamente hasta sacarle los sesos. Y más lo disfrutaré por saber que es pariente de Hashirama.

– ¡No serías capaz!

– Lo soy – contradijo Madara –. Y a la chica…

– ¡Ni te atrevas! – advirtió Sasuke.

– A la chica…

– ¡Si la tocas te hago mierda!

Madara se enojó y la dio una patada a Sasuke en el abdomen para hacerlo callar porque no lo dejaba a hablar.

– ¡A la chica! – reiteró con mayor autoridad – Voy a venderla barata a la mayor sociedad de crimen organizado del país. Ya puedes imaginarte cómo la pasaría. Esos mafiosos son tan enfermos que hasta a mí me han llegado a dar asco.

Sasuke se quejó por lo bajo de solo imaginar como una realidad lo que prometía Madara sobre su novia y su mejor amigo.

– Repito: soy capaz de cumplir esas promesas con absoluta fidelidad – aseguró Madara –, recuerdo que hace tiempo tuve que hacer desaparecer a esa chiquilla inofensiva de la que Obito estaba tan enamorado. Y ha funcionado, ¿sabes? Hoy en día es uno de mis mejores peones – comenzó a alejarse de Sasuke para sacar un puro, encenderlo y absorberlo –. Tú eres también un excelente peón – exhaló el humo –, es por eso que no quiero que haya interferencias en tu trabajo, Sasuke. Esos vínculos te hacen débil. No hay mejor móvil que el odio. Mira hasta dónde he llegado yo – observó a Sasuke desde lo lejos que tenía una expresión de rabia y derrota –. Algún día me lo agradecerás – hizo una señal a los hombres para que le quitaran de encima los pies –. Ahora lárgate, ver tu sangre ha dejado de divertirme y estás comenzando a fastidiarme.

Se sirvió un whiskey y se sentó en su cómoda silla de cuero.

– Ya sabes que si sigues vivo es porque me has servido, igual que Itachi y Obito – le recordó por último Madara –. Y más te vale que sigas haciendo las cosas bien, de lo contrario también te mataré a ti.

Sasuke adolorido lentamente se fue poniendo de pie. Pensó en que todo el tiempo vivió engañado, creyendo que hacía crecer la base por la que llegaría algún día hasta Madara cuando en realidad era Madara quien estuvo todo el tiempo parado sobre él, burlándose y usándolo. Su objetivo de vengarse no había cambiado, pero comprendió que era tiempo de poner fin a sus sentimientos afectivos. Nada de eso le había servido, de hecho lo hicieron olvidar de sus propósitos. Tal vez era cierto: El odio hacía más fuertes y poderosos a los hombres.  
A medida que fue caminando a la salida tomó una firme decisión que se solidificó tan pronto miró una vez más por sobre su hombro, solo que ahora su rostro había cambiado: lucía más frío, malévolo y lleno de rencor.  
Madara ignoraba que había despertado un demonio en él.

…..

Los ANBUS ya no eran cosa suya. Ya no podía verlos de la misma manera que antaño. No eran su organización, al menos no por ahora… le pertenecían a Madara… hasta él le pertenecía a Madara, el asesino de su familia.  
Qué asco.

Sasuke seguiría dirigiendo el escuadrón del infierno – aunque ya no con el mismo entusiasmo –, pero necesitaba contar con un nuevo equipo, uno personal que solo le sirviera a él, y se le ocurrió a tiempo quiénes podrían ocupar esos puestos.

– Vendrás conmigo – dijo a Juugo cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa –, ¿estás de acuerdo?

– Si – respondió sin dudar o rebatir el chico de cabello naranja.

Luego fue por Suigetsu. Convencerlo a él le costó un poco más, pero lo consiguió.

– Orochimaru ya no sirve para nada y los aborreció a ustedes hace tiempo – le decía –. Necesitas un nuevo jefe y sabes que yo puedo remunerarte bien.

– Maldición, no es tan sencillo después de cómo nos trataste aquella vez.

– Deja de lloriquear, ¿quieres? Les estoy dando una oportunidad de salir de ese agujero en el que están y convertirlos en mi equipo cardinal.

Suigetsu aceptó porque sí necesitaba trabajar de nuevo en lo que mejor sabía. Y aunque no lo dijo, notó a Sasuke diferente, como si tuviera un plan maligno del que sacar buen provecho. Algo en su mirada había cambiado.

Al Uchiha solo le faltaba ir a ver a una persona. Ella complementaba el equipo. Karin era quizá el componente que más le serviría, con ella llenaría dos lugares en su nueva vida. Convencerla sería matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.  
Una noche fue a su apartamento. Cuando ella le abrió la puerta prácticamente se sobresaltó. No se lo esperaba.

– Sa… ¿Sasuke? – cuestionó tras ponerse los lentes para verlo bien – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– Vine a hablar contigo.

Karin estaba tan anonadada que lo dejó entrar sin decir más. Lo invitó a sentarse también, pero él no lo hizo. Karin vio algo nuevo en sus ojos. Ese no era el Sasuke que había conocido. Estaba diferente. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿A qué habría venido?

– Yo… no entiendo qué haces aquí – le dijo y recordó lo que había pasado con ellos –. ¡Ni siquiera eres bienvenido! – se contradijo pues fue ella quien lo dejó pasar – ¿acaso se te olvidó lo que me hiciste?

– No, pero no es algo que importe ya.

– Qué fácil para ti es decir eso – se acomodó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos –. Vete, Sasuke.

– Quiero que Juugo, Suigetsu y tú formen mi nuevo equipo personal.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? Te digo que no me he olvidado de…

– Karin, te necesito – dijo él sin sentimiento alguno.

Cuántas veces había deseado escuchar eso ella. Pero no… no podía dejarse convencer por algo así.

– De ninguna manera, Sasuke… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Por qué no me comprendes? – cuestionó ella – No tengo ningún motivo para aceptar, tú me lastimaste… además, ¿Qué pasó con esa policía? ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a ella?

– Ella… ya no es nada – sonrió amargamente Sasuke –. Ya no importa.

– ¿Es en serio? – preguntó recelosa Karin – Pues tus necesidades actuales no son tampoco mi problema.

¿A quién quería engañar? Se sentía como una tonta por amarlo todavía, pero esa era la verdad. De hecho, su corazón latía a gran velocidad y le estaba costando mucho despreciarlo porque lo único que quería era abrazarlo y besarlo; se estaba muriendo de ganas por acercársele.  
Pero tal impulso no hizo falta de su parte.  
Sasuke se le acercó, la tomó de las manos, la hizo retroceder y la acorraló a una pared con el rostro muy cerca.

– ¿Q-qué haces? – quiso saber sonrojada – Suéltame… – ordenó sin fuerzas y sin hacer tampoco algo al respecto.

Él no dijo nada. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella tragó saliva y entreabrió la boca.

– Sasuke – murmuró ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Se besaron. Primero levemente, luego de forma hambrienta por un rato hasta terminar abrazados.

– Perdóname, Karin – habló él de esa forma apática otra vez.

– Si…está bien…– expresó ella conmovida y contenta – no sabes cuánto te extrañé, cielo…

Inevitablemente Karin lo recibió obsequiosa, primero en sus brazos y luego en su cama esa misma noche.

Sasuke pensó todo el tiempo con dolor en una sola persona.  
No fue sencillo para él tomar esa decisión.  
Lo lamentaba mucho, pero era mejor romperle el corazón que entregarla al mismísimo diablo.

" _Perdóname, Sakura"_ se dijo en la mente con mucho arrepentimiento y sintiéndose verdaderamente mal antes de quedarse dormido ciñendo entre sus brazos a esa otra mujer que nunca amó y nunca amaría.

….

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Sé que quizá no se esperaban esto, pero así son las cosas, amigos. Les dije que todo no podía ser color de rosa, de lo contrario habría sido muy ingenuo o fantasioso (sé que esto es ficción, pero me gusta darle pinceladas de la cruel realidad a estos cuadros).**

 **A muchos lectores (especialmente mujeres) estas cosas les desagradan porque están acostumbrados a que entre los protagonistas nunca lleguen a vulnerarse valores como el respeto, la fidelidad y la tolerancia. Esto es algo que las autoras de novelas rosas tienen casi como una ley inquebrantable, pero no es mi caso y la razón está en el paréntesis del párrafo anterior.**

 **Me atrevo a suponer que si tengo lectores muy sensibles (respecto a estas cosas), los voy a perder después de que hayan leído este capítulo. Lamento si así llega a ser porque me gusta tener lectores; pero tampoco estoy sujeta a sus gustos porque procuro obedecer primero a los míos.**

\- **Si eres de los que llegan hasta aquí por desagrado a las situaciones planteadas, te agradezco que hayas dedicado tu valioso tiempo en leer todo lo que he escrito.**

\- **Si eres de los que persevera aunque sea solo por ver cómo termina la historia, entonces acompáñame y lleguemos juntos hasta final de la misma.**

 **Ya saben que una ruptura es inminente entre nuestros protagonistas.  
Las cosas se tornarán un poco espinosas… bueno, yo diría que bastante para ser honesta, pero no todo el tiempo será así. Recuerden que estas historias tienen sus altos y sus bajos. No se desanimen. Después de la tormenta viene la calma. Prometo compensar cualquier disgusto.**

 **Estoy expuesta y abierta a todos sus comentarios.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte a todos. Espero volver pronto.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	24. Cruda decisión

**¡Por aquí de nuevo!**

 **Este capítulo tendrá algunos momentos difíciles, (es previsible por lo que sucedió en el anterior, ¿no?), de modo que prepárense para cualquier cosa porque a partir de ahora Sasuke será más… Sasuke, (quienes siguieron la historia original me entenderán).**

 **Sigan bajando ;)**

 **…..**

Capítulo 24: Cruda decisión

Fuu conducía rápidamente junto a sus amigos Kegon y Yourou.

– Demonios – se quejó Kegon –, ahí vienen.

– Yo me estoy cansando de esto – replicó Yourou –. No sé quiénes sean, pero han estado detrás de nosotros por varios minutos.

Se dirigían a su pueblo natal cuando notaron que una camioneta negra los había comenzado a seguir de cerca y ellos decidieron acelerar el auto.

– Será mejor conocer sus intenciones – propuso Fuu.

Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo porque creyeron que lo que hacían no tenía sentido. Se detuvieron en medio de la carretera, bajaron y esperaron a que la camioneta los alcanzase. De ella se apearon dos hombres que portaban uniformes negros con nubes rojas: Hidan y Kakuzu.

– Quiénes son ustedes – quiso saber Kegon escamado por la apariencia de los dos extraños.

– Qué bueno que se detuvieron – comentó Hidan –. Creí que tendríamos que conducir todo el día detrás de ustedes. Ya me han hastiado lo suficiente y no quiero sentir más molestias en el trasero, así que voy a tener que matarlos.

Los tres se alarmaron enseguida ante aquella amenaza tan directa, pero entonces Fuu, que era una chica despreocupada, jovial, muy amigable y también un poco chiflada, reconoció en Kakuzu a uno de sus ídolos.

– Hey, señor – se le dirigió con un poco de emoción – ¿no es usted ese tipo del que se dice que ha sacado los corazones de sus víctimas? Desde que vi su retrato hablado en mi pueblo no lo he olvidado. ¡Es el señor Kakuzu!

– Imposible – habló uno de sus compañeros, dándose cuenta de que ese no era un hecho reciente –, ¿hace cuántos años que pasó eso?

– Siempre pensé que si llegaba a conocerlo, me gustaría ser su amiga – continuó Fuu con entusiasmo.

– Kakuzu, ¿esa chica es estúpida? – le preguntó Hidan.

– No lo sé… pero hace tiempo que cometí esos asesinatos que mencionó. No comprendo por qué se acuerda de eso una jovencita como ella.

– Veamos, ¿de qué manera podemos iniciar una amistad? – quiso saber Fuu con simpatía acercándosele y extendiéndole una mano.

– No vine hoy aquí para ser tu amigo – replicó seriamente Kakuzu.

– Ok… – Fuu tragó saliva con nerviosismo, comprendiendo las intenciones de ellos –. Esto es malo.

En el interior de una de las maletas de su equipaje dentro del auto estaba la figura del Biju de las siete colas que los Akatsuki buscaban.

….

Karin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el espacio a su lado en la cama estaba vacío. Se talló los ojos, sonrió al recordar la anterior noche y se estiró cómodamente.  
En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el remitente era conocido. Al verlo, ella sintió una pequeña punzada en la conciencia que decidió ignorar, nada debía dañar su bonita mañana. Nada. Suspiró y contestó.

– Hola, Suigetsu – saludó aparentando una voz perezosa.

– Buenos días… disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, no sabía que estabas durmiendo.

– Descuida… ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es sobre Sasuke…

– ¿Sí? – preguntó interesada – Te escucho.

– Hace un par de días fue hasta Juugo para pedirle que hiciese parte de un equipo que está formando, luego vino hasta mí con la misma intención. Me estaba preguntando entonces si también te lo propuso… digo… – vaciló incómodo –, sería injusto para ti que él tuviese tal descaro…

– Si, lo hizo – admitió Karin un poco más seria, pensando que esa no era cosa que tuviese que ver con él –, y le dije que sí.

– ¿En verdad?

– Necesito dinero, Suigetsu – se excusó, omitiendo la parte de que también necesitaba a Sasuke –. No pude rechazarlo. Se me hizo imposible.

En su casa, Suigetsu tragó saliva pensando en el doble sentido de esa respuesta. Quiso creerse que Sasuke no se habría atrevido a tocar a Karin y que ella tampoco se habría dejado, pero… una gran parte de él se aferraba a que sí era posible.

– Es todo – dijo tenso y con voz rígida tras de unos segundos de silencio –, adiós.

Después de escuchar el " _piip_ " al terminar la llamada, Karin se puso el celular en el pecho. Lo lamentaba por Suigetsu, pero su felicidad era más importante.  
Mientras tanto, el chico de cabellos blancos, sintiendo por segunda vez el corazón partido, no soportó la impotencia que le generó esa última respuesta de Karin.

– ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó furioso al lanzar el celular contra la pared de enfrente, haciéndolo añicos.

Se sentó impaciente y casi también enloquecido de rabia, intentó respirar profundo para calmarse pero le pareció que hasta el aire fluía con dificultad por su sistema respiratorio.

– Te deseo mucha suerte – habló con los puños temblorosos a una Karin imaginaria – porque vas a necesitarla.

…..

Era necesario.  
Era imperante.  
Era apremiante.  
Y también sería doloroso.

La luna estaba llena. Esa noche Sasuke volvió a revocar las amenazas de Madara con tanta claridad en su mente como si las estuviese escuchando en ese momento. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se armó de determinación al cerrar el puño y tocar el vidrio de las puertas del balcón, pero tan pronto la vio a ella correr por el pasillo, emocionada, sonrosada y vestida con su corta pijama tierna, un nudo se le formó en la garganta. La observó casi con lástima abrir las puertas y seguidamente tirársele encima en un abrazo que él no le correspondió.

– ¡Cariño! – exclamó Sakura arrebatada –. Qué alivio verte de nuevo, qué bueno que estás aquí – le dio un beso en los labios, pero él ni siquiera abrió la boca para recibirla –. Oh, Sasuke… ¿sucede algo? – le preguntó ella poniéndole una mano en la mejilla –, ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿estás bien?

– Tenemos que hablar – le dijo escueto.

El Uchiha tenía una expresión fría, indiferente, distante… lucía como otra persona.

– De acuerdo… comienzas a preocuparme – confesó Sakura tomándolo de la mano –, ven conmigo.

Y se lo llevó a su habitación.

– No vine para quedarme – manifestó Sasuke cuando ella se sentó en la cama y lo invitó al darle palmadas al colchón –. He tomado una decisión… y quiero que tú la conozcas.

– No comprendo, ¿de qué se trata? – quiso saber Sakura cada vez más desconcertada – Me estás asustando, Sasuke, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella no podía saber qué había pasado. Sería más feliz ignorando la existencia de Madara Uchiha, debía mantenerse al margen de esa porquería. De eso tenía que encargarse Sasuke.

– Me temo, Sakura, que tú y yo no podemos seguir juntos – le dijo sin titubear.

Al principio ella pareció asustarse de verdad, pero luego simplemente sonrió, se levantó, caminó hacia él que ahora la miraba extrañado por esa reacción, volvió a tomarlo de la mano y lo jaló hasta hacerlo sentar en la cama. Entonces se le sentó ella encima a horcajadas y le enredó los brazos en el cuello.  
Sasuke se sintió débil.

– Dime qué ocurre – le pidió en un susurro cálido con el rostro cercano al de él –. Cuéntame, Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te está haciendo actuar así?

El Uchiha prácticamente se mordió la lengua. Era increíble, pero también era patente hasta qué nivel habían llegado. ¿Cómo no lo previó? Existía tal confianza entre Sakura y él que era imposible que alguno de los dos llegase de repente hasta el otro a terminar las cosas como si nada o por una excusa vaga. Se conocían demasiado ya.  
No podía decirle que pensaba en alguien más. Era una estupidez porque él no necesitaba a ninguna otra mujer más que a ella.  
No podía decirle tampoco que entre los dos había muchas incompatibilidades por pertenecer a lados opuestos; esas eran diferencias que habían aceptado y con las que habían lidiado desde el principio de su relación.  
Y mucho menos podía hablarle de Madara.  
¿Qué hacer?  
¿Qué demonios se supone que iba a hacer?

Sólo podía citar su objetivo.

– Se trata de mí – contestó, la tomó por las caderas y con delicadeza, pero también firmeza la apartó, ubicándola en la cama al lado suyo –. No puedo continuar prolongando y fortaleciendo este tipo de vínculos inútiles… soy un vengador… – la miró con dureza –, ese es mi camino…

– Oh, Sasuke… – ella lo observó preocupada –, ¿Cómo puedo ayu…?

– ¡No puedes! – la interrumpió de pronto – Estas son cosas que no te conciernen, cosas que no comprendes –y se levantó dispuesto a irse –. Será mejor que te mantengas lejos de mí de ahora en adelante.

– Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarte solo – le dijo resuelta –, no quiero.

Sasuke constriñó los dientes. Si ella no lo hacía por las buenas…

– Ya eres parte de mí – habló de nuevo Sakura tocándole una mejilla con la mano –. Somos uno mismo. Hemos vencido muchos obstáculos, ¿Por qué no también este?

– Tú no entiendes nada – gruñó él entre dientes e irritado le quitó la mano de su cara –. ¡Por tu bien, aléjate de mí!

Sakura se sobresaltó con los ojos muy abiertos después de escuchar esa orden.

– Sasuke… cariño… ¿Qué te está pasando? – le preguntó asustada –. Desde que estamos juntos tú nunca me habías amenazado… – volvió a reparar su rostro para constatar que ya no la miraba igual. Había algo maligno ahora en sus ojos –, Dios mío… Sasuke… ¿Por qué y cuándo cambiaste? ¿Qué te pasó? Hace pocos días todo estaba bien entre nosotros – se le cristalizaron los ojos, pero decidió cerrarlos y tragarse las lágrimas, se le quebró la voz al preguntar: – ¿Por qué de repente me sales con esto? No comprendo nada… te juro que… no entiendo… ¿alguien te hizo algo?

Si… mucho le habían hecho, y para evitar que también le hicieran a ella tenía que soltar su mano. Sasuke le dio la espalda y avanzó un poco para alejarse.

– Puedes contar conmigo, cariño, lo sabes – continuó Sakura acercándosele por detrás y agarrándolo por un brazo.

Él se sacudió con brusquedad como si su contacto lo quemara o le diera asco, y la encaró.

– Déjame tranquilo… ¡no seas fastidiosa! – exclamó esta vez con ojos más oscuros y furiosos.

– Por Dios, Sasuke… – murmuró ella con pesar.

Era en serio. Ahora sí lucía diferente. Muy diferente a como era él. ¿Qué le había pasado?  
No entendía nada, ¿Y cómo hacerlo si él se lo ocultaba?  
Sakura entornó los ojos tristemente y no pudo evitar que se le derramaran las primeras lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué, Sasuke? – le preguntó dolida –, ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por qué este silencio?

– ¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo? – cuestionó él a su vez con arrogancia –, no te metas en mis asuntos… no son de tu incumbencia.

Sakura sonrió con dolorosa ironía. Eso le había dicho desde que se conocieron y todavía, después de todo por cuánto pasaron, se lo repetía. No era justo. Si habían llegado hasta allí, si habían sacrificado tanto por ese sentimiento que produjeron, atendieron y conservaron, ¿Por qué desconfiar y hacer a un lado al otro? ¿Por qué y cómo pudo él tomar la decisión de cortar ese bonito lazo?

– Fue un jueves el día en que nos besamos por primera vez ¿te acuerdas?– comenzó ella a rememorar ese episodio –. Esa misma noche te atreviste a venir aquí disfrazado de ANBU para disculparte por lo que tus hombres me hicieron... me asustaste mucho… peleamos… y también te burlaste de mí.

Expectante lo miró, esperando que traer a colación el pasado lo hiciera recordar lo importante que era ese hermoso vínculo que él intentaba destruir.

– ¿Uhm? No me acuerdo – mintió Sasuke.

Sakura gimió al sorprenderse de esa respuesta tan cortante y fría. Le dolió que él lo hubiese olvidado. Le dolió mucho.

– Si… claro… bueno, es que fue hace mucho tiempo – continuó resignada –, aun así, creo que ese día empezó nuestra historia de amor… Suke Hachijou me besó y Sasuke Uchiha me desconcertó... pasaron tantas cosas por las que llegamos a tomar la decisión de estar juntos, tuvimos que lidiar con demasiadas dificultades, pero… ¿acaso no disfrutamos nuestro noviazgo?

Sasuke seguía en silencio. Nada podía decir. Mucho tenía que callar.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que terminar esta relación no va a extinguir lo que por ti siento? ¿Eres consciente de lo mucho que me estás torturando? – quiso saber, pero él seguía igual, como si fingiera no escucharla, o como si no le importara. Sakura sollozó, ya comenzaba a desesperarse –, ¡Contéstame! – le exigió.

No obtuvo una sola palabra. Siguió llorando por un par de minutos sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué más decirle. Quería golpearlo por idiota, pero con escandalizarse nada iba a conseguir. Por el contrario, así más iba a sufrir.

– Sé todo lo de tu clan, Sasuke – expresó en un tono más moderado después de tragarse un nudo de amargura no saciada –, pero buscando venganza no encontrarás la felicidad, compréndelo… ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie.

Sasuke había vivido casi toda su vida con un objetivo específico y agrio basado en el daño que le hicieron; mientras ella disfrutó cada momento de la existencia de su familia… su familia en la que creció y se educó, la familia que aún conservaba. ¿Qué sabía ella? Por supuesto que no entendía su odio. Quizá nadie más que él pudiera entenderlo.  
Sus concepciones variaban de sobremanera.

– Lo sabía… yo no soy igual a ti – replicó él –. Sé que vivimos muchas cosas juntos, y para entonces pensé que ese camino podía sustituir al otro… pero… la venganza siempre ha sido la auténtica razón de mi vida.

Alguien como Naruto quería llegar a la cabeza de la policía y alguien como ella solo quería estar con él. Pero él… a él le habían destrozado la vida y tenía que hacérselo pagar a los responsables, y eso no lo iba a conseguir haciendo amigos y teniendo novia, vínculos bonitos pero inútiles para sus propósitos. No podía ni debía llevar esa vida… no más… especialmente si los ponía en riesgo a ellos.  
Sasuke prefería cargar el peso de la soledad él solo.

– Yo jamás he sido como tú y como Naruto – concluyó.

– ¡No hagas eso, Sasuke! – se exaltó ella llorando más y poniéndole las manos en el pecho –, tú no tienes que estar solo, cariño. ¡Quédate a mi lado! ¡no quiero estar sin ti!

A ojos cerrados él le sujetó las muñecas y las apartó de sí para darle la espalda. Se iba… y no solo de la casa… también de su vida.

– ¡Sasuke, te amo! – intentó una vez más ella desesperada –, ¡y sé que tú me amas también!

En ese momento el Uchiha apenas volteó la cara y con una sonrisa amargamente maliciosa le preguntó.

– ¿En qué momento dije yo eso?

Sakura quedó perpleja porque por mucho que en ese mismo segundo se esforzó por recordar un " _te amo_ " venir de él, no lo halló. Sasuke la ignoró y se dispuso a salir de esa habitación e irse.  
La pelirrosa se puso una mano en el pecho para comprobar que el corazón aún le latía aunque se lo sintiera medio muerto. Parpadeó varias veces confundida y volvió a observar su habitación solitaria. Sasuke ya no estaba ahí.

– ¡No te vayas! – pidió Sakura que al recuperarse de su estupor, salió corriendo a buscarlo en el balcón–, ¡si te vas voy a gritar y…!

Se calló la boca al percibir que él no se había marchado cuando lo sintió detrás suyo.

– Sakura… – habló Sasuke en un tono más bajo, impotente se mordió el labio inferior; queriéndole decir la verdad: que era importante para él, que no quería dejarla, que estaba en peligro y que también la amaba. Y porque la amaba no podía permitir que ella se involucrara en modo alguno en sus problemas. Con lentitud liberó su labio para expresar sus sentimientos en una simple frase –, gracias por todo.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos en que sus lágrimas también se detuvieron. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en la nuca que primero la hizo abrir más los ojos y luego querer cerrarlos por la sensación de somnolencia que en ella se alojó.

– Sasuke… – fue lo único que logró articular mientras caía.

Él la sostuvo antes de que llegase a tocar el suelo. La cargó y entró de nuevo al apartamento. Con delicadeza la recostó en un largo sillón y junto a ella se inclinó.

– Perdóname… – se le acercó más hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella–. Pero no por irme, sino por haberme quedado tanto tiempo – le acarició los cabellos rosas –. Intenta ser feliz, dulce cerezo mío… tú te lo mereces. A mi lado sólo sufrirás.

Entonces sonrió sintiéndose bien estúpido. Ahora era cuando más ella iba a sufrir por culpa suya, porque la abandonaba. Sasuke empuñó una mano al comprender que sería más conveniente matar ese amor… hacer que ella lo odiara… así la haría fuerte.  
Tenían que reiniciar y volver a ser enemigos.  
Sin embargo, y antes de optar en definitiva por esa resolución, decidió expresarle lo que a ella antes le habría gustado escuchar. Se acercó a su oído – deseando que esas palabras superasen su nivel de inconsciencia y le llegasen al corazón – y como despedida final susurró:

– Yo también te amo.

…..

Madara leyó en el periódico que la portadora del siete colas había sido asesinada junto con dos compañeros suyos y que le habían robado gran parte de su equipaje.

– Le robaron muchas cosas para aparentar que no iban tras la pieza, pero la policía no se creerá eso. Ni que fueran tan estúpidos – comentó con desagrado –. Notifica a ambas organizaciones que se paralizará la búsqueda de los Bijus temporalmente hasta nuevo aviso.

– Sí, señor – contestó Zetsu –, pero hay un problema.

– Qué – lo miró Madara con el ceño fruncido.

– Un par de testigos presenciaron los asesinatos, sabemos quiénes son y piensan testificar para aportar información sobre los Akatsukis involucrados.

– Entonces démosle lo que necesitan, ya sabes que perro con hueso en el hocico no ladra y no muerde.

– Pero… ¿y si no aceptan el dinero a cambio de mantener la boca sellada?

– Entonces les daremos lo que merecen – respondió Madara revisando la hoja de una daga fina y hermosa que tomó entre sus manos –. Tendríamos que sellarles las bocas por las malas… para siempre.

…..

Ese día cuando sus ANBUS le dijeron que habían puesto los explosivos en derredor del lugar objetivo, Sasuke abandonó la guarida subterránea y se dirigió allí, donde se encontraba la serpiente blanca, pero no estaba solo, le había pedido a Suigetsu que lo acompañase.  
Debido a que Orochimaru se encontraba cada vez más enfermo, decidió aislarse en su mansión de la remota pradera para someterse a los tratamientos de su súbdito más cercano: Kabuto; lugar en el que además continuaba haciendo experimentos con las personas que misteriosamente desaparecían desde todos los rincones del país y que jamás eran encontradas. Todos ellos confinados en sus laboratorios como ratas. Orochimaru era casi como un científico nazi perverso y desalmado.

Sasuke entró a la gran casa con facilidad, la exploró como quien ya conoce la estancia buscando a Orochimaru con Suigetsu siguiéndole las pisadas, pasaron por algunas de las tantas celdas que contenían prisioneros en estados lamentables o condiciones extrañas, las grandes máquinas que llenaban contenedores con líquidos de colores y cuerpos adentro de los que no se podía saber si estaban vivos o muertos y por último las habitaciones atestadas de frascos y pócimas malolientes. Esos eran los pasatiempos de la serpiente blanca.  
Cuanta basura.  
El Uchiha ni siquiera lo meditó al ordenar a Suigetsu:

– Libera a todos los secuestrados prisioneros.

– ¿Eh? – se preguntó el chico – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Tú sólo hazlo – decretó con calma –. Diles que son libres, que escapen lo más lejos que puedan, y luego tú también escapa.

Suigetsu lo miró con profundo recelo. Por supuesto que lo odiaba por usar a la tonta de Karin cada vez que se le daba la maldita gana, pero tenía que reconocer que nunca había visto a Sasuke tan resuelto a un objetivo oscuro.

– Entendido – contestó.

Y se separaron, tomando cada uno vías distintas.

Orochimaru se encontraba en su habitación semi iluminada reflexionando consigo mismo sobre sus planes macabros. Sus brazos se encontraban mejor, pero aún se sentía vulnerable por las infecciones que le habían encontrado en su diagnóstico. Vio entonces una sombra por debajo de la puerta y lo poco que sobresalía de un par de zapatos.

– ¡¿Quién es?! – preguntó.

Se escuchó del otro lado un sonido metálico rajando la puerta de madera en varios cortes que terminaron partiéndola en picadillos, revelando en el umbral a Sasuke con su espada.

– Como supuse, eras tú – habló Orochimaru mirándolo con desconfianza.

– Ya no tengo nada más que aprender de ti – le dijo Sasuke con frialdad como si lo considerara una persona de más en el mundo. Alguien inútil –. Incluso aquí ante ti… creo que puedo ser despiadado.

A Orochimaru le pareció que en ese momento sus ojos cambiaron de color. Algo había diferente en él. Su naturaleza ya no era la misma.  
Sasuke comenzó a acercarse y sin rodeos intentó clavar su katana en el pecho de Orochimaru, pero éste, alertado por el peligro inminente de morir se cubrió a tiempo con los brazos cruzados, sufriendo estos la perforación de la espada.

– Orochimaru, eres más débil que yo – dijo Sasuke otra vez mirándolo como una cosa insignificante –, ya no tengo necesidad de seguir sirviéndote.

– ¡Tienes agallas, Uchiha novato! – contestó la serpiente blanca con rabia y a duras penas por el dolor en sus extremidades.

– Hmp… si no hubiera sido un novato no habrías tenido posibilidad contra mí, ¿cierto? – le cuestionó Sasuke recordando que fue gracias a su ingenuidad que Orochimaru consiguió tenerlo de su lado –, Tú… en el pasado me estuviste vigilando, tratando de evaluar a este novato… creíste que me tenías atado a ti… – recordó la manera en que Orochimaru lo entrenaba, poniéndolo a pelear con muchachos de su edad o mayores que él –. Soy un vengador, estaba dispuesto a entregarme a ti en custodia si eso significaba poder alcanzar mi meta de venganza. Tú solo querías a un Uchiha, ¿verdad? Pero… no pudiste con Itachi, por eso fuiste detrás de mí: un novato – Orochimaru lo miraba con desprecio por primera vez – ¿no es correcto? A ti te llaman genio… pero resultaste ser solo " _uno del montón_ ", ni siquiera pudiste estar a la altura del nombre Uchiha, y mucho menos superarlo. Hasta el mejor genio es ordinario ante nuestro apellido. Lo que hiciste: aproximarte de manera repugnante a los Uchihas, intentando comprarnos con estúpidas propuestas de poder, me parece tan vergonzoso y cómico para alguien que es llamado genio. Y más que eso, no me gusta tu forma de hacer las cosas – recordó a las personas atadas en sus laboratorios – ¿Cuál es tu meta? Brincas de guarida en guarida, realizando experimentos, jugando con las vidas que tomas sin consentimiento, diciendo querer desentrañar los secretos de este mundo, apostando a otros por tus propias razones estúpidas y egoístas… ¡Me das asco!

Sasuke desenterró su espada de los brazos de Orochimaru e intentó hundírsela en la cara, a la altura de la boca. Orochimaru reaccionó a tiempo y se dio media vuelta, cayéndose de la cama, pero esquivando por poco el peligroso filo.  
Lo sabía. Sasuke había llegado hasta allí para matarlo.

– Una serpiente que se arrastra en el suelo solo puede soñar volar por los aires – le dijo el Uchiha contemplándolo desde su altura –. Y tú lo querías tanto que fuiste tras el polluelo en el nido… pero en lugar de eso fuiste fijado como la presa por los ojos de un halcón volando arriba en el cielo – concluyó con esa analogía sobre ambos.

Afuera, en ese momento, Garuda agarraba entre las garras de sus patas a una serpiente que había intentado atrapar a una ardilla. El bello halcón se elevó por los aires llevándose a su presa, dispuesto a devorarla.  
Dentro, el Uchiha y Orochimaru escucharon los chillidos triunfantes del ave alejarse.

– ¡Sasuke! – exclamó Orochimaru, sujetando un puñal que ocultaba bajo su almohada y levantándose resuelto a pelear por su vida, indispuesto a terminar como la serpiente de Garuda.

Fue a atacarlo, pero la sangre que terminó salpicando fue la suya cuando Sasuke le asestó un tajo filoso y severo en un lado del tórax. Orochimaru cayó al suelo aparentemente derrotado.

– ¿Se acabó? – preguntó Sasuke – Eso fue muy rápido.

Supo que sin embargo, era demasiado fácil para ser verdad. Orochimaru comenzó a reírse y enseguida a levantarse, pese al sangrado al nivel de sus costillas. Una vez más y agarrando mejor su puñal se tiró contra Sasuke:

– ¡Serás mío! – exclamó anhelante.

Esta vez, Sasuke decidió no matarlo con su espada. Con facilidad evadió su ataque y le dio un severo golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. A continuación, salió de ese lugar y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, accionó el control que dio paso al fuego de los explosivos. Toda la mansión colapsó en un estallido tremendo que duró varios segundos y del que salieron volando los pedazos, apareciendo consecuentemente el humo y el fuego resultantes.

Sasuke también observó esto con gran displicencia, como si no acabara de matar al hombre que aunque por interés, lo salvó antaño de la miseria en que estuvo viviendo cuando pequeño. Allí parado se quedó por largo tiempo mirando cómo los últimos despojos se consumían por el fuego hasta que entonces percibió una presencia nueva detrás de sí.

– Kabuto, ¿eres tú? – preguntó al nuevo inquilino que enseguida se mostró, comprobando que así era.

Al Uchiha le dio igual que Kabuto acabase de llegar y viera por sí mismo que él había sido el responsable de que no quedase prácticamente nada de Orochimaru, de modo que caminó con naturalidad y le pasó por el lado para marcharse. Kabuto tragó saliva no pudiendo reconocer ese lado extrañamente oscuro en Sasuke y el hecho de que haya cometido tal traición a sangre fría.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó.

– ¿Quién crees tú? – cuestionó a su vez Sasuke al voltearse.

Kabuto prácticamente se espantó de la frialdad en el rostro del Uchiha. Casi pudo leer en sus ojos la manera en que mató a su señor.

– Orochimaru ha muerto – habló Kabuto patidifuso –. No… es más como si…

– Lo he consumido por completo – contestó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa al ver los restos de la mansión.

Y entonces echó a andar lejos de allí, caminando tranquilamente siendo observado con temor por Kabuto y también por Suigetsu que se había quedado oculto, percibiendo desde la distancia todo lo ocurrido.

– Demonios – murmuró para sí mismo –, Sasuke ha de estar demente.

Muy lejos de allí, Anko Mitarashi – antigua alumna de Orochimaru – encontró una serpiente muerta como anuncio de su muerte.  
El atardecer se volvió rojo como la sangre. El inquietante clima fue percibido por personas como Naruto, Tsunade y Jiraiya – antiguos amigos de Orochimaru –.  
Por último Itachi que caminaba en ese momento con Kisame escuchó el chillido de un halcón, se detuvo en el acto y miró hacia el cielo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber su compañero.

– No, nada – respondió Itachi.

Él nunca perdía un presagio. Especialmente tratándose de su hermano menor.

…..

Los restos de varias personas fueron encontrados entre los escombros.  
La noticia de la muerte de Orochimaru fue conocida hasta por la más miserable de sus víctimas vivas y conscientes. Fue a partir de ese día que los ANBUS – a sabiendas de la culpabilidad de su jefe –, comenzaron a sentirse un poco inseguros de ese cambio repentino que en Sasuke se reflejó. Lo primero que éste último hizo fue mandarse a borrar el tatuaje de la marca de maldición del cuello como signo de la nueva libertad que conseguía; luego fue a reunirse con su nuevo equipo para rebautizarlo.

– Dejarán de llamarse " _Hebi_ " – les informó al escuchar el clamor de Garuda mientras volaba –, a partir de ahora actuaremos bajo el nombre de " _Taka_ ".

Y la primera misión de Taka fue establecer una relación amistosa secreta con Tobi, con el objetivo de obtener el aporte de una fuente confiable y rápida de los Bijus y del mismo Madara, después de todo, los Akatsuki más que enemigos, podían ser aliados, sin embargo, no era cosa que pudiera proponerse a todos sus miembros debido a que la mayoría ignoraban el hecho de tener el mismo cabecilla de los ANBUS.  
Sasuke ya contaba con Itachi, por eso decidió apuntar más alto al buscar a Tobi, quien además de ser también un Uchiha, era el líder de Akatsuki.

Mientras por orden de Madara la recolección de los Bijus se paralizó a consecuencia del asesinato reciente de Fuu, los ANBUS bajo el mandato acostumbrado de Sasuke continuaron asaltando joyerías o tiendas minúsculas con poca seguridad que para ellos resultaban desde luego bocados pequeños y fáciles de masticar. El Uchiha no participó en ninguno de estos ataques, de hecho, se había desinteresado tanto de ellos que se los encargó todos a Tora. En cambio se la pasaba más tiempo con su nuevo equipo, tiempo que Karin se aseguraba de disfrutar al máximo. Cada vez que se reunían para hablar de sus planes, ella terminaba al final del día quedándose a solas con Sasuke en momentos que aprovechaba para arrastrarlo al fondo de sus más rojas pasiones. No le importaba que el Uchiha no la invitara a salir, que no le regalase cosas, que no le dedicase cumplidos, que no hablara demasiado con ella de temas ajenos a sus misiones… lo tenía para ella sola, lo tenía cerca casi todo el tiempo, lo tenía en su cama cuando quería, y lo mejor era que él se mostraba activo a corresponderle, aunque con frialdad – porque después de todo era Sasuke –, nunca se negaba.  
Ya no hablaba con ningún policía, ya no parecía tener amigos de ese otro bando. A Karin le encantaba que Sasuke decidiera alejarse de esas personas, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en su ambiciones por sucias o malignas que fuesen.

Por segunda vez Suigetsu dejó de hablarle como de costumbre, a regañadientes apenas se le dirigía cuando era muy necesario intercambiar palabras en razón de sus planes como equipo. Nada más. Pasó a ignorarla como normalmente se ignora al cielo por muy visible que sea. Guardaba con reservas la rabia que le producía verla con Sasuke y terminó aceptándolo para no levantar sospechas en este último y para no sufrir ya demasiado; pero de todas formas y por mucho que fingiese, era imposible porque seguía doliéndole, y tenía que soportarlo.

En alguna otra parte sin embargo, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a soportar y conformarse con los motivos por los que Sasuke la abandonó. Dejó de llorar y lamentarse de no tenerlo a su lado al armarse de nuevo coraje para confrontarlo otra vez, necesitaba explicaciones, y si tenía que resignarse a la disolución absoluta de esa relación – cosa que ella no deseaba –, más valía que hubiese buenas razones para ello. Sakura iba a buscarlas.  
Tuvo que contactar a Tora porque el Uchiha la había bloqueado de sus contactos:

– ¿Sucede algo malo oficial Haruno? – quiso saber el ANBU quien era consciente del cambio de Sasuke, pero ignoraba la presencia y nuevo papel de Karin en su vida.

– Tora… ya no soy una oficial – aclaró ella con modestia –, y no, no te preocupes, todo está bien – mintió–. Es solo que creo que está demasiado ocupado para atenderme últimamente. He decidido no molestarlo más con llamadas, pero le daré una sorpresa presentándome ante él.

– Entiendo… mi señor ha estado actuando diferente y casi ya no frecuenta las guaridas; ignoro sus paraderos, de hecho pensé que estaba con usted.

Sakura entornó los ojos. Si Tora, que era la mano derecha de Sasuke, poco sabía de él, ¿dónde andaría entonces y haciendo qué?

– Si… es verdad que ha cambiado – reconoció Sakura después de unos segundos de silencio –, honestamente me preocupa, Tora.

– La comprendo, y por eso la ayudaré – afirmó el ANBU –. Este sábado estaremos los miembros relevantes de la organización reunidos en un bar. No hay peligro porque iremos luciendo como personas normales; fue una iniciativa de los sublíderes que el jefe aceptó, de modo que estoy seguro de que él irá.

¿Sasuke en un bar? A Sakura le pareció extraño, pero no podía perder la oportunidad. Anotó la dirección y hora que Tora le dio.

– Muchas gracias, estaré allí – prometió ella.

– De acuerdo, también estaré allí para asegurarme de que usted entre y salga a salvo – aseguró Tora recordando el terrible episodio que sufrió la pelirrosa una vez con esos otros ANBUS. No solo pensaba cuidarla porque era importante para Sasuke, sino también porque le agradaba.

– Qué considerado eres, te lo agradezco mucho – expresó ella cordial.

– Descuide, oficial.

– Reitero que ya no soy una oficial – precisó Sakura.

– Usted para mí siempre será una oficial de policía – le dijo el ANBU –. La única que me simpatiza.

– Gracias – rió halagada pensando en que de todos los hombres de Sasuke, él era también el único ladrón ANBU que le simpatizaba –. Hasta pronto.

No obstante, esa noche en el bar del burdel Tora se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver entrar a los antiguos asesinos de Orochimaru: Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin. El resto de ANBUS no prestó la mínima atención porque no conocían los pasados accidentes y antecedentes de ese equipo tan bien como él. Tora sabía que Karin había intentado matar a Sakura, que por ello Sasuke la terminó alejando de sí, que el difunto Orochimaru la quiso eliminar, que los otros dos la habían salvado de la cárcel y que habían quedado por último desahuciados por todos lados. Entonces, ¿Qué hacían allí otra vez?  
El ANBU muy receloso no dijo ni preguntó nada porque su jefe permanecía tranquilo con la presencia de esos tres. Desde luego que no comprendía, pero prefirió observar y darse cuenta por sí mismo.  
Juugo fue invitado a participar en una competencia de vencidas contra los más fuertes del escuadrón del infierno para realizar apuestas de joyas, dinero en efectivo y hasta mujeres. El muchacho de cabellos naranjas, que era indiferente a esas cosas, aceptó nada más para ocupar su tiempo en algo.  
Se sorprendió Tora de que Karin – vestida con ropas tan cortas que fácilmente podía ser confundida con las mujeres del bar – fuese a sentarse al lado de un Sasuke rodeado de varios ANBUS que jugaban póker. Con poca sutileza le coqueteaba, se le insinuaba y se le arrimaba; pero pese a que Sasuke no le prestaba la mínima atención, tampoco la apartaba. Tora frunció el ceño confundido y atando cabos. Por último se fijó en Suigetsu que a consecuencia de la cercanía entre su compañera pelirroja y el Uchiha, comenzó a beber todo trago que le ofrecieran y a mirar a otras mujeres con los ojos de un carnívoro, pero no porque le provocasen de verdad, sino por resentimiento a Karin.  
Pobre hombre.

Tora tomó la decisión de llamar a Sasuke para notificarle de algo que hizo que por leve que fuese, sus ojos apagados y fríos se iluminasen por un segundo en un chispazo de alarma:

– …Y quería verlo, de modo que le dije que viniera aquí – concluyó el ANBU.

– No debiste hacer eso, Tora – dijo Sasuke apartando la mirada.

– Estaba muy preocupada, señor. Sé que no me concierne, pero… no comprendo por qué está usted actuando como últimamente hace – miró a Karin –. Ignoro qué tenga en mente, sin embargo… le pido que al menos discierna en los sentimientos de la oficial Haruno.

– La oficial Haruno ya no es asunto mío – respondió Sasuke –. De modo que también deja de ser asunto tuyo… no alternes con ella.

– Pe-pero… – intentó hablar Tora totalmente desconcertado –, yo creí que a usted de verdad le imp…

– Creíste mal – lo contradijo de inmediato el Uchiha esta vez mirándolo con severidad –. Deja ya de fastidiar y no te metas en mis asuntos.

Y se fue a donde estaba Karin. Sasuke metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una llave que mostró discretamente a su ahora novia; ella reaccionó al iluminársele los ojos con malicia, se levantó, lo tomó a él de la mano y caminaron subiendo unas escaleras que conectaban a la segunda parte del bar: la que consistía en el escenario auténtico donde las mujeres que allí trabajaban, actuaban para todo aquel cliente que pagase por sus servicios.  
Suigetsu en ese momento se empinó una botella completa de aguardiente marcando seguramente un nuevo record, volvió a mirar en la dirección en que se había ido la pareja y se limpió con rabia y brusquedad la boca con el dorso de la mano. Ya tenía ojos rojos y apestaba como todo buen miserable. Por enfrente suyo pasó una prostituta que él jaló de la mano con fuerza hasta sentársela encima y con la que comenzó a flirtear.

Tora se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación cuando vio llegar a Sakura reparando desconfiada en ese lugar en que jamás había entrado.  
Oh, no… si ella se daba cuenta…  
Fue hasta donde estaba para decirle:

– Oficial, tiene usted que salir de aquí – exigió apremiante.

– ¿Qué? Pero acabo de llegar… dime, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – pidió ella – Sé que es peligroso porque este lugar está lleno de ustedes, pero Dios sabe que sólo vine a hablar con él. Por favor, Tora, colabórame.

– No, oficial… no le conviene verlo y mucho menos ahora y aquí. Lo mejor que puede hacer es marcharse.

– Dame una explicación al menos – exigió Sakura –, no tiene sentido que primero mostrases disposición a ayudarme y ahora te arrepientas como si nada.

Tora no podía decirle… no le correspondía y tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera con las palabras más suaves podía disminuir el dolor que en ella causaría enterarse de lo que el imbécil de su jefe hacía.

– Acompáñeme afuera, oficial. Le ayudaré a tomar un taxi.

– Te digo que no me iré hasta ver a Sasuke – insistió Sakura inflexible.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es la rosadita – comentó pesadamente Suigetsu que tambaleándose se acercaba. Tora previó que ese idiota solo iba a empeorar las cosas – ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿acaso el cabrón de Sasuke te invitó a una orgía?

– ¡¿Qué?! – soltó ella indignada.

– Bueno, bueno… supongo que viniste aquí buscándole ¿no?

– Si, por supuesto – ratificó Sakura – ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?

– Dónde más y con quién más – respondió Suigetsu con una mueca de desagrado.

– ¿Dónde? – inquirió Sakura.

– Cielos – Suigetsu se pasó una mano por la cara –, chica ingenua, en verdad no sabes nada, ¿eh?

– ¿Saber qué?

– Oficial, por favor, no haga caso y…

– Déjala – pidió Suigetsu a Tora –, al contrario de lo que piensas, a ella le conviene enterarse por sí misma de todo – y mirando a Sakura, reveló –. Sasuke está arriba. Solo tienes que subir esas escaleras y buscarlo en el conjunto de habitaciones repartidas en el pasillo.

Sakura entornó los ojos con perspicacia, pero no perdió el tiempo e ignorando a Tora que la llamaba, fue a donde le indicaron. En el trayecto olió perfume barato, humo de cigarrillo y alcohol; subió las escaleras y desde luego que se encontró con el ya mencionado conjunto de habitaciones. Cruzó el pasillo a pasos silenciosos y tras una habitación en específico pudo escuchar gemidos de mujer.  
La pelirrosa decidió ignorar esto y continuar caminando, esperando escuchar la voz de Sasuke en las subsiguientes. No fue así. En algunas incluso llegó a revisar tocando la puerta o abriéndolas, pero a nadie halló. Se regresó y al pasar por la puerta en la que escuchó antes los gemidos, el corazón se le paralizó y le subió a la garganta tras percibir el murmullo de la voz de él. Sakura se apretó con una mano el dije del collar que tenía puesto, asustada y temiendo lo que para ella era inconcebible, con la otra mano se atrevió a girar la perilla y empujar la puerta.  
Automáticamente retrocedió como si hubiese sido de allí empujada con violencia por la peor de las verdades: en una cama descansaba su amado desnudo cubierto por una sábana hasta la cintura y a su lado yacía otra mujer también desnuda; pero no cualquier mujer, era la misma pelirroja que antaño había intentado asesinarla. Ambos estaban saciados de lo que habían hecho.  
Sakura inhaló de forma involuntaria como si el aire se le hubiese acabado y en seguida se cubrió la boca con una mano, negando con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que sus muy abiertos ojos, ya llenos de lagrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse, veían.

El perverso Uchiha la miró sin inmutarse, como si ya la hubiese estado esperando – que así era –, y Karin al darse cuenta de la tercera presencia, atinó a sonreír satisfecha y acomodarse mejor al lado de él.

Era demasiado. Antes de que el primer lamento de su profundo llanto saliera y terminara de humillarla, Sakura salió corriendo lejos de allí. Cruzó el pasillo de esas asquerosas habitaciones y mientras bajaba las escaleras nerviosamente, se detuvo en seco de pronto y se dejó caer sentada, gimiendo más fuerte con las manos en el pecho, intentando controlar su tórax estremecido. Allí fue más consciente de la cantidad de lágrimas que sus ojos expulsaban incluso sin que ella parpadease. La cantidad de personas, los olores en el lugar, las luces de colores y la música a alto volumen eran imperceptibles. Nunca había sido más consciente de un dolor inexorable que no le pertenecía, sino que se había adueñado de ella… un dolor inexplicable e insoportable que tampoco había sentido antes. Quemaba, ardía, punzaba, dolía y demolía.  
Volvió a mirar hacia atrás donde comenzaba la entrada de esas habitaciones y sintió una enorme necesidad de huir. Con gran esfuerzo volvió a ponerse de pie y arrebatada se dirigió a la salida, pero un brazo fuerte la sostuvo, deteniéndola:

– Tranquila, oficial… tranquilícese, por favor – le pedía Tora mirándola con lástima –. Lo lamento mucho… en verdad lo lamento…

– Tora… – gimió ella. De repente le dolía el pecho. Reprimir su dolor le estaba haciendo tanto daño que hasta comenzaba a costarle respirar normalmente –, no puedo con esto… no puedo…– aferró ambas manos a su pecho con los ojos cerrados intentando controlarse; ese caudal interminable de lágrimas le hacía peso en el alma, tenía que liberarlo –, necesito salir de aquí…

Pero para colmo de males, Suigetsu volvió a acercarse.

– Muy bien, por lo visto ya lo sabe ahora– dijo con una falsa sonrisa acre –. Es muy cruel, ¿no?– escupió desinteresadamente hacia un costado –. Una mierda. ¿Sabías que hace tiempo conoce a Karin? Estuvieron juntos por años y aún lo estaban cuando el muy sinvergüenza se involucraba contigo.

– ¿Q-qué? – preguntó Sakura sintiéndose en el aire.

– También la ayudó a ocultarse después de que intentó asesinarte – asintió Suigetsu –. Nos cubrió a los tres mientras la policía nos buscaba.

Sakura sostenía el aire mientras escuchaba todo esto.

– ¡Basta ya! – ordenó Tora impaciente.

– Está acostumbrado a utilizar a las personas según su conveniencia; eso hizo con usted y eso hace con todos los que estamos aquí, incluyendo también a Karin – continuó Suigetsu sin hacer caso al ANBU –. Ese canalla hijo de puta al que nada le importa, ese maldito egoísta sin sentimientos, desgraciado mezquino y ambicioso… ¡ese es Sasuke! – concluyó exaltado.

Ya había escuchado suficiente. No necesitaba más.

– Oficial… – Tora la miró con gravedad. Estaba destrozada.

Ella bajó la vista, abrazándose los brazos y gimiendo involuntariamente tan fuerte que sus hombros se sacudían. Pero… pensó: ¿de qué le servía lamentarse así y allí donde en cualquier momento podría aparecer el causante de su desconsuelo y verla en ese estado?  
Sakura pudo apenas recuperar un poco de su fuerza, de modo que con ese pobre atisbo de valor, echó a caminar aceleradamente para irse de allí y evitar sentirse peor.

– ¡Oficial Haruno! – la llamó Tora de nuevo corriendo tras ella.

La siguió hasta salir de ese lugar.

– Escúcheme, por favor…

Ella se detuvo apenas, pero sin darle la cara.

– Yo no sabía tampoco que actualmente mi señor y esa mujer… – se calló para no mencionar lo demás –, de haber sido así, jamás… le juro que jamás la habría invitado a venir hoy aquí. Discúlpeme… le ruego que me perdone por tan tremendo disgusto…

Sakura se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia él y le tomó una mano entre las suyas, lo que hizo que Tora notara lo frías y temblorosas que las tenía ella.

– Gracias por todo, Tora – expresó aun llorando entre gemidos con una pequeña y débil sonrisa –. Fue un placer conocerte… adiós.

Y se fue…  
Tora la observó marcharse, cargando ella sola con sus pedazos.  
Pobrecilla.  
Era una mujer hermosa, intrépida, alegre, perceptiva, bondadosa, fuerte y tierna.  
No se merecía tanto dolor.

El ANBU resignado a esa injusticia volvió adentro y por primera vez en su vida, experimentó una enorme repulsión hacia Sasuke cuando lo vio bajando con Karin. Ella satisfecha… y él como si nada.  
Maldito fuera.

El Uchiha se aproximó, pero al notar que su súbdito no dejaba de observarlo con esa mirada llena de rabia y decepción, se molestó:

– ¡Qué! – lo incitó Sasuke envalentonado – ¿Por qué me miras así, eh?

Tora bajó la vista. Era su deber doblegarse ante él.

– Dónde está Sakura – quiso saber Sasuke con desinterés.

– No tengo idea – respondió el ANBU escueto.

– ¿Ah no? Estoy seguro que debes tenerla. Últimamente andas muy pendiente a ella.

– Se fue.

– Bien – dijo Sasuke con la voz un poco rígida, empuñando una mano –. Más le vale no volver.

Y acto seguido se dirigió a una de las tantas mesas, agarró una botella del más ácido elixir y se la tomó con rapidez, superando el anterior record de Suigetsu, luego le quitó el cigarro a un ANBU que acababa de encenderlo antes de que se lo metiera a la boca y fue él quien se lo fumó.

Sasuke nunca fumaba y raras veces bebía; pero esa noche no hizo otra cosa.

Tora se limitó a observarlo desde la lejanía llevando la cuenta de sus vicios. Habría consumido alrededor de dos cajetillas completas de cigarros y más tragos en pocas horas que los que seguro habría tomado en toda su vida.

Pero… extrañamente nada parecía llenarlo.

…

Días después Naruto lo supo de Sakura. Era la segunda vez que la veía tan desconsolada, la primera fue por lo del señor Haruno, y ahora Sasuke, por quien había renunciado a sus principios, a la aprobación de su padre y hasta a su trabajo. De modo que cuando vio al Uchiha en la cafetería de los Hyuga, sentado mirando un periódico con una sopa de tomate en frente suyo, no dudó en enfrentarlo.

– Tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo muy seriamente.

Sasuke apenas bajó un poco el periódico para dejar ver sus ojos y contestarle:

– Piérdete.

El oficial rubio se irritó más.

– ¡Escúchame, demonios! – le exigió y con un dedo trémulo lo señaló – Desde un principio te advertí de hacerle daño a Sakura.

– Oh… hablas de eso – Sasuke dobló y puso el periódico en la mesa con calma –. No tengo nada que decir al respecto. Terminé mi relación con ella y me involucré con otra mujer; ¿hice algo malo? Si vio lo que no quería fue porque entró donde no debía. Es todo – volvió a recoger el periódico y abrirlo para seguir leyendo –. Creí que ibas a decirme algo importante, Naruto. Deja de molestar y hacer ese maldito papel de bienhechor de los más débiles.

– ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! – le gritó el oficial golpeando la mesa con su mano.

Sasuke apenas lo miró con el ceño fruncido para seguir en lo suyo.

– ¡Estoy hablando con el tipo más idiota del mundo! – continuó Naruto acalorado – ¡Préstame atención, maldita sea!

– ¿Yo? – cuestionó Sasuke irónico – Deberías estar hablando contigo mismo.

Naruto no estaba de humor para insultos, así que le cogió el periódico de un manotazo y se encargó de hacerlo picadillos.

– ¡Sabía que eras perverso, pero esta vez sí te pasaste de mierda! – exclamó eufórico tirando lo que quedaba del periódico – ¡y lo vas a pagar!

Ante esa amenaza el orgullo del Uchiha se infló más y lo hizo ponerse de pie a la altura de su oponente, casi de inmediato ambos se agarraron y terminaron dándose golpes en el suelo como un par de fieras incontrolables.

– ¡Naruto no! – exclamó Hinata preocupada.

Entre las pocas personas que estaban en la cafetería algunos intentaron separarlos, pero fue inútil porque ellos en seguida se soltaban de sus sujeciones para continuar atacándose. Por otro lado, otros se encargaban de grabar la pelea con sus celulares.  
Afortunadamente Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji se acercaban al lugar a comprar donas para comer durante su jornada laboral, pero al percatarse de los gritos de Hinata y otras personas, se apresuraron en entrar.

– ¡Llegaron los policías! – anunció alguien.

– ¡Kiba, Shino, por favor hagan algo! – pidió Hinata cuando los vio.

Hicieron falta las fuerzas de todos. Kiba y Shino sujetaron a Sasuke por los brazos y Chouji y Shikamaru se encargaron de Naruto, pero debido a que ni por eso dejaban de forcejear, se vieron obligados a esposarlos.

– ¡Qué demonios! – exclamó Sasuke indignado pues nunca antes lo habían aprehendido – ¡quítenme esto de las manos!

– ¡Temo que no será posible, Suke! – respondió Shikamaru – ¡ambos están arrestados!

– ¡¿Qué?! – soltó Naruto.

Fue bastante ridículo e irónico que un policía fuera arrestado. Por suerte Naruto no portaba en ese momento su uniforme porque habría sido peor.  
Se los llevaron de allí a una prisión pequeña en la estación.

– Ustedes son amigos – dijo Kiba después de que los metieron –, así que no les molestará compartir esta cárcel. Debería servirles para hacer las paces.

– No vayas a cometer más tonterías, Naruto – le advirtió Shikamaru antes de dejarlos.

Eso era algo que no iba a suceder tampoco, Naruto se sentía avergonzado y también adolorido. Tanto su boca como la de Sasuke sangraban, ambos estaban llenos de moretones en la cara.

– Es tu culpa – acusó Naruto.

Sasuke no contestó, se quedó callado, mirándolo con aversión.  
Una cosa era lanzarle miradas fulminantes de simple enojo como antes cuando se enojaban superficialmente, pero esta vez era diferente, más profundo, más en serio, Naruto creyó que su amigo de verdad lo odiaba. Era lo que parecía… era lo que él demostraba…

Sasuke sacó su celular para hacer una llamada.

– Tora – habló –. Estoy en la estación central de policía, en una cárcel – se quedó en silencio –. No, no es lo crees; date prisa y sácame de aquí.

Colgó. En ese momento pasó por allí el jefe de la policía y regañó a Naruto fuertemente. El chico rubio se disculpó varias veces, pero el señor Haruno le planteó un ultimátum respecto a las consecuencias de ese tipo de conductas y lo castigó con una sanción, luego, miró desinteresadamente al otro prisionero, reconoció en él al muchacho atrevido que una vez su hija llevó a su casa a comer, pero le restó importancia ignorando que se trataba del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha tras las rejas.

El señor Haruno se fue.

Con el paso del tiempo y aunque Naruto siguió diciéndole cosas en breves oraciones para intentar una reconciliación y conseguir una explicación de lo que hizo a Sakura, Sasuke siguió rechazándolo hasta que llegó Tora.

– Ya he pagado su fianza – le informó el ANBU.

Un policía le abrió la reja a Sasuke, sin embargo, antes de irse miró a Naruto por última vez:

– A partir de ahora mírame como lo que soy que yo haré lo mismo. La próxima vez no tendré compasión alguna y te mataré – advirtió con dureza –. Perdedor.

Y se fue de allí.  
Naruto quedó desconcertado, preocupado y pensativo hasta que poco después vino Hinata a sacarlo de allí.  
No comprendía nada…  
¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke?

….

Los pétalos de cerezos llovían de los árboles en hermosa armonía, incitados por el viento sereno. Con la vista perdida en el cielo, Sakura rememoró sus más bonitos e inolvidables recuerdos de Sasuke. Ese pasado en el que entonces creyó que lo tendría a su lado durante toda su vida. Pensó cuán soñador es el corazón siempre que se trata de amor. Ingenuamente se había creado y creído esas ilusiones absurdas.  
Pero… en verdad se había ido.  
Sakura tenía una familia… tenía amigos, personas que la apreciaban, y sin embargo, se sentía muy sola porque aquel que tanto se ancló a su vida, la abandonó de repente llevándose un enorme pedazo consigo.  
Unas cuantas lágrimas indóciles se escaparon de sus ojos y en un árbol cercano escuchó el graznido de un cuervo que prefirió ignorar.  
No era justo.  
¿Por qué tuvo que poner la llave de su felicidad en el bolsillo de él?  
Recordó que a Sasuke poco le importó todo lo que ella le dijo esa noche en que fue a verla por última vez.  
Con lástima y rabia Sakura reconoció que no todo lo que sale del corazón llega al corazón. De nada sirvió haber derramado sus sentimientos de esa enardecida forma para intentar hacerlo desistir de su patética decisión… que después de haberlo visto con esa otra mujer no pareció tan patética, pero sí dolorosa. Nunca dejaría de ser dolorosa.  
Más lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas.  
Esa mujer y Sasuke…

– ¿Sakura?

La pelirrosa reaccionó y volteó hacia atrás, importándole poco que la vieran llorando. Era él de nuevo… con esos ojos y cabellos negros que tanto la confundían y torturaban.

– Estás llorando… otra vez – dijo con calma y mirándola con un atisbo de ternura –. Sé que me porté como un tonto la última vez que nos vimos. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido y que si es tu deseo, te prometo no volver a hacerlo… pero por favor, perdóname.

Qué importaba lo que había pasado.  
En verdad ya no importaba. Lo necesitaba a su lado. Sakura siguió llorando porque frente a él y con él podía liberarse de sus cargas y expresar todas sus penas. Salió corriendo para estrellarse con ese confortable pecho suyo, y él… él la rodeó con protección entre sus brazos, satisfecho de haber sido absuelto de su antiguo error.

– Tranquila – murmuró con la nariz metida en sus cabellos rosas –. He vuelto y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Sakura lloró más fuerte ahogando sus lamentos en la chaqueta de él y de alguna forma sintiéndose un poquito más aliviada. No podía olvidar que sentirse sola no era igual a estar sola. Y por fortuna no lo estaba.

Itachi la sostuvo por largo tiempo allí.  
Estaba dispuesto a no dejarla caer.

…..

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Ya sé que debe parecerles cotidiano en mí, pero una vez más vuelvo a disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en volver. Los exámenes finales, un percance emocional y mi compañera de habitación incitándome todas las noches a ver ánimes con ella no me permitían imaginar bien lo que escribiría y mucho menos escribir.**

 **Pero volví, y eso es lo que importa.**

 **Bueno, hablando ahora del capítulo, ya me los imagino (aunque no conozca ni sus rostros) indignados y descontentos con todo lo que pasó. Es justo que odien a Sasuke por haber sido tan maligno, de hecho les advierto que va a seguir así y va a ser peor, pero no se preocupen, a todo bandido le llega su castigo.  
Y en cuanto a Sakura, buscará reponerse porque después de todo lo que vio y vivió (y lo que viene), es razonable que en lugar de " _a favor_ " se ponga " _en contra_ " del enemigo. **

**En fin… por ahora les toca a ustedes con ayuda de su imaginación concebir y suponer las cosas que pueden suceder.**

 **Siéntanse libres de enviarme sus comentarios contándome de sus reacciones y puntos de vista. Nada de reprensiones, amigos.**

 **Espero volver pronto con el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta pronto a todos y un abrazo enorme.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	25. Nuevo comienzo

**¡Hola!**

 **Primero que todo, debo decir que ya acabé satisfactoriamente mi periodo académico este año. Es momento de aprovechar mis vacaciones por fin.**

 **Si quieren saber qué fraguó esta vez mi cabeza para este capítulo escrito en mi estrecho pero valioso tiempo libre durante las noches, entonces continúen leyendo.**

 **…..**

Capítulo 25: Nuevo comienzo

Lo había sacado de la cárcel sin pedírselo, lo había acompañado hasta su casa y ahora se dedicaba a curarle las heridas.

– E-en verdad lamento lo de tu sanción.

Naruto suspiró al recordar la fuerte reprimenda que su jefe le había dado.

– No te preocupes, Hinata. Me lo merecía. Nunca antes había pel… ¡ouh!

– Lo siento – se disculpó ella apartando de inmediato el algodón de su labio partido –. Cuántas heridas, Naruto… ¿Por qué de repente Suke y tú pelearon de esa forma?

– Ese idiota… – murmuró Naruto recordando las últimas palabras de Sasuke. Mucho le costaría comprender su nuevo comportamiento, ni siquiera pudo averiguar la razón por la que le había hecho tanto daño a Sakura. El Sasuke que él conocía, al que estaba acostumbrado, nunca habría sido capaz de tal cosa, ni siquiera antes de haber establecido una relación con ella –. Peleamos por Sakura.

A Hinata le tembló la mano, se le secó la boca y comenzó a sentir ese molesto y desagradable ardor en los ojos que anuncia al advenimiento de las lágrimas. En el caso de las suyas, de completa desilusión.  
De modo que Naruto aún estaba enamorado de Sakura.  
Bajó el rostro por si acaso comenzaba a llorar. No quería que él la viese llorando y mucho menos tener que explicar el doloroso por qué.  
Él nunca le correspondería. Esa era la cruel verdad.

– ¿Eh? ¿te sientes bien, Hinata? – preguntó Naruto desconcertado al verla de esa forma.

– S-si… no te preocupes – se excusó ella sin mirarlo y levantándose –. Y-ya me tengo que ir, Naruto. Que tengas una buena noche.

– ¿Qué? Oye, no… espera ¿Por qué te vas así de repente? – habló él también poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola – ¡Hinata!

La exclamación de su nombre la mantuvo estática en el umbral; Hinata vaciló en si seguir o quedarse allí al recordar las palabras que una vez Ino le dijo:

 _"Tu mayor problema es la inseguridad en ti misma. Eres una chica hermosa, tierna y virtuosa. Yo sí creo que le gustes a ese soquete; sólo que sus sentimientos por ti aún duermen, y nadie más que tú podría despertarlos. Sé valiente y honesta con él. Debes comprender que algunos hombres son muy lentos o ciegos y les cuesta expresarse o tomar iniciativas. Especialmente a un tonto como Naruto, al que se le deben abrir los ojos con los dedos porque él solo no podría"._

– N-No sabía que Sakura te gustase tanto que fueses capaz de debatirte con Suke por ella – se atrevió a decir mientras le salían más lágrimas, pero aún sin voltearse a verlo –. T-tú debes quererla mucho, entonces.

– Si, tienes razón, la quiero mucho – admitió Naruto. Hinata cerró los ojos con dolor y se mordió el labio inferior –, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si somos buenos amigos? – continuó el rubio – No pude quedarme tranquilo después de escuchar que ese arrogante cabrón la lastimó demasiado.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe a la vez que un enorme peso abandonaba su cuerpo tensionado.

– ¿E-Eso quiere decir que a ti no te gusta Sakura?

– ¿Eh? – Naruto puso cara de confusión – No. Hace mucho que renuncié a esa pretensión. Yo me peleé con Suke porque el muy idiota le hizo daño.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas y también sonrojadas, expresó contenta:

– Gracias… muchas gracias, Naruto.

Naruto quedó perplejo en ese instante al comprenderlo todo. Sus lágrimas explicaban muchas cosas que él siempre – y torpemente – se preguntó con anterioridad.  
Recordó entonces las muestras de interés por parte de Hinata. Desde pequeños siempre lo miró con dulzura, en varias ocasiones la sorprendió vigilándolo, siempre creyó que era grandioso cuando otros lo consideraron un enano idiota, siempre demostró confiar en su fortaleza incluso cuando él a veces dudaba de sí mismo, y oh… era cierto… ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido esa ocasión en la que se le confesó?  
¡Tarado, ciego y torpe! ¡Por andar más pendiente del enemigo lo olvidó!

De modo que era así… esa chica en verdad lo amaba. ¡A él!  
Naruto tragó saliva. Estaba complacido, pero podía jurar que se sentía demasiado poco para lo que Hinata merecía.  
¡Y sin embargo, ella estaba llorando! ¡Estaba llorando por él!  
¿Acaso no la haría feliz correspondiéndole? ¿Acaso él no sería feliz con ella?  
Definitivamente no volvería a cerrar los ojos. No después de haberlos abierto y ver con claridad lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo oculto. Eso que guardaba en el corazón.  
Se le acercó y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza.

– Recuerdo que la última vez que te vi llorando fue hace muchos años… entonces éramos más pequeños – habló en un bajo tono, sólo para ella –. Nunca me ha molestado proteger al que lo necesita, pero… siempre tuviste un efecto especial en mí; verte sufrir me llenaba de mucho coraje; y no sólo porque te costaba defenderte, sino por… – le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos –, creo que es una lástima que estos lindos ojos se empañen.

Ella abrió más sus ojos y se sonrojó mucho también.

– ¿Li-lindos ojos? – repitió absorta.

– Hermosos – corroboró él con seguridad y una pequeña sonrisa –. Siempre supe qué hacer por ti cada vez que llorabas: involucrarme en tus peleas, defenderte de otros, ayudarte a encontrar el camino a casa… pero ahora – cerró un poco los ojos y el tono de sus palabras descendió mucho más al decir: –, no se me ocurre otra cosa que…

Hinata también fue cerrando sus ojos perlados poco a poco y acercándose a él también hasta que ambos se unieron en un beso.  
Su primer beso.  
El primero de muchos.  
El que representaba el comienzo de una excelsa y larga relación.  
El más bonito.  
El que nunca olvidarían.

….

Con mente y corazón frío, Sasuke había decidido vengarse de Pain por aquella vez en que lo mandó a asesinar con sus caminos del dolor; por ello y porque se libraba de un enemigo más en Akatsuki, decidió planear una manera de hacer que su muerte fuera miserablemente peculiar.

– ¿Es así? ¿estás seguro? – preguntó Sasuke a su receptor.

– Sí. Es sencillo descubrir la debilidad de tus enemigos cuando ellos mismos lo revelan. Yahiko, nombre verdadero de Pain, creció junto a Konan y Nagato. Los estima en gran medida, y aunque usualmente no lo demuestre, yo he logrado percatarme de ello con mis investigaciones a través de observaciones y pequeñas pruebas.

– De modo que las debilidades de Pain son su novia y su mejor amigo – Sasuke apartó la vista; en ese sentido Pain le recordaba a un " _alguien muy lejano"._

– Así es.

– Bien – el Uchiha volvió a fijar sus ojos en él. Ya tenía un propósito macabro en mente –. Esto es lo que vas a hacer, Salamandra Hanzou.

…

Las razones por las que había aceptado ir a su casa eran que estaba desesperada por encontrar una solución a su roto corazón y que confiaba en él. Ese chico ya le había brindado consuelos y consejos, y siempre se mostraba presto a ayudarla. Sakura ignoraba sus motivos, pero no se encargaría de buscarlos. Al menos por ahora.

– …Cuando entré… lo vi con… – más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos que en seguida se cerraron. Itachi le extendió un nuevo pañuelo que ella aceptó y usó –, lo siento.

– Descuida… ya no es necesario que sigas – habló él comprendiéndolo –. Estaba con otra mujer.

– La misma que… la misma de la que me salvaste aquella vez – concluyó Sakura por fin su doloroso relato.

Itachi frunció el ceño indignado y furioso a la vez con ese hombre cuyo rostro y nombre no conocía aparentemente, pues la pelirrosa no se lo quiso revelar.  
Tenían ya dos horas de estar allí. Sin pedírselo, ella había comenzado a contarle su situación a diferencia de las otras veces en que a él acudió sin darle detalles de sus problemas; solo que por obvias razones, omitió cierta información, empezando por la identidad de su ahora ex novio.  
Itachi suspiró sin dejar de observarla. Sabía que ella no se merecía lo que le ocurría, pero la vida no siempre era justa, y eso era debido a algunas personas.

– _"El amor es un pájaro_ – comenzó él, citando lo que en una ocasión leyó en alguna parte –, _no debes encerrarlo, ni cortarle las alas; sólo dejarlo ir si es su deseo"._

Sakura dejó de llorar en ese momento, mirando el suelo y analizando en su mente cada palabra. No había escuchado en mucho tiempo nada más cierto. Para empezar, ¿Por qué había ido a buscar a Sasuke cuando él ya había decidido partir de su vida? ¿Qué más pensaba exigirle si ya habían terminado su relación?  
Fue principalmente su culpa el haber recibido aquella decepción inesperada; pero estaba bien, ahora sabía cómo era él.

– Entonces, Sakura – continuó Itachi –, ¿vas a seguir llorando así o vas a levantar el rostro, superarlo y superarte?

– Yo,,, – ella sonrió alicaída, pero con un pequeño atisbo de esperanza al mirarlo a los ojos. Por alguna razón y cada vez que lo hacía cuando estaba triste, encontraba en esos ojos una perspectiva distinta, un poco de seguridad, optimismo, paciencia, consuelo y fe, como si él quisiera (y lograra) transmitirle su fortaleza –, ya no quiero seguir llorando, Taiichi – volvió a inclinar la mirada para observar su propia mano cerrarse en torno a la punta de uno de los cojines del sillón –. No puedo permitir que algo como esto me atropelle sin ninguna posibilidad de levantarme… necesito salir adelante.

– Y lo lograrás – afirmó él, alzándole el rostro a ella con el índice y pulgar en su barbilla, exigiéndole mirarlo otra vez –. Confío en ti, Sakura – entonces abrigó en su mano la mano tensa de ella, haciendo que se relajara a su contacto y soltara el cojín. Itachi sonrió con simpatía –. Además, yo estoy contigo.

Sakura miró su mano cubierta por la de él y se regocijó con alivio. Sonrió también, esta vez de forma auténtica, con gran certidumbre y mejor ánimo – no el suficiente para lucir feliz porque apenas comenzaba su proceso, pero sí uno alentador y confortable para su estado –; era una sonrisa bonita y casi reluciente que hizo que Itachi se sonrojara un poco.

Y es que todavía no comprendía qué había en esa chica que lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

…..

Salamandra Hanzou era un asqueroso asesino y traficante que servía al clan Yakuza y a otros líderes en secreto, entre esos: Danzou Shimura.  
También había establecido vínculos fuertes con Akatsuki desde hacían muchos años atrás, y todo el tiempo les cumplió con fidelidad cada vez que establecían pactos o hacían tratos. Pero esta vez se dejó comprar por el líder de los ANBUS.

Hanzou prometió llevarles al portador del Biju de las seis colas a los Akatsuki para que éstos se encargaran de investigar por las buenas o por las malas a través del muchacho la ubicación de la pieza. Para eso citó al mismísimo Pain en un lugar desolado con zonas rocosas extensas y colinas altas y abundantes; según le dijo, solo tenía permitido llevar a un acompañante, por lo cual Pain decidió ir con Nagato.  
Ambos arribaron al punto exacto donde harían el intercambio con Hanzou.  
Se apearon de su camioneta y esperaron por casi media hora, el cielo llegó a cubrirse de enormes nubes negras hasta romper en lluvia.

– Paciencia – murmuró Yahiko.

No hizo falta echar mano de esa virtud por más tiempo. Encima de una de las más grandes elevaciones, aparecieron una gran cantidad de cazadores ANBUS y Hanzou… pero éste último no estaba solo, tenía como rehén entre sus manos a Konan atada de pies y manos, amenazándola con una daga.  
La habían raptado.

– ¡Konan! – exclamaron alarmados Yahiko y Nagato a la vez.

No comprendían nada, pero tampoco era difícil hacerlo, a través de sus ojos pudieron ver todo el engaño.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – preguntó Yahiko furioso – ¡¿Por qué estás ahora con los ANBUS?!

– Su organización se ha convertido en un estorbo para mí – contestó Hanzou –. Yahiko, tú eres el líder, así que debes morir aquí. Si intentas resistirte – puso el filo en el cuello de una enojada Konan –, esta mujer morirá.

Yahiko constriñó los dientes. Hanzou los miró con superioridad. Pocas cosas le gustaban tanto como el poder.  
Lanzó la daga al suelo cerca y en medio de los dos Akatsukis.

– Tú, el de cabello rojo – habló Hanzou que no recordaba el nombre de Nagato –, usa eso para matar a Yahiko. Si lo haces, dejaré que la mujer y tú vivan.

– ¡No lo hagas, Nagato! – suplicó Konan – ¡No se preocupen por mí, escapen ustedes!

– Nagato – comenzó Yahiko, llamando la atención de su amigo –. Mátame – ordenó mirándolo.

Nagato se asustó, mostrando en sus facciones el terror que le producía ese precepto y su indisposición a cumplirlo. El pobre comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

– ¡Nagato! – apuró Yahiko.

– ¡Detente! – imploró Konan.

– ¡Apresúrate! – bramó Hanzou – ¿o quieres que esta mujer muera?

Nagato observó la daga antes de acercarse con cuidado y recogerla. El filo se sentía más helado de lo normal, pero no sólo por la lluvia, sino también por la promesa de muerte que gritaba. La sujetó con fuerza y miró entonces en lo alto a su amiga:

– Konan.

Y luego se volteó para encarar a su amigo.

– Yahi…

No pudo siquiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre cuando Yahiko, vino corriendo y se estrelló contra él, haciéndolo retroceder por el impacto, penetrando la daga en su cuerpo y causándole una herida de muerte.  
Nagato abrió los ojos como platos, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

– Tú y Konan deben sobrevivir…– dijo Yahiko en voz baja por sobre el hombro de su amigo, derramando sangre de la boca y sonriendo valientemente –, pase lo que pase.

Se deslizó del cuerpo de Nagato con todo su peso e inevitablemente cayó al suelo muerto.

– ¡Yahiko! – prorrumpió una destrozada Konan que de inmediato se desplomó en el suelo arrodillada, no pudiendo soportarlo, no queriendo creerlo. Acababa de ver la muerte, más específicamente, el suicidio de su novio. Su novio que por ella se había sacrificado.

Nagato se quedó inmóvil y con la misma expresión de lejanía como quien apenas se está adaptando a la realidad.

– ¡Mátenlo! – ordenó Hanzou a los ANBUS rompiendo su promesa de dejarlo con vida.

Los ANBUS apuntaron sus armas, pero los ojos de Nagato se abrieron más en señal de rabia y en un instante salió corriendo, esquivando por poco algunas balas. El pelirrojo subió la elevación en que estaba su amiga y al verlo Hanzou tan cerca, se apartó de un salto para seguir retrocediendo, olvidándose de su rehén que ya no importaba, después de todo, Yahiko ya estaba muerto.  
Sin embargo, no le convenía dejar a los otros dos vivos, de modo que lanzó una bomba a Nagato mientras recogía a Konan, haciendo que el lugar explotara.

Después del estruendo Hanzou se fue levantando, mirando la nube de humo que había quedado.

– ¿Le di? – se preguntó.

Pero no fue así. Como pudo darse cuenta, el chico al parecer había logrado saltar de la cima con su amiga, escapando así de la explosión.  
Nagato dejó en el suelo a Konan ya desatada justo al lado del cuerpo de Yahiko.

– Nagato – murmuró ella.

– Llévate a Yahiko – le ordenó –, y escapa rápido.

– Pero tú…

– Olvídate de mí – le entregó las llaves de la camioneta –; ¡vete rápido!

Y ella obedeció al tomarlas y cargar con dificultad el cuerpo de Yahiko hasta el vehículo que por suerte estaba bastante cerca.

Ya se había disipado por completo el humo que generó la explosión; así que al verlo, los ANBUS se prepararon para atacarlo.

– ¡Mátenlo! – exclamó el líder ANBU de esa misión.

Nagato volvió a huir, pero no por cobardía; aprovechando el terreno desigual en alturas, la lluvia profusa y el día oscurecido, se ocultó entre las rocas, madrigueras, colinas y montañas pequeñas, camuflándose en rápidos movimientos, sacó su arma de fuego del cinturón que tenía puesto bajo la túnica y fue disparando a los ANBUS sin que estos se dieran cuenta, ignorando de qué lado venían los tiros. Fue difícil para los miembros del escuadrón del infierno reaccionar coherentemente, se sintieron acorralados pese a que se trataba de un solo hombre contra todos ellos y dispararon hacia donde creían que se encontraba el escurridizo Nagato que salía y se escondía de acuerdo a su estrategia, vaciando y cargando de nuevo su arma.  
Hanzou prefirió escapar de ese tiroteo, comprendiendo y sorprendiéndose a la vez de lo fuerte y astuto que era Nagato; ese chico tímido y silencioso que después de todo resultó ser alguien a quien no se podía subestimar. Cuando ya quedaban pocos del grupo de ANBUS, Nagato salió ya sin ningún preámbulo y terminó de matar a los últimos tres por las espaldas, acabando de una vez esa sangrienta cacería. No por nada era junto con Itachi de los más diestros de Akatsuki.

En silencio y agotado de haberse movido tanto, jadeó sonriendo de ironía porque el maldito de Hanzou, quien más merecía morir, había escapado.

De pronto escuchó un vehículo acercarse. Miró en derredor suyo y aparte de muertos por todos lados, halló a lo lejos la camioneta. Konan había vuelto por él.

Nagato subió y junto a su amiga se alejaron de ese lugar, llorando amargamente por el cuerpo de Yahiko sin vida que también se llevaban.

….

Al funeral del gran Pain sólo asistieron casi todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Fue un evento taciturno, silencioso y frío; nadie lloró. Konan se mantuvo con la mirada perdida y unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos sosteniendo entre sus manos un conjunto exuberante de flores de papel que ella misma había hecho, Tobi lo observó todo desde la distancia recordando la muerte de Rin: mientras los demás cumplían su compromiso de estar presentes para despedir a su compañero, aunque poco o nada les importase. Sólo Nagato no asistió, él fue marcado para siempre por el papel que jugó en la muerte de su mejor amigo, en ese momento debía encontrarse en algún lugar de su casa, encerrado entre las sombras; a Konan le preocupaba porque por mucho que se esforzó, apenas consiguió que el chico pelirrojo probara unos cuantos bocados de comida, ya llevaba un par de días así, pero ese poco tiempo bastó para que su aspecto cambiase, luciendo ahora cadavérico, más delgado, con la piel pegada a los huesos y los pómulos prominentes.  
Cuando todos se marcharon en sus vehículos, Itachi meditó acerca de los móviles que pudo tener Sasuke para hacer tal cosa, era algo que iba más allá de la venganza, como líder ANBU lo habían intentado matar en diversas ocasiones y de muchas formas, pero nunca había tomado represalias contra sus adversarios de tal manera, buscándoles sus debilidades y atacándoles por la espalda; era más bien costumbre que los apartase o derrotase él mismo en combates limpios. A Itachi le preocupaban las consecuencias que traería la muerte de Pain para su hermano; por eso fue a hablar con él restándole importancia al riesgo que entrañaba ir a verlo a una hora que él sabía podía encontrarlo en su casa.

– No sé qué demonios te trae aquí – le espetó Sasuke en tono acre –, pero mucho nos conviene que te largues cuanto antes.

A Itachi le resultó extraño que le hablase así; pero no sólo eso. Notó además que sobre la mesita pequeña había un cenicero de cristal con desechos recientes de cigarro. ¿Desde cuándo empezó su hermano a fumar?

– ¿Ya enterraste a tus hombres caídos? – le preguntó con ojos entornados.

Sasuke lo miró con fastidio y reparó en sus ropas: todo de negro, entonces sonrió de medio lado con perversidad comprendiéndolo.

– Eso creo. Si mal no recuerdo, Tora me dijo que ayer fueron enterrados todos los ANBUS que mató tu compañero Nagato – respondió con displicencia –. Sé que no viniste sólo para averiguar si mis hombres ya se encuentran bajo tierra, así que adelante: di lo que tengas que decir y márchate.

Por lo general su hermano asistía a todos los sepelios de sus hombres porque los respetaba y consideraba que merecían despedidas dignas, pero a Itachi ni siquiera le hizo falta enterarse de que Sasuke los había mandado a sepultar en fosas comunes y aisladas como si fueran perros.  
Itachi lo observó por largo rato, evaluándolo y comprendiendo que su hermano había cambiado por alguna razón, y tal razón sólo podía sustentarse en alguien como Madara, ¿Por qué será que no lo sorprendía?  
Sasuke solamente robaba, pero ahora también asesinaba, estaba ascendiendo en una escala de perversidad. Lo que sea que le haya dicho Madara a su hermano, lo había afectado demasiado, primero Orochimaru y ahora a Pain, ¿Qué seguía?

– No era necesario matar a Pain – dijo con calma.

– Lo hice porque se me dio la gana – contestó Sasuke tajantemente sosteniendo su mirada con altivez. Itachi no le daba miedo–, además, se lo merecía.

– ¿No te importa hacer más enemigos?

– Tú sabes que nunca me ha importado.

– Te equivocas – Itachi frunció un poco el ceño –, hasta ahora me entero.

– Hmp – Sasuke le dio la espalda –, ¿eso es todo?

– Sí. Ya me marcho – respondió el Uchiha mayor –. Piensa bien en lo que estás haciendo, Sasuke. Deja a un lado esa arrogancia y actúa con prudencia; te prometo que algún día todo esto acabará.

– Promesas… promesas… promesas – se burló Sasuke –. Sé muy bien lo que hago, así que no me vengas con ridículos consejos, aparentando ser un buen hermano con experiencia suficiente para instruir al más pequeño. Te piensas conocedor de todo y…

– Al contrario, ignoro mucho – le contradijo en seguida Itachi –, y soy consciente de ello; pero no quiero, Sasuke, que caigas en la decadencia – hizo ademán de irse –. Cuídate mucho, hermano.

En ese momento la voz de Karin se escuchó a lo lejos, venía de la habitación de Sasuke y lo llamaba. Itachi se detuvo.

– No sabía que andabas con una chica.

– Pues esa es entonces otra cosa de la que recién te enteras – le dijo Sasuke impávido –. Tú también deberías conseguirte una novia, a ver si así dejas de meterte en mis malditos asuntos.

Sería imposible hacerlo razonar y tampoco valía la pena intentar contradecirlo más. Itachi decidió dejarlo tranquilo, marchándose por fin de allí.

….

Sakura continuó trabajando por su cuenta; frecuentando a sus amigos de vez en cuando – gran dicha le dio al enterarse de la nueva relación entre Naruto y Hinata – y por supuesto, intentando reponerse de todos los agravios que recibió por parte de los dos hombres que más amaba: su padre y Sasuke.  
Los tiempos cambiaron, y en lugar de escuchar o ver al halcón, Sakura sólo percibió al cuervo.  
Fueron meses provechosos, pero no habrían sido lo mismo si no los hubiese gastado al lado de Itachi. Durante ese periodo de tiempo su evolución fue cuesta arriba, y muy alto llegó; incluso hasta el punto de pensar que derramar lágrimas por Sasuke era una ridiculez. La pelirrosa se fortaleció en gran medida.  
En una ocasión recibió una desconcertante carta del señor H que le decía que se había ido de la ciudad probablemente para no volver. No especificó dónde estaba y tampoco le dijo lo suficiente para considerarse al menos una despedida digna de la relación amistosa que mantuvieron. Sakura quedó descontenta con esto por cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos la última vez que se vieron, y lo lamentó mucho. Iba a echar en falta a ese anciano que había llegado a apreciar tanto; sin embargo, aprendió también a superarlo, desde su corazón le deseó lo mejor y lo dejó ir. Sakura aprendió a ver la vida y cada circunstancia que en ella repercutía con optimismo. Volvió a adoptar sus viejos hábitos con la única peculiaridad de que esta vez no los realizaba sola, sino en compañía del Uchiha mayor.  
Llegaron a alternarse tanto que en poco tiempo se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Salían a correr para ejercitarse en las mañanas tres veces a la semana, él la acompañaba y ayudaba a hacer las compras de todo lo que necesitaba y luego terminaban cocinando – en este aspecto Sakura descubrió que él lo hacía muy bien –, hacían competencias de lectura por quién terminaba primero de leer un libro que seleccionaban previamente y después discutían y opinaban del mismo. Él le regaló muchos libros.  
Por petición de ella, Itachi también la acompañaba a ir de shopping para luego ver una película en el cine o charlar en una playa, algunas veces cenaban en un restaurant para no tener que cocinar e inclusive iban a bailar, siempre probando lugares nuevos y después seleccionando los favoritos para frecuentarlos.

Sakura se adaptó a él. Cuando estaban juntos no temía ser ella misma, no le importaba pensar en voz alta y decir la verdad sobre cualquier cosa.  
Itachi por su parte se acostumbró a tocarla; pero no se trataba de mimos o caricias íntimas y sugestivas que incitasen a subir otro nivel, más bien eran afectos inofensivos y amistosos: la agarraba de la mano a veces, la abrazaba con ternura o fuerza de acuerdo a la ocasión, la levantaba en brazos para hacerla gritar y reír, le acariciaba una mejilla, le besaba la frente… incluso la halagaba cuando ella menos se lo esperaba (en tiempos de enfermedad, fatiga, desánimo o rabia), diciéndole que era hermosa. Ella también le correspondía de forma similar, se ponía puntitas para darle besos en la mejilla cuando se despedían, se aferraba a su brazo cuando a veces caminaban y se subía a su espalda para que él la llevara. Las personas les preguntaban si acaso eran novios, lo cual siempre negaban. No obstante, hubo una ocasión en la que para ambos resultó ser extraña la cercanía a la que llegaron.

Itachi fue a su apartamento un día. Ella había dejado la puerta sin seguro porque ya se lo esperaba mientras estaba en su cuarto en ropa interior escuchando música a un alto volumen y sacando las prendas de su armario sin decidir qué usaría. Cuando él arribó, entró y cerró la puerta.

– ¡Sakura, ya estoy aquí! – anunció.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Continuó llamándola mientras recorría la casa y sin resultado alguno. Fue a la cocina, al balcón y al baño externo hasta que llegó a su habitación.

– Sakura, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó poniendo un oído en la puerta y percibiendo la música, pero ella no respondió –, ¡Sakura!

La llamó hasta cansarse la garganta, intentó marcarle al celular para decirle que estaba allí y que saliera por favor porque él no se atrevía a entrar a su habitación, pero ella no contestó haciendo que el chico se preocupara. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si después de todo ese tiempo él notaba que aún los seguían vigilando? Y es que pese a que ella le explicó que se trataba de su padre velando por su bien, el Uchiha se mantenía recelado, de manera que por último recurso y como medida desesperada, exclamó:

– ¡Voy a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?!

Y lo hizo justo cuando ella se encontraba modelando apenas con unas bragas puestas frente al espejo. La pelirrosa se volteó aterrada al verlo y de inmediato se encontró buceando en las aguas de la vergüenza.

– ¡Ta-Taiichi! – exclamó con la cara roja.

Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse los senos con los brazos, pero demasiado tarde porque él ya los había visto e inevitablemente les había tomado una foto con los ojos que siempre guardaría en su memoria.  
Itachi se cubrió también los ojos con una mano y se volteó apenado.

– ¡Lo siento! – profirió sin saber qué más hacer con la mano ahora en la frente – Yo... creí que… no pensé que estuvieras… te he estado buscando y llamando… ¡en verdad lo lamento, Sakura!

Terminó saliendo de la habitación a pasos rápidos y fue a sentarse en la sala. Percibió que la música se apagó quedando todo en silencio. El temor por una posible y futura reacción de enojo por parte de ella lo desesperó un poco. Itachi se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, preguntándose qué cosas le diría Sakura. Si lo trataba de atrevido o imprudente, lo aceptaría, pero no deseaba que ella volviera a enojarse tanto como antaño y optara por la rígida medida de no volver a hablarle porque quizá esta vez sí sería en definitiva.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura salió a pies descalzos ya vestida con ropa casual: unos shorts y una blusa de silueta holgada. El Uchiha ahora sentado pudo ver de soslayo a la pelirrosa que se acercaba. Lo inesperado fue que en silencio ella se sentara a su lado.  
No se dijeron nada por un buen rato en el que ambos sonrojados ni siquiera se miraron; hasta que…

– B-Bueno – se atrevió ella a hablar con una sonrisa apenada –, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para salir? – preguntó tontamente porque no era nada tarde.

Al contrario de lo que Itachi pensaba, Sakura no estaba enojada en lo absoluto.

– Lo lamento, Sakura – dijo él con la vista baja –. No debí entrar así…

– Está bien… mejor olvidémoslo, por favor – pidió más sonrojada.

Él asintió de acuerdo. Poco a poco fueron rompiendo el hielo que se había formado después del incidente; así que entablaron pláticas triviales que los entretuvieron e hicieron dejar a un lado ese otro asunto incómodo.  
Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde e Itachi seguía en casa de ella, se encargó de hacer la cena y después de haber comido encendieron la tv para terminar viendo un programa sobre animales salvajes.

– De modo que – comenzó Sakura con una ceja levantada – los cuervos son inteligentes, ¿eh?

– Los cuervos son muy inteligentes – aseguró él –, pero también algo crueles y despreciables con otras aves. No se la llevan nada bien con búhos, águilas y halcones.

" _Halcones_ ".

– Comprendo… sin embargo, allí no dice nada sobre que persigan a las personas. Nunca te lo había preguntado, pero ¿Por qué siempre que estoy contigo al aire libre escucho o veo a uno de esos animales?

Él se echó a reír.

– Antes criaba cuervos – se explicó –; nunca los encerré porque no me gusta hacerlo y tampoco son aves que toleren o se adapten a una jaula; ellos volaban libres y siempre volvían a mí por comida. Supongo que están acostumbrados, pero no me quejo. Me gustan. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Nunca domesticaste un animal poco común?

– Bueno… – Sakura levantó la vista, pensativa –, para ser sincera, recibí gustosa la mascota que Lady Tsunade me regaló, era… bueno… era una babosa. Se llamaba Katsuyu. La mantuve en un acuario para peces con tierra húmeda y le integré rocas, hojas y elementos naturales diminutos, la alimentaba con frutas y lechuga. Sé que era un animal pequeño, sin gracia y quizá algo asqueroso, pero no tanto como esos sapos de Naruto. Katsuyu sí era adorable.

– Como su dueña – alegó él con grata simpatía.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero para ocultarlo puso cara de enojo y lo contradijo.

– No lo soy – se cruzó de brazos a ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

– Lo eres – reafirmó el Uchiha.

– Que no.

– Sí que lo eres… especialmente cuando ríes.

– Eso es imposible.

– Te probaré que no – apostó él, volteándose hacia ella.

En sus ojos negros ella pudo leer una amenaza inminente y previendo lo que haría, se levantó rápidamente para echar a correr, pero él la sujetó antes de que se alejara y consecuentemente la atrajo de nuevo hasta tirarla en el sillón y hacerle cosquillas.  
Sakura rio con ganas y comenzó a patalear y moverse de un lado a otro para librarse de esas inquietas manos. Él la acorraló con su cuerpo para no dejarla ir y continuó en lo suyo, le encantaba el sonido de su risa.

– ¡No más! – pedía ella entre carcajadas.

Cuando empezó a dolerle el estómago, decidió defenderse realmente porque necesitaba al menos respirar mejor, de manera que se esforzó por levantarse y quedar sentada en el regazo de él para de inmediato empujarlo y tenerlo esta vez ella debajo.  
Itachi se detuvo quedando sus manos puestas en la cintura de ella mientras su cadera era rodeada por las piernas blanquecinas y desnudas de ella cuyas rodillas se apoyaban en el sillón. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, estaban demasiado cerca y Sakura jadeaba con una sonrisa cansada. El Uchiha levantó la mano para quitarle una lágrima. La había hecho llorar de risa.

– Te dije que así lucías adorable – le dijo en voz baja.

Pero era más que eso. La pelirrosa sonrió más abiertamente, se sonrojó un poco y se mordió el labio inferior. Para Itachi la imagen tierna de la chica que tenía casi encima parecía cada vez más borrosa ante sus ojos porque ahora desprendía un aura sensual que le estaba afectando cada sentido y el fluir naturalmente estricto de sus pensamientos por lo general racionales.  
En ese momento una de las tiras de la blusa se le cayó a ella de los hombros. Sakura se la miró tímidamente e intentó levantar una mano para arreglársela, haciendo que sus senos bajo esa prenda holgada oscilasen en el aire y se notaran por encima de la tela. Él recordó el lindo color níveo de la piel de sus pequeñas eminencias, las areolas rosadas y los botoncitos hinchados en que terminaban; internamente se preguntó a qué sabrían y se le hizo agua la boca. El agarre de sus manos en la cintura de ella aumentó con anhelo y fue una de esas manos la que cometió el error de devolver esa tira a su lugar porque ello provocó que algo llameante y apremiante explotara dentro del Uchiha.  
La expresión desconcertada y un poco nerviosa de Sakura fue lo que hizo que por fin Itachi volviera a pensar con claridad y despertara de esos antojos repentinos por hacer que ella se le recostara encima porque ¡vive Dios! Quería abrazarla, dibujarle caricias y besarla por todas partes.

Pero ¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué? si él no era de naturaleza libidinosa, ¿a cuántas mujeres mucho más hermosas había rechazado en un pasado a lo largo de su vida? De toda índole se le habían confesado, partiendo desde simples camareras y estudiantes hasta modelos de físicos perfectos. ¿Y qué importaba que hubiera sido sólo por el encanto de su personalidad, su apariencia externa o su dinero? Lo cierto era que ninguna de ellas le había importado.

Entonces lo comprendió.

– Sakura… – la fue apartando con delicadeza –, tengo que irme.

Itachi evitó mirarla mientras se iba levantando.  
Era eso.  
Sakura le gustaba.  
Fue consciente desde el principio que por ella sentía un cariño especial, le infundía una agradable estimación y una enorme necesidad por ayudarla y apoyarla, además de disfrutar estar a su lado por lo bien que se complementaban, pero esto… esto era distinto, y no podía ser más patente: ella había despertado sus instintos más bajos. Esa era la gran verdad. Acababa de avivar e inflamar su apetito sexual.

– E-Espera – salió ella detrás de él – ¿Qué sucedió, Taiichi? ¿Por qué te marchas tan pronto? Nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Itachi apretó la mandíbula. Su ingenuidad sólo la hacía más hermosa y apetecible para él. Sería mejor ordenar sus pensamientos a solas porque si llegaba a confundir las cosas o volver a actuar con el mismo arrebato de la vez que bailaron y la besó, corría el riesgo de provocar que las cosas entre ellos se acabasen para siempre.

– Tengo algo que hacer – se excusó fingiendo una sonrisa y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza –. Nos vemos.

– Espera – ella lo sujetó de un brazo haciéndolo voltearse –. No sé qué sucede contigo, pero al menos despídete como es debido – acto seguido se puso de puntitas, pegó su cuerpo al de él suscitándole un ardor indescriptible que lo hizo contener la respiración por la deliciosa calidez que exigía más. Sakura le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla –. Adiós… vuelve pronto – se separó de él y le guiñó uno de sus ojos verdes.

Él quiso abrazarla y no soltarla, pero aquello sólo agravaría su estado, así que se conformó con asentir, sonreírle otra vez e irse.  
Una vez detrás de la puerta se dio cuenta de que quizá no era tan difícil advertir lo que en realidad le estaba sucediendo porque, vamos, su corazón se lo gritaba:

Se estaba enamorando de ella.

…..

Sakura había tomado la decisión; y no sólo por la fuerza y determinación que Itachi le había infundado al sugerirle que fuera por lo que quería, que se levantara, que lo intentara, que se arriesgara, que luchara… sino también por la imperante necesidad de enmendar las cosas y rehacer su vida.

Ver la enorme casa que se levantaba frente a ella le trajo muchos recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos hermosos. Era después de todo su antiguo hogar.  
Sakura suspiró antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta. La mucama la reconoció desde luego.

– Señorita, cuánto tiempo sin verla. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

– Hola – Sakura sonrió –, vine porque… ¿se encuentra mi padre?

– Si, desde luego, adelan… – la mujer se detuvo recordando algo –. Oh… lo lamento mucho… es que el señor Haruno hace tiempo dio órdenes de que no se le dejase entrar.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza y resignada calma. Había olvidado que su padre no la quería ni ver. A punto estuvo de irse cuando su madre la vio desde dentro de la casa.

– ¡Hija! – la llamó, aproximándose emocionada – ¡oh, hija, qué alegría verte!

La saludó con un gran abrazo y la invitó a pasar. La mucama no se atrevió a recordarle las órdenes de Kizashi porque Mebuki era la señora de la casa y tenía tanta autoridad como su marido, así que se fue de allí a trabajar.

Madre e hija fueron a parar al jardín, fue grato para ambas revivir esos viejos tiempos en que tomaban té o café y comían deliciosos bizcochos y galletas, una costumbre que habían adoptado desde que Sakura fue muy niña, solo que para entonces tomaban leche.  
Hablaron de las vidas de cada una: Sakura estaba muy bien de salud, continuaba trabajando, había terminado su relación con Sasuke Uchiha, y estaba arrepentida de haberse involucrado con él (en el fondo no estaba segura de esto porque fue feliz mientras duró lo suyo con ese bandido) y manifestó sus razones de haber llegado allí.  
Mebuki dijo que su vida ya no era la misma tampoco debido al genio de su marido. Le contó a Sakura que desde lo ocurrido, Kizashi andaba muy amargado, silencioso y pensativo, a veces lo sorprendía mirando una de sus fotos cuando pequeña, sonriendo con dulzura y acariciando la imagen, que no había día que no mencionara lo de derrocar la organización completa de cazadores ANBUS y acabar con Uchiha Sasuke, y que esas promesas se intensificaban acompañadas de maldiciones cuando los ya nombrados criminales atacaban y se salían con las suyas. Por último recalcó que en una ocasión se exaltó demasiado y sufrió un infarto leve mientras gruñía con rabia echando pestes contra el Uchiha.

– ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – cuestionó Sakura alarmada.

– Lo siento, hija, supuse que tu presencia en su estado delicado sólo lo complicaría y no me equivoqué cuando estando ya mejor él me pidió que no te lo mencionara.

– Mi padre… – Sakura bajó la cabeza con ojos vidriosos. Cuánto daño había causado su error –, lo lamento tanto, mamá.

Unas pocas lágrimas se le salieron, y fue justo en ese instante en que su padre llegó allí. Se sorprendió de verla primero y luego se le crispó la cara completa y las manos.

– ¡Qué haces tú aquí! – espetó enfadado.

– Yo… – Sakura se levantó – vine a hablar contigo.

Habían pasado meses ya. Verla de nuevo le recordó su enojo, pero ya no con tanta intensidad.

– No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

– Sí que tenemos. Sólo quiero que me escuches – expresó con firmeza –. Yo… quiero volver a la policía. Me necesitan y yo a ustedes.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que es como dices? No te equivoques, niña. En la policía lo que menos queremos es a gente como tú – puntualizó esta vez más seguro –. No sé todavía cómo pudiste caer tan bajo; y mira que tener el descaro de venir aquí como si nada…

– ¡Terminé con Sasuke! – exclamó Sakura impaciente. Su padre se quedó mudo – Yo… tenías razón… no imaginas cuán arrepentida me encuentro… él me hizo mucho daño… tanto que he llegado a repudiarlo… me asquea…

Kizashi primero la miró con gravedad viendo en ella a su pequeña niña que necesitaba consuelo, pero entró en escena otra vez su orgullo.

– ¿Piensas que con eso es suficiente? Que te hayas dado cuenta de tu error, Sakura, no arregla nada. Ignoro qué te haya hecho ese maldito, pero no es mi problema; ahora vete de aquí.

– ¡Por favor! – insistió desesperada –, por favor, permíteme reintegrarme a tu equipo. Quiero dar lo mejor de mí, quiero compensar lo que hice y al igual que tú, quiero acabar con la plaga de los ANBUS… además… _papá_ – se atrevió a llamarlo otra vez así, a él se le encogió el corazón –, te extraño… y te amo… ya no soporto tu indiferencia y esta distancia... no soporto que me odies… me duele – se le quebró la voz al final.

A él le temblaron las cejas y a Mebuki le conmovieron tanto esas palabras que había empezado a llorar.

– Sakura – él se libró de ese nudo en su garganta al tragar saliva –, ¿Qué tan dispuesta estás a atraparlo? Dime… conociendo sus mañas y posibles ubicaciones, ¿serías capaz de entregarlo?

Ella lo miró aterrada. Por primera vez se enfrentaba a ese interrogante, pero ya conocía la respuesta. Y era un no.

– Dios – suspiró intentando controlarse –. No me pidas eso, te lo suplico… todo menos eso… Lo que pretendía era capturarlo por nuestros medios, vencerlo limpiamente en la guerra... yo… sé que por él atravesé muchas dificultades y soporté mil dolores, pero… es demasiado… es demasiado intentar siquiera apuñalarlo así, me lo impide el corazón – juntó sus manos al frente –.Quizá no te parezca justo o racional, pero te suplico que me comprendas, por favor.

Él negó con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado.

– Así no va a funcionar – respondió –. Vete de aquí mejor, Sakura. No hay manera de que te deje volver a la policía.

Sakura cerró los ojos y para no llorar volvió a recordar las palabras de Itachi:

 _"Lo que sea que hayas hecho no creo que sea suficiente para justificar el odio eterno de tu padre hacia ti. Si realmente estás arrepentida, ve con él, manifiéstaselo y pide otra oportunidad. Y si él de verdad te ama, sabrá comprenderte y recordará que eres su querida hija de carne y hueso, como todos e inclusive como él: proclive a cometer errores. Si no te perdona, Sakura, acéptalo y vete tranquila con la frente en alto y la convicción de que lo intentaste, y de que al menos tú si te perdonaste. Ninguna aprobación ha de ser indispensable en tu vida más que la tuya."_

Dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y sonrió optimista.

– Debo irme, madre – se dirigió a Mebuki –, estaremos en contacto para salir algún día, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomó su bolso de la silla y se lo puso en el brazo.

– Adiós, papá – dijo por último al señor Haruno.

Y pasó por su lado con la cabeza en alto.

Cuando Mebuki estuvo segura de que su hija cruzó la puerta principal, se dirigió furiosa a su marido.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste…?!

– ¡Tú no sabes nada de esto, mujer!

– ¡Pero claro que sé y mucho más que tú! – se defendió levantando más la voz –. Te aferras a estúpidos principios arcaicos y leyes rígidas e inflexibles que tú mismo te inventaste, olvidándote de lo más importante, y eso es saber ser un buen padre. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto comprender a tu hija?

– ¡¿Comprenderla?! ¿te estás escuchando? ¡Lo que hizo Sakura no tiene nombre! Y para ser honesto, no creo demasiado en ese supuesto arrepentimiento – mintió. Lo cierto era que estaba convencido de las palabras de su hija; nunca la había visto ser más transparente – ¿Cómo sé que Sasuke Uchiha no la está manipulando para que vuelva a la policía y lo siga protegiendo desde dentro del bando de sus enemigos?

– ¡Kizashi, eres de lo peor! ¿Cómo puedes pensar tales cosas sobre tu hija? – se escandalizó más Mebuki –. Dime… dime… si Sakura hubiese cometido muchos crímenes, y a ti te tocara matarla con tus propias manos, ¿lo harías?

– ¡Pero claro que no! – respondió él casi dolido al imaginarse tal cosa.

– Entonces, querido, comprende cómo Sakura se siente respecto a ese muchacho. Reconoce que fue muy valiente de su parte decidir arremeter contra él, pese a lo mucho que debe amarlo todavía. Su corazón ha de estar sangrando, pero ella lo oculta y soporta – se levantó y le puso una mano en la mejilla a su marido que había cambiado de expresión –. Nuestra hija quiere hacer las cosas bien… no le exijas más de lo que puede dar… sé compasivo, sé comprensivo; aún es muy joven y está aprendiendo de sus errores… no le cierres las puertas… sabes que criamos a una buena niña, ¿verdad?

El señor Haruno bajó la vista. Su esposa se quedó allí por unos minutos antes de pedirle que pensara mejor las cosas y decidiera dejarlo solo.

A solas él se preguntó si acaso había sido muy injusto con su hija.

…..

Sakura lo observaba con atención y fascinación mientras él cocinaba.  
Se parecía a Sasuke. No dejaría de creer que se parecía mucho a Sasuke; fue eso lo que en medio de un trance a oscuras hizo que ella se dejara besar por él aquella vez. Y ahora sin embargo, se preguntaba si estaría bien permitir que esa fuera la única vez. Sakura tenía que admitir que su apariencia la atraía demasiado por lo similar a la del ANBU Uchiha, pero a Itachi en cambio se le podían atribuir virtudes especiales y excepcionales que terminaban de complementar su figura, virtudes que lo hacían maravilloso, virtudes que Sasuke no tenía y que a ella le encantaban.

De repente y como un rayo, se le cruzó por la mente el recuerdo lejano de unas palabras:

 _"Enamórese de alguien que conozca bien. O de quien al menos esté segura nunca le hará daño. Alguien que la trate como se trata a una flor, alguien que usted sepa que se merece."_

Todo eso fue dicho con gran solemnidad. Un consejo que entrañaba las mejores intenciones; el único problema era que Sakura no se acordaba de la persona que se lo dijo; pero era un detalle intrascendente.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin quitarle la vista de encima. Aquel chico podía encajar muy bien en ese perfil. Podía enamorarse de él. Sería perfecto si se enamoraba de él.

– Hey – Itachi le llamó la atención con una sonrisa –. Deja ya de mirarme de esa forma y ve a atender la puerta.

Sakura se sobresaltó y escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Salió de la cocina y la abrió, descubriendo detrás a un mensajero con un paquete.

– ¿Haruno Sakura?

– ¿Sí?

– Firme aquí, por favor.

– Debe ser un error, yo no esperaba nada – dijo mirando la encomienda.

– Pues a mí sólo me dieron su nombre y dirección, señorita. Esto debe ser suyo.

Muy recelada firmó el papel y recibió su paquete. Lo puso en la mesa y con cuidado lo abrió. Al momento de ver su interior, Sakura profirió un pequeño gritito de emoción: eran su uniforme, su placa, su identificación policial y su arma de fuego acompañados de una nota que decía:

 _"Bienvenida otra vez, hija"_

Esta vez fue imposible no llorar un poco de felicidad. Agarró sus cosas entre manos, sintió la tela de su uniforme imaginándose ya portándolo de nuevo, siendo la Sakura despierta y firme de antes. Volvía a ser feliz.

– Gracias, papá – murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

Pero había alguien más a quien tenía que agradecer, y tal persona se encontraba a unos pocos metros.  
Sakura se levantó y fue corriendo a la cocina.

– ¿Está todo bien? Te escuché grit…

Itachi no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ella se guindó de su cuello y con toda la osadía de que fue capaz, lo enmudeció con la boca. Fue primero un beso torpe porque sus dientes colisionaron un tanto, pero después ambos se adecuaron y fue todo labios y lenguas. Duró sólo unos segundos antes de que ella se separase primero.

– Sakura… – murmuró él, intentando comprender ese arrebato inesperado –, ¿sabes lo que haces?

– ¡Estoy profundamente feliz, Taiichi, mi padre acaba de aceptarme de nuevo en la policía!

– ¡Enhorabuena! – la congratuló, sin embargo, aún no comprendía qué tenía eso que ver con… el beso – Pero…

– Es un nuevo comienzo y quiero que tú me acompañes, Taiichi…– contestó ella y se aferró a la camiseta de él con las manos –. Nadie me ha apoyado tanto como tú… el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me ha hecho quererte. Me siento afortunada de tenerte.

Tal vez fuera un criminal y que tanto su hermano como él ahora podían estar amenazados por esa pequeña oficial de policía, pero ¡qué diablos! Él también la quería, ¡y quería tenerla!

– Entonces… – Itachi la atrajo por la cintura con una mano – ¿Tú y yo? – preguntó en un bajo tono, muy íntimo.

– Estoy de acuerdo – respondió Sakura fehaciente – ¿Y tú?

Él sonrió levemente antes de responderle con un beso más profundo y duradero que el anterior.

…..

Sasuke vio delante de sí un camino único, solitario y largo que se perdía en una espesa oscuridad que no permitía ver a dónde llegaría. Dar un solo paso al adentrarse lo hizo sentir un poco más poderoso de lo que era, más capaz, más activo, fuerte e imperial; pero también solo. Nadie había a su alrededor y dudaba que pudiera encontrar en ese camino a alguien.

– ¡Sasuke!

Esa voz era inconfundible. El Uchiha miró hacia atrás que era de donde había venido el llamado de su nombre y se sorprendió – aunque ya se lo esperase – de ver a Sakura claramente... muy claramente; había luz donde ella estaba parada.  
No otra vez…  
¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ella?  
Sasuke prefirió voltear y continuar caminando a la oscuridad.

– Ya lo sé… ya sé que no puedo hacer nada– comenzó ella dolida. Tristemente enojada –. Te quiero, Sasuke… no pensé que acabarías así. No pude ayudarte en lo que más me necesitabas y tampoco detenerte – se refirió al día de la ruptura en su apartamento –. Sólo pude quedarme parada y llorar… ¡soy patética! – reconoció cerrando los ojos –, ¡pero, Sasuke…! Si aún tengo un lugar en tu corazón, por pequeño que sea, ¡no te vayas, por favor! Si estuviéramos juntos todo sería como entonces.

En ese momento él se detuvo, volteó a verla con dolor en los ojos e ironía en una falsa sonrisa.

– En verdad eres una molestia.

Y de repente se vio a sí mismo llegar hasta ella en un parpadeo, atravesándole el pecho con su propio brazo. Pudo sentirlo incluso, era cálido y húmedo, la sangre comenzó a emanar mientras ella perpleja con los ojos muy abiertos se quedó observándolo. Un escalofrío se apoderó de Sasuke al percatarse de que ella no lo miraba a él, sino a través de él. Le sacó la mano empapada en rojo puro y entonces, ella cayó al suelo… estaba muerta.

– ¡No! – exclamó él al darse perfecta cuenta de lo que había hecho, no pudiendo creerlo.

Se alarmó tanto que comenzó a moverse con brusquedad. Pudo sentir que dio una patada a alguien, pero lo ignoró al sentarse por fin en su cama.

– ¡No puede ser! – siguió gritando. Encendió la luz de la lámpara a su lado y comenzó a repararse la mano. Estaba limpia.

– ¿Qué, qué? – preguntó una voz a su lado igual de asustada. Era Karin – ¿Qué sucede, cielo? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

– No – Sasuke se revisó el dorso y la palma –. No pasó… no pasó…

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue?

Una pesadilla. Eso había sido. El Uchiha se alivió, intentando controlarse, pero sin dejar de escrutar bien su mano para asegurarse bien de no tener ni un sólo vestigio de sangre. Sufrió un par de espasmos involuntarios mientras aún se calmaba y Karin le acariciaba el cabello diciéndole con ternura que sólo había sido un mal sueño.

Pero ¿Qué demonios? No recordaba haberse acostado con ella. ¿En qué momento se había metido en su cama? ¿No podría dormir solo acaso?

– ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? – quiso saber la pelirroja.

– Nada – farfulló ya mejor.

Se acostó de nuevo pensando no poder sacarla por lo muy tarde que era (tres de la madrugada), pero muy tentado a hacerlo. Por otro lado…

" _Sakura_ ".

Literalmente le había atravesado el corazón, pero, ¿no fue esa una representación de lo que hizo en la realidad? Se lo había partido; ¿Cuánto habría llorado ella por él? Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo antes.  
Sasuke volvió a quedarse dormido intentando encontrar las razones por las que había soñado algo tan terrible sobre ella.

Esta vez escuchó los graznidos de varios cuervos tan pronto vio a su hermano frente a sí muy cerca y recibir una patada de él que lo hizo estrellar contra una pared; Sasuke comenzó a ponerse de pie e hizo que destellos de electricidad visible comenzaran a salir de su mano, pero Itachi en seguida lo agarró de la muñeca, apagando esos relámpagos, le pisó un pie para inmovilizarlo y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen.  
El Uchiha mayor observó a su hermano menor y extendió hacia su rostro una mano.

– Perdóname, Sasuke.

Con sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar lo hizo abrir un ojo por los párpados, hundiéndoselos cada vez más hasta sacárselo. Sasuke profirió un grito desgarrador como alma que pena en el infierno. Se puso la mano por sobre su órbita vacía y la sangre comenzó a correrle por entre los dedos y derramarse en el suelo.  
Itachi tenía su ojo en la mano.

– Ahora el otro.

No… otra vez no… era demasiado… demasiado real.  
Sasuke aspiró profundamente y volvió a quedar sentado en la cama, respirando con fuerza, temblando y sudando frío. Volvió a encender la luz, se levantó arrebatado y fue a verse al espejo del baño para comprobar que tenía ambos ojos y que lucía muy pálido.

– Qué… pesadilla maldita – habló entre jadeos.

– ¡Sasuke! – Karin lo llamó preocupada – ¡Sasuke, qué sucede!

Primero Sakura y después Itachi.  
¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

No pudo dormir más sino hasta las seis de la mañana. A las ocho Karin se levantó y al salir a explorar esa guarida ANBU, descubrió a Tora que por allí se paseaba. Muy preocupada le contó de la mala noche que tuvo su novio y le preguntó qué pudo pasarle o si él sabía qué había consumido. Después de todo, habían estado el día anterior hablando y armando planes con otros ANBUS.

– Nada – respondió Tora –. Él estaba perfectamente.

– Entonces por qué…

– ¡Tora! – habló Sasuke con autoridad llamando a su súbdito –, ven acá, y tú, Karin, ya vete de aquí.

– Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo amaneciste?

– Estoy bien. Márchate pronto, esta es una guarida ANBU.

– Sasuke, me preocupas, quiero saber…

– Que te largues – ordenó entre dientes. Había amanecido más amargado de lo usual.

Karin se resignó y se tuvo que terminar yendo.  
Tora acudió al encuentro con su jefe.

– Tengo una tarea para ti – le informó Sasuke.

– Lo escucho.

– Quiero que a partir de ahora en tu tiempo libre te dediques a espiar a Sakura, que le tomes fotos y me las traigas.

– Pero – Tora se levantó –, ¿Cómo puede atreverse…? Han pasado ya meses desde que no ve a la oficial, ¿Por qué no la deja tranquila? ¿no cree que ella lo merece?

– No he pedido tu opinión – masculló Sasuke.

– No se trata de eso, señor. La oficial Haruno ha de estar reconstruyendo su vida, involucrarse usted en eso otra vez minaría todos sus esfuerzos. Es justo que ella viva en paz.

– ¡Qué rayos te importa a ti eso! – estalló el Uchiha – ¡¿Quién te crees al hablarme de esa manera?!

– Hablo por la oficial – se excusó Tora –, es que ella…

– Cállate – Sasuke le puso el filo de la katana en el cuello –. Te estoy dando una orden, Tora… y tú…

Tora tragó saliva y volvió a doblegarse como siempre le tocaba hacer frente a Sasuke.  
Terminó la oración:

– Debo cumplirla.

….

 **¡Continuará!**

 **¡Por fin acabo este capítulo bastante largo!**

 **Esta vez me aseguré de variar bastante en las situaciones para entregarles a ustedes un buen paquete de diversas emociones.**

 **Como recordarán, en la pasada entrega a Sakura le tocó sufrir demasiado. Honestamente me sentí bastante incómoda estar reiterando esos sucesos invariables del manga porque me disgusta que precisamente en la historia original sean siempre las mujeres las que sufran por los hombres y pese a eso sigan detrás de ellos (con excepción del caso de Obito), por eso esta vez quise darle alas más grandes a nuestra protagonista para que vaya de vuelta a sus andanzas con redobladas energías… oh, sí, y con un regalo adicional bien merecido: nada menos que nuestro querido Itachi Uchiha.**

 **Voy a recalcar además los momentos NaruHina e ItaSaku que resolví incluir. El primero porque pensé que ya era hora de mostrar, y el segundo porque… bueno… a mí me encanta Itachi; y aunque creo que Sakura y Sasuke hacen buena pareja, desde que vi Road to ninja me pareció que la pelirrosa lucía bastante bien junto al apuesto y astuto hermano mayor de nuestro protagonista.  
Él mejor que nadie encaja en el lugar que le asigné en este fic porque aparte de Naruto es el único que puede darle batalla a Sasuke, superarlo en talla y hasta derrotarlo con creces; así que, ¿Por qué no hacerle competencia en esta ocasión?**

 **A propósito, ¿recuerdan que antes les mencioné que estaba participando en un concurso de cuentos? Pues compartiré mi dicha con ustedes al confesar que quedé en primer lugar. Estoy contenta de que mis esfuerzos valieran tanto la pena porque para redactar esa corta historia me dediqué con fervor y auténtica dedicación; yo diría que el triple de la que aplico a este fic que considero un mero pasatiempo, algo informal.**

 **Un abrazo enorme a todos los que leen.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta entonces.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	26. Desafíos

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de A FAVOR DEL ENEMIGO.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero ya una de ustedes lo dijo: quiero descansar y disfrutar un poco mis vacaciones antes de tener que viajar nuevamente para volver a la universidad y su rutina.**

 **…..**

Capítulo 26: Desafíos

Muy agradecida y contenta dejó de trabajar para su mentora Lady Tsunade. En la policía la recibieron con saludos amistosos, algunos le preguntaron si le habían servido sus pequeñas vacaciones y otros comentaban en broma que ojalá ellos pudieran tomarse un tiempo libre al igual que ella, ignorando que aquel supuesto _tiempo libre_ fue más bien una tortura. Sakura estaba aliviada de que se hubiera terminado.  
Nada más reconfortante hubo que volver a hacer lo que amaba: levantarse temprano, ponerse su uniforme, sentirse una mujer más fuerte, trabajar al lado de sus camaradas, saborear las donas, cafés y demás comidas rápidas durante sus jornadas o descansos, comidas que de esa manera resultaban más deliciosas, más especiales, y finalmente llegar agotada y satisfecha a su casa.  
Fue un poco inesperado el primer caso en el que tuvo que intervenir. Alguien había llamado a la policía por la extraña desaparición de una mujer de la tercera edad que vivía únicamente con su hijo de treinta y seis años. Sakura con dos compañeros más y un investigador profesional fueron a indagar a la casa de la víctima; hablaron largamente con el hombre mientras un asqueroso olor se involucraba en el ambiente hasta que el extraño sujeto sin ningún reparo comentó algo que manifestó un posible desequilibrio mental de su parte, algo que a los policías heló la sangre:

– Lamento que huela tan mal; es que mamá no ha dejado de podrirse.

De inmediato iniciaron la búsqueda del cadáver, el cual hallaron repartido en pedazos en diversas zonas de la casa: la nevera, debajo de la cama de la difunta, en bolsas de basura en el baño y en el sótano donde aún no se había limpiado el desastre producto del descuartizamiento que allí tuvo lugar. Lo peor fue que también descubrieron que había cocinado la carne del cadaver y con ella había alimentado al perro dóberman que mantenía amarrado y confinado en su patio trasero.  
Fue asqueroso, inaudito y lamentable.  
Llamaron a un equipo forense y arrestaron al hombre para que se estudiara su estado mental y los especialistas decidieran si debía ir a parar a la cárcel o al manicomio.

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire después de salir de esa casa. Fue demasiado para sus pulmones y estómago.

…..

De nuevo salían esos relámpagos de sus manos. Sasuke se dejó guiar de su instinto que como siempre en esas situaciones era atacar a Itachi. Echó a correr impetuosamente, pero una vez más fue parado en seco por el agarre de su hermano mayor que volvió a apagar esa electricidad. Lo siguiente que un impávido Itachi hizo fue quebrarle la muñeca. Sasuke gritó fuertemente adolorido, pero por si eso fuera poco, recibió después una verdadera paliza: un codazo que lo mandó a volar, un golpe en la nuca, golpes en el abdomen que le sacaron el aire, golpes en la cara, golpes de puños y golpes de patadas. Agotado en el suelo con la boca sangrándole, fue recogido por Itachi y pegado a la pared.  
Lo último que Sasuke vio fueron los ojos de su hermano, eran rojos y con tres aspas negras, las mismas que las de la marca de maldición.

Se despertó medio azorado. Primero asustado por lo vivido, y luego enfurecido por darse cuenta de que fue un simple sueño. ¡Otra vez esas malditas pesadillas!  
¿Hasta cuándo? Llevaba quince días así ¡quince días!  
¿Por qué tenían que ser los mismos sueños? En todos y cada uno de ellos él perdía, en todos y cada uno de ellos Itachi hacía lo que hacía: joderlo. Y ya estaba tan harto que había comenzado a odiarlo. De hecho, estaba a punto de llamarlo para mandarlo al demonio porque lo estaba volviendo loco, pero siempre se contenía porque era irracional reclamarle a su hermano por cosas que no habían sucedido.  
El problema estaba en su mente y él tenía que dominarlo.

Usualmente Sasuke era un poco amargado, pero eso era debido a su pasado. Sin embargo, después de haber abandonado a su novia y hacer a un lado a su mejor amigo, andaba el doble de amargado, y para colmo de males, cada vez que tenía ese tipo de pesadillas se hacía el triple de amargado. Tras su cambio, todo ANBU lo pensaba dos veces antes de hablarle, pero ahora cada vez que lo veían andar después de haber echado una siesta, ni se le acercaban.

Sasuke salió de su habitación y después de su despacho, notó que los ANBUS por allí cerca comenzaron a alejarse sin ningún disimulo huyendo de él, pero no le importó, siguió caminando para llegar a la cocina y tomar agua hasta que en el trayecto se detuvo al encontrarse a Tora.

– ¡Oye! – lo llamó. Tora de inmediato quedó paralizado de espaldas –. Ni siquiera contestas las llamadas. Todos estos días he estado preguntando por ti, ¿acaso te has estado escondiendo y evitándome? ¡Ven acá! Quiero saber qué has averiguado de lo que te encomendé.

Demonios. Sasuke lo había descubierto. Tora tragó saliva y decidió darle la cara.  
Por supuesto que él había averiguado muchas cosas siguiendo a Sakura, como que había vuelto a la policía, que se la llevaba mejor con su padre, que tomaba protagonismo destacado en cada caso en el que intervenía y lo peor… que ahora era la novia de Uchiha Itachi.  
Tora tenía las fotos en el morral que cargaba, muchas de ellas eran verdaderamente comprometedoras porque la oficial y el Uchiha ni siquiera se andaban con escrúpulos ante el público; eran fotos de ambos tomados de la mano, muy juntos abrazándose, besándose, charlando, coqueteando, él cargándola en brazos, regalándole cosas, riendo, yendo a distintos lugares... Esos dos siempre lucían felices, parecían disfrutar de cada cosa que hicieran juntos. Y Tora pensó que Sasuke no debía enterarse porque si pasaba… sabría Dios qué haría, por ello, había decidido clasificar las fotos que tenía, de modo que selló un paquete de las que solo estaba Sakura en lo suyo y otro en el que se encontraban las de Itachi y ella.

– Sígueme – ordenó el Uchiha.

Fueron a su despacho. Allí, Sasuke lo reprendió por no haberse reportado y le pidió explicaciones:

– Es que… estaba ocupado, señor… no es tarea sencilla seguir a la oficial Haruno, ¿sabe? Ella es muy escurridiza a veces.

– Sí, bueno, como sea – soltó Sasuke como todo buen odioso –, a ver qué tienes para mí.

Tora buscó en su morral a ciegas con la mano. Tropezó con ambos paquetes y sacó el amarillo y menos abultado. En el rojo estaban las fotos prohibidas.  
Se lo tendió a Sasuke y éste comenzó a hurgar. Las observaba con melancolía en los ojos confirmando las sospechas de Tora: su jefe aún quería a esa mujer.

– ¡Qué significa esto! – exclamó de pronto Sasuke – ¡pero cómo…!

¡Oh no! ¿Sería posible que en ese paquete se le hubiese ido de forma accidental alguna foto de Sakura e Itachi? Tora tensionado se mordió el labio inferior.

– Cómo es que Sakura… ¿Cómo hizo para volver a la policía?

El ANBU suspiró aliviado al percatarse de que era una foto de ella con el uniforme.

– No sé cómo, señor, pero ha vuelto a trabajar como oficial. Y le han salido muy bien las cosas.

– Ya veo… – murmuró él ojeando las demás fotos. En el fondo se alegraba por ella. De hecho, estaba disfrutando mucho de verla aunque fuese en simples imágenes de papel. Le encantaba su sonrisa y cómo le quedaba el uniforme. Le pareció que estaba más hermosa –. Sigue vigilándola, Tora… notifícame de cada paso que dé.

– Si… señor… ¿puedo preguntar…? – el ANBU hizo una pausa en que Sasuke lo miró con dureza – ¿Por qué hace esto?

– Es la hija de mi enemigo, Tora, ¿por qué más lo voy a hacer? – respondió con fastidio. En realidad ni sabía qué decir – Tú encárgate de lo que te corresponde y deja ya de preguntar tanto, maldición.

– Sí.

Tora se retiró y ya afuera, en secreto, se disculpó con su señor por ocultarle lo que quizá era más grave e importante.

…..

Estaba agotada cuando llegó al apartamento de Itachi. Lo primero que hizo fue tirar las llaves en la mesa y dejarse caer en el sillón más largo.

– ¡Ya estoy en casa! – exclamó para que llegase a los oídos de su novio.

– ¡Bienvenida! – contestó él desde la cocina.

Itachi era consciente de lo agotador que podía ser a veces el deber policial, de modo que por ello la había invitado esta vez a su apartamento concediéndole una copia de las llaves del mismo para que llegase cuando quisiera, cediéndole también derecho sobre sus cosas.

– Muy bien – dijo satisfecho después de acomodar todo sobre la mesa –, espero que tengas buen apetito.

Sakura que ya se había cambiado de ropa por una más cómoda, observó anonadada la gran cantidad y deliciosa variedad de comida frente a ella.

– ¿Es una broma? ¡muero de hambre!

Y comenzó a comer desmesuradamente. Él la observó como si fuera la cosa más adorable hasta que Sakura se percató de ese escrutinio y un poco apenada, se detuvo.

– Adelante, continúa – la incitó Itachi –. Es natural tener tanta hambre después de una jornada trabajosa.

– Si… pero… es que tú no estás comiendo conmigo – se excusó Sakura – ¿Qué haces ahí parado, cariño? Pareces mayordomo.

Ambos se echaron a reír por eso. El Uchiha se quitó el delantal y se sentó al lado de ella para acompañarla. Comieron juntos mientras conversaban sobre sus asuntos. Sakura quedó más que satisfecha, hasta tuvo la sensación de que el estómago le había crecido.

– Eres como una verdadera ama de casa, Taiichi – le dijo ella en broma –; cocinas muy bien.

– Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo; cuando pequeño solía cocinar de esta manera para mi her… ah…

– ¿Cómo?

– Para un primo más pequeño que llegué a considerar un hermano – se corrigió. Casi menciona a Sasuke.

– Oh… entiendo… dijiste que tus familiares no viven en la ciudad ¿verdad?

– Sí. Así es. Los Ichijou se encuentran en otras ciudades del país y también fuera del mismo – mintió. Ojalá de verdad tuviera una familia tan grande como la que mencionaba.

– Vaya, deben ser muchos – comentó Sakura –, pero bueno… es hora de lavar todo esto. Yo me encargaré, es lo justo porque tú cocinaste.

– No digas tonterías – él le tomó una mano y se la besó –. Te ayudaré.

Fueron a la cocina con todos los platos sucios y se encargaron entre los dos de lavarlos y ponerlos en su lugar. Lo hicieron en completa tranquilidad hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió tomar una cuchara, ponerla bajo la llave y hacer que el agua se deslizara en dirección a Itachi, mojándolo. Él la miró con gran severidad.

– Con que así son las cosas – dijo cuidadosa y tétricamente con la mirada oscurecida por un velo de amenaza.

Sakura se asustó de esa expresión fría que advertía peligro y gritó cuando él la cogió por las piernas y la levantó para meterla sentada en el lavaplatos con la llave abierta, mojándola toda. Entre risas intentó ella salir de allí, pero el Uchiha resentido no se lo permitía. La sostuvo por un buen rato hasta asegurarse de haberla empapado bien. Entonces cerró la llave y la algarabía se fue apagando, quedando al final sus rostros muy cercanos.

– Oye – murmuró él ahora muy serio, mirándole la boca –, ¿ya te besé hoy?

– No lo has hecho – contestó ella –, y estoy muy enojada por eso.

– Oh… lo siento… ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarlo?

Sonrieron a la vez antes de unirse en un entrañable beso. Pero por desgracia y como ya venía ocurriendo desde los últimos días, Sakura comenzó a invocar en su mente la imagen de Sasuke, imaginándose que era a él a quien besaba, y ese mismo error fue lo que la hizo gemir y atraer más al Uchiha que también se encendió, sacándola a ella del lavaplatos, pegando muy bien su cuerpo mojado al de él. El fuego comenzó a crecer cuando a él se le antojó subir sus manos lentamente por las piernas de ellas con suma intensidad hasta posarlas en sus glúteos, donde apretó ardientemente. Era la primera vez que le tocaba el trasero, y por la reacción tranquila de ella, no se molestó en dejar de hacerlo. Tuvo intención de llevarla a una habitación cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Sakura dejó de besarlo para recordar que… ¡él no era Sasuke!

– Ta… Taiichi – habló desconcertada y con las mejillas encendidas. Por sobre el hombro miró su trasero y las manos de él muy bien acomodadas cubriéndolo –, ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

– Lo siento… ¿Te molesta?

Sakura lo pensó. Era nuevo ese nivel, pero aunque no era Sasuke, podía permitírselo, se trataba al fin y al cabo de su novio.

– No… no te preocupes – sonrió –. Puedes hacerlo,

Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

– Están llamando – dijo ella.

– Si – suspiró Itachi resignado, bajándola y dejándola ir. Tenía que desinflamar esa excitación que ella le había provocado –. Qué me está pasando… – murmuró para sí mismo.

Y fue su turno de recordar que no estaban en la casa de ella, sino en la de él. ¿A quién le iba a abrir Sakura?  
Itachi salió corriendo a ver y llegando demasiado tarde pues ahí estaba Kisame observando maliciosamente a Sakura con sus sonrisota de tiburón.

– Uno de tus amigos – le dijo Sakura inocentemente.

– Hola, hola, Ita… – se detuvo al ver al Uchiha mirándolo con ganas de asesinarlo –, amigo mío – y comenzó a reír entre dientes –, ¿Qué tal? Acabo de conocer a tu linda novia.

– Qué haces aquí – preguntó el Uchiha rígidamente.

– Nada, sólo vine a hablar contigo de… nuestros negocios.

– Oh, de modo que trabajas con Taiichi – intervino Sakura amable.

– Si – Kisame volvió a reír entre dientes –, con Taiichi.

A Itachi ahora sí le dieron ganas de matar a Kisame de verdad. Y Kisame lo notó.

– ¿Por qué no dejamos eso para después?

– Sí – estuvo de acuerdo Kisame –, yo ya me iba, vine en un mal momento – volvió a mirar a Sakura –, adiós, qué gusto verla, señorita.

– Igualmente – contestó ella.

Y se largó antes de que Itachi prometiera con indirectas descamarlo.

– Ese hombre tiene una apariencia extraña, ¿verdad, cariño? – le dijo Sakura –, parece un…

– Pez – completó el Uchiha –. Es mi amigo más cercano, pero mejor olvidémonos de él – propuso, ya después se encargaría de ese asunto –, ven aquí.

Sakura fue hasta él, se abrazaron efímeramente y después ella fue a bañarse y cambiarse de nuevo. Esa noche platicaron por horas, fueron a la cama donde se besaron y acariciaron sin que él llegara esta vez a sobrepasarse para acabar convenciéndola de que por primera vez durmieran juntos.

….

Hidan levantó un poco las cejas, Kakuzu contaba el dinero que había robado y Tobi se mantenía escuchando, aparentemente sin prestar atención a lo que Kisame decía.

– … la policía que él ya había salvado – continuó –. Una mujer de cabellos rosas, cortos, bastante delgada y pequeña, debe tener la edad de su hermano; con bonitos ojos verdes y curvas muy poco pronunciadas.

– No sabía que ese era el tipo de Itachi – contestó Hidan –. De hecho no sabía que se interesara en mujeres, ¿en verdad es la novia?

– Yo mismo lo vi. Ciertamente hay más hermosas que esa chica, pero no se puede negar que es toda una delicia.

– Vaya, vaya, me gustaría verla por mí mismo.

La puerta sonó como si la acabaran de atrancar. Era Itachi el que había entrado. Los cuatro Akatsuki voltearon a verlo.

– Hablando de más, Kisame – dijo el Uchiha –. Será mejor que no sigas.

– Hey, compañero, ya que de por sí es todo un acontecimiento que tengas novia – comenzó Hidan –, que sea una policía te convierte en casi un ídolo. ¿Crees que tenga amigas que me pueda presentar y que tampoco les importe andar con un criminal?

Kisame comenzó a reírse entre dientes al ver la cara seria de Itachi. Se sabía que a veces los Akatsuki conseguían mujeres para pasar sus ratos, y que no les importaban compartirlas. Todos con excepción de él, Nagato y Pain (cuando vivía).

– No hablen de ella en mi presencia como si fuera un platillo y mucho menos se atrevan a acercársele – advirtió el Uchiha –, o tendremos problemas.

– Oye, oye, tranquilo – habló Hidan sonriendo –. Aunque me interesa por cómo la describió Kisame, no te la voy a quitar porque sé que querrías matarme entonces, pero dinos, Uchiha, ¿no te preocupa que sea tan… opuesta? Le mientes al no decirle que eres uno de nosotros.

– Eso no les importa – contestó Itachi.

– Cuídala – dijo Tobi hablando por primera vez y levantándose para irse –. Cuídala bien, Itachi.

Sabía a lo que se refería porque él ya había perdido al amor de su vida, pero Itachi no le tenía miedo a nada y a nadie. Sakura era ahora la segunda persona que más le importaba, y al igual que con Sasuke, la protegería y velaría primero por su bien, por que estuviera feliz.

….

Más meses transcurrieron.

La relación entre Sakura e Itachi fue en creciente en ciertos aspectos. Continuaron alternándose con la misma regularidad, incluso mucho más considerando que a veces ella se quedaba a dormir en su casa o viceversa. Itachi le ayudaba en ocasiones con su trabajo cuando ella le contaba hasta los detalles más minúsculos sobre los casos más intrincados, y él atando cabos, hilando retazos sabría Dios cómo, le daba pistas que luego ella exponía a los detectives, y éstos consideraban en gran medida, preguntándose interiormente cómo demonios no se les había ocurrido antes. A Sakura la congratularon muchas veces por su participación y nunca antes vista sagacidad filosa, ella pretendió decirles que Itachi era el responsable de tales aptitudes, pero él se lo impidió diciéndole:

– No quiero ese crédito que tú más necesitas… prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato.

– Pero… en verdad, eres un genio, cariño – replicó Sakura –. No conoces los casos personalmente y aun así llegas a acercarte mucho a las respuestas. Como si tuvieras el instinto de esos criminales ¿Has considerado dedicarte a la investigación? Piensas como todo un excelente detective… de hecho, el país debería temerte si te volvieras un criminal.

Itachi sonreía cada vez que ella lo incitaba a tomar esos rumbos.  
Si tan solo supiera la verdad. Esa por la que él no estaba listo a confesar.  
En lo que respecta a lo demás, Sakura se atrevió a llevarlo a casa de sus padres y presentarlo como su novio, oficializando esa relación. Algo que no había llegado a hacer con Sasuke. De hecho, allí radicaba otra gran diferencia. Sasuke todo el tiempo, por temor, precaución y recelo procuraba mantener en secreto su noviazgo, o al menos no hacerlo tan evidente, y para nada porque al final quienes no debieron enterarse (el señor Haruno y Madara) se enteraron. Mientras que Itachi no guardaba nada y no temía a nada porque sabía que si lo ocultaba o no, cualquiera que no tuviera que saberlo, lo sabría. Así fue como llegó a conocer a los padres de Sakura. La señora Haruno se mostró encantada con él por lo atractivo, amable y diestro que era al actuar y expresarse. Todo un encanto. La pareja perfecta para su hija. En cambio el señor Haruno – y como era de esperarse – fue todo el tiempo observador y suspicaz, apegándose siempre a su desconfianza como padre y como policía pues en secreto creía en la posibilidad de que ese fuera Sasuke Uchiha. Y claro que se trataba de un Uchiha, pero no del que buscaba. De modo que comenzó a investigar a Itachi. Éste último ya se lo esperaba como era natural y fue más astuto al no bajar la guardia. El señor Haruno no descubrió nada, desde luego.  
Pero no todo era miel y hojuelas en la relación de la pelirrosa y el Uchiha mayor. Había un problema aparentemente pequeño, pero con un trasfondo enorme. Y resultaba mucho más desconcertante para ella.  
Debido a que estaban tan unidos, fue normal que cuando dormían juntos, Itachi sintiese la necesidad de ascender a otro nivel. Comenzaban bien. Siempre comenzaban bien. Ella se dejaba besar, ella se dejaba quitar el vestido, ella se dejaba acariciar, ella se dejaba contemplar, ella se dejaba tocar; pero siempre que él llegaba a las zonas más íntimas de una mujer, lo que queda debajo de la ropa interior, Sakura se tensaba, emitía un sonidito que no era de placer, sino de duda, de inquietud, de rigidez… algo que él no sabía cómo explicar, ¿nerviosismo quizá? ¿Desasosiego? Fuera lo que fuera, siempre lo hacía detenerse. Ella le pedía que continuase y le decía que no pasaba nada, pero Itachi sabía, o más bien notaba que no estaba lista, que no quería, que intentaba engañarse y engañarlo. ¿Por qué? Sakura actuaba por el reflejo que dictaba su subconsciente, y dicho subconsciente aún gritaba el nombre de Sasuke aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, aunque dijera que no le importaba y que si lo veía sería capaz de matarlo.  
Estas frustrantes escenas se repitieron varias noches, así que por eso, Itachi evitó mejor cualquier palabra, oportunidad o insinuación respecto al sexo para no incomodarla. Dejó de quedarse en casa de ella, y cuando ella se quedaba en la de él, entonces él se rehusaba a ir más allá del contacto de besos y abrazos, y cuando ya era muy tarde, se levantaba y se iba a dormir a un sillón. La razón de ese alejamiento era sencilla: no podía dormir tranquilo con ella al lado o entre sus brazos usando esas ropas cortas sin pensar en las ganas que le daban de… – y se desconocía por pensar así, pero era la verdad – ganas de _devorarla_.

Sakura se desanimaba cuando al despertar no lo encontraba a él su lado, sino al delicioso desayuno ya preparado. Se culpaba y preguntaba qué rayos le ocurría y por qué, en nombre de Dios, no podía consumar el acto con él. Su mente se martirizaba intentando hallar una respuesta y su corazón lloraba en secreto todavía por Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se conformaba con las fotografías expurgadas y bien seleccionadas que Tora le suministraba. El ANBU seguía recolectando información de cada aspecto que en la vida Sakura repercutía, incluyendo el sentimental y que mientras se tratara de Itachi, se reservaba. Más de un centenar de fotos captó de esos dos. Cada semana desechaba la mitad y se quedaba con las otras por si acaso algún día se arrepentía de ocultárselo a Sasuke.

El líder de los ANBUS tuvo que salir de la ciudad muchas veces por periodos largos (de quince a veinte días al mes) por diversos motivos para reunirse en las otras sucursales de la organización con los miembros del exterior, para discutir asuntos delicados con los sublíderes, para establecer tratos con un traficante de diamantes, para iniciar pesquisas de interés personal sobre Madara con individuos ajenos a Tokyo y para también librarse de Karin por un buen rato. Y sin embargo, la distancia no era ningún impedimento para enterarse de lo que Sakura hacía pues ordenaba a Tora que le enviara las fotos por e-mails. Fue así hasta que sus viajes terminaron y volviendo un día a la ciudad, se le ocurrió que era momento de reiterar un viejo hábito que desde un principio tuvo como pretexto de pasatiempo y como una manera de burlarse de su oficial favorita: robarle.

Ese día Sakura llegó agotada a su casa. Había invitado a Itachi a cenar, pero él se negó a ir porque estaría ocupado con Akatsuki. Ella entonces preparó y consumió su comida. Luego, tan pronto su cuerpo tocó la cama, se quedó dormida e inmóvil como un tronco.  
A la una de la madrugada Sasuke ingresó al apartamento. Casi le pareció estar viendo una nueva casa; notó que tenía artículos nuevos y que habían pintado las paredes. Sintió un poco de nostalgia por la frecuencia con la que antes llegaba allí y lo que hacía. Lo que hacía con Sakura. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente… no se suponía que reviviese esos momentos, mucho menos ahora. Comenzó a andar por la casa y sin importarle que fuesen o no cosas de valor, tomó lo que más fácil se le hizo llevar: un cojín decorativo, una pieza de mármol en miniatura de la venus de milo, una caja musical, un par de zapatos bajos femeninos, un espejo pequeño con detalles de flores y hojas en el marco, un libro, el bolso de Sakura que tenía adentro un collar nuevo que Itachi le había regalado, su identificación, dinero, un par de lentes de sol y algunas cajitas de chicles. Fue al baño y de allí tomó lo único que le llamó la atención: unas bragas usadas. Eran rojas con detalles brillantes al frente, se parecían a unas que él había quitado antes. Con ambas manos las extendió frente así y recordó muchas cosillas inmorales vividas en un día de desenfreno carnal. Apretó las bragas entre sus palmas y se las llevó a la cara, a ojos cerrados, inhalándolas profundamente.  
Si… tan familiar y placentero… qué ganas de sumergirse de nuevo en la fuente de ese olor.  
Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe.  
¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Se comportaba como un depravado! ¡Vergüenza debía darle!  
Emitió un rugido de rabioso orgullo y echó las bragas dentro de la bolsa para salir del baño. Bueno… pensó que ya era suficiente, lo más conveniente sería marcharse para evitar que Sakura se diera cuenta.  
Sakura…  
¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de no verla personalmente? Ella estaba a solo unos metros de él en ese momento, sumida en sus sueños, inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba en la realidad. Sasuke lo meditó… tal vez se arriesgara un poco, pero… valdría la pena. Tenía que verla.  
Sólo verla.  
Por unos segundos se asomaría a su habitación y se aseguraría de que estaba bien y tranquila como merecía.  
Nada más.  
Luego se marcharía.  
Y ya.  
El Uchiha se dirigió a la habitación de ella, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y la fue empujando centímetro a centímetro hasta poder meter su cabeza. Entonces la vio. Estaba recostada bocarriba con una mano por encima de la cabeza y la otra encima del estómago y con las sábanas por las piernas en una posición de lo más natural, exquisita y vulnerable, pues nadie es más vulnerable que cuando duerme. Un cuadro hermoso. Sasuke pensó que no podía quedarse ahí.  
Se deslizó en el interior de la habitación y lentamente se acercó a ella, arrodillándose al lado de la cama. Recorrió su cuerpo con la vista y se percató ahora más de cerca que uno de sus pezones sobresalía un poco, escapándose de la holgada blusa del pijama. El Uchiha tensó la mandíbula. Ya se estaba imaginando estupideces otra vez, sabiendo que no debía tocarla. No debía. ¡Estaba prohibido, maldita sea!

– Sa…ku…ra – murmuró en un dejo anhelante.

Y ella exhaló al tiempo que entreabrió la boca.

Sakura estaba en otro mundo. Lo veía frente a sí en un salón muy amplio similar a una joyería, pero sonaba de fondo una canción tranquila. Sasuke estaba cerca y a cada paso se hacía más próximo, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre en pedazos. La pelirrosa se sintió débil cuando lo tuvo casi pegado a su cuerpo, podía sentir su respiración, su olor, su mirada y la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. Se olvidó de Karin. Se olvidó de Itachi. Se olvidó de su padre. Se olvidó del mundo. Parecía una oportunidad volverlo a ver, y nada rebatió cuando sintió sus labios en los de ella, muy sutilmente, como si él temiera desbaratárselos con un contacto más fuerte, como si antes no le hubiese devorado la boca con pasión. Pero estaba bien… Sakura se sintió feliz por probar su sabor de nuevo, su tacto, y descubrió que mucho lo había extrañado porque nada se le comparaba… era tan ameno y dulce… tan satisfactorio. Lo dejó ser y no tardó en seguirle el ritmo lentamente para que no terminase muy pronto porque la unión era poco sostenible, como si pendiera de un débil hilo.  
Cuando creyó estar lista para hacer ese beso más profundo y ser correspondida en igual medida, él se separó de ella, dejándola con las ganas.

– No – sollozó Sakura en un bajo tono de descontento.

Y la imagen de Sasuke se fue haciendo lejana frente a ella. Pero eso no la detuvo, corrió hacia él y aunque no lo alcanzó, continuó buscándolo en ese y en otros sueños. Varias veces lo halló y se le acercó, sin embargo, pese a abrazarlo y besarlo cuanto se le antojó, no lo sintió tan auténtico y real como antes.

Un par de horas después, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su cama cubriéndose la cara con las manos y lamentando lo que hizo.

– Imbécil… imbécil… – se decía a sí mismo recordándolo. La había besado aprovechando su estado y ¡vive Dios! Ella le había correspondido como si supiera que era él, como si lo deseara también. Hasta se había quejado cuando él se alejó. Quizá para Sakura no fuera ningún problema olvidarlo por creer que se trató de un sueño más, pero él… él no dejaría de pensarlo y aún peor, antojársele volver a tenerla cerca. Es que para empezar, ni siquiera debió ir a verla. Se había desafiado a sí mismo y había perdido –. Estúpido…

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó con un humor de dos caras opuestas, la primera era la de la satisfacción por haber llegado en sueños a sentir verdaderamente a Sasuke, y la segunda de enojo a causa de que existía la primera. La oficial pelirrosa se levantó y al percatarse de lo desordenada que estaba su casa y que desde luego faltaban algunas de sus cosas, fue rebasada por una extraña combinación de rabia y desconcierto. Le habían robado, sí… era indudable y a la vez muy probable de que ese fue Sasuke porque sólo él tenía la costumbre de tomar objetos que no necesitaba en realidad únicamente con el propósito de molestarla y burlarse de ella… pero entonces… entonces, el beso… ese beso… Sakura inconscientemente sonrojada se tocó la boca con los dedos. No podía ser… ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso…?

– ¿Acaso… sucedió en la realidad? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Y lo peor, maldita sea, fue que ella le correspondió por la dicha que sintió.  
No… era mentira. Tenía que serlo.  
Pero, ¿y si no lo era?

– ¡Shannaro! – exclamó enfurecida con los puños muy cerrados.

Otra vez estaba jugando con ella. ¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser él tan cruel?! No se había conformado con haberla humillado de aquella ruin manera. ¡No! ¡Quería seguir atormentándola sólo porque se le daba la condenada gana!

Sakura se indignó y enojó tanto que hasta ganas de llorar le dieron, pero por fortuna, Itachi llegó muy pronto y ella se tuvo que tragar su ira y su llanto. Le ocultó que le habían robado y le mintió diciéndole que ella había dejado la casa así buscando un bonito pendiente que se le había perdido.

– Hey – le habló él con dulzura –, no te preocupes por eso, te compraré unos mejores. Tú misma los escogerás, ¿de acuerdo?

Esas palabras sirvieron para neutralizar su mal genio. Sakura se llenó de ternura viendo a Itachi recogiendo las cosas y organizando el desastre que había dejado su hermano. La pelirrosa fue hasta él, lo interrumpió en su labor y se le subió encima, rodeándole la cadera con las piernas para besarlo como sólo él merecía. Lo besó mucho esa mañana. Lo besó porque sí. Porque se lo merecía. Porque lo quería. Porque era el mejor. Y porque… estaba intentando olvidar ese fuerte sentimiento que le provocó Sasuke con su beso.  
Sólo se separaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que se hacía tarde. Él dijo que le haría el desayuno y ella fue a alistarse. Después volvieron a besarse para despedirse, y por último, el Uchiha le deseó un buen día y le pidió que tuviese cuidado.

…..

Zetsu recibió el nuevo paquete camuflado del investigador secreto y a cambio le entregó un sobre con una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero como retribución a sus servicios. Inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde Madara lo esperaba.

– Le tengo pruebas suficientes, señor – le dijo al Uchiha que en ese momento leía un periódico –. Esto es lo que le dije que estábamos esperando.

Madara dejó a un lado su periódico y tomó lo que le ofrecían. Al ver el nombre " _Uchiha Itachi_ " grabado en marcador negro encima del paquete, levantó las cejas y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa asaltó su rostro.

– Todo lo que tenga que ver con este maldito me interesa – murmuró rasgando la cubierta con manos ansiosas.

La evidencia era lo que nunca se imaginó. Madara dejó escapar una enorme carcajada que llenó la habitación con sus ecos.

– Pásame las anteriores, Zetsu – ordenó –, ¡las de Sasuke!

Y las comparó con enorme dicha. En las más antiguas se veía a Sasuke Uchiha junto a la oficial Haruno, y las actuales y nuevas mostraban a Itachi Uchiha con la oficial Haruno también.

– ¡Es la misma mujer! ¡la misma! – exclamó regocijado y volviendo a prorrumpir otra risotada –, ¡qué divertido! ¡parece una maldición!

Zetsu tuvo que tolerar con paciencia que Madara siguiera riéndose mirando unas y otras fotos; quería que terminara rápido es algarabía para recibir nuevas órdenes.

– ¡Voy a matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro! – siguió diciendo –, y ese tiro tiene nombre propio – señaló a su mano derecho para que lo dijera.

– Sakura Haruno – respondió Zetsu simulando su fastidio –. Confirmamos, señor, que Sasuke no está enterado de esto, que Itachi tampoco sabe que la oficial estuvo involucrada con su hermano y que a la vez ella ignora que esos dos son hermanos.

Madara volvió a reírse prolongadamente. Zetsu pensó que sólo faltaba que le salieran lágrimas

– Muy bien… muy bien… Itachi siempre fue indomable, astuto e independiente, el maldito hace lo que sabe y sabe lo que hace, pero Sasuke es harina de otro costal. Un chico muy maleable, rencoroso y a veces impulsivo.

– ¿Qué propone usted?

– Hagamos que se entere de esto – agarró una foto de la actual pareja –. Nos conviene que odie a Itachi. Que se peleen. Que se maten mutuamente. Imagínate cómo se sentirá Sasuke al saber que la mujer que ama, por la que sacrificó tanto y a la que decidió renunciar por su bien, se encuentra ahora rehaciendo su vida nada menos que con su hermano mayor.

– ¿Y si no se destruyen? – quiso saber Zetsu – No olvide que Itachi es muy razonable.

– Entonces yo los destruyo – deliberó Madara mirando una imagen de Sakura –. Después de todo, me será sencillo agarrar y deshojar a esta florecilla.

…

Imposible de controlar. El caos armado fuera y dentro del banco más grande de la ciudad en la zona central se acrecentaba hasta el punto en que las amenazas, insultos, alborotos y peleas no se hicieron esperar. Las personas del exterior comenzaron a tirar piedras a los cristales de cuanto establecimiento encontraban en señal de protesta por la monumental injusticia cometida en su contra.  
Los ANBUS habían llegado demasiado lejos esta vez.

– ¡Hágase hacia atrás! – gritaba Sakura ya impaciente, cansada y enojada – ¡hacia atrás! ¡apártese! ¡no! – ordenó apuntando al que sostenía una roca amenazando con lanzarla – ¡no se atreva! ¡suelte eso de inmediato, se lo advierto!

– ¡Sakura! – exclamó Naruto en medio de la batahola y los constantes tropezones y empujones de la aglomeración – ¡acaban de hacer pedazos los límites que pusimos!

La policía no podía lidiar con ese desastre pese a haber apresado ya a muchos. Tuvo que acudir el escuadrón antidisturbios cuyos miembros no tuvieron ninguna compasión al momento de censurar por las malas a los más rebeldes mientras se cubrían de las cosas que lanzaban con sus alargados escudos transparentes y resistentes.  
No sólo en ese banco se había formado tal escándalo turbulento, sino que en muchas otras sucursales de bancos de la ciudad había una muchedumbre enfurecida armando aquelarres y revoluciones.

¿Qué había pasado para que todas esas personas se convirtieran de pronto en un montón de salvajes?  
El ANBU que una vez Sasuke mandó a traer de otra ciudad con Tora era un completo genio de las computadoras, una mente prodigiosa y peligrosa, un astuto pirata de marca mayor que apenas hace poco logró el objetivo en el que por tanto tiempo estuvo trabajando virtualmente: robar un número masivo de cuentas bancarias accediendo a los portales secretos y prohibidos de cada entidad. A Sasuke nada le había importado que fueran eminentes y con muchos ceros a la derecha o de modestas cifras de pocos dígitos, sin detenerse a pensar en ello dio una orden terminante a su súbdito:

" _Saquea todas las que puedas_ ".

Y de esa manera, partiendo desde los mejores posicionados en la pirámide de la economía hasta los que mucho se esforzaban manteniendo y aportando a sus cuentas de ahorros, consiguió el ANBU que quedasen en completa igualdad: cero absoluto.

¡Tal hazaña en la historia no podía quedar bajo anonimato! Los ANBUS en secreto la noche anterior dibujaron el símbolo de la organización (el mismo que todos tenían tatuado en los brazos) con pintura negra en aerosol en las puertas de cristal de cada banco para que nadie ignorase que ellos eran los auténticos responsables de esa bella calamidad.

Varios drones sobrevolaban la ciudad desde una prudente altura para mostrar al escuadrón del infierno lo que habían causado con su triunfo. En la comodidad de los lugares desde donde piloteaban los aparatos, se burlaban de lo que veían:

– ¡Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, sólo es dinero!

– ¡Mira a esos tontos golpeándose entre sí!

– ¡Ese policía no sabe ni qué hacer!

– ¡Ouh! ¡esa caída debió doler!

Sasuke se encontraba a un lado, recostado a la pared cruzado de brazos con la mirada perdida. Estaba pensando que en alguno de esos tumultos debían estar _ellos_. Desinteresadamente se acercó a Tora que estaba sentado piloteando su propio dron y en su pantalla pudo distinguir una manchita amarilla y una rosa inconfundibles, no muy lejos una de la otra: Naruto y Sakura. Permaneció ahí parado sin dejar de observarlos. En algún momento los oficiales tuvieron que separarse y Tora, como era de esperarse, siguió a la manchita rosa. Sasuke miró al ANBU por encima de la cabeza y sin pensarlo siquiera, lanzó una inesperada pregunta:

– ¿Qué sientes por ella?

– ¡Señor! – se sobresaltó Tora mirando hacia atrás –, n-no sabía que estaba usted ahí.

– Contesta – exigió Sasuke con ojos oscuros.

– Na-nada… nada en especial, se lo juro – contestó con expresión consternada, como a quien preocupa que le acusen de algo grave –. Yo… yo sólo la aprecio y respeto tanto como a usted.

Alguien abrió la puerta y entró, pero Sasuke no prestó atención, seguía mirando al ANBU.

– Le estoy diciendo la verdad – indicó Tora.

De súbito, Karin que acababa de llegar se tiró contra Sasuke para darle un abrazo. Tora ocultó la pantalla.

– ¡Cielo, qué alegría verte! ¡felicidades por tu nuevo triunfo!

– ¡Qué demonios! – exclamó el Uchiha con fastidio – ¡quién te dejó entrar aquí! – y se la quitó de encima.

– No seas así, Sasuke, eso es lo de menos; ¡tenemos que celebrar!

Lo agarró de una mano y él miró esa sujeción percatándose de algo en la muñeca de ella, tenía una pulsera muy bonita en forma de flor. Él la recordaba como el primer objeto que le robó a Sakura aquella remota vez en que se le presentó como Suke Hachijou. En verdad había pasado mucho tiempo. Karin se la había quitado por un malentendido, y él no le había dado importancia, pero ahora sí.

– Qué es eso que usas.

– Oh, esto… aún la conservo – respondió ella mirándola con afecto –, tú me la regalaste.

– Devuélvemela – ordenó seriamente.

– ¿Qué? pero… pero… es mía, cielo, tú me la diste y la he cuidado muy bien, ¿Por qué la quieres devuelta?

– Sólo dámela, Karin. Te compraré otra si quieres en compensación.

– Sasuke, no me has contestado a mi pregunta – habló más seria – ¿Por qué la quieres devuelta?

Sasuke la quiso fulminar con la cara que le puso. Le dio igual que allí estuvieran sus hombres al agarrar con fuerza a Karin del brazo y sacarle la pulsera.

– ¡¿Por qué?! – chilló ella desesperadamente recelosa. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con esa mujer, y no se equivocaba.

– Porque se me da la maldita gana – contestó él enojado –, ya te dije que te compraré todas las que quieras; ahora lárgate de aquí. Este es un lugar privado y exclusivo sólo para miembros del escuadrón del infierno.

La pelirroja se marchó con el temperamento en llamas, cosa que a Sasuke no le importó en lo más mínimo, para él, Karin ni cortaba ni pinchaba. Se guardó la pulsera en su bolsillo. Iba a ponerla junto con las demás cosas de Sakura que tenía bajo su poder.

…

Después de ese beso, ninguna otra locura se le había metido en la cabeza más que la de ir a buscarla con la excusa de ponerla a prueba. Sasuke estaba seguro de que había hecho ya lo suficiente para que ella lo odiara, era el hombre que le había desmigajado el corazón y además un criminal de alto rango que no se detenía en sus mañas… tenía que verla ahora por sí mismo. Otra vez, pero que ella fuese consciente de él.  
Contando con la certeza de que Tora sabía todo de ella, pidió al ANBU el horario laboral de la oficial para concertar un día en que ella saliera muy tarde (y por su puesto cansada) de su trabajo. Tora se preocupó por Sakura, porque en vista de que Sasuke se llevó a varios ANBUS más, sospechó que pudiera hacerle daño.  
¿En qué estaba pensando ahora su jefe?  
¿Qué pretendía hacer con la pobre oficial?  
Tora decidió seguirlos dispuesto a intervenir si se atrevían a tocarla y en el fondo, por amor a Dios, deseó que Sasuke no fuera capaz. Eran cinco contra ella sola.

No fue difícil atraer su atención. Sakura iba conduciendo en su auto medio aletargada cuando la visión de ANBU corriendo la hizo abrir mejor los ojos. Alertada y sin dudarlo se detuvo para apearse y atraparlo.

– ¡Quieto! – exclamó sacando el arma – ¡policía!

El ANBU se fue a reunir con los demás en el callejón solitario y estrecho que formaba una tienda de indumentaria femenina y una estación de radio. Hasta allí llegó Sakura; el corazón casi se le detuvo al ver a Sasuke de blanco en medio de sus cuatro hombres de negro. Las manos le temblaron y casi deja caer el arma.

– Qu-qué… – habló para sí misma sin saber qué hacer.

Sasuke bajo su máscara sonrió. La tenía en frente de nuevo, de esa misma forma, igual que antaño cuando se enfrentaban constantemente. Era la misma Sakura que recordaba. Seguía siendo tan terca, seguía siendo bella, seguía amándolo. Qué lástima y a la vez, qué dicha.

– Oficial – le habló. ¿Hacia cuánto tiempo no la trataba así? Con esa formalidad, como si fuera una desconocida –, me temo que está acorralada, así que no le queda más opción que obedecer para salir ilesa.

Tora estaba en el techo de la estación de radio, observando esa escena y preparado para mezclarse en medio en cualquier momento.

– Entréguenos su arma, su dinero y las llaves del auto – ordenó Sasuke sacando su espada.

Primero el beso…  
Y ahora esto.  
¿Por qué?  
Sakura constriñó los dientes, furiosa, indignada y… no podía explicarlo. Era muy fuerte eso tan ácido que la quemaba interiormente.

– ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, Sasuke Uchiha?! – espetó respirando sonora y rápidamente ella – Después de todo… ¡después de todo lo que has hecho! ¡eres un desvergonzado, cínico y cruel hombre! ¡Nunca tienes suficiente! ¡NUNCA! – a Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa – ¡¿Con qué derecho te atreves a intentar humillarme de esta _otra_ forma?! ¡DIME! ¡No te basta mirar por encima del hombro a las personas, es según tu asqueroso ego necesario pisotearlas para reafirmar esa maldita superioridad que tú mismo, erróneamente te atribuyes! ¡¿Cómo llegaste a pensar que podías ultrajarme en asociación con tus vulgares congéneres?! ¡¿Quién…?! – reiteró – ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – empuñó mejor el arma aunque temblaba de rabia – ¡Permíteme que disienta de tus conceptos! ¡no eres nada, ni nadie!

Los ANBUS se habían quedado tan atentos a escucharla que reaccionaron tarde cuando Sakura levantó el arma. Uno de ellos se puso frente a Sasuke para cubrirlo, pero no recibió disparo porque Sakura había apuntado hacia los otros, a uno le dio en el pecho, al otro en la mano para evitar que agarrase su arma y luego en el abdomen bajo, y al otro que había comenzado a escapar le dio en la escápula derecha. Con rapidez, Sakura apuntó esta vez al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo por haber cubierto inútilmente a Sasuke.

– No – suplicó el ANBU con una mano extendida –, por favor no… se lo suplico.

– No te atrevas – advirtió Sasuke casi atropellando las palabras. Desconcertado, confundido, turbado por lo que estaba pasando.

Ella lo miró con desafío antes de disparar al último de sus hombres justo en el estómago. El ANBU adolorido se cubrió la herida con una mano y después de jadear algunas veces, dejó caer al suelo la mano manchada de su sangre y también la cabeza sobre su pecho.  
Si todos no estaban muertos, se estaban muriendo.

Tora, arriba, se hallaba horrorizado. Los papeles que creyó que tomarían en ese encuentro se habían invertido. Sakura nunca estuvo en peligro. ¡Eran los ANBUS! ¡Sus compañeros! ¡Y también su jefe!  
La pelirrosa apuntó con coraje al Uchiha. Ni siquiera la máscara evitó el contacto visual directo, filoso y doloroso.

" _Te odio, Sasuke_ " se dijo en la mente con profunda tristeza, pero sin cambiar su decisión de detenerlo.

Dentro de Sakura se estaba librando una seria batalla de contradicciones, mientras Sasuke apenas conseguía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. En el pasado siempre fue él quien ganaba cada vez que se encontraban, machacaba a su bando de policías, se salía con las suyas, la dejaba por el suelo, humillada y a veces hasta herida. Pero ahora… oh… lo comprendió sintiéndose bien idiota… ¡se había equivocado! Llevó a propósito a cuatro ANBUS novatos por si acaso, pero qué ingenuo fue al pensar que acabaría tendiéndola a ella en el suelo según su antojo. Sakura no era la misma tonta que por amor iba a consentir que él hiciera cuanto le viniera en gana y se escapase injustamente dejando detrás de sí carteras vacías y víctimas heridas. Mucho menos si una de esas víctimas podía ser ella.  
¡NO!  
Lo iba a joder esta vez.

Sakura resuelta apuntó a una de las piernas de Sasuke. Él cerró los ojos quedándose inmóvil y ya previendo el dolor, pero entonces, el ruido de dos cuerpos cayendo secamente lo hizo abrirlos.  
¡Dios bendito, era Tora! El ANBU había venido de arriba y se había llevado al suelo a Sakura para inmovilizarla, quitándole el arma.

– ¡Suelta! – gruñó ella.

– ¡Señor, de prisa! – pidió Tora en apuros – ¡no puedo con ella! ¡ayúdeme!

Sasuke se aproximó de inmediato y entre los dos consiguieron atarle a la espalda las manos con sus propias esposas. Ella echaba chispas.

– No hay nada que hacer – jadeó el ANBU mirando a sus compañeros inconscientes –.alguien debió haber escuchado los disparos, pronto vendrán más policías, ¡vámonos de aquí!

Ni siquiera se atrevieron a robarle el auto a Sakura por temor a que así los encontrasen con mayor facilidad. Se fueron de allí como almas que lleva el diablo, dejándola sola, enfurecida, despotricando y en medio de los cazadores ANBU que ella misma había cazado.

Fatigados después de esa fuga e intentando descansar para recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones y latidos, Sasuke habló a su súbdito:

– Me salvaste, Tora… de quien menos pensé que sería capaz de atacarme.

– Ya no puede tomarla a la ligera, señor – contestó el ANBU entre jadeos –. La oficial Haruno es una mujer letal. Hay cosas que usted ignora de ella.

El Uchiha hizo memoria de lo anterior. Aún la confundía, no había duda, de lo contrario no se habría tardado tanto en dispararle, pero, y era cosa que tenía que reconocer, parecía otra mujer, era más sólida y valiente ahora, estuvo resuelta a dispararle de verdad, ¡DE VERDAD! Sakura se estaba tomando la guerra en serio, no quiso matarlo porque su intención era la de arrestarlo y exponerlo al mundo.  
Lo consideraba su enemigo. ¡Otra vez!

– Interesante – sonrió Sasuke maliciosamente.

…..

Consideraron que después de haber robado al Biju de las cuatro colas, merecían un pequeño descanso. En la sala estaban los Akatsuki más ociosos: Deidara parloteaba sobre bombas y explosivos a Tobi que comía como si no hubiese límite, Kisame contemplaba y alimentaba a los tiburones pequeños del acuario, Kakuzu revisaba sus cuentas, e Hidan aburrido manoseaba su celular, éste último decidió salir de su cuenta en una red social y buscar en su galería multimedia algo de música, pero entonces se topó con una foto que él mismo había tomado semanas atrás y de la que no se acordaba.

– Oye, Kisame – llamó la atención del chico de cabello azul –. Ya vi a la novia de Itachi.

– ¿En verdad? – preguntó Kisame sin quitar su atención de los peces.

– Sí, fue pura casualidad. Yo salía del casino y ellos del cine. Hasta les tomé una foto.

– A ver – se acercó Kisame para mirarle el celular.

– ¿Itachi tiene novia? – preguntó Deidara.

– Sí que la tiene, creí que ya estabas enterado – respondió Hidan –. Es una chica muy bonita con un cabello muy raro, y es policía.

– ¿Eh? – Deidara lo miró – ¿a qué te refieres con lo de cabello raro?

– Lo tiene rosa.

– ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Deidara se levantó y le quitó su celular para ver la foto, en ella aparecía Itachi mirando dulcemente a la oficial Haruno que lo tomaba del brazo sonriente y sonrojada.

– ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – exclamó el rubio – ¡esta chica va a acabar con Itachi!

– Ya lo creo – dijo Kisame riéndose –. Itachi anda muy pendiente de ella.

– No, no, no… ustedes no entienden – insistió Deidara. Ahora incluso Tobi y Kakuzu le prestaban atención –, yo la conozco, y ustedes a partir de ahora será mejor que también la reconozcan porque esta mujer es de muchos cuidados. ¡Es la hija del dirigente de la policía! Fue ella quien jodió a Sasori.

Nadie dijo nada, pero sí se mostraron sorprendidos. Recordaron lo que había pasado con Sasori y supieron que fue una policía quien prácticamente lo hundió, pero desconocían su identidad porque los medios también la mantuvieron bajo anonimato.

– Mierda – logró decir Kisame en medio de ese silencio.

– Pero eso no es lo peor – continuó Deidara –. Acuérdense de que Sasuke Uchiha también estuvo involucrado en ese embrollo porque fue a la casa de Sasori a robarle aquel día. Cuando mucho después lo visité en la cárcel, Sasori me contó que el ANBU no había ido hasta allí por sus cosas, sino por la mujer.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – cuestionó Tobi – no estarás diciendo que Sasuke también se involucró con esa policía, ¿o sí?

– Es lo más probable, amigo mío. Sasuke Uchiha se volvió loco esa noche vengándose de Sasori. ¿Se acuerdan de cómo lo dejó?

Sí que se acordaban. Sasori no parecía Sasori.

– ¡Oh, mierda! – exclamó Hidan esta vez – Es lo más asombroso que he escuchado sobre Itachi. No puedo creer que se esté tirando a la ex novia de su hermano, que además es policía – le arrebató su celular a Deidara para ver la foto – ¡Fenomenal! No me lo esperaba de Itachi. Deberíamos ponerle un altar.

– A mí me da igual – dijo Kakuzu.

– A mí me parece divertido – opinó Kisame con su sonrisota.

– A mí se me hace que Itachi está en problemas – agregó Deidara.

– No lo creo. Él sabe cuidarse muy bien – aseguró Tobi acercándose a ver la foto –. Además… parece muy contento con ella.

– Sí… será mejor no decirle nada – consideró Kisame –. Si estuvo o no con su hermanito antes, ya no importa. Esa chica es de él ahora, y no creo que corra ningún peligro con ella… es un buen partido para él… todo un desafío.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y pronto dejaron el asunto de lado.

…..

Suigetsu estaba rodeado de ANBUS en una guarida. Con algunos en una mesa jugaban póker y tenían cervezas para acompañar sus pérdidas o ganancias. Gracias a Dios no había visto a Karin en días, estaba tranquilo.

– ¡Jah, te toca pagar, Tora, te toca! – exclamó uno de los ANBUS.

Tora aceptó su derrota y pagó lo que acababa de perder, pero se juró que lo recuperaría. Continuaron jugando hasta que llegó un ANBU medio ebrio y se sentó a la mesa para clavar la cabeza en la misma y quedarse dormido al instante.

– ¿Y a ese qué le pasó? – quiso saber Tora.

– Lleva días así – respondió el otro –. Su novia le terminó y echó de la casa cuando descubrió que pertenecía a la organización.

– Vaya…

– Sí. La mujer se puso histérica, le dijo que no se le acercara y hasta lo amenazó con llamar a la policía. Ahora nuestro querido compañero – le dejó caer una mano en la espalda al borracho – ya no tiene donde vivir y se está quedando en una de nuestras cárceles para castigados.

Tora pensó que eso sí era terrible, pero pronto cambiaría de parecer sobre el concepto de " _terrible_ " cuando entró Sasuke enfurecido con una bola de papel arrugada en una mano y lo llamó a su despacho.

– ¡Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente!

Desconcertado, el ANBU se levantó seguido de las miradas de sus compañeros. Al ingresar a la estancia de su jefe, no se esperó que éste lo amenazara con la espada.

– Dime, Tora, ¡dime qué demonios me has estado ocultando!

– De-de qué habla, señor…

– Mira esto – le tendió la bola de papel –. Lo trajo Garuda para mí.

Tal papel albergaba los vestigios de unas flores secas de cerezo y con unas palabras escritas:

" _No lo sabes todo_ ".

– Está claro que no es una amenaza en contra de ella – continuó Sasuke refiriéndose a Sakura –, ¡es un anuncio de algo! ¡y tú debes saber de qué, maldita sea!

Tora tragó saliva. No había nada que pudiera hacer ya. Quien sea que le hubiese enviado ese mensaje a Sasuke, quería ver guerra.

– Se lo diré, señor – decidió asintiendo –. O mejor… se lo mostraré.

Sólo tardó un poco en salir, buscar entre sus cosas la evidencia oculta y traerla.

– Tenga.

Sasuke abrió el sobre y apenas la primera foto de su hermano y Sakura le oprimió el corazón.  
No…  
Tenía que ser mentira…  
Regó todas las fotos en su escritorio con las manos trémulas y parpadeó varias veces, queriendo que al abrir de nuevo los ojos encontrara imágenes diferentes.  
Imposible…  
Era él… era…

– Itachi – balbuceó empuñando las manos.

Si acaso en algún momento pensó que su hermano no podía provocarle mayor sentimiento de rechazo, se equivocó. Allí estaba con ella, abarcándola en brazos, besándola, regalándole cosas, llevándola a todas partes, haciéndola reír… a ella…  
¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, tenía que ser justo a ella entre todas las mujeres del mundo?  
¿Por qué Itachi?

– Itachi – reiteró cerrando los ojos con fuerza y los dientes apretujados.

Miró a Tora recordando sus palabras:

 _"Hay cosas que usted ignora de ella."_

No era algo nuevo. A juzgar por la forma en que Tora rehuía de él y lo compenetrados que lucían esos dos en las fotos, podía deducirse que esa relación ya tenía tiempo de ser… ya se conocían desde hace mucho… pero, ¿exactamente cuánto? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Y si ella lo había engañado con su propio hermano cuando aún estaba con él?  
A Sasuke comenzaron a temblarle los párpados de impotencia y a dolerle la cabeza calibrando esa probabilidad.

Eso explicaba los sueños que se habían manifestado como presagios. Su hermano en verdad lo estaba jodiendo.

Se acordó de lo que le dijo antes:

" _Tú también deberías conseguirte una novia, a ver si así dejas de meterte en mis malditos asuntos."_

– ¡Maldita sea! – rabió Sasuke dando un puñetazo al reguero de fotos.

ÉL mismo se lo había sugerido.  
Él mismo se lo había buscado.  
Era como si el destino se burlara de él.

Quería negarse a creer que fuera cierto, pero su vista no lo engañaba y las fotos eran patentes… su hermano y _ella_.

 _"Itachi y Sakura… Itachi y Sakura… Itachi y Sakura…"  
"Itachi… Itachi… Itachi". _

Tora salió de allí antes de que Sasuke explotara por la ira que estaba conteniendo y la derramase en él, casi pudo sentir su energía oscura y vengativa.

El ANBU fue a sentarse donde había estado antes con sus compañeros.

– Amigo, ¿estás bien? Luces un poco pálido.

Pero Tora no contestó. En ese momento llegó Karin buscando a Sasuke, pasó por el lado de Suigetsu como si nada y comenzó a tocar la puerta del despacho del jefe ANBU. Tora pensó que ese era el momento menos indicado para molestarlo.

Suigetsu dejó las cartas en la mesa como si ya no tuviera ganas de jugar.

– Oye, hermano, ¿Qué pasa? ¿no vas a terminar la partida? – quiso saber el mismo ANBU.

De repente se abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho de manera que casi golpea a Karin. Sasuke salió éste como poseído por algún demonio sacado del mismísimo infierno. Todos se le quedaron viendo un poco alarmados y deseando que no los mirara siquiera porque podía ser que quisiera masacrarlos. El Uchiha había cerrado la puerta de un manotazo feroz.

– Cielo, espera, ¿Qué te pasa? – lo llamó su novia yendo detrás de él.

Y entonces Suigetsu se amargó por completo. Tiró su botella de cerveza, se levantó y se largó de allí a pasos rápidos.

– Rayos – habló el mismo ANBU que había estado conversando con Tora – ¿Qué les sucede a todos?

Tora sabía que Sasuke estaría enloqueciendo de ira y resentimiento por lo que acababa de enterarse sobre Sakura, y sabía también que Suigetsu caía de nuevo en las fauces de la miseria y la desdicha apenas por ver a Karin.  
Miró al infeliz ANBU dormido y borracho que había sido desterrado por su ahora ex novia.

– No lo sé, amigo – contestó –, pero creo que el diablo es mujer.

…

 **¡Continuará!**

 **¡Se complican más las cosas!**

 **Y sí, tal vez no les guste que lo haya dejado hasta ahí, pero ya me conocen, las conclusiones de los más grandes problemas siempre las reservo para las continuaciones (en el fondo porque me gusta hacerlos sufrir con ese bien conocido sabor picante que deja un asunto pendiente).**

 **Ahora, una cosa aclararé a las fieles enamoradas de la hermandad Uchiha (que sé que son muchas) para no tener que responder a cada comentario injustificado que demuestre que a veces se olvidan de que esto es un fic:**

 **Los hermanos Uchihas tienen todo el derecho de discutir o pelearse por una chica.**

 **Esto es un universo alterno: Sasuke no es ese chico asexuado del mundo ninja cuyos mayores sentimientos están dirigidos a puros hombres, y poco o nada especial demuestra por las mujeres.  
Y respecto a Itachi, no es tampoco ese muchacho enfermizo cuyos propósitos de vida estuvieron escritos desde un principio, forzado a aniquilar a su gente y vagabundear como un criminal, aceptando resignado ese destino lamentable y miserable que le tocó padecer.**

 **Esa fue su realidad, pero en las adaptaciones a veces dejamos a un lado ese miedo al amor de pareja que caracteriza tanto a los shonen.**

 **Por supuesto que no exageraré en su futura disputa para no llegar a echar a perder esos pequeños detalles que recuerdan a sus personalidades, pero reitero: es preciso que los haga competir.**

 **Y en cuanto a Madara, se va a involucrar cada vez más en el camino de nuestro protagonista, dejando sus huellas pestilentes por doquier. Ya sabemos que es un manipulador, y seguirá siéndolo hasta que le toque abandonar ese perfil bajo que por ahora mantiene.**

 **En fin... Como siempre les aconsejo: si tienen algo decir, no se lo callen, queridos lectores.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte a todos los que siguen esta historia y gracias por no desistir.**

 **Prometo volver.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	27. Vínculos rotos

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Tal vez me haya tardado un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para crear un capítulo doble y largo de mí para ustedes, mis lectores, como un presente de navidad.**

 **Y vaya que salió bastante largo, así que espero que lo disfruten porque promete mucho drama.**

 **…..**

Capítulo 27: Vínculos rotos

El día en que Sasuke mató a Orochimaru, Suigetsu no sólo había liberado de su enorme mansión a los prisioneros conscientes que se fueron por sus propios medios, sino que también había sacado a la serpiente macho de Orochimaru en su contenedor. Cuando se reencontró con Sasuke, se la dio. Su nombre era Manda, y ahora estaba siendo domesticado en el penthouse.

El Uchiha tenía las manos en la cabeza y los codos puestos sobre la mesa en la que estaban las fotografías de su ex novia y su hermano, además de algunas botellas vacías de su repertorio de vinos.

Manda, inquieto en su jaula, se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro, subiendo la cabeza por querer salir y sacando la lengua intentando detectar algo comestible. Sasuke ladeó la cara y con sus ojos rojos lo miró desde lo lejos.

– ¡Qué! – le gritó a la serpiente – ¿tienes hambre? ¿es eso? ¡Pues jódete porque hoy no tengo ratas para ti!

Y volvió a ignorarlo.  
Estaba cavilando sobre Itachi. Desde que Tora le enseñó la evidencia, no dejaba de preguntarse si su hermano amaba a Sakura, si ya le había hecho el amor, si era feliz así, si estaba pensando quedarse con ella para siempre… entonces miraba las fotos y se auto respondía con una sola palabra: SI.

Recordó la vez en que Itachi le arregló el auto a la oficial. En ese entonces ella todavía era su novia, pero ese encuentro debió ser suficiente para corroborar que ya se conocían. La forma tan amable con que Sakura lo trataba, la manera en que Itachi la miraba… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Maldita sea! lo más probable fue que esos dos le estuvieron viendo la cara de imbécil.  
¡Claro, cómo no! era posible porque Itachi siempre sabía cómo salirse con las suyas… ¡y en cuanto a Sakura…!

– Ella… – murmuró Sasuke con rabia.

Todo en ella era rosadito y blanquecino, con excepción de ese par de ojos verdes que rompían de forma excepcional ese esquema bicolor de candidez, haciéndola más exótica. Sakura era todo lo contrario a él: alegre, justa, dulce, optimista, una mezcla de fragilidad emocional y fortaleza física, algunas veces insensata y otras, terca… Sasuke a rabiar aceptaba que le gustaban todas esas cualidades y defectos que la hacían única a sus ojos.  
Pero ahora, no sólo a sus ojos…

¡¿Cómo y por qué tuvo que descubrir Itachi lo especial que era ella?! ¡¿De qué manera, demonios, se le había acercado?!  
Y ella… ¡ella lo había permitido!

La odiaba por su cargo de policía, por cómo lucía, por ser como era… ¡y por tantas cosas!

¡Con cuánta facilidad se había olvidado de él por Itachi!

Sí… definitivamente la odiaba… y la odiaba por ser tan bella, por saber escoger a un hombre mejor que él, por ser tan fiel a sus malditos principios y darle la espalda a sus verdaderos sentimientos, la odiaba porque intentaba olvidarlo, por corresponderle a Itachi, y sobre todo la odiaba porque ella lo odiaba.

Sasuke desesperó y en un arranque de impaciencia dio un manotazo fuerte a todas las botellas encima de la mesa, tirándolas fuertemente y quebrándolas contra el suelo. Volvió a mirar a la serpiente y por su mente pasó una cruel idea que, por vida suya, iba a hacer realidad.  
Ya nada podía importarle.

– Bien… te daré de comer, Manda.

Pese a estar un poco ebrio, llevó a la serpiente dentro de su contenedor en el auto hasta su casa en la zona más baja, donde había sido conocido como el señor H; entró cargando a Manda y lo liberó en el patio trasero para que se comiera a todos los conejos. La serpiente hambrienta no dudó un segundo en atacar a la familia de roedores aterrados. Sasuke observó fríamente cómo varios de ellos fueron tragados. Luego abandonó esa casucha a la que ya nada de especial encontraba.

…..

– Se supone que me ayudaras a robar la pieza de cuatro colas – protestaba Kisame –; pero no lo hiciste, y me tocó a mí solo matar a ese tal Roshi para conseguir al pequeño demonio. Tuve que luchar primero con el hombre. Es que de haber estado tú allí, habría sido más fácil.

– Deja de quejarte – replicó Itachi con seria tranquilidad –. Pareces mujer casada.

– Somos pareja en Akatsuki – bromeó y comenzó a reír Kisame –. Pero comprendo que ya no tengas tiempo o disposición para nuestras actividades. Esa pequeña policía te absorbe con pitillo.

– Ve al grano – pidió Itachi cerrando los ojos.

– Los ANBUS robaron hace una semana al Biju de cinco colas, y para ello derribaron como si fuera un árbol a un enorme tipo de nombre Han. Tuvieron suerte porque nadie más que la policía se ha interesado en el paradero del cadáver. Era después de todo uno de esos extraños que nadie conoce y al que tampoco le importa nadie. Como si odiara a la humanidad.

– Hmp.

– El punto es que ahora… – Kisame sacó una fotografía de un muchacho muy atractivo y joven, de ojos color ámbar y cabello liso, marrón oscuro con un largo flequillo que le cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara –, estamos tras éste chico. Su nombre es Utakata y tiene el Biju de las seis colas.

– Pain se estaba encargando de su ubicación… buscándola fue que encontró la muerte en manos de Salamandra Hanzou; por eso ahora, Nagato está indagando sobre Utakata y planeando su ataque – respondió Itachi –. El hecho de prestar atenciones a mi novia, Kisame, no indica que me haya olvidado de los objetivos de la organización, estoy consciente de cada paso que damos.

– Muy bien – sonrió Kisame–. Justo como de ti lo esperaba, Itachi.

– Y por cierto – Itachi fijó en él sus negros ojos–. Ella no me absorbe.

Entonces se marchó de allí. Kisame volvió a reírse entre dientes porque sabía hacia dónde se dirigía.

– Una pequeña mujer inofensiva, ¿eh?

Le parecía divertido ver a Itachi enamorado.

El Uchiha solía ser frío, apático, serio, silencioso y muy reservado cuando estaba en presencia de los Akatsuki o demás personas que a esos asuntos se refiriesen. Pero cuando se trataba de su bien amado hermano menor, y últimamente de su pequeña florecilla adorada, Itachi era comprensivo, atento, alegre, simpático, y especialmente con ella, muy cariñoso.

Esta vez al verlo, Sakura contenta comenzó a correr hacia él para echársele encima y recibirlo con un enorme beso.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿todo salió bien?

– Perfectamente – respondió ella sonriendo y se bajó de sus brazos para jalarlo de la mano –. Ven, preparé una deliciosa cena.

– ¿Ah sí?

– Sí – corroboró Sakura –, una de las recetas que me enseñaste.

– ¡Oh! – exclamó él con entusiasta ternura – Muero por probarla.

– ¿Sólo a la cena? – preguntó ella mirándolo por encima del hombro de una forma sensual. Al ver la expresión estupefacta y casi nerviosa de él, rió divertida volteando la cabeza de manera que sus cabellos se movieron grácilmente.

Le estaba coqueteando. Y vaya que sí funcionaba porque el Uchiha se había sonrojado un poco.  
Sakura era consciente del efecto que tenía en él, por eso durante la cena continuó actuando de forma similar, mientras él se mostraba un poco inseguro a tal respecto, y la razón se sustentaba en que no creía que Sakura estuviese totalmente dispuesta a caminar por ese sendero. A Itachi no le engañaban sus instintos, desde luego no se equivocaba y por eso era comedido al corresponderle a ella en sus flirteos (sonreía, le guiñaba un ojo, asentía lentamente con la cabeza, le besaba una mano), pero procurando no ilusionarse demasiado para no decepcionarse.  
Después de cenar, ninguno de los dos supo de qué manera terminaron en la cama, pero así fue. Itachi se sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y luego le quitó la ropa a ella en el proceso. Sakura de tanto acariciarle la espalda con las manos abiertas, acabó también soltándole la coleta, liberando sus cabellos negros y largos. El Uchiha llegó a quitarle el brasier sin que ella esta vez debatiera o se arrepintiera de seguir, de modo que aprovechando la oportunidad, probó sus senos por primera vez. En un momento llegó a sentarse y subírsela encima, juntando sus pelvis y frotándose primero leve y después furiosamente mientras él la sostenía de los glúteos adhiriendo muy bien esa zona a la suya. Así comenzaron una impetuosa carrera en la que no se detuvieron hasta alcanzar la plenitud.  
Sakura abrió los ojos después de eso, despertando de su fantasía ajena a la realidad, jadeando y siendo recostada en la cama otra vez por él. No hubo penetración, pero al menos habían avanzado un paso porque aunque fue con ropa, tuvieron sexo.

El Uchiha no se detuvo. Siguió mimándola por todo el cuerpo hasta que ya sintiéndose recuperado del anterior orgasmo, se quitó el pantalón y metió sus dedos en las tiras laterales de las pantis de ella para bajárselas. Fue cuando Sakura lo sujetó de ambas manos, deteniéndolo.

– No… Lo siento, cariño… no creo que sea conveniente – le dijo. Él la miró a los ojos –. Yo… tengo mi periodo – se excusó con esa mentira, siendo que el recuerdo Sasuke la impedía hacer más.

Itachi percibió la falsedad en sus palabras, pero comprendiéndola, le sonrió con simpatía. Estaba mejor satisfecho porque esta vez había llegado más lejos.

– Está bien, no te preocupes por eso – la besó en la frente –. Descansemos.

Se acomodaron en la cama para dormir.  
Itachi sabía que Sakura era como un terreno desigual que debía tantear cuidadosamente para no caer; y sabía que ello se debía a que todavía no olvidaba a su ex novio. En el fondo a él le molestaba que el espectro de _ese hombre_ que no conocía y que la hizo sufrir tanto, se interpusiera entre los dos sin siquiera aparecerse de verdad; pero estaba bien, podía aceptarlo, no se trataba de él, era sobre la chica que tenía entre brazos, su novia. Estaba aprendiendo a amarla y era preciso también considerarla y comprenderla.

" _Tiempo_ " se dijo " _Con el tiempo lo olvidará"._

Convencido de eso, le dio a ella un beso en la cabeza y descansó finalmente.

…..

Sasuke había sido esta vez más severo que nunca. Karin llegó a sangrar por la inclemencia con que él la embistió; y aunque no le preguntó qué le sucedía – ya que últimamente no se le podía decir palabra alguna porque daba pruebas de una magnifica indiferencia –, supo que la había invadido por rabia… mucha rabia.

– Ten – le dijo al final, extendiéndole algunos billetes que había sacado de su cartera.

– ¡¿Qué significa eso?! – preguntó Karin indignada – ¡No soy una ramera, soy tu novia, Sasuke!

– Sí, sí, como sea – replicó él con molestia –. Esto es para que compres píldoras anticonceptivas de emergencia. No usé preservativo esta vez porque ya no tengo.

Karin abrió más los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Sasuke? Él nunca se olvidaba de algo tan importante. Y es que para empezar, ¿Por qué quiso de pronto tener sexo cuando ella llegó buscándolo para que salieran? Se la había llevado a su habitación, le había quitado el short y la ropa interior y había hecho lo suyo con furia. Karin reconoció que ella no había disfrutado nada; por el contrario, sufrió mucho en el acto, tanto que en ningún momento gimió, sino que se quejó; y él no le prestó atención.

– Ahora vete de aquí – ordenó el Uchiha.

Seguía teniendo esa expresión de amargado. Karin se fue muy recelada, pensando en si sería buena idea no comprar nada y exponerse a la posibilidad de quedar embarazada a propósito. Así lo ataría a ella de por vida. Sin embargo, terminó arrepintiéndose porque consideró que no quería tener bebés a su edad y que no era el momento ni para ella ni para Sasuke.  
La pelirroja ignoraba que el Uchiha la había tomado de esa forma para desahogarse, creyendo que de esa manera compensaba el hecho de que Sakura se acostaba con su hermano. Si ella lo hacía con Itachi, él podía hacerlo con Karin, maldita sea.  
Podía ser esa una venganza.

El problema era que no se sentía mejor. Nada había cambiado. Él tampoco había disfrutado, es más, realmente nunca había disfrutado hacerlo con Karin.

– Por desgracia.

¡Porque seguramente Sakura sí disfrutaba con Itachi!

Ese pensamiento lo amargó más, pero logró dejar el asunto de lado una vez que estuvo frente a Tobi y su investigador privado.

– ¿Qué tienes para mí? – quiso saber Sasuke.

Semanas atrás, el Akatsuki le había dado los datos sobre Han, el portador del cinco colas. Ahora esperaba algo más de su interés personal.

– Querías venganza, ¿no? – comenzó Tobi y en seguida le dio la foto de un hombre de edad ya avanzada, con el ojo derecho cubierto por un parche, una cicatriz en forma de x en la barbilla y el cabello negro y corto – Aquí tienes a uno de los responsables más directos de la masacre de nuestro clan. Su nombre es Danzo Shimura. Solía estar aliado a Madara y fue él quien propuso el exterminio de todos los Uchihas. Actualmente hace parte de la cámara de consejeros de la Dieta nacional. Aquí te traje a mi amigo, un verdadero profesional – miró al investigador – para que te notifique ahora de sus paraderos usuales y puedas escoger la ocasión.

– Bien…

– Yo estaré vigilándolos a una prudente distancia – prometió Tobi – para ayudarte en caso de que no lo necesites.

Sasuke no consideraba necesitar su ayuda. Miró la foto de forma venenosa, llenándose cada vez más de odio.  
¡Iba a matar a ese hombre con sus propias manos!

– Tú – miró al espía de Danzo –, dime todo lo que sabes.

…..

Karin apuntó su arma al ver acercarse el auto negro por el puente de piedra solitario esa madrugada; la accionó y entonces volaron los sesos del conductor.

Tobi estaba sentado en una zona alta observando cómo se libraría la batalla en esa ruta ya predestinada.

– Así que para eso trajo a la mujer – comentó para sí mismo –. Es una asesina muy útil en este caso… astuto, Sasuke.

El auto perdió el control y se estrelló contra uno de los límites laterales del puente. En seguida salieron tres hombres vestidos de negro, armados y buscando al culpable de esa atrocidad en el asiento de enfrente. Y fue la oportunidad que le dieron a Karin de matarlos a todos. Escondida en su sitio estratégico, apuntó a cada uno de ellos entre la cabeza y el torso, y a todos disparó, asesinándolos. Ya no quedaba ninguno más.

Dentro del auto, Danzo se hallaba tranquilo, pero resignado ante la inminente batalla. Era justo como se lo había dicho Madara. Y él… si él quería seguir con vida, más le valdría enfrentar y derrotar a Sasuke Uchiha. Abrió la puerta pues, cargando en su espalda el arma filosa que le habían dado, después de todo y teniendo en cuenta que el Uchiha peleaba con espada, no le habían permitido ir con armas de fuego para que el combate no fuera desigual, pero sí más interesante.

Además de títeres, eran el entretenimiento predilecto de Madara.

Danzo salió del auto para ver a unos diez metros de distancia al Uchiha allí parado, mirándolo con aversión.

– ¿Qué necesidad había de conservar esta vida? – preguntó en voz alta hablando de Sasuke. Viéndolo se cuestionó ¿Por qué Madara no había mandado a exterminar también a ese niño junto al resto del clan? – Uchiha Sasuke.

– Respóndeme primero a una cosa – comenzó Sasuke – ¿Eres uno de los principales causantes de la masacre a mi clan?

– Eso no es algo que te importe – contestó Danzo.

– Cualquier explicación me enfadaría aún más – replicó Sasuke y cerró los ojos al decir –. Olvídalo, ya he decidido que voy a matarte.

Ya no cabían más palabras. Danzo decidió que debía dar inicio a la pelea. Fue corriendo hacia el muchacho e intentó asestarle un puñetazo que él recibió con la palma abierta, frenándolo. Sasuke lo miró con más rabia al darle en la cabeza con un fuerte codazo.

" _Muy bien_ " Se dijo Tobi sacando la cámara para grabar la pelea que vería posteriormente Madara " _comienza la diversión"._

Danzo sintió una horrible cefalea, pero eso no lo detuvo.

– En tu clan habían quienes podían a echar a perder nuestros planes, lo más seguro por eso era acabar con todos – comenzó a hablar –. Para que pueda haber paz, el sacrificio de algunas vidas es necesario, pero tú no lo entenderías… – comenzó a levantarse – Por otro lado, pese a su corta edad, Itachi me reconoció como aliado de Madara. Tu hermano llegó a darse cuenta de nuestras intenciones porque era más astuto, y sin embargo, nada pudo hacer al final.

Sasuke evocó algunos fragmentos del pasado: su hermano actuando extraño, su hermano sospechando de algo, su hermano quedándose callado y ocultándoselo.  
¡Maldición! ¡Itachi sabía más de lo pensaba! ¡¿Y qué había ganado con su silencio?! ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada porque todos estaban muertos!

– No hables más de Itachi – ordenó Sasuke.

– Tienes razón. Concentrémonos en nuestra batalla.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera sacar su katana, Danzo llegó a él en dos zancadas y le pateó la espada, tirándosela al suelo. Con una sola mano lo agarró del cuello potentemente inmovilizándolo.

– ¡Agh!

– ¡Sasuke! – gritó Karin preocupada.

Sasuke lo sujetó del brazo e intentó librarse de él. Pero era demasiado fuerte. Tanto que en pocos segundos comenzó a ver borroso.

 _"Sasuke no puede hacer nada_ " se dijo Karin aterrada. No iba a consentir que mataran a su novio frente a ella. Pensó en disparar, pero el Uchiha le había dicho que sería él quien matara a ese hombre, así que Karin salió de su escondite e intentó atacar a Danzo, no obstante, éste, ya previsto de su presencia la recibió con una patada que la hizo quejar y la mandó a volar; sin soltar a Sasuke.

– Mira el deplorable estado en que te encuentras – le dijo Danzo.

El Uchiha con los dientes apretujados pudo ver su reflejo en el filo de su propia espada caída. Iba a perder el conocimiento y por ende a morir, ¡y sin haber hecho gran cosa todavía! Totalmente inaceptable. Se armó de determinación recordando a su gente y sacando fuerzas sabría Dios de dónde, se libró del agarre de Danzo para volver a trincarse mutuamente y forcejear. Sin su espada, Sasuke no hizo más que pelear a puños hasta cansarse, machacando al viejo, y desgastándose él también.

En un segundo incierto se separaron brutalmente. El Uchiha aprovechó de recoger la espada por lo cerca que la tuvo. Fue por fin también la oportunidad de Danzo de sacar el arma que le habían dado y que no había podido usar porque Sasuke no lo había dejado ni tocarla.  
Ambos corrieron hacia el otro y se atacaron con sus filos.

Obito y Karin permanecieron atentos.

Estaba claro que Danzo no sabía nada sobre armas filosas porque apenas pudo herir a Sasuke con la suya a un lado del torso, mientras que por su lado, el Uchiha le había atravesado el hombro derecho que comenzó a sacar chispas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el brazo de Danzo no era auténtico, ¡era uno robótico! ¡Un brazo robótico de alta tecnología avanzada que funcionaba con sensores y control mental! ¡Y lo tenía bien cubierto por la manga larga y el guante!  
Con razón casi no lo usaba. Con razón contaba con poca fuerza de ese lado.

– Fuiste muy apresurado – le dijo a Sasuke, jadeando. Burlándose de lo poco observador que había sido –. Ve con Itachi para que te enseñe a usar mejor los ojos.

Pero entonces al sacar la espada del cuerpo de Danzo, éste se percató de que estaba herido en el muñón del hombro. Bastante herido y perdiendo sangre.  
Intentó desesperado atacar una vez más a Sasuke, pero cayó al suelo agotado respirando agitadamente. Al igual que el Uchiha.

– ¡Sasuke!

Llegó Karin a socorrer a su novio que también jadeaba cansado. Mientras le revisaba la larga cortada al nivel de sus costillas, Danzo se sacó con mucho dolor el brazo robótico. Ya la herida de katana había hecho mella en la osteointegración del aparato y su articulación ósea, dejando también inútiles sus nervios.

– Qué tipo más persistente – habló Karin al verlo ponerse de pie otra vez.

Danzo se sacó el parche de la cabeza, revelando detrás de sí a un ojo con una fea cicatriz. Una vez más y dispuesto a acabar por fin con él, Sasuke corrió con su espada para volver a atacarlo, empero, Danzo a su vez corrió en medio círculo hasta posarse detrás de Karin y agarrarla con su único brazo por el cuello.

– Sas…ke – balbuceó ella.

" _Ahora Sasuke, ¿Qué harás?_ " se preguntó Tobi en mente observando la situación.

– ¿No es irónico que tú, quien glorifica los sacrificios, tomes un rehén? – preguntó el Uchiha a Danzo.

– No considero mi vida preciada, pero por el bien de la ciudad y el país, no puedo permitirme morir aquí. No importa a qué precio debo sobrevivir porque es mi intención cambiar las cosas – apretó más a Karin –, esta mujer será sacrificada por esa causa.

– Sasuke… ayuda – suplicó ella sujetando inútilmente el brazo de Danzo.

– No te muevas… Karin – le pidió el Uchiha en voz baja y con calma.

La pelirroja sonrió aliviada. Sasuke iba a salvarla, su novio iba a resca…

Con la expresión de un psicópata perverso, Sasuke avanzó lo poco que quedaba y sin reparo alguno en un gesto de sangre fría, atravesó con su espada a Karin y a Danzo a la vez. Ella abrió la boca dejando escapar un hilo de sangre.

" _Eso es lo que quería ver_ " pensó Tobi.

Sasuke sonrió.

– Uno menos – dijo.

Karin escupió más sangre. Perpleja y desilusionada.  
" _Sasuke… ¿Qué fui yo…?"_ comenzó a preguntar en mente.

– ¿…Para ti? – terminó en palabras reales.

– Karin, desde que te convertiste en su rehén no eres más que una carga para mí – respondió el Uchiha.

Y sacó la espada de ambos. Danzo dejó caer a Karin al suelo, saltando sus lentes lejos de ella. Miró a su novio por última vez antes de quedar inconsciente, y sin embargo, después de esa innegable y dolorosa traición, su último pensamiento fue para él: " _Sasuke_ ".

Danzo retrocedió unos pasos, ya nada había por hacer, pero quería seguir aferrándose a su vida. Salió corriendo con sus pocas fuerzas, dejando huellas de sangre que Sasuke fue recorriendo caminando tranquilamente y sonriendo de forma macabra. Lo iba a matar.

Tobi se guardó la cámara y comenzó a bajar de su lugar, recordando las palabras de Madara:

 _"Danzo es uno de mis peones ya inútiles; sin embargo, le daré una última oportunidad. Pondré en el cuerpo de Danzo una bomba explosiva que sólo él y yo podremos accionar; eso con el objetivo de obligarlo a batallar contra Sasuke. Si Danzo gana (presumo que es improbable), le daré mayor participación en mis planes, si por el contrario gana Sasuke, bueno… continuaré manejándolo como he venido haciendo, esta es sólo una prueba más para él. En cuanto a ti, Tobi, si Danzo intenta escapar como un cobarde, mátalo de una vez… y algo más, grava esa pelea, por favor. Ni el cine ni la tv me distraerían mejor que un combate auténtico entre mis propios súbditos"._

Danzo estaba escapando. Aun sabiendo que no llegaría lejos, y menos con Sasuke pisándole los talones, sonriendo como loco y a punto de matarlo, Tobi prefirió acorralarlo, presentándosele de frente.  
Danzo miró de un lado y del otro. Dos Uchihas lo rodeaban. El líder de los ANBUS y el líder de los Akatsuki. Estaba acabado. Recordó a su viejo amigo Hiruzen, quien había conseguido ser alcalde a diferencia suya (puesto que él siempre quiso), sin olvidar que éste había muerto en su deber.  
¡Bueno, pues mucho haría él también llevándose consigo a dos potentes criminales!

– ¡Por el bien de la ciudad y del país! – exclamó decidido – ¡no los dejaré sobrevivir!

Se abrió la túnica, descubriendo en su torso la bomba. Sasuke y Tobi reaccionaron a tiempo escapándose cada uno por su lado mientras Danzo accionaba la gran explosión que causó en el lugar, muriendo hecho pedazos.

Los Uchihas volvieron a reencontrarse después en medio de los escombros.

– Bien. Ya está hecho, felicidades por tu victoria – habló Tobi. Luego miró a Karin –. Por cierto, Sasuke, te daré un pequeño consejo: mata a esa mujer si no la necesitas. Sabe mucho de nosotros.

– ¿Nosotros? ¿Cuándo me uní a ti? – cuestionó Sasuke.

– Bueno, no importa – Se despidió Tobi –. Nos volveremos a ver.

Y se marchó.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia Karin. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y recordó su rostro la primera vez que lo vio hace años. Se conformó con verlo una vez más. Así moriría tranquila.

– Hasta pronto – le dijo Sasuke, reiterando las mismas palabras de su primer encuentro con ella.

Sacó su espada y a punto estuvo de incrustársela cuando…

– ¡Sasuke!

Esa voz era inconfundible. El Uchiha se volteó para ver a Sakura apuntándole con un arma de fuego. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Estaba sola? ¿Quién llamó a la policía?

– Qué intentabas hacer… Por Dios – habló ella de nuevo mirando a Karin en el suelo –. Por Dios… – reiteró sintiéndose impotente, triste y con mucha rabia. No importaba cuánto dijera Naruto que haría cambiar a Sasuke; él sólo caminaba hacia la perdición, estaba enfermo de odio, y su única cura era la muerte. Una que ella estaba _dispuesta_ a darle –. Hasta aquí llegaste.

Sasuke no soportaba verla. Acababa de matar a Danzo y se sentía frenético, ansioso y con más ganas de matar. Se dio la vuelta para evitar mirar a Sakura. La mano que sostenía la espada comenzó a temblarle hasta que no la pudo sostener más y se le cayó. De repente no le importaba que ella le disparase, mientras a su vez se sentía convencido de que eso no pasaría. Qué más daba. Se estaba volviendo loco allí. Inseguro de todo, de lo que era capaz y de lo que podía pasar. Odiaba el vínculo que había forjado con ella y que después de todo, no había podido romper como era debido.

Sakura tuvo ganas de llorar. Por poco se contuvo de hacerlo. Tenía que matarlo, y mejor antes de que él cometiera más locuras. Tenía que hacerlo, pero no quería porque lo amaba. Eso no cambiaba y nunca cambiaría. Apretó más el arma sin ser capaz de dispararla e inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse a él por detrás.  
Ahora era cuando más debía cumplir con su responsabilidad y acabar con él por el bien de todos… pero al menos… al menos tenía que abrazarlo por última vez.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él. A unos pocos centímetros apenas. Sasuke perdió el control de sí mismo, ya no miraba a Karin, ni sabía dónde estaba, se olvidó de sí mismo y de la capacidad de distinguir entre amor y odio, entre amistad y enemistad. Por su mente cruzó sólo una idea como si fuese una única e imperante necesidad: matar.  
Se volteó y bruscamente agarró a Sakura del cuello con una mano. Ella gritó.

– ¡Sakura! – exclamó una voz temerosa que ambos reconocieron como la de sir Kakashi – ¡No! ¡detente, Sasuke!

Sasuke le arrebató el arma a ella de la mano. Iba a matarla porque la amaba y la odiaba, y eso lo enloquecía, porque se sentía débil debido a esas emociones, porque después de lo que le hizo a Danzo y a Karin más ganas le daban de matar, porque se sentía fuera y lejos de sí, porque nada le importaba ya, porque estaba perdido, solo y desesperado, y porque… porque… con ese vínculo roto quizá acabaría gran parte de sus aflicciones.

– Detente, Sasuke – pidió pobremente Karin sin poder hacer nada.

Sasuke le apuntó en la cabeza con el arma a Sakura, escuchó pasos cercanos y apresurados detrás de sí y cuando estuvo a punto de disparar, una mano fuerte lo hizo levantar el brazo haciendo que el tiro fuera despedido hacia arriba; entonces casi de inmediato, esa misma persona liberó a Sakura de su sujeción, cargándola en brazos y alejándola de él. Fue Naruto.

Sakura desconcertada después de haber sido puesta a salvo, caviló en lo que acababa de pasar para comprender que de no haber sido por su amigo, habría muerto en manos de Sasuke. El amor de su vida.

A partir de allí para ella no hubo progreso ni retroceso. Todo ocurrió después como si fuesen escenas lejanas, insustanciales, inexistentes. Recordaba que Naruto y sir Kakashi le habían dicho que se mantuviera al margen y socorriera a Karin. Recordaba que lloraba mientras Karin la miraba con una mezcla de rabia y lástima, como si le pidiera que se detuviera porque no quería simpatizar con ella y se aferrara en seguir creyendo que eran enemigas. Recordaba a Sasuke riendo como loco y diciendo que quería matarlos a todos y exigiendo que le devolvieran a su clan para que pudiera dejar de ser una mierda. Recordaba verlo pelear con Naruto, dándose una paliza de muerte, y recordaba a Naruto diciéndole e insistiendo que eran amigos… para nada. Recordaba que después vinieron los ANBUS y llegaron más policías. Recordaba a Sasuke escapando, cayendo varios de sus hombres en el esfuerzo por salvarlo. Recordaba que la policía se llevaba a Karin de urgencias con el propósito de salvarla e interrogarla. Recordaba que el equipo forense había llegado también para investigar lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Danzo Shimura, y por último, recordaba haberse marchado de ese lugar con los sentimientos machacados y agonizantes.

En los próximos días intentó recuperarse de ese duro golpe, pero no pudo. No fue tan sencillo. En sus tiempos libres prefería aislarse y de tanto meditar se obsesionaba con buscar una manera de matar a Sasuke, se imaginaba en la situación y luego se deprimía porque sabía que no importaba cuánto lo intentase, nunca lo superaría. La primera vez que Itachi intentó acercársele después de ese incidente, ella reaccionó con desconfianza, temor y antipatía. El Uchiha le había puesto una mano en la mejilla para besarla y Sakura viendo en su rostro a Sasuke, lo aborreció alejando su mano con la de ella de forma violenta. Sorprendido, él la miró preocupado y le preguntó qué le sucedía; queriendo ayudarla volvió a acercársele para darle consuelo, pero Sakura lo empujó, pidiendo a gritos que se alejara de ella. Después de eso, volvió a reconocer a Itachi muy desconcertado y sintiéndose patética y apenada, se disculpó.  
Itachi mantuvo su distancia esta vez, pero no fue necesario porque, necesitada de su comprensión y amor, Sakura buscó su contacto con besos, abrazos fuertes, prolongados y caricias interminables.  
Itachi se juró a sí mismo encontrar la razón de esa conducta (porque ella no decía nada) para poder ayudarla, y no tardó en hallarla cuando Naruto le dijo la verdad: que Sasuke Uchiha había intentado matarla. Le explicó cómo sucedió todo.

Itachi comprendió por qué a veces la encontraba poniéndose en el cuello una mano y haciendo expresiones de dolor y miedo. Aun pareciéndose tanto a quien la había herido, el Uchiha consiguió que ella volviera a sentirse tranquila y cómoda… sin embargo, nunca dejó de mostrarse meditabunda.

Harta ya de sufrir inútilmente y reservando esos sentimientos por Sasuke, Sakura decidió enfocarse en Itachi. Si alguien merecía su amor, consideración y atención, era él. Así, aprendió a quererlo más, a disfrutar mejor de cada detalle en su relación, y por supuesto, a permitirle mayores libertades para con ella.

Una noche, Sakura quiso quedarse en casa de él. Vieron juntos una película hasta muy tarde y luego se fueron a dormir, pero no en la misma habitación. A ella le correspondía la más grande (la que pertenecía a Itachi), y él se conformaba con el cuarto de huéspedes.

– Buenas noches – le dijo el Uchiha después de dejarla en la cama.

Se besaron efímeramente. Sakura quiso excavar en ese mínimo acto para convertirlo en uno mayor, pero Itachi no lo permitió. Se separó de ella y se fue.

Recostado en su cama, volvió a pensar en las cosas que le preocupaban:  
Los planes de Madara, la actitud de Sasuke últimamente, el temor de que en algún momento pudiera matar a Sakura de verdad y las constantes meditaciones de ésta última. Itachi reflexionó: Si de verdad ella estuviera enamorada de él, no dedicaría tanto tiempo a cavilar sobre ese otro hombre. Se había dicho que " _tiempo_ " era lo que necesitaba, pero había pasado bastante tiempo, y nada cambiaba.  
Sonrió.  
No cambiaría. Se sentía extrañamente seguro de eso. Nunca tendría el corazón de Sakura porque ella ya se lo había dado a otro. Una lástima. Pero estaba bien. Podía aceptarlo porque los sentimientos más fuertes pueden convertirse en un velo para los ojos, para la mente e incluso para el alma. Itachi quería verla feliz, y porque quería verla feliz, lamentaba que ese hombre no le valorase como ella merecía.  
Cuando ya se preparaba para dormir, cerrando los ojos y parado en el umbral del mundo de las fantasías, alguien abrió la puerta y entró a pies descalzos sin hacer ningún ruido.

Sakura miró a través de la oscuridad parcial a Itachi recostado en la cama con los cabellos sueltos y regados en la almohada, vistiendo su pijama: camiseta y pantalón. Ella sonrió y se aproximó para tocarle la cabeza.

– Mmh… ¿Sakura? – él se despertó y talló los ojos para verla mejor – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Cariño, sólo quería conocer tu opinión sobre cómo luce en mí esta camiseta tuya.

Itachi se reincorporó sonriendo un poco. Ella otra vez le estaba coqueteando. Pero entonces su sonrisa se borró de un plumazo cuando se percató de que esa era la camiseta negra que tenía grabado el viejo símbolo del clan Uchiha en el respaldo. ¿Cómo pudo ella encontrarla? Él estaba seguro de haberla tirado.

– Ayer cuando sacaba la basura, la bolsa se rasgó y la descubrí – explicó Sakura –. Me pareció que estaba en perfectas condiciones y por eso la lavé con la intención de usarla… para ti – se miró con timidez su propio cuerpo: la camiseta le quedaba holgada y le alcanzaba a cubrir apenas los glúteos, quedando sus piernas al descubierto.

Itachi tragó saliva. Lucía muy apetecible de esa manera, pero ahora lo único en que pensaba era en lo cerca que estaba ella de descubrir que era un Uchiha. Y lo peligroso que podía ser eso.

– Luce bien, Sakura – le dijo sin mirarla, algo incómodo y pensativo –. Luce bien.

– Oh… – ella se desanimó. O fingió hacerlo –, sabía que no te gustaría… lo sabía…

– Espera… no es lo que crees… en verdad luces preciosa.

– Lo sabía – volví a quejarse ella –. Mejor me la quito.

Y lo hizo. Se la sacó lentamente por encima de la cabeza, quedando en ropa interior, una que le sentaba muy bien y que había sido escogida y usada con premeditación, un conjunto color negro que lucía perfecto en su cuerpo níveo. A Itachi se le secó la boca. Estiró instintivamente la mano para tocarla, pero en el aire se le crispó. No podía hacerlo porque en el proceso, ella se rehusaría a continuar. Y él no quería eso. No otra vez.  
Sakura, sin embargo, fue más audaz, tomó la mano que él había extendido y la puso en uno de sus senos, haciendo que lo apretase y masajease. En ese momento el Uchiha no pudo contenerse más. La jaló de la cintura y la tiró en la cama para subírsele encima. Allí la besó como loco y la tocó por todas partes, se desnudó él y luego terminó de desnudarla a ella, esta vez por completo como nunca había llegado a hacer. Entonces la poseyó lenta y después frenéticamente, alimentándose de sus dulces gemidos hasta que ambos se saciaron y fueron poco después dominados por el más profundo sueño.

A las dos y media de la madrugada, Itachi volvió a despertarse por la soledad que percibió a su lado. Sakura no estaba en la cama. Se desperezó y se levantó para buscarla fuera de la habitación. La encontró en la gran sala, sentada junto a la ventana, apoyando un codo en la misma y dejando descansar la barbilla en su mano. Sakura usaba la camiseta del clan Uchiha otra vez, e Itachi no pudo evitar imaginársela siendo parte del mismo. Le gustaba la idea de llegar a casarse con ella, sería la más exótica Uchiha. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento entraba, sacudiendo los cabellos de ella mientras la luna llena la iluminaba. Podía ser el escenario más bonito que hubiese visto él, pero había un detalle que lo convertía en un cuadro lúgubre: ella tenía una expresión de tristeza y nostalgia en el rostro. De pronto cerró los ojos y de uno de ellos, el izquierdo, resbaló una lágrima hasta caer.  
Esa insignificante gotita hizo que en el Uchiha se instalara una sensación de modestia y desazón. Esa pequeña lágrima le dijo muchas cosas.  
Sonrió con resignación y fue hasta ella. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al verlo.

– Cariño… ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estuvieras dormido.

– No – él se sentó frente a ella, se inclinó hacia adelante y la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirase –. Sakura, yo… no creo poder volver a dormir tranquilo si no hago por ti lo que ya sé que debo hacer.

– ¿De qué hablas? – ella le dedicó una sonrisa –. No comprendo, Taiichi… puedes estar tranquilo. Yo estoy bien, cariño.

– No – volvió a decir él –. Lamento darme cuenta hasta ahora, pero me alivia estar a tiempo de enmendarlo. He comprendido que no me necesitas a tu lado de esta forma.

– ¿Qué? – Sakura frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos.

– Amas a ese otro hombre por el que has sufrido tanto. Fuiste muy valiente al intentar olvidarlo y superarlo, pero no pudiste… Y yo no he hecho peor papel que el de confundirte más – hizo una pausa al ver la mortificación en ella. Itachi la miró con comprensión y le sonrió un poco –. Me niego a seguir complicándote las cosas porque quiero lo mejor para ti. Y lo mejor ahora – le soltó la barbilla alejándose más de ella – es que abandones este idilio.

Sakura tomó aire y tragó saliva antes de expulsarlo. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma porque él le hacía bien con su compañía, pero… vive Dios, le dolía reconocer que tenía razón.

– Eres tú quien me está abandonando – murmuró ella bajando la vista.

– No pienses así – Itachi la sostuvo de la cara, esta vez abrigándosela con ambas manos –. Yo no te abandonaré porque te quiero… porque lograste conquistarme y no me arrepiento de todo lo que por ti y contigo he hecho. Sólo te estoy dejando ser libre. Necesitas pensar con claridad, una que yo, inconscientemente, estuve obstruyendo todo este tiempo. Lamento que así haya sido, Sakura… pero ya no más. Ahora descubrirás tu verdad, verás a través de ti misma y llegarás a ser tan transparente como un cristal – le dio un beso en la frente –. Tengo fe en ti. Y yo te prometo que estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura se sintió aliviada de verdad, además de conmovida, culpable, apenada y agradecida. Una extraña combinación de emociones.

– Oh, Taiichi – se sentó encima de él para darle un gran abrazo –, gracias por todo, cariño. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar tus palabras… perdóname por no haber sido sincera contigo… ni siquiera lo estaba siendo conmigo.

– No te preocupes – respondió él –. Te comprendo a la perfección.

Sakura comprendió al fin que nunca dejaría de amar a Sasuke Uchiha… ni siquiera porque atentó contra la ley que ella defendía, contra sus sentimientos, y por último contra su vida… ni siquiera porque también lo odiaba. Muy estúpida debía ser, pero no había para ella verdad más auténtica e inmutable que esa.  
Ya no le resultaba confuso. En definitiva, la huella de Sasuke era imborrable. Sakura aceptó ese amor que sentía aun siendo dañino el objeto. Se propuso no volver a luchar por expulsarlo o eliminarlo, en su lugar deliberó en conservarlo como se hace con una joya que en un pasado se apreció por su extraordinaria belleza, y hoy ya no encanta como antaño, pero tampoco se desecha por el valor que entraña.

Itachi le correspondió en su abrazo para volver a mirarla al cabo de unos segundos. Ahora ella lucía más radiante, y eso lo alegró. Había obrado correctamente.

– Oye – habló ella sonrojada observándolo fijamente –. No vayas a pensar que me arrepiento de…

– Oh, no – sonrió él, acordándose de lo que habían hecho –. Sé que no te arrepientes porque cuando pasó, fuiste muy… – rió un poco y volvió a abrazarla –, tú no vayas a pensar tampoco que te has librado de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a esperarte… si resuelves todas tus preguntas, pero no obtienes amor de quien amas… puedes volver a mí.

– ¿Dejarás esa puerta abierta para mí?

– Te recibiré gustoso.

Hecho ese bonito trato y habiendo acabado en los mejores términos, decidieron que era hora de dormir otra vez. Itachi se iba para su otra habitación, pero Sakura lo sujetó de la mano. Quería que durmieran juntos.

– Sé que acabamos de romper – le dijo –, pero podemos comenzar a ser amigos cuando volvamos a despertar en la mañana.

– Bien – estuvo de acuerdo él y la levantó inesperadamente en brazos para llevarla a la cama –. Entonces aprovechemos estas pocas horas.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se convenció de que no pudieron haber tomado mejor decisión. Itachi era para ella Itachi. No volvería en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia a confundirlo o a ver a Sasuke en él.  
Hicieron el desayuno colaborándose entre sí, hablaron amistosamente y luego, siendo ya la hora de irse para ella, tuvieron que despedirse.

– Sakura, espera… no te vayas – la retuvo él en el umbral –. Yo… – bajó la vista, buscando las palabras adecuadas para pedírselo –, Verás…

Pero Sakura lo comprendió al sonreír. Se acercó más a él, le tomó ambas manos y las puso en la cintura de ella, y ella a su vez le envolvió el cuello con los brazos. Se besaron en la boca al tiempo en que más se ciñeron. Era esa la manera de decir adiós. Esa mañana Itachi prolongó tanto como pudo ese beso porque tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que sería el último.  
Y no se equivocó.

No la volvería a ver hasta una infortunada noche de confrontaciones.  
Estando en su living al día siguiente mientras leía y organizaba información importante sobre Akatsuki, percibió en la ventana a un ave que revoloteaba. Pero no se trataba de uno de sus cuervos, sino de Garuda, el halcón de Sasuke. Itachi tomó el mensaje que traía:  
" _Te veo en mi penthouse este sábado en la noche_ ".

De modo que lo quería ver otra vez. Bueno, el Uchiha pensó que necesitaba hablar con su hermano menor sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas, el asesinato de Danzo y la precaución que le pediría al enfrentarse contra una obstinada policía de cabellos rosas que él consideraba importante.

El día nombrado llegó e Itachi se presentó en la lujosa casa de Sasuke. Éste último al verlo hizo una mueca que era entre alegría y rabia.

– Qué bueno verte, hermano – comenzó Sasuke –. Anda, ponte cómodo, siéntete como en tu casa. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿quieres un whiskey?

– No, gracias, Sasuke – respondió Itachi –. No pretendo demorarme mucho, ya sabes que no podemos frecuentarnos demasiado.

– ¿Ah no? – preguntó irónicamente Sasuke yendo a su repertorio de bebidas y sirviendo un poco de whiskey –, ¿Cómo no? Da igual que se enteren porque… Madara nos lidera a ambos – lo miró por encima del hombro con los ojos muy abiertos y fruncidos esperando una reacción de sorpresa.

Itachi ni siquiera cambió de expresión, pero sí le pareció cosa grave lo que escuchaba.

– De modo que… ya te enteraste – contestó.

Sasuke se llenó de furia, una mayor a la que ya sentía. Agarró más fuerte el grueso vaso de cristal en el que tenía el whiskey y se lo lanzó a su hermano, apuntando justo a su cabeza. Itachi lo esquivó hábilmente de manera que el vaso se estrelló con una de las paredes de cristal detrás de él, quebrándose y agrietando a ésta también.

– ¡Tú lo sabías! – lo acusó Sasuke enardecido – ¡Lo supiste desde un principio, maldita sea, y nunca me dijiste nada!

– Basta, Sasuke – pidió Itachi –. Por este tipo de reacciones que a veces tomas fue que no quise que te enteraras; además de mi temor por la cercanía que pudieras llegar a tener con Madara.

– ¡Pamplinas! – escupió Sasuke – No pretendas justificarte con la estúpida excusa de que " _de esa forma me protegías_ ". Siempre has dicho la misma mierda cuando en realidad nada has hecho por mí, ¿Qué es lo que has logrado de esa forma, Itachi?

– Sasuke…

– Cállate – lo cortó bruscamente –. Ni siquiera intentes defenderte. Después del exterminio a nuestro clan me abandonaste a mi suerte para cobijarte bajo el ala Obito. Él te dio una casa, comida de sobra y suficiente indumentaria para abastecerte, mientras yo tuve que vagabundear como perro desamparado e ingeniármelas por sobrevivir, ¡Qué diablos te iba a importar a ti que mamá y papá hubieran muerto si tenías una vida no muy diferente a la que tuvimos con ellos!

– ¡Deja ya de hablar de esa manera! – volvió a contestar Itachi, esta vez con más autoridad –. Cuando nos encontramos hace seis años te expliqué lo difícil que fue para mí dejarte en ese estado. Estaba obligado a perderte de vista por tu bien, pero jamás dejé de pensarte. No lo soporté por mucho tiempo, por eso cuando me pareció que podía tomar el control de las cosas en mi vida sin ningún temor a Madara, me propuse a encontrarte, y demasiado me tardé porque Orochimaru ya te había cubierto el rostro con una máscara… una máscara ANBU. ¿Por qué desentierras ahora esos viejos rencores? Antes te pedí que me perdonases, Sasuke, y tú lo hiciste. Creí que lo habías comprendido.

– ¡Comprenderlo! – exclamó Sasuke indignado y tomó una pieza pequeña de hierro que volvió a lanzar a Itachi, teniendo el mismo destino que el vaso – ¡Comprender que fue a mí a quien tocó sufrir!

– Ese es otro de tus problemas – apuntó Itachi –. El clan Uchiha fue también mi familia. No eres el único que sufrió con su pérdida. ¿Por qué te empeñas en creer que es el mundo el que debe comprenderte? Todo el tiempo te quejas de ese cruel destino y con ello justificas tus procederes más desquiciados. Yo también he llorado, Sasuke, pero lo he hecho en silencio y bajo secreto mientras intento pintar mi vida para cubrir lo oscuro de ese pasado – el color rosa se le vino a la mente –. Se te olvida que no eres el único que sufre. He tenido igualmente que soportar esa carga, y tampoco ha sido sencillo para mí.

Sasuke agarró esta vez una pequeña mancuerna con la que se había estado ejercitando y volvió a tirársela a Itachi. Como siempre, él la esquivó, pero inevitablemente, esta vez el objeto traspasó el cristal del penthouse.

– Pudiste evitarlo, ¡¿o me lo vas a negar, hermano?! – lanzó Sasuke con desprecio – ¿Vas a decirme que no sabías que Danzo, esa maldita cucaracha que aplasté, estaba involucrado con Madara y tuvo parte en la tragedia de nuestro clan? ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?!

– Sí… es verdad, yo sabía de la existencia de Danzo – admitió Itachi –, pero ignoraba que las cosas fueran a acabar ese día y de esa manera. Al igual que a todos los demás, a mí también me tomó por sorpresa ese imborrable incidente. ¡Por Dios que nunca lo esperé!

– ¡Mentiroso! ¡Tuviste que haberme dicho algo!

– Eras un niño, Sasuke. Siempre te mantuve alejado con mis propias manos porque no quería que te vieras envuelto.

– ¡Soy un Uchiha! ¡inevitablemente me vería envuelto! – gritó eufórico el menor y volvió a tomar algo que no supo qué fue, pero que lanzó otra vez contra su hermano. El objeto atravesó el cristal también.

– Deja de lanzar cosas, Sasuke. Ya es suficiente – ordenó Itachi.

– Tienes razón – concedió Sasuke, acercándosele como una bestia a punto de atacar –. Voy a hacerte pagar con mis propias manos.

Y arremetió contra su hermano mayor con enérgica rabia.

…..

Sakura ya quería que esa jornada se terminase. Le dolían las piernas y estaba deseando poder llegar a su casa pronto porque tenía mucho sueño.  
De pronto, del otro lado de la calle pudo vislumbrar a cada vez más personas, en su mayoría hombres, que se reunían en torno a algo que había caído de arriba. Comenzaron a gritar y exclamar de tal manera que parecía que estuvieran avivando una pelea.

– Hey, Sakura – se le acercó Naruto, tendiéndole una bebida y dando un sorbo a la suya –. Tiene cafeína. Creo que nos queda un poco de trabajo en esta zona.

– Sí – ella la recibió –. Gracias, Naruto. Lo mejor será hacer lo posible por no dormirnos.

Se avivaron las voces del otro lado, algunos chicos brincaban emocionados y grababan con sus celulares lo que sea que hubiese en el suelo; de vez en cuando se movía la multitud completa como si el centro de su atención requiriese un mejor perímetro.

– Oye, ¿Qué sucede ahí? – le preguntó Naruto.

– No tengo idea – respondió ella –. Pero parece muy extraño, ¿no? Mejor vamos a ver.

Cruzaron la carretera los dos, y Sakura se fue abriendo paso entre la gente para contemplar eso que tanto los divertía. Al verlo, sintió un extraño vértigo, la piel se le erizó y el pulso se le aceleró: un halcón y un cuervo se debatían ferozmente.

" _Dios mío… no puede ser_ " se dijo en mente. De pronto se sentía muy nerviosa.

– ¡Vamos, cuervo! – gritaban algunos espectadores – ¡sácale los ojos!

– ¡Halcón, halcón, halcón…! – avivaban otros.

Naruto se había alejado de la multitud cuando escuchó que sonaba su teléfono. Recibió una orden del otro lado y regresó al círculo para buscar a Sakura. La encontró pasmada con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba asustada.

– ¡Eso es! – exclamó alguien – ¡tú puedes!

El halcón le había dado picotazo tenaz el cuervo en el lomo y éste último no cesaba de sangrar, ya moribundo.

– ¡Basta! – chilló Sakura alterada – ¡deténganlos! ¡que no sigan!

Con una mano extendida fue a inclinarse para intentar separar a ambas aves, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlas, dos de los presentes la detuvieron.

– ¡Oiga, no haga nada, oficial! – le dijeron – ¡son aves, no humanos! ¡deje en paz a la naturaleza!

– ¡Pero van a matarse! – insistió ella impotente.

– ¡Sakura, ven! – Naruto la tomó de la mano y la sacó de allí – Tenemos que ir a la casa de Sasuke que queda por aquí cerca. Alguien llamó a la policía porque han estado cayendo cristales y objetos de arriba, además escuchan voces y lamentos masculinos. Creen que hay una pelea dentro.

Sakura temió lo peor, deseando que la disputa entre esas aves no fuera un presagio.

– ¡Y el ganador de esta desigual batalla es…! – anunció uno de los chicos de la aglomeración con una mano levantada. Sakura que había comenzado a andar, se quedó estática y con el corazón en la mano, esperando – ¡El gran señor Halcón!

– ¡Bien hecho!

– ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería que ganara el cuervo!

– ¡El halcón tomó ventaja de su tamaño!

Sakura cerró los ojos.  
" _No… por favor_ ".

– ¡Rápido, Naruto! – dijo a su compañero y ambos subieron al auto – ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

…

– Sas,,, – Itachi arrodillado se agarró la camiseta y se la estremeció como si el pecho le doliera. Comenzó a toser en su otra mano y escupió una alarmante cantidad de sangre –, Sasuke… basta ya…

Ese último golpe había sido verdaderamente doloroso.

– Matar a Danzo sólo te llenó de más odio – habló Itachi jadeante –. Has hecho… justo lo que Madara ha querido.

Se puso de pie, mirando a su hermano con gravedad. Sasuke también estaba herido y cansado, Itachi no se había dejado joder por él sin darle la talla y batalla.  
De hecho, Sasuke no quedó peor porque en realidad Itachi no quería pelear.

– ¿Crees que me las he cobrado todas ya? – cuestionó Sasuke con una acre sonrisa – Dime, hermano… ¿la has disfrutado? ¿has sabido aprovechar todo lo que ella ofrece?

¿ _Ella_? Itachi frunció el ceño, ¿de qué hablaba Sasuke?

– No comprendo.

– ¿No lo haces? ¡¿pero qué escuchan mis oídos?! – Sasuke fingió escandalizarse – ¿El gran genio del clan Uchiha por primera vez no entiende algo? – fue hasta la mesa más lejana donde estaban las fotos, tomó un puñado de ellas y se acercó a Itachi para lanzárselas; éstas cayeron como si fueran hojas de otoño – ¡¿Sigues sin comprenderlo?!

Itachi las miró apenas. En su mente se unieron muchos puntos hasta formar una red de coherencia en base a la evidencia. Ahora todas las actitudes de Sakura tenían sentido. Su hermano…

– Tú eres… eres " _ese otro hombre_ " – Itachi miró a Sasuke. No se lo podía creer.

– Es muy extraño – presumió Sasuke –. Por primera vez te he llevado la delantera en una cosa porque antes de ti, Sakura estuvo conmigo. Pero deja de fingir que no lo sabías – empuñó una mano con fuerza – ¡Ha de ser cosa de familia, ¿no?! Casualmente te fijas en la misma mujer que yo. Y a juzgar por esas malditas fotos, deduzco que la has disfrutado tanto como hice yo ¡¿No es así?! – preguntó rabioso – ¡¿eh?! ¡¿no es así?! ¡Definitivamente somos hermanos, Itachi! ¡tenemos tanto en común!

Algo cambió en Itachi. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido tranquilo e intentando hacer razonar a Sasuke, incluso en la pelea, pero enterarse de tal verdad sólo había conllevado al nacimiento de una irreprimible ira.

– ¡Ahora veo cuánta falta le he hecho! – siguió diciendo Sasuke, acercándose de forma amenazante a su hermano – ¡no pudo conseguirse a otro más idéntico a mí que tú! Y sin embargo… ¡sin embargo, se equivocó porque Sakura ignora cuán diferentes somos! ¡pero qué le va a importar! Es demasiado superficial. Ahora me doy cuenta del tipo de mujer que es – ya había llegado bastante cerca de Itachi – ¡Espero que hayas pisado bien mis huellas, hermano! ¡Después de todo, no pudiste tener unas propias! ¡Se te hizo imposible borrar las mías! ¡Y espero que hayas gozado…!

No pudo seguir hablando porque Itachi lo agarró por la camiseta con una mano para darle bien duro en la cara con la otra, mandándolo a volar.

– Siempre quise conocer la identidad del cretino que la había devastado tanto ¡Pero enterarme de que se trata de ti no me llena más que de vergüenza! – volvió a tomar a Sasuke de la camiseta y esta vez le hundió su puño en el abdomen – ¡Y sí! ¡claro que disfruté estar con ella! – al doblarse Sasuke hacia adelante, Itachi lo golpeó en la nuca – ¿Acaso no la ilusionaste hasta el punto de hacerla olvidar de sí misma? ¿Y no la votaste después por esa otra mujer de pésima calaña? ¡Esa misma que intentó matarla y de la que la salvé!

Sasuke se quejó, pero en seguida abrió más los ojos. ¿Entonces fue Itachi el que salvó a Sakura de Karin?

– ¿No quisiste también matarla, Sasuke? – continuó Itachi esta vez dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Sasuke cayó al suelo – ¡¿Cómo te atreves ahora a vejarla como a una paria en frente de mí?! ¡No presumas conocer su valor porque te equivocas! – lo agarró nuevamente de la ropa hasta hacerlo levantar, pegándolo a la pared – Estás hablando de un ser inestimable. ¡De ella no mereces ni un pensamiento!

Sasuke intentó defenderse, iba a darle un puñetazo a Itachi, pero éste le agarró la muñeca deteniéndolo, le piso un pie y le dio otro golpe en el abdomen.  
Justo como en sus sueños, Itachi le había dado una paliza que él mismo se había buscado. Y ahora, como bien lo recordaba, venía la peor parte.

– Adelante – jadeó Sasuke agotado –. Haz lo tuyo, criador de cuervos… sácame los ojos.

– Los ojos – repitió Itachi y le puso a su hermano los dedos en los párpados de uno de sus ojos, manteniéndoselo abierto. Sasuke asustado entreabrió la boca –. Tus _ojos del alma_ son inútiles porque no reconocen ni distinguen la valía auténtica de las personas, ¿de qué serviría dejarte más ciego, entonces?– lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos –. No, Sasuke. No vale la pena seguir con esto.

Itachi se volteó convencido de no tener que hace más ahí, pensando en marcharse. Pero Sasuke no estaba satisfecho con el desenlace que le había dado a esa pelea ¡y menos después de hacerlo sentir tanto temor!, por eso lo atacó por la espalda. Itachi reaccionó casi a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que su hermano se le echara encima, cayendo ambos al suelo.

En ese preciso momento, alguien afuera forzó la puerta cerrada con una patada.

– ¡Shannaro!

Y ésta se abrió con fuerza.  
Naruto y Sakura encontraron a los hermanos Uchihas forcejeando. Éstos se detuvieron al sentirse descubiertos.

– ¡Basta! – exclamó Sakura apuntando con su arma a Sasuke – ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡aléjate de él o te juro que disparo! – miró a Itachi algo confundida – ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Taiichi?

– Sakura… – Itachi no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarlo.

Sasuke le obedeció, se levantó del suelo y se encaró con ella.

– ¡Qué oportuna, Sakura! – habló sonriendo – Se trata de una reunión familiar, pero estás cordialmente invitada a participar – miró a su hermano que comenzaba a levantarse también –. Has llegado justo a tiempo para tomar parte en nuestra pequeña disputa

Tanto Naruto como Sakura permanecieron callados y desconcertados mirando a uno y otro Uchiha. Esos dos eran realmente muy parecidos.  
Sasuke se dirigió a Itachi:

– Muy bien, de modo que también usaste un nombre falso para representar otra personalidad ante Sakura. En verdad somos hermanos.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Sakura con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas mirando al Uchiha mayor – ¿Ta-Taiichi?

– No – habló él bajando la vista con resignación – Itachi – corrigió. Entonces la levantó para mirarla –. Sakura… mi verdadero nombre es Uchiha Itachi.

Ella dejó caer el brazo como si le pesara y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.  
Otra mentira de ese tamaño… y de otro Uchiha.  
Había querido creer que el parecido entre ambos era otra casualidad más en el mundo, pero se había equivocado. Vaya que sí lo había hecho.  
Nunca fue Suke Hachijou, sino Sasuke Uchiha.  
Nunca fue Taiichi Ichijou, sino Itachi Uchiha.  
¡Se había involucrado con un par de hermanos! ¡Inconscientemente habían cerrado un triángulo en el que ella era la cima!

– Uchihas – murmuró ella en un dejo de amargura.

– Y pensar que siempre te han considerado el mejor – siguió hablando Sasuke a su hermano – ¡Cuando eres tan mentiroso como yo! – se dirigió ahora a la oficial – Pero allí no acaba el paralelismo y las coincidencias entre nosotros, ¿Qué crees, Sakura? ¡Te volviste a involucrar con otro criminal porque mi embustero hermano mayor pertenece nada menos que a la organización Akatsuki!

Sakura miró con decepción y tristeza a Itachi.

– Sakura – él rodeó un mueble para acercársele. Estaba arrepentido y temeroso –. Escucha, por favor…

– ¡No te acerques! – ordenó ella apuntándolo por primera vez con su arma haciendo que se detuviese, pero ni tres segundos duró su brazo estirado porque pese a conocer ahora la terrible verdad, Itachi seguía siendo para ella un hombre maravilloso.

– Vaya…– volvió Sasuke a tomar la palabra –, puede parecer muy lamentable, pero sospecho que en realidad te gustan estas cosas.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Escuchó bien?

– Involucrarte conmigo y luego con mi hermano mayor dice mucho de ti… y de lo poco que sentías por mí… ¿o quizá fue un desesperado intento por reemplazarme? – ladeó Sasuke la cabeza para acentuar el interrogante. Sakura ya se sentía aturdida – Puede que sí… pero también puede que no, sin embargo, ahora conozco tus predilecciones masculinas. Lastimosamente, Sakura, la mayoría de los miembros del clan Uchiha murieron hace muchos años en la masacre, pero por suerte para ti, aún quedan dos hombres con nuestro mismo apellido. Ellos son Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha; un poco mayores, pero no creo que des importancia a eso. ¡Y justo como te gustan, por cierto! Bien parecidos para el público femenino y al igual que Itachi y yo, son también unos criminales de marca mayor. ¿Qué te pare…?

No pudo continuar porque Sakura ya había avanzado hacia él con paso seguro, y de un puñetazo fortísimo en la mandíbula le calló la boca. Itachi y Naruto quedaron tan anonadados que abrieron la boca al ver a Sasuke dar una vuelta completa sobre su propio eje y caer magistralmente en el suelo. Ambos pensaron que, de las anteriores peleas con él, jamás lo habían golpeado con semejante fuerza y rabia. Ni siquiera algo parecido. Y mucho más se sorprendieron al ver al Uchiha abriendo los ojos. ¡Seguía consciente después de tremendo porrazo!

Lo primero que Sasuke vio con su vista un poco desorientada fue a Sakura frente a él con los puños apretados, impotente y con los hombros temblándole. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocarla mejor y percatarse de su estado real. Más que rabia, ella se sentía destrozada. Estaba llorando. Sasuke no supo ni qué fue lo que le dio en el alma, pero dolió.

– ¡No sabes cuánto lamento…! – exclamó ella entre las sacudidas de su llanto – ¡Cuánto lamento no poder odiarte como mereces, Sasuke Uchiha!

Y se fue de allí a pasos rápidos cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sintiéndose ridícula.

– ¡Sakura, espera! – exclamó Itachi yendo tras ella.

Sakura entró al vehículo dispuesta a marcharse de ese lugar. Itachi la alcanzó cuando estaba introduciendo la llave y sin pedir ningún permiso, se sentó en el asiento de al lado.

– Lo siento – le habló mientras la veía sujetar con fuerza el volante –. Quisiera borrar lo que dijo Sasuke, pero es imposible atrapar cualquier palabra emitida… Él no sabe lo que hace.

Ella suspiró profundo para calmar su llanto.

– Así que… te llamas Itachi Uchiha… un Akatsuki – lo miró – Dime… ¿Por qué?

– Perdóname… – comenzó él –. Fue lo único que todo este tiempo te oculté. Muchas veces intenté decírtelo, pero no quería perderte. Ver tu sonrisa quebraba mi resolución por temor a borrártela con esa verdad… y que llegaras a odiarme en consecuencia – cerró una mano en torno al cinturón de seguridad –. Y ahora es inevitable.

Eso podía pensar, pero no era así. Sakura creía en sus palabras. Le dolía, por supuesto, que le hubiera mentido, sin embargo, no lo odiaba. No podía. El aprecio que le guardaba era muy grande y honesto.

– No te odio – admitió en voz baja –. La verdad es que desde que te conocí, me transmitiste una intensa sensación de tranquilidad y confianza que, después de todo, no ha cambiado nada. Tú siempre me has comprendido… creo que ahora es justo que yo comprenda que me hayas ocultado que eras un Uchiha y un Akatsuki por el bien de ambos. No voy a pelear contigo, Taii… Itachi – se corrigió a tiempo – porque no quiero y porque te quiero.

– Gracias, Sakura. Yo te quiero también – Itachi sonrió un poco –. En verdad lamento las cosas que dijo Sasuke hace un momento. Perdónalo, por favor. Está muy trastornado… totalmente descompuesto.

– No olvidaré esto, pero creo que tienes razón… – recordó que hasta la forma de mirar de Sasuke era perversa –. Lo conoces muy bien. Tú debes ser el hermano mayor más comprensivo.

– Pero no el más atento… y ello ha provocado este declive en Sasuke. Lo mejor por ahora será dejarlo tranquilo. Abrigo la esperanza de que reflexione.

Sakura ya había dejado de llorar. Se secó las lágrimas de la cara y sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo.

– Estás herido – le dijo a Itachi quitando la sangre que tenía en la barbilla –. Yo también lamento que todo esto haya pasado.

– Ninguno tuvo directamente la culpa – contestó él. Esperó a que ella terminara de limpiarlo y entonces le acarició la cabeza con la mano –. Eres especial.

Dentro, Naruto y Sasuke permanecían en sus mismos lugares. Fue el oficial rubio quien se atrevió a hablar primero:

– Has llegado muy lejos, Sasuke.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – lo fulminó el Uchiha – ¡y mejor lárgate antes de que nos volvamos a dar de golpes! ¡no estoy de humor para idiotas, así que esta vez te aseguro que te mataré!

Esas palabras no movieron ni conmovieron a Naruto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a cada faceta de Sasuke.

– Me iré – decidió –, pero no olvides, Sasuke, que somos amigos.

– Déjame solo – bajó la vista Sasuke.

– Bien – Naruto asintió, comenzó a caminar a la salida y ya en el umbral, volteó para agregar –. Espero que estés satisfecho de haber tocado fondo.

Y se fue. En su soledad, Sasuke se rió amargamente.

– Hace mucho que llegué a ese punto – murmuró recostándose en el suelo –. Yo creo que estoy escarbando el maldito fondo.

….

A partir de ese día en que se peleó con todas las personas que más quería, Sasuke sólo salió para ir a su otra casa a completar la cadena alimenticia. No valía la pena dejar viva a esa condenada serpiente de Orochimaru, por eso llevó consigo a Garuda y observó fríamente cómo el halcón mató a Manda, llevándose después el cadáver entre sus patas. Satisfecho con eso, Sasuke volvió al penthouse donde prefirió quedarse confinado. Un día en que Tora fue a buscarlo para preguntarle sobre los ANBUS, Sasuke le respondió que no tenía ánimos de nada, y que el escuadrón del infierna podía irse a donde pertenecía: al infierno. Entonces toda suerte, fortuna y dicha que gozó en otro tiempo la organización, se invirtió. Comenzaron a preguntarse por Sasuke y Tora se inventaba que estaba incapacitado, que estaba enfermo, que no podía liderarlos por el momento. Les propuso que se dejaran dirigir por él o en su defecto, crearan un tribunal, pero nadie aceptó. Los sublíderes hicieron lo que los generales de Magno con su imperio tras su muerte y se repartieron la organización según los distritos, desmembrándola. Hubo diferencias y disputas entre escuadrones, de modo que se libraron guerras internas. Más que ladrones, parecían pandillas antagonistas que se agujeraban la piel los unos a los otros. Se habían olvidado de que portaban el mismo uniforme, las máscaras similares, el mismo nombre y el mismo símbolo. Algunos ANBUS desobedecían incluso a sus sublíderes al decidir por cuenta propia cometer robos, ataques y hasta asesinatos sin armar buenos planes con anticipación.

Sakura pensaba que detrás de todo ese desorden y constantes revoluciones, estaba Sasuke. Por eso, ella misma decidió barajar las cartas a disposición de la ley, y no pudiendo consentir lo que el Uchiha hacía, optó por una resolución de limpieza. A todo ANBU que veía, disparaba hasta herir de gravedad o matarlos; pudo con muchos, especialmente porque traicionando la confianza que una vez le dio Sasuke, puso de manifiesto la ubicación de las guaridas de éstos. Así, equipos numerosos de policías ingresaron a los nidos y cazaron a tantos pájaros como pudieron. Era una guerra a la que Sakura se había unido en serio.  
Sin embargo, en una ocasión en la que huían varios ANBUS de una bodega ya interceptada, la oficial pelirrosa disparó a varios de ellos sin clemencia hasta que quedó sólo uno.

– No, oficial… espere, no lo haga… soy yo – suplicó el enmascarado con los brazos arriba.

Ella casi sintió que el brazo que tenía el arma se le congeló.

– ¿Tora? – cuestionó con incertidumbre.

– Sí. Soy yo – corroboró el ANBU –. Por favor, no dispare.

– Esto es una guerra, Tora. Voy a acabar con todos ustedes.

– Pero, oficial…

Sakura movió un poco el brazo y terminó disparando. Tora había cerrado los ojos, pero la bala le había cruzado por el lado. Miró hacia atrás y se percató de que el tiro lo recibió uno de sus compañeros que había intentado huir.

– Vete, Tora – pidió Sakura aun apuntándole – ¡Vete rápido, por favor!

– Sí – asintió él, echando a correr – ¡gracias, oficial Haruno!

Usar el uniforme y la máscara ANBU se había convertido prácticamente en una maldición, por eso, Tora guardó el suyo y el resto de ANBUS decidieron ocultarse. Hubo por fin paz para los ciudadanos.

Un día, Sasuke mandó a llamar a Tora, y éste, sin duda acudió para notificarle de todo.

– …Ya solo nos quedan dos guaridas intactas, pero todos temen que se descubran, por eso no las frecuentan – concluyó por fin –. La oficial Haruno nos está destruyendo porque conoce todos nuestros secretos.

– Sakura, ¿eh? – Sasuke dio otro sorbo a su botella – Bien por ella.

– ¡Señor, tiene usted que hacer algo! – insistió Tora escandalizado – ¡Muchos claman por su regreso! ¡Estamos acabados!

– No haré nada en contra de Sakura. Eso sería volver a verla… y no va a pasar. Puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana; y yo… – se recostó mejor en su sillón –. No la necesito… ¡por vida mía que me da igual! ¡por Dios que no me importa! – se levantó casi exaltado y comenzó a caminar hasta que en su ir y venir miró la cara preocupada de su súbdito –. Los ANBUS no me importan… nada me importa.

– Pero tiene que volver, señor.

– Tal vez lo haría… si estuviera satisfecho, Tora.

– ¿Y cómo ha de estarlo?

– No lo sé – Sasuke volvió a sentarse, caviló un momento y decidió –. Tráeme a una mujer.

A Tora le sorprendió, desde luego, semejante resolución. Su jefe no se había interesado por más mujer que la oficial Haruno, y por ello fue que comprendió que lo que buscaba Sasuke era olvidarse de ella. Todo fuera por revivir a la organización de cazadores ANBUS. Aceptó pues esa orden y se dirigió al _mercado de prostitutas_. Contrató a la mujer que más hermosa le pareció (y una de las más costosas): alta, con curvas elegantes y pronunciadas, cabellera rubia, lisa y larga hasta los glúteos, ojos azules, mirada penetrante y porte fino. La mujer fue a casa del Uchiha una noche. Había pensado que se trataba de un viejo porque Tora cuando hablaba de él, lo llamaba " _jefe_ ", pero al ver a Sasuke frente a sí, se relamió los labios. Él la invitó a pasar y le ordenó que se quedara quieta y de pie. La observó y reparó por varios minutos en los que ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió nerviosa por un cliente.

– ¿Y bien? – lo incitó – ¿Cuándo empezamos, guapo?

– Nunca – contestó él impertérrito –. Vete de aquí.

– ¡¿Me despachas?! – exclamó sorprendida – ¿para qué me contrataron?

– Para mí – dijo Sasuke –, pero no sirves.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy una de las mujeres más codiciadas! – y se quitó la blusa y el brasier para intentar provocarlo porque era imposible que la rechazara.

– No me importa – replicó Sasuke.

– Por favor… ¡¿es en serio?! ¡¿No te gusta nada de mí?! – comenzó a acariciarse los senos – ¿ni siquiera estos?

– ¿Qué hay con esos? Son desagradablemente grandes.

Ella se marchó casi indignada de ese lugar. Fue con Tora, le contó su mala experiencia y le dijo que no le devolvería el dinero porque su jefe la había insultado. A Tora no le importó el dinero; de hecho, le preocupaba la actitud de Sasuke. Pero no se dio por vencido. Cada noche le envió una mujer diferente, intentando que todas ellas tuvieran características nuevas para así saber qué tipo quería el Uchiha. Cinco mujeres volvieron a él con la misma historia: Sasuke las había rechazado fríamente. Sin embargo, la sexta le contó algo diferente:

– No hicimos nada – le dijo –. Me observó por largos minutos hasta que se levantó y comenzó a rodearme. Me masajeó los hombros con sus manos, me besó el cuello y murmuró que tenía una _hermosa piel_. Creí que allí empezaría la acción, pero me equivoqué. Tu jefe comenzó a olerme la piel y luego me apartó bruscamente como si yo apestara, y ordenó que " _me largara_ ". ¡Menudo canalla!

¡¿La piel?! ¡Eso ya decía algo! Tora observó la piel de esa mujer y le pareció que era como la de cualquier otra, simplemente nívea, limpia y suave. Tuvo en cuenta ese dato, pero aun no tenía muy en claro qué quería Sasuke. Le envió más mujeres, las dos primeras volvieron enojadas como tantas otras, no obstante, la tercera le trajo una historia también peculiar.

– Estuve por varios minutos sometida a su escrutinio hasta que se me acercó y me agarró el rostro con las manos. Me miró fijamente y pegó su frente a la mía para decir que lo único que le gustaba eran _mis ojos_. Luego me pidió que me fuera. Puede estar muy bueno tu jefe, pero es un imbécil.

Los ojos… sus ojos… Tora reparó en los ojos de esa mujer sólo para comprobar que los tenía verdes. Un verde pálido. Un verde jade y hermoso. Iguales a los de:

– La oficial Haruno.

Y lo mismo había pasado con la piel de la otra. Era como la de Sakura, pero carecía de su aroma. Tora supo entonces qué hacer. Valiéndose de una foto de Sakura, fue a buscar modelos que se le pareciesen; pero desde luego, ninguno era idéntico a la original. Lo que tenían unas, le faltaban a otras y viceversa, por eso decidió completarlas con los atributos de los que carecieran como lentes de contacto y pelucas de cabello rosa y corto (el cabello de Sakura no lo tenía ninguna).  
De esa manera, las siguientes mujeres que envió, sí consiguieron tener sexo con Sasuke, pero como era natural, nunca resultaban en un final feliz. A una de ellas Sasuke la echó enojadísimo envuelta en sábanas porque se había quitado la peluca y había comenzado a fumar un cigarro después del acto, a otra le encontró varios lunares en el cuerpo a la luz del día y fue tosco al ordenarle que se largara de allí, a otra le dijo que el perfume que usaba era _apestoso_ , a otra la llamó " _débil_ " porque no había podido mover un mueble por sí sola para buscar algo que se le había caído, intentó entablar conversación con otra y terminó llamándola " _estúpida_ " porque la consideró poco inteligente. Y nunca se satisfacía.  
Tora estaba agotado y ya no sabía ni a qué prostíbulo ir o qué páginas web consultar para buscar chicas que lucieran como Sakura. Hasta que un día, vio a una en la calle que le pareció excepcional. La mujer estaba hablando con un conductor, metiendo la cabeza por la ventana del auto. Tora la llamó y antes de hablarle, la analizó para corroborar que era perfecta: tenía la piel blanquecina como Sakura, cuerpo delgado, senos pequeños y curvas poco pronunciadas, baja estatura, un rostro de corazón y ojos color jade. Todo bien, excepto el cabello pues lo tenía café y largo hasta la cintura.  
Habló con ella y le propuso un trato: a cambio de una cuantiosa suma de dinero, haría lo posible por convertirse en la mujer de la foto. Ella aceptó y lo primero que hizo fue cortarse y teñirse el cabello y recibir instrucciones del ANBU sobre cómo se comportaba la oficial Haruno, el personaje que interpretaría. Esta vez, Tora quiso que funcionase como nunca antes, de manera que un día se atrevió a entrar a hurtadillas al apartamento de Sakura mientras ella trabajaba y le robó muchas de sus cosas: desde ropa interior y uniforme policial hasta los productos que usaba para cabello y cuerpo.  
Tora que tenía las llaves del apartamento de Sasuke, una noche le abrió a ella la puerta y le deseó suerte. " _La nueva Sakura_ " se adentró en éste hasta llegar a la habitación del Uchiha, lo encontró recostado en la cama, mirando el techo pensativo. Él se incorporó con cara de fastidio y en seguida su expresión cambió a completo asombro.

– ¿Sakura? – cuestionó con voz anhelante.

La oscuridad del cuarto era parcial y él estaba medio ebrio, así que se lo creyó de verdad. Ni siquiera se detuvo a analizarla como hizo con las demás, sino que la abrazó y la besó hasta llevársela a la cama para hacerle el amor.

Al día siguiente se sentía tan derrotado que esta vez con más furia, tras observarla bien, la echó envuelta en sus sábanas.  
Ella fue con Tora y le contó lo que ocurrió.

– …Pero, ¿sabes algo? De haber sabido que sería tan hermoso, ni siquiera te habría cobrado.

– ¿Qué? – cuestionó el ANBU atónito.

– En mi larga trayectoria nunca me había sentido tan amada como anoche. Tu jefe fue dulce y apasionado a la vez. Algo que yo ni sabía que podía ser un hombre. No en ese nivel.

– En verdad…

– Mira, Tora. Te daré un consejo honesto, pero no como ramera, sino como mujer ante todo: Busca a la tal Sakura y llévasela a tu jefe, aunque sea para que sólo la vea. ¡Él tiene un atractivo incomparable y tanto potencial! Pero…– suspiró –, es un pobre hombre. Disfrazar a otras mujeres como la oficial no servirá para que la olvide. Nosotras somos un constante recordatorio de que la ama y de que no la tiene.

Y marchándose, agregó bromeando:

– Si me vuelves a necesitar, cielo, sólo llámame. Yo pagaría por volver a hacer el amor con Sasuke Uchiha.

Tora tuvo que admitir que nunca se habría esperado un consejo más sabio de una mujer de esa calaña. Antes no le había importado gastar miles yenes en prostitutas porque sabía que cuando Sasuke volviese en sí, todo ese dinero se recuperaría con creces; pero tenía que reconocer que hasta ahora nada había funcionado; posiblemente Sasuke estuviera más amargado, más decepcionado y más desanimado.  
Tora comenzó a seguir a Sakura buscando el momento idóneo para abordarla y pensando en la forma correcta de convencerla de que fuera a ver a Sasuke. No le fue posible encontrarlo primero, ella siempre estaba acompañada de sus amigos, compañeros o de sus padres, o si no estaba trabajando, ocupada y rodeada de más personas. El ANBU pensó en verla de noche cuando estuviera a solas, pero temía que ella terminara enojándose por sospechar de que él le había robado sus cosas (que así era) y por ende dándole un balazo.

Sin embargo, un día encontró la ocasión. Durante un operativo de desalojo de una bodega destinada al narcotráfico, Sakura se separó de sus compañeros para buscar a uno de los culpables, pero pronto se vio rodeada entonces de un par de bandidos que la tenían acorralada, cada uno apuntándole. Creyó estar acabada, no obstante, Tora fue más audaz y desde su escondite disparó a cada uno en la cabeza. Entonces se le apareció.

– To... ¿Tora? – ella parpadeó dos veces –. Vive Dios… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Me has salvado! ¡Creí que iba a morir, Tora, gracias!

– No me lo agradezca de esa forma, oficial. Necesito pedirle algo.

– Fue muy noble de tu parte ayudarme, Tora – se puso seria de repente –, pero ni pienses que me voy a detener de echarles el guante.

– No se trata de los ANBUS, oficial. Se trata de mi señor – el corazón de Sakura pegó un brinco –. Necesito que vaya a verlo.

– ¿Qué? – frunció ella el ceño – No… ni lo pienses… ni insinuarlo… no quiero ver a Sasuke. No puedo… no debo.

– Pero tiene que hacerlo – insistió el ANBU –. Verá… él no está bien.

– ¡No me importa qué pueda estar pasándole, Tora! ¡Sasuke ya me hizo demasiado! ¡él…!

– ¡Está muriendo! – exclamó esa mentira el ANBU desesperado. Era la única manera de convencerla. Y si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría –. Si piensa que sigue detrás del escuadrón del infierno, se equivoca, ¿puede darse cuenta de que ni el uniforme uso ya? Mi señor fue herido de gravedad por una bala salida del arma de un enemigo… ha estado agonizando por varios días. La herida tocó un punto vital, no sana y los médicos estiman que le queda poco.

Tora vio cómo Sakura empalideció por completo. Hasta tuvo que sujetarla porque por poco se cae debido al vértigo repentino que le vino. Rayos… había llegado muy lejos con esa mentira. La pobre ya tenía los ojos cristalizados y le temblaban los labios. Tora le pidió que se controlara, que de esa manera no lograría nada y que mejor sería ir a visitarlo porque él, entre delirios, había pedido verla otra vez.

– Iré… iré… – gimió Sakura ya liberando su llanto –, por favor llévame con él… ¡tengo que hacer algo!

Y así lo hizo. Oscurecía cuando llegaron al penthouse. Esa fue la primera sospecha por parte de Sakura de que se trataba de una trampa. La segunda fue que Tora la dejó ingresar sola y aparentemente se fue. Pero aun así, ella continuó.  
Como ya conocía la casa, fue directamente a la habitación de él.

– ¿Sasuke?

Estaba oscuro y al abrir la puerta apenas consiguió que entrase un poco de luz. Lo encontró acostado boca abajo, descamisado y apenas con unos pantalones puestos. Entonces se enojó dándose cuenta de que fue un engaño. Sacó su arma de fuego mientras Sasuke se volteaba un poco adormitado, pero ya despierto.

– ¿Sakura? – inquirió no pudiendo reconocerla, pero sospechando que era otra falsa – Bueno… esta vez Tora se lució porque te pareces mucho a ella – comenzó a levantarse –. Ven aquí – se aproximó, extendió un brazo y la jaló a ella hasta pegarla hasta su cuerpo.

– ¡Qué estás haciendo! – estalló Sakura enojada y sonrojada y le puso el arma en la cabeza – ¡Si no me sueltas te vuelo los sesos, Uchiha!

Sasuke se separó de inmediato totalmente incrédulo.

– ¿Sakura? ¿en verdad eres tú?

– ¡¿Y quién más voy a ser?! No sé si te está fallando la vista – tanteó el interruptor hasta que lo halló –, o es por esta oscuridad que…

Al accionarlo, Sakura quedó perpleja de la horrible suciedad que había en esa habitación: empaques de Starbucks, pizza y demás comida entregada a domicilio, botellas de alcohol vacías, cigarrillos a medio acabar, condones usados, pelucas de cabello rosa, ropa de él, ropa femenina muy corta y llamativa, brasiers y demás ropa interior, tacones altos, un lápiz labial fucsia y… ¡su uniforme policial! ¡El que se le había perdido misteriosamente!

– Qué… significa esto – quiso saber con voz queda.

– Sakura… – él la acorraló con las manos pegados a la pared –, sabía que volverías… has dado ya la vuelta completa al círculo hasta llegar de nuevo a mí – acercó su rostro hasta meterle la nariz en el cabello y olérselo –. Te he estado esperando – de repente la aprisionó en su torso desnudo con ambos brazos.

– ¡No! – se removió ella asqueada, enfurecida y otra vez defraudada. Cómo pudo él hacer semejantes porquerías. Ya ni sabía qué esperarse de Sasuke – ¡estás loco! ¡te odio! – intentó empujarlo pero él la sostenía muy bien.

– Por favor, tranquilízate… sólo déjame abrazarte un poco.

Hablaba como si nada, muy tranquilo, como si estuviera aliviado de verla, pero a su vez pensara que era previsible volver a tenerla cuando en realidad no era así. Y no lo había sido por todo ese tiempo que se revolcó con otras mujeres usando la imagen de ella. ¡Ira inaceptable!

– ¡Suéltame! – bramó Sakura rasgándose la garganta – ¡no te soporto, eres despreciable!

Y por fin consiguiendo apartarlo, desesperada volvió a apuntarle rápidamente y sin pensarlo, disparó el arma. Sasuke apenas pudo ver un fogonazo viniendo de ella y luego quemando en su piel

– ¡Agh!

Sakura se quedó petrificada con el sonido del disparo. Se miró las manos que le comenzaron a temblar demasiado y luego miró la sangre que se derramaba en el piso.  
La sangre de Sasuke.  
Había disparado a Sasuke de verdad.  
Lo había herido en el hombro izquierdo.

– ¡Oh mi Dios! – soltó el arma y se cubrió la boca aterrada – ¡No puede ser…! ¡Qué acabo de…!

– Oye… tranquila… – sonrió él dolorosamente inclinado en el suelo, cubriéndose la herida con una mano –. Tú sí que tienes la cabeza puesta sobre los hombros.

Sakura ahogó un grito y salió corriendo arrebatada. Mientras se dirigía a la salida llamó a Tora al celular y con palabras imprecisas le explicó:

– Y-yo… él… el arma… está sangrando mucho… lo siento… ¡ayuda!

Y Tora lo comprendió a la perfección. Dejó que ella se fuera y entró para encontrar y ayudar a un Sasuke que con el paso del tiempo perdía más el color natural de la piel reemplazándosele por uno pálido y mortecino, pero que había recuperado un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

…..

Sakura contactó más tarde a Tora, éste le dijo en qué guarida estaba siendo atendido Sasuke por los médicos ANBUS y la invitó a ir, pero ella no se atrevía. Se sentía culpable e impotente. Lo lamentaba desde el fondo de su alma y temía que por su culpa él sufriera demasiado o… muriera. Este último pensamiento le costó algunas pesadillas y la usencia de su tranquilidad habitual, de modo que sólo se limitaba a enviarle flores con el ANBU.  
Lo cierto era que Sasuke estaba lejos de morir por esa herida que más que dañarlo, lo había ayudado a reflexionar. Comenzó a actuar y hablar como el Sasuke de antaño, el espléndido líder del escuadrón del infierno: seguro de sí mismo, atento, inteligente y reservado; y no ese loco insensato, violento y trastornado en que se había transformado. A Tora le pareció gracioso que unas decenas de mujeres en su cama no hubieran conseguido nada, pero que un simple balazo de la oficial Haruno haya dado resultado. El que él tanto había esperado. ¡Oh, fue un gran alivio para Tora!

Sin embargo, Sakura estaba cada vez más desesperada y preocupada, y por eso no toleró seguir recibiendo las noticias de Tora sino que exigió el número telefónico de la doctora de Sasuke. Lo obtuvo con facilidad y desde entonces comenzó a comunicarse con la ANBU que casualmente era la misma que la había revisado a ella el día en que aquellos ANBUS ya muertos se atrevieron a ultrajarla. Sakura la llamaba hasta tres veces al día para saber el estado de Sasuke y así poco a poco descubrieron que tenían algunas afinidades y se sintieron como si fueran amigas.

– Su herida comienza a sanar…

– Gracias por encargarse de él…

– Ayer le dio fiebre, pero fue cosa mínima…

– Confío en usted, doctora…

– A mi señor parecen agradarle tus flores diarias…

– Por favor no lo descuide…

– Sería bueno que vinieras a verlo, Sakura…

Ella pensó en ésta última proposición y pronto se decidió a ir.  
Una mañana se presentó en la guarida y fue recibida en secreto. Se encontró con la doctora y se saludaron como si ya se conocieran desde hace tiempo, Sakura supuso que tendría más o menos de la edad de sir Kakashi, era una mujer bonita, muy amable, comprensiva y dulce, las dos congeniaban muy bien, hasta tenían el mismo corte de cabello, sólo que el de la ANBU era café.  
Sakura había llevado nuevas flores y estaba nerviosa. Esperó por un momento hasta que la dejaron ingresar a la habitación donde tenían a Sasuke. Lo encontró dormido profundamente y al verle la herida, le dieron ganas de llorar, apenas con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió soportarlo. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello, la mejilla y una mano. ¿En qué momento había pasado de odiar a su enemigo y querer arrestarlo a llegar a darle flores y rezar por él? Le parecía gracioso. No sabía ni qué más esperar de las vueltas repentinas del destino.  
Sasuke nunca despertó mientras duró su visita. Antes de irse, Sakura se inclinó a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para por fin salir.

– ¿Y bien? – le preguntó amablemente la doctora.

– Me siento más tranquila porque parece estar recuperándose… gracias por dejarme venir. No sabes cuánto me alivia verlo.

– No lo dudo. Luces muy contenta… sé que eres una oficial de policía, Sakura, y sé que fuiste tú quien le disparó.

– Yo… – Sakura se sobresaltó y luego bajó la vista –. Sí… y lo lamento. Me estaba sintiendo morir después de hacerlo.

– Descuida… tal vez él se lo merecía – le guiñó un ojo la doctora. Sakura sonrió.

– Gracias una vez más – se estrecharon las manos –. Ya debo irme.

– Vuelve cuando quieras, Sakura. Hasta pronto.

– Adiós – y echó a andar, pero se detuvo para preguntar algo que le causaba curiosidad –. No quisiera seguir llamándote " _doctora_ ". ¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre?

– Si – sonrió la ANBU cordial. Por primera vez no se sentía atada a la obligación de ocultar su identidad. Por ser Sakura una policía, quería revelarle su secreto –. Me llamo Rin… Nohara Rin.

….

Tras haberse recuperado, Sasuke sintió exhalar nuevos aires. Se recriminó a sí mismo por haber cometido tantas estupideces, desde la más pequeña a la más monumental, se sentía como un idiota. En lugar de haberle cerrado los ojos para siempre aquella bala disparada por Sakura, se los había abierto. Y aliviado, agradecía que así fuese.  
Como siempre… él tenía que agradecerle a Sakura por ser tan bondadosa, y como siempre, él era quien debía pedirle disculpas a ella por ser tan imbécil.  
Y ahora no sólo a ella… fueron varias las personas que hirió con o sin proponérselo: Naruto, sir Kakashi, Tora, Itachi, Karin… y había descuidado como nunca al escuadrón del infierno; además de su propia salud. ¡¿En qué estuvo pensando cuando se llenó de esos fútiles vicios hasta convertirlos en su vida una especie de rutina malsana?!  
Se ha dicho bien que la conciencia mantiene más gente despierta que el café, y Sasuke se juró no volver a dormir tan profundamente.

Días después no estaba seguro de por qué razones sintió una necesidad de ir a su casa en la zona baja. Fue a parar en esos rincones para contemplar el patio vacío que una vez habitó una hermosa familia de conejos. Sasuke meditó en ese lugar por largo tiempo hasta que un sonido entre las hojas de pasto llamó su atención. Observó con cuidado y metió las manos para sacar lo que era claramente un conejito.

– ¿Cómo…? – se preguntó.

Se suponía que Manda se los había comido a todos y que Garuda había terminado con él. Se suponía que ya no quedaba vida animal en ese patio… pero ahí estaba: el único sobreviviente, un conejito macho de pelaje negro y ojos negros, bastante joven. Probablemente había sobrevivido ocultándose muy bien en alguna madriguera o recodo al que la serpiente no llegó… o sabría Dios cómo.  
La criatura le recordaba a sí mismo. Y él… lo que él hizo le recordó a lo que hizo Madara.

– Destruí a tu familia – murmuró sosteniendo al roedor frente a su rostro –. Perdóname.

Lo cargó consigo y se lo llevó de allí. Ya sabía qué haría con él.

…

En la cocina Itachi se quitó el delantal y comenzó a secarse las manos.

– ¡Ya voy! – anunció al que tocaba su puerta.

Se dirigió a ésta y al abrirla se sorprendió un poco de quién lo visitaba, pero sonrió igualmente porque lo alegraba verlo.

– Sasuke – lo saludó –. Adelante… pasa.

El Uchiha entró sin atreverse a mirar a Itachi.

– Hermano… – Sasuke tenía la vista baja y una expresión de apocamiento en el rostro –, yo…

Itachi, que sabía que lo que comienza con ira desmedida siempre termina en vergüenza, se quedó en silencio y expectante frente a él sin dejar de sonreír de esa dulce manera y mirarlo como hacía cuando eran unos niños.

– Perdón – murmuró Sasuke –. No sé qué pasó… yo me perdí de la realidad.

Itachi asintió comprensivo antes de hablar así:

– La gente vive apoyándose en el conocimiento y la conciencia. A eso llaman "realidad". – se acercó un poco a Sasuke y le puso un par de dedos en la frente. Un gesto hermoso que caracterizaba su hermandad –.Pero el conocimiento y la conciencia son conceptos abstractos. Por tanto, puede que esa realidad sea una ilusión. La gente vive dentro de su propia convicción, Sasuke.

– Lo entiendo… aplica a mí… es así… no debimos pelear de esa forma…

– Sí – estuvo de acuerdo Itachi –, ni siquiera bajo un motivo de mayor peso.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza.

– Disiento de eso – replicó –, porque si hubieses sido tú quien exterminara a nuestro clan, yo sólo habría vivido para matarte.

– Pues en ese caso – Itachi le guiñó un ojo –, yo me habría dejado matar.

Ambos sonrieron.

– En verdad lo lamento… me sentí incontrolable – admitió el ANBU –. Creí no tener límites…

– Es natural. Cuando tienes poder te vuelves arrogante y solitario en el mundo, sin importar como hayas sido anteriormente – respondió Itachi.

Sasuke asintió un poco.

– No te preocupes, hermano – siguió diciendo Itachi –. Después de todo, soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón… nunca he estado lo suficientemente cerca de ti, pero… – sus ojos se iluminaron un poco más –, Incluso si soy solo un obstáculo... siempre estaré ahí para ti... Incluso si tú me odias... para eso son los hermanos mayores...

Esta vez, Sasuke se sonrojó un poco. Itachi seguía siendo el mismo: su adorado hermano, su ejemplo, el hombre que más admiraba. No volvería a pelear con él.

– Gracias, hermano – expresó honesto.

– Descuida – Itachi volvió a sonreír con simpatía – ¿quieres comer algo?

– No… no es necesario.

– Vamos… yo invito. Estoy preparando la cena.

Sasuke se quedó y esperó sentado rememorando los tiempos en que Itachi cocinaba para él.  
Cuando tuvo la comida lista frente a sí, su hermano se atrevió a preguntar:

– ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

– Oh… eso – Sasuke se miró el hombro –. Recibí una caricia de plomo.

– Entiendo – sonrió Itachi –. Supongo que tú mismo te lo buscaste. A veces es una mujer un tanto impredecible.

– Sí… – Sasuke hizo a un lado su plato vacío y decidió hablar de ella –. Itachi… tú y Sakura…

– Nos separamos – confesó el Akatsuki.

Sasuke abrió un poco más los ojos, luego los bajó.

– Lo lamento… es mi culpa… si no hubiese dicho todo aquello en esa situación.

– Oh, no, no. Olvídalo – sugirió Itachi restando importancia a eso –. En ese entonces ya estábamos separados. Y sí… digamos que sí fue tu culpa, pero no directamente. Sakura nunca dejó de pensar en ti. Admito que me sentía un poco celoso a veces, pero es imposible luchar contra el corazón; por eso la dejé ir.

– Entiendo… Itachi….

– ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

– Tú… – Sasuke mantenía su vista en la mesa –, quiero que ella se sienta bien… que esté feliz… se lo merece.

– Sí, se lo merece.

– Por eso… – miró a su hermano directamente –, vuelve con ella, por favor.

Itachi primero levantó un poco las cejas, luego las relajó y volvió a sonreír.

– Sé que la quieres, de lo contrario, no me pedirías algo así – comenzó –. Pero, Sasuke, ¿por qué olvidas lo que dije hace poco? Sakura te ama como a nadie. No podría ser feliz al lado de alguien más que no seas tú – puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano –. Yo también la quiero… y te quiero a ti por sobre todo, por eso… – lo miró con la profundidad de un pozo negro –. Vuelve con ella, por favor. Se harán bien el uno al otro.

Sasuke sí se mostró sorprendido de eso; lo que al menos atinó a decir fue:

– No me merece. Ni yo la merezco.

– Tal vez, pero ella te quiere y necesita a su lado, y viceversa. Entre ustedes hay reciprocidad.

– Madara me amenazó con hacerle daño sino la alejaba – confesó Sasuke –. Todo lo que hice fue por su bien, y si me excedí fue porque me perdí en mi propia miseria.

– Lo entiendo, pero debes comprender que Madara nunca está satisfecho con lo que exige. Si te doblegas una vez ante él, querrá que lo hagas mil y cinco mil veces más. Especialmente cuando tiene entre sus manos el control que acciona tus debilidades. Después de que las conoce, Sasuke, pretenderá exponerlas o abusar de ellas en cualquier momento. Si te prometió cumplir la condición de que seas su esclavo a cambio de dejar tranquilos a quienes quieres, romperá tarde o temprano su palabra; más probablemente cuando llegue a considerarte un inútil y pretenda destruirte.

– Entonces… – Sasuke suspiró –, significa que alguna vez llegará a tocar a Sakura y a Naruto.

– Puedes estar seguro de eso. Lo peor que pudiste hacer, hermano, fue alejarte así de ellos. De esa manera los dejas más expuestos.

– ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

– No los abandones. Es preciso que te mantengas al margen porque ya fuiste amenazado una vez, pero no permitas que el odio vuelva a mezclarse entre ustedes como una ráfaga de aire helado y cortante.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Lideraba un ejército de muchos soldados experimentados y diestros, pero no sabía controlar sus propios asuntos personales. Ojalá tuviera respecto a ellos tanta confianza como Itachi.

– Ve con tu amigo que ha sido mejor hermano que yo… y vuelve con Sakura para protegerla desde cerca.

– No puedo hacerlo… no puedo… la dejaré tranquila…

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo – habló Itachi fingiendo resignación –, como digas entonces. Yo sí que voy a seguir intentando conquistarla.

Y se echó a reír al ver la cara de celos e indignación de Sasuke.

– Tranquilo, no volveré a tocarla – se corrigió aun sonriendo –. Pero considera lo que te dije.

Hablaron por un poco más de tiempo hasta que Sasuke tuvo que irse. En la salida y ya despidiéndose, Itachi se le acercó bastante, lo tomó de la cabeza con una mano y pegó su frente a la suya para decir solemnemente:

– No importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora... yo te amaré por siempre.

….

– ¡Ya voy! – exclamó Sakura terminando de abrocharse el pantalón.

Salió a abrir la puerta y detrás de ésta halló un chiquillo de no más de catorce años que sostenía una jaula en sus manos con cuidado.

– Esto es para usted – se la tendió.

– ¿Para mí? – quiso saber ella incrédula – ¿Por qué? ¿estás seguro? ¿Quién lo manda?

El chico recordó las palabras de Sasuke:

" _Sin importar cuánto inquiera, no le digas que fui yo, no le menciones nada de mi aspecto y tampoco le des mensajes verbales. Sólo entrégaselo. Si cumples con esas sencillas reglas, te pagaré muy bien_ ".

Recordó que después había cargado al roedor y le había dicho:

" _Estarás bien con ella. Sólo cuida de no hacerle daño porque puedes estar seguro de que ella nunca te lo hará a ti. Te dejaré en las mejores manos_ ".

Le dio rápidamente la jaula a Sakura y salió corriendo.

– ¡Oye, espera!

Pero el chico no esperó nada. Sakura miró a la criatura dentro y se llenó de ternura. Era un conejito negro bastante joven. Una bolita de pelos. En seguida el recordatorio del señor H se le vino a la mente. Posiblemente fue él quien se lo envió, pero ¿Por qué no mandó a decir nada más? ¿Qué significaba eso? Ella tan deseosa de conocer su paradero y él no enviaba ni un saludo.

La pelirrosa decidió que independientemente de que viviera en un apartamento y no tuviera mucho tiempo para estar en casa, lo adoptaría y cuidaría muy bien.  
Primero lo llevaría a la veterinaria, le compraría comida y todo lo que necesitase… y sobre todo, le daría amor.

Sakura lo cargó y observó dulcemente.  
Le recordaba a alguien a quien dio en otro tiempo mucho amor…

– Eres muy pequeño para estar lejos de tu familia, pero te prometo que ya no estarás solo – le acarició la cabeza mientras él no dejaba de mover su naricita –. Te llamaré _Sasuke_.

….

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Como ya anteriormente les dije, este capítulo doble fue mi regalo de navidad para ustedes.**

 **Sasuke alcanzó su punto máximo de bajeza. Llegó a tocar fondo y ahora no le queda más que ascender si quiere restablecer su vida.**

 **Lo siento por quienes les disgusta la mezcla que puede haber entre los protagonistas y otros personajes que nada tienen que ver con la trama oficial. Ciertamente Sasuke se involucró con muchas mujeres y Sakura lo hizo con Itachi pero, ¿acaso el verdadero amor significa que todo el tiempo deban estar juntos, separándose y uniéndose otra vez como un ciclo interminable? ¡No señor! El amor auténtico también se demuestra cuando incluso en la lejanía, se desea la felicidad de esa persona, aunque no sea a tu lado.  
Los puse a experimentar la ausencia del otro para que intentaran llenarla con alguien más y al final se dieran cuenta de que les es imposible.  
De eso también se percataron Itachi (que estuvo unos meses con Sakura) y la última ramera (que estuvo unas horas con Sasuke).**

 **Éste último intentó matar a Sakura otra vez, pero al fin y al cabo, fue ella la que acabó por darle un balazo. No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me gusta que se inviertan las tornas en favor de quienes usualmente son las víctimas.**

 **Por cierto, quiero recalcar además que muchas de ustedes, bandidas, pidieron ItaSaku. Comprendo que hayan llegado a odiar a Sasuke, pero, vamos, su maldad desmesurada fue solo una etapa, como en el manga.**

 **Puse el asesinato cruel de los conejitos para aseverar que es un chico muy malo, porque sólo un alma perversa haría algo así (tuve conejos de pequeña y sé lo adorables que pueden ser esas criaturas; es fácil amarlos).**

 **¡Y bien!**

 **¿Qué sucederá con los ANBUS que atraviesan estrecheces?**

 **¿Qué más van a hacer los Akatsuki?**

 **¡Ya casi se completa la recolección de los Bijus!**

 **¿En qué estará pensando Madara?**

 **¿Qué hará Karin después de haber sido traicionada por Sasuke?**

 **Y lo más inesperado de todo:**

 **¡Rin sigue viva y trabaja para los ANBUS!**

 **Eso sólo puede significar una cosa: ¡Redención! ¡Prepárate Obito!**

 **Únicamente puedo anticiparles un par de cosas: la primera es que el próximo capítulo será presentado el próximo año (2017) que ya está cerca, y la segunda es que esta historia ya se está acabando.**

 **Gracias por dedicarme un poco de su valioso tiempo, queridos lectores.**

 **Que pasen una feliz y hermosa navidad junto a quienes más quieren. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	28. El regreso de un viejo enemigo

**¡HOLA!**

 **Muy tarde, pero ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! ¡Empecemos este nuevo ciclo con las pilas bien recargadas y las energías más optimistas!**

 **Les traigo una nueva entrega de A favor del enemigo que espero que disfruten.**

 **…**

Capítulo 28: El regreso de un viejo enemigo

Sasuke miraba a los sublíderes y miembros cabecillas de cada escuadrón ANBU.

– No imaginé que tuviera que llegar a este punto – comenzó –. En razón de mi ausencia hicieron lo que quisieron y se dejaron aplastar de un manotazo por la policía.

– No fue nada sencillo, señor, lidiar con las quejas de nuestros equipos – contestó un sublíder –. Las disensiones fueron inevitables.

– Pues, he vuelto para unificar esta gran organización.

Nadie le había preguntado por las razones de su ausencia debido a que veían que uno de sus hombros estaba vendado y no movía casi el brazo. Sabían que el escuadrón médico se había encargado de esa tarea; sin embargo, tenían curiosidad por:

– Quisiéramos saber qué le sucedió exactamente.

– Recibí un disparo… de una policía – contestó Sasuke recordando la furia de Sakura aquella vez –. Escuchen, para recuperarnos necesitamos dinero. Desde luego, pensé en que pudiéramos robarlo, y así se hará, sin embargo, carecemos de muchos recursos para nuevos ataques, y en este caso es preciso recurrir a uno de nuestros patrocinadores. Por eso, lo invité a venir aquí.

Más cercano a la realidad habría sido decir que Madara lo mandó a buscar para reclamarle por todo lo que pasó, y Sasuke no había ido porque estaba seguro de que le darían otra paliza. Y no quería más palizas. Ya le habían dado suficientes golpes Itachi, Naruto y hasta Sakura que lo terminó hiriendo con un balazo. Tras haber optado por esa decisión, Sasuke mandó a decir en un mensaje que si quería ver el estado del escuadrón del infierno, mejor que fuera por sí mismo, y Madara aceptó.

– Por primera vez – siguió diciendo – no me reuniré a solas con el mayor benefactor de la organización. Decidí que en presencia y con ayuda de ustedes, haremos el acuerdo.

Justo en ese momento ingresó el auto negro a la guarida. Tora fue a recibirlo y condujo a Madara junto con su mano derecha Zetsu al interior de la sala donde se hacía la reunión.

– Bienvenidos – habló Sasuke –. Les presento a todos el hombre al que debemos nuestras bases y cimientos: Uchiha Madara.

Nadie murmuró nada porque habría sido inapropiado, pero sí se sorprendieron de escuchar que fuera un Uchiha también.

– Siéntete en confianza. Estás frente a todos los dirigentes de la organización, Madara – dijo Sasuke –, desde La Raíz hasta el Escuadrón Médico se encuentran aquí los principales cabecillas que dirigen cada departamento, además de los sublíderes de los otros distritos.

Madara apenas echó una vista panorámica superficial. No le importaban en lo absoluto, lo único que quería era moler a Sasuke. De hecho, estaba seguro de que el muy condenado había organizado esa tertulia inútil para no verse a solas con él y recibir la paliza que se merecía.

– Qué lamentable, sólo veo un montón de caras patéticas de necesitados – dijo Madara con aires de desprecio y arrogancia –. Así de comprimidos quedaron después de haberse dejado azotar por la policía.

– Estás aquí para ayudar, no para quejarte también – se atrevió a decir Sasuke. Madara lo miró como si fuera una fastidiosa cucaracha.

– Supongo que no me queda más opción que aportar una esquirla – deliberó –. Si aún siguen siendo los profesionales que tanto presumen ser, sabrán conseguir el resto por sí mismos.

– Te dije ya que de eso nos encargaríamos – replicó Sasuke.

– Se lo prometemos, señor – habló un sublíder –. Estamos dispuestos a dar lo mejor.

– Sí – estuvo de acuerdo otro –. Con el jefe de vuelta seremos imparables.

Más respuestas en acuerdo se escucharon.

Madara levantó una ceja. Esos tontos sí que tenían fe en Sasuke. La organización en verdad se había ido abajo por la ausencia de este último. Quién lo diría. Después de todo, Sasuke sí que le era útil. Bien, ya no le daría la tunda. Era lo que menos necesitaba ahora. Tenía que recuperarse.

– Muy bien – Madara comenzó a caminar por enfrente de los presentes como el sargento que se pasea delante de sus soldados, imponiendo disciplina –. Un pequeño empujón les daré – y fijaba la vista en cada uno de ellos –, pero tengan en cuenta que no volveré a tolerar que retrocedan de los ideales de esta organización – pasó por donde estaban los del escuadrón de rastreo –. Ustedes son los dirigentes secundarios a Sasuke y me resulta inaceptable que por un pequeño percance sufrido a su líder, hayan modificado la estructura y provocado un desastre interno que el enemigo aprovechó – se aproximaba a los de la fuerza de interrogación y tortura –. Por eso les advierto que si algo parecido llega a suceder, bajo ninguna súplica volveré a socorrerlos – y ahora caminaba delante los del escuadrón médico –, especialmente si…

Madara se detuvo súbitamente de andar y hablar, mirando a alguien en específico.

Del escuadrón médico se encontraban allí los tres principales cabecillas, dos hombres y una mujer. Y dicha mujer era Rin, la que captaba toda la atención de Madara en ese instante. Los demás permanecieron quietos y callados, observándolo y no pudiendo comprender su silencioso pasmo.

Rin se puso nerviosa. Primero Madara la contempló como si viera a un fantasma, luego abrió más los ojos y sonrió macabramente. Parecía un loco. Zetsu también se fijó en ella e igualmente quedó casi anonadado.

– Todos retírense de aquí, y déjenme a solas con Sasuke y su súbdito más cercano – ordenó.

Sasuke apenas frunció el ceño, pero no rebatió. Cada ANBU fue entonces abandonando la estancia. Rin lo hizo con mayor rapidez porque le asustaba ese hombre y hasta que no salió, no se libró de su mirada.

– Sasuke – habló el gran Uchiha –, ¿Quién es esa mujer?

– Hara, líder del escuadrón médico ANBU y también mi doctora personal.

– Dime hace cuánto ingresó a la organización, qué edad tiene, cuál es su identidad real.

– No tengo idea de nada de eso – contestó Sasuke –. Cuando me posicioné como líder, ella ya estaba aquí. Qué voy a saber cuántos años tiene y como se llama realmente. Dime, tú, ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ella? es una doctora ejemplar en cada una de sus actitudes. La mejor del escuadrón, por eso la reconocí hace un par de años como líder del mismo.

– Manda a buscar el maldito libro que tiene los datos de todos los ANBUS – exigió Madara.

– ¿Qué? – soltó Sasuke – Ese es un libro con documentos secretos y valiosos. Pocos tienen permitido tocarlo, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

– ¡Dije que..:!

– ¡Está bien!

El mismo Sasuke fue a traer el pesado y enorme libro que contenía en cada página la información más valiosa y verídica de cada ANBU. Aquellos cuyos nombres estuvieran en rojo, ya se encontraban muertos.  
Madara lo recibió y hojeó buscando el escuadrón médico. La página de ella era la primera de la sección por ser la líder cardinal. Y allí lo confirmó:

Su nombre de ANBU era Hara, pero en realidad se llamaba Nohara Rin, tenía la misma edad de Obito y había ingresado hacían diez años a la organización con privilegios y por predilección del líder anterior a Sasuke.  
Madara casi no lo podía creer, pero estaba que echaba chispas de emoción. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡La muy condenada nunca murió! Pero bien que se las apañó por ocultarse en un buen lugar sin saber que volvía a caer presa en sus manos. ¡Oh, se divertiría de lo lindo con Obito!

– ¿Qué tramas? – quiso saber Sasuke al verlo sonreír de esa extraña forma.

– Nada.

En ocasiones había sentido perder control sobre Obito cuando el Akatsuki iba y hacía lo que quería o se emborrachaba cuando quería; ocasionando así contratiempos. ¡Qué bueno que había llegado a esa guarida! ¡Qué bueno que sólo él sabía que Rin estaba viva!  
Volvería a agarrarla y si era necesario, haría trizas a Obito.

Madara se marchó de allí satisfecho junto a Zetsu.

...

– ¡Sasuke está herido! – se dijo Karin alarmada – ¡debo ayudarlo! – miró la gran estancia solitaria y fría donde se encontraba y recordó lo que había pasado, la traición – cierto… ya no me importa, Sasuke.

Cuando intentaron interrogarla, le enseñaron una foto del líder ANBU en su indumentaria blanca y máscara.

– Dinos todo lo que sabes sobre este sujeto – le ordenaron.

Y ella con mucha furia había hecho pedazos la foto y gritado que no le hablaran de ese imbécil porque no quería tener que ver nada con él, después comenzó a actuar diciendo una sarta de mentiras sobre lo que en realidad ocurrió: que nunca quiso hacer nada malo, que Orochimaru la obligaba a cometer atrocidades y que luego lo hizo Sasuke.  
Los interrogadores se mostraron escépticos y no dudaron en volver a encerrarla

…

Sakura se despertó al percibir movimientos en su cama, lentamente abrió los ojos y se estiró mientras bostezaba.

– Sasuke, cariño… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – quiso saber – ¿tienes hambre?

El conejo caminó hasta que terminó bajándose. Sakura se estiró una vez más antes de levantarse para darle de comer. Se había acostumbrado a tratarlo con el mismo afecto verbal con que trataba al verdadero Sasuke y a veces deseaba que fuera él, tanto era así que en una ocasión soñó que el conejo se transformaba en el Uchiha, le pedía perdón y la llenaba de besos. Fue hermoso mientras duró, pero apenas despertó, se reprochó y sintió como tonta.  
Sakura seguía preocupándose en secreto por Sasuke. Aún llamaba a Rin para saber cómo evolucionaba, sin embargo, ya no se atrevía a volver a visitarlo, especialmente porque él estaba todo el tiempo consciente y andaba a la perfección.  
Muchas ganas tenía de volver a verlo y aunque fuese darle un abrazo de alivio y alegría porque estaba bien, pero faltó poco para que ese sentimiento se invirtiera y a Sakura sólo le provocase querer darle otro balazo. Resultó que más temprano que tarde, los ANBUS volvieron a sus andanzas, y no tuvieron mejor idea que inaugurar su regreso secuestrando un avión que llevaba encubierto un importante y lucrativo cargamento. Los ANBUS dentro del aparato eran seis, y de los más experimentados, contando a Sasuke. Habían amenazado y hecho a un lado a los pilotos, de manera que Tora y Torune (ambos expertos en aviación), tomaron el control y se desviaron del destino originalmente estipulado. Fue algo horrible para todos los pasajeros, tuvieron que doblegarse porque los dos agentes secretos que llevaba el vuelo fueron asesinados despiadadamente por los miembros de la Raíz.

– Ya saben dónde aterrizar – les dijo Sasuke a los ANBUS pilotos –. Y ustedes tres – habló los de la Raíz –, hagan lo que les dije con los rehenes.

Una vez que llegaron al perímetro privado de Madara, los de la Raíz sacaron a los pasajeros. Los hicieron caminar un largo trayecto y los encerraron en un extraño refugio de metal sin importarles que estuvieran apretados y muriéndose de calor como si fueran ganado.

La policía en compañía de las fuerzas aéreas los encontraron poco después, y también al avión hecho pedazos, residuo de alguna bomba. Cabe destacar que en uno de esos pedazos vieron el símbolo del escuadrón del infierno dibujado con pintura en aerosol. Fue toda una hazaña, y no ignoraban que desde luego alguien del nivel de Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba detrás. El líder ANBU había regresado.

…..

Nagato había hecho un buen trabajo al matar a Utakata y conseguir la pieza de seis colas, pero por primera vez a Madara pareció darle igual un logro de Akatsuki. No dejaba de pensar en…

– ¿Se la traigo? – quiso saber Zetsu.

– No… todavía, no – contestó Madara –, realmente me gustaría saber cómo sobrevivió, pero ya decidí que será ella misma quien me diga en qué fallaron mis hombres hace tantos años.

– Usualmente usted enfurece cuando alguien no cumple sus preceptos, y sin embargo, luce muy tranquilo.

– Lo estoy, últimamente he sentido que pierdo el control sobre Obito y sobre Sasuke…

– Y sobre Itachi – completó Zetsu.

Madara rugió como perro ante ese recordatorio. Ojalá también pudiese mencionar a Itachi. Le enfurecía tener que aceptar que sobre él nunca había tenido control.

– De modo que teniendo a Rin, volveré a manipular a Obito como mejor se me dé la gana. La mantendré viva hasta que él ya no me sirva.

– ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

– Sasuke me genera muchas dudas respecto a esa policía, así que voy a tener que ponerlo a prueba de nuevo. Ya viste todas las idioteces que hizo después de que la alejó. Mira que abandonar la organización… – Madara negó con la cabeza con los labios apretados –. Tráeme primero a la pelirrosa, Zetsu. Me urge encargarme antes de Sasuke… después lo haré con Obito y para ello me traerás a Rin.

– Sí, señor.

– Conozco a los de mi sangre. Los Uchihas tendemos a ser muy obstinados.

– Contrataré a los mejores secuestradores, entonces.

– Espera un momento – Madara levantó una mano –. Mmh… hace mucho que no haces las cosas por ti mismo.

– ¿Señor?

– Ignoro si tus habilidades se han oxidado… ¿sabes qué, Zetsu? No estimo necesario gastar demasiado dinero en secuestradores de altos vuelos cuando tú eras un experto en todos los alcances del adjetivo, ¿recuerdas que solías robar, raptar y cometer homicidios sin ayuda de nadie? Quiero que tú mismo me traigas a la oficial. La quiero aquí mañana.

Madara se daba el extraño lujo de poner a prueba a sus súbditos cuando quería para evaluar sus capacidades sin importarle perderlos en dichos experimentos. Así era como se deshacía de muchos. No cualquiera podía trabajar para Uchiha Madara.  
Zetsu lo maldijo para sus adentros porque tuvo que terminar aceptando. Sería difícil, apenas tenía un día para agarrarla.

– Sí, señor.

…

Esa noche hubo un pequeño accidente en el que había resultado un único herido.

– Naruto, llévate tú al culpable, yo me encargaré de éste pobre hombre – le dijo Sakura refiriéndose a la víctima –, parece que se lastimó un brazo y se golpeó un poco la cabeza.

– A dónde lo llevarás – quiso saber Naruto.

– Bueno… aquí cerca queda la clínica que administra lady Tsunade.

Llevó al herido a la clínica en cuestión donde Shizune le atendió.

– Son lesiones menores – le dijo ésta mientras le vendaba el brazo –, sólo no debería moverse demasiado. Con los analgésicos se sentirá mejor.

– Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores complicaciones – le sonrió Sakura al hombre y él se sonrojó un poco.

– Oh, Sakura, por cierto. Hace un momento llegó aquí el detective Hyuga – le dijo Shizune que terminó de vendar el brazo del hombre y comenzó con su cabeza.

– Hyuga… oh, sí, el primo de Hinata – recordó ella –. No sabía que lo conocieras.

– Claro que sí. También es amigo de Lady Tsunade hace mucho tiempo. Ella le ayudó a restablecer la salud de su esposa Tenten en una ocasión.

– ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿vino con su esposa?

– No, no está con ella. Vino solo por un dolor en sus brazos… qué extraño, ¿no?

Sakura iba a contestar que era muy extraño cuando escuchó un quejido de cerdo.

– ¿Y eso?

– Oh, no – Shizune se preocupó – El detective Hyuga no es el único herido en los brazos. La pobre Tontón casi se rompe una patita y la tengo aquí cuidándola.

Tontón era la mascota de Lady Tsunade, a la que trataban como si fuese una niña. Afortunadamente, Shizune también tenía un título veterinaria.

– Y sigue llorando – se alarmó más –. Sakura, encárgate de terminar aquí. Yo iré a ver qué le sucede a Tontón.

Sakura tomó lo poco que quedaba del vendaje y continuó rodeando la cabeza del hombre con mucho cuidado.

– No se preocupe – le dijo simpáticamente –. Soy policía, pero también tengo conocimientos en medicina.

– N-no… yo me siento bien con usted, oficial – admitió él aún sonrojado –. Gracias.

Cuando Sakura terminó, él dijo que tenía que ir a un baño. Pidió indicaciones de la ubicación de éste y se marchó, pero poco después volvió.

– ¿Aún le duelen las heridas? – le preguntó Sakura.

– No… ya estoy bien – respondió él apenado –. L-la verdad es que… desde que me ayudó a venir aquí no he podido sacarla de mis pensamientos – confesó, Sakura se asombró. El hombre se sacó de la venda del brazo una hoja de papel doblado y se la entregó.

– Esto es…

– E-es una carta de amor.

Sakura se sorprendió más.

– No estoy seguro de si la vaya a volver a ver porque no vivo en esta ciudad… por eso…

– Gracias – sonrió ella –, pero estoy enamorada de alguien más.

– Ya veo… – contestó él –. Esa persona es de Tokyo, ¿verdad? – ella bajó un tanto la cabeza y él se apenó aún más. Sonriendo dijo –. El hecho de que alguien que fue rechazado se ponga a averiguar sobre esa otra persona es una falta de delicadeza, ¿cierto? Lo entiendo… ya me voy.

– Lo siento – se lamentó Sakura al verlo dirigiéndose a la salida.

– Espero que se lleven bien… si es alguien que usted ama, estoy seguro de que es una persona maravillosa.

Desanimada porque la expectativa no era como la realidad, Sakura se sentó y puso la carta sobre la mesa. No era una persona maravillosa. Se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha… ella, una policía, se había enamorado del peor criminal y uno de los más buscados.

Afuera, Zetsu que se hacía pasar por Neji, vio salir al hombre que se le había declarado a Sakura. Estando la clínica tan silenciosa y casi solitaria a esas horas, vio su oportunidad y no dudó en entrar. La encontró abstraída en sus meditaciones cuando le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Oh… detective Hyuga – se sorprendió ella –. Tiempo sin verlo.

– Hola, oficial Haruno – la saludó él –. Luce usted un poco desanimada.

– Bueno…

– La comprendo… después de todo este tiempo aún no se ha podido derrocar a la organización de ANBUS.

– Sí. Tiene razón.

– Por cierto, ¿sabe usted donde puedo encontrar a la Dra. Shizune?

Ese hombre nunca le había hablado antes, de hecho, no recordaba que se le hubiera acercado tanto. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Sakura tuvo sospechas.

– Creo que está en la otra sala en la segunda habitación. Debe estar examinando a Tontón que al parecer se lastimó gravemente los pies.

– Es mejor que lastimarse las manos – contestó él. Sakura lo miró recelada –, así al menos puede hacer labores.

– Tiene razón – sonrió ella –, ya que no fueron sus manos, aún puede encargarse de las faenas más simples.

– Si… ya veo... por cierto, oficial. Ya que sé que usted debe saber de primeros auxilios, ¿puede mirar mis brazos? Me duelen un poco.

– Sí – aceptó ella apartando la vista –. Venga, tome asiento – indicó con su mano.

Zetsu sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo el pañuelo con el que la iba a dejar inconsciente. A punto estuvo de hacer su jugarreta cuando recibió un repentino codazo de ella que le sacó un quejido y lo plantó en el suelo.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó debajo de ella, amenazado por una de sus manos.

– ¡Los cerdos no tienen manos, maldito! – contestó Sakura.

– Te refieres a que Tontón es un cerdo…

" _Esta maldita me tendió una trampa_ " se dijo.

– Quién eres y quién te envía – exigió saber ella apretándole más la garanta

– ¡Agh!

– ¡Contesta o te golpeo otra vez!

Y como él nada dijo, Sakura le dio un puñetazo que retumbó en el suelo. Zetsu chilló de dolor. Era más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a soportar.

– Un mafioso me envió.

– ¿Un mafioso?

Sakura reconocía que los dos Uchihas: Sasuke e Itachi, tenían vínculos con mafiosos por pertenecer a sus organizaciones, se preguntó si ese intento de secuestro habría sido consentido por uno de esos dos, pero no dudó en refutar esa posibilidad. Los hermanos Uchihas no eran así. Es cierto que Sasuke una vez la secuestró, pero lo hizo a través de sus propios hombres.  
Sakura ajustó su agarre en el cuello de Zetsu.

– Sé que no hablarás mucho, pero eso no indica que no hablarás. Irás con los interrogadores más inclementes de la policía y confesarás por las buenas o por las malas. Comenzando por tu identidad.

" _Esta mujer es bastante astuta_ " reconoció él en su mente.

– Podrás ocultarte bien disfrazándote, pero eres pésimo para ocultar la verdad –dijo por último Sakura.

Zetsu terminó en una celda.

…..

Cuando se enteró de la humillante captura a su mano derecha por parte de una insignificante mujercita, le dio tanta rabia que hasta consideró ayudar a la policía para hacer que Zetsu se pudriera en la cárcel, pero eso habría implicado exponerse él también, por eso decidió no condenarlo, se lo perdonaría esta vez.

Madara se propuso sacar su carta de la manga.

Apenas dos días después de que cogieran a Zetsu, ocurrió un terrible acontecimiento que fue atribuido a dos Akatsuki no identificados.  
Shikamaru sostenía en brazos a su deprimida novia preocupada y temerosa por lo que pudiera pasar con sus hermanos menores.

– Tranquila… todo va a estar bien…

Nunca había visto a Temari tan inconsolable, pero era comprensible. Sufría por la única familia que tenía.

Gaara, el hermano más pequeño de Temari, había sido atacado brutalmente por los agresores anónimos y le habían robado la pieza conocida como Shukaku o Ichibi, demonio de una sola cola. Se sospechaba de Deidara que era conocido por usar bombas contra sus enemigos; una de las cuales había explotado cerca del hermanito de Temari, haciéndolo volar y golpearse e induciéndole un coma del que todavía no despertaba. Gaara era también uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto y por ello, éste último había llorado de rabia y pesar en pleno hospital.

Kankuro que no había soportado lo que hicieron a su hermano, se propuso buscar a los responsables. Nadie supo cómo consiguió dar con ellos, pero lo hizo, encontrando a su vez un peligro extremo pues también quedó inconsciente tras luchar contra uno de ellos y haber sido envenenado. Ahora se debatía lentamente entre la vida y la muerte.  
Lady Tsunade que era la encargada de su caso, no tuvo más opción que llamar a una vieja amiga suya experta en venenos: la Sra. Chiyo, quien no tardó en acudir, y no sólo porque le simpatizaban los tres hermanos: Kankuro, Gaara y Temari, sino porque abrigaba aterradoras sospechas sobre la identidad del Akatsuki que pudo haber envenenado a Kankuro.

– ¿Qué síntomas ha tenido el muchacho? – preguntó.

Cuando Temari le habló sobre los primeros y Lady Tsunade le contó sobre los últimos, la Sra. Chiyo supo qué hacer: de su casa trajo una dosis que aplicaron a Kankuro en la vena y además un antídoto que debía ser ingerido para cuando éste despertase y que ella misma había fabricado en base a las plantas medicinales de su huerta que ella misma seleccionó. Los presentes: Sakura, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sir Kakashi, Lady Tsunade y Shizune, se sorprendieron cuando el estado de salud de Kankuro comenzó a mejorar.

– Muchas gracias, Sra. Chiyo – expresó Temari aliviada.

– Increíble – la congratuló Lady Tsunade –, sus signos vitales se han restablecido… ¿Cómo supo qué antídoto aplicar y la medida?

– Porque – habló la Sra. Chiyo – mi nieto creaba su propio veneno mientras también cultivaba el principio activo del antídoto en nuestra casa… siempre usaba la misma medida para atacar buscando una muerte lenta y dolorosa en sus víctimas.

– ¿Qué? – se alarmó Sakura.

– A qué se refiere – quiso saber Naruto.

– Sir Kakashi – se dirigió la Sra. Chiyo a él –, por favor mande a revisar la cárcel donde está Sasori y comprueben que es él al que tienen encerrado.

El asombro fue aún mayor cuando descubrieron a un suplente casi idéntico a Sasori y al que terminaron sacando la información a peso de golpes sobre el verdadero Sasori. Sucedió que éste último había sobornado a un grupo de guardias y se había fugado de la cárcel hace casi una semana, dejándolo al impostor en su lugar.  
El más peligroso marionetista estaba suelto.

…..

Itachi se inclinó ante los dos hombres que tenía enfrente, ambos figuras poderosas de la justicia que sólo acudían a actuar directamente ante los casos más extremos o de criminales mayores. Precisamente uno de ellos, el de cabello negro y largo, había sido amigo de Madara en un lejano pasado. Itachi estaba seguro de que ese hombre podría destruir al gran Uchiha más maligno que hubiera existido.

– No es corriente que nos presentemos ante personas de tu… _tipo_ – habló el de cabello blanco –. Más vale que sea importante, niño.

– Lo es – aseguró Itachi –. Uchiha Madara está en Tokyo y ha sido el responsable de la cacería masiva de los portadores de Bijus. He solicitado verlos a ustedes porque tengo mucha información sobre él.

El de cabellos negros levantó las cejas. Su hermano entornó los ojos.

– Hemos estado investigando sobre eso por nuestro lado – le dijo el de cabello blanco a Itachi en un tono desagradable –. Pero para empezar, ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en un Uchiha? Sabemos bien quién eres, niño. Es más, deberíamos darte tu merecido por llevar esa aborrecible sangre que…

– ¡Basta, hermano! – lo reprendió el de cabello oscuro – Yo estoy muy interesado en lo que este muchacho tiene por decirnos – sonrió simpáticamente a Itachi –. Por favor, disculpa a mi hermano menor, en el pasado tuvo algunos percances con los de tu clan. Te agradecería mucho que cooperaras con nosotros.

…..

Estando en una guarida ANBU, Tobi negó con la cabeza ante la petición de Sasuke.

– Lo siento – le dijo –. Son órdenes de Madara. Ahora que los ANBUS han recuperado parte de su poder, quiere que se encarguen del último Biju que falta por robar. Y que seas tú personalmente quien acuda en su búsqueda.

– Pero me acabas de decir que ya se lo ha encargado bien a dos Akatsuki – replicó Sasuke –, ¿acaso es otro de sus estúpidos jueguitos para confrontar ambas organizaciones?

– Temo que es así – asintió Tobi –. Y también a ambos hermanos Uchihas ya que los Akatsuki encargados para la misión son Kisame e Itachi.

" _Madara es una mierda_ " Pensó Sasuke al cerrar los ojos con fastidio. Sólo eso faltaba. Tenía ganas de dejar a Itachi la captura del Biju porque después de todo, iría a parar a las mismas manos. Ya no había competencia entre ambas organizaciones.

En ese momento se acercaba a la estancia Rin para notificarle a Sasuke de un fallo en uno de los aparatos electrónicos de medicina de la guarida, pero al escuchar una segunda voz que acompañaba a la de su jefe y que tenía un extraño y aparente vestigio de un recuerdo del pasado, se detuvo y se asomó cautelosamente para ver de quién se trataba.

– Entiendo que te moleste, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas…

Al observar al hombre vestido de negro y portando en su rostro esa inconfundible máscara anaranjada en espiral con un solo agujero que permitía la visión de un solo ojo, el corazón de Rin se aceleró como hace mucho tiempo no sucedía y se ocultó tras la pared con las manos en el pecho.

" _Oh, no… es Tobi… el líder de los Akatsuki_ ".  
No sabía qué hacía allí, pero tampoco se quedaría para averiguarlo. Rin le tenía miedo a Tobi.

– Hay alguien allí, espiándonos – apuntó Tobi mirando recelosamente la entrada –. Iré a ver.

Rin se sobresaltó y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a esconderse lejos de allí. Tobi no halló a nadie.

– Se ha ido quienquiera que estuvo aquí.

– No te preocupes – le dijo Sasuke –, en esta guarida hoy sólo se encuentran algunos miembros del escuadrón médico, Tora y yo – se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Obito en la entrada –. El olor del perfume femenino que dejó es inconfundible. Sin duda la que estuvo aquí fue Hara, mi doctora personal y líder del escuadrón médico.

Tobi inhaló profundo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente para volver a inhalar.

– Huele exquisito – reconoció deleitado.

….

Sakura observaba los tubos de ensayo mientras recordaba lo que había pasado:

 _La Sra. Chiyo después de haber escuchado la confirmación de que no era su nieto quien estaba en la cárcel, llamó a la oficial para hablar con ella en privado._

– _No me sorprende que esto haya pasado – le dijo –. En realidad nunca tuve mucha fe en el confinamiento de Sasori… es un muchacho muy osado y astuto._

– _No se preocupe, haremos lo posible por recapturarlo – prometió Sakura._

– _Oh, querida… eres tú quien debería estar preocupada. Yo lo estoy desde luego, pero por ti – replicó la anciana –. Estoy casi totalmente segura de que Sasori intentará matarte con su veneno._

– _Con su… veneno…_

– _Sakura, es mi deber y mi decisión no sólo prevenirte de lo que te pueda ocurrir, sino también de ayudarte en cuanto esté a mi alcance en caso de que inevitablemente suceda._

 _Sakura tragó saliva y aceptó. La Sra. Chiyo la llevó a su casa y allí le enseñó a preparar el antídoto que contrarrestaba los efectos del veneno de Sasori, luego le entregó varios tubos de ensayo con contenidos a un mismo nivel de cantidad._

– _Estos – le enseñó los más pequeños – deben ser aplicados por vía venosa. Sólo tengo estos pocos así que úsalos con sabiduría. ¿recuerdas que te dije que Sasuke Uchiha fue envenenado por Sasori cuando vino aquí para salvarte? – Sakura asintió – Uno de estos fue el que le salvó la vida – agarró ahora uno de los más grandes – estos son de los que acabamos de preparar; a diferencia de los anteriores, pueden fabricarse con mayor facilidad, usando las plantas medicinales que te enseñé. Como ya sabes, deben ser administrados por vía oral. Son desagradables al paladar, pero muy eficientes. No salgas sin ellos, y si necesitas más, no dudes en venir aquí por las plantas._

– _Muchas gracias, Sra. Chiyo… pero, me gustaría saber por qué cree usted que Sasori intentará matarme con veneno._

– _No descartemos lo evidente, Sakura: mi nieto ha de odiarte – comenzó ella –. No es muy amante a las armas de fuego, desde muy joven estudió todo tipo de toxinas hasta desarrollar el veneno que utiliza para atacar a sus blancos. Por muy pequeña que sea la cantidad de esa ponzoña en el torrente sanguíneo, provocará que la persona afectada se paralice dolorosamente hasta morir en el tercer día… por otro lado– la Sra. Chiyo cerró los ojos –, Sasori sabe que además de él, yo soy la única persona capaz de crear el complejo antídoto para el veneno, de manera que me está poniendo a prueba a mí. Si te ataca, querrá saber qué ocurrirá._

– _Es decir que si no muero, Sasori se dará cuenta de que usted me ayudó._

– _Exacto – la anciana tomó las manos de Sakura –.Te has ganado mi a_ precio, admiración y respeto. _Cuídate mucho de mi nieto, querida niña._

Sakura suspiró. No le temía a Sasori, sin embargo, reconocía que sería muy complicado atraparlo de nuevo. Sería mejor que llamara a Naruto. Tenía un plan para atraer al marionetista a una trampa.

En otra parte, Sasuke iba en camino a su casa en la zona baja, pero se detuvo de súbdito cuando escuchó el sonido muy familiar de un celular, confirmando por fin lo que ya había sospechado un kilómetro atrás: alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Y le sorprendería si no fuera porque ese alguien ya llevaba días haciéndolo.

– Sal de allí de una vez – le dijo al individuo oculto.

Y Naruto se sintió bastante torpe saliendo de su escondite y contestando a la vez la llamada.

– Sakura.

– ¿Dónde estás? – inquirió ella – Necesito hablar contigo.

– Primero hablaré con _El fantasma_ – respondió el rubio mirando a su mejor amigo que también lo miraba, pero con fastidio –. Nos vemos después.

– ¿Estás con Sasuke?

– Sí, pero no te preocupes.

Cómo no iba a preocuparse si la penúltima vez que se vieron casi se mataban.

– Dime dónde estás – exigió ella.

– No, Sakura. Esto es entre él y yo. Si vienes, puede que las cosas empeoren. Además, este sitio no es seguro.

Sakura volvió a demandar el nombre de su ubicación y Naruto seguía negándose, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y se rindió:

– De acuerdo – dijo por último –. Sólo cuídate mucho.

A Naruto le pareció extraño que ella desistiera tan fácilmente, pero ignoró ese detalle y se guardó el celular.

– Qué es lo que quieres, perdedor – lo retó Sasuke –. En verdad tienes agallas por haberme seguido hasta aquí, Naruto.

– Quiero hablar contigo.

– No me vengas con estupideces otra vez… te partiré la cara si no te apartas de mi camino.

Sasuke se había negado a seguir el consejo de Itachi. No deseaba que Madara se metiera con sus amigos y tampoco era el momento de arriesgarlos. Mejor era que las cosas se quedaran como estaban, por lo pronto.

– ¡Ya aléjate de mí! – le gritó enojado – ¡soy uno de los criminales más buscados y tú eres de la policía! ¡¿no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que he hecho?! ¡por qué sigues insistiendo en conciliar inútilmente!

– Porque tú y yo somos amigos – sonrió simpáticamente Naruto.

El Uchiha cambió su expresión de enojo a una de pesadumbre. La única y mayor verdad era que en el fondo amaba a Naruto como si fuera un hermano. Qué difícil era alejarlo cuando él… ese tonto no dejaba de buscarlo.

– Piérdete de una vez, Naruto… hazlo cuanto antes o saldrás muy mal herido.

– No, Sasuke… te salvaré de...

– ¡Salvarme de qué, idiota! ¡aquí el único que está en peligro eres tú!

Y arremetió contra él como toro enfurecido, Naruto que no quería pelear, lo recibió con la intención de actuar evasivo ante sus ataques, pero fue muy difícil porque Sasuke era rápido, de tal manera que no le quedó más opción que defenderse también dándole golpes. Por minutos soslayaron sus puños y patadas y otras veces se dieron en la cara y el cuerpo. La pelea se alargaba porque para empezar, nadie en esa zona los detenía sino que sólo los observaban y en secreto apoyaban al uno o al otro. Fue así hasta que apareció una camioneta negra de la que bajaron seis hombres con los rostros cubiertos por unas máscaras extrañas y nunca antes vistas, caretas de muñecos con la boca cuadrada y aparentemente de madera y vestidos con túnicas oscuras. Hasta el más ignorante de la concurrencia supo que representaban peligro, así que todo el mundo empezó a correr mientras los nuevos individuos se aproximaban.

– Es al de cabello negro, ¿no? – preguntó uno.

– Sí, pero ya que está aquí el policía del que nos hablaron, acabémoslo primero.

Fue la peor suerte que ninguno de los dos estuviera armado. Tres hombres agarraron a Naruto y lo golpearon sin clemencia hasta que le sangró la cabeza, la nariz y la boca. Eso mientras Sasuke era sujetado por otros dos y el último grababa la horrible escena.

– ¡Naruto! – exclamaba el Uchiha con impotencia y desespero, intentando zafarse – ¡No!

Uzumaki Naruto, con su fuerza inquebrantable, su fe acérrima y sus infinitas ganas de luchar y mantenerse en pie siempre, no mostró flaquear a través de dolorosas sonrisas irónicas y la voluntad por levantarse cada vez que caía, hasta que fue su cuerpo el que lo obligó a mantenerse estático por no poder resistir más.

– ¡Naruto! – seguía gritando Sasuke.

– Muy bien – habló el que parecía el líder de los enmascarados, que era el que grababa –, el otro está ansioso y deseoso de que llegue su turno. No lo hagamos esperar más.

Y en seguida se ocuparon de darle a Sasuke su paliza: dos lo sostenían y el tercero lo golpeaba en tanto los otros dos seguían moliendo a Naruto. Sakura llegó justo en el momento en que lo vio caer arrodillado y luego yéndose de boca hacia el frente como un muñeco… inerte.

– ¡Naruto! – exclamó a lo lejos mientras corría.

– ¡Demonios, es una policía! – avisó un enmascarado – larguémonos ya. Pudo haber traído a más.

Los agresores comenzaron a subir a su auto, pero entonces uno de ellos, sacó de su túnica una daga venenosa.

– Casi se me olvida tu regalito, amigo mío – le dijo a Sasuke antes de cortarlo en la espalda casi a la altura de la nuca.

El Uchiha rugió de dolor.

– ¡Sasuke, no! – gritó Sakura escandalizada.

Por desgracia no llegó a tiempo para atrapar a uno solo de los enmascarados, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no creía que le hubiese dado importancia. Su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida estaban muy mal heridos.

– Sasuke – llegó ante él, viéndolo quejarse cada vez más de su dolor mientras con una mano intentaba tocarse la última herida.

Inclinado en el suelo, Sasuke sentía que esa zona le quemaba. Apretujaba los dientes y se quejaba desde la garganta. La vista se le oscurecía y ya no toleraba más. Sólo escuchaba la voz de ella.

– Sasuke – insistía Sakura preocupada –. Qué sucedió, qué te hizo… Sasuke…

Él apenas disminuyó un poco sus quejidos porque se hacía cada vez más débil. Logró entrelazar una de sus manos a la de Sakura, apretándosela, urgido por recobrar fuerzas para soportar lo que le ocurría, mientras ella intentaba consolarlo de su malestar.

– Tranquilo – le decía – Tranquilo… vas a estar bien – en ese momento Sasuke quedó inconsciente dejándose caer en el regazo de ella. Sakura afligida lo abrazó –. Sasuke… – le dieron ganas de llorar y desesperada entonces exclamó – ¡Naruto, Sasuke está herido, te necesito! – pero sabía que Naruto estaba igual y lejos de poder contestarle siquiera – ¡Naruto! – gritó desolada y ya liberando su llanto. Un grupo de cuervos salieron volando por su voz y ella se aferró más a Sasuke –. No sé… qué se supone que deba hacer.

Bajo la sospecha de que aquellos hombres pudieran vigilar a Sasuke y a Naruto en cualquier centro de salud, Sakura tomó la decisión de ocuparse de ellos, así dos horas después se encontraba cuidándolos encerrada en la casa del sr. H que afortunadamente no estaba lejos del lugar donde ambos cayeron inconscientes. La única persona de esa zona que la ayudó a cargar con ellos fue un hombre de unos treinta años que le dijo que no podía hacer más por ella y le recomendó que llamara una ambulancia.

Una hora más transcurrió cuando por fin Naruto despertó:

– Uhmm – comenzó a desperezarse –. De veras, qué siesta tan grandiosa – y quiso sentarse, pero le dolía el cuerpo –, ¡Oh! ¡Ough!

– Naruto – Sakura se acercó más a él

– Saku… dónde estamos – seguía hablando el rubio –. Me duele la cabeza… qué pasó con los hombres que…

– Tranquilo… por favor, quédate quieto. Sólo he podido detener tus sangrados mientras dormías – le trajo un analgésico del botiquín del sr. H –. Tómate esto para aliviar el dolor. Tienes que descansar.

Él se tragó la cápsula con agua cuando Sasuke comenzó a mover sus cejas y párpados intentando despertar hasta que lo consiguió.

– Oh, Sasuke – susurró Sakura queriendo llorar conmovida, agradeciendo a Dios que ambos estuvieran despiertos –. Me alegra que estén bien.

Sasuke se quitó el paño húmedo que ella le había puesto en la frente para la fiebre y con un poco de esfuerzo se sentó.

– ¿Nos estuviste cuidando todo este tiempo? – inquirió el Uchiha.

– Gracias, Sakura – expresó Naruto.

– Creí que… – Sasuke la miró para terminar la oración en su mente " _creí que moriríamos_ ".

– Pudiste haber muerto, Sasuke – comenzó Sakura –. El corte te lo hicieron con un filo envenenado. Yo te he aplicado el antídoto.

Sasuke bajó la mirada. Ella lo había salvado. Otra vez lo ayudaba… se sentía avergonzado.

– Cómo, Sakura – quiso saber Naruto –. Quiénes eran esos hombres… y cómo fue que llegaste aquí. Nunca te dije dónde estábamos… y por cierto, ¿dónde estamos ahora?

– Esos hombres, a juzgar por su indumentaria, las imágenes de sus máscaras y por el antídoto que me dio la Sra. Chiyo hiciera efecto en Sasuke, deduje que eran las marionetas de Sasori. Fueron enviados por él para matar a Sasuke y como estabas tú también presente, no dudaron en atacarte. Supe que estabas aquí por las palabras que utilizaste mientras hablábamos: primero nombraste a " _El fantasma_ ", y este es el único lugar donde conocen de esa manera a Sasuke, y segundo, me lo confirmaste cuando dijiste que era " _sitio_ p _eligroso_ ".

– Oh… es cierto. Ni me percaté… qué astuta fuiste, Sakura.

– En estos momentos nos encontramos en la casa del sr. H. un buen y querido amigo que tuve y que solía vivir aquí. Llegó a darme tanta confianza que me permitió el acceso a este lugar regalándome una copia de las llaves.

– Entiendo… ¡vaya, qué suerte tuvimos! – Naruto se dirigió al Uchiha – Hey, Sasuke, ¿ya le agradeciste a Sakura?

– No hay tiempo para esas cosas – contestó él, intentando ponerse de pie –. Tengo que acabar con Sasori.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

– Ninguno de los dos irá a ninguna parte por ahora – habló determinante.

– ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? – la retó Sasuke – ¿tú?

– Oye… – quiso intervenir Naruto.

– ¡Vaya que te gusta ser pendenciero, Uchiha! – le reprochó Sakura – ¡no me obligues a darte otro balazo!

– ¿Para después compensarlo con flores? – se burló Sasuke y ella enrojeció de pena y rabia.

– ¿Eh? – Naruto ladeó la cabeza por incomprensión.

– ¡Y-yo… l-lo hice porque creí que estabas en tu lecho de muerte! – intentó excusarse – ¡sería lo último que haría por mi enemigo!

– Llevar flores al criminal que atacas, ¿es esa una nueva especie de guasa? – continuó Sasuke.

– Oigan… – habló Naruto otra vez.

– ¡Aquí el único payaso eres tú, Uchiha! – explotó Sakura – ¡y si te atreves a salir…!

– ¿Qué sentido tiene confinarnos? En algún momento Sasori se enterará de que estamos aquí y entonces nos matará a los tres de una vez. No perderé mi tiempo en este lugar cuando puedo organizar a mis hombres y vengarme de ese desgraciado. Lo haré pagar por esto.

– ¡Hey, ustedes, ya deténganse! – pidió Naruto impaciente.

– ¡Tú cállate! – ordenó Sasuke enojado.

– ¡No te metas en esto! – bramó Sakura sulfurada y miró a Sasuke – ¡En cuanto a ti…! ¡siempre es el mismo maldito problema! ¡no ocupa otra cosa en tu cabeza más que la venganza, el poder y la arrogancia! – respiraba velozmente y sentía no poder controlarse – ¡¿no te das cuenta, grandísimo imbécil, de que si no permaneces bajo mis cuidados te puedes morir?! ¡aún estás en peligro!

– ¡¿Y por qué te importa tanto?! – cuestionó a su vez Sasuke, dejándola sin palabras.

Sakura abrió los ojos y una leve expresión de tristeza, combinada con el enojo que aún la poseía, se instaló en su rostro. Había actuado guiada por el amor y afecto que sentía por ellos y era tal la disposición de pretender seguir cuidándolos, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello, hasta asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo, que se olvidó de ocultar sus temores… más en concreto, los que respectaban a la vida de Sasuke.

¿Por qué tuvo él que ponerlos de manifiesto de esa manera? La ridiculizó.  
Si tan sólo supiera cuánto sufrió al verlo inconsciente y temerosa de su muerte, si supiera lo que le costó llevarlos a ambos allí, lo nerviosa que estuvo mientras los curaba temiendo que se pusieran peor o se le fueran a morir, lo que se esforzó por mantenerse alerta y pendiente de que el enemigo no volviera y desde luego, lo paciente que fue al esperar con el corazón en la mano a que despertaran porque quería volver a ver sus ojos negros y azules y escuchar sus voces por muy estúpidas u odiosas que fueran las cosas que dijeran.

– No debería haber una razón – asintió ella con rigidez, ya estaba harta –. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Y se retiró de allí hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

– Eres un idiota, Sasuke – le reprochó Naruto.

No era mentira. Naruto tenía toda la razón. Por mucho que quisiera enmendar sus errores y cambiar su actitud desagradable, reconocía que aún quedaban vestigios de su iniquidad. Tenía que enfocarse en el cambio si realmente pretendía conseguirlo. Y ello comenzaba con un perdón.

Sasuke fue a donde ella estaba. La encontró de espaldas muy enojada.

– Sakura…

– Ya te puedes largar – espetó ella.

– Escucha… la verdad… no debí decir eso… lo lamento – se ubicó a su lado, pero Sakura volteó la cara hacia el otro lado –. Sakura.

– Tal vez deba irme yo.

– No digas eso… tú eres mejor bienvenida aquí que yo.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí, entonces?

– Necesito que revises mis heridas…

– No soy doctora… hay mejores especialistas en los ANBUS.

– Ninguno de ellos conoce la cura a mi mal… por favor, Sakura…

– Adiós, Uchiha – y se volteó para irse.

Sasuke fue quien ahora frunció el ceño, tomándola de un brazo para detenerla y soltándola casi de inmediato cuando ella le lanzó una mirada de reprensión que le recordó que no tenía ningún derecho a tocarla.

– Debes estar pensando que soy imbécil y no te equivocas – le dijo honestamente –, estoy intentando cambiar mi actitud porque ya no quiero cometer estupideces, sin embargo, aún procedo algunas veces por impulsos… como hace un momento… por eso, Sakura, creo que al menos… deberías considerar un poco la vida de este imbécil.

– Eso estaba haciendo – replicó Sakura –, pero fuiste tú mismo quien me pidió que dejara de hacerlo, ¿creíste acaso que te iba a suplicar que me dejaras curarte? Tienes toda la libertad de ir a buscar a Sasori…

– ¿Y morir a mitad del camino?

– Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, sólo necesitas descansar. Además, eres responsable de tu propia vida.

– No… el hilo de mi vida en estos momentos está en tus manos.

– Pues si fuera Átropos, lo cortaría.

El ANBU entornó los ojos primero y luego se echó a reír de verdadera gracia por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Parte de su diversión contagió a Sakura haciéndola sonreír y sintiéndose tonta por haber echado a perder todo su enojo con ese simple gesto.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Era su enemigo! ¡El hombre que tanto daño le había hecho y al que había estado dispuesta a matar con anterioridad! ¿Qué significaban esas actitudes serenas y joviales en ambos?

Oh… a quién quería engañar… lo amaba, por supuesto, y le aliviaba que él se hubiera disculpado esta vez. No podía negarle su perdón y mucho menos vedarle la vida.

– Tú eres mejor que yo – le dijo él por último.

Sasuke volvió adentro y se confortó al ver que al poco rato ella lo hiciera también. Había tomado la mejor decisión.

– Atiendan los dos – llamó la atención del ladrón y el policía –. Ya es un poco tarde para salir los tres de este lugar considerando que es peligroso afuera y no se encuentran en las mejores condiciones, así que nos quedaremos aquí.

– De acuerdo, yo no tengo problema – estuvo de acuerdo Naruto.

– Hmp – Sasuke asintió.

Para asegurarse de que nadie los viera, Sakura los llevó a ambos al gran recinto subterráneo y secreto de esa casa. Improvisó una cama para Naruto con sábanas, edredones y almohadas de la estancia de arriba, de modo que Sasuke se recostó en la del sr. H, una bastante espaciosa y cómoda.

– Este lugar es genial – decía el rubio manoseando algunas cosas.

– ¡Demonios, Naruto! – gruñó Sasuke – si llegas a romper algo te advierto que…

– No romperé nada… además, esta casa no es tuya, teme.

– ¡Claro que…! No es mía, pero al hombre que vivía aquí no le agradará encontrar sus cosas rotas o desubicadas cuando regrese así que deja de… ¡rayos y truenos! ¡no toques esos instrumentos, maldición! ¡te estás buscando más golpes!

– Oye, no me amenaces, ¿ya se te olvidó quién ganó en la pelea?

– ¡Basta los dos! – los regañó Sakura – ¡cielos, es como estar entre dos niños! Naruto – señaló al chico –, él tiene razón, será mejor que no toques nada, yo misma siento que estoy abusando de la confianza del sr. H al traerlos aquí, pero no me quedó más opción; y en cuanto a ti, Uchiha – miró al ANBU –, no te conviene exaltarte y menos empezar riñas innecesarias. Quédate recostado en la cama, tienes que descansar. Yo iré a buscar algo de comer para todos. Pórtense bien.

Sakura admiraba la resistencia física de esos dos, en especial de Naruto que parecía tener fuerzas infinitas (de hecho, intentaba emularlos), pero todo sistema funcional necesita una fuente y el cuerpo humano no era la excepción. Cerró con llaves y salió sin preocuparse demasiado por la seguridad de ambos pues ahora sí estaban armados con cuchillos de cocina, un arma de fuego y un hacha que ella les proveyó. Volvió después de una hora con la cena y los encontró discutiendo por tonterías.  
Ese par no tenía remedio.  
Tras haberse saciado hasta quedar bastante lleno, Naruto se quedó dormido y comenzó a roncar. Sakura limpiaba y acomodaba las cosas en la oscuridad parcial y Sasuke en silencio y bocabajo la observaba con un ojo.

– ¿Sigues enojada? – le preguntó al cabo de un rato en voz baja.

– Un poco – respondió ella lacónica – ¿te sientes bien?

– Sí… – él se acomodó hasta quedar de medio lado – oye… sé que he cometido demasiadas tonterías. Y mucho me sorprende que ya no me persigas como antaño… recuerdo que estabas muy empecinada en atraparme… de hecho, casi acabas con mi organización hace poco. Debería felicitarte por eso.

– A mí también me sorprende mi cambio – confesó Sakura –. Estoy muy confundida sobre mí misma respecto a ti… pero la verdad… la terrible verdad es que ya no quiero matarte.

Sasuke sonrió elevando una sola comisura, indirectamente Sakura no dejaba de demostrarle que todavía lo amaba.  
Tenía algo de sueño, pero no quería dejar de hablar con ella. Se sentía en paz de esa manera.

– Déjame ver tu herida – dijo ella inclinándose ante la cama de él.

Revisó el vendaje y se conformó con darse cuenta de que al menos ya no sangraba. Desde que se la hicieron había tenido que cambiársela dos veces. No sería necesaria otra, por lo tanto.

– Muy bien… vas a mejorar – le aseguró.

Iba a ponerse de pie, pero él se lo impidió al sujetarle una mano.

– A dónde vas.

– A dormir.

– ¿Arriba? – inquirió Sasuke.

– No… me quedaré en la silla que está en la esquina – señaló ella dicha esquina.

– Será muy incómodo para ti.

– No tengo opción.

– Claro que sí… tienes dos, la primera es que yo podría sacar a Naruto de su cómodo lecho improvisado para que duermas en él…

– Olvídalo. No soy tan mala con Naruto. Él lo necesita más, está herido.

– Y la segunda es que te quedes conmigo en esta cama – acentuó su agarre en la mano de ella, transmitiéndole un innegable anhelo.

A Sakura le saltó el corazón y abrió más los ojos. Se imaginó que se quedaba en la cama con Sasuke, que en algún momento él le pondría una mano encima para abrazarla, que si llegaban a encontrarse sus rostros en la oscuridad no podrían evitar besarse y que después de muchos roces acabarían haciendo el amor… con muchas ganas… con pasión… como antaño...

¡No! ¡Por todos los santos de la corte celestial, no! Ella no podía dejar que eso pasara. De ninguna manera debía llegar a ese punto. Sería como tirarse por voluntad propia a un contenedor de basura.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Desde que lo propuso sólo la vio quedarse callada, sonrojarse y tragar saliva.

– ¿Cuántas imágenes acaban de pasar por tu cabeza, Sakura?

– ¡¿Q-qué?! – se escandalizó ella – ¡no he pensado en lo absoluto…!

– Sshh… vas a despertar al torpe de Naruto – advirtió él –. No hizo falta que te inventaras escenas, ¿verdad? Recordaste lo que solíamos hacer.

– Yo no…

– Yo hice lo mismo.

– Basta – intentó librarse de su mano –, suéltame, Sasuke… no compartiré la misma cama contigo… somos enemigos.

– Eso no nos detuvo antes cuando llegábamos tan lejos – replicó él –. Pero ya no podemos, Sakura. En estos momentos no sé qué te preocupa; además de estar muy magullado, cansado y apenas salvado de morir envenenado, aquí se encuentra Naruto; ¿piensas que sería capaz de intentar algo contigo? Sólo quiero que duermas cómoda como mereces después de haber estado tan pendiente de nosotros. Y es cosa que no conseguirás en esa silla pequeña de madera.

– Iré arriba, entonces.

– Sakura – él la jaló un poco –, allí no es seguro y lo sabes. Lo mejor en estos momentos es aparentar que no se encuentra nadie en la casa. Esta cama es lo suficientemente espaciosa como para dormir ambos sin llegar a tocarnos un centímetro.

Ella miró la cama y supo que tenía razón, pero no dejaba de dudar.

– Ven – la incitó Sasuke –. No seas terca, yo apenas me puedo mover … también quiero dormir.

– Entonces hazlo. Necesitas descansar.

– No lo haré mientras tú estés despierta.

Sakura emitió un pequeño gruñido.

– De a… cuerdo – aceptó a regañadientes.

Tomó una almohada extra y con cuidado de no tocarlo en lo absoluto, se recostó al lado de él al otro extremo de la cama y se volteó dándole la espalda a propósito quedando un espacio vacío entre ambos.

– Descansa – le dijo Sasuke.

– También tú – contestó ella.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir por varios y largos minutos. Por sus cabezas pasaba lo mismo: estaban durmiendo al lado del otro cuando habían creído que sería imposible, y se acordaban de las muchas cosas que hacían cuando tocaban una cama.  
A medida que transcurría el tiempo también aumentaron sus deseos. Sakura no se atrevía a tomar una iniciativa porque tal atrevimiento contradiría su posición, pero estaba suplicando que él lo hiciera porque quería volver a sentirlo, aunque fuera un poco al tacto.  
Después de casi una hora fue que percibió movimientos detrás de ella, Sasuke se estaba reacomodando. Lo que no esperó fue llegar a sentir el brazo de él rodeándola suavemente por la cintura. A ella se le erizó la piel y se obligó a contener la respiración cuando sintió el torso desnudo de él en su espalda y la cara metida en su cabello rosa. Sasuke aspiró profundamente y ella relajó el cuerpo. Así fue como él se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y de que al parecer, no rebatiría.

De esa manera se quedaron por fin dormidos, y muy cómodos el uno con el otro.

En la madrugada, Naruto se despertó accidentalmente cuando al intentar acomodarse acabó lastimándose un golpe. Se talló los ojos y bostezó. Buscó a sus amigos con la vista y al encontrar a Sasuke dormido en la cama, se percató de que no estaba solo. Naruto se sorprendió tanto que lo quiso ratificar mejor, por eso se levantó hasta tener una mejor visión y sonrió pícaramente por el singular cuadro: Sasuke y Sakura muy juntos, con las piernas enredadas y los dedos de las manos medio enlazados; él detrás de ella y con la cara puesta en sus cabellos claros. Descansaban felices de esa manera. Dos enemigos demostrando su amor oculto en la intimidad, la soledad, la oscuridad, la inocencia y la inconsciencia.

Naruto ignoraba cómo llegaron a quedar así, pero no importaba. Sacó su celular y con cuidado y silenciosamente, les tomó una foto. El flash iluminó a la pareja, pero ninguno despertó.

….

Nadie más que esa hermosa mujer lo había liberado de la cárcel. Zetsu la seguía como perro porque la consideraba su verdadera jefa.

Taconeando frente a él y siendo seguida por más hombres de su servicio de seguridad privado, ostentaba su belleza: rasgos faciales delicados, cabello blanco, liso y largo, ojos perlados como los miembros del clan Hyuga y unos labios pequeños bien delineados por labial rojo.

Pero no era sólo un conjunto de atributos agradables a la visión. Se trataba de una mujer muy poderosa pues pertenecía al clan más acaudalado e imperial de Japón: el clan Otsutsuki, desde el cual era conocida como la Diosa conejo.

Se sentó en su trono mientras era rodeada de sus hombres de negro. Entonces Zetsu se inclinó ante ella.

– Mi señora, me alegra volver a verla después de tanto tiempo… estoy infinitamente agradecido por haberme salvado del confinamiento indefinido al que estuve condenado.

– Zetsu, dime – comenzó ella –, ¿es cierto que sólo falta el Kyubi por ser robado?

– Así es, su excelencia. Estoy al pendiente de cualquier dato sobre su portador anónimo… le prometo que más temprano que tarde los tendrá a todos a su disposición.

– Muy bien – sonrió ella –. Mi larga espera está por terminar…

…

Sakura ya volvía a su casa muy tarde de la noche tras acabar su jornada laboral.

Tenía plena conciencia de que Naruto y Sasuke estaban mucho mejor tres días después de lo acontecido, lo cual la tranquilizaba. Aquella mañana había despertado contenta creyendo que había sido un sueño el haber dormido con Sasuke y luego poniéndose más feliz al verlo a él aún a su lado. Eso la motivó a hacerles un rico desayuno a los dos antes de que volvieran a sus respectivos lugares: Naruto a un centro asistencial donde pronto llegó Hinata para acompañarlo, y Sasuke a su guarida ANBU donde Rin se encargaría de atenderlo.

Todo iba bien.

Sakura bajó del auto y el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a emitir el sonidito de un nuevo mensaje. Lo sacó y vio que el remitente era Naruto, lo abrió y entonces casi se va de para atrás al ver lo que el oficial le enviaba: una foto de ella y Sasuke durmiendo juntos con la inscripción: " _atrapados_ ".

Sakura comenzó a refunfuñar y amenazar a Naruto en notas de audio, diciéndole que se las iba a pagar. Luego suspiró y volvió a observar la foto. El atrevimiento de su amigo la enojaba un poco, pero muy poco en realidad. La foto le gustó tanto que la guardó.

Ahora sí iba a entrar al complejo de apartamentos cuando súbitamente, alguien por detrás la atrapó y por mucho que ella pataleó, consiguió hacerla quedar inconsciente cubriéndole boca y nariz con un pañuelo impregnado de somnífero, y meterla a un auto para llevársela.

Al volver en sí, se encontró atada de manos y piernas en una silla y con los ojos vendados. Gritó por ayuda¸ pero nadie la socorría, apenas escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose y alguien que se presentó en frente de ella.

– Quién es – quiso saber asustada – ¡quién está ahí!

No obtuvo más respuesta que la extraña y desagradable sensación de algo húmedo en sus labios. Alguien le había lamido la boca.

– ¡No! ¡qué asco! – exclamó aborreciéndolo todo.

– Tranquila – murmuró el hombre –. Soy yo, Sakura… no sabes qué gusto me da verte de nuevo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡no es posible! – se alarmó más ella, forcejeando con sus ataduras por querer escapar. Tenía que salir de allí – ¡Aléjate de mí, Sasori!

….

 **¡Continuará!**

 **¿Creyeron que aquel incidente fue suficiente para hacer a un lado a un personaje como Sasori? ¡No lo fue! ¡El marionetista ha vuelto!**

 **¡Y sí! Itachi ha recurrido a los hermanos Senju.  
¡Y sí! Kaguya acaba de aparecer.  
¡Y sí! Sólo falta el Biju de Naruto.**

 **Por fin ha llegado la hora en que nuestros protagonistas se enfrentarán con los más problemáticos villanos, mientras a su vez superan las desigualdades que existen entre ellos. Sasuke es un tanto desagradable todavía,** **pero es natural** **, ya saben que** **los cambios en la** **personalidad** **no suceden de la noche a la mañana (a menos que se sufra de una enfermedad mental),** **por lo tanto, su** **evolución se dará lenta, aunque** **eficazmente** **. Aún está equivocado en algunas cosas.**

 **P** **or otra** **parte, e** **l equipo siete se ha reunido y han trabajado juntos para salir de un aprieto menor, pero no será suficiente porque se viene lo peor.**

 **Auguro una calamidad en el próximo capítulo que destrozará a uno de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Si quieren saber qué pasará y a quién, no dejen entonces de leer A FAVOR DEL ENEMIGO.**

 **Es todo por ahora.**

 **Hasta entonces, queridos lectores.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	29. Guerra entre líderes

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **He vuelto para presentarles la continuación de esta historia: con ustedes el capítulo 29.**

 **Sigan leyendo si quieren descubrir lo que entraña ;)**

….

Capítulo 29: Guerra entre líderes

 _No le importaba en lo absoluto ninguna otra chica. Ella, siendo como era, a sus ojos resultaba perfecta. Desde el primer día de escuela en que llegó tarde y fue la única en ofrecerse a ayudarlo, Obito reconoció en ella cualidades especiales que probablemente ninguna otra persona que conociera, reuniría. Su nombre era Nohara Rin._

– _Ven – le dijo ella al día siguiente tras salir de clases –, almorcemos juntos – Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló consigo hasta la cafetería. Allí se sentaron en la única mesa semivacía que encontraron porque en ella sólo había un muchacho de cabellos blancos en punta y rostro cubierto hasta el tabique. Tenía cara de estar aburrido con sus habituales ojos aletargados –. Disculpa, ¿nos podemos sentar aquí?_

– _Si… da igual – respondió él, restándole importancia._

 _La primera impresión de Obito fue que era un arrogante y más tarde lo confirmó cuando él, Kakashi Hatake – hijo de un importantísimo agente de la policía de alto rango y cargo y al que apodaban "colmillo blanco" por su filosa sagacidad para resolver problemas y su cabello blanco también – demostró ser un completo egocéntrico que se envanecía a cada rato… y aunque no lo hiciera en balde, pues era muy bueno en todo lo que hacía, resultaba desagradable, especialmente para él que siempre quedaba en ridículo frente a Kakashi cuando perdía ante cualquier reto que se planteasen._

 _Obito poco después de dio cuenta de que a Rin le interesaba, y así se sumó otra razón para disgustar de Kakashi, su eterno rival. No obstante, su amada se convirtió en el puente entre los dos. En un hilo de conexión.  
Cuando ellos discutían, Rin los neutralizaba.  
Cuando ellos no se ponían de acuerdo, Rin proponía una alternativa que ambos aceptasen.  
Cuando ellos pretendían pelear, Rin se interponía.  
Cuando ellos no querían andar juntos, Rin los llevaba de la mano a la vez.  
A ambos animaba.  
A ambos ayudaba.  
A ambos amaba._

 _Kakashi la trataba como a una simple compañera, pero Obito llegó a convertirla en el centro de su mundo._

– _¡Primero seré un líder de la justicia para atrapar a todos los malos! – le dijo ingenuamente él con entusiasmo un día mientras ella le curaba una herida – ¡luego impulsaré grandes masas a defender el bien para que haya paz! Porque yo… ¡quiero cambiar este mundo!_

– _Yo también quiero cambiar este mundo, es por eso que decidí...estar a tu lado y vigilarte – contestó Rin –. No vayas por ahí de valiente y te cubras las heridas._

– _Desde luego, estate al pendiente y permanece cerca porque ayudarme será como salvar el mundo._

– _¡Da lo mejor de ti, Obito! ¡Conviértete en el mejor de los líderes y muéstrame como salvas al mundo! ¡Eso también es una promesa!_

– _¡Por supuesto que lo haré!_

– _Bien – Rin se acercó al rostro de él y le dio un pequeño e inocente besito en la boca. Obito, sin poder creerlo, ardía del sonrojo con los ojos muy abiertos –. Te estaré observando, entonces._

 _El amor que por ella sentía se hizo más fuerte y también patente. Madara que había puestos sus ojos en él con la intención de reclutarlo como uno de los suyos para llevar a cabo sus infames planes, no toleraba verlo hacerse tan "débil y estúpido" a causa de esa chiquilla excesivamente dulce y aborrecible para su gusto._

 _En el aciago día, se dieron las circunstancias exactas para hacerla desaparecer. Circunstancias forzadas por Madara: Obito estaba en cama a causa de un palazo que le había dado un criminal por robarle su morral – mandado por Madara –, llevaba un par de días así, sin embargo, los médicos aseguraban que se recuperaría. Rin no lo quería dejar, pero sus padres le exigieron que asistiera al viaje estudiantil que ya habían pagado para ella, y por eso, tuvo que ir en contra de su voluntad._

– _Kakashi – le habló Obito a éste último que yacía junto a su cama –. No podré ir con ustedes, pero… prométeme una cosa._

– _¿Qué puede ser?_

– _Protege a Rin._

– _No hay problema. Lo haré. Aunque no sé qué mal pueda ocurrirle… es sólo un viaje que haremos por unos días._

– _Por favor… si yo estuviera a su lado me encargaría personalmente, pero no será así, por eso, te pido… te suplico que la protejas… es muy importante para mí._

– _Si, lo entiendo. Te lo prometo – contestó Kakashi._

 _Pero una promesa no bastaría para mantener a Rin segura y a salvo. Desde el principio fue vigilada por los secuestradores que Madara contrató, hombres que a pesar de la lucha que sostuvieron con Kakashi, consiguieron atraparla aquella noche._

– _Por favor, no… por favor, no me hagan daño – suplicaba ella mientras amordazada, la sacaban de ese lugar en un vehículo oscuro._

– _Tranquila, linda… no durará mucho._

 _Pero ninguno podía asegurarle que no dolería. Madara había ordenado que hicieran lo que quisieran con ella, que la dejaran casi irreconocible para que no fuese sencillo identificarla y que escondieran bien el cuerpo._

 _La llevaron a una cabaña aislada en un monte fuera de la ciudad. En una única habitación uno se encerraría con ella para hacerle cuanto se le antojase mientras los otros aguardarían.  
El primero la metió allí dentro y la tiró con fuerza a una cama. En tanto, sus amigos afuera jugaban póker y tomando cerveza esperando sus turnos.  
Rin no se pudo controlar internamente, pero sí consiguió hacer que su cuerpo no se moviera demasiado. Le dio libertad al hombre con un único objetivo que consiguió a medida que él, confiado y concentrado en lo que le hacía, avanzaba como quería por su piel. Ella agarró el arma filosa que el hombre escondía en la pretina de sus pantalones y lo cortó de un tajo en la garganta. El tipo abrió mucho los ojos y la boca e imposibilitado para gritar, solo manoteó en el aire hasta que cayó al suelo. Rin gemía por lo bajo del llanto y temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero la adrenalina la impulsó a continuar. Abrió la única ventana que había y se escapó corriendo sin detenerse, muy asustada. Para cuando los otros hombres se dieron cuenta (porque su amigo no respondía y ya se había demorado), ella ya había recorrido bastante. Huyó hasta meterse en una casa, la única que extrañamente estaba abierta. Su razonamiento estaba dormido por todo lo vivido, así que desesperada por ayuda, no dudó en buscar en el primer lugar que encontró. Para su mala suerte, aquella morada había sido invadida también por alguien que pretendía matar. Al escuchar unos gruñidos masculinos venir de otra habitación, Rin se escondió bajo una mesa. Llorando y con las manos en los oídos por los objetos que escuchaba caer y quebrarse y los golpes que se daban los hombres, esperó hasta que uno de ellos salió casi arrastrándose y huyendo. Se quedó allí más asustada todavía y sólo salió por los quejidos que percibió._

 _Encontró en el suelo de la estancia a un hombre que sufría muy magullado y herido con herramientas filosas._

 _La madre de Rin era una doctora y a ella le encantaba también la especialidad, por eso, desde muy temprana edad aprendió muchas cosas sin tener que ir a una universidad, bastando solo con las lecciones de su progenitora. En otras ocasiones había curado a sus compañeros y amigos cada vez que se herían. Era susceptible al dolor ajeno, y por eso, no dudó en ayudar a aquel pobre hombre._

 _De esa manera, se ocultó en su casa mientras colaboraba en su curación. Al día siguiente él despertó y sin decir nada o conocerla siquiera, se dejó atender por ella. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, de piel clara, mirada sagaz y con cabellos castaños, puntiagudos y peinados hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto arisco._

– _Dime quién eres, pequeña – le dijo esa tarde –, ¿por qué te metiste en mi casa? ¿por qué me has salvado la vida?_

 _Rin le explicó todo y entonces él le ofreció quedarse allí, aparentando no existir, resguardada y alimentándose bien hasta que pudiera curarlo por completo._

– _Yo tampoco debería salir – confesó –. La persona que vino a matarme solía ser un camarada y ha huido, pero eso no indica que no haya más. Ya la casa está custodiada por fuera y lo estará hasta que me recupere._

 _Ella lo notó cuando a diario y cada vez que se asomaba por la ventana, observaba a las mismas personas pasearse, algunos bien disfrazados, otros sin ningún escrúpulo en sus apariencias. El hombre que cuidaba era importante y de dudosa reputación._

– _Pero… al menos debería llamar a alguien que sepa mejor que yo y…_

– _Eso no pasará – contestó con una voz autoritaria que hizo sobresaltar a Rin –. Nadie entra ni sale de esta casa hasta que yo no esté bien. No sé en quién confiar por ahora… estoy rodeado de enemigos, de modo que Rin, quedo en tus pequeñas manos. Mi vida tiene un precio._

 _Aunque limitada por la ausencia de algunos medicamentos. Rin se las arregló para hacerlo sentir mejor. Mientras tanto, sus padres y amigos lloraban por su pérdida pues, después de casi dos semanas de intensa búsqueda, habían encontrado su cuerpo destrozado y descompuesto mal enterrado detrás de unos matorrales._

– _Déjame pagarte – le dijo él cuando estuvo bien–. Es claro que te mandaron a asesinar, y al no tenerte muerta y menos dar contigo, tus secuestradores te reemplazaron por otro cuerpo. Si la persona que te mandó a matar se entera de que estás viva, no dudará en atacarte de nuevo. Por tu bien y probablemente el de tus seres amados, aparenta que de verdad estás muerta. No tienes más opción que venir conmigo._

 _Rin no supo dónde estaba cuando llegaron hasta que le explicaron que se trataba la guarida secreta principal de una organización de ladrones y asesinos silenciosos conocida como El escuadrón del infierno, o bien, los Cazadores especiales ANBU. Había salvado al líder de la misma, el jefe principal, el ANBU de máscara de perro._

– _Ya conoces mi rostro – aceptó él –, pero no importa porque te ofrezco unírtenos._

– _No… por favor esto no… yo no robaré nada y mucho menos mataré a nadie._

– _No te preocupes… tu tarea será sencilla: curarás a nuestros heridos, salvarás vidas como hiciste conmigo. Es todo lo que pido, ¿aceptas?_

 _Dejaría atrás su vida anterior porque quería vivir. Ignoraba la identidad de quien la quiso eliminar, pero tampoco sentía coraje para buscar y acabar con dicha persona. No tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Tenía que comenzar de nuevo y quizá algún día… pudiera volver. No perdería la esperanza._

– _Si – contestó llorando._

– _De acuerdo… a partir de ahora, Rin Nohara, sólo serás Hara, miembro en formación del escuadrón médico ANBU._

…..

Por poco aquella bala lo alcanza en una pierna. Kakashi no se detuvo hasta haber llegado a su auto, entrar en el mismo rápidamente y encender el motor.

– ¡No he terminado contigo, maldito! – le advirtió el Akatsuki detrás, mientras lo observaba alejarse.

Kakashi suspiró y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Pocas personas suponían verdaderos rivales para un agente tan eminente y experimentado como él, y entre esas personas, aquel hombre se incluía. No era desde luego la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Tobi, sin embargo, después de cada lucha, uno de los dos terminaba huyendo cuando sentían que el otro tomaba el control, él no quería morir en manos del Akatsuki y a su vez el Akatsuki temía acabar arrestado. Kakashi conocía la razón. Una vez Tobi le dijo:

 _"Si yo fuera a parar a la cárcel, me sería imposible matarte con mis propias manos… y eso es lo que menos deseo"._

Se preguntaba Kakashi por qué ese hombre, al que no le conocía ni el rostro, lo odiaba tanto.

…..

La luz de atrás bañaba su espalda y sus pupilas parecían haber adquirido un matiz rojizo. En ese momento Deidara pensó que mirar a Itachi a los ojos era como perder contra él. Y eso podía ser considerado también un arte.

– Ahora cumple tu palabra – habló Itachi –. Has perdido… tienes que decirme dónde está Sasori.

– Ya te dije que no sé, pero ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que tu novia está con él?!

– No tengo tiempo – replicó Itachi serenamente sin mencionar que ella ya no era su novia –. Por eso te exijo su ubicación. Eres el único que debe saberla. Si no me la das… – entornó los ojos sin terminar su amenaza. Deidara no supo por qué, pero sintió su corazón brincar de alarma.

Era cierto que Deidara sabía y también era cierto que no quería traicionar a Sasori. Sin embargo, se trataba esta vez de su vida, y estaba seguro de que Itachi no dudaría en hacerlo volar con sus propias bombas. Y eso era inaceptable.

Pero a propósito de Itachi… era impresionante que fuera tan audaz. La chica apenas tenía un par de horas de haber sido secuestrada y él ya se enteraba. ¿Acaso tenía ojos en cada esquina del mundo?

No quería enfrentar de nuevo a esos ojos… Deidara cedió y se lo dijo.

….

Sakura se estremeció una vez más mientras él seguía tocándola y retorciéndole la piel entre sus manos ansiosas.

– ¡No! – volvió a gritar.

– ¡Suficiente! – pidió la Sra. Chiyo que también estaba atada y con la vista cubierta – ¡te salvarás mucho de hacer el menor daño a esa niña, Sasori! ¡si quieres matarme, hazlo, pero déjala a ella tranquila!

Sasori pensó que quizá no había sido tan buena idea secuestrar a su abuela. Desde que empezó a tocar a Sakura, la vieja no había dejado de regañarlo inútilmente, suplicar y gritar. Estaba bien por el lado en que ella también sufría con lo que escuchaba, y por el otro era inoportuno porque él no se podía concentrar bien con tanto berrido. Quería disfrutar de Sakura tanto como pudiese, quería que lo que pasara allí nunca se le olvidara, quería hacerla sufrir, quería tenerla como antes no pudo y mucho anheló.

– ¡No más! – lloraba la oficial – ¡ya detente, por favor!

– ¡Sasori! – clamaba su abuela ya casi sin voz – ¡no sigas, Sasori! ¡en qué monstruo te has convertido, hijo mío! ¡Dios mío, Sasori, Sasori!

Las dos sufrían como merecían. Sasori se sintió incentivado y fue a quitarle el pantalón a Sakura, pero entonces una de sus marionetas tocó la puerta.

– ¡Qué! – reaccionó él.

– Disculpe molestarlo, señor, es que lo están buscando.

– ¡Quién demonios…!

– Es importante… usted sabe.

Sí que sabía. Sasori maldijo para sus adentros porque, por desgracia, no era un personaje que pudiera ignorar. A ese hombre debía principalmente su libertad.

– Hazlo pasar.

Madara entró acompañado por una parte de su nuevo equipo de hombres. Tenían un par de semanas de haber sido contratados, eran unos expertos y hasta ahora habían demostrado la mayor fidelidad y eficiencia en todo lo que hacían. Era Zetsu quien se encargaba de seleccionar ese tipo de trabajadores, pero esta vez fue la excepción porque el muy idiota se había dejado agarrar por la policía que ahora Madara visitaba.

– De modo que es esa – habló al verla allí, indefensa y medio ultrajada. Miró a Sasori que tenía los labios un poco magullados al igual que los de ella y supuso que sería por tantos intentos de besos. A ese tipo sí que le gustaba lo áspero. Se percató de la anciana e intuyó que se trataba de su abuela. Sí, Sasori era perverso –. Vengo a exigirte una cosa, Sasori. Temo que todavía no puedes matar a la policía.

– ¡Qué rayos! ¡tú me dijiste que era toda mía! ¡la traje aquí para acabarla, a ella y a la vieja!

– Sí, sí… sé lo que dije, pero me arrepiento. Puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pero no le quites la vida. La necesito para controlar a Sasuke.

Al escuchar tal mención, Sakura reaccionó.

– ¡Quién es usted! – exclamó atrevidamente – ¡qué demonios quiere de Sasuke!

– Vaya – Madara levantó las cejas –, qué insolente es esta mujer – se acercó a ella y se inclinó. Sakura solo podía oler su perfume masculino y costoso –. Le diré una cosa para que no viva tan engañada, oficial: Sasuke no es la cima de la pirámide como seguramente ha creído. No se trata más que de otro escalón que aplastan mis pies – volvió a mirar a Sasori –. Yo ya me voy. Tú encárgate de bajarle esos humos porque es muy obstinada… en verdad no puedo concebir que una mujer tan pequeña y menuda pudiera con Zetsu.

– ¡¿Sólo a eso viniste?!

– Sí, quería verla y darte a ti la orden personalmente porque de seguro no hubieras obedecido si hubiese mandado un mensajero – miró a Sakura por última vez y por un segundo, le recordó a alguien –. Adiós.

Cuando Madara se fue, Sasori mandó a que se llevaran a su abuela de allí. Quería estar a solas con Sakura.

– Mierda… ese condenado Uchiha nos cortó el rollo – habló Sasori.

¡¿Uchiha?! Sakura se sobresaltó. Si ese hombre había liberado a Sasori y ejercía poder sobre Sasuke, ¿estaba entonces detrás de los robos de los bijus? ¿Fue el mafioso que mandó a secuestrarla con Zetsu? ¡¿Y era un Uchiha también?!

– Quién es él – quiso saber.

– Eso no te importa… por ahora te tienes que enfocar solo en mí.

– Eres un cobarde – le dijo ella.

– Sabes que te puedo hacer pagar caro por esas palabras, ¿no?

– Sí, y eso es lo que te hace un cobarde. El mayor de cuantos he conocido.

– Vaya, Sakura… creo que tú y yo hubiéramos hecho un buen equipo… eso si me hubieses preferido en lugar de al Uchiha… tú habrías sido mi marioneta predilecta.

– ¡No soy un objeto al que puedas usar a tu antojo! – exclamó indignada – No sé cómo escapaste de la cárcel, pero…

– Oh, esa es una hazaña de la que me siento orgulloso – sonrió él –. Para empezar, ¿crees que viví un infierno en prisión? Es aburrido estar todo el tiempo encerrado, sí, pero tengo mucho dinero y disfruté de todo lo que necesité, desde comida respetable hasta mujeres.

– Nada es suficiente para ti.

– Tú lo has dicho, preciosa – la agarró de la mandíbula con su mano –. Quería salir de allí para buscarte y hacerte mía, y luego matarte. Y después ir por la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha.

– Das asco…

– El hombre que estuvo aquí me dio las llaves de la cárcel; usamos un ingenioso truco idea suya, ¿Cómo se darían cuenta de que me escapé si uno de los guardias cambiaba de lugar conmigo y se sobornaba a todo testigo? No fue tan difícil… funcionó muy bien. Yo acepté las condiciones de mi benefactor a cambio de mi libertad, y tales condiciones fueron: ser un obstáculo en la vida de Sasuke, hacer lo que quisiera contigo…

– Matar a tu abuela.

– Eso es… no es más que una traidora que merece pagar hasta lo último.

– ¡Es tu abuela! ¡y te ama aunque le rompieras el corazón, Sasori!

– Puede sentir todas esas estupideces… En cambio yo, no siento nada ante la idea de que esa vieja que es de mi sangre muera. Ni en mi cuerpo ni en mi corazón. Le he quitado la vida a miles de personas y ella solamente es una más.

– Eres una mierda.

– Sí, como sea… pero además de todo eso, hubo otro objetivo que debí cumplir como obligación, y eso fue…

– Robar el biju de una cola.

– Vaya chica eres… me sigues muy bien. Es justo como dices. Mi compañero y yo fuimos por Gaara, y luego ese estúpido policía hermano suyo se interpuso, así que le regalé una buena dosis de mi veneno.

– Kankuro te admiraba, infeliz – puntualizó Sakura.

– Es natural… ese chico ha seguido mis pasos, si algún día muero, me gustaría que se quedara con las marionetas de mi madre y padre, las únicas que mi abuela y tú no destruyeron – contestó Sasori –. A propósito, la vieja te enseñó la fórmula para contrarrestar el veneno y así fue como salvaste al Uchiha, ¿no? Me sorprende que lo consiguieras con tanta eficacia, pudiste matarlo, es después de todo un antídoto complejo.

– No fue tan difícil.

– Aprendes rápido por lo que veo… eres muy buena… qué chica…

Demostrando un poco de admiración por ella fue que llegó a sentir nuevamente deseos por tenerla. Y esta vez no se lo impediría nadie.

– Suficiente de charlas – deslizó su mano lenta y fuertemente por el abdomen de ella hasta posarse en uno de sus senos. Sakura chilló –. ¿Dónde quedamos…?

La puerta de repente se abrió ingresando por ella nada menos que su abuela armada.

– ¡Quedamos en que debimos acabar contigo aquella vez!

– ¡Pero qué…! – Sasori se apartó de Sakura – ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí, vieja?! ¡¿Qué pasó con mis marionetas?!

– Eso es lo de menos ahora, ¡retrocede de Sakura en este instante! – le ordenó mientras le apuntaba. Sasori con las manos en alto hizo caso. La Sra. Chiyo llegó hasta la oficial y la liberó, entregándole también un arma de fuego –. Ven, querida, es hora de hacer justicia.

– Sra. Chiyo – Sakura sonrió estupefacta –, usted no es ninguna broma, y menos a su edad.

– De verdad que no me lo creo – se burló irónicamente Sasori –, lo lejos que llegué para librarme de una mocosa y una anciana.

Tanto Sakura como la Sra. Chiyo, esta última con lágrimas en los ojos, apuntaron a Sasori.

…

– Creo que este es el último, Itachi – le dijo Kisame al Uchiha –. Me dijiste que aquí se encontraba el biju de nueve colas, y aunque me mentiste, no puedo negar haberme divertido con los hombres de Sasori, ¿Dónde está ese marionetista?

Escucharon sonidos de balas no muy lejos.

– ¡Deprisa, Kisame, no hay tiempo! – le dijo Itachi echando a correr.

Ambos corrieron por el pasillo alargado hasta que visualizaron a dos mujeres andando también muy rápido, una era la anciana que Itachi había liberado, y la otra era…

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡Itachi!

Él la sujetó fuerte y le preguntó si le habían hecho daño, a lo que ella contestó que estaba bien.

– ¿Y Sasori? – quiso saber él un poco más aliviado.

– Yo… – miró ella hacia atrás –, le disparé.

…..

Ocho horas habían transcurrido desde el secuestro de Sakura y fue cuando Sasuke se enteró que su desaparición pudo haber sido por Sasori. Su equipo ANBU de rastreo encontró a Deidara y el Uchiha se encargó personalmente de enfrentarlo. Las cosas no resultaron bien para ninguno de los dos pues Deidara, que no iba a tolerar que otro Uchiha lo venciese y le sacase información, le dio batalla a Sasuke. Éste último que se mantuvo siempre calculador, silencioso y únicamente interesado en su objetivo, sacó de quicio a Deidara.

El rubio consideraba que al menos ese mocoso debiera estar preocupado ante la situación de enfrentarse contra él, pero no era así:

– ¡Eso es lo que tanto me cabrea! – le habló con fuerza y rabia como loco – ¡tú y tu hermano siempre actuando tan malditamente calmados! ¡Esos ojos de ustedes ignoran completamente mi arte y me sacan de mis putas casillas!

– Eso no me importa para nada – le dijo Sasuke –. Pasando a lo importante, dime dónde está Sasori.

Arto y con venas notorias en la esclerótica de sus ojos, Deidara sacó su truco final y orgulloso de convertirse en su propio arte, hizo explotar una bomba de la que Sasuke escapó, volando él solo en pedazos.

De esa manera murieron dos Akatsuki. Sasori en manos de Sakura y Deidara en manos de Sasuke.

…

Zetsu caminaba al lado de Tobi mientras conversaban. El primer tema había sido la inesperada muerte de Deidara, después se enfocaron en la estadía del primero en prisión.

– Fue por ella – dijo Zetsu enseñándole una foto de Sakura.

– Ella – reiteró Tobi, mirándola. La reconoció como la ex novia de Itachi. A nadie había dicho que esa chica le recordaba mucho a Rin, pero así era –. Entiendo… y volviste aquí para seguir sirviendo a Madara, lo cual haces… ¿para qué me necesita ahora?

– Ya veremos.

Cuando Madara los vio a ambos, sonrió de medio lado e invitó a Tobi a sentarse para hablar de lo que le interesaba.

– No podré juntar las piezas como quieres, de eso debería encargarse Zetsu – le dijo Tobi después de escuchar su petición.

– Pero tú eres el líder de Akatsuki, muchacho – replicó Madara –, además de tener tratos con Sasuke. Solo debes traer las piezas de tu organización y tomar por las buenas o por las malas las de los ANBUS.

– ¿Cuál es la prisa?

– Sólo falta el kyuubi. Me parece que es momento de ir reuniendo a los ocho que ya tenemos.

– Pues, no puedo hacerlo – contestó Tobi –. Me estoy encargando de la ubicación de las nueve colas para que Itachi y Kisame hagan lo suyo. Como ves, estoy ocupado.

Madara entornó los ojos e hizo una señal a Zetsu que él captó de inmediato. Obito en verdad parecía aburrirse ya de seguir sus órdenes, y él no lo iba a permitir porque sentía que de esa forma perdía el respeto que merecía. Miró un florero que se encontraba en la esquina y fue hasta allí para tirar las flores al suelo y pisarlas.

– Bueno… al menos podrías hacer algo insignificante ¿no? – le dijo. Tobi ladeó la cabeza sin comprender –. Quiero que mañana en la tarde, exactamente a las seis, traigas nuevas flores para que decoren este lugar.

– Es una broma, ¿verdad?

– Sólo te estoy poniendo a prueba, muchacho… ¿puedes hacer lo que te pido?

– ¿Qué tramas? ¿me quieres ridiculizar sólo porque te dije que no podría…?

– ¡Me traes las malditas flores y punto! – exclamó Madara enfurecido – Ahora lárgate de aquí. Y más vale que cumplas con tu misión.

Obito no tuvo opción. Se marchó de allí dispuesto a llevar lo que Madara le pedía. Al día siguiente mientras las compraba, se preguntó qué tipo de flores estarían bien y luego se sintió idiota por pensar en eso. Compró las que sea y se dirigió al mismo lugar donde su jefe lo esperaría.

El Uchiha entró, pero esta vez lo encontró extrañamente silencioso. Ni siquiera los hombres del servicio especial de Madara estaban por ahí. Obito siguió caminando por el pasillo que conducía hasta el recinto donde usualmente veía a Madara, de donde salió Zetsu que lo recibió.

– Mi señor no se encuentra por ahora – mintió –, pero puedes esperarlo en la habitación contigua.

– Qué hago con estas flores – preguntó con desdén.

– Llévalas contigo.

Zetsu le abrió la puerta y tan pronto estuvo Obito dentro, la cerró fuertemente con seguro.

– ¡Oye! – exclamó el Uchiha muy tarde al darse la vuelta.

Lo habían encerrado. Volvió a voltearse y sin poder ver nada con su único ojo en la habitación oscura, palpó con sus manos por las paredes hasta hallar un interruptor que encendió las luces del recinto. De esa manera fue que pudo notar que en el centro del mismo había una mujer dormida de cabellos cafés y cortos, y vestida con túnica y máscara ANBU. El Uchiha fue hasta ella y se inclinó para despertarla. Lentamente la ANBU abrió los ojos que tras su máscara, al percibir al Akatsuki, la alertaron del peligro.

– ¡Tobi! – gritó arrastrándose lejos – ¡sáquenme de aquí! ¡ayuda!

– Oiga…

– ¡Por favor no me haga daño! – suplicó Rin – ¡por favor!

– Quién dijo que voy a hacerle algo – replicó él –. Más bien dígame cómo llegó…

– ¡Auxilio! – prorrumpió ella echando a correr hacia la puerta cerrada.

A Obito le dio rabia que no lo escuchase y por eso soltó las flores y la agarró fuertemente por los brazos, haciendo que se volteara a verlo. Ella no dejaba de retorcerse. En verdad estaba atemorizada por él.

– Tranquilícese ¡ya basta! – le exigía –. Dígame quién es y cómo llegó aquí.

Rin, aunque muy asustada aún, por primera vez dejó a un lado su prejuicio por la máscara anaranjada en espiral y se enfocó en el ojo negro de él al decir:

– Yo… es que… alguien me sujetó y luego… sólo desperté aquí.

– Ya veo… la raptaron – comprendió él.

Y entonces allí y así, sin decir nada más, la miró a los ojos entre la máscara ANBU y se sintió adentrarse en ellos, pero había algo más… algo en el aire, un suave y penetrante, pero encantador aroma. Obito ablandó su agarre y con una mano lentamente intentó quitarle la máscara.

– ¡No! – volvió a forcejear ella para librarse de su agarre – ¡suélteme, qué es lo que quiere!

– ¡Suficiente! – la sacudió con brusquedad y ella se quedó quieta, pero temblando aún – nos encerraron aquí por alguna razón y usted debería colaborar para saber cuál es, dígame ¿por qué me tiene tanto miedo?

– Sé quién es usted – contestó ella en voz baja.

– No creo que realmente lo sepa – replicó Obito –, pero le daré la oportunidad de manifestarlo, a ver si en ese aspecto me lleva la delantera porque yo en cambio no tengo la menor idea de quién sea usted. Sólo puedo suponer a juzgar por su atuendo que es una ANBU, y a juzgar por su perfume, que pertenece al escuadrón médico.

– Qué tiene que ver mi perfume.

– Sé que estuvo espiándonos a Sasuke y a mí para después salir corriendo.

– No fui a espiar, sino a hacer una pregunta a mi señor… pero como usted estaba ahí…

– Me tiene miedo, ya veo… dígame por qué.

– Se hace llamar Tobi… – comenzó ella – es el líder de la organización Akatsuki. Un hombre peligroso y según dicen, también desalmado que ha llevado a cabo tentativas para demoler a los ANBUS. Podría mencionar cada una de ellas. Conozco sus pasos.

– Sí, bueno – él ladeó la cabeza –, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero ya no se preocupe por eso porque yo… – y se quedó callado de repente. Se le ocurrió que si Madara lo había encerrado allí con una ANBU (que seguramente escogió al azar) pudo ser con la intención de poner a prueba su sangre fría, ¿tendría que matarla? –, ya no tengo nada en contra de ustedes. Tu jefe y yo somos aliados – y la soltó.

No… no tenía sentido alguno… además, ¿para qué serían entonces las flores?  
Obito las recogió e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

– Tenga – se las tendió a ella.

– ¿Para mí? – cuestionó incrédula – pero, ¿Por qué?

– Qué sé… sólo sentí que tenía que dárselas – se encogió de hombros y ella las agarró entre sus manos.

– Gr…gracias… esto es muy extraño – expresó incómoda –. No sé qué pensar

– Bueno… dígame ahora quién es usted.

Rin ya no sentía tanta desconfianza, bajo la máscara estaba sonriendo con timidez e indeliberadamente sonrojada. Para ella ese hombre tenía razón en una cosa: los habían encerrado por alguna razón, y debían averiguarla, por eso, se abriría con cautela ante él. Rin tomó la decisión correcta al quitarse ella misma la máscara.

Al descubrir su rostro tan extrañamente familiar, Obito abrió más los ojos del asombro porque una luz que se había apagado en el pasado, renacía con tenue brillo en sus pupilas. Extendió un brazo para intentar tocarle una mejilla, Rin en silencio notó cómo sus dedos temblaban de anhelo y después se crispaban de rabia. Obito se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con desesperación y le dio la espalda a ella.

– ¡Maldito seas! – gritó con fuerza – ¡te estás burlando de mí, ¿verdad?! ¡te equivocas si piensas que voy a caer en esta farsa! – volvió a mirar a la ANBU y el corazón le dolió. Se parecía a Rin… demasiado… hasta la dulzura que irradiaba… como si fuese de ella una versión adulta – ¡y tú! – la señaló y luego la agarró de los brazos con fuerza haciendo que ella del miedo se encogiera hacia dentro– ¡dime cuánto te pagó Madara para esto!

– ¿Q-qué? – volvió a asustarse ella – ¿De qué habla?

– ¡Cállate! – gruñó con una promesa violenta en su ojo – ¡Cómo te atreves a parecerte a ella! ¡cómo pueden mentirme así! ¡quieren hacerme enloquecer!

Y la soltó de forma tan brusca a como la agarró. Caminó rápido hasta detenerse en una pared y apoyar sus manos empuñadas en ella con la vista baja y la respiración sonora y acelerada. Rin se quedó en su lugar, le dolía la piel de los brazos por donde él la había apretado. Podía alimentar otra vez el miedo, podía correr e intentar abrir la puerta, podía gritar hasta quedar sin voz… todo ello por escapar, pero no lo haría porque no quería. Ese hombre de allí estaba destrozado emocionalmente. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó a él hasta ponerle delicadamente una mano en el hombro.

– Lo lamento – le dijo –. Siento que tengo culpa de algo, pero no lo comprendo.

– Olvídalo… sólo desaparece de mi vista – contestó él con poca voz sin mirarla –. Eres como una maldita pesadilla en estos momentos.

Obito sentía estar reviviendo el dolor que le había despedazado el corazón cuando le dijeron que Rin estaba muerta. Esa mujer detrás de él representaba, más que una ilusión, un torturante recuerdo. Y ella, ajena a todo ese pasado que ignoraba, sólo percibía su dolor actual… pero sin saber por qué.

– Tobi…

Él reaccionó a ese llamado y volteó la cara para verla otra vez.

– Maldición – dejó de mirarla en seguida y rehuyó de su contacto.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que ya no tenían sentido; se sintió ridículo y fue a secárselas, pero como la máscara se lo impedía, se la quitó con rabia y la tiró al suelo, quebrándola.  
Esta vez fue Rin la que se quedó estática al verlo. Intentó pronunciar una palabra y ésta se atoró y murió en sus labios como algo incoherente. Su corazón estaba loco bombeando sangre y su mente, una maraña confusa.

– ¡Qué! – le gritó él desde su distancia – ¡¿también te asusta ahora mi horrible rostro?! – aludió a la mitad de su cara llena de cicatrices de quemaduras pasadas.

– Tú… – habló por fin ella con la mandíbula trémula –, ¿O… Obito?

Esa pregunta lo cogió tan desprevenido que lo hizo retroceder un paso como si lo hubieran empujado.  
¡¿Cómo sabía esa mujer su verdadero nombre?!  
¡¿Cómo era posible…?! Era un secreto que sólo conocían Madara, Itachi y Sasuke. Ninguno de ellos lo habría ventilado jamás… pero entonces ¡por qué!

– ¡¿Obito Uchiha?! – cuestionó nuevamente ella. Esta vez con más energía como si exigiera una respuesta.

Hacía mención de su apellido. Obito frunció el ceño porque no era nada natural que alguien ajeno a su familia, y mucho menos una mujer, lo supiera. Imposible.

– ¿Quién te lo dijo? – le preguntó.

– Oh, mi Dios – se le ablandó la expresión a Rin y se le cristalizaron los ojos al tiempo en que el ramo de flores se le caía de las manos – ¡Obito! – exclamó llorando y corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo – ¡Obito!

Él no la pudo sujetar a tiempo para alejarla, esa mujer lloraba aferrada a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue observarla incómodo y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– Ya quítate – le dijo por fin.

– En verdad eres tú – ella lo miró al rostro con ternura –. Por Dios… estás aquí – fue a tocarle la cicatriz, pero él le sujetó la mano con rígida expresión.

– No sé quién te crees.

– Comprendo que tal vez sea difícil de asimilar y te niegues a creerlo… es muy duro incluso para mí – ella tragó saliva porque para hablar, tenía que controlar las fuertes emociones que le producía el momento –, pero soy yo, Obito… soy Rin.

– ¡Mentirosa! – volvió a alejarse de ella – Rin murió hace más de quince años asesinada cruelmente.

– No… no fue así – le aseguró acercándosele deseosa otra vez –. Mis raptores tomaron a otra chica que se me parecía y le dejaron irreconocible el rostro para que no fuese posible identificarla a simple vista.

– Pero la dactiloscopia y la prueba de ADN comprobaron que…

– ¡Todo fue una farsa! – replicó ella –. No sé y tampoco imagino con cuánto fueron sobornados los especialistas encargados del caso, pero eso debió pasar porque nunca se supo la verdad… y debido principalmente a ello fue que decidí ocultarme bajo la máscara ANBU. Esas personas, o quien estuviese detrás de ellos, en verdad me querían muerta.

Obito negó con la cabeza. Rin insistió y brevemente le explicó cómo la secuestraron y escapó, el haber llegado justamente a la casa del líder ANBU de entonces, el haberle salvado la vida, el hecho de que él se lo retribuyera ocultándola en su organización, que fuese por años instruida por los médicos y enfermeras ANBUS y haya llegado a ser la actual y principal líder del escuadrón.

– …Te lo juro – le dijo al verlo todavía incrédulo, confundido y pensativo –. No sabes cómo sufrí cuando poco después me enteré de la desgracia del Clan Uchiha y el deceso de la mayoría de sus miembros. Creí que habías muerto también.

– Yo… no… escapé como pude, aunque no ileso – se puso una mano en la cara –, y me convertí en Tobi – miró la máscara quebrada –. Pero es imposible que tú…

– Solías ser el chico más entusiasta y torpe de la clase… – recordó ella como si viviera aún en ese pasado – solías competir con Kakashi con cualquier pretexto y siempre perdías contra él, lo cual te molestaba más. Yo intervenía en sus conflictos – Obito relajó el ceño y los párpados comenzaron a temblarle como si quisiera llorar. Rin le puso una mano en la mejilla, justo en la cicatriz –. Yo curaba las heridas de ambos… también llegaste a pelearte con Gai una vez y él te derrotó con mucha facilidad. Fue Kakashi quien le ganó después… recuerdo que siempre llegabas tarde a todas nuestras reuniones con la excusa de que te atrasabas por ayudar a la misma anciana que vivía cerca de tu casa… y que solías hablarme de tus sueños, de lo grande que querías llegar a ser… a mí me encantaba escucharte.

Obito sorbió mientras dejaba escapar sus lágrimas.

– ¿Rin?

– Estoy aquí – le puso ella la otra mano en el pecho –, y nunca he dejado de observarte… aunque lo hiciera con temor.

– Rin…

Obito la abrazó fuertemente y lloró como un niño pequeño en su hombro inclinándose ligeramente por ser ella más pequeña.  
De repente se sentía vivo otra vez. Como lo que solía ser, aquel muchacho testarudo, soñador y enamorado de ella. Resurgía su humanidad porque el verdadero Obito había muerto con Rin.

– ¡Perdóname! – le pidió sintiéndose terrible –. ¡Perdóname por todo, Rin! ¡He hecho lo contrario a lo que te prometí!

– Tranquilo – ella lo abrazó más fuerte –. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí…

Obito lloró por largo tiempo y persistió en sus errores, el que se convirtiera en un bandido, el que quisiera matar a Kakashi considerándolo una escoria por _abandonar_ a su amiga, por romper una promesa.

– No es tarde – ella se separó un poco de él y volvió a ponerle las manos en las mejillas –, seguimos aquí… estamos vivos. Los dos… y ahora estamos juntos.

– Juntos – reiteró él como quien vive su mayor sueño con genuina grandeza.

Seguían enlazados el uno con el otro, había tanto que decir y ninguno sabía por dónde empezar. Permanecieron mirándose en silencio por un tiempo hasta que en un dado segundo reaccionaron simultáneamente en el mismo acto, uno salido del corazón: se besaron. Primero con ternura, probándose y palpándose como algo nuevo y real, y luego lo hicieron a un nivel más profundo, confiados de que no necesitaban conocerse como eran ahora porque se sentían como los que eran antes, seguros de que no volverían a alejarse ni por la muerte y convencidos de que se habrían besado así muchas veces si nunca los hubieran obligado a separarse.

Madara que había estado mirándolos a través de una cámara, satisfecho de haber escuchado la verdad de la propia Rin, se levantó de su silla y junto a Zetsu y su nuevo equipo de hombres, fueron a donde se encontraba la feliz pareja.  
Cuando abrieron la puerta, ellos separaron sus bocas y un muy recelado Obito de inmediato se puso en frente Rin para cubrirla de ellos.

– Qué romántico – comentó Madara –, un Akatsuki y una ANBU.

– ¡Es el mismo hombre que me intimidó en la guarida! – se dio cuenta Rin –. ¡Fue quien me secuestró!

– Sí, claro que fui yo – confesó él sin miedo ni reparo –, y también el que mandó a matarte hace tiempo para que dejaras de revolotear como un insecto fastidioso en la vida de mi sobrino… mi sobrino que, por cierto, ya no me sirve para nada.

– ¡Maldito seas mil veces! – rugió Obito y en un impulso quiso embestir a Madara, cuyos hombres también se pusieron alerta.

– ¡No lo hagas! – le pidió Rin sujetándolo de un brazo y él se detuvo.

– Vaya… de modo que gasté tanto dinero para hacerte desaparecer, pero con la esperanza de que no volvieras, y resultó que los tipos que contraté me engañaron por ser tan ineptos al dejarte escapar… bueno, bueno, ya no importa. Has caído en mis manos otra vez, y… – con la cabeza ladeada miró a Obito–, Obito parece otro. Se ve más feliz. Creo que es justo darle un poco de sentido a su miserable vida justo antes de la muerte.

– ¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! – bramó el Uchiha.

– ¿Para qué crees que fueron las flores? – le preguntó Madara – No fueron para regalarlas a Rin como pensaste, no exactamente, son flores para un muerto, para ponerlas en una tumba.

– ¡No…! ¡No..:! – gritó Rin quitándose de donde estaba y ubicándose en frente de Obito – ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo!

– No, Rin… Qué haces – le dijo él sujetándola por la cintura para apartarla de allí.

– Qué ternura… en verdad me conmueven – expresó Madara sin pisca de emoción –, pero no es necesario que quieran protegerse el uno al otro, sino todo lo contrario – miró a Zetsu y éste les lanzó a ellos, cerca de sus pies, un par de armas de fuego –. Son para ustedes, el que dispare primero y sea certero, se gana la oportunidad de vivir; lo que significa que el otro morirá.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Rin asustada.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! – espetó Obito más indignado y enfurecido.

– Ya les expliqué. Quiero ver una pelea entre los dos. Intentarán matarse el uno al otro y sólo uno podrá vencer. Tú, Obito, demuéstrame otra vez que tienes la sangre muy fría y que eres capaz de continuar al mando de Akatsuki, y tú, Rin, ahora puedes ser libre y reiniciar tu vida con la certeza de que ya no te perseguirán.

Era demasiado perverso. Madara quería divertirse confundiéndolos e incitándolos a algo que sabía que nunca harían. Justo después de haberlos puesto en la misma vía para que se encontraran, los obligaba a separarse una vez más, ésta última para siempre.

– Sabes que ninguno de nosotros es capaz de atacar al otro – habló Obito muy seriamente –, pero si lo que quieres es que uno de los dos muera…

Recogió un arma y se apuntó con ella en la sien de la cabeza.

– ¡Basta! ¡no! – suplicó Rin agarrándole ese brazo – ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?! – se dirigió a Madara rabiosamente triste – ¡¿Por qué nos hace esto?! ¡¿Por qué?!

– Porque se me da la gana – respondió él –. Y en cuanto a ti, Obito, eso no te servirá, el suicidio no es una opción. Si no combaten como quiero, los dos morirán – sus seis hombres sacaron las armas –. Decídanse, ¿no es mejor que uno sobreviva a que los dos mueran?

– No – respondieron Obito y Rin a la vez, y se miraron con amor.

Madara sonrió con acidez.

– Muy bien… los dejo entonces con mis hombres. Vámonos Zetsu, tenemos cosas que hacer y el sonido de balas tan de cerca me molesta demasiado.

El Uchiha y su mano derecha salieron de allí para dirigirse a la otra habitación en el piso de arriba donde verían a través de la cámara lo que ocurriría.

– Apártense, desgraciados – amenazaba Obito.

Los seis hombres rodearon a la pareja para tenerla acorralada por todos los ángulos. Obito usó el arma que había recogido y al accionarla contra uno de ellos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba cargada. Había sido una farsa también.  
Ambos desesperados y asustados sin saber cómo cubrirse o escapar, decidieron abrazarse.

– Está bien – le dijo Rin en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la mirada empañada –. En este mundo o en el otro estaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo – él le besó la cabeza con amor aunque sintiera en su boca un sabor amargo. Qué efímera había sido su felicidad –. Te amo, Rin – confesó sin titubear lo que en años anteriores le había querido decir.

Los hombres apuntaron y los dos cerraron los ojos esperando el fatídico final, pero para sorpresa hasta del mismo Madara, los hombres cambiaron de dirección y terminaron disparando hacia arriba, donde sabían que estaba Madara.

– ¡Qué demonios! – exclamó el Uchiha mirando el suelo donde por debajo habían impactado las balas, y que de haberlo atravesado, lo habrían colado.

– ¡Le dije que tenía que investigarlos! – habló Zetsu alarmado – ¡ha contratado enemigos encubiertos, señor!

Madara brincó de la silla muy velozmente. No recordaba haberse sentido acorralado en mucho tiempo.

– ¡La vía de escape, Zetsu, rápido! ¡vienen por nosotros!

Los seis hombres comenzaron a dispersarse, cuatro de ellos salieron corriendo del lugar para buscar a Madara y los otros dos se quedaron con Obito y Rin.

– Vengan con nosotros – le dijo uno de ellos.

– ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – preguntó Obito.

– Su salvación, ¡ahorra corran! ¡sígannos!

Huyeron a gran velocidad, Obito con Rin agarrada de la mano, siguieron a los dos hombres de trajes negros hasta salir de ese lugar y embarcarse en uno de los autos de Madara.

– No se preocupen, están a salvo con nosotros – les dijo el que conducía –. Somos aliados.

– ¿Son policías? – quiso saber Obito.

– No… somos espías. Trabajamos para un miembro de Akatsuki. Alguien que comparte su apellido, señor.

Obito sonrió y abrazó su felicidad, ya nadie se la arrebataría otra vez.

" _Gracias, Itachi_ ".

….

Sasuke decidió tirar la toalla. Estaba harto de ese tipo de engaños, se preguntaba qué llevaba a sus investigadores a pensar que ese tipo de personas pudieran poseer un biju.

– Esta mujer no tiene el Kyuubi – concluyó.

Se trataba de la zona más eminente y prestigiosa de la ciudad. En el cuarto piso de ese edificio, los ANBUS habían entrado y sometido a la acaudalada familia buscando el kyuubi, del que según están convencidos, lo tenía la abuela. Ahora Sasuke estaba seguro de que así no era. El edificio ya estaba rodeado de policías.

– Tiene usted razón – le dijo Torune que también estaba participando –, es otra falsa alarma.

Debido a que se trataba de la última pieza, últimamente los ANBUS corrían como leones hambrientos ante cualquier sospecha del poseedor del biju, había ocurrido en varios distritos y muchos habían muerto en sus búsquedas inútiles. Todo para que Akatsuki no lo robara primero. Sin embargo, esta vez les habían dado la seguridad que necesitaban y suscitado la sensación de un enorme riesgo a tomar por ser la poseedora una mujer sumamente rica, razón por la cual altos mandos de la organización, incluyendo el máximo, se encontraban allí. Pero otra vez, resultaba ser falso.

Se formó el caos abajo porque la policía interceptó varios escuadrones ocultos, aquellos que habían sido encargados como refuerzos. El alboroto provocó también una guerra en los alrededores del edificio; los ANBUS que hacían guardia fueron masacrados sin inclemencia y los agentes se adentraron en el lugar.

– Muy malas noticias, señor – habló Tora por su comunicador a Sasuke – Es el padre de la oficial Haruno… El jefe de la policía… acaba de llegar y va por usted.

– ¡Rayos y truenos! ¿ahora cómo voy a salir de aquí, Tora?

– ¡Oh… hay peores! – anunció de nuevo el ANBU –. La oficial Haruno también está aquí con su amigo rubio.

– ¡Mierda!

Tora no estaba vestido en ese momento como ANBU, se camuflaba como otro curioso más de la aglomeración y de esa manera informaba a Sasuke sobre todo lo que ocurría afuera. Tenía su auto cerca por si tenía que transportar a su señor, el problema ahora era cómo sacarlo de allí.

– …y se han equivocado otra vez – le decía Naruto a Sakura –. Están buscando al Kyuubi y no está aquí.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – quiso saber ella mirándolo extraño.

– Es que… bueno… después te explico eso.

– ¡Oficial Haruno! – la llamó el ANBU corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡¿Tora?! ¿Qué haces vestido así? Creí que aún eras parte de…

– Lo soy, pero no me ha tocado intervenir directamente – la jaló aparte para decirle –: Habrá problemas grandes, su padre ha sido de los que han ingresado al edificio.

– Está buscando a Sasuke – murmuró Sakura preocupada.

– Ignoro qué tipo de relación tenga usted con mi señor en estos momentos, pero esto que le digo es para que al menos haga algo respecto a su padre, y no porque mi señor sea capaz de matarlo… él no… pero mis compañeros sí. Y allí dentro hay muchos, oficial – explicó apresuradamente –. Somos muy contrarios, es cierto, pero ninguno de los dos quiere que su líder salga lastimado. Usted busque al jefe de la policía, su padre, que yo intentaré salvar al jefe de los ANBUS, mi señor.

– Sí… tienes razón – asintió ella –. Ninguno de los dos quiere que se dé esta colisión.

Sakura fue corriendo a la entrada del edificio que estaba siendo custodiada por más policías. Uno de ellos, el capitán Yamato, la detuvo con ambos brazos, frenándola de repente.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas, Sakura?

– Por favor, déjeme entrar, capitán Yamato – suplicó –. Mi padre está en peligro…

– Yo estoy a cargo de este umbral, Sakura. Tu padre no quiso que ingresaras ni yo tampoco lo permitiré – la sujetó mejor para apartarla aun cuando ella se resistía –. Mantente lejos de aquí. No te voy a dejar ingresar – le dijo terminante.

El señor Haruno fue muy ágil. Con ayuda de su equipo de hombres combatieron a los cazadores especiales ANBU, éstos últimos estaban condenados a perder, los refuerzos de la policía eran numerosos y estaban muy bien organizados. Muchos lo previeron y comenzaron mejor a escapar de una muerte segura. Hubo incluso un par de ellos que se entregaron cuando estuvieron a punto de dispararles. El jefe de la policía ardía de entusiasmo y motivación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que por fin acabaría con Sasuke Uchiha, y sí, probablemente era cierto. Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso se encontraron con unos pocos ANBUS que no habían desistido y estaban dispuestos a pelear, pero allí no estaba Sasuke.

Kizashi Haruno se los encargó a sus hombres mientras él buscaría su objetivo, el cual encontró subiendo hacia el siguiente piso, escapando con rapidez.

– ¡Detente, maldito! – le ordenó casi cayéndose.

Sasuke por poco recibe un balazo, pero aunque se asustó, eso no lo detuvo. Se sentía como una cucaracha que continúa su marcha desesperada para no ser aplastada. Consideró ocultarse en algún lugar y tomar al señor Haruno por la espalda para asestarle un buen tajo con su espada, pero no creía poder ser tan rápido en un golpe sorpresa, especialmente porque su enemigo apenas le pisaba los talones.  
Ansioso por matarlo, el señor Haruno se gastó sus últimas balas intentando alcanzar a Sasuke, el bandido más audaz y escurridizo que jamás hubiera conocido.

– ¡Ven acá, Uchiha desgraciado!

Tiró su última arma de fuego, ya no tenía más balas tampoco, pero ¡qué importaba, demonios! Aunque muriera también, mandaría a Sasuke Uchiha al otro mundo, estaba dispuesto, estaba entregado a su objetivo, estaba loco por conseguirlo, se iba vengar por todo lo que ese condenado muchacho hizo: desde el más pequeño hurto hasta la deshonra a su propia hija. Merecía estar en el infierno.

Dentro estaba condenado a morir por el padre Sakura, debía escapar aunque fuera de un salto. No teniendo adónde más ir, Sasuke salió por una de las ventanas a la cornisa y se enfrentó al enorme viento que hacía esa noche, dificultándole caminar bien porque la túnica volaba demasiado. Se la quitó y dejó que se fuera.

– ¡Uchiha! – exclamó el señor Haruno asomándose por la ventana y comenzando a sacar un pie para salir también.

– ¡Qué hace! ¡no venga para acá, es peligroso! – le advirtió Sasuke.

– ¡¿Te burlas de mí?! ¡maldito mocoso insolente!

Sasuke miró abajo y observó el techo de cristal de la casa de eventos exclusiva del edificio que colindaba con el mismo, se podía ver la mitad de algo azul allí abajo.

" _Una piscina_ " intuyó el Uchiha, y no se equivocó. Tan solo tenía que calcular bien desde qué parte de la cornisa expulsarse con energía para alcanzar a llegar al estanque artificial.

– ¡Miren! ¡ahí están el ANBU y el jefe! – gritó alguien de abajo.

Naruto, Sakura y Tora buscaron un mejor ángulo de la dirección diagonal en la que se encontraban ambos allá arriba.

– Oh, padre… qué estás haciendo – se preguntó ella con terror.

– Jefe… Teme… – habló Naruto observándolos.

– Señor – murmuró Tora.

Los policías preguntaron a Kakashi si podían hacer fuego para intentar matar a Sasuke y éste prefirió que no porque era riesgoso siendo que las siluetas a veces se confundían por ir una detrás de la otra.

Había también un escuadrón ANBU pequeño, pero muy peligroso por ser todos miembros de La Raíz. Estaban ocultos en una zona de gran altitud y cada uno de ellos poseía fusiles de francotiradores. A través de sus miras telescópicas observaron a su señor y al líder del otro bando.

– Lo libraremos de esa molestia – le comunicó el líder de La Raíz a Sasuke –. Vamos a disparar.

– ¡Ninguno de ustedes apunta contra el jefe de la policía! – advirtió el Uchiha.

– Pero, señor… usted puede morir…

– ¡Cállate! ¡Y mira que si muero vendrán a recoger mi cadáver! – decretó.

Prefería que así fuese antes de que la misma Sakura pudiese acusarlo de la muerte de su propio padre.  
Sasuke indeciso, se detuvo en una zona y observó lo que había recorrido para ver que… ¡ya el señor Haruno no estaba!  
Entonces en un instante supo qué pasó: el policía se había metido por una ventana otra vez y…

– ¡Muere! – deseó el señor Haruno en un grito de vitoria al empujar a Sasuke desde la ventana en que salió justo detrás de él.

Sakura gritó desde abajo. No obstante, lo que temió no sucedió porque Sasuke alcanzó a sostenerse con ambas manos de la cornisa e intentaba subir cuando el jefe de la policía salió otra vez para acabar su trabajo. Le pisó una mano al Uchiha que gritó, pero que con las mismas manoteó haciendo gran esfuerzo y alcanzó a sujetar la pierna de su oponente, sacándolo de su equilibrio. El señor Haruno se inclinó para no caerse y así se agarraron los dos, él luchando por librarse de las sujeciones de Sasuke y éste último peleando por su vida, aferrándose a lo único que tenía a su alcance.

– ¡Suéltame de una vez, niño!

– Deténgase, señor… – pedía Sasuke –, ¡esta no es la solución!

– ¡Cállate! – ordenó Kizashi – ¡Podría haberte perdonado que le robaras a medio mundo, pero nunca que te atrevieras a tocar a mi hija, maldito!

– No diga eso – habló Sasuke apurado con los dientes apretujados ya casi perdiendo la fuerza –. Ella… siempre fue importante…

– ¡No mientas! ¡de haberlo sido jamás te le hubieras acercado! – replicó – ¡no vales nada en comparación a ella! ¡nunca imaginé que semejante porquería fuese a engendrar Fugaku!

– Conocía… ¡¿conocía a mi padre?! – quiso saber Sasuke con los ojos más abiertos.

– Éramos camaradas – confesó Kizashi – ¡En el clan Uchiha abundaban los hombres de bien! ¡cuántos espías excelentes!

– Es… ¿espías? – repitió Sasuke. Si en su familia se dedicaban a espionaje y tenían vínculos con la policía… oh… todo tenía sentido… por eso Madara los había querido exterminar.

– Tu clan lleno de miembros de fuerzas de seguridad secretamente activas, y tú… ¡un maldito criminal que pervirtió a mi hija! ¡cómo te atreviste a jugar con ella! – casi logra desasir uno de los agarres de Sasuke.

– Escuche, señor… Sakura y yo jamás lo planeamos – explicó el Uchiha con poca voz –. Le pido perdón por haberla lastimado… me arrepiento de el más mínimo dolor que pudiera haberle provocado… comprendo que se sienta indignado y enfurecido, pero por favor… entienda lo que le quiero decir…

– ¡Y qué es eso!

– Yo en verdad… – Sasuke tragó saliva porque por primera vez admitiría y no delante de Sakura, lo que por ella sentía –, en verdad amé, y todavía amo a su hija.

Al no esperarse esas palabras, el señor Haruno flaqueó en fuerzas por un segundo que Sasuke aprovechó para impulsarse hacia arriba y subir. Se levantaba cuando el policía lo agarró de nuevo y mientras luchaban mutuamente prendiéndose por los brazos, un pie de Kizashi Haruno pisó el vacío y se fue hacia atrás.

– ¡Señor! – exclamó Sasuke, deteniéndolo antes de que cayera.

Ahora cambiaban de lugar, solo que esta vez, en lugar de intentar lanzarlo, Sasuke lo ayudaba a subir.

– ¡Sujétese bien! – le dijo el Uchiha.

– ¡Qué haces! – quiso saber el señor Haruno sintiéndose ridiculizado – ¡se supone que tú…!

– ¡No lo dejaré morir! – insistió Sasuke.

Brevemente, Kizashi recordó los pecados de quien ahora pretendía ser su salvador, pero ninguno fue tan tormentoso como lo que hizo con Sakura.  
¿Que la amaba?  
¡No! ¡De ninguna manera podía ser cierto!  
Sasuke Uchiha se había aprovechado de ella, y eso demostró cuando después de haber considerado que ya no le servía, intentó matarla.  
Aunque hubiese visto en esos ojos negros, a través de la máscara, un destello de sinceridad cuando declaró sus sentimientos por Sakura, Kizashi persistió en negarlo para sí mismo.

Y el que ahora intentara salvarlo podía ser una trampa.  
¡Lo estaba humillando!

Ya era suficiente… si libraba al mundo de una pesadilla como él, la vida de muchos cambiaría a mejores condiciones… incluyendo la de su hija.  
Y ella todo valía.

" _Perdóname, Sakura_ " se dijo en la mente al tomar una terrible decisión.

– ¡Nos veremos en el infierno, Uchiha! – lanzó el grito de guerra.

Se aferró más al ANBU desde la espalda con ambas manos para sacarlo de su centro.

– ¡No! – exclamó Sasuke con los ojos y los dientes sumamente apretujados por no poder soportar la fuerza contraria que lo obligaba a ceder – ¡No lo haga!

Kizashi terminó guindándose del muchacho que irremediablemente no podía librarse encontrándose ya tan comprometido. Al no soportar el peso del señor Haruno, Sasuke fue arrancado de la cornisa con tanta fuerza que en el aire se vio separado por medio metro de su oponente. Gritando en el vacío cayeron desde el quinto piso. Sus cuerpos rompieron el techo de cristal y todo lo que los detuvo fue lo que abajo los esperó.

– ¡Papá! – chilló Sakura desgarrándose la garganta.

– ¡Señor! – aclamó Tora jamás tan asustado por el Uchiha.

– ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto igualmente temeroso.

Los ANBUS de la Raíz reaccionaron ante la conmoción. La aglomeración corría a abrir las puertas del salón de eventos para ver si estaban vivos o muertos, de modo que siguiendo las órdenes de Sasuke, comenzaron a disparar a todo aquel que se acercara al lugar. No se iban a llevar el cuerpo de su señor.

– ¡Sakura! – la sostuvo Naruto para evitar que ella se atreviera a entrar y le volaran los sesos como estaba ocurriendo con los demás.

Las personas, incluyendo a algunos policías, comenzaron a correr en sentido contrario para evitar la muerte segura por un balazo.

Torune Aburame, Fu Yamanaka y Tora se reunieron casi a la vez apresurándose hacia la entrada.

– ¡No se muevan! – advirtieron algunos policías que aún estaban a la guardia.

– ¡No se muevan ustedes, idiotas de mierda! – advirtió Tora con la cara roja, no estaba para perder el tiempo, maldita sea – ¡tenemos hombres francotiradores ocultos y ustedes pueden ser los próximos! ¡sólo iremos por el cuerpo de nuestro señor!

– ¡No confiamos! ¡Nadie tiene permitido…!

– ¡Cállense la puta boca! ¡se trata de su jefe también, inútiles! ¡puede ser tarde para ambos! – rugió Tora y los tres sacaron sus armas para apuntarles también – ¡no se atrevan a impedirnos el paso porque antes que nosotros, los ANBUS de arriba los colarán a tiros!

– ¡Deténganse! – ordenó Kakashi que venía – ¡déjenlos entrar y que se lleven a Uchiha! ¡si el jefe está vivo necesitará atención inmediata y cada segundo cuenta!

Escuchando los gritos de Sakura que seguía siendo sostenida apuradamente por Naruto, Tora y sus compañeros ingresaron sin miedo para encontrar que Sasuke estaba flotando en la piscina bocabajo mientras que el señor Haruno estaba inconsciente y recostado en el suelo sólido, sangrando de la cabeza, la nariz y uno de los oídos.

– ¡Señor! – exclamó Tora metiéndose a la piscina.

Tal vez Sasuke estuviera vivo.  
Entre los tres lo sacaron aun ocultándole el rostro por la máscara y lo metieron al coche que Tora había traído precisamente para llevárselo.  
Cuando se fueron, la policía, el equipo de emergencia y una atolondrada e inconsolable Sakura, entraron corriendo para ver, revisar y llevarse también al jefe de la policía.

….

– ¡Hara! ¡Hara! – aclamaban los ANBUS en la guarida – ¡dónde demonios está Hara!

Lo de Rin había sucedido esa mañana y Obito la tenía oculta consigo para mantenerla a salvo. Por eso, los otros doctores y enfermeras ANBUS no tuvieron más opción que dedicarse a Sasuke sin la acostumbrada ayuda de su líder. A medida que lo trasladaban a velocidad a la sala, lo revisaban también y Tora no dejaba de andar detrás de ellos queriendo conocer el estado del Uchiha.

– ¡Se ha desmayado! ¡al parecer respiró mucha agua!

– ¡Se encuentra en estado de hipotensión, doctor!

De repente una ligera convulsión apareció en el tórax de Sasuke y éste inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con gran debilidad para vomitar lo que parecía ser sangre combinada con agua por su color rojo claro.

– ¡Tora! – clamó Sasuke en un dejo lastimero; los ANBUS del escuadrón médico se miraron los unos a los otros porque nunca lo habían escuchado lamentarse así.

– ¡Estoy aquí, señor! – lo alcanzó Tora – ¡qué alivio que esté despierto!

– Dime…si…

– Por favor, no se esfuerce – le recomendó un doctor.

– Tú… crees…

– ¿Qué sucede, señor? – insistía Tora impaciente – Por favor, déjese atender. No hable más.

– El jefe… – balbuceó Sasuke ya cerrando los ojos –, Haruno… ¿crees… está vivo? – cuestionó al fin arrastrando las palabras.

Los médicos y enfermeras se apresuraron más ahora que su jefe perdía el conocimiento otra vez.  
Tora se detuvo quedándose atrás, recordando el aspecto mortecino del señor Haruno que había tenido la desgracia de caer a un lado de la piscina y no dentro de la misma como Sasuke.

– ¡Lo siento! – gritó fuertemente esperando que su voz llegara a su jefe – ¡Pero no lo creo!

…

 **¡Continuará!**

 **¡Los obstáculos ciñen cada vez más las vidas de nuestros protagonistas!**

 **¿Creen ustedes que el señor Haruno muera? A Sakura le ha tocado muy duro esta vez.**

 **Sasuke se puede recuperar con el tiempo de sus heridas y más le vale que suceda pronto porque una avalancha de ataques y acusaciones le esperan, aun cuando sabemos que él no tuvo la culpa, pero ya saben cómo son estas situaciones incluso en la vida real; sucede hasta cuando indeliberadamente y por cosas del destino o la suerte, puedes presenciar un homicidio y de inmediato la ley te considerará sospechoso del mismo. Es cosa que ha de sonar muy injusta, pero no olvidemos que sin las dudas también se condenaría gente inocente.**

 **Y sí, por otro lado, ya sé que Obito en realidad no quería matar a Kakashi por venganza a su promesa rota, de hecho le daba igual si vivía o moría porque su objetivo era crear una fantasía en la que pudiese vivir al lado de Rin, pero recuerden que esta trama no es de ninjas y por lo tanto no existen tsukuyomis infinitos, así que me pareció natural que en un mundo más real, el Uchiha prefiriera la venganza (cosa rara en ellos, ¿no?).  
Afortunadamente para él, reencontró la felicidad.**

 **Por ahora eso es todo, queridos lectores.**

 **Lamento demorarme, pero creo que ya no hace falta justificarme con lo mismo porque ustedes ya conocen mis rutinas.**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Hasta pronto a todos.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	30. El fin de los ANBUS

**¡Me reporto nuevamente!**

 **Lo sé, y lo lamento, han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que actualicé. Las explicaciones son las mismas que ya les he dado anteriormente: estudios, problemas personales y hasta de salud, de modo que lamento si algunos desistieron de continuar leyendo esta historia o perdieron las esperanzas en ella.**

 **Como anteriormente les dije, ya no faltan demasiados capítulos. Alguien me había preguntado cuántos serían en total, pero no sé cuántas hojas me gastaré en escribir lo que queda, sólo puedo asegurar que es poco.**

 **Mil gracias a los que aún me siguen y dedican una porción de su tiempo y atención en lo que hago.**

 **Les dejo con esta continuación…**

 **…..**

Capítulo 30: El fin de los ANBUS

Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver la luz artificial del cuarto que de inmediato le produjo un dolor de cabeza. Casi no sentía su cuerpo hasta que comenzó a moverse poco a poco, una extremidad a la vez. Lanzó un pequeño quejido al intentar levantar la cabeza de la almohada, despertando así a la única persona que lo acompañaba y que se había propuesto como voluntario para vigilar cada día los sueños de su jefe, el de la organización.

– Señor, por fin despierta – se levantó –, ¿se encuentra bien?

– To…ra… – habló Sasuke –, ¿Qué... ha pasado?

– Bueno… ha dormido por cinco días seguidos.

– Cinco… días – repitió Sasuke volviendo a cerrar los ojos –. No puede ser… quisiera… pensar que todo fue un sueño.

Recordó el enfrentamiento con el padre de Sakura, recordó estar volando por los aires cuando este último deshizo todos sus agarres, soltándose también él para caer ambos en el techo de cristal que se rompió y luego… Sasuke percibió con el cuerpo adolorido el sonido y la humedad agobiante del agua en cada fibra de su ser hasta perder por completo el conocimiento. Fue horrible.

– Lo lamento, no se trató de un sueño – corroboró Tora.

– Qué pasó con el señor Haruno… – quiso saber Sasuke con temor sin abrir todavía los ojos.

– Eso es lo que más lamento, señor – se compadeció Tora al ver la cara de su jefe –. Hay fuertes rumores de que ha muerto y su familia celebró los funerales estrictamente en secreto. No se ha visto más a la oficial Haruno.

– No es posible… maldita sea… no es verdad… no puede serlo – negaba Sasuke con expresión de dolor –. No me lo podré perdonar… nunca…

– Señor, usted no tuvo la culpa – replicó Tora.

– La tuve… desde luego que la tuve… debí ser más fuerte… para empezar ni siquiera debí haber asistido a ese operativo.

– No diga eso, usted hizo lo correcto. Le aseguro, mi señor, que nunca en mi vida había visto yo a un hombre más noble con su enemigo que usted.

Sasuke volteó la cara, apretujó los dientes y empuñó una mano.  
No quiso mencionar palabra alguna a partir de allí. Duró varios días en silencio mientras colaboraba en su recuperación con un único incentivo: buscar a Sakura porque necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba ella.

Cuando tuvo suficientes fuerzas para levantarse y andar por sí mismo, decidió volver a hablar para hacer una llamada. Lo intentó incontables veces durante un día entero y desde diferentes teléfonos. Ella no contestó y no lo haría. Sasuke le encargó la tarea a Tora, quien no desistió hasta contactarla.

– ¿Sí? – murmuró ella con voz alicaída.

– ¡Oficial Haruno! – exclamó él que no se podía estar creyendo escucharla. Le había hecho más de cincuenta llamadas. Todas ellas ignoradas.

– ¿Por qué estás llamando, Tora?

Tora tenía que esforzarse por escucharla porque estaba hablando muy bajo, con el mismo cuidado de quien confía un secreto valioso.

– Yo… oficial… tengo mucho que decir – comenzó, no sabía qué preguntarle primero. Lo más importante para su señor, claro –, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

– No muy bien…

– Entiendo… escuché que su padre…

– Estoy a su lado – confesó ella aún en el mismo tono –. Aún no despierta de su coma…

Toda mortificación abandonaría el alma de Sasuke cuando lo supiera. Fue, al parecer, una invención de los mismos ANBUS o bien, de la prensa lo de la muerte del jefe de la policía.

– Oficial, sabe usted que la llamo en nombre de mi señor. Él ya se encuentra mejor, se está recuperando, y…

– No digas nada – le pidió ella –. No quiero saber de Sasuke. Siento una mezcolanza acre por él…

Y entre esas cosas figuraba la preocupación también aunque no fuera a admitirlo. Lo cierto era que quería saber todo sobre el estado de Sasuke.

– Si… la entiendo muy bien, pero mi señor…

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere Sasuke ahora?! – quiso saber ella en un tono más elevado – ¡Puede quedarse con todas esas estúpidas piezas inútiles, pero no le perdonaré que vuelva a acercarse a mi padre!

Tenía rabia. Era eso y nada más. Ella sabía perfectamente que el mayor responsable del estado del sr. Haruno era él mismo. Pero Tora la comprendía.

– Créame que nadie lo ha lamentado más que mi señor – replicó Tora en un tono tan serio que hizo que Sakura cerrara los ojos, sintiéndose una tonta por su arranque anterior –. Se siente muy apenado pese a no tener la culpa. Me gustaría que usted lo comprenda o al menos acepte, y espero que tampoco le moleste que pueda seguir contactándola. Él también está preocupado por usted. Me pregunta por su estado a cada rato y yo no había sabido qué decirle… hasta ahora. Me alivia que haya respondido a mi llamada. El jefe se pondrá feliz.

En su estado de despistada, perturbada e inquieta, Sakura sólo pudo articular un "lo lamento" al borde de lágrimas antes de colgar.

Tora guardó el teléfono y decidió dejarla tranquila por lo pronto. Fue a contarle a Sasuke y tal como había esperado, éste pareció recuperar su semblante motivado.  
A partir de allí, el ANBU se convirtió en una especie de intermediario entre ambos, le contaba a Sakura lo que pensaba y hacía Sasuke a medida que se recuperaba y a éste último le hablaba con honestidad de las pocas esperanzas de ella porque lo cierto era que estaba destrozada.  
Sasuke no lo toleró y aunque todos los miembros del escuadrón médico le prohibieron salida, él, sin la ayuda o consentimiento de nadie, se había largado de la guarida con la vaga excusa más mala que se pudo inventar: " _Hara es la única que tiene autoridad para vedarme algún derecho por el bien de mi salud. Y ella no está aquí_ ". A todo ANBU rebelde se le podía castigar por desobediente, a todos, menos a él. Y de eso se aprovechaba cuando le convenía. La actual era una ocasión que lo demandaba.

Pudo sobornar a los guardias y algunos otros trabajadores del centro médico para que lo dejaran pasar aparentando ser el familiar de un convaleciente, tomando el aspecto de un hombre de al menos cuarenta años con un bigote poblado, ojos azules, lentes cuadrados y vestido todo el tiempo con traje.

Así se acercó tanto como pudo a ella, y es que al verla, Sasuke casi queda pasmado por su apariencia: tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, ojos de un verde opaco que ya no relucían manifestando su fortaleza y exultante voluntad, su hermoso cabello rosa había perdido lustre y su cuerpo, usualmente liviano y delgado, pero enérgico, lucía ahora lánguido, débil y angustiado, como si cargara un enorme peso que tuviera que arrastrar a donde sea que se dirigiera. ¿A dónde había ido toda su vitalidad? Era muy triste. El Uchiha no la reconocía.

Sakura que en esa mañana muy temprano estaba sacando café de la máquina, pareció sentir vértigos repentinos por su debilidad física y dejó caer el vaso. Sasuke se apresuró hacia ella y la abrazó sosteniéndola por la espalda, fue como rodear a un muñeco, ella apenas se volteó para agradecerle y disculparse por las molestias. El Uchiha vio su oportunidad de abordarla para al menos mantenerse cerca suyo aunque fuese desde otra personalidad. La sentó en un lugar y fue a buscarle otro café.

– Parece estar aquí por alguien, pero debería usted ser la paciente – le dijo –, no luce muy bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le explicó brevemente.

– Oh, si… lo vi en el noticiero y los diarios. Hombre muy valiente su padre.

– Un testarudo – sorbió ella –. Tuvo toda la culpa… ¡no entiendo por qué tuvo que…!

– Tranquila. No se altere, bella señorita.

Demonios… en seguida se arrepintió de tratarla así. Esas palabras no concordaban bien con su apariencia, ¡¿es que desde cuándo decía él esas cosas?!  
Además, ella podía hacerse ideas erradas de sus intenciones.

– Por favor, beba de su café, le hará bien – le recomendó –. Luce usted muy pálida.

En especial sus labios usualmente rosas. Le dieron ganas de decirle que necesitaba que le dieran un beso que le devolvieran el color, y desde luego no dudaba que uno suyo lo conseguiría, pero, una vez más, no era el momento y tampoco era algo acorde a su papel.

Sasuke continuó alternándola por días hasta ganarse un poco de su confianza. Se le acercaba cuando estaba sola y la distraía con conversaciones que no morían por silencios incómodos, sino que crecían por intereses insustanciales y triviales, pero mutuos.

Milagrosamente y para el alivio de todos, el señor Haruno despertó después de algunas semanas. Los médicos se encargaron de establecer los mejores tratamientos para su recuperación. Le tocó sufrir fuertes dolores de cabeza que sólo eran calmados con analgésicos que a su vez le producían somnolencia constante, esperar a que cicatrizara la perforación traumática del tímpano de un oído, soportar su mala digestión por intolerancia a casi todos los alimentos y los dolores torácicos que lo asaltaban hasta para respirar por sus dos costillas rotas, una de cada lado y su codo izquierdo luxado.

Sasuke no se atrevía a verlo, sólo acostumbraba a acompañar a Sakura cuando ella salía de su habitación a solas, sin Naruto y sin nadie más. Al tiempo en que el señor Haruno se recuperaba, ella recobraba sus energías optimistas, algo que el Uchiha percibió como una evolución hermosa frente a sus ojos, igual un aficionado de las mariposas observa a su especie favorita salir de su crisálida.

Una mañana después de haber tomado su desayuno, en el patio de recreación de los convalecientes y en compañía de su hija, el señor Haruno, en silla de ruedas, quiso saber:

– ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke Uchiha?

Ella pensaba en sus conversaciones con Tora.

– No lo sé, padre.

– No me mientas, hija – le pidió él calmadamente –. Por favor, sólo sé honesta. Estoy consciente de lo que todavía sientes por él. No podría creer que todo este tiempo te hayas enfocado sólo en mí.

– Bueno… – ella bajó la cabeza –, Sasuke está vivo, y se encuentra bien.

– Sí… me lo esperaba. Tuvo mejor suerte que yo.

– No hablemos de…

– Sí… quiero hablarte de él… Sakura – tragó saliva Kizashi antes de decir –, he sido injusto contigo. Y reconozco que también lo fui con él… un poco. Lo que me está ocurriendo probablemente me lo merezco – levantó su mirada al cielo para ver a lo lejos a un ave que ascendía su vuelo. No lo sabía, pero era un halcón –. ¿Sabes? Ese muchacho me dijo que te amaba.

– ¡Sasuke dijo…! – exclamó ella sorprendida.

– Lo recuerdo muy bien… y lo cierto es que le creí. Pero no lo acepté… como si fuera cosa que dependiera de mí.

– Padre…

– También me pidió perdón por lo que te hizo… estoy seguro de que tú lo eximiste porque eres así de bondadosa. Si hubiese aprendido un poco de ti, todo esto no habría pasado… me siento avergonzado por mi proceder, Sakura. Especialmente porque él no ha sido el único que te ha hecho daño.

– No digas que…

– Yo sé que sí – la volvió a interrumpir –. Te he condenado por tus sentimientos. No digo que estuviera de acuerdo con ellos, pero al menos… al menos debí intentar comprenderte. Fui un impulsivo, hija. Perdóname.

Sakura lo abrazó.

– Ya no digas más tonterías – lo reprendió.

Sasuke, que había estado recostado al umbral que daba al aire libre, escuchó y vio todo eso. Satisfecho y aliviado, sonrió. Todo iba mejor.

…..

– No – reiteró Itachi hablando al teléfono –. Te aseguro de que no tenía la menor idea de que ella estuviera viva, y menos oculta en los ANBUS.

– Pues vaya que así fue – le aseguró Obito aún jubiloso, recostado en el sillón –. Gracias, Itachi, por ser tan oportuno.

– Bueno… esta vez ni siquiera lo preví. Como ya te dije, mis hombres se infiltraron exitosamente en el equipo de Madara. Nuestro plan era derrocarlo atrapándolo con las manos en la masa; tengo algunas pruebas, desde luego, pero no logramos nuestro cometido porque mis hombres actuaron improvisadamente para que tú y Rin pudieran escapar a salvo.

– Gracias… mil gracias.

– Sí… está bien… ya has dicho eso siete veces – sonrió Itachi –. El trabajo que hicieron mis hombres fue perfecto, gracias a ellos también supe a tiempo que Sakura había sido raptada… por ahora buscaré otra manera de acabar con Madara. He contactado a una persona que tal vez pueda lograr lo que nadie ha conseguido.

– Si necesitas de mi ayuda, no dudes en pedirla. De cualquier manera ya he decidido echar una mano a Sasuke y a la policía.

– Sasuke tiene un par de amigos en la policía – le dijo Itachi recordando a Sakura y a Naruto –. Ten muy en cuenta a esos dos.

– Desde luego. Sé quiénes son – contestó Obito –. Tampoco olvido a mi viejo amigo – recordó a Kakashi –. Veré qué puedo hacer por esos cuatro, entonces.

– Bien… cuento contigo – cabeceó Itachi –. Espero que ahora sí te vaya bien.

– Sí, no puedo pedirle más a la vida – murmuró Obito reincorporándose para ver a Rin, envuelta en una toalla de baño, yendo a la cocina y sacar de la nevera un poco de jugo de naranja –. Hasta pronto, amigo.

Ella se tomó el medio vaso que se había servido y muy consciente de que él la seguía con la vista, enfiló por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación. Volteó la cabeza para mirar al Uchiha y le hizo un ademán con los dedos, incitándolo a ir hasta ella. Finalmente entró dejando la puerta abierta.  
Obito se levantó de un salto y muy animado con una gran sonrisa fue corriendo a la habitación donde lo esperaban.

…..

Cuando Madara vio llegar a la diosa conejo, se puso de pie y esperó hasta que ella estuvo a escasos pasos de él, entonces se inclinó levemente y tomó una de sus delicadas manos para depositar en su nívea piel un pequeño beso.

– Un placer, volver a verla, gran señora Otsutsuki – le dijo mirándola a los ojos nacarados.

– Gusto verte a ti, Uchiha – contestó ella.

En presencia de Zetsu que aguardaba de pie junto a la entrada, la invitó a sentarse y le brindó del más fino vino de su repertorio. No se podía ofrecer simples bagatelas a una Otsutsuki. Especialmente a esa. La más eminente del clan más poderoso del país.

– Decidí ayudar en esta última parte – comenzó ella –, debido a tantos resbalones que han dado tus organizaciones.

– La escucho atento – ronroneó Madara.

– Es sobre la última pieza… – miró a Zetsu que se acercó con un sobre. Ella lo tomó y con las uñas largas lo rasgó para sacar la foto.

Madara observó la foto del oficial rubio y sonrió como cocodrilo.

– El portador del Kyuby…

….

– …Soy yo – concluyó Naruto.

– ¿Qué? – lanzó ella con el ceño fruncido – ¡shannaro! ¡no es posible que no me hubieras dicho antes! ¡estás en grave peligro, idiota!

– Lo sé… ya los Akatsuki me visitaron.

– ¡¿Cómo dices?! – se alarmó más ella – ¿Cómo es que estás aquí hablando conmigo, entonces?

– Bueno, no sé cómo lo supieron, pero llegaron a mi apartamento. Fueron un hombre muy feo que parece pescado e Itachi Uchiha, primero creí que era Sasuke, pero me acordé de que tenía un hermano en Akatsuki.

– Itachi fue a verte – murmuró Sakura confundida.

– Sí, y me dijo que no me quitaría al kyuby porque no tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero que me deshiciera de él antes de que peores enemigos intentaran matarme por tenerlo.

– Y tiene razón, ¿Qué haces aún con esa cosa?

– Sakura… – Naruto cerró los ojos y por primera vez ella lo vio ponerse más serio que nunca desde que lo conocía –, ¿Por qué crees que los portadores de las bestias con cola las resguardamos con recelo?

– Yo… – ella no supo qué contestar, pero era una buena pregunta que no se había hecho. Todos los demás habían perdido algo por defender sus piezas, desde cosas materiales, salud y seguridad, hasta la vida.

– Más que un patrimonio, o un objeto valioso de inestimable valor sentimental. Los bijus fueron atribuidos a nuestras familiares antecesores por el mismo sabio de los seis caminos. Y a nosotros, sus guardianes, se nos llamó jinchurikis. Se sospecha que guardan en su interior a los demonios reales, pero no sabemos qué implica que lleguen a juntarse. El sabio de los seis caminos quiso dejar sus secretos ocultos y por eso los separó, confiriéndolos cada uno a un clan diferente.

– Creí que el sabio de los seis caminos era un mito.

– No lo es. Y esa es principalmente la razón por la que esas personas quieren a los bijus. Se harán tan famosos que se pudrirán de dinero en vida– hizo una pausa en que escuchó a Sakura respirar –. Antes de morir, Mito Uzumaki le dio la pieza a mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki, y ella, antes de morir también, me la legó a mí cuando yo era un bebé – Naruto levantó la vista hacia Sakura –. Es la única cosa que me queda para recordarla. El kyuby y unas cuantas fotos que me permitieron conocer su belleza.

– Naruto… – esta vez ella fue quien bajó la cabeza. Con frecuencia olvidaba que ese chico, su querido amigo, había llegado hasta donde estaba y había sido lo que era sin el apoyo de unos padres –, está bien. Te ayudaré a conservar tu biju. El problema es…

– ¿Qué?

– Tora, un ANBU en quien confío, me dijo que Sasuke se encargaría de destruirlos…

– No hará eso. No se lo puedo permitir.

– Sasuke ha hecho muchas cosas, Naruto… todo lo que se le ha dado la gana… como si no le importara lastimar a otros. No será sencillo hacerlo entrar en razón…

– No te preocupes – él le enseñó un pulgar arriba con una gran sonrisa optimista –. Yo me encargaré de eso.

….

Poner un pie afuera de su celda le hizo rememorar lo poco que conocía del proceso legal por el que bajo anonimato alguien había pagado para sacarla de allí.  
Le dieron sus pertenencias y continuó caminando a la salida donde la esperaba un auto negro de cristales polarizados. Intentó pasarlo por alto, esquivándolo como si no lo hubiera visto, pero cuando de éste sonó el claxon, ella supo que la estaban llamando. Una de las puertas laterales se abrió y con el corazón en la mano y sudando frío, cerró los ojos mientras entró hasta encontrarse dentro.

Podían ser traficantes de órganos, o podrían venderla como prostituta, y obligarla a hacer cosas horribles por ellos.

– Bienvenida de nuevo, Karin – dijo alguien.

Ella abrió los ojos más aliviada al reconocer esa voz.

– ¿Eh? ¿Juugo? – miró a éste y a su lado – ¡¿Suigetsu?!

– Vaya, espero que ese tiempo confinada te haya servido para no seguir lamiendo las suelas de los zapatos de Sasuke.

– Pero… pero… ustedes… ¡no entiendo! ¿Cómo lograron sacarme de allí?

– No fuimos nosotros – replicó Juugo.

– Bienvenida, Karin – habló una voz siniestra de serpiente en el asiento de enfrente.

– ¡¿Eh?! – se sobresaltó ella como si hubiese visto un fantasma – ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡se supone que estás muerto!

– Se necesita más para lograr ese cometido. Ahora, Karin… volvamos a nuestras andanzas, pero esta vez nos conviene ser inofensivos.

– Es decir que… ¿quieres que vuelva a trabajar para ti?

– Sí, por eso es que los tres están aquí.

– Admítelo, la policía nos tiene el ojo encima – dijo Suigetsu –. Pero si no tienen pruebas suficientes con qué acusarnos, estamos a salvo. Especialmente bajo la influencia que tiene Orochimaru.

– Si – ella tragó saliva, aceptándolo –. Comprendo.

La serpiente blanca sonrió al verla asentir con la cabeza, aceptando su propuesta y pidió al chofer que continuara conduciendo.

Ya sosegado el momentáneo estupor, Karin y Suigetsu cruzaron una mirada profunda mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha otra vez. En los ojos de él había un reproche de hielo filoso, en los de ella un ligero arrepentimiento y una promesa de compensación.  
Después de todo, ¿Quién la quería como él?  
 _"Nadie_ ", pensó con tristeza y alivio a la vez. Cuando creyó que se pudriría en la cárcel, llegaba su equipo a rescatarla. Haría lo posible por hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Y comenzaría con Suigetsu.

…..

Sasuke tragó saliva antes de entrar a la estancia donde lo esperaban todos los sublíderes de cada distrito del escuadrón del infierno y todos los ANBUS de Tokio.

– Bienvenidos sean – dijo escuetamente para empezar.

– Señor – se levantó Torune –, honestamente me tomó por sorpresa su llamado urgente. He dejado a mis hombres en medio de un problema interno, de modo que si se trata o no de una misión en la que deba participar aquí en Tokio, quiero manifestarle que no será posible por mis razones ya expuestas.

– Yo estaba pensando – habló otro sublíder – que nos había convocado para hacernos personalmente cargo del robo del Kyubi, pero – echó una mirada a la aglomeración de ANBUS de menores rangos – no pensé que estarían aquí también todos los miembros de la ciudad…

– No – respondió Sasuke –. No pretendo robarles demasiado tiempo al proponerles algo que ustedes también propondrán a sus respectivos escuadrones en las ciudades vecinas.

Todos los que no estaban mirándolo directamente, comenzaron a hacerlo. Tora levantó la cabeza también.

– Se trata de nuestros estándares – continuó Sasuke –. Uchiha Madara ha ordenado que revivamos nuestra facción de asesinos.

– Señor… – quiso hablar Tora.

– ¿Qué? – soltó inevitablemente el líder del escuadrón de rastreo de Osaka – ¿Qué necesidad tenemos de ello? ¿Por qué?

– Porque ahora tenemos los recursos suficientes y la ocasión perfecta para darle una lección a la policía japonesa que nunca olvidará – todos, sin excepción alguna, fruncieron el ceño y abrieron levemente la boca –. En adición a ello – siguió diciendo Sasuke –, Madara ha vendido parte de la administración y derechos de nuestra organización a nuevos sujetos interesados en dichas acciones. Las reglas cambiarán. Nuestras labores cambiarán. Nuestros principios cambiarán… todo será como ellos digan ahora.

– ¡¿Y de casualidad hasta el nombre nos cambiarán?! – exclamó Torune indignado – ¡Qué se supone que significa todo esto! ¿acaso ahora nos va a gobernar una panda de mafiosos?

– Sí… temo que es justo como dices, Torune – aseguró Sasuke.

– ¡Pero qué mierda…! – habló otro sublíder tirando su vaso de cristal con vodca – ¡Por qué nos salen con esto hasta ahora! ¡cómo es posible que hayan sido capaces de pasarnos de unas manos a otras como si fuésemos objetos y sin consultársenos!

– Señor… esto no es justo – habló una mujer con voz nerviosa y retorciéndose los dedos de impaciencia –. ¡No lo es! ¡cómo pudo usted permitirlo!

– No se me consultó tampoco – respondió el Uchiha lacónico.

– Pero… ¡¿es así como acabarán las cosas?! ¡¿Qué pasó con nuestros ideales de acero?! – protestó otro – ¡no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¡no puedo creer su sumisión! ¡usted no es así! ¡usted…! – calló abruptamente.

Tora se encontraba igual de confundido que muchos. Lo que el Uchiha les había dicho era totalmente cierto. Madara se había hartado de la policía y en un arranque de ira después de que Itachi casi lo capturara y para aprovechar el golpe dado al jefe Haruno, habló con sus amigos de tal calaña para acordar un rediseño en la organización entera. Lo manifestó a Sasuke y le ordenó que hiciera lo que ahora éste exponía ante todos. El Uchiha no opuso resistencia. Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, y ninguna de ellas era seguir en ese camino. Por culpa de su insensatez se había apartado de su mejor amigo, por culpa de sus rencores se había peleado con su propio hermano, por culpa de su sed de venganza antepuesta a todo había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

Se sentía un idiota y estaba harto de ser un criminal, de los ANBUS, de no saber qué camino tomar ni dónde pararse siquiera, de la cacería a los portadores de bijus. Le estaban jodiendo más la vida. Quería destruir esas malditas piezas a como dé lugar y para siempre.

Sasuke notó que mientras unos expresaban disgustos, otros se encontraban tranquilos y al parecer predispuestos a lo que sea.

– Es momento de que cada ANBU, personal e individualmente decida si quedarse y afrontar los nuevos retos, o marcharse para siempre de una vez. Tienen siete días para decidir a partir de mañana. En dicho plazo estaré recibiendo sus máscaras en caso de que decidan abandonar el escuadrón del infierno – hizo una pausa en que observó a todos en silencio. Múltiples sentimientos cruzaban por sus rostros –. Tengan en cuenta que quienes decidan quedarse, estarán sujetos a toda orden… y si en algún momento tardío prefieren desertar de la organización, lo harán en un ataúd.

Y con esas últimas palabras culminó su discurso que dejó flotando un aura de desazón, duda y malestar general.

Sucedieron al menos seis días y Sasuke calculaba que alrededor de la tercera parte de la organización había llegado hasta él a entregarle el uniforme y la máscara como señal de su renuncia absoluta, el Uchiha además les hizo buscar sus hojas con datos de los libros, arrancarlas y quemarlas para que no quedasen rastros suyos. Algunos lo hicieron en silencio con resignación y otros con palpable enojo. La mayoría de los desertados eran mujeres, miembros del equipo médico y ANBUS jóvenes con poco tiempo de permanencia. Aquellos que habían llegado antes que Sasuke tenían los nervios de acero para enfrentarse a cualquier reto que les impusieran u obedecer a cualquier líder que les asignaran, después de todo, en el pasado ya habían cometido asesinatos o participado en escenas violentas y sangrientas. Pocos de los más experimentados decidieron irse, y entre ellos se encontraba…

– ¿Tora? – lo miró Sasuke.

– No se trata de cobardía, señor – se justificó el ahora ex ANBU, extendiéndole sus cosas –, se trata de lealtad, de dignidad y de respeto a la autenticidad de la organización. La que pronto dejará de ser lo que juntos construimos.

– Lo entiendo – asintió Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa. Él ya había previsto que Tora se iría –. Vete tranquilo, Tora. Lo has hecho todo bien – lo miró directamente muy agradecido –. Has sido el mejor apoyo de todos.

Tora tragó saliva, no se había sentido tan conmovido desde hacía más de una década, sonrió un poco también, asintió con la cabeza igualmente y le dio un apretón de manos a su señor.

– Muchas gracias.

El último día del plazo de renuncia se acercaron al menos veinticuatro ANBUS más; la mayor parte de ellos sorprendieron a Sasuke pues éste último, conociéndolos, no se imaginó que pudieran ser capaces de irse. El último fue Torune, quien llegó hasta el Uchiha casi a la media noche para entregarle sus cosas.

– No fue fácil tomar esta decisión – le dijo –. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me dedicaré a mis insectos y ya conseguí un nuevo trabajo. Fue un placer trabajar con usted. Realmente gracias por todo, señor.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho a solas después. Habían renunciado los que él estimaba o consideraba en alguna medida. Era innegable que muchos miembros de la organización le eran repulsivos y detestables; justo como había esperado, esos se habían quedado.  
Al día siguiente se levantó a primera hora y buscó los números telefónicos que secretamente había guardado de todos los desertados, se contactó con algunos y les transmitió una información que ellos habrían de difundir a los demás ex ANBUS.

Aquellos que permanecieron en la organización fueron sometidos con posterioridad a duras pruebas de las que no se les avisó antes, pruebas en las que algunos murieron por ser considerados insuficientes en el resultado y otros quedaron marcados de por vida. Después de todo y como ordenaron los nuevos altos cargos, había que limpiar al escuadrón del infierno de debiluchos.

…

El señor Haruno se sentía dichoso de poder levantarse ya de la silla de ruedas, su recuperación, después de tanto tiempo en dolorosas terapias, había venido como anillo al dedo para el día del policía. Un gran evento se había planeado en conmemoración a la labor que ejercían su hombres y mujeres, incluida su hija. Primero al aire libre habían preparado diversas presentaciones, marchas y condecoraciones en las que no faltaron ni los perros, y cuando se hizo de noche pasaron a la enormidad de la estancia atestada de sillas y mesas, donde continuarían recreándose hasta una hora prudente.

Todo iba bien, Sakura disfrutaba junto a sus compañeros y feliz de que su padre hubiera podido asistir. Lo observaba cada tanto al lado de su esposa y colegas de altos mandos, conversando, riendo y compartiendo. El señor Haruno ostentaba una sonrisa más grande y brillante que la medalla que había recibido, pero no fue hasta que recibió una llamada que se le borró por completo. Apenas estaba saliendo del baño cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo mientras todos prestaban atención al discurso que daban enfrente.

– Hola, señor Haruno – dijeron del otro lado a través de un modulador de voz –. Habla nada menos que con Sasuke Uchiha.

Kizashi abrió los ojos sin poder parpadear.

En algún lugar lejano pero de la misma ciudad y casi subterráneo, se encontraba el nuevo escuadrón del infierno reunido, observando a través de una pantalla enorme la conglomeración de policías festejando su día y esperando inconscientemente la muerte. Sasuke no se encontraba con ellos, pero ellos sí que podían verlo y escucharlo hablar con el señor Haruno desde otra pantalla.

– Para empezar, mis hombres y yo le deseamos un feliz día – continuó –. Pero no se asuste, por favor, si lo veo hacer el menor gesto de alarma, acabaré con la vida de uno de sus honorables colegas y justo frente a usted – en ese momento el sr. Haruno comenzó a ver de uno y otro lado –. No, no me encontrará – dijo Sasuke –, usted no puede verme, pero yo sí a todos.

– Qué…

– No, le prohíbo también que hable – advirtió Sasuke y miró a la cámara que sus hombres veían, disfrutando lo que decía y la manera en que se burlaba del jefe de la policía –. Después de nuestro último encuentro, me hallo indispuesto a un ataque directo más, y me figuro que al igual que yo, usted tampoco querría participar en otra batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, de modo que esta vez he decidido hacer las cosas al modo de los ANBUS, desde la distancia y agarrando el poder en la mano, con el dedo al alcance de un botón rojo.

No se había sentido más horrorizado antes en la vida. El señor Haruno no pudo tolerarlo más, sabía lo que eso significaba; con una fuerza contenida en el brazo lanzó el teléfono al suelo, sorprendiendo a todos, y con la velocidad con que aún no contaba para moverse, fue hasta donde uno de los viejos matusalénicos de la autoridad que daba su discurso, le arrebató el puesto de un empujón y desesperado, sudando hielo, balbuceó al micrófono:

– ¡Hay bombas ocultas en este lugar! ¡huyan todos!

Se hizo una parálisis momentánea. Sasuke observó con ojos oscuros, frívolos e indiferentes a la pantalla que del otro lado miraban sus hombres ansiosos; éstos le exclamaban que lo hiciera de una vez mientras miraban a los policías correr como hormigas locas. Sasuke levantó el control a la altura de su cabeza, tocó el botón por dos segundos y luego lo presionó a sangre fría. Casi de inmediato, la pantalla se dañó ante sus ojos mostrando una imagen granulosa y ruidosa.

El lugar se hizo pedazos, aquellos uniformados que se habían reunido para presenciar un anhelado y esperado acontecimiento, volaron con los restos. Los gritos no duraron más de un segundo mientras explotaba una bomba tras otra hasta abarcar todo el enorme lugar. No hubo tiempo de huir tampoco, nadie había alcanzado a dar más de tres pasos cuando el humo invadió el lugar. Al cabo de unos segundos más se había terminado la masacre instantánea. Cuerpos aplastados por escombros, incompletos y chorreados de sangre y polvo fueron todo lo que quedó. Los únicos atisbos de vida se mostraron en simples parpadeos que nadie vería y los últimos latidos de corazones que nadie escucharía.

Sasuke suspiró profundo, puso el objeto de su destrucción en la mesa y marcó a su teléfono.

– Tora…

– Confirmado, señor – habló Tora que se encontraba cerca del lugar de la catástrofe observando con sus binoculares –. Operativo completado con éxito.

– Entiendo… – tragó saliva. Esta vez había llegado más lejos que antes, como quien arranca de raíz la planta que sembró, cuidó y alimentó, pero extrañamente, no se arrepentía.

– No se sienta mal.

– No me siento mal – replicó Sasuke –. Esto fue lo mejor, avisa a los demás.

Cansado y todavía muy alterado después de haber hecho que saliera cada alma de la estancia ahora solitaria, el señor Haruno explicó atolondradamente lo que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha le había comunicado. Un equipo especial y con ayuda de los perros se encargó de detectar lo que desde luego eran explosivos cuidadosamente alojados en lugares estratégicamente bien repartidos, pero con el mecanismo de acción desactivado.

El señor Haruno miraba a Sakura y ella a su vez se miraba con Naruto que tampoco sabía qué decir. Nadie lo entendió hasta que escucharon el aviso de que una guarida ANBU había sido explotada con los miembros de la organización dentro.

…..

– Los mataste – dijo el rubio aún con esa expresión en su rostro. Sasuke no sabría cómo describirlo, era horror, inseguridad y también… ¿tranquilidad? – Eres la persona más desalmada que…

– Tú no los conocías, Naruto – replicó el Uchiha con aspereza –. De haber tenido convicción de todo lo que esas bestias han hecho y planeaban hacer, y haber estado en mi lugar, también hubieras presionado el maldito botón.

– No, Sasuke. Yo no…

– Si… es cierto – Sasuke sonrió –. Tú hubieras ido a apresarlos y luego a rezar por sus almas o intentar convencerlos de que ese no es el camino correcto, pero ¿sabes algo? En la vida real los monstruos como ellos se burlan de tus palabras y siguen haciendo de las suyas – miró directamente a su amigo –. Como ya te expliqué, la organización sería más inclemente y por ello los grandes líderes mandaron a sacar a todos los "débiles". Quedó muy reducida, sí, pero también más sólida, justo como la necesitaban. Fui el artífice de la primera jugarreta asquerosa confabulada: aniquilar a todos los policías que asistieron al lugar de su celebración. Así pretendían los ANBUS dejar un imborrable sello a fuego que marcara al país entero – observó a su amigo suspirar con dificultad y luego bajó la vista –. Yo ya había economizado para el doble de bombas… aquellos que habían renunciado me ayudaron a ocultarlas en los días de descanso en que mandé a desalojar a los pocos que usualmente se quedaban. Llegado el momento asusté al señor Haruno para que los ANBUS se lo creyeran y ustedes también removieran los explosivos inactivos – sonrió con ironía a ojos cerrados –, no podían quedarse allí, ¿verdad?

– Sasuke…

O era la policía o eran los ANBUS, ¡sus ANBUS! Y él había optado por la policía. Mirado desde otra perspectiva menos moralista, Naruto sabía que una organización de ese tamaño debía derrotarse sola, muy difícilmente hubiera podido hacerlo otra fuerza, ellos acababan con sus enemigos o los hacían sus amigos sin modificar sus ideales.

Sasuke daba asco, pero nadie hubiera sido capaz o podido hacer lo que él logró.  
¿Y todo por qué…?

No habría podido considerar jamás un amigo a ninguno de los que murieron. En la policía en cambio había personas que apreciaba, personas que reconocía porque sí tenían valor.  
Miró a Naruto, el ejemplo perfecto, el único con el que compartía el lazo de hermandad no sanguínea más fuerte e inquebrantable que perduraría si incluso se mataran mutuamente. No quería pensar que fuera verdad lo que en secreto le confió Tora: que su amigo era el portador del Kyuby, era un dato no confirmado pero de todas formas, ya había tomado medidas para saber de él en caso de que algo le ocurriese.

Además… por otro lado estaba…

Después de haber sufrido tanto por su padre, fue gratificante verla feliz en el evento a través de las cámaras. Antes de accionar el botón Sasuke se preguntó cómo podría alguien borrar esa tierna sonrisa... él no habría sido capaz. En lugar de amenazarla, tenía la necesidad de preservarla.

Era primavera y por su ventana se observaban los pétalos de cerezo danzar con el viento.

– ¿Cómo está ella?

– ¿Eh? – Naruto lo miró al sentirse desprevenido por la pregunta – Bueno… muy confundida. No sabe qué pensar. Todos creen que fue un error o una trampa que les tendieron a ustedes. Nadie cree que hayas sido el responsable.

– Si… lo entiendo.

Antes, cuando se encontraba en aquel pozo de aguas negras, no habría dudado en presionar el botón en contra de la policía. Sakura y Naruto habían sido las dos principales razones de que hiciera lo contrario. No quiso imaginar siquiera que ellos hubieran muerto en lugar del escuadrón del infierno, esa panda de inútiles… no, que lo partiera un rayo primero.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Sasuke? – quiso saber Naruto después de un momento.

– Echarle la culpa a alguien más.

Y se refería a alguien que ya había sido anticipado de todo y que como siempre, estaba dispuesto a cargar con todo el peso por su hermano menor. Madara se lo había creído con facilidad por ser Itachi una mente maestra, y casi había explotado de auténtica ira cuando lo supo. Por eso Itachi se encontraba fuera del país. Por primera vez le había tocado huir de un enemigo que, como nunca antes, estaba dispuesto a asesinarlo buscándolo por tierra y agua; irónicamente por algo que no hizo.

Se estaba acabando su imperio. Madara se sentía sin fuerzas, los rumores de que la organización de cazadores especiales ANBU se había extinguido no dejaban de circular. Poco importaba que fueran sólo rumores; el auténtico problema era que se trataba de la verdad. Sus amigos le quitaron su apoyo en vista de que justo cuando se habían adueñado del escuadrón del infierno, éste hubiera desaparecido, y se apartaron de él con negras promesas rencorosas no expresadas. No obstante, Madara no pensaba darse por vencido. Ordenó a Sasuke que reconstruyera el sistema nada menos que trayendo de vuelta a quienes habían renunciado, dándoles una única guarida para sus proyectos. Y pese a que menos de cien decidieron retomar sus cargos, nadie lo hizo con suficiente determinación. El equipo era voluble, los recursos escasos y Sasuke estaba muy desmotivado por seguir siendo el líder de los criminales, todos sabían que lo hacía bajo la obligación de Madara. Cometieron delitos menores para anunciar que se estaban reponiendo y se dejaban ver con las máscaras por callejones, callejuelas y cámaras para que la comunidad volviera a asustarse de ellos y los sintieran otra vez como amenazas.

Lo único que Sasuke agradecía era la certeza de que todos esos ANBUS le eran leales, y si habían renunciado y vuelto, fue por fidelidad a él. Los tenía de su lado, y los iba a usar para que lo ayudasen a acabar con Madara.

…..

Naruto miró por el espejo del auto a Sakura recostada en los asientos traseros.

– Oye, no te vayas a dormir – le dijo bostezando también –. Ya casi llegamos a tu casa para que puedas descansar.

– Mmhh…

– Sakura – la llamó él pasándose una mano por los ojos –. Vamos, despierta, ya falta poco.

– Me avisas – murmuró ella.

– No, Sakura. Temo que te vayas a enfurecer tanto cuando te despierte que me acabarás golpeando.

– No lo haré – prometió ella casi inconscientemente.

– O me tocará llevarte en brazos hasta tu apartamento.

– Mmhh…

– En ese caso me caería contigo porque no puedo ni con mi propio cuerpo – volvió a bostezar el rubio.

Había sido una larga y dura jornada para ambos. Ninguna otra cosa les quitó el sueño que sentían más que el quebrantamiento de la ventana del conductor que de repente ocurrió por un golpe externo cuando Naruto se estacionó. Miró hacia el otro lado para evitar que los cristales le lastimasen la cara y se vio entonces encañonado con un arma de fuego. Sakura atrás, muy despierta, se alarmó.

– Eso es, oficial – dijo uno de los hombres, abriendo la puerta –. Deme su arma y salga.

Dos hombres más aparecieron tras el otro. Metieron a Naruto en los asientos traseros junto con Sakura, ambos ya desarmados, y se subieron todos en el auto policial mientras los amenazaban y conducían. Ya era tarde para reaccionar en modo alguno a la defensiva. Debían someterse por el momento y luego ver cómo escapar con vida.

– ¡Este es un secuestro! – proclamó uno de ellos –. Estamos aquí por el portador del kyuby – miró a Sakura –, y en cuanto a usted, señorita, también nos la llevamos por encontrarse en el lugar equivocado.

No eran cualquier tipo de hombres. Aunque no llevaban uniformes o túnicas ANBUS, sí portaban máscaras de dicha índole criminal. Sakura quería llorar de rabia. Otra decepción más.

 _"Sasuke…"_

Le dolía que ni Naruto le importase de verdad. Todo fuera por la maldita pieza.  
¿Acaso ello valía más que sus vidas?

…..

– ¡Demonios! – exclamó Sasuke dando un paso hacia atrás tras recibir a quienes sus hombres habían pasado por orden suya, nada menos que a Orochimaru –. Qué tiene que hacer uno para que te mueras de una vez.

– Oh, Sasuke-kun, ¿es esa la manera de recibir a quien te acogió en su seno y que injustamente traicionaste?

– No me digas… – Sasuke frunció el ceño –, el papel de víctima no encaja contigo. Tampoco te pediré que me digas cómo escapaste porque sospecho que Kabuto tuvo que ver… no… más bien, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

– Hacer las paces.

Probablemente tuviera un truco bajo la manga, pero Sasuke tampoco podía encontrar una razón. Descubrió de Orochimaru que la venganza no era justificación de suficiente peso en este caso. Poco a poco y a medida que se dilataba más la conversación, comprendió que lo que necesitaba era hacer un trueque que por conveniencia terminó aceptando.

– ¡Señor! – vino Tora exclamando – ¡es una emergencia!

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Los rastreadores que les pusimos indican que… – se detuvo al ver una sonrisa de serpiente bailoteando en la cara de Orochimaru, ¿Cómo había entrado ese hombre? ¿y acaso no estaba muerto? –, ehmm…

– Adelante, muchacho – lo animó Orochimaru –, ya no seré un obstáculo para Sasuke.

– ¡Qué sucede, Tora! – exigió saber el Uchiha que ya se había puesto de pie temiendo lo peor.

– Se han desviado de sus ubicaciones habituales, están en el nuevo refugio de Madara – confesó el ANBU –. Es posible que hayan sido secuestrados por la pieza.

– ¡Maldita sea!

Debía ser cierto entonces que Naruto tenía el kyuby… y en cuanto a Sakura, seguro se había visto envuelta en el problema por encontrarse con él.

Sasuke se puso la chaqueta y salió corriendo ignorando a Orochimaru como si no estuviera allí.

Recordó las palabras de Itachi:

 _"Debes comprender que Madara nunca está satisfecho con lo que exige. Si te doblegas una vez ante él, querrá que lo hagas mil y cinco mil veces más. Especialmente cuando tiene entre sus manos el control que acciona tus debilidades. Después de que las conoce, Sasuke, pretenderá exponerlas o abusar de ellas en cualquier momento. Si te prometió cumplir la condición de que seas su esclavo a cambio de dejar tranquilos a quienes quieres, romperá tarde o temprano su palabra; más probablemente cuando llegue a considerarte un inútil y pretenda destruirte."_

Si algo les pasaba a ellos…  
No…  
Si Madara se atrevía a lastimar a Naruto y tocar siquiera a Sakura…  
Sasuke juró que no se iría a la tumba hasta primero arrancarle la piel a tiras.

– Quédate aquí, Tora. Necesito que estés al pendiente de mis llamadas. Reúne a los demás y pide ayuda a Orochimaru, él y yo acabamos de hacer un trato.

– ¡Espere, señor! – le gritó Tora ya viéndolo arrancar – ¡No vaya solo!

El Uchiha desesperado condujo como alma que lleva el diablo y no aminoró el paso sino hasta que recibió una llamada muy oportuna de su hermano.

– No tengo tiempo de hablar – se excusó Sasuke apresurado.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué escucho tan fuerte el viento?

– Naruto y Sakura…

– ¿Ya los atrapó Madara? – quiso saber Itachi como si fuera algo que ya hubiera esperado.

– ¡Maldición, sí! – le respondió el menor con rabia.

– Muy bien, Sasuke. ¡Ve y cuida de ellos! Ya tenemos la ocasión perfecta. Daré la señal a Obito y a los Senju. Resistan todos.

– No puedes actuar desde tan lejos, Itachi.

– Hace dos días estoy en Japón.

– ¿Qué? – Sasuke frunció el cejo – No es posible… cómo…

Justo en ese instante, había aparecido desde una curva uno de los autos de Madara. Reconocieron a Sasuke en el acto y no dudaron en atacarlo. El Uchiha por esquivarlos perdió el control de su moto y cayó al suelo, cortando también el contacto con su hermano. Fue doloroso, apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos para ver a los sujetos acercarse, reconocer en ellos máscaras ANBUS y escuchar sus palabras y risas antes de que lo privara la inconsciencia:

– Ya íbamos por ti, Uchiha…

– Qué bueno que nos hiciste el trabajo más fácil.

Para él todo desapareció entonces.

No sintió que lo agarraron y lo subieron al auto para llevárselo, durmió por largo rato hasta que una cálida mano le acarició el rostro y un anhelado aroma muy bien conocido sedujo su sentido del olfato. Sasuke escuchó entonces su voz:

– Está despertando, Naruto.

Muy lentamente separó sus parpados, queriendo verla. Allí estaba ella inclinada levemente hacia él, observándolo reaccionar. La tenía tan cerca que podía sentir el olor de su cabello, la temperatura de su piel… sólo faltaba la humedad de sus labios.

– Sakura… - murmuró el Uchiha.

A su vista apareció entonces la cara de Naruto también.

– Hey, Sasuke…

Qué alivio… ambos estaban bien.

– ¿Qué te hicieron? Sakura limpió tus raspones con agua.

Sasuke se sentó para verificar su estado, qué bueno que había aterrizado en el pasto lateral del camino, sólo se había golpeado la cabeza y hecho algunos raspones en los brazos que traspasaron su túnica. Comenzó a observar el lugar para darse cuenta de que estaban bajo la sombra de Madara. Y si él se encontraba allí, junto a esos dos, sólo podía significar que Madara lo quería matar también.

– Naruto… – miró a su mejor amigo – Sakura… – volteó hacia ella y vio en su expresión mucha preocupación. Era razonable que así fuese porque podían convertirse en las próximas víctimas de la mayor escoria del clan Uchiha. Estaban en problemas –. Tenemos que hacer lo posible por salir de aquí.

…

 **¡Continuará!**

 **¡Cuántos acontecimientos!**

 **El señor Haruno está bien después de lo ocurrido, Itachi está planeando algo grande, Orochimaru está vivo y reunió a Hebi, Sasuke golpeó a su propia organización por conveniencia de todos quedándose apenas con quienes lo siguen, y lo más importante, prácticamente ya tienen al kyuby.**

 **Como pudieron darse cuenta, le puse así al capítulo porque prácticamente la organización se acabó como la conocíamos.**

 **¡Y ahora se acerca la última batalla, queridos lectores!**

 **Los ANBUS restantes, la policía, Obito, Itachi, Kakashi, los hermanos Senju, Zetsu, Madara, Kaguya y por supuesto el equipo siete, serán los protagonistas del encuentro final.**

 **Sé que no hubo esta vez el tipo de escenas que a ustedes les encanta más (porque esto es un fic de romance), pero ahora nuestros protagonistas están cerca el uno del otro y les será inevitable alternar en varios sentidos. El próximo capítulo estará cargado de muchas más emociones.**

 **Lamento si tienen que esperar un poco y agradezco a los que lo hacen.**

 **Y por cierto, ¿puede alguien decirme qué sucedió con la página Cherry Blosson SS? Un día entré a Facebook y ya no vi rastro de ella.  
Si alguien me puede comunicar con Cherry, se lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a grande a todos los que leen. Nos vemos.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	31. El laberinto

**¡Hola, queridos lectores!**

 **De nuevo con ustedes.**

 **Les presento aquí la continuación de A favor del enemigo.**

 **No se detengan y sigan leyendo.**

… **..**

Capítulo 31: El laberinto

– Naruto… – miró a su mejor amigo – Sakura… – volteó hacia ella y vio en su expresión mucha preocupación –. Tenemos que hacer lo posible por salir de aquí.

– ¿Tenemos? – reiteró Sakura abandonando sus facciones angustiadas, poniéndose más seria, como si hubiera recordado algo terrible de Sasuke – ¿Acaso no es por ti que Naruto y yo estamos aquí? ¡¿no fueron tus hombres quienes nos secuestraron?!

– ¿Qué? – habló Sasuke algo atontado por no poder creerse esa acusación – ¡No! Por supuesto que no, lo juro – negó de inmediato.

– Tenían máscaras ANBU, Sasuke – dijo Naruto con gravedad.

Sasuke sintió que sería más difícil convencerlos porque justo en ese momento estaba portando el uniforme y tenía la máscara a un lado.

– No son mis hombres – continuó –, es una artimaña de Madara. Utiliza nuestra imagen para hacer creer al mundo que la cacería continúa de nuestra parte, pero no es así, no he movido un dedo para capturar al kyuby – miró a su amigo. Demonios… en verdad él lo tenía –. Naruto… dónde está…

Él frunció un poco el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese preciso instante, alguien también abrió la puerta pesada metálica y corrediza.

– Traigan al policía rubio – dio la indicación Zetsu a un par de hombres –, sujétenlo.

Los hombres entraron a proceder y aunque Naruto se resistió, el apoyo de otros cuatro fue suficiente para sacarlo por las malas y hacer a un lado a Sasuke y a Sakura que también intentaron impedirlo.

– ¡No! ¡Naruto! – gritaba ella mientras se lo llevaban – ¡por favor, no lo lastimen! ¡Naruto!

– ¡Qué demonios significa esto, Zetsu! – quiso saber Sasuke en medio del alboroto.

– ¡Silencio! ¡Vas a morirte tú también, Uchiha, por traidor! – contestó Zetsu.

La puerta se cerró y todo quedó en silencio, uno desalentador e inquietante. Sakura permaneció inmóvil con las manos en la puerta metálica y los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía miedo.

– No… qué le harán… – susurró ya con los ojos cristalizados –, Naruto… No…

– Sakura… – se le acercó Sasuke y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se volteó bruscamente para apartarse de él y mirarlo con rabia.

– ¡Si algo le hacen a Naruto…!

– ¡No lo maltratarán a menos que él se resista en revelar el escondite del kyuby! – exclamó y calló de inmediato. Era preocupante porque conociendo a Naruto… – Maldición…

Sakura lo miraba con coraje, achacándole toda la culpa, y es que a pesar de no contar con un arma de fuego, sí tenía con qué golpear.  
Sasuke pudo ver apenas por el rabillo del ojo el fuerte puño que venía disparado hacia él y que por poco pudo esquivar.

– Basta…

Ella se volteó para seguir atacándolo, pero él fue más atento y con la audacia de un tigre la sujetó por detrás para sostenerle los brazos y evitar que quisiera volver a pegarle.

– ¡No más, Sakura! Entiende que no tengo que ver en esto. Qué demonios tengo que hace para…

– Tú tienes la culpa… – siguió ella, pero esta vez en un dejo lastimero, la tensión de su cuerpo no tenía ya que ver con rabia, estaba temblando de impotencia y con los ojos cerrados de dolor –, siempre has tenido la culpa… tú, Sasuke…

Sasuke lo lamentaba en el fondo, por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacer nada para recuperar la confianza que una vez le tuvo. No en ese momento. La soltó y retrocedió dos pasos por si a ella se le ocurriese volver a acometerle, pero no fue así… cansada de aparentar ser fuerte, Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara mientras sus hombros comenzaban a estremecerse en movimientos involuntarios y se escuchaban sus gemidos.

Dios… estaba llorando.

El Uchiha se sentía como una basura… otra vez… y a pesar de no tener directamente la culpa de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, tenía la necesidad de enmendar todo, como si fuese el responsable directo.  
¡Qué deseos de traer de vuelta a Naruto, de dar su merecido a Madara, de encontrar la salida en ese lugar, de… de hacer lo que fuera porque Sakura ya no siguiera sufriendo!

Se le acercó lentamente a pasos silenciosos para abarcarla con sus brazos desde atrás. Esta vez fue un contacto más cálido y sutil cuyo propósito no era detenerla con fuerza, si no confortarla o animarla a seguir llorando en él si con eso se sentía mejor… si con eso podía expulsar su dolor… si con eso…

– Si con esto estás bien – le susurró con cuidado.

Ella aferró sus manos al brazo de él y permaneció allí, relajando cada vez más su cuerpo a medida que se desahogaba.

Pronto pensó…  
¿Ya no creía que Sasuke de verdad tuviese la culpa? ¿Por qué esa extraña e injustificable convicción en su aparente inocencia? Era como si el corazón le hablara otra vez… y ella… siempre lo escuchaba; cuando se trataba de él quería creer en lo que mejor conviniese, aunque sus reacciones fueran opuestas: rechazo, desprecio, supuesto odio…  
Y sin embargo, esta vez no lo eran. Se estaba dejando abrazar. Lo tenía pegado a su espalda y sus brazos la rodeaban por el pecho y el abdomen. Se sentía bien; avivaba los recuerdos de su noviazgo antiguo… cómo pese a pertenecer a fuerzas opuestas tuvieron un bonito vínculo más fuerte que nada, y peleaban contra todo; incluso y hasta a veces, contra ellos mismos. Lo increíble era que podían. Siempre pudieron…  
Añorando esos tiempos, se preguntó…

– ¿Qué nos pasó? – sonó su voz afligida y nítida.

¡Por vida suya y que Dios la ayudara!  
Se dio cuenta de su error cuando sintió a Sasuke moverse reaccionando a esa pregunta. ¡En verdad había salido de su boca! ¡Lo dijo!

– Y-yo… – intentó justificarse apartándose de él y volteándose, dándole la cara –, disculpa… olvida eso.

Ya había dejado de llorar, ahora más que nada se sentía avergonzada. Y ni cómo borrar sus palabras… la expresión de Sasuke era de absoluta comprensión.

– Fue mi culpa – asumió el Uchiha – por haber cambiado.

Si… lo recordó ella mejor. Así fue como todo acabó, de una manera tan confusa que aún no comprendía de dónde y por qué había sobrevenido la ruptura. Sasuke se había presentado en su casa y le había terminado de forma abrupta sin darle un motivo. Luego, queriendo aclarar las cosas, ella fue a buscarlo sin avisar para terminar encontrándose con que ya estaba con otra mujer… esa otra mujer. Se alejó por las malas y Sasuke se volvió la peor persona, dando inicio a una guerra entre ambos que incluía a sus bandos.

– ¿Por qué? – quiso saber. Ya había comenzado, demonios, no se iba a detener. Quería saber la verdad después de todo ese tiempo.

– Me sentí obligado a alejarte precisamente para que no cayeras en esta trampa en la que estamos ahora – miró hacia una de las paredes y empuñó con rabia su mano derecha enguantada –. Su nombre es Uchiha Madara, un hombre de mucho poder, el principal encargado de dirigir importantes organizaciones como los cazadores especiales ANBU y los Akatsuki.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas. ¡¿Era posible que detrás de ambas entidades se encontrase una única persona?! Quien fuera ese hombre, se trataba de un potencial criminal.

– Es así– afirmó él como si le estuviese leyendo la mente –. Fue también el responsable de la masacre acontecida a mi clan hace muchos años – ella estaba perpleja, pensando que ni tres vidas le alcanzarían a ese sujeto para pagar por todos sus crímenes –. Se divirtió moviendo todo el tiempo los hilos que ataban a Itachi y a mí… especialmente a mí, que no tenía idea de que fuese mi regente. Cuando lo descubrí y vio mis intenciones por acabar con él, me amenazó fuertemente con desmembrarlos a ti y a Naruto si no me les alejaba y dedicaba a seguirle fielmente como un perro…

Ella tenía la boca semiabierta.  
Cómo pudo ser posible…  
Aquel hombre malvado y maldito… ¡Cómo podía existir una persona tan cruel!

– Me dio miedo – confesó Sasuke al tiempo en que daba un paso hacia adelante, anhelante… hacia ella –. Nada me aterraba más que sufrieran por mi culpa. No quería perderte. Prefería que estuvieras a salvo y fueras libre, odiándome, a permitir que te condenaran por estar conmigo… no lo habría soportado… y sin embargo, sucumbí a mis negativas energías, me dejé conducir por mis pensamientos, la soledad, mi poca esperanza, las influencias… luego sobrevino el rencor, más deseos de venganza – recordó la muerte de Danzou –, de hacer daño y con ello más odio contra todos y contra mí mismo. No toleré verte al lado de mi hermano, intenté reemplazarte y odié no poder hacerlo – evocó su corrupción: la pelea con Itachi, las mujeres, los vicios, la tiranía e impiedad con que actuaba –. Caí en un espiral descendente – dio otro paso y ella por instinto hizo lo mismo, se estaban acercando más –. Hasta que me abriste los ojos – descendió el tono de su voz y se tocó el hombro donde ella le había disparado –, me lo merecía, por primera vez fuiste tú quien me hirió. Fue como nivelar la balanza, compensando lo que te hice… aunque no lo suficiente… aún me siento inconforme – dio el último paso que hizo que las puntas de sus zapatos rozaran los de ella –. Te hice demasiado – susurró.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía un nudo pesado en la garganta.

– ¿Por qué, Sasuke? – le puso las manos en el pecho y las empuñó arrugándole la túnica. Había llegado el momento de reprocharle – ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¡Todo el tiempo nos ayudamos mutuamente, éramos un equipo! ¡No existían secretos entre nosotros! ¡Y sabes que yo hubiese actuado de acuerdo a la situación!

– No quería que te involucraras en modo alguno – le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Ya sus ojos colisionaban en miradas profundas –. Cualquier señal de contacto entre nosotros habría supuesto el fin. No te iba a arriesgar… no era capaz. Y funcionó por entonces. Sin embargo…

– Sin embargo, no volviste a mí – puntualizó ella.

Le era menester suscitar en ella un hálito de discernimiento. La comprendía, desde luego, él también se hubiese sentido de la misma manera en su lugar.

– Sólo intenté no volver a dañarte más… y recuperar el valor de acercarme – manifestó –. Pronto me harté de la vida que estaba llevando, de la incoherente recolección de las piezas y por último, del plan absurdo de Madara que me llevó a acabar con los ANBUS.

– ¡Qué dices! – proclamó ella con ojos muy abiertos.

 _"Acabar con los ANBUS"_

– Quiso Madara expurgar la organización para entregarla a líderes más inclementes con la intención de revivir el antiguo escuadrón asesino, de tal manera, comenzaron a renunciar muchos mientras aquellos bravucones insensibles permanecieron. Así nació pronto la jactanciosa necesidad de volar en pedazos a un considerable número de policías – acarició suavemente con el dorso de su índice la mejilla de ella –. No iba a permitirlo. Reuní a todos los desertores y les devolví el golpe.

Y eso explicaba los explosivos no detonados encontrados en el lugar del evento. Sakura tragó en seco. Más que no contar con nervios casi inmortales, se requería de una infinita osadía para llevar a cabo semejante empresa. Ciertamente ella había querido derrocar esa organización, pero nunca habría imaginado un móvil tan sanguinario de hacerlo. No habría optado jamás por ello. En cambio él, el mismísimo líder y señor de esos hombres, no titubeaba al confesarlo y de seguro tampoco lo hizo al ejecutarlo. Parecía algo que haría un monstruo.

– Oh, Sasuke… – ella cerró los ojos y suspiró con profundidad para abrirlos otra vez– ¿Dónde está tu corazón?

– No lo sé – ladeó él la cabeza – ¿Dónde lo tienes tú?

Lo estaba censurando por su crueldad, no era el momento de coquetear, pero aun así, la hizo sonreír y sonrojar como una adolescente enamorada en su fresca juventud.  
Qué más daba ya… por su decisión no había muerto ella, ni sus amigos, ni sus padres y una innumerable cantidad de policías al servicio de la nación.

– Me trajeron aquí por traidor – siguió el Uchiha –. Había intentado ocultar mi culpabilidad, pero parece que me descubrieron. No me importaría mucho si fuera el único en esta situación. Yo sólo quería salvarte a ti y a Naruto.

– Pero todo lo que sacrificaste… – habló Sakura con la voz apagada y triste.

– Lo sé – contestó él ofreciéndole consuelo con suaves caricias de sus dedos desnudos en el rostro de ella –. Y fallé porque estás aquí.

– Pero no estoy sola – replicó Sakura y sus frentes se juntaron por fin – ¿no vale la pena, Sasuke?

Era lo último. Esa pregunta bastaba para que la percepción de ese confinamiento cambiase aunque fuese por unos segundos.

– La vale – aseguró él en una expiración.

El primer toque bastó para desatar el deseo. No fue un beso que iniciase con timidez o inseguridad, era la reanudación de aquel cabo que dejaron atrás. Todo seguía igual entre ellos. No podían ocultar que se amaban con la misma intensidad de antaño, volvían a sentirse como en casa, donde pertenecían, como debían estar, fue como si ese intermedio en que estuvieron separados se encogiera para unir los extremos, las partes más importantes: esas en las que estaban juntos.  
Se dejaron caer sentados en el suelo lentamente, ella entre sus piernas y atándole los brazos al cuello, y él, abarcándola tanto como podía con los suyos, mientras con más energía y regocijo se besaban largamente sin cansarse. Tanto tiempo sin hacerlo debía ser compensado con creces.

– Te extrañé, cariño – expresó Sakura conmovida al separar sus bocas –. Qué alivio el de tenerte.

Volvió Sasuke a sentir una paz que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba.  
Él también estaba aliviado.

….

Un corte longitudinal fue hecho en el pecho del oficial rubio que lo soportó con la acérrima osadía que tan bien lo caracterizaba; se trataba sólo de la tortura que subsiguió a los golpes que le dieron con anterioridad.

– De no haber sido tan valiente, tal vez no te hubieran traído a mí – habló Kaguya acercándose a él y levantándole la cabeza con sus uñas largas y rojas –. Eres tan despreciablemente noble… y esa mirada…

Naruto la observaba mientras jadeaba.

– Mi hijo Hagoromo… mi nieto Asura… – hablaba ella entre dientes –. ¡Cómo desprecio tu naturaleza! – y le dio un taconazo que lo mandó al suelo.

Naruto escupió sangre preguntándose de qué hablaba esa mujer.

– ¡No sufrirías tanto si me dieras la ubicación del kyuby! – escupió con desdén.

– Calma, gran señora – le aconsejó Madara –. Lo dirá – y miró a Naruto con desafío y una macabra sonrisa –, desde luego que lo dirá.

Tomó un control y apuntó a una pantalla para encenderla, misma que mostraba la estancia donde estaba la ahora muy feliz pareja.

– Dime, muchacho, ¿serías capaz de darnos voluntariamente tu tesoro a cambio de no hacer daño a este par?

Naruto se tragó un cúmulo de palabras incoherentes que casi le provoca el súbito miedo. Allí estaban ellos, Sasuke y Sakura unidos, dándose cariño mutuamente, felices otra vez.

– Pero qué ven mis ojos – habló Kaguya entornándolos –, ¿no es ese uno de tus hombres ANBUS y una…? ¡¿una policía?!

– Y no es cualquiera de mis hombres – aclaró Madara –, es el líder directo de la organización y un pequeño familiar también.

– Del clan Uchiha, ¿um? – ella levantó una de sus finas cejas – Creí que los habías matado a todos.

 _"Matado a todos"._

Naruto tenía muchas fuerzas para dar su merecido a esos dos, pero ni hablar de las condiciones y situación en que se encontraba: atado de manos a sus espaldas y ahora amenazado. Sólo había una cosa por hacer. No iba a permitir que hirieran a sus amigos.

– Ustedes ganan – sentenció con ojos cerrados de resignación.

…..

– Ya no importa el kyuby – dijo Tora –. Ya no obedecemos a esos propósitos. Estamos aquí para salvar a Uchiha Sasuke.

En alerta los presentes escuchaban con atención lo que les indicaban. Ya estaba el primer plan trazado, y pese a ser improvisado, todos estaban apremiados por comenzar.

– Algo más – añadió –. Olvidémonos de una vez de nuestras fachadas y métodos ANBUS. Esta vez hagamos las cosas limpiamente, y no sólo porque posiblemente esté involucrada la policía, si no porque esta organización de criminales dejó de existir oficialmente desde el momento en que a ese maldito se le ocurrió capturar al jefe.

– Si es preciso colaborar con la policía – habló Ushi –, así se hará.

– ¿Todos de acuerdo? – quiso saber Tora que recibió asentimientos enérgicos de cabeza como respuesta – Bien, ¡entonces, vamos!

….

Kakashi leía en secreto su saga favorita de nóvelas eróticas Icha Icha en su escritorio.  
Después de lo que pasó al sr. Haruno en aquella nefasta noche en que tercamente peleó contra Sasuke; era él quien prácticamente estaba llevando a cabo sus funciones como reemplazo temporal. Aunque, bien mirado, podía decirse que quizá fuera en sí el reemplazo absoluto, ya que el sr. Haruno había mostrado indisposiciones por continuar en ese cargo debido a su estado de salud. De hecho, a todo el mundo le parecía razonable que tomase dicha decisión.

De súbito, entró en la instancia un suboficial con un importante aviso.

– Lo quiere ver un hombre que dice tener información relevante sobre las piezas robadas, pero que sólo accederá a ser interrogado por usted.

Él sólo levantó su mirada somnolienta y aceptó ver al nuevo inquilino. Estando ya a solas ambos, los párpados de Kakashi se abrieron por completo al observar un rostro parcialmente cubierto de cicatrices de quemaduras pasadas. Ese rostro tan familiar sólo podía pertenecer a…

– O…Obito – balbuceó sin poder creerlo.

– Viejo amigo – habló Obito –. Tiempo sin vernos… o eso creerías tú.

– Pero… pero no es posible… tú… creí que estabas muerto. Todo el mundo creyó…

– Sólo dejé de ser Obito – explicó, pero Kakashi seguía sin comprender –. Es una larga historia que incluye también a Rin, pero…

– ¿Rin? – cuestionó Kakashi cada vez más turbado.

– Está bien… está a salvo conmigo.

– ¿También está Rin viva? – sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esa aparente ilusión que aún no lograba concebir como realidad.

– Escúchame, Kakashi – se puso más serio Obito. Entendía su estado anonadado, pero no había demasiado tiempo para explicarle todo, debían ocuparse del problema –. Te explicaré lo que sucedió desde el día en que Rin desapareció hasta ahora, pero primero enfoquémonos en lo relevante.

– ¿Qué es lo relevante? – quiso saber Kakashi después de tragar un sorbo de agua del vaso que había tomado de la mesa.

– Naruto, Suke y Sakura están en peligro.

– Cómo que en peligro – demandó saber.

– Sabemos hasta ahora dónde podrían estar y quienes están detrás de todo, pero si no llegamos a tiempo podría ser tarde para ellos.

Si así era, salvar a esos tres jóvenes que consideraba sus pupilos en ciertos aspectos, estaba por encima de todo. Kakashi comprendió lo relevantemente preocupante de la situación.

– De ser como dices, y si estás aquí, es porque necesitas a la poli…

– No – lo interrumpió Obito –. Si escuchas lo que tengo que decir, acertarás en que por ahora sólo te necesito a ti, y después a tus refuerzos. Se trata de un caso en el que no se debe forzar en primera instancia la situación. Si llevamos a tus hombres, no cabrá duda de que matarán en seguida a tu pequeño equipo. Además, ya debe haber personas allá. No debemos aumentar más su número.

– Necesito entender todo bien – dijo Kakashi.

– Vámonos, te lo explicaré.

….

Tenía fe.  
A esas horas ya Obito debía estar recurriendo a Kakashi, confiaba en él, y confiaba que Naruto, Sakura y su hermano estuvieran bien.  
Por todos los cielos, que así fuera.

– No me gusta esto – habló el insoportable detective. Itachi ya pensaba que más que un encono incompresible para él, ese hombre era alérgico a los Uchiha –, te he dicho mil veces ya que no deberíamos dejarnos llevar por este chico. Puede ser una trampa.

– Tranquilo, hermano, yo confío en él, estoy seguro de que nos conduce a Madara – contestó Hashirama.

– Pues en todo caso yo confío en estar preparado – dijo el menor sacando un arma de fuego.

– ¡Tobirama, guarda eso ahora mismo! – exigió Hashirama poniéndose serio – No ha llegado el momento de actuar, y no lo haremos contra este muchacho.

– Aún… – respondió Tobirama con recelo y una mirada de enojo –, ya sabes cómo son los Uchiha.

Itachi suspiró. Detrás de toda esa problemática había un detalle gracioso entre esos dos que le recordaba a su hermandad con Sasuke.

Su hermanito…

Entornó los ojos y aceleró de manera que el súbito empuje del auto provocó que todos se fuesen hacia adelante hasta donde se los permitió el cinturón de seguridad y callando súbitamente a Tobirama que había empezado a echar más pestes contra su clan. Iban a una gran velocidad ahora.

– ¿Lo ves? ¡¿Qué clase de manera de conducir es esta?! Es obvio que nos quiere matar, ¡está excediendo el límite! – siguió despotricando.

Hashirama no le prestó atención si no que sonrió levemente comprendiendo el apuro de Itachi. Seguro él se sentiría igual si fuese Tobirama el que se encontrara en el lugar de Sasuke.

…..

Exhalaron profundo al terminar. Ese había sido el beso más largo de todos los que se habían dado.

– Tengo curiosidad – comenzó Sakura perspicaz al separarse un poco de él – por saber quién era esa mujer de cabello rojo y qué sucedió con ella.

– Oh… ¿tenemos que hablar de eso? – preguntó él con disgusto al tema – No es necesario. Ella no cabe aquí.

– Ya cupo entre nosotros – le indicó la oficial –, y nunca la culpé por haberse metido porque otras ya lo habían intentado y no pudieron, ¿recuerdas? Fuiste tú quien le dio un espacio.

– Sakura, en verdad no quiero hablar de ella. No es importante. No me agrada ni mencionarlo.

– Estoy frente a un criminal que me ha confesado sus peores pecados sin un atisbo de pena, pero ahora que hablamos de su ex, manifiesta desazón e incomodidad.

– Dime, ¿te he pedido yo que hablemos de Itachi? – contraatacó él.

– A mí no me importaría hablar de Itachi, fue un buen compañero – se defendió ella –, pero a ti te molesta hablar de esa mujer porque…

– Porque me arrepiento de haber estado con ella – completó él –. Pero está bien, te contaré para hacerte feliz – Sakura sonrió por la forma en que refunfuñó Sasuke y la cara de fastidio que tenía. Lucía tierno –, su nombre es Karin y punto, la conocí un tiempo después de que Orochimaru me acogiera. Ella tenía ciertas habilidades y cercanía a este último, además de cierta atracción hacia mí, así que aproveché en usarla para acabar con Orochimaru. Cuando te conocí a ti como policía y me ena… me simpatizaste, Karin pasó de penúltimo plano a último, así que me alejé de ella y se resintió, lo que hizo que te atacara y que yo la apartara. Luego apareció Madara obligándome a apartarte a ti, y por ello volví a echar mano de Karin. Pero ya nada me importaba; le dije que me ayudara a matar a Danzo y cuando éste la usó como rehén, yo los atravesé a ambos con mi espada – en ese punto Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al recordar a Karin sangrando mucho ese día, curada y posteriormente llevada a la cárcel –. Lo sé. Fui terrible.

– Entiendo, ella y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común.

– Rayos… no sigas – pidió él otra vez sintiendo culpa a sabiendas de que ella hablaba de que ambas lo amaban y de que a ambas había intentado matar.

Ahora Sakura podía comprender mejor a Karin. De repente ya no sentía ninguna antipatía por ella; en el fondo le deseaba lo mejor lejos de Sasuke, que fuera consciente de su valor como persona y pudiera salir adelante.

– Espero que ahora ella pueda…

– Demonios – él la tomó del rostro otra vez poniéndole un dedo pulgar en la boca –, qué tiene que hacer uno para que te calles de una vez – murmuró muy cerca de ella, y mirándole la boca agregó –, creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta.

Ella sonrió con timidez al ver sus ojos negros tan cerca. Casi no podía creer todavía encontrarse en ese estado y a su lado, pero lo verdaderamente extraño era sentir sus labios.  
¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se sintieron tan compenetrados? Mucho, desde luego, mucho tiempo; y desde aquel incierto entonces, ninguno de los dos imaginó que volverían a estar juntos. Cada quien pasó y soportó las duras facetas del mismo suplicio: la añoranza, el odio, la culpabilidad, los deseos reprimidos, todos ellos indeseables.  
Sí… fue mucho tiempo perdido.  
Al pensar en ello con impaciencia y en un un dado momento, algo bestial poseyó los sentidos de Sakura concibiendo un deseo carmesí en su inconsciencia que la llevó a morder uno de los labios ajenos. Él emitió un leve sonido de aprobación carnal y la miró divertido con una ceja arqueada. Podían participar de una travesura en la que ambos saldrían ganando. Sasuke ni siquiera se detuvo a verificar si en el lugar había interruptores de luz, metió su boca en el sensible cuello de ella que al menor contacto se estiró hacia atrás de placer, haciéndola gemir involuntariamente. Fue ajena a sí misma al seguirle la corriente, como si su cuerpo supiera andar por ese camino creado por él. Se ciñeron más de tal manera que quedaron apretados, con ardor y condescendencia. Sus bocas se encontraron y fundieron de nuevo comprometiéndose más en lo que habían empezado. Con caricias superficiales sin cesar, se tensionaban sus cuerpos queriendo explotar: él le pasaba la mano urgida por la espalda que se curvaba a su tacto, ella le aprisionaba más la cabeza con las manos hasta el punto en que no existía espacio alguno entre ambas bocas, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus lenguas se enzarzaban en una batalla enmarañada, sus zonas genitales se rozaban con disimulada gracia, se intensificaba el calor, se evidenciaba el afanoso apetito, bullía el deseo cada vez más imperante por entramparse el uno con el otro, tatuarse caricias, beber de sus bocas, vaciarse en el sexo hasta saciarse como mucho antes o como nunca antes, ni tanto después.

Entonces, aquella ráfaga de avidez murió con la misma brusquedad con que nació en Sakura al recordar sus papeles y posiciones en ese lugar.

– No, Sasuke – pidió en un jadeo al separarse de él –. Esto no…

Le limpió la boca a él con los dedos apresuradamente.

– Aprovechemos antes de que nos ejecuten – propuso el Uchiha en broma.

– Basta ya – Sakura se puso las manos en la cabeza –. Cielos, tenemos que hacer algo.

Percibieron de repente el flash de una cámara iluminarlos por un segundo.

– El momento capturado de los últimos minutos de alguno de los dos – habló una tercera voz –, me recuerdan un tanto a mi pasado.

El ladrón y la policía miraron hacia arriba donde estaba Madara en una especie de pequeño balcón cuya única entrada y salida era la puerta de la que había aparecido. Ellos ya habían visto esa puerta, pero estaba tan alta que ni siquiera intentaron alcanzarla, era imposible. Ahora sabían para qué servía, nada menos que la entrada al escenario.

Sakura y Sasuke se levantaron en guardia. La primera comprendiendo que él era el responsable de todo y que en efecto lucía como todo un altivo Uchiha, y el segundo rabioso mirándolo con potente animosidad.

El ANBU de inmediato se ubicó frente a Sakura en señal de resguardo, cubriéndola al menos de la vista de Madara.

– ¿En verdad, Sasuke, vas a proteger a tu novia? – preguntó Madara como si fuera algo ridículo – Deberías pensar en cuidarte tú de ella. Y lo mismo para usted, oficial.

– ¡De qué hablas! – quiso saber Sasuke.

– Es mejor que toda relación se autodestruya a que lo haga un tercero – declaró el Uchiha mayor – ¿no piensas igual, Sasuke? ¿tengo que recordarte que fue lo mismo que hiciste con los ANBUS? Vaya que supiste engañarme, debiste ver lo ridículo que me vi persiguiendo a tu maldito hermano creyendo que fue él quien prácticamente desmembró la organización. Ahora, tú y tu novia, Sasuke, van a combatir para mí hasta que uno de los dos caiga muerto.

– ¡Cómo se atreve! – bramó una furiosa e indignada Sakura – ¡Quién se cree!

– ¡Que te lleve el demonio, Madara! – deseó venenosamente Sasuke.

Madara pensó que lo que no había funcionado con Obito y Rin a causa de la intervención de sus propios hombres, debía suceder ahora entre Sasuke y Sakura.

– ¡Si piensa que vamos a participar de un espectáculo para halagar su maldito ego, se equivoca! – espetó Sakura.

– Más vale que lo hagan – Madara ordenó a Zetsu que acababa de aparecer que lanzara las dos armas que había traído. En realidad eran tres, pero la tercera, que era una daga, estaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Al suelo cayeron la espada de Sasuke y otra más que de seguro estaría destinada a Sakura –. Adelante, comiencen, o ya verán.

Sasuke ya sabía a qué se refería con esa amenaza.

– Ver qué – cuestionó Sakura.

– Oh, la oficial necesita que la iluminen – miró a su súbdito –, Zetsu, haz que entienda, ¿sí? Explícale.

Zetsu hizo una video-llamada y ordenó a la persona del otro lado a que "le mostraran al chico". Volteó la Tablet de manera que desde abajo Sakura y Sasuke pudieran ver lo que éste último temía, conociendo ya a Madara: era Naruto magullado.

– Su amigo está en otra de las habitaciones de este laberinto – hablo Zetsu –, y a menos que ustedes acaten las reglas de mi señor, él estará a salvo.

– No puede ser – gimió Sakura temerosa.

Sasuke apretujó sus dientes entre sí y evaluó las diferentes maneras de cortar ese nudo gordiano:

Si se resistían a pelear, era lógico que matarían de inmediato a Naruto.

Podía pedir a Sakura que al menos lo hiriera para contentar a Madara con su dolor, pero sabía que desde luego ella sería incapaz.

Y en cuanto a ella… de ninguna manera iba a morir. No mientras él viviera, de modo que por eso consideró una única salida para que tanto ella como Naruto tuvieran más tiempo de que llegara Tora o Itachi actuara.

Una muerte debía satisfacer a ese bastardo.

– De acuerdo – dijo tomando la decisión y yendo a recoger su espada –, para tu diversión verás un harakiri.

– ¡No! – exclamó en seguida Sakura.

Madara prorrumpió una risotada. Le recordaba a Obito cuando pretendió hacer lo mismo.

– Buen intento, Sasuke – le dijo al apagarse su gracia –, pero yo quiero un asesinato en combate, no un suicidio. Si vas a morir, la oficial debe participar obligatoriamente.

Madara sabía que Sasuke lo quería matar a como dé lugar, y conocía su endiablada habilidad para lanzar la condenada espada a cualquier blanco con tanta facilidad como si fuera un dardo, pero sabía que no se atrevería a intentar atravesarlo desde la distancia, ni siquiera Obito, teniendo el arma de fuego aquella vez y con menos posibilidades de fallar, se atrevió a dispararle (aunque ni tuviera balas), y la razón era la misma que tenía el muchacho ahora: peligraba la vida de su amada. Para Obito fue Rin, para éste era la oficial. No tenía opción.

– Sakura – la miró Sasuke –, toma tu espada.

Ella abrió más los ojos que se le cristalizaron derramando irremediablemente algunas lágrimas. Un miedo irreprimible le recorrió cada músculo y hasta le dificultó la respiración. No se imaginaba peleando a muerte con él. Sasuke no podía conceder semejante petición… no… el problema era que no era ninguna petición, si no una imposición.

" _Naruto…"_

Sakura resignada se quejó audiblemente antes de hacerle caso al Uchiha al recoger la otra espada.

– No quiero hacer esto, por favor – suplicó sujetando la empuñadura con manos temblorosas. Levantó la cabeza para contemplar a Madara – ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?!

Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho Rin al encontrarse en esa misma situación. Las personalidades de Sakura, Rin y _Mito_ no se parecían… pero había algo en común en ellas que las hacía, de alguna manera, muy similares.  
¿Qué podía ser?  
Lo que fuese, era sin duda lo que atraía a los Uchiha.  
Madara no le contestó.

– Sakura, mírame – le pidió Sasuke en voz baja y ella lo hizo –. Escucha… tenemos que hacer esto por el bien de todos.

– No – inconsolable, seguía negando ella con la cabeza –, por favor no me pidas que te haga daño.

– Está bien… lo sé, lo comprendo; pero tienes que pelear conmigo.

– Es que no quiero, Sasuke… – cerró los ojos –, no tengo el valor, me faltan fuerzas.

Y no hablaba de sus brazos, desde luego, se refería a su voluntad. Cualquiera se siente débil frente a quien ya ha demostrado sus más profundos sentimientos.  
Sasuke le vio la intención de dejar caer la espada.

– Mírame, por favor – le pidió de nuevo y ella abrió los ojos –, ¿recuerdas cuando en un tiempo te enseñé algunas cosas sobre cómo usar la espada? ¿recuerdas que durante esos entrenamientos yo te pedía que me atacaras sin miedo alguno? – ella asintió con la cabeza al recordar cómo con fuerza y disposición zarandeaba torpemente una espada contra Sasuke y éste sabía esquivarla o frenarla – Bien, es lo mismo que harás ahora ¿de acuerdo? Atácame con total confianza. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Nada me pasará porque puedo evadirte. No me harás daño alguno.

– Prométemelo – pidió Sakura.

Sasuke tragó saliva. A veces era necesario mentir.

– Te lo prometo – le dijo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas y armándose de valor, fue a darle un tajo que él supo detener de manera que se escuchó un choque metálico entre ambos filos.  
Madara se inclinó hacia adelante con mayor interés mientras Zetsu a sus espaldas hacía lo mismo que él: observar.

Ella era inexperta, sus movimientos eran siempre los mismos y se cansaba con facilidad. No estaba acostumbrada a blandir una espada y tampoco tenía ganas de pelear con él. En pocos minutos ya estaba despeinada, sudando y jadeando. En lo personal, Sasuke prefería dejarla en ese estado después de haber _"peleado en la cama_ " con ella, no en esa estupidez a la que los habían obligado a someterse.

No podía creer lo que deseaba, pero necesitaba que Sakura lo odiara para que soportara un poco más. Ojalá tuviera el mismo coraje que demostró antes de que comenzaron a besarse tan apasionadamente.

– Te engañé aparentando ser dos personas distintas, ¿recuerdas? – dijo él y recibió un ataque leve de ella que ahora lo miraba diferente. Bien, había conseguido su atención, pero recordarle que le mintió siendo Suke y Sasuke no era suficiente –. Dime, ¿no te gustaría vengarte por esa vez en que te corté de un tajo en el brazo en aquel callejón miserable? – le bloqueó la espada empujándosela hasta hacer que la punta tocara el suelo, pero ella dio media vuelta para librarse y volver a acometer por arriba –. Me divertía burlándome de ti al robarte cosas y humillando a la policía – Sakura improvisó un nuevo movimiento al intentar cortarle las piernas. Él dio un salto para evitarlo – ¡Es cierto que cuando comencé contigo no había terminado mi relación con Karin! – siguió provocándola. Ella se puso más seria, un vestigio de rabia apareció en su entrecejo.

– ¡Shannaro!

Sasuke prácticamente brincó hacia atrás para evadir un peligroso zarandeo a la altura de su abdomen. Eso lo hizo sonreír; le recordaba a los viejos tiempos cuando peleaban de verdad.

– Llegué a creer que podía llenar el vacío que habías dejado con simples prostitutas… – continuó diciendo, ella recobró más fuerza y reemplazó sus jadeos por rugidos –, ¡intenté matarte, intenté matar a Naruto, a Kakashi y también a Itachi! – ella lo acometió cuatro veces seguidas. Zetsu levantó las cejas pensando en que sería terrible recibir un corte de esa mujer; él conocía bien su fuerza, no se le olvidaba el golpe que le dio – y aunque no pretendí matar a tu padre, razón tienes al pensar que se habría evitado ese accidente si no me hubiese involucrado – Sasuke volvió a evadirla, estaba comenzando a cansarse también, de repente era ella quien tenía más ánimos de seguir. Pudo mirar de reojo a Madara y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco enojado, o más bien harto de esa pelea que no iba a ninguna parte, y como si estuviera a punto de detenerla para ver algo de acción. Haría correr sangre por las malas, y sería la de Naruto.

Sakura se detuvo por sí misma, Sasuke se calló y ella se había desahogado bastante. Estaba agotada.

– Adelante… – intentó incitarla él por última vez –. Nunca me demostraste cuán fuerte eras. Tantas cosas te hice… y tú sólo respondías patéticamente con lágrimas.

Esas palabras la indignaron. Aunque se trataba de una provocación hueca, ella reaccionó como lo había estado haciendo antes y volvió a atacarlo, sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke no hizo lo suficiente para cubrirse o apartarse, cayendo la espada de Sakura debajo de su pectoral izquierdo. Él se quejó y la sangre emanó al instante.

– ¡No! – chilló ella aterrada, soltando la condenada espada como si quemara y yendo hasta él.

Madara dio signos de júbilo al soltar una carcajada estruendosa.

– Vamos, oficial, ya le falta poco – la animó –; termine de una vez con ese fatuo criminal desgraciado. No olvide que es su deber y siempre lo fue.

– ¡Váyase a la mierda! – respondió ella furiosa, borrándole la sonrisa a Madara. Volvió a dirigirse a Sasuke – Lo siento mucho, cariño – comenzó a abrirle la túnica para ver la magnitud del corte –. Cielo santo… mira nada más. Me engañaste, Sasuke.

– Era necesario – respondió él adolorido –, pero descuida. Estoy bien. No es tan grave.

– Claro que lo es, estás sangrando, déjame revisarte.

– Sakura, no… deja…

– ¡A ver!

Ahora el indignado era Madara que veía cómo Sakura libraba a Sasuke de sus atavíos ANBU y comenzaba a lavarle la herida con la botella de agua – lo único que no le habían quitado los hombres al secuestrarla – ¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo!

– No quiero pensar que he perdido mi tiempo para nada. ¡Continúen peleando! – les ordenó.

– Lamento informarle que se ha cancelado su "show" – le dijo ella ácidamente –. Es usted un magnifico cobarde, ¿Por qué no baja y pelea con alguno de nosotros en lugar de obligarnos a combatir entre sí?

– Temo que entonces no sería tan divertido… morirían muy rápido – sonrió el Uchiha mayor.

– Me gustaría que lo intentaras – le respondió Sasuke –, a ver quién hace pedazos a quién.

– Les aseguro que ninguno podría darme la talla. Sólo una persona ha sido capaz de vencerme, ¡y es un Senju!

Sakura y Sasuke no alcanzaron a comprender de qué, o más bien de quién hablaba, aunque Sasuke ya había escuchado ese apellido en boca de Itachi.

El celular de Madara comenzó a sonar y él tuvo que contestar.

– Había estado esperando su llamada – dijo al teléfono –, muy bien… es todo entonces… magnífico… – colgó –. ¿Qué les parece? Pudieron sacarle la información a su amigo – se guardó el celular –. Ya tenemos al nueve colas. En estos momentos lo están trayendo aquí.

Tras ese anuncio, algo inesperado sucedió. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en alguien cubierto de sombras, y entonces, justo en la zona por encima de la axila izquierda de Madara, se asomó la punta de un filoso objeto cubierto de sangre. Le faltó el aire, pero en la medida en que la sangre de su herida emanaba y en sólo unos segundos, pudo comprenderlo:  
Zetsu le había dado una puñalada por la espalda.

Sorprendidos, Sakura y Sasuke abrieron la boca.

Una traición…

– Qué… – balbuceó Madara –, esto…

– No tiene caso que te muevas, estás atrapado – le dijo Zetsu.

– Qué… significa esto…

– ¿En verdad creíste que todos éramos tus peones? – le preguntó Zetsu. – Tú no eras más que otro eslabón de esta cadena, Madara, fuiste mi peón.

– Zetsu… todo este tiempo me serviste… eras como un producto de mi voluntad.

– Ni siquiera si hubiera nacido de ti podría ser eso posible. Yo no hubiera podido reunir todas esas piezas solo. Tuve que mover los hilos que te ataban y que tú movieras los de los demás. ¿O no recuerdas que fui yo quien te presentó la propuesta de recolectar los bijus? Qué fácil fue convencerte y engañarte.

– Pero… con qué propósito… ¿Por qué?

– Atraer la atención de mi madre, la gran diosa conejo, Kaguya.

" _Kaguya_ " Sasuke ya había escuchado ese nombre.

– ¡¿Eres también un Otsutsuki?! – preguntó Madara alarmado.

– El tercero después de Hagomoro y Hamura, ¡Nada menos que el miembro despreciado y desterrado del clan!

Tras esa respuesta llena de amargura, Zetsu sacó la daga y empujó a Madara de cabeza por la baranda metálica del balcón desde lo alto haciendo que éste cayera bocarriba en el suelo.

– Es hora de que ustedes se diviertan – les dijo a Sasuke y a Sakura antes de irse de allí, cerrando la puerta.

La oficial y el ladrón observaron cómo Madara se quejó del dolor del golpe y luego se quedó dormido e inmóvil.

– Sigue vivo… estoy seguro – habló Sasuke entre dientes. Acto seguido, apretando su espada, se levantó como impulsado por una fuerza arrasadora interna.

– ¡No, Sasuke! – pidió la pelirrosa sujetándolo de su mano libre – No lo hagas, eso es justo lo que quiere Zetsu.

– ¡Y también lo que yo quiero! – respondió el Uchiha como poseído – ¡Voy a rematar a ese desgraciado y a consumar mi venganza!

– Por favor, no – ella se puso de pie y se aferró más a él en un abrazo –. Es una persona terrible que no merece vivir, pero no quiero que tú te conviertas en el responsable de su muerte… no más, Sasuke… Si dejas a la policía actuar con justicia podremos obtener más información de él, de las cosas que hizo y de las que estaba haciendo. Recibirá su castigo, te lo prometo.

– Suéltame – pidió escuetamente el Uchiha respirando como un toro.

– Mírame, Sasuke – le tomó el rostro entre las manos e hizo que la mirara –. Por favor, escúchame… aunque sea esta la única y última vez – le sostuvo la mano en la que él empuñaba la espada –. No lo hagas – cruzó por su mente la horrible imagen de Sasuke agujereando el cuerpo de Madara con fuerza hasta dejarlo hecho una carne molida. Le apretó más la mano –. No quiero esto para ti… no quiero que seas peor que él.

Lo abrazó más y recostó su frente en la de él; ambos cerraron los ojos y así permanecieron por largos minutos en los que la respiración de él se controló poco a poco y su mano terminó soltando la espada. El sonido de ésta al impactar con el suelo fue la clara muestra de que Sakura consiguió disuadirlo.

En ese instante, la pesada puerta metálica por la que se habían llevado antes a Naruto, se abrió para mostrar el rostro, aunque un poco magullado, sonriente de éste al ver a sus amigos.

– ¡Sakura, Sasuke! – exclamó contento el oficial rubio.

– ¡Naruto! – hizo lo mismo Sakura aliviada.

– Vamos, vengan, no se queden a… – se detuvo al ver a Madara herido e inconsciente – ¿Qué hicieron?

– No fuimos nosotros, fue Zetsu – explicó Sakura – pero, ¿cómo escapaste?

– No fue tan sencillo, le tuve que dar un golpe sorpresivo a Kaguya en un momento de distracción.

– ¿Kaguya? ¿es decir que esa mujer está aquí? – preguntó Sasuke.

– Sí, y está esperando al kyuby. Tenemos que darnos prisa, ¡vengan!

Sasuke miró por última vez a Madara con rencor y tuvo que salir pronto con su espada porque los demás lo apuraban, no obstante, en el último segundo pudo ver cómo Madara movía la cabeza levemente. Sus ojos no lo engañaban.

Los tres comenzaron a correr por pasillos largos, haciendo curvas hacia la derecha e izquierda.

– ¡Por dónde! – exigía saber Sakura – Este lugar parece no tener fin.

– Eeh… ¡esperen! – los detuvo Naruto con los brazos extendidos, luego miró a uno y otro lado para entonces rascarse la cabeza con una mano –, creo que no era por acá, jaja – respondió penosamente.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – gritó Sakura ya enojada con él - ¡Más vale que lo recuerdes o ya verás!

– P-pero, Sakura, no es tan sencillo. Me tardé mucho tiempo en encontrar la puerta tras la que estaban ustedes. Di muchas vueltas, esto es…

– Un laberinto – completó Sasuke –. Es así. Se trata de un nuevo refugio que mandó a construir Madara últimamente.

– O sea que tú lo conoces mejor, teme – supuso Naruto.

– En lo absoluto. Nunca había venido aquí. Este lugar estaba reservado para él y algunos pocos conocidos y trabajadores suyos. Lo único que pude averiguar fue su ubicación. Sé dónde estamos, pero no cómo salir de aquí.

– ¿Qué hacemos, entonces? – preguntó Naruto – ¿y si seguimos andando? – propuso.

– ¿Y si nos separamos? – expuso Sakura.

Sasuke en seguida la miró. De ninguna manera iba a dejarla a la deriva, ni a ella ni a Naruto. Los estaban buscando a todos, y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que uno de ellos encontrara la salida, no valdría la pena que los otros sufrieran las consecuencias de quedar dentro. Debían permanecer juntos tanto como pudiesen.

– Buena idea, Naruto – lo congratuló el Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente sabiéndose muy astuto y Sakura levantó una ceja recelosa por haber sido descartada sin titubeos, pero a su vez comprendiendo la decisión de Sasuke.

– De acuerdo – aceptó ella –, antes, sin embargo, opino que deberíamos deshacernos de algo que podría darnos problemas – y señaló hacia arriba, en la esquina del pasillo donde había una cámara que observaba al mismo y a todo lo que en él se moviera.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza.

– Se me ocurre una manera de evitar cualquier desventaja a ese respecto – desenvainó su espada el Uchiha.

….

El cuarto de control era una habitación espaciosa con diversas pantallas en que se podía visualizar casi todo rincón del refugio-laberinto. Zetsu, observó cómo esos tres pudieron escapar y se dedicaron a destruir toda cámara de seguridad que vieran, incluyendo las de los pasillos por los que no planearan transitar. Sonrió con desdén, cometió un error al no pensar que le fuesen a generar problemas, ciertamente separados eran incapaces de hacer mucho, pero juntos estaban logrando llegar lejos; y todo por la iniciativa de ese condenado oficial rubio que consiguió escapar, encontrar y liberar a sus amigos.

Zetsu tuvo que evaluar los pasos que daría para llenar las lagunas que se estaban formando, ahora él tenía el control, no podía permitir que nadie echara abajo lo que por tanto tiempo planeó:

En primer lugar: tenía que rastrear la ubicación de esos tres en las cámaras que aún no estaban destruidas para poder notificar a sus hombres de que los capturaran cuanto antes. Hombres que debían estar igual de perdidos que los prisioneros que buscaban, maldición. Por desgracia sólo Madara y él conocían muy bien ese laberinto.

En segundo lugar: debía ir a la celda donde estaba Madara para terminar de matarlo, ya que Sasuke no lo hizo por culpa de esa mujer.

En tercer lugar: no podía dejar de estar a la expectativa de que llegaran los otros con el kyuby para poder darles paso ejecutando la función de abrir la puerta desde el cuarto de control.

Y a propósito de los que iban a traer esa última pieza, Zetsu pudo ver el auto que arribó y esperaba en la entrada, uno de los muchachos salió e hizo la señal frente a la cámara que indicaba que todo había salido bien. Ansioso de obtener por fin al kyuby para conferirlo a Kaguya, Zetsu fue a accionar el botón que abriría la puerta principal para que ingresara el auto, pero hubo un apagón repentino en el lugar y todos los controles dejaron de funcionar.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se alarmó Zetsu.

¿Qué habían hecho esos destructores de cámaras? ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¿Qué habían tocado?  
No, era imposible. Ningún importante generador de electricidad de ese lugar estaba expuesto a la vista de nadie.  
¿Habría sido una simple falla que pronto se arreglaría por sí sola?  
¡Pero era extraño! Ese lugar nunca, en la historia de su existencia, había tenido fallas de electricidad.

Zetsu recibió una llamada de Kaguya.

– ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó ella en tono impaciente – No han llegado con mi pieza y todo está oscuro.

– Tranquila, madre… ya han llegado, veré qué hago con el problema de la electricidad.

– Olvídalo. Es evidente que fue intencional por parte de alguno de esos mocosos que mandó a traer Madara; no sé por qué no los mató antes – lamentó –. Haz que pasen los ladrones y vayámonos pronto de aquí con las piezas completas. Ya nada más importa.

Zetsu pensó, muy a su pesar, que tenía que salir de ese cuarto y abrir manualmente la gran puerta por la que ingresaría el auto, luego iría a buscar a Kaguya y escaparían con todos los bijus. Se pudrirían en riquezas.

Fue, pues, a dar, por sí mismo, paso a los ladrones que esperaban afuera. Con una lámpara de mano se condujo por los interminables pasillos calculando con mucho cuidado sus pasos y el camino correcto por el que saldría más rápido, y deseando en el fondo que no tuviera que encontrarse con Sasuke y sus amigos policías; estaba armado, desde luego, pero sería muy problemático enfrentar a esos tres: Sasuke era peligroso y muy veloz, la mujer tenía una fuerza monstruosa que él no deseaba volver a probar y el chico rubio era obstinado, fuerte y persistente.

Finalmente, Zetsu pudo conducir a los ladrones al interior del laberinto y comprobar que habían traído al kyuby. Lo siguiente era volver con Kaguya para sacarla de allí; no obstante, el problema de la electricidad lo inquietaba de una manera casi amenazante.

Cuando había avanzado un gran trecho con sus hombres, las luces volvieron a encenderse en todas partes. Zetsu se sintió aliviado y como si de nuevo pudiera ejercer el control sobre todo. Sólo tenía que ir al cuarto de control y buscar la ubicación de los tres problemáticos, ya que les habría resultado difícil avanzar y seguir destruyendo cámaras a oscuras. Si los encontraba antes de que se movieran habiendo luces ahora, podía notificar a sus hombres a dónde dirigirse para eliminarlos de una vez.

– Vayan hacia la derecha y luego dos veces a la izquierda, sigan en línea recta hasta toparse con otra bifurcación donde escogerán el lado derecho una vez más – les explicó a los ladrones que tenían el kyuby –, tras la puerta negra hallarán a la gran señora a la que le entregarán la pieza.

– ¿Y usted? – preguntó uno de ellos.

– Iré por el lado contrario hasta el cuarto de control a arreglar un problema. Sigan mis indicaciones y nos encontraremos allí cuando termine.

Los hombres se fueron y Zetsu corrió tan rápidamente que dejó caer la lámpara de mano. Se dirigió y encontró el cuarto de control, el problema fue que cuando intentó abrir la puerta, no lo consiguió.  
Alguien la había cerrado desde dentro.

– ¡Quién está ahí! – demandó saber – ¡abra!

Y disparó inútilmente a la puerta pues esta se construyó a prueba de balas por haberse considerado dicho cuarto uno de los más importantes.

La persona de adentro sonreía sin preocuparse del individuo de afuera.  
Él tenía el control.

….

No parecía que hubieran avanzado gran cosa. De hecho, tenían la sensación de estar caminando en círculos.

– No me gustó ese apagón – manifestó Sakura tras haber seguido andando con los dos al encenderse las luces – ¿Qué creen que haya ocurrido?

– No sé, pero ya volvieron las luces, tenemos que aprovechar – dijo Naruto.

– También me resulta sospechoso – terció Sasuke al alcanzar otra cámara de seguridad –. Espero que mis hombres ya hayan llegado.

– ¿Van a venir tus hombres? – preguntó Sakura.

– Cielos… parece que hay más posibilidades de ser ayudados por ANBUS que por policías – dijo Naruto –, lo cual es un poco vergonzoso porque Sakura y yo teníamos por deber cazarlos.

– Cazar cazadores – sonrió el Uchiha –. Ya no lo son y tampoco es como dices. Mi hermano recurrió a algunas autoridades. Va a haber aquí una singular mescolanza.

– Eso me agrada – contestó el policía rubio sonriente –. Vinieron por ti y también por nosotros, Sasuke. Sólo debemos mantenernos con vida, esperarlos, seguir avanzando para encontrar la salida, unirnos a ellos para capturar a nuestros captores antes de que escapen y quitarles las piezas por las que se armó todo esto.

Las piezas… Sasuke no tenía el mismo plan respecto a las malditas piezas.

– Por cierto, no quiero sonar inoportuno – siguió Naruto, esta vez malicioso –, pero mientras me forzaban a hablar del kyuby, ustedes dos lucían muy confortados.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y Sakura se sonrojó. No imaginaron entonces que los estuvieran observando con cámaras, al menos no Naruto.

– O-oye… deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres? – pidió Sakura apenada – Nos forzaron a pelear allí dentro – intentó cambiar el tema.

– ¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¿es por eso que Sasuke está herido?

– Así es – corroboró Sakura.

– No es gran cosa – aludió fríamente Sasuke a la cortada.

– Pues ya ves lo que te espera si te casas con ella, teme – lanzó una carcajada Naruto –. Más te valdrá que no la hagas enojar, deberás esconder todas las armas, pero eso no te salvará de ser golpeado como saco de boxeo.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Casarse?!

Esta vez ambos abrieron muchos los ojos. Esa era una idea muy descabellada que en su momento, sin embargo, era lo que Sakura más había deseado, pero que siempre se preguntó cómo podría ser posible siendo ambos tan diferentes, con caminos opuestos y quizá también con destinos separados.

El destino de todos justo allí era lo más incierto. No era momento de idealizar un futuro hermoso y tristemente muy improbable. Pese a amarlo con locura, Sakura pertenecía a la seguridad y al orden, mientras que a Sasuke le correspondía estar tras las rejas y permanecer allí por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Ambos estaban seguros de que así sería cuando todo acabase.  
Si acaso acababan vivos.

– Suficiente, Naruto – habló Sasuke, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos –. Debemos enfocarnos en esto.

…..

En algún punto de la azotea del laberinto, los ANBUS noqueaban a los hombres que resguardaban esa zona para encargarse ellos de hacer lo suyo.

– Si de algo nos podemos jactar – habló Torune poniéndole el pie encima a uno de los caídos – es que los planes en equipo se nos dan muy bien.

– Nos favorece la experiencia, amigo mío – le contestó otro ex sub líder –. No hay mejor dotación que esa.

Desde la distancia y con la ayuda de un mapa virtual, uno de ellos había trazado un plano de las dimensiones aproximadas del lugar, observó bien el espacio y a través de drones piloteados discretamente pudieron atisbar la cantidad de guardianes, sus ubicaciones y cuán armados estaban.

Trazaron el segundo plan y se encargaron de derribarlos, además de haber destruido las cámaras de seguridad también.

– Maldición, Tora, no va a ser sencillo atravesar estas compuertas – le dijo el experto en cerraduras refiriéndose a las portezuelas ubicadas en el suelo por las que se podría ingresar –. Tenemos que usar explosivos.

– No – ordenó Tora. Estarían acabados si hacían demasiado ruido –. Debe haber otra manera, sigue intentándolo.

– ¡Oigan! – llamó uno de los " _ojos de águila_ ", expertos en vigilancia –, ¡no estamos solos, tenemos compañía! – anunció observando por sus binoculares.

Tora y los otros se acercaron a ver quién o quiénes habían venido.

…..

Itachi observó hacia arriba tan pronto arribó, y reconoció de inmediato a los hombres de Sasuke. Sonrió satisfecho al verlos ocultarse rápidamente para que no los vieran, siendo demasiado tarde; al menos con él pues los hermanos Senju estaban hablando entre sí y no se dieron cuenta. Por fortuna.

– Un refugio digno de mi viejo amigo – comentó Hashirama dando un vistazo al imponente lugar.

– Hmp – Tobirama frunció el ceño.

Para sorpresa de los tres (que ya habían empezado a pensar en una manera de entrar) se abrió una puerta en el suelo, como si los recibieran con una bienvenida.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – masculló Tobirama receloso.

– Creo que es obvio – sonrió Hashirama y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada –. Andando.

– Yo me quedaré aquí afuera – decidió Itachi –, será más conveniente esperar a la policía y recibir indicaciones de ustedes desde dentro.

– Mmh… raro – murmuró Tobirama aun sospechando.

– Por favor, les encargo mucho a mi hermano y a sus amigos.

– De acuerdo, muchacho, estate muy atento – respondió Hashirama.

Él no tenía que preocuparse por la lealtad de Itachi porque en ese caso no la necesitaba, y sin embargo, sabía que era auténtica. Su problema era Madara. Ya se lo imaginaba esperándolo.

…..

Dentro del cuarto de control yacía con el cuerpo rígido de impaciencia mirando la cámara de afuera que señalaba a los Senju ingresando. Su sonrisa, casi de perversa felicidad, se extendía por su rostro dividiéndolo en una mueca extraña pues no contrastaba en modo alguno con su entrecejo arrugado. Ya no le importaba el dolor de la herida que le había provocado Zetsu, de hecho, casi ni lo sentía.

– ¡Hashirama! – exclamó Madara ansioso.

…..

 **¡Continuará!**

 **Intenté no demorarme, pero tuve que esperar a que acabara el semestre para concluir este capítulo ya que los exámenes finales y la tensión que se vive en los últimos días, no dieron cabida al fic.**

 **Pero lo importante es que volví y he aquí la continuación que esperaban.**

 **Ya hubo momentos de inquietud y emoción en este capítulo: la traición de Zetsu, el robo del kyuby, la reconciliación de nuestros protagonistas, la inclusión de los Senju, la inclusión de los ANBU y la pronta inclusión de Kakashi y Obito. Será en este ambiente donde se decidirá el desenlace de las disputas entre todos los bandos existentes.**

 **Si quieren saber qué harán los ANBU, qué pasará con los Senju y Madara, qué pasos dará Kaguya y si el equipo siete saldrá totalmente ileso de este nudo, no dejen de estar atentos a esta historia que pronto culmina.**

 **(Por cierto, nadie me ha dado un camino seguro para encontrar a Cherry, me serviría un link de alguno de sus perfiles, lo agradecería a quien me lo facilitase)**

 **Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte a todos.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	32. Batallas concluyentes

**¡Qué hay de nuevo por aquí!**

 **Para empezar, confieso que no ha sido sencillo planear y redactar cómo se darían los acontecimientos en este capítulo porque estoy lidiando con varias situaciones peliagudas a la vez que conllevan a un mismo fin: el desenlace absoluto de todas las batallas entre los bandos.**

 **He intentado hacer lo mejor posible. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
Nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

 **…**

Capítulo 32: Batallas concluyentes.

La puerta por la que entraron se había cerrado.

Iluminando el camino sólo con la luz de sus celulares, Hashirama y Tobirama continuaban avanzando.

– Debería al menos tener la decencia de encender las luces de estos pasillos, si acaso hay – comentó el menor de los Senju –. Esta no es manera de recibir a sus enemigos.

– En eso sí que estoy de acuerdo – convino Hashirama –. Según vimos afuera, este lugar es inmenso, y ni siquiera contábamos esta parte subterránea. No me gustaría pensar que Madara nos dejó entrar para hacernos perder.

– Sería extraño que así fuese. Yo me figuré que estaría deseoso de verte. Tan raro como siempre – resopló –. En cualquier caso, si lo que planea es matarnos a oscuras, no dudaré en disparar mi arma ante el menor ruido o movimiento que perciba a nuestro alrededor.

– No me parece conveniente, hermano.

– ¿Por qué no? Este lugar está lleno de súbditos de Madara.

– Sí, pero olvidas al hermano del chico.

– ¡Otro Uchiha! – espetó Tobirama con desdén.

– Y a sus amigos.

– Por los únicos que sentiría compasión.

– Tobirama, ya basta. En lugar de…

Calló de repente Hashirama al ver que las luces se encendieron, enseñándoles con claridad el camino por el que estaban andando.

– Aquí está la ayuda que necesitábamos – habló Tobirama –, sabía que no te desampararía.

– A ambos – agregó su hermano.

– A ti solo. No olvides que Madara sólo quiere pelear contigo.

Hashirama sabía que así era, pero no iba a ratificarlo. Especialmente porque Tobirama había matado en un operativo al hermano menor de Madara: Izuna Uchiha, mismo que había llevado a cabo un complot que dejó como consecuencia a cientos de víctimas. Estaba seguro de que Madara nunca lo olvidaría. A raíz precisamente de dicha infortunada eventualidad, el Uchiha había cambiado de mal a peor.

– Hashirama… Tobirama – habló una voz a través de unos altavoces que no se lograban visualizar en ninguna parte. Era la voz de Madara –. Existen dos caminos que les describiré, y sólo uno de ellos conduce hasta mí…

– Hasta que se reportó – dijo Tobirama –. Me resultaba extraño que no hiciera algo para guiarnos por este… este laberinto.

– ¡Sshh!

Siguieron escuchando las indicaciones Madara.

– Más adelante encontraran una bifurcación muy grande, para la vía de la derecha…

– ¡Rápido, anota! – ordenó Hashirama a Tobirama que en seguida sacó un bolígrafo y escribió las flechas en el revés del antebrazo de su hermano.

– Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda y derecha – explicó Madara.

– Maldición… qué camino tan largo – se quejó Tobirama.

– Para el segundo camino se debe ir primero a la izquierda, después otra vez izquierda, cruzar el pasillo más largo, virar a la derecha, subir las escaleras e ir a la derecha.

– Parece más corto – opinó Tobirama que había escrito las indicaciones en el otro brazo de su hermano.

– No esperaré más que quince minutos donde me encuentro – siguió hablando Madara –. Si al término de éstos aún no han aparecido ninguno de los dos, me iré de aquí.

Y dejó de hablar.

– Es obvio que lo que planea es separarnos – gruñó Tobirama –. Estableciendo un límite de tiempo nos obliga a tomar caminos separados. Lo que significa que sólo uno de los dos lo encontrará.

– Es verdad… y no nos queda opción – empuñó una mano Hashirama –. Pero… temo que si yo lo encontrara, tú te hallaras en mayores peligros por el otro camino.

– Olvídalo, Hashirama. Estamos en peligro desde el momento en que ingresamos a este lugar, arriesgando nuestras vidas para capturar de una vez a Madara, después de tantos años. No podemos perder otra oportunidad. Tú toma el segundo camino que parece ser más corto. Soy más rápido y si no hallo a Madara a donde voy, regresaré pronto a ayudarte.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es el más corto?

– No estoy seguro de ello, pero no hay otra forma de averiguarlo… además, se nos acaba el tiempo – Tobirama comenzó rápidamente a copiar las indicaciones en sus brazos también –. Suerte, hermano.

Hashirama (que era un poco sentimental) quiso abrazar a Tobirama, pero éste (siempre siendo tan frío y esquivo) sólo le dio una amigable palmada en el hombro y partió corriendo por su sendero.

– Volveré por ti, hermano – prometió Hashirama viéndolo marcharse.

Entonces tomó también su ruta.

…

– Llegas tarde – le dijo Itachi a Obito al verlo llegar con Kakashi –. Los Senju pudieron entrar. Alguien de adentro abrió una puerta para ellos.

– Entiendo… de haber estado aquí antes hubiésemos podido pasar también – contestó Obito.

No creyó haberse tardado demasiado, aunque en tal tiempo había podido relatar someramente a Kakashi los hechos pasados que condujeron a los actuales.

En ese momento Obito recordaba lo último que hizo antes de embarcarse en esa misión:  
 _Rin lo incitaba a salir con ella tal y como lo haría una pareja dichosa._

– _Vamos, Obito – le dijo tomándolo de la mano, pero él se resistió._

– _Rin, ¿podrías esperar un poco más? – le preguntó –. Por mucho que queramos llevar una vida normal ahora, no podemos ocultar que las cosas aún no han acabado. Y yo puedo hacer algo. Puedo ayudar desde mi posición, aunque sólo fuera indirectamente._

– _Serás… – ella lo miró con picardía – ¿y a quién quieres ayudar ahora?_

– _A Kakashi – respondió el Uchiha –. Por fin estamos solos tú y yo, no me gustaría que él lo arruinara – le guiñó un ojo –. Me gustaría que lo supiera._

 _Ella comenzó a reír._

– _Después de todo son buenos amigos – comentó con gracia._

– _N-no, no es eso – negó Obito con orgullo –. Somos como el agua y el aceite._

– _Bueno – ella le puso una mano en la mejilla – ¿estás listo para ir?_

– _Sí._

– _Te esperaré aquí._

– _Lo siento, Rin, regresaré en seguida – prometió._

 _La ex ANBU le dio un beso y lo dejó partir._

– Pero no es momento de lamentarse – dijo Itachi interrumpiendo sus recuerdos –. Busquemos una manera de entrar.

Mientras Kakashi y Obito inspeccionaban el lugar, a él se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba otra vez, preguntándose si los hombres de Sasuke ya habrían logrado hacer una abertura.

Allá, los ojos de águila continuaban observando y hablando en voz alta sobre lo que ocurría abajo para que Tora se diera por enterado.

– De modo que hay dos individuos nuevos – comentó el ex ANBU.

– Es imposible – insistió el experto en cerraduras desde su posición –. Créeme que si hubiese una manera, ya la habría encontrado y usado, Tora, pero esta puerta sólo cederá por las malas.

Tora confiaba en él. Había visto por sí mismo el alto grado de las habilidades de ese hombre para abrir puertas o tapas de cualquier cosa que tuviera un sencillo o complejo nivel de seguridad. De hecho, Sasuke también confiaba tan ciegamente en él que siempre que hubo que robar a una propiedad de puertas difícilmente cerradas, no acudía a otro que no fuera ese ANBU, sin importar que fuese para que lo acompañara a la misión o para que le enseñara sus increíbles métodos y sagaces técnicas.

– Se acabó el ácido – anunció –. Y la maldita puerta no mostró un solo agujero. Así de gruesa es.

– Un poco más – quiso persistir Tora –. Por favor, amigo. Sé que tienes más trucos bajo la manga. El jefe decía que no había en el mundo nadie mejor que tú para estas cosas. Y estamos aquí por él. Demuestra que es así.

El experto en cerraduras miró a Tora un poco sorprendido por eso.  
¿En verdad su señor lo había reconocido de esa excelsa manera?  
Bien… no se daría por vencido con tanta facilidad. Tal vez aún había algo que pudiera hacer.

– Dame más tiempo – pidió.

Tora sonrió.

…..

– Es la segunda vez que ocurre – habló Sakura –. No creo que sea fortuito que las luces se hayan apagado otra vez. Alguien lo está provocando a propósito.

– Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sasuke –. Pero no creo que lo hagan por nosotros.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Naruto totalmente despistado.

– Piénsalo. Si hubiese sido por nosotros, para impedir que siguiéramos avanzando y destruyendo cámaras, el responsable no habría dudado en prolongar el tiempo de la oscuridad, pues a diferencia nuestra, él sí debe tener algo con que iluminar, de hecho hubiese aprovechado para largarse de aquí. Ni siquiera se habría molestado en encender las luces otra vez; al menos no por segunda vez. Lo encuentro inverosímil.

– Tienes razón – asintió Sakura –, pero si se vuelven a apagar las luces indefinidamente, quizá su intención sea la de asesinarnos a oscuras. Puede que las haya encendido sólo para confirmar si estábamos o no avanzando (en caso de que quedásemos expuestos en un pasillo con cámaras intactas), pese a no ver en lo absoluto.

– También es un buen punto – reconoció Sasuke –. En ese caso, será mejor que…

– Que no nos detengamos si vuelve a haber otro apagón – completó ella.

Naruto los miró consecutivamente al uno y al otro. Él no había entendido del todo bien las conjeturas expuestas por sus amigos; es más, recordaba que siempre fue así. Hasta en la escuela siendo pequeños, Sasuke y Sakura destacaban por encima de los demás estudiantes.  
Se imaginó cómo sería un hijo de esos dos: ¿saldría con la personalidad de Sasuke y el aspecto de Sakura? ¿O al revés? ¿O heredaría rasgos característicos de ambos? ¿Sería niño o niña? Supuso que de cualquier manera sería atractivo porque además de otros hombres, él se había encaprichado bastante por el aspecto de Sakura, y Sasuke parecía un imán para las mujeres.  
Pues bien, independientemente de todas esas posibilidades, estaba seguro de un par de cosas: sería talentoso porque ambos lo eran, y se llevaría bien con él porque ambos eran sus amigos.

– ¡Naruto! – clamó Sakura rompiendo sus pensamientos.

– ¡Andando, no te quedes ahí! – le dijo Sasuke.

Naruto echó a andar para alcanzarlos.

– Tomando mi argumento como premisa – continuó Sasuke –, podríamos deducir que alguien más ingresó al laberinto. Quien esté a cargo de los controles de este lugar debió hacerlo para confundir al nuevo inquilino.

– ¿Por qué no nos enfocamos en quién podría estar en ese lugar? – sugirió Sakura.

– Lo más probable es que sea Zetsu – habló Naruto.

Sasuke apretujó sus dientes.

– No – gruñó –. Ahora que lo mencionan… Madara tiene las de ganar esa posición. Es posible que haya tomado la delantera a Zetsu pese a su herida. Como les dije antes, esa persona no parece estar enfocándose en nosotros. Es lo que Zetsu haría porque representamos una amenaza para sus planes, pero no Madara… porque Madara fue traicionado – hizo una pausa en la que intentó comprender por qué lo hacía. Estaba casi seguro de que era Madara – ¿en qué estará pensando?

Súbitamente escucharon un estruendo lejano. Fue un sonido que Sasuke habría descrito como un explosivo.

Quizá sus hombres…

…

Se detuvo jadeante después de haber seguido el camino supuestamente más corto (que resultó ser muy largo debido a la cantidad de escaleras en zigzag). Llegó al punto en que se terminaba el mapa en su brazo y no encontró otra cosa que un pasillo sin salida.  
Él fue el engañado.

– No – tragó saliva Hashirama – ¡hermano! – exclamó al dar la vuelta para devolverse e ir por el otro camino.

Por aquel lado, Tobirama sí había tomado el camino más corto. Al llegar a su destino, encontró a un hombre muy blanco que estaba forzando una gruesa puerta para entrar; el Senju no dudó en dispararle en un pie y dejarlo chillando en el suelo.

– Sé que eres el tal Zetsu – le dijo –, pero no te mataré porque al final te interrogaré. Muy difícilmente llegarás a alguna parte con esa herida.

– ¡Maldito seas!

La puerta se abrió y brotó la risotada de Madara, pero Tobirama reaccionó un poco tarde porque cuando fue a disparar otra vez, ya lo había alcanzado a él una bala en el brazo izquierdo.  
Comenzó a arder demasiado.  
Madara le dio un tiro también a la mano derecha de Zetsu para evitar que volviera a tomar el arma y otro en la pierna (misma en que ya Tobirama había disparado) sólo para que sufriera y se muriera lentamente, mientras tanto él no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ocupar su tiempo en el Senju que lo había encontrado. Desarmó a Tobirama y lo tomó por las piernas para arrastrarlo adentro del cuarto de control.  
Se divertiría de lo lindo con él.

– ¡Hora de bailar, Tobirama! – gritó como loco.

Primero le dio una paliza de muerte, dándose el gustazo con el que había fantaseado desde muchos años atrás. Y así lo hizo hasta tenerlo bocabajo y sintiéndose satisfecho con sus jadeos de dolor y los quejidos de Zetsu afuera. Era como matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro

– Creo que siempre quise verte así. Sabía que algún día llegaríamos a este punto – le dijo mientras se posicionaba al lado suyo con un conjunto de dardos filosos de tiro al blanco –. No importa si sería en este mundo, en esta vida o en el mismísimo infierno.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar… – escupió sangre Tobirama – que nos veríamos en el infierno?

– ¿No es lo que sugieren ciertas religiones? – preguntó Madara rabioso y le clavó un dardo en la espalda a Tobirama que ahogó un lamento – ¡El que mata será azotado por el flagelo del demonio! – le clavó otro dardo fuertemente.

– ¡Agh!

– ¡Y tú mataste a mi hermano! – otro dardo fue a parar en su espalda – ¡y ahora…! – un dardo fue a parar a su escápula izquierda – ¡eres mi blanco predilecto! – otro más en la zona lumbar – ¡¿No es divertido?! – le clavó otro con fuerza – ¡¿Eh, Tobirama?! – soltó una gran risa histérica – ¡sigamos bailando!

– ¡Maldición! – gruñó Tobirama – Izuna hizo demasiado…Y sabes que así fue. Al igual que tú pretendió crear y fortalecer un imperio de criminales.

– Fue mi objetivo – replicó Madara –. ¡Mi hermano no tenía nada que ver en ello!

– ¿Ah, no? Si mal no recuerdo, fue descubierto en flagrante…

– ¡Cállate! – se desahogó Madara con el último que le sacó un quejido a Tobirama.

Hashirama arribó al lugar. Ignoró a Zetsu y entró a la estancia en cuyo centro se hallaba su hermano apuñalado por dardos, magullado y herido de un balazo.

– ¡Justo a quien quería ver! – exclamó el Uchiha jubiloso – ¡bienvenido seas, Hashirama!

– Madara, ¡qué has hecho! – demandó saber al ver a Tobirama.

Pese a estar herido en el brazo, según notó el Senju, nada le había impedido consumar su odio de esa manera.

– Desquitarme con tu hermano. Aunque no lo suficiente – sonrió Madara con ironía –. Justamente estábamos recordando el pasado, cuando mi hermano vivía y el tuyo lo mató.

– Suficiente de eso. Ambos sabemos que andaba en actividades delictivas que contrastaban con las tuyas.

– Se trató de mis ideales.

– Ideales que cambiaste radicalmente. ¿O acaso olvidaste los primeros, Madara? ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos amigos y nos fijamos propósitos en favor de la sociedad?

– ¡Puras estupideces! – el Uchiha lo señaló con un dedo tembloroso – ¡todo el crédito de lo que hacíamos te lo llevabas tú! ¡el aprecio de las personas, el reconocimiento, las dádivas…! ¡hasta la mujer que yo amaba y que tú dejaste morir!

Esas últimas palabras fueron como un dardo para Hashirama, justo al corazón.

Desde muy jóvenes, Madara y él solían ser los mejores amigos. No existía entre ellos siquiera una pequeña rivalidad porque sus personalidades encajaban perfectamente, pese a ser muy diferentes. Hashirama era dócil, generoso, cariñoso, carismático y muy sociable, nadie que lo conociese podía negar que sus valores fueran auténticos, su presencia era luz, su corazón muy noble y su naturaleza idealista y optimista, rozando a veces la debilidad. Por ello mismo, lidiaba y se amoldaba muy bien a la personalidad confiada y orgullosa de Madara, quien se caracterizó por ser ostentoso, altivo, osado, tosco y reservado con pocas excepciones, entre las que figuraba Hashirama, a quien llegó a admirar sin dejar de odiar. Destacaba también de él su lado hostil que hería sin miramientos, sus aspiraciones que destilaban ambiciones egoístas y su sentido de dominio.  
Pero no fue siempre así, y era en el origen de ese carácter lo que Hashirama intentaba esclarecer.

 _Los Uchiha y los Senju no solían llevarse bien, siendo esos dos: Madara y Hashirama, los primeros que clandestinamente escarbaron en el odio ancestral entre ambas familias y no hallaron nada coherente, por lo tanto, tampoco un motivo para no ser amigos. La prohibición genera tentación y viceversa; debido entonces a ese principio, ambos comenzaron a alternar._

 _Cultivaron ideales de alianza, intentando y logrando hacer que poco a poco las disensiones entre bandos se hicieran borrosas hasta desaparecer, tuvieron el coraje y la voluntad suficiente para unificar a sus familias; crecieron juntos y pretendieron llevar más lejos sus sueños y fines cuyo centro específico era la paz._

 _Muchas personas comenzaron a unírseles: misioneros, activistas, líderes, filántropos, pero entre todos esos rostros, personalidades e influencias, destacaba en especial carácter una mujer: Uzumaki Mito.  
Contaba con un sello distintivo que resultaba imposible de pasar por alto. A su corta edad había viajado por el mundo y aprendido diversidades de cosas, lo suficiente para sorprender al más experimentado; tenía una belleza que suscitaba en la imaginación una directa comparación con una criatura sublime e híbrida: una particular mezcla entre un ángel y un demonio, con los ojos divinos del primero y el cabello escarlata del segundo, suficiente para despertar envidia en la más perfecta. Creció con valores sólidos que a diario aplicaba, su presencia era bien aceptada y su voz era escuchada, mucho más que suficiente para opacar al más influyente. _

_Para Hashirama ella fue un complemento, y no sólo en el aspecto de su trabajo y propósitos, sino también en el de su vida. Para Madara ella era una joya, la más hermosa, fina y envidiable para ostentar, apreciar y disfrutar._

 _Ambos se enamoraron de ella._

 _Mito les guardaba especial cariño, los trataba por igual, como amigos, pero ocultaba una semilla de amor que no pudo evitar que con el tiempo, llegase a germinar. Fue imposible tras haberla alimentado tanto.  
Lo cierto es que por los dos llegó a asentirse atraída:_

 _En el caso de Hashirama que era un perfecto caballero, se codeaban para hacer o conseguir cuanto se propusieran, la mutualidad que compartían en muchas de sus predilecciones contribuía a la unión, la afinidad y la familiaridad. Ella se reía de sus bromas, se conmovía de la sensibilidad que a veces él expresaba. A su lado podía ser ella misma sin temor a demostrar sus defectos y ser juzgada, podía desnudarse emocionalmente, pensar en voz alta y decir las cosas más descabelladas. A su lado sentía paz. Él la hacía querer volar con sus sueños._

 _Con Madara sucedía algo distinto. Era un hombre oscuramente fascinante. Siendo su clan muy acaudalado, él la hacía probar cosas nuevas, cosas que ella no podía permitirse y que la hacían momentáneamente feliz. Después de haber explorado el mundo, no pensó llegar a sentir tanta pasión por recorrer la mente de un hombre que por ser tan reservado y pulcramente meticuloso, Mito creía que siempre tenía algo nuevo por descubrir en su persona. Su hipnotismo ante el silencio y las miradas desenfocadas de él, la hicieron comprender que tenía un lado sombrío, y por ello a su vez, su corazón compasivo se avivó a la generosa ambición de salvarlo con amor. En adición a todo eso, al igual que la mayoría de los miembros del clan Uchiha, Madara tenía un atractivo magnético que también ejercía cierta pequeña influencia sobre ella._

 _Resultó, pues, más cautivante sacar a Madara de las sombras que unir su luz con la de Hashirama.  
Quiso estar a su lado, pudieron llegar a ser tan cercanos que ella le confesó que se estaba enamorando de él. En ese momento, Madara supo que era la indicada y que no la dejaría ir, sin embargo, un instinto posesivo también surgió.  
Decidido a quedarse con Mito, muy pronto la llevó a un lugar que era su secreto, nada menos que la primera guarida ANBU. Creyendo que ella lo amaba, se hizo la errónea idea de que se uniría a él._

– _¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó al quitarle la venda de los ojos._

– _Vaya… – habló ella reparando el lugar con curiosidad –. Es muy espacioso… muy grande. ¿Es una especie de cuartel?_

– _Así es. El de mi organización._

– _¿Has creado una organización en favor de la justicia? – preguntó casi emocionada con una gran sonrisa ingenua._

– _Sí… algo así, para complementar a la policía – la engañó. No funcionaría decirle que estaba en un lugar atestado de criminales; ella seguía apoyando esas ideas absurdas de Hashirama sobre "justicia pacífica" –. Pero es un secreto que no develaremos hasta que no esté lista._

– _No contaré nada – prometió ella –. En verdad eres un hombre maravilloso. Utilizar tus recursos para crear tu propia entidad y apoyar a la policía que también dirige tu familia – se le acercó un par de pasos –. Tienes un gran corazón._

 _Madara captó la intención de ella, aprovechó la oportunidad y para ahorrarle incomodidades de tomar una iniciativa, decidió atraerla más para besarla. La pelirroja no rebatió ni objetó porque era justo lo que también quiso._

 _Ninguno de los dos imaginó que ese sería su primer y último beso._

– _Señor – interrumpió un ANBU –, disculpe, pero tenemos un problema._

– _En seguida voy – respondió Madara, y dirigiéndose a Mito –. Espérame aquí – le sujetó la barbilla con los dedos y le guiñó un ojo –. No me tardaré._

– _Sí._

 _Confiado, se fue sin prever que siendo tan curiosa y obedeciendo a su naturaleza exploradora, Mito saldría de allí. Lo hizo sin esperar nada ni a nadie y recorrió parte del lugar sin encontrar algo que llamase su atención. Sólo había pasillos, puertas y salas aparentemente de reuniones con capacidad para muchas personas. Anduvo así hasta que reconoció la voz de Madara en medio de injurias por parte de otros hombres tras una puerta. Abrió, pues, una pequeña rendija con cuidado y observó la horrible escena que allí se llevaba a cabo: estaban torturando a una mujer, al parecer y según escuchó, "por traidora", bajo la supervisión del Uchiha._

– _No se detengan hasta que confiese – ordenaba fríamente –. Te daré una oportunidad más, Yugao, ¿no vas a admitir que tienes una relación con ese policía de nombre Hayate Gekko?_

– _Basta… – balbuceó la mujer de cabellos morados –. No he sido infiel a los cazadores especiales ANBU._

– _¡Pero sales con un policía! – enfatizó Madara – Eso es suficiente no solo para desterrarte, sino también para matarte. Está prohibido simpatizar con el enemigo._

 _"¿El enemigo?" se aterró Mito._

– _Sí… – admitió por fin la ANBU jadeando cansada; su boca sangraba –. Temo que es cierto… Hayate es mi novio. Y hemos planeado casarnos. Pero eso no significa que yo haya develado los secretos que entraña esta organización. Él no sabe siquiera que pertenezco a ella._

 _Madara soltó una fuerte risa de villano. Mito estaba tan sorprendida de esa faceta suya que ahora veía, que no quería creer que ese fuera el hombre del que apenas hace unos minutos se había dejado besar tan dulcemente._

– _¿Y ahora pretendes hacerme creer que en algún momento no confesarás a ese policía todos tus secretos? ¿Que no le mostrarás cada aspecto de tu vida? – se acercó más a ella – Escucha, Yugao, dentro de poco yo también me casaré; y pese a que mi futura esposa no sabe todavía lo que hacemos aquí, estoy perfectamente consciente de que algún día se lo contaré y ella sabrá aceptarlo. Pero no se lo podré ocultar eternamente._

 _La Uzumaki quería gritarle que estaba errado, quería golpearlo y decirle que se equivocaba al creer que ella sería su esposa, se equivocaba al pensar que ella nada sabía y sobretodo se equivocaba al estar tan seguro de que ella pudiera llegar a aceptar semejantes vilezas._

– _Es imposible que termines con él por nosotros – siguió Madara extendiendo una mano hacia un ANBU –, y aunque lo hicieras – el ANBU le dio un arma de fuego –, ya no podrías considerarte digna de nuestra confianza – le puso el cañón en la frente –, de modo que hasta aquí…_

– _¡No! – gritó la pelirroja entrando por fin a la estancia, sorprendiendo a todos allí. Pero a nadie tanto como a Madara que abrió mucho los ojos y por poco palidece. Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro._

– _Mi-Mito – pronunció su nombre con dificultad –. T-tú… qué haces aquí… te dije que…_

– _Mentiras – completó ella –. Sólo dijiste mentiras, Madara. Cómo pudiste engañarme de esta forma… no quiero creer que esto sea lo que tanto habías ocultado… lo que de ti tanto me había atraído y ahora no hace más que asquearme._

– _N-no – negó él soltando el arma, dejándola caer al suelo y poniendo las manos en alto como si lo fueran a arrestar –. No se trata de…_

– _¡Cómo puedes tener el descaro de intentar engañarme todavía! – exigió más encolerizada – ¡lo he visto y escuchado todo! ¡TODO! – repitió – No eres más que un criminal… pérfido… cruel._

 _Y salió corriendo de allí porque ya le estaban dando ganas de echarse a llorar. Madara permaneció como una estatua allí, parado, con la vista perdida. Sus hombres intentaron hacerlo reaccionar diciéndoles que debían hacer algo con esa mujer antes de que hablara, y con la otra también._

– _¡Se ha ido su novia, señor! ¡díganos si ir por ella!_

 _Su novia…  
De seguro ya no lo sería en ese momento ni nunca más. Madara montó en cólera y fue él mismo a buscar a Mito, pero como no la encontró, inició de inmediato una búsqueda con más hombres hasta desistir de su empresa.  
Resentido, Madara los mandó al demonio y a solas se desahogó permitiendo que el más amargo de los elixires quemara su garganta. Más tarde retomaron su objetivo y tuvieron que llegar a la casa de ella en medio de la noche. Madara, para intentar arreglar las cosas como primera opción, se presentó a solas detrás de la puerta con un ramo de flores y una expresión de abatimiento. Ella miró por la ventana y dejó que se magullara los nudillos de tanto tocar y se quedara ronco de tanto suplicar unos minutos para hablar, hasta que cedió a abrirle._

– _¿Qué haces aquí?_

– _Mito…_

– _Estás ebrio._

– _Por favor…_

– _No… no me importa la manera con la que pretendas excusarte – aclaró la pelirroja de inmediato. Él extendió las flores hacia ella, pero las rechazó –. No quiero nada._

– _Por favor, te juro que dejé ir a la condenada; no volveré a lastimarla._

 _Y entonces, el gran Madara Uchiha, orgulloso y altivo hombre, se atrevió a arrodillarse ante una mujer, doblegándose._

– _Perdóname._

 _Ella, con mucho dolor, le dijo que necesitaba ayuda y que debía abandonar esos monstruosos propósitos. Él sonrió, y le respondió honestamente que no sería así, pero que por ella, intentaría cambiar el sistema de los ANBUS a uno menos aberrante. En su estado achispado intentó besarla creyéndola contenta con eso, pero ella se apartó bruscamente._

– _¡No entiendes nada! – exclamó – es inútil pretender dotar de buenas virtudes a un sistema perverso. Eso es engañarte a ti mismo… y ya no lo harás más conmigo._

 _Mito fue a cerrarle la puerta, pero Madara no se lo permitió, la agarró y la lanzó dentro de la casa para meterse él también._

– _Las flores serán para ti, viva o muerta – y las tiró al suelo._

 _La Uzumaki se asustó demasiado. Fue a gritar por ayuda, pero Madara la sujetó de nuevo y la enmudeció con una mano. Algunos ANBUS entraron por si necesitaba ayuda, pero él se negó._

– _Esto es entre ella y yo – les dijo, más les ordenó a despejar la sala de todas las cosas. Ellos obedecieron y el Uchiha se dirigió a Mito –. Vas a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra mí – la soltó empujándola bruscamente al centro –. Si ganas, te dejaré libre, pero si gano yo, te casarás conmigo y no mencionarás una palabra de esto a nadie._

– _No… estás loco – retrocedió ella –. No lo haré… ¡estás condenándome a perder! ¡a hacer lo que tú digas!_

– _Deberías tener más fe en ti._

– _No se trata de eso… me es imposible comprenderte – gimió – ¿Por qué eres tan injusto conmigo? Jamás te creí capaz de estas cosas. Me duele mucho lo que haces, ¡Me dueles, Madara!_

– _¿Y acaso no me duele a mí también? – sacó el arma de fuego y se la puso en su cabeza. Hasta los ANBUS se asustaron de que su señor se fuese a suicidar. Lucía como todo un miserable –. Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo en unos pocos minutos antes de retroceder cobardemente al descubrir mi secreto. ¿Eso no te hace también injusta, Mito, amor mío? Jugaste conmigo._

– _¡Yo jamás jugué contigo! – aclaró ella – Fuiste tú quien me engañó ¡el único que hizo mal! En verdad pensaba quedarme a tu lado. ¡Estaba dispuesta a amarte, Madara!_

– _Puedes hacerlo – bajó el arma de su propia cabeza –. Sé mi hermosa esposa; conviértete en la reina del imperio que estoy creando. Ven conmigo – ofreció._

– _No – respondió ella sin titubear a ojos cerrados, con una expresión de profundo dolor._

– _¡Entonces pelea contra mí para al menos tener una oportunidad de escapar!_

– _¡No quiero hacerlo, no puedo!_

 _Madara sonrió con acidez, resignado._

– _¿No mencioné lo que haría si ni siquiera lo intentas?_

 _La mandó a aprehender por sus hombres, sujetándola estos por detrás._

– _¡No! – suplicó la Uzumaki forcejeando desesperada y llorando – ¡por favor, no! – lo vio levantar el arma – ¡detente, Madara, te lo suplico!_

– _No amaré a ninguna otra mujer – le prometió él ubicando el arma en el corazón de ella –. Tú eres perfecta para mí. Te juro que lo serás eternamente._

– _¡Por qué me haces esto! ¡por qué! – siguió diciendo ella haciendo más profuso su llanto y más dolorosas sus palabras, incluso para el Uchiha – **¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?!**_

 _Él conocía la respuesta: porque la amaba con locura, y lo que más deseaba era ser aceptado por ella con todo y maldad. Pero como no era posible, él no podía en ese momento tolerar perderla y que fuese otro quien la tuviese algún día. Era un egoísta._

 _Justo cuando iba a accionar el gatillo, tocaron la puerta fuertemente y pudiendo reconocer las voces de los Senju, los que la Uzumaki había llamado antes para contarles que estaba en peligro.  
Madara se apresuró a cerrarle la boca a Mito. Con ayuda de sus hombres se la llevó atrás, la drogaron, la ataron y por las ventanas abiertas, se escaparon. _

_Mito contó todo a los hermanos Senju más tarde. Arrepentida de su error, y no volviendo a ver más a Madara que se ocultó, decidió casarse con un muy perseverante Hashirama que logró convencerla de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y mucho menos deberle a él disculpas por algo, además de acallar sus alegaciones de que no lo merecía como esposo. Se casaron y los dos formaron una familia._

 _Madara no volvería a ubicarse en la cabeza de la organización ANBU sino que decidiría escoger a un líder directo. Se ocultó para no ser encontrado y para intentar olvidarse de ella. Algo que jamás logró pues sin importar desde qué ciudad o país se encontrase, ordenaba a su mano derecha: Zetsu, que siguiera sus pasos, que le mandase fotos de lo que hiciera, a donde saliera y con quién. Se contentaba con verla feliz al menos; no llegó a importarle que fuera con Hashirama. Hubo veces en que, no pudiendo evitar más las ganas de verla, se disfrazaba para acercársele. En una ocasión lo hizo en la playa, yendo hasta ella que juagaba con sus hijos para pedirle un poco de bloqueador con la excusa de que él había olvidado el suyo. Hubo otra en la que, previendo que llovería, la cubrió en la calle con un paraguas y pudo aprovechar estar a su lado por unos minutos, conversando y sintiendo el olor de su perfume, hasta acompañarla a tomar un taxi. Fue especial porque la pelirroja le dio la mano al final muy agradecida._

 _Así se la pasó el infortunado Uchiha: al margen de ella, y con eso se tuvo que conformar.  
Años después, Mito enfermaría gravemente, muriendo joven y dejando viudo a Hashirama. Madara sufrió su pérdida, culpando al Senju de ella y secretamente no dejó de visitar su tumba hasta que vio a Obito hacer lo mismo con la de Rin; lo cual lo llenó de coraje porque se daba cuenta de cuán estúpidos y perdedores llegaban a ser los Uchiha. De hecho, se forjó la idea de que sobre su clan pesaba una maldición que los llevaba a hacer infelices._

 _Poco después, Tobirama dio caza a su hermano menor Izuna en un operativo en que colaboraron con la policía, consumándose así en definitiva su odio por los Senju._

Hashirama frunció el ceño aun mirándolo.  
¿Cómo podía Madara acusarlo de la muerte de su esposa?

– Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos – le dijo –. Pero ella no se recuperaba. Fue doloroso también para mí.

– Cállate – le ordenó Madara –. De alguna manera…

– ¡No hubo manera, Madara!

Rabioso, Madara le apuntó con su arma de fuego y Hashirama hizo lo mismo. Pero sabiendo que se matarían mutuamente así, decidieron tirarlas en seguida y arremeter el uno contra el otro. En sus ataques y forcejeos llegaron a accionar palancas y controles de la habitación, sin importarles lo que estuvieran provocando.

…

Harta de esperar por Zetsu, Kaguya salió de allí con el servicio de hombres con que contaba. Su objetivo era buscar la salida como fuera, incluso si con ello debía matar a todo el que se le interpusiera. Y así fue, desde luego, sólo que quienes se le interpusieron fueron los ex cazadores especiales ANBU vestidos como simples civiles con Kakashi y Obito. Desde un extremo del pasillo al otro, todos se apuntaron a la distancia.

– ¡Quiénes son ustedes! – gritaron los del bando de Kaguya.

– ¡Quiénes creen, canallas! – respondió Tora que pudo ver lo que la mujer tenía en la mano: un saco de tela con algo dentro que no podía ser más que los bijus.

Kaguya se ocultó antes de que se abriera fuego. Comenzó una guerra de tiroteos en las que sus participantes usaban las paredes del laberinto y sus bifurcaciones para ocultarse y sus estrategias para moverse y encontrar a los otros. Kakashi y Obito tomaron otro camino porque necesitaban encontrar a esos tres, y Kaguya hizo lo mismo porque necesitaba salir de allí con su tesoro, aunque fuese ella sola.

Pronto, estos que estaban recorriendo el lugar, se dieron cuenta de que se había vuelto loco. Ciertos umbrales se cerraban por puertas verticales que caían rápidamente sin posibilidad de detenerlas, detrás de algunas, esas que en lugar de pasillos, ocultaban habitaciones con salidas traseras, se escuchaba el detonar de una bomba oculta y luego se abrían para mostrar el humo y restos que dejaban.

– Qué está sucediendo – se preguntó Kaguya al observar dicha escena. Comenzó a toser por el humo que emanaba la estancia al subir la puerta de metal –. Quién está provocando todo esto… y dónde estará Zetsu.

…..

En otro lugar más arriba, el equipo siete presenció lo mismo con atención al ver cómo una puerta cayó pesadamente, algo explotó detrás y luego volvió a abrirse revelando una cantidad de humo y polvo restantes.

– Mierda – gruñó Sasuke –. Es peor ahora. Sigamos andando.

– ¡Oigan, miren eso! – exclamó Naruto y corrió hasta casi la esquina del pasaje –. Es una linterna. Alguien debió usarla por los apagones y se le cayó aquí.

– Siento que nos estamos acercando a algo – manifestó Sakura.

Y fue lo contrario. Hacia ellos se estaban acercando…

– ¡Naruto, Suke, Sakura! – clamó Kakashi corriendo hacia ellos.

– ¡Hey! – gritó Obito.

– ¡Sir Kakashi! – dijeron Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

– ¿Tobi? – se preguntó Sasuke en voz baja al reconocer al ex Akatsuki, que ya no usaba su máscara anaranjada. Justo como Itachi se lo había dicho. Ahora era Obito.

– Temo que no será tan sencillo encontrar a Madara como fue encontrarlos a ustedes – habló Obito –. Y a esa otra mujer de los Otsutsuki que carga el botín.

– Y a Zetsu – agregó Sasuke.

– Debemos separarnos – propuso Kakashi –. Sabíamos qué nos podía esperar y por ello venimos preparados. Tenemos comunicadores y armas suficientes. Además de que pronto llegarán los refuerzos que ya tienen mis indicaciones.

Esta vez Sasuke sí estaba dispuesto a ello. Ya contaban con la compañía de dos excelentes personajes.

– De acuerdo. Tú, Naruto, ve con Kakashi, y Sakura, irás con Obito.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Ustedes sólo pudieron entrar con ayuda de mis… amigos, que estoy seguro usaron un explosivo para forzar o hacer la abertura, ¿no es así? – Obito asintió. Estando afuera Itachi había hablado con los ex ANBU y Tora les había dado el permiso de subir. Hicieron estallar la bomba y así pudieron entrar –. De modo que si me encuentro con ellos, trabajaremos juntos y mejor – concluyó Sasuke.

– En ese caso, está bien – contestó Kakashi pensando que él no le conocía esos amigos a Sasuke. De hecho, se había sorprendido de que fueran tan diestros en esas cosas. Le recordó a los mejores hombres de acción de la policía.

…

Totalmente fuera de su eje, Madara se echó a reír cuando Hashirama lo lastimó fuertemente en la puñalada que le había dado Zetsu, haciéndolo sangrar de inmediato.  
De una patada mandó al Senju al otro extremo de la habitación, recogió las armas del suelo y salió de allí.

– ¡Ven por mí, Hashirama! – gritó como loco al salir corriendo y saltándose a Zetsu – ¡No hemos terminado de bailar!

– ¡Vuelve acá! – exclamó Hashirama también, yendo tras él.

– ¡Hashirama, espera! – pidió Tobirama.

– ¡Regresaré por ti, hermano! – prometió al saltar a Zetsu.

Tobirama lo vio irse tras Madara, le iba a decir que él tenía otra arma oculta y cargada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por arrodillarse. La tremenda paliza que le dio el Uchiha le pesaba en cada magulladura. Se fue quitando también los dardos que por pura locura le habían clavado y comenzó a caminar para salir de allí. En la salida, dio un paso grande para no pisar a Zetsu y una vez que lo tuvo detrás, echó una mirada hacia él y le pareció que aún vivía, pero no le dio atención. Sus balas estaban reservadas para Madara.

…..

Luciendo más blanco de lo que usualmente se veía, hizo un sobresfuerzo por llamar a su madre y avisarle que ahora él se encontraba al mando de los controles del lugar nuevamente. Zetsu estaba buscando una manera de guiar a Kaguya a través del mapa virtual con que contaba, pero ideándose un camino limpio en el que no tuviese que toparse con los enemigos mientras a su vez los iría aniquilando como pudiese a través de esas nuevas funciones que ahora conocía.  
Madara nunca le dijo que había bombas ocultas.  
Era difícil saber dónde podían estar los ex ANBU, los Senju, Madara, Sasuke, sus amigos, Tobi y ahora también ese policía de cabello blanco cuando no se veían en las cámaras que esos tres condenados no llegaron a romper.  
Él mismo habría salido de allí para llegar a ella y guiarla, pero ya había mucha gente en el laberinto y no podrían terminar a salvo sin encontrarse a uno o más de ellos.

Debía crear la mejor estrategia para que Kaguya pudiera salir y escapar. Sería los ojos de ella en el camino. Y sería también lo último que hiciera pues debido a sus heridas, su vida se apagaba. 

…..

Naruto y Kakashi concertaron una manera de marcar los sitios por los que pasasen en caso de que su camino fuese el indicado. Marcaron las esquinas de los pasillos por los que pasaban con una navaja pequeña y avisaron de esto a Sasuke, a Obito y Sakura.

Estaba Naruto en ello cuando una puerta vertical bajó justo arriba de su cabeza.

– ¡Cuidado! – gritó Kakashi.

Lo jaló por la ropa hacia atrás tan fuerte que se cayeron los dos; empero, evitando que la pesada y gruesa lámina metálica se despeñara encima al oficial rubio. Seguidamente detrás de ella, se escuchó el estallido de una bomba.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Naruto aliviado al ver la puerta en el suelo – Eso fue demasiada coincidencia. Me hubiera aplastado... y de haberla esquivado hacia el otro lado, me hubiera volado en pedazos.

– Me gustaría pensar que fue una coincidencia – contestó Kakashi –, pero temo que alguien está manipulando este lugar en nuestra contra.

Se apresuró a avisar a los demás.

…..

Obito escuchaba esta información cuando, buscando el próximo camino que tomarían, Sakura pudo avistar a Sasuke a lo lejos, más allá del extremo de un pasillo largo y recto.

– ¡Sasuke! – lo llamó.

Siguiendo su voz, él la miró y justo enfrente de ella comenzó a caer una puerta vertical. Sabiendo lo que eso significaba, Sakura y Obito sujetaron el borde de esta para evitar que se cerrara por completo.

– ¡Rápido, Sasuke! – lo apuró ella.

Estaba dentro de la trampa, y si se quedaba del otro lado, sufriría las consecuencias.  
La puerta era demasiado pesada y la fuerza con que se cerraba tensó cada fibra muscular de los cuerpos de Obito y de Sakura. Ésta última veía al Uchiha correr hacia ellos, dejando caer su espada, y parecía que no lo lograría, el espacio entre la puerta y el piso se hacía más pequeño. ¡Pero tenía que soportar para salvarlo!

– ¡Shannaro! – rugió bravamente y se le dibujó una vena en la frente, pudiendo subir un poco más la puerta.

En el cuarto de control, Zetsu se alarmaba de la fuerza de esa mujer y comenzó a obligar la función de esa puerta para que bajara de una vez, aunque con ello le aplastase las manos a la oficial.  
Necesitaba que la maldita puerta se cerrara y Sasuke se jodiera por fin.

– ¡Al demonio! – se desesperó rabioso y accionó más controles al azar, provocando con ello activar la bomba.

Sakura no aguantaba ya. Cuando vio a Sasuke lo bastante cerca, la bomba estalló cegando sus ojos con la cantidad de polvo y despojos. Al igual que Obito, al sentir el calor y lo abrumador de los residuos, dejó caer la puerta y se encontraron del otro lado rodeados de una nube que se fue disipando mientras poco a poco ella volvía a ver la puerta, ya cerrada.

– ¡Sasuke! – gritó una vez más, en vano, desesperanzada.

Obito jadeaba sentado en el suelo.

" _No puede ser_ …" se dijo Sakura en la mente, abatida.

Habiendo perdido sus fuerzas físicas y ahora desmoronándose emocionalmente al ser consciente de que Sasuke no pudo pasar, se dejó caer hacia atrás, empero, no estuvo ni cerca de tocar el suelo porque fue detenida por otro cuerpo. Su cabeza reposó en un pecho firme y fue sujeta por una mano en el brazo.  
Débil, Sakura miró el rostro de quien había sido su apoyo para darse cuenta de que era la misma persona de quien hace poco lo fue ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron efímeramente en un contacto que pareció eterno y en un punto tan profundo que habría bastado para ser llamado un beso, aunque no hubieran llegado a tocarse sus bocas.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le preguntó Obito.

– Mi mejor habilidad es la velocidad – contestó Sasuke –. Pude deslizarme acostado por el espacio que quedaba de la puerta un segundo antes de que la explosión me alcanzara, pero ustedes no me vieron porque pasé por sus pies – miró otra vez a Sakura –. Gracias a ambos, lo logré.

…..

Su respiración se hacía muy pesada. Otra persona ya se habría dado por vencida, pero él, incluso cuando el sentido de la vista se le borraba por intervalos y su piel comenzaba a enfriarse, resistía con voluntad de acero.  
Lo mejor sería no seguir enfocándose en los enemigos sino en Kaguya, le hubiera gustado detonar más bombas sin necesidad de cerrar antes las puertas verticales, pero no sabía cómo volver a hacerlo. Y ya no tenía caso.

– Si vas a la derecha, madre… te hallarás en un sitio en que no podré verte por las cámaras rotas, pero… desde el que tienes la posibilidad de escapar si continuas bajando hasta llegar al centro del laberinto, saliendo por la puerta norte y tomas la salida que subsigue a las coordenadas: derecha, derecha e izquierda.

– Me arriesgaré – decidió Kaguya.

– Cuídate… mucho…

…..

Mientras Sasuke se había vuelto a separar de Sakura y Obito, encontrando por fin a los ANBU y aliándose con ellos para seguir un camino, Kakashi y Naruto hallaron el centro del laberinto, un lugar espacioso de al menos cuarenta metros de ancho y setenta de largo, con cuatro entradas, una en cada pared, cada una de las cuales tenía una letra que representaba los cuatro puntos cardinales: norte, sur, este, oeste.

– Bueno… – habló Naruto algo confundido por el enorme lugar que no albergaba nada –. No tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí.

– Sí, tienes razón – contestó Kakashi –. Y ya que hemos venido por el oeste, será mejor que revisemos las otras entradas.

– Yo iré por la del este – decidió el oficial rubio.

– De acuerdo, iré por el sur.

Así hicieron, mientras que por otro lado, Sasuke y sus hombres se aproximaban a la puerta oeste y Sakura con Obito a la del norte.

Kakashi anduvo por su camino, pero al escuchar unos pasos de tacones acercándose un tanto apresurados, se ocultó tras la pared de una curva del laberinto y esperó pacientemente con el arma en la mano. El sonido se acrecentaba y pudo ver pronto a la mujer de cabello blanco andando con una bolsa de tela en las manos.

– ¡Alto allí! – le gritó.

– ¡Aah! – se alarmó Kaguya y miró hacia atrás.

Sacó el arma de fuego que le habían dado uno de sus hombres y que ni sabía cómo usar, y disparó a Kakashi antes de que éste pudiera hacerlo. Por pura torpeza le dio en la pierna derecha por encima de la rodilla. Él cayó hacia atrás sentado y ella aprovechó para darle un taconazo en la cara y luego otro en la mano que cargaba el arma, arrebatándosela. Kakashi al abrir los ojos la vio escapar escandalizada.

– ¡Zetsu! – llamaba ella perturbando el silencio del lugar y haciendo ecos – ¡Zetsu!

– ¡Naruto! – hizo lo mismo Kakashi – ¡De prisa! ¡Naruto! ¡SE ESCPA!

Intentó levantarse y alcanzarla, cojeando, pero no pudo porque ella lo eludió.

Por su parte, Naruto pudo escuchar aquellos gritos, de modo que se devolvió hacia la puerta este.

Sasuke también lo percibió y corrió más deprisa hacia la puerta oeste, buscando el origen del sonido.

Sakura y Obito se habían quedado quietos porque creyeron oír algo.

– Es adelante, Sakura – le dijo el Uchiha –. Vamos deprisa, ¡sigamos!

Kaguya había entrado por la puerta sur y corría derecho hacia la puerta norte, pero justo en la mitad del recinto se vio rodeada de Naruto que había salido de un lado y Sasuke del otro. Se aproximaban muy rápido hacia ella para cogerla. La diosa conejo los miró alternativamente a ambos, pensó en disparar a uno de ellos, pero le daría tiempo al otro de llegar a ella, además, no era tan rápida y menos diestra con el arma; así, en un intento de esquivarlos, fue hacia la dirección norte que era la que también le convenía.

No había avanzado demasiado cuando vio a la mujer de cabello rosa viniendo en su dirección opuesta, hacia ella, al tiempo en que Kakashi se asomaba por la puerta sur sosteniéndose del umbral.

– ¡Aquí estoy yo! – clamó Sakura – ¡Si eres mujer, no deberías subestimar a otras!

Y le dio el puñetazo más fuerte que pudo en la cabeza a la vil Otsutsuki, empujándola hacia atrás justo cuando Naruto y Sasuke estaban lo bastante cerca para sostenerla uno de cada lado.

Kakashi, observándolo todo, se sintió orgulloso de los tres. Se arrastró como pudo hasta ellos y les proporcionó las esposas con las que Naruto y Sasuke la aprehendieron, terminando de capturarla.  
Kaguya miró a ambos muchachos y vio en ellos a sus hijos que antes, hace mucho tiempo, la habían encerrado tras las rejas también.

Cómo los odiaba. La diosa conejo se desahogó en un grito de frustración.

Los demás: Tora y los ex ANBU y también Obito, llegaron para acompañarlos en su triunfo, observando a la mujer que estuvo siempre detrás de todo.

Mientras tanto, Zetsu observaba a través de las cámaras a su madre derrotada, lamentándolo.

– Se acabó – habló Sasuke.

– La peor villana fue capturada – dijo Naruto muy optimista con un pulgar arriba –. Ahora sí tendremos un final feliz.

– ¿De verdad? – sonrió Sakura y se estiró aliviada – Lo primero que haré será darme un baño. No puedo esperar a quitarme el sudor y la suciedad – pero se acordó de algo – ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡¿Cómo salimos de aquí?!

– ¡Es verdad! – se alarmó Naruto también.

Pero era lo de menos. Tora sonrió pensando en que todo había salido bien.

Sin embargo, ninguno se salvó de la sorpresa de ver a Madara muy agotado llegar allí también por la puerta este. Se sostuvo en una de las paredes con su cuerpo y se dejó caer con una sonrisa irónica. La herida de la puñalada le había hecho perder mucha sangre. De hecho, había soportado bastante, le fue posible llegar muy lejos con una hemorragia de esa magnitud y en tal ubicación de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué no pudo luchar como debió contra Hashirama? Había salido de ese cuarto muy efusivo, dispuesto a seguir matándose con su enemigo, pero a mitad de camino lo embargaron los más dolorosos recuerdos, como si una justicia divina hubiese compensado sus errores con dolor, un dolor muy consciente. Se preguntó qué sentido había tenido todo. Después de Mito y Hashirama, no logró hacer una amistad verdadera. Él mismo había desperdiciado los tesoros que tuvo, ¿de qué le había servido ambicionar tanto si sólo endureció su corazón con hielo hasta que se agrietó?  
Tal vez su existencia no hubiera tenido gran significado: perdió a su hermano, hizo de su mejor amigo el mayor enemigo, dejó ir al amor de su vida, destrozó y marcó a otras personas, y al final sólo consiguió aliados superficiales que le terminaron traicionando y provocando la muerte.  
¿Qué fue lo que vivió?  
¿De qué disfrutó lleno de tanto odio?

Esas reflexiones hicieron que su voluntad fuera desapareciendo, y con ella sus fuerzas. Ya no le quedaba casi vida. Su alma estaba agonizando por querer salir.  
No pudiendo soportar siquiera su peso, se dejó caer al suelo.

Sasuke lo miró con ganas de rematarlo y fue a hacerlo yendo hasta él, pero se detuvo al escuchar:

– ¡Madara! – llamó fuertemente Hashirama, ya llegando al lugar y viendo a su contrincante caído, pálido y expuesto a la muerte.

Se le acercó caminando y se inclinó a su lado. Al poco rato llegó Tobirama, pero tampoco hizo algo más que observar a su hermano junto al enemigo que ya sucumbía.

– ¿Hashirama? – pronunció el Uchiha con voz débil.

– Sí – contestó el Senju comprendiendo que la pelea se había terminado –. Ni tú ni yo conseguimos lo que queríamos – dijo recordando sus objetivos iniciales, cuando trabajaban juntos.

Hashirama hizo memoria también. Volver a ese pasado le suscitaba incredulidad por lo que ocurría en el presente. En algún momento entonces se habría burlado de la idea de que Madara fuese a llegar tan lejos como un villano.

– No iba a ser tan fácil… – le contestó – hay un límite a lo que podemos realizar durante nuestras vidas. Para eso están las siguientes generaciones, para que lo hagan por nosotros.

– Siempre tan ingenuo – recordó Madara. Hashirama no había cambiado –. Siempre fuiste muy optimista… pero quizá tenías razón: mi sueño llegó a su fin – se refirió al odio que moría con él –, pero el tuyo se puede cumplir – habló de sus ideales de amor.

– Te precipitaste demasiado – replicó Hashirama –. No pasaría nada porque no lo lográsemos. Lo importante es educar a las siguientes generaciones para que lo lleven a cabo.

– Entonces era imposible para mí… porque siempre odié que me siguieran – recordó las multitudes mirando a Hashirama, y él, prefiriendo hacerse a un lado.

– Sólo debimos intercambiar copas y brindar como hermanos – opinó el Senju. Si hubiesen pensado con más sencillez, no habrían llegado a ese punto. Nada de eso estaría pasando –. Pero en estos momentos – sonrió – solo podemos brindar como camaradas.

– ¿Cómo camaradas? – cuestionó pobremente Madara – Entonces… seríamos…

Madara no terminó la oración porque, a la vista de todos los presentes, cerró los ojos para siempre.

Hubo unos minutos de absoluto silencio. A nadie se le ocurrió que verían fallecer de esa forma al gran Madara Uchiha. Un final lamentable para alguien que había aplastado desde su cima a tantos.

Dicho silencio fue roto por uno de los hombres sobrevivientes de Kaguya que llegó desde la puerta oeste buscando a su señora y que al verla en ese estado, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que usar su arma para disparar a quien reconocía como líder de los ANBU: Sasuke Uchiha. Fue a disparar a su blanco, pero no logró acertarle porque alguien, un alguien muy audaz y especial, se interpuso entre la bala y el Uchiha, recibiéndola él.

– ¡Tora! – clamaron sus compañeros.

– ¡No! – gritó Sakura al verlo caer.

– ¡Tora! – hizo lo mismo Sasuke inclinándose ante él.

Los ex ANBU reaccionaron a la vez y agujerearon sin compasión el cuerpo del responsable disparando sin cesar hasta verlo lleno de sangre e inmóvil en el suelo.

– ¡Tora! – se inclinó también Sakura ante él.

Le habían disparado en el abdomen. Con una de sus manos intentaba cubrir un poco la herida, pero la sangre seguía derramándose. Fue a decir algo y lo que salió de su boca fue más sangre.

– Dios mío… no – se le quebró la voz a Sakura –. Por favor, no te esfuerces.

Los ex ANBU preocupados lo rodearon al inclinarse también.

– Tora. Tranquilo… te sacaremos de aquí – prometía Sasuke –. Resiste.

– Se…señor – balbuceó el fiel camarada.

– No hables más – le pedía Sakura –. No gastes tus fuerzas, Tora. Debes resistir para que…

– No – la interrumpió él sonriendo un poco –. No se preocupe, oficial… ya no hay remedio para mí…

– No digas eso, amigo – habló otro ex ANBU comenzando a experimentar la pena y el sabor agrio de boca al ver a Tora en ese estado –. ¡Maldición! – dio un puño al suelo con rabia –, tú no, hermano mío… ¡Tú no, demonios!

– Escuchen… – intentó serenar su respiración que se hacía cada vez más inestable –, me siento dichoso de haber pertenecido a nuestro equipo… fueron excelentes compañeros… pero… temo que… – volvió a escupir más sangre, y por un segundo una expresión de dolor se le cruzó en el rostro, luego volvió a sonreír – este es el final que merezco… después de todo… no hice las cosas bien…

– ¡De qué hablas! – reclamó uno de sus compañeros llorando amargamente – ¡Nadie hizo las cosas mejor que tú, amigo! ¡y mira que si alguno mereciera encontrarse en tu estado, te aseguro que muchos haríamos fila y estaríamos en un lugar muy por delante de ti, maldita sea!

Sasuke, con la cabeza gacha, tenía cubiertos los ojos por el cabello que le caía en la frente. Esas palabras le habían llegado al corazón porque él, y nadie más, sería el primero en dicha fila.

– No digas… esas cosas – jadeó Tora –. Los aprecio mucho a todos… y por ello mismo… no habría permitido que una bala les llegase – se justificó de su sacrificio.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula al constreñir los dientes.

– Señor – siguió Tora, llamando su atención –. Estoy agradecido con usted… fue el mejor líder con que pudimos contar… fue un honor para mí ser su súbdito…

El Uchiha cerró la mano con fuerza. Él no merecía esas palabras. Él no merecía ese reconocimiento de Tora. No merecía su aprecio. No merecía que le hubiera salvado la vida. ¡Nada le era merecedor!

– Gracias a ti – habló a duras penas por la rabia que le ahogaba las palabras –. Por todo… gracias, Tora… nadie habría sido más eficiente… en la vida, nadie… – se detuvo, impotente – Te lo juro.

Eso hizo sonreír más a Tora que entonces miró a Sakura.

– Y usted, oficial… Sakura… sepa que no conocí mujer más impecable…

– Oh, Tora – ella no lo pudo soportar. Le sostuvo la mano a él y sonrió a la par que derramaba algunas lágrimas –. Me halaga que hables así de mí… aunque no me sienta digna…

– Lo es… usted lo es hasta de la más absoluta felicidad… – miró a Sasuke –, después de… todo cuanto ha sufrido… sea feliz, oficial… se lo merece… con mi señor… así como yo ahora… – parpadeó lentamente – con ustedes… aquí…

Rodeado de quienes más apreciaba y que a su vez también le apreciaban, Tora partió feliz con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que lo hizo parecer que en lugar de morir, descansaba tranquilo una agradable y refrescante siesta.

Un par de ex ANBU no pudieron evitar llorar a aquel que más que un colega, había sido un extraordinario amigo. Sakura se cubrió la boca y se levantó, no queriendo creerlo. Naruto la sostuvo por unos minutos hablándole para alentarla y que lo comprendiese y aceptase. Pero mientras tanto, algo ardía dentro de Sasuke; nuevamente, ese efecto atroz y detestable que marcaba en el alma con huella imborrable le poseía a hacer lo que se propuso desde hace tiempo. Cosa que de haber sido lograda con anticipación, se habrían evitado tantas desgracias. La búsqueda de las malditas piezas, la obsesión de los altos cargos por ellas, la obligación impuesta a los ANBU y Akatsuki para encontrarlas… todo ello, les costó la vida a más de uno y más de dos, y puso en peligro otras tantas.  
Cuánto tiempo… cuántos esfuerzos… cuánto dolor… cuánta sangre… desperdiciados.

Más de una guerra.

¿Era justo?

Miró el apacible cuerpo de Tora.

Jamás lo sería… jamás valdría la pena lo que unos miserables objetos de mierda cobraron por su aparente valor… jamás compensarían el menor grado de malestar.

No valían un lamento… ni una sola lágrima.

Se volteó hacia los demás resuelto y agarró de un manotazo el saco de tela que descansaba no lejos de Kaguya.

– ¡Qué haces! – exclamó Tobirama.

Todo el mundo lo miró, asombrados.

– Lo que se debió hacer hace mucho tiempo – respondió –. Acabaré con los artífices de todas estas calamidades, y si por ello deberé cargar con el odio de muchos, ¡a eso estoy dispuesto!

Y se fue corriendo de allí por la puerta norte, llevando consigo a los bijus.

– ¡Espera, Suke! – llamó Kakashi.

Hashirama iba a hacer algo al respecto, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

– Tranquilos todos – les apaciguó –. Yo iré a detenerlo.

– Naruto…

– Descuide, sir Kakashi – y miró a Sakura –. Ya yo le había prometido a Sakura que lo traería…

Naruto no esperó nada más. Fue a perseguir a Sasuke que intentando esquivarlo entre pasillos, curvas y rutas, no pudo ser perdido de vista.

– ¡Detente, Sasuke! – le ordenó.

El Uchiha no le prestó atención hasta que por obligación tuvo que hacerlo al verse atrapado en un callejón sin salida del laberinto. Entonces no le quedó más opción que pelear con Naruto. Dejó el saco en el suelo y justo como en los viejos tiempos, se agarraron a golpes de patadas, puñetazos, empujones, moviéndose en ese espacio pequeño, chocando con las paredes e hiriéndose mutuamente sin descansar.  
Sasuke se hartó y al tirar a Naruto a un lado de un golpe en las costillas, huyó de nuevo agarrando el saco.

– ¡Vuelve con eso! – profirió el oficial y soportando el dolor en su tórax, se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir al Uchiha otra vez.

….

En el centro del laberinto, Sakura dijo a Kakashi que no se quedaría allí y que iría a buscarlos. Y pese a que Obito insistió en acompañarla, ella se lo impidió:

– Las disputas de esos dos pueden ser preocupantes y peligrosas – le dijo –, no quiero que nadie más que yo interfiera si es preciso. Soy un punto neutro entre ambos.

Y se marchó.

Zetsu aún no fallecía, y a pesar de que su madre había sido derrotada y capturada, parecía interesado en el destino que fueran a tener las piezas.

Mientras tanto, afuera llegaba la policía e Itachi comenzaba a explicarles mejor la situación y sugerir desde dónde y en qué momento sería mejor actuar.

….

Naruto esquivó su puño y le fue a dar una patada. Sasuke giró en su propio eje y se la devolvió. Ambos ya sangraban y poco veían por sus ojos achicados de golpes. Sasuke cargaba mucha rabia y Naruto no era capaz de controlarlo por las buenas, de modo que por eso, pelearon casi con la intención de matarse de una manera en que nunca lo habían hecho, desgastándose hasta la ropa por la cantidad de veces en que se tiraban al suelo y se machacaban.

En el último momento, Naruto vio la oportunidad de agarrar el saco en el suelo. Sasuke a su vez hizo uso de su increíble velocidad y antes de que el rubio lo llegase a tocar, lo pateó más lejos, fuera de su alcance, y le dio otro golpe que lo mandó al suelo, pero no sin irse él también al jalarlo Naruto.

Zetsu, desde su ubicación, maldiciendo a la muerte y a la vida, optó por hacer lo que vio posible al darse cuenta de que existía una puerta vertical más, en medio de los contrincantes y su objetivo en común. La accionó.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron quietos al escuchar el ruido de arriba. Viendo lo que iba a pasar, fueron a la vez a hacer algo, cada quien con lo que tenían en mente. Se arrastraron hasta el punto del cierre, Naruto estiró su mano derecha y Sasuke su mano izquierda para agarrar el saco, el primero con la intención de salvar las piezas de la bomba que seguro estallaría al sellarse la puerta, y el segundo porque quería asegurarse por sí mismo de que desaparecieran, cosa que no le garantizaba la ya mencionada bomba.  
Por desgracia, la puerta llegó antes a ellos, e imposibilitada por bajar hasta el suelo, aplastó los brazos de ambos que comenzaron a gritar por la fuerza con la que estaban siendo triturados sus huesos.  
Sus alaridos de horror hicieron eco por muchísimos pasillos. Se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de prorrumpir sus dolores y pensaron lo mismo al decidir actuar para liberarse: se incorporaron lo más que pudieron y con sus otras manos, sujetaron el borde metálico de la puerta para levantarla con muchas fuerzas. Les costó varios segundos esforzarse sin dejar de sufrir para que ésta cediera un poco y pudieran sacar sus brazos dañados.  
La puerta continuó su camino al verse libre de obstáculos y se cerró por completo, pero tras de sí, no explotó nada.

Naruto y Sasuke, agotados y aun quejándose en jadeos y lamentos, se dejaron caer al suelo bocarriba, quedando uno al lado del otro con los brazos afectados casi tocándose.  
Ambos se desmayaron.

…..

Zetsu, ya consumido por la debilidad, sintiendo más vértigos, se dejó caer de la silla en un golpe que ni sintió.

Miró el techo.

No consiguió matar a los enemigos, ni menos salvar a su madre.

Murió sin más.

….

Sasuke abrió los ojos.

– Por fin vuelves en ti – habló Naruto –. Si nos movemos… puede ser peor.

Extrañamente, ambos sentían los brazos dormidos, como si no estuvieran allí. Lo cual era mejor porque no había dolor. Al menos por ahora.

– ¿Por qué llegaste a interponerte hasta acabar así? – inquirió Sasuke – Si algo me hubiera de pasar por mis errores, que simplemente ocurriese por merecérmelo. Pero tú… siempre entrometiéndote…

– Ya te lo he dicho antes… porque somos amigos.

– ¿Qué rayos significa eso para ti?

– Ni yo lo entiendo – respondió Naruto –. Pero te veía cargando con tantas cosas… tus pérdidas, problemas, fracasos, crímenes, el odio, la soledad… y me dolía. Muchísimo. Tanto que no podía ignorarlo.

Sasuke se sorprendió.

– Has sido el perfecto opuesto a mí desde siempre… – reconoció –, sé que también perdiste a tus padres… pero tú… a diferencia mía, sí pudiste acabar con la soledad, sin necesidad de buscar culpables de tu desgracia. Tienes amigos – evocó a todas las personas que sabía que conocía Naruto. De cada uno se había llevado algo especial –. Muchos amigos.

– Tú eres también mi amigo – afirmó el Uzumaki, incluyéndolo en ese importante grupo –. El mejor de todos.

Esta vez Sasuke no pudo ocultar una expresión de tristeza y vergüenza a la vez.

– Maldición… siento que no me puedo mover – se quejó Naruto –. Y yo que pensaba levantarte a golpes.

Sasuke comenzó a reír abiertamente, como si hubiese escuchado un muy buen chiste. Naruto se sorprendió un poco de esa risa, él no solía reír mucho, y menos así.

– ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber.

– Aún en nuestro estado quieres pelear – respondió le Uchiha.

– Claro que sí, y seguiría haciéndolo para…

– ¡Lo reconozco! – interrumpió Sasuke –. Me derrotaste…

– ¡Idiota! – se exaltó Naruto – En esta batalla no hay victorias ni derrotas, se trata de que un amigo despierte al otro a puñetazos. ¡Nuestro duelo vendrá después!

– Naruto…

– ¿Qué?

– Si muero aquí… sólo hará falta que se infiltre la policía y recojan los despojos de todos estos conflictos… encontrarán a los bijus en buen estado y se llevarán a Kaguya… entonces cuidarás de Sakura… yo, en verdad quería resolver las cosas por mí mismo – se refirió a la destrucción de las piezas.

– No creo que resuelvas nada muriendo… en lugar de eso vive y colabora conmigo – propuso Naruto.

– Aunque te parezca bien, los demás no estarán de acuerdo – dijo Sasuke resignado ante la idea de ser un criminal en medio de tantas buenas personas. No podría llevar una vida normal en la sociedad después de mancillarla tanto.

– Otra vez con lo mismo – se hartó Naruto –. Si sigues con eso, te patearé de nuevo el trasero.

– Podría traicionarte… – expuso esa posibilidad.

– Entonces volveré a detenerte – respondió Naruto –. Además, no lo harás.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

– No me hagas repetirlo – dijo Naruto.

A Sasuke se le cristalizaron los ojos. Sentía tanta vergüenza. Como quien no se merece un enorme regalo que sin embargo necesita.

– Parece que nunca entendieras nada – continuó Naruto – quién iría a imaginar que fueras tan tonto.

Sasuke volteó la cara hacia el otro lado. Le dolía la desgracia que ocurrió a su familia, era cierto, pero ahora más que nunca sintió un dolor mayor: el de todo lo que hizo en derivación a su pérdida: las vidas que maltrató, aquello que nunca reparó, los dolores que causó, a quienes tanto burló, sus hombres torturados, las lágrimas de Sakura, el desprecio a Itachi, la forma en que apartaba a Naruto, los daños a la gente inocente, el miedo que sembró, el odio que cultivó, la muerte de Tora…

En silencio, Sasuke comenzó a llorar derramando lágrimas llenas de arrepentimiento, comprendiendo también que la amistad de su amigo iba más allá de sus defectos y virtudes.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, después de los que escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien.

Sakura los vio y después de aterrarse por el estado en que se encontraban. Se llenó de rabia… mucha rabia contra Sasuke.

Llegar a esos extremos… ¡¿Por qué no aprendía?!

Se inclinó en medio de ambos, fingiendo cierta frialdad y habló a su comunicador para avisar a Kakashi que los había encontrado y que enviasen rápido a la policía, que ya había entrado, para que los socorriesen porque estaban muy heridos.

– Gracias, Sakura – expresó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Sakura… – habló Sasuke.

– Silencio – lo calló ella –. Estoy ocupada.

Pero era mentira, ya había terminado de hablar por su comunicador. Sólo que sentía tanta rabia con él que le dolía hasta escucharlo.

– Perdón – pidió Sasuke.

La había engañado, abandonado, desconsiderado, intentado matar, de ella se había burlado… y pese a que se habían reconciliado y trabajado juntos allí, nunca expresó su arrepentimiento. Nunca dijo lo que ella merecía oír.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Sakura con voz tensa.

– Por todo – completó Sasuke.

Ella comenzó a temblar, dejando escapar sus sentimientos, abandonando la fina y falsa coraza de hielo que la rabia había imaginado.  
¿Por qué seguir ocultando su luz?

– Más te vale… cielos… – comenzó, dejando escapar su llanto, intentando hacer que no interfiriese con sus palabras –, eres un problemático… estúpido.

Naruto sonrió.

Sasuke sonrió.

Y Sakura siguió llorando, pero estaba feliz de que por fin todo hubiese acabado.

…

¡ **Continuará!**

 **¡Y con esto damos por terminadas todas las batallas!**

 **Me tardé un poco porque fue algo complicado hilar todas las situaciones, pero para ello me esforcé y por ende también tomé mi tiempo, no quería entregarles cualquier cosa.**

 **En fin… ha sido un largo camino y respecto a este capítulo, les cuento que:**

 **– Me pareció adecuado mostrar un poco de la historia de Madara, y aunque casi nada sabemos de Mito Uzumaki, fue mi intención involucrarla en sentido amoroso con el Uchiha para justificar mejor sus perversidades. Improvisé a propósito esa pequeña historia.**

 **– No quise dar mayor importancia a Kaguya porque habría extendido esto demasiado, y porque su papel como villana no fue tan ejemplar como el de otros a lo largo de la serie: Orochimaru, Pain, Obito, Madara…**

 **– No involucré a Guy porque no deseé inventar una manera de hacerlo posible, además, sus artes marciales habrían sido inútiles contra las armas de fuego aquí, (aunque sabemos que su papel como oponente de Madara fue épico).**

 **– Tora tenía que morir por diversas razones, entre ellas: dar mayor crédito al toque de realidad que me gusta plasmar en mis ficciones, y con esto me refiero a que en una batalla de bandos, no sólo van a morir los malos. También porque era un personaje muy alejado de los principales en la trama original y como saben, me gusta, en algunos aspectos, ser fiel al manga. En adición, necesitaba un detonante de la ira de Sasuke para que recordara su objetivo de destruir las piezas. Por último: consideré que había hecho su parte justa en la historia. Hice que tuviera un final pacífico. En el próximo capítulo les contaré un poco de él desde este contexto.**

 **Ya casi termina la historia, pero confío en sus esperanzas por seguir hasta el final.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me siguen y también a los nuevos lectores que recién acaban de descubrirme y no han cesado de leer. Estuve leyendo sus lindas reviews. No se inhiban y sigan opinando. Me motivan a seguir sin pausas para brindarles más.**

 **Si me llego a tardar, será porque ya voy a empezar de nuevo la universidad.**

 **Un abrazo a grande a todos.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	33. Redención

**¡Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores!**

 **Les traigo el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Lo que significa que sólo faltan dos.  
Me da un poco de nostalgia estar acabándola, pero es mejor darle fin que dejarla inconclusa y que entonces todo nuevo lector que la descubra pueda leerla tranquilamente sin necesidad de estar esperando actualizaciones. O bien, también aquellos que ya la hayan seguido y leído quieran repetirla, ya sea por recordarla o por puro ocio, puedan hacerlo con total libertad.**

 **Sigan bajando y disfruten. ;)**

 **…..**

Capítulo 33: Redención

" _Amputación_ "

La palabra actuó como una corriente de aire helado por su cuerpo. Le erizó la piel y le aceleró el pulso.

Asustada, Sakura negó con la cabeza. Juntó ambas manos, entrelazándolas y se las puso en la boca al cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Hacía frío y se encontraba sola en el pasillo de paredes níveas e impolutas, sentada a la espera de nuevas noticias.

– Sakura.

Ella se sobresaltó y miró hacia la fuente de ese llamado. De inmediato se levantó como si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte del sillón.

– Por favor, dígame que…

– No te preocupes, no será necesario.

– Dios mío – se dejó caer aliviada en el sillón otra vez –. Gracias, Lady Tsunade… mil gracias. No imagina el peso que me quita de encima.

– Bueno, también será un alivio para ellos cuando despierten… sin embargo, se trata de fracturas complejas, en ambos, tardarán en recuperarse.

– No importa cuánto tiempo se tomen en sanar – dijo optimista la oficial –. Se van a recuperar.

…

Kakashi, en otra habitación, después de haber recibido el tratamiento para sus heridas, y ya consciente, cavilaba sobre todas las pruebas que a sus ojos se presentaron:

La apariencia de Suke.

El hecho de que todo el tiempo tuviera dinero y no se supiera por qué o de dónde.

La presencia de ese muchacho al que Obito se dirigió como Taiichi y su increíble parecido con Suke.

Los hombres en el techo que pudieron abrir la puerta con explosivos.

Las palabras de éstos mismos al morir aquel que por Suke se sacrificó, como si merecieran la muerte por terribles pecados cometidos y desconocidos.

¿Y qué razones tendría el inmolado para llamarle "señor" y ser con él como lo es un fiel súbdito a su jefe?

Pero la más contundente prueba para confirmar su juicio no emitido aún, era la máscara y túnica del líder ANBU hallada en el laberinto, sucia ésta última de sangre justo en el lugar de la herida de filo que le había notado ya a Suke. Como si él la hubiese estado usando cuando lo cortaron.

– Suke… – habló Kakashi – Suke… es Sasuke – cerró los ojos –. Así como Tobi era Obito… entonces… – hizo memoria del nombre del hermano mayor de Sasuke documentado en la historia sangrienta del clan Uchiha –. Ese Taiichi sería Itachi… ¡Uchiha Itachi! – abrió los ojos– Concuerda… Sasuke Uchiha ha estado frente a mí todo este tiempo… frente a la policía entera… ocultándose detrás de una máscara que no es otra que su propio rostro… un rostro que nunca se quemó… este chico…

Se quedó en silencio hasta que se acordó de dos personas más.

– Naruto y Sakura… seguro ya debían saberlo…

Lo que los convertía en cómplices del Uchiha.  
Pero claro… podía entenderlos también. Naruto era su mejor amigo y en cuanto a Sakura, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que con Suke mantenía o mantuvieron en algún tiempo una relación amorosa, aunque por lo general lo ocultasen al público.

No tardaron en presentarse ante él tres personajes, de los cuales dos: Hashirama y Tobirama, quisieron discutir sobre la identidad de Sasuke Uchiha, y el último: el sr. Haruno, ansiaba por corroborarlo.

– El muchacho convaleciente que por poco pierde el brazo – habló Tobirama primero –. Su hermano fue quien nos guió hasta el lugar en que intervenimos, nadie menos que Uchiha Itachi. Nos figuramos que usted, señor Hatake, ya debió haber construido la red en su mente, y henos aquí para confirmar las sospechas. La sangre en la túnica es la misma que la del chico y en cuanto a los hombres que lo acompañaban, incluyendo al que por él se sacrificó, no son otros que ANBUS, que por cierto, desaparecieron tan pronto se nos dio salida a todos del laberinto. Se escaparon.

– ¡Entonces! – exclamó el sr. Haruno con la cara roja – ¡ese condenado muchacho, Kakashi, ese pillo descarado que hasta a mi casa llegó a entrar, es Sasuke Uchiha! – levantó una mano empuñada con rabia y la descargó en el aire por no tener nada que golpear – ¡es que… que…! – tanta rabia tenía que las palabras se le aglomeraban en la garganta y no hallaban como salir – ¡cómo fue que no lo supe antes!

Kakashi estaba lejos de sentirse indignado o enfurecido como su camarada. Aún con su mirada desprovista por lo general de emociones, se fijó en Hashirama para preguntar:

– Sasuke está muy herido y en cuidados intensivos, por lo que no se puede capturar aún, pero, ¿Qué han hecho con Itachi Uchiha?

Tobirama apartó la vista, despreciativo, como si fuera a escuchar algo que no le convencía.

– Él es un caso aparte – respondió Hashirama con gracia –. El joven Itachi no se desprendió del negocio familiar como lo hizo su hermano menor. Ciertamente actuó bajo el nombre de la organización Akatsuki, pero aparentando ser uno más, cuando en realidad, su denominación original es la de un miembro activo del escuadrón de espías de élite que fundó el clan Uchiha secretamente hace tiempo y que dados sus nexos con la policía, les colaboraron en gran medida hasta la pérdida del clan que todos ya conocemos. Se supone que estos espías independientes habían desaparecido tras la masacre, pero Uchiha Itachi se encargó por sí mismo de revivir dicha facción – hizo una pausa al ver la cara de estupefacción del sr. Haruno –. Yo lo reconozco. Ese chico es mejor investigador que yo. pudo infiltrarse satisfactoriamente, truncar planes de la organización desde su interior sin hacerse sospechoso por sus miembros, reunir información de Madara y Kaguya, proteger a su hermano y saber escoger el momento crucial para actuar y hacernos entrar también en acción. Consideramos que le debemos mucho.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, comprendiéndolo.  
pero en el fondo todavía se preguntaba qué pasaría con Sasuke.  
Miró a los presentes y se dispuso a hacer las debidas sugerencias sobre el proceder para con el Uchiha que tantos desastres causó.

….

Quienes los tuvieron en sus manos habían tenido la ocasión de comprobar si la leyenda que rondaba en torno a los Bijus era cierta, y aunque cada uno tenía una inscripción incoherente (redactada en una lengua ya perdida) grabada en el respaldo, no se trataba de otra cosa que de las descripciones sobre las gemas preciosas que albergaban en el interior de cada uno, de modo que ellos no conducían a un tesoro, sino que eran el tesoro en sí, pero nadie lo sabría pues hubiera sido un terrible delito romper o hacer siquiera una mínima cisura en las valiosas piezas de valor histórico.  
Al final las autoridades habían tomado la decisión de devolver cada biju a las respectivas familias de quienes les pertenecieron una vez, pero fueron rechazados por casi todos debido al peligro que representaba poseerlas pues otras organizaciones o criminales podrían poner sus ojos en ellos, ni siquiera Temari y Kankuro dejaron a Gaara quedarse con el Ichibi que casi le costó la vida (algo por lo que él ni rebatió), y tampoco Yagura quiso aceptar al Sanbi de vuelta después de que también casi le costara la vida y una mansión completa. Únicamente Killer B se alegró de tener de vuelta a su Hachibi y Naruto a su Kyuby. Los otros siete Bijus fueron destinados al museo nacional, el más grande del país, donde se conservarían como patrimonio propio de la nación, y llevándose dos calificativos relevantes: el de _Tesoro Nacional Japonés_ y el de _Propiedad Cultural de Importancia_.

Por otro lado, la policía aún seguía tras la pista de los ANBU desaparecidos, los miembros vivos de Akatsuki que también se habían ocultado y los colegas de Madara.

….

– ¡Aja! – exclamó Naruto contento – ¡hasta que por fin despertaste!

Sasuke abría los ojos poco a poco, los talló con su mano derecha y parpadeó hasta acostumbrar su visión al panorama que se le ofrecía: estaba en una habitación de hospital que compartía con Naruto, una cama al lado de la otra y que podía verlo porque alguien había apartado la cortina que los separaba.

– N-Naruto…

– Oye, oye, ni se te ocurra mover el otro brazo ¿eh? fuimos intervenidos quirúrgicamente y apenas comenzamos a recuperarnos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – se tocó Sasuke la cabeza como si le doliera, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente.

¿Y Kaguya?

¿Y los Bijus?

¿E Itachi?

¿Y los ANBUS?

¿Y Sakura?

– Todo está bien, Sasuke – lo tranquilizó Naruto al verlo abrir la boca –. Han estado inspeccionando el laberinto completo, se han llevado los cuerpos que dejó esa guerra, arrestaron a quienes pudieron incluyendo a Kaguya, recogieron también a los Bijus y todos los heridos nos estamos recuperando.

Los resultados de aquel desastre. Sasuke no sabía qué pensar ni por dónde empezar. Quería levantarse de allí y verlo todo por sí mismo hasta despejar cada duda que su mente le plantease.  
De pronto la puerta se abrió, asomándose Lady Tsunade.

– Oh, pero qué sorpresa. Justo cuando traigo a un par de chicas que han estado ansiosas por verlos despiertos, muchachos.

Y dejó pasar a una Hinata y una Sakura preocupadas que tan pronto los vieron, se pusieron eufóricas y se apresuraron en ir hasta ellos corriendo. Tsunade sonrió.

– ¡Cariño! – Sakura abrazó a Sasuke con cuidado, pero con firmeza –. Oh, cielos – lo besó desesperadamente por toda la cara hasta terminar abrazándolo otra vez –. No sabes cuánto… cuánto he esperado por verte consciente.

– Naruto – repetía Hinata casi llorando de alegría por él. Desde que lo habían secuestrado con Sakura, la pobre había estado sufriendo sin saber siquiera quiénes pudieron tenerlos confinados y aislados –. Gracias a Dios… Naruto…

– Tranquila… Estoy bien, Hinata – respondió él sonriente abrazándola como podía con su brazo izquierdo.

Tsunade permaneció por un momento en el umbral viendo a ambas parejas regocijarse el uno con el otro, los cuatro parecían aliviados de verse, sin embargo, el chico de cabellos negros al que Sakura mimaba tanto, reflejaba un desasosiego patente, como si además de sentirse tranquilo al lado de la pelirrosa, hubiese alguna cosa o muchas a la vez que lo inquietasen en el fondo.

Sakura no se preocupaba por trabajar, después de haber hecho parte del operativo se encontraba descansando y reponiéndose también con permiso, mientras Hinata estaba de vacaciones en su último año. Con el paso de los días, ambas, Hinata y Sakura, se entregaban a la tarea de ayudar a restablecer a sus amados: los acompañaban en casi todo momento, les llevaban la comida deliciosa que ellas mismas les preparaban, los ayudaban a asearse, los apoyaban en sus terapias, les daban afecto, los distraían y a veces hasta incluso se quedaban con ellos por las noches. Hinata ubicaba una silla al lado de la cama y recostaba su cabeza y brazos en esta mientras Naruto le acariciaba el cabello. Del otro lado Sakura había conseguido hacer un espacio en la cama y se acostaba al lado de Sasuke para dormir a su lado, abrazándolo.  
Ninguno de los dos podía quejarse de carecer de amor porque era lo que más recibían

– Te aseguro que me quedó delicioso este ramen, tu favorito – le decía Hinata a su novio un día.

Y encantado como estaba, Naruto abría la boca para que ella le diera de comer. Sus siluetas se reflejaban por la cortina del otro lado y Sakura los observaba. Abrió la comida que había traído para Sasuke y el olor que emanó hasta a ella le abrió el apetito pese a haber comido ya.

– Ten, cariño – dijo al tomar un poco con los palillos y acercándolos a él –. Abre la boca – pidió, queriendo imitar lo que hacía la otra pareja.

Pero Sasuke solo la miró y negó con la cabeza manifestándole su indisposición de comer. Sakura suspiró y dejó la comida a un lado. Ya se le había quitado el hambre también.

– Por favor, Sasuke – le habló en voz baja – ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, cariño?

Desde el principio ella también había notado que el Uchiha permanecía confuso y alterado, mostrándose con frecuencia, meditabundo y recelado por algo. Un temor quizá. Sakura le comprendió al considerar todo lo que pasó, pero ni siquiera las visitas que le hizo Itachi le habían aliviado. Lo peor del caso era que a medida que se recuperaba, esas inseguridades aumentaban más.

– Estoy aquí para ti – le sostuvo el rostro para que él la mirara –. Te amo – le recordó –, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estoy dispuesta a estar siempre contigo, a tu lado.

Sasuke pensó que ese era el problema. Él no sabía si podría, y le dolía que así fuese. Probablemente la policía le estuviera esperando del otro lado para llevarlo a enfrentar una sentencia: décadas de cárcel, la cadena perpetua, la pena de muerte; aunque todavía no se habían pronunciado en su contra, Sasuke sospechaba que estaban la expectativa de que se recuperase. Itachi había sido impreciso con él porque también ignoraba qué pasaría, le había dicho que lo estaría apoyando… y apoyo era lo que le sobraba por parte de él, de su mejor amigo y de la mujer que amaba. Pero necesitaba respuestas porque lo que menos deseaba era hacerlos sufrir.

Miró a Sakura y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sucediendo. La estaba haciendo sufrir con su intranquilidad, con su silencio, la estaba preocupando más de lo que ya se encontraba por sus heridas. Y no era justo. Él no se merecía tanta atención por parte de ella. Ni de nadie en realidad. Era consciente de que lo que merecía era morir. Eso era lo más triste de su situación.

Sakura tampoco lo merecía a él, pero por lo pronto, él decidió que al menos le daría lo que quería para tranquilizarla. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

– Ven – le dijo acercándola con la intención de besarla.

Ella sonrió un poco aliviada y solícita acudió a su propuesta, lo que hizo que esta vez fueran Naruto y Hinata los que los estuvieran observando del otro lado por las sombras en la cortina.  
Sasuke aceptó que ella le diese de comer aunque no tuviera muchas ganas. Poco le importaba su estómago en realidad. Lo único que pretendió fue complacerla con eso. Y así fue. Aunque no lo suficiente. Sakura seguía desconfiada por ese vacío que él le suscitó al no darle una respuesta.

– Cuando te recuperes – le dijo ella intentando olvidar lo anterior –, te llevaré a la tumba de Tora.

 _"Oh… Tora…"_

Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza. Mucho le habría gustado que aquel que tan fiel le fue, estuviese presente.

– Cariño… sé que aún te duele recordarlo – continuó Sakura –. Comprendo tu pesar; muy poco llegué a conocerlo, pero ese poco bastó para darme cuenta de que era un gran hombre en un camino errado, al igual que tú.

– Tora fue más que eso – le contestó Sasuke –. A diferencia mía, él sabía lo que hacía y que estaba mal… pero su mayor valor fue la lealtad. Una que en verdad nunca merecí.

Ella sólo podía pensar en Tora como un ANBU. El único que – y era algo que reconoció – le agradó, además de Sasuke y la Dra. Hara. Pero, desde luego que habría algo más allá de esa apariencia.

– Sasuke… ¿Quién fue Tora?

– En algún tiempo, antes de ingresar a la organización, fue una pieza casi irremplazable de las fuerzas armadas. Tora catalogaba como un líder, pero ignoro cuáles fueron las circunstancias que lo llevaron a renunciar a esa vida… una vez lo escuché hablar de ello de una manera despectiva como si se hubiera hartado de una aparente hipocresía. Llegó a nosotros escapando de ellos por conocer muchos secretos que no le estaban permitido develar, y que se llevó consigo al final. Nunca le presioné por conocerlos… no eran cosa que me importase tampoco. Al igual que muchos otros, incluyéndome, Tora se cubrió el rostro con una máscara para huir de su pasado. Primero fue miembro activo del escuadrón de espionaje, se destacó por ser uno de los mejores, y a punto estuve de nombrarlo líder del mismo, pero alguien tan bueno en todo lo que hacía merecía mayor reconocimiento, por eso se me ocurrió mejor hacerlo mi fiel mano derecha. Utilizó sus grandes capacidades y conocimientos en nuestro favor – permaneció en silencio recordando las miles de veces en que Tora intervino en los planes ANBU –. Creo que sin él no habríamos llegado tan lejos…

No lo dijo, pero más que un súbdito, en ocasiones Tora fue para él un amigo.  
Odiaba que su muerte fuese otro resultado de sus estupideces.

– Ojalá esa bala…

– Sasuke, no más – Sakura le sujetó una mano –. Por favor, ya deja de culparte tanto.

No cesaría de hacerlo. No se sentía digno de la vida.  
Y tampoco dudaba de que pronto viniera su castigo.

Cierto día más tarde, ingresó el sr. Haruno a la estancia en que se encontraban ambos heridos y mandó a salir de allí a las mujeres. Hinata se retiró sin rebatir, pero Sakura se negó por completo.

– ¿Qué sucede, padre? – inquirió con la frente en alto.

Detrás de ella yacía Sasuke con los ojos cubiertos por sus cabellos a los lados, esperando lo que ya sabía.

– Conozco ya la verdad, hija – respondió el sr. Haruno –. He venido por ese hombre.

– Padre… – se alarmó Sakura –, tú no…

– Déjalo – le dijo Sasuke quitándose la sábana de las piernas y poniéndose de pie para encararlo –. Tiene razón, sr. Haruno… frente a usted se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha – admitió.

Había buscado hasta debajo de las rocas el dueño de la identidad de ese bellaco infame, creyendo estúpidamente que le sería irreconocible cuando todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue escudriñar mejor y hasta el cansancio en los vínculos de su hija. Toda la rabia que una vez le poseyó en consecuencia a los actos de ese criminal, se le concentró en ese momento en cada fibra de su cuerpo.  
Cuánto había soñado con tenerlo de frente, cada uno con su uniforme respectivo, fuerzas opuestas de bien y mal.  
Cuánto había imaginado hacer que se le postrara en frente, apuntándole con su arma y que él le suplicase piedad.  
Cuánto había fantaseado con retorcerle el pescuezo.

Por todo y en nombre de todos.

El sr. Haruno armó un puño y con toda su fuerza, golpeó la mejilla de Sasuke, tirándolo al suelo.

– ¡Oh, Sasuke! – exclamó Sakura asustada inclinándose.

– Sasuke – hizo lo mismo Naruto bajando de su cama.

Era verdad. Por Dios lo era.  
Ese arrebato tuvo como propósito confirmarlo por sí mismo. Sentir golpear a ese bandido. Casi le dolía ver al hijo de Fugaku así y reconocerlo como una criatura aberrante de la peor naturaleza. Ese muchacho… tan joven y tan perverso.  
Oh, ¡cuántas cosas buenas habría prometido si no hubiera tomado esa vía!

– Vístete, chico – le dijo volteándose –. Te estaremos esperando afuera. Estás arrestado por todo el daño que causaste.

Lo que subsiguió fue una combinación de inquietud por parte de Naruto, angustia por parte de Sakura, cólera del señor Haruno y finalmente, la más imperturbable figura en torno a la que todo giraba: Sasuke, se hallaba resignado.  
No se había pensado exponerlo a la prensa, de hecho, nadie se hallaba enterado de su captura, era un secreto aún guardado entre algunos pocos miembros de la policía. Un asunto tan importante primero debía ser confirmado antes que declarado.

– Robo a innumerables joyerías, bancos, casas, tiendas, policías y personas del común, terrorismo, una perversa confabulación que derivó en la muerte del difunto alcalde Sarutobi Hiruzen, daños a propiedades, asesinatos de toda clase de personajes, desde policías, miembros de su misma organización ANBU, hasta el de Danzo Shimura, e incluso miembros de Akatsuki… ¿puedes continuar, Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke, sentado con las manos sujetas todavía por esposas, manos que se le estaban acalambrando, siendo iluminado escasamente por una bombilla que le estaba dando calor y sin poder ver nada pues sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda, contestó:

– No diré nada… ustedes mejor que yo saben cuánto he hecho…

– De modo que admites ser en realidad el famoso líder ANBU.

– Lo soy – respondió lacónicamente.

– ¿Es verdad que la organización se encuentra inactiva?

– Sí… fui yo quien se encargó de hacer volar a la mayor parte de sus miembros.

– Sí, recordamos que los explosivos nunca detonaron en la aglomeración de policías, y en cambio encontramos restos de sus hombres por todas partes cuando se nos notificó del estrago. Lo que nos cuesta creer es que haya sido usted quien se encargase de dicho cometido.

– Fui… en verdad fui yo… maté a mis hombres porque no soportaría lo que pensaban hacer.

– ¿Por qué razón?

– Iban a arrasar con miles de vidas.

– Pero siendo usted su líder, ¿Cómo es que no podía impedírselos?

– Ya se los dije – respondió Sasuke después de remojarse la boca. Tenía sed y ese interrogatorio no parecía terminar nunca –. Uchiha Madara lo ordenó.

– ¿Y por qué salvar a la policía, aquellos que representaban su obstáculo?

– Porque…

Si mencionaba a Naruto y a Sakura podía llegar a arriesgarlos.

– Hay personas allí que llegué a apreciar.

– ¿Tiene que ver con la oficial Haruno? – inquirió el interrogador, pero Sasuke no contestó – ¿tuvo usted una relación amorosa con ella?

Ya lo sabían. Ya no podía ocultarlo.

– Sí. Además el oficial Uzumaki es también mi amigo – confesó.

– ¿Y tenían ellos idea de su identidad?

– No – mintió –. Ninguno de los dos lo supo hasta que nos encontramos dentro del laberinto.

– ¿Cómo reaccionaron al ver que el hombre detrás del uniforme ANBU era usted?

– A Naruto se lo llevaron en seguida para buscar al Kyuby, pero Sakura comenzó a pelear conmigo. Ella fue quien me hirió con mi propia espada. Estaba enojada y quiso matarme. Siempre ha tenido un alto sentido de la justicia. Sin embargo, agradezco que hubiera razonado hasta aceptar trabajar a mi lado para salir de allí.

– ¿Cómo es ahora su relación con ella?

– Es buena… estuvo muy atenta a mí durante la recuperación de mi brazo y demás heridas…

– ¿Sospechaba ella de su identidad?

– Sí… en muchas ocasiones me exigió que le dijera la verdad, si acaso estaba yo involucrado con los ANBU. Llegó a creer que era uno de sus miembros, pero no se imaginó que fuese el líder.

Las siguientes preguntas estaban relacionadas con la forma en que acabó por ser uno de ellos hasta ascender a ese gran puesto, la manera en que se enteró que trabajaba para Madara y por qué continuó por más tiempo bajo su yugo.

– Es decir que usted se convirtió en otra víctima de Madara Uchiha.

– Siempre lo fui –sonrió acremente – ¿o acaso olvidan lo que hizo con mi familia cuando yo era un niño?

Ibiki Morino era el encargado de la interrogación.  
Miró fijamente a Sasuke y exhaló. Para él ese muchacho representaba el criminal que más deseos había tenido de interrogar. Se lo imaginaba como un perverso enfermo mental sin remedio, un delincuente sobre el que él daría un veredicto negativo para que se pudriera en la cárcel o lo aniquilasen por el bien de la sociedad. En cambio, comenzaba a forjarse el concepto de que era un alma destrozada que mucho se había equivocado, pero que a su vez guardaba algo benigno en su interior. Estaba simplemente perdido.

El interrogatorio terminó. Ibiki siguió indagando más información sobre el pasado de Sasuke, habló con sus psicólogos y al día siguiente volvió a interrogarlo.

– La muerte del alcalde…

– ¡No lo hice! – exclamó Sasuke que ya estaba cansado de estar atado a esa silla otra vez – Trabajé para el responsable, es cierto, pero me arrepentí e hice que mis hombres colaborasen para enmendar el daño que ya se había hecho.

– ¿Sabe dónde puede encontrarse el responsable?

– No sé dónde pueda estar Orochimaru – respondió con desdén –. Es muy impredecible.

Ibiki siguió haciéndole preguntas sobre su pasado, sobre sus hombres, sobre sus métodos, sobre las guaridas y todo lo relacionado con sus crímenes. Al final, Sasuke le hizo una declaración como manera de enmendar algunos cuantos daños: indicó los caminos de llegar y acceder a las _cajas de depósitos ANBU_ : una tangible y otra virtual, en la primera aún permanecían las joyas y demás objetos más valiosos que no se habían comerciado y los ahorros de los últimos crímenes cometidos, entre los que se hallaban el rapto del avión, y en la segunda, gran parte del robo masivo a las cuentas bancarias. Los directivos ANBU se habían encargado siempre de mantener ahorros para épocas de crisis, y aunque hubo crisis en la organización, Sasuke no dio la orden de que se usasen dichos recursos sino que acudía al dinero de Madara, por lo tanto, quedaron intactos. De esa manera la policía pudo recuperar esos bienes.  
Mientras tanto y con la motivación de sacarle más información, los interrogatorios se extendieron por varios días. Días de estrés para Sasuke. Casi nunca le quitaban la venda de los ojos y por pocas horas lo dejaban descansar de sus sujeciones también (apenas para sus necesidades básicas), especialmente porque un día, ya harto de las mismas, llegó a reaccionar con agresividad y decidieron atarlo con camisa de fuerza y cinturones quedando con la apariencia de un gusano. Así, Sasuke comprendió que fue estúpido fastidiarse y prefirió resignarse entrenando su mente para que aceptase todo lo malo que le hicieran. Tampoco lo dejaban hablar con nadie que no fuese del personal autorizado. Estaba solo y comenzaba a olvidar lo que se sentía ser iluminado por el sol, o refrescarse con el viento, o cómo lucía el cielo de día y de noche.

No obstante, una noche alguien con la capacidad, pero no el poder concedido, se atrevió a entrar a su celda. Fue una hazaña que planeó durante aquellos días, y que a tenor de sus conocimientos sobre el lugar y el personal, logró burlar los sistemas de seguridad, desactivar cámaras y dormir a los guardianes.  
Sasuke que tenía la cabeza gacha, escuchó los pasos acercándose. Sabía que era de noche porque lo habían dejado completamente solo y habían apagado las luces. Se sentó con esfuerzo en la cama y esperó atentamente mientras que la persona que había llegado abría su celda y luego la cerraba de nuevo. Sasuke no dijo nada hasta que ella le quitó la venda y a través de la oscuridad parcial pudo reconocerla.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

– ¿No me extrañaste, cariño? – le preguntó ella sentándosele encima para besarlo.

Fue como un soplo de aire fresco en el infierno para él. Desde luego que la había extrañado. Rebuscando en su contacto se removió para sentirla, pero estaba atado y cualquier esfuerzo era inútil.

– Déjame ayudarte con eso – le dijo Sakura.

Le quitó los cinturones que lo rodeaban y luego lo libró de la camisa de fuerza. Sasuke movió sus articulaciones, descansando por fin y usó sus brazos para abrazarla. Ni siquiera le preguntó cómo entró, no hablaron más en lo sucesivo, aprovecharon en la oscuridad y la calidez de la noche para refugiarse en sus caricias y besos que quisieron hacer perpetuos. A ninguno de los dos les importó carecer de una barrera de protección externa al hacer el amor. Se entregaron y envolvieron mutuamente por necesidad hasta que no supieron dónde comenzaba el uno y dónde terminaba el otro.

Después de eso, se quedaron dormidos efímeramente siendo Sasuke quien despertaría media hora más tarde e interrumpiría también el sueño de ella.

– Te pueden descubrir – le murmuró –. Nadie debe saber que estuviste aquí. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

– Temo por ti – habló Sakura tallándose los ojos –. Ya no quiero que estés aquí. Me he visto obligada a hacer esto porque no quieren que te vea… y ahora me doy cuenta de que han sido muy crueles contigo. No tenía idea de que estuvieses atado de esta manera, como un animal difícil de controlar… me habían enseñado videos tuyos en la celda descansando pensativo en la cama, pero sin vendas en tus ojos y ninguna clase de atadura.

Sasuke lo comprendió. Por eso a veces le habían quitado las sujeciones. El sr. Haruno estaba engañando a su hija para calmarla.

– Cariño – se acomodó encima de él –, quisiera ayudarte a escapar.

– No, Sakura… esto es lo que merezco y no deseo involucrarte.

– ¡Pero, Sasuke! – protestó levantando un poco la voz – Piensan llevarte a juicio. Van a condenarte… y si llegan a darte la pena de muerte ¡por vida mía que primero tendrán que pasarme por enc…!

– No – la interrumpió él tomándole la cara entre sus manos –. Tú me vas jurar que no te verás envuelta en mis asuntos, ya hiciste demasiado al venir aquí. Si he de morir por mis crímenes, si esa es la manera de pagar por lo que hice…

– Tú no lo comprendes – fue el turno de ella de interrumpirlo –. Yo no lo aceptaré jamás independientemente de que tú lo hagas.

Él la miró por unos segundos, ablandó su expresión y se la recostó en su pecho.

– Por favor… sé consciente de todo lo que hice, Sakura. Tú mejor que nadie solías discernir sobre lo que merecía, por eso quisiste matarme en otra época… ¿lo recuerdas?

Sakura emitió una pequeña risita acordándose de ese pasado, pero Sasuke notó en seguida que con ello surgía la tristeza pues en su torso sintió las lágrimas de ella.

– Lo lamento – continuó acariciando su cabello rosa –. En verdad, lo lamento.

– Estás… ¿despidiéndote de mí, Sasuke? – gimió ella.

– No quiero que así sea... – buscó una de las manos de ella y se la apretó –, pero es posible.

Sakura no lo quería creer. Le quitó la mano y se levantó hasta quedar sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda a él.

– Después de todo vas a darte por vencido – le dijo casi en modo de acusación.

– No quiero morir – respondió él incorporándose también y cruzándole un brazo por el pecho–, pero tampoco quiero vivir siendo un criminal – la reacomodó hasta hacer que le diera la cara de nuevo y pegó su frente con la de ella –. Debes buscar otro destino, ambos sabemos que… desde un principio supimos que esto no podía ser.

– Y ahora pretendes borrar todo lo que hemos vivido con esas palabras. Parece muy sencillo para ti renunciar sin más – se apartó de él –, pero será imposible para mí ensayar un papel de indiferencia a tu situación y a lo que siento – se puso una mano en el pecho –. ¿Ya se te olvidó por qué nos unimos, Sasuke? ¡Dime! – él quiso asirla a su cuerpo otra vez, pero ella rehuyó más levantándose de la cama con una sábana cubriéndose – ¿Por qué nos besamos tantas veces? ¿Por qué salimos y nos reunimos clandestinamente a escondidas de todo el mundo? ¿Por qué me hiciste el amor hace un momento? Si es verdad que esto no podía ser, ¿Por qué nos comprometimos tanto? – se limpió las nuevas lágrimas nuevas que emanaron de sus ojos – ¡devuélveme todo el tiempo que perdí contigo y arranca de mi pasado toda la alegría que me diste!

Se dio cuenta con pesar que ella tenía razón. Por su lado había conseguido dejar que el dolor hiciera lo suyo, que todo el mundo se cobrara lo que les debía, como un animal agonizante que no tiene más opción que permitir que otros lo devoren para morir.  
No pensó en lo muy involucrado que estaba con ella.  
Y estaba siendo un egoísta.  
¿Qué iba a hacer? No era más que un hombre que ya no se pertenecía a sí mismo. Sólo le quedaba un cuerpo a su alma. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a ella, que se merecía todo, si ni libertad tenía? Sakura creía que nada le dolía, siendo todo lo contrario; pero el haber hecho parte de la organización ANBU implicó aprender a neutralizar o al menos saber ocultar la tristeza. Sin embargo, ello no significaba que no la sintiese.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y simplemente la abrazó.

– Quisiera poder decir con honestidad que me arrepiento de haber estado contigo – murmuró contra su cabello, le levantó el rostro con sus manos haciendo que lo mirara y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos. En la oscuridad distinguió sus ojos verdes cristalizados.

Había decidido que no le iba a mentir pues ahora sólo podía decir la verdad. Ambos cedieron a la vez al impulso dictado y se besaron muy pronta y profundamente, como si no hubiese ya otra cosa por hacer. Y era tristemente así.

– No me mereces, ni yo a ti – le dijo después de un par de minutos al romper el beso, soltándola –. Siempre he tenido más de lo que debería… y ahora, ya nada depende de nosotros – sonrió levemente y retrocedió dos pasos –. Deseo que encuentres a alguien que te ame…

– No… – hipó ella involuntariamente y alargó una mano, una mano que quedó en el aire porque él la rechazó.

– Sería ideal para ti formar una familia. Sé que serías una excelente madre.

– Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke… – negó con la cabeza rechazando la idea de compartir su futuro con alguien más –, yo no podría…

– Puedes – la contradijo –. Eres maravillosa; y creo que ya te he quitado demasiadas oportunidades de ser feliz con otros hombres: Naruto, Lee, Itachi… tal vez más que los que conozco. Pero no es tarde para ti.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No quiero…!

– Perdóname, Sakura. Si llegan a dejarme con vida, me vedarán de todas formas la libertad. Esta guerra que perdí fue sólo mía, y creo que por eso tengo derecho a escoger quiénes sufrirán conmigo la derrota – tomó la venda del suelo y se la puso en los ojos –. No pienso incluirte a ti porque eres importante.

Sakura comprendió que era el momento de irse. Se limitó a acercarse a él, pero no le respondió a ese respecto, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para rebatir. Tuvieron que despedirse.

– No me he rendido, Sasuke – fue lo último que le dijo.

Sin dejar de llorar, volvió a atarlo como estaba. Por un momento se le acercó al rostro pensando en decirle adiós con un beso. Sasuke creyó que sentiría los labios de ella, pero sobre su rostro sólo cayeron algunas lágrimas. Sakura cerró la reja de la celda y se marchó destrozada.  
Él no durmió más a partir de allí.  
Ambos sabían que si lo condenaban a morir, aquella sería la última vez que se verían.

…

Habían armado un revuelo cuando se percataron del sistema de seguridad inactivo y los guardias despertaron; sin embargo, todo parecía estar normal y Sasuke Uchiha aún atado se mantenía en la misma posición. No entendieron qué sucedió exactamente, pero sospechaban que alguien había llegado a visitar a Sasuke. Eso, y ya. Nada había cambiado.

Al menos no en la celda, pero el sr. Haruno notó a Sakura más deprimida en los siguientes días. No quería salir, ni hablar con nadie por mucho tiempo, apenas comía estrictamente lo necesario y sus ojeras y ojos hinchados no mejoraban evidenciando que se la pasaba llorando todos los días. Su esposa se preocupó demasiado y le pidió que la dejara ver al muchacho al menos, pero cuando Kizashi se lo propuso a Sakura, extrañamente ella se negó:

– No quiero…

Se le hizo extraño en un principio, luego lo entendió. Sakura ya había visto al Uchiha clandestinamente. No debió salir bien al final. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba aceptando todo lo que le hicieran. Secretamente, eso al sr. Haruno le parecía noble y valiente de su parte. De hecho, casi tenía la certeza de que Sasuke no sería capaz de hacer el menor daño jamás. Y no se equivocaba, pero él representaba la ley, y la ley decía que quien mal hiciera, debía pagar una condena.

Por otro lado, Uchiha Itachi no dejaba de intentar convencerlos de que su hermano merecía una segunda oportunidad; proponía opciones para él, maneras de enmendar sus daños y servir, pero a la vez cumplir una sentencia también, es decir, como un castigo que hiciera bien a la sociedad.

– ¿Se da cuenta? ¡Sigue pareciendo absurdo! ¡Está usted diciendo que su hermano podría colaborar en faenas propias de especialistas! – lanzó un comandante de la policía con desprecio, como si le resultara ridículo – ¿acaso no hay otros que anhelan ese puesto y mucho más se lo merecen? ¿Por qué habría de darle una oportunidad a un criminal?

– Lo entiendo, señor, y comprendo su punto – respondió Itachi –, pero sé también que ustedes demandan un alto grado de inteligencia, los entrenamientos de sus hombres son insuficientes si estos, a falta de sagacidad innata, no pueden ser capaces de improvisar cuando las situaciones más severas lo requieren. Yo confío en el arrepentimiento de Sasuke, y si ustedes lo permiten, podría colaborar con estrategias en sus operativos sin intervenir directamente en ellos; sus ideas que tan lejos llevaron a los cazadores especiales ANBU, podrían actuar ahora en favor de la policía.

– En primer lugar, tiene usted mayor ingenio, y en segundo, no es un asesino y ladrón terrorista como él. Preferiríamos que fuese usted quien ocupase…

– ¡Olvídenlo, no me tendrán a mí! – replicó Itachi con molestia. Era la tercera vez que intentaban reclutarlo – estamos aquí para discutir sobre el talento y la agudeza de Sasuke.

– ¡Puras astucias macabras!

– ¡"Astucias macabras" que los derrotaron a ustedes más de una y más de dos veces! – exclamó el Uchiha a la defensiva – Su mente única pudo con las de decenas de sus oficiales del servicio especial.

Itachi enfocó mejor sus ojos oscuros en aquel desagradable viejo amargado.

– Ustedes serán los responsables de que una de las mentes más prodigiosas se eche a perder – continuó mirándolos a todos ahora –. Les llevó años dar un solo golpe certero a la organización criminal más grande del país; y nunca podrán envanecerse de haberla destruido porque mi hermano, con sólo proponérselo una única vez, pudo conseguirlo sin mayor esfuerzo, engañándolos a ustedes también en el camino.

Itachi lo mencionó a propósito porque aquello le seguía doliendo al comandante que odiaba que fuese el mismo Sasuke Uchiha quien se encargase de aquel cometido tan anhelado por ellos.

– De hecho, hasta el final estuvieron creyendo que Sasuke no tenía rostro siendo que se les burló en la cara a centenares de oficiales, pasándoles por delante – les recordó Itachi.

El sr. Haruno se sentía tentado a probar la opción de darle una oportunidad al ANBU. Miró a Kakashi y se dio cuenta de que su expresión demostraba un sentimiento análogo. De hecho, si se tomaban referencias, podría mencionarse otras más.

Los mayores rangos de la policía se encontraban presentes, también aquellos que se habían hecho cargo de atender a Sasuke en sus interrogatorios y pruebas psicológicas, había un delegado japonés de la asamblea general de la Interpol, además de los representantes líderes de un par de entidades secretas de espionaje e investigación aliadas de la policía y que, anunciadas por los Senju, se hallaban presentes por intereses similares a los ideales que Uchiha Itachi postulaba sobre su hermano menor, pero que por lo pronto, no mostraban más que un concepto neutro.

– Creo que todos estamos hartos de prolongar estas reuniones que no van hacia ninguna dirección – dijo al ponerse de pie –, de la misma manera en que Sasuke está ya cansado de tantos interrogatorios con y sin detectores de mentira. Me ha bastado observar todas las cintas para ratificar que, desde luego, le han exprimido tanto como han podido y él ha permitido… he escuchado cosas que ni a mí me había mencionado. Mi hermano se ha rendido por completo ante ustedes.

– Juh… como si tuviera otra opción – soltó en voz baja alguien. Itachi lo escuchó.

– Yo no me atrevería a subestimarlo – respondió a quien fuese que hubo dicho eso –. El silencio inquebrantable de los ANBUS capturados los llevó a sufrir atrocidades por parte de sus enemigos, y en silencio se fueron a la tumba si fue preciso. ¿Qué le queda entonces a un criminal, ¡y a un criminal ANBU! que ha revelado todos sus secretos? – hizo una pausa en que miró consecutivamente a cada uno – Les doy a todos el beneficio de la duda.

Y todos también permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos en que sólo se miraron las caras.

– Es normal que nos inclinemos en recordar únicamente los delitos que cometió; pero quienes gozan de mejor memoria y capacidad de reconocimiento sabrán que en diversas ocasiones Sasuke se solidarizó con quienes habrían de ser sus víctimas o enemigos… en especial con la policía. Y ello demostró en las múltiples veces en que no destruyó los autos que robaba a los agentes, en que prefirió huir antes que atacarlos, en que desistió de los planes de Orochimaru, traicionándolo para salvar vidas inocentes, en que no hizo mayor daño a quien es ahora la esposa del detective Hyuga, en que impuso una ley en su propia organización que les impidiese a todos matar policías, en que optó por la toma de rehenes que tampoco lastimó para permitirse huir evitando combates que sabía que derivarían en muertes, y por supuesto, en haber preferido salvar a los centenares de miembros del cuerpo de la policía sacrificando a sus propios hombres en su lugar, algunos de ustedes aquí presentes le deben la vida.

Eso último fue dedicado mayormente a los policías, incluyendo al comandante.

Los que querían que Sasuke se pudriera en la cárcel estaban ya comenzando a odiar a Itachi. El muy condenado no se callaba; parecía tener argumentos interminables en favor de su hermano; de hecho, les pareció que Sasuke no necesitaría ningún abogado si tenía a Itachi para defenderlo.

– Ustedes, responsables de la evaluación psicológica de Sasuke – se dirigió a los tres especialistas en el área: un neuro-psicólogo, un psicólogo social y uno forense. Los tres ya habían tenido sesiones de valoración con Sasuke –, ¿pueden, por favor, decirnos a todos qué experiencias obtuvieron de mi hermano en todos estos días y a qué conclusiones llegaron?

Los tres, uno después del otro explicaron en términos más sencillos que a Sasuke se le podía descartar de estar enfermo, que había demostrado tener en buenas condiciones sus regiones cerebrales, que sus traumas de niño le habían afectado demasiado pero no al punto de dañar su personalidad pues hallaron como objetivo pasado el único móvil de la venganza (una ya consumada) y nada personal contra la sociedad en general, que tuvo un periodo de desequilibrio cuyo causante principal fue Uchiha Madara, pero que ya había superado, que no ignoraba el sufrimiento ajeno a menos que considerase que quien lo padeciese también lo mereciese, que se encontraba lúcido como un individuo normal, que se sentía triste por lo que le ocurría y a su vez aceptaba el peor destino, pero no se lo deseaba ni lo esperaba con pesimismo. Para sorpresa de todos, recalcaron también que guardaba sentimientos muy fuertes por algunas personas.  
Sasuke Uchiha no era el monstruo cruel incapaz de amar que se habían figurado.

– Entonces, ¿dicen ustedes que no es un alma predispuesta a cometer atrocidades? – preguntó el miembro de la Interpol.

– Oh, lo dudo. Es imposible concretar una respuesta absoluta – respondió la psicóloga social de cincuenta y tantos años. Era una mujer de la máxima confianza de la policía que ya llevaba trabajando para ellos más de una década –. Ciertamente sus interacciones con el mundo fueron en su mayoría negativas y dañinas, pero aunque llegaron a afectarle, también pudo regenerarse con vínculos saludables y para él muy entrañables. Ha hecho de ciertas personas su mayor motivación. Halló buenas relaciones en la policía.

Al sr. Haruno le dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar a Sakura.

– Este muchacho tiene un gran poder de liderazgo, también es orgulloso y como todos los miembros de su organización que han pasado por mis manos, de carácter frío y reservado. Por lo demás, encontré en él algunas virtudes como la compasión y la gratitud. Las carencias de su pasado le restaron algunas otras como pasa siempre con este tipo de criminales.

– Yo también encontré que estaba muy privado de afecto – prosiguió el otro psicólogo –. La masacre a su clan, la soledad que sufrió de niño y el forjamiento de un deseo de venganza constituyeron las bases de su creciente trayectoria como ANBU. De pequeño fue ladrón de comida por necesidad, y posteriormente lo sería de dinero, joyas y demás objetos por órdenes de sus superiores, no porque esas cosas realmente le interesasen. Tenemos incluso referencias de que dejaba en casi completo abandono su propiedad de mayor valor: un lujoso penthouse; una característica que también denotó en su preferencia por una simple motocicleta en lugar de un auto pomposo para transportarse. Sasuke no ve con ojos de ambición los bienes materiales. Le puse para ello varias pruebas cuyos resultados siempre fueron los mismos.

– ¿Y su costumbre activa de robar? – quiso saber el sr. Haruno.

– Ya expliqué lo de los objetos de valor, lo hacía por cumplir órdenes, pero en cuanto a los detalles más pequeños, por pura necesidad momentánea. Si consideraba tener que usar algo de propiedad ajena y lo veía un blanco fácil, Sasuke simplemente lo tomaba, pero esto también lo condicionaba la misma víctima.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó el capitán Yamato.

– Por ejemplo, si durante el invierno él viera que el indigente de la esquina tiene un grueso abrigo que necesita, y a usted, capitán, lo viera salir de aquí apenas con una bufanda, se inclinaría por quitársela a usted antes que tocar el abrigo del otro hombre. Sasuke no roba a los pobres o incapacitados de reponer sus cosas. Un aspecto interesante adicional es que incluso llegó a ser una especie de Robin Hood pues en ciertas zonas bajas, se hizo algunos amigos por proveerles de aquello que les hacía falta. También mencionó que a veces tomaba cosas que no necesitaba de personas acomodadas sólo para no perder la costumbre de robar debido a que, una vez que dejaba de hacerlo por cierto tiempo, le costaba retomarlo como obligación.

– ¡¿Qué no robaba a los pobres?! – exclamó el comandante – ¿y qué me dice del robo masivo a las cuentas bancarias?

– Sí, es cierto, si se representase en un plano su trayectoria como ANBU, el periodo en que cometió los crímenes de Danzo, del Akatsuki Pain y el robo a las cuentas de bancos, constituiría la curva más elevada. Fue una etapa en su vida de la que asegura haber cerrado puertas para siempre.

– Eso es absurdo. No podría creerlo. Sasuke Uchiha es una bestia que ataca a quienes no lo merecen – replicó el comandante.

– De hecho, Sasuke también prefería robar a los ladrones – le dijo la psicóloga –. Con ayuda de sus estudiosos del caso, encontramos y así comprobamos que entre los convictos solamente de la cárcel central, un gran número de ellos se ha quejado alguna vez de que el " _ANBU blanco_ " les hubiera quitado parte o todo el botín que con sus esfuerzos habían conseguido. No imaginan ustedes cuánto odian a Sasuke en esa sola prisión.

Permanecieron callados. El asunto del odio a Sasuke no era cosa únicamente de los convictos. La anterior prosa sobre la particular manera del Uchiha de seleccionar a sus víctimas sí era nueva para todos allí, con excepción de Itachi.

– Quiero que vayan al grano – habló otra vez el comandante –. Me figuro que entre los tres han debido llegar a una conclusión sobre qué se debería hacer con él.

Ellos asintieron y fue la psicóloga la encargada de hablar por los tres:

– Consideramos que ustedes pueden discretamente incorporarlo en una oportunidad de demostrar su percepción actual y sus capacidades avanzadas de maniobrar planes e idear estrategias.

Al no esperarse esa respuesta, aquellos en contra de Sasuke estallaron en millares de argumentos interminables mientras Itachi rebatía contra ellos y de vez en cuando las otras partes neutrales intervenían para aplacar la discusión.

– ¡Qué pasará con las vidas que se perdieron por culpa de ese mal nacido!

– ¡No use esos términos para hablar de mi hermano! – lo defendió Itachi – ¡y permítame recordarle que vidas como las de Pain o Danzo ya de por sí merecían un final similar al que tuvieron! ¡ambos estaban muy corrompidos, y uno de ellos pertenecía al poder público camuflándose entre sus sacos de dinero! ¡condenamos más al que tiene los bolsillos vacíos, ¿no?! ¡hombres de justicia!

– ¡Cómo te atreves, muchacho de pacotilla, a burlarte de esa forma de nosotros! ¡ustedes los Uchiha siempre se han traído planes truculentos entre manos! ¡y mira que si andas envuelto en alguno te aseguro que lo voy a descubrir para que te pudras con tu hermano en la cárcel!

– ¡El único que va a pudrirse es usted, señor, pero de rabia!

– ¡Oh, basta! ¡ustedes dos!

Lo que había comenzado como una discusión entre hombres civilizados y diestros en aspectos de la ley, había acabado como una acalorada disputa vulgar cargada tanto de insultos como de amenazas.  
Los demás tuvieron que intervenir hasta aplacar los humos.

Al final se llegó a una votación sobre qué decisión tomar, pero tuvieron el inconveniente de que hubo un igual número de votantes de uno y otro bando, por lo que el resultado terminó siendo una combinación de ambos.

…

A Sakura no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. De la misma manera en que había tolerado que le hicieran a ella numerosos interrogatorios sobre cada una de sus implicaciones con Sasuke (al igual que a Naruto, Itachi e incluso a Kakashi), estaba dispuesta a soportar lo que seguía.

No se revelaría a los medios de comunicación su captura, pero Sasuke pasaría un año de confinamiento secreto en el que lo pondrían a prueba para deliberar si podría usarse su cerebro en favor de la sociedad.  
Primero le llevaron los casos más espinosos en que trabajaba la policía, luego se interesaron en la fuente de sus respuestas los de la Interpol, pronto comenzaron a lloverle las pruebas de los procesos de detectives privados y en últimas instancias, algunas del Buró Federal de Investigaciones.

En todo ese tiempo tuvo prohibido el contacto directo con otras personas que no fueran los estrictamente señalados. No vio ni habló con Sakura, Naruto ni Itachi. De ellos sólo podía recibir objetos inofensivos que eran previamente revisados por sus guardianes: comida, periódicos, fotos, libros y alguna que otra banalidad. De la misma manera en que también tenía vedado los celulares, computadores y cualquier medio de comunicación con el mundo exterior.

Pasaron cinco meses y medio desde su confinamiento y Sasuke comenzó a tener sentimientos encontrados respecto a Sakura: mientras por un lado deseaba que ella pudiese enamorarse y juntarse con un hombre que la mereciera, por el otro anhelaba profundamente que lo esperase siempre, incluso si nunca podría salir de allí. Debido a esta última percepción se auto-reprendía por ser tan egoísta con ella.

– Se encuentran por lo pronto a gusto con tus aportes – le dijo un día el señor Haruno al llevarle las novedades de un caso de la Interpol. Por lo general sólo se limitaba a traerle casos y llevar respuestas o hablarle de procesos de la misma índole pues todas sus conversaciones eran grabadas por seguridad y cada movimiento captado por cámaras –. Hasta entonces, Uchiha.

– Espere – le pidió Sasuke.

El sr. Haruno se detuvo extrañado por ese llamado inesperado.

– ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó mirando hacia un lado, apenado.

– Mira, chico…

– Sí… sé que tengo prohibido hablar de esto, pero últimamente no he dejado de pensar y soñar… – se detuvo temiendo revelar de más –, es importante. Por favor, compréndalo. Usted se sentiría igual.

Kizashi Haruno pensó que de hecho se sentiría peor. En el fondo admiraba la capacidad de Sasuke para tolerar todo el peso y la presión a la que estaba sometido. Era casi como un esclavo de las autoridades allí dentro.

– Cada vez que la veo me pregunta por ti – respondió, sorprendiendo a Sasuke –. Ha seguido ejerciendo como de costumbre sus deberes policiales y hace poco se enfermó, pero fue cosa mínima, un resfriado del que tu hermano la ayudó a salir con atenciones.

– Entiendo… le dedica muchas… – sonrió un poco.

El sr. Haruno lo miró atentamente.

– Sí, así es. Se la llevan bien en el mejor de los sentidos. Su relación va en creciente y yo lo apruebo.

Le había mentido para conocer su reacción pues se preguntaba si aquel hombre, después de haber sido considerado uno de los peores villanos, podía y tenía la aptitud de amar a Sakura hasta el punto de dejarla ir por su bien. La verdad de todo era que Itachi y la oficial eran sólo amigos, de hecho, el principal motivo de sus conversaciones siempre era Sasuke. Ambos albergaban esperanzas de que algún día pudiera salir. Para Itachi su hermano era lo más importante y Sakura no dejaba de amarlo con la misma intensidad. Nadie más que ella estaba dispuesta a esperarlo toda la vida.

El sr. Haruno vio a Sasuke asentir con la cabeza a la par que tragaba saliva. 

_"Lo siento Uchiha, pero estás a prueba y no seré el único que de alguna manera no te evalúe, especialmente tratándose de mi hija"._

– Comprendo – dijo al fin –. Me alegra… mi hermano siempre ha sabido hacer las cosas.

Cuando el jefe de la policía se retiró, Sasuke se recostó en su cama sintiéndose como jamás estuvo. Saboreaba algo amargo en su paladar y su corazón bombeaba más rápido; dentro, percibía un vacío denso e imposible de llenar o tapar, apenas y pudo disimular ante aquel que le había dado la noticia nefasta.

Creyó haber perdido para siempre a Sakura, casi como si hubiera muerto.

Y era su culpa.

Impotente y casi temblando quiso quebrar algo. Se levantó de la cama, soportó sus impulsos por unos pocos segundos y luego golpeó con su puño cerrado y todas sus fuerzas la pared. No le dolió nada y sólo por eso decidió no hacerlo de nuevo, de haber sentido un dolor significativo o al menos mayor al que lo atropellaba invisiblemente, habría seguido desahogándose de esa manera. Optó por volver a recostarse, esta vez bocabajo y no volvió a moverse.

Quienes lo observaban a través de cámaras se preguntaron si acaso se quedó dormido o su mente divagaba tan lejos que no podía dormir.

Al día siguiente lo sacaron contra su voluntad (él cedió de muy mala gana) para hacerle exámenes médicos y comprobar el resultado de aquel golpe: una fractura en el quinto metacarpiano. El cautivo Uchiha que hasta entonces había demostrado una actitud pacífica y displicente, se había herido a sí mismo a causa de un fuerte sentimiento.

La psicóloga volvió a intervenir y tuvo que buscar la causa directa, para lo cual tuvo que hablar con el sr. Haruno y a éste, invariablemente, le tocó decirle la verdad.

– Por eso le prohibimos toda noticia exterior referente a sus vínculos – lo reprendió la mujer –. Si Sasuke demuestra retroceder en su recuperación y evolución, usted será el principal responsable.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, no fue así. Sasuke siguió mostrándose activo en sus tareas impuestas y costumbres como si nada hubiese pasado. La psicóloga se preguntaba si ello se debía a sus dotes ANBU de entrar en " _modo piedra_ " (como lo había llamado ella para referirse a la capacidad de ocultar y soportar casi cualquier dolor), o simplemente Sasuke había terminado aceptando de buena voluntad la aparente relación entre su hermano y la única mujer que amaba.

Fuesen cuales fuesen los motivos, el Uchiha siguió actuando con total naturalidad y no volvió a preguntar a nadie sobre Sakura.  
Pasó el año completo en su confinamiento. Un año en el que aprendió a ver con otros ojos a los trabajos forzados que le imponían las autoridades y con los que colaboró inicialmente con apatía y luego con sumo interés y dedicación: trabajos como las capturas de algunos ex aliados suyos, el desmantelamiento de madrigueras de tráficos ilegales y las deducciones de los movimientos de _los más buscados_ se convirtieron para él en oportunidades de ayudar a la sociedad.  
La experiencia no se improvisa, y la suya fue pieza clave para los rompecabezas y retos que proponía el mundo de los perversos. Además, para algunos casos había traicionado a sus conocidos contactos antiguos involucrados en los planes ANBU, fueron muchos los sujetos que se confiaron en Sasuke cuando éste fue una vez el rey del crimen. Gracias a las descripciones, direcciones e indicaciones que reveló a las autoridades sobre ellos, muchos pudieron ser capturados.

Una vez cumplido su periodo de prueba, volvieron a reunirse las mismas personas que ya habían deliberado sobre su sentencia: especialistas en seguridad, en investigación, en leyes y en Sasuke. Algunos propusieron dejarlo algunos años más encerrado para que siguiera haciendo el magnífico trabajo al que se había dedicado, pero Itachi repuso que sería más útil afuera y con él estuvieron de acuerdo la mayoría, incluyendo a los psicólogos que argumentaron que Sasuke no había causado ningún problema en su confinamiento, que su disposición a colaborar con la justicia fue en aumento y que no sería justo negarle una oportunidad de salir al mundo para que probase que haría las cosas bien. Kakashi tuvo un papel muy protagonista en la dirección de la discusión a favor de Sasuke.

Y al final se tomó la decisión más razonable.

…..

Tenía plena conciencia de que el día anterior habían hablado sobre su futuro. Aún consideraba gracioso que fueran otras personas quienes decidieran sobre su vida; pero luego se justificaba con el mismo sentimiento de resignación. En su condición, a esas alturas ya ni sabía qué esperarse: bien podía llegarle la noticia de que permanecería encerrado para siempre trabajando en beneficio del país en resarcimiento por sus oficios pasados, o de que lo ejecutarían de una vez por todas.  
Lo cierto era que tampoco sabía qué podía ser peor.

Se encontraba sentado en la única silla de su celda cavilando sobre ello cuando...

– Sasuke – lo llamó alguien.

Se volteó apenas para ver a Kakashi y a Ibiki Morino abriendo su reja.

Le dieron la noticia.

Sasuke tendría permitido salir por fin, pero aún bajo la atadura de continuar colaborando en las obligaciones de la ley y siempre bajo observación. Lo primero que harían sería trasladarlo a Kioto donde pasaría por otros procesos, vigilado y acompañado de algunos agentes que vendrían a buscarlo y bajo quienes seguiría las nuevas indicaciones, además de otros deberes impuestos que correspondían a su nuevo cargo-castigo.

La primera persona a la que vio fue a Naruto.

Sasuke había olvidado lo que se sentía sonreír con verdadero sentimiento, y hacerlo al encontrarse frente a su gran amigo fue el equivalente a renacer de sus propios restos. Se saludaron cálidamente y entablaron conversaciones en la que Naruto no paró de hablar y el Uchiha de escuchar, después de todo, él no era locuaz y tampoco tenía nada especial que contar, su vida se había reducido a cuatro paredes y de vez en cuando a unas salidas al aire libre del patio, donde también se la pasaba solo.

– …y Sakura y yo habíamos planeado darte una sorpresa, pero no esperamos que te fuesen a dejar salir hoy – decía el rubio alegremente –. Por eso vine tan pronto recibí la noticia.

El Uchiha volvió a sonreír un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Naruto no había cambiado nada. Era reconfortante volver a sentir la misma familiaridad de antaño.

– ¡Sasuke!

Ambos voltearon a ver a la persona que se aproximaba. Sasuke se levantó en seguida.

– Hermano.

Itachi le dio un abrazo en que Sasuke quedó con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Había pasado un año, pero seguía siendo más pequeño que él.

– Qué alivio ver que estás bien – decía el mayor –. Te habíamos estado esperando aquí afuera con ansias.

Naruto sonrió y se levantó también al ver a los hermanos separarse para mirarse mutuamente. Era momento de que ellos pudiesen tener un reencuentro privado.

– Por ahora me marcho – les dijo –. Los dejaré solos y más tarde vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo, teme?

– Oye, no me digas que fue cierto eso de que has dejado de trabajar por venir aquí, dobe.

– Sí, lo es – confirmó Naruto rascándose la cabeza –. Por eso debo volver antes de que se den cuenta. Dejé a alguien cubriéndome por el momento.

– Entonces ve a mi casa cuando quieras, Naruto, ya que Sasuke y yo nos encaminamos hacia allá – le avisó Itachi.

– Muy bien. ¡Hasta pronto, amigos!

Cuando el oficial se marchó, Itachi miró sonriente a Sasuke y le despelucó un poco el cabello en un gesto cariñoso. Estaba realmente feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, de hecho, notó que el cabello de su hermano lucía un poco diferente porque ahora uno de sus mechones delanteros ocultaba su ojo izquierdo.

– ¿Ya viste a Sakura? – le preguntó.

Sasuke retrocedió un paso de él, fuera de su contacto.

– No… no es como si ella fuese a dejar de trabajar al igual que Naruto por venir aquí a verme – respondió Sasuke apartando la vista.

– ¿Pero qué dices? ¡por supuesto que sí lo haría! – afirmó Itachi muy seguro – Si no está aquí es porque aún no se ha enterado. Ya mismo la voy a llamar – dijo sacando su celular.

– No – se lo impidió Sasuke –. No la molestes.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? ¿ustedes no se encontraban en buenos términos la última vez que se vieron? Creí que así era. Ella estuvo muy entregada a ti cuando te estabas recuperando del brazo, ¿recuerdas?

– Hmp, eso fue hace mucho. Las cosas han cambiado bastante. Más que en mí, ha de estar muy enfocada en ti.

– No te entiendo – Itachi frunció el ceño –. ¿Piensas acaso que ella y yo…?

Sasuke lo miró ahora frunciendo el ceño también.

– Porque te equivocas – concluyó Itachi que miró que por detrás de su hermano se acercaba el sr. Haruno.

– De modo que… ¿ustedes nunca…?

– Nunca, Sasuke.

– Vaya – suspiró sonriendo irónicamente con rabia –. Ese hombre ha de odiarme mucho todavía…

– No voy a negar que aún no me agradas, chico – le dijo éste poniéndole una mano en el hombro, haciendo que Sasuke sorprendido se voltease hacia él –, pero aunque no lo creas, yo fui uno de los que votó para que te dejaran salir.

Itachi sonrió otra vez asintiendo con la cabeza. El voto del sr. Haruno había sido muy importante en esa decisión.

– Ya nos íbamos, sr. Haruno – le dijo.

– Muy bien. Contamos contigo para que le manifiestes todo a Sasuke, aunque ya de por sí lo harán también los agentes que vienen por él mañana.

– De acuerdo.

Kizashi se despidió de Sasuke con un ademán y éste le correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
Durante el trayecto, Itachi le explicó muchas cosas: desde lo difícil que fue hacer que no fuese divulgada su captura, los debates, la decisión de concederle una oportunidad, el que fueran falsos los primeros casos que le impusieron resolver y que posteriormente le llevasen reales.

– Lo sabía – dijo Sasuke –. Me hablaron de personas que sabía nunca caerían en esas trampas baratas de la policía.

Itachi sonrió.

– Y yo sabía que tú sabías. Se los advertí, pero no hicieron caso – dobló hacia la derecha el volante y se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo –. Lo que más me gustó fue que después del séptimo caso real que resolviste, los dirigentes de la policía tuvieran que admitir tu profesionalismo en estas cosas al llegarle el comunicado de la Interpol de que querían que también les colaborases en algo. Yo mismo vi cómo se tragaban su orgullo al aceptar. Y reconozco que tú pudiste atrapar más criminales desde dentro de tu celda que yo desde fuera.

– De modo que ahora trabajas con ellos.

– Ahora sabes que siempre lo he hecho… lamento no haber podido contártelo. Debía fingir ser un Akatsuki en todos los alcances. Tuve que soportar allí dentro las perversidades de sus miembros para recoger información. Ahora todos están tras las rejas – recordó a su viejo compañero de andanzas –. Excepto Kisame, la policía lo persiguió por agua y él prefirió lanzarse al mar para suicidarse… allí fue devorado por un tiburón blanco.

Un final adecuado para alguien como él que siempre vivió enamorado de esas criaturas.

Sasuke se reacomodó en su silla y le pidió a Itachi que contara después todo lo que tenía que decirle y que mientras tanto le subiera el volumen a la música de la radio mientras que a través de la ventana contemplaba los lugares por los que pasaban. Por ahora quería ver el mundo otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Itachi siguió hablándole de todos los compromisos que le esperaban. Sasuke tendría que pasar otro año bajo las órdenes estrictas de las autoridades policiacas haciendo misiones en diferentes ciudades bajo vigilancia. Ello con el propósito de probarlo otra vez, y esta vez sería desde afuera, actuando personalmente frente a las circunstancias.

– Volverás a usar disfraces, a usar otros nombres. Debes tener mucho cuidado, hermano. Ellos te pondrán muchas trampas cuyo propósito será, más que una evaluación, un intento de hacerte fallar, de probar que no eres idóneo ni digno de ser parte de esta fuerza. No confíes en nadie porque ninguno de ellos confía en ti.

Después de todas esas indicaciones, escucharon a alguien tocando la puerta y tocando el timbre como si tuviera prisa.

– Debe ser Naruto – dijo Itachi al ir a abrir.

Pero Sasuke notó un par de cosas: se habría esperado que Naruto tocase el timbre o la puerta, no ambos, y en segunda instancia estaba ese delicioso aroma dulce y refrescante para él. Se levantó también para ir a ver que había llegado ella.

Y por Dios, era obvio que se había estado arreglando para volver a encontrarse con él porque lucía preciosa. Tenía un vestido azul muy bonito, andalias de tacón bajo y una cinta morada en el cabello… su cabello que ahora lucía un tanto más largo, quedándole las puntas un poco más debajo de los hombros.

– Qué bueno que llegaste, Sakura. Había pensado en llamarte para… – Itachi calló porque ella no le estaba prestando atención. Nadie lo estaba haciendo. Sasuke y Sakura sólo se miraban sin decir nada.

De repente a ella se le ablandó la expresión y con los ojos mojados de lágrimas avanzó hacia él para abrazarlo. Sasuke le correspondió lentamente al poner una mano en su cabeza rosada y el otro brazo en su cintura, rodeándosela bien. Cerró los ojos como quien se deja envolver por un viejo sentimiento.

Itachi sintió que allí sobraba y sonrojado de pena decidió retirarse:

– Bueno, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas para preparar suficiente comida para todos. Estás en tu casa, Sakura.

Y salió discretamente.

No pensaban más que en lo cerca que estaban otra vez. Aún a solas, permanecieron así por unos minutos.

– No podrás nunca concebir con cuanta frecuencia imaginé este momento – murmuró ella, mirándolo a la cara, pero aún sin quitarle los brazos del cuello –. Te extrañé mucho.

E intentó besarlo, pero él desvió el rostro para recostarla en su hombro y abrazarla de nuevo.

Supo que con ese gesto le indicaba a ella que las cosas no podían ser iguales entre ellos. Y no sólo porque hubiera pensado durante tanto tiempo que jamás la tendría para él (porque había vivido engañado creyendo que estaba con Itachi), sino porque aún consideraba no merecerla. Su castigo sería de por vida, y ella no debía sacrificar su valioso tiempo recapacitando en lo lastimoso de su situación.

– Espero que esta vez no me hayan mentido sobre tu estado en esa prisión. Tuve que conformarme con lo que me decía mi padre… ni siquiera por fotos o videos pude verte. Ha sido muy duro para mí – se mordió el labio inferior, le enredó los dedos en el cabello negro y pegó su frente con la de él en una actitud de intensidad –. Cariño…

– Sakura… por favor, no hagas que resurjan las cosas – le advirtió él desviando una vez más su cabeza intentando desaparecer la creciente necesidad de besarla también – porque no puede ser.

– Pero… estás aquí – replicó ella desalentada.

– No por mucho – negó con la cabeza –. Ha sido apenas un acto de compasión dejarme verlos a ustedes para despedirme. Pudieron ordenar mi salida rumbo de inmediato al aeropuerto porque mañana parto a Kioto.

Ella bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

Él sonrió. En verdad seguía dispuesta a esperarlo después de todo.

– No lo sé… quisiera saberlo también, pero… siento que pierdes cada que piensas en mí. Yo no podría dedicarte todo el tiempo que mereces. Pasaré lo que me queda expiando mis pecados… que han sido demasiados – le levantó la cabeza con los dedos en la barbilla de ella – ¿es justo para ti?

Extrañamente Sakura sonrió.

– Sería mucho más injusto pasar la vida con alguien a quien ame menos que a ti – replicó optimista –. No me importa lo que tengas que pagar, no me importa lo que digas, ni lo que piense el mundo de ti. Me importas tú. Y sé que harás las cosas bien.

– Sakura… – él la miró con gravedad.

– Demuestra que no estás viviendo en libertad inútilmente. Tienes mucho para dar, cariño, y yo me conformaré con una parte de ello. Después de todo, también es mi castigo por enamorarme de un criminal – sonrió simpáticamente –. Cumplamos nuestra condena, entonces.

Sasuke la abrazó más fuerte y justo en ese momento entraron al apartamento Itachi y Naruto. No hubo más tiempo de pasar a solas. Esa noche se dedicaron a entablar largas conversaciones y comer mucho de lo que prepararon. Sasuke se sentía muy feliz en el fondo.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, se hallaban en el aeropuerto acompañándolo para despedirse finalmente de él. No se encontraba Itachi por asuntos de deberes, pero sí Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura.

– Seré claro – le dijo Kakashi –, normalmente te habrías pasado la vida en prisión, pero si te damos gusto y te eximimos de tu comportamiento anterior es sólo porque tú mismo acabaste con los ANBUS, porque devolviste una parte de lo que hurtaron y porque nos has ayudado bastante; no fue sólo cosa mía, sino de un congreso entero de especialistas y hombres de ley, además de la participación activa de tu hermano mayor que siempre abogó por ti. No lo olvides. Y ahora procura no cometer ninguna insensatez, nosotros asumimos toda la responsabilidad.

– Entiendo, gracias – contestó Sasuke.

– ¿De verdad tienes que irte así, tan pronto? – quiso saber Sakura.

– Sí, es mi obligación y también la oportunidad de ver qué aspecto tiene el mundo en general. Podré fijarme bien en todo lo que pasé por alto, si no lo hago, no sé lo que estaré ignorando. Además, me preocupan algunas cosas.

Sakura se sonrojó y bajó la vista para hacer una pregunta que había intentado expresar el día anterior y que le causaba pena por ser una locura.

– ¿Y si te pidiera que me llevaras contigo?

El Uchiha cerró los ojos. Comprendía su necesidad de estar más cerca de él, pero…

– Es un viaje para expiar mis pecados, tú no tienes que ver con ellos.

– ¿Nada que ver…? – reiteró ella, alicaída.

Sasuke se le acercó y le tocó la frente con sus dedos, el mismo gesto de amor que tanto significado tenía para él.

– Hasta pronto – le dijo –. Y gracias.

Sakura se sonrojó más, sorprendida, porque de alguna manera, aquella expresión aguardaba una promesa que ella pudo entender.

Sasuke se despidió y pudieron verlo todos caminar hacia el avión que lo esperaba y que de seguro no tardaría más de media hora en arribar a su destino.

….

Cuando se quitó aquel bigote falso, la peluca y pudo relajar sus cuerdas vocales tras haber fingido una voz demasiado gruesa y casi endemoniada en comparación a la suya, suspiró divertido. A veces parecía que no era distinto a lo que le tocó como ANBU en sus tiempos.

ANBU.

Esa palabra ya parecía un vocablo de otra lengua, de otra época, un tabú, un estereotipo, hasta una moda de vez en cuando. Pero no encajaba ya en su terminología.

Sasuke sacó los papeles de contratos y peticiones que había recogido de los mafiosos y revisó cuidadosamente para confirmar que se hallaban allí todas las firmas. Se sacó el teléfono y llamó a quien esperaba la noticia.

En realidad, pensó cuando colgó, la mayor diferencia era que ahora él no era un líder, ni siquiera algo cercano. Ninguno allí acataría una orden suya. Todos lo miraban con sospechas, con recelos, como si intentasen descubrir alguna mala intención en él. Le aburrían esas actitudes, pero también le daban igual porque por otro lado no le habían vedado la comunicación con Naruto, Sakura e Itachi. De seguro hasta esas llamadas le expiarían, pero tampoco le importaba porque él no tenía nada que ocultar. Y aunque Garuda seguía a su lado, transportándose con él a todas partes, no lo usaba para enviar mensajes porque temía que le fueran a hacer algo para interceptarlo por las malas.

No valía la pena que fuesen a herir a su preciada y leal mascota. Prefería disfrutar de las ciertas libertades con que ya contaba sin salirse de las líneas que lo rodeaban.

Se había transformado en un hombre obediente y entregado al deber.

…

En aquellos tiempos, Naruto y Hinata se casaron. Fue una boda en la que participaron todos activamente. El chico había ganado cierta relevancia en la policía y era por tanto muy conocido. Para entonces Ino y Sai ya mantenían una relación amorosa y de igual forma se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari que no temían ocultarlo al público. Incluso Chouji parecía estar entablando un vínculo de la misma índole con Karui, una amiga de Killer B.

En ocasiones, Sakura llegó a sentirse sola, viendo a todos los demás comprometidos en parejas. Sólo podía conformarse con recibir mensajes y alguna que otra llamada de Sasuke. Muy a menudo tuvo que recordarse a sí misma su propia fortaleza y paciencia.

Anhelaba volverlo a ver y nunca dejó de hacerlo; oraba por su seguridad y llegó a enviarle mensajes un poco desesperados reiterándole que ella aún lo esperaba, recordándole los viejos tiempos, expresándole su amor, pero en algún momento llegó a hartarse de que él no le dejase las cosas claras, hablaban normalmente, pero no en términos sentimentales, como si, pese a todo, Sasuke aún intentase mantenerla al margen de su vida, como si dudara de volver a ella. Así las cosas, Sakura tras frustrarse por unos días, simplemente decidió dejarlo ser, y no volvió a presionarlo.

Después de catorce meses, él regresó. En su recorrido por las diferentes ciudades del país y los países vecinos había obtenido resultados inmejorables de sus misiones que le habían concedido cierto reconocimiento, y por supuesto, mayor confianza suscitada en sus superiores.

Eran las once de la noche y Sasuke llegó a su casa para descansar primero, especialmente porque a nadie había avisado de su llegada cuya estadía no duraría más de dos días allí. Al entrar, se percató de que todo seguía estando muy limpio; le había confiado esa propiedad a Itachi y a Sakura, pero no pensó que alguno se tomase la molestia de conservar las cosas en su interior. Encendió la luz de la sala y notó que había objetos nuevos.  
Lo supo de inmediato, Sakura debía frecuentar ese sitio muy a menudo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y al abrir la puerta escuchó un grito de mujer asustada que retumbó en el lugar, seguido de una amenaza:

– ¡No se mueva y levante las manos! – ordenó desde la oscuridad.

La silueta de Sasuke apenas se veía dibujada por la poca luz del exterior de la habitación, pero le resultaba desconocida a ella. Él en cambio reconoció su voz.

– Sakura, tranquila, soy yo – le dijo.

Ella se incorporó mejor y bajó el arma.

– ¿Sasuke? – se bajó de la cama y comenzó a avanzar un poco – ¿eres tú, cariño?

Sasuke tanteó el interruptor y lo accionó, revelando mejor su aspecto.  
Usaba una banda azul marino envuelta alrededor de su cabeza que aquietaba su cabello que estaba más largo, empujándolo sobre su frente dejando un pequeño mechón corto entre sus ojos, aplacando también por atrás su cresta rebelde de antes, llevaba un poncho color marrón claro que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, así como tres collares de color amarillo, verde y rojo respectivamente en la parte superior del poncho. Tenía unos pantalones azul claro, viejos y desgastados por los bordes y más abajo un vendaje que terminaba de cubrir sus piernas hasta los tobillos, acabando en sus zapatos. En la espalda cargaba su espada.

Ella no lo había reconocido. Parecía un pordiosero, pero al repararlo mejor se dio perfecta cuenta de que era él.

– Estoy en casa.

– ¡Oh, Sasuke! – se apresuró hacia él – ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Le dio un gran abrazo y él la recibió, correspondiéndoselo.

– Lamento no avisar que volvería… no pensé tampoco que estuvieses aquí.

– Te he extrañado tanto que decidí mudarme aquí – le respondió ella hundiendo la cara en su pecho, regocijándose –. Por favor, ya no te vayas más.

Sasuke suspiró y le acarició la cabeza.

– Perdóname…

– No – suplicó ella –. No más, por favor… no más. Quédate de una vez. Ya no tienes la obligación de irte, cariño. Puedes trabajar desde aquí… puedes…

– Es una carga moral… debo hacer cuanto esté a mi alcance, y hay más a mi alcance de lo que crees. Fuera de esta ciudad he traspasado límites. Me he creado enemigos que antes solían ser mis amigos. No he terminado, Sakura.

– Nunca vas a terminar… no si sigues así… – lo miró a los ojos –. Tú también mereces paz, Sasuke – deslizó su mano en una mejilla de él –. Descansa en mí.

– No – le quitó la mano de su rostro interrumpiendo la caricia –, eres tú quien debe descansar de mí. Eres importante, Sakura. Lo que menos deseo es que sufras por mi ausencia. Sabes que no me detendré.

Ella bajó la cabeza sombríamente y lo jaló a él de la mano hasta llevarlo a la cama, allí lo empujó, cayendo sentado.

– Ponte cómodo, ¿sí? Es justo que tomes una siesta al menos, ¿tienes hambre?

– Sakura, por favor, compréndeme.

– ¿Quieres algo de comer?

– No… escúchame…

– ¿Tienes sed? – insistió ella.

– Sí – se rindió Sasuke, suspirando –, quisiera un poco de agua

Sakura fue a la cocina por ello, mientras tanto, él se sacó la espada y el poncho. Era cierto que estaba agotado, pero el enojo y esa actitud de Sakura no le estaban ayudando a relajarse como ella pretendía hacer.

Cuando volvió, no le brindó exactamente el vaso en la mano, sino que le tiró el agua en la cara.

– ¡Pero qué…!

Antes de que le diese mayor tiempo a protestar o levantarse, ella se le sentó encima a horcajadas pasándole las piernas por cada lado de las de él y abrazándolo por el cuello, hincando la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

– Eres un estúpido – lo acusó –. En verdad estás colmando mi paciencia. Te he extrañado como no imaginas. Y creí que habías entendido que no pienso renunciar a ti pese a todo… no lo hice antes cuando fuiste un monstruo, menos lo haría ahora que te estás convirtiendo en un héroe, algo que desde hace tiempo había yo deseado, pero que no pensé que te alejaría tanto de mí… y me duele… duele mucho – se le quebró la voz.

Sasuke puso una expresión de gravedad, comprendiéndola. Y se acordó se pronto de la vez que ella le disparó en el hombro.  
Sí, estaba siendo un idiota otra vez. ¿Por qué solía serlo casi inconscientemente con ella?  
No se daba cuenta de cuánto la hería a veces, aunque su intención opuesta fuese la de darle lo mejor. Además y por su parte, también había deseado tenerla a su lado. ¿Por qué no darse lo que necesitaban?

Con sus manos suavemente le sacó la cabeza y la llevó a su rostro para besarla en la boca. Fue el primer beso que se dieron después de dos años y poco más, y fue más alentador de lo que imaginaron ambos.

– Sakura…yo quisiera…

– Si no puedes quedarte – le interrumpió ella –, llévame contigo, entonces.

A Sasuke le bastó un minuto para pensarlo bien y obtener como conclusión que no habría objeciones serias en su contra. De hecho, hace tiempo le habían propuesto trabajar con una compañera que ya había sido seleccionada del personal policial, y él no había aceptado porque se imaginó que habría sido una carga, además de un estorbo.  
¿Sería un poco tarde que decidiese retractarse para escoger una por sí mismo?

No, en lo absoluto.

Se había ganado la libertar de trabajar a su conveniencia, con los métodos que mejor le vinieran (siempre y cuando no fuesen ilegales), si con ello obtenía el resultado esperado.

Viajar y seguir trabajando, pero ahora al lado de una policía.

Y no cualquier policía.

– ¿Estás segura de esto? – le preguntó por último para confirmar en definitiva. Aunque conociese bien la respuesta.

Sakura se sintió feliz. Él lo decía en serio.

– Más que eso, estoy dispuesta.

Sasuke introdujo la mano por debajo de su pijama, ascendiendo suavemente por la curvatura de la espalda de ella.

– Entonces, ven conmigo, por favor, porque también te he necesitado – murmuró antes de que volvieran a besarse.

…

 **¡Continuará!**

 **¡Qué alivio volver a publicar!**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, y esta vez, más que sólo mis estudios, tuve que soportar un periodo que sentí no acabar sin mi computador porque se dañó, y justo cuando llevaba la mitad del capítulo. Cabe resaltar que hubo el riesgo de que se perdiese la información (y agradezco que no sucediese).**

 **Pero bien, lo importante es que pude traérselos.**

 **Intenté llenar muchas lagunas en este capítulo y por eso salió tan largo, además, no es de mi gusto hacer saltos en el tiempo (adelantar un par de años fue incómodo), soy mala para estas cosas porque prefiero detallar los hechos sin hacer alteraciones abruptas en los personajes.**

 **Para que tengan en cuenta o recuerden los cambios físicos, cuando Sasuke salió de la cárcel tenía el look que le vimos en Shinden, y cuando volvió de su recorrido (última escena) luce como en The last, de modo que ya va adoptando el estilo que le conocemos de adulto maduro.**

 **Respecto a lo sucedido, diré que aunque no es probable que las autoridades normalmente perdonen a un criminal como Sasuke, tuve que hacerlo posible por seguir la historia original. Y bueno, tampoco se puede decir que fue muy fácil para él.**

 **En cuanto a Sakura, por fin consiguió que su amado dejase de auto-flagelarse tanto y aceptase pasar tiempo con ella. Ahora viajarán juntos.**

 **Y si se preguntan por qué lo del vaso de agua, bueno… fue la manera de hacer que Sasuke despertase nuevamente de sus actitudes inconscientes que a veces causan daño.  
Sakura ha sido para él un polo a tierra, incluso en el manga, parece como si Sasuke dedicase especial atención cuando sea que ella habla. O bien, recordemos el incidente de la marca de maldición.**

 **Para el próximo episodio introduciré por fin al personaje que todos han estado esperando y que por mucho tiempo esperamos también de Kishimoto, (pueden imaginarse quién es).**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, queridos lectores.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	34. La última Uchiha

**¡Vuelvo por aquí!**

 **En esta entrega verán lo que mucho habían estado esperando. Finalmente las cosas toman el rumbo adecuado.**

 **Alguien me pidió que no fuese muy fiel al manga en cuanto al asunto de alejar a Sasuke de su familia por años, deambulando de un lado a otro haciendo misiones. Lo comprendo a la perfección, tampoco a mí me gustó que Kishimoto lo apartase de esa forma de su esposa e hija, no permitiéndole comunicarse con ellas ni siquiera a través de una miserable carta. Mi respuesta a esa petición se sustenta precisamente en este capítulo.**

 **Entérense por sí mismos. ;)**

 **…..**

Capítulo 34: La última Uchiha

Sasuke frunció una vez más el ceño cuando volvieron a hacer mención de su rebelde decisión.

– …¿o va a contradecirnos en que es una mujer carente de toda experiencia en este ámbito? – inquirió el dirigente de la fuerza especial – Si lo que usted desea es tener una compañera fémina, pudimos haberle asignado a la agente…

– Nadie mejor que Sakura haría el papel de complemento para mí – habló Sasuke –. Ella es una oficial de policía y tiene todas las aptitudes para acompañarme en mis misiones.

– Escucha, Uchiha – terció un agente de alto rango –. Sabemos perfectamente que la oficial Haruno y tú han mantenido desde hace tiempo una relación íntima, y es comprensible que quieras pasar tiempo con ella. Pero estas no son vacaciones y nosotros no somos los patrocinadores de su historia de amor. Tienes que entender que estos asuntos demandan más que un simple trabajo en equipo apoyado en bases emocionales.

– Y ustedes tienen que entender que ella está por encima del nivel que le asignaron en la policía – replicó –. No se trata únicamente de la manera en que estoy ligado a ella. Sakura Haruno es más que la hija del ex jefe de la policía. Estamos hablando de una mujer excepcional en toda regla. Tiene una variedad de conocimientos de la que ustedes admitirían ver también en sus mejores agentes, incluyendo los de medicina, y una fuerza física impresionante. Sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo son excelentes.

– ¿Estás diciendo que es más inteligente y fuerte que tú?

– En muchos sentidos es más inteligente que yo… y, sí… además… – Sasuke se sonrojó un poco con cara de fastidio al estar a punto de admitir algo que hería un poco su orgullo –. No sé cómo, a veces la fuerza de sus brazos supera la mía.

Vio a todos allí muy incrédulos y escépticos. Él no podía alardear de tener demasiada masa muscular y contar con una fuerza descomunal; pero cuando lo pusieron a prueba obtuvo un puntaje muy alto en nivel físico, uno por encima del usualmente requerido.

– Vamos, esto tiene que ser una broma – opinó uno de ellos al fin –. Seguro la estás ensalzando, atribuyéndole más capacidades de las que tiene sólo para convencernos.

– Yo no haría algo así – negó Sasuke –. Pueden ponerla a prueba si se les da la gana.

– ¿Ah, sí? – habló ahora el agente de enormes brazos al que se le atribuía la mayor fuerza del grupo de élite – Ese es un reto para mí, ¿no te da miedo que pueda lastimar a tu novia, Uchiha?

Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo.

– Tendrás suerte si ella no te rompe un hueso a ti primero – respondió –. No subestimes a Sakura.

– ¡Por Dios, es una locura! – exclamó otro – Y sería una pérdida de tiempo también. Es imposible que una mujer tan menuda como ella pueda superar a cualquiera de nosotros en fuerza física. No esperaremos un resultado ya preconcebido.

– Estoy de acuerdo con eso – volvió a hablar el dirigente mayor y tomó en sus manos los expedientes de Sakura. Los ojeó por unos minutos y los puso en la mesa de nuevo –. Ciertamente tiene un historial bastante limpio, pero las faenas comunes de la policía no se pueden comparar a las nuestras.

– Tomaré eso como un no – dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos, pero no por resignación, sino por determinación. Los abrió –. Ya que no tengo ninguna obligación de seguir trabajando para ustedes para probar mi disposición a la ley, renunciaré de inmediato.

Todos lo miraron de pronto con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– ¿Cómo?

Sasuke asintió.

– ¿A dónde irás? – quiso saber uno de ellos.

– No olviden que mi hermano lidera al grupo de investigadores y espías creado por mi clan hace tiempo. Tengo allí las puertas abiertas. Y si en un dado caso llegase la policía a necesitar de mi ayuda, tendrán que contactarnos para contratarme.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que…

– ¡Y toda esa pataleta porque no dejaremos que una oficial de policía te acompañe en tus viajes!

– Eres un caprichoso, Uchiha.

– Llámenlo como quieran – respondió tranquilamente Sasuke –. Adiós – se dio la vuelta para irse.

– ¡Espera! – le ordenó un sub-dirigente. Aunque odiaran admitirlo, Sasuke era una pieza de oro en el equipo de especialistas contra el crimen, y era precisamente porque él pensaba como el peor criminal con la mejor mente – Tal vez podemos hacer un trato.

….

Ella observaba por la ventana. Lucía emocionada como si las tareas que tuviera que cumplir fuesen su mayor sueño.  
Sasuke le tocó el cabello estirando una mano hacia ella, llamando así su atención.

– ¿Está todo bien?

– ¿Es en serio esa pregunta? – cuestionó a su vez ella – No sé cómo lo conseguiste, pero estoy feliz de que así fuese.

Él sólo miró al frente y le apretó la mano a ella mientras con la otra conducía. Un porvenir optimista les esperaba.

Arribaron a la casa de hospedaje y desempacaron sus pocas cosas. Sasuke ya le había dicho que no necesitarían demasiado, su nuevo estilo de vida consistía en ser muy descuidado en cuanto a bienes materiales debido a que estarían en constante movimiento, trasladándose a cada rato a otros lugares, y ella había aceptado sin objetar.

Sakura tuvo que luchar duro en un principio. El trabajo llegó a estresarla porque no sabía cómo seguir los pasos de Sasuke, sus métodos y estrategias la confundían a veces. Aunque mientras estuvo en ANBU, llegó a enfrentarlo, nunca pudo estar a su nivel, y en esas misiones era lo que se esperaba que diera. Llegó a sentirse decepcionada de sí misma, y sin embargo, continuaba sin desistir, haciendo a un lado el momentáneo pesimismo, buscando una manera de nivelar la balanza.

– No te sientas insuficiente – le dijo Sasuke una noche en que la vio relacionando evidencia y estudiando un caso –. Me has ayudado bastante.

– Siguiendo tus indicaciones – completó ella –. Eso no basta para mí, cariño. Debo aprender a actuar de acuerdo a las situaciones, a unir cabos como tú, a trazar planes, a seguir pistas… no fue suficiente haber enfrentado criminales en operativos de acción… esto es tan diferente.

– Sé que aprenderás con el tiempo – aseguró él, poniéndole las manos en los hombros –. Por ahora, descansa. Desvelándote por este asunto no te ayudará a concentrarte mañana.

– Pero tenemos que descubrir…

– Tranquila – le acarició el rostro ahora –. Ya lo haremos… no te desesperes. Ven a la cama conmigo.

Y así lo hizo.

No obstante, en ese primer destino y en el segundo se sintió como una simple ayudante de Sasuke. Fue más adelante que sintió adquirir más protagonismo cuando, por un golpe de genio instintivo femenino, dio con el paradero de un cómplice en un caso primero que Sasuke, lo que le permitió a él actuar a tiempo para notificar a sus superiores. A partir de entonces, Sakura sintió mucha más confianza en sí misma y dio todo para estar a la altura de su posición y cargo.

Así, a la par en que se dedicaban a trabajar juntos, conocían nuevos lugares mientras disfrutaban de sus compañías; algunos de los cuales ya habían sido recorridos por Sasuke anteriormente cuando le tocó viajar solo, pero que al lado de ella le parecieron verdaderamente especiales, dotados de una singularidad que no había visto hasta entonces.

En una ocasión a Sakura le pareció haber levantado demasiadas sospechas y no se equivocó al intuir que la estaban investigando los enemigos. Entonces, para salvar su vida y no poner en peligro la de Sasuke, ideó un plan en el que engañó a sus perseguidores cambiando secretamente sus ubicaciones, aislándose en un rincón en el que sólo un cazador podría encontrarlos; de tal manera que una noche, los mercenarios a quienes se les había encomendado el deber hicieron explotar y encendieron la casa en la que se supone que se hospedaban; mientras que en realidad ellos hacían el amor entre plantas, árboles y sonidos nocturnos de animales que se vieron acompañados por la enardecida fogosidad que desbordaban esos dos.

A la mañana siguiente, saliendo del bosque recibieron una llamada de sus superiores que preguntaban alarmados qué había pasado. Sasuke se encargó de explicarles y apaciguó las preocupaciones.

– En verdad destruyeron la casa y creyeron que habíamos quedado atrapados entre los escombros – le dijo a Sakura.

– Pronto se darán cuenta de que no estamos muertos… a menos que…

– Finjamos estarlo – asintió él –. Es momento de cambiar de papeles. Necesitamos nuevos disfraces.

– Estoy de acuerdo.

Sakura lo miró para darse cuenta de que ya él la estaba viendo y en consecuencia, se sonrojó acordándose de lo de la noche anterior. Por la mente de Sasuke pasó lo mismo en ese instante.

– ¿Sabes…? Nunca me había resultado tan agradable acampar en un bosque – le dijo a ella.

Sakura emitió una pequeña risita coqueta.

– Andando, cariño. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Pudieron ocultarse satisfactoriamente. Pero para entonces ignoraban que un enemigo mucho más oculto que ellos, les seguía la pista. A veces la perdía y luego la recuperaba, pero siempre había algo que le impedía atacarlos; ya fuera que supieran ocultarse, o que fuese inoportuno, o que ellos simplemente se cambiaran de ciudad, lo cual hacían muy a menudo.

Pasaron siete meses y poco más de estar haciendo misiones juntos, Sakura se había acostumbrado a ese estilo y no quería volver por ningún motivo a Tokyo a adaptarse de nuevo a su rutinaria vida de policía. La que le ofrecía Sasuke era perfecta, cada día traía algo nuevo y su compañía le era grata y suficiente. Se comunicaba con sus padres y amigos por llamadas y video-llamadas muy a menudo y prometía visitarlos alguna vez, pero sin pretender quedarse en definitiva. Era feliz así.

Sin embargo, cierta vez Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que debía volver a Tokyo de urgencia y que deseaba que ella lo acompañase, lo que no mencionó fue el motivo: nunca se habían separado y la idea de dejarla sola le preocupaba.

– Olvídalo – respondió ella –. No puedo descuidar nuestros asuntos aquí, Sasuke, y lo sabes. Estamos tras un pez gordo. Abandonar la investigación ahora podría costarnos todo el esfuerzo que hemos invertido.

– Lo sé… pero… de todas formas, deberías acompañarme. Después nos haremos cargo de…

– Un momento. ¿No será que quieres que vaya contigo porque temes a que algo me suceda aquí?

– Yo no dije eso.

– Es lo que sospecho.

Había dado en el blanco. Sasuke pensó que si la fuera a dejar en Tokyo para marcharse él, no habría problemas pues allá se encontraban personas que la pudieran proteger o estar pendientes de ella. Pero en esa ciudad, en esos momentos, no podía abandonarla. La dejaría expuesta.

– Cariño – ella le puso una mano en la mejilla –. Está bien, puedo cuidarme. Tú has probado mi fortaleza, Sasuke. Debes irte porque te necesitan y quizá para cuando vuelvas, ya yo habré solucionado el problema aquí. Confía en mí.

Sí, confiaba en ella en muchos aspectos, pero en este, aunque aceptó marcharse y dejarla, también confió en contratar a un agente de su confianza que la vigilase mientras él no estuviese.

Sasuke se fue una mañana muy temprano. Se tardaría cuatro días, siendo que el quinto coincidía con el cumpleaños de Sakura, de manera que llegaría a tiempo, no obstante, cuando llegó el cuarto, un mensaje le fue enviado a ella quebrando sus ilusiones de verlo pronto:

 _"Lo siento, debo quedarme por cuatro días más"._

Sasuke se perdería su cumpleaños. Eso la desanimó en gran parte. Se encontraba sola en una ciudad enorme, su fecha especial se acercaba y no tenía a nadie con qué compartir; además, tampoco podía hacer nada sin aparentar ser otra persona, nadie – sospechoso o no – podía ver circulando en las calles a una hermosa pelirrosa.  
El día 28 de marzo llegó y Sakura decidió quedarse encerrada en el pequeñísimo apartamento arrendado que compartía con Sasuke. Se dedicó a limpiarlo hasta dejarlo impecable; el día anterior había comprado una pequeña torta, judías rojas para preparar anko recubiertos con jarabe, además de umeboshi que complementaría con arroz y como postre: anmitsu. Quería auto-consentirse con lo que más le gustaba comer.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde le llegó un paquete anónimo y esto no hizo más que asustarla. Ya había recibido felicitaciones de todos sus familiares y amigos, incluso de Sasuke, y nadie había mencionado que se le enviaría algo. Tragó saliva al acercársele armada, temiendo que de allí dentro fuese a haber una bomba, o un veneno que la asaltaría de repente en la cara, una trampa, algo sucio… con cuidado, apenas tocándolo con los dedos, desató la cinta que recubría el papel y éste se cayó casi por sí solo dejando que también cayera una pluma que a ella le resultaba conocida: era de Garuda. Sonrió aliviada y se acercó un poco más confiada desde donde pudo percibir el olor al perfume de Sasuke.

Con mayor confianza sacó la caja y la abrió. Las cosas que encontró en su interior la desconcertaron.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?

Comenzó a sacarlas una por una: primero una gorra de policía, un llavero de carita feliz y un arma de fuego.

– Pero qué… – se dijo, confundida –, esto no es mío… ¿o sí?

Continuó, lo siguiente que encontró fue un reloj de pulsera en forma de flor, uno que nunca había olvidado porque de alguna manera lo perdió y ello le había dolido también a Ino que fue quien se lo regaló como un símbolo de su amistad.

– Cómo es posible… ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? – preguntó sorprendida sosteniéndolo en la mano.

Siguió, encontró ropa tanto exterior como interior que nunca se había puesto y que de hecho aún conservaban las etiquetas. Entonces lo comprendió todo en seguida al atar cabos. Esa fue la ropa que le había robado Sasuke una vez en aquel callejón donde dejó mal heridos a unos bandidos, hace tanto tiempo.

Todo lo que encontrase en esa caja le habría pertenecido una vez a ella.

Sakura halló en una pequeña bolsita un pendiente que ya no recordaba haber tenido, pero que había perdido también sin razón aparente después de la primera cita que tuvo con quien antes conocía como Suke.

Siguió hurgando y sacó un pequeño florero de bordados dorados y un objeto decorativo en forma de tigre tallado en cristal, piezas que sí recordó que adornaron su apartamento en Tokyo. Sostuvo también un par de auriculares blancos que seguramente ya no servirían, y luego una bola de lechuga y algunas zanahorias. Eso la hizo reír porque no pensó que Sasuke también le hubiese robado comida.

Sacó un par de sandalias, un cojín decorativo, una pieza de mármol en miniatura de la venus de milo, una caja musical, un par de zapatos bajos femeninos, un espejo pequeño con detalles de flores y hojas en el marco, un libro de crímenes que recordaba que le gustaba mucho y un bolso que usaba antes y que tenía en su interior un collar nuevo que nunca usó y que Itachi le había regalado cuando fueron novios, su vieja identificación que tuvo que reemplazar por la que tenía ahora, dinero en efectivo (cuarenta y tres yenes), un par de lentes de sol, algunas cajitas de chicles y unas bragas rojas con detalles brillantes que ya no lucían tan brillantes.

– Esto es una locura – murmuró para sí misma sonriendo.

Se asomó al fondo de la caja y vio otra caja, una muy pequeñita de color púrpura con un lazo rosado que la hacía parecer un regalo. Le llamó la atención pues no la recordaba de ninguna parte y ningún tiempo. La tomó entre sus manos y con cuidado la abrió para descubrir en su interior un anillo en oro blanco que ostentaba una pequeña, hermosa y bien tallada piedra aguamarina en su centro.

– Esto… – balbuceó negando con la cabeza por incredulidad, las manos le temblaban –, no… esto definitivamente no es mío.

– Lo es – afirmó una voz a sus espaldas.

Había estado tan ensimismada revisando las cosas que no se percató de que él había llegado. Sakura volteó y lo vio allí, de brazos cruzados recostado al marco de la puerta, a su lado, en el suelo, estaba su bolso de viajes.

– Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

– ¿Sa-Sasuke?

Él se acercó y se sentó en el suelo también, frente a ella. Le quitó el anillo y con delicadeza se lo puso a ella en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, se la besó y luego le dio un toquecito en la frente con sus dedos; un gesto que le recordó a Sakura aquella última vez cuando se despidió, confirmándole así lo que había imaginado que significaba.

Sasuke expresó la petición en palabras:

– Cásate conmigo.

A Sakura primero se le secó la boca y luego los ojos se le bañaron. Le dio vergüenza por primera vez llorar ante él porque se supone que fuese un momento en el que sonriera, pero no lo pudo evitar y le respondió con un enorme beso por el que ambos cayeron al suelo, ella encima de él, sin parar.

La recordaría como una de las sorpresas más bonitas.

Anteriormente había asistido y participado activa y voluntariamente en las bodas de Sai e Ino, Shikamaru y Temari, Chouji y Karui, y desde luego, Naruto y Hinata. Pero Sakura no había querido pensar si el algún momento le tocaría a ella vivir el hermoso momento al lado de Sasuke. La ausencia e intermitencia de este, la melancolía que arrastraba consigo pensando en su castigo, la forma en que se flagelaba viajando de un lado a otro como si no mereciera ser feliz, todo eso y sus pensamientos a veces poco optimistas contribuyeron a que se sintiera llena de incertidumbre acerca de su futuro con él, si acaso lo tenían.  
Ahora más que nunca se aliviaba de que sí lo tuvieran.

Fue una ceremonia civil bastante sencilla, portando ambos respectivamente sus atuendos de boda. Se llevó a cabo en Tokyo en presencia únicamente de los más importantes amigos y familiares de ambos: los padres de Sakura, Ino, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi, Kakashi, Yamato y Rock Lee, este último derramó algunas lágrimas que de inmediato contrastó con una sonrisa radiante de optimismo y un pulgar arriba, deseando lo mejor a quien fue la chica que amó por años.

Al final los novios tuvieron que despedirse para tomar el vuelo que los llevaría a vivir su luna de miel entremezclada con trabajo de investigaciones, ya que únicamente les habían dado permiso de volver a Tokyo para casarse. Esto no era cosa que les molestase en lo particular. Ningún problema de esa índole podía afectarles porque estaban felices de encontrarse el uno cerca al otro. y eso bastaba.

En la noche de bodas, extrañamente Sasuke se sentía un poco nervioso y estúpido en consecuencia de esto último. Se había quitado su abrigo formal y sus zapatos y se hallaba sentado en la cama de sábanas blancas, esperándola a ella que no salía del baño. A la habitación sólo la iluminaban algunas velas pequeñitas de colores pastel y aromas dulces, cautivantes, y estaba adornada con pétalos de flores de cerezo regadas en todas partes; descansaba en una mesita una botella de champán y un par de copas.  
Sasuke suspiró profundo y se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía si estaba impaciente o incómodo.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y la vio salir, tragó con dificultad porque se le había secado la boca. Vestía un conjunto de ropa interior blanco de dos piezas que tenía detalles en encaje que revelaban un poco su piel, pantimedias igualmente blancas y transparentes auto-sujetadoras y un largo chal igualmente blanco y en tela fina, dándole un aspecto lujurioso y delicado.  
Ella le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo, estuvieron mirándose en silencio por un minuto.

– ¿No vas a hacer algo al respecto, cariño? – cuestionó Sakura.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato sin resultado alguno.

¿Qué le sucedía?

Le había hecho el amor repetidas veces en el pasado y de diversas formas, pero ¿por qué de pronto se sentía como un idiota tímido? ¿Sería por la ocasión especial? ¿O porque ella estuviera tan hermosa en ese momento? ¿O porque ya no se trataba de su novia, sino de su esposa? ¿O porque aún, después de todo, sintiera no saber qué tanto merecía ella y cuánto podría ofrecerle?  
Sakura fue más audaz al deslizarse en la habitación y llegar hasta él, sentándosele encima, a horcajadas. Sentir su piel de alguna manera lo relajó, volvieron a hacer contacto visual, uno más profundo y se dieron el primer beso.

– Cualquier idea pesimista que tengas ahora mismo, olvídala – le pidió ella en un tono dulce –. Ya no eres mi enemigo, pero estoy a tu favor… y siempre lo estaré, Sasuke – prometió y le sonrió simpáticamente –. Recuerda que no estás solo, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Esas palabras lo llenaron de luz y esperanza hasta conmoverlo en el fondo.  
Sasuke tocó la delicada tela de la prenda que la envolvía y la deshizo de ella, pasándole las manos suavemente por los hombros. Tras esa iniciativa, Sakura se aferró más a él y volvieron a besarse con hambre esta vez. Siguieron el camino de forma lenta, procurando sentir a plena consciencia lo que ofrecían el uno al otro, queriendo prolongar la noche tanto como pudiesen y dándole la espalda al resto del mundo.

Fue otra larga travesía para ambos. Sí supieron cuándo comenzó la luna de miel, pero nunca cuándo terminó en realidad. Viajando y trabajando a la vez, se conocieron más intrínsecamente, como nunca lo habían hecho y creyeron que no podría ser posible. Se sorprendieron en realidad de lo mucho que no habían descubierto o visto por completo en sí mismos y se contaron secretos que otros no se habrían atrevido a confesar. Incluso, queriendo recordar viejos tiempos, se retaron intelectualmente y pelearon físicamente. Todo ello en buena moderación para su relación, sin herirse o provocar disgustos. De Sasuke ella aprendió a maniobrar regularmente una espada, a ser perceptiva, a saber camuflarse, a ser un poco más rápida. De Sakura él aprendió a ser más optimista y darse ánimos a sí mismo, a usar mejor su fuerza, a cocinar, a no temer sonreír un tanto más.

Cierta vez resultó que fue Sakura quien tuvo que ausentarse y volar a Tokyo de urgencia porque su padre había tenido un accidente automovilístico y se había fracturado una pierna. Era para entonces principios de julio, y se habría quedado más tiempo ayudando a sanar al señor Haruno de no ser porque llegó muy pronto el veintitrés y tuvo que volver con Sasuke.  
Decidió hacer igual que él una sorpresa y llegar ese mismo día para pasar juntos su cumpleaños. Lo que no se esperó fue que Sasuke no se encontrara y que éste al llegar en la noche ignorara por completo la comida y los regalos que ella le tenía listos.

– Feliz cumpleaños, cariño – le recibió Sakura al verlo atravesar la puerta.

Él simplemente fue hasta ella y en silencio la agarró sin intención de soltarla, besándola con gran ahínco e intensidad, despelucándola toda en el proceso. Sakura intentó protestar varias veces para hablarle de los regalos y la cena, pero sus besos no se detenían y ella tampoco los rechazaba. Acabó por seducirla, estimulándola mientras la tocaba, desnudaba y degustaba sin detenerse.

– Te preparé… de comer – insistía Sakura entre jadeos.

– Se me antoja algo ligero – replicó él desocupando apenas la boca para hablar.

– Ligero… – repitió ella –, ¿como una ensalada?

– Como tú.

– Pero, cariño… hice una… sopa de tomates… – y gimió ella sin poder continuar.

Decidió no volver a hablar de nada más y prefirió recibir gustosa a su esposo que la había extrañado demasiado y que no paró hasta volverla loca esa noche. Hace tiempo no usaban protección, pero en esta ocasión Sakura sintió que llegaron más lejos que nunca, quedando muy exhaustos al final del día.

….

Algunas semanas después las cosas entre ellos no resultaron ser tan agradables, y eso fue debido a ciertos desajustes en la actitud y salud de Sakura. Todo comenzó con el dolor constante en la cabeza y unos extraños cólicos abdominales de los que se quejó un par de veces. A cada rato iba al baño con muchas ganas de descargar su vejiga y volvía diciendo que no era la gran cosa lo que excretaba. Sasuke le sugería que fuese a un médico, pero ella afirmaba tener todo bajo control. No habría sido un gran problema si sus indisposiciones no se reflejaran también en su actitud cuando incluso estaba libre de cualquier malestar y solía dormir mucho. Decía no querer salir a investigar nada, o por el contrario, una vez afuera, le decía a él que no deseaba volver a la casa. Un día lo convenció de comer en un restaurant, siendo ya muy tarde y después de andar deambulando porque ella no se dejaba de rodeos; vieron que estaban a punto de cerrar un restaurant cuando Sasuke sostuvo la puerta.

– Por favor, sólo será una comida, yo estoy bien, pero mi esposa tiene demasiada hambre – la miró con reproche porque se sentía ridículo de estar haciendo eso. Sakura estaba portándose muy caprichosamente.

– No, lo lamento. Es todo por hoy, señor – le contestaron –. Los cocineros se están cambiando ya para marcharse.

– Es sólo un platillo, demonios – replicó con impaciencia –. No se tardarán nada. ¿Cuánto quieren que les pague?

Y en ese momento venían un par de personas: un hombre regordete y una mujer que parecía ser su esposa.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo al señor?

Sasuke les explicó su situación haciendo referencia a la pelirrosa que estaba detrás suyo con los brazos cruzados. El hombre regordete rechazó su petición, pero la mujer fue más indulgente y accedió. Eran después de todo los dueños del lugar.  
Sakura se tardó un poco en escoger lo que quería y cuando finalmente lo hizo, manifestó sus ganas de ir al baño. Allí dentro volvió a orinar muy poco, pero se percató de algo: había unas cuantas gotitas de sangre en su pantie. Era por esos días que debía llegarle el periodo y extrañamente eso era todo lo que encontraba. Usó una toalla higiénica y salió para mirarse al espejo, reparó en su imagen por unos segundos, corrigiendo su peinado, pero de repente todo pareció distorsionarse y tuvo que sostenerse del lavamanos para no caer al suelo. Parpadeó varias veces y se lavó la cara. Al salir apenas probó la comida; se hartó pronto de ésta y alegó que uno de sus ingredientes estaba en mal estado.

– Está todo bien, Sakura – le dijo Sasuke al probarla también.

Era demasiado. Se fueron de allí llevándose la comida y terminó comiéndosela él ya en la casa. Al día siguiente Sasuke salió muy temprano, dejándole preparado el desayuno. Sakura se levantó a las diez, lo calentó y se lo comió, pero no había transcurrido media hora cuando salió corriendo al baño a vomitarlo todo, seguidamente de unos insoportables mareos que la obligaron a arrastrarse hasta su cama.

– ¿Será acaso lo que creo que es? – se preguntó con una mano descansando en su abdomen.

Más tarde al sentirse mejor decidió ir por sí misma a una farmacia y ya en el baño de su habitación obtuvo a través de una prueba la confirmación de lo que ya sospechaba.

– Oh, mi Dios… – levantó las cejas al ver que se dibujaba en el test de embarazo la segunda línea –, en verdad yo…

Se cubrió la boca con una mano y se le salieron algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Sasuke regresó algunas horas después y la encontró esperándolo, leyendo un libro.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó.

Ella lo miró y se le iluminó el rostro sonriendo muy alegremente, lo cual le extrañó mucho a él.

– Cariño… – se puso de pie, dejando a un lado el libro –, necesito decirte…

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿volvieron a llamar de la base central? – quiso saber él – ¿más problemas?

– No… esto se trata de mí… de ambos – se sacó el test del bolsillo y lo apretó con sus dos manos al confesar –. Estoy embarazada, Sasuke.

Él abrió más los ojos, en silencio, observándola con atención.

– Estás… – se atrevió a hablar –, estás diciendo que…

– Sí, vas a ser papá – sonrió ella de nuevo conmoviéndose otra vez por esa maravillosa verdad –. Y yo voy a ser mamá.

Sasuke dejó ver también una clara sonrisa de alegría y caminó directo hacia ella para darle un entrañable abrazo cálido. Estaba feliz. Eran felices los dos. Se besaron brevemente y volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza.  
A partir de allí, al dormir, Sasuke se acostumbró a acariciarle el abdomen, a veces hasta inconscientemente, a consentirla en todos sus antojos y a pasar más tiempo con ella; inclusive renunció a su cargo y se adjuntó a la organización de su clan a través de Itachi, quien conociendo ya la magnífica noticia, le dio muchas libertades respecto al tiempo que emplearía trabajando porque después de todo, la señora Uchiha merecía de lejos mayores atenciones.

– Deberías mirarte – le dijo Sakura burlona tiempo después, un día, mientras él limpiaba el suelo de un jugo que ella había derramado por accidente –. Pareces un ama de casa, nada comparable al perverso y ladino criminal que conocí hace años.

– Oye – Sasuke la miró torciendo una sonrisa –, fue hace tiempo. Pero ya que me recuerdas tal época, creo que el yo de mi pasado se habría burlado de mi yo actual.

– Sí – se inclinó ella hacia él para tomarle la mano y ponerla en su pancita de cinco meses –, pero también se habría muerto de envidia porque aquel Sasuke no era feliz.

Y él reconocía que era así.

– Sé que será un gran Uchiha – murmuró ubicando ambas manos en el vientre de Sakura –. ¡Oh!

– ¡Lo sentiste, ¿verdad?! – exclamó ella que en su interior percibió que el bebé se movió – ¡lo sigue haciendo!

– Sí, desde luego – sonrió él recostando la mejilla –. Derramaste el jugo y yo no he traído más.

– Está exigiéndolo – se echó a reír Sakura.

Ambos andaban al pendiente de esos momentos. Él le había pedido a Sakura que cada vez que sintiera al pequeño moverse, le avisase para estar cerca de él. A veces, sin embargo, no hacía falta porque sólo bastaba que ambos le hablasen a la criatura para obtener de ella una respuesta.

Sasuke acostumbraba a salir siempre con Sakura para resguardarla, a besarle y acariciarle el vientre que cada vez crecía más, a nunca permitir que ella se quejase de tener hambre, pero sin dejar de alimentarla saludablemente.

Los padres de Sakura le pidieron que volviese para quedarse en Tokyo de una vez porque tenían intención de cuidarla mejor, brindarle mayor tranquilidad, pero ella les contestó que no hacía falta, que Sasuke la necesitaba y ella a él, que la cuidaba como nadie lo haría y que se sentía feliz a su lado.

Cuando supieron con certeza el género del bebé, se dedicaron a comprarle las cosas de acuerdo a ello. Y ya que lo que esperaban era una niña, surgieron también las discusiones sobre qué nombre ponerle; en ellas intervinieron para hacer aportaciones los padres de Sakura, así como Lady Tsunade, Itachi e incluso Naruto, pero al final fue Sasuke quien tuvo la última palabra:

– Sarada.

– ¿Sarada? – cuestionó Sakura –. Bueno… no es común y suena muy bonito – asintió aprobadora –. De acuerdo. Me gusta.

Lo gracioso que le pareció a Sakura fue que a su vez también Ino, Hinata, Temari y Karui estuviesen embarazadas. Ya todas se imaginaban un futuro en el que sus hijos compartieran un salón de clases juntos y muchas aventuras. Era algo que les emocionaba. Ino, Hinata y Temari esperaban niños, y Karui a una niña.  
Lo cierto también era que los Uchiha llevaban la delantera respecto al nacimiento pues Sarada había sido concebida primero que los demás.

Transcurrieron alrededor de ocho meses y un poco más. Era un treinta y uno de marzo ya anocheciendo cuando Sakura y Sasuke se dirigían en auto hacia su casa de nuevo. Faltaban todavía algunos kilómetros y calculaban que llegarían en tres horas. Sakura dormía tranquilamente mientras él conducía y de vez en cuando echaba miradas a su pancita por si acaso viera al bebé moverse.

– Estás muy tranquila, Sarada – murmuró.

Dobló una curva y Sakura se despertó de repente.

– Oh, cielos… – y se tocó el vientre.

– ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber él – Lamento despertarte.

– No… Es una contracción muy extraña, Sasuke – anunció ella pues el dolor se estaba intensificando.

– Descuida, tranquila, recuerda que el médico dijo que esas contracciones falsas son normales. El parto está planeado para el próximo mes.

– ¡Sí, lo sé, pero esta vez es diferente! – respondió con expresión grave – ¡me duele!

– Sakura, intenta relajarte, por favor, estamos aún muy lejos de un hospital – pidió él intentando no mostrar un leve nerviosismo.

Ella asintió y lo soportó por casi un minuto, hasta que por fin se tranquilizó. Sasuke estaba conduciendo más rápido ahora.

– Me siento mejor – manifestó Sakura.

– Si dices que fue diferente, puede que el bebé vaya a nacer, de modo que escucha… – la miró por unos segundos –, a casi una hora de aquí se encuentra un refugio de Orochimaru. Él cuenta ahora con especialistas médicos y científicos que conozco bien porque fueron ANBUS. Si se vuelven a repetir esos dolores, no dudaré en dirigirme allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura aceptó. Y no habían pasado veinte minutos cuando volvieron las contracciones fuertes.

– ¡Oh, Sasuke! – se quejó agarrándolo del brazo, cosa que también le dolió a él.

Esta vez ella sintió que duraron un poco más cuando pudo descansar de nuevo. Sasuke había acortado el tiempo bastante aumentando por mucho la velocidad. Agradecía que la vía estuviese despejada porque seguramente se habría enfurecido si alguien le hubiese obstruido el paso. En el intertanto había también telefoneado a Orochimaru para avisarle que iría a parar en la ya mencionada guarida.

– Estamos llegando.

Cuando arribaron por fin, tuvo que tomarla en brazos porque ella se estaba quejando de otra contracción. Pasó por la entrada y le recibieron algunos ex ANBUS con saludos amigables.

– ¡No tengo tiempo de andarme con ceremonias, díganme a dónde llevo a mi esposa!

A su encuentro salió Juugo que le indicó el camino hasta una habitación en la que se encontraba Karin y un par de auxiliares enfermeras. Cuando Sasuke recostó en la cama a Sakura, ya ésta se encontraba más relajada.

– Hola, Sakura – la saludó la pelirroja –. Me había enterado de tu embarazo, pero ha sido inesperado que vinieses aquí de urgencia.

– Para todos – respondió Sakura suspirando –. Disculpa las molestias.

– Descuida. Será un placer darle la bienvenida al mundo a una Uchiha.

No se hallaban en malos términos. De hecho, en otra ocasión habían hablado también, dejando atrás cualquier rencor. Incluso Karin les había mandado un presente de bodas al enterarse de que se casaron.  
Sakura fue revisada.

– Definitivamente estarás entrando en labor de parto en poco tiempo – manifestó Karin –. No contamos ahora mismo con los especialistas en estas cosas; sólo estamos nosotros. Pero tenemos algo de experiencia. Han sido tres trabajadoras las que han dado a luz aquí y hemos tenido que asistirlas. Es decisión de ustedes si confiar en nosotros o buscar mejores manos.

– Estamos aquí porque decidimos confiarles esta situación – habló Sasuke y Sakura asintió en acuerdo –. Además estamos muy lejos de un centro de salud.

Y además él no habría soportado por más tiempo el fuerte agarre en gancho de Sakura en su brazo porque se lo habría terminado necrosando, aparte de sus gritos, se habría vuelto loco.

– Bien. Ya hemos llamado a un médico y se dirige aquí para llegar a tiempo – informó Karin –, será más seguro así.

Pero el médico no había llegado cuando todos se preparaban para recibir a Sarada. Karin había pedido a Sasuke y a Juugo que esperasen afuera y estos tuvieron que salir de allí. Las enfermeras corrían con los implementos y la puerta se cerraba.  
Sentado al lado de Juugo y otros ex ANBUS, Sasuke escuchaba impaciente y un poco preocupado cómo su esposa gritaba adentro, derramando lágrimas y con los músculos tensados, y era animada constantemente por quienes con ella estaban:

 _"Vamos".  
"Un poco más".  
"Respira, tranquila".  
"Otra vez".  
"Lo haces bien"._

Juugo pensó que nunca había visto a Sasuke de esa forma, tenía las manos juntas y los hombros rígidos, mientras un par de gotas de sudor producto de su nerviosismo quizá, le resbalaban por el rostro.

– ¡Shannaro! – berreó Sakura al final.

Su grito se prolongó y luego decreció como si hubiese llegado al punto más exhaustivo. Hubo por varios segundos un silencio profundo que luego fue roto por el llanto de un bebé.  
Sasuke abrió más los ojos escuchando atentamente y Juugo le puso una mano en la espalda a manera de felicitación.

– Sarada – murmuró aliviado, conmovido, contento.

Adentro, la niña era envuelta en una manta blanca por Karin y entregada a una agotada y feliz Sakura que con cuidado la recibió y mimó. Había llorado instintivamente por el dolor que el parto le causó, y aún se sentía adolorida, pero nada era comparado con la dicha de que disfrutada tener a su hija en brazos.

– Oh, Sarada – le habló con dulzura, sonriendo pobremente –, cuán feliz me haces.

Karin sonriendo la observó. Era una niña preciosa, tenía el cabello y los ojos negros como su padre, pero irradiaba la ternura y fortaleza de su madre a la vez. Era la perfecta combinación de ambos.

– Felicidades, Sakura.

– Gracias, Karin – expresó la pelirrosa descansando y dando ya el pecho a la bebé –, gracias a todos.

Estaban acabando de limpiar cuando ya impaciente, Sasuke había entrado sin que le indicaran que lo hiciera. Al ver a su esposa con su hija en brazos, algo hermoso y cálido en su corazón brotó. Se acercó, mirando a la pequeña que por meses sólo había sentido a través del vientre.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a su esposa.

– Sí, cariño…

Se inclinó a su lado pegando su frente con la de ella

– Gracias, Sakura – acarició con los dedos el cabello de la niña –. Sarada.

– Ven, sostenla tú ahora – lo animó ella.

Con cuidado se la entregó. Sarada permaneció tranquila en los brazos de su padre que la miraba con amor.

– Karin – le llamó la atención a la pelirroja –, gracias por ayudarnos.

Karin asintió un poco sonrojada. Acababa de descubrir que lo único que había querido de Sasuke era que fuese feliz y sonriera como en ese momento lo hacía. Algo que no habría conseguido con ella.  
Todo estaba bien así.  
Al poco rato llegó el médico que si bien no asistió el parto, sí evaluó a la niña para llegar a la satisfactoria conclusión de que se encontraba sana para alivio de sus padres.

Antes de despedirse de Karin, Sakura decidió darle el cordón umbilical que la unió una vez a Sarada y a ella:

– Como un recuerdo – le dijo sonriendo con simpatía.

– Pero, Sakura, ese es un símbolo muy valioso para ti que te recordará tu maternidad, el vínculo que tienes con Sarada – replicó la pelirroja apenada.

– No, a partir de ahora siempre recordaré mi maternidad y el vínculo con mi hija porque desde el momento de su concepción ha hecho parte de mí y nada ni nadie cambiará eso – insistió dándole la cajita transparente –. Quédate con él, Karin. Eres tú quien no debe olvidar ese día especial y lo que hiciste por nosotros.

– Gracias, Sakura – expresó Karin conmovida –. Quisiera que tú te quedaras con esto – y le tendió una foto del equipo Taka, en ella aparecían Juugo, Suigetsu, Sasuke y ella –. También como un recuerdo – sonrió.

Y así, se dijeron adiós.

En Tokyo recibieron la noticia con júbilo. Los abuelos de Sarada y su tío estaban impacientes por conocerla, pero Sakura y Sasuke no se atrevieron a viajar en coche rumbo a Tokyo hasta que la niña tuvo un mes, para mayor seguridad. Desde entonces se convirtió en la adoración de Itachi, de la misma manera en que lo había sido Sasuke.

Los Uchiha vivieron juntos una aventura como padres por dos hermosos años en que le enseñaron a Sarada palabritas sencillas y a dar sus primeros pasos, además de interactuar con los otros bebés que serían en adelante sus amiguitos: Boruto, el hijo mayor de Naruto y Hinata pues más tarde tendrían a Himawari; Choucho, la hija de Chouji y Karui; Inojin, el hijo de Ino y Sai; y también Shikadai, el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari.

Llegó, sin embargo, a manos de Itachi una noticia desagradable que no dudó en transmitir a Sasuke.

– Quieren matarte – le dijo –. Ya te descubrieron después de todo este tiempo. Ignoramos si ya pudieron reconocer tu rostro que tanto salvaste de mostrar a los aliados ANBU en aquel entonces, pero irán tras de ti.

– Maldición – gruñó Sasuke –. Querrán despedazarme por traicionar a todos. No me importa. Pero Sakura y Sarada… – empuñó muy fuerte una mano –, si llegaran a tocarlas a ellas…

– Tranquilo, hermano – le habló Itachi poniéndole una mano en el hombro –. Si fuera necesario sacrificaría mi vida, pero no lo permitiremos.

– Te juro que no lo permitiremos – aseguró también Naruto.

– Y no obstante – siguió Itachi –, debemos hacer algo. Las órdenes vienen de una ciudad vecina, allí se hallan en este momento tus enemigos. Sabes ya quienes pueden ser.

– Sí… arrancaré el problema de raíz. Iré a buscarlos antes de que puedan encontrarme.

– Déjame ayudarte con esto, Sasuke – se ofreció Naruto.

– No. Tú que estás tomando el liderazgo en la policía, haz lo que tengas que hacer en esta ciudad y yo haré mi parte afuera. No los dejaré siquiera llegar aquí – miró alternativamente a su hermano y a su mejor amigo –. Por favor, cuiden de ellas mientras no estoy porque puedo tardarme. No las abandonen.

– Sería incapaz, Sasuke – dijo Itachi –. Y te repito que primero se apagaría mi vida antes de que una de las dos fuese a ser lastimada.

– No tendrás de qué preocuparte – terció Naruto.

– Confío en ustedes – asintió Sasuke.

Dejaba lo más importante para él en manos de los hombres más fuertes que conocía.

Fue doloroso despedirse de Sakura que cargaba en ese momento a Sarada en brazos. Pese a haber dicho que comprendía que el viaje que emprendía era por su seguridad y la de muchos, su expresión era inevitablemente triste, y a él le dolía.

Ella intentó sonreír.

– No es necesario que hagas eso – le puso una mano en la barbilla –. Puedo ver a través de ti.

– Está bien – bajó ella la cabeza, pero él en seguida se la levantó –. La verdad es que no quiero que te vayas.

– Lo sé.

Anunciaron entonces por el altavoz que el vuelo de Sasuke saldría muy pronto. Él aprovechó para darle un beso a su esposa.

– ¡Mamama! – gritó la niña y ellos se separaron.

– Sarada estará más apegada a ti que de costumbre – dijo Sasuke acariciando su cabeza y luego tomándola en sus brazos –. No vayas a permitir que…

– Lo sé. Ella no puede enterarse de tu pasado y tus misiones.

Sasuke abrazó y mimó a su hija un poco mientras ésta se regocijaba feliz. Sakura los observaba con una mezcla de contento y tristeza.

– Oh, Sasuke… no vayas a tardar, por favor. Te necesito, Sarada te necesita. No imaginas…

Él le tocó la frente con los dedos, haciendo que ella callase, sonrojada.

– No olvides que nuestros sentimientos están conectados.

Sakura no olvidaría esas palabras nunca. Terminaron de despedirse y ella solo lloró una vez que se aseguró de que el avión se elevaba, mientras Sarada seguía intentando pronunciar la palabra " _papá_ ", una que no usaría demasiado en los subsiguientes años.

….

Naruto e Itachi habían mantenido su promesa a Sasuke con la más ferviente fidelidad. Ningún individuo se habría atrevido a cometer el grave error de tocar a la señora Uchiha y a su pequeña hija. Aquellos que tuvieron la intención de hacerlo sin saber quiénes eran los hombres que las resguardaban, especialmente Itachi que se mantenía más que nadie cerca de ambas, tuvieron la mala suerte de conocerlo enojado. Fue durante una tranquila tarde que éste percibió a un hombre encapuchado caminando detrás de Sakura que llevaba de una mano a una Sarada de cuatro años y en la otra un bolso, blanco del ingenuo ladrón que no había terminado de alargar la mano para quitárselo a Sakura cuando por detrás suyo Itachi lo obligaba a arrodillarse mientras lo amenazaba con romperle el brazo en una llave.  
El hombre gritando, indefenso, había jurado no volver a acercarse a la mujer de cabello rosado y con eso el Uchiha lo había dejado ir ante la mirada de muchos espectadores en la calle y de la misma Sakura sorprendida que en seguida había levantado a su hija en brazos, protegiéndola.

– Me dejas perpleja, ¿Cómo supiste que venía por nosotras? – preguntó ella – ¿Nos estabas siguiendo tú también?

– Andaba por aquí – sonrió él –. Quería saludarte y dar un beso a mi adorable sobrina.

De alguna manera se encontraba siempre a pocos metros de ambas. Ya fuera por encomendar a un agente a espiarlas o estando directamente él cerca.

Más tarde Sarada enfermó; y aunque no muy gravemente, sí le quedó como secuela de la fiebre un defecto en su visión. Sakura la llevó con un oftalmólogo y le recetaron usar lentes, unos que Karin se había propuesto a comprarle y enviarle.

– Déjame a mí el asunto de sus ojos – le había pedido a Sakura y ésta había aceptado.

Naruto las veía a menudo también, aunque no tanto como Itachi pues tenía una familia a la que dedicarle tiempo. El Uchiha mayor, en cambio, estaba entregado a ambas, observando cómo Sarada crecía y cómo Sakura se volvía más hermosa, dejándose el cabello largo, mientras a su vez daba razón a Sasuke de todo.

– Soy sólo un complemento de seguridad, Sakura tiene todo bajo control siempre – le dijo –. No permite que nada le falte a Sarada. Es una excelente madre, muy susceptible al menor malestar de su hija.

– Ya lo creo – contestó su hermano –. Ha sido así con ella desde que nació.

– ¿Por qué no vuelves, Sasuke? Aunque sea sólo un rato. Si las vieras a ambas…

– El peligro no ha disminuido. Sabes que aquel último sujeto con el que no pude acabar reconoció mi rostro. Si me presento como si nada en Tokyo nuevamente, las estaré exponiendo a ambas. Las cosas resultan ahora mucho peor que antes.

– Hay medios, hermano.

– Ni medios ni remedios. Ya te dije que yo solo acabaré con ellos. La intervención de aquel hombre que enviaste en calidad de ayuda me produjo un gran disgusto porque vino aquí con la mejor intención, hallando la muerte.

– Está bien, te entiendo. Pero cuídate mucho, por favor.

Sasuke las echaba de menos. Pensaba todo el tiempo en ambas, se conformaba con las fotos que le eran enviadas y con los mensajes que intercambiaba con su esposa a través de Garuda o de llamadas telefónicas intermitentes e insuficientes debido a la mala señal, a su poco tiempo, al temor de ser interceptado…

Cierto día se cansó de no tenerlas a su lado. Acabó con uno de los peces gordos que le seguían la pista y pensó en una valiosa estratagema con la que encontró una salida. Sasuke se atrevió…

Aquella tarde, mientras Sakura se dedicaba a lavar la loza en la cocina, Sarada apareció detrás suyo dispuesta a resolver esa incógnita que ya la tenía preocupada.

– Mamá – llamó su atención – ¿Cuándo volverá papá?

– Es una misión muy agotadora la suya, pero tan pronto como termine él estará aquí – aseguró Sakura.

– A papá… ¿no le importamos tú y yo, mamá?

– ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió Sakura muy segura dándose la vuelta e inclinándose ante su hija.

– ¿Entonces por qué no viene a casa?

– Sarada, tú y yo somos muy importantes para tu papá. Es exactamente por eso que él no ha regresado a casa. No creo que puedas entenderlo ahora, pero llegará el día en que lo hagas.

Por supuesto que no lo entendía, se preguntaba qué tan difícil era que su padre viviera con ellas y fueran felices como sus amigos que a diferencia suya, sí tenían una familia completa. Sarada miró el suelo con los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar. Sakura lo notó de inmediato y la abrazó queriendo borrar ese dolor de ella, pero no se dio cuenta de su fuerza.

– Estás aplastándome, mamá – protestó Sarada.

– L-lo siento, pero no más lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo evitarlo cuando te veo así.

Sarada comenzó a limpiarse los ojos.

– Por cierto, mamá, ¿tú y papá se han besado?

– ¿Qué?

La había tomado por sorpresa esa pregunta. Sakura bajó la vista al recordar el último beso que se dieron precisamente frente a Sarada que para entonces estaba demasiado pequeña. Luego se sonrojó y con una mano en la frente y soltando una pequeña risita casi revivió el hermoso gesto que tuvo Sasuke con ella.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sarada con curiosidad.

– No es nada. Sólo me hiciste recordar algo más asombroso.

– Ew… mamá, eres una sucia.

– ¡No! ¡No es eso! – aclaró Sakura apenada de haberle hecho pensar esas otras cosas a su hija.

– ¿Entonces qué es eso más impresionante que un beso?

Sakura le dio un toque en la frente con sus dedos.

– Tendremos que dejar la conversación para otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Qué fue eso? – inquirió la niña sorprendida de ese extraño gesto.

– Cuando conozcas a tu papá, creo que lo sabrás.

Sakura se levantó para seguir en lo suyo y Sarada se fue a la sala. Había dejado sus peluches allí tirados, pero en lugar de recogerlos, los juntó y se tiró encima de estos. Se llevó una mano a la frente y volvió a preguntarse qué significó aquello que hizo su madre y qué tenía que ver con su padre.  
De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta de una forma muy extraña. Fue el sonido de unos nudillos que golpearon tres veces, con poca fuerza pues casi no se escuchó; como si el visitante estuviese inseguro de encontrarse allí.

Sarada no dijo nada a su madre sino que se levantó y se empinó un poco para girar la perilla. Al hacerlo, la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió, revelando tras de sí a un hombre que ella jamás había visto: era un viejo de barba gris enmarañada, ojos azules, cabello corto e hirsuto, levemente encorvado y se sostenía de un bastón.

– Sarada – emitió el extraño en tono sublime y alargó una mano hacia la niña, como queriendo tocarla, pero no llegando a hacerlo – ¿eres tú?

– ¿Eh? – Sarada quiso retroceder, pero se quedó allí – ¡mamá!

Al escuchar el grito de su hija, Sakura corrió hacia la sala para encontrarse con que la niña no estaba sola.

– Oh, por Dios – habló Sakura, abriendo más sus ojos, no pudiendo creerlo – ¡Pero si es usted, sr. H!

Se apresuró en ir hasta él. Sasuke la miró de una forma especial; lucía más bella con el cabello largo, más madura, y a la vez, más dulce. Si en ese momento ella se hubiera enfocado en sus ojos, quizá hubiese encontrado en ellos a su esposo.

Sakura le dio un abrazo que él correspondió como era debido.

– Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, que no sabía de usted.

Sarada, incrédula, observaba cómo aquel señor abrazaba con anhelo a su madre como si quisiera quedarse con ella, rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos y oliéndole el cabello a ojos cerrados.  
Sakura se separó de él para repararlo de nuevo.

– Ni siquiera parece haber envejecido más, sr. H. se ha cortado el cabello y ya no luce tan encorvado. Cómo le ha favorecido el tiempo – hablaba animadamente – ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Por qué nunca se comunicó de nuevo conmigo?

– Han pasado muchas cosas, Sakura. En verdad lo lamento – se excusó él y miró a Sarada.

– Pues sí que han pasado muchas cosas – reiteró Sakura –. Esta es mi hija. Ven, Sarada, quiero que conozcas a un viejo amigo de tu madre.

Con mucha desconfianza, Sarada se acercó al extraño anciano que la miraba con amor. Él le tomó su manita y levemente se la apretó.  
Entró a la casa por petición de Sakura y habló con ella bastante, atiborrándola de una cantidad de mentiras acerca de su paradero anterior y el por qué no había vuelto a llamarla. Cuando Sarada se retiró por aburrirse de tanta palabrería de los adultos, Sakura le relató al sr. H cómo terminó casándose con quien había sido en otro tiempo su peor enemigo.  
Sasuke disfrutó de ver cómo a ella se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar de él y de escuchar la historia de ambos.

– Espero que haya vuelto para quedarse.

– Oh, no estoy seguro de eso. Mi presencia por estos lares será intermitente.

– Bueno, bueno, por mí está bien mientras no deje de visitarnos.

Y así fue. Tomándose tiempos para marcharse de aquella ciudad, dejando a un equipo de apoyo que él mismo reclutó al final, Sasuke volvía a Tokyo para hacer su papel de anciano y estar cerca de ambas. Pudo ganarse el cariño de su hija con facilidad a través de ese disfraz. Tanto fue así que cuando el sr. H se marchaba de la ciudad de nuevo, Sarada entristecía y temía que no volviera.

– No te pongas así, cariño – le decía Sakura.

– Pero es un ancianito. ¿Y si le pasa algo?

Ella era todavía muy pequeña y comenzó con el tiempo a verlo como un abuelo, después de todo, la amistad que su madre le profesaba al viejo, le suscitó un voto de confianza, y el sentimiento de cuidar de él y ayudarle por ser endeble, la apegó considerablemente, sin imaginar que era él quien la resguardaba de cerca.

A partir de una ocasión, sin embargo, comenzó Sasuke a sentir amenazado su lugar de padre en el corazón de su hija.

Había ido a buscarla a la escuela para caminar con ella y comprarle un helado como ya había hecho una vez, haciéndola feliz. La vio salir rodeada de compañeritos suyos; ella no se percató de que él estaba allí pues había otra persona esperándola y hacia la que ella corrió alegre. Sarada tropezó y se cayó bocabajo. Iba a comenzar a llorar, pero Itachi se apresuró en ir hasta ella y recogerla para consolarla.

Sasuke observó desde su distancia cómo la niña se aferraba al hombro de su tío mientras escuchaba lo que él le decía. Algo debió prometer Itachi que hizo que ella se alegrara y olvidara la raspadura que se hizo en una rodilla. Distraídos los dos, no se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke estaba allí, no muy lejos y de vez en cuando oculto por los otros padres que llevaban de la mano a sus hijos.  
Itachi abrió la puerta trasera de su auto y sentó allí a Sarada, lo rodeó y fue al asiento del conductor, marchándose del lugar, llevándosela.

Sasuke llegó después que ellos, por supuesto, encontrándose con que Sarada estaba muy contenta comiéndose un helado de fresa con la boca y las manos sucias.

– Te lo agradezco – le dijo Sakura sonriendo al Uchiha mayor.

– Sabes que es un placer.

– Pues ya que estás aquí, me gustaría que te quedases a comer.

– Estás siendo muy complaciente conmigo, Sakura – sonrió simpáticamente Itachi.

– Tú consientes todo el tiempo a mi hija – se encogió de hombros ella.

– Recordaré traerte flores la próxima vez.

Sakura rió.

¡¿Flores?!  
¿Qué era eso?  
Inevitablemente, Sasuke se molestó. Por alguna razón no le gustaba para nada la palabra " _complaciente_ " entre esos dos y la posibilidad de que Itachi le regalara flores a ¡su mujer! No se le olvidaba que en el pasado habían tenido una relación, y seguro ellos tampoco lo olvidaban.

Itachi siendo tan afable con Sakura y adorando a Sarada, parecía el esposo de una y el padre de la otra. Era cierto que en una época le había pedido que se quedase con la oficial porque él, Sasuke, era para entonces una mierda; pero ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, no insinuaría siquiera jamás que Itachi fuese a ocupar su puesto.

" _No_ " se dijo _"¿en qué estoy pensando? Mi hermano no es así, y Sakura tampoco._ "

A solas con Sakura una vez, resolvió preguntarle sobre el rol de su hermano en la familia.

– El mayor apoyo – lo resumió Sakura con eso –. Sospecho que Sasuke nos dejó encomendadas a él, pero estoy segura de que Itachi lo hace por decisión propia. Es muy importante para Sarada y para mí – miró las fotos que había en la mesita; algunas de Sarada y otras de ella, pero sólo una de Sasuke cuando era joven –. La figura más cercana a un padre que tiene Sarada es Itachi – confesó –. En una ocasión se enojó tanto con la foto de Sasuke por ser lo único que tiene de él, que me preguntó si podía mentir a sus compañeros diciendo que su padre era Itachi, ya que, después de todo, se parecían bastante, sólo que Itachi era mejor que Sasuke porque a diferencia de éste, él sí estaba con ella.

Sakura no lo notó, pero eso le dolió al sr. H.

– Sigue llamándolo su tío, sin embargo. Y sigue anhelando conocer a su padre – suspiró mirando hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza –. La entiendo… también deseo con todas mis fuerzas que mi esposo estuviese aquí.

Sasuke se sentía avergonzado. Era eso lo que inspiraba en su familia. Ni siquiera pudo dejar su apellido en ellas. Habría sido como dejarles una maldición. Sakura y Sarada se apellidaban Ichijou (el que usó Itachi para ocultarse) ya que ni el Hachijou era seguro debido a que también podía representar una sospecha de su identidad. El mundo no podía saber que Sasuke Uchiha estaba vivo, libre y tenía una familia. Una hermosa familia que no podía disfrutar como era debido.

Sucedieron dos años más. Sasuke había conseguido acabar con quienes aparecían amenazándole; el problema era que se trataba de eslabones de una cadena aparentemente interminable. Ignoraba quién podía estar detrás de todo eso, pero no se daba por vencido, y cuidaba sus huellas para que no lo persiguieran hasta Tokyo, donde era todavía el sr. H.

Una día, su hermano, que ya sospechaba de que algo ocultaba en sus intermitencias y los indicios en su actitud para con Sarada o la forma de ver a Sakura, descubrió su secreto.

Se había quedado Sasuke dormido una noche en el gran y largo sillón de la sala junto a Sarada después de que haberle ayudado a hacer las tareas y que posteriormente hubiesen jugado bastante. Sakura e Itachi que habían estado conversando, se percataron de la hora.

– Es momento de que me vaya – le dijo el Uchiha –. Déjame ayudarte a recostar a Sarada en su cama.

– Oh… el sr. H también se quedó dormido – se dio cuenta Sakura.

– Sí, ahora lo llamamos y yo me encargaré de llevarlo a su casa.

Mientras Sakura se encargaba de recoger los juguetes, Itachi cargaba a la niña, dejando vacío el brazo de Sasuke que lo percibió, pero no abrió los ojos simulando estar dormido aún. El Uchiha mayor y la oficial fueron al cuarto de Sarada, el primero para recostarla en su cama y la segunda organizando sus cosas, poniéndolas en el sitio correspondiente. Sakura le dio un beso a su hija y con cuidado, ambos salieron de la habitación. Fuera de ésta, la fatigada madre suspiró.

– ¿Te sientes agotada? – le preguntó él.

– Un poco – asintió ella –. Es un algo difícil mi rutina… y eso que no estoy trabajando aún – añadió con desazón. No le gustaba la idea.

– Descuida, Sakura. Tu padre lo entiende. Todos lo entendemos… sabemos que quieres cuidar de tu hija ante todo.

– Ya le hace falta su padre por culpa de sus deberes… no quiero que suceda lo mismo conmigo. No quiero perderme sus primeros años de vida – se abrazó los codos –. Y de por sí, me da a veces mucho coraje que Sasuke no esté aquí.

– Sakura…

– Lo sé… ¿crees que no lo que recuerdo cada vez que me pone triste su ausencia?

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero Sasuke estaba escondido tras una pared escuchando esa conversación sobre sí mismo.

– Y sin embargo, Itachi, a veces no puedo anular del todo esos sentimientos negativos. Comprendo a Sarada a la perfección. La verdad es que es imposible evitar compararme también con otras mujeres: con desconocidas, con mis amigas, hasta con mi madre. Y me pregunto ¿cuán feliz sería yo si tuviese a mi esposo como ellas tienen a los suyos?

– No hables como si él hubiese muerto, Sakura. Es sólo una temporada.

– También lo es la infancia de nuestra hija – replicó ella –. Son momentos que no volverán, y que él se está perdiendo. Me preocupa que Sarada llegue a odiarlo – se pasó las manos por la cabeza con auténtica preocupación –. ¿No puede Sasuke venir por un momento aquí para que al menos nuestra hija le conozca el rostro? Me cuesta pensar que ni para eso tenga tiempo. En verdad me cuesta – negó con la cabeza –. Y me duele.

Él pareció reflexionar sobre esto y comprenderla. La verdad era que se estaba enfocando mucho en la perspectiva de Sasuke. Nunca se había puesto en el lugar de la esposa.

– Lo siento, Sakura.

Levantó la mano abierta hacia ella.

– Ven – le pidió en un tono confidencial.

Sakura miró su mano y la aceptó sin pensar nada. Él la jaló y le dio un abrazo.  
Ella se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero al cabo de un tiempo se sintió reconfortada, abrigada en un sentimiento de amistad. Cerró los ojos y le correspondió.

A diferencia de ella, Sasuke no lo vio como un gesto inofensivo.  
Al borde de los celos, hizo sonar su bastón contra el suelo, llamando la atención de ambos. Sakura e Itachi se separaron, sorprendidos, mirándolo.

– Qué están haciendo – preguntó en tono de reproche.

– Sr. H. Ya despertó – dijo Sakura.

– Sí, y deseo irme a casa – miró a Itachi – ¿no dijiste que me llevarías, muchacho?

– Sí, señor – sonrió él –. Me estaba despidiendo de Sakura. Vayámonos.

Sasuke apenas se despidió de Sakura con un asentimiento de cabeza, lo cual se le hizo extraño a ésta pues el sr. H solía ser más amable.

Ya afuera, frente a Itachi, simplemente se desahogó.

– No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar así – lo señaló con un dedo –. No te creas con el derecho de tocarla de esa forma.

– No he hecho nada malo – se encogió de hombros Itachi –. Es mi preciosa cuñada. Desde que la conozco, la he apoyado incondicionalmente.

– ¡Has dicho que es tu cuñada! – levantó la voz Sasuke –. No puedes tomarte tantas libertadas con ella. Está casada con…

– No son libertades censurables – replicó Itachi –. En otro tiempo fueron mayores, por si usted no lo sabía. Yo llegué a amar a Sakura y de eso no nos arrepentimos ninguno de los dos.

– Cómo te atreves a…

– Y además, ¿Por qué habría de molestarle tanto eso a usted? No es un asunto de su incumbencia.

Sasuke empuñó una mano.

– Claro que lo es. Estamos hablando de mi esposa – confesó al fin con su voz natural.

Itachi primero levantó las cejas, y después cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Lo lamento, hermano – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro –. Lamento hacerte enojar tanto, pero todo fue a propósito. Necesitaba que tú mismo te quitases la máscara.

– De todas formas, ya sabía que eso intentabas – respondió Sasuke –. Te he dado el gusto en consecuencia del disgusto que me diste tú por tocar así a Sakura… – miró fijamente a su hermano mayor –. Nadie más puede saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sabes que no quebrantaría un secreto de esa magnitud; pero considera lo que estás haciendo. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo anhelas quedarte a dormir en esta casa? ¿de que deseas que tu hija te tratase más como a un padre que como a un anciano por el que siente una ingenua lástima? ¿de cómo miras a veces a Sakura conteniéndote de besarla y tocarla?

– Mi misión va más allá de todo eso. Lo que hago…

– Lo haces principalmente por ellas, lo sé – terminó Itachi –. Pero recuerda que sólo tú eres consciente de tenerlas cerca. Para ellas, Sasuke Uchiha es un esposo y padre ausente que no se comunica a menudo por razones que a veces también desconocen y se preguntan. Sakura tiene que darse ánimos todo el tiempo e intenta transmitir lo mismo a Sarada que es todavía una niña… pero pronto, Sasuke, dejará de serlo, se hartará e irá a buscar respuestas sobre ti.

– Déjame actuar con libertad… quiero hacer lo posible por mantenerlas seguras… ellas lo entenderán.

Sasuke no imaginaría cuán ciertas serían las palabras de Itachi, pues un tiempo después, contando su hija con once años de edad y cada vez más recelosa de los paraderos y deberes de su padre, se puso a investigar sobre él.

El nombre de Suke Ichijou no resultaba dar demasiada información más que simples testimonios de las pocas personas cercanas a su familia. Era todo un misterio. Su desconcierto era tan grande que hasta empezó a dudar de sí misma, y por ello, quiso averiguar sobre su propio nacimiento, hallándose con la sorpresa de que no existían registros del mismo.  
Mientras Sakura se encontraba en su rutina policial, Sarada decidió revisar sus cosas, encontrándose con un viejo álbum de fotos.  
Habían de Sakura, sus padres, sus compañeros de la policía, una especial en la que aparecían Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura aún muy jóvenes, y otra más que captó su atención. En ella estaban Juugo, Suigetsu, Sasuke y Karin.

– ¿Quién es esta mujer de lentes al lado de mi padre? – se preguntó Sarada fijándose precisamente en el detalle de que tuviese el mismo tipo de lentes que ella.

Sakura no usaba lentes.  
Sasuke tampoco.

¿Por qué ella sí?

¿Sería posible que fuese hija de esa otra mujer y no de su madre que por todo ese tiempo parecía ocultarle información básica y valiosa sobre su padre?

Sacó la foto del álbum pues estaba dispuesta a averiguar quiénes eran esas personas.

Pasó a la última página del álbum y allí vio algo que hizo que se le acerara el corazón más de lo que ya se había alterado. Era una foto tomada desde muy arriba de Sakura y Sasuke tirados en el suelo, muy juntos, abrazados, sus rostros cerca casi tocándose las bocas… no había nada raro en ello más que el detalle de que Sakura tuviese su uniforme policial y Sasuke una túnica blanca con una máscara a un costado de la cabeza.

– Es una… – Sarada boqueó como si le faltara el aire –, es una máscara ANBU.

Los legendarios criminales se habían convertido en parte de la historia del país. Se sabía que habían desaparecido, pero aún se hablaba de ellos como si hubiesen sido una tribu de monstruos, de sus antiguas catástrofes, sus ropas, sus símbolos, sus métodos, sus reglas, su famoso líder Sasuke Uchiha, dueño de ese imperio de maldad, desaparecido y jamás castigado.

La palabra ANBU era la representación de la mayor aberración.

– ¿Qué significa esto?– se preguntó con la voz quebradiza – ¿Por qué papá está vestido así?

Sarada miró una foto y consecutivamente la otra. Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas.

– ¿Quién soy? – se preguntó derramándolas – ¿Quién es mi madre? – se limpió la cara, pero no dejaba de llorar – ¡¿Quién es mi padre?!

…

 **¡Continuará!**

 **¡Hasta aquí llegamos por ahora!**

 **Estoy casi despidiéndome de ustedes, queridos lectores. El próximo capítulo será también el último.**

 **Lamento la demora. Justo en la recta final no quería traer cualquier cosa para presentar, especialmente tratándose de la explicación de los hechos a mi manera, esas cosas que no nos quisieron detallar en el manga respecto a nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Del capítulo anterior olvidé decirles que no quise cortarle el brazo a Sasuke porque a juzgar por las misiones que tendría posteriormente, le costaría mucho desenvolverse sin él (y no estamos hablando de un increíble y poderoso ninja, recuerden).**

 **Y bien, ya han visto pues mi respuesta en relación a la ausencia de Sasuke en el manga (aproximadamente una condenada década fuera de Konoha).  
En esta historia Sarada y Sakura creen que no se encuentra cuando en realidad ¡apenas se separa de ellas de forma intermitente para volver bajo la fachada de un anciano! **

**¿Creyeron que ya no mencionaría de nuevo al sr. H?**

 **Hasta su otro papel (el de Suke) sigue latente en estas últimas páginas. Después de todo lo que hizo, Sasuke no podría llevar una vida normal presentándose con su verdadero nombre, ¿o sí?**

 **También quise dotar a Sakura de más humanidad, de sentimientos de tristeza y añoranza. Algo que no suelen mostrarnos en la historia original, pero que sabemos que sí pudo haber sufrido, ¿Qué mujer no se sentiría mal sin su esposo por tanto tiempo? Especialmente si lo ama demasiado. Pueden preguntarlo a cualquiera que se haya casado con un infante de marina o soldado del ejército o demás ocupantes de labores por las que sea imprescindible salir del país o la ciudad por un largo tiempo.**

 **En fin…**

 **Para terminar, quiero que sepan que les doy la libertad de opinar qué quieren que incluya en el último capítulo. Es una oportunidad para enseñar un poco de eso sobre lo que les gustaría que escribiese.**

 **Puede ser un tema específico: una escena de pelea, un arrebato de pasión entre los protagonistas, un recuerdo, una explicación sobre alguna duda que tengan.**

 **O la participación de algún personaje: ya sea de la nueva generación (Boruto, Mitsuki, ChouChou, Himawari, etc) o de los que ya conocemos mejor: Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Orochimaru, Karin, Obito, etc.**

 **Intentaré hacer lo mejor para ingeniármelas de acuerdo a sus sugerencias (no garantizo que vayan a incluirse todas).**

 **¡Los animo a participar! Es un último reto para mí.**

 **Hasta entonces, queridos lectores; un abrazo muy fuerte a todos ustedes.**

 **Nos vemos en la entrega final.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


	35. La forma en que nos conectamos

**Hemos llegado al final.**

 **No me queda más que agradecer a todos por su tiempo, porque tiempo de calidad de sus vidas fue lo que gastaron en prestar atención a esta historia de universo alterno.**

 **Claro que yo también gasté mi tiempo y quemé mis velas en tratar de presentar a ustedes lo mejor. Y he aquí los resultados.**

 **Disfruten todos del último capítulo de A FAVOR DEL ENEMIGO.**

 **…**

Capítulo 35: La forma en que nos conectamos.

En la biblioteca sólo consiguió información general acerca de los ANBU. Algunas eran notas periodísticas viejas y otros: libros escritos por hombres que se hicieron conocer como "ex ANBUS" ya rehabilitados. En las notas periodísticas, los autores deambulaban entre críticas y especulaciones, y en cuanto a los libros: todos parecían decir lo mismo.

Decidió buscar otra fuente.

– ¡Pero qué hermosa sorpresa! – exclamó Mebuki – Nuestra adorable Sarada ha decidido visitar a sus abuelos.

La pequeña Uchiha saludó a su abuela y luego hizo lo mismo con el sr. Haruno que, como la adoraba y consentía tanto, se la sentó en sus piernas para hablar de trivialidades como lo hacía desde cuando estaba más pequeña, preguntándole sobre sus notas en la escuela, sus juguetes, dándole de comer y contándole historias. Lo que no sabía era que Sarada había venido esta vez por la última parte pues si alguien había conocido los antecedentes de los ANBU y luchado contra ellos, era su abuelo ex jefe de la policía y ya jubilado de la misma.

– ¿Por qué te sientes tan interesada en esos criminales tan de repente? – quiso saber Kizashi.

– Es que alguien los mencionó en la escuela.

– ¡Sarada! – exclamó Mebuki con voz cantarina, trayendo una bandeja con bizcochitos de chocolate y vainilla – Mira lo que tengo para ti.

– Gracias, abuela – dijo la niña simpáticamente.

Una vez que se retiró la madre de Sakura, la Uchiha volvió su vista hacia Kizashi.

– Me hablaron de que fueron muy malos, pero que estaban bien distribuidos y clasificados – aludió a la información de lo que leyó, en la que mencionaron a los escuadrones.

– Sí, y también tenían maneras crueles de conducirse o castigarse entre sí mismos – explicó su abuelo –, aunque, su capacidad de resistencia era admirable. Tenían una alta tolerancia al dolor; y no sólo el físico, también el emocional. Durante los interrogatorios nos parecían seres de otros planetas. ¿Qué más escuchaste?

– Que usaban unas máscaras blancas con diversas figuras en colores vivos, o de animales como felinos y aves – explicó ella mientras Kizashi asentía, corroborándolo –. ¿Y usaban trajes, abuelo? – preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad.

– Sí, desde luego. Usaban un uniforme negro que les permitía comodidad y movilidad con protectores de metal en los brazos y torso. A veces, sin embargo, se les veía con túnicas.

Esa última palabra interesó más a Sarada.

– ¿De qué color eran esas túnicas?

– Negras. Todas eran negras, aunque… – permaneció pensativo acordándose de su yerno. Suspiró –, sólo había una blanca.

– ¿Por qué una sola?

– Porque aunque cada facción ANBU contase con un líder menor y cada distrito con un sublíder mayor, sólo uno comandaba a todos desde la base central, y era ese el único con derecho de portar la túnica blanca.

El corazón de Sarada se aceleró más. En la foto, su padre usaba una túnica blanca.

– ¿Y qué pasó con él?

– Sarada – Kizashi le sonrió – ¿Por qué te muestras tan curiosa hoy sobre un tema de ese tipo?

– Bueno… puede que al final decida combatir el crimen como tú y mamá – se excusó con esa mentira, lo cierto era que no había decidido qué hacer en la vida.

– ¡Oh! – lanzó una gran carcajada Kizashi – Tu abuela querrá morirse por segunda vez cuando te escuche hablar así. La primera fue cuando Sakura nos dijo que se convertiría en policía.

– ¡Abuelo! – exclamó la niña impaciente – No me has contado ninguna historia de esos ANBU. ¿Qué pasó con el líder?

El sr. Haruno se puso serio otra vez.

– Verás, mi pequeña, los cazadores especiales ANBU no fueron personas buenas. Cometieron atrocidades de las que hoy todavía no se restablecen algunas de sus víctimas. Solían robar cantidades enormes de dinero, quemaban establecimientos, se portaron como terroristas. No me gusta recordarlos porque fue una época difícil para todos. Algunos están en la cárcel todavía, otros tantos muertos y otros pocos vivos, pero sin ninguna intención de reincorporarse a esa vida, después de todo – miró a su nieta y vio en ella las mismas facciones de su yerno –. Su líder… el famoso Sasuke Uchiha del que todavía habla hoy la gente… simplemente desapareció.

" _Se casó con mi hija y te tuvieron a ti_ " quiso añadir, pero se limitó sólo a lo anterior.

– Sasuke Uchiha, ¿eh?

Permaneció pensativa. Quería creer que el hombre de la foto, su padre, y ese fatuo criminal no fueran la misma persona. Pero, si en cambio lo eran…

Sarada puso cara de tristeza y al igual que Sakura, Kizashi se sintió vulnerable por su expresión. La abrazó.

– ¿Qué le sucede a mi adorable niña? ¿Qué te inquieta, mi pequeña?

– No es nada, abuelo – se recompuso en una sonrisa – Algo más… ¿mamá peleó con los ANBUS también?

¡¿Que si Sakura había peleado con ellos?! El sr. Haruno recordó las innumerables veces en que su hija se metió en problemas por ir detrás de Sasuke Uchiha, lo herida que salió, tanto física como emocionalmente y luego el coraje que ello le suscitaba para salir a arremeter de nuevo contra la organización entera.

– Lo hizo – admitió él –. Sakura fue tan testaruda que llegó a enfrentarse al mismo Sasuke Uchiha.

Sarada se lo imaginó y se preguntó si sería posible que sus padres hubiesen dado el paso que conlleva del odio al amor.

No… no quería creer que así hubiese sido. No quería pensar que su papá fuera un prófugo de la justicia que posiblemente estuviese huyendo todavía de su esposa, los amigos y la familia de esta misma. Eso podía explicar que nunca estuviese con ellas.

Y luego estaba la otra foto donde aparecía esa mujer.

– Abuelo, ¿Dónde nací yo y bajo qué condiciones?

– Sarada, me sorprende de verdad tu intención de cambiar rotundamente un tema por otro, princesa mía. Siento que algo me ocultas.

– No… yo no… tal vez ustedes. Mamá no me ha contado siquiera cómo nací.

– Bueno, yo no podría ser el más adecuado para eso porque ni siquiera estuve presente. Sólo puedo decirte que fue un parto sorpresivo e improvisado fuera de esta ciudad. No se suponía que nacieras tan pronto. Tus padres vivieron un agitado episodio.

– Entiendo.

Al bajar de nuevo la vista, Kizashi con un dedo en la barbilla de ella, le levantó la cabeza, invitándola a admitir sus preocupaciones.

– Tú… abuelo, tú… ¿crees que mis padres me quieren?

– Estoy seguro – sonrió él con genuina convicción – ¿o acaso no has visto cuánto ha hecho Sakura por ti? Todos en la familia te queremos.

Sarada asintió poco convencida con la cabeza.

Esa noche, a la hora de la cena, la niña ya se encontraba en la mesa cuando su madre, agotada por su trabajo, llegó a la casa quitándose la gorra policial y frotándose la cabeza como si le doliera.

– Hola, cariño – saludó a su hija, sentándose en la mesa y sirviéndose también de la comida que había pedido a domicilio su hija. Sin embargo, se le hizo extraño que ésta no hubiese pronunciado palabra alguna –. ¿Está todo bien? Luces extraña.

– Mamá, dime… ¿alguna vez papá usó lentes? – preguntó Sarada de repente.

– ¿Lentes? – Sakura recordó que Sasuke sólo lo había hecho para interpretar algunos papeles, no porque los necesitase –. No. No creo que él los usara… supongo.

– Supones – articuló la niña –. Te casaste con él y simplemente "supones".

– Bueno… tu padre no ha estado mucho tiempo aquí desde joven… ahora también es así, pero…

– Mamá, ¿en verdad eres su esposa? – lanzó de improviso, tomando desprevenida a la oficial.

– ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?! – se enojó Sakura – Estás actuando muy extraño.

– Lo único extraño es tu relación con papá. Y más que extraño, parece un eufemismo para ser honesta.

– ¡Sarada! – gritó Sakura dando un puño a la mesa.

La había indignado. Había puesto en duda el amor que había entre ella y su esposo cultivado con tantos esfuerzos y por tanto tiempo, la unión de ambos que derivó en esa pequeñita frente a ella que ambos adoraban.

Pero más que con intención de insultar, las palabras de Sarada fueron porque estaba dolida y resentida. Así lo comprendió Sakura al ver su expresión triste, con ganas de llorar.

– Lamento gritarte – se serenó –. Uh… verás… papá está lejos en un trabajo importante… él volverá pronto, cielo mío – recordó las palabras de Sasuke antes de marcharse y decidió reiterarlas a su hija –. Estoy segura de que _nuestros sentimientos están conectados._ Todo va a estar bien.

De pronto ya no tenía hambre. Fue a recoger las cosas de la mesa, pero entonces, le sobrevino un extraño y fuerte vértigo que la sacó de su equilibrio.

– ¿Mamá?

Sakura dejó caer las cosas, dejándose caer también a sí misma. Se desmayó.

….

Shizune fue la supervisora directa de la salud de la pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto, Sarada seguía las pistas. Ya no le era suficiente preguntar a su familia.  
Volvió a la biblioteca y esta vez buscó sobre el clan Uchiha.

 _"El incendio en la gran mansión Uchiha dejó por víctimas a la gran mayoría de sus miembros"_ leía en un párrafo.

 _"Algunos cuerpos desaparecieron"._

 _"Se sospecha que la tragedia fue causada a propósito"._

 _"No se encuentran rastros de los cuerpos de Sasuke, Itachi, Obito, Izumi, Kagami y Madara Uchiha"._

 _"Las sospechas de una posible confabulación se fortalecen, el cadáver de Uchiha Shisui fue encontrado carbonizado y sin ojos en lo que fue un baño de la mansión; todo apunta a que el joven fue asesinado en secreto poco antes de producirse el incendio"._

 _"Logran identificar lo poco que quedó del cadáver de Kagami Uchiha"._

 _"…fue complicado separar sin dañar más los cuerpos de la señora Uruchi y el señor Teyaki Uchiha, quienes a juzgar por sus posiciones, murieron aferrados el uno al otro"._

 _"Conmovedor tributo hicieron los estudiantes del colegio Konoha en honor a Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, quienes allí estudiaron antes de la tragedia a su clan y cuyos cuerpos aún no aparecen"._

 _"Inabi y Tekka Uchiha fallecen en el hospital debido a sus quemaduras de tercer grado"._

 _"A un mes del incidente, Yashiro Uchiha, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, fue hallado colgado en su habitación. Quienes lo conocían aseguran que no tenía motivos para suicidarse. Lo atribuyen, sin embargo, a una depresión oculta"._

 _"Madara Uchiha, el único sobreviviente de la tragedia de su clan, amasa una gran fortuna"._

 _"El extraño enmascarado ANBU de túnica blanca se hace llamar Sasuke Uchiha"._

 _"Hallan muerto en su propia casa al periodista que insinuó que Madara Uchiha podía ser uno de los responsables de la tragedia ocurrida a su propia familia":_

Sarada tomó aire y se amasó las sienes.

– Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha… – repitió varias veces. La palabra comenzó a dolerle en la cabeza. Cuántos suplicios atravesó esa pobre gente; y cuán malignos fueron algunos de ellos.

Tal vez esa gente no tuviese que ver con su padre y ella estaba averiguando cosas sobre ellos en vano.  
Abandonó de nuevo la biblioteca. De camino a su casa se encontró con uno de sus amigos. Decidió comentarle sobre lo que se proponía.

– Tengo entendido que tu papá y el mío son mejores amigos – le decía Boruto, el hijo mayor de Naruto, a Sarada –. Tal vez preguntándole al viejo averigües algo.

– Es justo lo que haré – se propuso la Uchiha. Pero tan pronto dijo esto, Boruto comenzó a reírse como si hubiese escuchado algo gracioso –. ¿Qué pasa?

– Tú lo que planeas llevar es una investigación muy cuidadosa, Sarada, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese viejo estúpido va a tener tiempo de concederte una entrevista? Si desde que ha asumido un alto cargo en la policía no es capaz ni de tener una cena decente en la casa. ¿Te acuerdas de la navidad pasada que nos reunimos todos? ¡Se la pasó hablando por teléfono y atendiendo a lo que el papá de Shikadai le tenía que decir!

– Sí, lo entiendo, pero… si esta vez se trata de su supuesto mejor amigo, creo que tal vez me conceda algo de su tiempo.

– Suerte con eso – se despidió el rubio.

– ¿No vas a acompañarme en esto?

– No. Es tu papá, es tu problema. Yo ya tengo suficientes con el mío.

Y se fue de allí. Sarada se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando.

– Es un cobarde.

Fue a su casa, tomó dinero de su madre y salió de nuevo. Le mentiría diciéndole que lo usaría para algún proyecto importante de la escuela y como ella no se encontraba, tuvo que tomarlo sin permiso.

Era común que Sarada llegase a las oficinas de los dirigentes principales. Era conocida por el personal la hija de la oficial Haruno, nieta del antiguo jefe de la policía y tratada como sobrina por otros dirigentes poderosos también: Hatake Kakashi y Uzumaki Naruto.

– Comandante…

– Es una sorpresa verte por aquí, Sarada – le decía Naruto mientras buscaba un papel entre tantos –. ¿Has venido con Sakura?

– No. Mamá no se siente bien – Naruto la miró por un instante –, pero es cosa mínima… vine a hablar con usted.

– Temo que será difícil ahora – le sonó el teléfono y él contestó, durando aproximadamente cuatro minutos hablando –. Lo siento, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? ¡ah, sí! Una consulta de algo, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo no puedo, pero tan pronto tenga la oportunidad, yo mismo llegaré a tu casa – sonrió con simpatía.

– Pero, comandante, es algo de gran importancia.

– Está bien, Sarada, no hay prisa. Podemos hablar cuando…

– ¡Es sobre mi padre! – exclamó ella, callándolo – Estoy harta de que ningún adulto me escuche o sepa dar respuestas a mis preguntas. Quiero saber dónde está mi padre o a dónde debo ir para encontrarlo, no importa lo que me tarde y no importa lo que me cueste. Y ya que usted es su mejor amigo, le pido que me lo diga. Tengo todo el derecho a saberlo. Soy su hija, y si está vivo, merezco conocerlo.

Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose de dónde había salido tal determinación y coraje en esa pequeña niña… por Sasuke.  
Tenía razón en ciertas cosas, pero no era preciso comprometerla. Y sin embargo, sentía pena porque ella. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez.

– Sarada… tu padre es un espía y un investigador privado que sirve…

– Sí, sí, ¡También mi tío hace todas esas cosas y él no tiene necesidad de esconderse o marcharse por años enteros sin dejar rastro o no poder contactar con su familia!

– Lo siento, Sarada. Mejor ve a casa con Sakura. Ella te lo explicará de mejor manera.

Sarada salió de allí enfurecida caminando rápidamente. No aminoró su paso en ningún momento hasta que escuchó unas palabras que le llamaron la atención de parte de Shikamaru que se dirigía a la oficina de Naruto mientras hablaba por teléfono.

– Suke dijo que hoy…

Su padre.

Sarada esperó a que entrara a dicha oficina y de inmediato cruzó por enfrente de la secretaria sin decir nada, caminó por el pasillo por el que apenas unos segundos se había devuelto y se detuvo en la puerta, poniendo allí su oreja.

– Se atrevió a venir entonces – decía Naruto –, y no me había dicho nada.

– Lo acaba de comunicar por medio de uno de sus hombres.

– Entonces, ¿Dices que el intercambio de información será hoy?

– Sí, es importante y por eso vino para entregártelo personalmente. Un asunto delicado.

A Sarada se le agitó el corazón. ¿Su padre estaba en la ciudad?

– Vaya, vaya… un par de horas nada más. Bien – decía Naruto –. Iremos allí.

Un par de horas.

¡Pues en un par de horas ella también vería a su padre!

Salió de allí con la promesa de esperar lo necesario. Escondida afuera lo hizo, y cuando Naruto y Shikamaru salieron del lugar, acompañados de una patrulla de policías, Sarada hizo lo propio al detener un taxi y ordenarle aquello que ya había visto en películas de acción.

– Siga a esos dos autos.

– Niña, ¿Dónde está tu madre? – quiso saber el conductor.

– Solo haga lo que le digo, siga a esos autos y le pagaré lo que requiera.

– Eres una niña.

– ¡Y tengo dinero! – sacó deprisa el dinero de Sakura y se lo enseñó al hombre –. ¡Deprisa que se van!

Al hombre en realidad no le importaba de dónde había sacado el dinero mientras le pagara; pero le causaba mucha curiosidad el que una niña de once o doce años quisiera seguir dos autos de policía.

…..

– La niña que subió al taxi es la misma que la de la foto – decía el joven a su celular.

– Perfecto, nos ha hecho el trabajo más fácil – respondieron del otro lado –.Si la tenemos con nosotros, Sasuke Uchiha nos dará su vida voluntariamente. Ve por ella.

– Sí, padre.

….

Al ver que no había nadie en la casa, hizo diversas indagaciones hasta enterarse de que Sakura estaba en cuidados. Llegó hasta ella mientras justamente despertaba.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Sarada?

Sakura se apoyó en sus codos.

– ¿Sr. H? Creí que se había marchado usted de la ciudad.

– Sakura, ¿Dónde nuestra hi…? ¿dónde está Sarada?

– No lo sé – y se alarmó la oficial, recordando –. Había estado inconsciente. Se supone que esté aquí.

– No lo está.

– ¿Y en la casa?

– Tampoco.

– ¡Oh, no! – y se levantó de la cama – ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Mientras no supiera dónde se encontraba su hija, Sasuke no iría a la reunión con Naruto. Lo que no sabía era que en esos momentos, mientras Sarada observaba por la ventana del taxi al auto policía escolta y al otro en el que iba Naruto, una motocicleta detrás de ella apuntaba directamente a uno de los neumáticos del taxi.

Cuando el disparo se escuchó, el taxi perdió el control y se salió de la vía, estrellándose; la niña gritó.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – exclamó Naruto al darse cuenta por los retrovisores – ¡Shikamaru!

– No lo sé, pero debe ser el enemigo.

– ¿Por qué dispararon a un taxi?

Y rápidamente se imaginó lo peor.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡hay que capturar a ese hombre! ¡devuélvanse! – habló a su comunicador a la patrulla – ¡devuélvanse todos!

– Pero, señor ¡vamos en contravía!

– Salgamos entonces, hay que detener el tráfico – apuró Naruto.

El hombre de la motocicleta se había apresurado hacia el taxi. Bajó, abrió la puerta trasera y comenzó a sacar a la niña aparentemente inconsciente.  
Sarada reaccionó de pronto y recordando que le habían enseñado la importancia de conocer la apariencia de un criminal, hizo un esfuerzo por quitarle el casco, observando tras este a un rostro desconocido: era un hombre joven pero con un extraño cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás.

– ¿Quién… eres? – quiso saber la pequeña asustada.

– Shin Uchiha – respondió él sin titubear.

– ¿U…chiha?

La levantó contra su débil voluntad y a punto estuvo de llevársela, empero escuchó a los policías venir corriendo.

– Demonios.

La dejó caer rápidamente y volvió a su motocicleta que encendió y condujo en contravía, escapando entre los vehículos. Naruto ordenó una búsqueda exhaustiva de aquel sujeto.

– ¿Estás bien, Sarada? – le preguntó al llegar a ella, reparándola.

– Comandante… – habló débilmente la Uchiha mirándolo con los párpados entrecerrados –, duele… la… cabeza.

– Desde luego. Acabas de accidentarte. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Sarada se llevó la mano a la cabeza, metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello; luego se los miró y se dio cuenta de que tenían sangre. Perdió el conocimiento al susurrar la contestación, el móvil de la locura que la condujo a sufrir esas heridas:

– Papá…

Naruto la sostuvo antes de que cayera de nuevo al suelo. Se encargó personalmente de llevarla en sus brazos durante todo el recorrido mientras sus hombres intentaban dar caza al responsable del accidente.  
Más tarde avisaría a Sakura quien tan pronto la vio, sólo pudo abrazarla.

– Me acabas de dar el peor susto… – le decía preocupada como nunca antes –, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

No le importó que fuera sola sin decir a nadie, o que le hubiese robado dinero. Sakura mandó a revisarla con la misma Tsunade y se alivió que al menos el traumatismo no hubiese sido grave. Sólo un vendaje, analgésicos y descanso bastarían para recomponerla.

Sasuke en su disfraz se hallaba preocupado, después llegó Itachi preocupado también, y después el sr. Haruno y su esposa, presas de la misma agitación.  
En cuestión de horas se había discutido sobre sus heridas, sobre la poca precaución que tuvieron con ella y sobre el hombre que intentó llevársela.

Sasuke estaba convencido de que habían encontrado a su familia. El intento de rapto a su hija se lo confirmaba.

Y así era.

Pudieron conocer el nombre aparente del individuo por las declaraciones de Sarada; y aunque supieron de inmediato que era falso, el hecho de que utilizase el Uchiha como apellido era un indicador de algo.

Esa noche, después de que todos se hubieron retirado (incluyendo a Itachi que ya había visto la determinación en los ojos de su hermano) y Sarada se hubiera dormido; Sasuke en su disfraz abandonó el dormitorio de su hija y buscó a su esposa. La encontró en su habitación.

– ¿Puedo entrar, Sakura? – cuestionó asomándose.

Ella estaba de espalda, observando por la ventana, y ni siquiera lo miró cuando asintió.

– Sarada está tranquila – le informó como si no fuera obvio pues la niña se encontraba dormida. Lo cierto era que no sabía cómo abordar a su mujer, podía sentir su rabia y preocupación desde donde se encontraba –. Sakura…

– Se lo agradezco, sr. H – le respondió escuetamente ella.

– Sakura… hemos pasado un gran susto y comprendo que te sientas muy alterada, pero lo más importante sigue siendo que Sarada…

Y se detuvo cuando pudo observar a Sakura temblando con los brazos estirados, tensionados y apoyados en el marco de la ventana, y sus manos muy empuñadas también. Era el verdadero retrato de la impotencia.

– Sr. H… – habló ella con la voz quebrada aún sin voltear –, creo que estoy empezando a odiar a mi marido.

A él le dolieron esas palabras.

– No, Sakura… por favor, no digas eso. Estás así sólo por lo de hoy, tú en realidad no...

Ella se abrazó los codos.

– Hace años que se fue – comenzó –. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribe ni llama… he podido contenerme por tanto y Dios lo sabe, pero nuestra hija… nuestra hija se desespera cada vez más… ¡hoy casi la pierdo! – gritó aborreciendo la idea – Si hubiera pasado… – y negó con la cabeza –, ¡me pregunto si es lo que él espera para manifestarse de una vez! ¡cuando ya sea demasiado tarde! – se apoyó en un lado de la ventana, pegando la frente en el marco de madera –. ¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke? – se preguntó abatida – ¿Por qué no está aquí? Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…

El aclamado esposo y padre no lo toleró más. Se acercó y descansó sus manos en la ventana alrededor de Sakura, acorralándola sin tocarla. Metió su nariz en el cabello de ella e inhaló como tanto le había gustado hacer en repetidas ocasiones.

– No vuelvas a decir que me odias – le pidió en un susurro apasionado con su verdadera voz.

Ella reaccionó abriendo más los ojos, como si no pudiese creer lo que escuchó detrás suyo. En su mente primero se dijo que no podía ser posible, que se estaba volviendo loca… y sin embargo… sin embargo, aquel hombre que conocía como el sr. H permanecía a sus retaguardias en una posición cercana, protectora y cálida, disfrutando su aroma como solía hacerlo su esposo. Y le había hablado con la misma voz.

No bastó haberlo sentido y escuchado. Sakura lentamente se dio media vuelta para encararse con él y ver en sus ojos a quien tanto había deseado tener.

– Sa… Sasuke… – susurró aún con los suyos empañados.

Él se lo confirmó con una mirada aprobadora, y entonces creyó que en ese momento se fundirían en un beso entrañable, pero todo lo que de ella recibió fue un inesperado, fuerte y doloroso puñetazo que lo alejó por completo e hizo caer encima de una mesita pequeña detrás suyo, quebrándole dos patas, provocando que por consiguiente, él terminara igualmente en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeaba mientras su visión se acostumbraba otra vez a la realidad. Allí estaba su esposa enfurecida aún con el brazo estirado y la mano empuñada. Sasuke no se sentía la mandíbula, se la tocó porque le había cruzado la absurda idea de que no la tenía y fue cuando le sobrevino el dolor. Sangraba.  
Hacía tiempo que no probaba un buen golpe de su esposa… su querida esposa que fue a arremeter contra él de nuevo.

– ¡Shannaro!

Sasuke se levantó y de inmediato la sostuvo, pero Sakura se retorció y esta vez le alcanzó a atinar una bofetada, librándose de él pronto. Quiso golpearlo de nuevo ya desesperada con ambas manos, clavándolas en el firme pecho.  
Sasuke se las sostuvo con fuerza y la estampó a ella contra la pared, llevándole las manos por encima de la cabeza y metiendo una pierna por entre las piernas de ella, apretándola contra él e inmovilizándola.

– Basta ya – jadeó muy cerca de su rostro –. Vas a despertar a Sarada.

– ¿Te parece, maldito seas, que no te lo mereces, Sasuke Uchiha? – respondió ella frenética. Estaba verdaderamente perturbada y descompuesta porque aquel querido anciano que conoció antes incluso de casarse, fuese una farsa… y una farsa más de él, ¿Cómo pudo engañarla por tanto tiempo como si nada? ¡El sr. H no existía! – Eres un… un verdadero fiasco – se dejó derrotar, ablandando su voz, sonando lamentable y haciendo desaparecer sus fuerzas –. Cómo has podido, Sasuke…

– Perdóname – suplicó él buscando mejor sus ojos porque ella estaba ahora cabizbaja, como si no quisiera mirarlo –. Lo he hecho por estar cerca de ti desde un principio… y ahora también de nuestra hija, sin que lo supieran, sin exponerlas o arriesgarlas. Perdóname por engañarte de esta manera... perdóname por hacerles creer que las abandoné – pegó su frente con la de ella –. Perdóname porque soy todavía un condenado que vive aun cargando su cruz… perdóname, Sakura, porque ustedes han sentido también ese peso que debería ser solo mío – su voz se fue haciendo menos audible mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella –, perdona que siempre sea yo el que te pida perdón.

Ella abandonó su tensión, su rabia y su agonía. Se abandonó a él y después de mucho tiempo volvieron a degustar con hambre un beso que, pese a haberse hecho tan profundo como pudieron, no fue suficiente.

Las esperanzas perdidas fueron encontradas, y los placeres antiguos y los soslayados sentimientos revivieron como lo hace el fuego que de cenizas se aviva por un estímulo de combustión. Se dejaron caer en el mismo suelo, él no tuvo ningún reparo al arrancarle la ropa, ni ella al destruir con sus manos la apariencia del viejo para reemplazarla por la imagen viril y enérgica de su esposo.  
Sasuke le pasó fogosamente las manos por la satinada piel de ella e hizo con su lengua lo que haría un hombre con sed a una superficie congelada; subiendo y bajando con una facilidad mareante hasta llegar a la prohibida zona que a cualquier mujer disolvería; Sakura se puso a gritar y él se apresuró a poner un pulgar sobre sus labios para que se detuviese.

– Vas a despertar a Sarada – reiteró la misma frase que usó hacía poco mientras peleaban como si fueran enemigos.

Y al igual que como pasó antes cuando de verdad lo eran, terminaban dándose por vencidos ante el otro. Sakura abrió la boca y succionó ese dedo pulgar mientras emitía sonidos de placer desde su garganta.  
No hubo lugar en el cuerpo de ella al que él no hubiese llegado esa noche.  
Después de saciarse en el suelo, descansaron aún en su desnudez, apagaron las luces y se fueron a la cama para continuar con lo que no querían que terminara.

– Me debes mucho, Sasuke Uchiha – le recordó ella con una expresión fiera.

Él la hizo recostarse y se deslizó encima suyo para volverla loca otra vez. Le dio vueltas, cambiándola constantemente de lugares y posiciones y la acometía sin clemencia, mientras se besaban para ahogar sus gritos, u optaba ella por meterse a la boca una sábana o morder la almohada hasta que ambos cayeron agotados nuevamente, sudando, temblando y jadeando.

Ella se quedó dormida por veinte minutos hasta que él la despertó dulcemente.

Se miraron como un par de conocidos que acaban de reencontrarse tras mucho tiempo e inevitablemente sonrieron. Sólo las sábanas los cubrían, se habían entregado a los primeros arrebatos que tuvieron.

– Supongo que tendré que hacer mucho más para ser perdonado – le dijo él mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos rosas tras la oreja de ella.

– Creo que no hay nada que perdonar, cariño – replicó Sakura –. Yo decidí estar contigo; sabiendo que no sería sencillo. Me duele que por todo este tiempo te hubiese tenido tan cerca, siendo inconsciente de ti, pero también te agradezco que lo hubieses hecho por nuestro bien; estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Has sido un excelente padre para Sarada.

– No… sabes bien que no. Con ella las cosas son diferentes. Tú me conoces desde hace muchos años, hemos estado juntos, sabemos quiénes somos. Pero ella… ni siquiera recuerda haber visto personalmente mi rostro. No espero que me perdone cuando se entere; aunque no es como si lo mereciera tampoco.

– Oh, Sasuke… – ella se le subió encima y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca –, no seas tan pesimista, cariño. Nuestra hija es muy comprensiva y ha sabido amar al sr. H a lo largo de los años.

– Lo ve como un abuelo.

– Por lo tanto no tendrá problemas para verlo como un padre cuando se entere que lo es y lo ha sido por todo este tiempo – concluyó ella y le pasó una mano por la frente para apartarle el cabello negro –. Pero más importante, Sasuke…

– Lo sé. Las han descubierto y no se quedarán tranquilos. Esto dejó de ser una caza y se convirtió en una guerra desde que se les ocurrió tocar a Sarada – frunció el ceño al recordar la herida en la cabeza de la niña –. Voy a matarlos.

– Sasuke – le llamó ella la atención –. Debemos pensar bien en lo que vamos a hacer. Ya no estás solo contra el enemigo – cerró una mano en torno a la de él –. Hemos estado protegiendo a nuestra hija por aparte, cada uno a su manera. ¿No crees que es hora de hacerlo juntos?

Él asintió y ella sonrió; se besaron de nuevo y se vistieron para estudiar la información y movimientos de sus enemigos justo como hacían en los viejos tiempos durante sus viajes.

– …Así mi hermano pondrá las cosas en marcha desde la organización.

– De modo que Itachi ya lo sabía.

– Sí – ratificó él –. Y lo vamos a incluir en esto, al igual que a Naruto; Itachi le dirá que soy yo tras este disfraz. La única que debe permanecer fuera de estos planes es Sarada.

Al día siguiente, Sarada se sorprendió de ver al sr. H tan temprano en su casa. Su madre estaba preparando el desayuno y él se encontraba ayudándole. Los saludó a ambos y estos a su vez le preguntaron por su estado. Ella dijo encontrarse mejor.

– Pero no se moleste, sr. H. Mamá y yo podemos encargarnos de la comida – le dijo ella simpáticamente llevándolo de la mano hasta la mesa para que se sentara, como si fuera el anciano que ella creía.

– Gracias, Sarada. Aunque tú nunca me dejas esforzarme en nada, quiero que sepas que me encuentro en perfectas condiciones.

Y le guiñó un ojo. Sarada sonrió y se volvió hacia su madre para preguntarle qué faltaba por hacer, sin embargo, le sorprendió la apariencia radiante de ésta. Sakura lucía feliz.

– ¿Mamá?

– ¿Te sientes mejor hoy, cariño?

– Sí… luces diferente – opinó la niña y Sakura se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

– Siéntate también, ya voy a servir a los dos.

La familia Uchiha desayunó armoniosamente esa mañana. No tocaron temas referentes a lo que había sucedido el día anterior, ninguno quería rememorar esos desagradables sustos, pero no dejaban de tenerlos en cuenta. Sarada por su parte creyó estar imaginando un ambiente más cálido y cercano entre su madre y el hombre que consideraba su otro abuelo; además de la manera especial en que se miraban a veces, como si se dijeran demasiadas cosas que ella no comprendía. De hecho, todavía se preguntaba por qué estaban desayunando con el sr. H tan temprano. Cada vez que él llegaba lo hacía después de las nueve.

Sarada dejó de dar tantas vueltas a ese asunto y finalmente salió hacia la escuela, ignorando que agentes de parte de su tío el comandante Uzumaki, de su tío Itachi y de su abuelo el sr. Haruno, la seguían camuflados de personas corrientes, vigilándola y listos para protegerla de cualquier peligro. Sasuke y Sakura eran conscientes de esto, por eso se mantenían a la expectativa de que todo saliera bien; no podían actuar desesperadamente sobreprotegiendo a su hija de forma directa y evidente; eso la haría sospechar a ella que algo ocultaban y al enemigo revelaría la ubicación de Sasuke y la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a su familia.

– Estará bien – aseguró él.

– Sí – respondió Sakura mirando por la ventana cómo Sarada tomaba su autobús; cuyo conductor era un espía más.

Se volteó a ver a Sasuke y se sonrojó. Después de lo que pasó entre ellos la anterior noche, había minado de su mente la imagen y concepción del sr. H como un amigo viejo y querido. Era su esposo, por amor a Dios. Su adorado esposo.

Sakura se dirigió hacia él y se subió a la mesa, sentándose atrevidamente apoyando sus pies en las piernas de él que permanecía en su silla.

– Sakura…

– No puedo evitarlo, cariño… quiero aprovechar tanto tiempo como pueda contigo – y comenzó a abrirse la blusa –. Temo que vuelvas a irte.

Ya ninguno de los dos podía contenerse. Después de haberse revelado la verdad, no harían más que disfrutarla. Sucedieron un par de semanas en que cada momento en que se encontraban a solas se enrollaban en dulces caricias que los conducían a otros parajes de placer más profundo.

Sarada ignoraba por completo que las razones de que el sr. H pasase mayor tiempo en su casa eran, además de su intención de vigilarlas más de cerca y el seguimiento de sus planes de indagación respecto al enemigo, la devoción apasionada que le guardaba a su madre; su madre que a su vez siempre recibía esas atenciones muy solícita, expectante y complacida.

La niña por su lado había buscado, discretamente y sin llamar la atención de ningún adulto, un camino que la condujese a su padre. No lo hizo sola, su mejor amiga Chouchou, en un inesperado capricho por conocer también la identidad de su padre y no queriendo creer que se tratase de Chouji, la acompañó en sus travesías. Así pues, se consagraron ambas en buscar a las personas que acompañaban a Sasuke en la foto de Hebi, sin éxito.

Mientras tanto, en respuesta a lo poco que obtuvieron de la naturaleza de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Shin, Sasuke tomó la precaución de visitar a un viejo conocido que mucho podría saber de aquel gordo pez blanco suyo.

– …No han vuelto a acercársele a Sarada porque saben que correrían el riesgo de perder la libertad de un solo peón, y un solo peón sería para nosotros el guía hacia su cabecilla – indicó Sasuke –. Han tomado otros cauces.

– El mayor alivio para ambos – suspiró Sakura.

– No. Para mí sólo constituye un alivio a medias – y la miró fijamente para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que él temía. No lo hizo. Sakura estaba tan enfocada en el bienestar de su hija que se olvidaba de sí misma –. He pedido a Itachi que se quede contigo mientras me marcho.

– ¡Oh! – exclamó la Sra. Uchiha casi indignada – Ni lo pienses, iré contigo. Será nuestra hija quien permanezca a la sombra de Itachi, Naruto y papá, mientras tú y yo nos encargaremos de quienes la amenazan. Por eso te acompañaré en tus pesquisas… – recordó el destino –, es un camino que no quiero que recorras solo. Seré tu apoyo.

Haber sido un expeditivo y sagaz criminal durante tanto tiempo en su pasado le trajo maldiciones, pero también compensaciones. En esos casos nada le era más esencial que la voz de la experiencia, y la voz de la experiencia le hablaba de los métodos y designios de Shin. Sus ojos apuntaron a los de su esposa; ciertamente, pensó, ella era una excelente compañera, más que una pareja, hacían un equipo en el que ella aportaba la prudencia, la fuerza física, la humanidad y en parte la inteligencia, teniendo él la otra parte de inteligencia y siendo también los ojos, la experiencia y el rigor.

Él temía por ella y ella temía por él. Y Sasuke supo que aunque la dejase en encargo con su hermano, Sakura podía desasirse con facilidad e iría tras él para protegerle.

Así pensaba y así era. No se equivocaba. La caracterizaba esa insuperable obstinación.

Mintieron pues a la niña diciéndole que saldrían por un par de días a visitar a un amigo convaleciente del sr. H, dejándola a cargo de Itachi. Sarada no objetó en lo absoluto porque adoraba a su tío tanto como él a ella.

De esa manera salieron de la ciudad, pero no llevaban recorridos los trescientos kilómetros cuando notaron que de todos los autos que los acompañaron en la vía, sólo uno parecía no despegarse de ellos.

– Está siguiéndonos – aseguró Sasuke convencido y no muy sorprendido.

Sakura mantúvose sosegada y un tanto escéptica. Disipó sus dudas una vez llegada la bifurcación que conducía más rápidamente al sendero solitario por el que, camuflada y vigilada, se hallaba la guarida de Orochimaru.

– Es verdad – masculló al notar que la seguían por allí también.

La enorme camioneta de atrás, al verse libre de más acompañantes que sus objetivos, se adelantó a propósito y les bloqueó el paso deteniéndose de frente. Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras, anonadada por esa pirueta, accionó el freno tan de súbito que hizo rechinar las ruedas de su auto mientras disminuía la velocidad hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de chocar con el de aquellos temerarios sujetos.

Se apearon cuatro hombres idénticos a la descripción que había hecho Sarada de quien intentó secuestrarla y un último encapuchado vestido de negro.  
Dos de los de cabello blanco apuntaron a la pareja a través del cristal delantero y los otros dos se fueron hacia la parte trasera del auto para reventarle los neumáticos, haciendo después lo mismo con los de enfrente. Viéndose acorralados y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar en auto – al menos no en el suyo –, tuvieron que bajar por órdenes de los insolentes que no eran más que muchachos que quizá apenas habían cumplido la mayoría de edad.

– ¡Quiénes se creen, malditos…!

– Cállese, viejo – le ordenó uno de ellos al sr. H –. Si no quiere meterse en líos, manténgase fuera del alcance guardando silencio. Un anciano como usted no supondrá problema para nosotros, nos bastará unos cuantos golpes para triturarle los huesos.

" _Ni se imaginan_ " gruñía Sasuke para sus adentros. La sangre le martillaba en las sienes y corría fría e imperante a caudales por sus venas y arterias, quería masacrar a todos aquellos infelices que se habían atrevido a venir buscando a su esposa. Maldecía una y otra vez el plan que había trazado con Sakura pues no era el momento de mostrarse como era en realidad.

– Por favor, no – pidió Sakura –. Han venido aquí para dirigirse a mí – miró a Sasuke –. No vayan a hacer nada al sr. H.

Los de cabello blancos no dijeron nada, fue el encapuchado el que descubrió su cabeza, mostrándose ante los Uchiha: tenía una expresión perversa, le faltaban los dientes y era totalmente calvo, habiendo en su cráneo mondo y lirondo un conjunto de tatuajes de ojos distribuidos al azar.

– Quien es usted – quiso saber Sakura.

– Mi nombre es Shin Uchiha – habló el extraño –. Pero no se altere. He venido aquí indagando acerca de mi apellido.

– No tengo nada que decirle a ese respecto.

– ¿No fue usted una fiel combatiente en el pasado contra las organizaciones lideradas por los miembros de mi clan, oficial Haruno? O debería decir… ¡¿señora Uchiha?!

A Sakura comenzaron a temblarle los párpados de rabia y Sasuke estrujaba con fuerza sus manos empuñadas.

– No sé de qué hablan – murmuró despojando de tensión su voz.

– No aparente ignorancia – pidió Shin –. Es inútil. Todas nuestras pesquisas nos condujeron hasta aquí.

Se le había secado la boca a ella. Le era imposible tragar eso tan incómodo y desesperante que tenía en la garganta.

– Qué es lo que quieren – habló con dificultad, aceptando su derrota.

Algo abrupto y diabólico se dibujó en la expresión de Shin; como si quisiera muchas cosas con impaciencia y de las cuales no sabía por dónde empezar a exigir… no, eran las razones de las mismas, pensó; él sólo quería un par de cosas, más antes expondría el por qué:

– Madara Uchiha fue traicionado – un tic nervioso en su ojo se hizo presente, como si aquella verdad le afectara más que nada –. La disposición y fidelidad de sus súbditos se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus órdenes fueron contrariadas, sus amigos lo abandonaron, sus organizaciones desintegradas – Sakura se preguntaba a dónde quería llegar; Sasuke ya lo sabía y esperaba –. Aquellos que lo seguíamos, quisimos tomar represalias contra los responsables, en especial contra aquella aberración que se encargó de destruir al escuadrón del infierno… ese quien fue su líder mismo – miró a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa agria, pero no de malsana satisfacción, si no de rabia pura e hirviente –, es decir, su esposo: ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con tanta claridad y énfasis, algo que nadie hacía desde hace muchos años, Sasuke sintió que lo subestimaban.

– A lo largo de estos trece años, todos aquellos que pretendimos vengar a Akatsuki y a los cazadores especiales ANBU, los ideales de Madara y su vida misma; hemos sido masacrados. Mis compañeros, desaparecidos, muertos, torturados y triturados… todos ellos, sólo quedo yo… él y nadie más que él es el responsable – de pronto abrió los ojos salvajemente – ¡Sasuke Uchiha es mi némesis! Vivo para matarlo y él para matarme – y soltó una risa absurda, como si intentara en vano encontrar algo divertido a la situación.

Sakura pensaba que ese hombre estaba loco.

– Ninguna fuerza u organización de la justicia representan un peligro para mí… el único que me impide que reviva al escuadrón del infierno y Akatsuki, es Uchiha Sasuke. ¡Por eso estoy aquí! Rastreé todas sus huellas, sus antiguos vínculos, nadie sabe más de él que yo, cada paso que dio me trajo hasta ustedes: su familia oculta.

– Revivir a los ANBU, a Akatsuki… ¡qué locuras dice usted! – exclamó Sakura.

– Yo, Shin Uchiha, ocuparé el antiguo lugar de Uchiha Madara. Levantaré de nuevo su imperio.

– No. Es imposible, con qué intenciones, con qué recursos… ¡Usted ni siquiera es un auténtico Uchiha!

– Mejor que eso, oficial, enseñaré a los demás miembros del clan cómo ser un verdadero Uchiha, incluyéndola a usted – volvió entonces a sonreír acordándose de alguien – y a su hijita.

Una vejación a su persona no habría generado mayor estallido. Sakura descargó en una reacción violenta toda la repulsión que aquel miserable sujeto le provocó al mencionar a Sarada.

– ¡Shannaro!

Shin no vio venir siquiera el tamaño puñetazo que le hundieron en el abdomen y que le sacó además del aire, un alarmante escupitajo de sangre.  
Ya en el asfalto, doblado de dolor y temblando de absoluto desconcierto (pues nunca antes lo habían golpeado de esa forma con tal fuerza ¡y una mujer!), lanzó a la par que más sangre, la orden a sus sorprendidos súbditos:

– ¡Sujétenla!

Los Shins, en conjunto, se lanzaron contra la furiosa madre; pero pese a que algunos salieron heridos en la lucha contra ésta, consiguieron inmovilizarla. El aparente sr. H no iba a quedarse mirando cómo atrapaban a su esposa como si se tratase de una fiera a la que un grupo de depredadores pretenden darle caza; intervino pues bajo el antifaz de una frágil condición de senectud, y fue derribado por el porrazo que le propinó un Shin en la parte trasera de la pierna izquierda.

– Escuche, Sra. Uchiha – se alzó de nuevo Shin padre tras recuperarse de su herida y viendo cómo los suyos habían apenas triunfado sobre aquella mujer –, ya no es preciso que nos genere más problemas, se lo advierto ahora el doble de lo que pensé hacerlo antes de que se atreviera a agredirme: ¡o viene con nosotros, o mataremos al viejo e iremos por su hija! – abrió más los ojos con ferocidad, esperando una respuesta de rendición de parte de Sakura, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una obstinación por sostenerle la mirada, en silencio y con los dientes apretujados. Sabía él, sin embargo, que ella cedería. Ablandó la expresión –. Será un señuelo; la necesitamos para atraer al Uchiha – se volvió al anciano –. Y usted, viejo, vaya a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha. Dígale que tenemos a su mujer y que sólo la dejaremos en paz si él se entrega voluntariamente. Una vida por otra vida.

Sakura se dejó conducir por los Shins, accediendo en silencio, mientras aún tirado en el suelo, su esposo, impotente, permanecía inmóvil cuidando de no mover un músculo, pues con la acción de uno solo, estaba seguro de que correría a masacrar a todos aquellos despreciables sujetos que se llevaban a su mujer para atraerlo, ¡a él! Él que no hacía en ese momento más que observar. Se tragó amargamente la ira y esperó a que se la llevaran para lanzar al suelo con desprecio su mano empuñada, haciéndose daño sin sentir dolor.

…..

La tensión fue grande. No pudo revelar la gravedad de los hechos sin que Sarada se enterase. Y no porque fuese indiscreto, sino porque la niña fue más astuta al saber escuchar en el momento exacto. Una pequeña hazaña que terminó por dejarla más perturbada. Primero el misterio acerca del paradero de su padre, hombre que nunca había conocido, y la posibilidad de que hubiese sido un criminal; y ahora, secuestraban a su madre.

Mantuvo a raya la desesperación.

Escuchó parte de la conversación, había llegado Naruto y discutía a solas con su tío y el sr. H. Mencionaron un nombre que ya había oído antes en boca de su amigo Mitsuki: "Orochimaru"; y se propusieron ir a donde aquel hombre se encontraba.

Sarada llamó a Chouchou y armaron un plan. Ya que dejarían a la pequeña Uchiha en cuidado de Itachi, no le sería sencillo salir de allí; su tío tenía una increíble habilidad para percibir lo más mínimo.

– Me mintieron diciendo que mamá se adelantó en el camino y el sr. H tuvo que devolverse a buscar algo que había olvidado, pero llamaron al comandante Uzumaki y se fueron todos a hablar en esa habitación, pude escuchar hace poco la palabra _secuestro_ y que irían a una guarida a buscar información – le explicó –. Debo ir con ellos, así que compórtate como toda una buena distracción.

Las dos niñas discutían esto cuando Itachi pensaba en salir de aquella habitación.

– …ni siquiera Sakura sabía que tú le habías puesto un dispositivo GPS – decía Naruto –, y ellos se encargaron de destruirlo porque no aparece en nuestro mapa. Debieron revisarla.

– Por supuesto – lamentó Sasuke –. Tuvieron en cuenta esa precaución.

– Creo que ya sabemos qué hacer. Yo me retiro de inmediato a mi importante labor – terció Itachi –. Afuera están Sarada y otra niña.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí dejando allí dentro a Naruto y a Sasuke.

– Oh, qué sorpresa tan agradable – habló con su habitual simpatía –, está aquí la pequeña de los Akimichi. ¿Tienen hambre, niñas? Iba a hacer unas galletas.

– Suena fantástico – se alegró Chouchou –. Sarada, yo sería feliz con un tío como el tuyo.

– Ssshhh – ordenó Sarada cuando Itachi se fue a la cocina –. Enfócate en el plan.

Salieron poco después Naruto y Sasuke cargando un equipo de cosas que no parecían ser objetos inofensivos. Sarada estuvo alerta cuando cruzaron la puerta de la salida, le hizo una señal a su amiga y esta de inmediato encendió la televisión poniéndole un volumen alto, y yendo a la cocina para acompañar a Itachi, distrayéndolo con papas de ajo que había llevado y hablando sobre las recetas de comida que usaba su mamá y las predilecciones de Itachi en sus platillos.  
Sarada aprovechó la oportunidad y sin temor a ser un poco ruidosa al salir – pues la tv impedía escuchar el clic de la puerta –, tomó la bicicleta en que llegó Chouchou y comenzó a pedalear, siguiendo el auto que conducía el comandante Uzumaki, preguntándose mientras lo hacía por qué el sr. H, un anciano enclenque y frágil, había ido a ejecutar esa importante misión en lugar de su tío, un hombre joven, fuerte y diestro en asuntos delictivos. Sarada reflexionó seriamente a este respecto: ella debió ser dejada a cargo del sr. H.

El auto no había ganado mayor velocidad porque aún no salía de zonas de tráfico, de manera que ella podía alcanzarlo cada vez que se detenía por un semáforo. Después de unos minutos jadeaba, le dolían ya las piernas y sudaba profusamente, pero no se detenía.

– Voy a salvarte, mamá – se juraba.

Una vez que se hubo despejado el camino, más trabajo le costó ir tras ellos sin perderlos de vista. Cuando Itachi llamó a Sasuke para decirle que Sarada se le había escapado, éste pudo ver su imagen a través de un espejo del auto. Iba lejos, pero la reconoció. En seguida ordenó a Naruto a detenerse, ambos bajaron y la esperaron.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Sarada? – habló Naruto al ver a la niña frente a ellos.

– No me detendrá nada – habló resuelta ya anticipándose a una posible reprimenda –. Iré con ustedes a salvar a mamá. Sé que los mismos que intentaron atraparme a mí deben ser los que la tienen.

– No deberías… – comenzó su padre.

– Incluso si tengo que correr detrás de ustedes – le interrumpió ella –, seguiré hasta encontrar a mamá.

Su determinación era tan grande como la de ellos. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con gravedad y ambos pensaron en lo mismo: no había manera de devolverla en su bicicleta y menos de retroceder ellos para llevarla devuelta con Itachi. Y pese a que Sasuke no la quería exponer, pensó que mientras estuviese con él, nadie la tocaría; además, iban apenas a ver a Orochimaru. Allí al menos no corría peligro.

En todo el camino, Sarada se abstuvo de hacer preguntas porque ambos estaban muy serios; temía que se arrepintieran de llevarla con ellos.

Arribaron al lugar. Sarada observó el ambiente con reservada curiosidad, Naruto con demasiada perspicacia y Sasuke avanzaba con absoluta confianza. Pronto salió a su encuentro un hombre demasiado blanco de cabello largo y negro. Sarada se sorprendió de su apariencia; y no exactamente por lo que transmitía si no por la juventud de que parecía gozar cuando se suponía que aquel sujeto tenía más de cincuenta años.  
Orochimaru había cumplido su condena en prisión pero que más adelante se le cambió a casa por cárcel al ser sus aportes a la ciencia muy significativos y reconocidos por hombres expertos en la materia.

– Qué gusto verte de nuevo por aquí – se dirigió al sr. H – ¿a qué vienen?

La niña frunció el ceño. ¿El sr. H conocía al tal Orochimaru?

– Tenemos razones para sospechar que conoces a cierto individuo – respondió el aparente anciano.

Y mientras le explicaba y Orochimaru contestaba, dos hombres más aparecieron caminando por el pasillo. Sarada los reconoció de inmediato, eran los de la foto. Foto que ella todavía llevaba consigo, no se había olvidado de esclarecer ese misterio. Ambos demostraron conocer a Naruto y al sr. H por la forma de hablarles, y aunque la vieron a ella, poca importancia le dieron, como si fuera un objeto más del lugar.

– …Acompáñenme – les pidió Orochimaru –; les mostraré un poco de lo que Shin hizo antes de abandonar este lugar.

– No tengo tiempo para proyectos de ciencia – replicó Sasuke –. Estoy seguro de que debes tener idea de dónde está Shin.

– Les explicaré con detalles, así que vamos a un cuarto con monitor. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarles, ustedes me harán un favor al capturarlo. Síganme.

El de cabellos anaranjados siguió al grupo, pero al ver que el de cabellos blancos iba más atrás, Sarada decidió abordarlo, presentándose ante él.

– Oh, vaya… – habló Suigetsu mirando la foto que la niña le tendió –, ya decía yo que te me parecías a alguien.

– Sí – asintió –. Ese de allí es mi padre cuando era más joven, pero casi nada sé de él. Tú al parecer lo conociste antes. Quisiera saber qué relación había entre ustedes y… – tragó saliva ella – quién es la mujer de la foto.

– Ah… Karin – dijo Suigetsu –, ella no se encuentra en esta guarida – y empezó a caminar junto a Sarada en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado los demás –. Tu padre tuvo una relación estrecha con nosotros. Fuimos colegas… bueno… – frunció el ceño –, él fue nuestro jefe.

– ¿Jefe? – exclamó sorprendida mientras entraban a un recinto que parecía un laboratorio – ¿Cómo pudo ser eso? Creí que papá siempre había trabajado como un espía más de...

– ¿Espía? – lanzó Suigetsu con burla – ¿Sasuke Uchiha un espía?

Sarada enmudeció, abrió más los ojos y sintió palidecer. Suigetsu mencionó aquel nombre tan maldecido para referirse a su padre.  
Había confirmado una de las dos cosas que más había temido saber.  
Sasuke Uchiha.  
¿Su padre…?

…..

Sasuke miró en derredor suyo y se dio cuenta de que ni Suigetsu, ni Naruto, ni su hija estaban con ellos.  
¿Dónde se habrían metido?

– …y de tal forma se hizo esos aliados que lo tratan como si fuera su padre – continuó Orochimaru –. ¿Ya te mencioné que antes de marcharse de aquí se robó algunas de mis cosas? Será para mí un placer que lo encierren.

– Lo dijiste, sí – respondió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño –. ¿realmente puedo confiar en ti respecto a esa ubicación?

– Si no se encuentra allí; sé de otra madriguera, pero es improbable que haya ido a esa – habló Orochimaru más para sí mismo –. Y por cierto, no me has dicho aún qué es lo que te urge tanto para encontrar a Shin.

– Ha secuestrado a mi esposa – confesó Sasuke.

Juugo frunció el ceño. No pensó que el sr. H tuviese esposa. Lo único que sabía de ese anciano era que fue aliado de Orochimaru – un aliado que no conoció hasta hace media década – y que estaba ligado a Uzumaki Naruto.

– Tal vez ya murió – aventuró Orochimaru.

Sasuke se volteó hacia él, mirándolo con una mezcla de incredulidad y desdén.

– Mi esposa no es una mujer débil – apuntó convencido de ello –. Cuida tus palabras, Orochimaru; estás hablando de Sakura Uchiha. Tal vez cuando llegue me encuentre con que ya ella ha resuelto todo.

¡Uchiha! Juugo abrió más los ojos, comprendiendo todo.

– Es decir – se atrevió a hablar –, ¿eres tú, Sasuke? ¿todo este tiempo tú…?

– Sí – admitió éste –. Pero no lo divulgues, por favor. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Pocas personas conocen este secreto; ni siquiera mi hija, la niña que vino conmigo, lo sabe.

– Sí. Comprendo. Qué gusto verte, Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiró. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Sarada al enterarse no sólo de que él, su padre, se había estado ocultando detrás del disfraz de anciano, sino que era además el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

…..

– Mi padre… fue entonces… ese criminal – balbuceó Sarada, sintiéndose en el aire, casi impalpable, imperceptible.

– ¿Eh? – Suigetsu levantó una ceja, esa niña no parecía saber nada de Sasuke – Lo siento, pequeña, pero así fue. Y no creo que quieras detalles; aún hoy en día se habla de él. Tú has debido escuchar muchas cosas.

Sarada sólo asintió, parecía sentirse mal, pensó Suigetsu. Y en evidencia, lo estaba. Esa pobre niña había vivido con la convicción de que la imagen de su padre era la misma de la foto, sí, pero bajo un nombre y personalidad falsos. Un caso lamentable.

– No era un disfraz – siguió diciendo Sarada mirando la otra foto, la de su madre y padre con sus uniformes respectivos, ella: una policía, él: un cazador ANBU –. Papá… – apretando la foto contra su pecho se contuvo de desahogarse allí. Todavía había algo más. Miró a Suigetsu y suspiró profundo para llenar sus pulmones –. La mujer de cabello rojo – prosiguió –, ¿Qué relación tuvo con mi padre? ¿es posible que sea ella mi madre?

– ¿Qué? ¡No pensé que Sasuke fuera tan asqueroso! – espetó Suigetsu.

Pero reflexionó antes de decir una estupidez, esa niña tenía el mismo tipo de lentes que usaba Karin, fuera de eso no se parecían en nada, además, Karin no dejaría por ahí a su hija a la deriva. Y por otro lado, Sasuke nunca amó a Karin.

– No… creo que estás confundida – le dijo con franqueza –. Hace tiempo nos dijo Orochimaru que tu padre se había casado con aquella mujer… una policía de cabello rosa – Sarada le mostró la foto de sus padres –. Sí, ella – corroboró Suigetsu.

Y pensó que sería mejor no decirle que Sasuke y Karin tuvieron una relación también. La niña estaba ya muy afectada al enterarse de quién era en realidad su padre.

– Ten – Suigetsu le devolvió la foto del equipo Hebi y se dispuso a salir del recinto.

– ¿A cuántas personas…? – comenzó la niña y Suigetsu se detuvo sin voltearse – ¿a cuántas personas lastimó mi padre?

– Una pregunta difícil – suspiró él –. Yo no podría contarlas…

Al pensar que ella se encontraba incluida en ese extenso grupo, Sarada dio rienda suelta a su llanto.  
Suigetsu salió y encontró afuera a Naruto enfurecido. Había estado escuchando todo.

– Ustedes los de Hebi, desde que recuerdo, siempre han sido una maldita molestia – le habló el comandante con rudeza.

– Oye, amigo. A mí me parece que si alguien hubiese tenido mayor consideración con esa niña; ya le habría quitado esa venda de los ojos hace tiempo.

– Este es un asunto que no te compete. Es una verdad que la hubiera puesto en peligro, sus padres esperaban el momento adecuado y ahora tú lo has arruinado. Ninguna necesidad había de que se enterase de esa forma y mucho menos por ti.

– Maldición, Sasuke es el que tiene la culpa. No yo – se encogió de hombros Suigetsu –. Y aunque tengo la sensación de haber hecho algo malo, porque la lastimé; lo hecho, hecho está. Te dejo el resto a ti.

Y se fue. Naruto tuvo que entrar a ver a Sarada.

– Oye, Sarada… tenemos que irnos…– comenzó delicadamente –. hay que salvar a tu mamá.

Ella permanecía callada y sin moverse.

– Sarada…

– Me mintieron – reaccionó ella –. Mi mamá, mis abuelos, mi tío, ¡y hasta usted, comandante! – se alteró, volteándose, estaba llorando –. Todos han mentido. ¡No puedo confiar en nadie!

– Tranquilízate, Sarada – pidió él –, por favor, debes entender…

– ¡Mi padre es un criminal! ¡un criminal! – repitió dolida – ¡una persona cruel que no ha causado más que desastres y sufrimiento a este país! – gimió involuntariamente – No se trata de un espía… no es un héroe… – se secó las lágrimas –, no es una buena persona.

– Sarada – Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro –; aunque te cueste creerlo, tu padre ha trabajado muy duro para enmendar todo ese daño. Es verdad que en el pasado fue aquel maligno criminal, pero ha tenido que pagar por todos sus errores. Errores que sigue lamentando.

– Y por eso se avergüenza de mostrarse ante mí, ¿verdad? ¡ante el mundo!

– No – se apresuró Naruto en responder. Suspiró, ¿Cómo explicarle todo? –. Lo ha hecho para protegerte. Las personas que secuestraron a tu madre han estado todos estos años detrás de ustedes dos, y sólo tu padre ha sabido mantenerlos a raya. Ustedes son para él lo más importante, se ha entregado de lleno en resguardarlas, ha consagrado su vida entera a preservar su bienestar.

– Pero él…

– Escúchame – se inclinó ante ella –. Tienen un lazo muy fuerte – sonrió positivamente –, un lazo hecho de amor. Él y tu madre y ambos contigo. A pesar de su pasado y la distancia, todo lo que Sasuke hace, lo hace por ustedes. No lo olvides.

– ¿Qué le impedía comunicarse una sola vez conmigo? Siempre ha estado lejos – replicó Sarada –; he crecido con la convicción de que no me quiere, por más que intentase creer de lo contrario, no he podido… tampoco ha de querer a mamá. La secuestraron y ni siquiera se habrá enterado.

– Una convicción muy errada – aseguró Naruto –. Te confiaré algo: desde que tus padres aprendieron a quererse, todos cuantos los conocíamos de verdad temimos que fuese algo perpetuo porque no debían estar juntos. Ambos causaron grandes problemas, guerras de bandos opuestos, peleas entre ellos mismos, hubieras visto cuántos conflictos y cuántas personas intentaron separarlos o destruir ese sentimiento, incluyéndolos a ellos, pero en el fondo nunca dejaron de sacrificarse por lo que sentían; y ahora, no dejarán de hacerlo por el fruto que los dos concibieron – le puso un dedo en el pecho –, es decir, tú.

Sarada bajó la cabeza; seguía sintiéndose triste, pero la firmeza del comandante le había dado un poco de ánimo.

– Por ahora, lo importante es rescatar a tu madre… esa que ha estado siempre contigo y para ti – continuó Naruto –. Vamos, Sarada. Cuando todo esto termine, estoy seguro de que conocerás por fin a tu padre. Él y Sakura te explicarán todo.

– Está bien – se resignó la niña, y volvió a enfocarse en la persona más importante para ella –. Mamá me necesita.

Volvieron a reunirse con los demás. Sasuke ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba y estaba listo para marcharse.

– ¿Dónde habían estado? – preguntó.

– Eso no importa; vayámonos rápido – urgió Naruto.

Durante el trayecto, Naruto y Sasuke se enfocaron en idear sus planes en los asientos delanteros mientras Sarada permanecía sola en los traseros; veía cómo estos revisaban un mapa, hacían llamadas, preparaban sus armas y demás.

– …todos esos niños son huerfanillos que recogió a lo largo de su vida, por eso los llama hijos y ellos lo consideran su padre – explicaba Sasuke a Naruto –. Dijo Orochimaru que usa niños de diez años en adelante, los entrena para llevar a cabo sus cometidos; pero son los mayores los que más se arriesgan – miró a su espalda a Sarada, recordando el que la intentó secuestrar y los que se llevaron a Sakura.

Sarada escuchó todo esto y más hasta que ellos salieron. La dejaron encerrada en el auto, le habían pedido que fuese obediente y que esperase allí a las patrullas de policía que habían llamado. Ella no tuvo opción.

El paisaje era desolado; no había más que sólo tierra y árboles, una zona desértica. Sasuke y Naruto recorrieron a pie lo que faltaba para llegar al escondite de Shin.

– Oye – llamó el comandante al Uchiha –. No vayas a lastimar a los niños.

Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño, la mayoría de esos "niños" no pensaban como los de su edad.

Naruto se quedó a varios metros, oculto por unos cuantos árboles y observando con binoculares el lugar vigilado por Shins jóvenes, mientras Sasuke se acercaba caminando hasta llegar a la entrada.  
Los Shins lo apuntaron con sus armas de inmediato.

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke Uchiha? – le preguntaron.

– Se encuentra lejos en estos momentos, pero traigo un mensaje de él.

– No. El que tiene que venir es Sasuke Uchiha personalmente. No admitimos mensajeros. Nuestro padre te lo advirtió, viejo.

– Uchiha Sasuke está fuera del país… por eso me ha enviado como mensajero.

– ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que traes es de él?

– Dejó en Tokyo su espada oculta. Me reveló a mí su escondite y me pidió que la usase como sello de su firma.

Uno de los Shins hizo una llamada, se demoró hablando unos minutos y luego regresó para admitirle el paso al sr. H; aunque no sin antes ordenar que lo revisasen. Así lo hicieron, y después de confirmar que no cargaba armas (más que la espada) micrófonos o cámaras, lo condujeron al interior.

…

– Ya lo escuchó, oficial – le habló Shin –. Su esposo prefirió quedarse lejos de aquí en lugar de venir a defenderla. Cree que con una nota arreglará todo. Sin embargo, antes de proceder a torturarla, esperaré esa misiva.

Sakura observó en derredor. Cuatro Shins la mantenían amenazada con armas filosas. Eran solo unos niños, de la edad de Sarada quizá.

– De dónde sacó a tantos niños violentos – quiso saber Sakura – ¿son suyos?

– "Niños", la pregunta es por los niños – dijo Shin padre –, el factor "violento" lo inculqué yo. Pero no, claro que no son míos, no sanguíneamente. Me pertenecen desde que los recogí de las calles. Yo mismo los entreno – señaló a los pequeños –, aunque estos todavía no están listos para las armas de fuego.

" _Los recogió_ ". Sakura recordó que Sasuke también había sido "recogido" cuando era un niño y entrenado para cumplir los propósitos de su tutor.

– Suena como algo que haría Orochimaru – dijo ella.

– Así es, Orochimaru era mi maestro.

– Es usted un sujeto retorcido – lo acusó Sakura –. Usar de esa forma a sus propios hijos…

– No son mis hijos.

– Las relaciones entre padres e hijos no están hechas de vínculos sanguíneos, ¡Usted cuidó de ellos! Son sus hijos. Pero ellos merecen más… merecen un hogar, educación de verdad, ¡merecen un nombre! Son niños, no un "ejército de Shins".

– ¡Silencio! Son sujetos desechables. Pueden ser sacrificados en aras de mi continua supervivencia. No los concebí, pero sí los moldeé. Sus pensamientos son los mismos que los míos. Saben que existen para mí.

Sakura miró a los niños, se mantenían imperturbables incluso después de las palabras de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

Eran sólo niños… bien mirado, el único problema allí era el Shin mayor.  
Sakura actuó rápido, pateó el arma de uno al empujarlo y golpeándose la cabeza, y esquivó al otro que recibió de ella un puño en la cara. Los otros dos se lanzaron también y al igual que los demás, fueron despedidos con golpes en abdomen y espalda que los dejaron lamentándose en el suelo.

– Pobres criaturas – murmuró ella viendo cómo uno de ellos sangraba por la boca y otro se quejaba de su dolor de cabeza. Tal vez no merecían tanto, eran sólo niños manipulados, pero si para liberarlos tenía que enfrentarlos, lo haría de nuevo. Miro a Shin –. Eres el principal responsable. Tú pagarás por esto.

Shin ya estaba dispuesto a pelear con ella.

….

Al menos Sasuke había conseguido entrar.

Naruto los tenía localizados. A través de sus binoculares los observaba pasearse cargando armas. Intentaba calcular la edad de cada uno; era evidente que los mayores custodiaban el lugar y enseñaban a unos cuantos de los menores. Todos tenían la misma apariencia, era ese mismo cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y la misma vestimenta; pero también eran seres individuales, no clones como pretendían.

Mientras estaba en esto, ideando un plan para abordar el lugar cuando llegasen los refuerzos, observó entonces algo que le sobresaltó el corazón: Sarada yendo directamente a la entrada del lugar.

– No puede ser – masculló Naruto y sacó su arma.

¡Sarada se había atrevido a desobedecer!

Los Shins la interceptaron apuntándole con sus armas. Naruto apretó la mandíbula ya planeando a cuál de ellos atacar primero sin correr el riesgo de poner en peligro a Sarada.

Qué pensaba, ¡ella misma se había puesto en peligro!

Los Shins mayores la reconocieron y dejaron entrar. Era perfecto. Ahora tenían dos carnadas para Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto maldijo para sus adentros. Fue mala idea traer a Sarada. ¿En qué estuvieron pensando?  
Sus hombres debían llegar cuanto antes.

….

Él llegó corriendo (sin importar las protestas de los Shins que lo acompañaban) al escuchar golpes, maldiciones de Shin y la voz de Sakura.

La encontró a ella inclinada en el suelo con un brazo herido; tenía dos escalpelos clavados. Shin seguía de pie y le apuntaba con un arma de fuego, no obstante, estaba herido también por golpes. Golpes de Sakura.

– Llegó por fin el mensajero – habló al ver al sr. H que se consumía de rabia.

Sasuke deseó ser un gigante para aplastarle todos los huesos.

– Justo a tiempo, viejo. Esta mujer ya me estaba hartando, a punto estuve de matarla de una vez – y extendió su mano al sr. H.

Éste le dio tanto la espada como la misiva a Shin. Caminó hasta Sakura y se inclinó frente a ella.

– Tranquila – le susurró y de un movimiento rápido, le extrajo ambos escalpelos. Ella se quejó un poco – puedes curar estás heridas, ¿verdad?

– Sí… gracias, cariño.

Shin revisaba la espada, mientras tanto, reconociendo su autenticidad.

– No hay duda. Esta es la verdadera y famosa espada Kusanagi de Sasuke Uchiha – procedió a abrir la nota.

Estuvo leyéndola por unos cuantos minutos hasta que con rabia, la tiró al suelo.

– ¡Se cree que soy idiota! – exclamó – ¡no hay manera de que haga un trato con él y mucho menos si no está presente! – miró a Sakura y al anciano – ¡le enseñaré que no juego!

– ¡Mamá! – chilló una vocecita en la entrada de la gran estancia.

Todos voltearon a verla. Shin se alegró más; sus padres lo lamentaron. Sarada vino corriendo hasta su madre.

– ¡Sarada, no! ¡qué haces aquí! – se escandalizó Sakura.

– Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Estaba muy preocupada por ti – se excusó la niña.

– Magnifico… había pensado en torturar a la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke y enviar las fotos con el anciano, pero ahora tengo más que suficiente con su hija también.

A Sasuke se le quemaba la sangre. Cómo podía a atreverse a amenazar a su familia de esa forma.

– No vas a hacer eso – gruñó mirándolo fijamente –. No hay manera de que te permita que las lastimes.

– Ningunos de ustedes es un problema – sonrió Shin, guardándose el arma de fuego –; usaré nada menos que la misma espada de Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora, apártate de ellas, anciano – ordenó, pero él no se movió. Shin amenazó sacando otra vez el arma de fuego – ¡que te quites!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se fue alejando de ambas, mientras Shin se acercaba.  
Los otros Shins presenciaban esto sin intervenir en nada; su padre tenía todo bajo control.

Sakura estaba delante de Sarada, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Shin padre desenvainó la espada Kusanagi y le apuntó con ella muy cerca.  
Sasuke hizo un puño con su mano. No había más opción, el plan estaba arruinado y sólo tocaba improvisar, pero siempre en favor de su familia. Qué importaba lo que pasara con él.

Sarada cerró los ojos. Sakura entornó los suyos.

Shin levantó la espada para descargar un tajo.

– ¡No te atrevas! – advirtió el anciano –. No es a ellas a quienes quieres.

– Lo has dicho ya, viejo – lo miró Shin por sobre el hombro –; yo quería a Sasuke Uchiha, pero ya que no está aquí…

– Lo está – le contradijo.

Y justo ahí, ante la mirada de su esposa, hija y enemigos; la apariencia del sr. H desapareció. Sasuke se deshizo de su disfraz lentamente, retirando lentes, peluca, máscara y adoptando su postura firme; como ver a un insecto dejar atrás su piel vieja y arrugada, descubriendo bajo ésta una más joven y llena de vitalidad.

Los objetos que habían creado la apariencia del sr. H se reflejaron cayendo en los ojos de Sarada. Ella abrió la boca y arqueó las cejas. Estaba viendo morir a aquel anciano que tanto quiso desde niña.

El sr. H no existía. Era un hombre joven y alto de cabellos negros y mirada oscura.

 _"¿Papá?"_

– ¡Pero qué sorpresa más inesperada! – reconoció Shin volteándose, dando su completa atención a Sasuke – ¡me has engañado por completo, Uchiha! ¡todo este maldito tiempo te tuve frente a mis narices! ¡qué gran hazaña!

– Mi esposa y mi hija no tienen arte ni parte en nuestros asuntos – replicó Sasuke –. Déjalas ir tranquilas.

– ¿Pero por qué habría de? ¡Si es una reunión familiar!

Sasuke miró a Sakura, transmitiéndole un mensaje que ella captó. La pelirrosa se impulsó para dar una patada a la mano de Shin que sostenía el arma de fuego, lanzándosela lejos y desviando también su atención.

Los Shins menores se precipitaron, pero Sarada llegó primero y tomó el arma.

– ¡Sarada! – gritó Sakura preocupada.

Pero fue como verse a sí misma de pequeña practicando con el arma de fuego de su padre que ya no usaba y que se mantenía descargada. Las diferencias eran que esto no era ninguna práctica y el arma sí estaba cargada.

– Váyanse de aquí ahora mismo – les ordenó –. Esto es entre mis padres y el de ustedes. ¡No se metan!

Sarada apuntaba a los Shins que se fueron alejando, temerosos y a la vez sorprendidos de que aquella niña que no parecía tener experiencia en armas de ningún tipo, pudiese actuar con tanta resolución, sin temor al arma o a sí misma.  
Ellos, en cambio, no sabían usar un arma de fuego.

– ¡Shannaro! – descargó un tiro que dio en el suelo para asustar a los Shins. Ella también se asustó, pero no quiso demostrarlo.

– Sarada… – sonrió Sasuke con orgullo. Su hija le recordaba a Sakura.

Volteó a ver a Shin de nuevo. Ya no tenía armas de fuego, pero sí a su espada.

– Es vergonzoso que alguien como tú pretenda llevar a cabo una empresa del tamaño del ideal de Madara – le dijo –, no eres más que un amateur. Y mira que ni a Orochimaru has sabido imitar bien para colmo de males – miró a los Shins –; él no exponía tan pronto a los niños a su cuidado, sometiéndolos a tareas de mayores. Sabía valorar el potencial de cada uno y en base a esos análisis los evaluaba con retos según su nivel – Sasuke calló un momento y entonces decidió preguntar – ¿en verdad pretendías revivir la organización ANBU? – negó con la cabeza – Mucho te falta; y no hablo de tu carencia de personal capacitado, sino de tu sistema aberrante. Mis cazadores ANBU estaban bien jerarquizados – dio un paso adelante –, y tienes frente a ti a quien fue su último dirigente.

Intentando parecer impertérrita, Sarada escuchaba todo eso. El que aquel hombre, su padre, aludiese a los ANBUS como _suyos_ y se autodenominase el líder _,_ le helaba la sangre. No faltaba más que la confirmación de él mismo, y ahí estaba.

– No sabes de lo que hablas – continuó Sasuke –. Si en aquel tiempo te hubieras presentado para ser parte de la organización, habrías sido rechazado por no tener lo que hace falta. Ni siquiera en Akatsuki habrías encajado.

– Maldito… ¡tú eres quien no sabe lo que dice! – se enfureció Shin. Se estaban burlando de él, era como si Uchiha Sasuke lo juzgase indigno de tener esa meta.

– Es un objetivo demasiado grande para una cucaracha como tú – concluyó Sasuke.

– Cómo te atreves – rugió Shin en su pestilente indignación. La rabia le burbujeaba y más que matar a Sasuke en esos momentos, deseaba causarle un mayor daño lastimando a su mujer e hija – ¡Aquí los únicos que dan pena son tú y tu familia, Sasuke Uchiha! – replicó Shin y se volteó para matar a Sakura.

– ¡Mamá! – clamó Sarada bajando el brazo de manera que todas las balas se salieron del arma.

Sakura lo vio venir muy rápido, lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue cruzar ambos brazos delante de su rostro para protegerse la cabeza. Detrás de Shin venía Sasuke más rápido hasta sobrepasarlo para detenerlo desde enfrente, ubicándose delante de Sakura, resguardándola. Shin levantó la espada y Sasuke levantó los brazos para frenar el filo, pero Shin cambió el sentido en línea recta a tiempo y lo curvó, dando como un leñador a un tronco en el costado de Sasuke, justo en las costillas, no permitiendo estas que el arma llegase a tocar órganos vitales. Él ahogó un quejido. Sakura vio su sangre.

– ¡Cariño!

Shin volvió levantar la espada para descargar otro ataque, pero esta vez Sasuke sí pudo sujetar la hoja reluciente con las manos, atrayéndola hacia él y acercando a Shin quien, viéndose en un apuro, jaló también la espada deslizándola por las palmas cerradas del Uchiha, rasgando su carne. Sasuke gruñó por sus manos teñidas de rojo, pero antes de que se le soltase toda la hoja, dio a Shin una patada en el abdomen mandándolo lejos con todo y espada ensangrentada.

– ¡Papá! – prorrumpió Sarada.

Ese grito preocupado atrajo la atención de Shin. Desde el suelo fijó su objetivo en la niña esta vez y sacó de su bolsillo tres escalpelos que sostuvo en sus interdigitales. Sasuke leyó la intención en sus ojos, se olvidó de sus heridas y fue corriendo hacia su hija sirviéndole como escudo, recibiendo él en su espalda las dolorosas punzadas de los escalpelos afilados.  
Sarada lo miró al rostro y él a su vez hizo lo mismo. Tenía una expresión de sufrimiento.

– Pa…pá – musitó ella entristecida.

Le dolía su dolor. De repente se arrepentía de haberlo odiado sin conocerlo.

– ¡Cómo te has atrevido a atacar a mi esposo y a mi adorada hija! – estalló Sakura en rabia.

Sasuke miró hacia atrás. Si Sakura seguía interfiriendo, iba a resultar más herida de lo que estaba. Los únicos que podían derramar su sangre en ese campo de batalla eran Shin y él. Maldita la hora en que aquel miserable se había propuesto tocar a su familia.  
Sasuke se apartó de Sarada y fue hacia su enemigo de nuevo. Empuñó sus manos heridas y le golpeó, esquivando los tajos de su propia espada, cada puño que daba suponía más sangre derramada por sus manos, costado y espalda.  
No importaba que se desangrara poco a poco, tenía la determinación de matar a ese hombre antes de que se atreviese a herir a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Shin cayó al suelo a medio metro de Sasuke por el golpe más grande que había recibido de éste. El Uchiha se propuso a exterminarlo de una vez, pero entonces, se plantó frente a él, muy cerca de Shin, uno de los Shins pequeños.

– Quítate. Esto no te incumbe – le ordenó Sasuke.

– No lo haré. Protejo a mi padre – contestó el niño.

Sarada encontró en esas palabras la misma intención de ella para con Sakura.

– Yo no soy tan blando como Naruto – dijo Sasuke, levantando uno de los escalpelos para herir al pequeño Shin.

– ¡No lo hagas, papá! – suplicó Sarada.

Sasuke sorprendido detuvo su mano a medio andar, frenándola en seco, y en dado momento Shin padre aprovechó la oportunidad, viendo a su enemigo distraído, usó la espada kusanagi y atravesó al niño para terminar clavando una pequeña parte de la espada encima de la fosa iliaca izquierda de Sasuke.

El Shin pequeño sangró por la boca y una vez que fue retirada la espada de ambos, el niño cayó al suelo muerto y Sasuke arrodillado, muy mal herido.

Las Uchiha estaban aterradas de tanta crueldad.

Shin padre sonreía. Se levantó del suelo e iba a dar muerte a Sasuke, pero Sakura no se quedó allí como si nada. Fue corriendo a salvarlo, e ignorando por completo el arma de su esposo en manos de su oponente, le propició tamaño puñetazo en toda la cara esta vez.

– ¡Shannaro!

El golpe le rompió la nariz y se llevó su cuerpo completo hacia atrás, incluso Sakura, por la fuerza de su propio puño, terminó yéndose hacia adelante con pasos torpes, cayendo arrodillada.  
Quedó noqueado.

La oficial se levantó para ir hasta su esposo. Inclinose ante él preocupada por toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

– Oh… cariño…

Recostado y apenas recuperándose del aturdimiento de ese golpe, Shin llamó a sus otros hijos, quienes vinieron corriendo hacia él nada menos que para clavar sus armas filosas en el cuerpo de aquel que habían considerado un padre.

– ¿Qué? – balbuceó Shin mientras la sangre se le derramaba ahora por la boca.

Los demás no hacían más que observar.

– Eliminamos a un trozo de carne que no sirve para nada – argumentó uno de ellos –. Tú nos lo enseñaste, padre.

– Malditos… yo soy el Shin original.

– Ya no te necesitamos. Por selección natural los más fuertes son los que sobreviven, ¿verdad? Ahora eres obsoleto.

La familia Uchiha no se recuperaba de ese inesperado acto cuando irrumpieron al lugar los policías comandados por Naruto.

– ¡Rápido, por aquí!

– ¡Detengan a esos niños antes de que maten al responsable!

– ¡Llamen a los paramédicos, hay heridos!

Sarada fue corriendo hasta su padre que descansaba en el regazo de su madre.

– Papá… tú…

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sarada? – preguntó débilmente Sasuke.

– Sí, pero… – vio su sangre y los ojos se le empañaron. Los limpió en seguida –, resiste.

– ¡Sasuke! – vino Naruto corriendo hacia ellos – No te preocupes, traje también un equipo médico.

La policía se hizo cargo de los niños y de Shin, y los Uchiha fueron trasladados a un hospital de urgencia para curar a Sasuke. En el camino fue inevitable que perdiera el conocimiento.

– Papá está muy mal, mamá – decía la niña nerviosa –. Temo por su vida, temo que se pueda...

– Tranquila, Sarada – le dijo Sakura en tono apaciguador –. Tu padre no es un hombre débil. Todo va a estar bien.

Sasuke no estaba del todo inconsciente. Pudo escuchar a su esposa decir lo mismo que él ya había dicho de ella.

…..

Los Shins fueron puestos en tratamiento psicológico y posteriormente en adopción, mientras que Shin padre fue acusado de varios cargos que dilataron cada vez más su condena. Según los resultados de los interrogatorios y pesquisas, no faltaban enemigos que estuviesen confabulando contra el ex líder ANBU. Tal y como Shin había dicho, él era el último de aquel enorme grupo que Sasuke fue minando al correr de los años.

Éste último había sido intervenido por sus múltiples heridas: la incisión que recibió en las costillas, las cortaduras en las palmas de sus manos, las punzadas poco profundas de los escalpelos en su espalda y la estocada de su propia espada en el bajo abdomen.  
Sakura lo observaba dormir tranquilo y junto a ella, Sarada sostenía un ramo de flores. La espera de ambas terminó cuando Sasuke por fin despertó.

– Sakura… Sarada – susurró.

– Cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sasuke miró las paredes y techo blanco, la bolsa de solución salina y medicamento conectada a su brazo. Cerró los ojos y sintió sus heridas, cada una de ellas aún palpitaba; pero más importante: no estaba solo allí.

– Bien – contestó lacónicamente –. Sólo un poco cansado.

– Sabemos que no – sonrió Sakura –. Has soportado mucho.

Sarada puso las flores en un lado y se acercó más a él.

– Papá… – murmuró con la voz quebrada. Estaba triste.

– No pongas esa cara – le sonrió él levemente –. Perdóname, Sarada. Te mentí por muchos años.

– ¿Por qué? Todo este tiempo, tú…

– Lo sé… y lo lamento. Hay muchas cosas que lamento. Sé que te he hecho sufrir y esperar, aparentando no estar – tomó con lenta delicadeza una mano pequeña de Sarada en una de las suyas vendada –. Ojalá hubiese encontrado otra manera. No quería que te involucraras, no quería que supieras el tipo de persona que fui y lo que me ha tocado pagar por ello.

– Y yo no quería creer que ese fueras tú – admitió ella y sacó las dos fotos –. No sospeché que fueras un ANBU y menos el líder hasta que encontré esto en las cosas de mamá – miró a Sakura –. Lo siento, mamá. Estaba buscando información sobre papá.

Sakura y Sasuke las observaron. Eran fotos viejas que conservaba Sakura. Una de ellas: la del equipo Hebi, se la había obsequiado Karin un día después de nacer Sarada; y la otra, la de Sasuke y ella juntos, fue tomada por Madara antes de pretender matarlos.

– Esas fotos conservan una historia muy larga – sonrió Sakura con cierta melancolía –. Tenemos una larga trayectoria – miró a Sasuke que suspiró sonriendo también, como si lo recordase al igual que ella –. Y todo comenzó con papá humillando a mamá en un robo, y mamá jurando que lo haría caer a sus pies o dejaría de llamarse Sakura Haruno.

Sarada sonrió abiertamente.

– ¿Y por qué no te cambiaste el nombre, mamá?

– Sólo el apellido – Sakura no pudo evitar reírse –, ¿o acaso no ves que este hombre sí cayó a mis pies?

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

– Oye… – le advirtió en broma a su esposa.

– Te lo contaré todo – prometió Sakura, guiñando un ojo a su hija –, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

Sarada asintió enérgicamente y volvió a mirar a su padre. Tal vez sí atravesaron muchos obstáculos para estar juntos; pero por otro lado, su padre también cometió muchos crímenes. Se puso seria otra vez. Sasuke adivinó sus pensamientos.

– Sigo pagando por todo lo que hice – le dijo en voz baja –; y eso incluye tu desprecio. Lo acepto, Sarada. Desde el momento en que naciste, lo acepté – le apretó levemente la mano, aún no se la había soltado – porque supe que a diferencia mía, tú serías maravillosa como tu madre. Posees su gran corazón y valor. Por todos estos años te he observado sin que tú me vieras a mí, y me resigné a que me odiaras por no estar a tu lado si eso implicaba mantenerte a salvo. Ahora me conoces, conoces la verdad, y aunque te decepciones de mí, yo me siento orgulloso de ti, y no dejaré de protegerte. Eres mi hija.

Sarada perdió el aliento por unos segundos después de escuchar todo eso. Su padre admitía culpabilidad; pero también demostraba un devoto amor por ella, ¿y es que acaso ya no lo había demostrado al recibir esas dolorosas heridas para defenderla?  
Fue un criminal y Dios sabría hasta qué punto; pero si había pagado ya demasiado por ello, si era un hombre justo como el comandante Uzumaki aseguró y si su madre, que lo conoció en su peor faceta, había podido perdonarlo, ¿Por qué tenía ella que seguir condenándolo?  
Era su padre. Y ella… ella era Sarada Uchiha.

Poco a poco se enteraría de lo que desconocía de él. Volteó hacia Sakura.

– ¿Sabes, papá? Mamá también te extrañó mucho – recordó la niña –. Aunque no me lo demostrara, yo pude notarlo incontables veces en su expresión cuando hablaba de ti o parecía sentirse sola.

Sasuke se quedó callado. Él también había visto cuánta falta le hizo a su esposa.

– Papá, ¿estás unido a mamá por tus sentimientos? – quiso saber Sarada.

– Sí – contestó él.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Sasuke le dio toda su atención para responder aquello de lo que atesoraba la mayor certeza:

– Porque te tenemos a ti, Sarada.

Sakura sonreía con ternura y a Sarada se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
Era el fruto del amor entre sus padres.  
Si un corazón pudiera romperse de felicidad, el suyo estaría fragmentado.

….

Se había decidido a no cenar en ningún restaurant, siempre que llegaba a esa casa ella hacía lo posible por dejarlo con el estómago más que satisfecho.

Y en efecto, así terminaba por quedar. Era muy grato visitarlos; de hecho, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer en la vida.

Tocó el timbre, y como siempre, lo recibieron con alegría:

– Oye, qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo – lo saludó su mejor amigo –. Mi esposa no te perdonaría que volvieras a llegar tarde como la anterior vez.

– ¡Tío! – exclamó un niño pequeño de cinco años corriendo alegremente hacia él.

– ¡Hey! – lo tomó en brazos y el pequeño lo abrazó – Cada vez que vengo aquí has crecido un poco más.

– ¡Sí! ¡Un día vas a encontrarme como un gigante! – corroboró el niño – ¿viniste a jugar a los policías conmigo?

– Bueno… tus padres me invitaron a comer y…

– Jugar a los policías, ¿eh? – interrumpió la señora de la casa con los brazos en jarra – Bueno, no me molestaría que mi pequeño crezca con esa ambición. Especialmente teniendo un padrino dirigente de las fuerzas.

Él bajó al niño que salió corriendo a su habitación.

Rin lo saludó.

– Qué bueno que no llegaste tarde, Kakashi – dijo ella con alivio mientras acomodaba las cosas en la mesa –. No te pierdas tanto por "el sendero de la vida", por favor. No me gusta que se enfríe la comida.

– Fue tu esposo quien me enseñó a llegar tarde. Él lo hacía desde antes – respondió Kakashi sentándose.

– Oye, oye, no intentes meterme en problemas – terció Obito moviendo su silla para acomodarse también.

El niño volvió con armas de juguete; le entregó una a Kakashi y una a Obito.

– ¡Juguemos!

– ¡Oh! Todavía no, hijo, tu mamá se va a enojar si no comes antes – le advirtió su padre.

– Pero no quiero comer. No tengo hambre – se excusó él.

– Sí que la tienes, cielo – intervino Rin.

– Sí, sí, pero el tío Kakashi está aquí. ¡Tenemos que jugar!

Kakashi sonrió simpáticamente y se levantó de la silla para decirle algo, inclinándose ante él.

– Te prometo que si comes primero, jugaremos a los policías y a los bomberos y a los caballeros, y a los superhéroes y a todo lo que tú quieras.

– Y… ¡y a los astronautas! – propuso el pequeño Uchiha.

– Y a los astronautas – aceptó Kakashi –. Tu padre y yo también tenemos que comer algo, no se puede ser un policía fuerte si no nos alimentamos bien, ¿verdad?

El niño asintió.

– Ya lo escuchaste – le dijo Rin con dulzura levantándolo para llevarlo a la mesa y sentarse a su lado.

Cenaron en tranquilidad mientras conversaban. Después Obito y Kakashi comenzaron a jugar con el niño, pero no habían terminado de ser policías cuando se quedó dormido en los brazos de su padrino.

En lugar de llevarlo a su cama, Kakashi se sentó en una silla en el balcón y lo sostuvo en su pecho. Obito permanecía en otra silla a su lado. Ambos miraban el cielo de noche mientras platicaban.

– …por eso habíamos pensado que deberías pasar más tiempo con nosotros – le decía el Uchiha –. Nos gusta tenerte cerca y nuestro hijo es más feliz cuando vienes.

– Lo sé, ¿pero en verdad el sábado?

– ¿Algo te preocupa? ¡Vamos, Kakashi! Cuentas con tus apoyos. Sólo será un día de campo.

Kakashi suspiró y decidió.

– Está bien.

– Oh, pero miren nada más – dijo Rin al asomarse y encontrarlos allí sentados –. Sabía que no estaría despierto. Son las nueve ya.

– Querida, Kakashi aceptó – le anunció Obito.

– Estupendo. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Será el mejor picnic de tu vida – prometió Rin.

– No me arrepentiré – contestó Kakashi acariciando los cabellos negros del niño.

Rin sonrió, observando a su hijo.

– El gen Uchiha es muy dominante, ¿no? – comentó a propósito – La hija de Sasuke también se parece mucho a él. Me pregunto si tendrá las mismas inclinaciones que nuestro pequeño – Kakashi empezó a reírse con Obito – ¡Oigan, no se burlen! Mi hijo ha hablado de ser superhéroe, piloto, astronauta y demás, pero la idea de hacer parte de la policía ha sido la que más le ha durado. Nunca se ha interesado por lo que hace su madre.

– No creo que la medicina sea lo suyo, linda – le dijo Obito extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Rin la tomó y fue jalada para sentarse en las piernas de él –. Pero está bien, tal vez sea congénito. En nuestro clan abundaban los policías, investigadores y espías.

– Tendrá mi apoyo si al final se decide por ello – dijo Kakashi levantándose con cuidado –. Iré a recostarlo.

Fue a la habitación de su sobrino, lo recostó en su cama con delicadeza, lo cubrió con la sábana y le dio un discreto beso. No eran comunes en él esas muestras de cariño, pero le era inevitable adorar a ese niño. Cuando volvió, encontró a sus amigos compartiendo palabras de cerca y mimos.

– Oigan, lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya debo irme – les dijo apenado, rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Oh, sí! – se sobresaltó Rin, levantándose de Obito – Gracias por haber venido, Kakashi, y no olvides nuestro plan del sábado.

– No lo haré… pero si no les molesta, invitaré a mi trío favorito y a otros agentes de la policía.

– Claro, diles que vayan también.

Se despidió de ambos y se marchó.

…

Naruto abrazó a su esposa por detrás.

– Como siempre, estuvo deliciosa la comida – le dijo al oído.

– Gracias, querido – respondió Hinata.

Y siguió diciéndole cosas al oído hasta que se asomó Boruto a la cocina.

– Oigan, ya me voy a la escuela.

Hinata terminó de empacar los almuerzos.

– Aquí tienes tu almuerzo, ¡Himawari, ven por el tuyo!

– ¡Ya voy, mamá! – se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la niña.

– Da lo mejor de ti, Boruto – le animó Naruto simpáticamente.

– Sí, sí. El tío Sasuke dijo que tú eras pésimo estudiante.

– ¿Qué? Oye… no lo creas nada. Ese Sasuke…

Boruto sonrió.

– Como sea. Es genial. Cuando crezca, me dedicaré a lo mismo que él.

Naruto se despidió de él chocando ambos sus puños.

" _Bueno_ …" pensó " _es la primera vez que veo que Sasuke inspira a alguien a seguir sus pasos_ ".

Ya en la escuela, Boruto le preguntó a Sarada qué tal se sentía Sasuke. Él sólo sabía que se había enfrentado a un hombre muy malo que quiso hacer daño a su familia.

– Mucho mejor. Su recuperación va cuesta arriba – contestó Sarada – ¿y el comandante?

Boruto resopló.

– Bien. Ya trabajando incansablemente.

– ¿No es fantástico? – preguntó Sarada sonriendo – Hace un gran papel. Algún día también ocuparé un alto cargo en la policía.

– ¿Qué? ¿también quieres ser agente de policía?

– Así es. Y todo gracias a tu padre y a mi madre.

Boruto se encogió de hombros.

– Yo sigo creyendo que las misiones de tu papá son más interesantes.

…

Ordenó rápidamente esos papeles y los puso a un lado de la mesa. Tomó los del caso Ito y los acomodó en un enorme portafolio. Era un alivio haber salido de ese asunto por fin.  
Su asistente se asomó.

– Tiene prisa, señor – le dijo.

– Sí, es que… – leyó el encabezado de otro papel, lo miró por detrás y al reconocer ese sello, lo guardó en su gaveta; un tema pendiente –, iré a visitar hoy a mi hermano en su casa. Todavía se está recuperando, además – sonrió inconscientemente –, quiero ver a mi hermosa sobrina. También su madre me pidió que llegase temprano para ayudar con la comida.

Recibió una llamada que contestó y en la que duró un par de minutos.

– Cielos – frunció el ceño Itachi –, pareciera que hoy se me hubieran acumulado todas las cosas – miró su reloj de pulsera –. En un día normal ya habría salido.

– Sí… emm… bueno, señor… verá…

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó el Uchiha a su asistente.

– No sé si lo recuerda, pero para hoy estaba programada la llegada de la señorita Koizumi de Sendai… y pues, está aquí.

Itachi se apretó el tabique con los dedos.

– Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Puedes decirle que aplazamos esa entrevista para mañana, por favor?

– No creo que acepte, señor. Dijo que quería entrar aquí y que no se iría hasta no verlo.

Una mujer testaruda, pensó Itachi.

– Está bien. Dile que entre de una vez. Yo mismo le diré que no puedo atenderla por mucho.

El muchacho se retiró. Itachi volvió a sentarse en su silla y esperó con los codos en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas. Al poco tiempo volvió su asistente con la mujer; lo que no se esperó Itachi fue que la apariencia de esta lograría cortarle la respiración: tenía el cabello largo y castaño con un flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro, la piel clara y un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho. Usaba un vestido morado de silueta semi ajustada y unos tacones bajos. Parecía que se hubiera puesto hermosa a propósito. Todos aquellos que querían entrar a esa organización vestían más formalmente, no como para salir en una cita.

Ella también parecía sorprendida de conocer a Itachi. No dejaba de mirarlo con algo parecido a la añoranza o la felicidad.

– Señor, aquí está la señorita Koizumi – dijo el asistente y se fue.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un minuto completo sin hacer nada más que verse, hasta que Itachi reaccionó.

– P-Por, favor, tome asiento – dijo incómodo y así ella lo hizo.

Comenzó a buscar sus papeles entre el montón que tenía a un lado.

– Disculpe este desorden – habló apenado. Ella sólo rió un poco.

Por fin dio con el folder.

– Así que… usted ha sido puesta a prueba ya, y…

– Y necesitaba verlo a usted para concretar mi admisión o rechazo – completó ella –. Yo… en verdad necesitaba verlo a usted – se sonrojó.

Itachi tragó saliva. Todo en ella le recordaba… apartó la idea de su cabeza y se enfocó en leer su información.

– Bien… bien. Usted ha trabajado muy duro para ingresar – decía sin levantar la vista.

– Por muchos años estuve buscando pistas del clan Uchiha – continuó la mujer. Itachi se detuvo para mirarla –. Antes sólo se oía hablar de Sasuke Uchiha, el líder ANBU… pero yo temía contactar con él; era peligroso y no había manera… luego, simplemente desapareció con toda su organización.

– ¿Disculpe? ¿Por qué querría usted encontrar a algún miembro del clan Uchiha?

– Porque… – se le dificultó continuar, los ojos se le cristalizaron y ella parpadeó varias veces para disipar el llanto. Se esforzó por recuperar su valor –, yo sólo anhelaba saber de ti, Itachi.

Itachi se echó hacia atrás, desconcertado por esa reacción.

– E-Escuche, señorita… – buscó su apellido en una de las hojas fingiendo que no lo recordaba –, señorita Koizumi…

Ella puso una mano encima de esa hoja de papel justo en su apellido, cubriendo las letras K y o.

– No finjas más que no me recuerdas, por favor – suplicó ella –. Fue difícil para mí confirmar que no estabas muerto y mucho más difícil encontrarte. Llegar hasta aquí ha sido el mayor reto de mi vida – se puso una mano en el pecho y comenzaron a salir sus lágrimas –. Cuando aquel día tu casa se quemó y tantos murieron y otros desaparecieron, yo…

Itachi no lo soportó más. Soltó los papeles, rodeó la mesa mientras ella se ponía de pie, y la sujetó entre sus brazos. Ella le correspondió casi con exaltación.

– También creí que te había perdido – le confió él íntimamente.

A esas alturas de su vida creyó que ya nada podía sorprenderlo. Qué bueno que se había equivocado.

…

Se despertó para ver que ya no estaba Sarada. Ella se había quedado dormida a su lado después de una larga plática de padre e hija. La puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó Sakura con el botiquín. Se miraron y se sonrieron. Sakura se acercó lentamente a él hasta sentarse en su cama.

– Sarada se fue para dejarte descansar mejor – murmuró ella –. Está en su habitación.

– Pudo quedarse. Ya no me duelen casi mis heridas – contestó él acomodándose hasta quedar sentado –. Por cierto, siento que se ha acostumbrado a mí.

– Te lo dije – le recordó Sakura –. Le sería fácil quererte. Incluso después de saber quién fuiste. Ya conoce tu pasado, cariño. Se lo conté todo. Ahora comprende el por qué te adaptaste a esa vida, conoce las cosas que hiciste y lo que padeciste. Ni siquiera considera tener que perdonarte algo. Sólo le importa quién eres ahora. Nuestra hija es feliz – acarició el cabello negro de él, peinándoselo hacia atrás –. Se parece tanto a ti.

– Sólo físicamente, en cambio – le tomó la barbilla a ella –, su forma de ser es como la tuya.

Ella rió brevemente ocultándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. A Sasuke se le ensombreció la mirada.

– Sakura… – le agarró la muñeca –. Ven aquí.

Sakura se sonrojó y le hizo caso. Se inclinó hacia él y fue ceñida por un abrazo. Unieron sus bocas.

La puerta estaba semiabierta; a través de la rendija se asomaba uno de los ojos de Sarada. Estaba también sonrojada, pero sonriente. Era la primera vez que veía a sus padres besarse.

– Se ven muy bien – manifestó para sí misma en un susurro.

Ambos calmaron sus ansias al separarse Sakura.

– Cariño, vine aquí sólo para cambiarte el vendaje, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo y se relamió los labios, había quedado con ganas de más.

– Claro – aceptó él con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella desabrochó y deslizó con cuidado la camisa del torso de él. Y aunque ya lo hubiese visto incontables veces así, volvió a pensar que el cuerpo de su esposo era de lo más tentador. Se dedicó pues a limpiar y sellar con vendas las pequeñas heridas que él todavía tenía; eran pequeñas, sí, pero Sakura no dejaría de hacer eso hasta que ya no fuese necesario.

– ¿Te duele aquí? – le preguntó apoyando sutilmente un dedo al lado de la herida de sus costillas, pero poniendo más atención a sus músculos.

– Casi nada – contestó él.

La pelirrosa pasó las puntas de sus dedos por el músculo recto abdominal de él. Estaba marcado, hace mucho que no se tomaba el tiempo de admirar las intersecciones impresas allí. Humedeció otro algodón y se dirigió a la zona del abdomen bajo, donde le habían insertado su propia espada. Una vez terminó, paseó su dedo por el músculo oblicuó que dibujaba exquisitamente un valle descendente hacia la zona prohibida.

Antes, cuando fueron novios en su juventud, su cuerpo era delgado y bien tallado, pero no tan fornido. Ahora era más fuerte, más vigoroso. Sakura se mordió el labio.

Él, por su parte, se había aguantado verla de esa forma inclinada hacia su cuerpo, tocándolo con una delicadeza y suavidad torturantes; pero decidió que no seguiría soportándolo. La quería tener cerca. Hizo a un lado todas las cosas y la jaló hacia él, sentándola a horcajadas suyas. Se besaron con pasión y rapidez cambiando constantemente sus bocas. Se separaron por un segundo y Sakura se sacó la blusa por encima de la cabeza. Él comenzó a desabrocharle el brasier y a disfrutar de su pecho como un hambriento mientras recorría con sus manos las piernas de ella, los muslos, la cadera, su zona íntima... ella jadeó

Sarada se alejó de la puerta con una mano cubriéndose la boca y roja como un tomate.

– Oh, mi Dios… qué acabo de ver – se dijo y fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

…..

Tras haberse recuperado por completo, Sasuke tuvo que marcharse a otra ciudad por encargo de una misión.  
Sarada y Sakura se estaban despidiendo de él.

– ¿Te vas a ir por mucho tiempo? – quiso saber la niña.

Sasuke se inclinó y le puso sus dedos en la frente, justo en la manera en que ya Sakura lo había hecho. Sarada se sonrojó. Era el mismo gesto.

– Te veré la próxima vez.

Sarada miró a Sakura y ésta sonrió.

– Ten, aquí tienes tu almuerzo – le dijo a su esposo, tendiéndoselo.

– Ah… gracias – lo tomó él.

Sakura se acercó más esperando algo de él. ¿Un beso? ¿Un toque en la frente?  
Sarada los estaba observando y Sasuke se sintió apenado. No se habían demostrado afecto frente a ella.

– Bueno, me voy – dijo volteándose.

La pelirrosa bajó la cabeza de resignación.

– Vas a tenerme esperando.

Y caminando con su equipaje en una mano y el bento apretado en la otra, Sasuke sonrió. Su esposa era una ternura.

Un mes después, recibieron una visita inesperada. Eran Karin y Suigetsu; llegaron extrañamente sujetados de las manos y fue Sarada quien les abrió la puerta. La reconoció de inmediato como la mujer de la foto.

– Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Sarada – le dijo alegremente la pelirroja.

Sakura los invitó a pasar y conversaron un rato.

– …Y Sasuke no está. Tuvo que ocuparse en otra misión.

– Bueno, eso es común en él – alegó Karin viendo la foto de la familia puesta en una mesita, parecía reciente –. Pero vine a verte a ti, Sarada. Has crecido bastante.

– ¿Usted es entonces la persona que ayudó a mi mamá cuando nací?

– Sí. Y este de aquí es mi novio – miró a Suigetsu –. Me contó que se conocieron ya. Quiero pedirte disculpas por su falta de tacto al revelarte algo que no le correspondía.

– Ja,ja – intentó reír Suigetsu rascándose la cabeza apenado.

– No. Descuida. Ya lo comprendí y acepté – dijo Sarada.

– Me alegra… de cualquier manera, te trajimos un nuevo par de lentes – le entregó el estuche bien atado con una cinta de decoración –. Espero que te gusten.

– Te lo agradezco, Karin – le dijo Sakura.

Sarada lo abrió y se los probó. Eran perfectos.

– Muchas gracias. Son magníficos – expresó –. Me gustan mucho.

– Por nada.

– Karin ¿puedo pedir algo? – cuestionó Sarada.

– Por supuesto.

– Por favor cuéntame cómo nací.

– Oh… eso – se sonrojó Karin acomodándose los lentes –, eso deberían contártelo tus padres.

– Adelante – la animó Sakura –. Fuiste la primera persona en tocar a Sarada. Ella merece oírlo de ti.

Karin terminó aceptando con mucha modestia y así lo hizo.

Más tarde, le ayudó a Sakura con el almuerzo mientras habían dejado a Suigetsu jugando un juego de video con Sarada.

– ¿Y cómo vas con él? – le preguntó Sakura.

– Bien… hace un tiempo que comenzamos a salir. Creí que ya era hora – contestó Karin –. Las cosas han seguido su curso.

Sakura probó la sopa e hizo una cara de desagrado.

– Esto está quedando muy mal. Hasta me está fastidiando su olor.

– A ver – dijo Karin probándolas también –. No sé de qué hablas, están deliciosas.

– Uff – la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, abanicándose con una mano –. No, no lo creo. Pero está haciendo mucho calor – y fue a voltearse para salir de la cocina cuando se sintió desorientada y perdió el equilibrio.

– ¡Sakura! – la sostuvo Karin – ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Suigetsu, ven aquí!

Él llegó y ayudó a Karin a llevar a Sakura hasta una silla.

– ¿Estás enferma? Dime – le preguntó Karin –. Tienes que ir con un médico.

– Sí, descuida. No es nada.

– Lo mismo le he dicho yo – aportó Sarada –. La he notado diferente últimamente. Y se lo dije a papá.

– Sarada, te dije que no es nada. No es necesario que preocupes a Sasuke.

– Lo siento, mamá; él merece enterarse.

Sakura se recuperó pronto y almorzaron, pero ella rechazó parte de la comida. Cuando Suigetsu y Karin se iban a ir ya, ésta última le hizo una pregunta a Sakura en voz baja.

– Dime, ¿ya tuviste tu periodo?

– Tengo un retraso – se sonrojó la oficial.

– Bien – Karin sonrió y le guiñó un ojo –. Ya sabes… si necesitas mi ayuda otra vez, puedes llamarme.

Esa indirecta le hizo sospechar lo mismo. Sakura tomó una decisión.

….

Sasuke regresó pocos días después. Creyó encontrar todo normal, pero sus dos preciadas mujeres se comportaban de manera extraña; se miraban a veces y sonreían o murmuraban entre ellas, como si supieran algo que él no. Las primeras horas Sasuke intentó no prestarles atención, pero después se llenó de curiosidad.

– Ustedes dos me están ocultando algo, ¿verdad?

Ambas se sonrojaron. Fue Sarada quien no se contuvo.

– ¡Vamos, mamá! Sé que lo deberíamos guardar hasta navidad que es dentro de poco, pero yo no aguanto más.

– Está bien – sonrió Sakura con verdadero regocijo mientras se frotaba las manos como si estuviera nerviosa. Miró a su esposo –. Cariño, la verdad es que yo estoy…

– ¡Está embarazada, papá! – lo gritó Sarada con emoción.

Sasuke abrió más los ojos.

– ¿Sakura? – se dirigió a su esposa acercándosele hasta quedar a un centímetro de ella – Sakura…

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

– Es verdad – confirmó su esposa –. Me hice los exámenes de sangre para verificar porque yo tampoco lo podía creer…

Y no siguió hablando porque Sasuke se había puesto de rodillas ante ella y había metido la cara en su abdomen, abrazándola. Sakura le acarició el cabello mirándolo con amor.  
Sarada los observaba conmovida. Su padre estaba feliz. Su madre estaba feliz.  
Ella también era feliz.

….

Hacía un día hermoso.

La invitación se había diseminado como agua derramada. Sarada le contó a Chouchou que sir Kakashi había convidado a sus padres a un picnic; Boruto escuchó eso y dijo que a Naruto también le habían pedido que los acompañase. Chouchou se sintió antojada por lo mismo y comentó a sus padres y a sus compañeros Inojin y Shikadai para que también asistieran. Lo que no sabían los niños era que sus padres (los policías) Sai, Chouji y Shikamaru también habían sido invitados por Kakashi.

Así, aquel día se encontraron muchas caras conocidas: Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, Lee y su hijo, la familia Yamanaka, la familia Akimichi, la familia Nara, la familia Uzumaki Hyuga, la familia Uchiha Haruno y la familia Uchiha Nohara; hasta los padres de Sakura estaban allí, Sarada quiso que sus abuelos estuvieran presentes; Naruto había decidido llevar a Jiraiya y a Iruka y Sakura invitó a Tsunade. Extrañamente, poco después Mitsuki que había querido acompañar a sus compañeros de equipo (Boruto y Sarada) se presentó con su único padre de familia: Orochimaru. Fue un picnic gigantesco, todos unieron sus mantas y cojines pequeños, y compartieron su comida.

En adición, otros conocidos también se hallaban por el lugar: Kiba había ido a pasear con su novia y sus respectivas mascotas, Shino instruía a un grupo de niños acerca de los insectos y se vio a Itachi caminar al lado de una bella señorita de cabellos cafés.

– Es una vieja compañera suya – le dijo Sasuke a Sakura. Él ya había escuchado la sorprendente historia de su hermano –. No se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, pasaron a una decena de metros de ellos una pareja con su hijo pequeño. Sasuke los observó y reconoció al hombre: era el detective Hyuga Neji junto a su esposa Tenten y su hijo. Él también miró a Sasuke y ambos asintieron con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

En un momento, Sakura tomó la mano de su esposo y lo condujo a un lugar más apartado, cerca del lago. Aspiró y suspiró profundo.

– Cuánta paz, ¿no? – comentó serena – Este lugar me hace bien.

– Bueno, entonces vendremos más a menudo – la abrazó Sasuke desde atrás, poniendo sus manos en el vientre de ella –. Me pregunto qué será…

– Tal vez otra niña – aventuró Sakura.

– O un niño – dijo él –. O ambos… ¿Qué tal gemelos?

– Eso estará por verse – se rió ella –. Sea como sea, es nuestro – se volteó y le enlazó a su esposo las manos en el cuello.

Sasuke observó su expresión beatifica.

– Sabes… durante mi último viaje me estuve preguntando algo.

– ¿Qué? – quiso saber la pelirrosa.

– Después de todo, en nuestra anterior enemistad, ¿Quién ganó? ¿los dos? ¿ninguno? ¿o fue que nos dimos por vencidos?

Sakura pareció pensarlo un momento.

– Creo que perdimos la victoria por darnos por vencidos, pero… – volteó hacia donde estaban los demás recreándose, los niños jugaban, los adultos comían mientras conversaban, reían –, mira a tu alrededor, Sasuke. ¿No es este un verdadero triunfo?

Sasuke hizo lo que ella y los observó a todos. Cruzó una mirada con Naruto y ambos parecieron pensar lo mismo: desde sus posiciones harían lo posible por mantener la paz, para que hubieran más momentos como ese que valieran la pena. Luego miró a su hija, estaba feliz divirtiéndose con sus compañeros y el perro de Kiba: Akamaru.

– Sí – contestó a Sakura y puso sus dedos en la frente de ella. Al retirarlos, la vio sonrojada y sonriente –. Es justo como dices.

El mundo por fin tenía color para él. Ya no sufría, ya no iba tras nadie y ya no huía de nadie.

– No estás solo, Sasuke – le recordó ella. Fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo en su luna de miel –. No lo estarás más.

– Lo sé – Sasuke le dio un beso en la boca tras el cual pegó su frente con la de ella –. Sakura… gracias por todo.

FIN.

….

 **¡Ya no puedo decir que continuará!**

 **La verdad es que no encuentro palabras para expresar mi dicha de terminar esta historia, salvo: gracias, gracias y mil gracias a ustedes.**

 **Sé que me tardé en presentar este último capítulo; tuve algunas dificultades que ya no vale la pena mencionar, no obstante, lamento mucho la espera, queridos lectores. Terminé ayer la historia, ayer diez de diciembre de 2017, día en que se cumplían dos años de la publicación del primer capítulo, pero no subí el final porque quería darle una buena editada que, por cierto, le hacía falta.**

 **Adapté mucho de Naruto Gaiden aquí, y como Shin fue un enemigo poco importante, hice que desapareciera con la misma facilidad y rapidez con que apareció. No pretendí involucrar a Chouchou en todo ese asunto así como en el manga. Habría sido innecesario y una carga más para los personajes principales; ni siquiera Naruto estuvo muy envuelto en la pelea.**

 **Recuerdo que la última vez les dije que eran libres de comentar lo que querían ver, y para complacerlos puse exactamente eso que pidieron: un reencuentro entre Sarada y Karin, un hijo para Rin y Obito del que Kakashi fuera el padrino, un encuentro fogoso entre Sakura y Sasuke tras una pelea, participación de Boruto (aunque no fuera muy activa), el descubrimiento de que Sasuke era el sr. H, una pareja para Itachi para lo cual hice aparecer a Izumi, que Sasuke saliera herido por proteger a su familia y lo que todos nosotros aún deseamos que suceda: un hermanito para Sarada. Esto último lo dejé abierto a su imaginación, que piensen ustedes en quiénes o quién podría complementar el clan Uchiha.**

 **Algunos me han preguntado si seguiré haciendo historias, la respuesta es un sí, pero no garantizo que sean fics. Quiero aprender más y crecer porque me gusta hacer esto; es lo que más me apasiona.**

 **A todos aquellos que han leído mi historia: gracias por su atención, apoyo y tiempo.**

 **Yo, en el fondo de mi corazoncito, me alegro mucho de haberla culminado y contar con la fortuna de leer sus muchos comentarios y reacciones que me animaron a continuar.**

 **Hubo quienes la abandonaron y habrán quienes la descubrirán poco o mucho después de subir yo este último capítulo. Y sea por recomendación o por tropezón, o por casualidad, o por ni siquiera saber cómo llegaron aquí, espero que les haya gustado, que hayan aprendido aunque sea una nueva palabra o significado. A mí me basta con haber aportado o causado algo en ustedes, desde una sonrisa o carcajada hasta un par de lágrimas.**

 **Al final, no quise hacer un momento romántico entre nuestra pareja nada más, sino resaltar lo importante: el valor de la paz, del amor, de la amistad; por eso incluí a muchos personajes. Y por supuesto: así como la primera línea fue de Sakura, hacer la última de Sasuke nada menos que con esas palabras tan significativas que sólo dedicaba a ella, y que ahora yo, una vez más, repito a ustedes:**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO.**

 **Sigma Shey.**


End file.
